I am Layna, Hear Me Roarof The Fire Dragon
by The Otaku Squirrel
Summary: the story, life, diffuculties, adventures and fun of Layna Heartfilia Dragneel, one of the many 2nd generation children of Fairy Tail, and as she takes Fairy Tail, turns it all around on a crazy twist after another and brings them all on big adventures!
1. Chapter 1

**THE CHARACTERS MAIN BACKROUND PLOT OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT DO **_**NOT**_** BELONG TO ME.**

**(although I would make a pretty damn fine mangaka of Fairy Tail if I *flips hair* do say so myself!)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

**Through the crowded streets of magnolia you can see two beautiful and VERY curvy women.**

"**Mama, I don't see why you would go to such lengths for this man! I mean to want to see **_**HIM**_** after what he did to you, and the fact that it's already been SEVENTEEN years since you've even been there they've probably forgotten about you anyways! I mean this is just crazy, insane I tell ya!" said the young women with long flowing rose-pink hair that went to the middle of her legs and chocolate eyes, and at the ripe age of 17 she had a very (VERY) full body that was so big in the chest and curvy at the hips that it made the guys fall for her one by one, though she still wasn't as jaw-dropping as her mother.**

***chuckles softly* 'now, now Layna, you know I'm not going there to see **_**HIM,( and you know you better start calling him Papa, not that man) **_**, I just want to see some old friends after all this time, and I'm know they will remember me, no I'm SURE of it, that's just the kinda place fairy tail is, ya know?" said the (now) long haired blonde woman who was at the age of 34 (almost turning 35!) and was at triple the beauty of her young daughter. **

"**Mama…." **

"**so if you understand, you had better not act up when we get to the guild or else…" **

"**or else what mama?" said Layna in a scared tone for whenever her mama started to go all "or else" on a person it never turned out right.**

"**or else I'll won't let you see Loke for a whole 2 months, I just KNOW you'll get all wimperish over THAT, hahaha!" said the blonde in a cheerful mother's 'all knowing' tone**

"**M-Mama, w-who'd care about that s-stupid p-p-playboy, w-who ju-" she stopped and looked down because her face turned the same rose-pink as her hair.**

**The blonde watched as steam floated from the top of her daughter's head "**_**hehe, you're so easy to read my little young one" **_**thought her mother 'come on Layna it was just a joke I won't go THAT far-." **

***happy sigh* 'oh so you were just joking, mama don't scare me like that!" **

"…**.probably, hahaha" said the blonde as she ran ahead laughing at her daughter's first love life.**

'**c-chotto! Mama! What do you mean 'probably'? M-ma-' said the young teen as she chased after her surprisingly fast mother, but then came to a halt as she bumped into her back. " OW! Mama, what's wrong? Why'd you'd stop running?' **

**But her mother just stood there looking up at something with a happy look on her face**

**Then that was when Layna looked up too and saw what she was seeing and at the same time her mother's face lit up w/ happiness was also the time Layna face shined w/ hatred and scorn for what she and her mother were looking at was the stupidly gigantic sign w/ the name for the stupidly gigantic place where **_**HE **_**was. They were looking at the one and only Fairy Tail.**

"**Layna we're here….finally…..here…..and finally I can see those crazy people I missed so much, once more!" as she spoke tears of joy ran down her cheeks, making her look even more beautiful than before.**

**But Layna never saw this for she was looking down at the ground trembling w/ rage for this was the very place where **_**THAT MAN**_** lived, yes the place where that Natsu Dragneel lived. The one who made her Mama feel so lonely all these years….**

* * *

><p><strong>*SIGH*...*sigh*...oh, hey there mina-san i kinda forgot you were there and just started feeling all lazy by myself but anyways what do ya think of it? and yea i know layna is a bit scary with the way she becomes whenever it concerns nastu specifically but she didnt start out that way at first, it just kinda happened by itself while i was typing. but besides that don't you think it' is SOOOOOOOOOO cute the way she gets when it concerns loke, *sigh* yes such a sweet young love this one has... so yea the next chappie will be out in computersipods/iphones/androids/and all internet connected devices very soon. SEE YA LATER! **

**P.S.- did anyone look at the title of the fanfic...well look closer...hmmmm...what could this title mean?**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Layna we're here….finally…..here…..and finally I can see those crazy people I missed so much, once more!" as she spoke tears of joy ran down her cheeks, making her look even more beautiful than before.**

**But Layna never saw this for she was looking down at the ground trembling w/ rage for this was the very place where **_**THAT MAN**_** lived, yes the place where that Natsu Dragneel lived. The one who made her Mama feel so lonely all these years….**

* * *

><p>*sniff, sniff* "oh! mama why didn't you tell me there where 3 of them in there!" said a now even more frustrated Layna<p>

"well, techinally they're not like you you but in a way they are because their magic is a bit similar." said her mother in response to her daughter's anger she then let out a heavy sigh for things were definantly not going to go well now.

'why wouldn't you tell me that were people in this guild w/ magic similar to mine, even if they're not the exact same thing i need to learn as much as i can to control my magic, because...because...well you remeber what happened that time and all those other times, Mama..." then layna looked down w/ a look of sadness. so did her mother.

"yes i do remeber layna...'

"y-yea, but getting back to what we were talking about before mama! why didn't you te-" that's when it smacked her right in the face. 'oh, i see...you didn't tell me because of _that man, _that man i'm supposed to call my Papa, he's one of them isn't he?"

"...yes...but..." layna could see her mother struggling w/ her words, so she just said "fine, it's fine Mama you don't have to say anything, it's fine, now shall we go and see your so called famooooous friends i've just head soooo much about?" as she said it she put emphasis on some of her words so that her mother would smile and she did.

"um! let's go and see them, then i'll introduce you to Levy-chan, and erza, then gray (he strips alot!) and wendy and cana and mirajane and even Happy too!"

"haha, Mama you're really happy but i still dont think they'll remember you after all this time so please dont' get your hopes up!"

"don't worry they'll remeber...um! definantly cause that's the kind of place my Fairy Tail is!"she said now beaming and then just as they were about to walk inside the door layna stopped

"oh, i forgot, mama don't take off your shield until we get into the place ok"

"hai, hai" *sigh* "what a bossy little one this child of mine is!" they both started laughing then walked through door to the guild.

* * *

><p><strong>just so ya know when layna told her mom (*playfully* wonder who that is hmmm? but im sure your smart enough to already know who it is mina-san) to take off her shield she was talking about a magical shield to mask one's presence,smell, and magic and any other stuff like that and the reason she had it on was so that a couple of certain someones wouldn't notice her right away. also in the second half of this chaoter im going to try and put loke in here somewhere so i can see layna blush more it's just fun to see stuff like that! but im only saying i'll TRY to put him in there so dont get ya hopes up (that is if you need to) forgot to mention that the shield looks like a jacket so yea<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>part 2<strong>

INSIDE THE GUILD AT THE EXACT MOMENT(everyone is like the same age as lucy now so like 34, except for wendy,she's 30, and the younger and older ones obviously, but even though they're older they act the same damn way!)

"aggghhhh! it's so damn boring today! why can't we go on a mission today erza!" said the rose-pink haired boy

"natsu! calm down! i know it's not as lively today but what can we do! over the past few weeks everyone in the guild took so many missions that there are none left for right now! and besides it's not like we could go anywhere w/ wendy helping levy and juvia clinging to gray like a lost puppy!" she then pointed to a corner in the guild and natsu then saw juvia clinging onto gray's legs screaming **"GRAY-SAMA! DON'T GO! DO NOT LEAVE JUVIA ALONE TO PONDER HOW BELOVED GRAY-SAMA IS DOING ON HIS MISSION. JUVIA WILL DIE FOR SURE IF SHE IS LEFT ALONE BY GRAY-SAMA ONE MORE TIME! WAHHH! GRAY-SAMA!"** and gray was trying desperatly trying to release himself from her grasp before he got drowned in her tears of hell as he called them.

*sweat drops w/ each scream from juvia* _"good luck gray!" erza and natsu thought quietly in there head._

_then they hear the door open _

and standing there is a beautiful blonde woman holding hands w/ a another beautiful person w/rose pink hair. the blonde girl then takes off her jacket which turns out to be a shield and we recognize her right away and along w/ that there is a chorus of silent words going through the guild.

"Lucy..." (natsu)

"Lucy-san..." (wendy)

"Lucy..." (erza)

"Lu-chan..." (levy)

"ah, the cheerleader chick..." (gajeel)

"Lucy..." (gray)

"my child, you have returned..." (master)

and at that last word from the master a blue blur sped through the air and landed squat in the middle of her chest. "RUSHI!" (this is happy pronouncing lucy's name cuz that's how he says it whenever he jumps in her boobs)

and then everyone was jumping up out of their seats to hug and pester w/ questions, their favorite blonde mage, Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh* both parts were quite short weren't they? and also i'm pretty sure that you will get a bit confused at some of the next chapters cuz i'm having a hard remembering to do things like put specific details so yea im sorry! but let's get on to waiting for chapter 3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Lucy..." (natsu)**_

_**"Lucy-san..." (wendy)**_

_**"Lucy..." (erza)**_

_**"Lu-chan..." (levy)**_

_**"ah, the cheerleader chick..." (gajeel)**_

_**"Lucy..." (gray)**_

_**"my child, you have returned..." (master)**_

_**and at that last word from the master a blue blur sped through the air and landed squat in the middle of her chest. "RUSHI!" (this is happy pronouncing lucy's name cuz that's how he says it whenever he jumps in her boobs)**_

_**and then everyone was jumping up out of their seats to hug and pester w/ questions, their favorite blonde mage, Lucy.**_

* * *

><p>"Lu-chan, where did you go? did you know how much i missed the past 17 years! Mou! Lu-chan is a baka!" said the now happily crying Levy while trying to hug her without crushing happy who was already squeezed between both of their chests (yes,now levy has big boobs but she still a bit on the shortside but not that much, same goes for wendy)<p>

"t-they're so b-big..." said a now suffocating happy

"ah! gomen sai, happy we forgot you were there!" said lucy and levy at the same time letting happy free from there hug

"natsuuuuu! i thought i was going to die!" yelled happy as he flew to natsu but then stopped, "n-natsu, what's wrong?"

and there was natsu standing dumdfouned looking at lucy, lucy who he thought was gone...forever from his grasp "l-lucy...LUCY!" and he ran to hug lucy too

while lucy was being hounded w/ questions by levy, gray, wendy, mirajane, cana, master, and a furious erza who seemed to be towering over her, she turned her head to see who was calling her name so loudly and saw him running towards her... "n-natsu, i'm sor..." but she never finished because she fell down on the ground w/ a loud thud at the sight of natsu

"o-oi! lucy! what's wrong?" said gray

"lu-chan!"

"lucy-san!

"RUSHI!"

"MAMA!"

* * *

><p><strong>1. PART 2 will definatly be longer. 2. kinda cute how lucy passed out just by seeing natsu 3. wonder how everyone will react when they heard layna scream 'MAMA!" now mina-san part 2!<strong>

also someone makes an unexpected appearance!

* * *

><p><strong>LAYNA'S P.O.V<strong>

"MAMA!" at that everyone in the guild turned wide-eyed at the me who they had just finally realized was standing there behind mama

"MAMA?" over half of the people in the guild yelled out in shock

I ignored them.

i ran over to mama who was know laying on the ground and i kneeled down and held her head "mama wake up! please!" i said as i slightly shook her but not enought to hurt her

as i held her i could hear and smell that man walking over here from about *sniff* 16 feet away... "don't you dare...DON'T YOU DARE TAKE ANOTHER STEP OVER HERE, DAMMIT!" i said and then afterwards layed mama's head down and jumped up "how dare you...how dare you take even the tiniest step towards her when you dont' know...you don't know!..." yet he still walked up towards me and mama. soon he was standinga few feet away me

i was pissed.

i walked closer to him so that we were just a foot away from each other

i was more pissed

"how dare you even say her name!...because of you!..."

i raised my hand

i got even more pissed

"because of you!..."

more and more and more and more pissed...

" SHE ALMOST DIED!" I heard gasps go throughtout the guild and i saw that man,no i saw my _papa, heh,_ tremble w/ a fear all it's own

my fist flew down w/ incredible speed

*poof* veryone was then shocked at what they saw next

'that's enough layna!" i turned and saw Loke standing behind me grabbing my fist which was just a few centimeters from _his face_

_"really_, layna i leave you alone for just a couple of days so you can take care of lucy but you go and do this!" i looked up at loke in shock and wonder but then quickly put my head down for i was blushing like crazy _'why oh why did t-this p-playboy come out now!"_

loke saw layna look up at him and then put her head down an saw her embarrased so he put her hand down and patted her head *sigh* "come one layna, go ahead and apologize"

"b-b-but i..." i started to say but then loke gave me a fatherly like glare and i blushed even harder at that because he looked hot even when he acted like that "LAY-NA!" he said in a bit of an angry voice "l-loke...b-but!" "now, or else..." he leaned over to get close to my ear and whispered quietly "I'LL. GIVE. YOU. A. KISS."

"AH!' I jumped to the side and looked to see loke w/ a devilish grin on his face as he was still leaning over a bit and i blushed like crazy

"f-fine! i-i'm sorry!" i said but then i said "loke im going out for a bit so you watch over mama and make sure she is okay i'll be back later" when loke picked mama up and handed her to a long white haired woman in a red dress and a woman with long dark blue hair (mirajane and wendy) and they walked to what looked like an infirmary so i walked to the door and just before i stepped out the door i looked back and turned towards the man w/ the same hair color as me

"just so you know i won't tolerate you having anything to with my Mama, i would have been glad to knock you out, and trust me

i would have done it in an instant if it weren't for loke being there, so i guess you just got lucky, but i swear if i even think you are trying to touch her, if i hear you say her name, if i smell you close to her, no matter how far i am away i will be here in a split second ready to fight you! well, bye then!-oh guess now that we've met i should call you by your proper name, well then SEE YA LATER _PAPA_!" and i walked out of the guild.

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

as the mysterious girl named layna walked out of the guild everyone stood in shock and everything was quiet until one little levy said

"oi, erza,gray you just heard ALL of that right?, i wasn't the only right?"

"y-yea.."said a now fazed gray

"um!" said an also fazed erza

then gajeel came up out of nowhere and said " i'm also not sure of what just happened but something about that chick ain't right, she...she smells funny...it's like at one time she smells like a regular chick, but then when she got mad she...she smelled like pure rage and anger and..." he stopped there

"what is it gajeel? spit it out" said a now better and focused on the conversation, erza

"well it's not only the rage and anger i felt...it, i-iy was..." and at the stuttering of his words the three turned towards gajeel and couldn't believe their eyes, he was shaking in fear, this gajeel who was like a demon all in itself was **_trembling w/_ fear...**

"g-gajeel are you okay" said a now frightened levy who had never seen gajeel like this before and was sure she never wanted to again

"she was...she...she smelled like death and her aura was as if she was truly, truly trying to kill someone, i mean her killing intent was so powerful and high i could say you could even compare it to _HIS"_

"who is 'his' gajeel" said a now impatient erza

"Z-ZEREF..." said a now still trembling gajeel

and at that erza, gray, levy and all the other people (which was like everyone) in the guild were now also shaking in fear and were wide-eyed even master.

there were then murmusr of the same question "who is that girl?" and they didn't know, but there were some things they knew and were sure of:

** had returned and passed out**

** had a young girl w/ her who called lucy mama and natsu papa, and seemed to hate natsu's guts**

** girl claimed that lucy almost died because of natsu**

** was still shocked by the words "because of you...she almost died!"**

** girl was comparible to zeref, the greatest dark mage in the world**

these facts were swirling round and round everybody's head all w/ the weirdest of emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>man! this chapter took me like all night to type! i almost passed from exhaustion...and it was in my dreams! hahahaha it sure is hard to come up w good ideas and about the title of the story it is not right because layna is not a fire dragon slayer (obviously i mean that would be like impossible cuz who would have taught her the magic in the first place) but she is something way more special than that and you will most likely find out in the next chapter or the one after that depending on how i feel. so i hope you liked this chapter and bai~bai for now mina-san!**

**luv, me! the otaku squirrel!**

**p.s.- *sigh* you just gotta love what loke whispered to layna i read it over like 30 times!**


	4. Chapter 4

**"she was...she...she smelled like death and her aura was as if she was truly, truly trying to kill someone, i mean her killing intent was so powerful and high i could say you could even compare it to _HIS"_**

**"who is 'his' gajeel" said a now impatient erza**

**"Z-ZEREF..." said a now still trembling gajeel**

**and at that erza, gray, levy and all the other people (which was like everyone) in the guild were now also shaking in fear and were wide-eyed even master.**

**there were then murmusr of the same question "who is that girl?" and they didn't know, but there were some things they knew and were sure of:**

**Lucy had returned and passed out**

**She had a young girl w/ her who called lucy mama and natsu papa, and seemed to hate natsu's guts**

**The girl claimed that lucy almost died because of natsu**

**Natsu was still shocked by the words "because of you...she almost died!"**

**The girl was comparible to zeref, the greatest dark mage in the world**

**these facts were swirling round and round everybody's head all w/ the weirdest of emotions.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>LOKE'S P.O.V.<span>**

as i picked lucy up and handed her to mirajane and wendy so they could take her to the infirmary and i followed them i could just barely hear layna yelling a 'threat' to natsu and i thought '_even when i warn that girl, she goes ahead and does it anyways when she thinks im not there...' _*sigh* but i won't stop her this time since a fight hasn't started because of her sharp words, i sighed again, really that girl is just like natsu whether she's like it or not.

"loke is something wrong w/ you, i keep hearing you sigh." i look up and see that we were already in the infirmary. '_when did we get here?' _and i looked to see wendy using her powers to get lucy to wake up, then i turned to mirajane who started talking to me.

"loke, is something wrong?" she asked again w/ a look of worry on her face

"oh, no, it's nothing, just thinking about what i should about layna..."

"hmmm...yes that girl... so is she really lucy and natsu's child?"

"y-yea..." " so then why does she act like that towards natsu...does it have something to do w/ when she said that lucy almost died, maybe?"

"..."

"loke?"

"...maybe, i should tell you about something downstairs w/ the rest of the guild im sure they'll would want to know" i looked down the balcony and hear them talking about layna "it seems she's already peeked their interest, wendy you can come too i'm sure everyone would like to hear this, i'll send some of the other spirits over to take care of lucy, so you won't get tired."

*poof* *poof* *poof*

"we are here onii-sama." said virgo "we are also here *snicker* _onii-sama!" _said gemi and mini transformed to look like virgo "OI, DON'T GO SUMMONING ME WHEN I'M ON A DATE, YOU BASTARD!" said aquarius

*sigh* of all the people... "look i need you guys to take care of lucy for a while, she fainted."

"of course, onii-sama" "sure, _onii-sama" _"hmhp! she probably fainted because she saw that natsu kid right? hmhp! that's what you get when you go all that time w/ out a BOY. FRIEND."

*vein pops in forehead* _they are really getting on my nerves! _

"just do it, ok?, come on wendy, mirajane, and quick before they start talking again!" we went downstairs and immediatly i got pestered w/ questions (since of course i was the only one who could answer them, since layna and lucy were both out)

"loke! who is that girl?" 'loke, what's going on" "is that really lucy AND natsu's child, she seemed to hate natsu..."

"SILENCE!" i , and everyone else in the guild looked at master in surprise, but i was a little happy '_my savior!"_

"now,my children i am just as anxious as to what is going on, but there is no need to smother loke w/ questions, i am sure he came down here to tell us exactly what is going on,so stay silent, NOW!" he then looked at me

"thanks, master, and i did come here to explain, so please listen closely..." i looked around when i spotted natsu, i walked up to him though he still seemed dazed until i came up to his face and then he grew serious " hey loke is that girl, really my kid?"

"yes, and she is not that kid she is YOUR daughter, layna heartfilia dragneel." natsu looked a bit shocked but then he looked kinda happy "oh" was all he said so i took that as a sign that i could continue

i turned back around to face the crowd of people " i'll now tell you about layna, and some other things while i'm at it."

everyone was shocked at that but still they stayed quiet so they could listen closely...

"it was a while after lucy had left fairy tail, lucy moved to far away country, and had given birth to layna a few months after, then when layna was about 5 was when lucy started having the attacks.

**FLASHBACK**

**"mama! mama! lookit! i just picked some fowwers, for m-" said a little layna as she busted through the door but she stopped as she heard screaming coming from her mother's room. "mama, what's wrong?" layna cried out as she ran into her mother's room. when she went in she saw her mother still lying in bed, eyes closed and screaming "Natsu!" layna cried and cried as she saw her mama screaming as though in pain then layna cried out "loke-niichan, virgo-neechan, where are you? help mama!" *poof* *poof* "what's going on layna?, why is lucy screaming?" asked a concerned loke "i-i-i don't know layna just walked in and mama started screaming!" then layna started crying again "ok,ok, don't cry, i'll help...don't cry!" "o-ok, layna will not cry" **

**"good, now go downstairs w/ virgo and be a good girl and wait and i'll make sure lucy stops screaming"**

**"ok" virgo walked layna downstairs and sat her down on the couch "layna-sama, please wipe your face, and calm down everything, will be fine, Hime will be alright!"**

**"but, why is mama screaming anyways?" and upstairs lucy continued to scream "natsu! don't go, please don't!"**

**"she is just...a little unhappy that is all..."**

**"ok, but then virgo-neechan what is a 'natsu'?"**

**"...i...well...i'm sorry but i can not answer that layna-sama...but you will find out sometime, ok?"**

**"...ok..." upstairs lucy's screams were starting to lessen but she was still yelling very loudly, then layna and virgo could hear loke yelling at lucy to wake up "LUCY, WAKE UP! IT'S JUST A DREAM, SO WAKE UP!" but it from what layna and virgo could infer it didn't help at all, for lucy was still screaming. layna started to shift uncomfortably in her seat. "mama, will be fine, mama, will be fine!" layna whispered to herself as reasurrance **

**"layna-sama..." said virgo**

**a couple minutes later layna got very uncomfortable and jumped out of her seat and ran up the stairs before virgo could catch her. when layna got to the door she walked in slowly w/ her sight only on her mother as if she might break something if she ran inside. loke did not notice her because he was trying to pin lucy down to the bed so she would stay still and stop moving, but after she had walked just about half way he noticed her "layna, what are you doing i told you to wait dow-" but layna did not listen she did not speak, she did nothing expect walk and keep her gaze on her mother, serious and determined, quite a hard look for 5 year old. loke just watched her as she walked up to lucy finally getting there and as she raised one of her tiny little hands gently on lucy's cheek and stroked it as if when she stopped her mother would break all together, "good, mama, please calm down, ok?" she said in a quiet voice as sweet as honey, and amazingly to loke's surprise lucy stopped screaming and fell back into a peaceful sleep **

**"l-layna h-how did you do that?" asked a now confused but happy loke**

**"layna does not know how i did that either but layna is happy that mama has stopped screaming!" and then she fell asleep still touching her mother's cheek.**

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

*sigh* "and after that we thought that those attacks wouldn't happen anymore but not that many months later they happened and this time they stayed liked that for a while, or i should say for about 8 more years."

everyone looked shocked and a bit ashamed that they didn't know any this was happening, and i was actually a little unsure about telling them the rest so i said "what i am about to tell you next will be very shocking for some of you *i looked at natsu, erza, gray,wendy,etc.* so if you don't want to listen i'll be glad not to tell it cause i'm not very fond of this part either..."

... it was quiet for a bit, and then erza said "no matter what it is, if it is about our precious nakama, we will want to hear it no matter, so continue" at that some people nodded their heads in agreement others just stayed silent. 'fine" i said then i continued

"so for the next 8 years up until layna was 13 these attacks happened over and over again, each time one happening the more it lasted, so finally we her spirits it was time to take her to the doctor to see if there was anything to stop the attacks. but we were told it was useless and if the attacks continued anymore...lucy might die"

gaspes filled the air in the guild, i continued

"we spirits didn't know layna was listening on the conversation and we also didn't know she heard the doctor say lucy would die, but we soon found out when she told us she did hear, we told her to calm down and not do anything irrational, because we didn't know for sure if she would really die, so layna did nothing wrong and stayed calm...at least she did for a while."

"during the time layna turned 14, lucy had another attack, so far it was the strongest, and most terrible one of them all. we tried to get lucy to stop screaming...but she wouldn't stop...she just kept screaming and screaming not stopping, but right when we thought she had finally stopped, we were wrong, very, very wrong, for lucy's attack had most defiantly stopped but her breathing did also, and there was nothing we could do, we tried to get her to wake up...but she just...wouldn't!"

i heard loud gaspes and i heard a couple of glass cups break as if someone dropped them then i heard "that's bullshit, what do ya mean lucy stopped breathing, she right upstairs alive and breathing, in the infirmary!" i turned to see it was natsu and quickly told him "you shouuld not have said it, you should not have said her name" i whispered to him "she'll try to kill you now."

"CORRECT LOKE, I WILL TRY TO KILL HIM, AIN'T THAT RIGHT, _PAPA_?" said a voice from above

*sigh* he just had to say it didn't he, i'll just have to hope this doesn't end w/ a fight...


	5. Chapter 5

**i heard loud gaspes and i heard a couple of glass cups break as if someone dropped them then i heard "that's bullshit, what do ya mean lucy stopped breathing, she right upstairs alive and breathing, in the infirmary!" i turned to see it was natsu and quickly told him "you shouuld not have said it, you should not have said her name" i whispered to him "she'll try to kill you now."**

**"CORRECT LOKE, I WILL TRY TO KILL HIM, AIN'T THAT RIGHT, _PAPA_?" said a voice from above**

***sigh* he just had to say it didn't he, i'll just have to hope this doesn't end w/ a fight...**

* * *

><p>everyone looked up to see me sitting on the rail of the balcony of the 3 floor. "how did she-?" said the old short man and many others<p>

"i told you didn't i? i would come here matter how far away i am, just to make sure, my papa doesn't have anything to do with mama, that's..." i jumped down and landed perfectly right next to loke without a scratch or anything on me from the fall "all!" i said continuing my sentence.

"layna don't start anything ok?" "i wasn't going to ya s-stupid p-playboy!"

"i just wanted to help ya finish that story you were telling, you know the one i told you to never to tell to anyone else!hmph, you have no respect do you?" i mumbled that last part about him having no respect because i knew if he heard it he would get mad and loke was very scary when he was mad.

"so why are you really here then" " i told ya im going help ya tell the rest of the story since its mostly aboout me anyways, i'll just hold up on killing him." i said pointing to natsu.

'now where were we...let's see...ah yea! mama had stopped breathing altogether and when i found out i was extremely devastated, and i blamed it all on myself, so afterwards when they buried mama, i left loke and virgo-neechan's and everyone else's key's at the house, so i could go on an adventure to get mama out of my mind, promising loke and the other's i would come back. i said very sadly

"i soon got to caught up in my travel's and just got even more devastated when i heard a voice calling me 'you have lost something important, have you not?' i was confused but still i answered 'yes' the voice replied to me 'if you do what i tell you i will allow you to retreive what you have lost' not thinking of the strangness of this proposal or even the fact i was talking to no one i was too excited at the thought of getting mama back, that i quickly said 'yes' and thus the voice told me 'take your life in one stroke and come to me and i will grant your wish!' so i did...i took out a knife a stabbed myself right in the heart...how foolish i was!"

"as soon as i stabbed myself i knew something was wrong...but it was too late everything went black, and when i woke up i was in a white room, and my body felt wierd and i thought immediatly 'this must be heaven' but then i thought 'if this is heaven where are the angels?' then i heard that voice again 'what a foolish child you actually fell for a trick given to you by a devil?' i thought "oh of course it was a trick, i really am foolish' but then the devil said 'hmmm...you seem like an interesting kid, so how about this, let's make a deal' 'what kind of deal' i asked "i will let you and your mother live, but in order for that to be possible you must agree to something" "and what is that" "i will give you five years from this day to live w/ your mother, but if you fail the mission i give you, you and your mother will come w/ me to hell forever suffering in the cluches of a devil, if you pass you can stay alive and die at the time you are to die." i thought for a moment "fine, so what is thiis mission" "the mission is to find the ancient pearl of the lost kingdom in heaven that has fallen to earth, it has the power to give you anything you wish for and i would like it, and to help you look i will give you the powers of a god, but be warned, powers given to you by a devil, will make you turn into a beast if you use it too much"...

"so here i am, alive and so is mama, and i am searching for this ancient pearl thingy! *sigh* but ive had no luck whatsoever over the past 3 years and seeing as how i only have 2 years left i just decided to stop and let mama see this place called fairy tail once more before we leave for hell*sigh* happy now? you now know what you really had no bussiness knowi-"

"so that's it? your just gonna give up like that...HELL NO! WE ARE FAIRY TAIL WE WILL NEVER LET OUR PRECIOUS NAKAMA, OUR FAMILY DIE, IF IT'S GONNA COME TO SOMETHING LIKE THAT WE'LL HELP YOU FIND IT!" i looked and saw that it was that it was papa screaming like that

"n-nobody asked yo-" i started to say but then i could hear grunts and yells of approvement and people yelling things like "yea,you're our nakama so we'll help!"

"i really hate to agree w/ the flamebrain, but hell yea! of course we'll help ya!"

"it's unmanly to even think of letting two women dying! MAN!" _ "What the hell is up w/ that guy?" _i thought

"yes, i agree w/ natsu-san, i just can't think of letting lucy-san and layna-san die like that!" _"since when have i allowed them to use my name so freely like that? and why even add the -san?"_

"i also agree w/ that idiot, so we will help you! now let's have cake!" _"WHY THE TALK OF CAKE ALL OF A SUDDEN?"_

_"_B-but i d-didn't say you cou-" i was about to protest but then a short little man came up to me and i heard some people mumble 'oh it's the master, he was here the whole time?, he was so quiet." and i thought '_this short old man is your MASTER? AND IF HE IS HOW THE HELL CAN YOU FORGET HIM THAT FREAKING FAST?" I sweat dropped in my head_

i bended down a bit so i could see the master " lucy is one of my precious children and you are her precious daughter, so we of fairy tail will help you, and along the way if you ever feel like it, we would be glad to accept you as one of our family, one of fairy tail!"

i blushed a bit because that was the first time someone said something like that to me, so i looked down "f-f-fine if that's what you feel should happen i-i g-guess have n-no choice!" i said as i got up and wiped my pants off "i-i will s-stay here and h-have you help m-me!" i then blushed a little more when i saw the smiles on all the people's faces as if they were saying "so she's a tsundere, huh?"

i heard loke snicker when he saw them smile like that too, and hearing him laugh like that i blushed even more now, then soon after the people went back to regular stuff...

then i thought i since these people are gonna help me and mama it meant i would be here for a while, and it'd probably be kinda boring since it looks like there are only adults here...then i asked just to make sure "sooo...where are all the kids, i don't see anyone my age here." i asked as i looked around the guild, yep not a kid in sight i thought

"oh that, well of course it will seem like that to you right now, but we actually have several kids here your age in here."

"r-really?...so where are they then?"

"all well they all went on a mission together about a week ago, they should have been back a while ago, but knowing them they probably went off to a hotspring or something *sigh*"

"o-oh is that so..." then i asked "so who's kids are they?"

"oh yes forgot that...well let's see who i should start off w/...ah yes! well firstly there is blake,he is 17 and is gray and juvia's son, he acts just like his father" he said pointing to a completely naked black haired man and a watery- blue haired women who was pointing this fact out "G-gray, you're clothes!" "ah, shit! when the hell did that happen?" _"i can just imagine how their kid turned out! a true and pure pervert like his father!" i thought_

and then there is julie, she is 16 and blake's younger sister and also gray and juvia's other child, she is more like her mother, and quite a cute thing she is too."

"then there is melanie she is also 17, and is erza and jellal's daughter, she is more like her mother and is very scary so i suggest you phrase your words carefully when you are w/ her, if not she might snap your neck in a second, yes quite a fearful one she is, she is possibly more scarier than erza..." he said pointing to a scarlet haired woman sitting next to a dark blue haired man who was feeding her...37 PLATES OF CAKE? but when the blue haired man ran out of cake the woman shook the table and grabbed the man and threw him..._"ha...ha...maybe i should stay away from this melanie girl...ha...ha..."_

_"_and then there is lessie, she is levy and gajeel's daughter, she is also 17, she is very much like both of her parents, she is very small in height and umm...other places like her mother once was,and she has a great love for books and reading, but if you ever mess up her reading time she will go berserk like her father" said that he pointed to a man w/ spiky long black hair who looked fairly scary, and beside him reading was a woman reading intensely w/ cornflower blue hair that fell to her just above her shoulders and she was pretty short and was about up to a bit below the man's shoulders, and she looked very nice and sweet.

_"hmm...if this lessie likes reading maybe we can get along a bit..."_

"and that's all of them, and i'm sure you all will be great friends!"

"f-f-friends, what is that, food?" i said very confused and when i said that all the people in the guild turned to look at me,shocked, then my papa came over to me and said "you don't know what a friend is?" he said very surprised "a-am i s-s-supposed to?" i asked quietly blushing at all the attention i was getting over one little word.

i looked at loke then said to papa "she probably doesn't know what it is because, she was always trying to help us get lucy to calm down, and now that you think about it she never really went outside that much and when she did it wasn't that long, so yea"

"oh..." i heard papa and the master say kinda sadly

"so w-what is a f-friend" i said anxious to know what this word was

papa and master looked at me and then master said "well a friend, my child is a person who you hold dear to you, someone who will always be there for you and will laugh and talk with you-"

"and even if ya get into fights alot, you'll always be together and hang out!" i heard papa exclaim as he cut in

"..." i thought for a minute, _"did i have that?"_ ...then i remembered. "ah!"

"what is it layna?" i heard loke say a bit worried

"i remember...yea i remember!"

"remember what"i heard papa say

"i remembered that i had those...i had friends!" i said happily

"..." loke looked at me in shock "but how is that possible? you were always inside the house w/ virgo or aquarius!"

"yea, but when i was 7 i would i would leave sometimes when aquarius-neechan got tired of taking care of me, i would go out into the forest so i would stop crying because of mama's screaming, and one day when i was crying i got lost and found three...ummm...people and they helped me find my way back, and when they did they would give me a pat on the head and a piece of candy, and tell me to come back the next time i ever felt like crying, so for about a year i went to the same spot i found them and they would always bring me a biggggg piece of candy and tell me stories to make me laugh, but then one day they said they wouldn't be able to see me anymore and so i wouldn't cry they said that once i found their "treasures" that they would surely come back to me...i don't even know what that means..." i said sadly

"how did all this happen without any of us spirits knowing? letting you wander off into the forest just to meet a couple of strangers, i am SO gonna kill aquarius!' said loke

"well, do you know where they are now?" asked master

"yes...and no" i said slowly

"what do ya mean?" said papa who was looking confused

"well with my magic, about a year ago, i easily found them, but when i tried to go to them...it was like...like...every time i got close to them they dissapeared..."

"what?" said a now even more confused papa "who are these people anways, i'll kill 'em for making you lonely!" said papa who was now glowing with fire

"...if i told you, you surely would not believe me..."

"what do you mean of course we'll believe you!"

"...they were...d-" i was about to say but was then interrupted by a yell up above from the infirmary

"OI, LOKE, GET YOUR ASS UP HERE! THE BOYFRIEND-LESS GIRL WOKE UP!" i could hear aquarius yelling like some demon from up above

"AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT BOYFRIEND-LESS HERE SAYS BRING THOSE PEOPLE UP HERE TOO, AND HURRY UP, I GOT A DATE W/ SCORPIO, IN 5!"

"onii-sama, layna-sama, since Hime says she will not, will you both punish me now?"

"*snickers* yea _onii-sama,_ it's time for punishment!"

_"those damn idiots!" _ me and loke thought at the same time while our veins popped from our foreheads

then i saw the people called levy,erza,gray,wendy, loke, and the master go upstairs to see mama (they were 'those people' aquarius-neechan was talking about)

all that was left of the people who were anxious to see mama was me and papa...

i turned to him.

he looked at me like he was expecting something.

i walked up to him, and put my hand up, i swiftly put my hand down to reach for his.

"n-now don't get me w-wrong, i-it's just that since mama w-woke up and everything, i thought it would be nice for her to see us together f-for o-once...s-so let's go!"

and i pulled him up the stairs, knowing he was staring at me in surprise for that was not what he expected but, then i heard him laugh a bit and i was embarrased...

we got to the door of the infirmary and saw levy hugging mama really tight and saying "lu-chan! lu-chan! lu-chan! lu-chan's awake! you have to let me read your book now! YAY! LU-CHAN!"

then i saw loke, virgo-neechan, aquarius-neechan, and gemi and mini poof back to the spirit world, and right when the *poof* happened and the puff of smoke came up i could faintly hear "onii-sama, should punishment begin now?" "yea, *snicker* onii-sama shall the punishment begin?" "Gemi, Mini, stop changing into virgo! and virgo put that whip away, i will NOT spank you!" "yes, onii-sama, so punsihment shall be inflicted with the chains and candles instead?" "VIRGO!" "*snicker*" "~~kyaa! scorpio!*sob,sob* i missed you so much!~~"

and then we saw erza standing behind levy saying "yes, now that our precious nakama is awake and healthy we should hold a party, let's see, i will bring the cake, and then i will bring more cake, and if all turns out well i will rent a cake shop to of course, bring more cake...when i go back downstairs i should ask jellal for more cake..."

and then we saw wendy and gray "it's nice that you woke up lucy, that flame-brain would have gone crazy if you didn't" "yes, we have also missed you alot lucy-san!...o-o-oh my! gray-san! your clothes!" said wendy pointing to a now half clothed gray, who had on only a shirt and no pants or underwear. "what the-! when the hell did that happen? wendy lend me your pants!" "g-gray-san!"

then i saw mama turn and look at me and papa, she motioned for us to come to her after levy let go of her.

when we walked over there so that we were about a foot from her, mama jumped out of bed and grabbed both of us in a big hug, then we fell on the floor and mama said "that's nice, natsu, layna, now we can be together forever ok!" i saw mama smile and i couldn't help but smile back and i saw papa smile too and i thought "_it will take me a while to warm up to him and this guild but i'm sure i'll have fun along the way, and i will defiantly find the ancient pearl to save mama, and maybe along the way i'll find those 'treasures' so i can see my long lost friends again, but i will defiantly keep trying!"_

* * *

><p><strong>OK as i said before (at least i think i did) things will get very confusing do to my careless mistakes in stuff that cannot be changed but hey! this is fairy tail we're talking about! it's confusing everywhere ya look, but who cares for normal?<strong>

**and just so ya know in the next 2 or 3 chapters will about layna meeting the other kids of 'todays' fairy tail (blake,julie,melanie,lessie, did anyone notice the fact that blake was the only one boy that went on that mission *wriggles eyebrows* hmm...i really wonder how that ended) and how she will adjust to fairy tail, but the next 2-3 chapters are really about the stuff layna does w/ blake,julie,melanie,and lessie (and possibly a bored Happy) and then after that the chapter's will get a bit more serious (or at least serious for fairy tail XD) then bai-bai for now mina-san! see ya tommorrow for the next chapter and look forward to some a stripping(literally) rival for layna!**


	6. Chapter 6

then** i saw mama turn and look at me and papa, she motioned for us to come to her after levy let go of her.**

**when we walked over there so that we were about a foot from her, mama jumped out of bed and grabbed both of us in a big hug, then we fell on the floor and mama said "that's nice, natsu, layna, now we can be together forever ok!" i saw mama smile and i couldn't help but smile back and i saw papa smile too and i thought "_it will take me a while to warm up to him and this guild but i'm sure i'll have fun along the way, and i will defiantly find the ancient pearl to save mama, and maybe along the way i'll find those 'treasures' so i can see my long lost friends again, but i will defiantly keep trying!"_**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 6: meeting some brand new crazy F-R-I-E-N-D-S<strong>

"ICE MAKE...FLOOR!"

"h-h-hey wait you damn stripper- AHHHH!" i started to say as i regained my balance once more sliding on the now slippery floor, i went back wards at first, then i did a little half fall and almost did a split but regained my balance, then my feet wobbled and i did a little u-turn in the direction of the guild members, "OUT OF THE WAY, OUT OF THE WAY!" I yelled as i was quickly sliding in front of people, but my yells were not really helpful, cause i knocked down a good couple of people anyways, "SORRY ELFMAN,MACAO,UNCLE GAJEEL,SORRY!" I was still sliding like crazy when i started going in the direction of the idiot who started this in the first place, that damn ass Blake and i saw him smirking like some mad-man until i started coming towards him, "o-oi, cow boobs! don't come this way!" "OH YEA LIKE I REALLY HAVE A CHOICE! AND YOU STARTED THIS ANYWAAAAYYYYSSSS! AHHHH-"

I was just about to crash into blake, so i closed my eyes and held my hands out in front of me so i could grab him so that when i crashed he was defiantly GOING. DOWN. WITH. ME.

but what i was trying to do failed...and epicly at that too.

right when i was about to crash into him i heard Lessie yell "IRON DRAGON'S BLADE!" and saw her cut at the ice floor where i was sliding(i can't believe she actually looked up from that book!), causing me to an abrupt stop and started flying towards Blake and i was now screaming like crazy, w/ my eyes wide open, and my arms spread open, now hoping for Blake to catch me because i DID NOT feel like dying right now and right when i was about to fall onto him i then heard Julie say in her naturally calm voice "WATER LOCK." and that was when i found myself in the most embarresing pose of a lifetime.

i was still flying when Julie put me in the water lock so my feet were up high in the air just stuck there from when i went flying, but the part that made my eyes go wide was that Blake also somehow got caught in the water lock and my arms that i was hoping he would grab were instead wrapped around his neck (how the hell did that happen?) and my lips were right on top of Blake's in a kiss.

i blushed furiously trying to unhook myself from his grasp but do to Julie's water lock i couldnt move or talk so all that could be heard from me was "mmmmhhhmmm!mmmmgmghhh!" and i saw Blake blushing even more harder than i was and saw his,widened to the extreme, eyes set on something below my head and i looked down (that is as far as i could look down) and saw something that made me struggle and blush even more... my brand new off-shoulder shirt was slipping so that the bottom slid all the way down to just above the zipper of my also brand new shorts, leaving only my...uh my...uh... nipples covered exposing the rest of the top part of my chest, but luckily since i was still in the water lock my shirt stayed in that spot and didn't fall ANY lower, though it was still pretty bad...

i know you may be very confused on what's happening so i'll show you a little flashback of the events that took place about and hour or two ago...

* * *

><p><strong>i had been here at fairy tail w mama for about 3-4 days and everyone was really weird but they were also very nice. when they went on missions they even asked around about the ancient pearl for me, and i kinda see why mama liked it here so much.**

**speaking of mama she told me she was going somewhere w/ papa and happy, although i disagreed at first, reminded myself that i would try to accept papa and now seek to kill him anymore, all for mama's sake of course, but i still winced a bit at the thought of papa and mama together, but since happy was there it was also fine. **

**so there i was at the bar talking to mira-san about my brand new clothes (i had on a new off-shoulder black shirt that was lowered on one side so that it was just above my elbow but also in the middle of that area, so that my white bra strap was seen,but since the shirt was also a bit big i had to keep adjusting it so it wouldn't completely fall off, i had a brand new pair of dark denim jeans, that were tighter and shorter than my old pair, and i had on new pair of converse too, they were black and pink and still had the same skulls on them though) when all of a sudden the doors busted open.**

**"YO! POPS,MASTER! WE'RE BACK!" i looked and immediatly realized who the 4 people who just walked in were, they were the other kids of fairy tail, and i also recognized who they were without them even saying. **

**the one who looked exactly like uncle gray, with his spiky black hair, baggy dark jeans, and shirtless body who was also the one who yelled, was Blake.**

**the one on his right with long watery blue hair like auntie juvia, with her sea like puppy eyes, cute expression that also had a calmness to them and smile just like mira-san's,all happy lucky like with her eyes closed and a big inncent smile,and had on a short blue and white mini-skirt w/ a matching shirt. she was saying "onii-chan...your clothes..." "ah, shit! when'd that happened?"**

**the one on his left was obviously melanie because of the way she was yelling at Blake "YOU DAMN IDIOT, DON'T JUST POP IN THE GUILD LIKE THAT AND SCREAM, AND DON'T GREET OUR MASTER SO FORMALLY!" "ow, melanie that hurt! you demon!" "WHAT. WAS. THAT." she had long purple hair, with a plain spaghetti strap tank top, a skirt to match, but what really set her off was the gigantic sword she carried in her hand and the arm and leg safety pads from armor that she wore (defiantly auntie erza's child...defiantly).**

**and the girl next to melanie was obviously lessie because she resembled auntie levy and uncle gajeel both. she had short yet spiky black hair, with a headband tied around it like her mom. she was kinda small and wore a yellowish dress. her head was leaning deep into a gigantic book and she was reading incredibly fast and blushing w/ anticipation as to what was happening next (at least that's what i guessed) and then i saw her mummble something then her fingernail became iron and she started biting it while still blushing in anticipiton, and i thought "i might like her"**

**the 4 were then about to go their seperate ways in the guild but then master motioned for them to come to him. then master started talking to them about something, but i couldn't understand them cuz they were too far away, but every now and then i saw master point and look at me and the kids too. "so they're talking about me huh?" i thought. after about 15 minutes of it. the kids were then dismissed and walked off, but instead of going somewhere else they walked to me. "oh, great, this isn't going to be good is it" i thought as they stopped in front of me.**

**"so your layna huh?" i heard blake say "i don't really care about you or what's going on in your life, but i hear from master that you got the power of a god huh? then let's fight! i wanna see how good you are!" _"so they were talking about me, were they, and it seems they were told everything, at that"_**

***wham* "quit rushing into things like that, we just met her so don't go doing stuff like that!" said melanie as she hit blake on the head w/ her fist.**

**"jeez, melanie, you're really a demon..." said blake as he rubbed his head, but i saw him blushing slightly "_ho,ho, what's this i wonder, he's blushing? hehe wonder what that means..." _**

***wham* "ow, why'd you hit me again?" "onii-chan...your clothes...again..." "when the hell does this happen?" "this is a really good book..."**

**"anyways, we're i'm sorry about this idiot doing stuff like this" said melanie**

**"oh no, it's fine, if i were him i probably would have done the same thing!" i said w/ my best smile although i really felt like hurting blake cux something aboutt him made me hate hime right off the bat.**

**"yes, well i would also do the same, too, and i can't say that i wouldn't also like to see you in a fight, because i would also like to know of your power too..." i saw her say**

**'oh well it's fine w/ me if he wants to fight, i don't really mind, and besides if it'll help you see my magic, then that's also fine!" i said but inside i was really saying "_hell yea i'll fight this stripper! i really want to hurt him for some reason!"_**

**"so you'll fight me? yea! but in the end i'll just kick your ass anyway!" said blake who had somehow found a shirt in that short time and put it on**

**"oh, you really want to say something so reckless, ya damn ass mindless-stripper?" i said back**

**"oh, i think i'll take a liking to you, you got the body of a girl but the mouth of a man! ha! anyways let's start!" **

_**"the mouth of a man? oohooh no, no , and NO, i am defiantly going to kick his ass!" **_**i thought my veins popping out of my head in annoyance**

**"fine, let's start but you'll regret it in the end, you'll know that you should never challenge me!" **

**"WAIT.. before you guys go into a fight make sure you get away from the bar, we don't want broken glass everywhere, NOW DO IT. and you two-" she said pointing at julie and lessie."you two come w/ me so you won't get caught in it, we'll stand in the crowd w/ everyone else and be there to stop the fight just in case something happens, so let's go!" she said dragging the two into the crowd that had now formed around me and blake as we were getting ready to fight...**

**"i guess i'll start off first, cow boobs! ICE MAKE...ARROWS!" and then a bunch of frozen arrows flew out from his hands**

**"_now i see why i suddenly took a disliking to him, it's because he's an ice mage!" _i thought as i dodged his attacks quickly**

* * *

><p><strong>ok let me explain, layna does of course have the power of a god that was given to her by the devil (wow, i just realized how weird this sounds, powers of a god given by a devil) so as having the power of a god she can do anything and everything allowing her to use any magic also, but unconsciously she took a liking to fire dragon slayer magic (awww, just like her father, whether she likes it or not! XD) but since she still has the power of a god there is a magic for gods too so she uses it and fire dragon slayer magic , so in battles she just kinda switches off back and forth. and also if anyone remembers in the last chapter when it said if she used her god magic too much she would turn into a beast, what it really means is that when she is overcome w a great negative emotion while using her magic she will turn into a beast, so yea she can use it as much as she wants long as she isn't overcome with something like rage, hate, jealousy, stuff like that.**

* * *

><p><strong>"ha, you caught me a bit off guard, but i won't let you off that easily, A GODS VIBRANT LIGHT!" and then a bright light surronded me and my body and eyes were glowing. "fire dragon's fist!" and then i attacked him sending him flying<strong>

**"o-ow...you can use more than one magic?" said a flustered blake as he got up**

**"yes and no, i am a god, i can do anything and everything, heck, i could even use the same magic as you right now for all you know, but i just took a liking to fire magic."**

**i saw blake look shocked but then his mouth slowly grew into a devilish grin "hmph! then i guess, that makes this battle all the more fun! ice make,saucer!" his attack flew at me but i quickly dodged, but his attack managed to just hit my leg causing me to fall down, but i quickly got up, though i was wobbling a bit.**

**"you know, that hurt like hell dammit!" i said as i tried to keep my balance "GODS HEAVENLY WHEEL!" a chained white metal wheel appeared in my hands, i was holding the chain allowing it to hang to the ground with a *thud***

**"ice make,knuckle!" a bunch of frozen fists flew out at me so i swung the wheel and crushed them all and quickly flung the wheel's chain around blake to tie him up. "now do you see why you should never challenge me? it was very simple to begin w/ i just don't see why you didn't get it." i said smirking a bit, but my smile quickly turned to confusion as i saw blake grinning like a devil. "w-why are grinning like that? it's creepy!" then he said "and now i'll show you why YOU should never accept a challenge from me!" he said**

**"ICE MAKE...FLOOR!"**

* * *

><p>and now back to the present...<p>

"oh...oh my...that is...well...oh" i heard mira-san say and even though i couldn't see her i knew she was blushing at the sight of me and blake just like i was

"*whistles* ooooohhh, blake you sure get around fast, don't ya?" i heard some of the guys tease

"g-gray, o-our s-son i-is d-doing such i-indecent t-things!"

"OI! julie let them go quick!,it's weird seeing that flamebrains kid kissing blake! and i can just imagine what that idiot will do if he sees this..." i heard uncle gray sighing at that last part

"...ok...julie will do as daddy says...even though julie thinks it is funny to watch...ok..." but just before julie could take me and blake out i heard the door bang open and someone, wait who am i kidding i knew who it was before they even spoke, papa said "WHAT WAS THAT YA WALKING FREEZER? I'LL DO WHAT, IF I SEE WHAT?"

*sigh* "and right when you don't want the idiot to show up, he does!" said uncle gray as he pointed at me and blake in our 'frozen' state (man it was getting hard to breathe! i really wished they just hurry up!)

"who the hell you calling a idi-" i saw him stop as he saw where uncle gray was pointing

"what's going on natsu, why'd you just stop like that...oh...my...layna...that's quite the position you're in..." i then saw mama come in w/ happy ontop of her head lazing around and getting ready to laugh his ass off at the sight of me. _"you think this is funny you damn cat? i swear i'll get you when i'm out of here!" _

"what the hell happened while we were gone?" i heard papa yell

", layna is kissing blake! hahahahahahaha!" _"that little! Happy you are really asking for an early death aren't you?"_

_"_natsu, calm down! i will explain after we fix the situation!" said auntie erza who had now just walked up to papa and mama then she yelled "julie! get them out of there now!"

"...auntie erza?..."

_it's getting harder to breath like this_

"what julie? be quicker!"

_things are starting to get very blurry..._

"...julie is sorry..."

_blake's face...it is becoming a big black blur_

"sorry about what?"

_oh...no...i...can't...can't..._

"...julie...julie cannot...julie cannot get them free from julie's water lock...julie is sorry..."

_i...can't...breath...anymore...no...everything is black...my eyes close...the last thing i can see is blake's eyes also closing...i think everything has gone black for us...i need air..._

gasps spread throughout the guild, mama and papa's eyes widened, and uncle gray yelled "julie why can't you get them out?"

"...look..." said julie pointing at her water lock and everyone turned to look

"...they have passed out...julie is not strong enough to...break julie's water lock...when there are unconscious...people in it...daddy...julie is...sorry...julie figured...something like this would...happen...yet julie..."

"well then can't you get them out, juvia?"

"...no daddy...only the caster...can break the spell..."

more gasps filled the room and julie heard uncle natsu yell "julie, if you knew that why do it?"

*sigh* "...you say it as though...julie meant to...without even knowing of...another way to free them...julie is not...stupid...uncle natsu...julie just wanted to have...some fun...*sigh*..."

at that everyone in the guild sweat dropped at the girl

"...now...lessie-chan...melanie-sama...please come here...julie will need your help...to free them..."

* * *

><p><strong>yea that's it for chapter 6 and yea i know julie talks weird but i didn't want her to just talk like her mother (in 3rd person) but i wanted her to have her unique way of speaking so i make it so that she has pauses in between her words.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

-"...they have passed out...julie is not strong enough to...break julie's water lock...when there are unconscious...people in it...daddy...julie is...sorry...julie figured...something like this would...happen...yet julie..."

"well then can't you get them out, juvia?"

"...no daddy...only the caster...can break the spell..."

more gasps filled the room and julie heard uncle natsu yell "julie, if you knew that why do it?"

*sigh* "...you say it as though...julie meant to...without even knowing of...another way to free them...julie is not...stupid...uncle natsu...julie just wanted to have...some fun...*sigh*..."

at that everyone in the guild sweat dropped at the girl

"...now...lessie-chan...melanie-sama...please come here...julie will need your help...to free them..."

* * *

><p>melanie walked over to julie, while lessie continued to read her book...and continued to read...and still reading...and still reading...still reading...<p>

"...lessie...-chan...please finish reading that...book quick...and julie will give...you a big scrap...of metal..." said an impatient julie

and at that lessie slapped her book closed and eagerly ran towards julie and melanie "i'm here julie-chan! you called?"

"_she fell for a piece of metal..." _thought everyone in the guild (except for gajeel, of course) as they sweat dropped

"...now melanie-sama, lessie-chan...please listen me...i want you both to use...all your magic and strength at once...on the water lock...simple isn't it?...now please...do it..." said julie as she pointed towards layna and blake

melanie got her swords ready pointing in all different directions of the water lock while lessied who just saw the water lock for the first time exclaimed "OMYGOSH! B-kun? (that's what she callse blake) when did he get in there? and who's that girl he kissing *playfully* is it his _girrrlllllfrienddd?" _she said while roling her tounge (she didn't even remember that she was the one who most likely caused them to get i such a position when she used her magic to break blake's ice)

lots of people sweat dropped at the girl who had JUST realized what was going on

"...lessie-chan *sweatdrop*..."

"OI,OI" said gray as he also sweatdropped

"huh? why's everyone looking at me like that? huh?" said a now confused lessie completely forgetting what she's supposed to do

"...lessie-chan!..."

"huh? what's wrong julie?"

"...the water lock!...the water lock,lessie-chan!...*sigh*..."

"oh...oh yea! iron dragon's sword!" said lessie as she flung her now metal sword like arm at the water lock, and at the same time melanie said "dance my blades!" as her swords sliced at the water and cut all the spots that layna and blake weren't covered in, then...

"layna!" screamed lucy as she ran towards her daughter who was now lying completely wet and unconscious ontop of an also wet and unconscious blake on the floor, and then natsu following right behind.

"ugghh..." layna started to mumble as she shifted ontop of blake, then her eyes flickered a bit a she slightly opened them "whaddayawant,i'mstillsleeping..." she mummbled again to no in particular as she grabbed onto blake's neck tighter then laid her head on his hair " such...a...soft pillow..."

"heheehe, you lllliiikkkkeee him, layna!" said an overjoyed happy who was still laying on lucy's head

"huh? huh?...THIS DAMN CAT!" said an at first confused layna in her sleep but then woke up immediatly and knocked happy into the wall with all her might and then got up and said "tch! that damn smart ass cat flying around like a little idiot saying stuff like that! really must want a dead wish doesn't he?" "g-g-gomen sai, layna-sama!" said a now crushed and smushed Happy up against the wall. then layna saw her mama

"oh! mama when did you and papa get back?" she said happily and eagerly like a little puppy

"a just a couple minutes ago, hey layna are you ok?" said a concerned lucy

"yep!" then there was silence

"...onii-chan...you are enjoying...that position...no?..." layna looked over to see who said that and saw it was that girl named julie who was blushing a bit and looking in the same direction as layna, then layna said "onii-chan? who's onii-chan?"

then she saw a couple more people in the guild look at what julie was looking at, something in layna direction, and they started blushing too.

then she saw mama look too and she said "oh my! when did that happen? layna, get up now!" "get up, why do i need to get up?" "just do it!"

then she saw papa and happy (who had just gotten unstuck from the wall) bust out laughing saying "hahaha, gray you're son's such a pervert and i bet he's enjoying it too! but of course he'd enjoy it i mean she IS MY DAUGHTER and all! hahahahaha"

"damn you natsu!" "g-g-gray our son! doing such indecent things in public!"

what the hell where they talking about? then layna looked at what they were all staring at and she looked down..."AAAAHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING THERE? AHHHHH!"

layna looked down and saw blake under her but they were in a new position, blake was still laying on the ground but layna was sitting ontop of him ( from when she jumped up to knock out happy) and somehow in the last couple of minutes her butt had somehow found its way to the top of blake's face, and now she saw that blake had just woken up when she screamed and he was now blushing and struggling to get up from the suffocating-ness of layna's butt. "o-o-omoi!" he mumbled, still struggling

"~kyaaa! don't talk when you're in that position, ya damn idiot!" yelled layna as she jumped up and hid behind her mother, but then quickly walked from behind her with a menacing aura around her making lucy, natsu, happy, gray, juvia,julie, lessie and many others around her (except melanie and erza) back away. "DID. YOU. JUST. SAY. I. WAS. H-E-A-V-Y." (omoi is the japanese word for stuff like heavy or massive) she said now towering over blake who was panting for air. "yea, who else was i talking to, cuz i'm pretty sure that you're the only one that was suffocating me w/ your BIG FAT ASS!" said blake "BIG FA-...OH HELL NO!"

and then out of nowhere melanie came up and started to also tower over blake "YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW I ALWAYS TELL YOU TO NOT TO GO SO FAR IN A FIGHT, BUT LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! AND TO A LADY AT THAT TOO!" ok now blake was cowering in fear of the two crazy chicks in front of him "h-hai, i'm so very sorry! layna-sama and melanie-sama! forgive me!"

"EH? FORGIVE YOU?" melanie and layna both said at the same time, both still towering over him, then they looked at each other and grinned evilly "WE DON'T KNOW THAT WORD!" and then they starting beating him up in a puff of smoke and the only thing that could be heard were the punches landing on blake and his screams of help.

lucy, natsu, gray, happy, julie, and lessie watched on in fear _"they're demons! defiantly demons!"_

then gray said "what the hell is up w/ your daughter natsu? she's like a little erza and lucy put together!"

"WHAT WAS THAT, GRAY?" said erza and lucy at the same time now towering over him

"hahahaha, nice going gray, you got yourself caught in w/ two demon chicks! oh shit!" said natsu realizing what he just said and quickly trying to take it back

"ah, no! lucy erza! it was, um it was" but he was too late "WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING A DEMON, NATSU?" they said at the same time turning towards natsu as they now towered over both gray and natsu "uh, ya it was um, it just kinda slipped, so um-" "OH IT SLIPPED NOW DID IT NATSU? YOU SEEMED TO BE FULLY AWARE OF THE FACT THAT IT CAME OUT, ANYWAYS!" said a now even more furious lucy. then the beating began, and of course the only thing heard was the noise of lucy and erza's fist raining down on natsu and gray, and their cries of help.

_"there's two generations of demons girls here!" _thought the men of fairy tail in fear as they backed up all the way to the other side of the guild.

"...mommy..."

"what is it julie?"

"...daddy, onii-chan, and uncle natsu...are not very...good with women...are they?..."

"ha...ha...no they aren't..." said juvia as she sweatdropped at her son, husband, and his rival getting beat to a pulp.

...

"hey dad! look at this big piece of metal julie gave me! let's share it okay?" said lessie as she ran towards her parents after she stared at her friend who was holding his hand out for help (blake) while getting beat up by melanie and layna.

"_ignoring the situation?" _thought gajeel as she ran towards him "sure let's share but i get the bigger half."

"wwhhaaaat? fine...oh yea! mom i found this awesome book when i went on my mission!" she said turning towards levy

"lu-chan and erza are going crazy..." said levy as she watched her friends beat up natsu and gray then she sweatdropped as she saw natsu and gray try to crawl out of the fight but just get pulled back in again, then she quickly turned to lessie "really what book is it?"

_"you're ignoring it too?" _thought gajeel as he saw levy turn quickly away from her two friends beating up her other two friends.

...

* * *

><p><strong>ABOUT AN HOUR LATER<strong>

"OW! lucy that hurts!" said natsu as lucy was tending to his wounds (that were created by her)

"well then don't move around so much!" said lucy as she just finished then she got up, cleaned off the blood on her fingers, sighed and walked towards levy leaving natsu trying to get rid of all the bandages on him cuz they were itchy.

**LAYNA'S P.O.V.**

i was talking to melanie, julie, lessie, and the stripper blake about different stuff

"so you're uncle natsu and auntie lucy's kid?" melanie asked

"well let's see i was born looking like 'em both, so yea!" i said humorously

"then that means we will be great friends." said lessie as she looked up from her book "whadda ya mean?" i asked "well, our parents were all close friends when they were our age, and i'm sure that you and me in specific will be great friends cuz from what i heard from my mom was that she and your mom were the best of friends!" said lessie enthusiaticaly. "really?" "yea, you never noticed how my mom always call your mom 'LU-CHAN!' and how your mom says 'LEVY-CHAN!' ?"

"now that you think about it..." "yea you see! so now here's the important question: **do you like books?**" asked lessie eagerly

"yea, i love books! it's just that i can never find any good ones!" then lessie squealed and jumped up and said "ok! so now we'll be best friends from now on, ok?" she said grabbing my hands "uh, yea...ok!" "and you can call me lessie-chan and i'll call you lay-chan! ok?" "hahaha, sure!" then lessie did another squeal and sighed happily then quickly went back to her book.

"ok, it seems that levy has already gotten half way to where i was going to, but if you don't mind you could join our team."

"huh, why?" "well, we would like to help you search for the ancient pearl, and since it must not be very easy doing that by staying here at the guild everyday, we'll help you! so what do you say?"

"hmm...all of what you say is true...so i guess...yea!"

"good! now you may already know, who we are but, i am melanie."

"that is julie" she said pointing at julie who was now pointing out to blake that his clothes were missing.

"that is as you already know, lessie"

"and the idiot w/ out clothes is, blake" she said pointing to blake who was exclaiming "what the hell! when did that happen?"

"hey, do you guys have a team name?"

"no not really we did not make one yet."

"well then do you mind if i name it?"

"uh, sure, we wouldn't really mind"

"then we'll be called Team 2G!"

then julie, lessie, blake, and melanie asked at the same time turning towards me "2G?"

"well yea, it means team 2nd generation, cause we're like the 2nd generation kids of fairy tail!" i said slightly blushing

"oh i see that's a good name! but we're not the only 2nd generation kids of fairy tail, who told you we were?" said lessie and blake

"well when master told me about the kids my age he only mentioned you guys so i just guessed that you were the only ones..." i said confused

"hahaha, oh i see master must have said that because the others wouldn't be back for a while , but there are about 10 more kids our age here! hahaha" said melanie

10 more kids my age...HERE? WOW...I defiantly wouldn't get bored here...

"so, are we gonna go on a mission tomorrow, then?" i asked hopefully

"yes, that would be wise." said melanie nodding her head

"so anyone know which mission we're gonna pick, then?"

"ah, well we always get someone different to pick a mission for us, right now it should be...julie's turn to pick." she then pointed to julie who was running around w/ blake's and uncle gray's clothes (pants, shirts,so that they were left in only their underwear) and then she ran to her mother and handed them to her and then auntie juvia started running w/ the clothes as blake and uncle gray tried to come after her for their clothes then auntie juvia and julie started throwing the clothes back and forth with gray and blake in the middle so it looked like they were playing monkey in the middle.

_*sweatdrop* "what a nice family, they are"_

then after that me and melanie looked at lessie who was unconsciously slashing tables in half while reading her book "how could he do that to her? he just cheated on her and it was w/ her SISTER? AGHH! scum i tell you! scum!" it seemed as though she was getting mad at something in her book, which caused her to unconsciously slice the tables.

then i looked to my side and saw that melanie had dissapeared, i scanned the guild for her but couldn't find her anywhere. then i found her w/ auntie erza and uncle jellal at the bar with this huge cake. the cake was about so high that it almost went all the way to the ceiling of the roof, and melanie and auntie erza were quickly devouring the cake, while uncle jellal was desperatly trying to find more cake for them.

*sweatdrop* _"these are quite the teammates i have right here..."_ i thought

"well, i guess the more unique they are, the more fun we'll have!" i said out loud then laughed at uncle jellal who was now getting beat up for not having more cake.

_"yep, i defiantly see why mama likes it here so much!"_

* * *

><p><strong>and chapter 7 is D-O-N-E!<strong>

**in chapter 8 we will see team 2g on their first mission together, the girls talk about boyfriends along the way, layna's boyfriend, and then another guy who looks just like him who claims to be her boyfriend.**

**ah young love is really nice...**


	8. Chapter 8

**"hahaha, oh i see master must have said that because the others wouldn't be back for a while , but there are about 10 more kids our age here! hahaha" said melanie**

**10 more kids my age...HERE? WOW...I defiantly wouldn't get bored here...**

**"so, are we gonna go on a mission tomorrow, then?" i asked hopefully**

**"yes, that would be wise." said melanie nodding her head**

**"so anyone know which mission we're gonna pick, then?"**

**"ah, well we always get someone different to pick a mission for us, right now it should be...julie's turn to pick." she then pointed to julie who was running around w/ blake's and uncle gray's clothes (pants, shirts,so that they were left in only their underwear) and then she ran to her mother and handed them to her and then auntie juvia started running w/ the clothes as blake and uncle gray tried to come after her for their clothes then auntie juvia and julie started throwing the clothes back and forth with gray and blake in the middle so it looked like they were playing monkey in the middle.**

**_*sweatdrop* "what a nice family, they are"_**

**then after that me and melanie looked at lessie who was unconsciously slashing tables in half while reading her book "how could he do that to her? he just cheated on her and it was w/ her SISTER? AGHH! scum i tell you! scum!" it seemed as though she was getting mad at something in her book, which caused her to unconsciously slice the tables.**

**then i looked to my side and saw that melanie had dissapeared, i scanned the guild for her but couldn't find her anywhere. then i found her w/ auntie erza and uncle jellal at the bar with this huge cake. the cake was about so high that it almost went all the way to the ceiling of the roof, and melanie and auntie erza were quickly devouring the cake, while uncle jellal was desperatly trying to find more cake for them.**

***sweatdrop* _"these are quite the teammates i have right here..."_ i thought**

**"well, i guess the more unique they are, the more fun we'll have!" i said out loud then laughed at uncle jellal who was now getting beat up for not having more cake.**

**_"yep, i defiantly see why mama likes it here so much!"_**

* * *

><p>the alarm of the clock went off continously<p>

"ugghh, five more min-AGGGHHH!" I started to say as i rolled around in my bed, but then fell out.

"ah! damn that hurts!" i rubbed my head because it hit right on the floor, then i got up to stop the alarm clock, but then jumoed back and screamed as i looked at the time "ah hell! melanie's gonna kill me if i'm any more late, i gotta hurry!" then i sped into the bathroom to brush my teeth quickly and wash my face, then i brushed my hair fast and then hurriedly put on my clothes and ran into mama and papa's room(yes, although it was much to my disagreement,once again, i fell for mamas puppy eyes and allowed him to stay, *sigh* i just can't say no to those eyes!)

"mama i'm going to the guild now to meet melanie and the others! i'll be back sometime tomorrow!"

"eh? what? what's going on where's the...the...oh hi layna where are you going?" said mama as she just woke up yawning

"mama i told ya i'm going on a mission today and i'll be back sometime tomorrow." i sweatdropped at my mama

"oh, okay i'll tell natsu later when he wakes up...oh you'd better hurry before melanie go crazy on you!" said mama as she pointed at papa who was still snoring away and then at the clock

"ah! i'm so late! see ya then mama!" i exclaimed as i ran towards the door, but then quickly ran back towards my room "i need a jacket, a jacket!" i quickly grabbed one from my closet w/ out really looking at it and it felt funny, kinda like...fur? did i ever have a fur jacket? well who cares!

i sped out the door still clinging onto my jacket(?) and then flew down the crowded streets to get to fairy tail...

when i finally got there i saw blake,melanie,julie,and leesie-chan standing outside the doors, blake eating a popsicle while staring off into space, melanie eating a red velvet cake happily, julie staring intently at melanie, and lessie-chan reading a brand new book w/ some magical glasses so she could read faster. they all looked in my direction as i raced towards them panting as i came to a stop.

"YOU ARE LATE." said melanie as she ate the last of her cake (wow she IS fast when it comes to cake)

"yea, sorry about thst but we can leave quick right now, so let's go!" i said trying to avoid melanie's cold stare

"fine. we will go, but later you will be punished." said melanie still giving me a cold stare but calming down a bit

i gulped "y-yes." then we all heard the a voice from a speaker not that far away "ALL TRAINS GOING TO WESTERN TOWNS WILL BE LEAVING SHORTLY. I REPEAT ALL TRAINS GOING TO WES-"

melanie now paying attention to the speaker said "this is bad our train is going in the west! we must get there fast or we'll miss our train! everyone run!" and then we all ran towards the direction of the voice but i was a bit behind as i was still tired from my little run from earlier. "hey *pant* guys wait up *pant*..."

"...julie...thinks it is very...funny...the way layna-chan...is so slow!...heheheeh" said julie who was not that far ahead of me

_"why that little girl!"_

_"_oi! cow boobs! you could at least run faster since this is your fault anyways! aw shit! i dropped my popsicle on my shirt!" and then (while he was still running) he pulled his shirt off and threw it back causing it to hit lessie-chan as it flew back and the popsicle remains getting on he book.

"B-KUN! YOU BASTARD! I JUST GOT THIS BOOK!" Then she whammed him against the head causing him to fall down and then he got up quickly...

stuff like this went on until we got on the train.

* * *

><p>"phew good thing we made it in time." i said as we ran on the train to find our seats, we found some vacant seats and i plopped down on the seat nearest me, then blake sat next to me (who the hell knows why) while melanie, julie and lessie-chan sat on the seat opposite ours that was facing ours.<p>

"why the hell did you sit next to me you stripper?" i yelled at him "well where else was i supposed to sit, huh? think, cow-boobs! think!" i was going to say something else but before i could melanie yelled at us both "both of you be quiet and just wait till we get off the train until you start to fight!" "y-yes melanie!" we said at the same time

"and layna?" melanie said to me "uh, yea?"

"i have been wondering this for a while but what is that in your hand?" and then melanie pointed to the hand that was supposedly carrying my jacket

"yea i've been wondering that too, cow-boobs, what is that?" "...yes...julie...has also felt the same...layna-chan..."

"yea what is it?" said lessie as she looked up from her book (which had popsicle stains all over it)

"huh? what are you gu-" i started then looked to my hand where they were looking and held it up high so we could all see it "huh? this isn't my jacket wha-" then i growled in realisation as to what it was

i was holding on to a blue and white fluffly and furry creature who was snoring away as if nothing was wrong, i was holding that stupid damn cat, Happy.

"oh it's happy!" said lessie as she looked at the blue exceed.

"...onii-chan...it's the kitty-cat...that uncle natsu...always has..." said julie as her face lightened up at the sight of the fluffy cat

"julie it's not 'kitty-cat' that's Happy." said a now sighing blake

i ignored all of them cause i was staring angrily at the happily snoring cat in my hand. "YOU DAMN CAT!" i yelled while shaking happy awake

"huh? what's going on? natsuuuuuu, where's my fish?" said an partially awake happy who was now looking at layna. "huh? layna? why are you in my room? where's natsu and rushi? huh?" he looked around "why am i on a train? why are gray, erza, juvia, and levy here? huh? huh?"

"YOU STUPID, LITTLE CAT! WHY THE HELL WERE YOU IN MY CLOSET THIS MORNING? I THOUGHT IT MY JACKET FELT STRANGE WHEN I PICKED IT UP SO WHY THE HELL WERE YOU THERE?"

"umm...eh...well that's...umm...LAYNA'S SCARY!" happy cried out as he tried to fly out the window

"OH HO! NO YOU DON'T! DONT GO AVOIDING THE QUESTION!" i grabbed his tail quickly and pulled him back

"well...you see layna...i woke up last night looking for some fish, cuz i was just sooo hungry, so since there was none in the fridge i went out the window and went to the river to get some and..."

"AND?" "well, i caught some fish, then i ate it and started getting sleepy afterwards, so i tried going back home, but when i got back i was just so sleepy that i could barely see where i was going, so when i came to your closet, i guess i thought it was my room so i slept there last night."

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU MISTAKE **A CLOSET **FOR YOUR BEDROOM?HMMM?" then happy started to shake in fear and said "i-i dont k-know! layna-sama!"

seeing the cat tremble in fear like that so early in the morning must've hit a nerve or something cuz i quickly said in a quiet "b-but it's not l-like i can do anything right now, so i g-guess y-you'll just stay w/ us until we get back home, o-ok?"

"...hehe, layna really is a tsundere!" said happy in delight

"w-why you little!" i said pinching happy's cheeks

"heh! so you really do have a nice spot don't ya cow-boobs?" said blake who was now smirking all in my face

"t-that's not it! i-it's j-just that i-it's so early in the morning that i don't feel like yelling at s-stupid l-little cats!" i said blushing slightly and turning to look out the window

"ohhhh, yea sure that's it huh? if you say so!" said blake still smirking like some idiot

"haha, lay-chan! you're so cute! your cute factor could almost compare to julie!...oh! hahaha happy fell asleep right after all that huh?" she said now pointing to the blue exceed sleeping in layna's lap, snoring away.

"...layna-chan?..." said julie blushing slightly her body glowing slightly

"oh, yea, wat's up julie?" "...if you don't...mind...may julie hold...the kitty cat...?..." she asked the glow on her body getting a bit brighter w/ each word

"uh, sure, i don't really like this cat that much anyways." i said as i handed happy over to julie who was now glowing very bright at the thought of holding happy

then i heard more snoring, louder than happy's and looked over to see melanie sleeping away mumbling in her sleep "ah! so you wish to hold me a party, huh? well of course as long as there is cake there, i shall be there as well!...oh a present! how thoughtful!...*gasp* s-such a-adult like t-things, and a-as a-a present t-too!...h-how would o-one f-fit such s-stuff on her b-bottom?"

"_ah...such vivid dreams she must be having...and wait it sounds a little pervish at that too?" _me, blake, julie, and lessie-chan thought at the same time while sweatdropping at our sleeping friend.

after a while i remembered something i probably should have asked a long time ago "oh yea! i forgot to ask but what's our mission supposed to be anyways?"

"oh, yea the only one that doesn't know, right lay-chan?" i nodded "oh well, we're supposed to travel to Haru Town and find this person who is killing innocent people."

"k-killing?"

"yea, this person goes around using his magic to disguise himself as people you hold dear to you and then once he gets you close enough he kills them, so we're supposed to capture,kill, or do anything we can to stop him."

"is that so, lessie-chan?"

"yep, so you better get your self ready when we get there or you'll get hurt, and quick!" said blake as he looked at me then out side hise window.

i sighed and looked to see melanie still sleeping away, julie hugging a still sleeping happy (really how durable was he?) and lessie-chan was now back looking in her book trying hard to understand the words.

i sighed _"a killer huh? guess i better be careful then..." _then i also went to looking out my window waiting for the train to reach it's destination...

* * *

><p>"ah! that feels so nice to be off of that stuffy train!" i said as i streched my body when we got off the train and started walking out the train station "my back was killing me from sittin in one spot for so long!"<p>

"doesn't that just mean that your getting really *pffft* **_old,_**right layna?" i heard happy say as he flew around in circles above my head. "heh, you damn little cat, think you're so smart flying uo high like that so i can't get you, huh? well you'll have to get down sometime and when you do i'll make you do **that **"

"NO! layna! don't do **that!" **"well then i guess you'll just have to stay up there, flapping your little wings off, until you are going to apologize!"

"fine! i'm sorry layna-sama!" said happy as he floated down lying ontop of my head neatly. "good, now don't act up anymore, ok?" i said as i patting him while he was still on my head "hai!"

"layna, what is **that?" **melanie asked me after seeing happy land on my head. i looked at her and smiled a bit "oh...i have no idea! but for some reason happy thinks i will do something to him, that my mother used to do to him before, adn it must have been pretty scary cuz he just gets like this when he hears it, so i just kinda went along w/ it!" i said now laughing a bit

"you are a demon you know that cow-boobs?" said blake who was now slightly smirking at me. i smirked back "why thank you! i do try my best at what i do!" i said now laughing and heard happy mumble "that's so mean, laynaaaa...you really must be lucy and natsu's kid." and i laughed harder at that, causing blake, melanie lessie-chan, and julie to laugh at me.

we were laughing hard like that for a while until we finally came to a stop. "w-we are here! now lets get this mission over w/ and quick!" melanie said as she was finishing laughing and walked toward a gate w/ a big sign attached to it that said "WELCOME TO HARU TOWN!"

"we'll all split up into two groups to look around and if anyone finds anything, send a message to us! now the teams will be julie and lessie. happy and layna. and then me and blake will go together!" i saw blake blush a bit when melanie said that, really he should just come out and say he likes her *sigh*...wait a minute...these pairings...there's something strange w/ them...WAIT.

"why the hell am i the only one who's partner isn't human? why the hell did i get stuck w/ happy?" and in response happy said "aye!"

"you will keep your partner whether you like it or not!" "h-hai, m-melanie!" _'uwahh! so scary!"_ "by the way melanie how are we supposed to send a message?"

"oh yes i forgot! if me and blake find the enemy we will send a flare made of ice in the sky. if it is julie and lessie it will be water. and for you guys you can just send happy to come get us." melanie said as if this was the easiest thing in the world

"but how is happy supposed to kno-"

*sigh* _"how the hell is happy supposed to know where you guys are to even send you the message!" _Is what i wanted to say...

BUT EVERYONE HAD ALREADY LEFT!

"ah!...layna they left..." said happy as looked around, then drifted back to sleep on my head mumbling "ffffiiissshhh..."

*vein pops* _"this damn cat, if you're not going to help at all then i should have just left you on the train!__"_

*sigh* i set off walking knowing that this was going to be a long day

* * *

><p>after walking around a while i still couldn't find anything and carefully sat down on the neares bench so happy wouldnt fall off my head. i looked around the area i was at and sighed. it was a wide open area with a big bridge above and a little river flowing under it and on one side of the river was a little meadow like place and the other side which i was on had the town shop and stuff on it and stuff like that. i just sat there for a while thinking about how the others were doing on there side, theb i heard a voice.<p>

"hey, lucy!"

i looked around and saw standing before me loke.

_*sniff* *sniff* no i thought this is not loke he smells completely different, smells like...like...blood...and a killing intent_

"what's wrong layna?" he asked

_who is this then? i thought if it's not loke then who is this_

then it clicked.

"nothings wrong loke, but where did you come from you should be w/ mama and if your using your power to come here right now then you should go back, i don't want you to get tired." i said playing along.

"oh, i just wanted to see you, that's all so i'll be fine, no need to worry." he said grinng a bit stupidly

_i should warn the others,now! _quickly and quietly i mumbled a spell that allowed me to communicate telepathically w/ the others, and i quickly thought in my "_this is layna! i found the guy! now come here quick! i'll send you a map of where i am so hurry!" _now all i have to do is wait, but Then i added a bit humourously "_if you don't come quick i'll just have to finish him off by myself cuz he's really pissing me off!_

and it was true this guy WAS really pissing me off. i mean how dare he come up to me looking like that? looking like loke.

LOOKING LIKE **MY **LOKE.

"oh, so you wanted to see me?" i asked a bit shocked and trying my best to blush a bit so it would seem real but i just couldn't get it. "that's so sweet loke, you really wanted to see me that bad?" _oh god! this isn't even the real loke but i think i'm gonna throw up from all these cheesy pick-up lines! *gag*_

then he walked closer to me and said "well yeah, i wanted to see your pretty face." he walked closer "oh is that so..." is said backing up in my seat a bit _"this guy is really creepy_

"yep that's because..." he walked even closer "I..." he took a step "really..." another step "really..." he was just two steps away from my face

"_this guy if he's gonna say what i think he is, i will definetely...definetely...!"_

another step "really love..."

"_if he says that last word while looking like my loke...i will, i will..."_

the last step "you!" he leaned in to try and kiss but i quickly saw his expression change...an expression w/ lots of killing intent.

_"that's it dammit! i'm gonna kill you!"_

"HOW DARE YOU, SAY SUCH WORDS TO ME WHILE LOOKING LIKE THAT! I WILL KI-" i was about to jump on him and tear him shred to shred but then i heard screams "oi! cow-boobs you safe?"

"...julie wants...layna-chan to be safe...so she will hurt...anyone who hurts...layna-chan...!"

"layna, are you okay?"

"lay-chan!"

an i saw blake julie melanie and lessie-chan running towards me ready to start a fight.

and then the loke imposter was sliding on the now icey ground created by blake, hit by julie's water slicer, then sent flying against the bridges wall by lessie-chan's iron dragon roar, and then pinned up against the wall by melanie's swords.

and now it was my turn. i walked up to him and said "how dare you, come near me looking like that?" and he just laughed and said "what are you gonna do hurt me w/ your magic, well listen closely cuz i've been hit by the strongest of magics and im still fine so give it all you got little girl!" then his face turned into the way the real lokes would and even started talking in that way i loved "or maybe you can't hit me, your precious loke, with magic?" and i fell for it. or at leat i almost did "loke, i can't hurt you!" i started to cry and saw him smirk but then i quickly started laughing "what the hell? you actually,hahahaha, actually thought i would say that, didn't you? hahahaha" then my face turned serious

"YOU. MUST. BE. FREAKING. KIDDING. ME. LIKE HELL I WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" I walked a bit closer so that i was up to his face "IF YOU EVER THOUGHT, FOR A SECOND, THAT YOU COULD GET AWAY W/ DRESSING UP LIKE LOKE THEN YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND." my voice was icy, icier than melanie when she was mad, even icier than blake's skin. and now he was looking scared

I was about to punch him in the stomach and kick him in the face (yea i said that right XD) but then stopped midway and thought "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE PUNCHED, BY EVEN ME. YOU SHOULD JUST GO. TO. HELL." then i turned around and started to walk towards my friends and stopped just a bit away from them and laughed "you know what? scum like you aren't even hell worthy!" and i walked towards my friends who were staring at me in shock of what i just did

"blake, you get that thing from off the wall so we can take him in." i ordered him

"w-why the hell should i-" i gave him an ice cold stare enough to even make him, an ice mage, shiver

"cause i said so dammit!"

"u-uh! s-sure! i'll get it done now!" and he ran to get him off the wall.

and then lessie-chan said "lay-chan are you okay? you wanna go home now?" she said in an ever so quiet voice and i turned to look and saw melanie, lessie-chan, and julie, w/ frightened looks on their faces. i sighed then smiled happily

"sure! let's go home!" and saw their faces light up so then i turned to get happy off the bench where i left him earlier and saw he was awake. "layna are you okay? want a fish?" he said picking a fish out of the cloth tied around his neck i smiled at the exceeds attempt to cheer me up and said "sure let's have some fish!" and picked him up putting him right ontop of my head and then said "and when we get home since you were a good boy, i'll make you lots and lots of fish! and i'll ask mama to make some too, ok?" and then i saw happy smile and say "ok! let's go get some fish!"

i chuckled and walked towards the train station.

_"i don't know what happened to me back there, but i know i didn't mean to scare lessie-chan and them, it just happened!"_

i sighed, it was going to be a long ride home.

* * *

><p><strong>AND WE ARE F-I-N-I-S-H-E-D WITH CHAPTER 8! and i have to admit i didn't actually like this chapter that much, it was to me a bit boring and it was kinda scary the layna was afterwards. anyways tune in next time for chapter 9!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

"blake,** you get that thing from off the wall so we can take him in." i ordered him**

**"w-why the hell should i-" i gave him an ice cold stare enough to even make him, an ice mage, shiver**

**"cause i said so dammit!"**

**"u-uh! s-sure! i'll get it done now!" and he ran to get him off the wall.**

**and then lessie-chan said "lay-chan are you okay? you wanna go home now?" she said in an ever so quiet voice and i turned to look and saw melanie, lessie-chan, and julie, w/ frightened looks on their faces. i sighed then smiled happily**

**"sure! let's go home!" and saw their faces light up so then i turned to get happy off the bench where i left him earlier and saw he was awake. "layna are you okay? want a fish?" he said picking a fish out of the cloth tied around his neck i smiled at the exceeds attempt to cheer me up and said "sure let's have some fish!" and picked him up putting him right ontop of my head and then said "and when we get home since you were a good boy, i'll make you lots and lots of fish! and i'll ask mama to make some too, ok?" and then i saw happy smile and say "ok! let's go get some fish!"**

**i chuckled and walked towards the train station.**

**_"i don't know what happened to me back there, but i know i didn't mean to scare lessie-chan and them, it just happened!"_**

**i sighed, it was going to be a long ride home.**

* * *

><p>when we got back to the guild everyone was there and it was about 6:00 pm.<p>

"ah! so nice to be back! it was so tiring to carry all that stuff back!" i said as i busted open the doors to the guild

"you didn't lift a thing! i had to carry that guy all the way back to the station and i had to carry all of you guys stuff after we got back from the store! where in any place did any of you have to carry anything?" said a frustrated blake

"well, i had to carry happy." i said pouting a bit

"and i had to carry my book." said lessie-chan who was currently reading said book

"...julie...was mentally...carrying the kitty-cat...very happily in her mind..." said julie staring at happy who had once again fallen asleep on layna's head

"yes, and i had to carry a thing i call my life. so we all had our own share of carrying stuff so just let it go and go and buy me some cake!"

"y-you witches! none of that stuff compared to how heavy all this stuff is! any way you all got the easy way out!" then blake collapesed from the heaviness of the stuff he was carrying and was not seen under the mountain of stuff.

"...daddy...onii-chan dissapeared..." then julie looked at something next to the pile of stuuf and saw a smaller pile w/ a shirt, a pair of pants, a a pair of underwear, and a pair of sneakers, julie recognized whose they belonged to immediatly "...and daddy...onii-chan doesn't have on...any clothes..." she picked them and threw them to her mother as her father tried to get them to give back to blake "gray you must be faster to catch juvia! hahaha!" yelled auntie juvia as she ran of w/ the clothes

"_uwaahh...they really are a family of strippers..."_

then i heard mama "oh! layna welcome back! oh is that where happy was?" she said as her and papa walked towards me and then pointed to the awake exceed lying flat on his stomach on my head w/ his tail hanging down my back entwined w/ my long hair "rushi! nastuuuuu!" he jumped off my head and flew into mama's chest and then sat on papa's shoulder.

"oi! happy! where the hell did you go and why didn't you tell me?" said papa who was yelling at the blue exceed

"well ya see natsu...i was...KIDNAPPED BY LAYNA!" he then flew back into mama's chest

"layna you kidnapped happy?, although i don't know why cause he's pretty useless..." i heard mama mumble that last part

and to mama and papa's surprise and shock i calmly said "hai, hai! i kidnapped happy!" i said playfully and then picked the blue exceed up from mama's chest and put him back on my head and then to add to mama and papa's shock i said "i now must go give this little cat a big ol' bucket of fish!" and then i walked off smiling at happy who was now yelling in approval "fish, fish, fish, FISH!" towards mira who was at the bar and sat down at the bar.

"o-oi natsu you saw that didn't you?" lucy said shocked and dazed from what just happened

"y-yea, what just happened? usually she all like "ya damned cat who the hell said i kidnapped ya?' and would have sent happy flying towards the wall..."

"y-yea that's what i was thinking..." and then lucy and natsu both looked at each other and telepathically thought _"what the hell happened on that mission?"_

lucy and natsu walked back to their table w/ erza, gray, and levy and their partners who were making a ruckus, after seeing melanie, julie, and a now clothed and still carrying the stuff, blake, walk towards their parents also and sit down next to them ( it was a REALLY BIG table so yea.)

**at the bar**

"ne, mira-san!" mirajane turned around to see layna w/ a wide grinned happy on her head who flew to sit on the bartop.

"oh, hello layna-chan! how was your first mission?"

(this is now layna's p.o.v.)

my face darkened a bit but quickly changed it to a smiling face before mira-san could see it "oh it was nice!"

"oh that's good! now what can i do for ya?" she said smiling as beautiful as always

"oh yea! i want 3 large orders of the happy special!"

i saw mira-san look at me funny and tilt her head to the side a bit and say "the happy special? your getting something for happy?" she looked over at the still smiling happy who said "AYE!"

"and three of them at that? and there all large?" her head snapped back towards happy now looking completely confused "happy what did you do to layna? she acting way to nice to you, which is very impossible! did you maybe hipnotize her? cast a spell on her?" as the exceed shook his head at the questions mira-san looked more confused then she looked at me.

"so then why are you being so nice to happy then?"

"well i kinda made him really worried about something earlier and i wanna apologize!" i said smiling a bit

mira-san looked at me then her confused face turned to a smile and she walked into the guilds kitchen and yelled "3 large happy specials!" and came back 5 minutes later w/ 3 big trays of fish all of them piled to the top and handed them to me and said "well i dont know why or how you worried happy but its nice that you guys aren't bickering w/ each other. well for now, that is." and mira laughed at what she said and then went back to cleaning the beer glasses.

i scanned the room of the guild and found my friends, mama, papa, and my aunts and uncles sitting at the biggest table in the guild making a ruckus (as expected) and i picked up the trays of fish and walked towards them with happy sitting on my shoulder and drooling at the fish, i laughed hard seeing the little cat getting so excited at just some fish. "happy just wait till i sit down and i'll give you your prize! hahahaha!"

i was still laughing at happy and happy was still drooling when i got to the table and everyone looked at me in shock as i was carrying three trays of raw fish and had a drooling happy on my shoulder who WASN'T being punched into the wall by me, who wouldn't be shocked?

"hi guys!" i said smiling and looking for a seat and seeing the only one left was next to blake i frowned "oi, you egoistic stripper! scoot the hell over!"

he glared at me taking his eyes off all the fish "and why the hell should i do that?" he said his eyes gleaming w/ rudeness

"cause i said so." i said in a 'are you stupid or something' tone

"that's not a good reason! give me a better one!" he said glaring harder at me

"OH WELL I'M SORRY." I said in a sarcastic tone "here's my better reason." i said in a sweet tone ".." I said now glaring at him and it seemed like we were staring at each other like that for a while until finally blake gave in and mumbled "f-fine. just don't touch me."

"thank you, blake!" i said my rage completely gone

i sat down and put the trays down causing happy to lunge at them like a lion. ahh a lion, i thought, kinda like loke...w-wait why am i thinking of him? that s-stupid p-playboy!...but he is my boyfriend...but he's still just a stupid playboy either way!

"lay-chan what's wrong?" i heard lessie-chan say from across the table, and saw that everyone was staring at me.

"huh? what are you taliking about, im fine!" i smiled getting out of my daydream like thingy

"but just now you were staring off into space and were blushing a bit and then you started shaking your head and then you blushed a bit harder and then shook your head again, so what's wrong?"

i looked at everyone and started blushing and turned my head to the side then i heard mama snicker and say w/ an evil look on her face "oh that? no need to worry leesie-chan! layna gets like this awhile when she starts thinking of lo-" i purposely cut her off as i said "oh no! happy you shouldn't have food flying like that, you'll get fish bones everywhere!" i said to the exceed as i was still blushing at what mama was about to tell everyone just now "_she was going to say 'loke' wasn't she?"_

i tried hard to hide the fact of my boyfriend, loke, from my friends after what happened earlier, but melanie just had to say it didn't she?

"auntie lucy? were you just about to say "loke" weren't you?" said melanie obviously oblivious to my intentions

i looked up at melanie my face blushing hard now and mama looked at melanie in shock and then she said "you guys know loke?"

"yea, well you could say something happened on our mission and we found out that he was layna's boyfriend." she said still completely oblivious

and then that's when all the people who did not know, papa, auntie erza, uncle gray, auntie levy, and uncle gajeel, looked on at me in surprise.

"m-melanie! why'd you sa-" i was about to say but was cut off by uncle gray and papa

"so loke's finally got himself a girlfriend, eh? it's about time he stopped going around w/ all those girls and doin-ow what'd you kick me for, lucy?" said gray talking to no one in particular

"you damn idiot!" lucy said pointing to layna, gray turned to see layna looking down at the floor sadly and playing w/ the hem of her shirt. "ah, y- no! no! that's not what i meant layna-chan! loke never did any stuff w/ any girls other than you! no need to worry,ok?" said uncle gray, who just couldn't stand seeing a sad girl, cuz it tore him to pieces

i looked up at uncle gray and smiled "it okay!"

"h-how could this b-be? this is impossible! layna-chan! you can't have a boyfriend, ok?" said papa as he leaned towards me crying like an idiot "y-you can't have a boyfriend because-because papa is the only, only man in layna-chan's life okay?" mama then pulled him back by his ear as he tried to give me a hug, while snot was dropping from his nose and his eyes were pouring out more tears, she said "natsu! it's not your choice whether she has one or not, so sit your ass down, now!"

"b-but l-lucy!" and he tried to hug me again (just so ya know this all humorously of course, oh yea! im the author! not layna!) and when he got close to me there was tears and snot flying everywhere and i said "ew. that. is. disgusting." and the last thing i saw of papa was him crawling into a corner, back turned from us, crouched down twiddling w/ his fingers mumbling "'ew' she says 'disgusting' she says...is papa really that nasty?...'ew' she said..." and he looked back at us and we could see he was crying harder then before and the snot was falling to the ground.

"_i'm pretty sure she was talking about the snot falling from your face when she said that, not you! and wait are you even a real man to be crying like that?" _we all thought as we looked at papa while sweatdropping at the same time.

"anyways, away from the idiot...layna-chan!" auntie erza got up and walked up to me and grabbed my hands and put them in front of her face and said "layna-chan! has that loke done anything bad to you? has he done anything to you?" i shook my head as i was blushing

"so he hasn't done anything? then have you made it to first base yet?" i shook my head yes while blushing furiously while looking down.

"what about second base? third? how about fourth?" i heard auntie erza ask a bit to eagerly and stared at her for a while then i felt steam come from my head and looked around for help w/ the overly eager auntie erza and saw everyone looking in different directions, and saw they were blushing a bit too and i thought "_you're just going to ignore the situation?"_

_"_a-auntie e-e-erza don't you think you're a bit over eager about it?" i asked now fealing the steam trickle down and out my brain and my face redding to the scarlet of her hair.

"yes, i suppose i am..." she got up and stood in front of me, now getting everyone's attention again (and did i just hear them sigh in relief when she got up?) "but you still have not answered my question layna-chan!"

and i looked again for help from someone at the table and i saw all the girls at our table looking on in eagerness as well, while blake, uncle gray, uncle jellal, and uncle gajeel, and papa (he had finally calmed down and back to the table) all just looked at a wall or something while whistling like they didn't want to hear such girl-ish stuff, but it was obvious they were listening in cause they were blushing while looking at the wall. i looked at auntie erza, melanie (she was also one of the more excited ones like her mother, when it came to 'sexy' talk like this) julie ("...julie has never...heard such womanly talk...before...!...she is excited!" she exclaimed to happily), lessie-chan, auntie juvia, auntie levy, and mira-san (she appeared out of nowhere saying that wherever there is a conversation like this she MUST join in) and even mama was staring in curiosity.

"m-mama! you too!"

"well i am also curious as to what my strongest celestial spirit has been doing to my daughter!" she said in a voice of curiosity, and an average tone of a protective mother

i couldn't believe it! everyone had turned on me and were now interrogating me on such embarrising and private matters! i looked around knowing not one person would help me so i looked back at auntie erza and sighed nervously (still blushing though) "a-alright! f-fine, but you have to promise not to say anything about it anymore!" they all nodded in agreement and i motioned for them to come closer and they leaned in so close i thought i would suffocate.

"listen closely because i'm not going to repeat this anymore, ok? *whisper, whisper,whisper,whisper*"

after about 10 minutes (wow. it really took that long to talk about it. kinda makes ya wonder what EXACTLY was said!) the girls broke our of their liittle huddle, and natsu, gray, jellal, and gajeel, and blake stared at them in disbelief at what they saw. they were all blushing like mad and their hair was sticking up on ends, and all of them barely able to breath, while layna was still just sitting there head down, blushing, and trying to avoid the stares coming from the 5 men, by staring at the now sleeping happy, belly full and all, who had only eaten 2 pf the trays of fish leaving one completely behind. then at the sounds of the girls unexpected shrieks, all of the people in the guild looked to see what was going on, although they were actually listening from the very beginning they listened to the cries of the women, who had just been told something, "dirty"

"is that even possible?" (erza)

"apparently it is if she did that!" (levy)

"lay-chan! t-t-that's...that's so...it's...oh! *squeel*" (lessie-chan)

"...you must've felt...like you went...on a rollercoaster...didn't you?...julie wishes to experience...such intenseness...!" (julie)

"j-julie, juvia will never allow you to do such things till you are married!...but juvia does think such things sound...interesting..." (juvia)

"oya,oya, you two are a dirty pair aren't you?" (mira)

"this-this-this-this is s-s-so much more dirtier than the stuff i saw in that dream i had on the train earlier!"

"i haven't even done stuff like that before moreover have i even heard of it, so how does my daughter do such stuff, like it's nothing? i'm gonna kill loke later!" (lucy)

"oya,oya, lucy you don't mean that do you? you're probably just jealous that your little girl did that stuff before you did." (mira, and a bit too happy-go-lucky at that)

"i-i am not! it's just...it's just...oh! mirajane, you're picking on me!" (lucy)

and all the people in the guild looked on in wonder at what they it was that loke actually did to layna, but after a few yells of agreement at "hehe! loke sure has gotten himself a good one if he can make the girls shriek like that!" they all went back to their bussinesses, though they still had to wonder what exactly had happened.

(back to layna's p.o.v.)

"why did they have to ask me such questions? it's already embarrising enough to that stuff alone w/ loke, but it's even more embarrasing when i'm around all these people! ahh!" i started to rub my head furiously "why do you have to be like **_that,_**when we are alone? why loke?" i was now yelling silently to myself, when i heard a poof and started to blush and get slightly agitated as i knew nothing but trouble was on the way.

*poof* "*sigh* geez i go on vacation for like a little while and all i hear while i'm gone is people calling my name, countless times! am i really that popular?" said the now stupidly grinning loke

_this idiot! why show up NOW of all times, when i just said all that, now i'm gonna be super embarrased!_

_"_h-hey loke! what ya doing here?" i said trying hard not to look to embarrased

"hahaha, why are you blushing so much layna, are you that happy to see me after so long?"

_crap i couldn't hold the blushes!_

_"_what do you mean 'after so long' it's only been like 4 or 5 days since i last saw you!"

"oh...so you actually kept track w/ how long i was gone from you? did you miss my '_special techniques' _that much?" he said grinning even more causing me to blush harder.

_somehow i feel like something weird is gonna happen in the next f10 seconds..._

"ain't nobody was counting the days, you were gone you i-idiot p-playboy!" i said punching him lightly on the shoulder

_next five seconds...i just feel it now..._

loke looked at where i hit him and busted out laughing "you're so cute layna! it's actually really cute the wa-"

_and 10 seconds is up._

_"_loke!" me and loke looked over to see mama coming over here

"oh lucy what's up?" said loke smiling at his master

"i want you to tell me something!"

"uh,sure, what's wrong?" said a confused loke, he leaned in as lucy whispered something in his ear

"w-what? she told you that?" said loke now looking at me

_oh i just attract the bad times don't i?_

"so...i didn't know you did such things, with layna! when exactly does all this happen and why didn't know about it?" mama was now staring at loke w/ one of her death glares (poor loke, hahaha, wonder if your secret techniques come in handy now!) causing loke to shiver and then i saw everyone that was sitting at our table take a huge step back, even melanie and auntie erza, cause they knew nothing good ever came out lucy's famous glares, so they watched from a distance.

"well, it was...it happened during... a time?" he said that last part so unsurely that it came out as a question

"that doesn't answer me, loke!"

"well, i don't see what the big deal is anyways, she is my girlfriend!"

"the big deal is that i didn't know you...did such stuff!" mama said blushing

"but it just happens!"

"how does something like that just...happen!"

then loke looked at me and then at mama and said "well, as a lion...i must..."

"you must what?" i said and giving loke my best smile (it was unconsciously though, i didn't realize till later)

"well i must...i must, constantly 'claim' her as mine, so no one else will take her...so it just kinda happens on instinct." he said it as if we should have already known this

everything went silent. i heard some coughs come from a few people and and then i heard whispers come from my friends

"oya, oya, didn't see that one coming did we now, huh?" said mirajane as she smiled while looking at

"that is just...unthinkable!" said blaek as he realised what loke just said

"...onii-chan...if its so unthinkable...then why are you...blushing...?..."

"t-that s-sounds so dirty! but s-somehow...juvia...wants g-gray to do s-something like that!" juvia said holding her face w/ her hands a blushing.

"JUVIA!"

"...ah the sky is so blue..." said erza as she looked up.

"hey dad, i think mom finally broke from all this 'type' of talk." said melanie as she happily listened to the converssation of layna and her boyfriend

"ah...don't worry melanie, mom will be just fine after we get her a big cake...maybe..." said jellal looking at his wife in amazement at how she could just ignore situations like this.

and as for natsu...

"hey mom, pops! lookit! uncle natsu is lying on the ground completely lifeless!" said lessie a bit to excited

"ah. he must have been too shocked at hearing that, i know i would." said levy looking at her friend laying, unmoving w/ a shocked expression on his face.

"hmph! what an idiot! passing out from something like that! weak i tell ya, weak!" siad gajeel laughing at natsu

"gajeel!" levy crossed her arms at him

"yea, yea, i'm sorry..." he mumbled

(back to layna)

_c-claim? he just said claim didn't he? he did didn't he? somehow that sounds very pervy!_

"o-oh...oh...well that is...well you don't have to make it sound so pervy, loke." i heard mama whisper

"i know right" i mumbled back

"hey you guys were the ones asking me stuff like that!" said loke holding his hands up defendingly

"well i guess if that's why...you can still...oh i don't care anymore just don't my baby pregnant w/ a baby! i am too young to be a grandma!" mama stomped off towards the now partially awake papa and picked him up and layed him down in a chair.

after that i walked towards lessie-chan w/ loke close behind.

"lay-chan! your so lucky, you got a boyfriend wayyyy before i did! i'm so jealous!" said lessie as she jumped up and down while holding my hands

"woah calm down there, lessie-chan!"

"yea, you'll get a boyfriend soon, since your so cute." said loke as he walked up behind me and stood hunched over my shoulder smiling

"o-oh my! lay-chan your boyfriend is so nice!" said lessie as she blushed

"yep, and that's why she fell for my cha- oh shit!" said loke as he hugged me then quickly jumped back after realizing what he just did.

"eh? what's wrong? lay-chan what's up w/ your body?" i heard lessie yell but it was quickly drowned out by my 'meowing'

after loke hugged me my body started to transform, i still looked human but parts were different my ears turned into purple cat ears that sat right on top of my head, purple paws where my hands and feet were supposed to be, and a purple tail sprouted right above my butt.

i jumped up into the air and landed perfectly on the tabletop that happy was sleeping on, also where the last tray of fish was at, and meowed continously at loke to hand me a piece of fish

"loke *nyan* hand me some *nyan* fish *nyan*" so he came over and threw me a fish which i jumped up to catch.

"um excuse me but what happened to lay-chan?" lessie asked

"oh this...yea sometimes when i hug her she transforms into an animal, literally, from the embarresment of it. the animal varies different times depending on the things in the area, like this time there are three cats in this guild and there was also a lot of fish on the table so she turned into a cat. my favorite one though was the lioness, i really missed that one..."

"oh that's really surprising, so when is she going to turn back?" lessie-chan asked concerned

"oh sometime tomorrow morning probably, but i wouldn't worry she doesn't do any harm like this so just enjoy it while it lasts, i know i do!" he said laughing as he held a fish up to my face and i tried to jump to get it but failed as loke kept jumping back "loke *nyan* you're so mean! *nyan*"

"hahaha! what a cute kitty cat!" loke yelled

"no fair *nyan* fine! i'll *nyan* find someone else to,*nyan*, get me some fish,*nyan*!" i jumped off the table and walked (i say walk but as i was in animal form i was on all-fours) towards the nearest idiot who would fall for kitty-cat cuteness. i found blake!

i 'walked' towards blake and went around in circles round his legs

'h-hey what are you doing?" he said seeing me at his feet

i continued to circle him then i stopped and nudged his legs w/ my head and curled my tail around his right leg and purred warmly. i was about to asl for him to feed me fish but then loke came towards me and said angrily while picking me up like you would pick up a regular kitten that was wandering along the streets.

"fine! i'll feed you some fish! just don't go doing stuff like that to other boys!"

i looked and saw loke was blushing and i chuckled,or i least tried to, because it was very rare to see loke blush, and happily ate the fish that loke fed me and nudged up to his chest and purred.

this was going to be a long day...

* * *

><p><strong>layna: uwahhh...even in a fanfiction, loke's doing pervy things!<strong>

**me: yea but aren't you glad that all those pervy acts were for you and only you, instead of him having a bunch of girls flaunt over him?**

**layna: well that's true but he said that he had to claim me like all the time! *blush***

**me:oh come on you know you like being 'claimed' by him!**

**layna:that's not it! it's just that my hips will hurt alot after all that movement! he's like a real freaking lion when he does that stuff! but it feels good though...**

**me: O_O... you know layna? right now i'm wondering if loke's perviness has finally started to rub off on you.**

**loke:yes it's true i just affect people that deeply! but for layna i will go deep, deeper, deepest! *glasses flash w/ light***

**me: you do know how innappropiate that sounded don't you loke? i mean deep, deeper, deepest? if someone didn't know you were talking abouy how you 'affect people' i swear they would be thinking something completely.**

**loke:*sigh* you guys just won't give me a little hope in my jokes will you?**

**me:ha! got that right! now let's get on w/ the next cha[ters hints.**

**layna: ok!**

**loke: starting in the next chapter will hear about our beloved dragons once again!**

**layna:yay! then i get to see Iggy, Deeney, and Me-kun again just shortly after.**

**loke: who are they?**

**layna: oh shit!**

**me: you slipped up bad layna! no ones supposed to know about that yet!**

**layna:oh sorry! and i can't tell you loke! its a secret!**

**loke: fine**

**me:now that that's dine w/ let's end this little segment and chapter! on the count of 3!...1! 2! and...3!**

**me,layna,loke: SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER MINA-SAN!**

**loke: now lets go to our room layna**

**layna:ok!**

**me:ah! they left...i hope then start doing nasty stuff...**

**me:*clears throat* uh...well see ya...i guess...wow it's really lonely by myself...**


	10. Chapter 10

chapter** 10: WE SEE A DRAGON...OR THREE**

woke up to chattering voices. i sleepily opened my eyes and saw beautiful spiky golden hair in my chest but i couldn't see who the owner's face, but i recognized it immediatly, making blush and squeal w/ surprise.

"l-loke! why are you lying o-ontop of me? and in my chest too?" i whispered quietly as i had not gotten my voice back just yet, since i woke up.

knowing he wouldn't hear me because i whispered, i looked around to see if i could get up by myself, only to find out two more things that didn't really help out at all. first, we were still in the guild which was filled w/ loud talking people drinking beer and fighting like crazy. second, i was in a position w/ loke that wouldn't allow me to get up whether i liked it or not. i was lying under him, w/ my shirt pulled up to the a bit above my belly button, which it should NOT have been since i was wearing a long spaghetti strapped tank-top that should fall down to at least the start of the zipper on my shorts. loke was ontop of me, arms wrapped around my waist, one of his legs, in-between both of my legs, which was a bit up too high in my thigh area (if ya know what i mean), while his other leg was on the outside of mine, but slightly wrapping itself around my leg. but the thing that really set me off, was that his face was buried intensely into my chest, and i could tell he was enjoying it from the happy mumbles in his arms were wrapped his head but i quickly pulled them back

i blushed harder. i squealed higher. and i most definetely said louder "l-loke! wake up! get off of me!" causing half of the guild to look over at me and realize what was going on and start to snicker at our position _"you can do that, but you can't help me?" _i yelled in my head at the guild members. then i heard the voice of what i swore was an angel, "oya, oya! it seems layna-chan has finally woken up, come on then lessie-chan let's help her up."

and about 30 seconds later i saw mira-san and lessie-chan walk next to me and

lessie-chan said squealing also "~kyaaa~ lay-chan! you guys are so cute!" she said holding her blushing face in excitement while jumping up and down

"t-thank you but can you help me up?" i said still squirming trying to get loke out of my chest.

"sure, but don't you think we'll have to wake loke up to do that, i mean he is holding onto you pretty tightly, so it'd be like impossible to get you up." said lessie in a matter-of-factly like tone after she calmed down and stopped jumping around.

"b-but if i wa-" i was cut off by the mumbling in my chest, which was louder than before, causing me to jump w/ embarresment.

"oya,oya seems we won't need to wake him up, he seems to be doing that all by hiself." said mira-san as she pointed at loke who was waking up, w/ her big smile that she always has, on her face.

and then loke pulled his head up slightly, and mumbled sleepily "huh? layna when did you wake up?" he looked at me w/ his half-asleep eyes, which to me looked like a lion cub's cute face when he just woke up from a nice nap, which also caused me to blush.

"a-a while ago. now just g-get o-off of me, ok?" i said as i pulled his body up a bit.

"ah, sure." he said getting up and and fixing his hair a bit he layed his head back down on the table topw/ his arms hanging down and said "i'm still so sleepy,and this tabletop isn't soft like layna's boobs!" he said chuckling a bit

"y-you idiot! that's not funny! a-and why were you there anyway? why were you laying ontop of me?" i said blushing hard

then that's when mira-san, lessie-chan, and loke, who had his head up now, all said at the same time, in disbelief "you don't rememeber?"

i looked at them confused " w-what? remember what?" i said looking back and forth at the three.

"you really don't remember what happened yesterday, lay-chan?" said lessie-chan as she walked up to my face to examine it.

"n-no, the only thing i remember from yesterday is being really tired and falling asleep. did something happen before or after i did?" i said moving away from lessie-chan's face

"it looks like she really doesn't remember. maybe you should just tell her loke." said mira-san looking worried at me

"t-tell me w-what?"

"oh sure. well it was after i starting feeding you fish again, and then you curled up into my chest and started purring." he said grinning as though the story he was about to tell was just hilarious

i blushed remembering myself cuddling up to loke and purring

"well after awhile i fed you all the fish, and when you were done eating it, you started acting all funny like you were drunk or something, i guess it was because you were still in cat-form so the big tray of fish you had just eaten was like cana's big barrel of beer for you..."

**flashback**

**i nudged up to loke's chest and purred. "lokeeee, feed me morrrrre." i said happily**

**"sure, sure, just don't eat so much." he said petting my cat ears and feeding me more fish.**

**"hai!" i said gladly eating the next piece of fish**

**like five minutes later...**

**"and even after i told you not to eat the whole thing *sigh*" loke looked at the empty tray of fish before him "but i guess it's my fault for actually feeding them to you." then he looked at layna and sweatdropped "and you're acting weird too." **

**he saw layna moving around in the booth's chair crawling back and forth through it and was saying, while slurring her words "*hiccup* thank you *hiccup* loke for feeding *hiccup* meeeeee!" **

**loke looked at layna "dont tell me...you got drunk off of some fish?" he said looking at her in disbelief.**

**"drunk? *hiccup* hell nooo! *hiccuo* i'm just really haaaaaapppy to *hiccup, hiccup* have gotten some *hiccup* fish! whhheeeee!" she said as she stood up in the chair and started spinning around in circles, still slurring her words**

**"yea. you're drunk." he said then he called over to the white haired mage at the bar "mirajane! i need your help w/ layna!" "hai!" and then mirajane walked over towards loke and said "what do you need help w/? and where is layna?" she said tilting her head to the side**

**"oh i think layna got 'drunk' from the fi- wait what do you mean 'where is layna' she's righ-" he said looking to his side and then jumped up "man! where did she go?" he was about to scan the guild for her then heard miajane say "oya,oya i think i found her. and it looks like shes enjoying herself up there too."**

**" you found her?" said loke looking at mirajane happily then his face went down "what do you mean 'up there'?" he asked unhappy for what the answer could possibly be**

**mirajane pointed upwards and smiling she said "she right there."**

**loke followed where she was pointing and what he saw made his jaw drop down to the floor. layna was walking on all fours of the balcony's edge of the fourth floor of the guild singing "*hiccup* i'm a neko. *hiccup*and i'm *hiccup* walking on a *hiccup* thingy. *hiccup, hiccup* and i wonder where *hiccup* loke is? *hiccup.*" she was singing like that until she was half-way down the balcony edge when she heard someone calling her name**

**"layna! layna! LAYNA! GET DOWN FROM THERE, YOU IDIOT!" Loke was screaming at her from down below getting attention from everyone in the guild, as they all looked at who loke was talking to and started to say "when did she get up there?" "no, im pretty sure the question should be how she got there!" stuff like this just went throughout the guild. then someone else said "lay-chan? how did you get up there? and why are you walking so close to the edge, you'll fall!" said lessie to her best friend**

**then lucy said "why are you up there, layna? somebody get her down!" she screamed as she saw her daughter up that high.**

**and as layna heard the multiple people call her name she looked towards the people and said (still drunk as hell) "ah! there are small *hiccup* people down *hiccup* there! and i see lessie-chan! *hiccup* and mama too! *hiccup* but doesn't lessie-chan look *hiccup* so much smaller than before? *hiccup***

**then loke called her again "LAYNA! GET DOWN!" **

**layna looked at loke and stood up on her feet and smiled like an idiot "ah! it's loke! *hiccup* LOKE! HI! *hiccup* YOU LOOK SMALL TOO!" she yelled as she started waving and jumping up and down, like an idiot.**

**"LAYNA! YOU IDIOT! DON'T JUMP UP AND DOWN LIKE THAT OR YOU'LL F-" but it was to late because as she was still jumping she slipped on her tail.**

**"ah...i slipped." she said stupidly as she went high up in the air and then fell down her back facing the ground**

**"lay-chan!"**

**"layna!"**

**"THIS GIRL!" as his vain popped loke ran to catch her**

**"whee! i'm falling so far down! it's like *hiccup* a rollercoaster! *hiccup*" and as she saw loke run towards her she said (still falling though) "don't worry*hiccup* loke! i'm a neko! i can land *hiccup* perfectly!" and she quickly did a backflip in the air and landed silently on the ground, without a single scratch on her, on her two feet instead of all-fours.**

**loke had just gotten to her and said "why the hell would you go up that high?" **

**"because *hiccup* i was looking for *hiccup* more fish!"**

**everyone's jawdropped at that "l-lay-chan? why would there be fish up there of all places?"**

**layna tilted her head in confusion and said "because...*hiccup*...i thought so?" she said as though she wasn't sure herself**

**everyone sweatdropped at her**

**"anyways you shou-" loke started again then looked to see layna wasn't there anymore. "really? we're going through this again?" he said a bit aggervated now**

**"um...loke i think she's over there." said lucy as she pointed to a booth with a purple tail sticking from one end. loke walked over to the purple tail that was sticking out of the booth and was about to yell at her but then stopped, becasue he saw her lying in the booths chair curled up in a ball purring and sleeping like a little kitten.**

***sigh* "how can you just fall asleep after something like that happened?" he said quietly as he sat down next to her feet and grabbed her hand "she's actually really cute, even when she's not dressed like a cat..." then layna mumbled in her sleep "lokeeee..." then she pulled his hand forward roughly causing him to fall ontop of her, his face now etched into her chest**

**"how the hell do you pull someone in like that while you're sleeping?" he said quietly then wrapped his arms around her waist. she mumbled in her sleep again "lokeeee...i love you...purrrrrr" then as if on command she wrapped her arms around his head, then they both fell asleep like that.**

**flashback ends**

"so really, you were the one who put me in that position, layna." loke said grinning at me "you even said 'i love you, loke' in your sleep, so i guess you were dreaming about me, am i right?" he said grinning even more

i blushed "i-i d-don't remember a-any o-of t-that!"

"well lay-chan if you really don't believe it i can show ya a picture of it!" lessie-chan said devilishly

"p-p-picture? y-you took a p-picture o-of it?" i said now hoping she would say she was just playing

"yep, i got reedus to paint it yesterday!"

"i didn't know you did that lessie, i wanna see it!" i heard loke say a bit too eagerly

"hehe, O.K." she said then ran off towards a bookshelf that was labeled 'MEMORIES OF OUR FAIRY TAIL' with a bunch of red books in it and came back carrying a book, with the words 'layna dragneel' on it in big black letters

"what is that book? why does it have my name on it?"

"oh so you put the picture in that book, huh lessie? i didn't know the guild still did this." said loke as he picked up the book

"did what? what's this book?"

"oh that's right you don't know, do you layna?" loke said "every member of the guild has a red book w/ their name on it, and inside are pictures of our times at fairy tail, i have one too, from when i was here before, i think it's still here." he said opening my book

"so, this is a book w/ paintings of me in it?" i said looking at loke

"yep!" lessie-chan said happily "right now you have about 50 pictures in it, so really not that much." she said shrugging her shoulders

"50 pictures? i've been here for barely two weeks! what are these pictures of?" i said looking at the book

"see for your self!" lessie-chan siad grinning at me

i looked at the pages as loke flipped through them, i saw pictures of me and papa, being tackled by mama after she woke up,me on my first day at fairy tail, me meeting lessie-chan, melanie, blake, and julie, then immediatly getting in a fight w/ blake, and when he flipped towards the picture where i was stuck in that water lock w/ blake i quickly slapped my hand on the picture

"what's wrong layna, why'd you put your hand on the picture like that?" loke looked at me confused

"oh...ermm...um...i...uh...i...there was a...a fly! yeah that's it! a fly was on the paper...so i uh...yea i hit it!" i said laughing nervously and then turning towards lessie-chan and mira-san and mouthed to them 'why is that picture there?' they both looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and mouthed 'we'll get rid of it later, for you!' i smiled at them and turned back to loke and quickly turned the pages.

"l-let's look at the next ones, ok, loke?" i said as i turned them

"uh, sure."

on the next pages were of me when i was accepted into my team by melanie, and then when i named it, and when we left for our next mission, and then from when we came back, then it showed i gave happy 3 trays of fish, and then when all the girls were huddled around me listening to me talk about loke and i was blushing like crazy with the boys trying hard to listen in, then when i turned into a cat when loke hugged me, and he started feeding me fish, then when i drunk from the fish, and finally we came to the picture lessie-chan wanted to show us.

"oh! there it is!" lessie said pointing at it giddily

"oh, so i really did do that di- WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS CAPTION UNDER IT?" i said now yelling a bit

"awww! come on, layna i love it!" loke said grinning as he read the caption under it

"b-but it's...it's...embarrasing!" i started blushing as i read the caption again "**LAYNA WHISPERS 'I LOVE YOU, LOKE' TO HER BELOVED."**

and then under that caption was another one that said "**THEY ARE NOW OFFICIALLY FAIRY TAIL'S SECOND CUTEST COUPLE."**

"it's just too embarresing!" i said to loke who was grinning more as i read it a second time and started to blush more

"i find it very nice." loke said looking at it again then he said "but why are we in second place who's in first?"

"oh! that's natsu and lucy!" said mira-san as she smiled

"so mama and papa are in first place...well it does make since." i said trying to calculate it in my head

"yes, that's true, so i guess we'll just have to try a lot harder to be first, then!" loke said smirking at me as he grabbed me in a hug.

"l-loke!" i said blushing more

"oya,oya, so cute you two are."

"lay-chan you guys can do it!"

*sigh* "you guys are really not helping."

* * *

><p>later that day<p>

i was sitting at the table w/ loke, and i was running my hands through his hair, when i heard an interesting conversation

"you know loke, your hair is really soft." i said looking him in the face as i continued playing in his hair

he chuckled "thanks. but i'm surprised you can touch my hair, w/ out blushing like crazy, sometimes i just have to wonder how you can go from an embarrased girl to someone who is so forward." he grinned as he moved closer to my face, causing me to blush.

"see. now you're blushing, even though you were so forward a couple of seconds ago, but i think it's cute." he said then kissed me on my lips, causing me to blush a bit more.

he was kissing me for so long, and i was trying hard not to faint from the heat building up in my face, so i tried to focus on something else to prevent that. i used my hearing to listen to other people's conversations to drown out the heat. i listened to like everyone's conversation, but none of them were really interesting so i kept drifting back and kept heating up, but then i heard papa, wendy-neechan, and uncle gajeel talking so i listened.

"we should just give up." gajeel said

"yes, i also agree, with gajeel-san, natsu-san." wendy said quietly

"wendy! how can you just give up like that? even though you missed her so much? we can't just give up!" papa yelled at her

"calm down you stubborn idiot! do you really think we can find them after all these years?" gajeel said

"natsu-san...it is just impossible..." wendy said

"it's not impossible! i mean after what happened on tenroujima, that has to be proof that they're still alive!"

"well...yes...that could be possible...and as much as i want to find grandeeney...i just can't keep looking."

"same goes for me and metalicana!" gajeel grunted

"well i'm not gonna give up looking for igneel! i'll never stop looking for my dragon!" then there was a thump as though he had hit his fists on the table

when i heard those names i pushed loke back and jumped up on the tabletop and yelled to papa who sat all the way on the other side of the room, so i was yelling loudly so everyone looked at me "dragon? you just said you're looking for a dragon didn't you, papa?"

"and then goes the forward girl..." i heard loke mumble, but i ignored him.

"layna! what are you doing?" mama hissed as she looked up from a book she was reading w/ levy at the bar w/ mira hovering just above them also reading it.

"answer me! you said you were looking for a dragon, did you not?" i was getting impatient

"yea" papa said looking at me confused

"and you are also looking for a dragon, am i correct, wendy-neechan, uncle gajeel?" i said now getting pumped up

"y-yes w-we are." i heard wendy say a bit shocked at the sudden questions

my face turned into a frown and i looked down and i starting yelling to myself "why? why didn't i notice it before? i am so stupid! i should have made the connection sooner, they're DRAGON slayers so of course! ughhh! i feel so stupid!" i started to mess up my hair when wendy said

"um...layna-san, are you okay?"

i realized i was still standing there talking to myself, with everyone looking at me i looked at wendy " yes i am fine! now i need you guys to come here!" i said pointing at wendy, papa, and gajeel.

"what's wrong w/ cat-girl over here?" gajeel grunted but he still got up and came towards me like papa and wendy

they stood in front of me looking up as i was still standing on the tabletop.

"what's wrong w/ you layna, do you need wendy to heal you or somethin?" papa said worried

"heck no! now i want you to answer me loud and clearly! is the thing you three seek the most your dragon's?"

"y-yes..." wendy said quietly

"of course!" papa said as though the answer were obvious

"i guess..." gajeel said (*sigh* such a stubborn one he is, he could just say that it is.)

i smiled broadly "good! now..." i jumped off the table and ran towards the door "let's go!"

"g-go where layna-san?" wendy said now very worried

i turned around and grinned even more broadly at them and everyone on the guild "TO FIND SOME DRAGONS OF COURSE!"

everyone looked at me in shock

"what do you mean layna? we don't know where they are!" papa said

i laughed "well of course YOU don't know where they are! but I DO!" i said looking at them like they were stupid

now it was mama's turn "layna, what do you mean by that? you know where igneel is?" she said just as shocked as everyone else in the guild.

now i said "yea i even met them a couple years ago." i said as though they should have already realized this

now everyone was staring at me so shocked i thought they would fall out of their seats.

"y-you met igneel!" papa exclaimed

"yea and grandeeney and metalicana, too."

"you've seen grandeeney?" wendy said now about to jump

"you've even seen metalicana?" gajeel said trying to hide his excitement, but it was obvious he was.

"yes i've seen them and talked to them before. i thought you guys knew this?" i said confused

"how the hell would we know something like this if you never told us?" papa said now walking towards me

now i was very confused "but i DID tell you about them so why..." then it hit me "oh! oh! i know why! you guys remember when i was telling you how i never had any friends, except for those three that helped me out when i got lost in the forest, and how one day they left saying that i'll be able to find them once i bring them their treasures, well i didn't tell you i was talking about dragons because i thought you wouldn't believe me..." i said sadly, but then i perked up "but now after hearing that i think the treasures they were talking about were you 3 so now i can go and see Iggy, Deeney, and Me-kun!" i said jumping up and down "now stop waisting time and let's go!" i ran out the door and they followed.

i stood out in front of the guild and examined it "hmmm..." and then i turned towards master "ne, master, do you think the guild is big enough for them to land ontop of it?"

"if they did that i would be very mad." he said calmly

"hmmm...yes i was thinking it would be bad for them to land there too...maybe if i do..." i snapped my fingers and the area in front of the guild was completely empty except for the grass on the ground "this! yes this is good! they should fit perfectly there!" i said nodding my head

"layna, make sure you don't get the ground dirty, it looks so clean like this." master said calmly

_"THAT'S what your worried about, master? she just made the entire land dissapear!" _everyone thought while looking at their master who was just staring at the ground and mumbling "if she can make the area this clean i wonder if she can do the same for the guild floor's..." they sweatdropped at their master

"now we will begin" i turned towards wendy "wendy-neechan, can you fly?"

"she looked at me in shock and said "n-no i cannot, at least that is what i am aware of."

i frowned "but you are the sky dragon slayer how could you not be able to fly?" i said confused at this

"well im very sure that i was never taught how to fly..." she said looking at me confused

"this is troublesome, troublesome indeed..." i mumbled

*sigh* guess we'll have to throw you instead!" at smiled at her happily but she papa and gajeel looked at me like i was crazy

"throw her? why?" papa said as though he did not just hear what i said

"because the sky is the domain of dragons." i said looking at them if they were stupid

"the domain of dragons?" he said confused again

i looked at them in shock "y-you guys didn't know that?" they all shook their heads no "well haven't you ever realized that you could anywhere and everywhere but never find a single dragon walking the face of the planet?"

"yea we could never find them no matter where we looked." gajeel said

"but now think about it. why would a dragon, a creature w/ wings to fly freely in the sky, stay in a place where it was unable to spread it's wings freely, w/out attracting so much attention?"

everyone looked as though a bright wave of realization had hit them smack dab in the middle of their face.

"wow. you guys really never thought of that?" i said sweatdropping "well anyways, like a million years ago dragons grew tired of living on land where they could not spread their wings freely, so the king of dragons, announced to his kin, 'we will take to the skies, where we can fly freely, w/out such clammer, and live our lives free and wild!' so all dragons flew up high, so high that they went to the area just where earth seperated into space, but not high enough so that they flew into space. and there in that area they made a world all their own away from us humans,and now they fly freely in the skies above us, hiding themselves for us through a super strong and powerful barrier that no one has been able to detect for the longest, but i found it and we need to break a crack in it so..." i looked at wendy happily again "we'll have to throw you, up high so you can break it!"

"b-but i don't want to die!" wendy said as she was whimpering

"if you're that afraid we can just go w/ the other method" i said shrugging my shoulders

"yes! yes! let's go w/ the other method!" wendy said eager to not die

i frowned "fine. but this one is so boring..." i mumbled

"what do we have to do?" papa and gajeel said at the same time

"...just point your dragon roars at the sky when i tell you to, that's all..." i mumbled sadly

"layna-san if there was such an easier method why suggest to throw me into the sky?" wendy said

i pouted and puffed out my cheeks "because throwing people is so much more fun!"

_"this...this girl!" _everyone thought while sweatdropping

i shrugged my shoulders and looked at the sky and mumbled something and an 8 ringed (?) magic circled appeared above me

"stand under the magic circle, and at the same time all of you roar into it." i said and then they walked under it and roared

"fire dragon's roar!"

"sky dragon's roar!"

"iron dragon's roar!"

and the magic circle swallowed their roars and shot it out at the sky in one big blast, and it flew high.

"the gate to the dragon kingdom, i call forth the dragon's igneel, grandeeney, and metalicana, grant my wish." i said calmly as i looked up at the sky.

then in the sky the roars hit something and it seemed as though the sky cracked,but it was just the barrier breaking, and then up high in the sky a deep, loud growl could be heard, and slowly i turned towards the rest of the guild members and walked slowly towards them, as i was still sulking over the fact that i could not use the other method, and said to them in a bored voice "you guys should walk back if you don't want to get killed."

then as everyone walked back the sky 'tore' open and out flew a big red dragon w/ flames pouring out of his mouth and he was yelling "WHO DARE CALL ME, IGNEEL, INTO THE HUMAN WORLD WHILE I AM EATING?" still blowing flamess everywhere like an idiot

"igneel!" papa screamed happily

then a dark blue dragon flew out more graccefully and said "YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! HOW WE CAN EVEN BE THE SAME SPECIES, I DO NOT KNOW."

then a grayish black dragon flew out "SO WEAK, GRANDEENEY! WHEN YOU INSULT AN IDIOT LIKE THAT, YA HAVE TO BE MORE HARSH!"

wendy started crying "g-g-GRANDEENEY!"

gajeel (stubborn ol' gajeel) "...ain't nobody gonna yell for ya...but it's good to see ya."

then iggy started to blowing his flames but while he was doing that he accidently changed his direction so that he was about to land on the guild members.

*sigh* "this idiot just goes charging into everything..." i said then i started running and called out to iggy "iggy! iggy!" i started to call out a bit loudly, but when that idiot ignored me and my veins started to pop i screamed loud enough that someone from across the continent could hear "OI, IGNEEL, YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY! FOLLOW GRANDEENEY AND METALICANA. OR ARE YOU REALLY TRYING TO KILL SOMEONE?" i said as i stopped running and pointed very boredly at deeney and me-kun (she was still sulking) and then walked slowly towards papa

igneel looked down to see who was yelling at him in such a way, and when he realized who it was he immediatly changed direction and flew down on the ground beside grandeeney and metalicana who were being bombarded by wendy and gajeel.

then papa jumped on igneel's neck and cried out "igneel! igneel! igneel! where did you gooooo?" he started crying like a little kid.

wendy was also clinging to grandeeney's neck and crying "grandeeney! grandeeney! i missed you so much! please don't leave again!"

gajeel and metalicana...well these two stubborn fools..."it's nice to see ya back after all these years." gajeel said rubbing metalicana's neck

"hey can we go back inside, now, like the weather keeps changing and it's really aggervating the way it's like a desert one minute and the next it feels like the arctic!" i said as i was unsure whether to use my magic to bring me a jacket, or a fan.

the three dragons looked at me and igneel said "hahaha i thought that was you yelling like that back there, so you find our treasures did you Mouse?" he said laughing at me.

metalicana said then "oh so it really is Mouse! i thought i smelled her here but i wasn't sure if it was that natsu kid or her, they smell just like each other. but man this Mouse sure has gotten bigger!" he said grunting in humour

then grandeeney "we have missed you Mouse, and i thank you for showing wendy where to find me, it was quite hard to see her so sad all these years." she said as she nodded her huge head thoughtfully.

"yea i'm really glad to see you guys too! but please can we go inside i'm starting to feel funny and i'm not sure whether i got heatstroke or a just a plain cold!" i huffed as i turned around towards the doors and grabbed loke w/ me.

"oh my, i think we should also go inside i don't want you to get sick either wendy." grandeeney said as she picked wendy up and laid her down back on the ground

"yes, that would be wise." igneel said doing the same w/ natsu

"yea let's go! i haven't been in my human form in a while and i wanna see how it feels again." metalicana said as he took a eager step forward causing the ground to shake.

"wendy, you, nastu and gajeel take a step back so we can change into our human forms, ok?" grandeeney said as she nudged wendy out of the way w/ her snout

"hai grandeeney!"

and then there was a puff and a big cloud of smoke appeared over the dragons completely covering them, and out walked 3 regular 34 year old humans.

all the guild members where shocked at the human forms that the 3 dragons took on, for they all looked like natsu, wendy, and gajeel, just w/ a few fixes done to the body.

igneel looked exactly like natsu but his hair fell down to his shoulders, although it was still spiky just like natsu's, he had ear piercings covering the whole of his right ear and only one on his left ear, he wore a black t-shirt and a baggy pair of jeans. lucy looked at him and said "there are two natsus, i don't know if i'll be able to tell the difference!"

grandeeney looked exactly like wendy but her hair was cut short like how wendy had it when she was a kid, and there was one hair sticking up at the top, she wore a pair of black and blue glasses, and had a dark blue shirt that almost looked black, and a pair of beige shorts. wendy said "grandeeney, you're so pretty!"

and metalicana looked exactly like gajeel but his hair was short so it was like the same length as gray's hair, but it was still the same as gajeel's in spikyness, it was partially smooth and partially spiky in some parts. he had the same little pieces of metal in his nose and everywhere else just like gajeel. he also wore a black shirt, he wore black combat boots that had spikes sticking out at the very top of them that wrapped around the entire shoe so they were in a circle shape, he also had a pair of baggy jeans that had two chains hanging from the sides. levy looked at him for a couple of seconds then backed up a bit "s-somehow i f-feel...that he's gonna pick on me about my shortness just like gajeel!" then lessie said also "i kinda have the same feeling, that he'll do the same to me..."

"ah! it feels so good to walk on two feet!" metalicana said said stretching his arms and cracking his neck

"these clothes are actually really comfortable!" igneel said checking his clothes out

"yes, but is this really what you kids wear nowadays? i feel like i'm showing too much." grandeeney said also checking her clothes out. "but this is not the time to be dawdling over such stuff! come wendy! we will go inside this guild." she said as she pushed wendy through the guild doors and as the other guild members followed in pursuit

"come on natsu! since you guys interrupted my dinner earlier, you'll have to feed me all the fire you guys got in there!hahaha!" igneel said as he walked beside natsu into the guild.

"*sigh* i could use some metal, right about now too!" metalicana said as he pulled his hands behind his heads as a rest, and walked next to gajeel to go inside.

when everyone piled into the guild they saw a furious pink-haired girl throwing a blue haired creature across the wall w/ him landing w/ a thud and sliding down slowly, w/ a white haired creature, black haired creature, and a golden haired man watching in while sweatdropping.

"THAT DAMN CAT! HE MUST LOVE GETTING BEAT UP IF HE KEEPS TALKING HIS LITTLE MOUTH OFF LIKE THAT!" she said as she cracked her knuckles.

"whoa, mouse! you sure no how to cause a mess, don't ya?" metalicana said grinning at the destruction of the inside of the guild "ah! me-kun, iggy, deeney! you guys are in your human form?"

"layna, what did you do? and what did happy do to make you so mad?" lucy said now running towards her daughter and loke, then she turned towards loke "and why didn't you stop her, loke?" she said pinching loke on the cheek

"ow! ow! ow! that hurts lucy! and i did try to stop her, but she throwing things everywhere so i couldn't stop her!" loke said holding his now red cheek.

"so then what happened in here?" lucy said now furious, looking at layna and giving her a glare of pure evil

"m-mama t-that look is really scary, ya know?"

"layna, tell me what happened!"

"...you're hair looks...nice?" she said in fear a she held her hands up in question

"LAYNA!"

"f-fine! b-but i-its not like it was my fault! it was that damn cat's..." she mumbled that last part quietly. "well, ya see after i came back inside..."

* * *

><p><strong>and that's the end of chapter 10! i wonder if it was good so tell me! and i was sooooo in a trance when i imagined how igneel and metalicana looked in their human forms! (to make them seem as hot as i did, you'd have to have a very creative imagination, and imagine some of their clothes in a more 'hotter way' like imagine that even though they're wearing t-shirts, they're still really tight on their chest so you can see their muscles, stuff like that!) i was like drooling from the picture of them that came to my head.<strong>

**in the next chapter it will be like partially a filler chapter and partially a whole regular chapter. here's some insight!**

**layna will tell what happened that made her go crazy on happy (it's actually a really funny reason) and happy makes an appearance, along w/ charle and lilypanther, after so long of not seeing our favorite nekos!  
>there will be a BIG party (they are always looking forward to a time when they can party like animals, aren't they?) to celebrate the welcome of igneel, grandeeney, and metalicana, and lots of stuff happens, like humourously harrasing people.<br>igneel, grandeeney, and metalicana will join fairy tail and get something that they will cherish forever.  
>something will happen to layna that will possibly change her life, but she will not know it.<br>loke gets kinky and does some 'dirty' stuff to layna...or does he?**

**to find out all this stuff check in next time for the update!**

**OH AND TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! BUT IM NOT SURE WHETHER I SHOULD BE SCARED OR HAPPY, CAUSE TODAY IS FRIDAY THE 13TH...FRIDAY THE 13TH...FRIDAY...THE...13TH...DOESN'T SCARY STUFF ALWAYS HAPPEN ON FRIDAY THE 13TH'S IN HORROR MOVIES? AND ALREADY I'VE HAD A TERRIBLE WEEK, SO I CAN JUST TELL IT'S BECAUSE MY BIRTHDAY IS ON THAT DAY...I'M SO FREAKING SCARED!**


	11. Chapter 11

"well, after me and loke went inside the guild..."

**flashback**

**i grabbed loke and tugged him into the guild.**

**"seriously! just him standing there made me feel like i was in a volcano!" i said as i walked through the door**

**"ok, first of all since when have you known DRAGONS? and why did you not tell anyone, especially me?" loke said as he sat down at a table**

**"i told you guys. i met them in the forest when i got lost (which is really aquarius-neechan fault, though) and if i told anyone im sure they would have thought i was crazy or something so i just never told anyone!" i said shrugging my shoulders as i sat beside him**

**"well if you told me i would have believed you." loke mumbled**

**i smiled "sure." i was about to lay my head on the table when me and loke heard a noise, and i perked right back up.**

**"loke what was that? i thought everyone was outside?" i said looking around, loke was also looking around then he stopped and stared at something in the air. **

**"loke what's wrong? did you find out what the noise was?" i looked at where he was and my face quickly had a scowl on it "that damn cat! why the hell is up there?" **

**up in the air was happy, charle, and pantherlily, hovering above everything else in the guild, talking about something.**

**"shhshhh! i think they're talking about you layna!" loke whispered as he put his hand over my mouth, then we listened closely to their conversation**

**"happy! you seriously don't understand why she always beats you up?" charle said in disbelief**

**"yes, i cannot believe this either. i do not understand how you can be this stupid when it comes to stuff like that." lily said nodding his head. w/ his arms crossed**

**"but what i'm saying is, what are you guys talking about? i've never said anything bad about her to make her want to hurt me!" happy said frowning**

**"so when you say stuff like how she is getting old, or that she needs to lay off on the food, or when you roll your tounge like that and say she likes someone, you really mean no harm to her?" charle said sarcastically**

**"oh!" happy said as realisation hit him "you mean that stuff! well i really don't mean anything bad about her!"**

**"then why do you say it?" charle and lily said in unison**

**"because it's all true! like how she is getting old or she looks like an elephant, or how she has an ugly attitude! and rushi said that i should never keep the truth from anyone, so i have to tell layna the truth!" happy said oblivious to the fact that he had just said all that stuff about her and she was listening, w/ a dark aura appearing over her.**

**"yes, its not good to keep the truth hidden from others, but don't you th-" charle was about to say, but then her and lily saw something that made them fly behind the bar to hide.**

**"eh? charle? lily? what are you guys doing?" happy said as he was about to fly down to check on his friends but then he felt something dark piercing the back of his body "eh? this evilness that's emitting...i know this...b-but t-there's no way she's here!...r-right?...r-r-right?" happy said afraid to turn his back around, in fear that she really was there.**

**but then the aura grew bigger and happy turned around and squealed like a pig then flew around away from her "l-layna! why are you here?"**

**happy was now flying everywhere around the guild trying to avoid the objects that were being thrown at him by layna.**

**"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING OLD, AND THE SIZE OF AN ELEPHANT!" she roared as she picked up tables, glasses, chairs, anything she could possibly throw at the cat to get him down, but happy kept flying around dodging the attacks yelling "layna, you're so mean!"**

**"YOU DAMN CAT! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO COME DOWN FROM THEIR SOMETIME, AND WHEN YOU DO I'M GONNA MAKE YOU INTO CAT STEW!" she said furiously throwing more stuff.**

**and layna was right, happy's flying magic had just worn off, and he fell down straight in front of layna. "nooooo! why does my magic run out now!" he said as he fell down w/ a plop down before her.**

**"NOW WHAT SHOULD I DO W/ THIS DAMN CAT? MAYBE I COULD...NO THAT'S NOT PAINFUL ENOUGH!..." layna said out loud as she picked up happy by his head and examined him, w/ an evil grin on her face.**

**charle and lily flew from behind the bar quickly and hid next to loke who was watching from a distance unsure of what to do**

**"you know layna, maybe you should just let happy apologize and then it'll be fine!" loke said a bit worried about what layna was about to do.**

**and layna who couldn't resist loke said "fine! but if he doesn't apologize, i'm going to skin him!" she said snarling at happy**

**happy was just cowering a bit in layna's hands and looked up at her and said w/ his innocent face "b-but l-layna...i-i d-didn't do a-anything w-wrong, i was just t-telling the truth, b-because you r-really d-do h-have a u-ugly a-attitude!" **

_**"uwwaaaahh...happy really is trying to dig his own grave, isn't he?" **_**loke,charle, and pantherlily thought at the same time as they sweatdropped at what just happened**

**"YOU DAMN CAT! I GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO APOLOGIZE, AND YOU SAY THAT? OH YOU'VE DONE IT NOW!" then she threw happy against the wall w/ a big thud leaving a huge dent in the wall where he was thrown.**

* * *

><p>"and then that's when you guys came in..." layna said looking away from her mother's cold stare<p>

and just before lucy was about to yell at her again there was a groan across the room and then a blue cat flew across the room screaming "NATSUUUUUUUUUU!" and landed ontop of soft rose-pink hair.

"natsuuuuuu! layna tried to kill me! who does som- huh? huh? huh?" happy started to say but then examined the rose-pink hair he landed on "natsu, since when has your hair gotten so long?" he said as he plopped off the person's head and stared at the person "and since when have you had ear piercings? what's up w/ your clothes?" then happy looked around for help in his confusion and then once he saw natsu staring at him on the other side of him he yelled "AHHHH! THERE ARE TWO NATSU'S! NOW THE WORLD IS GONNA END BY THE HAND OF TWO STUPID IDIOTS! AGHHHH!" he said as he flew around in a circle

"happy i am natsu. that's igneel!" natsu said happily pointing to igneel

happy stopped yelling and looked from natsu to igneel. natsu to igneel. natsu to igneel. natsu to igneel. "you're...not natsu?" he said a bit eagerly

"no i am igneel." igneel said looking at the blue cat in amusement

then happy flew around happily in circles "YAY! YAY! NOW THE WORLD WON'T END BY TWO IDIOTS! YAY! WE'RE SAVED!"

then charle and lily flew over

"wendy! let's get away from all this noi-" she stopped as she stared at the two dark blue haired people before her, one w/ short hair and one w/ long hair, then she said calmly "i suspect you are grandeeney. it is nice to meet you." and wendy stared at her in shock

"charle how'd you know this is grandeeney? you've never met her before." wendy said

"i saw her in a vision, but i didn't really get who she was either, but after a while i realized she was grandeeney." she said shrugging her shoulders and sitting in wendy's shoulder

"well it is nice to meet you too, charle. and i thank you for watching over wendy during my absence." grandeeney said smiling at the white cat. then both grandeeney and charle said to wendy at the same time "come, wendy we must get away from all this noise, it'll hurt your ears." then they pulled her towards a table

while pantherlily was staring at gajeel and metalicana, then he just flew and landed on gajeel's shoulder, and stared at metalicana from there.

"i like this cat, you got there! he's nice and quiet and seems like he doesn't speak unless ya need him to, but he looks strong!" metalicana said staring back at lily.

"hmph! of course he's strong! he's my cat!" gajeel said grunting in approval

then master walked out of nowhere and walked in front of layna and said "now i believe you have two things to clean up for me, layna." he said calmly

layna looked confused "clean?...clean?..." then she looked around the dirty guild and outside the door at the completely empty area she had made , and her face sulked "oh...you mean clean that."

master seeing her sulken face motioned for layna to come towards him, so layna leaned down and listened as master whispered in her ear and her face lightened up at what she heard then she jumped up and yelled at all the guild members "EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" everyone looked at her wondering what she was going to say.

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BIG ASS PARTY, FAIRY TAIL STYLE!" and everyone yelled in approvement, then layna snapped her fingers and the guild was completely fixed, but it was party-fied.

there was of course a big barrel of beer on every table and food everywhere, and the lights were brighter than usual, and there were two big machines, one on each side of the guild that shot out the words 'FAIRY TAIL' in big letters in a new element each time, so that one time it would shoot it out in fire, or ice, or water, or metal, or it would be a wave of air. and the inside and outside of the guild were both over decorated w/ the decorations, and there were some confettie birds there too (confetti birds, are these big fat birds, that would blow up, and inside of them a big thing of confetti would shoot out.) so there was confetti everywhere. and on the stage there was a big sign that said 'STEP ON UP! ANYONE CAN SING!', and at the bar there was also a sign that said all food and drinks were half-off.

layna looked up at the roof and frowned "that's weird! i thought i put it there! where did it go?" then she started to look around and calling for something "banner! banner! where'd i put it? ah! there it is!" she said as she looked at something through a crack in the wall "how the hell did it get in here?"

then she pulled it out, and threw it up high in the air, and there was a poof, and the banner blew up and in it's place were in big fat letters, hovering in the air of the guild 'WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL IGNEEL, GRANDEENEY, AND METALICANA!' and they stayed in the air like that

"tch! magic banners are so aggervating!" layna mumbled as she walked back to everyone then she annouced "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED AND HAVE SOME KICK-ASS FUN!" she yelled and everyone ran through the guild yelling in glee (this guild is just filled of party animals, isn't it?)

everyone was having the time of there life's, gajeel and metalicana were up on the stage singing the famous lyrics to "shooby doo bop"

cana was drinking up all the beer in one gulp and dancing around

gray and blake were stripping there clothes and getting into fights, while julie and juvia ran around w/ their clothes

melanie and erza were hogging all the cake, while uncle jellal watched in interes as to where they would put all that cake when they ate it

master was drinking his ass off and laughing like an idiot as he slapped the woman's butt (that old drunk)

igneel and natsu were eating all the fire chicken, in big gulps (although it's not like anyone else would eat it) and everytime they came up for a breath, they would blow flames everywhere, like the idiots they are

wendy was watching happily as her friends partied (she never really was the type to party like that, so she just watched) while grandeeney and charle were looking at everyone and thinking "_they are a bunch of idiots who were just looking for a chance to party, weren't they?" _and they sweatdropped

lucy called all her celestial spirits (she was now strong enough to do this) to have a blast at the party, while she talked to levy and lessie about her book that she was so close to finishing

aquarius was fawning over scorpio "~kyaaa~ scorpio!" ad scorpio was acting the same too "WE ARE!" he said as he put his hands up rock-star style and stuck his tounge out

gemi and mini were going around dressing like everyone and pulling pranks on them

aries was just standing there saying "i'm sorry." so she just went and talked to wendy

cancer was doing mirajane's hair and saying "such nice long, white hair, ebi!" "oya,oya thank you."

capricorn was saying "meh has never seen such a crazy party before."

taurus was looking at all the women in the guild and saying "such nice bods!"

sagittarius was practicing his shooting on the stage, by shooting the barrels of beer, which made the beer flow out causing cana to say "yay! now i don't need to open the barrels to get my beer!" and she drunkily drank the beer that poored out

virgo was talking to blake saying "will you give me punishment?" virgo said holding a long rope "just because i take my clothes off doesn't mean i go that way!" blake said blushing a bit "then you would like to use the chains and whips also?" she said as she pulled a whip out of nowhere "NO! I'M NOT S OR M!"

crux was sitting on a tabletop in his meditation form, but he was really just sleeping

horologium was now helping the new hairstlyed mirajane from the flying food and tables

lyra was now on the stage w/ gajeel and metalicana trying to helo them sing better

and plue (nikora) was sitting on lucy's lap and listening to her talk about her book to levy, and lessie, while adding a little "pu pu!" "pu pun puuu!" in every now and then.

after a while igneel and metalicana saw lucy, levy, and lessie still talking about that book and they went over there.

lucy felt a warm heat coming towards her back, and levy and lessie could smell an iron-like smell coming towards them and they all turned around

"what is it natsu? i told you not to bother me when i'm talking about my book!" lucy said a look of annoyance formed on her face but then when she saw who it was her face softened and she said "oh. i thought you were natsu, sorry igneel!"

levy and lessie did the same thing "if you're coming over here to aggervate us about the book, i'll never forgive you gajeel!"

"did you bring me some more scrap metal, dad?" lessie said excited but then when her and levy turned around she said "it's granpa metalicana!"

"i thought you were gajeel." levy said staring at metalicana closely, trying to see if it really was him or not

"who the hell you calling grandpa, ya little brat!" metalicana said growling a bit at lessie, but lessie just got up and growled back in his face "you got a problem w/ that? cause i'm pretty sure you're old as hell!" she said back

metalicana and lessie stared at each other like that, but then metalicana stepped back a bit and smiled at her and patted her on the head "haha i like her! she's short but she can bite back like a madman!" and then lessie said looking at him eagerly and said "so you'll give me some scrap metal?"

metalicana looked at her and then sniffed the air around her "oh so you're a dragon slayer, i didn't realize that, but i don't have any metal right now, and even if i did i wouldn't in a million years give it to a squirt like you!" he said letting his hand fall down from her head. then lessie growled at him and he did it back and they started the whole growling thing again.

then levy sighed as she stared at her daughter and the metal dragon and said "this is great! just great! now there is one more metal crazy person to deal w/! i don't know how i'll survive!" then she turned around to look at what lucy and igneel were talking about

"oh. i thought you were natsu, sorry igneel!" lucy said smiling at the fire dragon

"hmm...so you can recognize that idiot kid of mine just if you feel heat coming at you." he said examing lucy

"yea, and when he's all pumped up it's really aggervating, there are flames everywhere..." lucy sweatdropped as she thought of the multiple times natsu had gotten pumped up like that, it was alot.

"hahaha! i think he got that from me!"

"haha yea! anyways how do you guys layna?" lucy said in a questioning voice

igneel looked confused "layna? who is layna?..." then a flicker of realisation hit his face "oh! you mean Mouse! yea she's a nice kid, she just kinda...urm...stumbled upon us in the forest one day!"

lucy looked at him confused "i'm pretty sure something like that is impossible. that one little kid can find 3 dragon's all at once in a forest, just sitting there, if the three dragon slayers that have looked for you almost all their life couldn't, that doesn't make any since."

at that metalicana stopped growling at lessie and he and igneel glanced at each other w/ nervous expressions on their faces, but then they quickly went back to what they were doing.

lucy who noticed the exchange of nervous glances decided not to ask about it anymore.

then lucy and igneel continued to talk about how he and his other dragon friends helped layna when she was little, while levy looked back at her daughter.

lessie and metalicana were now butting heads and lessie said "what do ya mean you ain't gonna give me some metal, granpa?" "i meant what i meant, cause a little squirt like you don't deserve something like that coming from someone as great as me! and i ain't no granpa!"

"tch! old GRANPA'S are always so stingy w/ what they got! and I AIN'T no squirt!" "SQUIRTS will stay SQUIRTS, so i guess you'll just be squirt! and did you just 'tch!' me?"

"heh! getting mad over something like that, you must really be an old granpa!" "you little brat! i told you to stop calling me that, didn't i?"

levy looked at the two and sighed again "i really am not going to enjoy it w/ all this metal around..."

back to layna

i sat down at a table w/ loke and watched everyone party, it was really crazy here. i leaned my head on the table and looked at loke "i'm so tired!"

"well of course you'd be after all that moving around." he said and he laid his head down beside mine

i sighed and closed my eyes and then i opened them after i heard some yelling i looked up and saw it was lessie-chan and me-kun, and it seems they were having a stupid conversation at that too. and next to them was a sighing auntie levy, and mama and iggy talking to each other

i sighed and got up and said to loke "i'll be right back, ok?" and he nodded

i went behind the bar and fished out two big serving trays and placed them on the bartop then i went into the kitchen and looked around and found lots of cabinets that read stuff like "happy's food" or "natsu's food" or "wendy's food" or "lucy's food" it seemed that mira had it so that there was a cabinet w/ food in it that was fit for that person and it seemed like everyone in the guild had one because the entire kitchen was covered in them, so i looked for the one that said "gajeel and lessie's food" and opened it and saw it was completely empty and sighed, but just as i was about to close it i thought of something and i put my hand into the cabinet, and then there was a flash of light that came from the cabinet and now in my hand was a big bucket of metal scraps.

i smiled and said out loud "so you use magic cabinets to store everyone's food, huh mira-san?" and then i placed the bucket down on the floor and had to drag it because it was really heavy and it was filled all the way to the top. i walked back to where i placed the big serving trays and tried to pull the bucket up onto the bartop but it was just so heavy so i whispered "wings!" and a pair of wings appeared on the bucket and flew up on the bartop by itself

i then commanded the bucket to pour it's contents onto each tray having an equal amount on each one. it did so and when it was done each tray had metal scraps piled very high on each. i then picked up the trays and walked slowly towards lessie-chan and me-kun so as not to drop the plates

when i got towards them i yelled "lessie-chan! me-kun! i have a snack for you guys, so calm down, ok?" and they both looked up at me from their growling and talking back and their eyes shined when they saw what i was carrying. i placed the trays down between auntie levy and mama, and then lessie-chan and me-kun lunged into the metal.

i sighed and then looked at a relieved auntie levy who was mouthing "thank you!" at me and i mouthed "your welcome!" back and then i watched lessie-chan and me-kun and smiled as they both fought over the last piece of metal.

i giggled and whispered "me-kun's so weird." and he looked back at me and frowned "what the hell do you mean i'm weird?" but then he quickly realized what i had just done, and said "shit!" and turned back at the now empty tray

lessie-chan smiled at me and said "thank you lay-chan!" as she ate the last piece of metal

"ah! you little squirt! you ate my food!"

"haha! it's in my stomach now, so it's my food now!"

i laughed at the two and said see ya to auntie levy, mama, and iggy and walked back towards loke, and plopped into the seat.

"i am back." i said and loke looked at me and said laughing "really, i didn't know, i thought you were still in the kitchen!"

i blushed as i realized how stupid i had sounded when i had just stated the most obvious thing to loke.

"hey i've been wondering for a while, but how have i been able to stay in the human world so long?" he asked grinning at me "i know it can't be because of lucy, so i'm gonna guess that you've been doing something?"

i blushed a bit more "well, i just...i, umm, i just thought that since i am already so powerful and everything, then i could just give you some of my magic power so you can stay and enjoy it here longer, so don't get me wrong or anything! it's not because i wanted you to be around me more, or because i wanted to see you more or anything! because it's definetely not why!" i said as i blushed more at what i had just said.

loke looked at me in surprise then he just shrugged his shoulders and put his head on my shoulder and said "well it's fine because i wanted to see you more too."

i blushed "t-that's n-not what i s-" i started to say but then stopped and looked down to hide my blushing face

loke saw it and got up and said "wanna get something to eat in the kitchen."

"s-sure!" and then we got up and walked into the kitchen and loke said "so mira uses magic cabinets huh?"

"how'd you know that when you haven't even opened one yet?" i asked surprised and he shrugged his shoulders "it just seems like something mira would do."

"well then which cabinet should we open?" loke said looking around

i looked around for a cabinet to take something out of and immediately crossed out happy's, papa's, wendy's, and gajeel's. then i saw one that caught my interest, it was mira-san's and her's was one of them that was all the way at the bottom so i got down on all fours and went to reach for it

"who's is that?" loke asked me when he saw me get down on all fours in front of the cabinet "it's mira-san's, i just want to see what she likes to eat"

then loke was down beside me but he was kneeling instead. i opened the cabinet a put my arm inside it really quick and fast and the flash happened and i felt something sticky on my hands

"~kyaaa~ loke! it's sticky! it's sticky!" i said jumping back not knowing that at my loud squeals there were people crowding around the kitchen door

* * *

><p>everyone in the guild who was partying heard a loud squeal come from the kitchen and turned to listen.<p>

"~kyaaa~ loke! it's sticky! it's sticky!" they heard a girl squeal and then in interest a crowd formed around the door to listen, and in the front of it was mirajane, cana, lessie, levy, and lucy, wendy, and erza, julie, melanie, and juvia (so the usual snoopers) listening very closely w/ ears pressed against the door.

"layna stop moving like that! it's only because you reached out to grab it like that!"

everyone gasped and the girls blushed at what they thought they were doing "l-lay-chan is doing that kinda stuff in the kitchen? how dirty!" lessie whispered so as not to intrude

"but when i reached for it, and i touched it, all this sticky stuff went on my hand! how could i not move like this?"

"you should be used to this stuff, you have seen it before haven't you?"

"well, i have but it's just SOOO sticky!"

" *sigh* then why don't you just lick it off?"

"o-ok!...~kyaaa~ loke! now it's everywhere! it's on my hair and clothes!"

cana said "what the hell is loke doing?" then erza "i-i h-have n-never heard o-of s-someone d-doing t-that m-much!"

* * *

><p>i looked at my hand as i saw sticky stuff all over it and when i pulled the thing out of the cabinet it was a little bowl w caramel in it and next to it was a plate w/ sliced apples on it. i put it down and started to try and get it off my hands, but i accidently bumped into loke

"layna stop moving like that! it's only because you reached out to grab it like that!"

"but when i reached for it,and touched it, all this sticky stuff went on my hand! how could i not move like this?"

"you should be used to this stuff, you have seen it before haven't you?" he said pointing at the bowl of caramel

"well i have but it's just SOOO sticky!"

"*sigh* then why don't you just lick it off?"

"o-ok!..." i started to lick it off, but when i saw looking at me and he was blushing at me licking myself, i jumped back a bit causing the bowl of caramel to do a flip in the air as it landed ontop of my head getting on my hair and clothes. "~kyaaa~ loke! now it's everywhere! it's on my hair and clothes!"

"you're very clumsy aren't you?"

"no i'm not! it's because while i was licking it off, i looked up and saw you blushing at me! it's embarrasing!"

loke looked at me and blushed "well i couldn't help it...you looked really cute doing that." he mumbled

i blushed and tryed to get up so i could go wipe this stuff off but i tripped on loke's foot and flew backwards landing ontop of loke.

"how did you get ontop of me?" loke said confused at what just happened

"loke! i'm tired of this! can you just put that thing back inside!" i said hitting his chest

"o-ok! don't get so mad! if you want it back in that bad, i'll just do it, so stop hitting me!"

"yay! now we can finally get this through w/!"

* * *

><p>back outside the door<p>

"you're very clumsy aren't you?"

"no i'm not! it's because while i was licking it off, i looked up and saw you blushing at me! it's embarrasing!"

then lucy said "loke? that loke? blushing? what are they doing in there?" then they heard "well i couldn't help it...you looked really cute doing that."

then they heard a thud and heard loke say "how did you get ontop of me?"

then juvia said "*gasp* layna-san is the type of person to push her man down like that?"

"loke! i'm tired of this! can you just put that thing back inside!"

"o-ok! don't get so mad! if you want it back in that bad, i'll just do it, so stop hitting me!"

"yay! now we can finally get this through w/!"

then everyone in the guild gasped and looked at each other then melanie said nodding her head in excitement "yes! that's exactly what would happen if one were to push her boyfriend down! i wonder if they will continue." and julie poked her in the shoulder and said "...you also...wish...to do that...w/...onii-chan...no?" she said grinning and melanie just looked at her confused and said "why would i want to do that w/ blake?" then blake pushed through the crowd and dragged julie back and said "that's enough talking for you in one day, julie!" but he was blushing a bit at the fact of what julie said

* * *

><p>after loke put the bowl and plate back inside he looked from under me and said "now can you go wipe that stuff off of you? it's getting on me now." and he was right there was now caramel all over his clothes and in his natural spiky golden hair.<p>

"ah! i'm sorry loke! i didn't mean to do that!" i got up and while blushing i helped loke get up too

"no, it's okay, but let's just get out of here already."

i nodded in approval "and maybe when we go outside we can get some new clothes to put on, these are getting more and more sticky by the second."

"yea."

then we both walked towards the kitchen door and i was about to push it open but i heard a squeal and when i opened the door i saw everyone in the guild staring at us in wide eyes.

"w-what?" i asked them backing up a bit into loke as they all still stared at us "s-stop t-that it's creepy."

then one person finally spoke up and i saw it was mira-san "what were you two doing in the kitchen just now?" she said w/ her happy-go-lucky smile and her head titled to the side and i heard some people whisper in response to her question "*gasp* she actually asked! mirajane is sooo brave!"

then before i could answer i heard melanie pipe up and say "you guys were doing it weren't you?"

i tilted my head in confusion and looked at loke "what are they talking about?"

i saw loke make a face like he was thinking about something then his face looked like realisation had just slapped him hard and he started to blush a bit and then he said "no! why would we do that in the kitchen?"

i was confused and looked at loke for help again and he looked at me like i was stupid and then leaned over (layna's height went to about just a couple centimeters below his shoulders, so yea) in my ear and said quietly so nobody would hear

"they're talking about that stuff that we always do at home in bed."

and i just stood there w/ my face slowly turning a scarlet red at each word he said and w/ that last word steam was flowing out of my head and i grabbed loke's sticky suit shyly and held my head down shaking it a bit as i said that same sentence over and over again in my head.

then mira looked back from me and loke and then asked in confusion "then what were you doing, in there?"

when she asked that i remembered what me and loke were about to do before we were bombarded by the guild members and i popped my head up and pointed at mira-san and yelled "ahh!"

and everyone looked at me and then she asked "what's wrong, layna?"

"ahh! ahh! i forgot! me and loke need to change our clothes!"

then mira-san looked at my clothes and loke's and then she said "this sticky stuff what is it?"

"it's caramel. we were going to get something to eat in the kitchen but when i reached in one of the cabinets there was a bowl of caramel in it and i got it everywhere, then i fell on loke and got it on him too." i said while looking at my clothes as i touched it trying to get at least some of the caramel off but to no effect as it just stuck to my hand and clothes, and i tried to pull it off my hand but everytime i did it pulled my shirt along w/ it so i stopped because i could feel people stare at me every time my shirt got pulled.

then melanie and lessie came up in front of me and said at the same time "we'll help you guys change clothes!" and then they dragged both of us to a changing room in the guild (i didn't know we had one of those) and stopped in front of the door and then lessie ran to get something and when she came back she was holding some clothes.

then lessie handed loke some clothes and he went into the dressing room and came back out in clean clothes.

then i looked at lessie and melanie waiting for my clothes, but they both looked at each other, a sparkle shining in their eyes then they looked back at me and smiled evilly

"w-what's wrong w/ you two?" i said backing up a bit, but they walked closer to me each time then they grabbed my arms and said at the same time "we're gonna dress you up, ok layna?" then before i could refuse they pulled me into the changing room.

**loke's p.o.v.**

after i came out from changing my clothes, i saw melanie and lessie grab layna and pull her into the changing room, i then heard her yelling loud so that everyone could hear her.

"you want me to wear that? hell no!"

"come on lay-chan! be a good girl and just put it on!"

"why should i?"

"if you don't do it i'll have to bring out my swords then won't i?"

"b-but it's embarrassing!"

"layna!" "just do it lay-chan or she'll hurt you."

"f-fine! but this is the only time, ok?"

"yes!" i heard two girls say at the same time

then there was a loud thump and a crash and another crash.

_"what the hell are they doing in there?" _i thought sweatdropping

then the door opened and melanie and lessie walked out w/ wide grins on their faces then they said loudly as they looked at their guild members "WE HAVE A TREAT FOR YOU GUYS OF FAIRY TAIL! NOW COME ON OUT! USAGI-CHAN!" then they pointed towards the door and then a bunny ear popped out of the door and a paw was holding onto the door tightly

"w-wait you guys! you didn't say i had to stand in front of everyone dressed like this!" i heard someone mumble

"come on! it'll be fun! just come on out, you look cute!" lessie said as she pulled the paw and out popped layna.

dressed like a rabbit.

and she looked NOTHING like cute.

she was VERY hot and VERY sexy.

and all the men in the guild got a nose bleed at how she was dressed. she had on snow white bunny ears ontop of her head and snow white paws over her hands and feet. she wore a white dress that stopped just about 2 inches (im actually not sure if this is right, that is as the author of course, cause i don't feel like getting a ruler to check XD) below her butt area, and the dress squeezed up on her chest area very tightly so 'they' (you know what i mean by they XD) almost seemed like they were about to pop out any minute. she also had on tight stockings with holes in them, and on her face were whiskers sticking to her face. and smack dab in the middle of her butt was a puffy little white rabbit tail.

layna looked down as she blushed and i looked at her

"l-layna why are you wearing something like that?" i said trying hard to hold in my noseblood

**layna's p.o.v.**

i held my head down to hide my embarrasment, then i heard loke ask me why i was wearing something like this and i looked up, my face flushed w/ redness, and yelled "l-loke!" and i ran towards him, w/ tears forming in my eyes, and held my hands out.

loke looked at me surprised then he looked at something below my head and started blushing then he yelled at me "d-don't RUN over here, when you're dressed like that!" and i stopped running at him and looked at him confused and wiped away my tears and said "why?"

then he looked back at me and blushed again and quickly turned his head to the side "b-b-because your...your..."

"my what?" i asked confused again

"your...your...chest keeps moving around everytime you run..." he said blushing more and looking down

i blushed as i realised what he was talking about. my tight outfit was squeezing my chest tight and i realised that if i ran w/ them squeezed so tight they would be jiggling everywhere. i was about to back up at this discovery but then i felt something crawl on my leg and i looked down and i started to shake.

loke saw me shaking and said "l-layna what's wrong?"

then i saw the thing on my leg crawl higher and i screamed "S-SPIDER! SPIDER!" i jumped up and down trying to get it off but it clung to me

"layna calm down! yo-" but then loke stopped as he saw my chest again as i jumped up and down and he started blushing again.

"SPIDER! I DON'T LIKE SPIDERS! WAHH!" i started crying as i ran through the guild, bumping into people, which was mostly men, though.

then one of the last people i bumped into was the person i probably least wanted too.

i ran full speed and crash landed on blake, pushing him down and landing ontop of him. i stared at his face in horror but it wasn't because i hated him it was because perched in his hair was the spider that was the cause of me running around like crazy

"n-n-n-n-no. no. no. NOOOO!" i said as i backed off of blake w/ each no then i whacked him on the head w/ the last no.

"why the hell did you hit me?" blake roared at me

ignored him and asked in a quiet voice "is the spider gone yet?"

"spider where is it?" he said looking at me like i was and idiot

"i-it fell in your head s-so i hit it, so is it g-gone?" i said pointing at his head

blake started feeling his hair "i guess so, now ca-" he looked at me and asked worried "o-oi, what's wrong w/ you now?"

i stared in horror once again but this time at my hand "t-t-t-t-the...t-t-t-the...i-i-it...AHH! THE SPIDER'S ON MY HAND! AHHH!" i jumped up and from blake and stepped on his chest hardly (and i did it on purpose too! haha!) then ran off

"that demon! that hurt ya know!" blake said rubbing his chest

i ran off screaming again and somehow i ended up on the stage and i jumped up and down shaking my arm furiosly trying to get the spider off, not knowing that people were staring at me their noses bleeding harder.

then i ran back off the stage screaming once again

"somebody stop her!" i heard loke say

as i continued to run i saw deeney walk in front of me and in her hand was a big piece...of candy?

i was about to stop so i wouldn't hit her, but i was to late and i ran into her...well i ran into her hand.

as i was running towards deeney she held her hand out and shoved the candy into my mouth causing me to choke a bit but i still chewed it and swallowed it.

then i stopped running and stood there staring at deeney, then w/ my eyes flickering w/ calmness, i took off the paw glove and let the spider go on the floor.

then i saw wendy, iggy, me-kun,and mama came up behind deeney.

"grandeeney what was that you just gave layna, and why is she acting so calm now?" wendy said looking at me

"i fed her dragon candy."

"dragon candy? what is that?" mama asked as she walked towards me

"it is a special candy made by dragons that specialize in healing people, it has the tears of dragons mixed into it, and it controlls your emotions so there are different kinds to go w/ different emotion, in this case it was for calmness." she said examing me

"i didn't know you still made that stuff, grandeeney." me-kun said looking at deeney

"yea didn't we use to feed that stuff to mouse so she would stop crying? and then a while later you stopped making it, because you said it was tiresome." iggy said also staring at her

"well yes i did, but when i stopped making them i had a few extra left over, and i have held onto them just incase."

"umm...grandeeney doesn't that mean that candy is about 10 years old, then?" wendy said sweatdropping

"yes. but candy made by dragons doesn't expire until after a good twenty years or so." deeney said as she sat down at the nearest table

lucy looked at her daughter and said "so how long will she be like this?" she said in hope her daughter would stay nice and quiet than her usually loud self

"about 5 or 10 minutes." grandeeney said

"oh." lucy said less hopefully

then layna turned around and walked towards the changing room and mumbled in her now calm voice "i think i shall change my clothes. these are quite embarrasing, for me." but she didn't blush at all as she said that (wow. that is a shocker) then she walked inside, and came back out 30 seconds later wearing her regular spaghetti strapped off the shoulder shirt and her shorts.

when i walked back out everyone had went back to partying the night away, and i suddenly felt sleepy and i saw the closest person i could tell that i was gonna go home.

"me-kun!"

metalican turned around to see me walking towards him and i smiled at him "me-kun! i'm gonna go home now, if anyone asks can you tell them that later?"

he looked at me in amusement "and exactly why should i do that?"

i grinned back at him "if you do i'll bring you a big bucket of metal scraps tomorrow!"

"heh! trying to bribe a dragon, huh? but since that little squirt," he said grunting while pointing his head in lessie-chans direction who was reading a book quietly at the bar across the room. "will try and steal my food, if i get it myself, i'll take you up on that offer anyways." he said as he smirked and did that little laugh like gajeel

"thank you me-kun!" i said as i turned to walk towards the door, but then turned back around and smiled at him and said "me-kun you really are weird."

"i ain't weird mouse!"

i giggled and said "you don't have to be so mad about it me-kun! i like you weird, it makes you more unique!" i giggled and turned back around to go get loke so we could go home together

i walked up to him and grabbed his arm and said "come on loke let's go home. i'm sleepy!' i said as i pulled my head on his arm

"ok..." but then he tilted his head in thought then looked at me grinning "but are you sure? i might get tempted and try to do something to you."

i blushed "your sound like a pervert when you say it like that." i mumbled then i walked outside the guild w/ loke and we walked home together.

at the house

when we walked throught the door i quickly went to my bed and plopped down on my back and said "*sigh* nothing feels better than a nice comfy bed!"

then loke came up out of nowhere and laid down beside me

"w-what are you doing?" i said blushing a bit

"just thought i'd lay down beside you, so you could get warmer, that's all." he said calmly

"fine. but don't try anything, ok?"

"probably."

"what do you mean 'probably' "

"well you can't just tell someone to not try something, it makes them want to do it even more then, so i said probably because i don't know what i'll do."

i blushed again "ok, then." then i curled up into loke's chest and hugged him

then we laid there like that for a while, until i felt loke move. "loke what's wrong?"

then he moved so that he was ontop of me and i saw him looking at me very calmly

"l-loke what are you doing?" i said shifting a bit in my position

"i told you i probably might do something, and lots of times probably means yes." he said in his calm voice again

"b-but loke i do- ~kyaaa~" i jumped a bit as loke's hand touched my stomach

i blushed hard as loke's hand kept touching my stomach, then as it went up a little higher. "loke!"

"i'm sorry to do this to you when you're so tired layna but my lion's instinct to claim you just appears out of nowhere sometimes." he said then his hand went up very high.

"~kyaaa~" i yelped as loke touched a soft area, and then i heard him growl hard like a lion, and it made me blush.

loke chuckled "we've done this so many times before, yet every time you always yelp and blush like crazy."

"t-that's because y-you do this s-stuff so unexpectedly e-every time!" i said my voice trembling a bit at loke's warm hands touching me

"but i guess that's just another thing that makes you so cute!" he said as he pulled up my shirt.

"~kyaa~ loke!"

then i heard loke growl again, this time a bit louder, and then he took off my pants "now let's have some more fun layna!"

and then slowly all my clothes came off and so did loke's then things happened for a long time, and all throughout the countless hours all could be heard from me were my calls of loke's name countless times again and again

* * *

><p><strong>ok yea i know this chapter was a bit too pervy than before, but i gotta give at least the smallest of fanservice. <strong>

**did anyone else think layna said '~kyaaa~' alot in this chapter or was it just me (XD)**

**i was actually shocked at what i had typed after i read over this chapter! i didn't even realize i wrote some of those 'sexy' parts 'til afterwards! i was like "omygg! where did this stuff come from?" and then i would that same part over and over again and say each time "was i ever this perverted enough to write stuff like this unconsciously?" i was like a real-life erza, getting all heated up in the face over the slightest suggestive word. hahahaha, i was hilarioud you should have seen me!**

**anyways, look forward to an awesome next chapter!**

**P.S.- to my readers out there you may think that my story is going a little off topic from the real main idea that was made for this story, but don't underestimate me! i'm getting there, so we'll see some more action soon!"**

**BAI~BAI FOR NOW MINA-SAN! ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**M**y eyes flickered open. but then i closed them again as i saw the light from the window come flooding in my room "_ah! the sun is so bright!" _i said placing my hand over my eyes and slightly opening them again to shield away from the sun. "i should get up and take a shower." i said out loud while staring at the ceiling.

then i tried to sit up, but something heavy was holding me down. i averted my eye down a bit and saw loke lying ontop of me, his head just a bit lower down from my chest and his arms wrapped around my stomach and his was turned to the side, but the thing that caught me off balance the most was the fact that we were both naked, and under the covers like this, then i blushed and thought _"somehow i feel like something similar to this happened at the guild before!" _

then i just smiled at the sleeping loke and thought that i could just let him stay there for a while longer then i'd wake him up.

after about 15 or 20 minutes i took the cover off of me and was about to shake loke awake but then i heard a knock on my door and heard mama say "layna, are you awake yet?"

_why now of all times does she have to do this, seriously?_

"y-yea! i'm awake!" "well, i'm gonna come in, ok?" _why?_

i quickly unwrapped loke's arms and pushed his body to the side of my bed where mama couldn't see him and placed the cover over him and then i laid a bit more comfortable in the bed and placed the cover of me too so all you could see was the top of my head.

"o-ok, you can come in!" then i saw the door open and mama walked inside w/ a worried expression on her face "layna are you okay? i heard you left the party early yesterday."

"oh, yea! i was just a little sleepy that's all."

"oh, ok." "yea, i'm totally fine!"

then as mama was about to turn to walk out the door she said again "layna why are you so huddled up in the covers like that?"

"oh, i was just really cold, so i pulled them over me, and now i'm nice and warm!" i said smiling

"ok, well me,natsu, and happy are gonna go to the guild now, you can come later if you feel like it." then she walked out the door and after a couple minutes of hearing her yelling at papa and happy to get ready and to eat something i heard the front door slam close and i pulled the cover off

"*phew* that was close!"

"yea it was." i jumped at the sudden voice that appeared and looked to see loke awake lying on his side w/ his hand propped up to hold his head up.

"don't just start talking out of nowhere, it's scary!" i said sitting up in the bed

"sorry."

then i turned my head around a bit and asked him "when did you wake up anyway?"

he looked like he was thinking about something then he said "a bit after you threw me to this side of the bed."

"i didn't throw you and it was only because i didn't want mama to see you naked in my bed like that."

"i would love to see you naked in bed alot." he said grinning at my body

i blushed as i realized we were still naked and then i jumped up "i-im gonna take a shower!" and i walked in my bathroom (i have one in my bedroom) and closed the door leeaving a bit open so the steam from the shower wouldn't make it so hot in there.

i turned on the shower and checked to see if the water was just hot enough and then i stepped in and started washing my body and my long hair

...

after about 10 or 15 minutes in the shower i got out and sighed "it feels so nice to be all clean!" and then i wrapped a towel around myself and dried my hair really quick and walked out the bathroom and saw loke was gone i looked around then i saw that my bedroom door was open and i peeked my head out and called "loke? where'd you go?"

i heard footsteps in the kitchen and loke came out drinking a cup of orange juice in his boxers.

"whatcha doing?" i asked him as he finished his orange juice "i got thirsty waiting on you to come out of the shower so i got something out of the fridge."

"ok. well i'm gonna change my clothes i'll be out in a minute." i turned back into my bedroom and put my signature outfit on then i brushed my teeth and all that other stuff then i walked out and went into the kitchen and told loke "loke i'm dressed so you go take a shower and get ready too."

"eh,why?" he said gloomily

"because i'm sure you'll stink if you don't, and i don't want a stinky man around me." i said pointing towards the bathroom

loke got up and sighed "fine." and he walked in the bathroom and i heard the shower start

...

after a while i saw loke walk out of the bathroom w/ a towel around his privates, i stared at loke closely

loke saw it "what's wrong w/ you? is it that awesome to see me walk out of the shower half-naked?" he grinned a bit, but i continued to stare at loke closely w/ a serious face then i said "for some reason this scene looks wrong."

"wadda ya mean?" he said confused, then i looked loke up and down closely "i don't know but something about this looks weird, like when you walk out the shower your supposed to be all wet and everything, and you are, but something else looks different."

i looked loke up and down again and this time i found "ah! your hair, that's it!" i said pointing to his hair

loke touched his hair and said "my hair? what's wrong w/ it?"

i looked at his hair, it was it's usual spiky self sticking out like crazy in all directions, but that's what got me messed up "you just got out of the shower, yet your hair looks the same, and doesn't have a drop of water on it, but when people get out of the shower their hair is supposed to be like really wet and flat, so why isn't your's?"

"oh that. my hair is just always like this so, it looks like this no matter what happens to it." he said shrugging his shoulders

"that's really weird." i said as he got his clothes and put them on, then we walked out the front door and started walking down the streets to fairy tail

"the sun is so bright today." loke said as he covered his eyes, and i did the same "let's just hurry up and get to the guild, so our eyes won't burn out."

and we walked down the streets to fairy tail.

* * *

><p><strong>somewhere far, far away, yet very, very close, we see the devil that made a deal w layna.**

"hmmm...you still have two years time, kid, still two years time, but you are still taking much longer than i have thought...w/ that power i gave you, you should have been able to find it by now. i guess you'll need some motivation, huh? guess i'll pop in for a surprise visit and give you that motivation. now...how is it you will react when i visit? how is it you will react when i tell you of my news to you? hahahaha, i cannot wait until the day we meet! i do truly hope you will remember me, my little brat." the devil smirked and then dissapeared into thin air.

* * *

><p>we were just outside the guild doors when i sneezed "achooo!"<p>

"bless you. you okay, you got a cold?" loke asked me

"no i'm fine. someone was probably just talking about me that's all." i smiled at loke and he smiled back then i opened the doors to the guild and just as we were about to walk through we saw something flying through the guild in our direction

"duck!" loke yelled as he pushed me down. then there was a thud as something behind us hit the ground, and me and loke got up and turned to see what it was.

i sweatdropped at what i saw, it was papa and uncle gray, and they had huge bumps on their heads, and looked very unconscious,

i walked towards them and crouched down in front of both of them and i started poking papa in the cheek "oi. oi. oiiiiiii. you dead?" when i got no answer i did the same to uncle gray

"oi. oi. oiiiiiii. you dead too?" when neither answered me i sighed got up and dragged them by the collor of their shirts and handed uncle gray to loke "let's drag these idiots back inside."

when we walked back inside i saw a furious auntie erza and melanie standing side by side looking at papa and uncle gray and the small area around them was very messy.

when i walked towards auntie erza and melanie me and loke held up the two unconscious idiots and i sighed "auntie erza, melanie, i'm guessing from this mess that these two idiots right here started a fight, went to far and starting throwing stuff around, accidently threw something on your cake, you got mad, towered over them threatened to kill them, then threw them out the door, am i correct?" i said looking at them already knowing the answer

when neither answered me i sighed again and said "well i guess the good thing for me to do right now would to bring you guys a new cake so you wouldn't hurt these two anymore."

and everyone in the guild thought "_oh she's so nice, she's gonna save her father and uncle from death by the hands of two demons."_

but then i sighed once more and looked at papa and uncle then i sighed again and looked back at auntie erza and melanie "but i don't really feel like being nice right now for these two idiots, so go ahead and beat 'em to your hearts content. loke you can drop him right there." and me and loke left them in front of auntie erza and melanie and they commensed the beating

everyone in the guild thought "_selling your own father out for death just because you don't feel like?" _and their jaw dropped but then they turned away so they wouldn't see the deep aura coming from erza and melanie, and they continued w/ their bussiness.

loke said he wanted to go talk to mama so i walked towards lessie and julie who were sitting at the bar working on something in some books

"hey guys!" i said sitting down next to julie

"...hello...layna-chan..." julie said smiling at me

"hey, lay-chan!"

"whatcha guys doing over here?" i asked curiously staring at the books they were working on

"oh these! there for igneel, grandeeney, and granpa metalicana! it's there books w/ their paintings in it!" lessie-chan said happily

"really? lemme see!" i said getting up and walking inbetween the two of them to see the books

"so far they each have about 100 paintings!" lessie-chan said looking at their books

"100 paintings? lessie-chan when do you do all this, seriously? they've only been here for like a day and a half!" i said looking at her in disbelief

lessie-chan grinned and laughed "i have my ways!" then she got up picked up the books and handed one to each me and julie

"let's go give the books to them!" she said smiling

i was about to go w/ them but then i stopped and remembered the promise i'd made to me-kun yesterday

"wait a minute! lessie-chan! i'll be back in a sec, go on ahead!" i said handing her the book back

"ok, we'll go ahead."lessie-chan said turning back around

i ran in the kitchen and got some metal scraps and put them on a tray and was about to walk off but then i thought for a second and went back into the kitchen

_"maybe i should get something for deeney and iggy too."_i ran to papa's cabinet and pulled out some fire chicken and put them on another tray. then i thought _"deeney is the sky dragon so that means she would eat...air?"_

then i said out loud "then i'll just make the air cleaner, if that's the case!" i snapped my fingers and the air felt different. i didn't need to be a sky dragon to know that the air smelt more crisp and cooler and there was a less of a beer smell in it so that it was barely there anymore.

i picked up the trays and walked towards lessie and julie who were standing in front of the 3 dragons and the 5 of them were looking at the pictures in the books

lessie-chan saw me and exclaimed "oooo! lay-chan you have some metal scraps! can i have some?" she was jumping like a little puppy and i smiled and said "nope. i promised me-kun yesterday to give him and only him some. sorry." i laid the tray down in front of me-kun and he grinned evilly at lessie-chan and ate it in her face

"tch! this old granpa, you really are stingy!"

"i ain't no granpa, and don't 'tch!' at me ya little squirt!" he said through chews, then they both got in a fight over the metal, and the names they were calling each other

i laughed and handed the other tray to iggy "here ya go! i thought it wouldn't be fair to give something to just me-kun, so here!" and iggy dug in blowing flames as usual. then i looked at deeney and julie who were still looking at her book and i leaned over to see the pictures too.

there were pictures from even the simplest of things, like from when they first stepped into fairy tail, or when they were talking, or eating, and there were some from when they first flew up in the sky then landed, and then changed into humans, there were so many for that short amount of time.

"wow. lessie-chan i seriously don't get how or why you got all these paintings in such a short time, it actually seems a bit alien like the way you got these so fast." i said looking at my friend as she continued to fight me-kun, then lessie-chan turned towards me and smirked "i told you i have my ways didn't i?" then she started laughing kinda creepy and i looked at her and sweatdropped

"lessie-chan that's very creepy you know." i said sweatdropping again, then lessie-chan stopped and looked at me and i looked at her, then we busted out laughing

"and you call me the weird one." i heard me-kun say over his chewing which made me laugh harder, then after a while me,lessie-chan, and julie got up to leave.

we were about walk off when i heard deeney call me "ah, yes i forgot! thank you mouse!" i turned around and said "for what?"

"i know it was you who made the air cleaner, wasn't it? thank you!" and she smiled at me and i smiled back "see ya later, iggy, deeney, me-kun!" and i heard iggy and me-kun grunt through their food.

then we walked to a booth and sat down.

then out of nowhere lessie-chan said "so lay-chan...i see you came to the guild kinda late today." a small smirk appeared on her face then she said "and w/ you who was also late was loke. what was it exactly that you two were doing that made you so late?" she said wriggling her eyebrows and her smirk widening across her face

i blushed then her and julie looked at each other and laughed "so what was it that you two were doing, was it 'that'? it was 'that' wasn't it?" she leaned forward eagerly, and i blushed again

"n-no we were not! i was just taking a shower so we got kinda late." then i looked down and blushed "but we did do 'that' last night." i mumbled

then lessie-chan's face fell but julie's brightened up "...hahaha...lessie-chan...i win the...bet!"

i looked at them in confusion "what bet? and why do you lose lessie-chan?"

lessie-chan looked at me her face sulken "we made a bet yesterday after you left for home. julie betted that you would do 'that' after you and loke got home last night. i betted that you would do it today." her face looked even more gloomier

i blushed "y-you guys betted on something like that?"

then julie said "...oh no...it was not...just us...it was also...the entire guild..." she said smiling

i was now blushing madly "w-what t-they d-did? w-why? d-does m-mama know about this?" i said nervous

"no the only people who didn't know about it were you, loke, and auntie lucy. even uncle natsu betted on this one." then lessie-chan stood up in her chair and annouced loudly in a sad voice "EVERYBODY THAT BET ON MY SIDE!" and about half the guild members looked at her expectantly "WE LOST THE BET AND JULIE'S SIDE WON!" and then their were boos from lessie-chan's so called side and then the other half of the guild who was julie's so called side went up in cheers and were yelling "JULIE! JULIE! JULIE! JULIE!"

then julie stood up in her seat also and started bowing "...thank you!...thank you!...julie is glad...for the applause...it feels nice...thank you."

i looked at julie's side and saw a couple of people i recognized. i saw papa, cana-sama, uncle jellal, auntie erza,melanie, and auntie juvia, charle, and uncle gajeel. i even saw iggy, deeney, and me-kun in there too.

"iggy! deeney! me-kun! you guys too! seriously?" i said blushing a bit

the 3 dragons all looked at each other and then looked back at me and said smiling "it looked like fun!" and my jawdropped at them as they went back to cheering, w/ the rest of their side.

then i looked at lessie-chan's side and saw the rest of my friends there uncle gray, blake, master, mira-san, pantherlily,happy, auntie levy, i even saw wendy-neechan over there

"wendy-neechan? you too?" i yelled to her and she looked at me and smiled apologetically "i actually don't know either, i was just somehow caught along in it yesterday! i'm sorry!"

then i looked back at lessie-chan who was still sulking "you look really sad. i guess that means the loser has to do something really bad. what is it?"

lessie-chan sulked more and then said "the losers have to buy food and drink for the winners for 2 whole weeks. i'm gonna be wiped out!wiped out it tell ya! i knew this would happen! i knew it! so now how am i supposed to get new books?"

_"don't make the bet in the first place, if you figured something like this would happen!"_ i thought sweatdropping at her

then i saw mama and loke come over here w/ looks of confusion on there faces "lessie what's all this about a bet? what was it about?" mama asked confused

lessie-chan was still sulking so she didn't notice she was talking to mama so she said "oh? that. the entire guild made a bet to see when loke and lay-chan would do 'that' and my side lost because we said they would do 'it' this morning, but julie's side one so now my side has to pay for free food and drinks for them...oh and yea lay-chan, loke , and auntie lucy were the only ones who didn't know about it...i wish i hadn't made this bet..." then as a dark aura appeared around her lessie-chan went back to her sulking, still not realizing who she had just told this information to.

loke and mama looked at lessie-chan in surprise and shock then loke started blushing and was backing up a bit as he knew lucy was about to go crazy

"oh. i see. so that's why you guys went home early yesterday. so you can do that stuff w/ no one around, huh?" mama said as she turned to look at loke

"n-no, that's not why lucy! see at first i was bringing layna home, but then i kinda...laid ontop of her, and she was refusing but i kinda went crazy on her...oh shit why'd i say that?"

then mama's aura darkened "oh i see now. so while layna was refusing the whole time, you just pounced on her like some kinda lion in the wild, huh?"

"huh? what? no. that's not what i meant! but it kinda is what i meant, but not entirely! i was just...umm..." loke said as he backed up more

now everyone in the guild had full attention on mama and loke, and i heard cana-sama yell drunkily:

"NEW BET TIME! ALL PEOPLE WHO THINK LUCY'S GONNA KILL LOKE, STAND TO MY RIGHT, ALL PEOPLE WHO OPPOSE TO THE LEFT! LOSERS HAVE TO CLEAN THE GUILD FOR A WEEK! ALL MEMBERS HAVE TO PARTICAPATE EXCEPT FOR LOKE, LUCY, AND LAYNA! AND...START!"

and then i saw half the guild go to cana-sama's right and the other half to her left, i saw julie and lessie jump out of their seat and julie stood to her right while lessie-chan was on the left. i saw on her right was also uncle gray, papa, uncle gajeel, auntie erza, happy, and auntie juvia, and uncle jellal.

on her left was auntie levy, melanie, cana-sama herself, wendy-neechan, charle, pantherlily,mira-san, master, iggy, deeney, and me-kun were also over here.

so basically the people who knew how scary mama was when she was mad were on the right, and on the left were basically the people who didn't know of it as well, and the people w/ so much innocence in them that they didn't think so.

i looked at everyone and sweatdropped "_you people have way too much free time, you know that?" _then i got up and walked towards the bar and got something to drink and just stood in front of everyone who had betted drinking my soda.

"layna shouldn't you be more worried about loke, he is your boyfriend and he might get killed by lucy you know?" someone said

i just smiled at everyone and looked back at loke "puh-leaze! have some more faith in loke! he is MY boyfriend after all!" and everyone looked at her as she smiled and then back at loke and lucy

"so you're trying to tell me that you did it on purpose, but then not on purpose huh? that don't make a shit of sense." lucy said as she was towering over him now

"now, now, is it really that wrong for me to do that stuff, i mean come on, master." loke said putting his hands up in defense

i turned around, looked at everyone and said to no one in particular "this seems like deja vu, doesn't it?" then i laughed and turned back around to watch again

mama was now back to normal height and had her hands on her hips and was saying in a bit calmer voice (but it was still scary) "no it's not wrong to do that, but when you say that you went crazy on her and she was refusing at first, it makes you sound like you jumped her or something in an alley." mama said her voice calming down.

"lucy you know i'd never do anything like that to layna!"

then mama put her hands down from her hips and smiled at loke "yes, i know. but i have to be protective of her sometimes, you know?" then she patted loke on the shoulder and said while laughing "but you're still a pervert you know that?"

loke smiled back and laughed "well i'm not so sure about that, but ok." then loke walked towards me and sat down

i, who was still standing up and drinking my soda, patted loke's soft spiky hair and said "good job, loke. you survived death." and i smiled at him and he looked at me like he was about to burst w/ sweat

"i thought i was going to die!" he said panting as though he had run a mile and laying his head on the table.

then cana-sama yelled happily:

"THE WINNERS OF THIS BET ARE THE PEOPLE OF THE LEFT SIDE! ALL PEOPLE TO THE RIGHT, I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOURSELVES WHEN YOU'RE CLEANING THE GUILD BECAUSE AIN'T NOT ONE PERSON FROM THIS SIDE IS GONNA HELP YA!" and the people on her side cheered happily, then the people on the other side bood

then lessie, julie, papa,happy, auntie levy, melanie, auntie erza, uncle gray and auntie juvia came over to me and loke and sat down at our table

"lay-chan! how'd you know loke wouldn't get hurt? you looked so sure of him and yourself!" lessie-chan said happily bouncing on the seat

"...julie...was also...astounded!..." julie said smiling "yes, it was quite a sight, and i would also like to know how you could be so confident." melanie said nodding her head. "juvia has never seen such passion for someone, not even in herself when it comes to gray!" she said holding her face and fantasizing about something

_"what the hell are you talking about? what passion? loke was just about to get killed, and she just stood there drinking a soda!" _everyone (except for layna)thought as they sweatdropped at juvia.

then papa,uncle gray, and auntie erza all yelled at once to loke "why couldn't you let her kill you? now we have to clean the guild for 2 whole weeks!"

"you three..." auntie levy said while sweatdropping at them.

i sipped my soda again and stopped sipping it after a while and looked at them w/ calm eyes "even if mama was mad as hell, it's not like she would have done anything, anyways." i said shrugging my shoulders and everyone looked at me confused

"what do ya mean layna?" papa said

i looked at them like they were stupid and sighed "do you really think mama would hurt one of her precious celestial spirits? no matter how mad she was or no matter what the damage was that was done by one of them, she wouldn't do it in a million years. that's just how important they are to her."

"now that you think about it..." auntie erza said as she thought for a second "lucy wouldn't do something like that to her spirits, to natsu or gray maybe though," and everyone shook their heads in agreement because they knew that lucy would crack natsu and gray like a nut if they did something to anger her.

"but never her to her spirits." uncle gray finished for auntie erza

"*sigh* i'm actually surprised it took you all that long to realize that, i would have thought you would have figured it out first-hand...hey want some of my soda loke?" i said as i looked at the people at the table who thought mama would kill loke, then offered loke my soda bottle, he shook his head no and i shrugged my shoulders

then i thought for a second "oh yea, where is that cat at? i saw him come over w/ you guys but i don't see him, and usually he's talking non-stop about some fish or something." i said looking around the table from my standing position

then papa looked around in confusion "now that you think about it...happy, where'd ya go buddy?" he yelled in different directions, but got no answer until he yelled in the direction of the bar where mira-san was now at cleaning the bartop w/ a cloth.

"happy? oi, happy?" and then came in reply "aye sir!" and out the kitchen door flew a blue cat carrying 3 fish, one in his mouth, one in his right hand, and one in his left.

then he flew over towards us and landed on the table "aye sir! what do ya need?" he said through the fish in his mouth

i glared at the cat "did you ask mira-san for permission to get those?" happy looked at me and said in a muffled voice "aye!"

"you know can you just eat that one piece of fish or something? it's really hard to understand you like that, even though you're saying the same thing." i said sighing

"aye!" and happy swallowed the whole fish in one bite and put the other two in his little knapsnack around his neck and looked at me "so wadda ya want?"

"i didn't call you, you little furball." i said glaring at him, and then happy stared back and then looked at everyone else

"so wadda ya want nastu?" happy said looking at his partner

"you stupid little cat! if you knew it was him that called you in the first place, why the hell would you even ask if it was me?"

then happy turned back around and looked me w/ his innocent eyes "because, you and natsu sound just like each other...it actually scares me the way i think you could be natsu." he said w/ those innocent eyes again

"DID YOU JUST SAY I SOUNDED LIKE A MAN? i yelled as i slammed my soda on the table and crouched down in front of happy "ANSWER ME YA DAMN CAT, DID. YOU. JUST. SAY. I. SOUNDED. LIKE. A. MAN?"

* * *

><p><strong>I WILL VISIT YOU SOON<strong>

* * *

><p>"now, now lay-chan, i'm sure that's not what he meant, right happy?" lessie-chan said as she looked at me smiling<p>

"yea, that's not what i meant layna, i was just saying how you and natsu are really alike."

i glared at him then got up "fine. but if i found out that that's not what you meant, i'm gonna have some cat for dinner." i said as i got up and turned around to go to my position of standing beside loke.

* * *

><p><strong>I WILL BE THERE VERY SOON<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>yea sometimes i think, 'wow, if you just took off her humoungous boobs, she'd be an exact replica of natsu.' then i imaging it in my head and it's true!" happy said as he looked at the back of my head

i stopped where i was and multiple veins popped in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>WILL YOU BE HAPPY, SAD, OR JUST PLAIN ANGRY TO SEE ME?<strong>

* * *

><p>"happy you are really digging your own grave aren't you?" auntie levy said as she sweatdropped at him<p>

i turned around and walked slowly towards happy.

happy looked at me confused "huh? what's wrong layna? are you sick?"

i stood in front of happy. i picked him up by the cheeks and pulled them really hard "I WONDER HOW WE SHOULD COOK HIM, MAYBE WE CAN BAKE HIM, OR EVEN BETTER WE SHOULD FRY HIM UP GOOD, WHAT DO YA THINK?"

"oh happy's really done it now." uncle gray said "got that right." auntie erza said in agreement "uncle natsu shouldn't you stop her?" melanie said sweatdropping

"yea i don't think that's a good idea, when she's mad it's almost as bad when lucy is and i don't feel like getting killed in the process either." papa said sweatdropping at me

"HMMM...MAYBE WE CAN GR-" i was about to finish but then i heard someone calle my name

"layna-chan! layna-chan!" i turned around and saw mira running towards me

"what's wrong mira-san?" i asked concerned

"i need to go to the store to get more cleaning supplies, can you watch the bar and kitchen for me and make sure someone doesn't create a mess?"

"uh...sure!" i said smiling at her and mira-san smiled back

* * *

><p><strong>I REALLY MUST WONDER THIS, AS I APPROACH YOU.<strong>

* * *

><p>" thank you so much, layna-chan! i'll be back in a while so you won't have to be there that long!" then mira-san walked towards the door.<p>

i turned back towards happy and glared at him "in a minute i would've cooked you, but you just got lucky sin-" my ears perked up and i sniffed the air

i saw lessie, papa, wendy, gajeel, iggy,deeney, and me-kun all do the same and i asked them "you guys smell that?"

"yea, it smells just like pure evil." papa said in disgust

"it's very foul!" lessie said also in disgust

"...but that's not all...it also smells very close...like it's right..." then i turned my head quickly and yelled

"MIRAJANE DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" i, the 4 dragon slayers,and the 3 dragons all ran in front of mirajane quickly blocking her from opening the door and we were all prepared to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>I GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO FIND OUT RIGHT NOW. I DO HOPE YOU'LL RECOGNIZE ME, YOU BRAT.<strong>

* * *

><p>i busted the door open and there was nothing there just the bright sunlight flowing in.<p>

"w-what's wrong? why are all of you like that?" mirajane asked as she studied me, papa, gajeel, wendy, lessie,iggy, deeney, and me-kun.

"there was an evil presence lurking in front of the guild door just now, but it suddenly dissapeared." gajeel said sniffing the air

i turned back and looked at them "no it's still here. and it's inside of the guild at that too." then they all looked around _"this presence is very familiar"_ i thought

"we should all look ar-" i stopped and quickly ran behind mirajane and grabbed something that was reaching for her head

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE YOU BASTARD!" i yelled as i grabbed an arm

"eh? what? layna-chan? when did you get there? what ar- AHHH!" mirajane yelled as she turned around and saw a dagger pointed at her head and a man holding it

"oh? you could sense me even though i hid my smell from you? that's quite amazing, _layna._" the man said in a bit of a bored tone

"you're-" i started to say but then he dissapeared and i looked around for him "look for him!" i told the 7 behind me.

"oh there is no need to look for me my sweet little brat." the voice came from up above and we all looked up and saw him sitting on the balcony of the 4th floor.

"how did he get up there?" wendy asked

"this bastard!" i heard papa and iggy say

"oh my! you people are already calling me such names, when you don't know a single thing about me or why i am here, how rude you are, though you are all in the right to call me a bastard, it has a nice tone to it i believe." he said as he turned his head to the side in thought

"are you-" he cut me off "oh layna! yes i forgot all about you! remember me? i will not allow you to say you have forgotten me!" he said smirking at me

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" i yelled to him and he just smiled back "oh! you remembered! didn't you? i'm so happy! now i can get this through faster!" then he dissapeared again and appeared behind julie.

then he dissapeared again taking julie w/ him

"JULIE!" me, lessie, blake, uncle gray, and auntie juvia yelled for her.

then he appeared again,standing on the bartop w/ julie standing in front of him, his hand on her shoulder.

"what do want w/ julie?" lessie yelled

"nothing actually, but i've only come for a nice chat today, so if anyone of you even dares to try to point a weapon at me i'll hurt this girl." he said

"...you cannot...hurt julie...she is water...so...there is no...way..." julie said calmly

"oh? is that so? well then i'd like you to tell me if this hurts then." then his gripped tightened on her shoulder and a lighting bolt went through her body

"AHGHHHHH!" julie yelled as the lightning bolt surged all throughout her body, she was moving around like crazy, trying to get it to stop

"...s-s-s-stop!...h-how is this possible...you c-can h-hurt j-julie's...b-body?...AGHHHHH!" julie said through pants as the lighting stopped but then quickly started again.

"JULIE!" blake and i yelled at the same time and everyone else just watched in horror as to what was happening to their cute,always smiling, little julie.

then it stopped, smoke was now pouring from julie's body, and the man still held onto her shoulder "now after you have seen such a devastating scene, will you listen to me, my little brat?" he said smiling at me

"fine. but don't hurt julie anymore!" i said as i just stood there

"that's a good little brat! well i have some good news for you my brat!"

"what?" i said as i looked up rage flashing on my face

"oh come now, my sweet little brat, i have come w/ good news, no need to look so angry at me."

"fine. what. do. you. want?" i said gritting my teeth trying to hide my rage

"yes! that's the spirit! now i have come to tell you that i am shortening your time to find my pearl, i figured it would only take you about a week or so to find it w/ that magic i gave you, but you have failed to find it yet, i am very dissapointed in you, my little brat, so i will cut your time, you now have until next month to find it or else, well you know what'll happen don't you? well i hope that is some good motivation for you to look harder." then he smiled evilly at me

"A MONTH? HOW THE HELL IS THAT GOOD NEWS?" i yelled at him

"oh yes, well my bad, i guess it's bad news for you, but for me, that is quite good news, for it means i will get my pearl very early. well then i will be going now! i hope to see you in one month's time, w/ what i want, bye bye for now, my sweet little brat!" and w/ that last word he dissapeared leaving julie to fall on the bartop panting like crazy for air.

everyone ran to her side yelling her for her, while i just stood there in that same spot looking at the ground.

then i heard people yelling at julie to stay laying down and then i felt a hand grab mine and i looked up and saw it was julie. she was looking at me and smiling

"julie? why are you o-" i stopped as i looked at her and saw that she was still smiling, and i thought how could she smile like this, how could she smile so happily after she had almost been killed.

then she squeezed my hand "...don't look so sad...layna-chan, julie does not want to...see one of her...very important friends looking...so down...don't worry layna-chan...i know you'll find it...you'll definately find it!...you'll find it...and then...layna-chan will stay w/ us...forever and forever...as our bestfriend... then we...can have a big...party for layna-chan...i know you can!...i know you can because...you are layna-chan...and you can do anything!...so smile layna-chan...smile for me..." then julie smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around my stomach and pulled me into a hug.

i stood there. just stood there. then a very small smile crept onto my face and i hugged her back

"yep. that's right julie, i'll find it, i'll look hard everywhere and anywhere, so that i can come back, and give you a big smile, and say to you 'i'll will always be your best friend and i will never go anywhere else.' i promise, so don't forget that,ok?" i said as tears started coming out of my eyes but i was still smiling at julie

julie smiled warmly once again "...that's good...layna-chan...it's good...that you smiled..." i looked at julie as her voice sounding weird w/ that last, i mean i know that she always talked funny the way she paused after every few words, but this time when she said that last word it was like her voice was being swept away somewhere far, far, away. i pulled julie out of the hug and looked at her.

she had a bright smile on her face but her eyes were closed. "julie? julie? JULIE? WAKE UP!" i started shaking her then i saw people run over yelling for her. then deeney and wendy came over and pushed through the crowd "deeney! wendy-neechan! what's wrong w/ julie?" i said now crying harder

then deeney and wendy leaned over julie and started checking her body then deeney said "she's still breathing, but her body is overheating, which is very rare for a water mage. wendy! come w/ me and we'll take her to the infirmary, so she can cool down!"

"hai!" then deeney and wendy picked her up and they carried her into the infirmary.

* * *

><p>i then wiped my tears off and sat down at a table and then i saw iggy and me-kun sit down at the table w me.

"what?" i asked them when i saw there serious faces staring at me

"we want you to tell us that story about the deal you and that devil struck." iggy said

"w-why?" i said trying to understand what they were talking about

"just do it." me-kun said in a hard voice

"s-sure." then i went over everything that happened w/ them and they just listened closely not saying a thing, until after i was done.

they both looked at each other when i was done "i knew it. this doesn't make since at all." iggy said to me-kun

"yea, does that mean he doesn't know about it yet?" me-kun replied

"probably so, or else he wouldn't go to such lengths for it."iggy said back

"so then..." me-kun looked at me "that means she doesn't about it yet, either, huh?" he said eyeing me

i looked at them confused "huh? what are you guys talking about? what don't i know yet?"

then iggy looked at me too "yea, but if neither one of them knows about it doesn't that mean that we're the only ones who do?"

then the two turned towards each other and grinned and then me-kun said "i guess that means we'll just have to surprise that bastard when the times comes won't we?"

"yea but i'll bet it'll be an even more of a surprise when she finds out." iggy said grinning and pointing at me

i was very confused now "what are you guys talking about? and what do you mean i'll be surprised? and about what? aghh! you guys are so confusing!" i said scratching my head in frustration

then iggy's face turned serious again "mouse, we want you to stop looking for that pearl."

i was taken aback by this "eh? what? why?"

then grandeeney appeared out of nowhere and said "yes. that would be for the best if you were to stop this pointless search." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"deeney? why are you here? is julie okay? and what do you mean it's pointless? if i don't find it, i can't help mama!"

"the girl is fine and in wendy's care right now, but right now that is not what we are talking about. i know it is important for you to find it, but i want you to listen to us and stop searching."

"why?"

"because. you stubborn little mouse, there is no need to search for something that you already know of it's location." me-kun said grinning

"what? what are you talking about? i don't know where it's at!"

"yes but we do." deeney said calmly

"you do? where is it?" i said shocked at this

"well to tell ya the truth we actually have it w/ us." iggy said looking at the ceiling

"you do? give it!"

"well we can't do that. at least not just yet. we'll give it to you when you need it." iggy said still looking at the ceiling

"why can't you give it to me now?"

iggy looked back from the ceiling and looked at me grinning "because, it's something very important and close to us 3 so we don't wanna give it up just yet, so we'll let you have it one month from today, the day that devil guy comes back, ok?" he said patting me on the head and messing up my hair.

i looked at him trying to figure out what to say, then deeney said "so just trust us, ok mouse? we will give it to you when you will actually need it, so just calm down and stop this pointless search ok?" she said smiling at me

then the three of them got up and were about to go but then i called them. "iggy! deeney! me-kun!"

they all turned back to look at me and their eyes widened when they saw me jumping at them.

i landed ontop of all three of them yelling "I WANT A BIG HUG!"

causing everyone in the guild to look at me weirdly, then i wrapped my arms around the 3 of them.

"mouse! what's wrong?" iggy,deeney and me-kun asked me

i looked at them and smiled "did i ever tell you guys that it's SOOO awesome to be weird?" and when they looked at me confused i laughed and said

"you guys are very weird, but i love all 3 of you, because of that!" i said as i tightened my grip around them and laughed harder when me-kun said "i ain't weird!"

and iggy said "you're very weird yourself, you know that, mouse?" and deeney nodded her head and said "you are a weird one."

but i could tell from their voices that they were all smiling anyways

"then let's all be very weird together! it'll be fun, you know!" i said as we all laughed together.

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh* i cried so freaking hard when julie came up to layna even after she was so badly injured and started smiling and saying all that sweet stuff about how layna could find the pearl, and how they would always be friends. i just cried so hard! i now have very red eyes from all that crying.<strong>

**and i bet you are wondering how and why the 3 dragons know about the pearl, and how they 'have it w/ them' well this will all be explained in the next chapter.**

**next chapter hints**

**there will be a time skip and we will go to the day of the meeting w/ the devil at fairy tail  
>we will find out something very shocking about the pearl<br>layna and lucy's lives will be saved  
>the devil will be killed but leaves something devastating behind for layna, that makes her very sad.<br>DON'T YOU EVEN DARE THINK MY STORY WILL BE OVER AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE THERE WILL BE PLENTY MORE AFTER THIS, AND THEN THERE WILL BE A COUPLE SPIN-OFF STORIES AFTER THIS ONE IS DONE, ALSO THIS STORY WILL HAVE LIKE 25 OR 30 SOMETHING CHAPTERS.**

**i liked how this chapter ended, it was very cute...-ish  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**1 month later, the day layna and lucy's fate is decided**

i woke up w/ a start and got dressed and ran into mama's room. i scanned it. she wasn't there. which was good. i told her the day before that it would be better for her to spend the night w/ the other girls at fairy tail's female dormitory, so that in case something happened she would have just enough people to protect her. she took loke along w/ her also. i ran out the door of the house quickly ran down the streets to get to the guild.

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh* no need to be in such a rush, my sweet little brat. but if you are hurrying in such a manner then i guess i will see you now. *sigh* such a troublesome little brat, this one is.<strong>

* * *

><p>as i was about 1 meter away from the guild doors and i was about to bust through doors when i turned around and saw a flash of swirling dark light, i was going to dodge it but it was too fast and it hit me. hard.<p>

i went flying through the doors of the guild, and i flew up against the back wall of the guild w/ a very loud and hard thud, and i thought i heard something crack.

"AGHHH!" i yelled as my body crunched forward, from the pain and i coughed up some blood. i heard people calling my name

"layna?"

"lay-chan?"

"layna-chan? are you okay?"

i got up and balanced myself on my feet though i was still coughing up some blood.

iggy, deeney, and me-kun ran to my side and helped me stand better.

"*clap, clap* quite the entrance i gave you just now, don't you think, my sweet little brat?" and through the doors walked that man, the devil.

i looked up at him and glared at him

"oh such a nasty one this one is, even after i give you such a nice entrance you dare look at me like that?" he said smiling sarcastically then he looked around "it seems you don't have what i asked for, do you now? such a shame, too, i actually liked you a bit, but now i must kill you."

then he balled his fist up and pulled it towards himself, and my stomach felt like my organs were all going to explode at once

"AGHHHH! STOP! IT HURTS!" i screamed in pain as i grabbed my stomach and hunched over coughing more blood up

"this sick bastard!" me-kun yelled as he helped me up

"oh you flatter me! and be it as it may it truly does pain me to do this to you, my little brat, so how about i hurt each and every one of your little friends in here, then once they are all cowering in pain i can wipe you out before their very eyes! now how does that sound?"

"S-STOP IT!" i yelled, but he snapped his fingers and then i saw mira-san get deep cuts all over her body and then she was lurching over, yelling in pain as the cuts got deeper, then her eyes rolled up as she continued to scream.

"NO. NO. NO. NO! STOP IT! DON"T HURT HER!" i yelled then i saw auntie erza run to help her

"oh no, that's a bad thing to do, ya know?" the devil said as he pouted at auntie erza and snapped his fingers then auntie erza went flying agaisnt the wall, her armor being sliced in pieces by an unknown force coming from the devil, then the same thing that was happening to mira-san was happening to auntie erza and they were both coughing up blood.

"*sigh* making me do such bad things to women. two of them at that, you are making me very mad at myself, so i'll just let this anger out on the rest of you people." then he snapped his fingers and one by one everyone from the guild were getting deep wounds cut into them, coughing up blood, and their eyes rolling around their heads.

everyone. everyone. everyone. mira, erza,jellal, melanie, papa,happy,charle, cana-sama, pantherlily, levy, lessie,blake, gajeel,wendy, gray, mama, juvia, master, even loke, even my precious, precious, precious, loke.

tears were falling from my eyes heavily now "s-stop it." was all i could say as i, deeney, me-kun, and iggy watched in horror as one by one everyone was getting severly hurt, and even then my words came out as a silent whisper.

"oh my! i'm gonna hold out on you 4 right now," he said pointing in our directions "so i guess the last person to get hurt will be..." he searched around the room and then spotted julie, who was just sitting there watching in horror as everyone fell down, and smirked "this little girl that i met last time. i believe her name is julie-chan is it not?"

my eyes widened as i realized what he was about to do. he couldn't do it. no. if he did, julie wouldn't be able to hold on that long, she was still weak and still very wounded from the accidenyy from last time, so if he did that she would die immediatly.

anger flashed across my face "DON'T DO IT!"

the devil looked at me and grinned "and what if i don't listen obiediantly to you? what are you gonna do, hmmm?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR ASS IF YOU EVEN TRY TO DO IT!"

then his smile widened and he laughed "and how exactly will you do that? i took away your magic the minute you came into this guild today. you can't do a thing, your just a worthless brat now, who can't fight, or protect her friends at all, aren't you?"

"THEN I'LL KILL YOU W/ MY TWO BARE FISTS!"

then he smirked.

"DON'T."

he reached his hand out

"DON'T YOU DARE."

he got his fingers in a snapping position.

"YOU BASTARD, STOP ALREADY!"

he snapped his finger

"STOP IT!" I yelled at the top of my lunges and in that split second as i saw his hand turn slightly and his fingers about to snap, i saw memories flash through my eyes.

those times i would be happiest.

those times where i would laugh the most.

those times where i could get mad the most.

those times where i would be shy and embarresed the most.

those times where i could be smiling so much you'd think it'd spread to the corners of my eyes.

these times. these moments are my life at fairy tail. my life at a shining home, filled w/ love and care.

so why? why? the hell do i have to let him ruin it?

am i just gonna stand here and let him do that to julie before my very eyes?

am i going to?

am i?

FUCK. NO.

as his finger snapped i saw it in slow motion and then everything went black, then color quickly came back to me. my eyes flickered, they were now a completely blood red color, and they were as sharp and cold as night, and my body had a chill sent through it, and i jumped out of me-kun's grasp and dissapeared and just as quickly appeared before the devil, and grabbed his arm before he could snap it.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME YOU SICK BASTARD? I SAID STOP THAT." i pulled his arm and bended it backward

"aghh! how is this possible? i took away your magical power, yet your body is naturally radiating the power of a true god! what are you?" he said as straining as i pulled his arm farther and farther back

" YOU GET ON MY NERVES." i said in an icy tone as i pulled his hand all the way back and heard a loud crack

"AGHHH!" he yelled in pain then when i loosened the grip on his arm a bit he started panting "who...who...the hell are you? and how is it possible that you can bring this much damage to me?"

then iggy, deeney, and me-kun walked up behind me and they were all grinning and they all said at the same time

"WE WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET LAYNA DRAGNEEL, THE ANCIENT PEARL."

the devil looked just as shocked as i did when they said that "what do you mean by that?" i asked them still holding tight onto the devil

"what we mean is exactly that, mouse. you are the ancient pearl and have always been." deeney said looking at me

"W-WHAT? SO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THIS LITTLE BRAT IS THE PEARL?" the devil asked in disbelief

"isn't that what we just said, ya bastard?" iggy said

"you should listen closer when people are talking to ya." me-kun said

"Y-YOU'RE LYING! THERE IS NO WAY SHE CAN BE THE ANCIENT PEARL! IT'S NOT A HUMAN ANYWAYS!" he said as he tried to jump them but i tightened my grip on his arm and then pulled the other one back also

then the 3 looked at each other than at the devil "so you don't believe, huh?" they said at the same time and then they all smirked

"well then, how about..." iggy said

"we tell you a little story..." deeney said

"about the ancient pearl?" me-kun said

"long, long ago, far, far away, when us dragons still chose to walk the path of earth along w/ humans, there were also gods walking the path of earth w/ us." iggy said

"we dragons, and the gods did not get along quite that well, always fighting over who was stronger than who, and all stuff like that, such fools we both were." deeney said

"and through the years dragons were taught to never ever become friends or family w/ gods because they were just people who liked to boast of their strength." me-kun said

"the same things were told to gods about us dragons throughout the years also, so for years and years if a dragon and god were to ever cross paths they were to engage in battle and there was to be only one to remain, the other would be killed immediatly." iggy said

"but one fateful day a dragon and a god crossed paths. the dragon being the king of all dragons, the god being the princess of all gods. the princess of gods was a kind soul, and when she was told of the stories of dragons she would not believe any one of them." deeney said

"she would always be thinking of how saying such things about dragons was wrong, because if you weren't a dragon yourself she would think how in the world could you judge one of them like that, when you didn't even know of it's true nature?" me-kun said

"so on that day when the current dragon king and the current god princess came across each other and the dragon king immediatly began to battle her, but the princess refused to fight, so she dodged and dodged his attacks as she looked sadly at the dragon." iggy said

"the dragon noticed this and asked her 'why do you look so sad at me, as i fight you?' the princess looked at the dragon and smiled sadly 'do you not think it is wrong for us gods and you dragons to fight over such foolishness?' 'foolishness? we are battling for our pride!' the dragon king yelled back at her." deeney said

"'this is what you say, and as true as it may be, it does not make since.' 'what do you mean?' the king snarled back at her 'why should we fight over something like who is the strongest in the land? why should we fight and talk bad about a completely different species, whom we know nothing of at all of in any way? to do such acts i believe you would lose pride along the way even if you did fight. why can't we just along and be friends, that is what i would like the most.'" me-kun

"the princess' kind heart and words touched the dragon, soon later on the princess and king would fall in love and get married. the marriage was frowned upon greatly by both species, but after the dragons saw and heard of the princess' kind heart they warmed up to her and accepted her into our territory and were also kind to the princess in return." iggy said

"after the gods saw how kindly the dragons treated their princess they also accepted the fact of the marriage and they started to treat dragons nicer. and soon after the battles between dragons and god ceased completely and the princess was shown to have gotten an intense magic power after marrying. her magic power was so strong, due to the fact that it was now mixed w/ both dragon and god she was seen as the most powerful magicul creature in the world of magic." deeney said

"she was known throughout the magic world as a 'beautiful pearl' that brought peace and hope to dragons and gods. when she died it was quite the shock, and devastation for her people. people sulked over the death of their beloved princess, but then a hundred years later her spirit was seen. it told her people 'my spirit will wander, the world forever, it will go in someone else's body, and make this person immortal, unless it calls for extremes and if it does call for extremes the host will die out, and wander for a new host, so that i can stay and protect my precious people.'" me-kun said

"so her spirit did so, and it is known as the ancient pearl. and it's new host currently is mouse."iggy said finally

i looked at them shocked "so there is a dead lady in my body?" i said

"yes basically." deeney said nodding her head

"how come i didn't know about this?" i said furious

"that is the part that also confuses us. the spirit inside of your body should have informed you of such a thing, long ago, which also leads to others being informed of the spirits existent, so if it never told you, then that explains why you, anybody else, or that bastard knew of this." iggy said

then i thought for a moment as i looked at them "then...that means i can do anything i want to him right?" i said looking at the devil

the 3 shrugged their shoulders and looked at the devil as though he were the most boring thing in the world "sure. kill him for all we care. i don't really like the way he handled my idiot son anyways" iggy said

"yes. i also agree w/ killing him. i don't like how he just cut wendy up like that." deeney said looking at the devil in disgust.

"make sure you don't get blood on my metal, it makes it taste bitter." me-kun said eating a piece of metal that came out nowhere/

i grinned and looked at the devil "i wonder how i should finish you off, then?"

"hmph! kill me for all i care! i'll just leave behind a little surprise for you, so you'll suffer."

i blinked "what surprise?"

"after you kill me and your friends get healed, i'll make it so that everyone will completely forget about you and make you stay here in this guild forever w/ out a single soul remebering who you are!"

a look of horror flashed across my face "no! don't do that! i won't kill you! so please don't!" i saw the devil smirk then i grabbed his throat and smiled and started laughing.

"hahaha! is that actually what you thought i'd say? you must be fucking stupid!" the devil looked at me in surprise and i tightened my grip around his neck

"go ahead and erase their memories! you think i care?" i pulled my face close to his "you can erase their minds a million times for fuck's sake! it won't matter either time! because as long as we're all still alive and breathing i'll make them remember! and even if they don't ever remember, then i'll just make some new memories w/ them! you know why?...BECAUSE THEY ARE MY PRECIOUS FAMILY THAT I WILL ALWAYS LOVE NO MATTER WHAT, THEY ARE FAIRY TAIL!"

i squeezed his neck very tight and then a bright light came from my hand and then there was a flash that went throughout the guild and i heard the devil scream and in my hand there was nothing there at all.

i turned around "come on! we have to help everyone!" i yelled at the 3 dragons as i ran and picked people up and laid them down in some chairs.

the 3 dragons followed in pursuit, and after everyone was in a seat deeney said "mouse! everyone is still conscious! i need you to go around and help me get rid of these bruises, come on!"

then we went around the guild frantically healing the people of there bruises

...

when we were done everyone was now up and awake and looking around, then everyone saw me and they started yelling for me

"lay-chan! you're okay!" lessie-chan said jumping into my arms and then everyone surrounded me asking questions and i told them the whole story

then they all looked at me shocked then lessie-chan let go of me and backed up and said sadly "we're going to forget about lay-chan?"

i then saw everyone else's face sadly drop

i smiled up at them "it's fine!" and they all looked at me

"what do you meant that's fine? we can't just forget you!" i heard melanie yell

"it's fine because as long as we're alive i'll make sure you guys remember me no matter what! and like i said before even if you don't i'll come to fairy tail and make more great memories w/ all of you!" i smiled and held a big thumbs up at them

then i stumbled backwards and felt might sight flicker

"lay-chan? what's wrong?" lessie yelled at me as she ran to help me up

i got back up and was wobbling on my feet "i guess it's happening now."

"what is?"

i smiled at lessie-chan "i think you guys will start to forget me in a couple minutes."

then horror flashed on everyone's faces

i continued to wobble on my feet a bit but i grinned at them and said "mama don't kill loke while i'm gone. and loke if i find out your hanging out w/ some other girls, i won't forgive you! melanie and auntie erza, don't kill papa and uncle gray over some cake ok? lessie-chan, i hope i'll still find you reading books." then i grabbed happy by the tail playfully "i still kick your ass, though happy!hahahaha!"

then a blue haired girl appeared before me "...layna-chan...don't say goodbye...please...?" she said as tears filled her eyes

i smiled and patter julie's head "i kept my promise julie remember 'i'll always be your best friend, and never go anywhere else.' and it's true i will always be your best friend and i'll never go anywhere else, you'll just forget about me that's all."

then i felt hot tears flow down my cheeks "and when you guys remember me, i'll make you throw a big party, and i'll stay w/ you guys forever and forever! so you better watch out!" i said as everything went black and i fell backwards.

"lay-chan!"

"layna!"

"layna-chan!"

"mouse!" and i thought i would fall w/ a thud on the ground but i felt a lot of nice warm hands catch me

and there was everyone in fairy tail with tear stained faces, and hands held out for their falling friend, all of them looking at her in hope as they remembered what she said just before she lost consciousness

" '_WHEN YOU GUYS REMEMBER ME' "_

then their unconscious friend mumbled in her slumber "such nice warm hands...this is Fairy Tail warthm...isn't it?"

then the girl and all memories of her slowly slipped from their minds, into an utter darkness, waiting to break free someday, waiting to bring back the warm smile of a young rose-pink haired girl to their hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>this was a short chappie wasn't it?<strong>

***sigh* i started crying again after reading this over like 6 times, and now my eyes are VERY red, and it's hard to do something w/ out tears flowing out my eyes as i remember what just happened!**

**anyways, see ya later! man, am i sleepy!**

**BAI~BAI~ FOR NOW MINA-SAN!**


	14. Chapter 14

**chapter 14: deja vu anybody? anybody? no? psssh, party-poopers!**

**i woke up in the infirmary of fairy tail...**

i looked around and immediatly knew i was still at fairy tail, but in the infirmary bed. i looked and saw it was still bright, so i guessed that it was the same day as i fainted, or i was knocked out for a whole day.

i pulled the covers off the infirmary's bed and saw that i was wearing different clothes than what i had on. instead of my regular off the sleeve shirt, i had on a big white t-shirt that was very airy but then i realized that was because i had on no bra, i had on another pair of shorts too, they were a light blue, but they were still very short and tight like my other ones, but that was how i liked them.

i jumped out of the bed and walked to the doorway and then i realized i had no shoes or socks on either, but i just shrugged it off and stepped through the door. i walked to this floors's balcony and looked out of it. the guys were still doing the usual making a ruckus, drinking beer, hurting people, threating to kill people, laughing and talking, having a blast, being fairy tail.

i laughed at my family down there, but then my smile faded just a bit when i remembered that they wouldn't remember me. but i slapped my cheeks and told myself that i could always do something about it. i could still be around them even if they remember. i could still see their smiles even then!

then i walked slowly down stairs so i could watch the scene. when i made it all the way down i stopped at the very bottom and everybody looked at me.

"uh...urm...hi?" i said as i held my hand up in a waving position, and put up a little smile on my face

then it was silent for a couple of seconds then i saw a little short black haired girl run up to me

"you finally woke up!" she jumped ontop of me squealing w/ glee causing us to fall on the ground and then more people clammered over here

i looked at the girl who landed on me _'lessie-chan? why? does that mean she remembers me? does everybody else?'_

i sniffed the air of the guild *sniff, sniff* _"no this place reeks of forgotten memory...so that means..."_

then i heard people asking me questions "where are you from?" "who are you?" "are you a mage?" "what kind of magic do you use?" "you're really cute, wanna be my boyfriend?" (ok, that last one, i heard that question go around a couple times, the men in here are sooo the same *sigh*)

"i...urm...i can't...uh..." i started to say but then a white haired mage started to push through the crowd

"now, now, leave the poor girl alone will ya? she just woke up and you're all bombarding her w/ questions, that's a bit rude don't ya think? and she probably doesn't even know where she is." mira-san said as she kneeled down next to me and lessie-chan

"hello there, i'm mirajane, you're in a mage guild called fairy tail. we found you fainted, lying outside the door, earlier today, how are you feeling? do you need to rest again? she said smiling at me

"outside the door? i was?...no i mean yea of course i was! but no i'm fine i feel really great actually!" i smiled at her and she smiled back but then my stomach growled and i blushed.

"but i guess i am a bit hungry, though." i said still blushing

mirajane laughed and helped me get up pulling lessie-chan who was still holding on tightly to my body like a little kid holding onto his parents legs

after i got up lessie-chan was still clinging to my chest and hugging it very tightly

"urm...what are you doing?" i asked blushing as people were now staring at lessie-chan, which caused them to stare at my boobs.

lessie-chan grinned evilly then she squeezed harder and i yelled "~kyaaa~" and jumped back a little as the pressure hit my chest then lessie-chan said "it's just that you've got such a nice, warm, big chest, and it's all squishy too! you're not wearing a bra are you?" she said playfully grinning at me.

then all the men were looking at lessie-chan as though they were envious and they started to blush. and then i started to blush.

i looked down. "urm...this is a bit...uncomfortable..." i whispered as i was still blushing

lessie-chan grinned again "i'll show you the bar, w/ mirajane!" then she pulled my arm and the next thing i knew i was somehow at the bar sitting at a seat, and lessie-chan was beside me while mira-san was behind the counter.

"so your name is mirajane, right?" i said asking mira-san

"yes, i am mirajane, and you can call me that or anything you'd like."

"ok!"

"and i'm lessie! but you can call me lessie-chan!" lessie said pointing at herself happily

"ok, sure!"

and then they all went over w/ me who everyone in the guild was, and it was hard trying to remember that i had to call people different names then what i already did, like auntie erza, it's hard to call her just erza, because she is and always will be one of my aunties.

then after all that mirajane asked me "now what would you like to eat?"

"hmm...i haven't eaten in a while...so how about, maybe some chicken?" i said thinking it over

"sure thing!" then she walked into the kitchen and came back w/ a plate of fried chicken and some soda

"thank you! it smells delicious!" i said taking one of the smaller pieces of chicken and eating it.

"you're welcome, and if you need anything else just ask, ok?" i nodded my head and then she went back to cleaning up the bar.

lessie-chan turned towards me and said "can i have a piece of chicken?" she said w/ puppy eyes

"i thought you ate metal scraps for food?" i said as i swallowed a piece

"yea i do b- eh? wait how'd you know that?" she said looking at me confused

i realised what i had just said then i thought of something quick "i can tell, by using my magic. i can also tell that you're a dragon slayer of iron, too. am i right?" i said a bit nervously

" yea! that's so cool! what kind of magic do you use anyways?" she said jumping w/ anticipation

'_whew! looks like i can get off easy w/ this one." _"i am a god. i use the power of a god, so i know, and can do everything." i said

lessie-chan looked at me surprised then she jumped out of her seat "you can? that's awesome! then can you make a plate of metal appear?" she said eagerly

i looked at her and smiled '_lessie-chan is still the same as always, when it comes to metal, i see.' _

"sure thing!" i snapped my fingers and a big plate of metal was now in front of her and she squealed w/ joy "wow! you really can do anything!" she said digging into the metal

i smiled at her then i went back to my chicken...

after a while we both finished our food and were stuffed.

"ah! there is nothing better than some good ol' metal scraps!" she said patting her stomach, and i laughed at her "you're funny, lessie-chan!"

she grinned at me, then i remembered something "hey do you guys know where my converse sneakers are at?" i said pointing to my completely bare feet

"oh, i think they're in the closet in the infirmary, that's usually where mirajane puts the clothes at for the sick people."

"oh, thanks! i'm gonna go get them, and then i'll come back down." i said as i ran up the steps to the infirmary.

i looked around inside for the closet and found it in the corner next to the window. i opened it and found my clothes and my converse, i kinda liked the feel of the big t-shirt so i decided to keep it on, and just took my converse out, when i heard yelling downstairs. i ran out to the balcony to see what was going on.

i sighed when i saw that it was auntie erza yelling at papa and uncle gray for messing up her and melanie's cake. i watched for a couple minutes then i started to put on my shoes.

i got the right shoe on but after i put my left one on the shoelaces got tangled together so i tried to take both of my shoes off, but i started wobbling while trying to fix it and when i tried to balance myself, the next thing i knew, i was leaning over balcony edge screaming for help

"~kyaaa~ i'm gonna fall! i'm gonna fall!" i yelled and everybody looked up at me and then there were gasps and people were yelling "it's that girl! she's gonna fall! somebody catch her!" and then i saw some people run up the stairs to pull me up, but it was too late, my feet wobbled again and i was now free-falling down the balcony

"ahhh!" i yelled as i just kept falling, _why the hell does this have to be the 4th floor? _i thought

then i heard someone yell "i'll catch ya!" and i thought _this nice voice...it sounds familiar and very warm...i like it's sound...i love this voice..._

and as if i was in a trance w/ the voice i held my arms out ready to be caught and closed my eyes.

i landed into strong, nice arms. i opened one of my eyes to see who it was and i saw spiky golden hair, spiky beautiful and soft golden hair. i opened my other eye and my heart started beating fast and my face was now very red.

the person who caught me was loke, and i was looking straight into his eyes.

"l-lion..." i whispered as i looked at loke and then he smiled and said "yes, i am a lion. are you okay?"

then i realised something and started to yell "no! you can't touch me! let go!" but it was too late. there was a poof and now resting in loke's arms i was transformed into a lion.

i had big round ears resting on my head, had whiskers sticking out from my face, and had on a short dress the color of a lion's body and the outside of it was trimmed w/ fur, i had a pair instead of hands or feet and they had long nails attached to them just like a lions. i had a long tail w/ fur sticking on the end.

i blushed as loke looked at my body, then loke blushed also, which caused me to blush more and i jumped out of his arms.

"she's...a lion?" i heard some people say

i turned around and looked embarresed at everyone "no! no! no! this happens when i'm really embarresed! i turn into an animal when 'someone' hugs me when i'm really embarresed! that's it!" then i realised what i'd just said and used my paws to hide my hot face. then lessie-chan appeared out of nowhere and smirked evilly at me.

"hmmm...what does this mean, then? does that mean your heart went all 'doki! doki! doki!' when loke caught you?" lessie-chan said holding her hands to her heart and pumping them back and forth when she said 'doki' each time

i blushed "n-n-no! it...it...didn't." i whispered that last word quietly

she smirked at me again "then why are now a lion? and why is it a lion? why not another animal, hmmm?" she said her smirk widening

i looked up at her my face now the same color as auntie erza's hair "t-t-that's because! i-it's because! because...because...i change into an animal depending on my surroundings! t-t-t-that's a-a-all!"

"hmmm...is that so?" and i nodded then she said "so it's not because you could possibly have a crush on loke?"

i looked at her then at loke and blushed hard and my heart did a backflip "_of course i like loke! i love him! he's my boyfriend!" _is what i wanted to say to loke. but i just held my head down.

lessie saw this and pulled loke's arm and dragged him towards me.

"eh? wait. lessie-chan wha are you doing?" i asked my smirking friend, then lessie tugged loke forward again but she pulled him to fast causing loke to trip on his foot and fall ontop of me, causing me to fall back on the table w/ a thud, both of our bodies pressed tightly against each other, then our lips connected.

there were people going around saying "oooooo! they move so fast!" and then melanie and julie came up next to lessie-chan

"i wonder if they'll go farther than that, while they're still on the table." melanie said eagerly

"...you sure...do...know how...to create...problems...don't you...lessie-chan...?" julie said staring at us

lessie puffed out her cheeks "i didn't do it on purpose! i was trying to get them to hold hands, but then loke tripped, and they ended up like that!"

"...that is what you...say...but...who knows...the truth...?..."

"they sure are getting hot there, when are they gonna come up for a breather?" melanie said

me and loke were both wide-eyed and staring at each other, then i felt myself faint.

"ah. she fainted." lessie-chan said

then my eyes flickered open, and i stared back at loke.

"ah. she woke back up." melanie said

after i opened my eyes i felt like i had just drinken a 10 big barrels of beer. i pulled loke's head in farther and deepened the kiss. loke's eyes widened more.

"*gasp* she's so intense! pulling him in like that, like a little puppy asking for more!" melanie exclaimed

"awwww, you perverted little guys, you! you sure can kiss can't ya?" lessie-chan said holding one hand to her mouth the other one was out pointing at us.

"...melanie-sama...i'm sure...onii-chan...would love for...you to...do something like...that to...him...!" julie said smirking but then blake came up behind her and dragged her while blushing "that's enough words out of you today, julie!"

"...onii-chan...you're blushing...aren't...you?" julie said laughing as he dragged her "s-shut up! that's none of your bussiness!"

then i let go of loke and sprang up "are you okay?" i heard lessie-chan ask me but then when she saw i wasn't there anymore she looked around

"where did she go that fast?" melanie said also looking around

"i'm right here!" i said popping in between their faces. they and along w/ several other members jumped

"what are you d- how did you get on the ceiling?" lessie-chan said as she saw me hanging upside down from the ceiling, my tail tied around one of the lights attached to the ceiling and me hanging from it.

"don't be ridiculous, i jumped up here ya silly!" i said as i let my head hang down and licked my paws "everything looks so funny upside down! it's fun! wheeeee!"

then i let my tail go and did a backflip in the air and landed on all fours. "wheeeheeehheee! i'm in the circus!" i yelled as i jumped down

then i sat up on my 'hind legs' and started staring at the floor.

"what's wrong w/ you?" lessie-chan said worried i looked up and jumped from my position and started spinning in a circle "i got drunk! wheee!"

"how the hell did you get drunk?" melanie said

"well this has happened before when i changed into a cat." i dissapeared again and everyone looked for me, then looked up when they saw me sitting on the balcony "when i ate too much fish, i got drunk off of it." i started swinging my feet off the edge. "you know like a cat would?" then i started walking on all fours back and forth on the balcony (this is a lot of deja vu isn't it?) "so when i changed into a lion."

i jumped off the balcony and started swinging upside down from my tail on different lights. "i ate too much and got drunk! this is fun! wheeee!"

"wait i'm confused! what exactly did you eat?" lessie-chan yelled so i could hear her

i started swinging from light to light and then i dissapeared again.

"i really wish she would stop that dissapearing thing." melanie said

then i appeared again and i was hanging upside down in front of loke smiling at him, and he blushed.

"i got drunk because i ate his lips!" then loke blushed again and so did everyone else at what i just said then i swung backwards "you know loke..." i swung forward "your lips taste like candy!" then i pecked him on the lips as i started to swing backwards again.

"it kinda makes me want some 'caramel'!" i said giggling while i thought of the sitution we were caught in before just a few days ago

then i did another backflip and landed right in front of loke smiling then i just stood there and started licking my paws again.

then i looked up from my licking and looked loke in the eyes w/ an innocent face "loke? i'm hungry, do you have any raw meat?"

lessie-chan started to laugh quietly, and i looked at her confused "what's wrong lessie-chan?"

she stopped laughing and looked at me "no! no! it's nothing! but loke does have a piece of raw meat, and i betcha it's really big!" lessie-chan said and turned her head slightly each time a smile crept on her face.

i looked at loke eagerly "really? you do? can i have it?" and loke started blushing

then lessie-chan turned her head to the side and was trying hard to hold in her laughter, then melanie nudged her in the shoulder and said to her "lessie! that's an inapproprite thing to say!" but i could see she was also trying to hold in her laughter

i ignore them and asked loke again "do you really have a big piece of meat, really loke?" i said turning my head up to look at him, cause he was a bit taller than me.

then lessie-chan started to wobble on her feet and so did melanie and they both turned towards the crowd of people, their backs facing me, and started laughing hard.

"she! she! she! she said it! she said it like three times! hahahaha!" lessie-chan said laughing

"and she looks so eager while she says it too! hahahaha!" melanie said as she grabbed her side

i looked at them in confusion as i tilted my head "all i did was say i wanted loke's meat, what's so funny about that?"

then loke clasped his hand over his mouth and turned away and said while blushing very hard "oh my gosh."

then lessie-chan and melanie fell on the ground and started rolling around laughing, then other people in the crowd started laughing at what i had just said too.

then i looked at loke "so that means i can't have your meat then?" i said sadly and loke blushed more, while the crowd of people laughed harder, and lessie-chan and melanie started slapping the ground as they laughed

"she just keeps saying it over and over again!" lessie-chan said through her laughs

"i don't even think she knows how wrong it sounds when she says it!" melanie exclaimed

i looked up at loke again and said innocently "did i really say something wrong to you, loke?" and loke just looked at me unsure of how to answer that question.

"well...urm...it wasn't exactly wrong, just the way you asked it...i guess?"

i looked at w/ puppy eyes this time "then should i say...'will you please give me your raw meat, loke-sama?'...is that a bit better in the way i asked it?" i said as i bowed down a little bit, and loke backed up a little as his face turned a bright red and repeated again "oh my god."

then the guild erupted in loud laughter.

"i think! i think, my gut is going to burst!" lessie-chan said now grabbing her side.

"why did she add -sama, after his name? it made it like 10 times more funnier!" melanie said

"it's not funny!" loke said in embarrasment

lessie-chan got up on her side and looked at loke "oh it's not? i'm so very sorry, about that, LOKE-SAMA!" then she started laughing again and fell back to the ground laughing w/ melanie

"you girls are rea-" he stopped when he felt someone tug on his jacket he turned and looked and saw me my head down a bit and my eyes looking at him innocently.

"ne, loke what're you guys talking about? and why is it so funny?" i said tilting my head to the side while licking my paw

"as a man i don't think i should tell you something like that, maybe lessie or melanie could tell you!" loke said blushing when he saw me licking my paws and then quickly towards lessie-chan and melanie, but those two just looked at loke and smirked

"aww, we'd love to tell her, but she asked you didn't she loke?" lessie-chan said through a smile

"yea, and it looked like she really, REALLY wanted to hear it from you, and we don't wanna upset her, so go on!" melanie smiled

i tugged on his jacket again "please, loke? i won't ask you anything else, promise." i said w/ my 'loke eyes' ('loke eyes' is a term layna uses. it's when she uses her puppy eyes to get loke to do anything for her, even if he doesn't want to, he falls for it everytime because he's already a big sucker for layna, but he also can't say no to the eyes!)

"f-fine! but it's embarrasing." then he pulled up towards my ear and whispered

...

after he finished loke pulled away from my ear and stood there looking to see what i'd do.

i blinked a few times then stared at loke. then i looked him up and down about 15 times, then my eyes stopped somewhere, and i blushed and looked away quickly and felt the steam rise to my head, loke saw this and he blushed and exclaimed "what was that? what were you staring at just now?"

i smiled a bit and said "o-oh, i-it's nothing!i was just...urmm...looking at...some...thing?" i said trying to avoid such a question

"and what was that something?" he said in embarrasement

"n-n-nothing! i-it w-w-was n-nothing!" i said fanning myself trying to get rid of the heat in my face

"come on loke! don't be so hard on her, we all know what she was looking at so no need to pressure the girl!" lessie-chan said appearing next to me and helping me by fanning me, and then i jumped when melanie also appeared and started staring at my red face.

"see you got her all red in the face and everything loke!" melanie said smiling at me

"where did you guys com-" there was a poof and my lion ears dissapeared i jumped in horror "oh no! no! no! this isn't good!"

"eh? what's wrong?" loke asked me i looked at him panicked "when i change into a animal and then i change back i'm always in the regular clothes but if i change into a lion and then change back i'll be completely naked!" i said the panick rising

then another poof and my whiskers were gone. "why does it do that?" loke and melanie said, poof and my tail was gone

"well..." i looked to my side '_i can't tell them that it's because the only time i change into a lion is when me and loke are in bed together!" _

poof and my feet paws were gone, and i shook my head "it doesn't matter! i just need to get away from all these people!" then another poof and my hand paws were gone "and quick!"

then i felt loke swoop me up in his arms and he ran up the stairs "eh? what are you doing?" i yelled

"well you said that you needed to get away from all the people, so that's what i'm doing for you!" he said grinning and then he ran into the infirmary and slammed the door and slid down the door sighing "whew! that was close!" he said closing his eyes in relief

i was blushing the smallest bit and covering my face by putting it up agaisnt loke's chest, and tugging on his jacket saying "no it was not close, not at all."

loke opened his eyes "eh? what do you mean?" then he looked down and saw me curled up in his arms up against his chest completely naked w/ no clothes on. he blushed furiously "ahh! when did that happen?" and then he quickly got up and laid me in the infirmary bed and pulled the covers over me and then went to the closet and got my clothes out and laid them on the bed.

"you can just put these on, ok?" he said and then i quickly got out of the bed and grabbed my underwear and shorts

loke blushed "what are you doing?" i looked at him confused "i'm changing my clothes."

"yes, i know that! but don't do it while i'm still looking!" he said turning around and faced the wall

i was about to say something back to him but then i remembered '_that's right. since he doesn't know that i would always use to change in front of him, of course he'd act like that." _then i put on my clothes. when i looked at my shirt on the bed i frowned "_where's my bra?"_ i looked around the room and couldn't find it, then i looked in the closet and it wasn't there either, so then i got on all fours and was looking at the ground for it.

i was crawling like that for a couple of minutes when i found it on the floor under the table a bit away from loke's feet.

"hey, are you almost done?" loke said

"uh...yea just give me a sec!" i was now crawling fast and then reached to get it from under the table, but it was too far away in the corner so i had to lay flat on my stomach to get it, but it kinda hurt because it was squishing my boobs and they were seen popping out from the sides. i reached out trying to get it, not realising i had accidently hit loke's foot w/ my shoe.

"huh? what was that?" loke looked down and saw me just a few inches away from him, laying flat on the floor, chest squished out on the floor, and trying to reach for something under the blushed.

i had finally gotten it from under the table and as i pulled back from under the table i popped my head out, and sat in a crouching position so that my chest parts were dangling low, still not realising loke was staring at me, and brushed the dirt and dust off of it, then snapped it back around my chest and got up and was about to walk back to put my shirt on when i saw loke standing there, blushing, and staring at me.

"did you see that just now?" i asked, and all he did was nod, "ok, i really want you to forget you even saw that just now." i said i embarrasement as i walked back to the bed and slipped my shirt on, then grabbed loke's hand.

"what are you doing?" he asked

i smiled at him "let's go back downstairs, ok?" and i led him through the door and we walked down the stairs, and then loke said he had to talk to someone, so i went to sit next to melanie and lessie-chan at a booth.

melanie looked at me "so what were you two doing up there after your lion outfit dissapeared?" she said calmly

"nothing." i said back calmly and stared at the tabletop "just...nothing." then i held my head in my hand and stared at them and they stared back

...

"*sigh* ok this is getting really boring just staring at each other like this and not saying anything! why did we start doing this anyways?" lessie-chan said taking a book out of who-knows-where, and starting to read the first page in the book while at the same time saying "you guys look so gloomy and creepy when we do that, so let's start talking about something, ok?"

"yea you're right, this is getting kinda tiring! so wadda ya wanna talk about?" i said taking my head out of my hand and leaning back in the seat.

"hmm...it doesn't really matter to me, as long as it's not boring." melanie said thinking

then i smirked and said "then how about we talk about you and blake, huh melanie?" then she looked at me confused "me and blake? what about it?"

then as lessie-chan was still reading her book she smirked also and said "well...did you know that b-kun has had a cru-"

then blake appeared out of nowhere and stood over lessie-chan and closed her book and flicked it across the room "i'm sorry! were you reading that, lessie? my hand must've slipped! oops!" he said smiling evilly

"you little! how the hell does your hand accidently 'slip' from half way across the room?" lessie-chan yelled than ran to get her book, and came back checking her book for any scratches or marks "you little ice freak! if i find anything wrong w/ my book, there's gonna be something wrong w/ your face afterwards!" she said glaring at blake as he sat down beside me.

i shivered as he sat down "why do you have to sit next to ME?" i said scooting over just the tiniest bit, blake looked at me and studied me "by the way who the hell are you anyways? you've been in the guild for not even a whole day, yet you never even told us who you are, for all we know you could be an enemy, though you look kinda familiar." he said examining my body, then lessie-chan and melanie also looked at me in confusion

"yea i was wondering something like that too, but who are you? and why do you look so familiar?" melanie said

"yea, the only thing i really know about you is what magic you use, but besides that, nothing else. and yea, you do look a little familiar." lessie-chan said looking back from her book.

"...i...urm...well...my name is layna." i said half-smiling at them

"...and?" blake said motioning for me to continue

"and?" i said back, trying to avoid anymore questions

"and what's your last name, where do you live, did you belong to a guild, who is your family, and why are you here? stuff like that." melanie said

"well i can't tell you my last name. i don't live anywhere. yes i did belong to a guild. my family was AWESOME and they still are and i love them to death, and as for why i am here i can't tell you that either." i said sighing after answering all their questions

lessie, blake, and melanie looked at me "you do know the fact that you're keeping all that stuff a secret is rude, right?" blake said glaring hard at me

"and you do know that trying to find out all that stuff i'm keeping secret for a reason, is also rude, right?" i glared back at him

"what are you hiding?" blake asked his tone getting very questioning

"who says i'm hiding something? maybe i just don't feel like telling you, that's all." i said back

"are you an enemy?" he said still pushing me forward w/ his words

"i could ask you the same thing." i said pushing back

"you didn't answer the question, are you or are you not?" he leaned forward towards my face

"maybe. maybe not. how should i know?" i said leaning back in his face

"you saying you don't know about your own self?"

"no. i'm saying that i ain't no damn encyclopedia that walks around telling people whether i'm there enemy or not, you little freezer boy."

he looked at me "who are you really?"

"you sayin' i lied about my own name?"

"that's exactly what i'm saying."

"i am who i am, and that's me."

"you gettin' smart w/ me?"

"jumping the gun like that, makes me think you're getting smart w/ ME.

"nobody'd wanna get smart w/ some big ass boobed chick."

"oh? that so? well then i guess i can say the EXACT SAME THING back, to this chick in front of me." i said looking straight at blake

"you piss me off."

"you also piss me off."

"you sure are fiesty for a girl, you sure you're not a man?"

"and you sure are weak for a man, YOU sure you're not a girl?"

"hmm...you know i really think you piss me off to the extreme, and no one has ever been able to do that."

"and i enjoy every second of it."

"that so?"

"yes, it is."

he looked at my face again "why the hell do you look so familiar, and why does that fact make you piss me off more?"

i smiled "let's just say i'm an 'old friend'."

"wadda ya mean?"

"i meant what i meant, now back off w/ the questions, and get away from me, i'm starting to feel like a popsicle."

then i looked away from him and back at lessie-chan and melanie who were watching our little fight w/ interest and humour, but mostly in interest

"what did you mean when you said you were an old friend, do we know you or something?" lessie-chan said eyeing me suspiciously

"maybe you know me. maybe you don't." i said shrugging my shoulders "but i am a god, so i would naturally know you." i lied

then julie appeared out of nowhere and was sitting beside me staring carefully at my face "...julie does not...know why...but she wants...to hug...this girl...called layna..." and she leaned her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes and smiled warmly "...julie thinks...she wants...to be...layna-chan's...friend...ok?..."

i smiled at her and patted her head "ok. if it's for julie-chan, then of course."

then i smiled at her again and whispered "even if you don't remember it, i swear i'll keep my promise to you. no matter what."

blake looked at me "did you say something to julie just now?" i looked at him "nope! nothing at all!" he looked at me suspicously and i sighed at him

"come on! don't go and give me that look! how about this then:" i said and then snapped my fingers and popsicles appeared before blake, books and metal scraps before lessie-chan, and 4 big cakes in front of melanie.

"even though i could freely tell you all about me, i won't, because it makes it all the more fun, to watch and see what you will all do. so accept this as an apology for not telling you, ok?"

"i still won't accept that fact so hurriedly, but you're slowly getting on my good side, so i'll let it off just for today." blake said as he picked up a popsicle and ate it in one gulp

then melanie flew at her cake and chewed it happily, while lessie-chan picked up one of the books and squealed happily "these books are all ones that won't even come out yet, until like next year! thank you!" then she opened the book and read while chewing her metal.

and as for julie...well that sweet little girl fell asleep on my shoulder.

* * *

><p>after they had finished eating(they actually didn't take long to eat it, because they gorged the food down.) i laid julie's head on my lap and played with her hair w one hand and used the other to hold my head up. i looked at the 3 and sighed.

"you guys, do you always eat this same stuff every single day?"

the three looked at each other and said as though it made the most sense in the entire world, "yea, what else would we eat?"

"hmm...i don't know...maybe some actual food?" i said sarcasticly

"this IS food! but it's just specially for us!" lessie-chan said

"yea but don't you ever get tired of eating the same thing over and over again?" i said to her

"it really doesn't occur to me why i would get tired of it. i mean i love cake, so why not eat it everyday?" melanie said shrugging her shoulders

"but still why would you just eat the same thing? don't you ever feel like you want to throw up from looking at it?"

"but don't you sometimes wish you could just eat the same thing for once instead of always getting something different every time? it's the same both ways, and everyone different so it doesn't really matter." blake said laying his head on the table and staring at nothing in particular.

i thought about it for a moment and said "good point."

then lessie-chan said to me "i think i'm gonna call you lay-chan, ok?" and i smiled at my friend, for using my old nickname "and you can just keep calling me lessie-chan, and we can all be friends, you, me, b-kun, melanie, and julie!" she said happily and i smiled again

"yes, you seem like a nice girl, so let's hopefully be good friends in the future!" melanie said agreeing w/ lessie-chan

"sure!" i said

then blake said "now don't you dare think i'll be your friend, but i'll just go along w/ it for now since everyone else is." and he blushed and i knew that when he said 'everyone else' he was talking about melanie. i smiled at his little crush

then lessie-chan went back to completely reading her new books, melanie started to check out her armor pads to see if they were shiny enough, blake started looking at his sleeping sister, who was still in my lap, to check to see when she would wake up, and i snapped my fingers and brought out some plain paper and markers and started drawing.

...

after about 10-15 minutes i was done drawing and looked at my picture.

i blushed "eh? when did i draw this?" on my paper was a picture of loke in his spirit form, and there were two big hearts at the top corner's of the paper and inside them both said "L+L", and he looked handsome even when i drew him on the paper, but what got me was that i didn't even realize i had drawn it in the first place.

lessie-chan, blake, and melanie looked at me after my exclaims and melanie and lessie-chan saw my blushes as i stared at the paper and they eagerly tried to see what it was that was on it.

"come on! what is it? what are you hiding?" lessie-chan said laughing as she tried to grab the paper as i moved it out of her way each time.

"i bet she drew something dirty! you did didn't you?" melanie said also laughing and trying to grab the paper

then i felt a tug on my shirt and then julie jumped out of my lap and stood up on the floor and was also trying to grab the paper "...julie saw...you guys...and it looks...interesting so,...she will join...in also...!"she said laughing like a little kid and smiling bright.

"you too julie-chan?" i said embarrased as i was frantically trying to get the paper away from them, so i jumped ontop of my chair and waved it around away from the 3 girls who were now also standing high in their chairs.

then i heard blake sigh "you guys really have no common sense, do you?" he said looking at us, but then grinned evilly "if you wanna get the paper, then just do something like...this!" he said as he threw a sharp piece of ice at the paper and it stuck through the paper sending it flying across the room, and was now pinned, the picture facing the wall (thank god!), up agaisnt the wall all the way across the room.

us 4 girls looked at each other dumbstruck at what just happened, but then we all jumped out of our seats and stood in front of our table and blake stood to our side and he grinned at us "now let's have a fight over this! who ever can get to the paper first has dibbs on it, and if it's embarrasing, that person can pick on layna about it all they want. and you can use anything by all means to win, so go ahead." blake said looking at us all

"hey! the way you're saying it makes it sound like i won't get it!" i said glaring at him

"yea but since you got those big boobs and everything, you'll probably be slowed down, and besides shouldn't you just let someone else see the paper anyways?" he said smirking at me evilly when he said that last part.

"they are NOT that big! and it's my paper, why should i?" i said embarrased and angry

"sure, if that's what you say! now the race for the paper shall begin in...3!...2!...1!...GO!" he yelled and we all run to the other side of the guild, catching all the attention of the guild members.

lessie-chan was in first, w/ me, julie, and melanie close behind.

"this is so not fair! it's my drawing!" i said yelling as i ran

"hahahaha! you slow pokes! i'm gonna get it first!" lessie-chan yelled as she ran to grab the drawing which was now only a few feet away from her.

"no!" i yelled then i snapped my fingers and the picture picked itself from the piece of ice and blew away in the other direction of the guild.

"ahh! no! i thought i told the paper to come to me!" i said watching it blow off, and not land in my hands.

"ah! that's not fair!" lessie-chan said

"that freezer said anything could be used, so i used what i had! hahaha!" i said running towards the paper pushing people in the guild out of the way, along the way.

then the rest of them started following in pursuit, as we saw the paper blow towards the bar.

"...julie will...get it...this time...!" julie said as she ran past me and put the paper in a water lock so that it was floating in mid-air. then she ran to catch it.

"oh no you don't julie!" melanie yelled as she summoned a sword and threw it at the water lock, causing it to pop and the the paper to fall slowly down to the bartop.

then melanie ran to catch it.

"i ain't gonna let that happen!" i yelled as i quickly jumped on the bartop and ran down it, and since it was just cleaned (sorry mira-san!) i ran faster than ever down the bartop. "it's mine now!" i yelled as me and melanie both reached for it at the same time, but a sudden gust of wind came in the guild and the paper blew to the direction of the stairs and floated up higher and higher until it was on the 5th floor, resting on the balcony rail, so me and melanie ran into each other and hit each other on the head and we both fell to the ground.

"ow!" we said at the same time and then when we saw lessie-chan and julie running to get the paper.

"crap!" we both said as we ran to get it also.

when we all got to the stairs lessie-chan grinned and said "iron dragon's foot blade!" and blades appeared at the bottom of her feet and she ran up the wall to catch the paper "sorry, but seems like i'll be the one to get the paper!" she yelled happily

we all ran up the stairs to catch up to lessie-chan, but she was too far ahead.

as lessie-chan stepped on the regular floor, she ran to the place on the balcony rail where the picture was and just as her hand was not even barely 2 inches away from it we all ran up to her.

i was panting and out of breath, and i ran up to lessie-chan and at the same time we grabbed the paper.

"where did you come from?" lessie-chan said as she pulled the paper towards her.

"just give me the paper, lessie-chan!" i said pulling back

"why do you want it so bad? what did you draw on it? is it something dirty?" lessie-chan said smirking and laughing at me

i blushed "n-n-no! it's just!...it's just..." i said not knowing how to answer back

lessie-chan saw my blushing and grinned "so it IS something dirty, isn't it!" she said eagerly pulling the paper

"it's not! i just drew a pic-" i was a bout to say back but then i slipped up on my shoelace (i really need to get shorter ones or something, i mean this is just ridiculous!) and fell to the ground pulling lessie-chan along w/ me.

"~kyaaa!~" we both yelled as we fell w/ a thud to the ground.

"ow that hurt." i said rubbing my butt as i got up.

"you really need to get some new shoelaces, lay-chan." lessie-chan said also getting up and rubbing her butt in pain.

"yea i know. this is like the 3rd time tod-" i said then looked around frantically "wait, where is the paper?" i said now looking everywhere

"it flew down there." melanie said as she helped us both up and pointed down on the first floor of the guild where the paper was now floating down slowly but surely down in front of the person i didn't want to see the paper the most, loke.

"are you freaking kidding me?" i said looking down and then pushing past melanie, julie, and lessie-chan and running down the stairs

i was going really fast down the stairs but since we were already so high up it took to long to get to the bottom, so as i flew down the stairs i jumped on the stairs railing and flew slid down at incredible speed.

up on the 5th floor i heard "wow, if she's that frantic, it must've been something she really didn't want anybody to see." melanie said

lessie puffed out her cheeks and pouted "and that just makes me want to see what she drew even more!"

"...layna-chan...is sliding down...the rail...so fast...!...it looks...cool...!" julie said clapping her hands in amusement

when i got to the bottom i jumped off and ran to loke, i saw him w/ the paper in his hands about to turn the paper over to look at the picture.

"no! no! no! no! no!" i said as i ran up to him and quickly grabbed the paper, folded it in half, and placed it behind my back "and NO!" i said as i put it behind my back

loke looked at me strangely "what's wrong w/ you?" he said looking at me closely

"there is nothing wrong w/ me!" i said blushing a bit

"then why did y-" he started to say

"but more importantly! you didn't look at the picture on the paper did you?" i said leaning in his face

"wait wha-" he said

"did you?" i asked anxiously

"n-no, i didn't. what's the big deal anyways? it's just a piece of paper." he said blushing a bit from me being so close in face

i sighed "oh, thats good. you didn't see it." i said in relief, and then started blushing as i just realised how close i was to his face

"i-i-i'm s-s-sorry!" i said jumping back from his face and looking down at the ground in embarrasement "i just didn't want anyone to see it, that's all."

he looked at me "no it's okay, you probably have a good reason as to why you don't want anyone to see." he said smiling at me

i looked up at him happily "y-yea but i still di-" i stopped as i felt someone grab the paper from my back, and i looked back and saw a grinning lessie-chan, w/ melanie and julie leaning over shoulders to look at the paper

"hehe! now let's see what's on this paper!" she said as she opened the paper, then she, melanie, and julie all gasped and blushed

"this is! oh! so that's why you were so frantic to not get anyone to see it!" melanie said

"...layna-chan...you draw...very well...it looks...exactly like him...!" julie said clapping her hands happily

then lessie-chan smirked at me "so that's it huh? why didn't you just us? hiding it like this, you're acting like b-kun!" then her smirk widened "just say so if you have a crush on lo-" she was cut off as she looked at me

"oi, what's wrong w/ you lay-chan?" she asked worried

i was now backing up slowly, leaning up agaisnt loke's chest, clinging to his jacket, and staring in the 3 girls direction in horror.

"...something is wrong...w/ layna-chan...!" julie said as she stopped clapping and looked at me sadly

"are you okay? do you need to go to the infirmary again?" melanie said also in a worried tone.

i shook my head no, and clung tighter to loke's jacket tighter, then started to say "s-s-s-s-s-s-"

they all looked at me confused "s-s-s-s-s-? what is that lay-chan?" lessie-chan said

"there's a s-s-s-s-" then i leaned back and grabbed a glass beer cup and held it up ready to throw it

lessie-chan, melanie, and julie saw this and backed up in fear "oi! you don't have to get that mad just because we looked at it!" melanie said

"n-n-no! t-t-t-hat's not it!" i said

"then what are you do-" lessie-chan said but the squealed as i threw the glass cup in their direction, and then she melanie and julie all ducked

"what are you doing?" melanie said getting back up

"ahghh! spider! there's a spider! i HATE spiders!" i started to yell as i hid behind loke's back and started to throw more stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>well this is the end of this chapter!<strong>

** and in the next one layna is going to go crazy.**

**after seeing a spider.**

**once AGAIN.**

**BAI~BAI FOR NOW MINA-SAN!**


	15. Chapter 15

**"ahghh! spider! there's a spider! i HATE spiders!" i started to yell as i hid behind loke's back and started throwing more stuff.**

* * *

><p>"get it away! get it away!" i said yelling at lessie-chan, melanie, and julie, while throwing stuff at the big, black, spider that was dangling from the ceiling right next to them.<p>

"don't tell me...she's afraid of spiders? spiders? SPIDERS? seriously?" lessie-chan said trying to dodge the flying objects

"yes, and it looks very serious by the looks of it!" melanie said as she was almost hit by one of the chairs layna threw

"...oh this...is good! very good!...julie thought layna-chan...was sad about...something!...but it just...turned out...she has a very terrible...fear of spiders!..." julie said smiling happily as she ducked at the glass that was thrown.

"how the hell is that good, julie?" lessie-chan said trying to get away from the situation.

"this has started to get very hard to dodge!" melanie said as the objects came faster and more dangerous by the second

then they saw a blue and white object fly towards them "HAPPY?" lessie-chan yelled "AAAAYYYYEEEEEEE!" happy replied as he was thrown very far across the room.

"...it's the...kitty cat...!" julie said

"oh! this is getting very annoying now!" melanie yelled as she pulled out a sword to slice the flying objects then she glared at loke who was trying to figure out what was going on "loke! would you just stop her already?"

loke looked up at melanie "eh? um...sure!" he turned around and faced layna who was still hiding behind his back and he said "oi! calm down!" but she didn't hear as she was still screaming.

loke was about to grab her to stop but when he did she threw a glass hard and far so loke just pulled back from trying that method.

then he started to get worried that if he didn't do something quick someone would probably get hurt, "agh! what should i do?" he mumbled to himself, then after 45 seconds of thinking he got an idea and quickly used it.

he leaned down in front of her ear, whispered in it, and then smirked evilly at her as she stopped throwing stuff and looked at him.

**LAYNA'S P.O.V.**

I saw loke lean in my ear and then once he got close enough he whispered to me, " if you don't stop throwing stuff, i might just have to stop you w/ a kiss on your lips, ya know?" then i stopped and looked up at loke and saw he was smirking evilly and i blushed a bit.

"your still a pervert aren't you?" i said shyly and quietly to him "wadda ya mean i'm STILL a pervert? i was never one in the first place!" he said playfully back

"sure, whatever." i whispered and a small smile came to my face, and so that loke wouldn't see it i quickly turned towards lessie-chan, melanie, and julie to apologize

"i am SOOO sorry lessie-chan, melanie, julie!" i said running towards them

"no it's okay, you were just scared that's all!" lessie-chan said as she walked forward to me and placed a hand on my shoulder reassuringly, then melanie said "yea it's okay since you have a fear of spiders, but if you had done that to me before, i would have snapped your neck."

me and lessie-chan looked at her,sweatdropped and moved away from her a bit, then julie appeared next to me and said smiling happily "...it is very...cute how layna-chan...is afraid of spiders!...maybe you would...like to know what...my onii-chan...is scared of so...we can...scare him, also?..." she said looking at me humorously, then she stood on her toes a bit and leaned in my ear, just loud enough so that only me and lessie-chan could hear "...onii-chan has many fears...but his greatest one...is that one day...melanie-sama...might reject him!...he is so...funny...when it comes to...melanie-sama!... so we should play a prank...on him so...that melanie-sama rejects him..." julie said gayly then leaned back down and grinned at us

"julie-chan you look very cute, but sometimes you can be kinda scary when you say stuff like that!" lessie-chan said laughing at what julie had just said, and julie puffed out her cheeks and pouted "...julie just...wanted...to have some...fun!..."

then melanie walked over to us "what are you three talking about so secretly, over here?" she asked as she brushed off the broken glass bits from her shoulders. "...well you see...melanie-sama...julie...was just telling them...how onii-chan...is afraid...that one day...you will...reje-" julie said grinning at melanie, then blake came out of nowhere and stood towering behind julie, furious.

"you know julie, i don't like to tell you that much stuff about my personal life because you have such a big mouth and like to spread stuff around about it, which is why i never tell you stuff anymore, so how the hell do you know that?" he said towering over her more

julie said calmly and smiled "...i figured it out...myself...after seeing...onii-chan blush so many...times, just...from looking at...mela-"

blake towered down and grabbed her by the arm "you have such a big-ass mouth!" "...hehe...onii-chan is so...very awkard...when it comes...to his own feelings!..." "i ain't got no feelings for her!" "...then why are you...blushing just from...bringing her up...in the conversation...hmmm...onii-chan?..." "s-s-shut up!" then he dragged her back to their parents, where gray and blake stripped (unknowingly of course!) and juvia and julie ran and hid there clothes under a booth's chair.

i sweatdropped at them "that is a very...unique...family isn't it?" then lessie-chan and melanie nodded in agreement as they also sweatdropped at the 4 family members. then melanie turned towards me and lessie-chan and stared at us seriously "now what were you 3 talking about just now?"

me and lessie-chan looked at each other "erm...urm...eh, it was...well we were just talking about how...how scared lay-chan got when she saw the spider, that's all!" lessie-chan said

i looked from lessie-chan to melanie and then nodded at melanie who was still staring seriously "y-yes! yes! o-of course that's what we talking about! i mean what else, would 3 girls talk about together? not about how blake has a cru-" lessie-chan nudged me and i looked at her her "i should probably stop talking shouldn't i?" she nodded at me as if this were obvious.

melanie stared at us suspiciously then lessie-chan said to get away from the topic "w-well! now that that is all over!" then she turned towards me and grinned "how 'bout we start talking about that little picture you drew here?" then she held something up in her hand, and i realized it was the picture of loke i drew, causing me to blush. "t-that picture m-means n-nothing!" then lessie-chan patted me on the shoulder, then her and melanie led me to a table and we sat down, me sitting on one side of the booth by myself, and they were sitting together on the other side looking at me in humour, i felt like this was some kind of twisted interrogation.

"now what is the meaning of this little fella right here?" lessie-chan said opening the paper again and laying it flat on the tabletop and smiling a mirejane like smile at me, w/ bad intentions behind it.

"did you draw this picture maybe because you like loke?" melanie said holding her head in her hand and looking at me, enjoying the embarrasment it was bringing to my body.

"it's nothing." i said shrugging my shoulders, embarresed then lessie-chan leaned forward "hmm...nothing, huh? then why did you draw such a picture?" then melanie grinned "and what are these little hearts at the top that say L+L inside of them? you sure it's really nothing?"

"it's really nothing!" i said looking at them w/ a blush to my face. lessie-chan saw this and said "so your saying that, this picture means nothing?"

"yes! i mean one of the L's could stand for something completely different!" i said, "so you're telling us that at the top of this paper you wrote L+L and then for no apparent reason drew loke, who's name also starts w/ a L, and now you're saying that it didn't mean what we thought? not at all?" lessie-chan said grinning at me playfully

"y-yes! i just...i just...was bored so i decided to draw something else, and i saw loke so i drew him!"

"so you just decided out of nowhere to draw loke, and in such fine detail also so that it was almost like a young girl in love was drawing it, because you just so happened to see him?" melanie said glaring at me trying to find out the truth.

"y-yes that's exactly right. nothing more. nothing less." i said trying to match her glare

then melanie and lessie-chan looked at each other and sighed, then lessie-chan looked at me "lay-chan you're such a bad liar you know that?"

"w-what? i'm not lying!" i said embarrased as they were close to finding the truth

"why can't you just say that you like loke, hmm? the way you're hiding it like this, it reminds me of b-kun, and i know you don't wanna be compared to him." she said looking at me a bit worried and a bit humoursly

"i am NOT like that stripping freezer!" i said a bit mad to be compared to him in even the slightest bit. "then why don't you just come out and say it and then we'll leave you alone, k?" melanie said now holding her head in both hands and staring at me as though she was liking where this was going. "f-fine! yes it's true! i like loke, now sue me!" i said blushing hard and staring at them trying to not let myself get to embarrased from saying it out loud.

"yay! finally this girl is finally telling us the truth! now we can get to bussiness!" lessie-chan said throwing her hands up in the air and laughing a bit, "it really did take you forever to say just three simple words! now let's get to the main event!" melanie said smiling at me

"eh? but you guys just said! that's not fair! i told you the truth, but you're still asking about it, you little cheaters!" i said puffing out my cheeks the tiniest bit. "well i find it fair since you took so long in telling us about your crush, so this is like payback, so just enjoy it a bit, alright?" lessie-chan said looking at me happily

"you guys are mean!" i pouted at them and they just laughed at me "well now we have some questions for you!" lessie-chan said "what questions?" i said backing up in my seat a bit as i did not like where this was heading. at all. "well, we just wanna ask ya five little questions, that's all!" melanie said holding up five fingers on her hand, then lessie-chan said as she pulled down one of melanie's fingers "first question! was it love at first sight?"

"w-well it was...kinda, i guess...yea i liked him at first sight." i said unable to tell them that i have actually liked him for alot of years, as i had always seen him around mama helping her, but i still guessed it was love at first sight. i guess.

"so right after he caught you that time, i'm guessin' that was when it all happened huh?" melanie said grinning a bit, and i nodded my head "yep that's right."

"now! on to the second question! do you fantasize about him alot?" melanie said as she watched lessie-chan pull down another one of her fingers and then they both pulled in close to my face wondering what i'd say, but i just blushed "yes i do." then when i saw them grin at me i quickly added "but it was only one time! and after that i hit a pole because i wasn't paying attention..." then they looked at me and laughed "that must have been some dream for you to faze out like that and hit a pole!" lessie-chan exclaimed then melanie said afterwards "i guess that means she really is in love!" causing me to blush just a bit more

then after they calmed down i saw something blue slip between melanie and lessie-chan and then something black slip beside me "julie? blake? what are you guys doing here! and why the hell did you sit next to ME."

"hmph! you think i wanted to sit next to you? it's only cause this side of the table is less clumped w/ all the people!" he said fixing his hair, i smirked at him and leaned in his ear "you sure it's not because you'll be to embarresed to sit too close to melanie?" then when he jumped back a little and a blush appeared on his face, i laughed as he put his head on the table to hide it.

"...we have also...come to listen...to this interesting...topic..." julie said then she looked at lessie-chan "...lessie-chan...may me and onii-chan...join your...interrogation...?" lessie-chan smiled "sure! that just means there'll be more interesting questions!" then melanie nodded, blake pulled his now calm face up, i sulked, and julie smiled big and looked at my sulking face. "...then it is...now julie's...turn to ask...a question...now!...3rd question!...if you and loke-kun...ever did go out...would you do..."that stuff"...alot when you are...together?..." she asked as she, lessie-chan, and melanie all leaned in together to hear, while blake was staring at us and saying "what the hell is up w/ girls and the talk about "that stuff" all the time when they're together?"

"this is a good question julie! probably the best one asked so far!" melanie said nodding her head eagerly while looking at me, awaiting my answer. i blushed "y-you guys are perverts, you know that?" "now, now, don't avoid the question and just answer it!" lessie-chan said as she leaned a bit farther in. "i-i-i...how am i supposed to know?" i said looking at them blushing w/ embarresment. they all smirked at me "awww, come on, you know that you wanna say that you hope one day you and loke will go out and do "that stuff" together alot, don't you?" lessie-chan said grinning at me playfully

"...maybe..." was all i said and then they all laughed at me again "...so you would like...to do "stuff" w/...loke-kun...!" said a smiling a julie

"but knowing loke, he'd probably do it the minute he started dating!" lessie-chan laughing hard w/ melanie "but you'd probably like that he'd do it so early wouldn't you, layna?" melanie said through laughs

"y-you guys!" i said blushing at the previous sentences, then they once again calmed down after a while then they asked the next question.

"now the next question goes to b-kun!" lessie-chan said grinning at blake, and blake just looked at all of us then sighed "you girls really do weird stuff together and i really don't feel like it, but i guess i'll ask a stupid question too." then he sighed again as he laid his head in his hand and looked at me boredly "4th question. if you like loke that much, why don't you just go out w/ him?" he asked also boredly.

"don't just say it like it's the easiest thing in the world! it's hard for a girl to do something like that!" lessie-chan yelled at him, then melanie added "and besides, it's only natural for the guy to do that asking, never the girl, it'd be a mess if it was the oppisite." then me, lessie-chan, and julie nodded our agreements

"...so i wonder if...onii-chan...will ask..out...mela-" blake quickly turned aorund to look at her and glared hard, causing julie to smile her always regular smile, and sweatdrop. "...mou!...onii-chan is such...a big meanie...and a baka!...julie just wanted to...have some fun...!" julie said as she puffed out her cheeks and pouted. "you better not finish that sentence, dammit." i heard blake mumble as he turned back to look at me, then he changed back to the original question "that's why? you won't ask him out, JUST because it's supposed to be the guy's job?" he said staring at me like i was stupid "wow. girls think they have all the pressure, but you're putting it all on us, aren't ya?" he said as he looked back at lessie-chan

"heh. i'm gonna ignore what you said just now b-kun, but right now we got the last question, so i'll just hurt you later, ok?" lessie-chan said as a vein popped out of her head. then she calmed down and looked at me "now the 5th and final question! this is something that we have all probably been wondering..." then they all looked at me, even blake, and their faces all turned super serious, even julie's, and they all asked at the same time "what the hell do you see in that playboy?"

i looked at them a bit surprised at the question "i...i..um...well...why would you ask a question like that?" they all looked at each other then blake sighed and said "ok well first of all if you hadn't noticed back when our parents were younger he and my dad were total playboys that all the girls wanted, and loke was like the best at being a playboy, and he still is so why the hell would you like someone like him? he'll probably do something that you won't like in the end, anyways." then he shrugged his shoulders.

then lessie-chan "yea i hate to agree w/ him but b-kun's kinda right, ya know? i mean liking him isn't gonna lead to anything good." then julie "...julie wishes...layna-chan to be...happy...but...she does not...want her to get...hurt by loke-kun...either..." then she looked at me w/ a bit worried look on her. then it was melanie's turn "we're not saying that you should stop liking him or anything, because that would just be crazy, but we're just saying that you should at least be a little bit more careful and prepared in case something happens that you don't like."

i looked at them still shocked and surprised at the question at hand, then i looked around at them pulled my head down so that they wouldn't see it. "lay-chan are you okay? we didn't mean to mak-eh? lay-chan?" lessie looked at me as i pulled my head and i started laughing, then blake, melanie, and julie looked at me.

"this big-boobed chick finally broke didn't she?" blake said staring closely at me, and i laughed harder "are you okay? we're sorry if we made you feel a bit insecure or anything, layna." melanie said looking at me worried

"...layna-chan...is acting...weird...but it's kind of...funny!..." julie said laughing a bit, causing me to laugh EVEN MORE. soon after i finished i looked at them and sighed, "look, you don't think i KNOW that? i ain't stupid or anything, and whether you think so or not, i was definately prepared to fall in love w/ some stupid playboy who was always going around w/ other girls, but hey! who the hell gives a fuck? if you really like someone, you should never dwell on their past no matter the circumstances and make things worse, you should just focus on what they are now and learn to love it! it's more fun that way isn't it julie?"

i said smiling wide and laughing at the young girl who had a love for things to be fun, and she looked at me surprised but then she nodded her head and smiled and laughed w/ me. lessie-chan, melanie, and blake looked at me shocked.

lessie-chan looked at me then smiled "you sure seem to make the best out of things don't you?" "well it's a good thing, she can be so easy-going like that, so i guess we don't have to worry about her for awhile." melanie said also smiling at me

"heh. i would have liked to see this chick cry, but i guess it's ok that she ain't crying." blake said grunting in agreement w/ melanie, and lessie-chan

lessie-chan smiled at blake "b-kun, you're just like uncle gray ya know that? why can't you just say that you don't like to see girls cry openly, like uncle gray does?"

"a-ain't nobody like that! it's just uncomfortable to see them all weak like that...that's all!" blake said yelling as he blushed hard and then turned his away from all of us.

"haha! sure, ok! if that's what you say, i guess so!" lessie-chan said laughing then shrugging her shoulders at him

"blake is so nice isn't he?" i said looking at him and sighing as i also thought he was just like uncle gray, then i noticed something about him and i laughed "blake!" he looked at me "what do ya want now?" i poimted at his body still laughing "your clothes, blake! your clothes!" and he looked down "ah shit! when did that happen?" he exclaimed as he looked down and saw he was left in only his boxers "lessie give me your clothes!"

"HELL NO! why the hell would i do that?" lessie-chan yelled "come on! you can just lend me some of the clothes your wearing!" he yelled back at her as he got up and started to chase her around the guild while she was running away trying to carry her books at the same time "you damn stripper! why do you have to ask me for the clothes?" she yelled as she ran

melanie sighed "i will go get some cake, but if he goes to far w/ the clothes thing, one of you call me over, ok?" she said as she got up, looked at me and julie, and then walked to where her mom was eating a big cake. then julie exclaimed happily "...julie will go...see if she...can get her...onii-chan's clothes...so she will...she layna-chan...later...ok?...see ya layna-chan...!" she laughed as she ran off towards her brother who was now looking for his clothes while lessie-chan was sitting talking to her fellow dragons and dragon slayers.

i smiled and laughed at them "such weirdos my friends are, aren't they?" i sighed as i got up out of the seat and then walked towards the bar and mumbled quietly as another smile crept on my face "well i love weird!" and then i laughed to myself

...

i sat down at the bar and saw mira-san cleaning the glassware "ne, mira-san you wouldn't mind if i helped you clean up would ya?"

she turned to look at me and smiled "well yes it's fine, but don't you want to go around the guild and find something better to do than help little ol' me clean? you just got here a couple of hours ago, don't you wanna look around?"

i smiled at her happily "no it's fine, i can do stuff like that later so i'll just help you now mira-san!" i said as i walked around the counter to get to the inside area of the bar, and started to help clean

"haha! well thank you very much, now i can get this done faster!"

...

i plopped down on one of the bars chairs "ah! there was so much stuff, mira-san! i don't know how you can clean all that stuff every single day, and then right after you clean them more dirty dishes come! to put up w/ all of this stuff, you must be some kind of angel aren't you, mira-san?" i said stretching my arms up high

"well i am no angel, but i just get used to all the work after a good couple of years of doing it, but thank you for the compliment!" then we smiled at each other and then laughed. then when mira-san went back to slowly and quietly cleaning the bartop w/ a rag. i sighed and spun around in my chair so that i was facing the entire guild. i could see people drinking, laughing, sleeping, fighting, chatting, they were having a blast, just how i liked to imagine and see my fairy tail.

i smiled as i looked at everybody, then as i scanned the guild i saw some of my most favorite people on the whole world (besides mama and loke of course!).

at a big booth was deeney, me-kun, iggy, lessie-chan, uncle gajeel, and auntie wendy. they were having a conversation, and by the looks of it, they were having fun too. i smiled at them, and before i knew it i was hopping out of my seat, and walking happily towards them. when i was a couple of feet away from them i saw them all sniff the air.

"ah! natsu-san is back!" wendy-neechan said

"tch! that idiot probably came to cause a mess!" uncle gajeel said

"pops! you pick on uncle natsu too much! and besides you cause just about the same amount of messes he does!" lessie-chan said

"that little idiot of yours is coming here, igneel." deeney said

"i don't really care if he came back or not, but if he got me some metal, then maybe i will!" me-kun grunted

"ha! like that dense idiot of mine would remember to get something for you!" iggy said glaring at me-kun

then they all turned and looked at me and were surprised to see it was not papa.

"eh? you're not natsu-san?" wendy-neechan asked

"just some big-boobed chick." uncle gajeel said

"that's strange i thought it was that idiot of mine. i couldn't have gotten his smell mixed up already, could i?" iggy said in confusion

"ah! it's lay-chan! hi lay-chan! come sit down!" lessie-chan jumped out of her seat and exclaimed as she motioned for me to come towards her, but i just stood in front of the table as everyone else stared at me confused.

i smiled at them "hello, nice to meet ya all! i'm layna!" i said waving a bit at them, and in my head i thought _for some reason i feel like i am going to have sooo much fun playing w/ their forgotten memory of me!_

"who the hell are you, and why do you smell like that idiot kid of mine?" iggy said examing me closely

"this is really strange, i could have sworn that i smelled natsu-san coming over here." wendy-neechan said whispereing so that only her, her fellow dragon slayers, and dragons could hear her, or so she thought.

"yes, this is very strange indeed. i know i smelt that idiotic flame-kid, but i did not see him anywhere, just this girl, which is even more strange." deeney whispered back.

"like i said i honestly don't care, just find me some damn metal!" me-kun mumbled to himself

i walked up closer to the table and crouched down and raised my hands up on my legs and placed my head in them and looked up at them all, and smiled "ya know..." they all looked at me "it's not very nice to talk about someone like that, and calling them "this girl" isn't anymore nice." i pouted at them

deeney and wendy-neechan looked at me in surprise "y-you could hear us? h-how is that possible?" wendy-neechan exclaimed

then lessie-chan spoke up, a grin spread across her face "you guys don't know?" and then everyone focused on her

"know what ya little squirt?" me-kun said staring at her bored, then lessie-chan's grin spread wider "well lay-chan is actually a g-"

i dissapeared from where i was crouching on the floor in front of the table and then reappered laying on the table my arms behind my head and my back up against the wall where the booth was, and everyone jumped when they saw me appear out of nowhere on the table

"ah! lay-chan don't do that! it's creepy!" lessie-chan said as she tried to catch her self from falling out of the seat from when she jumped

i puffed out my cheeks and pouted "but lessie-chan that's not fair! i wanted to be the ones to tell them, so i decided to scare you guys, since it's more fun!"

"who is this girl? and how did she get here w/ out us seeing?" deeney demanded from me

"and why does this girl smell like that idiot, natsu?" iggy said

i pouted again "you guys are so mean! i told you it's not nice to call people "this girl" didn't i? why can't you just call me by my name, you heard it like 5 times, you big meanies!"

"what the hell is wrong w/ this chick? just appearing out of nowhere and saying stuff like she knows us!" uncle gajeel said grunting at me

i smiled "you guys don't remember? i would have expected more from my favorite dragons, and dragon slayers, ya know!"

"what the hell you saying now? we don't know you!" me-kun yelled at me

"your really weird." was all iggy said

"miss layna-san, i don't think we know you." wendy-neechan said quietly

"who the hell are you?" iggy said

"yes, who are you?" deeney said confused

i looked at the 3 dragons "so you guys really don't remember?" they just looked at me and i sighed "well if you don't remember, then there is no point in me telling you everything about me, so here i go." i stood up on the table and looked down at them

"my name is layna, just layna, i am a god so i can do anything and everything, why i am here and what my purpose here is confidential, but what i can say to you is that i am a "long-distant friend" of fairy tail and all of you here."

they looked at me "so you're saying you are a god? that's impossible gods rarely fall down to earth." deeney said looking at me suspiciously, and i just sighed "well i am a "special" god so here i am...on earth." (when she said special she was talking about how she was the ancient pearl, just so ya know.)

"what do you mean a special god?" me-kun was doing the asking, i looked at him, then at my nails and pretended not to hear him

*vein pops* "this little brat! ignoring me like that!" me-kun roared

"why do you smell like natsu?" iggy asked

"how come you are being so secretive? and what do you mean when you say you are a friend of us?" deeney said

i stopped looking at my nails "i'm sorry did you guys say something?" then i looked at them as their veins all popped and i sighed and smiled the walked down the table and jumped off and landed on the floor and turned around and looked at them.

"yea, yea! sorry for ignoring ya, ok? geez! but i WAS listening, but i cannot and will not ever answer those questions for you, not once!" i said looking at them seriously

"why? you stubborn little brat!" me-kun roared again

"quite a rude one you are." deeney mumbled

"yea, but for some reason she reminds me of a couple people..." iggy said staring at me

i smiled at them "well that's simple! i can't tell you, because you all already know the answer to all those questions! you just have to remember and then it'll make sense, ok?"

they looked at me surprised then me-kun mumbled "this crazy little chick, would've been better if i had just had some damn metal."

i smiled at him "i'll make sure to get you a BIG tray of metal scraps, ok me-kun?" i said his name on purpose

"ain't nobody gonna want some metal from y- eh? what'd you just call me? me-kun?" he looked at me in confusion

i giggled at me-kun's reaction "haha! me-kun, iggy, and deeney, are still so weird! but i told you guys before, didn't i?" i walked over to them and gave all three of them a big hug "since i LOVE you guys because your weird, then let's all be weird together, ok?" i smiled at them as they all looked at me in surprise, and me-kun was still mumbling "me-kun? what kinda name is that?" i giggled at him "but me-kun's really the weirdest out of all you!" i laughed and then turned around and yelled to them as i walked away slowly

"well then i'll see ya later then, iggy, deeney, me-kun, wendy-neechan, uncle gajeel! i'll talk to ya later lessie-chan!" i laughed as i walked off thinking _"yep! this is really fun, to watch to see if my nakama will remember w/out me telling them! now i wonder what will happen now?"_

* * *

><p>the 3 dragons, and 3 dragon slayers all stared at layna as she walked off laughing.<p>

"y-you guys heard that didn't you?" me-kun said looking at everyone

"yea." was all iggy said

"she called me deeney, igneel iggy, and metalicana me-kun, when we never even told her who we were and those names she called us were like those nicknames of a close friend." deeney said

"grandeeney she just called me wendy-neechan didn't she?" wendy said looking at her dragon, who nodded her head

"she said i was 'uncle gajeel' what the hell is up w/ that?" gajeel said looking just as confused as everyone

"and not only that, she smelled exactly like natsu." iggy said, then wendy added "yes i noticed this too, but then i started to smell a mixture of lucy-san on her too."

"really? that cheerleader chick?" gajeel said looking at wendy, and she nodded

"and her magic? when she said she was a god, that is like seriously impossible right, i mean those guys rarely come down to earth don't they? but then that part is also what got me messed up again, she smells even more powerful than dragons or gods, and their was only one person ever alive that was more powerful, than dragons and gods, and that was..." me-kun said then w/ that last part he looked at deeney and iggy.

"yea, she smelled like she could have been..." iggy said looking at deeney

"but that's not possible is it? does that mean that she has already found a new host? why weren't we told about it?" me-kun said

then deeney said as she tried to arrange all the events, that had just happened, together "i think...i think...that we were informed of it, but we have just forgotten." then she looked at layna who was now walking around the guild "i think...that maybe...just maybe...we know that girl, and she also knows us...but it seems as though she knows alot more than we do...and now that i think about it long and hard, that layna girl seems very familiar to me, the way she looks, the way she walks, the ways she talks, the way she smells, the noises i hear when she moves around, they all seem so familiar to me almost as if i have known her for a long time...so i think right now we shouldn't be asking all these other questions, but what we should really be asking is:

who is that girl, and how do we, and everyone in this guild know her?"

deeney and everyone at that table then looked at each other w/ expressions, and then they all stared at layna who was across the room, and all they could wonder was who she was, and their connection w/ her.


	16. Chapter 16

**i giggled at me-kun's reaction "haha! me-kun, iggy, and deeney, are still so weird! but i told you guys before, didn't i?" i walked over to them and gave all three of them a big hug "since i LOVE you guys because your weird, then let's all be weird together, ok?" i smiled at them as they all looked at me in surprise, and me-kun was still mumbling "me-kun? what kinda name is that?" i giggled at him "but me-kun's really the weirdest out of all you!" i laughed and then turned around and yelled to them as i walked away slowly**

**"well then i'll see ya later then, iggy, deeney, me-kun, wendy-neechan, uncle gajeel! i'll talk to ya later lessie-chan!" i laughed as i walked off thinking "yep! this is really fun, to watch to see if my nakama will remember w/out me telling them! now i wonder what will happen now?"**

* * *

><p>i continued walking around the guild w no particular destination in mind, so after a while i just went back to the bar.

"ne, mira-san you're still cleaning?" i asked mira-san as she walked out of the cleaning supplies carrying a broom and then started to sweep the floor, and she looked up at me and smiled when she saw me.

"oh well hello there, layna. i didn't see you there. and yes it seems my cleaning duty is not over just yet for today!" she said laughing a bit, and then continued sweeping.

*sigh* i laid my head flat on the bartop and started thinking in my head "_now that i remember, earlier when lessie-chan and the otheres were asking me all those questions, then they asked that last question: 'why do i like loke?' i answered them, but i never REALLY answered the question, i mean i like loke, i mean like alot, but what exactly about him do i like? i don't really know...wait, no. i DO know why i like him, i just can't remember because it was so long ago when i realized all the stuff about him that i liked...but really what was it about loke that i like? i want to remember but i can't."_

then i sighed again "i guess it'll be a long time before i can remember it." then i pulled my head up and laid it in my hands as i watched mira-san "ne, mira-san?" i asked the white haired mage, and she replied w/ out looking up from her sweeping

"yes? what is it layna?" "well i was wondering...if you lose a precious memory to you, and know you lost it, will you try hard to find it?"

she looked at me "well if it was something that meant the most in the world to you, i'm sure you would because it is something you cherished."

"then what if you lose a precious memory, but you don't realize you lost it, but the person who the memory was about does? will that person still try hard to find it, and remember?"

"well if you put it that way, i think that the person who the memory was about would do what they thought was best, and that would be to either help the other person recover the precious memory, or let them find it themselves."

"but what if you were that person who knew of the forgotten memory, but the other person didn't? what would you do, mira-san?"

"well, if i was that person i would still think what i do would be based on what i think is best. like if the other person has forgotten that memory, and it causes me to not see them again then i would do everything in my power to get them to remember. but then if it was so that the other person would still be able to stay w/ me, then i would just let time go by, and let the memory come back slowly, because i'd be just happy enough to be by the other person's side, even if they didn't remember."

i smiled at mira-san's answer "_that is exactly how i feel." _then mira-san looked at me confused "but layna, why the sudden talk of forgotten memory? are you ok?"

i smiled at her "no, im fine mira-san! i just felt like asking something right now, sorry for the trouble!"

she smiled back at me "it was no trouble at all, and if you ever have anymore questions about anything, feel free to ask, ok?" then she went back to her sweeping. and i went to a completely empty booth and played w/ my magic there

* * *

><p><strong>later on that day, sometime close to night. (so like 7:00 or 8:00, IDK *shrugges shoulders*.)<strong>

i was just sitting at the table using my magic to make water appear on it, and every time i spun my finger in a circle the water would create a mini whirpool and would spin around the table, and then i'd make mini fish appear in it, that would jump out of it every once in while and start to flop around on the table so i had to quickly put them back in.

after repeating that same stuff for who knows how long, i yawned.

"*yawn*...i'm getting kinda sleepy." then i looked around the guild and saw that everyone was still doing the regular stuff that they usually do, then i noticed it wasn't as bright as usual in the guild and looked to see it was really dark outside.

i sighed, got up and walked to the bar "mira-san i'm sorry to bother you again, but i'm gonna go catch some Z's." mirajane turned around and a frown appeared on her face

"well it's okay, if you wanna go to sleep now, since it's getting kind of late, but where are you going to go? you don't have a place to stay do you? if you don't you can just stay in the girl's dormitory w/ someone else." she said a bit worried

i shook my head and smiled "no it's fine! i don't wanna intrude on anyone like that, and besides," i raised my hand up and put it in a snapping position "i can always make myself a place to stay, w/ my magic, so it's fine!" then i smiled at her again

she still had a look of worry on her face, but the she smiled "well i guess that's fine, but are you gonna be okay out there by yourself, do you want me to send someone to go w/ you?"

"no i'm fine i'll be extra careful too."

"well...ok."

then i smiled and laughed a bit as i ran out the guild doors "see ya later mira-san!" and she waved back a bit.

...

i walked around outside for awhile thinking of a place where i could make my place.

"hmm...where should i put it at? maybe i ca-" i then exclaimed w/ joy "i know! i'll make it 'there;!" then i went full speed and ran.

...

i was still running when i came to an abrupt stop, i looked around and smiled. i was standing on the same street where my, mama's, papa's, and even happy's house was. then i started walking again, and passed all the houses that were next to mine, then when i passed about the 4 or 5th house there was a big empty space where a house was to be, then i smiled as i looked at the empty space.

"yep! the perfect place! now i'll only be a couple houses away from mama!" then i walked up closer to the space and snapped my fingers, and a puff of smoke appeared and in it place was a regular house, it was a light blue color w/ a light blue roof, and from the outside it was only a two story house...or so you would think.

i walked to the door and placed my hand on the knob, and turned it. i walked through the door and inside...

now on first glance of the house it looks like a regular plain old 2 story house, but hey! i'm a mage! i gotta have some fun in life don't i? so i decided to make my house a magical house, so that whenever someone walks through the inside of the house the inside will respond to what the person wants, so like if maybe i wanted the inside of my house to be a a glamorous place, it would be like 5 stories high, have a big kitchen w/ lots of fancy dishes and glassware, a big bedroom that could have been fit for a queen, and lots of other stuff like that.

but when i opened the door that wasn't what i wanted it to look like.

i walked through the door and smiled. there was a big living room w/ a giant flat screen in it, and a long couch right in front of it w/ a big bowl of popcorn in it, then i went to where the kitchen was and saw it had a huge counter, that also had the sink and there were some cabinets in a good amount of places w/ stuff like snacks, and cooking utensils, then i looked and saw this huge fridge that was like towering really high over me, and i looked in and saw it had almost every type of food in it. then i closed it and saw that the place it turned into had 4 stories so i walked up the stairs (man were they high!) and saw 4 rooms up there, two on each side of the hall.

i looked at the doors and saw they were all labeled w/ signs. one of the doors said bathroom and i stepped through and saw a big restroom w/ a huge sink, a toilet, a shower and a huge bathtub that could fit like 3 whole people in it, then i walked out, and went to the other room.

i went to the one labeled 'guest rooms' and i tilted my head in confusion "_why 'guest rooms' not 'guest room'? isn't this only one room?" _and i opened the door and walked through and saw it was a simple room w/ a big queen size bed, a closet, and a small flat screen tv, and a mirror on the wall.

i thought "_well it's only one room, so why'd it say 'rooms' ?" _then i saw it. up against the wall was another door that had the words 'more guest rooms' and i opened it and saw an exact replica of the first guest room, and it also had another door in it that was labeled 'more guest rooms'.

i walked through THAT door and the same result came up once again, there were an infinite amount of guest rooms in this one room, and then when i went to walk out the door i realized that all the guest rooms main bedroom door led back into the hall. i sighed after getting out of there "_that was kinda confusing"_

then i walked to the other side of the hall where the other two doors where, and went to the one labeled 'memories' and when i opened the door, i thought i was gonna cry tears of joy.

posted everywhere on the walls were pictures, paintings, posters, anything and everything of my time at fairy tail, and there were tables all around the room w/ more photo albums filled w/ more pictures, and all over the floor were pictures there too, there wasn't a spot in the room where i couldn't see my wonderful life at fairy tail.

after looking through some of the pictures, i decided to go check out the last room in the hall. it was labeled 'layna's room' and i walked through and the entire room was colored rosy-pink, and little parts were black and saw there was a big king size bed in it w/ a rectangular canopy w/ a rosy-pink curtain hanging from it, and there was a tv like the one in the living room in here too.

there was a big walk-in closet filled w/ clothes and my favorite types of shoes, converse. and there was a dresser w/ drawers filled w/...urm...underwear and other stuff that i wear under my clothes.

i looked around at everything then i sighed happily

"i think i really like it here, i mean it's not close to the warmth i had at home w/ mama but it's nice! and i think i'll keep this house style as the regular design!" then i sighed happily again as i ran and jumped onto the bed w/ a plop and then crawled under the covers, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>two weeks later<strong>

i woke up bright and early "*yawn* that was a good nap!" then i jumped out of bed and sang happily "now it's time to get ready to go to the guild!" then i walked out of my room and went out into the hall and into the bathroom, i took of my pj's and got the shower ready and found my soap and then hopped in the shower

...

after i was done in the shower, my body and hair squeaky clean, i wrapped a towel around my body and looked at the mirror, sighed, and said to myself "they still haven't remembered me, huh?"

then i sighed again and started to check out my body in the mirror and at the same time i said "well, they are fairy tail, a guild filled of a bunch of fighting and beer loving idiots, so i guess it'll be a while for them to remember."

then i brushed my teeth, washed my face, and then right when i was about to dry my hair i looked at it in the mirror.

"hmm...my hair is always spiky at the ends and the edges of the sides, maybe i'll straighten it just for today!"

then i brushed it a good couple of times and then after it was completely straight i put it up in a ponytail that still reached the middle of my legs, but even though it was still straightened and in a ponytail, w/ a bang, there was a curl at the end of my hair, and there was a piece sticking up at the top, kinda like deeney's.

i sighed at the hair that was sticking up "i guess there's no use in trying to fix it, if every time it just comes back up." then i walked out of the bathroom and went back to my room.

i went to my closet and put on a big black t-shirt that went low down and covered most of my shorts and my regular shorty shorts but they were a very dark blue this time, so they looked just like black if you didn't look closely, then i put on my black and pink converse, and then i found a hairclip w/ a pink and white skull on it and put it where my bang was to hold it in place and looked in my mirror

"hmm...i didn't realize it just now...but i kinda look like a completely different person!" then i smiled and walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

"lalalala! i'm gonna make some bacon and eggs for breakfast! lalalala!" i sang happily as i got the food out of the fridge and then got the pots and pans i would need out of the cabinets.

...

i made my breakfast, ate it, then i got a bottle of water and went out the door and walked to fairy tail. i walked pass my 'old' house, turned to look back at it, and at the same moment i saw mama, papa (who didn't seem all that eager to leave so early), and happy walk out the door.

"luuuuuucyyyyy! why do we have to leave for the guild so early? it's like only 9:30 in the morning! i could've been sleeping in right now!" papa said as he walked slowly behind mama and happy while he dragged his feet

"it's not good for you to sleep in so late, you little pyromaniac! and besides i want to talk to levy-chan and erza more today so we have to leave earlier! now come on before i have to drag you there!" mama said happily

"but lucyyyyyy!" papa wailed behind them

"*sigh* right about now i'd probably slap you half way across the country for being so annoying, but since it's so early in the morning i'll let it off...at least for now." then mama turned around and grabbed papa by the collar of his scarf and dragged him on the ground.

"happy, come down from there, there's a breeze blowing you'll get sick from staying high up like that!" mama yelled up at him

"AYE!" he exclaimed as he flew down and landed on mama's head. then they started walking down the street towards my direction.

mama was still yelling at papa for his lazyness, when she stopped and looked at me, who was now in front of her.

"ah! i've seen you before!...you're that girl! you're layna right?" she said pointing at me

i smiled "yes, i'm layna."

"are you going to the guild too?" she asked as she walked up beside me

"yea! i woke up extra early too, just so i could go see lessie-chan!" i said pumping my fists in the air and smiling

she smiled back "haha! i did the same thing so i could go see levy-chan! if you want we can go to the guild together, ok?" and i nodded my head in agreement

"well then let's go! and natsu get your lazy up! i ain't gonna drag you no farther than this!" mama yelled as she dropped papa on the ground

"ow! that hurt lucy! and you only dragged me like 10 feet away from the house! that's not fair!" he said as he rubbed his head and got up and then looked at me

"who the hell is this?" he said looking at me weirdly, and my vein popped "my name's layna, and i'm going to fairy tail also!" i said as i smiled at him

he looked at me funny again "you smell weird and familiar, but for some reason i like it." then he shrugged his shoulders and walked in front of me and mama and continued walking towards the guild.

mama sweatdropped at papa "well...ok, that was weird...well come on layna-chan, let's go!" then she started to walk of behind papa and i walked beside her, but just a bit behind her.

"but that sure was something, to see you this morning! and i almost didn't recognize you w/ that new look!" mama said looking back at me as she smiled

"hehe! well i was feeling kind of lazy today, so i just put something on." i said pointing at my clothes

"hmm...i think it looks nice! especially your hair,but didn't it used to be kind of spiky?" she said as she turned back around and thought to herself

"yea, but i just wanted to see how it looked if i had it straight hair for once, that's all!" then i started to drink out of my water bottle

happy, who was still ontop of mama's head, did a little turn on her head and was now still laying there, but just facing me.

he looked at me w/ his eyes as big and round as ever and said "why do you have on such a big t-shirt? are you pregnant or something? are you about to go into labor?"

then a small grin appeared on his face and he said "*pfffft* there's a fat pregnant lady w/ twins, no w/ triplets! and she's coming on down to fairy tail! *pfffft*"

"happy! that's rude! stop it!" mama yelled at him

papa turned back and laughed w/ happy "hahaha! that's a good one happy!" then happy flew on papa shoulder and they started laughing together

"heh! you damn little cat! you think that's funny, don't you?" then my eyes darkened, i smashed the water bottle in my hand, and walked up towards them, now towering over them and smirking evilly.

"you think it's so funny huh? well then i guess i can make some cat stew for lunch today, how's that for funny?" i said as i pulled his tail hard, then i saw papa snicker at the way happy was getting treated, and i turned to him

"oh? you think it's funny too, huh? well then i guess i can take all things made of fire out of the ENTIRE country, ya know!" i said as i flicked his hair

they both looked at me, scared "i don't really care what you do w/ happy, but you wouldn't dare take away the fire!"

"AYE! wait what? natsu that's so mean! you care more about the fire than me? you meanie!RUSHIIIIIII!" he said as he started to fly into mama's chest, aND fake tears sprouted from his eyes

"oh no you don't you little damn cat! trying to run away, aren't you?" i said as grabbed his tail w/ out looking back, and then pulling him back in front of me and holding him upside down by the tail

"crap! and i was hoping it would've worked!" happy mumbled to himself

"now if both of you just apologize i might be nice enough to let you off w/ a warning." i said still towering over them

they looked at each other then back at me "A-AYE! WE'RE VERY SORRY, LAYNA-SAMA!" then i smirked again and went back to my regular height

"now! that wasn't so hard was it? now it's time for the warning!"

"eh? what? warning? but you said th-" they both said but got cut off as i hit them both upside their heads, leaving huge bumps on them, then i grabbed papa by the collar and happy by his tail and dragged them down the road to fairy tail as i hummed happily.

"why am i being dragged upside down?" happy said as his head hit the hard ground as he was being dragged by tail "this girl is so mean! she's like a mini-erza/mini-rushi!"

"aye!" papa said back in agreement as he got dragged

all the while mama was just looking at the whole scene sweatdropping "layna-chan good job! you two got what you deserved!...but that girl does kinda remind me of me and erza..." she said as she walked behind all of us, while watching papa and happy as they sulked together.

then i continued to walk, still humming as i realized we were just about a couple of feet away from the guild door, when i sniffed the air and jumped w/ joy

"yay! lessie-chan got a new book today! i have to go see it!" i exclaimed, not really caring that i dropped papa and happy hard to the ground, then i turned around and grabbed mama

"come on let's go, lessie-chan and levy-chan have a new book! come on!" i yelled as i ran towards the guild door as i pulled mama

"eh?...um, sure!" mama yelled back as she came w/ me, then i felt her let go and grab one of her keys "oh! this idiot why does he always do this?" she yelled still grabbing her key

and just when i opened the door a slight crack, i looked back at her "what's wrong? does your hip hurt?" i said forgetting that mama always had her keys around her waist area.

"eh? no! no! that's not it! it's just that, lo- eh? no don't open the door you'll get hit!" she said pointing at the door as i opened it and walked through

"huh? what's wr-" i stopped as i heard a poof, looked in front of me and landed into something hard and firm then landed back onto the floor w/ a thud.

"ow! what the hell is it now?" i said as i was looking down and rubbing my head and butt in pain, then i saw a hand appear in my face

"you okay? here grab my hand!" i heard someone say

"urm...sure, thanks...i guess?" i said as i grabbed the hand and it helped pull me up, and as i was being pulled up i examined it _"this hand looks very familiar, almost like...*sniff* wait! this is-!" _

i was going to jump back as i realized who it was, but the person had already pulled me up and i was now blushing hard as i stared into his face

"hehe! sorry about that, but you know it's not good to run into someone rock hard abs like that!" loke said grinning stupidly at me

i blushed a bit harder and looked down "i-i'm gonna go a-and...urm...i'm gonna go find lessie-chan!" i yelled as i ran off

loke and lucy looked back at layna as she ran off

"why'd she run off, like that?" loke pouted to himself

lucy put her hands on her hips "*sigh* well maybe it's because some strange playboy keeps appearing before her and saying some very stupid stuff."

loke looked at lucy confused "what do you mean 'keeps appearing', i've never met that girl before."

lucy looked at him like he was stupid and sweatdropped "you don't remember? that first day she was here? she fell down the 4th floor and you caught her?" then dragged natsu and happy inside

"oh...oh! you mean that girl? i remember, now!" loke said as realisation hit him

"you really didn't remember her, until just now?" lucy said as she crouched down and shook natsu and happy awake from their unconscious state

loke looked at layna who was now walking around the guild searching for her friend "well, i remembered that incident w/ her, so when i saw her just now i thought she looked kind of familiar, but she looked different today, so it was hard to tell."

lucy looked up from shaking the two, and stared at loke and a small grin appeared on her face "different how?" she said wriggling her eyebrows

"she looked...well...she looked more prettier than she did that time before..." loke said blushing a bit as he still watched layna

lucy got up and went behind loke's back and placed her head on his shoulder and whispered to him "you llllliiiikkkkeeee her!" then she smirked as loke blushed, and just continued to look at layna

then lucy smirk grew wider "hmm...what's this? you didn't deny the fact? does this mean that my strongest playboy spirit has finally found him someone that he might just actually stick to liking for once?" then she nudged him in the shoulder playfully

"...maybe..." loke said as he turned and looked down at lucy

lucy smiled "hehe! i can't wait to see how this'll turn out for you loke!" she said as she turned back around and started to shake natsu and happy again

"oiii! you idiot partners! wakey-wakey!"

back to layna

i was now walking around looking for lessie-chan, trying to clear loke off my mind.

" *breaths in, breaths out* i don't have to get so worked up over loke like that! i mean he IS my boyfriend...but for some reason...the fact that he doesn't remember that, makes me get all heated up around him..." i mumbled to myself as i looked around the guild, then i spotted lessie-chan sitting w/ her mom at a table and they were both reading different books.

"lessie-chan! you got a new book?" i yelled to her as i ran to the table

lessie-chan and auntie levy looked up "eh? who are you?" lessie-chan looked at me as i sat down then her face cheered up "oh! it's lay-chan! i'm sorry! you just looked so different today, so it was kind of hard to recognize you!"

"oh you're right! it is layna-chan!" auntie levy said as she looked at me

i sweatdropped " do i really look that different today?"

they both nodded "but i think you're even more pretty than before like this, especially the hair!" lessie-chan said

"that's exactly what i told her!" i heard a voice say and i looked and saw mama slide in the seat beside me

"where'd you come from, auntie lucy?" lessie-chan exclaimed as she looked over at mama.

"i got here a couple of seconds ago." she said then she started talking to auntie levy about the book she was reading.

"ne, lay-chan, let's go find melanie and julie, and then we can someplace, ok?" lessie-chan said happily as she got up and grabbed my arm and pulled me somewhere

then somehow i found myself standing in front of melanie who was eating a huge cake and julie who was just smiling happily as she watched her eat.

"ne, julie! melanie! let's go somewhere today!" lessie-chan said as she ran up behind them and looked at them happily

"sure, but where? oh! layna you look nice!" melanie said as she looked up from her cake

"...julie also...thinks layna-chan...looks very...pretty...!" julie said smiling

"um, thanks!" i said back

"well i was thinking..." lessie-chan said evilly as she turned and looked back at me "that maybe we could go visit lay-chan's house for once today!"

"eh? why my house?" i exclaimed at her

"but it's not fair, lay-chan! mirajane told me you were living there for almost 3 weeks now, and you haven't even invited us over once! i wanna see it!" lessie-chan pouted

"yea, if it's not too much trouble, i kinda want to see her house too!" melanie said as she hopped out of her seat and looked at me, followed closely by julie "...yes julie would...also like...to see..!"

"f-fine! but it's only this one time ok?" i told them and they all nodded their heads

"ok let's go." i said as i turned around, but the lessie-chan stopped "hey lay-chan?"

"hmm?"

"you think it's ok if we invite just a few more people?" lessie-chan said

"eh? what? no do-" but before i could yell at her to not invite more people she, melanie, and julie were already gone and telling their families they were going to my house.

when they came back they had brought along w/ them:

blake "why am i coming along w/ you guys?"

auntie juvia "gray, when we get there you shouldn't strip your clothes of in someone else's home!"

uncle gray "yea, yea! i know! i know! i ain't some pervert!"

auntie erza "yes, going to our children's friend's house, yes this will defiantly be a good learning experience!"

uncle jellal "no, erza i'm pretty sure that when we walked over here you were saying eagerly 'i hope she has cake at her house' you really have different intentions don't you?"

auntie levy "hmm...i wonder what her house looks like? maybe it has some books?"

uncle gajeel "i can't believe you dragged me along w/ this, levy."

iggy "how did we get caught up in this little group, anyways? i was just looking for some fire, and found myself being dragged by some kid over here."

deeney "yes i would also like to know this, i was having a talk w/ wendy and charle when i somehow found myself over here."

me-kun "that damn squirt! pulling me over here for something stupid!"

wendy-neechan "now, now, calm down. we don't want to seem rude to layna-san who was nice enough to invite us!"

charle "well i'm fine w/ it if it means wendy's going, and no i do not want any fish!"

happy "ne, charle! here's a big fish i caught! you can have it!"

pantherlily "you do know that the fish is changing colors, don't you? i don't think that's edible!"

papa "i was dragged along too! i hope she has some fire chicken!"

loke "i have no idea what's going on, right now, so i just followed lucy and natsu."

mama "come on! i wanna see it too!"

i looked at them all "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? I THOUGHT YOU SAID 'A FEW MORE PEOPLE' HENCE THE WORD 'FEW'! THIS IS LIKE A GIANT MOB!"

"but lay-chan! it's not fair if we're the only ones to see your house! so we invited everyone else! now come on!" lessie-chan said as she grabbed my hand and pouted up at me w/ puppy dog eyes.

i looked down at her "...fine! fine, you can all come! but if any of you make a mess, i won't forgive you!" i said blushing then i stomped out of the door

_"uwaahh...so she's tsundere, huh?" _they all thought as they as they followed behind

...

as we were all walking down the street i was standing in the very front while everyone else was close behind chatting w/ each other, then auntie levy and mama came up beside me

"this way that we're heading...isn't it the same direction as lu-chan's house?" auntie levy said as she scanned the area

"yea and now that you think about it...this morning when i met up w/ you, you were walking in the same direction as me, so you're house is nearby?" mama said as she looked at me

"well, i guess it is." i lied and shrugged my shoulders, then when we passed my 'old' house mama pointed at it and said "see that's my house!"

then after we walked up a bit i stopped and pointed "this is my house." and everyone stopped and looked

"it's so...tall. how many stories is it?" lessie-chan said as she looked at it

i shrugged my shoulders "who knows? it changes everytime."

"what do you mean it changes everytime?" papa said as he walked up and examined it

"my house is magical, so that the inside and outside design change to the person(s) needs and wants, so it's different everytime, but i like to keep it on one regular style most of the time." i said as i walked up to the door and then turned around and looked at them all

"you're all allowed to go anywhere you like, except for my room and the room next to! understand?" i yelled to them and they all shook their heads in agreement, so i opened the door and we all piled in.

inside the design had changed a bit, but it wasn't that different. the living room had two big flat-screens that were hanging from the wall, with two very long couches in front of both and there were snacks planted everywhere on them, the kitchen had all different kinds of food in all different kinds of places, the fridge was now twice it size than before and was now towering over all of us.

"wow! this is so cool! your house is amazing!" lessie-chan exclaimed as she and everyone else walked around

"haha! there's so much food!" papa laughed as he lunged into all the food

"can we go look upstairs?" melanie said as she pointed to the stairs, and i just shrugged my shoulders as they all walked up

when we got to the second floor which had my room, the bathroom, the guest rooms, and my memory room, blake reached for the doorknob on the memory room, and i jumped in front of it before he could

"what's wrong w/ you, you big-boobed chick?" he said as he studied me

"n-nothing!"

"then why are you standing there?"

"because none of you are allowed in here!" i said as i backed up agaisnt the door

"how come? that's really suspicious." deeney said as she looked at the door

"yea and that makes us wanto look even more." iggy said

"t-t-that's because!...urm...i...urm...i have lot's of embarrasing pictures of my childhood in here, and i don't want you to see it! yea that's it!" i lied to them, although it techniaclly wasn't that much of a lie.

"...ok...sure." blake said

"n-now! let's go see what's on the third floor, shall we? it's apart of my regular house design,but i haven't seen it myself either!" i said as i walked to the next set of stairs, and walked up them and after everyone exchanged some glances they followed behind.

when i got to the top of the stairs i stopped and glanced around cautiously

"huh? what's wrong lay-chan?" lessie-chan said looking at me worried

"this floor...it's smell weird. like danger. but then it smells safe at the same time." i said still looking around

"huh? that means there's something in your house?"

"i don-" i was cut off by a small barking and saw a small little dog run up to my feet and start licking it

"aww! it's a puppy! lay-chan it's so cute! why didn't you tell me you had one?" lessie-chan said as she stared at it

"that's because i don't." i said looking at the dog

"eh? so where'd it come from?"

"i don't know tha-" i said looking up at lessie-chan and then i quickly looked back down, then i jumped up high then kicked the dog up sending it flying all the way agaisnt the wall at the other end.

"what the hell is wrong w/ you?" blake yelled at me

"oi oi that's a little extreme don't ya think, kicking a little defensless dog like that!" uncle gray said

"i knew it! she is some kind of psycho chick!" uncle gajeel said

i turned around and glared at them and at the same time i poitned to where the dog was and yelled at them "you think that's some little defenseless dog? look at it!" and then they all turned and saw it.

the dog was now transforming, it grew bigger, uglier, and even more powerful, it was a beast

"now tell me, do i look like some kind of psycho chick for kicking this thing, now?" i said glaring at uncle gajeel

"hmph!" was all he said

i turned around and faced the beast and examined it closely then thought _"so that's what this floor is huh?"_ then i said out loud"*sigh* right when i get a new house, i have to mess it up huh?" i said as i walked up right to the beast's face and it growled loudly at me, hoping it could push me down, but i just stared at it boredly and stood there.

"you know your breath really stinks." i said as i stared at it, then when it growled again and was about to leap on me i jumped back and jumped behind it and then kicked it w/ full strength, sending it flying across the room just a few feet away from everyone else.

"she didn't use magic, but she kicked it? how the hell is she that strong, to kick that big thing, so that it went flying?" i heard some of the men yell

then i appeared in front of the beast and then turned around and smiled at them "i got my strength from my mom!"

then i turned back to the beast and sighed "it's quite sad actually, but i don't like using my full strength on anyone either, but *sigh* i guess i have to." the i punched it hard and it went flying up agaisnt the wall on the other end of the hall and it left a huge dent there.

"_she's like some kind of crazy weight man! if elfman saw this i'm not sure he would last long!" _everyone thought as they sweatdropped at me

i looked at the beast and smiled "you know, i already figured it out, you can come on out already, unless you like playing this game in hiding!" i said as i smiled again

"lay-chan what do you mean?"

"man! i told you guys, she wouldn't be fooled by this! we should have gave her something harder!" a voice said

"yea, yea we know!" said another voice then the beast did a little poof thing and out stepped three handsome guys, they all had a brown-ish blonde hair, and toned figures w/ muscles.

"wow. they. are. hot." i heard lessie-chan say

"hmph! thank you for the completely right and obvious comment!" the one on the right said flipping his hair at lessie-chan

"you have such a high ego, ." said the one on the left

"you're just jealous because i'm hotter than you, aren't you haru?" the one called aki said as he glared at the one called haru

"who the hell would think th-" the one called haru started

"both of you, would you please shut up!" the one in the middle yelled as his veins popped and he grabbed the other two's arms

"hai, akio-nii." they both said at the same time as they shut up and looked down at the floor

then the one called akio looked at me and smiled apologetically "layna-chan i'm very sorry about that."

"eh? how do you know my name?" i said looking at him

then all three of them were all smiling and looking at me "well first of all i'm akio."

then "there's so many hot girls here!" akio nudged him hard "ow! yea sorry...i'm aki!"

then the one on the left smiled and said in a voice that had a calmness similar to julie's "and i'm haru."

"this is the training floor of the house, and we're the trainers." haru said

"and that monster you saw was a small low-level one that we changed into to see your level of strength." akio said

then aki walked up beside me wrapped his arm around me, grinned and said to me "after seeing you fight so good even w/out your magic, i can't wait to teach such a hot girl!" he smirked

i blushed "w-what the hell is wrong w/ you? get off!" i said as i pushed him off, and he shrugged his shoulders and turned around and looked at lessie-chan

"hey, you're pretty damn cute, want me to train you?" he said as he leaned down in her face and gave her a peck on the cheek

lessie-chan blushed hard and jumped up "~kyaaa~ t-this guy i-is!~kyaaa~" she squealed as she ran behind the closest person to her, mama

"she's so cute!" he said as he walked up to mama and smiled at her "oh hello? who's this? are you perhaps layna-chan's sister? you look just as beautiful, so you have to be sisters right? maybe twins?" he said as he looked mama up and down and grinned at her.

"*giggle* oh thank you!" mama said blushing at him as he grabbed her hand and kissed it "*giggle* such a sweet boy!"

"OH. FUCK. NO." i heard papa and loke say at the same time as they appeared in front of mama and were towering over aki, a dark aura around them, and they were both cracking their knuckles really loud.

"I'LL BREAK THAT PRETTY LITTLE FACE OF YOUR'S IF YOU TOUCH LUCY AGAIN." papa said as he growled down at him

"YOU THINK I'M GONNA LET YOU OFF EASY FOR TOUCHING MY MASTER LIKE THAT?" loke said roared at him

aki just stood there looking at them and grinning "aww, come on! how could i leave such a beautiful face alone like that? i just _HAD _t-" he was cut off as he was dragged off by haru

"that's enough! stop that before you get hurt, you stupid little egoistic freak!" haru said as he dragged him back to where akio was

"tch! i was just having some fun!" he mumbled to himself as he was dragged away.

then akio appeared next to me "i'm really sorry, layna-chan, that stupid bastard over there went too over board didn't he?" he said w/ puppy eyes as he unknowingly leaned forward in my face a bit.

i blushed and looked to the side "urm, no it's fine!" a look of relief flashed his face and he smiled happily "that's good! i didn't want to make layna-chan mad at us or anything!" he said looking at me happily, and cutely like a little puppy

i blushed harder at his cute yet muscular face "o-ok! a-anyways! you said that you guys were my trainers, so does that mean you're going be living here because if you are i have alot of extra rooms here." i said pointing down the stairs

then his face turned serious and he looked at me "no we are your trainers and just that, so we will only appear when layna-chan wants us too, that's all." he said then his face got all cute again "but if layna-chan is ever lonely by herself here, we'll be glad to come and comfort you!"

i blushed a bit and thought "_the way he acts...he's like a serious, tough leader of a wolf pack, but then he gets all cute like a little puppy! it's so hard to resist to not hug him!"_

i looked at him trying hard to resist the urge to hug him, but then i just couldn't resist and i pulled him close to my body "he's...he's just so cute when he does that!" i said as i snuggling him up in my chest, much to his surprise

"eh? layna-chan what's wrong? are you hurt?" he said trying to look up at me

"ah! akio-nii that's not fair! i wanna hug layna-chan too!" aki said as he puffed out his cheeks and pouted, then ran towards me and hugged me

"i would also like to hug, layna-chan." haru said as he pouted sadly and looked at the ground

i looke at them and thought i would explode w/ squeals "t-they're...they're all so cute! you guys are so cute, i'll give all three of you a big hug!" i squealed as i pulled all three of them in and hugged them tightly

"layna-chan feels nice." haru said

"i don't understand what's going on..." akio said

"i don't really care but her body feels really nice and she smells sweet!" aki said as he tightened the hug

then auntie erza came up and pulled us all apart "alright! that's enough hugging for one day!"

"but layna-chan feels soft." haru said as he walked back and looked down sadly

"tch! it's not fair akio-nii got to hug her chest! and he was squished up in it at that too!" aki mumbled to himself as he pouted and walked back too

"urm...i really don't understand the situation that just happened..." akio said as he turned around and also walked back, looking a bit confused

"they're just so cute..." i said as i looked at them as they walked away

then akio turned around and waved to me "well we'll be going now! remember if you ever feel lonely we'll be glad to come and comfort layna-chan!"

"i'll be even more glad if you call for me personally to come and comfort ya, layna-chan!" aki said as he waved at me, winked at me, then blew me a kiss

"don't ever call for such an egoisitc freak, it might do you damage in the end. see ya later layna-chan!" haru said as he smiled calmly at me and waved

then all three of them dissapeared.

i stood there looking at where they were just standing, then i felt someone nudge me in the shoulder "hmm...what was all that hugging stuff about back there, hmm?" lessie-chan said as she smirked and nudged my shoulders

i blushed "its just that they all looked so cute when they made their faces like that and i coldn't resist the urge to hug them!" i said as i hugged myself and squealing

"hehe! lay-chan, you had better stop saying all that stuff so loudly! you might aggervate loke!" lessie-chan whispered in my ear,smirking evilly, as she pointed to loke.

i looked back and saw loke looking kinda of mad, and veins popping out of his forehead as he looked at the wall.

"_eh? why would loke get mad? he doesn't know he's my boyfriend, so why? then does that mean he likes me, as he is now?...no *shakes head* that's impossible." _then i blushed a bit at the thought that loke liked me even though he didn't remember me, but i shook it off and walked quickly to the stairs

"l-let's just go to the last floor!" i said trying to avoid this weird scene, then i ran up the stairs leaving everyone behind

"hey lay-chan! wait up! you're going to fast!" i heard lessie-chan call from the bottom

i was still running when i got to the top and stopped and looked at what i saw in amazement "wow. this is really cool."

then i heard everyone catch up to me

"*pant* geez lay-chan, what is up w/ you?" lessie-chan said as she looked up from a few steps down, panting from running up the stairs

i turned around and motioned for everyone to come up "you guys! come look at this! it's really cool!" i said excited and then everyone came and piled into the hall and looked around

"woah! what is this?" i heard mama say

"i don't know either but i like it!" i said as i ran down and examined it again happily

in the hall there were hundreds and hundreds of doors, and they were all labeled w/ names from people from fairy tail, and posted everywhere and anywhere on the doors and the walls and even the roof were pictures of everybody's times at fairy tail, there wasn't a single place in the hall that wasn't filled w/ pictures, but the thing that really caught us off were of what the pictures were doing.

i picked up one of the pictures off of someone's door and i looked at the picture, it was showing a picture of lessie-chan reading a book quietly while a fight was breaking out in the backround, but the picture was MOVING, so it literally showed lessie-chan flipping the pages in her book, then a fight breaking out in the back, people throwing stuff and then they accidently threw something at lessie-chan's, causing her to get mad and join the fight. it was actually a picture replaying the whole entire scene.

ALL of the pictures were like that. showing and then replaying those moments in fairy tail everyone had. i smiled down at the picture and placed it back on the door which i had now figured was lessie-chan's, then i looked up at a sign hanging from the ceiling that read "_**WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL'S TREASURE TROVE! WHERE WE KEEP THOSE MOMENTS THAT YOU HOLD AS A TREASURE!"** _then i smiled again at the sign.

"juvia has never seen something so amazing before!" auntie juvia said as she jumped up and down and started wandering around like everyone else.

then lessie-chan stood beside me and looked at the door "so what's inside?"

"now that you think about it...what is inside of these doors?" i said looking at the hundreds of doors filling the seemingly endless hall.

"well then i guess we'll have to find out for ourselves!" lessie-chan said grinning at me then reaching for the doorknob and turning it.

when me and lessie-chan looked in we were amazed.

the room was filled w/ tall and wide bookshelves that looked like they went on forever, and they were all filled to the brim w/ different books and there were tables w/ trays of metal scraps on them.

then a woman appeared in front of us and bowed "welcome, i am millie, the keeper and guide of lessie's treasures." then she looked up at us

"wow. this is amazing!" lessie-chan squealed as she looked around happily

"this room is a special place that shows the person's favorite things and many other things, all of the other people of this guild have a room just like it, and they also have an keeper and guide in it just like me, also." millie said as she turned and looked at the room.

"really? this is really cool! lay-chan i'm gonna stay in here for a while and read some of these books, ok?" lessie-chan said jumping around and then running around and looking at the books on the shelves.

then millie turned to where lessie-chan ran off to "if you ever need any assistance or help in anythin, please just call for me and i will be there in a second." she said then she dissapeared.

i looked around at the room once more, and then smiled at the very happy lessie-chan who was now carrying a lot of books at one time to a table and sitting down to read the first in her stack. then i walked out and left the door open a crack and looked to see where everyone else (who were not in the hall anymore) went to.

as i looked around the hall i immediatly saw a good couple of the doors open and could hear happy noises come from all of them.

i saw that mama's, juvia's, julie's, and levy's doors open and i could just imagine what was in their doors.

i walked down the multiple sets of stairs and when i got to the first floor i saw auntie erza and melanie in the kitchen leaning over the counter while eating some cake and ice cream happily.

then i looked over at one of the couch's and saw wendy-neechan and deeney sitting on it and watching tv while talking about something at the same time, and close by the two, sitting on the couch was charle, happy, and pantherlily, and it looked like they were having a 'serious' talk about what type of fish tastes best.

and on the other couch in front of the other tv was loke, papa, uncle gray, blake, uncle gajeel, uncle jellal, iggy, and me-kun, and they were watching a mage fight on the tv while they were eating alot of snacks and then throwing those same snacks at each other, and having little competitions.

"hmph! you think that just because you were the number 1 playboy back then, that it still counts?" uncle gray yelled at loke

"of course it still counts! i'm still hot as ever even now!" loke yelled back

"there's no way in hell! i'm hotter than you were back than and now!" uncle gray yelled as he and loke bumped heads and uncle gray pushed loke back

"i don't ever remember you being not even a bit close to me in the hotness factor, you just liked to strip alot that's all!" loke said pushing back

"you saying i'm some kinda pervert? then let's have a contest!" uncle gray yelled back

"fine! i'm up w/ anything!" loke yelled then they both stepped back from each other and stared at each other

and then, fast enough so that i could barely see them do it, they both stripped of their shirts and jackets

"ha! i stripped faster than you did, so now you have to admit that i was better looking!" loke yelled

"yea right! i was way faster than you, so you admit it to me!" uncle gray said

"well if that's how you're gonna play, then let's have a rematch!" loke yelled as they both pulled their shirts and jackets back on quickly then stripped just as fast

"_THAT'S how your going to compete? that's like the most stupidest thing i've ever heard of!" _i thought as i looked at them and my jawdropped

then i looked and saw papa and iggy getting in a fight over who would eat the last piece of fire chicken, uncle jellal and blake were still watching the mage fight on tv and agruing over which team would win, and uncle gajeel and me-kun were both watching all the scenes, that all the men were having, in humour as they ate their metal.

i sighed at the people in my house "you guys just know how to live it up, no matter where you go don't you?" then i hopped of the last step and walked into the kitchen and tugged the door to the fridge open and pulled out some bottles of soda and beer, then i went to the oven and opened it and pulled out a huge pizza (wow, ain't that a good coincedense!) that was really big and i took a couple of slices and put them on a plate for myself, then brought the drinks and pizza to the table in front of the couch the men were sitting at and they all turned to look at me, once they smelled pizza.

they all looked at me in shock as i placed the pizza on the table, and my veins popped as i looked at them "what the hell is up w/ those stares? is it that hard to believe that i'm being nice to you?" i yelled as i placed the drinks on the table and then walked off back into the kitchen.

they just stared at me as i walked off, then when i went to my slices of pizza they just shrugged and they all jumped at the pizza grabbing slice after slice.

"thanks layna!" they all yelled at me through full mouths, and i just stayed turned around eating my pizza, and waved them off, but i was blushing a little.

"guys are so weird." i mumbled as i drank my soda and then went to the counter and watched auntie erza and melanie still eating more sweets and ice cream.

i sweatdropped at them "where do you guys put all that food at in those skinny bodies?" they both looked at me and shrugged their shoulders "we put it somewhere." they said at the same time

"what the hell is 'somewhere' supposed to mean?" i said looking at them as they stuffed more sweets in their mouths.

then i propped myself ontop of the countertop and leisurely ate my pizza and sipped my soda.

* * *

><p><strong>me: well...yea...uh huh...that's the end of this chappie...*coughs*...u know i could REALLY use some help here...i mean seriously...<strong>

**happy: aye! i, happy, have come to help!**

**me: *looks at happy for a while, then kicks him sending him flying far away***

**happy: you're so meeeeeeaaaaaannnnnnn!**

**me: *turns and looks back* now as i was saying! i could REALLY use some help right about now!**

**aki: here i am! your prince on a white horse has come to rescue you from the great depths of despair! now,come! give me a hug and kiss as i token of gratitude! *pulls in to try and hug her, while holding his lips out to kiss her***

**me: ain't gonna happen, mr. prince! *holds hand out and blocks him from touching her* why'd all these annoying people show up in my writing studio today?**

**haru: yes. it is true. egoistic freaks like him are always very annoying. *nods head***

**aki: i ain't no damn egoistic freak! i'm just very hot, so i have to stare at myself! get it straight!**

**haru: *looks at him* then shall i call you 'The Narcissist'? is that better?**

**aki: why you little! that's the same damn thing! and why the hell did you say it like you were granting me some kind of special title?**

**haru: because you have 'special' problems, that's why.**

**aki: you little! *chases haru around the room* come here you smart little brat!**

**me: i swear to gods if they break something in my writing studio, i'll kill both of 'em!**

**akio: you two idiots! don't go making messes up in other people's places! i can't even believe i'm those two idiots older brother! *turns to me, puts his cute face on* i'm really sorry, they're being rude aren't they? i'll make it up to you.**

**me: *blushes* _he's so cute when he does that! _no it's fine! it's fine! **

**akio: *pouts* really? you sure?**

**me: *falls completely for the cuteness* well if you want to make it up, then you can let me give you a big hug! *pulls him toward her chest and squeezes him tightly***

**akio: this is happening alot today...**

**me: it's because you're so damn cute, when you make a face like that! ~kyaaa~ i just wanna hug you all day!**

**akio: ok**

**me: if you ever show anyone else besides me and layna that cute face i'll never forgive you! ~kyaaaaa~ *hugs tighter to chest***

**akio: um...i don't know what you're talking about but...ok?**

**me:YAY!**

**aki and haru: no fair! we wanna hug her too! *both lunge into me and give me big hugs***

**me: *squeals* i think i might faint from all this cuteness! oh yea and look forward to the next chappie, as there's something in there that'll be really nice! *hugs them tighter* i wonder if i can wrap you guys up and take you home? i'll call it 'cute boys in a box' ~kyaaaa~**


	17. Chapter 17

**"guys are so weird." i mumbled as i drank my soda and then went to the counter and watched auntie erza and melanie still eating more sweets and ice cream.**

**i sweatdropped at them "where do you guys put all that food at in those skinny bodies?" they both looked at me and shrugged their shoulders "we put it somewhere." they said at the same time**

**"what the hell is 'somewhere' supposed to mean?" i said looking at them as they stuffed more sweets in their mouths.**

**then i propped myself ontop of the countertop and leisurely ate my pizza and sipped my soda.**

* * *

><p>after a while i had finished my pizza and soda so i hopped off the table and went and went to the couch where wendy and deeney were and laid flat on my stomach right next to charle, happy, and pantherlily<p>

"whatcha guys talking about?" i asked pantherlily, and he turned to look at me

"we are trying to find out what type of fish is the best for us cats to snack on, i believe it is best fried though." pantherlily said as he turned and looked back at happy and charle

"hmph! everybody knows that when you eat even the slightest bit of fish, it HAS to be grilled, i mean there is just no other way!" charle said as she crossed her tiny arms in front of her chest

"charle! lily! you guys are so wrong! everybody knows that fish is always the most delicious when it's raw!" happy said as he took a fish out of his little pouch around his neck and started to niddle at it

charle and lily backed up a bit when they saw the raw fish "that is disgusting, how can you eat that?" charle said

"it seems nothing compared to fried fish." lily said

"you guys are wrong and i know it! because raw fish is and always will be the best, ne layna?" happy said as he turned and looked at me, along w/ charle and lily

i smiled at them "well...i don't know about that happy...but i'm sorry i kinda have to agree w/ pantherlily on this one, because i think fried fish taste alot better than other fish."

pantherlily smiled at me and nodded his head "finally, a comrade! it only does make sense for it to be fried fish, doesn't it?"

i grinned at him "oh yea! fried fish is the best, you know it!" and then i held out my hand to lily "high five!" i said to him and we both did and then we turned to happy and charle and grinned

"no fair lily! how could you just take layna like that? i asked her first!" happy whined as he ate his fish

"though it's not like it matters anyways, because grilled fish is still the best!" charle said turning her head away and saying "hmph!"

"you three are having such a silly little fight, if you all like different types of fish why don't you just do something like talk about why you like that fish, or anything about fish that won't get you into a heated arguement, ok?" i said smiling at them

"we could do that, if they would just agree w/ me about grilled fish..." charle mumbled

"we will try that, but i'm not sure whether it will turn out very well or not, it might end in a blood-war..." pantherlily said as he looked at happy

"yea we might have to bring out the big guns..." happy said looking back at lily

and then at the same time they both said, while looking at each other "yes, if it doesn't turn out right we'll have to get our owners to fight it out for us!"

i fell out my seat at that _"what the hell is the point of doing this in the first place if you're just gonna get someone else to fight it out for you later?"_

"you guys are very...oh i don't even know the word for something as stupid as what you just said and did." i said as i got off the floor and brushed the dust off

"i don't even know what i'm supposed to say back to that right now..." i said as i walked away from the three exceed and walked up the stairs

then i walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror "*sigh* although everyone says my hair looks pretty straight and i think so too..." then i took the rubber band out of my hair and my hair fell down, then i flipped it over my face and started messing it up, then flipped it back and looked at it in the mirror and smiled

"but i like it just a bit better when it's spiky at the tips!" then i looked around in the bathroom "maybe i'll take a quick shower..." i looked around and found all my things for the shower and then i went completely bare, and then turned the hot water on and made sure it was hot enough then hopped in

...

after about 15 minutes in the shower i hopped out, wrapped a towel around myself then i went to the door and opened it a bit and peeked out and looked at both ends of the hall.

"ok...there's nobody here!" then i quickly walked into my room and closed the door behind me, then i jumped on my bed and laid there looking at the ceiling

" *yawn* hot showers always did make me sleepy after i started to lie down." then i closed my eyes "maybe i'll just rest...yea rest...for a li~~~~" i dozed off and fell soundly asleep

...

"yes, i'll gladly take those books from you..." i mumbled in my sleep, then i started moving around and then my body jerked up and i looked around groggily "eh? what's going on? where am i?"

then i looked around more and slowly my sleepiness faded away "*yawn* oh yea, that's right i fell asleep..." then i looked out my window and jumped up on my feet "how long was i asleep? it was still early in the morning when i slept, but now it's almost dark outside!"

then i looked down and sighed "and i didn't even change my clothes either!" then i grumpily went to my drawer and pulled out a pair of pajama shorts, that were completely covered in nice soft fur, slipped them on, then took out a big black t-shirt (yea i have alot them!) that read '**FAIRY TAIL'** in red letters that resembled fire.

i put the shirt on then a pair of slippers that also had fur in them, then i heard some yelling downstairs "whoo! yea, that guy got his ass whipped good!" and my vein popped as i realized who was making all the noise "_those brain-dead idiots are still here?"_

i opened my door and walked out, but before i went back downstairs i went upstairs to the 4th floor to check to see if anyone was still up there. i looked around at the doors and saw that they were all closed.

"i guess that means everyone's downstairs..." i said as i wandered slowly down the stairs, then when i got to the bottom of the last set of stairs i hopped off and walked to the living room and saw quite a sight.

on one couch were all the women sitting there looking at the tv watching some kind of romance story and some of them were laying flat on the floor while the rest were just close enough to them on the couch and they were all talking about something i could faintly make out as a competition as to who the hottest guy in the show was.

"juvia thinks it is alexander, she likes the way he is very gentle and calm!" juvia said squealing

"no, no! you are completely wrong auntie juvia! it has to be his twin, prince justin! he can be very rude and mean at times but he loves to read!" lessie-chan said blushing

"yes i have to agree w/ lessie, you have to love that about prince justin!" levy said nodded in agreement

"no! it's defiantly the servant, randolph! he has such a handsome face and can do almost anything!" mama said squealing like auntie juvia

"...julie believes...alexander is...better...!" julie said looking at them

"i also like alexander, much better than the rest!" wendy said smiling at juvia

"hmm...i hate to go into such an indecent topic w/ you women, but i also believe that the one called alexander is a bit better than everyone else." deeney said

"yes! alexander is very beautiful, gentle, and calm, and when he fights w/ is sword he is like an angel!" melanie said happily as her and julie nodded at each other

then there was a laugh everyone turned and looked to see it erza and she was smirking at them as though they were all stupid "haha! such fools! everyone knows that it has to be the white knight, jacob! and the only reason why for that is because he has a 6-pack and nice muscley arms!" then all of the girls looked at each other as though they had been hit w/ complete realasation.

"you're right! how could we have been so stupid! of course it's jacob!" lessie-chan said hitting her head, as more of the girls started to join in an show their agreements.

"yes, there is just no other way to go except for him!" erza said nodding her head and blushing

i looked at them and sweatdropped "wow. ok..."

then i looked at the all the men who were sitting on the couch, watching a mage fight on tv, and they were yelling at the screen, and throwing food everywhere, getting into fights over whose team was better, so really the usual guy thing.

"oh! that bastard got his ass kicked hard!" gray yelled as he accidently threw his food in the air

"hahaha! that's what you think,you icefreezer, but our team will never lose to some pansies!" papa said as he yelled at the tv, and also threw his popcorn everywhere

"hmph! our team ain't some group of pansies! ooo! look at that! one of those 'pansies' just wiped the floor w/ your ENTIRE teams ass!" loke yelled

"that's only because they weren't paying attention! if they had been, they'd kick your team's asses in one second! haha! and right now they just wiped out half your little pansie girl team!" gajeel yelled

and they all went back and forth like that as they kept watching the tv, yelling and throwing stuff, and rooting for their favorite team of mages, trying to see who'd win the game.

i sighed at both groups of people "now which one should i join?"

i looked at the men "the crazy yellers?"

i looked at the girls "or the lovestruck chicks?"

"the idiotic men?"

"or the swooning women?"

"the food throwers?"

"or the blushing girls?"

i looked at them then at my hands and sighed "well...it IS a new episode of the mage fights..." then i looked up at the men and walked over there and plopped down next to loke.

"what's going on?" i asked him, and he turned and looked at me "eh? layna, you're not gonna go w/ the rest of the girls?" he said looking at me in surprise

"no, why should i?" i said puffing out my cheeks and pouting,

"well...don't you wanna go over there and..." he drifted off and looked over at the girls who were squealing like crazy over the romance story on tv

"you know...do whatever it is they're doing?" he said as he looked at them and sweatdropped "they're like little pigs..." i heard him mumble

i sweatdropped at them too "yea, i guess that what it seems like i would do" then i turned back towards loke "but i like watching mage fights alot better than some romance story!" i said smiling at him, then i turned to the tv and saw one of the teams lose and the other win

i jumped up out of my seat and yelled in approval along w/ half of the other guys. "haha! loke your team sucks! we won!" i said to loke then i high fived all the guys that were from my team.

"hahah! take that you damn stripper! as i said your team is just a group of little pansies!" papa yelled then he gave me a high five and we both started yelling happily, and after a while of that i looked at all the men and said smirking

"hehe! there's a new game coming up next, how 'bout we put up a little bet on it?" i said looking all of them over

"ha! you can if you want but our team's gonna win this time!" blake yelled at me

"hmph! you should just shut up and put your money where your mouth is!" i yelled to him

"you trying to start something, w/ me?" he yelled back

"tch! like anyone try to start something w/ you!" i said to him then i turned to the rest of them "now place your bets! but i know half of you are gonna regret it afterwards!" then after everyone placed their bets on which team would win i looked over at papa and he looked at me, an evil shine sparkling in our eyes, and we grinned evilly at each other.

"hehe! we got this in the bag!" i said to him, as i walked past him and high-fived him in the process

"damn straight we do!" he said as he turned his attention to the tv.

...

"whoo! we won! now all you little losers, hand in the money!" i said as me and papa held out our hands for the money to come in.

"haha! victory feels so sweet!" papa said as he happily took in the money

then i grinned at him "but who would've thought that we were the only people that bet that the Demons would win that round?" and papa grinned back "hmm, i wonder how come, too?" then we both started laughing as we collected the last of the money.

"tch! you little brats! i bet you rigged the bet, didn't you?" uncle gajeel said looking at me and papa, and me and papa just looked at each other w/ big grins, then turned to him w/ innocent looks on our face.

"no, why would we ever think of doing something like that?" i said innocently

"that's just a terrible thing to do!" papa said in his innocent voice also

"you little!" uncle gajeel yelled

i laughed and then walked into the kitchen to get a water bottle and sipped from it, then my eyes drifted off to the window and i saw it was now very dark outside then i looked at the wall clock

i spit out my water "11:00? when the hell did it get that time?" then i walked to the living room

"ALRIGHT ALL OF YOU! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP AND OUT THE DOOR!" i yelled to them

"eh? why!" they all asked back

my vein popped "it's already 11:00, and you've been here every since 9:30 or 10:00 in the morning godammit! i ain't gonna have you staying here any longer!"

they all looked at me sadly and didn't get up

"*sigh* fine! you guys can come here every once in a while, ok?" i said to them, and they all jumped up and yelled happily then started to pile out the door

"see ya later layna! we'll come back every weekend, ok?" papa yelled as he, iggy, and happy ran out the door

"see ya lay-chan! i'll drop by sometime to get a book or two, though!" lessie-chan said as she walked out w/ levy, gajeel, me-kun, and pantherlily

"...yes, julie...will come...back soon...to visit...her friend...layna-chan...!" julie said as she walked out w/ gray, blake, and juvia "tch! ain't nobody gonna come back to visit you!" blake said as he and gray stripped outside the door

"yes, we will make sure to come back very soon to visit again, so i hope you will have more cake." melanie said as she walked out w/ erza and jellal "yes there must be cake!" erza said "what is up w/ you two and cake? is it some kind of fetish?" jellal said as he was outside the door

"i hope to come again, sometime soon, layna-san, it was nice!" wendy said as she left w/ deeney and charle

"sure, sure! i know! you guys are gonna come again, now just get your asses out here!" i yelled out the door to them all of them and they all just laughed in response

i smiled "really, what is up w/ them and partying?" then i was about to close the door when i thought out loud "now that i think about it...i didn't see loke or mam-"

"oh sorry about that, we're still here!" i heard a voice say and i jumped and turned around and saw loke standing behind me

"you scared me!" then i looked at them "why are you still here?"

i saw mama grin "well, i was thinking that it might be kinda hard for you to clean up all this trash, so..." then she patted loke on the shoulder "i've decided to let loke stay and help you!"

"eh? you didn't say th-" loke said turning to look at his owner

"yep! so you stay here and help poor little layna-chan clean her house, and you come back home anytime, ok?" then mama ran out the door laughing and smiling leaving the two of us alone.

"i...urm...i guess i'll help you clean..." loke said looking at me

"urm...y-yea! sure! just...um...you can just start by helping me, pick up the trash in the living room!" i said blushing as i walked to the kitchen and got a trash bag

i handed it to him "you stay close behind and i'll put the trash in the bag, ok?"

"sure."

then i walked into the living room and went to the side that had the most trash, the side the guys were on

i looked at all the trash there "how the hell did they manage to do this?" i mumbled as i picked up some trash and threw it in the bag, and continued to do that until i came across some candy and popcorn on the floor

"tch! those damn idiots, getting all this stuff on my floor! i'm gonna go get the broom." i said as i stepped over the candy and popcorn to get to the kitchen again.

"oh, wait! don't walk over it, or you'll f-" loke started to say, but it was too late as my foot slipped and i tripped on all the food on the ground, and started to fall backwards

"aghh!" i yelled and i saw loke trying to catch me but he accidently tripped on the trash bag, and then lots of slipping on the floor happened and then somehow i found myself lying on the ground, w/ loke above me staring straight into my face

i jumped when i saw loke so close "how did this happen?" i said blushing like crazy

loke stared at me "um...loke can you get up?"

but he continued to stare at me causing me to blush harder "w-what?" i said turning my head slightly and continuing to blush

he looked at me as i turned my head, then he leaned in very close so that now his nose was only a few inches away from mine, then he said quietly "you know...you look very fa-" then he stopped and his eyes widened

"w-what's wron-" i was cut off as he leaned into my face and kissed me, then after a while he retreated and looked at me

"w-why'd you do that?" i said now blushing very hard

then loke smiled at me and wrapped me in a hug "i did it because i'm your boyfriend, you idiot!"

"eh?" then my eyes widened and then i hugged loke back tight. "loke! you remembered me!"

"yea, but can you not hug me that tight, you're choking me!" he said chuckling "oh sorry." then i let him go and he got up on his feet and pulled me up w/ him

"i'm sorry layna." he said looking at me as he pulled me up

i looked at him "sorry for what?"

then he wrapped me in another hug "i'm sorry i forgot you, i promise something like that will never happen again!"

i smiled and wrapped my arms around him "it's okay, loke. as long as i was able to still be around you, it's fine."

"it wasn't fine! i left you alone for so long!"

i smiled again and we stayed like that for a while then loke let go and looked at me then around the house "but what is up w/ this huge house you got?"

i laughed "well there was nowhere else for me to go, so i made a huge house."

"isn't that a little overboard?"

i shrugged my shoulders "hey, i got bored!" and we laughed for a while

"hey, loke wh-" i started to say but then i felt loke swoop me up in his arms and carry me up the stairs.

"w-what're you doing?"

loke smirked and looked down at me "well i'm gonna make up for the past 2 weeks, of course!"

i blushed as i realized what he was talking about and then he chuckled as he saw me blushing, then when we got to my room he looked around and smiled at the bed "hmm...you've got a pretty big bed...then i guess that means i can go all out!"

i blushed again as he laid me ontop of the bed and then crawled ontop of me "i missed layna so much, so now i want to get rid of that feeling of missing you for so long." then he kissed me.

through the kiss i said "i missed loke too."

* * *

><p>something was clinging to me tightly and saw a naked loke hugging me close to his body and not letting go. i smiled a loke, and hit him slightly on the head "oi, loke time to wake up!" and he started to shift in his sleep and mumble "hmm...layna you taste really good..."<p>

i blushed "y-you pervert!" and i hit him upside the head hard, causing him to wake up

"whaaaaaaat?" he mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around

"you nasty little pervert, get up, now!" i yelled as i was still blushing

he looked at me and stared "you taste good..." he said again as he still stared at me, and i blushed more "w-why do you keep repeating that?" then i unwrapped loke's arm and jumped out of the bed and ran to bathroom and closed it behind me.

"t-that p-pervert!" i said as i put my back against the door,

then after i stopped blushing i mumbled to myself "i don't really feel like standing up in the shower, so i'm gonna take a bath." then i walked to the bath tub and turned on the faucet and let the hot warm water flow out the pipe on my hand as i checked it.

"*sigh* that feels nice, i can't wait to get inside!" then i let the water fill the bathtub and when it was about 1/3 filled i poured in some stuff so it would get bubbly w/ soap

then once it was filled to the spot i wanted it i stepped in and relaxed "ah, this feels nice! i could stay here all day!"

then i started washing my body and after that i just rested in the bath for awhile in peace...or at least it would have been.

after a while i heard the bathroom door creak open and my veins popped "shit! i forgot to lock the door didn't i?" i mumbled quietly to myself

then i saw loke walk inside, and he was in his boxers and he pouted at me "layna, you big meanie! if you had told me you were taking a bath instead of a shower i would've come in too!"

i leaned my arms on the side of the bathtub and laid my head on them and closed my eyes and said to loke "i wouldn't have let you in either way!"

"why not?"

i opened one of my eyes and looked at him "because you kept mumbling that stuff about how 'i tasted good', i don't want some perverted sounding guy in my bath."

then he tilted his head "so you're saying that if i hadn't said that stuff, you would have let me in?"

i blushed and then closed both my eyes again "...probably..." i said embarrased

even though i couldn't see him i could tell he was grinning from the tone of his voice "then if you won't let me in, i'll just have to force myself in, ya know?" then i heard his footsteps get closer to me, and i opened my eyes and saw him about to take off his boxers just about a foot away from my face

i blushed very hard "~kyaaa~ fine! fine! it's fine! you can come in, just don't take you boxers of right in front of my face like that! you pervert!"

loke smirked "yay! i can come in! but you do know that i'm gonna have to take off my boxers or else i can't get in, right?"

i blushed again "t-then i'll close my eyes and then when you get in i'll open them!"

he shrugged his shoulders and then i closed my eyes and then after a few seconds i felt loke step in the bath and i opened my eyes and saw loke sitting at the other end smirking at me.

"w-what?" i asked as i saw his smirk

then he held his arms out and motioned for me to come towards him and he said humourously "come sit in papa's lap."

"d-don't say that, it's creepy! it makes me think my real papa is asking me that!" i yelled as i imagined papa asking me that, then after imagining that i felt like throwing up.

then loke said humourously again "then...come sit in uncle's lap!"

"stop that!" i said blushing

"grandfather's?"

"loke!"

"alien?"

"what the hell does that even mean? would you just stop that, i'm not gonna sit in your lap!"

then loke pouted "but layna...it's lonely over here by myself, can't you just come and cuddle w/ me?" he said still pouting

"i-i-i would go over there...but..." i said blushing

"but?" loke said looking at me

i blushed harder and i leaned far into the water, so my face was covered a bit so i couldn't see loke's face "b-but...you might d-do s-something...w/ 'that'..."

"that?" he said tilting his head in confusion

i blushed even harder and covered my head w/ hands "you know 'that thing'...i don't wanna sit over there because of it..."

he looked at me still confused and then his eyes widened and he blushed a bit "aren't you the one who's being perverted right now, and not me? ...talking about 'that'...i wasn't even thinking of something like that..." he mumbled quietly to himself as he turned his head away and blushed a bit

i looked up and as i blushed very hard i jumped up a tiny bit in the water and crawled in the water to loke, then i pounced on his body, and was ontop of him in the doggy position (i meant nothing by that, seriously!), my hands laid flat on his chest, my butt sticking up from the water and my...urm...breasts dangling from my chest, and i leaned forward in loke's face, and said blushing very hard:

"i am NOT a pervert! you're the pervert for even asking me to come over here and sit in your lap! anyone in their right mind would think you were talking about something dirty, so i am not a pervert!" i yelled in his face my face still blushing

loke looked at me surprised then i saw him look over at all of my body and he was blushing almost as hard as i was "l-layna, y-"

"what?" i said as i moved a bit and hit him on the chest a bit, loke saw my body move and he blushed even harder "l-layna, you should probably stop moving..."

i looked at him confused and then i moved again as i leaned back from his face and asked him still confused "why?"

loke saw me move once again and blushed harder "you know maybe the best thing for you to do is to just get off me."

i looked at him even more confused "why? and why do you keep looking down at my b-" i stopped as i looked to where loke was staring and then i blushed a bright crimson and hopped out of the bath and quickly put a towel on

"t-tell me something like that earlier!" i said as i turned around and looked at loke, who was now getting out of the bath also

"~kyaaa~ no! i don't wanna see 'it'!" i said as i squealed and covered my eyes and ran out of the bathroom and into my room

i took my hand off my eyes and sighed "that pervert should've told me that my body was like that instead of just staring at me like that!" then i plopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling

"*yawn*...oh...i forgot...that after i wash up...i always get really, really...sle~~~" then i curled up in a ball and fell back to sleep

...

**loke p.o.v.**

i walked out of the bathroom and into layna's bedroom and saw her lying in her towel, curled up in a ball, and asleep.

" *sigh* that's right...she always get sleepy like some kind of cat after she washes up." then i walked over to her and watched her sleep, then i sighed again and then there was a poof and i was in my human form and in clothes.

then i smirked at layna's sleeping body "well...we DO have to get to the guild soon, so...i guess i'll put her clothes on for her!" then i went to her closet and looked inside

i sweatdropped, over half of the shirts in there were big t-shirts of all different colors and the other shirts were just regular shirts that she wore, and all of her pants were those shorty shorts she wore that were always tight around her, and her shoes were filled w/ converse

"i can kinda understand all the other stuff...but why the hell does she have so many big t-shirts? is she so lazy that sometimes she doesn't feel like putting on regular clothes?" i said looking at all the t-shirts and sweatdropped again

then i grabbed a pair of pink and white converse, a gray t-shirt, and a blue pair of shorts, then i went to her drawer and pulled out her underwear and bra

i walked to layna and then i happily took off her towel and laid it on the floor then i stared at her body and smirked "heh! nobody's body can ever compare to layna's! hmph! well i guess that IS because she's MY girlfriend and all!"

then i put on her underwear and shorts, then i slipped on her converse, but then when i got to her bra i had trouble

"huh? how do you put these things on?" i said confused at it "i'm used to taking her bra off, but i've never had to put it back on...well this is troublesome."

i tried to figure it out but i couldn't get it, so i decided to go w/ plan B

"oi! virgo! aqaurius! i need help!" i yelled to nothing in particular and then there was a poof and standing next to me was virgo and aqaurius

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO BE CALLING ME IN THE MIDDLE OF MY VACATION DATE?" aquarius said as she leaned up in my face and gave me the evil eye and yelled like crazy

"hello, onii-sama. what is it that you need?" virgo said bowing to me

i looked at her and held up the bra and then pointed to layna who was still snoozing away on the bed

they both looked back and forth from me, to the bra, to layna, and then their jaws dropped "you fucking called me while i was on a date, just so i could help you put this girl's bra on?" aqaurius said yelling in my face again

"please aqaurius! just do it this once and i promise i won't call you for the rest of the month!"

she glared at me, then she snatched the bra from my hand and handed it to virgo and then looked at layna "so? who the hell is this chick, and why is she half naked?"

i looked at her confused "what do you mean? that's layna, you know lu-" then i stopped as i remembered that nobody else remembered layna

"eh? she's what?" she said staring at me

"n-nothing!"

then virgo came back over to us and bowed "onii-sama, it has been put on. now shall punishment begin?" she said as she turned around and held her butt out in front of me

"HELL NO!" i yelled to her

"so why is the girl naked? and why's she like that on the bed? you knock her out or something, so you can rape her? you some kinda molester?" aqaurius said as she glared at me suspiciously

"i'm not a molester! seriously what is wrong w/ you two?" i said as i walked over to layna and picked up her shirt and tried to put it on "this is layna, and she's my girlfriend, and i was NOT trying to rape her, i was just trying to put her clothes back on!"

aquarius and virgo stared at each other then laughed "hahaha! YOU w/ a GIRLFRIEND? that's impossible! you never stay w/ a chick for even a whole day!" aquarius said as she laughed harder

"hahaha! yes onii-sama i just can't believe this! how is it possible that YOU have a GIRLFRIEND?" virgo said as she also laughed harder

i glared at them "well i do, so shut up!"

then after they had both calmed down aqaurius looked at me"so why you w/ her? we all know you're just gonna dump her afterwards." she said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

i looked down at layna and smiled "i won't ever leave layna, because i really like layna." then i looked up and thought "so really, i guess what i'm trying to say...is that i really love layna." i said as i picked layna up and put her on my back, and carried her piggy-back style.

aquarius and virgo looked at each other "that's the first time this idiot playboy ever said he LOVED a girl..." aqaurius whispered to virgo and virgo nodded her head "yes, do you think maybe he has finally gone crazy from all the switching of girls?" she whispered back

my vein popped "you do know that you guys aren't actually whispering, and i can hear you loud and clear right?" they looked at me "yep, there's defiantely something wrong w/ mr. playboy here." aqaurius said

virgoe nodded in agreement and my veins popped "would the two of you just go home already?" then they both snickered and then there was a poof and they dissapeared

"tch! they're so annoying!" i said as i walked out of layna's bedroom and walked down the steps slowly so i wouldn't wake layna up from her sleep

right when i was about to walk out the door i felt her wrap her arms around my waist and she muttered in her sleep "mmm...i love...loke..."

i blushed and continued my way out the door, and started walking down the street to fairy tail.

...

i was just about to open the door to fairy tail when i heard muffled voices yelling loudly outside the door

"what the hell are they doing in there?" i said then i opened the door and saw mirajane standing right in front of the door smiling happily at everyone and was saying something

"and i hope that everyone will be prepared because we will set out in th-" she stopped and turned around and saw me carrying layna

"oh my! loke why are carrying layna like that? is she okay? does she need to go to the infirmary?" mirajane said looking worriedly at layna

i blushed "urm...no...not exactly!...she's was...urm..she was..." i didn't know how to tell them that me and layna spent the night together, then took a bath together, and then she fell asleep right afterwards.

then mirajane started looking confused "wait a minute, why was layna even w/ you in the first place? aren't you supposed to be w/ lucy?"

then i heard some people yell "whoo hoo! i betcha loke did some dirty stuff w/ her!"

"oooooo! did you guys spend the night together, is that it?" someone else yelled and then some people whistled and everyone started staring at us and snickering

"you dirty little lion! harming such an innocent young girl, like that!" i heard someone yell playfully at me

i blushed at their comments and then i felt layna shift on my back "_all of these idiots yelling is waking her up!"_

"loke? where are we? why am i on your back?" i heard her mumble quietly, and i guessed she was still half-asleep

"we're at the guild, layna, now wake up." i said as i lifted her off my back and stood her up beside me

**layna p.o.v.**

i felt loke lift me off of his back and put me next to him, i looked up at him sleepily and grabbed his hand and then yawned as i looked at my surroundings

"*yawn* how'd i get here? i was laying on my bed, wasn't i?" i said as i locked my fingers w/ loke's and looked at him sleepily again

"yea, but you fell asleep." he said to me

i looked down as i wiped my eyes of the sleepiness "oh, ok." then once i had finally gotten rid of the sleepiness i looked up and saw mirajane smiling at me

"so loke was in your room, now was he?" she said still smiling at me

"yep! we slept together last night too!" i said happily not realizing what i had just said

"layna!" i heard loke whisper harshly to me

then i heard mirajane say "oya, oya, so you two did do 'that' didn't you?" and then she smiled

i was now looking from mira-san to the snickering people of the guild and then my eyes widened "ah! i didn't realize what i said!" i said blushing hard

"oh my, that's quite troublesome isn't it? why don't you and loke go sit down somewhere and i'll finish my annoucement, ok?" mira-san said as she placed her hand on my back and rubbed it, and smiled

i nodded as i blushed more and dragged loke through the guild and i saw a seat next to lessie-chan, melanie, and julie, so i tugged on loke's hand and we went to sit down.

melanie and julie were sitting across the table from us, while i sat next lessie-chan w/ loke next to me

lessie-chan just smirked at me "soooo...you must have had a fun night after everybody left your house yesterday,hmm?" she said wriggling her eyebrows

i blushed "w-well th-" i was cut off by melanie

she put a finger to her mouth "shhh!" then she pointed to mira-san who was now talking

"as i was saying earlier! all of us guild members that belong to fairy tail shall be going to the beach on a vacation for 1 week!" then everyone yelled happily again

"yes, yes i know! we are ALL very excited! now time for one of the most important things for this vacation to happen...i will now tell you who is apart of the group for the trip!"

"groups?" i asked melanie

she turned and looked at me "yea, we have so many people in the guild that whenever we go on trips as the entire guild we have to be put into groups, there are at least ten or fifteen groups, or maybe even more, and in each group is about 20 people."

"wow. that is ALOT of people." i said and melanie nodded then we looked back at mira-san

"well the first group is:

layna!

lucy!

natsu!

igneel!

happy!

loke!

lessie!

levy!

gajeel!

metalicana!

pantherlily!

julie!

juvia!

gray!

blake!

wendy!

grandeeney!

charle!

melanie!

erza!

and jellal!

i and several other people from this group groaned in disgust "so in the end it's the same annoying idiots, that i'm stuck w/ huh?" i said sulking

why the hell am i stuck w/ that stripper?" papa jumped up and yelled

"i don't agree w/ this arragment either!" uncle gray jumped up and said too

"i'm stuck w/ that big-boobed chick?" blake said looking at me, then he groaned and swung his head down hard on the table and yelled to himself "and for a WHOLE week, at that?"

"tch! ain't nobody wants to be around a damn popsicle anyways!" i said hopping out of my seat and glaring at him

he jerked his head up and glared back "you know, i'm tired of you always trying to start something w/ me! i should kick your ass right here, right now!" he said hopping out of his seat and glaring very hard at me

"hmph! your brain'll probably be frozen solid before you could ever hit me!" i said glaring back even harder

"this little! you really are trying to start something aren't ya!" then he walked up to me and we bumped foreheads angrily

then w/ papa and uncle gray "why the hell am i w/ this bastard?" gray yelled

"i'd rather fall into a big volcano made completely from snow and ice, than be next to little ol' stripper boy here!" papa yelled back

"what was that? who the hell you calling 'stripper boy' ?"

"who the hell else would i say it to? you're the only retard here, who'd actually strip his clothes in front of little kids!"

"you make me sound like i'm some kinda child molester!"

"hmph! you said it, i didn't!"

"why you little!"

"you wanna go at it?" papa said glaring at gray

"hell yea! but i'll just wipe the floor w/ your ass!" uncle gray said glaring back

"hmph! you wish! i'm gonna break you down!" then papa ran up gray and they bumped heads

and there were now two sets of idiots getting into a fight

"heh! i'm gonna have fun kicking your sorry little ass!" i yelled at blake as i pushed him back

"yea right! i'll just beat you down, right after we start!" he yelled as he pushed me back

"child molesters shouldn't go around public places like beaches and stripping their clothes off, so i'll just knock you out now so you can't go!" papa yelled to uncle gray as he pushed him back

"i told you, you damn flambrain! i ain't a child molester, ain't now and haven't been! now i'll just kick your ass so i can go!" uncle gray yelled as he push papa back

then all 4 of us got ready to fight, but then mirajane yelled "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" and we all stopped and looked at her, and we all backed up in fear as she was now in her satan soul form

"WHO THE HELL SAID YOU COULD GO AROUND YELLING LIKE THAT? YOU'LL STAY IN THE GROUP YOU GOT, AND THAT'S THAT! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT DOWN BEFORE I. MAKE. YOU.!"

we all nodded and then sat down and listened quietly

"tch! that popsicle was saved by the bell!" i mumbled quietly as i sat back between lessie-chan and loke

mirajane looked over at me "DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?"

i didn't answer but quickly scooted over next to loke, leaned into his body, turned my head and quickly leaned my head into his chest so mirajane couldn't see me.

mirajane grunted at me, then she transformed back into her regualr sun-shiny self

"as i was saying! that is the first group so i will now read the rest!" then mirajane read the names of lots of other people and when she was done, there were 20 groups, and it had taken a long time.

"now that everyone knows who group they are in i want you all to know that we will leave bright and early tommorow morning at 7:30 as it will be a long ride there! we will all meet up at the train station 30 minutes earlier before at 7:00 so i can do a roll call!" mirajane said happily and when she heard some people groan at the time her eyes opened and she glared at them

"and as for you people who have that little habit of sleeping in very late! i had better see your asses here and on time, or else!" she said still glaring at them and when they nodded scaredly in agreement, mira-san's eyes closed back and she went back to her smiling face

"well that's all for this announcement!" mira-san said as she was about to walk away but then quickly came back and yelled "and as for things such as food and a living space for you while we are gone, that will all be provided for you by one of very own! now do i have any volunteers!" mira-san said smiling as she looked around

everyone started murmuring about how the person that had to do that would pretty unlucky

"i feel bad for the poor sucker, who'll be stuck w/ that job!" i heard one person whisper

"yea, they'll be completely wiped out for a a whole year if they have to put up w/ the food AND the housing!"

"that'll be like hell instead of a vacation for them!" i heard someone say then snicker at the thought

"i know i ain't gonna do it!"

"heh! it'd defiantely be a living hell if i took that job!"

then there were now very loud murmurs spreading through the guild to see who would be the person to take on the job, and then i heard somebody whisper something that i couldn't hear and then i heard it go dead silent, and i felt stares piercing my back so i leaned in closer to loke's chest, as i knew who was staring and why.

after a while i looked up a bit at loke so only he could see my face and whispered "loke did they stop staring at me?" he smiled a bit and shook his head no, i sighed and then covered my face back into his chest but this time i wrapped his human-form jacket around my head

after a while i couldn't take it anymore i jerked up from loke and stood and looked at them "fine! ok! i'll do it! are you happy now?" i yelled as i looked at them and then they all busted in applause

"whoo! i'm so glad nobody got stuck w/ that job!"

"yea, i thought i was gonna get stuck w/ it!"

"but it's a good thing that layna took that job, since w/ her magic she won't even need to pay for anything, so it's like a win/ win!...kinda."

i glared at everyone "what the hell is up w/ you people?" i said under my breath

"well now that it's decided, i hope everyone will be prepared for our little vacation tomorrow, so i want you all to go home early today so you can get ready!" mirajane said and then walked over to the bar

i sighed and laid my head on the table "vacation my fucking ass! i have to do all this work while everyone else goes and does nothing! NOTHING AT ALL except for party their asses off like the idiots they are!" i mumbled angrily

"now, now! come on, let's go w/ the rest of the people from our group and talk about what we're gonna do tomorrow, ne lay-chan?" lessie-chan said as she patted me on the back happily, and i just groaned as i followed, her, melanie, julie, and loke to the big table where everyone from our group was.

"heh! the big-boobed chick got stuck w/ the hard job, must suck for you, huh?" blake said as he sneered at me

i was so aggervated by the fact that he was right, that i didn't even bother him "yea, ok. sure."

and everyone stared at me in shock "wow, usually she would be all 'you got somethin' smart to say to me, you little popsicle?' or something like that, but she didn't even make an effort to try...she must be really depressed." i heard auntie levy say

i saw loke pat me on the head and grin at me "well just be glad you can even go on the trip in the first place."

then i saw mama and lessie-chan lean in my face and smirk "oya, oya! what do we have here?" lessie-chan said evilly

then mama gasped fakely "are you two perhaps...going out?" she said still smirking at me

i looked at them "actually we've been going out for a couple years, now..." i said then i looked up in thought "maybe about 2 or 3 years?" i looked at loke and he shook his head no, then i looked at him confused "how long was it, then?"

he held up 5 fingers and i looked at him wide eyed "oh yea that's right! it was five years! i forgot!" then i turned to everyone else and smiled and said happily "we've been going out for 5 years!" i said as i happily copied loke and held up 5 fingers.

they all looked at us shocked "how is that even possible? you guys met for the first time like two weeks ago?" i heard auntie levy say

"nope! i met loke a LOOOONG time before! we've known each other since like forever, but loke just didn't remember!" i said as i squeezed in parts of the truth and parts of a lie

then loke laid his arm ontop of my head and sighed "yea, i've known this kid every since she was first born, but i kinda forgot about her." he said as he looked at me and then sighed again

"so what you're saying is..." i heard lessie-chan saying as she tried to put two and two together

"that you *points to loke* knew layna *points to layna* every since she was BORN, and you've guys have been going out every since she *points to layna*...was like TWELVE years old or something, but loke *points back to loke* actually FORGOT about ALL OF THIS?" melanie said as she finished up for lessie-chan

i nodded and everyone looked at loke as their jawsdropped

"oi! igneel! you do know this means we have like TWO child molesters coming on this trip, right?" papa whispered to iggy and iggy nodded and said "i bet they both have some kind of little kid fetish!" iggy whispered

loke and gray turned to the two angrily and said at the same time "i am NOT a child molester!"

papa looked at gray and studied him "that's what you say, but what about all the children you've touched w/ your filthy hands, what do they say?"

"you little flamebrain! i didn't touch any children like that! get it straight!" gray yelled back and papa just shrugged his shoulders then looked at me and loke

"well that *points back at gray* one says he didn't do anything, so what about you two, are we gonna have to get rid of innocent children just because you'll try and touch them?" papa said looking at loke

"i am not a child molester! what layna meant was that we started going out when she was twelve, but i didn't touch her like that, back then! you guys are the perverted ones to even think that was what she was talking about!" loke said as he looked at papa

"hmm...well okay, but we'll still be cautious of you and that stripper on the trip." he said as he looked back and forth from the two

then auntie erza cut in "now we will get back to the matters on the trip, now first of all it's about the time we are supposed to wake up tomorrow."

then auntie juvia spoke up "yes, juvia was thinking of the same thing, since we have so many people in the group who will most likely oversleep tomorrow, juvia was thinking that we should all stay the night together somewhere so that in the morning if one of us woke up on time we'd all be awake!" she said happily

auntie levy nodded her head "i think that's best also, and that way all the people from our group can leave at the same time and we can all be sure that nobody is missing when we get on the train."

"yes i also think this is a wise decision! now to the other part of this!" auntie erza said putting her hand on the table and looking at all of us "who's house will we be staying at?"

then we all started murmuringand i knew what was gonna happen next so i quickly grabbed loke's hand and tried to make an escape

"come on loke!" i yelled, but then i was stopped by a hand that pulled me back and turned me around

"oh no, you don't!" melanie said as she dragged me back to the group, where everyone was now looking at me

i got up and looked at them, very aggervated and annoyed

"tch! and i was hoping i could've gotten away fast too!" i mumbled under my breath

"you know what we are going to ask you, so what do you say?" melanie said glaring at me

"why the hell do i have to let all of you in my house AGAIN so that in the end you'll all just make another mess?"

then lessie-chan said to me "please lay-chan! it's just this one time! nobody else's house is big enough to hold all of us in there, and then when you put it that way it's also the closest house to the train station, too! so can you just cope w/ it this once?" she said pleading w/ me

i looked away from lessie-chan and said "even if lessie-chan is the one asking, it's a big fat NO!"

then i felt someone tug on my shirt and i looked and saw it was julie and she was looking at me like a lost puppy w/ her sea like eyes

she looked down sadly "...please layna-chan?...will you...please do it...for...me?...please?.."

i looked down at her and tried to resist the urge to say 'yes' due to her cute features "i-i-i...urm...i-i..."

then julie looked up at me tears about to fall from her eyes "...we're friends...aren't we...layna-chan?...so please?...pretty...please...?"

i saw the tears about to fall from her eyes and i quickly turned around and looked at her "no don't cry julie! we're friends, ok? we're friends!" i said patting her on the head

she wiped away her tears and looked up at me "...then does...that mean...layna-chan...will let us...stay over...?"

i sighed "sure, fine! just don't cry ok?"

"...yay!...layna-chan is...so sweet...!" julie said jumping up and down and then running back to her brother's side

"yay! thanks sooooo much, lay-chan! we'll see ya later at your house at about 7:00, kk?" lessie-chan said as she and everyone else smirked happily at me

my veins popped "what the hell did i just do?"

loke put his arm around my shoulder and sighed "you are very gullible, you know that?"

i got angry as i just realized what i had just accepted, then i turned to loke "loke take me home."

"eh? whyyyyyy? we just got here a while ago!" he whined as he looked at me

"i don't feel like staying here for the rest of the day, so take me home, ok?" i said as i sighed

"fine, fine!" then he turned and walked towards the door w/ me following behind, and when he got to door he turned and saw my angry face, and grabbed my arm

"w-what?" i said blushing

"get on my back, i'll carry you there, ok?" he said as he pulled me towards his back and i hopped on

"don't think for one second that just because i let you do this, that i''m gonna let you do what you want at home!" i whispered in his ear as i blushed

"whaaaaat?" he said

"just go!" i yelled at him and pointed out the door and he started to walk out

"see ya later, lay-chan! we'll be over later, w/ our stuff!" lessie-chan yelled after me

"we better not catch you two doing anything dirty when we get there!" mama yelled

then i sighed at them and waved them off and we went on home

* * *

><p><strong>me:the beach...huh?...i haven't been there for a while, i don't even think i remember how a beach looks...<strong>

**happy: aye! i will tell you then!**

**me: *veins pop* why the hell did YOU come out, huh?**

**happy: aye! the beach is a biiiiiigggg sandbox, w/ water lot's of water on one side!**

**me: i don't care!**

**happy: lots of people like to go to beaches to relax and play in the sun**

**me: would someone please tell me why you even came, out here? because i never asked for an explanation as to what a beach is!**

**happy: and when they are there, lots of people like to swim, play, and eat! that's my three favorite things!**

**me:*vein pops* ignoring me, are you now? *grabs happy and throws agaisnt the wall, and lands w/ a thud***

**happy: so meeeeeeeeaaaaaannn! **

**me:tch! i can understand why layna get, so aggervated w/ you in the first place...now mina-san! please check back later for the new chappie!**

**happy:*slids down wall* A-A-AYE!**


	18. Chapter 18

when we got to my house loke stopped in the living room and let me off his back, and i hopped off.

"*sigh* loke you can go watch tv or something, i'm gonna go get some of the guest rooms ready for **them.**" i mumbled to him as he went to the couch, laid on it and turned on the tv and sat watching

then i walked slowly up the stairs and went to the door that said 'guest rooms' and i sighed at that

"i like the fact that it already has more than one guest room but seriously it's just way too confusing the way it is now!" then i closed my eyes and thought of how i wanted the rooms now, and then i heard a little poof and opened my eyes and saw their were now two doors in the other's place

one read 'girl's guest room' and the other 'boy's guest room'

"ah! that's better!" then i opened the girls door and stepped inside and saw that the room was the same width and length of two houses, that had no furniture in them, put together. there were about 15 beds in there and they were all queen sized and they had little tables in between each w/ a lamp on it. there was a big closet at the end of one end that took up the whole entire wall, and there was a tv hanging from the wall and the room was a red-ish pink color and then there was a door at the other end of the room that had a bathroom in it w/ about 15 showers, and a couple of sinks and toilets.

i sweatdropped at the room "this is even better than my room..."

then i went to the boys room and saw it was an exact replica but the beds were slightly larger and the walls were painted in a dark color that i didn't know the name of.

i walked out of the rooms and sighed "those damn idiots had better thank me for this later!" i mumbled as i walked down the stairs and walked behind the couch and played in loke's hair

"your hair is less spiky in human form isn't it?" i said as i leaned over and laid my head in his shoulder and continued to play in his hair

he chuckled "that's a weird thing to say to someone after you just pop up behind them, don't ya think?"

i shrugged my shoulders "it's just that it looks kinda funny when it's not...spiky enough."

"well...what do you want me to do about it?" he said looking up at me a bit

"you think maybe you can change into human form, but keep the spirit form hairstlye, maybe?" i said looking at him smiling a bit

"why?" he said looking back at the tv "because! it's more fun to play in your hair when you have it all spiky and sticking out like that! and you resemble a real lion, too!" i said as i laughed while i ruffled his hair

then loke smiled "ok...but only if you let me take you to bed early." he said looking back at me and grinning

"hell no!" i said hitting him playfully on the the head and he sighed "well then i guess if you say that, then i'll just do it..." then there was a poof and loke's hair was now back to it's full, golden, and spiky self.

"yay!" i said as i played in his hair again, then after awhile i looked at the time on the tv and saw it was now 1:00 so i got off of loke's shoulder and told him "i'm gonna go change into my pj's!"

he looked at me confused "why? it's only like 1:00 in the afternoon."

"i don't really feel like changing into them later on, so i'll just do it now." i said shrugging my shoulders and then started towards the stairs

"ok, but don't fall asleep again!" he said smiling at me

"sure, sure." i said as i walked to the top of the stairs and then walked to my room and put on a white pair of pj shorts that had white fur all over them, and then i put on a light baby blue pj shirt that read the words "FIORE" across the chest area in white letters and it was tight around my body too, so really just the way i liked it! then i put on a pair of light baby blue slippers and walked down the stairs and went over to loke.

he looked at me and sweatdropped "do you ever wear pants? i always see you wear those tight shorts, and they're even tight when they're pajamas!"

i looked at my clothes "but i don't really like wearing pants, or skirts, or dresses, because they feel uncomfortable on me."

he sweatdropped again "but wearing tight shorts and shirts do?"

i nodded my head and smiled "un! i like the way they feel went they press against my body!" then i walked over to loke and was about to sit in his lap when i stopped and looked up and said boredly "i kinda want some popcorn..."

loke snickered at my actions "then why don't you just go make some popcorn?"

i looked at him and exclaimed "ah! that's a good idea!" then i walked in the kitchen and heard loke laugh at me and i yelled w/ out looking back

"that's not funny!" i said blushing

"yes it is! you just looked up and started saying how you wanted popcorn, you should have seen your face! haha!"

i blushed again "well i suddenly had a craving for popcorn! what's wrong w/ that?" i mumbled as i took out a pack of popcorn and then put it in the microwave and watched it pop.

"pop! pop! pop! my popcorn is popping! pop! pop! pop!" i sang as i watched it closely, as i was bored

then when it had about 30 more seconds in the microwave i went to the cabinet and took out a bowl and then when i heard the popping stop i looked and saw my popcorn was done so i took it out and poured the bag's content into the bowl. on my way back to the couch i ate some of the popcorn, then when i got to loke i motioned for him to leave me some room in his lap, then i plopped down in his lap, sitting criss-cross applesauce (wow, can NOT believe i said that! haha!) in his lap and then i leaned my head back into the crook of his neck.

i ate some popcorn for a couple seconds then looked at loke "ne, loke want some popcorn?" i asked as i put some in front of his mouth

"ok, but..." he pouted at me "can't you feed it to me mouth-to-mouth instead?"

i blushed "why do you always have to turn something into something so perverted?"

he was now grinning at me "but i wanted to taste the popcorn's butter and your lips at the same time, i bet it'll be a good combination!"

i blushed again and covered my face in the crook of his neck and mumbled on his neck "what is wrong w/ you?"

i could tell he was still smiling "nothing! i just really love layna!"

i blushed again then i looked up at him "open your mouth." i told him

"why?" he said looking at me confused

i was now very embarrased at what i was about to say and do "j-just d-do it!" and he shrugged his shoulders and opened his mouth slightly

"n-now d-don't get me wrong! i'll only do this one time, ok?" i said as i placed the popcorn in my mouth and turned loke's face on mine and kissed him

i could feel loke smiling a bit as i kissed him and then after i fed him the popcorn and was about to pull away i felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me in for a deeper kiss

my eyes widened, but i soon closed my eyes as i was pulled in further for the kiss

we kissed like that for awhile when loke pulled away and smiled at me "that's a treat for me, since you won't allow me to go any further that that."

i blushed, and i was panting for air "i could barely breath!" and loke laughed at me "sorry! didn't mean to hold you hostage like that, for so long!"

i looked at him and rolled my eyes then laid my head back in his neck and then looked at the tv

"what're you watching anyway?" i asked curious as to what was on the tv

"i actually have no idea." he said looking at the tv also

i giggled then said "well i wanna watch cartoons!" i said as i picked up the remote and changed the channel "yay, it's bugs bunny!" (i don't own bugs bunny)

"hmph! as a lion, i'd eat that thing in a second." loke said staring at the screen and then wrapping his arms around my waist again

i laughed "yea, yea! i just hope you don't do that when you see a real bunny!" i said as i pecked him on the cheek

then we watched tv for a couple hours but somewhere along the way i fell asleep.

...

"layna! wake up!" loke shook me and i woke up and looked at him half-asleep

"what's wrong loke?" i said as i yawned loudly

"it's 6:45." he said looking at down at me

"yea, so?" i said as i rubbed my eyes and woke up completely

he rolled his eyes at me "you already forgot that quick? remember? the guys from fairy tail are coming over at 7:00 to spend the night."

my eyes widened in realisation "i forgot! i have to ma-" i said as i was about to jump out of loke's arms and get up, but then i heard the front door slam open w/ a thud

"hahaha! the most awesome mage in history, me natsu, has arrived! hahaha!" and i looked back and saw papa walk in followed by igneel , happy, who was carrying two big luggage bags as he flew in, and mama who was also carrying a luggage bag.

"this idiot!" i mumbled as me and loke got up and walked toward them

"you guys are 15 minutes early." i said as i slapped papa's hand away from the refrigerator

"yea, sorry about that, but these three kept going on about how they were gonna come over and eat like crazy and...well they were just acting stupid." mama said sweatdropping at happy and papa

"by stupid don't you mean the same as always?" i said looking at them also and slapped away igneel's hand from the refrigerator, this time

then i heard the door slam open again and this time in walked uncle gray "yo! i see that idiot flamebrain is here!" and followed behind him was julie, blake, and auntie juvia, and close behind them walked in lessie-chan who had two big bags w/ her, auntie levy who had one suitcase, uncle gajeel and me-kun who had one suitcase each also, and hovering above them was pantherlily

"hi lay-chan! we're here!" lessie-chan yelled happily as she dropped her bags and ran and gave me a hug

"woah! it's nice to see you too, lessie-chan!" then after she let go i looked over at her two big bags and raised an eyebrow, lessie-chan saw this and smiled sheepishly

"one bag has my clothes and stuff like that and the other has some books!" she said as picked them back up

i smiled at lessie-chan then i looked in the corner of my eye and saw uncle gray and blake now trying to reach for the refrigerator, i slapped there hands away and towered over the 4 men who had tried to raid it.

"what the hell is wrong w/ you 4? if you're that hungry, eat before you come here godammit!" i yelled at them erza-style and they all looked away as they mumbled something

then the door opened again but it was more quieter and i saw wendy-neechan walk in w/ a rolling suitcase "hello everyone!" and following behind her was deeney who also had a rolling suitcase, and then charle who was sitting on her shoulder.

then right after they came inside melanie came in carrying two big bags "we have come layna!" and after her was uncle jellal who had a luggage bag, and auntie erza who also had two big bags

i sweatdropped at the big bags they carried "what the hell is in there?" they both looked at their bags

"well my first bag has clothes in it, and the second one has cake and other sweets." melanie said as she dropped them on the floor

"and my other bag has my armor and swords in it." erza said as she went to close the door

i sweatdropped at them then quickly said "so that means everyone's here right?" and i looked around and counted everyone

"17, 18, 19, and then including me and loke that's 21...alright so the whole idiot gang's here!" i said that last part out loud and kinda sadly, then mumbled "there are so many of them, that i think the world my be destroyed by the overtake of so many idiots!"

"like i said last time! if you break anything, i'll break you, ok?" i said in a sweet voice as i cracked my knuckles loudly

they nodded "now follow me!" i said as i walked up the stairs w/ loke next to me, and everyone behind us.

i walked to the guest rooms and motioned for them to go in, then lessie-chan opened the door and walked through and stopped and then walked out, and examined the door , then she walked back inside and looked around, then stepped back outside and examined the door, then walked back through and she did this a couple of times, until she stopped and looked at me sweatdropping

"lay-chan how the hell did you fit all of this in through such a tiny door?" she said

then melanie came up and looked at lessie-chan

"oh come on! would yo-" then as she walked through she stopped and walked back out and looked at me and sweatdropped

"how the hell did you fit all of this in here, exactly?" she said looking just as surprised as lessie-chan

then all the rest of the girls walked in and when they got inside they jawdropped "t-t-this is like seriously impossible, right? there is no way you can have such a huge room in this tiny hall!" auntie levy said looking around as she dropped her backs in shock

i laughed "that was exactly how i felt when i saw this room today!" then i opened the boys room and they walked in and their jaws dropped too

"o-oi! this size room is like, seriously impossible, isn't it?" uncle gray said as he looked around and unknowingly stripped off his clothes

"this room is like the size of two freaking houses!" blake said as he unconsciously stripped his clothes also

i sweatdropped at them "gray, blake, your clothes..."

"ah shit! how did that happen!" they both yelled at the same time

i laughed again "well that's nice that i wasn't the only one who thought the size of these rooms was very impossible-ish...?"

then i pointed to the huge closet "put your luggage in there, i'm sure all of your stuff will fit anyways." then i went and told the girls the same thing

"wow. you could probably store a zoo in those rooms, if you wanted." loke said as we both walked down the stairs

i laughed "if i did that, i'd make sure i'd put lots of lions in there!" i said looking back at him and smiling

we laughed and then i went in the kitchen and loke sat on the countertop and he pulled me up and i was now sitting between his legs on the countertop swinging my feet back and forth as loke wrapped his arms around my body again and laid his head ontop of mine, and then i grabbed one of his hands from my waist and looked at it.

"loke has big hands."

"they're not that much larger than yours."

"yea but if they're even the slightest bit larger, then from my view you have big hands!" i said smiling

"why are you talking about my hands all of a sudden?"

i held up his hand and put it in front of my face then grabbed his other hand and wrapped my hands in his and smiled "i wanted to hold your hands, so i examined them first!" i said laughing

i felt his body vibrate ontop of my head as he chuckled "you act weird sometimes!"

i puffed out my cheeks and pouted "i'm not weird!"

he laughed again "i meant it as a good thing! you just do lots of funny, unexpected things sometimes! everybody does 'em sometimes!"

i giggled "then let's be weird together, ok?" i said happily and he chuckled at me again, and i smiled, then i heard someone snicker and i looked over at the staircase and saw 19 heads sticking out from the top looking at us and snickering.

i tilted my head in confusion, causing loke's head to turn in the same direction i was looking "whatcha doin' up there?"

they all looked at each other then laughed "we're sorry if we ruined your little lovey-dovey moment!" papa yelled as he walked down the stairs

"*giggle* loke was acting so comfy snuggled all up in layna-chan like that!" mama said as she and everyone came down behind papa

"~kyaaa~ lay-chan you guys were so cute just now!" lessie-chan said squealing happily

"that was some disgusting stuff i saw just now." blake said as he walked down w/ julie

"...onii-chan...you should...just say that you...like...mela-" julie said but was cut off as blake clasped his hand over her mouth and then picked her up like a log and handed her to auntie juvia

then i looked at them in confusion again but then quickly said w/ a serious face as i let go of loke's hands "alright! i really don't know what you're talking about but there are some things to tell you guys!" i yelled and then i looked at auntie erza and she nodded and then said

"first of all, i must tell you that we will ALL be waking up at 6:00 tomorrow!" everyone groaned, erza continued "after you wake up, i want everyone in the showers and then get all of your stuff ready for when we leave!"

then i spoke up and everyone turned to look at me "after you do all of that i'll make you guys some breakfast!" i said smiling

then erza spoke up again "after that it should be about 6:30! we're gonna leave at 6:45 to get to the train station, so during those 15 minutes after you eat, make sure you have all of your stuff that you need for the trip and that you haven't left anything behind!"

then i glared at them "me and erza will be around checking to make sure you follow our orders! and if not..." i cracked my knuckles and ran my finger across my neck "you know what'll happen!" and everyone sweatdropped, as they all realized what i was talking about

then erza said again "also! i don't care what time you go to bed tonight, just as long as you wake up at the appropiate time in the morning!" then i heard some people yell happily at that

then i smirked "and just so ya know! when we get to the beach, and i have to get the food ready, happy, natsu, igneel, gray, and blake will have to help me!"

and when i saw them mumble in dissagrement a bit i smirked again and yelled "and you're not allowed to eat the food until AFTER we serve everyone!"

they all yelled their dissagreements

"why, do we have to do that?" papa yelled

"you damn assed big-boobed chick, you're the devil aren't you?" blake yelled

"that sounds like hell!" iggy yelled

"she's trying to kill us isn't she?" uncle gray yelled

i grinned broadly at them "this is punsihment for trying to take the food out of my refrigerator!"

then they all growled angrily, and i saw happy fly in front of me "wait! layna, why am i doing this too? i didn't try to take any food!"

i stared at him and said loudly "because you're useless and i don't like you." and i heard pantherlily, charle, and a couple of other people start snickering

happy then flew away and flew towards mama "RUUUUUUSHIIII! SHE'S BEING MEAN TO ME!" then he flew into mama's chest crying hard

mama petted him on the head awkwardly "well...it's kinda true, happy...you are a bit useless..." she said looking away from him a bit so as not to make the situation anymore awkward.

happy stopped crying and then popped out of her chest and looked at mama, then flew up the stairs yelling "YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!" and then pantherlily, charle, and almost everybody else was now trying hard to hold in their laughter

"a-alright! t-that's enough! now you can all go and do what you want!" erza said as she was also trying to keep in her laughter, and then everyone started going everywhere in my house

i looked at the guys who were now lying on the couch and watching tv.

i jumped out of loke's arm and i walked to up the stairs to where all the girls went

i went in the guest room and saw them singing karaoke "where did they get the karaoke machine from?" i asked myself quietly as i walked in and watched mama and auntie levy as they sang happily:

**Kanpekigu no ne **

**Gu~ no ne!**

**Dokoka e tsuretette **  
><strong>buriki no umi ni notte futari de <strong>  
><strong>(GO!GO! Let's go! Romansu!) <strong>  
><strong>Kataomoi no dooru wa <strong>  
><strong>kotoba ni dekinai kara setsunai <strong>  
><strong>(GO!GO! Let's go! Romansu!)<strong>

_Not a word!_

_Take me somewhere,  
>Riding on a tin horse, just the two of us<br>(Go! Go! Let's go! Romance!)  
>This doll of one-sided love<br>Can't speak, so I'm sad  
>(Go! Go! Let's go! Romance!)<em>

**Namida ga dechau yowamushi da ne  
>anata no koto omou tabini<br>Tsuki no (tsuki no) yoru wa (yoru wa)  
>itsumo (itsumo)<br>usagi wo sagashiteru**

_I'm a coward who cries  
>Every time I think of you<br>On the nights (on the nights) when the moon is out (when the moon is out)  
>I'm always (I'm always)<br>Looking for the rabbit_

**Gu~ no ne denai kurai ni (Hey! Hey! Hey!)  
>mahou kakerareta mitai<br>zutto yume kara samenai no  
>koi wa hitorigoto<br>Gu~ no ne denai kurai ni (Hey! Hey! Hey!)  
>kotenpan ni suki nandesu<br>donna jumon wo tonaetara  
>tsutawaru no deshou?<br>Kanpeki gu~ no ne**

_I'm totally at a loss for words (Hey! Hey! Hey!)  
>As if someone cast a spell on me<br>I'll never wake up from this dream  
>Love is like talking to yourself<br>I'm totally at a loss for words, (Hey! Hey! Hey!)  
>Black and blue with how much I'm in love<br>What spell can I chant  
>To let you know?<br>I'm perfectly at a loss for words_

* * *

><p>after they had finished melanie and erza went up:<p>

**Gomen ne watashi**

**koori hajiitara chiisa na aozora ni  
>fukigen na kao nozokikonda no<br>wanagara HATTO shite shisen wo sorashita  
>nee kimi wa ima doushiteru no?<br>****  
>mada mani au? sore tomo osoi?<br>HONTO wa mada kimagure nanka ja nai**

**"Gomen ne" tte itsukara konna ni muzukashii kotoba ni nacchatan darou**  
><strong>GURASU no manatsu ga toketeku<strong>

**"Gomen ne" itsukara konna ni tomadou futari ni nacchatan darou**  
><strong>iitai no ni ienai<strong>  
><strong>itsudemo kimi to itai no ni<strong>

**gomen ne, watashi**

* * *

><p>then wendy and deeney<p>

**Egao no mahou**

**ai mo yume mo kimi to naraba  
>MAJIKARU ni kawaru sa?<br>egao no mahou o kakeyou**

**mondai darake no**  
><strong>PAWAFURU na sekai ni<strong>  
><strong>chotto akogarete ta<strong>

**to matta jikan**  
><strong>ugoki hajime tanda<strong>  
><strong>kimi ni deatte kara<strong>

**doushite umarete ikiteru no ka**  
><strong>muzukashii kotae ha ira nai yo<strong>

**waraou nakou sunao de ii**  
><strong>shinpuru na kimochi<strong>  
><strong>ichiban daiji<strong>  
><strong>kanashii yoru ni nagasu namida<strong>  
><strong>tsuyo sa ni kaeru sa?<strong>  
><strong>egao no mahou kakeru yo<strong>

* * *

><p>then julie and juvia<p>

**Evidence**

**koko ni iru shoumei o itsumo sagashite'ru  
>sore wa ki ga tsukeba migi-POKETTO ni atta<br>kyou no sora wa aoku sumiwatatte ite  
>marude sekai o toumei ni shita mitai da<br>**

_I've been searching for the evidence of my existence in this place.  
>Finally I've realized that it's been inside my right pocket all along.<br>Today's sky looks especially blue since it's completely cleared up,  
>as though it's made the entire world translucent.<br>_

**mitsukaranai mono da tte akirameru boku mo  
>mitsukaru hazu da yo tte nagusameru kimi mo<br>ikite yuku imi wa nani hitotsu kawaranai kara**

_Both for me, who believe it cannot be found and am giving up,  
>and for you, who comfort me by saying that it can be found,<br>the meaning of life does not change or vary._

**kowaresou na MERODII  
>hitotsu dake tashika na omoi tsumugidasetara<br>boku ga shinjite kita subete ga uso datta to shite mo  
>kamawanai kara<br>**

_If this melody, on the brink of dissipating,  
>could weave out just one unwavering timbrememory,  
>then it will no longer matter if everything I've come to believe in<br>should turn out to be false._

* * *

><p>then everyone turned and looked at me.<p>

"w-what? i am NOT singing!" i said backing up a bit, but then lessie-chan pulled me towards the tv

"aww! come on lay-chan! it'll be fun!" she said as she turned the machine back on

"eh? wait? what?" i yelled then i looked at the screen and sang

**Kono te nobashite**

**Kagayaki takute mihatenu yume Kyou mo mogaite hi ga kureru  
>Kaeri michi wo terasu tsuki akari Itsuka wa anna fuu ni nareru ka na<br>Yowai kimochi ga denai you ni Mune tataita**

**Sozou no mukougawa tadoritsuku tameni Hashitte nagashita ase to namida**  
><strong>Chikazuku hodo ni mada hanareteku keredo Itsumade mo oitsuzuketeitai<strong>

**Akogare dake ja totemo tarinakute Hisshi ni oikaketa senaka**  
><strong>Koboreta namida kawaku sono mae ni Kono te nobashite Mada motto saki e<strong>

* * *

><p>then i stopped singing lessie-chan started another song and smiled at me evilly "sing one more, ok?"<p>

i sighed

**Kimi ga iru kara**

**yume miru hitomi ni sekai wa utsukushiku mieta kedo  
>utagau koto o oboete hito wa okubyou ni natteiku no?<strong>

**nita mono doushi da yo ne to waraiatta ano koro**  
><strong>sasai na uso sae yasashiku minogashitekureta yo ne<strong>

**moshi futari ni kaeru basho ga nakute mo kamawanai**  
><strong>watashi ga sono egao o mamoru kara<strong>

**hoshi no kazu hodo no deai ya wakare ya**  
><strong>ushinaitaku nai mono mo zenbu<strong>  
><strong>nan ni mo iranai to omoeru yo ima<strong>  
><strong>tada kimi no soba de mitsumetetai<strong>  
><strong>yorokobi mo kanashimi mo nanimokamo<strong>

* * *

><p>then after i finished lessie-chan jumped on me and squealed "wow, lay-chan! you sing so amazingly!"<p>

i blushed as me and lessie-chan got up "i wasn't that good..."

lessie-chan smiled at me "no, you were awesome!" causing me to blush again

"well, you guys sang good too." i said looking at everyone else

"really? i wasn't sure whether i was keeping up right, because i was so caught up in how that was like my favorite song! so i wasn't sure whether i sounded bad or not!" mama said as she sighed and then smiled

"and juvia kept messing up on those really, really high parts!" juvia said laughing

then we all started laughing and they i yawned loudly and i looked at the time "*sigh* it's already 9:30, huh?" then i turned and looked back at everyone "well i'm gonna go to sleep!"

"eh? lay-chan, can't you you stay up a little later?" lessie-chan said looking at me sadly

i smiled and patted her on the head "sorry, but i'm really sleepy right now!"

she looked down and pouted "fine!"

i laughed as i walked out the door then i opened my bedroom door, not bothering to close it, i plopped on my bed and crawled under the covers and when i moved around a bit i turned in the covers and sighed.

"loke, what are you doing?" i said looking at loke as he wrapped his arms around my stomach and pulled me quickly and closely to his chest.

"i'm gonna lie down w/ you!"

i blushed a bit "well that's fine as long as you don't do anything while i'm sleeping."

he grinned "i'm not that perverted that' i'll do something like that w/ all these people here!"

i smiled at him, then yawned and then i wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled myself closer to him so that my chest was touching his, and that my head was just right under his chin.

"loke you feel very warm...*yawn*...i'm gonna go t~~~" i drifted off and fell asleep

...

i woke up quickly at 6:00 and unwrapped myself from loke and then i hopped out of the bed and ran out of the room and went into the girls room.

i looked in and saw that they were all awake and i sighed in relief "if they weren't awake, erza would have killed them." i mumbled as i walked to the boys door, and knew what to expect before i even walked in.

they were all still sleeping, papa was in his bed and was slipping out the side of it, igneel was in his bed and was blowing flames on his pillow everytime he breathed out, gajeel was lying on the floor right beside his bed and his left leg was on the bed under the covers, blake was lying on the floor on his back and only in his boxers, jellal was also sprawled out across the floor and he had his hand up in the air and was mumbling something in his sleep, and uncle gray...oh i don't want to say...

uncle gray was sprawled also on the floor but he was lying on his stomach (thank god!) and was completely naked, he had a pillow across his head and was holding onto it tightly and was mumbling "sooo...noisy!..." and written on his back in big black letters w/ a permanent marker were the words "CHILD MOLESTER ALERT! GOOD LITTLE CHILDREN STAY AWAY!" and under that were two smiley faces and next to each one said "BY: NATSU!" and "BY: IGNEEL!"

i sweatdropped at them and then quickly woke up everyone.

"you guys! i'm sorry, but i have no other way to wake you up!" i said to the sleeping bodies as i pushed papa completely off the side of his bed, slapped igneel awake so he would stop blowing flames, kicked gajeel in the face, stepped on blake's chest, took jellal's hand and slapped himself w/ it, and i kicked gray in his stomach.

then i looked at them as they were all waking up and i was trying to resist the urge to laugh, as i had actually did all that stuff to wake them up on purpose because it looked fun.

and then somehow, in sync, all of them sprang up from their sleeps and their bodies were glowing w/ magical power as they were all prepared to fight.

i looked at them and laughed hard they all looked at me "eh? layna, why're you in here?" papa said looking at me sleepily

i was still laughing hard, but then i stopped as i remembered why i came "it's 6:00! you guys get ready or else erza's gonna kill you!" and at the sound of erza's name they all woke up and ran to the bathroom.

i sighed "those idiots would've gotten killed if not for me!" i said then i walked out of the room and went and woke loke up, then we both went downstairs so i could make breakfast.

as loke went and laid his head down on the counter, i got out some pans, all of the eggs, and all of the bacon and then i placed the pans on the stove, tied my hair up in a ponytail, and started cooking breakfast.

...

i had just finished making breakfast, scrambled eggs and nice bacon, so i got out 21 plates and set them on the table and then went around each one as i placed food on them.

then everyone came down the stairs, clean, fresh, and wearing clean clothes. they all sat down at the table and before they ate they all turned to me and said "thank you, layna!" i smiled at them as they dove into the food, and as me and loke ate some myself.

then i finished and ran up the stairs yelling down at them "THERE'S MORE FOOD ON THE COUNTER IF YOU WANT SOME!" and then i ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower, then walked into my room and saw loke lying on my bed, eating a piece of bacon, and staring at the ceiling.

i leaned over in his face "loke, you go take a shower now, ok?" and he looked at me, finished his bacon, then nodded his head and got up and walked out of my room. i then put on my bathing suit then slipped on a red-orange t-shirt ontop of it, a pair of black shorts, and a pair of red-orange converse, then when i was about to walk out loke came in and was dressed in his human clothing and had his hair in celestial form.

i smiled at his hair, and then we walked downstairs and that a few people were ready and downstairs, julie, auntie levy, lessie-chan, blake, melanie, and uncle gajeel.

me and loke went and waited w/ them for the rest, and then at 6:45 we heard erza yell: "you all get your asses down now! i won't tolerate you staying up here any longer and making us late!"

then we heard gray say "your still up here too, so wouldn't you make us late, too!"

"i am helping, so of course not! now come on!"

then the remaining people came down, and once i saw everyone was there i told them "now come on! we're leaving now!" and then i pushed them all out the door and we walked down the street.

...

when we got to the train station it was already 7:00 and it was crowded w/ people from the guild who were making a ruckus, and in front of the whole was mirajane, and then when she saw us walk in, she yelled.

"now that group 1 is here, we will now start the head count, and then will board the train!" then she counted everyone and then counted again just to make sure, and when she had made sure that everyone was there she said

"now we will board the train group order! so i would like all the people from group 1 to take their luggage and hop aboard!" she said motioning to us, so we all got our stuff and went on the train

i sat down beside loke, w/ lessie-chan and melanie across from us, then sitting beside us in the next seat was mama, papa, happy sitting on mama's head, and igneel. then behind them was erza, jellal, gray, and juvia, while julie sat on her mom's lap and blake sitting next to his dad

behind us was levy, gajeel, wendy, deeney, me-kun and their respective cats

i looked over at papa, his head was up agaisnt the window and he looked ready to throw-up any minute, so mama called for wendy

"oh! i'm sorry, natsu-san! i completely forgot!" then wendy came scurrying up and performed a troia on him, and he was now fine as ever.

iggy looked at him and sweatdropped "i really don't know who you got this motion sickness from..."

me and everyone else from my seat and theirs sweatdropped too, then mirajane came in

"you guys, the train will be leaving in 5 minutes! make sure you have all of your stuff and your comfortable, because we'll be on here for a while!" then after checking to see if we were all ready she left and just after that the train started and we left

i yawned, laid my head in loke's lap, and said "i'm going to sleep!" and loke nodded his head and then i grabbed his hand and wrapped mine in it and turned my body towards his chest, and then fell asleep.

...

i woke up at 1:37 and i looked around and saw that everyone had fallen asleep, i looked and saw lessie-chan w/ a book on her lap and one over her face, and melanie had a piece of cake in her lap.

i sighed and picked up the stuff and put them aside so they wouldn't fall. then i looked and saw loke, w/ his arm against the window, and it was holding his head up.

i got up, and sat in his lap so that my face was in front of his, then i wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed my chest up against his and then laid my head in his shoulder, wrapped my arms around his neck also, and then fell back asleep.

...

it was now 2:39 and everyone besides loke and layna were wide and awake.

"mmm...cake taste very delicious...want some lessie?" melanie asked as she looked at her reading friend

"no i'm fine!" lessie said back as she didn't bother to look up from her book

melanie leaned over in her book "what're you reading anyways?"

still not looking up from her book "i'm not really sure, but it's good."

melanie looked at her then went back to her cake and started looking around the train.

"hey, now that i think about it layna hasn't wok-" melanie said as she looked over at layna and loke, then she spit her cake out into the aisle getting it all over everyone's seat

"what's wrong melanie?" lucy asked from across the aisle

"why'd you just spit out your cake?" erza asked

melanie looked up at them and pointed to something across the seat from her and everyone got out of their seats to see, and if they had anything in their mouths i'm sure they would have spit it out too.

"when the hell did they get like that?" lucy yelled

"*sigh* so the 2nd child molester has finally gotten to work, huh?" natsu said looking over at loke, then at gray, bu then back to loke

"how the hell did none of us notice they got i-in...such a p-position!" erza yelled

"i'm surprised me and lessie didn't see it at first either!" melanie said as she stared and ate her cake

"lay-chan and loke are so dirty, doing something like that on the train!" lessie said squealing

over on the other side somehow layna and loke had gotten in a completely different position. layna was still clinging to loke in the same position, but somehow her back had gotten pushed up against the window and loke was leaning on her, his arms wrapped around her stomach tightly, not letting go, and his head was cradeled in her neck, and his mouth was pressed against her neck as though he were kissing her, and layna's cheek were tinted red.

"somebody wake them up!" lucy yelled as she looked at the scene once more

"i'll do it!" lessie said happily as she reached across from her seat and shook layna and loke very hard

"wake up!" she exclaimed very loudly

layna and loke jumped in there sleep and loke opened his eyes and looked over at lessie "whaaaaaaat?"

"will you and lay-chan PLEEEEAAAASE, wake up?" lessie said looking at him

loke looked at lessie then he looked at layna and sighed "sure, although i'm not sure how we got this way anyway..." then he sat up, and then picked layna up and shook her a bit

"oiii! wake up layna!" he yelled to her and then she sleepily opened her eyes and looked at loke "yea, yea. i'm awake, ok?" she said as she rubbed her eyes

then she looked over at everyone "why is everyone crowded around the seats like that?"

everyone looked at her "eh? what? urm...we were...just...urm...yea!...you know we should go sit back down!" lucy said to layna and then motioned for everyone to sit down in their seats, and everyone did so.

"ok...that was weird." layna said as she scooted closer to loke and looked at her friends across from her

**layna p.o.v.**

i looked at lessie-chan and melanie

"what happened to all of your cake, melanie?" i said as i stared at her now completely empty duffle bag, that was filled w/ cake

she looked over at the bag too "oh, that. i was really hungry so i ate all, and then i shared some w/ mom earlier when she woke up."

i sweatdropped "only you two could eat that much cake in less than an hour..." then i looked at lessie-chan "and what about your books?"

she looked over at her duffle bag that held her books in it, also "i already read about half of them, and my mom's reading the other half of them right now."

i sweatdropped at the bag "this is only HALF of the books you brought w/ you?" she nodded "you guys..." i said sweatdropping again at melanie and lessie-chan

then i leaned over in lessie-chan's bag and picked up a book "ne, lessie-chan, can i read some too?"

she smiled and nodded her black haired head "of course, lay-chan!" then i opened the book and read silently for about another hour, when mirajane came in.

...

it was now about 3:45 and i had just finished reading my 17th book from lessie-chan's bag.

"wow, lay-chan you almost read as fast me, mom, and auntie lucy!" lessie-chan said as she watched me flip through the books like they were nothing

i blushed a bit "i just really like reading...that's all." lessie-chan smiled at me

i smiled back a bit shyly and then mirajane came in "you guys the train's gonna stop in about five minutes so get all your stuff ready and get ready to get off!"

we all exclaimed happily and then got our stuff ready and then after everyone got their stuff, and then the train stopped we all walked off together and saw mirajane standing on a stool and looking over at all the guild members who had just gotten off the train.

"everyone! the beach is just a few minutes away from here, so i hope your all ready!" mirajane yelled happily to us and there was a loud chorus of happy yells comng back at her

"haha! that's good! now if you all just walk a bit farther you'll see the beach! now come on!" then she jumped off as everyone started walking to the beach

"ah! i can't wait to get to the beach! i'm gonna go swimming right when we get there!" mama exclaimed happily as she walked w/ the rest of the guild then she looked at levy "levy-chan, are you gonna swim too?"

levy smiled sheepishly "i was kinda thinking of swimming later, after i read some of my books."

mama pouted "mou! levy-chan, that's no fun! come on, just come swimming w/ us! if you do i promise i'll leave you some time, to finish your books later!" mama said as clasped her hands together and pleaded w/ levy playfully

"fine! but you had better leave me at least an hour so i can read!" levy said as she puffed out her cheeks

"yay! then we can go all out!" mama exclaimed happily as she jumped up and down and hugged levy

"by the way what's your swimsuit look like, lu-chan?" levy said grinning at mama

"oh it's a red two-piece w/ white polka dots. why do you want to know?" mama said looking at her confused

"no reason." levy said still grinning, and then she mumbled "i bet natsu will just LOVE to see her in THAT!" i turned around, started walking backwards and looked at auntie levy and she looked at me and we laughed

"i bet he'll be drooling like some kind of fool!" i said to levy through laughs

"haha! he'll probably be drooling up a river when he sees her!" levy said back as she laughed harder

"what are you guys talking about?" mama said confused

then auntie erza cut in "you two are so busy laughing at whatever it is, but the question now is...what do YOUR bathing suits look like?" she said pointing at us and smiling

levy blushed "w-well, my bathing suit is a two piece too, and it's a yellow w/ stripes on it."

erza nodded her head at the choice "that sounds nice, now how about you layna?"

i looked at them as i continued to walk backwards and placed a finger on my mouth "it's a secret!" and i giggled a bit

"well if you aren't gonna say anything, then we'll find out ourselves!" lessie-chan said appearing next to me and lifting up my shirt

"~kyaaa~ lessie-chan! don't do that in front of all these people while we're walking!" i said as i quickly pulled my shirt back down before anyone could see

she pouted "but lay-chan, i wanna see!"

i smiled at her "you will in a while!...and what about you guys? what do your swimsuits look like?" i said smirking at lessie-chan, and melanie and julie who had both decided to join the conversation

"...julie's swimsuit...is light blue...and has pictures of waves on...it...!" she happily as she continued to walk

"my swimsui-" melanie started but then me and lessie-chan stopped her

we smirked at her "hey, can you hold on that for just a second melanie?"

she looked at us confused "sure, but why?"

then me and lessie-chan smirked at each other "well, we need to do something first!" lessie-chan said as she ran off and pushed forward in the crowded street filled w/ fairy tail people, and came back tugging on a reluctant blake

"just come on, blake!"

"why? what the hell do you need?"

then she put him next to melanie and then we all started walking again "ok, melanie you can begin again!" i said smiling

"urm...ok...well as i was saying my swimsuit is strapless two piece w/ a light purple color to match my hair." she said as she looked at lessie-chan and

after hearing that blake started blushing and then he turned his head to the side and i swear i saw his nosebleed, me and lessie-chan snickered at him

"aww! i betcha a special little someone will be glad to see you wearing such a thing!" lessie-chan said to melanie as she snickered

"someone? who?...well it doesn't matter, hey mom what's your swimsuit look like?" she said turning to erza who was walking next to juvia, wendy, and deeney

"oh, me? mine's is actually quite normal. it is a two piece w/ a red-orange color and has white frills on it." she said

i was shocked "wow. it really IS normal. knowing you and melanie i would've thought that your swimsuits had pictures of cake or swords on them, or were actually made of real armor, but you guys actually got regular outfits." i then looked over at juvia, wendy, and deeney

"now how about you three? what should we be expecting,hmm?" i asked them

"well, juvia's swimsuit is a two piece dark blue and has white polka dots on it, and there is a picture of a heart on the right chest area of it."

"hmm, sounds nice."

"urm...well...my swimsuit is light blue w/ different colored polka dots on it...oh yes and it is two-piece..." wendy said shyly and embarrased

"really? wendy's gonna wear a bathing suit like that? i can't wait to see!" lessie-chan said happily

"yes and as for me, mine is also a two-piece and it is white, w/ light blue stripes, and it ties up on the sides." deeney said calmly

"who would've thought that you two of all people would wear swimsuits like that?" i said pointing at the two and smiled, then i started smirking and turned to lessie-chan "ne, lessie-chan looks you're up next!"

she smirked back at me "my swimsuit is a black strapless two-piece and has white frills around the edges."

"so does that mean your chest is starting to grow?" i said smiling at her

"yep! they've gotten bigger over the past couple of weeks! hehe!" she said happily

i smiled at her and laughed then as i continued walking backwards i landed into someone's back and i turned around and saw alot of people stop "loke what's wrong? why'd you guys stop?"

he turned to me then pointed at something and said smiling "we're at the beach!" and me and the rest of the girls looked and saw a big vast ocean sparkling a shining blue, and the hot sand getting cooled by the waves that crashed ashore, and the beach was already crowded w/ people.

then as everyone from our group was about to run off to play, i stopped them "oh no you guys don't!" and everyone turned to look at me

i started walking down the hot sand and motioned for them all to follow me

"what are we doing, now layna?" papa whined as he and everyone else followed

i said calmly as i continued walking "just wait a second, godammit! you and all these other idiots are always rushing into things w/out remembering that we have other stuff to do before!"

"do what before?" gray asked, as he also whined

i sighed "we're going to make the houses, so you guys can change clothes, what else? you guys didn't think that you could just run off into the water like that did you?" i said looking back at their regular clothes

they all looked at me a bit embarrased and i sweatdropped "so you idiots, REALLY DID think that didn't you?" then they all nodded and i turned back around and continued walking until we came to a place just a bit away from all the people but just far enough so that you could see them.

i snapped my fingers and then 20 houses appeared all in a straight line, and i wobbled a bit on my feet "*sigh* this is what i get for accepting this damn job!" i mumbled as i felt a tiny bit of my magical power drift away from me.

each house had 3 doors side by side, the one on the right read "girls rooms" and the one on the left read "boys rooms" and the one in the middle read "kitchen, bathroom, and living area."

i sighed "why the hell does my magic always make something like this come up? it's a beach house for gosh sake! what do you need a living area for?" i said loudly as i walked to the doors

"alright everyone hurry up and change!" i yelled as i pushed people through their respective doors, and waited for them.

...

the boys were the ones who came out the fastest. "yo! layna, we're gonna go down to the beach, so tell lucy and everyone else, ok?" papa said as he came out dressed in his swimming trunks, followed by all the rest of the boys in their swimming trunks.

then as papa walked out and all of them came out they all started walking down to the beach where the rest of the guild was. the last person to leave was loke, he turned to me

"i can't wait to see your swimsuit!" he said grinning happily at me, i smiled at him and waved him off "see ya later, at the beach loke." he grinned again and then started walking, but turned around and yelled "just make sure it's not to hot, or i might try something!"

i blushed and yelled after him "loke! would you just go?" and he chuckled and turned back around and started running to catch up w/ the rest, and then soon they were no longer in sight.

i sighed "i guess i should go get my swimsuit on too..." then i opened the girls door and walked in

* * *

><p><strong>well that's it for right now, check back in next time.<strong>

**oh and im sorry if the story has gotten a bit too...dirty or something, or romance-y like that, it's just that it's so impossible to not take the whole loke~layna thing further! ;D**


	19. Chapter 19

**i forgot to mention in the other chapter that those songs DO NOT BELONG TO ME and the lyrics came completely from animelyrics(.com) so remember that!**

* * *

><p>i walked through the door and saw the girls completely naked and they were going around playing<p>

"haha! i got your top, lessie!" melanie yelled happily as she ran w/ a swimsuit top in her hand, and then quickly passing it off to julie who was now running also.

"ah! you meanies! give it back!" lessie-chan yelled after melanie and julie, but then she stopped behind melanie and smirked evilly, then she quickly grabbed her swimsuit top, and threw it across the room

"hey! why'd you do that?" melanie yelled after it, and lessie-chan just laughed "this is revenge! haha!" then she ran to catch julie

"they should just hurry up and get dressed, so we can meet up w/ the boys." erza said as she finished putting on her swimsuit, then turned to mama who had also just put on her's

"how big is your chest, like seriously lucy? they look like, i don't know, maybe like one or two sizes bigger than before!" erza said as she examined mama's huge chest

mama blushed "they have not! it's just because i'm wearing a swimsuit that it looks that!"

levy nudged her shoulders and smirked at her "hmm? you sure it's not because nat-"

mama blushed harder "levy-chan, stop that!" and levy just smirked again and said nothing as she stared humourously at her best friend's face.

then wendy and deeney walked over "i think lucy-san looks very pretty!" she said as she smiled at lucy

they looked at her "oh! wendy you look pretty yourself!" mama said as she looked at the two's swimsuit "you and grandeeney both! you look so pretty!" she said happily causing wendy to blush and deeney to just turn her head away a bit.

"julie! just give it back! we need to hurry and go, we don't want to keep daddy and onii-chan waiting!" juvia yelled after her daughter

julie stopped, turned to lessie-chan and handed her the top "...here ya go...lessie...now hurry...we must go...see daddy...and onii-chan...quickly...!"

lessie-chan sweatdropped at julie as she put the rest of her swimsuit on "julie shouldn't you be saying that to yourself? you're the one that doesn't have her swimsuit on..." and when julie realised this and ran to put it on, lessie-chan sweatdropped again

then melanie came up behind her, completely wrapped in her swimsuit "yes we should hurry, though. it will get dark in about 5 or so hours, so we should hurry up and have as much fun on the beach as we can for the first day today!"

and everyone nodded their heads, then that's when i spoke up "well now that everyone has on their swimsuits, i'm gonna go take off my shirt and pants, and then we can go!"

"oh! lay-chan, when'd you get here? ooooo! what's your swimsuit look like?" she exclaimed happily w/ each word as she watched me take off my over-clothes

i slipped off my shoes, then i took of my shorts and my shirt, threw them on one of the beds, then i grabbed a lightweight jacket and put it on, leaving it unzipponed.

i had on a pink swimsuit, w/ pink polka dots on it, and the entire thing had black trimming/ frills on the edges, it was a two piece and it tied up at the bottom, and the top squeezed just a bit on my chest.

"oooo! lay-chan, your swimsuit is cute! you should have showed me earlier!" she said happily as she ran and checked my swimsuit out

then erza clapped her hands "yes, yes, that's nice! now shall we go and make some boys drool?" she said smirking at her comment

and then we all laughed as we imagined what would happen to the boys when they saw us, then we walked out the door.

everyone else walked out but i stayed behind real quick, and mama saw this and turned around "oya, layna-chan you're not gonna come?"

i looked at her "oh i jus have to do something, real quick."

she smiled and then sat down on one of the beds "well then i'll wait for you, ok? we don't want you walking around by yourself!" then she yelled out the door "erza! me and layna have something to do so go on ahead, ok?" and when she saw erza give her a nod, she turned back to me

"ok, just wait a second, i'll be quick, promise!" then i ran out the door and went to the bathroom, i looked in the mirror and then snapped my fingers and now my hair was long, silky, and straight like how i had it before. i looked at myself "now i won't have to go through all the trouble later." then i walked back into the girls room and looked at mama

"ok! i'm done, we can go now!" i said and then we both walked out the door and started walking down the beach to find the rest of the guild

mama looked at me as we walked "how come you made your hair straight?" she asked curious

"well i just thought that since it was gonna get that way after i got wet, why not just make it straight before? it'd save me the trouble, i guess." i said smiling at her

she smiled back "i think you look very pretty like that, even more prettier than you did in your bathing suit when your hair was spiky"

i blushed "t-thank you..." i said quietly and then we continued walking down the beach quiet like that

when we got there we saw the rest of the girls were all turned around, looking for something

me and mama walked behind them and asked "what's wrong guys?" i asked as i stood next mama

"did something happen?" mama said as she also stood still beside me

everyone turned to look at us "oh lay-chan! you and auntie lucy look so hot, when you guys stand together like that!" lessie-chan said grinning at me playfully

i blushed "should i say thank you?" and lessie-chan laughed, then julie piped up "...you two...are like the...hot twins...!" she said giggling

"so what are you guys looking for?" mama asked levy

then levy and the rest turned around and went back to looking "we're trying to find the guys, but we can't see them!"

then me and mama walked up w/ them and started looking, then i spotted short, spiky pink hair, then a dark black colored spiky hair, and then golden spiky hair, and i pointed to all the girls

"they're over there." and then we all walked over there, everyone in fron me and mama in back behind them

we saw the guys turn around from playing and fighting and they all blushed hard.

"gray! juvia has come!" juvia said as she ran to gray and lauched herself on his body, causing them both to fall down in the sand

"oi, d-don't j-just jump on me!" he said blushing

then julie said "...mommy...that is no...fair!...you are hogging...daddy all...to yourself!...julie would also like a...hug!..." she said pouting then she jumped on gray too.

"w-would you stop that!" gray said but he was blushing, as his chest was being squeezed on by juvia's and julie's chest also.

then juvia and julie started pushing each other back and forth by their shoulders, as they fought over gray "juvia will hug gray!"

"no!...that's not fair!...mommy gets...to hug...daddy all the time!...julie will!..." she said as she pushed back and tried to hug gray

"no, no, no! juvia loves gray more, so she gets to hug him!" juvia said as she leaned down and wrapped herself around gray

julie pouted "i...wanna hug...daddy...too!..." then she dived in and wrapped her body around gray too

"oi! would you two just get off of me?" gray yelled trying to hide his blushes, as juvia and julie squeezed his body, then he got up when they let go.

then when they got up it started again "...daddy...will now...play...w/ julie!..." julie said as she pulled on gray's arm

"no! he'll play w/ me! come on gray!" she said as she pulled his other arm

then the three started walking off down the beach, as a helpless gray got pulled back and forth by his wife and daughter

we all sweatdropped "well that was...something..." i said to myself quietly and then "well me and jellal will be going then!" erza said w/ out looking back as she and jellal walked off down the beach

then wendy, charle, happy deeney left "igneel you're coming w/ us too!" deeney yelled at him as she walked w/ wendy

"why the hell do i have to do that?" he yelled angrily at her

her head snapped around and she glared at him hard "BECAUSE. I. SAID. SO."

"tch! this damn woman! thinks she can get away w/ stuff like that!" he whispered to himself angrily as he walked up behind wendy,charle,happy and deeney

"now you come w/ me, blake." melanie said as she grabbed blake's arm and dragged him

"w-what? why?" he said as he blushed a bit

then melanie smiled happily "i'm hungry, so i want you to buy me some ice cream, ok?"

then blake got up and started walking beside melanie "why do i have to do it?" he mumbled to himself quietly as he continued blushing and then they walked off

"now let's go, gajeel!" levy said as she dragged gajeel off w/ pantherlily floating just above them, w/ lessie-chan and me-kun following close behind

"then that leaves just us, huh?" mama said smiling at me, papa, and loke

then papa started pouting playfully "i know i'm not your real father, layna but do you think you and lucy could fight over me too?" he said as he pouted again

me and mama's vein popped and we both said at the same time "HELL NO!" then we hit him upside the head

"ow! that hurt!" he said rubbing his head, where a big bump had now formed, and loke laughed at him "that's what you get for saying that to them!"

then papa stopped rubbing his head and his eyes widened as he stared at me and mama "y-you two...look exactly like each other!" he said as he stared back from me and mama

"eh? we do? how?" mama said looking back from me and herself

then papa pointed at me "the only thing that's different is the color of her hair, but besides that, you two look exactly alike!"

i looked over nervously "i don't think so...maybe you're just imaging it!"

he looked at me for awhile and then shrugged his shoulders "...i guess, i am...but it was still kinda weird though."

mama sighed "come on natsu! let's just go, your gonna play around aren't you?" she said as she dragged him

"hahahaha! of course, i'm gonna play!" he yelled happily as he and mama walked off

then after seeing them go i turned to loke "you wanna go, too?" and he smiled at me "sure, but you have to stay really close to me."

i tilted my head in confusion "why?"

he put his arm around my shoulders "because i don't want anyone snatching my hot girlfriend away from me! i'd get really mad if that'd happen, ya know?"

i blushed "f-fine, but don't say stuff like that." and then we walked off on the beach

me and loke then went in the water later, and it was cold "c-cold! it's so cold! isn't it supposed to be like warm!" i said as i stepped in the water and started jumping around on my feet

"hahaha! it'll get warm if you stay in for a while, so just calm down!" he said as he laughed at me

i calmed down but i was still picking my feet up everynow and then"but it's really cold!" i whined as i walked towards loke, who was standing a bit farther in the water

then when i was about to get to loke, a big wave came up from out of nowhere and hit me knocking me down, and i came up and wiped my hair away from my eyes and shook it out as i stood up "what the hell was that? that wave just came out of nowhere!"

loke helped pull me up and he was chuckling "well at least you didn't say it was cold, haha!"

i smiled at loke "that's not funny!" then i heard someone calling my name "...layna-chan!...julie is sorry...!" and i saw julie running in the water towards me

"eh? julie what're talking about, why're you apologizing?" i said as i looked over at her

she smiled "...that wave...came from julie...just now!...she is sorry!..." she said still smiling as she looked at me

"you made that huge wave? what the heck were you doing?" i said looking at her confused

then she started laughing a bit "...we were...playing a...game...!"

"we? who's we?"

then she pointed behind her and at first i couldn't see anything but when i looked closely i saw everyone else and they were all standing in the water throwing a ball around.

"how the heck did you create that huge wave, from throwing a ball back and forth?" i said looking at her and sweatdropping

she grabbed me and loke "...well...we were playing a special...kind of...ball game...you two can join...if you want...!"

then we found ourselves standing w/ everyone else as they were throwing a ball back to each other, but they were doing it like the mages they were

"fire dragon's roar!" papa yelled as his roar hit the ball and it flew far, then lessie-chan started running "i got it! i got it!" and then her hand turned into metal and she swung at the ball hard like a baseball and it flew again.

"juvia will get it!" then juvia ran and when the ball was coming to her, she flicked her wrist and the water grew higher, and then the water turned into the shape of a hand and when juvia flung her arm in the air, the water did the same, hitting the ball and sending it towards, wendy

"sky dragon's roar!" she said as the roar flew up high to match the ball and then hit it hard

i sweatdropped at them "how is that beach ball not getting destroyed in the process, the way you people are hitting it like that?"

julie looked at me and smiled "...we are...using a...magical beach...ball...so it is...naturally...invincible...!" then she turned to everyone else and yelled happily "mina!...now that layna-chan...and loke-kun are over...here, we can...now play in teams!..." then everyone turned to us and grinned

"alright! i've been waiting for this!" papa yelled happily

"i'm gonna kick your ass, right here and now, you damn flamebrain!" uncle gray said as he also yelled happily

i looked at julie confused "teams? what are we doing?"

"everyone...will be put...into a team...depending on either...your magic...or relationships...w/ the other...people...and then we'll play a...game of beach ball...like just now...and whoever can get the...beach ball...in the net...5 times...will win..!" she said to me smiling

"so who's team am i in?" i asked curiously looking at everyone else

then papa came and dragged me over to stand next to him and iggy "haha! you're in our team, of course!"

i groaned "why? just because i also specialize in fire dragon slayer magic, i don't see why i'm stuck w/ these two!" i said whining

"now, now, lay-chan! just go on w/ it for a while, ok?" lessie-chan said smiling at me

i pouted "fine...but if they aggervate me, i swear somebody's gonna get hurt!" i said to myself quietly

"hahaha! that's the spirit kid! don't worry, since there's three of us, we'll kick ass!" iggy said patting me on the shoulder

"now, me, loke, levy-chan, and lessie will be in a group!" mama said happily as she dragged her teammates w/ her

"then me, metalicana, and lily'll be a team." gajeel said calmly as he and his teammates stood together

"then me, wendy, and charle will be together if that's fine." deeney said calmly as she went to stand next to wendy and charle

"then juvia, will go w/ gray, julie, and blake!" juvia said as she happily ran to gray's side and grabbed his arm "daddy!...julie will do...her best...for you...and onii-chan!..." julie said smiling as she pumped her fist in the air then wrapped one of her arms around gray and held blake's hand tightly

"well me, jellal, and melanie aren't gonna play in this game,so have fun!" erza said as she waved at us and walked off w/ jellal and melanie close behind

"where're you guys going?" levy asked after them

"we're gonna go relax on the beach, and then later we might go and help mirajane get the stuff for the meal and bonfire, so see ya!" erza said w/ out looking back and then waving her hand at us again

"well then shall we start?" levy said looking back at everyone else

"yea!" everyone yelled

"well then first of all we need a net, so who's magic will we use to make it, hmm?" mama said

"i'll do it!" i said happily, then i smirked and then i threw my hand in the air and a bright light shot from it and flew high up into the sky and then it bounced back down and then stopped about half way in the air above do it was pretty high up, about the same height of a one and a half story house (i know it doesnt' make since but just think about it, ok?) and it turned into a bright white circle, w/ a 'hole' in the middle that just hovered there.

then i turned and looked at everyone "well there's the net!"

"yay! now we start playing!" levy yelled happily as she jumped up and down in the water next to mama

i pouted fakely at everyone "you know i don't think it's fair that i was the only person who had to use up their magic before the game even started, so..." my fake pout quickly turned into a smirk "so, i guess i'll have to make it all even w/ us, won't i?" i yelled happily and everyone looked at me confused.

before anyone could ask what i was talking about i closed my eyes, opened my lips a crack, and blew out slowly, and the air that came out of my mouth slowly became visible in the air around me. as i blew it out softly it grew into a light breeze in the air, and it wrapped itself quietly and calmly around everyone's bodies.

as it wrapped around the very last person, my eyes quickly snapped open and i took a deep breath in, sucking in the air i had just let loose.

after i sucked it all back in, everyone except for me, started to wobble on their feet in the water.

"what the hell is going on? all of a sudden i feel like half of my magic power is gone!" blake yelled as he tried to keep his balance

"lay-chan! what did you do?" lessie-chan yelled as she stumbled to the side abit

i looked up at the white circle in the air, and i opened my mouth slightly again and blew at the circle, and the air flew out of the crack of my lips, the air was very visible as it came out in an array of colors, then it shot itself onto the white circle and then there was a flash and the white circle was now changing different colors, or should i say different ELEMENTS.

after the air hit the circle, it lit up then instead of it's bright white color, it was now a bright fiery red, or moreover it WAS fire. the circle was now in the form of fire, then it changed into form of a golden colored light, then it was in the form of water that was splashing around, then it turned into the form of an ice circle, then it turned into hard metal, then it was a visible circle made of the winds and the air, then it turned into a circle made out of words, then it started all over again and was now a circle of fire.

"what happened?" lessie-chan asked as she regained her balance

i continued to look up "i took your magic and put it in the circle."

"why'd you do that?" uncle gray yelled at me as he held onto juvia so she could stand up w/ out falling

"i told you didn't i? it wasn't fair that i was the only person to have my magic taken before the game even started so i put your magic in the circle like i did, so stop whining like some babies! it was only fair!" i said as i still looked up and studied the circle

"well we understand that, but why take so much of our magic dammit?" papa yelled

"i didn- ah!" i stopped and yelled as i looked back at everyone and i started looking around at them "w-what's wrong? why are all of you like that?" i asked as i looked around frantically

"what the hell did you mean? you're the one who took like half of our magic power!" blake yelled at me

i looked at them confused "i didn't take half of your magic power! i only took a tiny bit!" i said as i looked at them and protested

"well obviously you didn't take a little bit!" gajeel said as pantherlily held him a bit off the ground so he wouldn't fall

i was now looking more confused then ever "but it should've only been a little bit of magic! i mean i only took the same amount from you, that was taken from me!" i yelled back at them, but then my eyes widened

"i took...the same amount...that was...taken from me..." i said slowly as i realized what had happened to everyone

then i looked at them and smiled apologetically "hehe! sorry guys, i forgot that my magical power is about 3 times more than an average mage, so when i took your magic i guess it was about half of your magic power, although for me it was probably like the tiniest bit, hehe sorry!"

they all sweatdropped "mou! lay-chan just fix this so we can play our game!" lessie-chan said puffing out her cheeks out at me

"eh? oh, yea sure!" i said as i looked over at her, then i closed my eyes and blew outwards from my mouth, then the whole air wrapping around their bodies happened again, and for some reason it took longer than usual and i saw that right after their magic power came back, those idiots started sucking up my magic power, and then it stopped, and my eyes flickered open and i started choking a bit

"oi! you okay?" papa, who was now feeling very energized and standing perfectly on his feet, asked me as he looked over at me

i continued choking then i looked over at him and glared "do i fucking look alright?" then i stopped choking and started to cough a few times, then i went and whacked papa and iggy upside their heads

my veins popped "you damn idiots! i was even kind enough to give you your magic back, but then you started sucking up my magical power like crazy! you goddamn idiots!" then i whacked them upside their heads again

"ow! that's mean! we're on your team, aren't we, layna, so why can't you act like it?" papa whined like a little kid as he rubbed his head

"tch! i'd rather be on that popsicle's team, than over here w/ two idiots!" i said as i glared at papa and iggy again

"whoo! who cares? now let's start the game!" lessie-chan yelled happily as she jumped up and down

after hearing that me. papa, and iggy all turned our heads to look at everyone else and there was an evil shine sparkling in our eyes.

then lessie-chan went and got the beach ball and came back to us and said "i'm gonna throw the ball out into the water..." she said as she pointed out into the deep ocean "and whoever's team gets it first from there will start the game off for us, and we'll all follow to get it back!" then she turned to the ocean and threw the ball far

then as everyone was about to go chase it me, papa, and iggy grinned at each other "how about we start this game off, w/ us in the lead, huh?" igneel said evilly and we both nodded back as we grinned

then everyone started running through the water, and my team was just about in the middle of all the running people

when we were a few away from the beach ball i yelled to them "ok, now!" and then papa and iggy did their dragon roars at everyone causing them to stop and yell at them

i smiled and then i ran through their flames and then i snapped my fingers and now i could walk on water so i sped across it as i looked back and saw everyone was now coming after me.

then when the beach ball was in reach i grabbed out for it and then when i got it i quickly turned around and saw that there were now multiple people just a few feet away from me ready to pounce

i smirked at them "sorry, but looks like this round is gonna go to us!" then i jumped up very high in the air and yelled "igneel, catch!" as i threw the ball to him

instead of catching it, as it came towards him he ran to it, and kicked it across to papa "oi, natsu! you better get this!" he yelled as it flew towards papa

"haha! this is gonna be ours, for sure!" papa yelled and then he when the ball was about to soar over his head papa jumped high up and then the beach ball was right in front of his face and he yelled "iron fist of the fire dragon!" and then w/ his now flaming hand, he swung his arm at the ball, hitting it hard, and sending it flying towards the net, then it fell in the net and me, papa, and iggy all jumped up and exclaimed happily

"whoo hoo! this point is our's!" i yelled happily

"hehe! don't get so happy, lay-chan, because there's still alot more to go!" lessie-chan yelled back at me as she and everyone else ran to get the ball again

"heh! my team'll win for sure anyways!" i said as i ran after everyone also

* * *

><p>me, papa, and igneel stood in disbelief<p>

"h-how can this be?" igneel asked as he stood frozen in shock

"t-that's impossible, r-right?" papa said also standing frozen in shock

i shook my head "no, it has to be true, even though i don't want to believe it, it has to be true." i said as i stood there also

loke sweatdropped at the three of us "you know, you don't have to be that shocked, about it..."

then i looked at loke "how the hell are we NOT supposed to be shocked about this?" i said as i pointed at uncle gajeel, me-kun, and pantherlily, as they were yelling happily

"heh! now you know how much more better i am, than you are you little flame-brat!" gajeel yelled as he pointed at papa

"why you! i outta kick your ass!

**i forgot to mention in the other chapter that those songs DO NOT BELONG TO ME and the lyrics came completely from .com so remember that!**

* * *

><p>i walked through the door and saw the girls completely naked and they were going around playing<p>

"haha! i got your top, lessie!" melanie yelled happily as she ran w/ a swimsuit top in her hand, and then quickly passing it off to julie who was now running also.

"ah! you meanies! give it back!" lessie-chan yelled after melanie and julie, but then she stopped behind melanie and smirked evilly, then she quickly grabbed her swimsuit top, and threw it across the room

"hey! why'd you do that?" melanie yelled after it, and lessie-chan just laughed "this is revenge! haha!" then she ran to catch julie

"they should just hurry up and get dressed, so we can meet up w/ the boys." erza said as she finished putting on her swimsuit, then turned to mama who had also just put on her's

"how big is your chest, like seriously lucy? they look like, i don't know, maybe like one or two sizes bigger than before!" erza said as she examined mama's huge chest

mama blushed "they have not! it's just because i'm wearing a swimsuit that it looks that!"

levy nudged her shoulders and smirked at her "hmm? you sure it's not because nat-"

mama blushed harder "levy-chan, stop that!" and levy just smirked again and said nothing as she stared humourously at her best friend's face.

then wendy and deeney walked over "i think lucy-san looks very pretty!" she said as she smiled at lucy

they looked at her "oh! wendy you look pretty yourself!" mama said as she looked at the two's swimsuit "you and grandeeney both! you look so pretty!" she said happily causing wendy to blush and deeney to just turn her head away a bit.

"julie! just give it back! we need to hurry and go, we don't want to keep daddy and onii-chan waiting!" juvia yelled after her daughter

julie stopped, turned to lessie-chan and handed her the top "...here ya go...lessie...now hurry...we must go...see daddy...and onii-chan...quickly...!"

lessie-chan sweatdropped at julie as she put the rest of her swimsuit on "julie shouldn't you be saying that to yourself? you're the one that doesn't have her swimsuit on..." and when julie realised this and ran to put it on, lessie-chan sweatdropped again

then melanie came up behind her, completely wrapped in her swimsuit "yes we should hurry, though. it will get dark in about 5 or so hours, so we should hurry up and have as much fun on the beach as we can for the first day today!"

and everyone nodded their heads, then that's when i spoke up "well now that everyone has on their swimsuits, i'm gonna go take off my shirt and pants, and then we can go!"

"oh! lay-chan, when'd you get here? ooooo! what's your swimsuit look like?" she exclaimed happily w/ each word as she watched me take off my over-clothes

i slipped off my shoes, then i took of my shorts and my shirt, threw them on one of the beds, then i grabbed a lightweight jacket and put it on, leaving it unzipponed.

i had on a pink swimsuit, w/ pink polka dots on it, and the entire thing had black trimming/ frills on the edges, it was a two piece and it tied up at the bottom, and the top squeezed just a bit on my chest.

"oooo! lay-chan, your swimsuit is cute! you should have showed me earlier!" she said happily as she ran and checked my swimsuit out

then erza clapped her hands "yes, yes, that's nice! now shall we go and make some boys drool?" she said smirking at her comment

and then we all laughed as we imagined what would happen to the boys when they saw us, then we walked out the door.

everyone else walked out but i stayed behind real quick, and mama saw this and turned around "oya, layna-chan you're not gonna come?"

i looked at her "oh i jus have to do something, real quick."

she smiled and then sat down on one of the beds "well then i'll wait for you, ok? we don't want you walking around by yourself!" then she yelled out the door "erza! me and layna have something to do so go on ahead, ok?" and when she saw erza give her a nod, she turned back to me

"ok, just wait a second, i'll be quick, promise!" then i ran out the door and went to the bathroom, i looked in the mirror and then snapped my fingers and now my hair was long, silky, and straight like how i had it before. i looked at myself "now i won't have to go through all the trouble later." then i walked back into the girls room and looked at mama

"ok! i'm done, we can go now!" i said and then we both walked out the door and started walking down the beach to find the rest of the guild

mama looked at me as we walked "how come you made your hair straight?" she asked curious

"well i just thought that since it was gonna get that way after i got wet, why not just make it straight before? it'd save me the trouble, i guess." i said smiling at her

she smiled back "i think you look very pretty like that, even more prettier than you did in your bathing suit when your hair was spiky"

i blushed "t-thank you..." i said quietly and then we continued walking down the beach quiet like that

when we got there we saw the rest of the girls were all turned around, looking for something

me and mama walked behind them and asked "what's wrong guys?" i asked as i stood next mama

"did something happen?" mama said as she also stood still beside me

everyone turned to look at us "oh lay-chan! you and auntie lucy look so hot, when you guys stand together like that!" lessie-chan said grinning at me playfully

i blushed "should i say thank you?" and lessie-chan laughed, then julie piped up "...you two...are like the...hot twins...!" she said giggling

"so what are you guys looking for?" mama asked levy

then levy and the rest turned around and went back to looking "we're trying to find the guys, but we can't see them!"

then me and mama walked up w/ them and started looking, then i spotted short, spiky pink hair, then a dark black colored spiky hair, and then golden spiky hair, and i pointed to all the girls

"they're over there." and then we all walked over there, everyone in fron me and mama in back behind them

we saw the guys turn around from playing and fighting and they all blushed hard.

"gray! juvia has come!" juvia said as she ran to gray and lauched herself on his body, causing them both to fall down in the sand

"oi, d-don't j-just jump on me!" he said blushing

then julie said "...mommy...that is no...fair!...you are hogging...daddy all...to yourself!...julie would also like a...hug!..." she said pouting then she jumped on gray too.

"w-would you stop that!" gray said but he was blushing, as his chest was being squeezed on by juvia's and julie's chest also.

then juvia and julie started pushing each other back and forth by their shoulders, as they fought over gray "juvia will hug gray!"

"no!...that's not fair!...mommy gets...to hug...daddy all the time!...julie will!..." she said as she pushed back and tried to hug gray

"no, no, no! juvia loves gray more, so she gets to hug him!" juvia said as she leaned down and wrapped herself around gray

julie pouted "i...wanna hug...daddy...too!..." then she dived in and wrapped her body around gray too

"oi! would you two just get off of me?" gray yelled trying to hide his blushes, as juvia and julie squeezed his body, then he got up when they let go.

then when they got up it started again "...daddy...will now...play...w/ julie!..." julie said as she pulled on gray's arm

"no! he'll play w/ me! come on gray!" she said as she pulled his other arm

then the three started walking off down the beach, as a helpless gray got pulled back and forth by his wife and daughter

we all sweatdropped "well that was...something..." i said to myself quietly and then "well me and jellal will be going then!" erza said w/ out looking back as she and jellal walked off down the beach

then wendy, charle, happy deeney left "igneel you're coming w/ us too!" deeney yelled at him as she walked w/ wendy

"why the hell do i have to do that?" he yelled angrily at her

her head snapped around and she glared at him hard "BECAUSE. I. SAID. SO."

"tch! this damn woman! thinks she can get away w/ stuff like that!" he whispered to himself angrily as he walked up behind wendy,charle,happy and deeney

"now you come w/ me, blake." melanie said as she grabbed blake's arm and dragged him

"w-what? why?" he said as he blushed a bit

then melanie smiled happily "i'm hungry, so i want you to buy me some ice cream, ok?"

then blake got up and started walking beside melanie "why do i have to do it?" he mumbled to himself quietly as he continued blushing and then they walked off

"now let's go, gajeel!" levy said as she dragged gajeel off w/ pantherlily floating just above them, w/ lessie-chan and me-kun following close behind

"then that leaves just us, huh?" mama said smiling at me, papa, and loke

then papa started pouting playfully "i know i'm not your real father, layna but do you think you and lucy could fight over me too?" he said as he pouted again

me and mama's vein popped and we both said at the same time "HELL NO!" then we hit him upside the head

"ow! that hurt!" he said rubbing his head, where a big bump had now formed, and loke laughed at him "that's what you get for saying that to them!"

then papa stopped rubbing his head and his eyes widened as he stared at me and mama "y-you two...look exactly like each other!" he said as he stared back from me and mama

"eh? we do? how?" mama said looking back from me and herself

then papa pointed at me "the only thing that's different is the color of her hair, but besides that, you two look exactly alike!"

i looked over nervously "i don't think so...maybe you're just imaging it!"

he looked at me for awhile and then shrugged his shoulders "...i guess, i am...but it was still kinda weird though."

mama sighed "come on natsu! let's just go, your gonna play around aren't you?" she said as she dragged him

"hahahaha! of course, i'm gonna play!" he yelled happily as he and mama walked off

then after seeing them go i turned to loke "you wanna go, too?" and he smiled at me "sure, but you have to stay really close to me."

i tilted my head in confusion "why?"

he put his arm around my shoulders "because i don't want anyone snatching my hot girlfriend away from me! i'd get really mad if that'd happen, ya know?"

i blushed "f-fine, but don't say stuff like that." and then we walked off on the beach

...

me and loke then went in the water a while later, and it was cold "c-cold! it's so cold! isn't it supposed to be like warm?" i said as i stepped in the water and started jumping around on my feet

"hahaha! it'll get warm if you stay in for a while, so just calm down!" he said as he laughed at me

i calmed down but i was still picking my feet up everynow and then"but it's really cold!" i whined to him

"loke! how did you get so far in the water without your feet freezing?" i whined again, and he chuckled, then he said grinning "just come here, ok? i'll carry you in the water like a princess, that'll be better won't it?" he said still grinning

"you had better, since you walked so far off in this cold water w/out me!" i said to him, blushing as i walked towards him, who was standing there waiting for me w/ a big grin on his face

then when i was about to get to loke, a big wave came up from out of nowhere and hit me knocking me down, and i came up and wiped my hair away from my eyes and shook it out as i floated in the water "what the hell was that? that wave just came out of nowhere!" then i turned to loke and reached my arms out to him in signal for him to help me up, then he took a few steps in the water forward and reached out for my hands.

then loke helped pull me up and he started chuckling "well at least you didn't say it was cold, haha!"

i smiled at loke "that's not funny!" then i heard someone calling my name "...layna-chan!...julie is sorry...!" and i saw julie running in the water towards me

" julie what're talking about, why're you apologizing?" i said as i looked over at her

she smiled "...that wave...came from julie...just now!...she is sorry!..." she said still smiling as she looked at me

"you made that huge wave? what the heck were you doing?" i said looking at her confused

then she started laughing a bit "...we were...playing a...game...!"

"we? who's we?"

then she pointed behind her and at first i couldn't see anything but when i looked closely i saw everyone else and they were all standing in the water throwing a ball around.

"how the heck did you create that huge wave, from throwing a ball back and forth?" i said looking at her and sweatdropping

she grabbed me and loke "...well...we were playing a special...kind of...ball game...you two can join...if you want...!"

then we found ourselves standing w/ everyone else as they were throwing a ball back to each other, but they were doing it like the mages they were

"fire dragon's roar!" papa yelled as his roar hit the ball and it flew far, then lessie-chan started running "i got it! i got it!" and then her hand turned into metal and she swung at the ball hard like a baseball and it flew again.

"juvia will get it!" then juvia ran and when the ball was coming to her, she flicked her wrist and the water grew higher, and then the water turned into the shape of a hand and when juvia flung her arm in the air, the water did the same, hitting the ball and sending it towards, wendy

"sky dragon's roar!" she said as the roar flew up high to match the ball and then hit it hard

i sweatdropped at them "i feel kinda sorry for that beach ball..."

julie laughed "haha! layna-chan...you're funny...!..." then she turned to everyone "daddy...!...onii-chan...!...since layna-chan and loke-kun...are here...everyone can play...the game in...teams...!"

"ah, julie when you'd come back? but yea, sure we can play in teams now." gray said as he turned towards us, followed by everyone else

"...yay!...now come on...layna-chan!...loke-kun!..." julie said as she grabbed our hands and pulled us towards everyone else

then she pulled me towards papa,iggy, happy and left me there "you're on our team, kid!" iggy said patting me on the back

"...yay..." i said flatly and boredly "haha! we us three we'll win for sure! haha!" papa said as he looked at me and iggy

then julie pulled loke to mama, lessie-chan, and levy "loke! where did you and layna go? doing some 'stuff' together on the beach together?" mama asked as she wriggled her eyes playfully at him and nudged him in the shoulder

"lucy! why would you think that?" loke said looking at her, blushing

then levy said in a playfull tone and moving her body to react the scene she was imagining "i bet you two were all spread out on the beach and then you pushed layna down and she was all like "~kyaaa~" and then you stared at her and went all 'doki! doki! doki! doki!' and then you just couldn't take it anymore so you just jumped on her body and then yo-"

"levy! i did not!" loke said blushing more, then lessie-chan smirked at him happy-style "you lllllliiiikkkkeeee her!"

then julie went to gajeel and put him next to pantherlily and me-kun, then she put wendy w/ charle, and deeney, and then when she went to erza, she replied back "oh no, me, jellal, and melanie will not be playing in the game."

"...why not...?..." julie asked confused

then her erza, melanie, and jellal walked off and w/ out looking back erza waved and said "we're gonna go relax on the beach, and then later if she needs it, we'll go help mirajane w/ the bonfire and the rest of the stuff."

julie just shrugged her shoulders then walked to juvia who was holding onto gray's arm, and blake, then julie stood between gray and blake, and held blake's hand and also wrapped her arm around gray's

then lessie-chan looked at me and somehow i knew what she wanted and i threw my hand up in the air and a white net appeared in the air hovering high above everyone.

lessie-chan smiled at me then she got the beach ball and threw it in the middle of the water around everyone.

"everyone back up, then on my signal we'll start!" lessie-chan said happily, then everyone backed up a reasonable distance

"ok! on go! 1...2...3...GO!" and at that everyone was running to the beach ball

i smiled "we are SOOO gonna win this!" i yelled to papa and iggy, then i used my magic so i could walk on water and sped quickly over it

"hey! no fair, lay-chan!" i heard lessie-chan call after me

i laughed "hehe! anything's fair!" then i ran to the ball and kicked it high in the air, then yelled to iggy "igneel! hit it!" then iggy jumped "roar of the fire dragon!" and his roar hit the ball sending it flying high and towards papa who was now waiting for the ball "hehe! i got it!" he said as he jumped up, grabbed the ball and ran for the net, then when he was close to it he jumped and yelled "iron fist of the fire dragon!" and then he hit the ball and shot it straight down the net, scoring our team a point.

"haha! we one this round!" papa yelled as he fell back down into the water w/ a splash, then he ran and high-fived me and iggy

"ha! that was awesome!" i yelled as i high-fived him

"if we keep up like this, we'll be the winners in no time!" iggy said

then uncle gray ran over and glared at papa "hmph! don't think for even a second that just because you one this round that you'll win the game! my team's gonna wipe the floor w/ you three little pyromaniacs!"

the three of us glared at him "you tryin' to start something w/ us you damn stripper?" papa yelled

"hell yea! that's exactly what i'm doing!"

"hmph! this child molester sure has some nerve to go on and talk to us like that! i'll kick his ass next time, we play!" iggy yelled as he and papa glared at gray

then blake came up and yelled at me "hehe! i'm gonna kick you're sorry little big-boobed ass after WE WIN!"

my veins popped "eh? you say something? because if you did i'll kick your stripping, popsicle-fied ass in the next split second!" i said as i cracked my knuckles and glared hard at him

"did you know that your face makes me want to throw up?" he said as he pushed his forehead against mine

i pushed back "and did you know that i feel like ripping off that ugly little mask on YOUR face every second i even see you?"

"you damn assed b-" blake got cut off

"ok, ok. you guys just stop ok?" mama said as she came and pulled me away from blake and then pulled papa and iggy from gray and then stood in front of the three of us and lectured us

she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples as her veins popped out "seriously! even after all these years, you fire and ice idiots still have these these pointless fights over who knows what! i mean seriously! there just HAS to be two generations of fire and ice idiots fighting around here? TWO GODAMMIT, TWO! AGHH! I MIGHT SNAP ANY DAY!" she said yelling at us as she glared at us hard

we all looked away from mama and whispered "tch! some stripping freaks are just some lit-"

mama towered over us "EH? YOU THREE SAY SOMETHING, JUST NOW? YOU DID DIDN'T YOU?"

the three of us backed up in fear and looked down a bit and mumbled "no we didn't say anything..."

"YOU HAD BETTER NOT, OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU SEE ONLY A BLACK SKY!" she yelled at us again then levy came up and put her hand on mama's shoulder "now, now lu-chan, go easy on them, ok?" she said smiling at her friend

"whatever." mama said going back to regular size and then walking back to lessie-chan and loke

levy looked at mama as she walked off "*sigh* well that issues ok...at least for now i guess..." then she turned and looked at us and smiled "now! let's get back to playing the game!"

me, papa, and iggy perked up and then yelled "yea!" and we ran off w/ everyone else and started playing the next round of the game

* * *

><p>it was around 8:00 when we finished our 'intense' game w the beach ball.

my team was sulking as we sat down on the sandy beach "how is that possible? WE were in the lead!" papa yelled as he sulked

then iggy looked at papa "natsu, you're wife is truly a scary, yet impressive woman indeed. i can't believe she managed to do all that in such a short time..." then his voice drifted as he looked in a bit of fear at mama who was talking to levy and juvia

"t-that was kinda scary...i didn't know that it was actually possible to BREAK an invincible magical beach ball...but yet..." my voice also drifted as i looked over at mama, then i repeated again "...t-that was scary..."

loke came up to me and stood in front of me leaning down a bit so he could talk to me "you know you really shouldn't be surprised or anything, i mean after you guys made her mad like that of course she would go all crazy in the game afterwards! i mean this is lucy we're talking about!"

i looked up at loke "but it was just scary the way she did that! did you even see what she did? she scored 157 points for her team! BY HERSELF IN ONLY 2 HOURS! that's just insane! she was thrashing at the beach ball like some kind of monster!" then i turned my head behind me, to see the beach ball we were using, but it was completely flattened out, had bruise marks on it, had holes and rips in it, and was almost torn to pieces. i stared at it in sympathy "i feel so bad for that poor little beach ball..." i said as i continued to stare at it in sympathy

"well i'm sure everyone else feels very bad for that beach ball, but get up and come on!" loke said chuckling as he pulled me up on my feet

as i got up i looked at him confused "where are we going?"

he looked at me and sweatdropped "you really forget things fast...remember? you promised mirajane that you would make the food for everyone? well mira said that dinner was gonna be sometime around 9:00 or 9:30 and it's 8:25 now, so we have to go to mira soon!" he said looking at me

"ahh! i completely forgot! i have to get to mira-san soon!" i said as my eyes widened and i jumped up and down and looked around frantically

"this is no time for me to be sulking! i have to go help mira-san, now!" i yelled out loud and then ran off towards the direction of the beach houses

loke looked at layna as she ran off and sweatdropped "she really does forget stuff to fast..." then he turned to everyone else "hey, aren't natsu, igneel, gray, and blake, and happy supposed to help layna w/ the food?"

lessie looked at him and said in thought "now that you think about it...those 5 are supposed to help." then she turned and looked at natsu, igneel, gray, and blake who were now trying to sneak away "yea, it's supposed to be their punishment, AIN'T THAT RIGHT YOU FOUR?" she said as she glared at them hard

"hehe, well about that...we don't really see why we have to go and do som-" natsu said slowly as he turned around and face everyone

"natsu! igneel! gray! blake! you get your four lazy little asses and go help layna!NOW!" lucy yelled at them as she pointed in the direction layna ran off to, and when they didn't move she walked to them and slapped them all upside their heads hard "YOU AIN'T LISTENIN' HUH? YOU TOO LAZY TOO EVEN GO HELP SOMEONE OUT? YOU WANT ME TO DRAG YOU BACK THERE?" and when they shook their heads no, she yelled back "WELL IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TOO, I SUGGEST YOU GET YOUR LAZY ASSES AND START WALKING- NO I WANT YOU RUNNING DOWN THERE TO HELP HER! NOW **GO**!"

"h-hai! we'll go straight away!" they all said at the same time, and then ran off towards the houses

lessie walked up lucy and sweatdropped at her "you sure do have to yell at them alot today, huh?"

lucy looked at where the four had just run off and she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples "yes, and it's quite aggervating to deal w/ true and pure idiots like them all the time!"

lessie sweatdropped, and then wendy came up beside them "now, now, lucy-san! shall we go back to the house for dinner?" wendy said smiling up at her

lucy opened her eyes and looked at wendy and she smiled "yea, let's go."

"that's the spirit, lu-chan! now come on, let's go get some food!" levy yelled happily as she, gajeel, metalicana, and lessie started walking off to go to the houses

then everyone went on their way to get some food.

* * *

><p>i ran to the houses quickly and when i got there i saw erza, jellal, melanie, charle, pantherlily, and happy all placing picnic tables down on the sandy ground around the houses, and mirajane was instructing them all as to where to put the tables at.<p>

i ran to mirajane "mira-san! mira-san! i'm sorry i'm late!" i said as i came to a stop next to her, and she looked at me and smiled "it's okay! you were only a couple of minutes late, but if your going to start now, you can go and use one of these picnic tables to set up, ok?" she said as she pointed to various tables

i smiled "ok! we'll i get started mira-san!" i yelled back to her as i ran off to the table closest to the house my group was staying in, and then i placed my hands on the table and grinned "ok! time to get this started!" then i walked into my groups kitchen and went and started taking plates out of the magic cabinets

"*sighs happily* mira-san is SOO right! you just gotta love magic cabinets!" i said as i pulled countless plates out, but when i got to the last bit of plates in the cabinet that i needed i groaned

the plates i now needed were stacked incredibly high in the cabinet, and since the cabinet was already pretty high it was double trouble for me "*groan* why does this have to happen when i'm trying to get plates? why not w/ something that might not break if i mess up, like pillows or something?" i mumbled to myself as i climbed ontop of the counter to reach into the cabinet

i reached for the top of the stack and carefully took about 10 plates at a time and crouched down on the counter top to place them there each time, then i went back and got 10 more plates. i did this a good amount of times until there was only one stack of 10 plates left, and i grabbed them and was about to crouch down to place them on the counter top when i heard a voice

"laaaaaaaaayyyyyyynaaaaaa! whatcha doing?" i heard a voice yell stupidly, and i turned my head slightly and saw papa, iggy, uncle gray, and blake standing a few feet behind me looking up at me

my face now had a frown upon it and i mumbled to myself as i turned my head back to the cabinet "great! 4 more annoyances for me!" then i turned back to them "what the hell does it look like?" i yelled to him

he looked at me and tilted his head "your getting plates?" he asked stupidly, and my veins popped and i said sarcastically "noooo! really? i thought all this time i was flying on a magic carpet!...of course i'm getting plates goddammit, what's wrong w/ you?" i yelled at him

"there ain't nothing in hell wrong w/ me! you must be the one who has issues, if you can't see that!" he yelled pointing at me accusingly

my veins popped again, then i turned to the cabinet again and placed my head in it and mumbled to myself angrily as i tried to calm down "*breaths in, breaths out* calm down. calm down, layna. calm down. just because an idiot like that said that to you, you don't have to get mad and kill him...yea i don't have to KILL. AN. IDIOT. LIKE. HIM. FOR. THAT." i said the last words as i tried to stay calm by gritting my teeth together

"what the hell is wrong w/ you, you big-boobed chick? why're you talking into the cabinet?" i heard a voice say, and it was now very close to me

i quickly turned my head and saw that the 4 were now standing right next to my legs and looking up at me as i stood tall above them.

i looked at them and glared, but then my facial expression softened and i blushed as i realized that i was still wearing a bathing suit, and they were staring staright up my body, from butt to chest, so that they could see my face.

i blushed as i realized this and looked down at them "w-why are you s-standing s-so c-close to me?" i said as i stuttered

they all looked at me funny "well we couldn't see you that good from back there so, how else would we see you better?" iggy said as though something like this was simple and obvious

i blushed again "t-that, doesn't m-mean y-you ca-" i said as i shifted uncomfortably on the counter top, but then my foot slipped on the edge of the countertop, and i fell back, and thought i would hit the floor but i felt papa wrap one of his arms around my waist quickly and i looked up at him and saw he was smirking at me "you know loke told me that you were very clumsy at the most impossible times, and i think he's right! you're like super clumsy!" he said as he laughed at me

my blush quickly faded and i jumped out of his arm and landed on the floor and puched him hard in the stomach and watched as he fell slowly to the ground holding his gut and i grinned "i sure ain't clumsy when it comes to beating the crap out of idiots!"

"laaaaayyyynaa! you're so mean!" he said intimidating happy as he curled up in a ball on the ground

"hmph!" was all i said as i stared down at him then i turned to the rest and glared, then i said to them in a bossy voice "gray! blake! i want you two to make snow cones for everyone since it's hot out." then i snapped my fingers and snow cone syrup, styrofoam cups, and spoons appeared on the counter, and i pointed them towards it "AND DON'T EVEN DARE TO TRY AND EAT ANY OF IT." i yelled at them then i turned to igneel

"and you! when he *points at natsu* gets his ass off the floor and stops whining like some two year old i want the both of you to cook the meat!" then i snapped my fingers and a big pile of different types of meat appeared on the counter in multiple stacks, then i crouched down next to papa and yelled at him "AND LIKE I SAID BEFORE! DON'T YOU EVEN TRY AND EAT ANY OF IT!" i yelled as i looked from papa to iggy

then i got up and when i saw that they weren't doing anything i looked at them and smirked "huh? what's this? not gonna do what i ask, are we now? well then i guess i'll just have to do **that.**" i said still smirking as i walked to the door and opened it and let my foot take a few steps out it and i yelled loudly "ne, erza! melanie! the boys aren't helping, you think you could set 'em straight?" i yelled smirking

erza stopped putting tables up and looked over at me "those idiots aren't helping? those bastards! making you do all the work, i'll get them good!" she yelled loud enough so that the boys couls hear her from inside and at that they all quickly got to work on the food.

i smirked as i watched them work then turned back to erza and yelled "it's okay, erza! they're helping now! sorry to have bothered you!"

"is that so? well they had better!" she said back to me, then she went back to the table she was trying to place down and said to me w/ out looking back "well if you need anything, just ask!"

i nodded my head and then looked back inside the house and my veins popped like crazy "you idiots! don't use the fire inside to cook the meat! you'll melt the ice and then knowing you idiots you'll probably burn the whole house in the process!" i yelled to papa and iggy as they were about to blow flames on the meat, then they looked at me

"but i don't feel like walking outside." iggy said whining as he looked over at me

"there are bugs out there, and i don't feel like it either." papa said also whining to me

"just go do it, please!" i said pointing out the door to the table closest to the house, then they grumpily got the food and walked out to the table and started making it.

"*sigh* i feel tired from all this yelling..." i said to myself as i myself walked out the house and was about to walk in the girls room real quick when i heard someone else call my name "layna! what're doing?" i heard someone yell happily

i turned and saw loke and everyone else walking towards the house

"oh, you guys. hey. yea, i'm going to change out of my bathing suit then go help, those two." i said as i pointed to papa and iggy

"oooo! you guys are making the food! i hope you'll get done soon, i'm starving!" lessie-chan said as she patted her stomach happily

"lessie-chan, when are you never not hungry!" i said laughing as i walked in the room and then quickly changed into my pj's (you know the usual, but just in different colors and a bit fixed, a tight flame red shirt that stopped right above my belly button, tight fluffly fur shorts that were a bright orange color, and a pair of flips flops. ;D)

after i changed i walked out and saw that everyone else was helping set up too. i walked over towards papa and iggy, and saw lessie-chan staring at them in wonder as they cooked the food w/ their flames.

"they are actually quite helpful, when they're not acting stupid." i said to lessie-chan as i stood beside her

lessie-chan didn't say anything but just stood there and watched i waved my hand in front of her face "yoo hoo! earth to lessie-chan! anyone up there!" i yelled in her ear,

"isn't it weird?" she said as she continued to stare closely at papa, and iggy

"huh? what's weird?" i asked her confused

"you know, the way they're making the food!" she said pointing at them

i looked at them "i don't see what's so weird, they're just using their magic to help cook the food." i said as i looked back at lessie-chan confused

"yea, but that's weird." she said again "i mean why do something so stupid? i mean like, seriously why the heck would these idiots waste their magic on something like this when we have things like grills, and ovens?"

i sweatdropped at lessie-chan "that's actually kinda true..." and lessie-chan noddeed her head, then i sat down at the table

i put some of the meat in front of me "ne, lessie-chan how should i make some of this food?" i asked her, and then she sat down beside me and looked at the meat

"hmmm...i don't know...maybe fried?" she said shrugging her shoulders as she stared at it

"ok!" i siad then i piled the meat on a plate and then once i had a reasonable amount as a part of the pile i snapped my fingers and the food on the plate was now fried

"now what should i do w/ these?" i asked lessie-chan as i got more meat and piled it high on a plate

"hmm...now i guess we can go w/ some barbecue."

"okey-dokey!" then i snapped my fingers and then the meat was now barbecued

then we went on like this for awhile, and papa and iggy continued to cook their meat, and uncle gray and blake were also steady working on the snow cones, and everyone was now setting up the rest of the plates on the tables. then after a while longer we had all finished.

"ah! finished the meat!" i yelled happily as me, papa, and iggy had finally finished

"tch! I ain't never cooking this much food again!" papa said as he stretched his arms

"i think i might snap if i use any more magic!" iggy said as he plopped down on the tabletop and laid his back flat on it and looked up.

"well, at least now we can all eat!" lessie-chan said happily as she eyed the food

i saw her eyeing the food and laughed "hahaha! not just yet, lessie-chan! we have to make sure everything else is done THEN you can eat!"

she pouted "fine, but you have to hurry! i'm starving!"

i laughed again then walked towards the house and peeked inside to check on gray and blake and i saw them lying on the couch watching tv in the living room. i walked towards them "so i guess you guys are done w/ the snow cones?"

blake looked at me "sure." i sweatdropped at him "...ok...?..." then uncle gray turned around and looked at me "yea we finished a while ago, the stuff's on the counter." he said pointing to the multiple snow cones that filled the countertop completely.

i looked at the counter "well that's good." then i turned back to them and pointed out the door "well everything else is all ready, so you guys can go back outside and do whatever." then they got up and walked out the door, and i went and started bringing snow cones outside to place on the tables.

...

after i finished w/ the snow cones, mirajane came to me and said "well layna, the tables have been placed, the plates are ready, the food's cooked, " then she stopped to point at the hundreds of people from the guild who had arrived "and everyone's hungry, so i guess everything is up and ready!"

"ok!" i said happily then mirajane got all the people to get in a line to get there food, and soon after everyone was sitting at a table eating as they talked loudly, and i was sitting at a table w/ mama, papa, iggy, lessie-chan, and julie, and loke. mama, papa, and iggy were all sitting across from me, while lessie-chan and julie sat on either side of me and loke, and i was sitting in loke's lap eating a snowcone.

i watched papa and iggy as they stuffed food down their throats "you two are disgusting..." i said to them as i tried to eat my snowcone in peace, then i turned and started talking to mama who was sitting in between papa and iggy and started scolding them for eating their food in such a way "but i was wondering this for awhile...but are there any stores or anything near the beach here?" i asked her

she looked at me "i don't know for sure myself...maybe you could ask mira, she might know." she said shrugging her shoulders and then pointing to the table behind me where mirajane was standing at and smiling at melanie and erza as they ate some cake that mira had given them. i leaned my head from out the side of loke's body and called to her "ne, mira-san!" she turned and looked at me "yes, what is it layna-chan?" she asked smiling

"do you know if there are any other places around here, like stores or something? me and everyone else were wondering this." i asked her

she looked at me in surprise, then she looked at everyone who was now staring at her "you guys didn't know?" she asked as continued to stare at us in surprise

"know what mira?" erza asked as she looked up from her cake

"you guys really didn't know?" she asked again, then after staring at us she started laughing at us

"what's so funny, mira?" gray asked

mirajane looked at him from the laughs and said "so you guys seriously didn't know that this beach was apart of a tourist village?" she asked looking at us

"tourist village what is that?" i asked her confused

"a tourist village is a village that's made especially for tourists! it's completely filled w/ things that people who are doing things like going on vacation would like! this beach is apart of it!" she said smiling at me

"so..." i said trying to figure out what she was getting at

"so! that means that this place is surrounded by fun stuff! there's an amusement park, shopping stores, arcades, resturaunts, beaches like this one, and a whole lot of more stuff! i really can't believe none of you knew this!"

we all looked at her in surprise then lessie-chan spoke up happily "so that means that there is a bookstore here?" and mirajane replied "yea! there are about 5 of them here, the biggest one is actually not that far from here!"

lessie-chan squealed happily "really? i have to go there!" then mama said "well if there's an amusement park here, we should all go tomorrow!" she said happily then she looked at lessie-chan "and then of course afterwards we'll go do some shopping!"

lessie-chan nodded eagerly in approvement

then papa yelled happily "hahaha! i'm gonna ride the biggest roller coaster there!"

"you little flamebrain! you can't even ride a train properly w/ out throwing up everywhere, so how the hell can you ride a rollercoaster?" gray yelled at him

"hehe! i've got that all under control, w/ wendy and grandeeney and their troia!" he yelled back smirking

wendy sweatdropped "nastu-san, it's fine w/ me but you really mustn't be so happy about it..."

"hmph! the fool should just learn to overcome his damn little motion sickness! seriously, who does he get this from anyways, igneel?" deeney asked as she looked at iggy

iggy shrugged his shoulders "*sigh* i'm not even sure about it myself, i mean the kid's supposed to be a dragon yet he can't even stand transportation..."

"heh! he's probably like that because he was raised by some weak dragon, like you!" me-kun yelled to iggy

"somehow this topic seems to have gotten very far off track..." levy said sweatdropping

"it's only like this cuz they're all idiots!" gajeel said

"juvia cannot wait for the amusement park tomorrow! she is excited!" juvia said as she smiled happily

"...daddy will...ride on the...rides together...w/ julie...not...mommy...!" julie said as she got up and hugged gray from behind

"no! he will go w/ me!" juvia said as she got up and hugged him from the front, then juvia and julie started fighting over gray

"i wonder if they'll have a shop where i can go and buy some more swords?" erza said as she looked thoughtfully at her cake and then took another bite

"if they do, i know you're not gonna be testing the swords out on me again!" jellal mumbled to himself as he watched erza

"hmm...maybe they have a cake shop there, also..." melanie said to herself

i sweatdropped at them "somehow...i feel like tomorrow isn't going to turn out right..."

"i'm sure it'll turn out juuuust fine!" loke said to me as he reached over to my snowcone and took a bite out of it

"ah! i was gonna eat that part, it had the most syrup on it too!" i said to loke, then i looked back at loke "loke! no fair!" and he just grinned at me and said "but i was hungry!"

i blushed the tiniest bit and hit him playfully on the head "well it was mine! and you just had to take the best part, too!" i said laughing a bit

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**well yea i know it took a while for this to come up, but hey! i gotta life too!**

**well then mina-san please look forward to the next chapter! **

**BAI~BAI FOR NOW MINA-SAN!**


	20. Chapter 20

**i realized that in that last chapter it was messed up so that i had repeated the story over like twice but the second time it was kinda revised, so instead of me taking it out i'm just gonna keep it there and call it the 'before and after' chapter...you get the joke?...you get it right?...pssh, you get it!...right?...now that you think about it though...is that even a joke?...**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 20: *sigh* i have quite the day, huh?<strong>

"LAYNA! WAKE UP!" i heard a booming voice yell to me as i slept, i moved around in my sleep, then i grabbed the pillow from under my head and pulled it on my face and mumbled "erza! can't i have 5 more minutes to sleep?"

"NO! IT'S 10:00 AND EVERYONE'S ALREADY DRESSED AND READY TO GO, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE STILL SLEEPING, NOW GET UP!" she yelled again

i pulled the pillow from my face and looked at her in surprise "even natsu, igneel, blake,and all those other idiots are awake? that's impossible right?" i said looking at her like she was crazy

"yes, they are awake! now i want you to go and get ready!" she yelled as she pointed out the door

i sighed then i pulled the covers off of me and walked slowly towards the door "fine! but don't think, for a second that i'm gonna get ready fast!" i mumbled very quietly to myself, then i walked out the door and then walked inside the living room, bathroom, and kitchen's door, and walked in to to see everyone either in the kitchen eating breakfast or on the couch watching tv. as i watched the idiot group i ruffled my even more spiky than usual hair, due to my tossing in bed, and sighed, then i walked slowly towards the bathrooms down the hall.

"oh lay-chan! you're awake, good morning!" lessie-chan said to me happily as she sat down on the couch and drank a cup of orange juice

"...good morning...layna-chan!..." julie said as she sat down and ate a piece of bacon happily, then offered some of it to blake who shook his head no

"morning, layna! you sure were sleeping soundly, huh?" melanie said as she looked up from her morning cake

"you slept too late, layna." i heard loke said calmly as he looked back at me from the couch and smiled at me

i turned back and looked at them, then sighed "yea...sure...whatever...i don't really care." i said boredly and sleepily as i continued to try to fix my overly spiky hair.

lessie-chan sweatdropped "heh, lay-chan you must have had a good sleep..." she said and then sweatdropped again as i shrugged my shoulders then walked into the door to the bathroom

i walked in the girls bathroom and then went to the shower, turned it on, checked to see if the water was hot enough, then i took off my pj's, and stepped on in.

* * *

><p>"*sighs* i always did like taking showers for some reason!" i said as i stepped out and wiped my body off w a towel, then used the towel to dry my hair, after i did that i shook my hair wildly

"ah! now it's back to its regular spikiness!" i said as i looked at it in the mirror and grinned happily, then i put my gray t-shirt, blue denim shorts, and pink converse on, that i had only worn just a few days ago, then i walked out of the steam filled bathroom and walked down the hall where everyone else was.

i looked over in the kitchen and saw julie and blake fighting "...i thought...onii-chan said he...didn't want...any bacon...!" she said sadly as she yelled at him

he stared down at her as he ate his bacon and said boredly "yea, i didn't want any bacon that you had already eaten off of, because that's just disgusting. so it's fine if i can get my OWN piece of bacon, because ya know it doesn't have bite marks from another person on it." then he leaned his back up agaisnt the counter, and took another bite out of his bacon.

julie frowned "...it's not...disguting...!...julie and onii-chan...are family...!...and besides...julie had...barely taken a...bite out...of it...!..." she said as she leaned in his face and popped him on his head, very hard.

blake quickly left his bacon hanging from his mouth and pulled his hands onto his head "ow! seriously julie, it's just some food! why do you have to get so mad over it?" is what he said but it came out a bit muffled because the bacon was still in his mouth, and he rubbed his head

"...hmph!...onii-chan...is a mean, stupid...idiot...!..." she yelled to him, then snatched the bacon out of his mouth

"hey! give that back!" he said as he reached to grab it

"..." julie looked at him, then she looked at the bacon, then took a big bite out of it, and then swiftly stuffed it back in his mouth, and smirked at him "...hmph!...now you can have your...bacon back!..." then she walked off to the living room and said "...onii-chan is very...stupid!...no wonder he...can't get melanie-sama...to be his...girlfriend...!" then she plopped down on the couch next to some others

blake stared at julie in shock, then he looked down at the bacon sticking from his mouth and his eyes started to twitch, then he pulled the bacon out quickly "that's just disgusting! how she thinks it's normal for people to eat off of something someone already ate, i don't know!" he mumbled to himself as he threw away the bacon.

i watched them and sweatdropped "it actually really isn't that bad to share food w/ your siblings..." i said as i sweatdropped again and then walked to everyone else in the living room

"so when're we leaving?" i asked them all as i stood behind the couch and leaned on it.

"well i guess now that you're ready, we can leave now." mama said as she turned around and said through her breakfast, then quickly turned around and slapped papa's hand away from her food "no, this is my breakfast! you already ate!" she said to him, and then he pouted playfully

i sweatdropped at him then i looked at erza who was now getting out of her seat on the couch "yes, that's right. now that layna is done, we will now set off for the amusement park." then she walked towards the door and glared at all of us, as a signal for us to follow. afraid of what would happen if we didn't follow, we all quickly got up and piled out the door behind erza.

we started walking in the direction of the streets, and after about 15 minutes we had finally gotten off the beach and had found ourselves on the crowded streets of the tourist village.

as we walked we all looked around us and stared in amazement "wow! these buildings are so tall!" i said as i looked up at the tall buildings that towered over everything, some were clothing stores, magic stores, restauraunts, and house supply stores, toy stores, and regular stores that held stuff w/ things like books. there were alot of different places.

then i looked and saw things like more beaches, arcades, casinos, there were even some boardwalks that had stores piled along the sides of them.

"this is actually kinda awesome!" papa said as he looked around happily

"you get too happy over the simplest of things, natsu." mama said smiling as she watched him

as we continued to walk down everyone was pointing the things out in the town that they liked, and soon we were near the amusement

"oh, it seems we're here!" melanie said as she pointed to a huge gate for an amusement park, and just from standing outside of it you could see, gigantic rides popping high up in the air that you would think that they could touch the clouds.

"woah! these rides are soooo high!" lessie-chan said happily as she walked through the gate in the amusement park, we followed behind and walked along the place. the place was amazing. if there weren't any huge rides in a spot, there were these huge stands that had games, food, prizes, and lots of other stuff.

after checking everything out erza said "we should split up for now and then meet up back at the gate sometime later." she said turning around to look at everyone

we all nodded our agreements, "then me, lucy, igneel, wendy, and grandeeney, will go together!" papa said as he grinned happily

i heard mama, iggy, and deeney all groan.

"great now i am stuck w/ TWO out of the three flame idiots! that's just great!" mama mumbled to herself, and deeney heard her and she nodded her head in agreement as to what she had just said

i sweatdropped at them, and then everyone else got into their own groups, i was w/ lessie-chan, loke, melanie, blake and julie, and then we all split up to go on the rides.

as we walked i got tired of walking through the crowded place so i climbed onto loke's shoulders, and he carried me as he held onto my legs "*sigh* this is so much better!" i said grinning happily as i climbed onto his shoulders

"yea, maybe it's better for you." loke said as he looked and saw me grinning

"hehe! yep, it is!" then i looked around at the tops of people's heads from where i was "woah! lessie-chan! you look even smaller than usual!"

lessie-chan puffed out her cheeks "i'm not that short! mou, lay-chan you meanie!"

blake looked over at her "no but it's true. you really ARE just that short." he said grinning at her

"i'm not! i'm not! you guys are just too tall, that's all!" she said puffing and pouting at us

"*pffft* yea, sure! that's what it is!" blake said as he snickered

"b-kun, you and lay-chan are so mean!" lessie-chan yelled

"...do not worry...lessie-chan...!...i think that...even though you...are even shorter...than me...you are still cute!...you know...even though you're shorter...than me..." julie said as she smiled at lessie-chan

melanie sweatdropped "julie are you even trying to be helpful or not?"

i sweatdropped also "yea you're just kinda making the problem worse since you keep stating that she's shorter than even you..."

"julie! what is that supposed to mean, i-m only,like, 1 or 2 inches shorter than you!" lessie-chan said as she pointed angrily at julie

julie continued to smile "...yes, you are...only a few inches...shorter...but be as it may...that still counts as short...!..." she said tilting her head slightly and still smiling

"she's right you know." blake said pointing out the fact, and making things worse

"you guys are terrible. just terrible. you almost sound as bad as my pops or that stingy old granpa..." lessie-chan said as she sulked to herself

i smiled at her "now, now lessie-chan! cheer up! it's not that bad, i mean everyone's short for a while in their life!"

she looked up at me, and smiled the tiniest bit "yea, sure, ok." then she went bad to sulking

i frowned then i pointed accusingly at blake "this is all your fault you know! you made lessie-chan sad!"

he glared at me "what? so you're saying I DID IT? because i'm pretty sure that the idiot who is sitting up high in the air, that just had to say 'woah, you're even smaller than usual!' to her, was you!"

"yea so maybe i did say that! and anyways it's not like i meant any harm to her, i was just saying it because it came to mind, but NO! who was the stripper that JUST HAD to go along w/ it and say something else to make the whole thing worse?" i said as i glared back at him, and pointed at him

"layna, would you just calm down? you're gonna fall if you keep moving around like that." loke said as he tried to hold my body still as he grabbed my legs and then said "and does it really matter who did it? it doesn't change the fact that you made her sad." he said pointing the fact out to me, and i looked down at him and my expression softened "fine, but it's still that stripper's fault, anyways..." i mumbled quietly, then i started playing loke's hair, and then somehow i found myself completely caught up in it "wow, this is really soft, how do you keep it like this? i never see you wash it or anything, so seriously, how does it look like this?..." i mumbled to myself in amazement as i stroked his hair and felt it between my fingers.

loke sweatdropped at me "what is up w/ you and touching my hair like it's some rare silk?"

"layna you do know that that looks a bit creepy, don't you?" melanie said as she watched me touch loke's hair

"but his hair is just so soft, even my hair isn't like this! wher-" i said as i touched his hair once more then i looked down to talk to melanie, but instead my eyes drifted off to something on the crowded area of the amusement park that was filled w/ people.

from the height i was at i could see the tops, sides, and backs, of vairous people's heads. when i looked over i saw, about 35 people up higher in the crowd, just barely, the back of a pretty young girl's head, she had short peach colored hair that fell down to her shoulders, from the top on down to where the tip of her ears were, her hair was completely straight, but after that the rest of her hair fell into perky ringlets that curled all around her neck and shoulders, and the girl looked worried and as though she were frantically looking forsomething.

for some reason my eyes were transfixed on her and only her "...that girl...sh-" i was cut off, because suddenly my head went completely blank and then flashing before my eyes in an instant was a scene from long ago

**flashback**

_**i was 15 yrs. old, yet i didn't remember at all**_

**"ne, bancho?" a blurry figured person asked me**

**"i told you not to call me that! i never accepted that title, so stop it! now what do you want?" i asked the blurry face in an annoyed voice**

**the person smiled, and said laughing "hehe! sorry but i can't help but call you bancho! your name just doesn't seem to click in my mind that much! and besides it's not like that name for you is a lie, i mean you really are our bancho."**

**i sighed "fine, you can call me that but don't go to overboard w/ it, or else! now what do you want?" i asked in a still annoyed voice but it had calmed a bit**

**"well you know when the 4 of us met, and we told you we were orphans and didn't have any names?" the person said pointing to two other people beside him/her.**

**"yea, what about it?"**

**"well we still don't have any names, so we were wondering..." the person said but then trailed off**

**one of the others butted in and said "we were wondering if maybe, nee-sama could name us! we'd be really happy if you did!"**

**my veins popped at the sound of the person calling me 'bancho' and then the other one calling me 'nee-sama' **

**"i don't think something as important as that should be decided by me." i said sighing**

**"please! it doesn't matter to us! just as long as our nee-sama names us, we'll be fine! so please!" one of them said pleading**

**i looked at them and sighed "fine! but don't blame me if they turn out funny!" then i stared closely at the first blurry face, and pointed my finger straight in front of the person's face and exclaimed "you! i like the color of your hair, it's a nice peach color, so i'll name you momoka, but we'll call you momo for short!" **

**the blurry person looked at me in surprise, "momoka? momo?..." the person looked down for awhile and then she looked up at me and smiled a big toothy smile "bancho! i love it! it's the best name ever!" then the person jumped at me and wrapped me in a hug "your the best ever, bancho!"**

**i smiled at her and patted her on the back "hai, hai! now get off of me before you suffocate me in this hug, you annoying little child! *sigh* you guys are always so annoying, i don't even know what to do sometimes..." i said laughing a bit**

**the person hopped off and said in a playfull voice "bancho, we're not annoying!"**

**i smiled "yea, you are. always clinging to me like some little children, even though you guys are all 15 yrs. old!" i chuckled**

**"lala-chama! i am older than all of you! i'm 17!" a voice piped up and i saw it was the short bodied figure**

**i sweatdropped "y-yea i guess i forgot, you know because you really don't look your age at all..."**

**"hehe! enough of this talk! nee-sama will you name us now?" the other person said in a happy voice**

**i smiled at the other two "of course! now let's see..."**

**flashback ends**

i looked around dazed and confused "eh? huh? what was that just now? a memory?...but i don't remember that at all..." i said in a very confused voice, then i heard someone calling me

"layna! layna! what's wrong w/ you? we've been talking to you the whole time trying to get your attention, but you've just been sitting there looking all dazed." loke said in a concerned voice

"yea, you just started to talk to me for a minute but then all of sudded you stopped and started staring like you were lost or something." melanie said as she looked up at me

"eh? really? i did that? oh, i...urm...well i'm fine! no need to worry, ok!" i said smiling down at them

"i guess...sure, ok." loke said in and unsure voice, as he was unsure as to whether he should believe me or not

i then looked back into the crowd for that girl, i looked everywhere but i couldn't find her anywhere, she was gone.

"i wonder who that girl was..." i said as i stopped looking, but then i said to myself quietly "*sigh* no need to worry about stuff like that,3 i should just be enjoying it here at the amusement park..."

then i asked out loud "so where do you guys wanna go?"

"hmm...well i kinda wanna ride a rollercoaster!" lessie-chan said happily

i smiled at her "it has to be a huge rollercoaster too!"

"yes, it must be big! we cannot have fun w/out a gigantic ride to have fun on!" melanie said smiling and nodding her head

"...julie thinks we should...ride that...then...!..." julie said as she pointed up at something, and we all looked up and saw a huge rollercoaster that had lots of loops and turns on it.

"ooo! that looks fun! come on, loke walk me over there!" i said pointing at it happily, and we all walked over to it and read the big sign that was ontop of it "**THE BONE CRUSHER X2000!" **and then under that it said "_**the third biggest rollercoaster in the park, the bone crusher has an amazing height of 234 ft.!"**_

loke and blake sweatdropped at this "you guys actually wanna ride something called 'the bone crusher'? you're joking right?" loke asked as he looked at us as dark lines appeared under his eyes

"why add the x2000? what point is there to that?" blake said as he sweatdropped and dark lines also appeared at under his eyes as he looked at us

i hopped off of loke's shoulder "but it looks fun! see can't you hear the happy screams of the people on the ride right now?" i said smiling as i pointed to the ride where people were already on it.

loke and blake listened and heard loud screams coming from it but they didn't sound so happy "AGHH! THIS RIDE IS INSANE! AGHH! HELP!GET US OFF, OF HERE! AHH!"

"see! this ride is very fun!" melanie said as she smiled at loke and blake

"how the hell does that fun? they were just yelling for help!" loke and blake yelled at the same time

"aww, come on! don't be such party-poopers! just get on the ride w/ us, ok?" lessie-chan said as she fanned them off w/ her, and smiled

"...yes...onii-chan just...be a good...onii-chan and...go on w/ julie...!..." julie said smiling as she grabbed blake's hand

"yea, loke! just be a good boy and come on!" i said as i pulled loke w/ me

* * *

><p>we had just gotten off of the ride.<p>

"i thought...i thought i was going to die!" loke said as he tried to catch his breath

"that was just crazy! we were going so fast i thought my face would fall off!" blake said as he tried to keep his balance on his feet

me, lessie-chan, melanie and julie, who were perfectly fine and unfazed, stared at them in humour "i can't believe you two actually couldn't stand THAT! i mean that was just like some kiddy ride! heh! some guys you two sure are!" lessie-chan said laughing

loke and blake looked at us like we were crazy "how the hell are the four of you fine after getting on a ride like that?" loke asked in wonder

blake glared at us and said to loke "i knew it! they're demons! it's the only answer, so they must be! how else could they possibly be completely fine after something like that?"

loke nodded in agreement and i laughed "haha! we're not demons! you guys are just weak!"

then melanie piped in "to be honest we were all a bit scared of the ride, but us girls are much better at hiding stuff like that so we won't look stupid." then she grinned

"...this is very...true!...onii-chan you do...look a bit stupid...!..." julie said smiling widely at him w/ her eyes closed

blake's vein popped and he was about to say something to julie, but lessie-chan cut in "now! let's go on the next ride!" she said happily as she walked off

"ooo! i wanna get on another ride too! come on loke!" i yelled to him as i ran after lessie-chan

"maybe we should go on another rollercoaster? and it could be bigger too!" melanie said to herself as she came after me

"...julie would also...like to go on another...ride!...and then afterwards...we can play some of the...booth games...!" julie said happily as she hopped after us

loke and blake looked at us as we walked away "they STILL want to get on rides after THAT?" loke said in disbelief

blake shook his head "they really are demons!" then they both ran to catch up to us

...

about an hour later

"loke, was it really that bad?" i asked him as i leaned over him

"...un..." was all he said as he lay on the ground looking ready to faint

"...onii-chan...are you okay?...julie thinks you...do not look...good..." julie said as she leaned over blake and examined his face

"somebody...bring me a bucket..." blake said as he lay on his back on the ground and was holding his stomach and mouth as though he were gonna throw-up

"loke, do you need help? here, i'll pick you up!" i said to him as i grabbed his arm and slowly pulled his body up so that he was on his two feet

"you know loke, if you were gonna be like this after getting on just a few, why go on them in the first place?" i asked him as i balanced him on his feet

he looked at me in disbelief "first of all, it was not a FEW rides, we went on 48 rides! 48! who does that? and me and blake weren't going to get on but you 4 forced us on against our own will!"

"i don't remember forcing you on the ride...but maybe melanie and lessie-chan did though..." i said as i puffed out my cheeks and pouted at him, then looked at lessie-chan and melanie

lessie-chan smiled sheepishly at me "hehe! i just thought it would be funny to see them like that...hehe!..." she said as she then smiled apologetically at me

"it would have been even more funnier if they had fainted or thrown-up..." melanie mumbled loudly

"i seriously thought i would die..." blake said as calmed down from his sick state and got up

"oh, come on! it wasn't that bad! so now let's just go look around!" lessie-chan said as she walked off

"and there goes the main trouble maker, going off to find things to make my life more miserable..." blake said as he followed behind her

then me, loke, julie, and melanie all followed close behind them.

...

we were just walking around for awhile doing normal stuff.

we went to some booths, and played some games

"hehe! i won again! you guys just can't keep up can ya?" lessie-chan yelled happily as she jumped up and down

"lessie how do you manage to do that? i have never seen a person win this many games in such a short time!" melanie said as she stared at her

"...well that's not exact is it?...we HAVE seen someone who could do something so scary in such a short time..." blake said as he looked over at melanie

we all knew who he was talking about and we all shivered as we remembered the thought "yea, auntie lucy is truly a scary person..." melanie said quietly as she shivered

i looked down sadly "i still feel kinda bad for that poor beach ball...it had such a short life..."

"lucy is scary, though..." loke said as he imagined her when she kept hitting the beach ball like she was trying to kill it

"...now, now..! let's not fill our...minds w/ scary...thoughts! how about we go get...something to eat!" julie said as she tugged on blake

i smiled happily "oh! let's have takoyaki! i haven't eaten it in a while!" i said as i happily marched off and i sang "tako~yaki! takoyaki! tako~yaki! ta~ko~yaki! yay, takoyaki!"

lessie-chan sweatdropped "she must really be hungry for some..." and then they followed behind

...

i looked at loke "ya want some?" i said holding a stick of takoyaki in his face, and he leaned down and snapped it in his mouth, and i sweatdropped "loke you do know that you just ate the stick too, right?"

he looked at me in surprise "i did? when? i didn't notice."

i sweatdropped again and then opened his mouth w/ my hand and looked in it, and i sweatdropped once again "loke, it's sitting right there on your tounge."

i reached my hand into his mouth and picked it out and then stared at it for about a minute then i shrugged and then used it to pick up another piece of takoyaki

lessie-chan watched me and said "lay-chan you're not gonna wiped that off first?" she said wriggling her eyebrows a bit, and then eating some of her takoyaki

i looked at her confused "why should i? is there something wrong w/ not wiping it off?"

"well his spit was still on it ya know." melanie said sweatdropping at me

blake shivered "what is up w/ girls and eating off of something that somebody already put their mouth on? it's disgusting, so how can you stand it?" he asked as he looked at me in horror as i picked up another piece of takoyaki and popped it in my mouth, and this time i licked the stick to get the rest off

i pumped my fists in the air and said happily "since it was loke's spit, it doesn't matter at all!" i said smiling down at my food and then took another piece

loke blushed "the way you say that is very embarrasing you know!"

i smiled "if it's that embarrasing then i can put some of my spit on the stick and let you eat off from it, so that we'll be even!" i said as i picked up the stick

loke blushed again "no im fine! that's okay! just put it down." he said a bit embarrased as he placed the takoyaki stick back down

"...you guys...are so weird...!...don't you swap spit...everyday...when you kiss...?...what is the big deal...?" julie asked in a confused

now it was me and loke both who were blushing "d-don't say 'swap spit'! that sounds even more embarrasing!" i said to her, embarrased

"lay-chan you're so cute when you get like that!" lessie-chan said smiling and laughing at me

i blushed more and continued walking close to loke.

...

"i wonder what everyone else is doing?" i asked

"well i know that my mom is probably going off somewhere and scaring innocent people, w/ her swords, even though she doesn't realize, and my dad is trying to stop her." melanie said as she sighed at the thought

"and i know that my mom is probably off seeing if maybe any of the booths sell books, while pops and that stingy old granpa are probably stealing some metal, and walking around the park singing that damn ass 'shooby doo bop' song..." lessie-chan said as her veins popped on annoyance at the thought

"my pops is probably going off somewhere stripping, and my mom is probably drooling over it...heh! i can't believe my he can just strip in public like it's not a big deal, that's just wrong!" blake said

i sweatdropped at him "even though you just did the same exact thing like 10 seconds ago w/ your clothes?" i said pointing to his body which no only had on a pair of boxers, and he had one sleeve of his jacket on

"eh? when the hell did that happen?" he exclaimed as he looked himself over, then started searching frantically for his clothes

"onii-chan you are just...as bad as...daddy is..." julie said sweatdropping at him

i sighed the we all continued to walk down the crowded area. i was looking around at the area around us when i saw through the jumbled crowd, not that far away from me, there was a handsome young boy about my age running through at an incredible speed, he had short spiky black hair similar to papa's and uncle gray's except his was black and had blue highlights and red streaks going through boy looked frantic, and worried and he was yelling something as he ran, but it was so loud in the amusement park that i couldn't hear him.

and just like last time, my eyes were fixed on him and only him. then my mind went completely blank and a forgotten memory squeezed itself into my head

**flashback**

**i smiled at the other two "of course! now let's see..." i leaned in the person's blurry face and studied it, then leaned back and sighed**

**"you know i love alot of weird things and people." i said to the three**

**"eh? nee-sama what're you talking about? what's this have to do w/ it?"**

**i ignored the question and continued "there is one weird thing that i love, but if i told someone they would say i was crazy."**

**"what is it that you love, lala-chama?" the small figure asked in curiosity**

**"well...i really love dragons!" i said smiling**

**"dragons? do those even exist?" the other figure asked in shock**

**"of course they do! in fact i've seen 3 of them myself, and they're the reason why i love dragons so much!"**

**"wow! our bancho's amazing! i can't believe you know dragons!" the one i named momo said happily**

**i smiled "well, those 3 dragons were very nice to me, they would talk to me, laugh w/ me, they would smile and make me smile, they would stop my tears from falling, they would listen to me when i wanted them to, they would always be there to protect me whenever i saw them, they were the best!" then i looked at the one that asked me to name him/ her and i smiled "you know, you remind me of those dragons!" i said happily to the person**

**the person blushed "eh? really? i don't really think so...but if that's what nee-sama says then it must be true!"**

**"it sure is!" then i pointed to the other two "the way you can talk to them, the way you laugh w/ them, the way you smile and make them smile, the way you can make them stop crying, the way you can listen to these two, the way that i know that you'll always protect them, ALL of this reminds me of the dragons! so i'm gonna name you...ryuuji!"**

**"ryuuji? what's that mean?"**

**"it means 'son of dragon' i like it, don't you? i think it'll fit you perfectly the way you act just like the dragons i saw!" i said smiling and laughing **

**"un! i love it nee-sama! it's the best name ever!" the person said as it also jumped on me and gave me a big hug**

**"haha! well that's a good thing!" i said laughing then i looked at the last and small figure that was now standing before me, looking up at me in eagerness as he/she reached their arms out for me**

**i laughed and pulled the small body close to mine and sat it on my lap and said to him/her "you know you may be two yrs older than all of us, but you really act like a little kid, don't ya?" i said laughing**

**"bancho! she only acts that way w/ you! when she's w/ us she's always bossing us around like some damn chief and going around saying 'as your senpai, this' and 'as your senpai, that' she's nothing like a little kid!" the one named momo said as she pouted**

**i laughed "is that so? you really do that?" i asked the small person and he/she just looked up at me, the eagerness still in his/ her eyes, i sighed then i smiled**

**"fine! how about we get on w/ giving you a name, huh?" i said to the small figure and his/ her face lit up brightly**

**"yes! let's get on!" the small figure said happily**

**i laughed "ok! now what should i call you..."**

**flashback ends**

i blinked my eyes mulitple times and then i looked at where i had seen that boy, but saw that he had already gone

"he's gone..." then i looked up high in the now darkening sky "what's up w/ these weird flashbacks i keep getting? i don't even remember them..." i sighed and looked back down, and my jawdropped at what i saw. which was nothing.

"t-those idiots..." i looked around and saw no one that i knew and then my veins popped angrily "THOSE DAMN IDIOTS FORGOT ABOUT ME!"

* * *

><p>"how the hell do they just go and walk off wout me?" i mumbled angrily to myself as i walked through the amusement park, to find them

"*sigh* this place is so big i'm not even sure if i'll be able to find them again..." i looked around as i walked and saw that it was getting even more dark outside

"and by the looks of it i'd say that it's almost about 8:00 or 9:00...*sigh* i really got stuck in quite the problem haven't i?"

as i walked around i called for everyone "loke! lessie-chan! where are you? julie! melanie! blake! you idiots where did you go?" i yelled at the top of my lungs as i wandered frantically around the amusement park

"lucy! natsu! happy! anybody?" i yelled then i sighed and said "i must be really desperate if i'm calling that damn cat's name..."

i then started to just walk slowly through the crowd as i knew i wouldn't be able to find them, i wandered slowly like this for a while, and then i started looking up high in the sky

"i am getting tired! i hope those idiots have at least realized that i'm gone, so that th-" i was cut off as i felt a big gust of wind rush past me, i looked down and quickly looked behind me, then i looked in front of me and saw a young girl running at full speed straight through the crowd. she was very short so i guessed that she was about somewhere between the ages of 10-12. she had very long hair that fell all the way down to the top of her ankles, and it was a pretty snow-white color. she had a long red silk ribbon in hair that was tied around her hair and it was tied at the very top of her head so that it looked like she had bunny ears. the ribbon was very long so it stuck up very high in the air, making it seem even more like bunny ears.

* * *

><p><strong>the way i'm talking about the ribbon in the girl's hair, it looks similar to the one that 'Koromo Amae' from the anime show 'Saki' wears but instead of hers being a headband, this girl's is a very long silk ribbon tied to look similar to it, though. just look it up and you'll see!<strong>

* * *

><p>the girl was running fast, and i saw that she had tears in her eyes as she ran. she was running so fast that her pretty red ribbon slipped right off her head and started to blow in the wind.<p>

i saw it and i ran to catch it, i ran until i caught it and i smiled as i held it in my hands "now i gotta go give this back to that girl!" i said but when i walked around to find her, she was completely gone

"where did she go?" i mumbled to myself as i walked around frantically looking for her, but when my efforts came w/ no result i sighed and looked down at the ribbon in my hand "well how am i supposed to get this to her now?" i said as i sighed once more afterwards, then i was about to put the ribbon up in my pocket but i looked at the ribbon closer

i stopped in my tracks and examined the long ribbon closely "this ribbon looks kinda familiar..." as i looked at it more i realised that it was even more familiar to me, and then it happened.

the same old flash of memory came to my mind

**flashback**

**i laughed "ok! now what should i call you..." i said as i rocked the small figure back and forth in my arms**

**then a smiled appeared on my face and looked down at the little person in my arms and said "ne, you want a little present?" **

**the person smiled widely and clapped its hands hapily "yes! please give me a present, lala-chama!" the person said happily**

**i chuckled and then i reached down towards my pocket and pulled out a long, red, silky ribbon and held it out to the person "here, i want you to have this, ok?"**

**the person looked at me confused "lala-chama, why are you giving me a string?" the perso asked in confusion, as he/she picked it up and examined it**

**"well, a while ago i was walking through town and i saw this pretty hair ribbon in the store, and i though it would look very cute, so i bought it because i wanted to see how it looked on me."**

**the person looked at the ribbon and quickly pushed it back to me "then if this is something lala-chama wanted, then i can't take it!"**

**i took it and held it in my hands and sighed "but sadly, i didn't really think the ribbon suited me that well, ya know?" i said as i played w/ it in my hands "it looked like it could fit a more cuter person, don't ya think so?"**

**the person pouted "lala-chama is cute! she is very cute! anyone who says she is the one who isn't cute!"**

**i laughed "yes, i am pretty cute aren't i? but there's someone even cuter then me, who i think will look better in this ribbon!" **

**"there is someone cuter than lala-chama? who?" the person asked in an angry voice**

**i laughed again "you! you're very cute, so i'm gonna let you have this ribbon!"**

**the person blushed "...i am...cuter than lala-chama?"**

**i nodded and smiled "yep! more than you could ever imagine!" i said as i petted the person's head**

**"bancho! are you joking? this damn little yandere girl, is scary! not in one way cute! not at all!" the one named momo said**

**i chuckled "she's yandere? how so?" i asked them as i smiled at them (the smile was 'mira-style' ya know the one w/ her eyes closed and the smile very wide?)**

**the other two looked at me like i was stupid and their jaws dropped "b-bancho, you're saying that you never noticed?" momo asked in disbelief**

**i looked at them confused "huh? notice what?"**

**"n-nee-sama, you never noticed that whenever she is around you she is always incredibly sweet and nice, but around most other people she will get a very strong killing intent?" ryuuji asked also in disbelief, and then when i looked at them even more confused he sweatdropped and said "s-so you never did notice, huh?..."**

**i looked at them funny, then shrugged and went back to the little figure "well, anyways! since you're so cute i want you to have this!" i said as i took the ribbon and wrapped it on her head, so that it looked like she had bunny ears sticking out the top.**

**"bunny?" the three asked in curiosity as they all stared up at the very long ribbon sticking out from the person's hair that made it look like she had bunny ears.**

**i smiled "yep! i was thinking that since you look so cute, it was almost like a little bunny, and then when i add the ribbon it looks even more real! so i'm gonna name you rini-chan!" i said happily**

**"rini-chan? what's that supposed to mean, bancho?" momo asked in a confused voice**

**"rini means 'little bunny' and i think she looks like a little bunny, so i'm gonna call her that!" i said as i smiled at the small figure, and she blushed at me "thank you, lala-chama!" was all she said as she stood up in my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck happily and smiled**

**i smiled and hugged her back**

**"eh? no fair! bancho, how come that damn little girl gets a hug? i want one too!" momo said as she jumped on me and wrapped me in a hug**

**the boy who was left out pouted sadly to himself as he watched us "i would also like to hug nee-sama..." he said then he walked over and jumped into the hug**

**then they all started to fight over who got to hug me, and started pushing each other back and forth. my veins popped and i yelled loudly to them "YOU DAMN ANNOYING LITTLE BRATS, QUIT CLINGING TO ME ALREADY!" i said as i pushed them off of me and they all plopped back on the ground and stared at me, then they all smiled**

**"haha! bancho just wouldn't be the bancho if she wasn't yelling, screaming or hitting someone!" momo said as she laughed happily**

**"nee-sama, is always great, but i think she looks better when she's yelling and hitting something too!" ryuuji said as he smiled at me**

**"lala-chama, rini-chan likes you either way, because she loves lala-chama!" rini said as she smiled widely at me**

**i looked down and sighed loudly "even your words are annoying, the way they sound so clingy..." i said in an annoyed voice, but a small smile crept on my face, and i looked up at them and said "well, how about we go on back?"**

**then i sighed very loudly again "i have to go make sure Effie isn't going to kill Rocky..."**

**momo sweatdropped "but it's always his fault for saying that stuff about effie anyways..." **

**"he really must want a death wish..." ryuuji said as he looked off in the distance in sympathy, as though he were imagining rocky right before him getting beat up by effie.**

**"so true..." rini said also doing the same as ryuuji, then we all sighed at the thought and then walked off**

**flashback ends**

"what is up w/ these weird flashbacks i've been getting?" i asked myself as i looked down at the ribbon in my hand, then held it up high to look at it

"this ribbon...it was in my flashback...does that mean i've seen this before?" i asked as i stared up high at it, then shook my head "no, that's not possible! that little girl had this ribbon, so that's just not possible!" i said to myself as held the ribbon down and stuffed it inside my pocket

"if i ever see that little girl again i have to make sure to give it back to her!" i said pumping my fists in the air and then running off

"loke! loke! where did you guys go?" i yelled as i ran and pushed through the crowds "how the hell is there still so many people here, even though it's almost 10:00?" i mumbled angrily to myself as i tried to get through each time

"loke! lessie-chan! julie! melanie! blake!" i yelled a bit louder as i then slowed down to look around to see if they were anywhere around, and then i heard some people calling my name

"layna! where are you?" i heard loke call in a worried voice

"lay-chan! lay-chan!" lessie-chan yelled

then i heard some other voices that weren't there the first time call "layna-chan! where are you!" mama called

"oi! little girl that i really don't feel like calling! where'd ya go?" papa yelled in a bored voice

"layna-san! are you here?" wendy yelled in a very worried voice

i turned towards the voices and yelled through the crowd as i tried to walk towards them "i'm over here!"

"lay-chan! where are you? we can't see you!" lessie-chan yelled through

"over here!" i yelled louder as i jumped up and raised my hand to her

i was about to go to them when i heard someone behind me say "hey you!" the voice said to me and i turned and saw three guys, who actually looked kind of handsome, looking at me and grinning

"what the hell do ya want?" i asked them in an annoyed voice as i frowned and glared at them

"come on now, don't be like that." one of them said as he walked closer to me, and i backed up "keep away from me." i said in a calm voice as i walked back

"don't you wanna come somewhere w/ us?" he asked in a playfull tone as he walked more towards me, then he grabbed my hand

"if you come w/ us, you can do something really fun, ya know?" one of the other guys said as he and the other one crowded around the one who had grabbed my hand, so that now they were all towering around me

"no, i'm fine." i said as i tugged on my hand to pull it back

"come on! just for a little while?" the guy said as he smirked and pulled me forcefully towards him so that his face was inches from mine, then he grabbed my waist and tried to pull me by my waist and my hand

"no! i said i'm fine, now LET. GO." i said impatiently, and tried to get myself free from his grasp

he kept pulling me in and i tried frantically to get away "get off of me! i don't wanna!"

he smirked again then somehow he turned me around so that my back was facing his and whispered in my ear as he tightened his grip around my waist "but we'll treat you really nice, and let you have lots of fun."

i shivered at the creepy guys words and tried to squeeeze my way out of his arms but he was holding me tightly. then i started kicking as i was now getting frantic, and then i could see bystanders starting to look around at me, and they started whispering stuff, and i started getting completely uncomfortable, causing me to kick and yell again "somebody help! loke! loke! where are you?"

**normal p.o.v.**

loke, lessie, and everyone else, then started to look around for layna as they saw her hand in the air, but then quickly lost sight of her

"where did she go?" loke asked as he looked around in the direction they saw her

"she couldn't have gotten that far, in just that short amount of time, so we have to look quick!" lessie said as she tried to squeeze through people's bodies to find her friend

"that stupid big-boobed chick! how does she get lost anyways?" blake mumbled as he got dragged along unwillingly, by julie to help find layna

"we have to hurry and find layna-chan, before something happens!" lucy yelled as she tugged on natsu's and igneel's ears and pulled them along

"i'm sure she's fine! she's got such a scary personality that could easily scare off anyone, so i'm sure she's fine!" natsu said as he grinned, and igneel nodded in agreement

"she's still a girl so she could easily get hurt, so we have to find her!" levy said as she whacked the two on their heads

they all looked all around the area where they had seen layna, but couldn't find her.

"this is insane! at this point we'll ne-" melanie yelled angrily, then she got pushed slightly to the side by an on-going pedestrian (wow i actually said pedestrian) and she was caught by a slightly blushing blake as she fell to the side

"ah, thank you blake." she said as she slowly got up and stood to look at the people who had pushed her, and she heard them talking about something

"i feel so sorry, for that girl!" one said

"i know right! she was so beautiful too! i feel bad that those creepy guys got her!" the other one said back

now everyone was listening to the conversation

"and nobody tried to help her, either! she looked so sad and innocent as she kicked and screamed like that, it almost made me want to rush to her side and help her!"

"i felt the same way, but those guys just looked so scary as they grabbed her like that, so i was afraid of helping her..." the other one said as she shook her head sadly

everyone started to fill w/ worry as they heard each word, then melanie rushed to the two women and grabbed them

"who is that girl you are talking about? where is she this girl?" melanie asked in a calm voice as she grabed them

the women looked at her like she was crazy, but finally one of them said in a sad voice "poor girl, that one is. she's a pretty little young thing too. just kicking and screaming, trying to get free..." she said as she shook her head sadly

"what did she look like?" melanie asked again in her calm voice

then the other one spoke up "she was a girl just about your age, ya know? had pretty rose-pink hair that stopped about to the middle of her legs. so pretty she was, i really do feel sorry for her..." she said sadly

everyone was now filled w/ extreme worry and rage, then loke ran over to melanie and asked the ladies in an impatient voice "where was she? where did you see her at?"

melanie rested her hand on his shoulder and looked at him sternly "loke! calm down! nothing good will come out of it if you get all worked up!" she yelled to him

the women looked over at loke in surprise "oh my, so you're this loke fellow?" one asked in surprise

melanie and loke looked at them "yea, how do you know my name?" he said back to her

the women looked at each other, then back at loke "that girl kept calling for someone named loke to help her." the woman said

the other woman nodded "yes, as she tried to get free, she kept yelling that name."

loke looked at them in horror, then melanie asked "where was she at?" and the ladies pointed somewhere behind them and loke ran off, w/ everyone else close behind.

"no! no! no! i don't wanna! let me go, you disgusting pervert!" they heard a girl yell

"pervert? who you calling a pervert? we just wanna have some fun, that's all!" some guy yelled

at that they all ran off quickly towards the voice, they pushed through the crowd and saw layna being held tightly by the waist by some guy, w/ two others hovering over her grinning

**back 2 layna~**

i felt the guy tighten his grip around my stomach so that i could barely breath anymore, i felt like i would faint, but i flinched "let...me go!...i can't...can't breath!..." i yelled as i now tried to unwrap his arms from me

"but i want you to come play w/ us." he said in a playfull voice as he grinned

"layna!" i heard someone yell my name and i looked up and saw loke, lessie-chan, melanie, and everyone else

i looked at them in relief "loke! help me!" i yelled to him, then i saw the guy smirk and he unwrapped his arms off of my waist but he quickly picked me up and slung me over his shoulder

"eh? no! put me down!" i yelled as i realized that i was now hanging on his shoulder, then i started hitting his back so he would let me go.

he ignored me "so you the boyfriend, huh? well i don't care whether you are or not, but how about i say this, i'll let you have her back if you can beat me, but if not i can keep her all to myself." he said as he turned to loke and grinned

loke just glared at him and fury bursted from his entire body, the guy grinned wider as he saw this, then he picked me off of his shoulder and handed me to his other two friends and they both held onto me tightly and made sure i wouldn't be let go, then the guy charged at loke and readied his arm to punch him.

loke also came at him and easily dodged his punch and they started a fight that was a bit hard to see since they were going so fast. every time loke was about to land a hit the guy quickly and easily dodged and hit back and loke did the same.

"heh! you actually fight good, w/ out your magic!" the guy said to loke as he held his arms up in front of his face to dodge from loke's kick, causing him to get pushed back a bit in the process "but you still won't win either way." he said as he got up from his position and started to very quickly land punches. he punched loke in the stomach "you know when i win, i will gladly take her away from you." he kicked loke in the back pushing him forward "but don't worry i'll treat her nice." then as loke turned around, glared at him, and then the guy walked up beside loke and whispered to him "well i might treat her nice...might just go a little crazy on her one day, ya know?" he said in an evil voice as he smirked

loke got extremely angry after hearing that, and his fists started glowing a golden light, then there was a flash of light and all i could hear was the sound of punches landing harshly on someone, and when the light went away i looked around in confusion, as i felt myself being lifted up.

i rubbed my eyes a couple of times, then i looked down and saw loke was holding me up in the air like a little baby, i blushed "w-why are you holding me like this?" i asked him

he just stared at me "layna, are you okay? you're not hurt are you?" he asked as he continued to stare into my face

i blushed more as i felt his eyes examining my body, "n-no, i'm fine! y-you can put me down now!" i said, still blushing, then loke gently placed me back on the ground, and when i was about to move, i quickly stopped and winced "_my stomach still hurts from when that guy kept squeezing on me. i can barely move w/out it hurting!" _i thought to myself as i tried to conceal my pain from loke

then i saw lessie-chan and others running towards me "lay-chan! lay-chan! are you okay?" lessie-chan yelled as she ran up beside me, and looked up at me worried

"...layna-chan...is okay...right...?...you are...not...hurt...are you...?" julie asked as she tugged on my hand, and squeezed closer to me

"why was i dragged over here too?" blake mumbled angrily to hiimself as he watched his little sister squeeze up next to me

"it's a good thing you are safe, but you will get punishment later for wandering off like that from the group!" melanie said as she stared at me, and i sweatdropped at her "not getting let off the hook, that easily am i?" i mumbled to myself, then i felt julie and lessie-chan jump on me for a hug, and i yelled loudly in pain as i felt the pain from my stomach earlier "aghh!" i said jumping back from them and flinching as i tried to calm down the pain

they looked at me funny "lay-chan what's wrong? why'd you yell like that, are you okay?" lessie-chan asked in a worried voice as she watched me flinch after she had hugged me

"i didn't yell." i said as i tried to avoid this whole thing

"yea, ya did. you jumped back and flinched and everything." blake said as he looked at me like i was stupid

i shook my head "no i didn't."

"then why did you yell and jump like that when lessie and julie touched you?" melanie asked as she stared at me, suspiciously

"b-because...i was...i was urm...just surprised at them jumping at me like that so that's why i did it!...yea that's it!...right?" i asked in a nervous voice as i tried desperately to avoid this

melanie glared at me "so you admit that you did yell and flinched as you jumped back?"

i realised what i had just said "tch! she tricked me!" i mumbled as i looked away from them, then i saw loke walk in front of me

"layna, are you hurt?" he asked me

i looked up at him, and said nothing "layna, answere me, are you hurt?" he asked again in a calm voice, but i could tell he was slowly getting impatient

i smiled sheepishly at him "...may...be?" i said in a nervous, unsure voice

he stared at me, up and down, then he reached for my shirt "w-what are you doing?" i said blushing as i saw him and tried to get him to stop, but then he quickly slipped my shirt up to just a bit above bellybutton, crouched down to look at it and stared at my stomach which now had a blue-ish bruise going around my stomach from where i was being held very tightly there.

i looked away "h-how did that get there, i wonder?" i said blushing a bit as i turned away from him

"i thought you said earlier that you weren't hurt?" loke said as he looked up at me

"well technically when you asked me the question, it really didn't hurt...but then afterwards it did...i guess?" i said as i looked down at him

he stared at me then he got up and picked me up and held me his arms "w-what are you doing?" i asked him

he started walking off "what does it look like? i'm gonna carry you back to the house, you can't walk w/out it hurting can you? so how else would you get there?" he said as he continued walking w/ everyone following behind

...

when we go to the house some of us piled into either their rooms, the kitchen, or went into the living room and watched tv. loke walked me to the bathroom and walked me in "you do know this is the girl's bathroom, right?" i asked him as he put me down on the ground gently and looked at me

"i know that, but i'm gonna help you take a shower." he said as he reached his hand for my clothes

i blushed "w-why? i can take a shower by myself, and i'm pretty sure that i can take my clothes off by myself too!" i said as i backed away from loke's hand which was about to pull off my shirt, but then flinched and winced as i felt the pain come back again

"and how exactly do you expect to do any of that when you flinch w/ even the slightest movement?" he said sighing at me when he saw me flinch

i blushed and looked down "but that doesn't mean you can just help me TAKE a shower." i said quietly and blushing again at the thought

he sighed again "then how about i just help you take your clothes off and then you can take your shower by yourself?"

i looked up and blushed "that's still like the same thing!" i yelled to him and then i blushed more at what i was about to say "but you can still help me take my clothes off...but don't think anything of it, it's only for today!" i said to him, then i whispered quietly "just for today..."

he grinned at me "okay! then i take your clothes off!" he said happily in a humorous voice

then he started to take my shirt off, then my pants, then he took off my bra, then when he got to my underwear and he crouched down in front of me and stared at it, i blushed very hard "i-i think i just realized how perverted this is!" i said to him in an embarrased voice

he nodded as he continued to stare at it "yea, i realized that too. this does look a little funny doesn't it?"

i blushed even harder "well if you realize that, then don't just stare at my underwear like that!" i yelled down to him

he sighed then said w/ a small grin on his face "but as perverted as this may be, i guess i'll still have to take them off." he said happily as he reached for the top of my underwear, and i blushed frantically as he pulled them down, so i quickly turned his head away from my body as soon as they fell down

"okay! that's enough! you're done, you don't need to see anything else!" i yelled, embarrased as i tried to keep his wandering eyes away from me

"but i wanna see! layna you're not being fair! even after i helped you take off your clothes and everything!" he said playfully to me, as he kept trying to turn his head to look at me

"j-just get up and go!" i yelled to him as i lifted my hand from his face and pointed to the bathroom door, and then realizing what i had just done i quickly tried to put his head back but loke grabbed my hand and kept it away from his head as he grinned and turned his head towards my body and then he started blushing hard just like me

"w-why do you look so embarrased? you're the one who kept trying to look at me!" i said to him as i blushed a crimson as i felt his eyes dig into my body

he continued to stare and blush at me, then he got up from his position and looked at me "are you SURE you don't want me to help you take a shower? because i will be VERY glad to help!" he said in an eager voice as he grabbed my shoulders and stared at my body

i thought i would faint from the heat building up in my face, but i shook my head and turned loke around and pushed him towards the door "n-no, i'm fine! now you can just go and wait outside for me, okay?" i said to him as i opened the door and pushed him out

"but layna! i can he-" he started to protest as he turned around to look at me, but i yelled to him in an embarrased voice "no! that's embarrasing!" and closed the door in his face

then i out my back against the door and touched my hips in pain "i moved around to much just now! it hurts!" and then i slowly got up and walked to the shower and turned it on and stepped in

...

i stepped out of the shower and sighed happily "yay! i feel clean, and the pain has kinda gone away too!" i said as i happily walked away from the shower w/ out any pain, then i slipped into my regular pj's and walked towards the door, and when i opened it i tripped over loke who was sitting right in front of the door, w/ one of his legs propped up and the other one and the other laying flat on the ground.

"~kyaaa!~" i yelled as i tripped over him and flew over his head, and landed headfirst onto the floor right in front of his feet. "*groan* loke why are you sitting right in front of the door?" i yelled to him as i pulled my head up from the floor, and turned it slightly to look over at him, and then i blushed. when i fell over him, my head was the only thing that had hit the hard ground. i was ontop of loke, laying on my stomach, my chest and stomach were rubbing against his legs, my butt and the entire area right there, were now suffocating loke's face, and my legs were wrapped sloppily around his neck. then i felt something squeeze my butt and i jumped and blushed even harder at loke

"why are your hands there, loke?" i yelled to him in embarrasement as i saw his hands placed ontop of my butt and he squeezed it

"i didn't mean to! when you fell i tried to catch you, but i guess i accidently grabbed your...urm... you know, instead." he said to me, but it came out as a mumble as his face was still being suffocated

"d-don't talk when you're face is right there!" i yelled to him as i hit his legs

"but you asked me why my ha-" he said to me, and i jumped again

"just stop talking! get your hands and mouth off of me so that it won't happen again!" i said embarrased as i shifted uncomfortably, then just as loke was about to move, i saw multiple heads pop into the hall to take a look

"ne, lay-chan, whatcha doing?" lessie-chan said as she stared at me, smirking

"lessie, there is no need to ask! i am sure that it is very obvious as to what they're doing!" melanie said blushing and smirking w/ lessie-chan, then she looked over at lessie-chan and placed her hand on her shoulder and said excitedly "you see i am very sure that they were about to ha-" she said but was cut off by a stupid little blue cat

happy flew up to me, and landed right in front of me on the floor, sat there and stared at me wide-eyed, then a big grin appeared on his face and he said as he held his little paw up to his mouth "YOU'RE DOING SOMETHING DIRRRRRTTTTYYYY!" then he flew up and started singing as he flew up in circles around everyone "they're doing something dirrrtttyyy! diiiirrrrtttyyy!"

my veins popped at him "you damn little cat! we weren't doing anything, so shut the hell up!" i yelled to him as i slid forward, off of loke's face and sat up in his lap, and he sat up straight so i could sit in his lap easier

"then why were you like that?" mama asked us as she stared at us suspicioulsy

i sweatdropped "i kinda tripped over him and somehow found myself in that position..." i said as i sweatdropped again as even i was confused as to how i got in such a position

"well enough of this!" erza said to me, then she said w/ a glare "it's time for punishment!"

i froze in my position and looked at her nervously "p-punishment? y-you guys were serious about that?"

she nodded her head "yes, of course! you can't just wander off from the group like that, it's dangerous! so you must get punishment!" she said that last part w/ an evil smirk

i slowly turned my head away and then quickly got up and tried to make a run for the door, but melanie quickly chased after me and used the sword on her back to carry me by the shirt, back to everyone else, and she plopped me back on the floor so that i was now surrounded by them

i puffed out my cheeks and pouted "but i don't want punishment! i got lost for a good reason, so i don't deserve punishment!" i whined to them

"how the hell is possible to get lost for a good reason? that doesn't even make any sense!" blake yelled to me as i continued to whine

"well if you say you got lost for a good reason, then tell us what this reason was!" melanie said to me as she towered over me

i cowered back from her, but then i quickly jumped up from the ground and pointed at her "ah! i forgot! i can't believe i forgot!" i yelled to myself as i ran behind me into the bathroom, and looked around for my pants that i had on earlier, and when i found them i pulled out the ribbon, and ran back out and held it in front of everyone

"this! this is my good reason!" i said smiling at them

"lay-chan, you do know that this is just a piece of ribbon, right?" lessie-chan said sweatdropping at me

i looked at her like she was stupid "well, duh! what else would it be?"

"so what does this ribbon have to do w/ you getting lost?" erza said in an impatient voice

i looked at her and smiled "oh that! well when i was walking w/ everyone earlier, i saw this pretty little girl w/ white long hair, and she was running down the streets and she had this ribbon tied in her hair, but since she was running so fast it slipped off w/ out her knowing, so i caught it and tried to give it back to her, but when i went to look for her she was gone, so i went to go find everyone else, but they were gone too, so now i'm gonna try and give this back to that little girl!" i said smiling again

but then my smile faded "but i don't know who she is, so i don't even know where to find her..." i said sadly

"wow. are you like stupid or something? if that was the case why didn't you just sniff her out, ya dumbass?" gajeel said to me as he looked at me funny

i looked at him, then at the ribbon, then at him, then back at the ribbon, then back at gajeel and i jumped up "AH! that makes so much sense! why didn't i think of that before!" i yelled as i placed a hand on my face and pointed at gajeel in shock

they all sweatdropped at me "that really never crossed your mind did it?" igneel said to me as he sweatdropped

papa walked up to me and held his hand out and i looked at it "what's that for?" i asked

"give me the ribbon! i'll sniff her out!" he said grinning at me, then i placed it in his hand and he quickly sniffed it, and then he looked down at it in shock

"what's the matter? is there something wrong w/ the ribbon?" i asked him

he looked at me funny and said "this ribbon...it smells like an unfamiliar person...but if you smell it closely...it smells exactly like you." he said looking at me

"eh? me? you sure, that it's not because i had it just now?" i asked him in surprise

he shook his head "no...the smell...it smells just like you, but it's distant."

"distant? what do you mean?"

"it smells like you, but the smell is worn out, so it smells like it's from about a year ago." he said as he looked back down at it

"that's impossible! uncle natsu, they're must be something wrong w/ your nose! here let me have it!" lessie-chan said to him as she grabbed it out of his hand and she sniffed it, then she looked up at me in shock

"h-he's right...it smells exactly like lay-chan, but it's worn out so that it's from like a year ago..." she said to me

"oh! you dragon slayers are so impossible! there must be something wrong w/ you, now hand me that ribbon!" deeney said angrily as she watched this and then snatched the ribbon and sniffed it and then stepped back in shock

"t-they're right..." was all she said then she handed it off to iggy and he sniffed it and had the same reaction, then they passed it around all the dragons and dragon slayers, all getting the same exact reaction as the last.

the dragons and dragon slayers all looked at me "it really does smell like you lay-chan." was all lessie-chan said to me

"and you say that you've never seen this ribbon before except for today? this is very strange indeed." deeney said to me

i looked at them like they were crazy "what is wrong w/ you people? my smell is not on t-" i yelled to them as i snatched the ribbon from them and sniffed it, then i held my head down

i looked down at the floor and squeezed the ribbon tightly in my hand, and i felt my face get very hot, and then i felt a hot tear run down my cheek and onto the floor

they all saw this

"o-oi! what's wrong? why are you crying?" papa asked me

"layna, why're crying? what's wrong?" loke asked me as he walked up to me and held my head up

i looked at them all as the hot, tears fell rapidly down my face and dripped off my face onto the floor

i looked at everyone and said quietly in an annoyed voice "i remember..."

"eh? what did you say? you remember? remember what?" melanie asked me

"i remember..." i said louder and in an even more annoyed voice

then my face turned into an aggervated frown and i then started to crack my knuckles evilly and said through gritted teeth "I REMEMBER THOSE ANNOYING DAMN BRATS, THAT WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued...<strong>

**BAI~BAI 4 NOW, MY SWEET MINA-SAN!**


	21. Chapter 21

**chapter 21: i have to deal w/ ANOTHER set of idiots...(-_-) **

"I REMEMBER!" i yelled again as i wiped the tears away from my face

"lay-chan, what do you remember? why were you crying?"

i looked at her then back at the ribbon and held it out for everyone to see "this ribbon. it's mine. i gave it to that girl a year ago, after i left her." i said in an annoyed voice

"this is yours? and what do you mean 'after you left her', how do you know that girl?" erza asked me as she looked at the ribbon

i sighed and shook my head "yea, sad to say i know that girl and the whole lot of them..."

"who is 'that girl' and the 'whole lot of them'?" melanie asked me in a confused voice

"i think right now, what you should be telling us is what you remember, and what exactly is going on." mama said to me

i sighed "look it's a long story, so i'll tell you tomorrow because if i told you right now i'm sure some of you would want to kick my ass..." i said as my eyes wandered off to look at melanie and erza and then i nodded my head "yea, you'd defiantely try to kick my ass!" i said as i pictured it

"why can't you just tell us now? what's the big deal?" loke asked me

i sighed and looked up "it's quite the big deal...it really is..." i sighed again and looked back down at them and smiled "so just be good people and wait 'till tomorrow 'k?" then i walked off to my room and plopped onto the bed

i sighed "it really is quite the story..." i said to myself as i then fell asleep and dreamt soundly

**flashback/dream**

**i was 15, just 15. so not even 3 years ago.**

**we had moved to a town here for awhile. i was looking for the ancient pearl, around this town. i walked around asking, and looking for anything that might have helped in my search. **

**i had no luck. none at all. it was soon getting dark so i decided to return home to mama. on my way back i had somehow gotten lost on the way**

**"*groan* how the hell did i get lost? *sigh* this town is already getting on my nerves..." i said to myself as i walked around the area i was in and looked around**

**it was about 5:00 in the afternoon, and i saw that the area i was walking in had very few people there, the streets were getting dark and some of the lights were out, even though it was still quite bright outside, i walked on and on, just trying to find my way home, when i came across a little park in the area and there was a big fence covering it on the outside, and i looked over in it and saw a big fight going on.**

**there were hundreds of people there, all punching each other back and forth like crazy, all of them trying to win. i stood there and looked at the fight in boredom**

**"looks like a fight between two gangs. gangs never do anything good, do they?" i said to myself, sighing as i watched the scene**

**i watched for a while when all of a sudden i saw a short little girl w/ white hair, and even though she had small fists, she was knocking person after person out, she was fighting like a fierce beast. and then i saw her huddle beside some other people w/ peach colored hair, and a boy w/ black hair w/ red and blue highlights in it, and a couple of other people and they were all watching each other's backs, keeping close to make sure that they wouldn't get hurt.**

**but that little girl, even though it was only for a few seconds, she was not being protected. i saw someone come towards her from the other side and he had a weapon instead of using his bare fist like everyone else.**

**my body flared w/ anger, and i quickly climbed over the fence and ran over to the girl and grabbed the knife in my hand and tugged on it.**

**"using weapons in an all-out fist fight? despicable! and to try and use it on a little girl too! i hate people like you!" i yelled to the person and pulled the knife out of his hand and threw it high over the fence and then turned back to the guy and punched him hard in the stomach and sent him flying across the park, getting the attention from all the bloody fighters there.**

**everyone, even people from the opposing side, turned to look at me in shock "who the hell are you? don't get in the way of our fight!" the peach haired girl yelled to me, and i glared at her and said to her "you! whose side are you on?"**

**"why the hell do you want to know that?" she asked as she wiped some blood off her hands and on her shirt**

**i grinned "because i'll help!" i said to her**

**"we don't need a strangers help! just get the fuck away from here or else i'll make you!" she said back as she glared at me, and i grinned widely "oh? this girl, you threating me, huh? well then i'll show you what i can do, and then we'll see if you'll be saying smart comments like that!" i said then i went over to the people the girl was fighting and i punched and kicked them all quickly and swifty, and sent them flying against the fence. i grinned at the people who were from there side, and yelled to them "anybody else who wants a piece come at me and i'll gladly kick all of you're little asses!" and then all the people from the opposing side commenced fighting but most of them came charging at me.**

**they came at me by the dozens, but i got rid of them just as quick as they came. i was going fast, and swiftly dodging attacks and then also landing hard attacks. i was kicking ass.**

**the people from the peach haired girl's side stared at me in disbelief and then i heard the boy w/ the black hair and red and black highlights say to a girl w/ long, dark, green hair "effie! what should we do? this girl is beating them up one by one and she's not even getting a scratch on her! should we fight?"**

**the girl named effie stared at me in disbelief, then she mumbled quietly to herself "this girl might be the one..." then she looked at the boy and yelled loudly so everyone could hear "yea, we will fight!" and then they started to help me fight **

**the peach haired girl came up beside me and helped me attack "you're pretty good for a complete stranger!" she yelled to me as she knocked out several people**

**"hmph! i'm more than good! i'm fucking awesome!" i said grinning as i kicked two guys and then punched 3 of them in the gut and hit 5 in the face (all at the same time of course! weird, huh?) **

**soon there was only a few people on the other side left and i quickly and easily knocked them all out, then i turned to the people who i had helped and grinned a toothy grin "i told you i was awesome!" i said to them as they all stopped to look at me**

**"this chick is great! effie, we have to ask her!" a dark orange haired boy yelled to effie, and she stepped up and said "don't be so rash rocko! i have not made that decision just yet!" she said to him**

**"tch! just ask her already you damn woman!" an light orange haired boy yelled to effie and she glared at him "rocky! i will get you for that remark later, but now just shut the hell up!" she yelled to him and he jumped at her and said "you want some of this?" he said putting his fists up ready to fight, and some other people came and pulled him back, and effie just watched in boredom, then she turned to me**

**"you! what is your name?" she asked me**

**"the name's layna! nice to meet ya!"**

**"...so your name is layna, huh?" she asked herself, then she said to me "alright! i would like to ask you, miss layna, something!"**

**i stared at her in confusion "sure, what is it?"**

**"would you become our bancho?" she said in a simple voice, and i saw her face turn very eager, and just about all the other people's faces do the same**

**i stared at them in surprise "bancho? you mean like the leader of your gang? why are you asking me that?"**

**"you have an incredible strength, something that will be very useful for us in the future, and you look like a nice person so it would be nice if you said yes."**

**"but don't you already have a bancho? why ask me then?"**

**all of their faces turned sad and the little white haired girl said sadly "we don't have a bancho anymore...he died not that long ago..."**

**"then why didn't you pick a bancho after he died?"**

**"our bancho, just before he died, he told us that he wanted us to find an even more stronger person than him, to be bancho, and we all know that nobody from our gang will ever be stronger than him, so we have been looking for someone, and we found you." effie said to me as she sighed**

**i looked at them for awhile then finally said as i sighed loudly "if i become your bancho, then i want you all to do exactly as i say." i said to them**

**"you'll do it? yay!" the peach haired girl said happily and then they all started yelling happily**

**i sighed again "these people are annoying..." i mumbled to myself "i said 'if'! that doesn't mean i said yes!" i said to them and they all quieted down and looked at me sadly**

**i got uncomfortable from all the staring and said "i won't become your bancho, because i have more important matters to attend to, but as a way to help you, i will come and stay w/ you for awhile everyday for awhile until you find someone who can become your bancho instead of me..." **

**they all lighted up and ran to me "thank you! thank you! our new bancho is the best!" the peach haired girl said to me as she jumped happily around me**

**"nee-sama, you're very kind to become our bancho! thank you very much!" the boy w/ highlights said as he smiled at me happily**

**"lala-chama, i love you!" the white haired girl said as she jumped on me and gave me a hug**

**then everyone started to huddle around me and push me for hugs and to say their thanks, and all the while i just sweatdropped "i never did say i was gonna be your bancho, i said i would just stay here for awhile and help you look for a new one..." i mumbled to myself, then i yelled to them "YOU ANNOYING BRATS, WHO THE HELL SAID YOU COULD CALL ME 'BANCHO', 'NEE-SAMA', AND 'LALA-CHAMA'?" i yelled and everyone looked up at me, and grinned**

**"our bancho is just like our last one! always calling us annoying and yelling and screaming! you're defiantly gonna be a great bancho!" effie said as she grinned**

**i sighed "oi, oi! i said i wasn't no godamn bancho..."**

**...**

**and then starting from the next day for about 6 months i would go and visit them after i was done looking for the anicent pearl, and i would laugh and talk w/ them. i would teach them how to fight. i would show them how fun anything could be. i was like a teacher!**

**somehow i got caught up in the time i spent w/ them, and i just allowed them to call me bancho, even though i never accepted the title. somehow i had grown on those overly-clingy brats and started liking them. **

**then after awhile, when i had trained them enough we were soon seen as the toughest gang in the continent. we dominated over everything else, but i made sure we never did any illegal stuff, we would always just be living our life's happily, but every once in awhile we would go crazy and get into these big ass fights.**

**then one day i had to leave them, i had to stay w/ mama and help her, so i left. w/ tearful goodbyes and lots of fighting and yelling i left. the continents greatest gang's bancho had left. so what was the continents world greatest gang to do? they did the only thing they could do, they disbanded, because w/ out a strong bancho, they were nothing.**

**...**

**flashback/dream ends**

i woke up from my sleep in the morning, and looked at the clock "it's already 11:00? wow. i must've been really sleepy..." then i looked around the room and saw that i was the only person still sleeping and i sighed "interrogation will begin soon, huh?" then i hopped out of bed and walked out the room and into the living room and saw everyone in there watching tv, then they all turned to me when they saw me walk in.

i sighed "and the interrogation begins, huh?"

i walked to the kitchen and got a cup of orange juice then hopped on the counter top and sat down and drank it as i faced everyone who was staring at me, i sipped the orange juice leisurely "hmm...is this pulp? it tastes kinda funny..." i said out loud to no one, then i sipped it again, and then i placed the cup on the counter w/ a slam and looked at them

"that's very creepy, you know." i said to them in a loud voice, then when they didn't say anything i sighed "fine! you little creepies! i'll start! geez!"

then i started kicking my feet back and forth slowly against the countertop and i looked up at the ceiling and said "now where should i start?" then i looked down at my feet and asked them in a calm voice "you guys know about that gang, that was known across the world as the strongest in this continent, right?"

they all looked at me as if they weren't expecting that question "what does that have to do w/ this, layna?" melanie asked me

i ignored her "do you guys know about it?" i asked again

"of course we do! who wouldn't? that gang was going around fighting like crazy people! they were super strong and nobody could beat them!" lessie-chan said to me happily

i smiled at what she said "then you know about how they disbanded about a year ago, also?" i said as i still looked down at my shoes

"yea, they just suddenly disbanded out of nowhere." blake said in a bored voice

"do you know why they suddenly disbanded?" i asked him

"i heard it was because the leader, left them for another gang." melanie said

"that's not what i heard, somebody said that the bancho died!" mama said to her

"i thought it was because the police caught the guy after he was found doing some shady bussiness, so they had to suddenly disband!" papa said

i looked up and frowned "who the hell said that? that gang never did any shady bussiness, not a day in this century!" i yelled to him

they all looked at me funny "why are you saying it like you know that for sure yourself? what does it even matter to you, anyways?" gajeel said to me

i looked at them and smiled "because i know that gang, like the back of my hand."

they all looked at me in shock "you know that gang? how?" erza asked me in a suspicious tone

"i am a very, VERY close friend of the bancho of that gang!" i said smiling at them

"layna, how do you know the bancho, of a GANG?" loke yelled at me

"lay-chan, you're joking right? that's impossible isn't it?" lessie-chan asked in disbelief

my smiled widened "well of course i do! we're like this!" i said crossing my fingers together, then i asked them smirking "you guys wanna meet the bancho?"

"can we meet him? i've always wanted to meet someone strong like him!" lessie-chan said happily

"i bet she's lying. how would a chick like this know a kick-ass bancho of a gang?" blake yelled glaring at me

"i think she's lying too. that's just not possible for a little girl like her to know someone as important as that!" gajeel said grunting at me

"i REALLY hope she is lying, when she said that." loke said groaning at me

i laughed and hopped off the counter and walked over to them on the couch and grabbed lessie-chan's hand and shook it "nice to meet ya! i'm the bancho! i hope we'll get along well!" i said smiling widely and laughing of the

they all now looked at me w/ their jawsdropped and i laughed harder "y-you're the bancho? you're THE bancho of THE m*ost famous and strongest gang? seriously?" lessie-chan asked me in disbelief

"hell yea! and to be getting so much praise like this from a bunch of idiots like you guys, i must've been one hell of a bancho at that!" i said smiling at them

"i REALLY wished she was lying..." loke said as he groaned again and his voice wandered off

"how the hell are you the bancho? you're just some chick!" blake yelled to me in disbelief

i sighed and my veins popped "to be honest...i have no fucking idea, either." i said to them

"how could you not know how you became the bancho?" melanie asked me

more of my veins popped "the kids in that gang...they were very annoying! always clinging to me and smiling up at me all happy and stupidly! calling me over and over again! 'bancho this'! 'nee-sama' that!' 'lala-chama'! it was so annoying! they would just cling to me, and somehow along the way i realized that i had gotten pulled along the way and somehow i had been officially seen as their bancho!" i said in an annoyed voice

"bancho? nee-sama? lala-chama? they called you all that?" loke asked me

"well most of them called me bancho, but there were two exceptions in that group of annoying idiots." i said as i looked up in thought

"exceptions?" mama asked me

i blushed "well there was these two cute kids there that i just couldn't really resist so i allowed them to call me that."

lessie-chan smirked "who were these two cute kids?" she said wriggling her eyebrows "were they both boys?"

i blushed again "well one of them is. he has black hair kinda simliar to blake's but his has blue and red highlights/ streaks in it. he's very nice and was always a soft-spoken person w/ a calm personality, but when time called for it he would always be ready to help protect me or anyone else in the gang. he was the one who would always call me nee-sama right now he should be the same age as me." i said to lessie-chan and i saw her smirk widely, then she looked over at loke, who looked a bit angry

i looked at loke along w/ her, and quickly started to panic "eh? no! no! i didn't like him or anything, i just thought he was cute the way he acted like that! that's all! don't get jealous!" i said in a panicky voice to him, and he blushed and turned his head away from everyone "i wasn't jealous!" he yelled to me, and i heard lessie-chan, melanie, and mama snicker at him

i looked at lessie-chan, melanie, and mama and sweatdropped "anyways...the other one that would always call me, lala-chama, well that was the girl i was talking about yesterday."

"you mean the girl who that ribbon belonged to? that girl?" deeney asked me

i nodded my head "yea, when i saw her yesterday i thought she looked familiar! she's rini-chan! i gave her that ribbon too!" i said smiling happily

"rini-chan? her name is 'little bunny'? that's a weird name!" papa said looking at me

i glared at him and walked up to him and stared him in the face "you got a problem w/ that brat of mine's name? 'cause if you do, i can fix that up right here, right now." i said cracking my knuckles right next to his face

he shook his name "no! i think it's a nice name! nothing wrong w/ it at all!" he said as he scooted back away from me a bit

i glared at him and then walked back to my previous position, then a look of worry filled my face as i thought of something.

"what's wrong, layna-chan? you look worried about something." mama said as she looked at me

i glanced at her then i looked at the floor w/ a worried expression "yea, i'm worried! something is weird, and it doesn't make any sense!" i said as i started biting my nails

"what's wrong?" lessie-chan asked me

"you know how i saw rini-chan yesterday?" they all nodded "well yesterday, she wasn't the only one i saw, i saw two other people from the gang at the amusement park too." i said nervously as i continued to bite my nails

"isn't that a good thing? you got to see your friends again, right?" juvia asked me in a confused voice

i shook my head furiously "that is not a good thing! not a good thing! NOT AT ALL!" i yelled to them in a worried voice

"layna-san, how is this not a good thing?" wendy asked me confused

i took my fingers out of my mouth and shook my head again "after i left, everyone in the gang disbanded the gang, but they never left each other's sides even after that. and for some reason, they stopped coming out into public less and less. and if one of them did come out, it would always mean trouble! so if i saw three of them all in one day, that is defiantely not good!" i said as i paced back and forth

"so you're something bad happened to them?" papa asked me

i looked back at him and scoffed "like hell! as if something bad would happen to them! i trained them, they'll be just fine!" then i turned back around "but still...it's very strange, it is very strange!" i said as i tried to figure out what was going on

"lay-chan calm down! i'm su-" lessie-chan said but she was cut off, as i yelled out in anger

"those idiots! they wouldn't!" i yelled as i realised what could possibly be happening

"what is it, layna?" loke asked me in a worried voice

i looked at them and yelled in frustration "those damn idiots! i swear, if they're doing what i think they are, i am going to hurt each and everyone single one of them!" i yelled angrily

"...layna-chan...what is...wrong...?" julie asked me in a worried voice

i looked at her and then i said to everyone "i have to go." and ran to the door

"eh? go where? lay-chan, where are you going?" lessie-chan yelled to me as she and everyone else jumped out of their seat to follow after me, who had just run out onto the sandy beach

i sniffed the air as i ran "those idiots smell close too!" i said to myself as i ran off the beach and made it to the streets, and everyone had just caught up w/ me as i started to sniff the air again

"layna! what are you doing?" loke yelled to me as he tried to catch his breath

"lay-chan! why do you always do such unexpected stuff?" lessie-chan said as she also tried to catch her breath

i turned back to them and looked at everyone "they're fighting." was all i said to them

"eh? who? who's fighting?" melanie asked

i looked back at the crowded streets "those idiots are fighting someone! i know it!" i yelled, then i took off again, as i sniffed the air "i'll have to look for momo and ryuuji first and get them to explain what's going on, then i'll get down to the bottom of this!" i said to myself, then i followed the scent that i picked up

it smelled like ryuuji, and i quickly turned a crowded corner as the scent changed direction, then when i the smell got closer to me, i stopped and looked around

"ryuuji! ryuuji! where are you? ryuuji!" i yelled through the streets as i looked around for highlighted hair, but couldn't find it, then i looked behind me and saw everyone caught up w/ me again and i continued to call for ryuuji

"ryuuji! ryuuji!" i called again as i looked frantically around

"lay-chan, who is ryuuji? why are you calling him?" lessie-chan asked me as she walked up behind me, and i looked back at her and told her and everyone else "i need you to help me! i need you all to look for a boy w/ black highlighted hair, and when you find him show me where he is, ok?" i yelled to them and then i walked off and started pushing through the crowds calling for him

"ryuuji! ryuuji! it's nee-sama! ryuuji! where are you?" i went on like this for about 30 minutes trying to find him, but every time i closer to his scent, it always quickly changed direction, but then i heard someone calling my name "lay-chan! lay-chan! i think we found that kid! and he has some girl w/ him too!" i heard lessie-chan yell to me from somewhere and i followed her voice, adn found her w/ everyone else and she was pointing to something when i walked over to them

i saw ryuuji and momo being held by erza

"hey! you crazy old lady! let go, goddammit! what do you want?" momo yelled to erza, and ryuuji tried to calm her down "now, now momo! i'm sure there is a good reason for all of this, so just calm down! he said patting her shoulder, then he looked at erza and said unsurely "there is a good reason for this, right? because we didn't do anything..."

i walked up to them "momo! ryuuji! what the hell is going on?" i yelled to them, and they both looked at me and their eyes widened "nee-sama? is that really you nee-sama?" ryuuji asked me quietly

momo looked at me then she said to ryuuji "this can't be bancho, she had short hair remember? and she didn't wear clothes like that!" she said pointing at my outfit, and i realised i was still wearing pj's

i sweatdropped "i forgot to change clothes..." i mumbled to myself, but then i quickly looked back at them "it is me! now tell me what's going on, you goddamn annoying brats!" i demanded again

then momo's eyes and she smiled and ran into me "bancho! it really is you! where did you go? don't leave again!" she said as she pulled in for a big hug, and ryuuji came and hugged me too "nee-sama! please don't leave again! promise!"

i smiled at them, and when they had finished hugging me i looked at them seriously "momo! ryuuji! what's going on? have you gotten into another fight?" i asked them

they winced and looked at each other "nothing ever gets past nee-sama, does it?" ryuuji said to her

"it just isn't possible to keep secrets from her..." momo said nodding her head

"momo! ryuuji!" i yelled to them again and they both slowly turned their heads towards me

"yes, nee-sama...we got into another fight..." ryuuji said as he looked down

"what happened? who are you in a fight w/?" i asked them, and i saw ryuuji look away from me, and momo looked down angrily and balled up her fists

"you're not telling me something, and you know i don't like it when you keep secrets from me." i said to them

momo fists balled up even tighter and she slightly looked up at me and i saw that tears were about to fall from her angry face "b-bancho...they won't stop...they won't stop, bancho..." was all she said to me in a quiet, voice

"what is it momo? who won't stop? what's going on?" i asked her as i held her shoulders

she pulled her head up all the way and then the tears fell "b-bancho, it's everyone...everyone from the gang...they're fighting each other...and they won't stop..." she said as the tears silently fell down her eyes

i looked at her in shock "why're you guys fighting each other?"

ryuuji looked back over at me and said quietly "nee-sama a while after you left, effie and rocky...they got in a fight over what we were supposed to do w/ the gang, and then soon after we just disbanded completely...and we've been disbanded for this whole time since then, but about a month ago...about a month ago they got it back together and got in another fight, and started fighting over who would become the new bancho..."

"lay-chan, i thought you were the bancho? what're they talking about?" lessie-chan asked me in a confused voice, and i said to her slowly as i got the pieces together "i AM bancho...but technically i'm not bancho...but i am still bancho." i said to her

"what do you mean? are you bancho or not?" papa asked me very confused

"she is our bancho!" momo said to him "she is always our bancho! nothing will change that! nothing! that's why this whole thing is so stupid! i hate it!" she said through tears

"well technically she IS our bancho, but then again technacally she ISN'T. since she never actually accepted the title or anything like that, she is technically not our bancho, but since she was always around us, and doing things a bancho would, we just started calling her our bancho even though we stilll didn't have one yet..." ryuuji said to him

"so that's what this is about? they're fighting over who is gonna become the next bancho? why didn't you just stop them, then?" i asked them

they both looked at each other and then ryuuji smiled sadly at me "nee-sama, we can't stop them...we can't...we just can't..." he said as he smiled sadly at the ground

"why not? you can just stop them anytime!" i yelled to them

"we can't stop them because they're trying to kill each other." momo said sadly as she wiped away her tears and looked at me

i looked at them w/ horror in my eyes "they're doing what?" i asked them in disbelief

"they are trying to kill each other...they are SERIOUSLY trying their best to get the other dead...they even split up the entire gang into two, one side that is siding w/ effie and the other that sides w/ rocky, and they said that whoever side is last standing gets the bancho...they are trying very hard to kill each other, they've been going at it this whole time, trying to get each other dead..." ryuuji said to me

at first i looked at them in horror, then i slowly changed my expression to that of a calm one and said to them "you said that rocky and effie started this fight?"

the nodded and i looked up in thought and sighed "rocky and effie, huh?..." i mumbled as i looked up, then looked back down and sighed again as i shook my head "so there little love quarrels finally got out of hand, didn't they?" i said quietly to myself

i sighed again and this time it was even louder, then i looked up at momo and ryuuji and said "well come on, show me where the idiots are." i said in a calm voice

"nee-sama you're gonna try and stop them?" ryuuji asked me in an eager voice, and i nodded "ah, those idiots have gone too far this time, i don't have a choice."

momo's faced lightened up "bancho, you'll stop them? really?" and i nodded my head again adn then she asked in an even more eager voice than before "then afterwards will you become our bancho for real?" i looked at her and sighed "i'm not so sure about that...but right now i need you to show me where they are, momo! ryuuji!" i said to them and they nodded happily, and started walking off and we all followed closely behind

they walked for awhile when they stopped in front of an old park, and we heard yelling and momo and ryuuji turned behind to look at me "nee-sama, they're over there..." ryuuji said in a shaky voice as he pointed across the park and i looked and saw hundreds of kids about my age, going all out trying to hurt each other, and i sighed at the sight, then when i looked over just a bit farther away i saw a little girl huddled up behind a tree, hiding, and she was looking at the scene in horror and was on the verge of tears, my eyes widened

"rini-chan! rini-chan what're you doing over there? that's dangerous!" i yelled in a worried voice to her, and she looked up at me, and i saw her face brighten up just a tiny bit and she smiled very smally and i saw her say something, and she started crying.

i ran over to her "rini-chan! rini-chan, don't cry! it's okay! it's okay, so don't cry!" i said as i crouched down in front of her and rubbed her head

she continued crying, then she held out her arms for me, and i quickly pulled her into my body, and she wrapped her legs around my waist, wrapped her arms around my neck and cried in it "lala-chama! where did you go? i was so scared! they just started fighting like crazy, lala-chama! i'm scared!" she wailed into my neck

i got up and as i walked back over to everyone else i patted her on the back and calmed her down "it's okay, rini-chan, everything's ok, so just stop crying and be a good girl, ok?" i whispered in her ear and she nodded, then i got to everyone else and i stood in front of loke

"loke, you hold rini-chan, ok? try to calm her down." i said to him, and he looked taken aback

"eh? i don't know what to do w/ kids! how am i supposed to calm her down?" he asked me in disbelief as i unwrapped her body from me, and rini-chan started squirming as i did so, she kept trying to reach back to me.

when i gave her to loke, and he held her in his arms, she looked at me sadly and started reaching her arms out to me frantically "lala-chama, don't leave me again!" she said sadly, and i smiled at her "i'm still here, and besides you have this idiot guy, right here! ok?" i said to her as i pointed at loke, "w-what? idiot? layna, you're so mean! saying that to your boyfriend!" he said playfully to me

rini-chan's head jerked up and she stared at loke in hate and glared hard at him "boyfriend? i will not except this! lala-chama is mine! do not try to take her away from me, you damn little lion idiot!" she yelled as she pointed a angry finger at him, and he looked down at her in shock, then he glared back at her

"damn little lion idiot? what kinda kid are you? you sound like the devil!" he yelled back to her as he glared, then he smirked down at her "and besides layna's mine, so you can't have her ya little devil!" he said to her

rini-chan flurred w/ anger and growled at him "liar! she is mine! i bet she loves me more!" then she yelled again "and i am 19 years old, i'm not a kid!"

loke growled back "no! she loves me more!"

"no me! me! me! me! me and only me!" she yelled back

"layna loves me more than anything, so i win!" loke said to her little figure

"lala-chama loves me, more than EVERYTHING! so I win!" she said as she glared at him and he glared back

"oh my, seems loke has gotten himself a love rival!" mama said as she smiled at rini-chan in amusement

then everyone snickered at the little fight between the two, and i sighed and walked over to the fight and yelled back to them "better be careful loke! rini-chan gets very yandere when i'm not around!" i yelled to him as i got to the outskirts of the fight, and saw people punching each other furiously and kicking and screaming.

i sighed and walked up into the fight, and i swiftly dodged the people as i walked towards the area where rocky and effie were fighting, and when i was just about a few feet away from them, i saw them fighting intensely and i yelled to them "oi! rocky, effie!" i yelled to them, and when they didn't answer my veins popped "those damn idiots! not paying attention to me, huh?" i mumbled then i was about to walk closer to them when all of a sudden a knife flew out of the crowded fight and flew past me, glazing my cheek, and flying straight past, hitting a tree and landing deeply into it

i stood there as i carefully put together what i had just saw, then a dark andgry aura appeared around me, and it started piercing the entire area causing everyone to look at me in shock

"b-bancho! w-what're are you doing here?" rocky yelled to me in a nervous voice as he looked over at me

"we thought you hasd left! where'd you go?" effie yelled to me

i stood there and outside my body looked calm, but in the inside i was boiling w/ anger, then i slowly pulled my hand up to my face and wiped away the blood that was gently dripping from the scratch on my face.

i looked down at the finger i had used to wipe the blood off and i stared at it then licked it off, and stared back at rocky and effie, anger pulsing from my entire body, then i turned around and slowly walked towards the tree the knife had landed in, and i stared at it, then i turned around and yelled to them "who had this?" i yelled angrily and they all just stared at me, like they were scared

i got even more angrier when they said nothing "who had this knife?" I yelled again, and when they still said nothing i clenched my fists together "WHO THE HELL HAD THIS KNIFE?" I yelled one more time, and this time i was so angry that i had punched the tree very hard, and the intense anger pouring out from my fist had actually broken it in half, causing it to fall over, and everyone stared in shock, surprise, and scared

"o-oi, oi...have some sympathy for the tree..." i heard uncle gray say as he watched me, and i glared at him hard

"those idiots have done it now! they've made bancho mad! she never like using weapons, so i bet they're gonna get it!" momo said as she looked at the gang in sympathy

"nee-sama was never someone you should get mad..." ryuuji said as he sweatdropped at the tree

"lala-chama looks beautiful even when she is about to kill someone!" rini-chan said happily as she clapped her hands, and loke sweatdropped down at her "i don't think that's something to clap about..." he said as he sweatdropped

i looked down at the tree and slowly walked to where the knife was still sticking out and crouched down in front of it and swiftly pulled it out and held it in my hands as i stared down in it in disgust, then i got up and turned to them again

i glared at them, then i looked down at the knife again and closed my hand tightly around it, causing alot of blood to spill out from the cracks of my fingers, and everyone looked at me in horror

"bancho stop that! you're gonna hurt yourself!" effie yelled to me

"lay-chan don't do that!" lessie-chan yelled to me in a worried voice

"lala-chama! t-there is a-alot of blood, dripping out!" rini-chan said in horror as she watched me and i saw tears fill in her eyes

i continued to squeez it very hard, and watched each drop of blood fall quickly to the ground

"bancho, please stop! you're losing alot of blood!" rocky yelled to me, and i glared at him and effie

"why? why should i stop? this is what you guys wanted, right? you guys wanted to see blood, didn't you? you said that whoever died first was the loser, so what's the big deal if i show you some blood?" i asked them in a calm voice as i glared at them w/ angry eyes

they looked at me like they didn't know what to say, then i released my grip on the knife and let it fall to the ground, and i held my hand in front of my face. there was blood covering the entire thing, you couldn't see my any pale skin anymore, just red, crimson blood all over it.

"that's not good is it?" i asked myself, sighing, as i looked at it, then shrugged my shoulders as i ripped off a big piece of my pj shirt, leaving my shirt so that it now went off to only just a bit under my chest, and wrapped it around my hand tightly and then wiped the rest of the blood on my pants (oh my sweet little fur pj pants! i'm sorry!)

then i looked up at them and w/ rage still bustling from my body i walked slowly through the crowd of people to get to them, and as i walked they all quickly parted for me as they were afraid of my aura.

as i walked i yelled loudly and angrily to them "1ST OF ALL! YOU ARE FAMILY, YOU'RE ALL YOU HAVE FOR EACH OTHER! SO, I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYMORE GODDAMN TALK ABOUT TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER! YOU UNDERSTAND?" i yelled to rocky and effie as i walked and they nodded

"SECONDLY! YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE YOU USING WEAPONS TO FIGHT, SO WHY THE HELL DO IT?" i asked them as i continued to walk then i said again " I DON'T KNOW WHOSE THAT KNIFE WAS, BUT IF I EVER FIND OUT, YOU HAD BETTER KNOW THAT I'LL FUCKING HURT WHOEVER HAD IT, SO I HOPE YOU IDIOTS'LL BE READY FOR WHEN I DO FIND OUT!"

then i stopped just a few feet in front of rocky and effie and said to them "AND LASTLY! I AIN'T GONNA LET ANY SINGLE ONE OF YOU ANNOYING LITTLE IDIOTS TAKE OVER AS BANCHO, SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" i yelled to the two and then when i saw their scared faces, i turned around and faced them all and said w/ a smirk on my face

"and besides! I'M the bancho, so if you even wanted to become the bancho, you'd have to go through a hell called ME, to get the position!" i said smirking at them all, and they all looked up at me in surprise at what i had just said, but then all of their faces lit up w/ eager and anticipation

i saw momo, ryuuji, and rini-chan run up to me smiling "so that means that nee-sama will be our bancho!" he asked me happily as he stared at me smiling

"then lala-chama will stay w/ us forever, right?" rini-chan asked as her faced flushed red w/ happiness

"bancho's not gonna leave us?" momo asked happily as she ran to me

i sighed "such annoying brats you people are..." i said out loud in a fake angry voice, but then a small smile appeared as i saw hundreds of happy smiling people run to me and jump on me while trying to give me a hug

"o-oi! don't push! s-stop that! i can't hug all of you, goddammit!" i yelled over the happy voices, as they all crushed me w/ suffocating hugs, and i tried to break free, but i was smiling a bit

"b-bancho! we're sorry! we won't do it again!" effie yelled to me as she hugged me, and rocky came up beside me and hugged me too "yea! we won't ever do something like that again, promise! so please forgive us!" he yelled to me

"o-ok! i'l forgive you! i'll forgive you! now just let go!" i yelled, smiling, to them and tried to push everyone away from me

"awww, lay-chan has so many people that love her!" lessie-chan yelled to me as she watched the scene, then she looked over at loke and smirked "i bet over half of those kids are boys! and did you hear what lay-chan said earlier? 'the girls are very beautiful, and the guys are getting handsome too! most of 'em are the same age as me, too!' is what she said! you jealous? hmm, loke?" she said as she nudged him in the shoulder and he blushed and looked away

"i-i'm not j-jealous! so stop that lessie!" he mumbled as he turned his head to the other side but saw another smirking face beside him "hmm, what's this? i betcha he really is jealous, lessie! he's blushing just from hearing that, so he must be!" mama said to him as she smirked up at loke and also nudged him in the shoulder, then she and lessie-chan started snickering at him

"what is wrong w/ you two?" loke yelled to them as he blushed again

i sweatdropped "giving him quite the time are we now?..." i mumbled as i watched helpless loke trying to break free from mama's and lessie-chan's words

then i felt them all hug me even tighter and i felt myself being jumped on and i fell on the ground, my back facing the sky, as they all jumped on me again and lunged in for more hugs.

i tried to crawl away form them but they kept hugging me and pulling me back, and then i saw happy fly over to me and say w/ innocent eyes "you sure do look like you need some help, huh layna?" when i said nothing he smirked and said "i COULD help you but i'm just some annoying damn cat, aren't i?" he said as he looked down on me and smirked, and my veins popped and i reached out for his little body and threw him up against the nearest tree closest to mama, papa, iggy, etc.

then as he slid down the tree trunk, i pushed all of them off of my body, got up and walked to happy, and picked him up "huh? you said something, cat? you did didn't ya?" i yelled to him as i stared at his face

he shook his head "no ma'am!" he said in a nervous voice

i smirked and threw him to the ground and stepped on him, "OH BUT YOU DID DIDN'T YA? SAYING YOU AIN'T GONNA HELP ME, YOU DAMN ASSED CAT! YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY NOW? HUH?" i yelled evilly, yet happily down to him as i smushed his face w/ my foot and he reached his hands out for help

"s-so mean! layna, you're terrible! c-can't you take a joke?" he yelled as he continued to reach out for help, and i glared down at him "huh? joke? you sure as hell didn't sound like you were joking! you sounded and looked just as happy as ever that you weren't helping me, you smart-ass cat!" i yelled down to him as i smushed his face harder

"happy just doesn't know when to stop does he?..." mama said as she looked over at me and sweatdropped

"a-aye..." papa said to her as he also looked over at me and sweatdropped

"why isn't anyone going to help me?' happy yelled in a muffled voice as he reached his tiny paws out to mama and papa

they both looked at happy in sympathy, then they looked up at me and quickly turned away and said to each other "n-ne natsu! this sure is a pretty park, isn't it?" mama asked him

"y-yea! sure is! looks very nice!" papa said back to her

"RUUUUUSHIII! NATSUUUUUUU! SO MEAN! YOU GUYS SAW ME DIDN'T YOU? SO WHY LOOK AWAY? SO MEAAAAANNNNN!" happy yelled to them as i smushed him harder

"this demonic big-boobed chick just don't know when to stop, does she?" blake said to me, and i glared hard at him and was about to say something to him when i saw a flash of white hair, green hair, peach hair, black streaked hair, light orange hair, and dark orange hair all crowd in front of blake quickly

rini, momo, ryuuji, effie, rocky, and rocko all stood before blake and they were glaring at him hard

"you got a problem w/ our bancho?" momo yelled to him as she glared at him

"bastard must be asking for something if he's calling her a demon!" rocky yelled to him as he growled at him

"you got another thing coming ya know that? we ain't gonna let ya off easy for trash-talking her!" rocko said as he cracked his knuckles as he glared at him

"i will not allow ANYONE to say something bad about my lala-chama! you will have to suffer a painful death now!" rini-chan yelled angrily and furiously to him as she glared up at him

"i can also not allow something bad to spoken about my nee-sama." ryuuji said in his calm voice, but you could see and hear slight signs of his anger

"i can pop this guy into the next century, if he speaks another word of our bancho!" effie said to him as she VERY loudly cracked her knuckles

blake looked down at them as though he weren't expecting this "w-what the hell is this?" he yelled as he looked at the angry faces

i smirked "oh, did i forget to mention? it's not only rini-chan that gets very yandere when it comes to me, but it's all of them!" i yelled to him as i smirked, but then i added quietly as i sweatdropped "although rini-chan is the most scariest of them all when she gets yandere..." i mumbled as i stared at her, as she continued to yell words of death to blake

i ran over to them "y-you guys! it okay! just calm down, alright?" i said to them as i sweatdropped at them

they all looked at me, and then glared back at blake "tch! if that's what bancho says then we'll leave you alone! at least FOR NOW." rocko said to him as he walked up next to me

"hmph! the bastard got lucky, i would've kicked his ass half-way across the country!" effie mumbled as she also walked over away from blake and next to me

"nee-sama is not a demon..." ryuuji mumbled calmly as he stood beside me

momo glared at blake and then as she walked over to me she turned back and jumped at him and held her fists up and said multiple cuss words to him

"momo! watch your mouth!" i yelled to her as i pulled her ear and smacked her upside the head

"ow! bancho that hurt!" she whined as she rubbed her head, then she mumbled "he deserved it anyways, that smart-ass guy..."

i scolded her and lectured her on how it is not a good thing to cuss at people like that for awhile then i looked down at rini-chan who still looked a bit angry and i smiled and walked around her in a circle and stood behind her and said loudly "ah! what exactly am i supposed to do w/ such a pretty red ribbon, i wonder?" i said pulling the ribbon out of my pocket and waving it in the air, and i saw rini-chan look up at it eagerly

"a~a~ahh! just what am i supposed to do w/ this? here i found it just awhile ago, so what, i wonder, exactly am i supposed to do w/ a ribbon that looks like it would look SOO adorable on a cute little girl?" i said loudly sighing fakely and trying to hide my smile as i saw rini-chan look up at me happily

"lala-chama! that's the ribbon you gave me! where'd you find it! i was looking everywhere for it!" she exclaimed happily as she reached up for it

i looked down at her and tried to fake a surprised expression, but i could feel a smile forming slowly as i spoke each word "really? this is yours? i didn't know that! and you say i gave it to you? i don't remember that, either!" i said as i tried hard to keep the smile from coming as i watched her happy face turn sad

"lala-chama, you do not remember? but you gave it to me after you named me..." she said w/ a sad frown on her face

my smile had finally broken through and i looked down at her and giggled "of course i remember!" then i crouched down in front of her and tied it in her hair so that it looked like a bunny and i laughed at her "i wouldn't forget because you're my cute little bunny!" i said smiling and laughing as i pulled on her bunny ears so that they were high up in the air

she blushed and then said happily "lala-chama is the most bestest person in the world!" she exclaimed to me w/ a big smile on her face, and i laughed "it's best not bestest! haven't these idiots been teaching you how speak?" i said through laughs as i looked at momo, ryuuji, rocky, rocko, and effie, and they all looked at rini-chan in horror

"this damn brat ain't that easy to teach! always yelling 'i'm your senpai' this! 'i'm your senpai' that! so aggervating!" momo, rocky, rocko, and effie all said at the same time and i laughed harder

ryuuji looked at me "i really would like to object to what they just said, but it's all so very true..." he said sweatdropping at rini-chan

rini-chan glared at them "you got a problem w/ that? tch! these bastards talking back! i'm your senpai so get it straight dammit! i ain't gonna accept any disrespectful kouhai, you damn bastards!" she yelled to them as she said 'tch' again, and they looked at her in horror

"t-this little demon!" momo mumbled to her

"w-wow...she has quite the mouth doesn't she?" lessie-chan said as she sweatdropped at her

"is she even 10 yrs. old? talking like that!" mama said as she studied her in amazement

me, rini-chan, momo,ryuuji, rocky, effie, rocko, all looked at them and said "she's/i'm 19 yrs. old! get it straight!" we all yelled to them and they jawdropped

"t-this little short devil thing is OLDER than ME?" blake asked in disbelief as he stared at rini-chan

"she kinda reminds me of lessie and auntie levy the way she's so short for her age..." melanie mumbled loudly as she studied rini-chan

"hey! i'm not short!" lessie-chan and levy yelled at the same time as they puffed out their cheeks

"...lessie!...isn't that great?...you now have a...companion...to share your shortness...w/!..." julie said happily to her as she smiled and pumped her fists in the air completely oblivious to the denseness of her words

"i'm not short! and i don't need a companion to share it w/! mou, so mean!" lessie-chan said puffing out her cheeks and frowning

i laughed again as i watched the scene, then i felt someone tug gently on my sleeve and i turned and saw rini-chan looking up at me eagerly and she had her arms strecthed out for me to pick her up, and at this sight i quickly hopped up and stood on my feet and looked down at her

"no! i will not pick you up!" i said to her and everyone looked at me in shock

"*gasp* bancho has never once refused rini's calls to be picked up! what's going on?" momo yelled in disbelief as she watched in shock

"t-that's impossible, right? she'd never refuse rini, so why now?" effie also yelled in disbelief

"n-nee-sama, are you feeling ok? do you need to lie down? are you sick?" ryuuji asked me in a worried voice after seeing me refuse rini-chan

i looked at him "no, im fine! i feel okey-dokey!" i said holding my thumb up at him and smiling

"so why did you refuse rini like that? you sure you're not feeling well? we could take you to the doctor, just in case!" rocky said as he looked at me w/ worry

"yea, if you're not feeling all that good, don't take it out on that little devil! she might get sad and take it out on US!" rocko said as he looked at rini-chan who was about to cry

rini-chan continued to strecth her arms out high at me, trying to get me to hold her, and as i continued to refuse her tears started to well up in her eyes

"o-oi, layna, you should just pick her up before she starts crying..." loke said in a worried voice as he watched rini-chan and her now watery eyes

"y-yea, she doesn't look all that happy, so maybe you should just pick her up!" mama said as she also looked at rini-chan in worry

"yes, it is not good to see young girls crying! especially for these two!" erza said as she pointed to gray and blake who were now blushing and trying to look away from the watery-eyed rini-chan, as they were afraid they might cry also as they were very weak to girls crying

melanie and juvia giggled at blake and gray's actions, causing the two men to blush harder

"l-lay-chan, i think she's gonna cry!" lessie-chan said pointing to rini-chan whose tears were now leaning dangerously off the tip of her eyelashes, ready to fall any second

i sighed and crouched down in front of her and wiped away her tears "rini-chan! i'll pick you up if you apoplogize!" i said to her as i wiped her tears away from her eyes

"apologize? what'd i do?" she asked me in an innocent voice

i sighed again "you said you were gonna kill blake, so apologize." i said to her in a calm voice and everyone looked at me in shock and disbelief

"YOU'RE telling her to apologize to HIM! YOU are? for real? YOU are asking her to apologize for saying she was gonna kill B-KUN? wouldn't you usually be happy that she said that?" lessie-chan said in disbelief

"there really must be something wrong w/ her! wendy, grandeeney! check her for any sickness!" erza yelled to them

i looked up at them "i am FINE! geez! just calm down, alright?" i said to them in an annoyed voice then i looked back at rini-chan "now please apologize." i asked her again

"but why? he said such mean things to lala-chama!" she said to me

"well, that creepy child molester, believe it or not, he is my friend, so i don't want anyone saying they're gonna kill him!" i said smiling at her, and everyone jawdropped

"hmph! i don't remember us ever being friends!" blake mumbled as he looked away, then he quickly looked back "AND I AIN'T A CHILD MOLESTER, GODDAMMIT!"

"lay-chan has finally lost her mind, hasn't she?" lessie-chan asked as she stared at me in sympathy

"i don't know why, but somehow i'm kinda pissed to hear her say that..." loke said as he glared at blake angrily

"does that mean layna-chan has finally warmed up to stripper #2?" mama said examing me, "ew...somehow that just doesn't seem possible..." she then said as she tried to imagine it

i looked at them and hopped up on my feet again "don't even think for a second that i'll warm up to a child molester and become friends w/ him! i just don't want her to say that she'll kill him, because it's my job to say that! get it straight!" i said pointing at them, and they all sighed in relief

"*sigh* i thought you were ACTUALLY being NICE to b-kun! but that's impossible, right! hahahaha!" lessie-chan in relief then laughing

"yes, this is quite the relief! i for sure thought something was wrong w/ her! i mean for her to stick up for blake, that is just impossible! hahaha!" erza said as she also laughed

blake glared at them "why's it so impossible for someone to stick up for me? and why is it so funny?" he yelled to them, angrily

i turned back to rini-chan and she walked up to blake and tugged on his baggy black jeans and he looked down, then grunted "huh? what?" he asked her in an aggervated voice,

rini-chan's eyebrows twitched in anger, as she tried to keep her anger in and said through gritted teeth "i...am very...i am...very...sorry...for saying i would kill you..." she said as her eyes twitched more and more w/ each word

blake just looked down at her and shrugged his shoulders "whatever, i honestly don't care..." he mumbled, then rini-chan looked up at him and motioned for him to lean down next to her

he looked at her for awhile and when she continued to motion for him, he sighed in aggervation and leaned down to her height "what now? you got something else to say?" he asked her boredly

rini-chan stared at blake closely as her eyebrows still twitched w/ anger

lessie-chan and melanie watched in amusement "somehow i feel as though this is gonna turn out really funny..." lessie-chan said as she grinned down at rini-chan

melanie nodded "i have the same feeling..." she said as she also grinned

rini-chan stared at him for about 15 more seconds then she motioned for him to come even closer, and he did, so now his face was now a few inches away from hers

"t-this is a creepy position...it makes me seem like a real child molester when i'm this close to her face..." blake mumbled as he shifted uncomfortably in front of her face and small body

then rini-chan held her hand up and quickly andswiftly landed it hardly across blake's face, sending him flying 10 feet away from everyone else, and we all busted out laughing

"hahaha! i knew it! did you see how she slapped him! just yanked her hand down on him, and went 'pow'! hahaha!" lessie-chan said through laughs as she grabbed melanie's shoulder for support as she was about to fall over from laughing

"hahaha! and since it was so unexpected, it made it 2wice as funny! hahaha!" melanie laughed hard and tried to keep herself also from falling over w/ laughter

"r-rini-chan! t-that's...t-that's n-n...who am i kidding? that was funny as hell! hahahahaha!" i yelled to her as i tried to lecture her but laughs kept falling from my lips instead, and finally they just came out and i laughed hard

rini-chan looked up at me and shrugged "well you said that i shouldn't try and kill him, so i slapped him instead. how else would i ge rid of my anger?" she said to me, then she walked back in front of me and eagerly held her arms out to me

"hai! hai! you can get picked up now!" i said to her through laughs as i picked her up and fondly rubbed her head "good girl! good rini-chan!" i mumbled to her as i did so, and she snuggled her head up to my chest and smiled happily, and then when i walked over towards loke she snuggled up even more in my chest and smirked up at him, and stuck her tounge at him

loke glared at her "don't get so cocky, just because she's holding you like that!" he said to her

"but why shouldn't i? i mean lala-chama's chest is SOOO warm and SOOO squishy and it moves from even the slightest touch!" she said smirking up at him, and then she buried her head into my chest and moved around in it, and i jumped in shock

"~kyaaa!~ rini-chan stop that!" i said blushing down at her, as she moved around in my chest and hugged my chest tightly to her body

"tch! you little cheater!" loke said as he growled at her, and then stared at her in envy "i wanna do that too..." he mumbled quietly then he held his arms out for me, so he could also do the same as rini-chan

"NO! don't even think about it!" i yelled to him as i blushed like crazy and took a step back from him in embarrasement "you pervert!" i said embarrased

he pouted "how come she gets to snuggle up in your chest like that? i wanna do it too...it looks like fun..." he said as he puffed out his cheeks and tried to pull me in to him, and i ran away blushing "nooooo! loke you pervert! stop that! noooo!" i yelled as i blushed like crazy and ran away from him as he chased me w/ his arms spread open

all the time rini-chan was looking back at him from her position and smirking "hehe! yea, you pervert! stop it!" she yelled to him as she smirked more

i ran behind momo and effie and they looked at loke "bancho, who's this guy?" momo asked me as she stared at loke suspiciously

"why is he acting like that around you? you want us to hurt him?" effie asked as she stood in front of me in caution and also stared at loke

i stopped blushing and looked up at them and said to them "oh yea, that right. you guys don't know do you? this is loke, he's my boyfriend." i said to them as i smiled

they both looked back at me quickly and i saw that they were blushing like crazy

"b-boyfriend? b-bancho y-you h-have a-a b-boyfriend?" effie asked as she blushed hard

"w-well b-bancho always one to move fast like that..." momo said nodding her head and blushing also

i looked at them funny "why do you guys look so shocked? you guys have boyfriends, don't you? i mean your like 17 yrs. old." i asked them like they were stupid

they both blushed harder "t-that's...no! we don't! why would you think something like that?' effie yelled to me in embarrasement

i looked at them weird then i looked over their shoulders and pointed to ryuuji and rocky and said out loud so everyone could hear "but i though effie was going out w/ rocky and momo was dating ryuuji."

now it was rocky and ryuuji who were blushing like crazy "n-nee-sama! w-why would you think that?" ryuuji asked me as he looked at momo and then looked away as he blushed

"b-bancho! d-don't just assume stuff like that!" rocky yelled to me as he also looked at effie, blushed hard, then looked away

"eh? huh? wait what? you're serious? you guys really aren't dating? but that's like impossible right? you guys are always hanging around each other so i just thought..." i said to them and then when i saw the 4 of them all exchanging glances at each other and then quickly looking away as they blushed i smirked

"oh...oh! i see! that's what's going on huh?" i said smirking as i watched them, and then rocko appeared next to me and said as he also smirked "those 4 have been like this since who knows how long! i mean i don't see why they don't all just come out and say it, it's SOOO obvious anyways!" he said to me very loudly

"i KNOOOOW right, rocko? they're just so shy and cute like that! it's so obvious that they like each other!" i said as i smirked along w/ rocko

the 4 looked at us and they blushed like crazy "WE DO NOT! YOU'RE JUST IMAGINING IT!" they all yelled to me and rocko at the same time as they blushed furiously, and then me, rocko, and rini-chan all smirked at them

"YOU LIIIIIIKKKKKKEEEE EACH OTHER!" the three of us said to them, happy-style, as we grinned and smirked at them and they all blushed a crimson and looked away from everyone

"hehe! rocky-nii is in love w/ effie! that's why he's always picking on her! and the same thing goes for her!" rocky whispered in my ear as he grinned at his older brother and then at effie

"i kinda figured that was the case...the way they had that fight over who would be bancho, it was probably just another one of their little love quarrels gone too far, *sigh*" i whispered back to him

"and momo has had a crush on ryuuji since like FOREVER! she's just too stubborn and mean to admit it! and as for ryuuji...*sigh* oh boy, ryuuji...that kid is just a bit too kind-hearted, soft-spoken, and calm for me to even understand why he can't admit it..." rocko said as he sighed again

i nodded "it was always a bit hard to understand ryuuji like that, since he never really spoke that much..." i said as i also sighed

then i looked at rini-chan and rocko and said "so what about you two? you guys fall in love w/ someone while i was gone?" i asked them as i smiled

"*sigh* not just yet bancho...i'm still just a lonely kid w/ no one..." rocko said as he sighed loudly and i chuckled and patted him on the back "you'll get there kid! just keep on looking, i'm sure you'll find someone out there!" i said laughing, and he just sighed again and smiled at me as i laughed at him, then i looked at rini-chan

"i love lala-chama the most so there is no room for anyone else!" rini-chan said happily as she slung her arms around my neck and smiled widely

i smiled "well that's good, because i love rini-chan too!" i said as i muffled her head and laughed and she looked up at me and grinned happily and i hugged her again, then i looked at the 4 as they blushed hard, and then at rocko who was sighing sadly and then back at rini-chan who was snuggling up to me again

i sighed "looks like i have two sets of idiots in my life, huh?" i said as a smile appeared across my face

* * *

><p>we were walking back to the beach house "well that was kinda sad that they had to leave, don't ya think layna?" melanie asked me<p>

i shook my head and my veins popped "those idiots will be back, and i bet they really will keep to their word and come visit too!" i said in aggervation

"well at least you got to see them for awhile after all this time, and i'm sure that they were very happy to see you too!" lessie-chan said to me

i sighed "yea, i guess so...but they don't have to visit me, that'll just be too much trouble..." i mumbled again

**flashback**

**a while after all that stuff w/ the crushes and everything...**

**"bancho! we have to go back home soon!" momo said to me sadly**

**"well if you have to go home, then don't look so sad..." i said as i sweatdropped at her**

**"but we won't be able to see bancho!" effie said to me**

**"we're gonna be so far away from each other, too! how will we see you?" rocky yelled sadly to me**

**"i don't wanna leave lala-chama again! no!" rini-chan said sadly w/ a frown**

**"why don't we just come visit nee-sama at fairy tail one day? that'll be nice won't it?" ryuuji said in a calm voice as he smiled at them and they all eagerly nodded**

**"eh? how do you know the name of our guild? we never told we did we?" lessie-chan asked them in surprise**

**they all looked us then at each other then back at us and they all busted out laughing **

**"who DOESN'T know about your guild!" rocko said as he leaned over and laughed hard**

**"yea, you guys are like everywhere! you always see something about how you destroyed something or busted something up! it's hilarious!" momo said as she laughed**

**"lala-chama you're guild is not that hard to just turn you eyes away from! you see something about you guys all the time, and most of the time it's never that good is it?" rini-chan said as she smiled at us**

**everyone from my guild sweatdropped "i-i guess it does make since...we DO destroy alot of stuff, so it wouldn't be that hard to figure out..." melanie said as she sweatdropped**

**"i'm not sure whether i should feel happy that we're known like that, or if i should feel sad that it's only because we destroy alot of stuff..." mama said as she sweatdropped**

**then after they had stopped laughing they all jumped on me, pulled me into a big hug, and smiled happily at me "bancho! we'll come visit ya real soon, ok?" momo said as she grinned happily**

**"we'll come and see the rest of your little family too!" effie said as she smiled**

**"but if i find out that there are anymore people in the way of me and lala-chama, i will not be afraid to do something to them!" rini-chan said a bit angrily and then when i sweatdropped she laughed and smiled, then hugged me**

**"nee-sama, we'll come see you as soon as possible, so please be prepared!" ryuuji said as he smiled, held a thumbs up and then laughed**

**"and when we visit, i promise not to get into a fight!" rocky said as he smiled, but then mumbled "maybe..." and rocko laughed at him and ruffled his older brother's hair and said to me "and if he does, i'll make sure to stop rocky-nii! so don't worry, bancho!" rocko said as he laughed and smiled at his brother**

**i sighed "seriously...what am i gonna do w/ you guys?" i said as i sighed but then a smiled formed on my face and i hugged them all back "you little annoying brats! you can come visit, but don't do anything crazy, ok? if ya do i ain't gonna go easy on ya! hahaha!" i said to them as i laughed and smiled, and they all smiled back and hugged me tighter**

**...**

**flashback ends**

"so really...layna-chan weren't you the one who said that it was okay for them to come visit?" mama asked me as she smiled

i blushed "s-so! t-that's only b-because they w-would get all sad and s-stuff if i didn't! so i h-had no choice!" i said in embarrasement

"layna, i have noticed this a few times before but you are VERY tsundere, aren't you?" melanie asked me as she stared at me

i blushed again "t-tsundere? I AM NOT! w-what gave you that idea?" i yelled to her as i blushed

everyone smirked at me "well, it's very obvious. i mean, the way you can be mad as hell at someone but then start blushing and getting all nice and sweet, i' pretty sure that's a dead giveaway!" papa said as he smirked at me, and i blushed again "d-do i really do that?" i asked them and they all nodded in humor

i looked down in embarresment and then we continued to walk through the streets to get to the beach house

...

we were almost to the beach when all of a sudden as we walked down the street a big breeze came up out of nowhere and i jumped back into loke

"~kyaaa!~ my shirt! my shirt! i forgot that i ripped it!" i yelled as i blushed like crazy as my now super short shirt flew up high in the air from the breeze and revealed my black and pink polka dotted bra

people passing by us all said to me "whoo hoo! dirty girl! show us more!" i heard some guys yell as they passed by and smiled and laughed and then they said "whoo! take the bra off too! we wanna see it all!" someone else yelled as they walked by and pumped his fists in the air and whooped happily and i blushed hard

"oh my! what is wrong w/ young people these days?" a pretty women in about her 30's or 40's yelled as she covered her child's eyes as he stared up at me

"mommy, how come that onee-san has such big boobs on her chest? they're even bigger than mommy's!" he asked in wonder as he pointed to my chest, and i blushed even harder as i tried to pull my shirt down while lessie-chan and melanie snickered

"haha! that's the big question of the day!" lessie-chan said as she laughed and pointed to my chest as she did so

"lessie, it's not anything compared to those two! hahahaha!" melanei said as she pointed and laughed at blake and gray who had stripped off they're shirts and jackets and were getting stared at by people

"ah! when did that happen?" they both yelled at the same time as they looked around for their clothes, trying to avoid the blushing stares of girls that passed by

"you child molesters! don't strip off in the middle of the street w/ innocent children walking around! you'll damage their minds!" papa yelled to gray and blake, and iggy grunted in agreement

"there must be something wrong them if they like having little children stare at their bare bodies! it's so disgusting!" iggy said as he looked at them also

i sweatdropped at them but then realized that my shirt was still up and i blushed even harder as i saw loke looking down at me and blushing at my chest

"loke! don't just stare at me! give me your jacket, i need it!" i yelled to him, blushing, as i jumped up and down and tried to take his jacket off

all the guys looked at me and blushed when they saw me jumping up and down "l-layna-chan! don't jump like that!" mama whispered over to me as she sweatdropped at my chest which was jumping up and down in sync w/ the rest of my body

i stopped in my position so that now i was standing right in front of loke, holding tightly onto his arm w/ one hand and the other hand was tugging on the shoulder of his jacket as i tried to pull it off, i looked at mama then at my chest and blushed even harder than before and looked up at loke like i was about to cry

"l-loke! give me your jacket!" i whined to him frantically as i felt tears form in my eyes and he blushed again and quickly took off his jacket and put it on me

"why did you have to rip your shirt anyways? and why rip it so far up, so that you could see your bra?" he mumbled as he blushed and put it on me, and i smiled

"yay! i got loke's jacket!" i said smiling as i zipped his jacket up on me and looked down on it and blushed like crazy

"hmm, what's going on lay-chan?" lessie-chan said as she smirked at me as she saw me blush at his jacket, and i looked up at her my face still blushing

"h-his jacket is like really warm!" i said in a excited voice to her as i blushed, and she grinned

"is that why you're blushing so hard? you're embarrased because of that?" she asked me, as she nudged me and grinned

i looked at her confused "i'm blushing? really?" i asked her in a confused voice

everyone sweatdropped at me "well yea, you're blushing like crazy! like are you seriously that embarresed about it?" mama said to me

i pulled my hands to my face and rubbed them over it again and again and then looked up at loke "oh no, that's not why i'm blushing! his jacket is just very warm, so it was heating up body and made my face flushed! that's all!" i said as i smiled up at him and he blushed, then i looked over at lessie-chan and held my arm out to her and pulled the jacket sleeve up a bit and said to her

"see! feel it! it's really warm! almost like someone put the sun's rays on it!" i said smiling to her, and she reached over and touched it and she blushed and stared at it wonder

"w-woah! you're right! it's like really warm!" she said as she held the jacket sleeve, and then when she pulled away her blush quickly vanished

"l-loke, what the hell do you do to make that jacket so warm?" mama asked him as she sweatdropped at me and lessie-chan

loke sweatdropped back as he also looked down at me and lessie "i-i don't know?" he said as he smiled sheepishly at her and shrugged his shoulders

we continued walking and when we got to the beach i grabbed loke's hand and wrapped my fingers in his and smiled up at him, and he blushed and smiled back then i looked over at lessie-chan and said to her

"ne, lessie-chan since it's still only like 12:00 in the morning i was thinking of going to the bookstore! wanna come w/ me?" i asked her happily as i smiled

she looked over at me and thought for a second then she shook her head "no, i'm fine! i'm gonna stay home today! go on w/out me!" she said as she smiled to me

everyone looked at her in shock and i heard some of us gasp in disbelief

"l-lessie! are you okay? do you need medical treatment?" melanie asked her as she grabbed her shoulders and shook her vigorously

lessie-chan sweatdropped as she was being shooken "n-no i'm seriously fine! i just don't feel it that's all!" she said as she took melanie off of her and smiled at everyone

"but you never pass up the chance to go to look at books! what's wrong?" levy yelled to her daughter

lessie-chan shrugged her shoulders "who knows? maybe pops influence has finally rubbed off." she said in a bored tone as she looked at gajeel

"hmph! don't need to waste time on stupid books! i see she finally has some common sense!" gajeel said as he grunted at her and levy glared at him angrily and he shrugged his shoulders

i frowned at lessie-chan "but why? you really don't wanna come w/ me?" i asked her as i frowned sadly

she looked at me then she looked at melanie and whispered something to her quietly and then melanie smirked and lessie-chan looked back at me "nope! and actually i'm not the only one staying home, ALL of us will!" she said as she smiled then glared at everyone else

"eh? you're all gonna stay home? how come? why didn't you tell me before?" i asked them all confused, and then everyone looked at lessie-chan just as confused

"yea! how come you didn't tell us BEFORE, huh lessie?" blake said as he glared at her suspiciously

"since when have we said that we would stay home! don't go puttin' words in my mouth, squirt!" me-kun yelled to her

lessie-chan's veins popped and she glared at him and growled loudly then she glared at everyone else and said through angry gritted teeth "WE'RE ALL STAYING HOME, OK? YA GOT ANY COMPLAINTS? THEN I'LL BE GLAD TO FIX THAT RIGHT UP!" she said as she glared at them all and when they quickly shook their heads, she yelled again "GOOD! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP, AND STOP FUSSING OVER IT! TCH!" she said as she snarled at them

then she turned to me and smiled happily "so that it's lay-chan! we're all gonna stay home today, so you just go on ahead to the bookstore! ok?" she said as she smiled at me mira-style

"o-ok..." i said as i sweatdropped at her, then we continued walking to the house when we got there i yelled to them as i went in the room "i'm gonna go change then i'll leave! ok, lessie-chan?"

she looked back at me and nodded then pushed everyone else through to go to the kitchen

* * *

><p><strong>well that's it for this chappie!<strong>

**and the thing w/ layna and her gang...to be honest...that was just something i made up off the top of my head, because i was running out of ideas for the whole beach trip thing, so...just don't expect anything special out of this little gang thing in the future! ok?**

**hmm...i wonder what our little devilish lessie-chan has up her sleeve this time?...**

**anyways! **

**BAI~BAI FOR NOW MY SWEET, SWEET MINA-SAN! :D**

**p.s.- if anyone has any ideas on the beach trip thing i'll be glad to listen and if i like your ideas i'll make sure to use it and dedicate that chapter to you! so come on and bring in the ideas!**


	22. Chapter 22

**this will most likely be my longest chappie so far! so i hope ya enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 22: IT'S ABOUT THE SEXY-NESS OF COURSE! THE SEXY-NESS!<strong>

i walked in the room and walked to my bed and sat on it, and slowly started to change clothes

"*sigh* i wonder what was wrong w/ lessie-chan? it's weird that she wouldn't want to go to the bookstore..." i said to myself as i stripped off my pants, underwear, loke's jacket, my ripped shirt, and then my bra and threw them all on the edge of my bed

i walked over to the closet and pulled out a light green tight shirt w/ big white words in the middle that went across the chest area that read 'CRAZY RABBIT!", white shorts, and a pair of white and green sneakers. i laid them on the bed, then i walked over to the dresser and opened it and saw it was empty

"eh? where's all my underwear? and my bra's?" i mumbled as i reached my hand in the dresser but felt nothing in it, then i pulled it out and closed it, then i looked at the room, then started to look everywhere.

i looked under the beds, ontop of them, in the covers, anywhere on the floor, i double checked the closets and dressers and couldn't find any of my bra's or underwear

after about 10 or 15 minutes of this i realised that i couldn't find them and then i groaned "where is my stuff?" i yelled to the ceiling and then i fell to the floor in aggervation and rolled around in boredom

"*sigh* i WOULD go and get something to wear from someone else, but i'd have to ask first, and to do THAT i'd have to walk in the kitchen to ask someone, but since i'm naked..." i said as i looked at my naked body and then sighed again, but this time it was in annoyance

"why do i have to lose my clothing now?" i yelled to the ceiling again, and then i just laid there on the floor for about another 5 minutes when all of a sudden a thought came to my head and i hopped up and stood on my feet

"LESSIE-CHAN!MELANIE!" i yelled angrily and very loudly to no one as i got up, and then at the same time i heard the door to the girl's room crack open and i turned to look

* * *

><p>lessie pushed everyone else through the door and sat them all down in the kitchen<p>

"lessie what's going on? why do we have to stay home? juvia does not feel like it!" juvia said as she pouted to lessie

lessie looked at them all and said "we're NOT staying home! i just needed to say that lay-chan so she wouldn't know about what me and melanie were planning!" she said sighing at them all

they all sweatdropped "of COURSE that what's this is all about! you and melanie have another SCHEME don't ya? why else would you say something like that to layna-chan?" levy said as she sighed at her daughter

lessie and melanie smirked at each other "what else would it be about? we get bored so we have to come up w/ some fun!" they both said at the same time as they grinned at everyone

"so what is this about, anyways? and why'd you have to lie to layna about it?" loke asked them both in a curious voice

lessie and melanie got up and pointed at them and yelled at the same time "IT'S ABOUT THE SEXY-NESS OF COURSE! THE SEXY-NESS!" they both yelled to everyone and they all sweatdropped again at the two

"i'm sorry, come again? did i just hear you two say 'the sexy-ness'? did i hear that right?" lucy asked them as she sweatdropped at them

"somehow i don't like how this is going to turn out..." blake mumbled to himself, and gray grunted in agreement

"...lessie...melanie-sama...you two just...love to...create problems...don't you...?" julie said as she smiled at her friends

"i feel like a weird topic is gonna come up right now..." loke said as he sighed at the two

"come on! don't be like that!" melanie yelled to them as she smiled

"yea! we have quite the day planned out for today! so perk up!" lessie yelled back as she grinned

"what is it, ya damn brats?" igneel yelled to them

"and why are we involved in it, anyways?" grandeeney asked them in a bored voice as she played w/ wendy's hair

"melanie, I really don't see how you find doing stuff, like making schemes, fun at all..." jellal said as he sighed at his daughter

they both smirked at everyone "well first of all...i'd just like to say that we WILL be going out today, just not the way you think!" melanie said to them

"what does that mean? are we going or not?" blake asked her

"we are, but the only thing that will be different is that we'll all have a special mission to complete!" lessie-chan said as she pointed at them and laughed

"lessie don't do that...that laugh is a bit creepy..." melanie said to her as she sweatdropped and lessie stopped "ah...i guess your right..." she said as she stopped laughing

"so what's up w/ this 'special mission' thingy? what is it?" natsu asked them

"all of you will have a special mission and it will either be given to you by me or melanie!" lessie yelled to them as looked at them

melanie slammed her hand hardly on the table "if you get a mission from lessie let's just say that your in the safe zone!" she said growling at them, but then she smirked evilly "but i can't exactly say the same if you get a mission from me!"

"s-somehow...i don't really want a mission from her..." loke said as he looked at melanie who was still smiling evilly and everyone else nodded vigorously in agreement and they all sweatdropped

"all right! now for the basic rules!" lessie said as she smiled and clapped her hands together

"rule 1! everyone will have different missions, but they will all be about the same thing, you just have to try and complete it!" melanie yelled to them

"rule 2! when you get your mission, some of you will be put in teams so you will only converse w/ teammates, ok?" lessie said to them

"rule 3! no cheating! if you try to get help from anyone else, or try to switch missions, i'll make sure to personally deal w/ you!" melanie yelled and everyone had a shiver sent down their backs

"rule 4! me and melanie will be the over all leaders of these missions, so if you got any questions during your mission, just come to us!" lessie said

"rule 5! as i said before! these missions will ALL be focused on ONE person! during the mission, you are not allowed to have the person know you are even there! you must try and complete these missions w/ out the person from ever finding out it was you!" melanie yelled

"and rule 6! this isn't really a rule, but i feel sympathy for all you people who get stuck w/ a mission from melanie!" lessie said as she smirked

then lessie yelled again "i'm putting people in teams now! yay!" she said happily then she pointed to loke "loke, lucy, natsu, and igneel will be in one team!"

"why am i stuck in a group of men?" lucy mumbled as she looked at her teammates, then melanie said to her "oh yes, i forgot! auntie lucy, if you ever need assitance in the mission you have, you'll be allowed to use only one of spirits, that is besides loke of course!" she said to her

lucy sighed "that is just great!..." she mumbled again and then started sulking, and loke smiled at her and patted her on the shoulder "now, now master! i'm sure it'll be all fine!" and she sighed again

"lucy you're being such a party-pooper! cheer up!" natsu yelled to her as he grinned widely

"i don't think i will like this mission at all..." igneel mumbled to himself as he also sighed

"then let's get on shall we!" lessie said happily then she pointed to blake "b-kun and melanie will be the next team! yay!" she said as she smiled happily at him, but then a evil smirk appeared in it's place "ne, ne b-kun! aren't you just the luckiest boy? getting to be next to mel-" she said as she smirked evilly at him, and he jumped up and slammed his hands on the table

"why am i w/ melanie? you did this on purpose didn't you!" he yelled at lessie as he blushed, and lessie just smirked again as she watched melanie walk up to blake

"is there something wrong w/ being my partner?" melanie asked him w/ innocent eyes as she leaned up to his face unknowingly

blake jumped back and blushed harder "n-no! t-there's nothing w-wrong!" he said to her, and then he looked away as he continued to blush "i-it's just that..." he said to her

"it's just what? are you gonna be my partner or not?" melanie asked him again as she continued to unknowingly use her innocent eyes and lean in his face

blake just blushed even harder as she kept staring at him, and he kept turning his away from her but she kept following his eyes causing him to blush even more, then he lessie snicker "hehe! b-kun you're blushing so hard!" she yelled to him then she smirked evilly again "do you maybe have a cr-" she was cut off by blake who was now somehow standing in front of her and holding a hand over her mouth while looking down

"don't you even dare say the rest of that sentence!" he yelled as he looked down, and then he looked up slowly at lessie and she saw that there was an evil glint in his eye "if you do you can say goodbye to all of your precious little books!" he mumbled to her

lessie glared at him and pulled his hand away from his mouth "you wouldn't!" she yelled to him as she glared at him, and he smirked

"oh wouldn't i?" he said playfully and then suddenly in his hand appeared one of lessie's books and her eyes widened "how'd you get that? i just bought that book, too! don't even dare!" she yelled to him as she tried to reach for the book

he smirked "no. you have to promise not to say anything." he said as he smiled happily at her and she glared at him and then groaned in aggervation "fine! i promise not to say anything! now give it back!" she yelled to him as she reached out for book and he smiled at her and held it out to her, but then quickly pulled it back

"but just remember, if it slips out again, i don't know what i might do to your book." he said to her as he smiled mira-style and then handed her back the book

"tch! damn little popsicle boy! i'll hurt you before you can even get anymore close to my stuff!" she mumbled angrily to him as he walked back to his seat at the table, and then melanie walked over to her

"what was that about? why were you and blake fighting just now?" she asked her as she stood back next to lessie

lessie just shook her head "it's nothing. don't worry about it." she mumbled to her and melanie just shrugged her shoulders and went back to everyone else "ok, i have no idea on what just happened, but the next team is gonna be julie, grandeeney, and wendy!"

julie looked at her confused "...it is not...as though julie...is not happy w/...this grouping...because it is quite...fine w/ her...but why is she...w/ grandeeney-chan...and wendy-chan...?" she asked melanie in a confused

"since when have i allowed you to call me grandeeney-chan? why even add -chan to my name? is that fun?" grandeeeney mumbled as she looked up from playing in wendy's hair

"now, grandeeney! i think it's fine! it sounds a bit cute, too!" wendy said as she smiled at grandeeney then smiled at julie

lessie and melanie looked at each other then back at everyone else and shrugged "who knows? maybe because you all have blue hair?" they both said at the same time as they shrugged at julie, grandeeney, and wendy

everyone sweatdropped "t-that's quite the way to team people up together..." lucy said as she sweatdropped at them

"yea, i guess so." lessie said as she shrugged again, then she looked her mom "mom, pops, auntie erza, and uncle jellal will be together in a team!" she said as she smiled at the 4 of them

"yes, that sounds quite fine w/ me! just as long as i get something to snack on, of course!" erza said as she nodded her head and smiled

"i don't see what the big deal is, so yea i guess it's fine." jellal said as he sighed

gajeel just grunted and said nothing and lessie sweatdropped at him "i guess that means he's fine w/ it?..." she said as she sweatdropped at him

"and auntie juvia and uncle gray will be a team together!" lessie said as she pointed at the two and juvia squealed happily as she grabbed onto gray's arm "yay! juvia does not know what is going on, but she likes this pairing! yay!" she said as she pulled gray close to her and snuggled his face into her chest, and he just sweatdropped "j-juvia, i can't breath..." he mumbled as he tried to pull hisself away from her chest

"then that leaves the last group!" melanie said as she grinned and then lessie looked at her in horror "melanie! you wouldn't! you are aren't you!" lessie yelled to her in horror, and melanie nodded and said evilly "the last team will be of lessie, metalicana, happy, charle, and pantherlily!" melanie said as she smirked evilly

"NO! MELANIE YOU'RE SO MEAN! WHY AM I STUCK W/ THAT STINGY OLD GRANPA? AND THEN TO MAKE IT WORSE I'M STUCK W/ THAT AGGERVATING LITTLE BLUE CAT!" lessie whined loudly as she fell to the floor and grabbed the edge of melanie's skirt as she whined

"ain't nobody wanna be stuck w/ a damn short assed-squirt, either!" metalicana yelled to her as he growled

"hey! i'm not aggervating!" happy whined then he looked at charle and pantherlily "right? i'm not aggervating am i?" he asked the two other exceeds and they both stared at him and said quickly w/ straight faces "yes, you are actually quite aggervating."

"YOU GUYS ARE SO MEEEEEAAAANN!" happy wailed as he flew across the room w/ bucketload of tears flying from his eyes

"well i wouldn't say so much as aggervating, just REALLY, no just VERY useless that's all." lucy said as she looked over at happy who was now crying harder at her comment

lessie fell to the floor on her back and held her arm up high in the air "DEAR GOD, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE SUCH TREATMENT! PLEASE TELL ME, I'M DYING OVER HERE!" she yelled to the ceiling, then she dropped her arm dramatically to the floor and then dramatically 'fake died'

"I'M...LOSING..AIR...WHY DID I HAVE TO DIE AFTER FINDING OUT I'M STUCK IN SUCH A TERRIBLE TEAM! WHY? WHY?" she yelled dramatically as she turned over on her stomach and hit the floor w/ her fists at each 'why?' and then she fell down completely to the ground and held her arm out one last time "WHY!" she yelled one last time then she fell to the ground and pretended to die

everyone sweatdropped at her and melanie looked down at her "lessie, why did you have to be so dramatic just now?..." she asked her as she sweatdropped

loke looked at her and sweatdropped then he got up and walked towards the door

"loke, where ya going?" lucy asked him as he opened the door

he looked behind him and said to lucy "it's been like 20 minutes already so layna must be done changing so i'm gonna go get my jacket!" he said to her and she nodded her head, and as he walked out the door lessie quickly popped up and yelled to him

"NO! DON'T GO IN THERE!" she yelled to him but he had already closed the door and walked out and everyone looked at her in confusion

"what's wrong w/ you, you little bookworm?" blake asked her, but before she could say anything back there was a loud yell from the girl's room

"LESSIE-CHAN! MELANIE!" they heard layna yell angrily from the other room

everyone turned in the direction of the scream and then after a few seconds they heard another yell "~KYAAA!~ LOKE WHY ARE YOU IN HERE? GET OUT!" they heard layna yell again

everyone turned to look at melanie and lessie

"what did you two do?" levy asked them again but this time she had a high suspicion in her voice

melanie and lessie exchanged nervous glances, then they both looked at everyone "we kinda...hid lay-chan's clothes..." lessie said as she smiled sheepishly at them

"you HID her clothes? then how was she changing the last 20 minutes?" lucy asked them in disbelief

"well...not exactly hid ALL of her clothes!" melanie said as she also smiled sheepishly, and lessie piped up

"we just kinda hid all of her underwear and bras so that she wouldn't be able to put on the rest of her clothes!" lessie said as she looked at them nervously

everyone sweatdropped at them "so doesn't that mean that she's completely naked right now?" juvia asked them and they nodded, then they heard

"eh? w-wait what? i-i didn't know! y-you...why are you still naked!" they heard loke yell to layna

"WHY ARE YOU IN HERE! DON'T JUST WALK IN ON PEOPLE WHEN THEY'RE CHANGING!" layna yelled back

"b-but i came to get my jacket...i wouldv'e thought you were done changing now, so i came to get it..." loke said back to her

everyone sweatdropped again "y-you really have done it this time..." levy said as she sweatdropped at her daughter and melanie

"so where are her clothes? we have to get them back to her!" erza asked them

melanie and lessie exchanged another nervous glance then said "w-well...t-they're...in a...place?" lessie said as she smiled nervously at erza

"lessie! melanie! where is her stuff?" erza yelled to them and they both jumped back a bit

"oh come on! we only did it because it was funny! just calm down!" melanie said as she smiled nervously

"melanie would you and lessie just tell us? i think layna-chan might go crazy if loke is still in there while she's naked." lucy said to them as she sighed

melanie and lessie looked at each other and sighed

"well...we put them in..." they both said at the same time

* * *

><p>i looked over at the door and saw golden hair poke itself in, i blushed like crazy and just stood there frozen and when i saw loke walk in and look over at me, and then he started blushing i blushed even harder and yelled<p>

"~KYAAA!~ LOKE WHY ARE YOU IN HERE? GET OUT!" i yelled to him as jumped ontop of my bed and quickly covered myself w/ the covers

he blushed hard "eh? w-wait what? i-i didn't know! y-you...why are you still naked!" he said to her as he stumbled on his words as he was still trying to figure out what was going on and why layna was still naked

"WHY ARE YOU IN HERE! DON'T JUST WALK IN ON PEOPLE WHEN THEY'RE CHANGING!" layna yelled back to him as she blushed and pulled more covers on her body to try and hide

"b-but i came to get my jacket...i wouldv'e thought you were done changing now, so i came to get it..." he said as pointed to his jacket which was about to fall off of layna's bed because she kept tugging on the covers

layna looked down at the jacket "even if that was why you still couldv'e knocked on the door or something!" she said as she blushed at him

"but why are you naked in the first place!" he yelled to her as he also blushed "because lessie-chan and melanie took my underwear and bras!" she yelled to him as she pointed to her empty drawer

loke followed her finger, and then looked over at her bedtop again where her new clothes were and her other ones were and he pointed to her black and pink polka dotted bra and underwear

"why don't you just wear those?" he asked her as he blushed down at it

layna looked over at them and blushed also "no! those are dirty! i can't wear them! and stop staring at them! you pervert! just get out!"

loke quickly looked away "w-well then can you please give my jacket back first?" he asked her as he turned to look away and blushed

layna looked down at the jacket again "fine, but you had better leave afterwards!" she said as she reached down to get the jacket from her bed, but couldn't reach it w/out letting go of the covers since the jacket was slowly falling off the side of the bed

"what's wrong? just get the jacket." he said to her as he looked back over at her and she blushed "i can't get the jacket w/ out letting go of the covers and i don't want you see me naked!" she yelled to him as she blushed

he blushed "t-then i'll just look away!" he said as he turned back around

layna then quickly let go of the covers and reached down for the jacket and when she got it she said to loke "i got your jacket." she said as she then tried to reach for her covers again but they had gotten tangled up in her feet so she was having a hard time getting them back

loke turned around "thank you, now can i h-" he started to say but when he saw layna leaning over while trying to grab her covers he blushed

layna, who had just grabbed her covers, looked over at loke and blushed "why are you looking over here? stop it!" she yelled to him as she pulled the cover up over her body but she was moving around to much so when she did, the cover got tangled up again and she slipped up on it and fell off the side of the bed

"layna!" loke yelled to her as he ran over to her and tried to catch her.

yes, he TRIED to catch her.

when loke ran over to her he caught her but he also got caught in the covers along w/ her

"~kyaaa~ loke you idiot!" layna yelled as they both got stuck in the covers and then she started squirming in his arms

"l-layna, stop squirming! if you keep it up we're gon-" he said but then they both fell from her squirming and landed w/ a thud on the floor

...

"eh? what just happened?" loke asked as he looked around and saw that he was completly surrounded by white sheets "huh? where did they come from?" he said as he was then about to reach his hand up to remove the sheets but his hand was holding onto something very tightly

"huh? what's this?" loke asked as he squeezed it in his hand and it went *squish*

"'squish'?" he said then he squeezed it again *squish* he looked down at what his hand was holding and he started blushing like crazy "l-layna! w-why are you there!" he yelled to her as he looked down and saw layna laying under him, and she was also blushing

"l-loke...please stop doing that..." she said quietly to him as she blushed again and looked away

"stop doing what?" he asked her in a confused voice

layna looked up at him, then she averted her eyes slowly to below her head and loke followed her and he started blushing hard

he and layna had somehow gotten stuck in ANOTHER very suggestive position. loke was lying ontop of layna, his body pressed against hers, his face was only a few inches away from hers so they could feel each other's breath on each other, his legs were pressed up against hers, while his jacket was now pushed tightly in between layna's leg, so that they were hiding her womanly parts, and somehow layna's hands were holding onto the top of both sides of loke's pants, so that it looked like she was about to pull them down, while loke's hands had found themselves gripping tightly onto layna's chest and squeezing them hardly over and over again, and the cover that layna had was now draped over the both of them as they lay on the floor

loke blushed furiously "i-i! n-no, i d-didn't...i d-didn't mean to! i-it j-just..." he yelled to her as he blushed but he accidently squeezed her chest again as he yelled to her

layna yelped as he did so and closed her eyes as she blushed a crimson "l-loke! why do you keep squeezing them!" she yelled to him as she closed her eyes tightly

"i-i'm sorry! i didn't mean to, it just happened!" he yelled back to her as he blushed, but then accidently squeezed them. AGAIN.

layna jumped up "~KYAAA!~" she yelled loudly as she felt it and jumped up, but since she jumped up it caused her face to hit loke's since he was so close, and they ended up kissing

both of their eyes widened as they were both pulled in for the kiss, and they were stuck like this for a few seconds (like 15 or 20 seconds maybe) when they heard the door open

* * *

><p>"well...we put them in..." they both said at the same time and then lessie said "well we took them and hid them inside of the boys' room!" she said as she smiled sheepishly<p>

then all the women looked at the men and they all held their hands up in defense "hey! we didn't know they did that! don't look at us like that lucy!" natsu said to her as she glared at him and igneel

"how did you even get them in there w/ out someone finding out?" juvia asked them

"well it was easy! when all the guys took there showers we snuck in a planted her stuff everywhere!" melanie said smiling

"so you just walked in there while we were SHOWERING and put some girls stuff all over the place? oh no, that's not weird AT ALL!" igneel said sarcastically

lessie rolled her eyes "well of course we did! how else would we get her stuff in there? geez, you guys are so stupid!" she said as she smiled at the men and they sweatdropped

"well where did you put the stuff at? we need to hurry up and get them!" lucy said to them as she stood up from her seat

lessie and melanie smirked at each other and then they said happily "well, we put them everywhere of course!" they said smiling then they pointing at blake "we put some of layna's underwear in your pillowcase!" melanie said as she grinned at him

he hopped out of his seat "you put her what, in my what?" he yelled to them as he blushed

"then we came and put some of her bras in your suitcase!" lessie said as she pointed to jellal and smiled happily and he looked at them in disbelief as he blushed "you put that stuff in my suitcase? melanie!" he yelled to his daughter as she laughed and he blushed

melanie pointed to gray "uncle gray we put some of her underwear in your closet, so that they're hanging off all of your clothes, just for you to see them!" melanie said to him as she held up a thumbs up and grinned and he blushed furiously "you put them...on my c-clothes? why?" he yelled to them

then lessie pointed to her dad and metalicana "as for pops and the stingy old granpa! pops has some of lay-chan's underwear in his bed covers, while that stingy old granpa has some of her bras in his shoes in the closet!" she said to them as she grinned

gajeel and metalicana who were both eating some metal had both spit the metal out and looked at lessie like she was crazy "why on my covers? i have to sleep there ya know!" gajeel yelled to his daughter

"what is wrong w/ you? who puts something like that in a person's SHOES!" metalicana yelled to her

"and we put both underwear and bras in loke's mattress, so that they're sticking out the edges!" melanie said as she grinned

"oi, oi, you girls..." lucy said to them as she sweatdropped and sighed at them

then they both looked over at natsu and igneel and examined their clothes and lessie winced at them "oh! melanie you see that? i can't believe they actually put them on!" lessie said to melanie as she nudged her and pointed to natsu and igneel

"yea, who would've thought, that they would have put the EXACT same ones on!" melanie said back to her as she also winced at natsu and igneel

"and they've been walking around in them this whole time! i feel kinda sorry for them!" lessie said as sighed and shook her head in sympathy at them

"what are you talking about? what did you do to us?" natsu asked them as he looked over him and igneel in caution

lessie and melanie looked at them sadly "and you were just walking around like that all day...how sad..." they both said to natsu and igneel

then the two of them looked at each other and grinned "but it's actually really funny!" lessie said to her and melanie nodded

"would you tell us what you did already!" igneel yelled to them, and lessie and melanie quickly looked over at them and smirked "we put some of lay-chan's underwear in uncle natsu's pants pocket!" lessie said

"and in igneel's pants pockets, we put some of her bras!" melanie said smiling at them, then lessie sighed at the two and said smiling "but who would've thought! i mean they actually put on the SAME pair of pants that we put lay-chan's stuff in!" lessie said as she pointed to igneel and natsu's pants

natsu and igneel looked at them in horror then they both slowly reached down towards their pants pockets and moved their hands around them

"l-lucy! there's something in here! i'm afraid to look at it!" natsu whined to lucy as he felt around in his pocket, but was afraid to take it out

"o-oi! there's something w/ straps in my pocket! get it out!" igneel yelled to lucy as he was also afraid to see what was in his pocket

"take it out your damn selves!" lucy yelled to them in annoyance

natsu and igneel both looked at each other nervously, and then slowly pulled their hands out of their pockets and held the stuff up for everyone to see, then everyone started blushing hardly

"w-woah! what is this? even i don't wear stuff this sexy!" lucy said as she stared at the underwear and bras in amazement and blushed hard

"this is quite shocking, indeed! i surely thought that it was only lucy that wore such sexy things! it seems i must correct myself!" erza said as she blushed excitedly at the clothing in natsu's and igneel's hand

"w-what would one use all those holes for? would you use it duri-" juvia asked as she blushed and stared at the underwear, but was quickly cut off by gray "j-juvia! s-stop that!" he yelled to her as he also stared at the underwear and blushed hardly

"y-you guys think that maybe loke forces layna-chan to wear stuff like this? maybe he has some kind of fetish w/ underwear?" levy said as she examined the underwear

"...enough about...underwear!...look at her...bras!...they're HUGE...!" julie said in amazement as she took one from igneel's hand and held it up in her face and examined it, then she got up and walked over to lucy and placed the bra over her chest

"...they are almost...as big...as auntie...lucy's...!..." julie exclaimed as she put it on lucy's chest, and lucy blushed "j-julie-chan! stop that!" she yelled to her

lessie and melanie came up behind julie and examined lucy's chest "no! julie i think you're wrong! look at auntie lucy's chest! it has nice curves and a good shape to it, but don't you think lay-chan's look a bit bigger?" lessie said as she stared from lucy's chest to layna's bra and back and forth like this until melanie said

"yes! this is quite true! if you just stare at auntie lucy's chest VERY closely and then at layna's bra VERY closely you can see that layna's chest is slightly bigger than hers! this is a very amazing discovery, indeed!" melanie said in amazement at lucy's chest

"s-stop that! it doesn't matter, whose chest is bigger anyways, this is just very perverted so stop!" lucy yelled to them in an embarrased voice as she pulled her arms across her chest and shooed the three girls off, but they continued to stand there and stare, then julie said

"...uncle natsu...! what do...you think...about her chest...? whose is...bigger...layna-chan...or auntie lucy...?" julie asked natsu as she turned around and looked at him, and then all the women were now looking at him eager for his answer

the men all winced at natsu "ooo! you got stuck w/ quite the problem, haven't ya, flamebrain?" gray said to natsu as he looked at him in sympathy

igneel nodded his head in agreement "you have to make the right choice on this one, kid! if you say that lucy's are bigger, layna might be very offended and try to kill you! but if you say layna's are bigger, lucy will be offended and try to kill you, AND you might seem like a pervert for calling a 17 yr. old girl big-chested! now what will you do?" igneel said to him

natsu just looked around like he didn't know what was going on "eh? what? i-i d-don't know! d-don't ask me something like that!" he yelled to julie in embarresment

"are you saying that you're wife's chest is smaller than lay-chan's? is that it? huh?" lessie said as she glared at him

"i didn't say anything! lessie stop putting words in my mouth!" natsu yelled to her

"then are you saying that lucy's are bigger? are you TRYING to get layna to kill you?" melanie said as she also glared at him

"stop that! you guys know i didn't say any of that! and i'm not gonna answer that question anyways!" he yelled to them as he blushed

lessie was about to say something again, but everyone heard layna yell again "~KYAAA!~" and then lessie looked towards the door "i wonder what happened..." she said quietly to herself then she ran towards the door

"i wanna see what happened!" she yelled happily as she ran out the door, and then after a few seconds she came back and her eyes looked distant

"that was...that...woah..." was all she said as she walked back inside

"lessie! what's wrong? what did you see? is layna alright?" lucy asked her, and lessie nodded her head "oh yea...lay-chan is DEFIANTELY all right!" she said as she smirked up at lucy

"what was she doing?" melanie asked her curiously, and lessie smirked at her "well she was doing something alright!" lessie said to them and then julie piped up

"julie...would...like to see...what layna-chan...was doing...!" she yelled happily then she ran out the door and after a few seconds she came back crying

juvia, gray, and blake ran up to julie "oi! julie what's wrong?" gray asked her, and she looked up at her dad and said as she wiped away her tears "daddy...what do a...man and a...woman...do together...when they are...alone...?...is it...fun...?" she asked gray and he blushed

"w-why are you asking me a question like that? what the hell did you see in there?" gray asked her as he blushed, and then julie walked over to blake "...onii-chan...do you...know what they...do...together...?" she asked him as she held his hand and looked up at him innocently

blake blushed "i-i...t-that's not s-something..." he said as he looked down at julie and blushed, then he looked over at juvia for help "o-oi! mom! help me!"

juvia looked at blake and gray who were asking her for help on the topic and she just smiled and winked at them "sorry! juvia does not wish to have such a talk right now! gray and blake must deal w/ it themselves!" she said as she giggled at them, and they looked at her as their jawsdropped and then julie stood between the two of them

"...daddy...onii-chan...! please tell julie...! she would like...to know!..." she said as she grabbed their hands and tugged on them slightly, as she looked up at them innocently and they blushed and looked like they didn't know what to do

then melanie stepped up and said "i will go and see what is going on!" she said as she walked towards the door and stepped out and came back in a while later and she was blushing like mad as she walked back over to everyone

"melanie what did you see?" jellal asked her, and melanie looked up at her parents and everyone else, then she looked down at her chest and held her hands in front of them and pretended to squeeze her chest

"is that fun? is it really fun to squeeze this area?" she mumbled loudly and everyone blushed at her actions

"w-why are you doing that?" blake yelled to her as he blushed the most out of everyone as she pretended to squeeze her chest

melanie looked up at him and said "but that's what loke was doing to layna..." she said to him and everyone's jawsdropped

"s-so when the three of you went in there..." levy said to the three girls as she realized what was going on and when all three of them nodded their heads everyone jawsdropped again

"t-they were doing s-something d-dirty in the room? but we all have to sleep in that room! layna-chan is so dirty!" juvia said as she held her face and blushed frantically

then melanie, lessie, and julie all stood next to each and whispered loudly to each other so that everyone could hear "hold up! melanie, julie! did you SEE the position they were in?" lessie whispered to melanie and julie and they both nodded

"yea! loke was lying ontop of layna, while she was NAKED and was squeezing both of her...you know! and he was NOT letting go of them!" she whispered back

"...did you see...where layna-chan's...hands were...?...right on the edge...of loke-kun's pants...! like she was...about to pull them...off...! julie was truly...shocked!...she did not...think layna-chan...did such...stuff...!" julie said as she blushed and shook her head

then the three of them looked at each other and smirked "and they had the sheet over them and EVERYTHING!" lessie said to melanie and julie

"and they were doing it on the floor! and loke! oh that little liar! said he was gonna go get his jacket, even though it was wedged right between layna's legs! i bet he put it there!" melanie said to lessie and julie

"...and they were...kissing so...passionately...!...julie could...feel the intenseness...even from across...the room...!" julie said to melanie and lessie

then the the three of them squealed as they remembered what they saw, and then everyone else who had just heard their conversationg was now jawdropping like crazy and then a dark aura appeared around lucy

"that damn little lion! doing stuff like that right next door to everyone else! i'll kill him!" she said as she cracked her knuckles loudly and walked angrily towards the door

levy, erza, and juvia followed behind then levy came back and walked up to natsu and igneel "i think layna-chan will need these later, so i'm gonna take this off your hands, ok?" she said as she picked up layna's multiple bras and underwear off the table in front of natsu and igneel and smiled at them.

then she walked back off towards lucy, juvia, and erza, and they busted through the girl's room w/ lucy yelling like a mad-man

* * *

><p>me and loke heard the door crack open and we looked up from our kiss and saw lessie-chan open the door and stare at us in shock<p>

"w-wow, lay-chan..." was all she said as she looked up at me, then her eyes went far away "i didn't know...i did not know you did such stuff w/ people around..." was all she said then she walked back out and then a few seconds later julie popped in

she just stood there and stared "...layna-chan...loke-kun...whatcha...doing...?..." she asked us then after a few seconds she stared intensely at me and loke and then she screamed "...your doing...something...dirty!...dirty...!" she yelled as tears filled up in her eyes, then she ran out and slammed the door shut behind her, and a while after melanie came in

melanie stared at us then she blushed like mad "w-what are you two doing?" she yelled as she pointed at us, then she looked down at what loke was grabbing w/ his hands and she blushed even harder

"l-layna! loke! y-you perverts! you're just there, squeezing her chest like a true pervert! and layna you're not doing anything to fight back! p-perverts!" she yelled to us and then she turned around towards the door and as she closed the door she mumbled to herself as she blushed "is it really fun, to squeeze that area?"

i looked at the door and then i looked back up at loke and blushed very hard, then i pulled my hands from his pants and pulled his mouth away from mine and held his face in my hands

"l-loke! we have to hurry and get up!" i said to him as i blushed, and he looked at me confused "why?" he asked

"b-because! knowing lessie-chan she might've told mama that we were in this position and mama will come and try to kill you!" i said to him, then i blushed harder as i looked down at my chest "b-besides...this position is...a bit perverted..." i mumbled as i looked at his hands as they were still holding my chest tightly, and loke looked down at his hands and blushed also

"i-i forgot!" he said as he looked down

"w-well, let's just hurry, ok?" i said to him in an embarresed voice, and he nodded

i looked at loke, then i looked over to the side as i blushed again "l-loke, i can't get up unless you remove your hands..." i said to him

he quickly removed his hands and placed them beside my body so that they were flat on the floor, and i looked up at him, blushed again then i placed my hands on his back

"w-what are you doing?" he asked me as i did so, and i said back in an embarresed voice "i-i'm trying to get up! i was gonna use your back to help me up!" i said then i wrapped my arms around him and slowly pulled myself up a bit off the ground, and right when i was about to sit up i let go of loke and then got my arm wrapped up in the covers and tried to pull it out but then i got my other arm caught in it and was trying to get out when loke sat up and tried to help me, but then HE got caught in it too

"h-huh? how did this happen?" i asked him as i realised we were both now caught in the covers and couldn't get free

"layna, stop pulling on it like that! you're making it worse!" he said to me as i tried to pull my arms out

i looked over at him "b-but the covers! they wo-" i said to him as i pulled more, and this time it was the hardest because my arms flew out of the covers and came back fast and the pressure from the force of the pull had made me accidently hit loke in the chest and push him down on the ground, so that he was now lying on his back and rubbing his chest

"i'm sorry loke! i didn't mean to do that!" i said to him as i looked down at him then got up on my feet to help him up, but instead tripped up on the covers

"~kyaaa!~" i shrieked as i fell forward towards loke's chest and landed w/ a thud ontop of him and found myself staring straight into his eyes, the covers on my back dangling over both me and loke

"ow! layna, you're always so clumsy!" he said to me as he flinched a bit from when i landed hardly ontop of him, then he looked down at my chest, and saw that it was dangling right above his chest and he blushed hard

i followed his eyes, blushed and then looked away in embarrasement "t-that's not good is it?..." i whispered in embarrasement, then we heard the door open again and both of us looked up, and saw mama, levy, erza, and juvia all staring at us and mama was yelling like mad

"loke! what the hell are the two of you doing in the girl's room? you god damn pervert!" she yelled to him as she saw our position

"w-wait a minute...isn't this like a completely different position from what lessie and the other two said?..." levy mumbled to erza as she looked at our new position

"they must be working fast! i bet layna was the one started the whole thing, because she was eager for more!" erza said as she looked at us and blushed in excitement

"oh my! layna-chan just jumped on him! juvia has never seen such a brilliant heat emitting from two people!" juvia exclaimed as she looked at us and blushed

i blushed like mad then i plopped my body down on loke's, wrapped my arms around his chest, curled up ontop of him, then pulled the covers over my body so they wouldn't see my naked body, and then i held onto loke tightly

**loke p.o.v.**

layna crawled up against my chest and hugged it tightly as she pulled the covers over her and hid from lucy, erza, juvia, and levy, and she hid her entire body away and just curled up on me.

i blushed as i felt her chest rubbing up against my body as she shifted ontop of me under the covers, and i tried to keep in the nosebleed as i felt her grab my hand and pull it close to her bare chest

"what the hell were the two of you doing?" lucy yelled again and i looked up and saw her blazing w/ anger

"l-lucy! just calm down! we weren't doing what you think we were!" i yelled to her as i got up, and sat on the floor w/ layna sitting in my lap, her body facing mine and she was still clinging to me by now wrapping her arms around my chest and wrapping her legs around my waist and she was looking up at me, w/ the blanket on her head so that only i could see her face

i blushed as i looked down and saw how close she was pushing her chest up against my body, then i blushed a bright crimson as i looked even further down below her chest...

"l-layna! don't wrap your legs around me like that!" i whispered to her, as i looked down at her

she looked at me confused "why not? i don't want mama or anyone else to see me naked so how else am i supposed to cover up my body?" she said to me as she looked up at me innocently and then pushed her body closer to me, and i blushed more

"well you don't have to do it this way! you could've just stayed under the cover!" i said to her as i blushed down at her and she just shrugged and buried her head in my clothes

"how come you're holding onto layna-chan like that?" levy asked me and i looked up and saw the four of them looking at me suspiciously

"are you trying to do something to her?" lucy asked me as she glared at me

"are you guys kissing each other under the sheets?" erza asked as she grinned at me

"juvia wonders if they are doing the dirty stuff UNDER the covers as we speak!" juvia said as she blushed at the thought

"we are not!" i yelled to the 4 women "seriously! why are people thinking of such perverted things?" i mumbled angrily at them

levy smirked at me and walked up in my face and said "but aren't you the one whose holding onto layna-chan so tightly while she's naked? so aren't you the pervert, ne loke?" she said as she smirked at me

i blushed and looked away "i'm not! she's the one whose doing the holding! she won't let go either, because she doesn't want you to see her naked!" i said to her

"hmm, so why are you holding onto loke like that, hmm layna? i mean the four of us are all women so there's no need to be so afraid to let us see you naked!" erza said to layna as she walked up beside levy and smirked down at layna's covered body

"did you maybe just want an excuse to hold loke while you were naked? is that it layna-chan?" juvia said as she came over and smiled happily at layna's body

"i bet she has her naked body rubbed up all over him!" lucy said as she smirked at layna then she looked up at me "aren't i right, loke? she's just PRESSING her nice, squishy, chest all over you and rubbing her butt on you, and i bet you're enjoying it like the pervert you are!" she said as she grinned at me and i blushed

"l-lucy! stop that! don-" i started to say but then layna's head popped out from the cover and she looked up at me, then quickly turned to lucy and the others and she pouted "how did you guys know, that i was trying to do that?" she said as she pouted at them

i blushed furiously "l-layna! you made me hold you while you were naked on purpose! why?" i asked her, embarrased

she turned to me and blushed "b-because!...i just wanted you to!" she said just as embarrased as me, then she said "y-you...didn't want to?..." she asked me as she looked down at her naked body and then at me and blushed at her own question

"yea, loke! didn't you want to hold her naked?" lucy said as she smirked at me

"you did didn't you? well then just say it! there's no harm in it!" levy said as she grinned at me and layna, and i blushed "w-well it's not like i didn't want to..." i mumbled quietly

levy, lucy, erza, and juvia all smirked at me then levy tossed me something and i caught it and blushed down at it "why did you just hand me her underwear and bra?" i asked them in a embarrased voice

"be~cause! if you wanted to hold layna while she was naked, so much, then you can be just fine as you help her put her clothes on!" levy said as she smiled at me

"eh? you want me to help put her clothes on?" i asked them as i blushed

"yep! now you two, be quick and don't do anything perverted along the way!" lucy said as she smirked at me, then the 4 of them quickly walked towards the door, closed it shut and left.

i looked at where they had just walked out then i looked down at layna who was staring up at me, and they she pulled the cover off of her and stood up in front of me, and i blushed "layna, what are you doing? don't stand in front of me when you're naked!" i said to her

then she pointed to her stuff in my hands "but you're supposed to help me put my clothes on!" she said pouting at me

"you're really gonna take them seriously?" i asked her as i blushed and she nodded her head "but i want loke to help me! so help! ok?" she said as she smiled down at me, and i blushed again and then got up and stared down at her naked body

and then as i blushed i slowly placed her pink and white frilled bra around her chest, and she smiled at me "see, that wasn't hard, was it loke?" she said to me, and i looked away "now you have to try and put on my underwear!" she said laughing then she started running around the room, and i groaned at her

"layna! why do you have to do that?" i said to her as i chased after her w/ her underwear in my hand, and she just laughed as she ran away from me "you have to catch me, to get the underwear on me!" she said happily as she ran, and as i got closer to her i reached out for her arm but she quickly ran away again

"layna, aren't you the one who asked me to put your clothes on? then would you stop running around?" i yelled after, and she looked back at me and smiled then continued running, and i sighed after her

then she ran into the closet and closed the door to it, and i came after her and opened the door and looked inside "layna, come out!" i yelled inside the walk-in closet as i looked around for her

then i heard her giggle behind me, and i quickly turned around to see her crawling on the floor, out of the closet, and i blushed as i saw her butt sticking up in the air as she did so, but then i quickly chased after her again

"come back here!" i yelled after her as she then quickly got up from the floor and ran to one side of one the beds and i quickly ran over to her but she jumped over the bed to the side and was now grinning at me

"loke, you're so slow!" she said as stuck her tounge out at me playfully, and my veins popped "i'm gonna catch you and put this underwear on you, so you can stop all that grinning!" i yelled as i smiled at her and she laughed, then made a quick run for it again

then she started hopping on all of the beds, jumping back and forth from each one

"layna, you little cheat!" i yelled to her as she hopped from bed to bed, and she smiled "anything is fair, when i don't want to put on my underwear!" she yelled to me as she jumped to the next bed and i quickly went after her as she did so and grabbed her legs as she landed on the bed top and pulled her down so that she was lying on her back, and i dragged her closer to me

"layna, put the underwear on!" i said to her as i tried to pull the underwear up through her legs, but she kept squirming each time so they wouldn't even make it a few inches past her knees

"i won't! so just keep trying, because i won't!" she said to me as she grinned, and then started to squirm around again

i sighed and grabbed her legs and pulled them up and held her upside down ontop of the bed, and she started blushing "loke, you pervert! why are you holding me like this?" she said as she tried to get free

"because you won't put the underwear on, so i'll just have to force it on." i said to her calmly as i looked down at her and sighed

she blushed more "but why do you have to do it this way? you can see EVERYTHING if you do it this way!" she yelled to me embarrased as she tried to pull her hands up to cover her lower body

i blushed as i realised what she was talking about, but even then i still quickly slipped the underwear over her legs and pulled it up on her body, then i laid her legs back on the bed, and hovered over her face and stared at her as she pouted

"loke you're a pervert! i can't believe you just did that!" she said to me as she crossed her arms, pouted and puffed out her cheeks, and stared up at my face as i hovered over her

i sighed "well, i wouldn't have to do that if you had just been a good girl and put the underwear on in the first place!" i said to her then i walked over to her bed and picked up the rest of her clothes and then came back to her

"what the heck is a 'crazy rabbit'?" i asked her as i stared at her shirt, and she got up and shrugged "i have no idea, at all! i just bought that shirt one day because i was bored!" she said as she looked over at the shirt and i sweatdropped at it

then i reached over to layna and placed the shirt over her head and slipped it down her body, then i put on her shorts, and then her sneakers and then layna plopped back onto the bed and yelled to the ceiling

"ah! that was SOOO tiring!" she yelled up at the ceiling and i sweatdropped at her "what exactly was tiring for you? you did nothing! nothing at all!" i said to her

she rolled over to her side and moved her head over a bit so that she could see me "yea, but it was still tiring! i mean have you EVER tried doing nothing for more than 10 seconds? it ain't that easy!" she said as she sighed, and my veins popped "how do you get tired from that? you're really..." i mumbled as my veins popped at her, and she looked up at me, then quickly popped up from the bed and sat upright and looked up at me and smiled

"loke just calm down!" she said happily to me, then she hopped off the bed, and grabbed my hand and walked towards the door "i'm gonna go to the bookstore, now! you and everyone else stay home, and make sure you don't break anything, ok?" she said to me as she opened the door and turned back to me

i nodded to her and she walked out the door and off the beach and i yelled after her "don't be so clumsy like last time and get caught in trouble!" i yelled to her and she giggled then ran off

i sighed "she probably wasn't even listening..." i mumbled as i then walked through the door to the kitchen and saw everyone sitting at the table

* * *

><p><strong>normal p.o.v.<strong>

everyone at the table looked up and saw loke in "well it took ya long enough, ya little lion!" lucy said to him as she smiled at him and grabbed his ears and pulled on them playfully

"ow!" he said to her as he tried to pull away her hands, but then he smiled back at her

"you guys sure took quite the long time in there w/ layna..." melanie said as she wriggled her eyebrows playfully at loke and he blushed "we didn't do anything, you perverts!" he yelled at them all as they all looked at him funny

lessie came up beside him "hahaha! yea, we know that! auntie lucy told us what really happened, so don't get so embarrased!" she said as she patted his back and laughed

but then melanie popped up in front of him and said grinning "but we did hear that you were helping layna put on her clothes! how'd that turn out?" she said as she nudged loke in the chest

lessie stood next melanie and said as she smirked "oh no need to even ask, melanie! i'm sure we ALL know how it turned out! 'because you won't put the underwear on, i'll just have to force it on you.' hmm, loke? that's quite the perverted sentence there!" lessie said as she mimicked loke in humor

loke blushed hard "y-you guys heard that?..." he asked them as he looked at them in embarrasement, and everyone nodded in humor

"not just that, either! we heard the WHOLE thing! from right after auntie lucy and everyone else left and you two started your little chase around the room, all the way up to when layna left a few seconds ago!" melanie said as she grinned happily at him

loke sweatdropped at them "you little snoopers...i bet you thought we were doing something..." he mumbled to himself as he looked at lessie and melanie

they just smiled at him then they both turned towards everyone else "now! shall we start our mission?" lessie yelled to them as she smiled happily at everyone

"oh yea, that's right! you guys said that we had some kind of mission to do while layna-chan was gone, right?" lucy asked them as she walked back to the table and sat down next to natsu and igneel

"yep! and we can set off on it now that layna has left!" melanie said to them then she and lessie walked towards the door and were about to walk

"what just a minute, you two!" erza said as she got up and grabbed them by the shirts and pulled them back to everyone else and sat them on the tabletop and glared at them "you two still haven't told us what this whole thing is about! moreover what this mission is supposed to be!" she yelled at them

lessie and melanie sighed "come on, auntie erza don't sweat the deets! we can tell you along the way, can't we?" lessie said to her as she leaned back on the table and sighed boredly

"yea, we don't feel doing that whole explanation thingy, and then answering questions, it just so...*sigh*..." melanie said as she kicked her foot ontop of the table and laid her head on it and sighed also

everyone sweatdropped at them "not much of the team leaders are they?..." levy said as she stared at them and sweatdropped

"please just tell us! juvia would like to know!" juvia asked them

lessie and melanie sighed again and then they both hopped of the table and looked at everyone

"you guys just don't listen do ya?" lessie said to them as she shook her head at them

"we already told you didn't we?" melanie said as she pouted at them, then they both smirked at everyone and yelled at the same time "THIS MISSION IS BASED OFF OF THE SEXY-NESS! IT JUST HAS TO BE THE SEXY-NESS OF COURSE! THE SEXY-NESS!"

"now that ya think about it...you did say that earlier..." levy said as she sweatdropped at them

"so what is this 'sexy-ness' that you're talking about? and what's it have to do w/ lying to layna?" loke asked them in a curious voice

"well the sexy-ness is of course pointed and focused on the person we lied too!" melanie said to them

everyone tried to click this info. in their minds and figure out what the two were talking about "so you're saying...that our...mission...is to..." loke started to say as he caught on to what they were talking about

"why of course, my little lion! this mission is focused on lay-chan and her sexy-ness!" lessie said as she pointed at loke, and he sweatdropped at her "did you just call me 'my little lion'?..." he asked her as he sweatdropped

"so you're saying that our mission has something to do w/ layna and her 'sexy-ness'?" blake asked her, as he put lots of sarcasim on the 'layna and her sexy-ness' part, "i knew that i wouldn't like this at all..." he mumbled as he laid his head on the table and stared at the two

"well, that's kinda right! if you get your mission from melanie then it's focused on lay-chan's sexy-ness, but if it comes from me, then you have it a bit more easier and get some softer stuff!" lessie said to them in thought

"so what are these missions that we get, anyways?" natsu asked them in curiousity

"oh yea! we forgot to give those out didn't we?" lessie said as a light bulb flashed above her head, then she looked at melanie and nodded and melanie looked at everyone

"hmm...who should i give a 'sexy' mission to?" she said as she smirked at everyone and they all backed away from her as they were afraid of getting a 'sexy' mission, then she pointed happily at juvia and gray

"you two will be my first prey!" she yelled to them as she laughed evilly then she said to them, smirking "your mission will be to catch layna in the 'wet' pose!" she yelled to them

"the 'wet' pose? what the hell is that?" gray asked her

melanie smirked "why the 'wet' pose is one the sexiest poses out there! you simply have to get layna's entire body completely soaked to the bone in water, so that you can see through her clothes!" melanie said as she blushed in excitement at the thought, and loke jumped up in front of her

"woah, woah, woah! what the hell is up w/ that? i don't think i like that mission at all! especially if someone else is doing that to layna!" he said to melanie and she looked at him and smirked

"oya! look at that lessie! we've got a jealous little lion boy, over here!" she said as she looked over at lessie and grinned

"loke, if you don't like it that much, then how about we give you a 'sexy' mission too?" lessie said as she grinned back

loke shook his head "no! first of all, why are these missions focused on layna in the first place? i don't see why they have to be!" he yelled to melanie and lessie

melanie and lessie looked at him and shrugged "it's just really easy to find 'moments' like these when it comes to lay-chan!" lessie said to him

"yea! the way she has that whole tsundere personality just makes it really fun and easy to get moments like that out of her!" melanie said to him

loke sweatdropped "that doesn't mean you can ju-" he said but was cut off as melanie and lessie pushed him to sit back down "hai, hai! we get it! you don't like that idea, but we honestly don't care, so just let us have our fun, 'k?" lessie said to him as shoved him in the seat and winked at him, then motioned for melanie to continue

"yes, now where was i?" melanie said to herself then she looked back at juvia and gray "oh yes, that's right! you two have to get the 'wet' pose out of layna, am i correct?" she asked them

"yea, although that is a bit weird to get a pose like that out of someone..." gray said as he sighed

"juvia thinks she can do it! if it is something called the 'wet' pose, juvia most defiantly can do it! she will try her best to not fail!" juvia said as she pumped her fists up in the air towards her chest and smiled a determined smile

"oi, oi...something like this ain't something to be so pumped up about..." gray said to her as he sweatdropped

then lessie pointed at julie, grandeeney, and wendy "now for a softer type mission! i want you three to catch lay-chan in the 'animal' pose!" she said to them and they looked at her confused

"please forgive me if i am being rude for asking this, but what exactly is this 'animal' pose, lessie-san?" wendy asked her in a confused voice

"it has a weird name..." grandeeney mumbled to herself

"the 'animal' pose is where you have to make lay-chan surrounded by animals, and she must be doing something cutely w/ them!" she said to them and then everyone else sweatdropped

"knowing the way that she treats happy, is that even possible to find her in a cute pose w/ a bunch of animals?" natsu asked as he looked over at his blue cat, and sweatdropped

"i really hate to say that about layna-chan, but i find seeing her in such a pose, quite hard to believe also..." lucy said as she also sweatdropped at happy and the thought of layna

"w-well she is lay-chan so it might be a BIT hard to find something like that..." lessie said as she also sweatdropped at the thought of her best friend

"well now onto the next mission!" melanie said then she pointed to lessie, metalicana, happy, pantherlily, and charle "your mission is to catch a glimpse of layna's bra, like what happened this morning! i call it the 'big chest' pose" she said to them as she blushed in excitement again

"i'm really starting to not like these 'sexy' missions your passing out like this, melanie!" loke yelled to her as slammed his hand on the table in annoyance

melanie ignored him "so do you understand? you must be able to catch a quick glimpse of her bra, you can use any means nessecary, i don't care." she said to them

"this is ridiculous! what the hell do you want me to do? flip her shirt up right in the middle of the street?" metalicana yelled to her in aggervation

melanie looked at him, impressed "i did not think of that! you should try that, it might actually work!" she said to him in an impressed voice, and everyone sweatdropped

"no, i'm pretty sure he was joking on that one, melanie..." jellal said to his daughter as he sweatdropped

melanie looked at them confused "oh, he was? well it doesn't matter! i don't really care what you do just as long as you complete the mission!" she said as she shrugged her shoulders

"and now it my turn! yay!" lessie said happily then she pointed at melanie, blake, erza, jellal, gajeel, and levy "actually for my next mission, i want these two teams to pair up and work together! your mission will be to catch lay-chan in multiple cute moments! i call it the 'kawaii' pose!"

"the 'kawaii' pose? isn't that like direct? i wouldv'e thought it would have been hard to understand like the other ones..." jellal said to her

lessie smirked at them and pointed at him and yelled loudly "uncle jellal! don't you dare underestimate the 'kawaii' pose! it is known throughtout the world as one of the most rarest poses, even though it has such a simple name! this is one of the hardest poses to even find in the world, so i think, no! i KNOW that your group will have the most trouble out of everyone else, w/ your mission!"

they all sweatdropped "such a simple named pose like that, is called the most rarest pose in the world?...wow...that's quite the thing..." levy said as she sweatdropped at her daughter

"who the hell gives status names like 'rare' to things like POSES, anyways? that's the most stupidest thing i've ever heard of..." gajeel said as he chewed on a piece of metal and let it dangle from the side of his mouth as he chewed

lessie grabbed the metal out of his mouth and threw it in the air and jumped up and quickly swallowed it and then rubbed her stomach happily "*sighs happily* metal always does taste the best!" she mumbled to herself happily

gajeel glared at her "who the hell said that you could have that, you damn squirt?" he yelled to her and lessie looked at him boredly and started to pick metal pieces out of her teeth "you're asking me that, pops, but who the hell said that i COULDN'T?" she said to him boredly as she continued to pick at her teeth

"you damn lit-" gajeel started to say, but then lessie leaned in his face and burped loudly and then leaned back and said as she smirked "oh i'm sorry, pops! didn't mean to do THAT!" she said as she smirked at him, and he stared at her in disgust

"go brush your teeth or something ya damn squirt, your breath smells like rusty metal..." he mumbled as he waved his hand in the air around him, and lessie shrugged her shoulders then went back next melanie and they both looked over at loke, lucy, natsu, and igneel

"as for you 4! i may have said that melanie's group's pose was the hardest one out there, but the one we are about to give you is actually so common that it's actually rare to NOT see it!" lessie said w/ a serious face as she looked at them

"yes, that is right! this next pose is actually so common that it is almost stupid the way you see it everywhere!" melanie said, also w/ a serious face

"well if it's that easy why do you guys look so serious about it?" igneel asked them

lessie and melanie exchanged glances and then looked at loke "because over here, might not like it that much..." melanie said as she looked at loke

"why not? what is it?" loke asked them, suspicion and caution high in his voice

lessie and melanie glanced at each other again and mumbled something to each other "YOU tell 'em, melanie!" lessie whispered to melanie

"i ain't gonna be the one to do that! YOU do it!" melanie whispered back harshly

"NO! that little lion might go berserk on me if i do! at least you'll be able to fight him back w/ your scary personality if you say it! so just do it!" lessie whispered to her back harshly

"and i said NO! i am not go-...wait did you just say i have a scary personality? you trying to start something?" melanie yelled to her as she now raised her voice louder

"well it's true! your just like auntie erza! you guys get all scary, when you're mad!" lessie mumbled as looked away from melanie's angry glare

"hey! would the two of you just tell us what the pose thing is?" lucy yelled to them

they both looked at her and they groaned "oh yea...we still haven't told them..." lessie said as she groaned

melanie cut to the chase "your mission is to find layna in the 'i'm cheating on you w/ another guy, because he's hotter' pose! there i said it, lessie! are you happy now?" melanie yelled to the 4 then glared at lessie

"well, i'm happy..." lessie said then she glanced at loke "but maybe, not him..." she said as she saw loke get mad "what the hell is that supposed to be? the 'i'm cheating on you w/ another guy, because he's hotter' pose? you saying that layna's cheating on me?" he yelled to them angrily

lessie sighed "no you stupid lion boy! it's just that...you know how lay-chan is very beautiful, right?" she said to him and then she looked at everyone else and said as she nodded her head "i'm sure we all know that, she's very beautiful, so i probably didn't even have to ask."

then melanie added "and then you know how she can be a bit dense and a bit stupid sometimes, but it's really rare?" she asked loke and he nodded his head as he sweatdropped

"well then you should also know that it wouldn't be that surprising if all of a sudden, out of the blue, some hot guy came up to lay-chan and started flirting w/ her, and then it also wouldn't be that surprising if lay-chan's denseness and stupidness came up and she started, unknowingly, flirting back!" lessie said as she sighed

"n-now that you think about it...despite her being a very smart and pretty kid, layna-chan can get a bit dense and stupid sometimes..." lucy said as she sweatdropped

"i wonder who she got such a weird personality trait from?" natsu mumbled out loud and loke sweatdropped at him "_she got it from you, you stupid little dense idiot!" _he thought as he stared at natsu and sweatdropped, then he looked at lessie and melanie

"i get your point, but i don't see why you have to make a pose out of it, and then assign it to people as a mission!..." he mumbled angrily at them and they smiled at him

"well just be glad that lay-chan can get over her denseness quite quickly, so she might not even get caught in that pose for that long!" lessie said to him as she smiled at him, then melanie walked towards the door

"all right! let's get this mission started goddammit!" she yelled happily as she walked out the door and pumped her fist high up above her head as se\he spoke and walked off

everyone got up and followed behind her, as they all walked off the beach and into the crowded streets

* * *

><p>"where are we supposed to find layna-chan, anyways?" lucy asked as she looked around the streets as they walked<p>

"knowing layna she might be at the biggest bookstore here." loke said as he also looked around

"even if we do find here, how the hell are we supposed to follow her? wouldn't she notice a big group of people like this behind her?" blake asked lessie and melanie

"i don't think she will, you see lay-chan can get just like me and mom when we're caught up in stuff like books! she could be walking through a fire while reading a book and she wouldn't notice at all! haha!" lessie said to him

everyone sweatdropped "lessie, i hope you don't go close to an actual fire while you're reading..." melanie said to her as she sweatdropped, and lessie just laughed and they continued walking

...

they had gotten to the biggest bookstore in the area and were staring up at it in amazement "wow! this place is huge! mom you have to take me here later!" lessie said as she squealed up at the tall building

"ne, lu-chan we should come back here too! i wanna see what kinda books they have!" levy said as she smiled at lucy and she nodded in agreement, then they all looked down at the entrance to the door and saw layna walk out

she was had her hair tied back in a ponytail, she had on reading glasses, in her right hand was a book that she was reading intently, and in the left she was carrying about 6 more books.

she started walking out the door and towards everyone's direction "crap! that's not good! should we hide?" natsu asked them, but before someone could answer him, layna walked straight past them, not looking up from her book, and when she accidently bumped into loke she still continued to walk and read, and just yelled back to him

"sorry about that, dude, but you should watch where you're going next time!" she yelled back to loke as she continued to walk and look intently in her book, and everyone looked at her in disbelief

"s-she actually didn't realize it was me..." loke said as he stared at his girlfriend in disbelief as she walked away from them

"w-wow! i didn't know that layna-chan like reading THAT much!" lucy said as she stared off at layna

"she just acted like we weren't even here..." igneel mumbled

"she didn't even bother to try use her magic and sniff us out!" natsu said

lessie smiled "that's lay-chan for ya! now let's go!" lessie said as she stomped happily after her friend, w/ everyone close behind

...

"is she going to the park?" melanie asked in curiousity as she looked around at where they were walking

"i think so, this way looks like it, but i don't think she even knows she's going there, herself." lessie said as she looked at layna who was walking a bit farther away from them all and not paying attention to where she was going

then layna walked in the park, and went about halfway into it and went over to a bench. she laid down in the bench, and pushed her back up against the armrest on it, then propped both of her legs up in the seat and laid the rest of the books in her lap, and then continued reading again

"this looks like it's gonna take awhile..." lessie said sighing then sitting down under a tree not that far away from where layna was sitting, and everyone else did the same

...

it was about 15 minutes after layna had sat down to read, and she was now on her 4th book.

everyone else was now hanging around the tree waiting for her to do something.

julie and juvia were hanging upside down from one of the tree branches and swinging back and forth and giggling at gray and blake who were fussing at them "juvia! don't hang upside down like that! your underwear is showing!" he yelled to her as he watched her dangle from the branch, her skirt flying up on her stomach showing her underwear

"but it feels nice to have the wind on juvia's body, gray!" she said to him as she smiled and giggled as he blushed at her

"...onii-chan...stop moving...!...julie cannot...concentrate...!" julie mumbled to blake as she dangled from the branch and played in blake's hair as he stood under her arms so she could reach her head, but he kept moving around

"well then don't play in my hair, goddamit!" he yelled to her as he continued to move around, and julie puffed out her cheeks and then slapped him upside the head causing him to look up at her angrily and pull on her arms and yank her from the tree branch and then he started chasing her around the tree as she ran away laughing happily

melanie was talking to lessie about what they would think layna would do next. lucy was trying to figure out how igneel, who was quite smart, was the father of natsu, who was very dense and a bit of an idiot at times. erza was throwing her swords at the ground and at trees from different distances to see how far she could go, while jellal just sat up against the tree and watched her in interest. levy was watching in humor as happy, pantherlily, and charle had another heated discussion about fish. gajeel was munching on some metal he found w/ metalicana and they were both flicking lessie in the shoulders as she talked to melanie and calling her 'squirt' and 'bookworm' as they tried to get her attention, all to lessie's annoyance.

this stuff went on for awhile when all of a sudden they all heard layna said loudly "what do you want?" and they all looked up at where she was sitting and saw that a handsome man was sitting on the bench beside layna, staring at her as she read her book quietly, and layna was now looking up at him from the top of her glasses and she was staring at him in boredom

"woah! is he the definition of hot and sexy or what?" lucy yelled as she looked up at the man's body and blushed in excitement, all to natsu's annoyance

"he is SO hot! he looks like a model!" lessie exclaimed as she looked over at him

"he looks amazing! where do you buy a face like that?" levy said as she also blushed at the man, to gajeel's annoyance

"he actually does look pretty decent! i think i could actually say he's hot!" erza said as she stared at him from her sword throwing, much to jellal's annoyance

"ok, now that is what i call HOT." melanie said as she looked at him, and blake got annoyed and stared at the guy in digust

"i think he looks very handsome!" wendy said as she looked at him, then grandeeney shrugged and said "he looks a bit decent, but not enough for me to call him hot and sexy...you humans have weird taste in people, don't you?" and for some strange and twisted reason, this was all said much to igneel's and metalicana's relief

"...this man...is very...good-looking...! julie wonders...if maybe she...can snatch him...up!..." julie said as she grinned at him and blushed

"this is strange! juvia has never thought that any man other than gray was attractive, but for some reason this man looks very...hot!" juvia said as she blushed up at him, and gray watched her in annoyance and grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him "tch! i ain't never seen him before but i already don't like him!" gray said as he held juvia close to him, and all the men grunted their agreements to his comment

loke looked at the scene in anger "who the hell does that bastad think he is, to just sit down all casually and start staring at layna?" he said angrily as he watched him

layna continued to stare at him boredly then she closed her book and got up from her position and sat up straight and sighed at him "so what do you want? you've been sitting there for a while so you must want something, right?" she said as she reached to take off her reading glasses, but was stopped by the man

"don't take your glasses off, you look pretty w/ them on!" he said to her as he watched her, and layna blushed "eh? oh...t-thank you for the compliment...but i only need these glasses when i read, so i have to take them off when i'm not reading..." she said as she took off her glasses and looked down at them

the man smiled "well that's ok! you still look pretty even w/ out them!" he said to her, and layna blushed harder and looked up at him and she smiled sheepishly "t-thank you! you're so nice!" she said to him and he smiled back

"i'm just telling you the truth that's all! no need to call me nice!" he said as he grinned at her, and layna stared at him and said "no, you're very hot!" she said then she jumped back and held her hand over her mouth at what she had just said

"n-no! t-that's not what i meant! i mean y-you're very nice! y-yea t-that's it! y-yea..." she said as she looked away and blushed hard

loke watched this and got very angry "did she just call him HOT?" he said angrily, then he punched his fist hardly on the ground and cussed loudly and lessie scooted next to him

"looks like the 'i'm cheating on you w/ another guy, because he's hotter' pose is starting to take place!" she said as she smirked at the scene

"and layna's denseness and studpidity is also starting to kick in!" melanie said as she scooted beside lessie and also smirked

"ooo! loke must be really mad!" lucy whispered to levy "i know i would be mad as hell if i heard my girlfriend call another guy hot!" levy whispered back

the guy smiled at layna and she looked at him and blushed again "n-no! i really didn't mean to say that! i mean you are hot, but i wasn't trying to say that! i meant that you were nice! b-but that doesn't mean i don't think you're hot, because you are VERY hot! but no! that's not what i was trying to say!..." she yelled to him as she blushed more and more w/ each screw up in her sentence

the man chuckled at her "you're funny! but no, it's fine, i get it, you made a mistake that's all!" he said as he chuckled and smiled at her, then grabbed her hand "but as for the compliment on how i'm nice, i thank you very much for it!" he said then he leaned down and kissed her hand, much to layna's embarrasement and she jumped up and looked down at the ground as she blushed furiously

loke got EXTREMELY furious and a dark aura appeared around him and he started hitting the ground VERY hardly and cussing VERY loudly and everyone scooted away from him and watched him as he got more and more angry

"that bastard! going around kissing people he doesn't even know! and why the hell are you blushing so goddamn much over it, layna?" he yelled to himself as he watched his girlfriend blush over and over again at some other guy

"uwaaahh! i think layna-chan is SOOO gonna get yelled at by loke later..." lucy said as she watched her celestial spirit in his rage, and everyone nodded

"sick ass bastard!...i'll kick his ass if he does anymore!..." loke said angrily as he mumbled more angry words

"what's wrong?" the man asked layna as he saw her jump up from her seat after he kissed her hand

layna shook her head and then slowly sat back down on the bench and said "n-nothing! i-it's nothing at all!" she said as she looked away from him, and he tilted his head in confusion then leaned forward in her face "you sure? you keep looking away from me, and your face keeps turning red!" he asked her in a worried voice and she leaned her head back and blushed as she saw him so close

he pointed his finger at her face "see! your face keeps turning red, just like that! are you sick? do you have a fever?" he asked her in worried voice, and she shook her head "n-no! i j-just...urm...just have face problems...?" she said as she tried to look away from him

lessie and melanie snickered at layna "nice one, layna! that was SOOO smooth!" melanie said as she snickered

"she said 'i have face problems'! hahaha! what the heck is face problems, and why would you say it to a hot guy like that?" lessie said as she laughed hard along w/ melanie

then melanie stopped laughing and looked at lessie w/ a serious face "but lessie, i don't think we should be laughing at this!" she said to lessie seriously

lessie stopped laughing and also looked back at melanie w/ a serious face "yea! it doesn't seem like the right thing to do, does it?" she said to her

"yes, i mean what if you or me said something like 'i have face problems' and then layna started laughing at us?" melanie said back to her

"yea! i'd feel very embarrased!" lessie said as she shook her head, then melanie and lessie looked back at each other and smiles slowly appear on their faces

"but we didn't say that, so we can laugh at it! hahahaha!" lessie said as she busted out laughing loudly and melanie tagged along "hahahaha! 'i have face problems' she says! if you just repeat it to yourself, it's still hilarious!" melanie said as she held her stomach as she laughed

"'i have face problems!' hahahah! you're right melanie! it still is funny!" lessie said as she hit the ground as she laughed

everyone sweatdropped at them "y-you girls..." levy said to them as she sweatdropped at them

"is something like that even neccesary for right now?..." lucy asked them as she sweatdropped, and then lessie and melanie stopped laughing and looked up at her

"y-you know...lessie i think auntie lucy and levy are right..." melanie said as to lessie, and lessie nodded "yea...maybe we should stop laughing at it..." she said as she looked at melanie, but then they both pointed at each other and yelled "psych!" and then they both leaned over on the ground and started laughing again

levy and lucy sighed at them

the man laughed at layna "you're really funny, ya know that? the way you just say stuff out loud like that, is really cute too!" he said to her as he laughed and leaned away from her face

layna looked down at her legs, then she said "s-so why did you come over here? you still haven't told me..." she said as she blushed slighty

the man looked up in thought "oh, well, i saw a beautiful girl sitting on a bench by herself reading books so intently and fast, and i just couldn't resist so i came over and talked to that beautiful girl."

layna looked at him confused "beautiful girl? who is that? when did you do that?" she asked, the stupiness of her question over-flowing at the edge

everyone sweatdropped "uwaaahh...layna-chan does get very stupid sometimes, doesn't she?" lucy said as she watched layna ask the question

"t-this stupidity...t-that denseness..." igneel said as he looked at layna, then at natsu "i've only seen it on one person, before in all my life...so that's just impossible for her to have the same level of denseness and stupidity as this idiot right?..." he said as he sweatdropped natsu

natsu looked at him confused "who're you talking about? who's the stupid and dense idiot, your talking about?" he asked in a confused voice, and igneel sweatdropped at him again

"i was talking about you, you idiot..." he said to natsu, then he looked from layna to natsu. layna to natsu. layna to natsu. layna to natsu, then he stared at natsu and sweatdropped "it's almost like there's a female copy of natsu..." he said as he sweatdropped

the man looked down at her and smile slowly appeared on his face as he chuckled at layna "i was talking about you! you're the beautiful girl i saw! you didn't realise that?" he said to her, and she blushed slightly "*giggle* i'm not beautiful! you're so nice!" she said as she smiled and giggled at him

loke's dark aura got darker "don't giggle like some kind of love-sick school girl, goddammit! what the hell is layna doing?" he mumbled angrily over to himself again and again

"*sigh* lay-chan just HAD to do the little giggle thing, didn't she?" lessie said, sighing, as she watched loke

"i seriously think that she will get yelled at later..." melanie said as she shook her head in sympathy at layna

"i think you're very beautiful! hasn't anyone ever told you that before?" he asked her in a confused and curious voice, and layna stopped blushing and giggling and she looked at him, also confused "has anyone ever told me...that i'm beautiful...?" she asked him

"yea, like your boyfriend, i'm sure you have one!" he said to her as he smiled

layna's face brightened up and she smiled happily "yes! i have been told that many times! loke tells me that i'm beautiful and pretty alot!" she said as she smiled and blushed happily

"loke? that your boyfriend?" he asked her in a confused voice, and she nodded happily "yep! he's a bit of a pervert and a playboy, but he's very nice and sweet and he calls me pretty alot! and i love loke, lots!" she said as she blushed happily

lessie scooted back next to loke "oya, oya! aren't you just the luckiest man in the world, ne loke? looks like lay-chan's not cheating on you, but she in fact BRAGGING about you!" she said as she nudged him in the shoulder and smirked at him, as he was now blushing

"i bet you're feeling like your ontop of the world, after hearing her say that, aren't ya?" melanie said as she did the same as lessie

"s-stop that! i don't feel like that!" he said to the two as he blushed at his girlfriends words, but then looked at layna "but i am a little happy to hear that..." he mumbled quietly to himself

"but didn't she just call you a pervert and a playboy? is that something to be happy about?" lucy said as she sweatdropped at him and layna

"well it's kinda true, so you COULD be happy about." levy said to her as she shrugged

"i'm not a pervert!" loke yelled to lucy and levy and they snickered "how come you didn't deny the fact that you were a playboy?" levy said to him as she snickered and smirked

loke blushed "well i was a bit of a playboy, before..." he mumbled in embarrasement

the man smiled at layna "that's good, you love your boyfriend!" he said to her as he smiled, but then sighed sadly "but i guess, it's not so good for me then, huh?"

"what do you mean?" she asked him in a confused voice

"well, here i was, coming over here to talk to a pretty girl because i think she has no boyfriend, but sadly *sigh* it appears she does. i have no good luck, do i?" he said as he looked up at the sky

and then much to the man and everyone else's surprise, layna wrapped her arms around the man and gave him a hug

the man looked down at her and blushed "w-what are you doing? i don't think you should do that, to another guy!" he said to her as layna squeezed him tightly and then let go and looked at him and smiled widely "that was my 'good luck' hug!" she said as she smiled at him happily

"g-good luck hug? what's that?" he asked her, and she looked up at the sky and smiled

"you couldn't get me, but i'm sure that you'll get some nice girl someday!" she said as she looked up at the sky, then turned to the man again "so that's why i gave you a 'good luck' hug! i want you to have good luck, so do your best!" she said as she pumped her fists in the air and smiled at him

he blushed, and then smiled at her "well, thanks for the luck!" he said smiling at her, then he laughed "but you really are a funny girl! w/ your personality i'm sure you have lots of amazing friends and family!" he said to her as he laughed and she jumped up on her feet and smiled

"i do! my friends and family are the BEST! i love them THIS much!" she said as she spread her arms out widely and smild at him, then spread her arms out even wider and said "and i'm sure that they love me THIS much!" she said smiling widely and then plopping back down on the seat

everyone blushed "l-layna-chan is so sweet..." lucy said as she looked at her

"i think i'm going to cry..." levy said as she looked away to not show her tears

"lay-chan, you're so nice! you're like an angel!" lessie wailed as happy tears fell from her eyes

"so nice..." was all natsu mumbled as he watched her

"i wonder who she gets that personality from?..." igneel asked in wonder

"woah! you must got the best people in your life!" he said smiling at her, then he got up and stood in front of her and smiled down at her "well, i'm gonna get going now!" then he turned and walked away

"good luck!" she yelled after him, and he turned around and laughed "yep! thanks! i wish you good luck too!" he said smiling at her, then he walked away

layna looked at where he had walked off and she smiled "he was nice..." then she got up "yosh! i've got lots more stuff to do today!" she said pumping her fists in the air, then she put her glasses on so that they were sitting ontop of her head, then she picked up her books and started walking away

"eh? she's going somewhere else? i thought she said she was just going to the bookstore!" levy said as she wiped away her tears

"maybe, she has something else to do?" lessie said as she also wiped away her tears

"well then we must follow, of course!" melanie said as she got up and walked after layna, followed by sighing people

"my butt hurts from sitting there that whole time, lucy! rub it for me, ok?" natsu said in a bored voice as he got up and followed melanie

lucy slapped him upside the head and her veins popped "i ain't gonna do that, not one day in hell!" she yelled to him

"why would you ask a woman to rub your butt? do you know how weird that sounds?" igneel said to him as he sweatdropped, and natsu just shrugged "my butt was hurting..."

"oh yea! lessie! doesn't that mean that our mission is done?" lucy asked the short girl, and she turned around to look at her "oh, yea, i guess it is." was all she said and then melanie piped up to everyone w/ out looking back at them

"i have a feeling i know which pose will come up next, and i'm very excited to see it too!" melanie said as she laughed at nothing in particular, and everyone sweatdropped

"now whose the one doing the creepy laugh?..." lessie mumbled at melanie as she sweatdropped

"m-melanie, stop that, that laugh is a bit creepy..." jellal said as he sweatdropped at his daughter, and she looked at them "ah...sure, ok..." she said then she stopped laughing and everyone continued to follow farther behind layna

...

layna had started walking in a crowded area, that had a long river flowing through the center of the area, and a bridge over it. she had started to walk on said bridge.

she was walking on the very edge of the bridge and had her arms held out to her sides and had her eyes closed and hummed a song as she walked down the side of the bridge

"oi, oi! be a little cautious of where you're walking..." gray said as he watched layna walk close to the edge and he sweatdropped

"knowing her clumsy self, she might fall..." loke mumbled as he watched her

"s-somehow this seems like deja-vu, doesn't it natsu?" lucy asked him as she sweatdropped, and he nodded

"you used to do that when we younger didn't you, lucy? you'd always walk on the edge of the canal and hold your arms out like that and sing, right? that's weird how she's doing the same thing." natsu said in confusion as he watched her sing

"this girl confuses me the more and more i learn something about her..." igneel mumbled quietly, and grandeeney, and metalicana nodded their heads in agreement

then juvia said "juvia really hates to do this to layna-chan and loke-kun, but she would like to complete her mission now!" she said as she looked over loke and he groaned loudly, then melanie smirked and said "yes! please go ahead! i would like to see the 'wet' pose!" she said eagerly

loke groaned again "do they have to do this?" and melanie nodded her head in eagerness again and loke sulked "tch! you had better not hurt her or else i'll hurt you." he mumbled to gray, and he smirked at loke

"do not worry loke-kun! juvia will make sure that layna-chan will fall in the river w/ grace!" juvia said as she smiled at loke

"yea, th- wait did you just say 'make her fall in the river'? you're gonna push her in the river?" loke yelled to her as he tried to get her to stop, but juvia was already signaling gray, who was smirking evilly at loke, to trip up layna

"ice make floor!" gray yelled and the area where layna was walking had turned into an icy surface, and was now very slippery

"eh? ice? where the he-" layna yelled as she tried to stay steady on her feet, but then slipped up and fell off the bridge "~kyaaa!~" she yelled as she fell w/ a plop into the river

everyone sweatdropped "oi, pops, mom, you could have been a bit gentler w/ the way you got her wet..." blake said as he and everyone else walked over to the edge of the bridge and looked over the rail to see layna

"oya, that was quite the fall wasn't it?" lessie said as she leaned her arm up on the rail and held her head in it and watched layna in the water w/ a humor filled smiled on her face

"i can't wait to see how she'll look when she comes out!" melanie said in excitement

"gray! what is wrong w/ you? i told you not to do that!" loke yelled to him, and gray smirked "actually you said not to HURT her, and i'm pretty sure that she ain't hurt! just a bit soaked that's all!" he said as he pointed under the bridge to layna who was now floating in the water

"what the hell was that? how the hell is there ice, when it's not even winter yet?" layna mumbled angrily to herself as she popped her head up from under the water, and wiped her wet, sticky hair away from her eyes and forehead, then she swam over to the land, and held her arms out to grab the ground and pulled herself up, then she sat upright and stared at her wet clothes

"i just bought these sneakers, too..." she mumbled angrily as she looked down at her soaked converse sneakers then took them off, and then took of her socks and threw them both away

then she took her hair out of it's ponytail, and flipped it over her head and shook some of the water out, then she looked up at where she had fallen and everyone quickly hid

"crap! that was close! lay-chan would've killed us, if she had found out that we did that to her!" lessie said as she hid from her friend

"she would have shown no mercy, either..." melanie said as she nodded her head

"though i don't see why we should get killed for something, you two did..." levy said as she sweatdropped at gray and juvia

"it smells funny up there..." they heard layna say to herself as she looked up at where she had fallen

"you think layna-chan realised that we're here?" lucy asked lessie as she heard layna, and she just shrugged her shoulders "when it comes to lay-chan, who knows?" lessie said

layna continued to look up, but then after awhile she looked back down and shrugged "guess it's just my imagination...there's no way that those idiots, would be here..." she mumbled and then after she had looked away everyone came out from hiding and looked back down at layna

layna looked around at where she was then she stripped off her shirt

"ooo! first we can see through her clothes, and then she's gonna show us more! yay!" melanie said as she watched layna take off her shirt and started to wring it out to get rid of the water

"well i guess my team's mission is complete!" lessie mumbled happily as she watch her friend strip off her shirt

all the men blushed "why is she taking off her shirt?" loke yelled as he watched her, then he looked back at everyone else "don't stare at her!" he yelled angrily to them as they blushed at her wet half-naked body

"woah...she really does have a bigger chest than auntie lucy's..." lessie said as she stared down at her friend's chest, and all the men blushed harder

"lessie! why do you have to say something like that? stop it!" loke yelled to her as he blushed at her comment on his girlfriend

then levy piped up "but seriously! look at those things! they're like so round and big and then look at her bra! her bra is like huge, but even then her chest is still squeezing in it tightly! i'm actually a bit jealous..." levy exclaimed as she blushed in excitement down at the young girl

melanie pointed at layna's body "yes, this is exactly what i was talking about! look at those curves! the wide, yet defined hips! the perfectly huge chest! that perfect pale skin color! the thick-juicy thighs that could make any man go gaga! and then to top it off, she's completely wet, so she looks even more sexy! yes, this is what i wanted! this is the PERFECT 'wet' pose! NO! this is...this is...OH MY GOD! this is one of the most perverted 'sexy' poses out there! this is the 'i'm a naughty girl, so please touch my dirty, wet body' pose! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL, INDEED!" she yelled in excitement as she blushed in excitement and stared at layna's body

everyone sweatdropped at melanie "melanie, why did you say 'oh my god', 'perfect', and 'wonderful' in english just now? is doing that supposed to put emphasis on it or something?" lessie asked her as she sweatdropped

"you do know that all of what you just said was VERY perverted, in every way you could imagine? and what the hell is the 'i'm a naughty girl, so please touch my dirty, wet body' pose?" lucy asked her as she sweatdropped

melanie turned around and smirked at them "hehe! so you have finally asked that question! i have been waiting, so i could go into full detail!" she said as she grinned a perverted grin

"melanie why do you get so worked up over stuff like this?..." jellal asked her as he sweatdropped at her grin

melanie ignored him "well! the 'i'm a naughty girl, so please touch my dirty, wet body!' pose is, as i have stated before, one of the most perverted poses out there!" she said as she blushed in eagerness and nodded her head

"how can a pose, be called the most perverted in the world?" gray asked her

melanie turned to quickly face him and she pointed at him "you are mistaken! it is not THE most perverted pose in the world, it is only ONE of the most perverted poses, out there! you see my sweet little popsicle-uncle..." she started to say as she got excited

"did you just call me 'my sweet little popsicle-uncle'? why?" gray asked her as he sweatdropped at her, and she continued to speak

"well you see! the pose that layna was doing just now is only ranked 5th in the 'sexy' world!" she said grinning at everyone

"wow, you actually give ranks to poses..." gajeel said

"what're the other 4?" lessie asked her, and melanie turned to her and smiled happily "i'm glad you asked!" she said then she held up four fingers "at rank 4, is the common 'onii-chan, i love you, so love me back!' pose! it is very common in little sisters w/ a brother complex!" melanie said

and then at that last word everyone looked over julie and backed away from her, while blake just stood beside her and asked her in a nervous voice "y-you don't have a brother complex...d-do you?..." he asked her as he looked at her nervously

julie looked at them all and blushed "you people...are terrible...!...julie does...not have a...brother...complex!...she never...did and she...never...will...!" she yelled to them in embarrasement

"but you do like to call blake 'onii-chan' and you're always sticking to him like glue, and holding his hand when he's around..." gray said to his daughter as he walked up to her, then juvia piped up

"or maybe...is it that maybe, blake has a little sister complex, so he forces julie to do all of that stuff? you dirty of child of mine!" juvia yelled to blake as she whacked him upside the head

blake blushed "i do NOT have a little sister complex! and even if i did i wouldn't make julie do stuff like that, it's weird!" he yelled to everyone

then julie piped up and said "no!...i don't like...onii-chan...like that...!" she said blushing and then she reached over to gray and grabbed his hand "...i love...daddy the...most...!" she said smiling happily as she held his hand

everyone's jawdropped "y-you child molester! you got your daughter to say that about you? pervert!" natsu yelled to him

gray blushed like mad and crouched down in front of julie "j-julie, y-you shouldn't say stuff like that, about daddy! i-it's not right!" he said nervously to her, and she looked at him confused "...but why not...?...i love daddy...the most...out of anybody...else!...so why not...?..." she said as she pouted and puffed out her cheeks

"g-gray! t-tell her to stop that!" juvia yelled to him as she blushed

gray started blushing and didn't know what to say, then he looked up blake and said "w-well, onii-chan over here, can handle it from here!" he said as he quickly got up, pushed julie towards blake and then quickly walked away from them and stood beside juvia

julie just looked confused but she shrugged and just reached her hand out for blake's but he quickly pulled it away, much to julie's dissapointment, and she kept trying furiously to grab his hand but he kept pulling away quickly as he blushed hard down at her

"anyways! onto the 3rd pose!" melanie said as she held up 3 fingers, "at rank 3, is the 'panty slip' pose!"

"what's up w/ these super perverted names?" lessie said as she sweatdropped

"the 'panty slip' pose is a simpler one, but it is actually quite hard to find! it is when the girl is wearing a skirt and she slips up and falls, or anything like that, showing her underwear for everyone to see! it is shown to be even more of a sexy pose when the girl is not wearing underwear at all!" melanie said nodding her head excitedly

"these poses are getting more and more perverted as you go higher..." loke said as he sweatdropped at her

"wait, just a minute! you say this happens when a girl wears a skirt?" lessie asked melanie and when she nodded, lessie looked at erza and melanie abck and forth

"h-has that ever happened to the two of you?" she asked, sweatdropping, erza and melanie, as they both wore short skirts all the time

"now that you think about it! the two of you do wear skirts! so has that ever happened?" lucy asked them also

erza shook her head "i am very careful, when it comes to stuff like that, so it won't happen." she said calmly, then everyone looked at melanie, who was now blushing a bit

lessie saw this "it actually happened to you?" she exclaimed in disbelief to her friend, and she smiled sheepishly and nodded her head as she blushed

"how come i didn't know that? when did this happen? did any perverts look at you?" erza said to her daughter in suspicion

"i was just coming home from a mission one day, and i slipped on something in the middle of the street, and fell and my skirt came up, and lots of guys walking by, starting yelling perverted things." she said as she looked up in thought to remember what had happened

blake started blushing and he turned away and started saying multiple cuss words to himself "damn perverts, don't just stare at people when something like that happens..." he mumbled quietly to himself as he continued to cuss quietly

lessie was the only person who saw this and she sweatdropped at him "oi, oi..." she said to him

"w-well! enough of that! on to the 2nd pose!" she said as she avoided the topic, then held up 2 fingers "in the 2nd rank, is the 'sexy S&M girl' pose!" she said smirking

"somehow i don't wanna know what this one is..." someone mumbled and everyone nodded in agreement

"the name of this pose really sends chills down my spine..." gajeel said

"haha! don't look like that people! the 'sexy S&M girl' pose isn't that bad! all it consists of is a girl that is either S or M and she's doing something that goes to correspond w/ her personality! so like if i said that auntie lucy was an S, and she was caught in the 'sexy S&M girl' pose she would be caught in a daring position like spanking someone w/ a whip while she was doing some sexy poses at the time! that's basically what it is!" melanie said smiling

lucy's veins popped and she grabbed melanie by the ear "i ain't no goddamn S, melanie! don't just say something like that out loud, cause it ain't true!" she yelled to her as she pulled on ear

"ow! ow! ow! auntie lucy, it was only an example! nobody said you were an S! it was just for an example!" melanie yelled to her as she tried to pull her ear free

"i don't care if it was only for an example! if you're gonna be doing that, then use someone else for the example, goddammit!" she said to her as let go of her ear and crossed her arms at her and then lectured her

"whatever..." melanie mumbled then she turned to lessie "lessie, you know what the last pose is, so you can tell them...i don't feel like it anymore..." she mumbled to her in annoyance

"sure!" lessie said then she held up one finger and yelled happily "1st ranked pose! the pose known throughout the world as the hottest! the sexiest! the most perverted! the one that gets your nasty little man bodies tingling in excitement! the one that can make ANY man fall for the girl! known throughout areas as the as the special technique! it's THE sexy pose of sexy poses! it's the-" lessie yelled to them happily as she held up her hand, but then her eye caught a glimpse of something where layna was and she looked down the bridge and her eyes widened

"oh...my god..." lessie said as she looked down at layna

lessie shook her and looked over at melanie whose eyes had also widened just like hers "o-oi! melanie you see that, right?" lessie asked her as she pointed a shaky finger down at layna, and melanie said nothing as she just slowly nodded her head down at what her finger was pointing at

"t-that's impossible...how is this happening?" melanie said loudly as her eyes stayed widened

"s-she's actually doing it...she's doing it..." lessie said to melanie

"you think maybe, she's some kind of alien from another planet? i mean because THAT is just impossible!" melanie said as she shook her head down at layna

"w-well she is lay-chan...anything could be made possible for her..." lessie said as she looked down unsurely at her friend

"what are you guys talking about? what's layna doing, that's so impossible?" loke asked them as he and everyone else walked up to look too

lessie and melanie pointed down at layna and everyone looked at her and saw that she was now done wringing out her shirt, and her shorts were unbuttoned so they were slipping slightly off of her waist and you could see the top half of her underwear, and from what they all guessed, she had taken off her pants and also wrung them, but this was just a guess so they weren't sure. her bra's hook was about to come unloose so her bra was dangerously close to falling off, and she was standing crouched down over her shirt as she watched it on the ground

"she's doing THE sexy pose! THE sexy pose!" lessie exclaimed as she jumped up and down

"you mean the one you were talking about earlier?" levy asked her

melanie nodded "yes, she is doing the hottest, and sexiest pose that's out there! she doing the 'i'm teasing you, because it's fun to watch you blush and nosebleed' pose!"

lucy sweatdropped "and once again, we have quite another outrageous name for a pose, that is WAY too descriptive..." she said to melanie

melanie started talking again "this pose she is doing, is basically based more on the clothes she's wearing than her body itself! this pose is when the girl has her clothes hanging from her body as if she were about to tear them off and show you EVERYTHING, but since she doesn't take her clothes off, and just lets them hang from her body like that, it's almost as if she's teasing the man w/ her clothes! and men can get VERY 'heated up' when they are teased in any way, so it is ranked 1st! thus giving it it's name!" she said grinning

"w-wow...so you're layna-chan is doing that right now?...wow..." lucy said to them

they nodded then looked down at layna who was now sighing and standing back up on her feet "i need new clothes!" she said as she picked up her shirt from the ground, examined it then sighed loudly

she then snapped her fingers and there was a poof around her body, and in her soaking clothes place, were clean, crisp clothes. she had on tight flame red shirt that had big colorful letters on it that read "BOYS, BE AMBITIOUS!" and she had on blue denim shorts, w/ her converse sneakers, and on her body, draped in her hand was...

LOKE'S JACKET? !

"eh? loke isn't that your jacket, layna-chan's wearing?" lucy said as she looked down at layna

"eh? what are you tal- how is that possible! my jacket's gone! how did she get it?" loke yelled as he looked from layna to his jacket-less body

lessie smirked over at layna and at the same time she said to loke "ne, ne loke! look at lay-chan! she looks so happy now that she's wearing your jacket!"

layna looked down at the jacket in confusion "huh? where did this come from?" she asked herself, then she shrugged "well, who cares! loke's jacket always feels the best so it doesn't matter!" she said happily then she put the jacket on and smiled

loke blushed at layna's actions and lessie, melanie, lucy, and levy all smirked at him

(back 2 ~layna~)

i smiled happily as i put on loke's jacket then i felt my hair "tch! it's even more spiky than usual now!" i mumbled as i felt my hair and saw that it was now no longer wet, but it was extremely spiky and it was also starting to curl up at the edges and ends, and there were two big pieces on the top of my head that kept flying straight back up after i kept flattening it down

i sighed angrily as i kept trying to flatten my hair and get rid of the spikyness "tch! where the hell did ice come from anyways? ain't even winter!" i mumbled angrily as i did so, but then i just got so annoyed that i snapped my fingers and my hair was now straight

i sighed again "i didn't want it straight either!" i mumbled in annoyance as i felt my straight hair, and got mad because i wanted my hair back to it's regular slighty spiky self

i shrugged and sighed "well it's better than how it was before..." i said quietly as i reached for my hair and pulled it over my shoulder so that it was now hanging down past my shoulder, chest, stomach, and stopped right where my knees were, and i quickly braided it and then ran my fingers down the braid

"hmm...i never knew my hair was this long..." i mumbled as i saw that even in a braid, my hair still fell right where my knees were, then i turned around and walked away from the place i fell in the water and after awhile i had found myself on the crowded streets again.

...

i was walking along the streets just looking at stuff when i saw a sweets shop

i stopped and stared at it, then i said "maybe i should buy a cake for everyone since they didn't go out today..." i said as i looked at the store, but then i shook my head

"NO! those idiots don't deserve anything!" i said angrily but then my expression softened "but then they feel all sad if i don't..." i mumbled softly

i thought about it for a second then i shook my head again "nope! i really shouldn't get anything for them! they don't deserve stuff like that!" i said

* * *

><p>i walked out of the sweets shop carrying a box w a big cake in it, and i had a bag in the other hand that had some cookies and chocoalate.

i sighed and sweatdropped "i-in the end, i actually got something for them..." i said as i looked down at the stuff i had, then i sighed and starting walking away

"this stuff is really heavy...maybe i'll go back to the park and sit down for awhile." i mumbled as i looked down at the stuff again, as i walked, and i started walking towards the park

...

"whoo! my arms feel SOOO much better!" i said happily as i placed the box on the park bench and then placed the bag ontop of it and plopped down on the bench and strecthed my arms

i sighed happily "it's almost 6:00, isn't it? well, i guess after i sit down for awhile i'll head back home!" i said then i leaned back in the seat and reached in the bag and pulled out a piece of chocolate and munched leisurely on it

"woah, this stuff is good...i wonder who made it?" i said quietly as i looked down at the chocolate in amazement, then ate some more

...

i had just finished the last of my chocolate, i looked up at the sky and sighed, then closed my eyes. i sat there like that for awhile, when all of a sudden i felt something grab me

"ah! what the hell is that?" i said as i opened my eyes and looked around, then i felt multiple small things grab my legs and i looked down and saw two little kids

"oh, so that's what it was..." i mumbled as i looked down at the little kids

one was a boy and the other was a girl, they both looked about 3 or 4 yrs. old, and from the looks of it, they were twins. the girl had long flowing jet black hair, that fell all the way down to her short legs and hit the tops of her feet, her hair was pinned up in a high ponytail and at the top of the ponytail she had two pieces of hair sticking up in the ponytail. she had big, round, dark brown eyes, and her little chubby cheeks were tinted red w/ excitement and playfullness. the little girl was holding a pink colored stuffed bunny in her hand and was hugging it tightly to her chest. the boy looked exactly like her, but his hair was short, straight, and had a shortness similar to gray's and papa's. his eyes were also big, and round orbs w/ a dark brown color to them. his cheeks were also tinted red w/ excitement and playfullness, but his was slightly a lighter red color than the girls. they both had their small little hands placed on my legs, and were looking up at me innocently

i smiled down at them "are you lost? where's your mama?" i asked them as i smiled at them, and they both nodded their heads

"onee-tan, hana and onii-tan can't find mommy!" the little girl, that i reckoned was hana, said as she held her bunny even closer to her

the boy looked at hana and smiled "hana, i'm not onii-tan! we're the same age, baka!" he said to her as he patted her on the head and smiled

hana looked at him and pouted "but hana doesn't like calling onii-tan ryota! so she will call him onii-tan!" she said as she smiled happily at him

"but i'm not onii-tan..." he mumbled to her as he watched her grin

i smiled at their little conversation and i reached out to them and grabbed their little hands "ne, ryota-kun, hana-chan! do you know where mommy went? where did you see mommy last time?" i asked them and they looked up at me

"onee-tan! hana thought she told you! she and onii-tan can't find mommy!" hana said as she looked up at me again

"nee-tan! we really don't know where our mommy went! we losted her!" ryota said as he looked up at me

i sweatdropped "i-it's 'lost' not 'losted'..." i said quietly, then i sighed "so you don't know where mommy is, huh?" i asked them again and they nodded "hana misses mommy! she misses mommy alot!" hana said and tears started to come to her eyes

i panicked "e-eh? no! no! d-don't cry!" i said to her as i tried to get her to stop, but the tears fell out anyway and she started crying loudly "mommy, where did you go! hana can't find you anywhere!" she yelled as she cried

ryota started crying too "nee-tan! where is mommy? where'd she gone to? i miss mommy!" he said as he cried just as loudly as hana

i was now looking around frantically, trying to find something to stop them from crying, but i couldn't find anything so i hopped off the seat and crouched in front of them

"n-ne! looky here!" i said to them as i smiled nervously and their crying stopped a bit as they looked at me, but they were still crying

"l-look!" i said to them, then i held up both of my hands beside my face and placed them into peace signs "s-say PEACE!" i said to them nervously, and they looked at me confused, then they both wiped away their tears, and started laughing

"haha! nee-tan you look funny!" ryota said as he laughed at me

"hana would also like to try! onee-tan, teach hana how to do that!" hana said as she smiled and laughed at me

i sighed in relief that they had stopped crying, then i smiled at hana "look! say PEACE!" i said as i held my hands up again and made them into peace signs, and hana laughed then she copied me

"haha! onee-tan look! hana can do it too! say PEAS!" she said laughing as she copied me

i giggled at her "it's 'peace' not 'peas'!" i said as i giggled at her

"p-peas?" she asked me in a confused voice, and i laughed "well how about we go w/ that! lets say 'peas' instead!" i said happily to her, then i held my hands up again "say PEAS!"

ryota and hana laughed then they both did it "say PEAS!" they both said as they copied me happily

"now, say HAPPY!" i said to them as i smiled mira-style w/ a big smile and my eyes closed

"hana will do it too! say HAPPY!" she said in a determined voice, then she smiled just like me

"now, do them both at the same time!" i said to her as i placed my hands in a peace signs and smiled mira-style, then they copied me

"and then to finish it off, say HOORAY!" i said to them as i then threw my hands up in the air, smiled widely, and yelled hooray

"say 'OORAY! 'OORAY! 'OORAY!" hana said as she happily threw her hands up and laughed

"hana it's not 'ooray! it's hooray! see, ya gotta do it like this! say HOORAY! HOORAY!" ryota said to her as he watched her mess up the word and then he showed her how to do it right, and then after that, the both of them smiled at each other and fell to the ground laughing

" 'OORAY! 'OORAY!" hana said as she rolled around on her back and threw her hands up while she laughed

"HOORAY! HOORAY!" ryota said as he did the same as hana and laughed merrily

i laughed at them, then i crawled over towards them and started tickling their stomachs, causing them to laugh harder, and roll on the ground more

"hahaha! don't tickle me, nee-tan!" ryota said as he laughed and smiled at me as he got tickled

"hahahaha! onee-tan, you're making hana laugh!" hana said happily as she continued to laugh and rolled around

i laughed at them, then saw them both jump up from the ground and hop ontop of me and start to tickle me "haha! now it's hana's turn! she will tickle onee-tan!" hana said as she tickled me and smiled at me

"nee-tan, we'll make you laugh now! hahaha!" ryota said as he laughed happily

i fell to the ground, as they tickled me over and over again and i laughed loudly each time "hahaha! s-stop! i think i might faint from all the laughing! hahahaha!" i said as i laughed and rolled around and they smiled and kept tickling me

(back 2 ~normal~)

the whole gang was sitting far away from layna, but just close enough to watch her. they were either sitting on a bench, standing around the bench, or sitting on the ground, as they watched as layna and the two kids tickled each other

"awww! those kids are SOOOO cute!" levy said as she squealed at the scene

"i didn't know layna-chan was good w/ kids!" lucy said as she watched in wonder

"i didn't know that either..." loke mumbled

"that scary girl actually has a soft spot for kids! wow, that's shocking!" natsu said as he watched in shock

"lay-chan and those kids look really cute! she looks just like a mom w/ her kids!" lessie said happily as she watched, then she smirked over at loke and nudged him "doesn't it get you SOOO happy and excited to think of the possibility of you and lay-chan having kids, and she played w/ them like that?" she said, smirking widely at him

loke looked at her and blushed a deep red "k-kids? m-me and l-layna? t-that's! t-that's..." he said to her in an embarrasement, then when he saw her smirk widen even more, he looked away and blushed an even deeper red

"hehe! i betcha he's happy at the thought of having kids w/ lay-chan! it's written all over his face, ain't it melanie!" lessie said as she looked over at her friend and they both snickered at loke's blushing face, causing him to blush more, and then causing them to laugh even more

"oya, thinking of quite the stuff are we now, loke?" lucy said as she grinned at him, and he looked away again

then everyone went back to watching layna and the two kids

they were still rolling around laughing, when all of a sudden the little girl threw her hands up happily and her little bunny flew out of her hands and landed far away from her, or should i say...

landing right in front of natsu.

natsu walked from his standing position next to the bench over to the stuffed animal, and leaned down and picked up the bunny and studied it "what the hell is this? a rabbit?" he said as held it in his hands

"hey, didn't that little girl have it just now?" lucy said as she got up from the bench and looked at it w/ him

and at that they saw a small little girl w/ long jet black hair, come running full speed at them

she stopped in front of the big group of people and stared at them "hana sees alot of people!" she said as she smiled happily at them

"t-that's so cute! i wanna give her a big hug!" levy said, sqealing happily, as she jumped out of her chair to grab hana and hug her, but was pulled back by gajeel and metalicana

"don't just go hugging little kids you don't know!" they both yelled to her as they plopped her back in the chair and she pouted "mou! you guys are mean!"

the little girl watched them and laughed "hahaha! hana thinks you're funny, like onee-tan!" she said as she pointed and laughed at them

everyone blushed at her cuteness, and all the women rushed down in front of hana. "s-so cute! she's like a little cake, but in human form! just so cute!" erza said as she blushed at hana

"may i take you home w/ me?" lucy said as she blushed at hana

"you're so cute! like a little bubbly ball of cuteness!" juvia said as she squealed at the little girl

hana looked at them and fell down to the ground laughing "hahaha! all of the onee-tans are funny! make hana laugh more! hahaha!" she said as she rolled on the ground, laughing

everyone blushed at her again "w-wow...even i think that this little girl is really cute...and i'm a guy!" natsu said as he blushed down at the girl and everyone nodded in agreement (well the men)

hana looked up at natsu when he said that, then she got up on her little feet and walked over to him and stared up high at him and said w/ innocent eyes "ohi-tan, who are you?"

natsu looked down at her and blushed slightly "o-ohi-tan? what is that?" he asked her

"i think she means to say 'oji-san' but she probably has problems w/ her 's' and 'j' so that's why it comes out as 'ohi-tan'." grandeeney said to him

natsu stared down at the little girl "oji-san? i ain't your goddamn uncle! and i ain't old enough to be an uncle, anyways!" he yelled to her, and she just stared at him, then her eyes wandered down to his hands, where her little bunny was

she pointed to the bunny "ohi-tan, that's hana's bunny." she said as she pointed at the bunny and natsu looked down at it

"eh? this is yours?" he said as he looked down at it

hana's eyes started to fill w/ tears "ohi-tan, hana said that's her bunny." she said as tears filled her big, round eyes

natsu panicked "w-wait, why're you crying? h-here! i'll give it back, just don't cry!" he said as he reached down to hand her the bunny, but it fell out his hands and landed on the ground

hana started crying "ohi-tan! that's hana's bunny! not ohi-tan's! hana's!" she said to him as multiple tears fell down her chubby little cheeks and onto the ground

everyone looked at natsu funny "what kind of person are you? you made her cry!" gray said to him

"natsu! you big meanie! don't make little girls cry!" lucy yelled to him

"ooo! you made her cry, kid! that ain't good!" metalicana said to him, and igneel nodded his head in agreement

"you're sick for making a little girl cry like that." was all grandeeney said as she looked at him

"natsu-san! that's no good! you shouldn't make a girl cry!" wendy said as she waved her finger at him in a lecturing way

"w-what? i d-didn't...i didn't mean to! she just started crying by herself after seeing the bunny fall!" natsu yelled to them as he leaned down to pick up the rabbit

then they all heard yelling "hana-chan! hana-chan! where did you go?" they heard layna yell

"hana! you baka! don't run off!" they heard the little boy named ryota yell

everyone panicked "what do we do? layna's coming!" loke yelled to lessie

"i-i don't know! i didn't think of what to do if lay-chan ever saw us!" lessie said to him

"she's gonna be mad as hell when she finds out that we lied to her about staying home!" gray said and everyone got scared at the thought of a angry layna

"well for now we sh-" melanie said to them, but it was too late

layna came running up and she was carrying the little boy on her hip and was panting for air

she looked at all of them in surprise and shock

"eh? loke? what are you guys doing here? i thought you were gonna stay home!" she said to them as she put down ryota and he ran over to hana's bunny, picked it up, then ran over to hana

"here! now stop crying, baka!" he said to her as he held it out to her

hana wiped her tears and grabbed the bunny and hugged it tightly to her chest, then she looked up at natsu "ohi-tan, you're mean! you took hana's bunny!" she yelled to him then she ran off to layna and jumped in her arms

"onee-tan! that mean ohi-tan took hana's bunny! go hurt him!" hana said as layna picked her up and placed her in her arms and sat her on her hip

"ohi-tan? who is that?" she asked her and hana pointed an accusing finger at natsu "ohi-tan is that ohi-tan over there! he threw hana's bunny on the ground, so go beat him up onee-tan!" she said to her

"i didn't throw it! it fell on the ground when i was trying to give it back to her!" natsu yelled in his defense

hana pouted "ohi-tan, you meanie! hana will not forgive you!" she said as she leaned her head into layna's shoulder and held onto layna's shirt while also pulling her bunny close

"now, onee-tan! beat him up!" hana said to layna

layna looked from natsu to hana from natsu to hana from natsu to hana, then she smiled at hana "ok! onee-tan will knock some sense into that meanie ohi-tan over there!" she said to hana as she smiled

"yay! now ohi-tan will pay for hurting hana's bunny!" hana said happily as she clapped her hands and layna walked towards natsu

"o-oi! layna! i'm teling you, i didn't mean to! don't hurt me!" natsu said to her as he backed up in fear of what layna would do

layna smiled at him and then stood in front of him, and raised her hand up at him and whacked him hardly against the head "bad ohi-tan! don't make hana cry!" she said to him as she continued to smile

natsu looked at her and then held his head "eh? that's it? you're not gonna kill me?" he asked her in shock

layna just continued to smile at him, then she looked at hana and back at natsu and smiled again, and natsu shocked face now turned into a look understanding

"oh...oh! i get it!" he said then he fell to the ground and held his head in mock pain "ow! ow! it hurts layna! why'd you hit me so hard!" he yelled as he rolled around in 'pain'

layna smiled at hana "now hana-chan! i hurt the bad ohi-tan!" she said to her

"yay! the bad ohi-tan got hurt!" hana said happily as she watched natsu, then her face turned sad "onee-tan you hurt the ohi-tan bad...he is yelling loudly!" she said as she watched natsu sadly, then she hopped out of layna's arms and landed ontop of natsu's chest and stared at him

"ow! that actually hurt you little kid!" he yelled to hana as he rubbed his chest where she had landed

hana stood on his chest and stared at him sadly "ohi-tan, hana is sorry about telling onee-tan to hurt you, so don't cry in pain! hana is sorry!" she said to him

"huh? what the hell are you talking about? i wasn't even crying..." natsu said to her

"ohi-tan don't cry! hana's sorry! don't cry ohi-tan!" she said to him sadly as she hopped off of his chest and then hugged his neck

"umm...ok..." natsu said as he got up and tried to remove the little girl from his neck

"ohi-tan please forgive hana! she's sorry!" hana said as she crawled up from his head and plopped onto the top of his head and she sat there

"sure! whatever! i forgive ya! now just get off of my head already!" he yelled to her as he tried to look up at her

"yay! ohi-tan thank you! you're the best ohi-tan ever!" she yelled happily as she moved around a bit ontop of his head and then hugged it

"will you get off already?" he asked her as he sweatdropped at her

"nope! hana will stay on ohi-tan's head forever and give him big, BIG hugs, because ohi-tan is so nice!" she said as she smiled and laughed at him

"awww! isn;t that nice natsu! you got yourself a cute little follower!" lucy said to him as she looked up at hana and smiled

hana pointed down at lucy "no! don't take ohi-tan away from hana! she will not forgive you if you do! ohi-tan is hana's! only hana's!" she yelled down to lucy and everyone snickered

"so there actually IS someone else in this world that would fall for an idiot like natsu!" igneel said as he snickered up at natsu

natsu blushed "what's that supposed to mean igneel? i ain't a idiot! and it isn't that surprising for someone to fall for me, i AM awesome!" he yelled to everyone as he blushed

happy looked up at natsu then he turned his head away and went *pfffft* and everyone started laughing at natsu

layna walked up to natsu and pulled hana off of his head "no! ohi-tan don't go!" she said as she was peeled off of his head

"that's no good, hana-chan! we still have to find your mommy, remember?" layna said to her as she looked at the pouting little girl

"fine! we will go find mommy!" she said as she pouted

"yay! that's a good girl!" layna said as she smiled at her, then she went over and picked up ryota and placed them both on her hips and held them both, ryota in her right arm, hana in her left

"lay-chan! how are you supposed to find their mom?" lessie asked as she walked over to her

layna turned and looked at them and smirked "oh, you guys will help me of course!"

"what?" they all yelled in disbelief

layna pouted at them "but you guys lied to me! you have to pay up someway, for doing something like that to me!" she said as, w/ each word, her pout slowly turned into a wide evil smirk

"tch! ain't gonna let us off easy, huh?..." blake mumbled and she smiled "of course i'm not!" then she walked over to lucy and said "ne, can you hold them for a second? i need to go get my stuff." she said

lucy nodded and held the two in her arms, ryota clinged happily to the new onee-tan he had holding him, while hana pouted "this onee-tan tried to take my ohi-tan..." she mumbled to ryota and he sweatdropped at her

lucy also sweatdropped as she heard what the little girl said

then layna grabbed loke and dragged him along on the ground to go get her stuff "layna, why am i coming w/ you?" he asked her as he got dragged on the ground

layna continued walking and said back to him as she smiled "because i want you to! duh!" she said and loke blushed as he got dragged along

(back 2 ~layna~)

i dragged loke to the bench where my stuff was, and pointed at my stuff for him to pick up

he sighed and got up from the ground and walked over to the bench and picked up the cake and bag

"yay! now that loke's carrying all that heavy stuff w/ his big strong arms, there'll be no problem!" i said happily as i smiled at him and he blushed at my comment

"hehe! loke you blushed!" i said to him as we walked off, "i did not!" he said as he looked away and blushed more

i wrapped my arm around his and pulled myself close to him "yes you did!" i said as i smiled up at him, and he looked down at me and blushed slightly, then he quickly looked back and continued walking

i giggled at loke

...

the whole group was walking around and we were looking for hana and ryota's mom.

i was walking inbetween loke and mama, who was still holding onto the two kids

"say 'ahh'" i said to hana and ryota as i broke a cookie in half and held each half up to their mouths

they both happily popped it into their mouths and chewed happily

"thank you nee-tan!" ryota said as he chewed on it happily

"yes, hana will tank you onee-tan!" hana said as she held her hand up high to me and patted my head and said happily as she smiled "yosh, yosh! tank you for the treat, onee-tan!" she said as she continued to pat my head and smiled

i laughed "i'm not a dog, and it's 'thank' not 'tank'!" i said as i smiled up at her

she tilted her head in confusion "t-t...t-t-t-t...tank!" she said as she tried to pronounce the word right

lessie laughed "haha! she's so cute!" she said as she watched her pat my head

ryota pouted "no fair nee-tan! i'm cute too! tell me i'm cute!" he said as he crossed his little arms and pouted at lessie

all the girls blushed at him and squealed "yes! you're very cute ryota-kun! you're the cutest little boy juvia has ever met! she has never seen a boy as cute as you!" juvia said as she squealed at him

"well thanks for bringing my self-esteem down a notch, mom..." blake mumbled, and julie giggled at him

"yes, this is quite true! you will be quite the man when you get older!" erza said to him

"seriously, can i PLEASE wrap you up in a bow and take you home, w/ me?" levy said as she squealed at the little boy as she reached to grab out for him while she blushed at his cuteness

gajeel and metalicana reached out for her and pulled her back "i thought we told you to stop reaching out for little kids like that!" they both said at the same time as they each grabbed one of levy's arms and lifted her above the ground and continued walking while holding her like that

"you guys are so mean! i just wanted to hug him, that's all! mou! gajeel, metalicana, you big meanies!" levy yelled as she tried to get free and squirmed as she tried to put her feet back on the ground as they carried her and walked

hana and ryota laughed "onii-tan, they're idiots! they're a big group of idiot ohi-tans and onee-tans! haha!" hana said as she pulled herself over lucy's shoulder and looked back at them all and laughed hard at them

"haha! i've never seen so many idiot ohi-tans and onee-tans before! haha!" ryota said as he did the same as hana and pulled hiself over lucy's shoulder to laugh at them all

they all sweatdropped "i-idiots, they said..." gray said as he sweatdropped at the little kids

i laughed and then grabbed hana's small hand "ne, hana-chan what does your mommy smell like?" i asked her, and she lifted her head up and said happily "mommy smells nice! she smells like honey and strawberries! hana likes mommy's smell!" she said to layna

then ryota added "mommy looks like a angel, too! she talks like one too!"

then they both shivered and started shaking in fear "but, onee-tan..." hana started to say, but she started shaking in fear again

"but our onee-tan...she's scary! she's always yelling at us to stop playing!" ryota said as he finished hana's sentence

we all looked at them surprised "you guys have an older sister?" lucy asked them and they both nervously shook their heads

"our onee-tan is really scary! she keeps yelling at me and onii-chan! she's scary!" hana said in a scared voice

"onee-tan says that since she was born lots and lots of years before us, we can't talk back to her! she is nothing like mommy!" ryota said also in a scared voice

we all sweatdropped "y-you're sister sounds like quite the person..." lucy said

"i'm kinda afraid of meeting her..." lessie mumbled

we continued walking when we heard yelling behind us "hana! ryota! where have you been?" they all heard a girl yell and we turned around and saw a pretty girl about the same age as layna and the others, she had the same straight jet-black hair as hana and ryota, but hers fell all the way down to the end of her hips and was placed into two pigtails that were slung over her shoulders so that they were over her chest. she had big, round eyes also but hers were a lighter shade of brown, and she wore black glasses, and she was running at full speed towards everyone

"hana! ryota! do you know how worried mom was?" the girl yelled to them as she came to a stop in front of lucy, and leaned over to catch her breath

the girl looked up and glared at the two "don't just run off like that! do you know how worried me and mom were?" she said to them

"are you, perhaps, their older sister?" lucy asked them

the girl stood up properly and stared at all of us and looked at us funny "yea, i am...by the way who are you people?" she asked us in a suspicious voice

"oh no! we're not any suspicious people, or anything! we were just helping them find their mom!" lessie said to her, and the girl looked over at her and she said out nowhere "wow you're short. how old are you? 13? 14?"

lessie puffed out her cheeks "i'm 17! geez!" she said to her

the girl held her hand over her mouth quickly and blushed in embarrasement "i'm sorry! i didn't mean to say that! i tend to say things out of nowhere, sometimes! sorry!" she said as she smiled at lessie sheepishly

"onee-tan you look scary even when you blush! ahghh! so scary!" hana said as she cowered in fear on lucy's shoulder

"onee-tan, you're like a scary beast when you smile like that!" ryota said as he shook w/ fear

the girl glared at them "what was that? you said i look like a what?" she said angrily to them as she pulled playfully on their cheeks

"onee-tan, so scary!" they both yelled as their cheeks got pulled

we all sweatdropped "i don't actually think she's a scary person, but maybe those two just say some stuff about her that makes her scary..." layna said as she sweatdropped at them

the girl continued to do that until she yelled out "i forgot! mom's still looking for you little brats!" she said as she stopped pulling their cheeks, then grabbed the two off of lucy's shoulders

"mommy? where is she? i wanna see mommy!" hana yelled happily as she was grabbed by her sister

"take us to mommy! we wanna see mommy!" ryota said happily as he tugged on one of the girl's pigtails

"yea, yea! i get it!...ryota stop pullin-" the girl yelled down to the boy, then they heard more yelling

"sana! hana! ryota! i was so worried!" they turned and saw a beautiful women running to them, and she had straight jet-black hair, the fell to just a bit below her shoulders and had a bang w/ it. she had a piece of her hair sticking up at the top and it curled a bit. her eyes were the biggest and most prettiest of all 4 of them, they were a dark blue, and if you looked closely you could see tiny flecks of purple and green in them.

"mommy! it's mommy!" hana and ryota yelled happily as they jumped out of sana's arms and ran to their mom, and their mom fell to the ground and wrapped them in her arms

"don't walk off like that when we're in a big place like that!" she said to them as she squeezed them tightly

"mommy we didn't walk off!" hana said pouting

"yea! you and onee-tan just forgot us!" ryota said as he crossed his little arms

their mom sighed "yes, maybe we did..." she said as she sweatdropped then got up on her feet and picked her kids up, and looked over at all of them

"i'm sorry if these two caused you any trouble!" she said to us

"oh, no it wasn't any trouble at all! they were fun to play w/!" layna said smiling at her

"and they're the cutest things ever!" lucy added

their mom smiled apologetically at them "but still, you had to stay w/ them that whole time, didn't you? i have to apologize for that!"

layna smiled at her "well if you want to apologize, how about you take these and it'll be all fine!" she said as she reached in her bag and pulled out two more cookies and a couple of pieces of chocolate and held them out to her

"eh? you're giving that to them?" their mother asked her in shock as she looked down at the sweets, then she smiled and took them and handed them to her kids and smiled at them

"now what do you say to her?" she asked them as they took the sweets happily

"tank you onee-tan!" hana said as she munched on her chocolate

"thanks nee-tan!" ryota said as he bit down on his cookie

sana walked up to them and took a chocolate from each and ate them "hey! onee-tan! that's hana's!" hana said as she pouted

"nee-tan, you meanie!" ryota said to her

sana just laughed at them, then she turned to layna and said grinning "thanks lady! that chocolate tasted goo!" she said as she grinned, then laughed again at her siblings protests

"no problem! that's my way of saying thank you for showing me such cute faces!" layna said as she smiled at them

then the girl looked over to her side and backed up a bit "are you two perverts? ewww! get away from me!" she yelled as she backed away from gray and blake who had just stripped off their shirts, and jackets so that they had nothing but their bare chests out in public

they both looked down "aghh! when the hell did that happen?" they both yelled as they looked at their bodies then started looking for their clothes

"perverts..." sana mumbled as she watched them search for their clothes

"you child molesters! don't do that when they're are two little kids around!" natsu yelled to them

"what is wrong w/ the two of you?" igneel yelled to them

their mom giggled at them "you people are funny!" she said smiling at everyone, then she handed hana over to sana and they both smiled at us

"well, we have to go now! thank you for taking care of hana and ryota, i'm very grateful!" she said to us, then she said to hana and ryota "now say goodbye, to the nice onee-chans and onii-chans!"

"bai~bai, onee-tans! bai~bai onii-tans! hana likes you idiot people, but bai~bai!" hana said as she waved at us happily

"bai-bai, nee-tans! bai-bai nii-tans! you guys are funny!" ryota said to us as he grinned happily

then they all walked off, and as they did hana looked over her big sister's shoulder and yelled "bai~bai, ohi-tan! hana will hope to give you a BIG hug someday again! bai~bai, ohi-tan!" she yelled happily to natsu

"y-yea..." natsu said as he sweatdropped and blushed slightly at the little girl

"aww! natsu ya got yourself a cute-ass little girl w/ a big crush on you! aren't you happy?" levy said to him, as she laughed

"levy! stop saying stuff like that!" natsu yelled to her as he blushed slightly

(back 2 ~layna~)

i sighed loudly and everyone turned to me "well! now that that is solved!" i said as i sighed at the sky, then looked at them all angryily "so what the hell is this?" i asked them in an angry voice

"w-what are ya talking about layna?" papa said to me in a nervous voice

i glared at him "you know exactly what i'm talking about, goddammit! all of you do! so you all lied to me, huh? what the hell is up w/ that!" i growled angrily to them

"l-layna-chan! we have a good reason, for this!...probably..." mama said to me as she sweatdropped

i looked at them all then my eyes stopped on lessie and melanie who were looking away nervously "you two did something, didn't you?" i asked them and they both flinched and slowly turned their heads to me

"n-no! w-why would you think that, lay-chan! we didn't do a thing!" lessie said to me in a nervous voice

"d-don't even think something like that layna! w-we did nothing at all!" melanie said as she tried to look away from angry glaze

i looked at them "hmm...sure." i said to them as i glared at them

"n-now now! we're all very sorry, layna-chan! so PLEASE forgive us, for lying to you!" levy said to me

i looked at them and glared, then i turned around and pulled loke along w/ me, and we walked back towards the house

"l-lay-chan! don't walk off like that!" lessie yelled to me, as her and everyone else tried to catch up

"you think shes mad?" i heard papa ask mama

"probably so...if she just walked off like that..." she said back as they all followed behind

"uwaaah! i think we might get our asses kicked when we get back home!" gray said

i sighed and we continued walking

* * *

><p>when we got home i walked into the kitchen w loke and he placed the cake on the counter, while i went over to the drawer and pulled out a big knife

"oh my god! she's gonna slaughter us w/ a knife!" lucy yelled

"she must be seriously mad!" melanie said

"i don't wanna die, yet! i'm still really short, i should at least die when i'm like two inches taller!" lessie whined as she saw me pull out the knife

"she's gone mad! she's gone crazy! she's a crazily-mad!" papa yelled in fear

i walked over next to loke and looked up at him confused "what're they talking about, loke?" i asked him

he looked at me and shrugged "i really have no idea, either..." he said to me

i looked at him and shrugged then i motioned for him to open the box, and when he did i slowly started to cut the cake into some slices

"huh? lay-chan, what're you doing?" lessie asked me as she and everyone else walked up beside the counter to see what i was doing

"so you're not gonna kill us, then?" igneel asked

i looked up at them from my cutting "what? kill you? when the hell did i say i was gonna do that?" i asked them as though they were stupid

they all looked at each other and shrugged

i sighed, then went back to cutting the cake "you guys are very stupid, sometimes..." i mumbled quietly as i cut it

...

when i finished, i placed slices of cake on plates and everyone grabbed at least two pieces and went off somewhere in the kitchen or living room to eat it. i was w/ loke in the kitchen and i was sitting in his lap on the counter, and we were eating a piece of cake

i moved my head to the side a bit and looked up at loke and giggled "you have cake on you!" i said to him

"where's it at?" he asked me in confusion

i giggled again then i leaned up in his face "right..." i licked his cheek where the cake was "there! and it's tasty too!" i said to him as i smiled and leaned back down

he blushed at what i had just did "you didn't have to lick it off!" he said as he blushed

i smiled then i got another piece of cake off of the plate and held it to loke's mouth "here, eat it, please!" i said to him as i smiled and he bit down on it

"it's good!" he said smiling at me, and i giggled at him, and then continued feeding him more cake

* * *

><p><strong>done! <strong>

**well i know this chappie was VERY long, but it was only this chappie that was like this! i don't feel like making anymore super long chappie's like this one, so sorry!**

**well then...**

**BAI~BAI FOR NOW ALL YOU ONEE-TANS AND OHI-TANS!**


	23. Chapter 23

**chapter 23: BON-KYU-BON!**

**DAY 4 OF THE BEACH TRIP**

i woke up sweating like crazy

i perked my body up and wiped my forehead "why is it so hot?" i mumbled as i then pulled my pj shirt up a bit and flapped it back and forth to fan my body

i slowly got out of the bed and i realised that my breathing was a bit slower than usual too, then i walked towards the door, walked out and then went into the middle door.

everyone was already awake and they were all in the kitchen eating breakfast

"good morning lay-chan!" lessie yelled happily to me

"oh, you finally woke up layna, i was wondering when you would." loke said to me

"you sure were sleeping soundly again today! nobody could get you to wake up, at all!" mama said to me

i smiled weakly at them, then walked over to the bathroom door and walked in

i closed the door behind me, and fell to the floor and leaned my back up agains't the door "*sigh* for some reason i feel really weak, and can barely move..." i said and then i sat there for awhile, and then a few minutes later i slowly got up and started to take my clothes off

i then got the shower ready, and stepped in

...

after i had washed my body and cleaned my hair i leaned my head against the shower's wall and felt my breath slow down again

"i feel really weak, and i kinda wanna go to sleep now..." i mumbled as i felt the warm shower water hit me and trickle slowly down my body, then i felt my eyes flicker slowly over and over again

"so weak..." i mumbled again, as i closed my eyes for a few seconds, then quickly opened them again as i felt my body about to drift off into sleep

"i...i have to get out of the shower!" i said as i opened my eyes and then stopped the shower and stepped out, and got a towel and wrapped it around me, and went over to the mirror

"why is my face so red?" i asked as i looked and saw that my cheeks were tinted a bright red, and the area across my nose was also tinted red

i stared at this in confusion but then said "maybe it's because the shower was hot and the heat's coming to my head...yea, that's it..." i said to myself, then i went to change my clothes

"i don't feel like wearing my regular just yet, so i'll put on another pair of pj's then..." i mumbled as i changed

i put on a light blue pj shirt that stopped a few inches above my bellybutton, w/ fluffy shorts and fluffy shoes to match. i walked over to the mirror and checked myself out and after a close inspection i then walked over to the door.

i opened it and felt the cool air from the room flow onto my hot, blushing face after i stepped out of the steaming bathroom. i walked out the hall and walked into the kitchen and everyone looked at me

i ignored their looks and walked over to the refrigerator and looked inside. "it's hot, so i'll get some water instead..." i mumbled as i looked over at the orange juice then quickly went and grabbed a bottle of water, and then closed it. i then walked over to the table and looked at in disgust.

there was only one seat left and it was between papa and iggy, and seeing as i was already feeling like someone threw me in a volcano, i didn't really feel like sitting between two REAL volcanos and burning my body to death

i stared at the seat between the two of them and my eyes twitched in horror as i thought of what would happen if i sat next to them, then after awhile i sighed angrily and sat down between them

at the exact moment i plopped down into the seat, i could feel my body getting heated up again. i mumbled something angrily, then leaned back in my seat and sipped my water.

"oi, little girl! how come your drinking water? it's breakfast time, ya know." iggy said to me as he watched me drink my water

"that's very weird, ya know, i mean why not get some orange juice or something?" papa said to me

i took a glance over at iggy, then sipped my water again, then i took a glance at papa, and then sipped my water again, then i took a big gulp of water, and then i sighed in annoyance and placed my water on the table and leaned farther in the seat

"so damn hot..." i mumbled as i ignored the two and slumped in my chair

"ignoring us, huh?" iggy said to me as he watched me

i looked up at him "yea, that's exactly what i'm doing! why the hell should i answer such stupid questions, anyways? you dumbass idiots! now leave me alone!" i said to him, then closed my eyes in annoyance and went back to my slumping

"well someone's in a bad mood..." papa mumbled to me and then went back to his breakfast

"layna-chan are you okay? you look like you're in a bad mood." mama said to me in a worried voice

"did something happen? are you okay?" levy asked me

i opened my eyes and glanced up at them, then i pushed myself up to look at them and i smiled at them "no, i'm fine! no need to worry!" i said to them

"well...if that's what you say..." mama said to me in an unsure voice

i then felt my breathing slow down again, and i held my arms out on the table and held my head in it, as i tried to catch my breath again. "why the hell is it so damn hot?..." i mumbled as i tried to catch my breath then felt my body get warmer again

then i closed my eyes again as i tried to shake off the heat

...

"layna! layna!"

"lay-chan!"

"layna-chan!"

my eyes flickered open and i looked at their worried faces "huh? what? uh...yea, what do ya want?" i asked them as i snapped out of my daze

"lay-chan, we've been trying to get your get your attention for the past 5 minutes!" lessie said to me in a worried voice

"what's wrong w/ you? couldn't you hear us?" melanie asked me

"layna are you okay? you're acting weird." loke said to me as he stared at me, very worried

i looked at them and was about to say something, but i felt the heat come back to me again and my breath got even slower than before, and i leaned my head over on the table in my hands as i tried to catch my breath

"*breaths in, breaths out* cannot breath...*breaths in, breaths out*" i said very quietly to myself so no one would hear

"layna! what's wrong w/ you?" papa yelled to me as he watched me pull my head to table, and i took a deep breath then quickly jerked my head up

"nothing! i'm fine! i'm still just a little sleepy, that's all." i said to them w/ a fake smile on my face, but inside i was trying really hard to breath and cool myself down

they all looked at me unsurely for a second then lessie said "well, as i saying...lay-chan you're not mad at us for yesterday are you?" she asked me

i looked over at her "well, i can't exactly answer that because i don't even know what i'm supposed to mad about."

they all glanced at each other nervously "w-well, ya see lay-chan..." lessie said to me in a nervous voice

"what is it?" i asked her as i saw her nervous face

"well ya see layna!" melanie started to say "we kinda were...urm...following you?" she said

"FOLLOWING me?" i asked them in disbelief

"ok! before this gets anymore worse, i'd just like to say that the following thing was ENTIRELY lessie and melanie's idea!" papa said to me, and lessie and melanie glared at him

"uncle natsu!" they both hissed at him, and he held his hands up in defense "hey! it's not fair if we all get blamed for an idea you two came up w/!" he said and everyone murmured their agreements

i looked at the two of them and sighed as i felt my body get a bit more hot, and waved for their continue "go on! continue! just get this over w/ quick!" i told them as i sighed again

"well, ya see lay-chan! me and melanie came up w/ this idea to go and follow you to see what you do when you're by yourself!" lessie said as she smiled nervously

"and then after thinking about it for awhile, we changed the idea of the plan!" melanie said as she did the same

"and what was this idea?" i asked them in a curious voice

they glanced at each other "well...we wanted to see if you could do any poses while you were by yourself..." lessie mumbled

i looked at them funny "poses? what the hell is that? and why would you think i would do that?" i asked them then i picked up my water bottle and sipped

"well, it was poses like you doing sexy stuff...like flashing your bra and underwear...stuff like that..." melanie mumbled

i spit out my water on papa, then slammed my bottle on the table "YOU SAID WHAT, NOW?" i yelled to her in disbelief and anger

"oi! don't go spitting your nasty spit water on people! who knows whether your mouth is clean or not!" papa yelled to me as he wiped the water off of his body

i waved him off and went back to melanie and lessie "what the hell did you say you were watching me doing?" i asked her again

"we just wanted to see if you did any sexy stuff while people weren't around!" melanie said to me

then her and lessie smirked "and BOY did you do some sexy stuff! i was trying to figure out if you were just naturally sexy or something!" lessie said as she smirked at me

"yea, you just did lots of sexy stuff after another! i didn't even know if it was possible!" melanie said as she grinned evilly

i glared at them, then i just sighed to calm myself down and then leaned back in the seat again. i felt my body get very, very hot now, and my breathing was now slowing again

everyone looked at me funny "lay-chan why are you blushing so much?" lessie asked me

"are you that embarrased about what we just said?" melanie asked me as she grinned

i looked at them funny "i'm not blushing." i said and they looked at me confused

"yea, ya are, ya big-boobed chick." blake said to me like i was stupid

"you're face is like a cherry!" mama said to me in wonder

"no i'm not!" i yelled to them, and erza said "layna what is wrong w/ you? do you even see how your face looks right now? your blushing like crazy! are you seriously that embarresed?"

"layna you really are blushing!" loke said as he studied my face

i got mad, and leaned forward in my seat and slammed my hands flat on the table "no i'm NOT!" i yelled to them and they looked taken aback

"then if you're not blus-" mama started to say, but then i felt my body get very hot and felt my face flush an incredible red, and i started to feel dizzy, and they all saw this

i started to feel very weak and could barely breath, and the heat was pouring into my body like crazy, i leaned my head on the table and started breathing heavly

"o-oi! what's wrong w/ you?" gray asked me

i continued to heat up and breath heavily and i saw grandeeney hop out of her seat and walk over to me

"layna hold your head up." she ordered me, and after a few seconds i pulled my head up slowly and thought i would pass out if i even moved any more

"lay-chan what's wrong w/ your face? it's a deep red color!" lessie yelled to me in worry

grandeeney examined my face then placed her hand on my forehead and on my cheeks and her eyes widened and she quickly pulled her hand away from face "this girl is burning up! she feels like a volcano bursted on her body!" she yelled

everyone's eyes widened "oi, grandeeney you sure that she's not that hot because she was sitting next me and igneel?" papa asked her in a nervous voice

grandeeney thought about it for a minute, then she said "child, come here." she said to me as she walked over to the counter and motioned for me to get up and follow her

i looked at her weakly then i slowly got up and walked over to her, and she quickly placed a hand on my forehead when i came over and then she pulled it off just as fast. "no! the heat is coming from her own body! i think she has a fever!" grandeeney said to everyone

loke glared at gray and juvia "i bet she got it from when you two pushed her into the river yesterday! you idiots! i TOLD you not to push her in!" he yelled angrily to them

"well how do you know that it was because of that? she could have gotten it from anything! don't go blaming other people!" gray yelled back to him, and loke growled at him and gray glared hard at him

"you two stop that!" erza yelled to them, and then w/ one last growl and glare, they both went silent, and erza turned to grandeeney "you say that she has a very high fever, does that mean she is now sick?"

grandeeney shook her head "i'm not sure just yet, but it's possible." then she turned to wendy "wendy come here! we'll take layna back to bed and check to see what's wrong w/ her!"

wendy hopped up immediatly out of her seat and ran over to grandeeney and me, and then they both helped walk me over to my room and then laid me down under the covers

* * *

><p>after a while grandeeney and wendy came back out of the room and walked back into the kitchen<p>

"how is layna? is she sick?" loke asked them in a worried voice as he saw them walk in

"is layna-chan alright? she's not sick is she?" lucy asked in a worried voice also

"...layna-chan...is alright...no?" julie asked in a sad voice

grandeeney and wendy walked over to them and wendy smiled "layna-chan is quite alright, no need to worry!" she said to them and everyone sighed in relief

grandeeney cut in "but she is not doing okay, so for right now she will need to stay home for the day." she said

"so then that means that layna-chan isn't sick? or is she?" lucy asked in a confused voice

grandeeney sighed "well...she isn't sick, but she isn't doing alright either...it seems that she is having a Magical Reaction."

"Magical Reaction? what the hell is that?" natsu asked in his always, ever so stupid, questioning voice

"you are a stupid child, you know that?" grandeeney said to him after hearing his question and he glared at her "i ain't stupid, godammit!" he yelled as flames poured angrily out of his mouth

grandeeney looked at him boredly then continued talking "a Magical Reaction is when a person's magic reacts greatly to the opposite element of it. so you know how that girl sometimes uses fire magic? well when she fell into the water yesterday it must have been to much of the opposite element for her magic to take, so now she has Magical Reaction and it's causing her magic to act out of control and heat up her body at an incredible temperture. the same thing would go for a person if they, say, use water magic, their body would get extremely cold and feel like water...so yes, i guess you could call it a sickness, but for some mages."

then wendy smiled again "but if she just stays in bed and gets some rest for the rest of the day, i'm sure layna-san will be just fine, so please do not worry!"

then grandeeney cut in again "and also! since she will be staying here all day as she rests i need someone to volunteer to stay home and help her when she needs it!"

there was a chorus of "i'll do it!" from various people, and grandeeney's veins popped "i only need ONE person to stay here! ONE!" she yelled to them

"i can stay and help lay-chan!" lessie said happily

"no, i'm gonna stay and help layna!" loke said

"i can always come and help layna-chan!" lucy said

"i can do it, too." natsu said and lucy looked at him funny "why would YOU want to stay and HELP somebody? you sure that you're not the one whose sick?" she asked him

natsu shrugged "i get bored easy, so it's something to do." he said and lucy sweatdropped at him

"...julie will...be most...happy...to do...it...!" julie yelled in a happy voice

"if it means that i can read books while i'm here, then i'll stay!" levy yelled

grandeeney sighed angrily "this is so aggervating..." she mumbled then she looked over at wendy who was smiling at the people in humor, then she said to her "wendy! let's get this tiresome chatter over w/! just hurry up and pick someone to stay here, i don't care who, just someone!"

"eh? me? you want me to pick someone?...um...well...ok...how about...loke-kun!" she said as she looked at grandeeney in shock, then looked at all the people who had volunteered and then looked over at loke and smiled

"that's not fair! i wanted to stay w/ lay-chan too!" lessie said pouting

"now, now lessie, it only seems fair to let loke stay here w/ layna-chan, so don't be so sad!" lucy said as she comforted her

"yes, it IS only fair for me to stay by layna's side! i mean she DOES love me the most! haha!" loke said to lessie and she glared at him

lucy got up from comforting lessie and walked over to loke and grabbed his ears and pulled them tightly "if i find out that you even TRIED to do something to layna-chan while she's sick, i'll make sure to kick your ass good!" she said to him in a angry voice as she pulled on his ears

"ow! ow! ow! ow! master, that hurts! i know, i know! i won't do anything! geez! now, let go! ow! ow! ow!" loke said to her and then she let go of his ear

"you had better not! layna-chan's not feeling good so don't even try!" she yelled to him again, and he nodded obediantly

* * *

><p>(quite a while later~)<p>

"geez! lucy is so mean! i wouldn't do anything to layna while she wasn't feeling good!" loke mumbled to himself as he walked out the kitchen door

everyone had already left awhile ago to go sightseeing and go to some stores, and before they did they had all gone and said goodbye to layna before they had left so she would know where they were going. loke was now going in to see layna.

loke opened the door and saw layna sitting up in bed playing w/ her hair

(back 2 ~layna~)

everyone had already left for town, and they had gone and visited me before they left to make sure i was alright, and grandeeney told me that i had something called Magical Reaction so i had to stay home today, i was sad that i didn't get to go anywhere today, but when she told me that loke would stay home w/ me i perked up a bit.

after that i sat up in bed "*sigh* where is loke?" i mumbled as i got up

i looked down at the covers that were spread across my legs, then i stared at the ceiling, then i looked across the room, then i looked at the door, then when i did all of that i sighed frustratedly "geez! being sick is no fun at all! there's nothing to do!" i said angrily

then i felt my breathing slow down again so i stopped talking and pouted as i looked down, "i guess i'll just wait for loke..." i said quietly as i then pulled my hair over my shoulder and started to play w/ it, and twirl it in my hair.

after a few minutes i heard the door open and i saw loke walk in and i smiled happily and hopped out of bed and jumped on him

"loke! what took you so long!" i said to him as i pounced on his body, and we both fell down on the floor and i just hugged him tightly

he blushed a bit "layna, you're not supposed to be out of bed just yet! now hurry up and go back in the bed!" he told me, and i looked up from my current position of snuggling my head into his neck and pouted at him

"but i don't wanna! being sick is boring!" i told him as i pouted

"layna, just get up and go back to bed!" he told me as he pulled both of us up and sat me upright in his lap as he pointed to the bed

i looked back at him "fine! i'll go back to bed!" i said to him, but then i smiled "but only if loke comes w/ me! i want loke to come in the bed w/ me!"

he blushed and then quickly got up and carried me back to the bed "layna, don't act up!you know that i'm only here to help you get better!" he said to me as he blushed and laid me back in the bed, and pulled the covers back over me

"well then what am i supposed to do now?" i asked him in a bored voice

"you can go to sleep, layna! i told you that it's not good for you to do anything right now!" he said in a stern voice, and i pouted and sulked and turned around in the covers so i was looking at the ceiling

"hai! hai! thanks for the talk granpa! i get it now!" i said as i looked up

"g-granpa? i ain't a granpa!" he said to me as he blushed a bit

i glanced at him and laughed "joking! i was joking loke!" i said to him then i turned to him again, and grabbed his hand and smiled "i'm gonna go to sleep now, loke! don't go staring at my cute face along the way, alright?" i said to him playfully and he blushed "i'm not gonna stare at you while you sleep!"

i giggled and then pulled his hand close to my chest and held it tightly then i fell asleep like that

i flickered my eyes open and yawned "i feel hot, but it's not that bad anymore..." i mumbled

"ya need me to get you a wet cloth?" i heard loke's voice say out of nowhere and i saw that he had he was resting his arms on the bed and laid his head in them and he was staring straight at me

i blushed a bit "how long have you been laying there like that?" i asked him, and he said back "a few minutes after you took my hand and put it inside of your chest, i laid down and i actually did end up watching you sleep, because you really did have a cute face on." he said in a calm voice as he smiled

i blushed as he said that about my face being cute, then i remembered what he said earlier and i looked down at my chest and saw my chest tugging tightly and suffocating loke's hand and my chest wouldn't let go his hand at all. i blushed hard and looked over at loke

"loke! you've been like this whole time and didn't bother to move your hand?" i yelled to him in embarrasement

he smiled "well i did try to move it one time, but when i did you just pulled it straight back there and held it there even tighter than before and snuggled your chest up on it."

i blushed like crazy, and then he said happily "and besides! your chest feels nice and squishy so i kinda wanted it there!" he said as he smiled at me, and i looked down in embarresment, then quickly pulled my body up and looked down

i felt heat coming to my face. i wasn't sure whether it was because i was embarrased or because i was sick but i felt it. i started to feel a bit dizzy again so i pulled my hand up to my head and held it there as i closed my eyes

"layna, are you okay? do you need a wet cloth for your forehead?" loke asked me in a worried voice as he watched me, and i opened my eyes and stared at him and slowly nodded my head

"yea, can you get one for me?" i asked him in a quiet voice and he quickly got up and left the room

i sighed and leaned back down as i waited for loke to come back, and as i did i felt sweat come all around my body and i pulled my shirt up and flapped it back and forth to cool down, then i heard loke come back in and then i felt something cold and wet touch my forehead, and i looked up at loke

"thank you, loke." i said in my quiet voice and he smiled down at me, and then after awhile i felt myself cool down abit

"but i'm still sweaty..." i said as i felt myself cool down

"huh? what'd you say layna? you're sweaty?" loke asked me, and i sighed and got up and sat up straight in the bed, and i reached out for loke

"what is it layna? what do you need?" he asked me as he grabbed me and pulled me in, and i held my head against his chest and said quietly "loke i need to take a bath, because i'm sweaty."

he looked down at me "so you want me to take you to the bathroom?" he asked and i nodded

"ok, here we go!" he said and then he picked me up and carried me up out of the bed and he carried me carefully into the the middle door and then down the hall and into the bathroom, and he set me down on my feet

i looked around the bathroom restlessly and then back at loke "loke help me." i said to him, and he looked at me in confusion "help you w/ what?" i looked down and pointed to my clothes "help take them off." i said and he blushed

"w-why can't you do it yourself?" he asked me as he blushed, and i grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and looked at him w/ my restless eyes "please loke? i feel really weak and can barely move around, so please?" he blushed again at my face, then he looked down and mumbled "f-fine! but that's all i'm doing!"

i smiled weakly at him "thank you loke! so nice!" i said to him then i held my arms up high and motioned for him to take off my shirt

(back 2 ~loke~)

layna smiled weakly up at me, then said happily "thank you loke! so nice!" and then she let go of my jacket and held her arms up high so i could pull of her shirt

i blushed and then reached for her shirt, which stopped a bit above her bellybutton, and pulled it up. the higher i pulled it the more i blushed as i saw her chest bounce w/ each pull up on the shirt. and then when i had finally pulled her shirt up all the way i saw that she didn't have on a bra, so her chest went *boing* a few times as i pulled the shirt over her head.

i blushed like mad, as she then smiled and waited for me to take off her pants

"layna, why do i have to do this? it's embarrasing..." i asked her, and she pouted "but i can't do it by myself loke, so you HAVE to help me, right?" she said to me, then she reached out for my hand and placed it on her pants, and i blushed at what she had just done, then stood there staring at her pants for a few seconds, then i moved my hands to the top of her pants and slowly pulled them down.

when they had gone all the way down i thought i would have steam flowing out of my head. i looked up at layna in disbelief "layna! why don't you have on any underwear? have you been like this all day?" i asked her as i looked down at where her pants were, but then quickly looked back up as i blushed

she giggled "but it feels nice to have the wind on my body, so i decided not to wear them today!" she said as she giggled at my blushing, then walked over to the bathtub and turned the water on, and as it was running she turned to me

"loke, will you help me wash up?" she asked me

"l-layna! i told you that i was just going to help you take off your clothes that's all!" i said to her and she walked over to me and grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the bathtub

"now! now! i just need you to help me get rid of the sweat, that's all! so just come on and help, ok?" she said happily as she then stopped in front of the bathtub, and stopped the faucet, then she stepped in the bath that was now filled a bit over half-way and had soap bubbles everywhere, then she leaned over the tub and rested her arms there and smiled at me

"come on, loke! help!" she said as she leaned forward from the bath and grabbed me and then pulled me close to her, i blushed hard then took off my jacket and placed it on the floor, and then right after i did that layna said "now you can clean the sweat off of my legs!" she said as she leaned back in the bath and propped her sudsy legs up out for me

i blushed at her legs, and i hated to think something this perverted, but what melanie said about layna the other day is REALLY true. she looked very sexy when she was wet, and she had nice big curves, and big, juicy thighs.

WOW. i have gone very perverted.

i tried hard to keep in the nosebleed, then i reached out for her legs and started to wash them.

MAN. i have really gone perverted.

(back 2 ~layna~)

i saw loke start to wash my legs and i jumped a bit at his touch, and started to blush as he washed my legs. when he was done i motioned for him to clean the rest of my body "do the rest of my body, now!" i said as i smiled at him, and he blushed hardly "t-the r-rest, too? b-but t-that's..." he said and i nodded

he blushed as he slowly reached out to touch my body then started to clean my body

...

after loke had finished cleaning my arms, stomach, and back, he looked up at my chest, and blushed. he looked away and started blushing again

"what's wrong loke? you okay?" i asked him as i crawled in the water over to where loke was looking and perched my body on the edge of the tub and stared at his face

he blushed when he saw my body and looked away again "l-layna, i don't think i can clean the rest of your body!" he said as he looked away again

"why not? all you have to do now is just clean my b-" i said as i pouted at him for turning away again, then he quickly stopped my sentence

"that's exactly why i can't clean the rest of your body!" he said as he turned to me, and blushed in embarrasment

"so you can't clean my body because...?" i asked him as i wasn't sure what he was talking about, and he blushed again and pointed to my chest "because! it's embarresing and perverted to clean your chest! it'll look weird!" he said as he blushed hard

i puffed out my cheeks and pouted at him "loke! you meanie! that's not a good enough reason to not clean me!..." i said to him, then i mumbled as i blushed "but if it's that embarresing, then i'll just clean myself!"

i looked at him after i said that, and he looked back in confusion "what? why're you looking at me like that?" he asked, and i pointed to the wall across the bathroom "since you're being a meanie and won't help me clean, then i'll clean myself, but i don't want you to look so you stand and face that wall!" i told him, and he blinked

"why? just because i'm not gonna clean you doesn't mean that i don't wanna see you clean up." he said as he smiled at him, and i blushed at his words and then pointed again at the wall "loke! just go, you pervert!" i yelled to him, as i blushed and he pouted and got up, then walked to the wall and faced it

* * *

><p>i had finished cleaning my body, so i got up out of the bath and stood in front of it and leaned in to pull the plug<p>

"ne, loke! i'm done in the bath so can you please go and get my clothes?" i asked him as i reached my hand in the water and felt around for the plug

he turned around "sure, but what are you doing?" he asked me as he saw me leaning in the bath

"i'm trying to find the plug, so i can get rid of this water!" i told him, as i continued to search for it, then i felt my hand hit something and i pulled on it, and watched the water drain out slowly

i smiled "yay! i got it!" i said happily, then i turned to loke, who was now blushing at my naked body "loke, i thought i told you to get my clothes! they're over there, so go!" i said to him as i pointed to something across the room, and he nodded and walked over

i sighed and got a towel and cleaned off my body "after i took a bath, i feel all better now! my face isn't hot anymore and i can breath easier now!" i said happily as i wiped my body

"well that's a good thing, layna." loke said as he walked back over to me and waited for me to finish wiping my body so he could hand me my clothes

i looked up at him and then placed the towel down and reached out for the clothes that he held out for me. i grabbed my underwear from him and slipped it on, then my pj shorts, then i reached for my pj shirt and i saw loke blush

"why aren't you going to put on a bra?" he asked me as he saw me reach for the shirt instead of the bra that was in his hands, and i looked down at the bra

"but when i'm not going anywhere, and i wear one, they're kinda aggervating on my body..." i said as i looked at it

he blushed and said "well if you're gonna do that, at least wear a big t-shirt so that your usual tight shirts won't be...ya know...like squeezing on your chest..." he mumbled that last part

i pouted "fine! but i don't see the big deal, loke! either way i'm still not gonna have a bra on!" i mumbled to him and pouted as he walked back and got me a big t-shirt instead and i grabbed it and slipped it on over my head.

then me and loke walked out of the bathroom and i went to the refrigerator and pulled out some cookies-n-cream ice cream

"ice cream? you're gonna eat ice cream at a time like this? it's like 2:00." loke said to me as he watched me, and i smiled and pulled the ice cream out and placed it on the table then i got some chocolate syrup, then i pulled out some caramel and nuts, a banana, gummy bears, gummy worms, chocolate candies, sprinkles, whipped cream, cherries, and then i pulled out a big spoon and a bowl and placed them all on the counter

loke sweatdropped at the contents i pulled out "i really wanna know what you're making, but then i really don't..." he said

i laughed then grabbed the bowl and spoon and scooped up 3 big things of cookies-n-cream ice cream and plopped them inside the bowl, i smiled at it "hehe! now let's get to work!" i said as i grinned at the ice cream in the bowl then started to put more stuff in

i grabbed the gummy bears and the gummy worms and placed a bunch of them all over the ice cream, then i got some of the caramel and covered that part in caramel, then i placed some banana pieces ontop of the caramel and some nuts, then i put chocolate syrup ontop of that, then i got the caramel again and put more ontop of the chocolate syrup, and then i got the whipped cream and sprayed a swirl of it ontop of all it and then for the finish i placed some chocolate candies around the edges of the whipped cream and then sprinkled the sprinkles all over it and placed a cherrie at the top.

i placed all the stuff down after i was finished and i smiled "yes! this is good!" i said happily as i looked at my masterpiece

loke sweatdropped at it "what the hell is this supposed to be anyways? are you seriously gonna eat this?"

i looked over at him and smirked proudly "this is my favorite creation that i have ever made! i call it the 'L Special'!"

"the 'L Special'? what's the L stand for?" loke asked

"it means the 'layna special'! i made it up! it's really good!" i said to him as i smiled, then i reached for the big spoon and placed it inside the ice cream and pulled it back out to see a big calloboration of stuff on it and i smiled and licked some of it off the spoon

"so goooooood!" i said happily as i ate it, then i looked over at loke and held the spoon out to him "want some loke? it's really, really good!" he shrugged his shoulders and leaned forward to take a bite

he swallowed it "wow! this actually does taste good!" he said as he ate it and i smiled up at him "i know right?" i said to him happily then we both walked to the couch to watch tv

loke sat down on the couch, and i sat down in his lap sideways and me and him both starting to share the ice cream together

"loke, open your mouth!" i said to him, and as he did so i picked some ice cream off of the spoon and placed some in his mouth, then i licked off the rest

he smirked at me "ne, layna, how about you feed me mouth-to-mouth like you did w/ the popcorn that time?" he asked me happily

i blushed "w-why? t-that's embarrasing loke!"

he smirked and leaned his forehead against and stared at me "but everything tastes better when you feed me like that! so, please?"

i blushed again and looked down, then picked up the spoon again and looked up at loke "n-now you listen, closely! i-i'm o-only doing t-this this one t-time! ok?" i asked him and he nodded happily, then i placed the spoon in my mouth, and then looked at loke for a few seconds, closed my eyes and placed my mouth against his

i pushed the ice cream in his mouth and i felt him swallow it, and then i pulled away and blushed at him "t-there! i fed you, so n-" i started to say to him, but i felt him place his hands on my face and hold my face

he smirked "you should never fall for that same trick over and over again layna, because now i want another kiss!" he said devilishly and then pulled my face towards his and kissed me deeply

"mmmmmmm!" i yelled through his mouth, in shock, as i felt myself being pulled in further and further for the kiss, then i felt loke push his mouth harder against me causing me to jump and i accidently flipped the ice cream over on my clothes

i pulled away from loke and looked down at my clothes "loke! look at what you did! i just put these clothes on too!" i said to him as i tried to wipe the ice cream off, but it didn't work at all because now my hands, arms, and face, were sticky w/ caramel and chocolate syrup

"eww! loke, it's everywhere! it's sticky! it's sticky! get it off!" i yelled to him as i kept getting stickier and stickier each time

loke laughed at me "layna, i didn't do it, you just jumped and then spilled it on yourself! haha!" he said to me as he smiled at my situation and i puffed my cheeks out at him

"mou! loke, just help me get all this ice cream off!" i said to him, and he smirked again, then grabbed my arm and started to lick the ice cream off

i blushed like crazy "not like that! i meant go get some paper towels!" i yelled to him, and he looked up from licking my arm and smiled "but it's not good to let the ice cream go to waste, so i'll just lick it all off for you!"

i blushed more as i saw and felt him lick the ice cream off of my arms, then he got it off of my hands, and then he started licking my face to get it off

i steamed up as i felt his tounge licking my cheeks to get the ice cream off, and i thought i would almost faint, but then after awhile he stopped and smiled

"see! all clean now!" he said happily, but then he looked down at my chest area on my shirt, which was covered completely in ice cream, and he smirked happily "but looks like you're not completely clean!" then he looked at me and said happily "so i'll be happy to lick that off of your chest for you!" he said as he grinned and then leaned down towards my chest and i blushed furiously and jumped back

"no! no! loke you pervert! don't lick there! i can just get another shirt, so don't!" i yelled to him as i blushed and he just smirked at me "it's not like i was gonna do something wrong! i just wanted to lick your chest clean!"

i blushed again "that's completely wrong no matter how you put it! even the way you said it just now was wrong! you baka!" i yelled to him, then hopped off the couch and ran to the bathroom

* * *

><p>i had changed into a fresh pair of pjs and i wiped off my arms, hands, and face so that they were now clean again, then i walked out of the bathroom and went back over to loke and plopped down in his lap so that i was facing him and he was looking at me<p>

"whatcha doing layna?" he asked me as i sat down on his lap

i blushed and then wrapped my arms around his neck and stared at him "you shouldn't say stuff like that to me, idiot." i said to him

"what stuff? whatcha talking about?" he asked me, and i blushed again

"when you asked if you could lick my chest clean! don't just ask perverted stuff like that! it's embarrasing, so just don't!" i said to him as i blushed more, then looked down

he smiled "ok! but i'm not sure if i'll be able to keep that promise for that long!"

i blushed again and then whacked him gently against the head "you had better keep it for awhile!" i said to him and he chuckled, then i laid my head in his neck and somehow along the way i fell asleep like that

* * *

><p>i woke up and moved my head around in loke's neck then i pulled it up to see loke looking over at me and blushing hard<p>

"huh? loke what's wrong? why're you blushing?" i asked him as i pulled my arms from his neck and rubbed my eyes sleepily

he blushed again and then said "because of what you were doing while you were asleep!"

i stopped rubbing my eyes, yawned, then looked at him "while i was asleep? what was i doing?"

"you were mumbling in your sleep over and over again 'loke i love you' and 'i want loke to hug me' and 'loke don't go', and then one time you even said 'i want loke to touch me ri-" he started to say the rest of his sentence, but i placed a hand over his mouth and stared at him w/ a crimson colored face

"i-i actually said that stuff?" i asked him in embarresement

he nodded and said through my hand "yea, and like i was saying, one time you said 'i want loke to touch me right h-" he started to say again but i pushed my hand harder on his mouth and blushed harder

"loke stop that! i didn't say something so perverted!" i said to him, and he blushed "but you did! and then after you said all that stuff you started to hug me really tightly and kept pressing your chest on me!"

i blushed harder "i don't remember any of that at all..." i mumbled, and loke chuckled "you must really love me alot, huh?" he asked smirking, and i looked down in embarrasement

he smiled and then pulled me in for a hug and he stared at my face "well i love layna even more!" he said and i looked up at him, and blushed and then before i could say anything, loke pulled me forward even more and he kissed me again

my eyes widened and i tried to pull away but after awhile i fell captive to his lips and closed my eyes, and then when he pulled back and smirked at me "see! that's how much i lo-" he started to say but then he stopped and started blushing when he saw my face

i was looking up at him, in a daze, and my cheeks were flushed red in excitement, and i was panting and i said to him "ne, loke can you kiss me again?"

he blushed again "l-layna, what's wrong w/ you? w-why are you asking me something like that?"

i continued to stare at him like that and pant "because loke kissed me so good and now i want another one. please?" i asked him and he just kept blushing, so i leaned my forhead against his and said "but i really wanna kiss loke again, so if you won't do it, then can i?" i asked and he before he could say something, but i had pulled my mouth ontop of his already and had wrapped my arms around him and was suffocating his body w/ my chest before he could

his eyes widened, and i opened my eyes from the kiss and smiled at him through his lips, then i pulled back and said "and that's how much i love loke!"

he held his hand to his mouth and blushed "l-layna! why did you do that?"

i smiled "because it wasn't fair that you could kiss me like that and get away w/ it, so i wanted to do it too! and loke did you know? your lips really do taste good!" and at my comment he blushed more

"l-layna you're..." he said as he looked at me and i just smiled, then i shifted so i was now sitting straight in loke's lap, my head right under his chin and i grabbed his hands and held them as i looked up at him

"hehe! loke got so embarrased!" i said to him as i giggled, then i turned my head to watch the tv, and i saw loke blush again

"well of course i'd get embarrased! asking me to do that w/ a face like that..." he mumbled, then he laid his head ontop of mine and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my back close to his chest

* * *

><p>i pulled my head from under loke's and then hopped off of his lap and turned around to stare at him<p>

"huh? layna what's wrong? why'd you get up like that?" he asked me as he unwrapped his arms from around me to let me get up

i shook my head "just as i thought! my prediction has come true!" i yelled to him

"huh? what're you talking about, now?" he asked me

i pointed at him and yelled "it's this day! that's what i'm talking about, my sweet little lion honey boy!"

"did you just call me 'my sweet little lion honey boy'? what is up w/ you, lessie, and melanie and all these weird names for people?" he asked as he sweatdropped at me

i closed my eyes, held my chin in my hands and shook my head "yes! my sweet little lion honey boy, you must understand! this day is boring! or moreover, as what i'm really trying to say is, being sick is boring! there's nothing to do when you're sick! i'm bored!"

he looked at me and sighed "well seeing as how you're not even sick anymore...how about we go outside then?" he asked me, and my face brightened up

"i have been waiting! i thought you'd never ask that! yea, let's go, i don't feel like staying in all day!" i said to him happily, and he got up, and then did something that made me blush a bit.

he stood in front of me then wrapped an arm around my waist and then hoisted me up over his shoulder so that my stomach was on his shoulder, my feet in the air right in front of his face, and my hands clinging tightly to the back of his jacket. but i blushed as i felt his arm wrapping around my body, but it was a bit lower so it was kind of wrapped around my butt.

"l-loke! what're you doing? put me down!" i yelled to him as i tried to squirm free, but then stopped as i didn't want to fall off

"what's it look like? i'm taking you to the room, so you can change, and then we can leave, ok?"

i blushed "i could have walked there by myself! it's not even 20 ft. away from here! loke, you pervert! i bet you just wanted a reason to carry me like this, didn't you?" i yelled to him and he smirked

"exactly! it's fun holding you in different ways, because each time you react a different way each time, but you're always blushing either way! i like seeing you like that!" he said as he laughed at me, and i blushed

"pervert! pervert! pervert!" i yelled to him as i blushed more, and i felt his grip tighten around my butt, "~kyaa~ loke you really are a pervert! let me go!" i yelled to him as i felt his arm tighten on it, and i jumped a bit and blushed more and started hitting his back

he laughed then walked towards the door and walked out, then went into the girls' room, and walked over to my bed and plopped me on the edge

"*plop* now, loke you can get out!" i said to him as i bounced on the bed happily, and pointed to the door

"why? i wanna stay and watch you change!" he said to me, and i blushed, and stopped bouncing on the bed "pervert...just go, ok? i don't want you to see!" i said to him and pointed to he door again

he grinned, then walked closer to me, and i blushed as he did so and started to scoot back on the bed, and each time he walked forward i scooted back, and soon i was sitting on the edge of the bed, my legs lying on the bed, my arms gripping the bed tightly to hold me up as i stared up at loke's face, which was now looking down at me smirking. he had one of his legs placed on the floor while the other was leaning on the bed right in between my legs, and he had his hands placed on either side of me on the bed, and was leaning over in my face and just smirking.

"l-loke...w-what?" i asked him as i started to blush more as i felt his hot breath on my neck, and he leaned lower onto me so that his face was only a few inches from mine

"layna, you're mean! i just wanted to see you change, that's it! you could at least let me, right?" he said to me as he smiled, and i blushed and started to scoot back but when i remembered that i was already at the edge of the bed i stopped and then started to squirm under loke's body, and when i was about to slide over to the other side of the bed to get free, loke smirked and then he put his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me down flat on the bed, so that now we were in the same position except my head and back were both now laying flat on the bed, and loke was now even closer to my face than last time

"l-l-loke, let me go! i n-need to c-change!" i said to him as i blushed and tried to remove his hands from my shoulders

he smirked "but i wanna see you change! i promise to let go, if you just let me watch you change!" he said happily and i looked away and blushed

"f-fine! i'll let you look, so now just let me go, you pervert!" i said to him and he smirked and slowly got off of my body, and then sat on the bed and smiled at me as i got up

i pulled myself up and blushed at his smiling, and then quickly went to the closet "you little perverted lion..." i mumbled as i walked to it, and when i got there i walked in and looked around at the clothes i had brought w/ me on the trip

i was looking for about 5 minutes, when something caught my interest

"what is this? i didn't know i had clothes like this..." i said as i stared at the clothes, then i looked over to the side and saw that i had more just like the outfit "when did i buy these?..." i thought as i looked at them all, then my eyes widened "oh yea! that was when i got bored that day, so i just bought a lot of weird stuff!" i mumbled

then i shrugged "well, i've never worn something like this before, so i guess today's a good day to try it out!" i said as i then reached out for one of the outfits, and then a pair of shorts and some shoes then walked out the closet and over to the dresser and pulled out some underwear and a bra.

i walked over to loke and placed all the stuff on the bed and he stared at it in surprise "layna, i thought you said that you didn't like wearing stuff like this! why are you going to put it on?" he asked me in surprise

i smiled "hehe! don't worry! i'm still not very fond of clothes like these so i'll just wear a pair of thin shorts underneath!" i said happily to him and he sweatdropped

"of course that's what you'll do..." he said and then i pulled off my clothes

* * *

><p>i had just finished putting on the clothes and i was spinning around in a circle and smiling at loke "what do ya think? i actually kind of like this, it feels comfortable!" i said to him, and he blushed at me<p>

i was wearing a black and pink sweater dress that fell to a bit above my knees. the sleeves stopped a few inches above my elbows and on the end of each sleeve was a big black cloth button. i had pink pockets on it that were right about the same place as where the sweater dress stopped, and underneath the sweater dress i had on a long sleeved white shirt that was showing from right where my elbows started and on. i had a pair of thin shorts on underneath also (XD) and then on the sweater dress was a hood. it had pink and black bunny ears hanging from it on the side. i had on a pair of boots that went up to a bit underneath my knees.

* * *

><p><strong>here's a pic of layna's outfit that i'm talking about<strong>

**http : / / img. alibaba .com/ img/ pb/ 683/ 540/ 334/ 334540683 _ 660. jpg**

**and then this one too!**

**http : / / img. wholesale-dress. net/ images/ 200909/ 1254112795756287502. jpg**

**make sure you take out all of the spaces in the url!**

* * *

><p>i pulled the hood over onto my head and the bunny ears flopped down on the sides. then i pulled my hair over my shoulders so that on each side my hair was slung over each side of chest and going down to it's usual height of right where my knees were.<p>

i smiled at loke "see! it's pretty nice isn't it? there's more of them just like this one in the closet, except they have different animal ears on them! i didn't even know i had something like this, but it's actually nice!" i said happily to him

he looked at in surprise "yea, it's nice, but it's like really surprising to see you wear a sweater or a dress, moreover a combination of the two! i mean you've never worn anything besides tight shorts and tight shirts!" he said to me and i smirked and then flipped up the bottom of the dress and smirked more

"hehe! and i'm never gonna stop wearing them! hehe!" i said to him as i flipped up the dress to show a very thin pair of balck shorts that i was wearing underneath

loke sweatdropped "of course that's what you did..." he said as he looked my shorts

i giggled at loke then walked over to him and held out my arms as i smiled and he looked at me confused "what?" he asked and i pointed to his back and then reached out my arms again and he sighed then got up, and turned around so that his back was facing me, and i smiled happily, then jumped onto his back and wrapped my arms around his back as he pulled his arms behind him to hold my body up.

"yay! now loke you can carry me out the door!" i said to him happily as i leaned my head slightly into his neck and smiled at his face. he took a glance back at my smiling face "you can be very lazy sometimes, ya know that?" he said to me and i laughed

then i pointed my arm out to the door and yelled happily "now go, my sweet little lion honey boy!" i said to him and he sweatdropped "again w/ the weird name?..." he mumbled then he walked towards the door and walked out

* * *

><p>"whatever happened to 'carry me out the door'?" loke asked me as he looked back at me as he walked through the town w me still on his back, and i placed my head on his shoulder and leaned over to his cheek and kissed it

"now, now! you KNOW that it's like awesome to be carrying someone as hot as me, so it's no big deal! you can just carry me for awhile longer!" i said to loke w/ a smile and laugh right after i kissed him on the cheek

he blushed and turned his head back "you could at least be a bit modest about the fact that you're hot..." he mumbled and i laughed

"but it's true! and you just said it yourself! so i AM hot!" i said to him, and he blushed as he realized what he had just said and i giggled at him

then loke stopped walking i pulled my face into his "huh? loke why'd you stop walking? something wrong?" i asked him and he turned around to my face and then let go of my body and my feet hit the ground gently and as they did i slowly slid my arms from his neck

i walked next to loke "ne, loke, what's wrong?" i asked him again and he looked at me "i'm not gonna carry you anymore, because you made me blush like that." he said as he blushed more and i pouted "mou! loke you're mean!" i said then i reached over and wrapped my hand into loke's

"let's go, my sweet little lion honey boy!" i said happily to him as i pulled him along w/ him, and we walked through the streets again.

* * *

><p>i stopped in the street and looked down at the ground as if i had been hit w stupidness, then i looked back at loke "ne, loke...where the hell are we going anyways?" i asked him and he sweatdropped

"i thought you knew that! wasn't that why you pulled me along like that, earlier?" he asked me and i shook my head "i thougt loke was going somewhere so i was following!" i said to him and he sweatdropped again

"well then i guess that means we'll just have to find somewhere to go" he said as he shrugged, and my face brightened up

"i know! you'll take me to get more ice cream, since you spilled my ice cream last time!" i said to him happily

"what? i didn't sp-" he started to say but i had already dragged him along and yelled happily back to him "yay! loke's gonna buy me ice cream! let's go, go, go!"

* * *

><p>i had gotten my ice cream. it was cookies-n-cream w three big scoops and it had hot caramel covered all on it.

"hehe! this is delicious! thank you loke!" i said happily as i took a spoonful and put it in my mouth and then hugged loke

loke sweatdropped "that's alot of caramel..." he said as he looked at the ice cream in my hand, then laid back into the bench

we were now in the park, sitting on a bench and i was happily eating my ice cream while loke watched and took some spoonfulls himself.

i took another spoonful of ice cream and smiled happily at it, then i turned to the side and looked over at loke, who was sitting close to me, watching me w/ wonder

"where do you put all of that ice cream after you eat it? and how do you even eat all of that? don't you get a brain freeze?" he mumbled to himself as he continued to stare at me in wonder

i laughed at loke, then held the spoon out to his mouth "want some, loke?" i asked him and he opened his mouth and i put the spoon in his mouth and then took it out as he swallowed.

"that tastes good! layna, give me some more." loke said to me as he looked at me for more ice cream

i giggled "no! this is my ice cream! no more for loke!" i said to him, and he pouted "why not? just give me a bit more!" he said to me

i shook my head and smiled at him "not a chance, little lion!" i said to him and he leaned forward in my face, causing me to blush "well if i can't have any ice cream then you have to give me a kiss!" he said happily

i blushed at his closeness and his words "w-why? i don't thi-" i started to say but then loke smiled happily and said "yay! i get a kiss!" then he pushed his lips into mine and kissed me

i blushed hard and tried to figure out what had just happened "mmmgmhgmmghhmm!" was all that came out as loke kept pushing his mouth and tounge farther into mine

i was about to push loke away when i felt him smirk into my mouth, and then i saw him reach for something in my hands and he snatched it up and then broke the kiss

i pouted at what he just did "hey! loke that's my ice cream! give it back!" i yelled to him, as he smirked and took a spoonful of the ice cream in his mouth

"no! you wouldn't let me have any, so now you have to try and get it!" he said to me as he swallowed it, and smirked at me

i pouted at him again "that's not fair! it was my ice cream anyways!" i said to him as i tried to reach for it, but he held it up high away from my hands reach, then he hopped up off the bench

"i said you have to try and get it, layna!" he said happily as he walked off w/ my ice cream and i hopped after him

"loke this isn't fair! you're taller than me, i can't even reach that high!" i whined to him as we both walked and i kept jumping high to grab my ice cream but he kept smirking and placing it high above his head.

"well then i guess that's a problem for you, isn't it?" he said happily as he ate more of MY ice cream, and i pouted, then i was about to jump for it again, but then loke ran off w/ it

"loke you cheater! first you hold it up high so i can't reach it, now you're running off w/ it? cheater!" i yelled to him as i ran after him

"well i really wanted some ice cream, so i had to!" he yelled back to me, as he ran and ate my ice cream at the same time

as i got closer to him i reached out for the ice cream but he ran faster

i puffed out my cheeks and pouted as i then ran far off after him

* * *

><p>somehow we had ran off into the crowded streets again.<p>

"loke! when i get my ice cream back you're gonna get it!" i yelled to him as i continued to run after him

he stopped and looked back at me and smirked "well then i guess i'm not gonna get anything, cause you're not getting this ice cream back!" he said to me, then he started running again, and i fled after him

"geez! loke's so mean!" i mumbled to myself as i ran as fast as i could through the crowded streets, but then i stopped when i came up w/ a good idea

"hehe! i know! i'll get my ice cream back like that!" i mumbled happily to myself as the idea came to my mind, then i walked off somewhere

(back 2 ~loke~)

i stopped and turned around "eh? layna? where'd she go this time?" i mumbled as i looked around and saw that she wasn't there anymore

i sighed "she probably got lost in the crowd..." i mumbled as i looked around for her

i was still looking for her, when all of sudden i heard a giggle and then i felt someone snatch the ice cream out of my hands.

i turned around quickly and saw layna standing behind me, smiling happily as she ate her ice cream that she had just gotten back

"hehe! loke, i got my ice cream back!" she said as she grinned at me

"where did you come from? i didn't see you anywhere!" i said to her, and she snickered "that's exactly what i was hoping for! i hid so you wouldn't see me, and then when i got you in the right spot, i would grab my ice cream back! and look! i got it back!" she said as she ate more happily

i looked at her face, then sighed "well come on! let's go back to the park!" i said to her as i grabbed her hand and walked and she tagged along happily "~hai!~" she mumbled happily as she ate and walked behind me like a little puppy following it's master

i blushed at her, and then continued walking

(back 2 ~layna~)

i followed close behind loke as i looked down at my ice cream

"layna, you should stay close to me, so you won't get lost!" loke said as he looked back at me

"huh? uh...yea, sure! that's nice!" i siad to him as i continued to look at and eat the ice cream

he sweatdropped "so focused on the ice cream...anyways just stay close, layna! w/ your clumsiness, i can't have you getting lost again!" he said to me, then he turned back around and continued walking

little did i know...when we got to the direction of the park, loke walked over to the park, but i was still so focused on the ice cream that i was still walking around...

(back 2 ~loke~)

i walked over to the park and when i was a good bit in, i stopped "s-somehow...i feel like i shouldn't turn around..." i mumbled and then i slowly turned around, and i sweatdropped

"i-i knew it...she got lost didn't she?" i said as i looked behind me and saw that layna was no longer there

i sighed "and i told her to stay close behind me! she probably wasn't even listening to me!" i mumbled angrily as i then looked around the area for layna

...

i was looking for her for about 15 minutes in the park, when i sighed "she's not here, so i guess that means that she's still walking through the street..." i said then as i was about to walk off to the street i heard someone calling my name

"loke! oi, loke! is that you? what're you doing here?" i heard a woman call me and i looked in front of me, and saw standing a bit far away from me in the street was lucy, and everyone else looking at me

i flinched "ah shit! if lucy finds out that i lost layna, she'll go crazy on me! and then the fact that i was supposed to stay at home w/ layna isn't gonna help either!" i mumbled to myself as i saw her, then walked over to her

"loke, what're you doing here? aren't you supposed to be w/ layna-chan?" levy asked me in confusion

i smiled nervously "well layna got a bit better, so she said she wanted to come outside, so i took her outside..." i said to her

"oh, so that girl is feeling better now, huh? that was quicker than i thought! usually it would take a whole day for a magical reaction to go away..." grandeeney mumbled to herself

then lessie popped up happily in front of me and said like a puppy "so where's lay-chan? i wanna see her!" she said as she looked up at me happily and i backed up nervously

"w-well..." was all i said, then lucy said "now that you think about...where is layna-chan? i don't see her anywhere!" she said as she looked around,

"yea, where is that girl at? you said that you brought her outside, so where is she?" grandeeney asked me as she looked at me suspiciously

"w-well...you see!...funny story actually!...i kinda lost her..." i said to them and lucy got mad

"you LOST layna-chan? how the hell do you lost a sick girl? how the hell do you even lose a GIRL? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING? HUH? WERE YOU EVEN WATCHING HER? HUH? HUH?" she yelled and i flinched at her loud voice

"you lost lay-chan? where? i wanted to see her!" lessie said sadly to me

"ok, first of all i didn't TECHNICALLY lose her! she just walked off from me, when i wasn't looking!" i said to them in defense, and lucy came up to me and towered over my body

"HUH? SHE 'WALKED AWAY FROM YOU WHEN YOU WEREN'T LOOKING'? THAT'S THE SAME DAMN THING AS LOSING HER!" she yelled to me

"i-it's not like i meant to! i warned her the whole time, to not leave my side, but she still just walked off by herself!" i said to lucy

"well then i guess this means that we'll have to find her! now, loke! where did you last see layna?" erza said to me in her stern, bossy voice

i pointed down the street "she was walking behind me when we were back there, and she was so focused on eating her ice cream, she got lost!" i said to her and erza nodded

"we will look around in this area for layna! and if we don't find her, we'll search somewhere else, now go!" she said as she motioned for everyone to go off and search and everyone spread out in the area looking for the girl again

"this is like deja-vu, ain't it?" melanie said to lessie as they both spread out to look, and lessie sweatdropped and nodded as she also ran off to look for her friend

...

everyone had been looking for 30 minutes now, and when they had finally decided that they couldn't find her in the area anymore, they all got back together

"i can't find her ANYWHERE! it's like she just dissapeared!" natsu said as he ran back to everyone

"that big-boobed chick ain't nowhere around here! not even a trace!" blake said as he walked up next to everyone

"...julie could...not find...layna-chan!...she is...very...sorry..." julie said sadly as she stood beside gray

"lay-chan isn't here! i checked everywhere, but i found nothing!" lessie said as she ran up to them panting

loke and erza looked around in worry "this is troublesome!" erza mumbled to herself, then she turned to loke "i believe layna might be somewhere else! loke! did the two of you go anywhere else?"

loke looked at her "uh, yea...we went to the park, but what does that have to do w/ it?" he asked her confused

erza nodded "i think that layna might have realised she got lost and might have gone back to somewhere she was before! so now let's go search the park!" she yelled to them and then they all ran off towards the park

...

after another 30 minutes of searching through the park, they met up again

"ok, i've officially decided that she is not ANYWHERE in this town anymore!" natsu said as he ran up panting and plopped down on the ground on his back

"where the hell did that crazy girl go? how does someone get this lost, in such a short time?" gajeel said angrily as he walked up to them, then he stopped and looked down at the ground which now had multiple leaves scattered on the ground and he stared at them in confusion "leaves? those shouldn't be falling off...it's not even fall..." he mumbled quietly to himself as he looked at them

lucy walked beside loke and grabbed his cheeks and pulled them outwards "seriously! how do you lose layna-chan, like that? you bad lion!" she yelled to him

"ow! wucy, i'm sworry! ow! ow! thwat hwurts! stwop it!" loke said to her as he got his cheeks pulled

"woo! i am tired! i couldn't find lay-chan anywhere! she's just not here!" lessie said as she sat down on a bench to catch her breath

"lessie-chan are you okay? you look very tired!" lessie heard a voice say to her, and lessie just sulked down in her seat and sighed "we're looking for lay-chan but can't find her anywhere! and i'm tired from all that running around!" lessie said completely oblivious to the fact that she was talking to a mysterious person

everyone looked at lessie "lessie who the hell are you talking to?" gajeel asked her as he looked at her funny

"yes, lessie who are you talking to?" melanie asked her

lessie sat up straight in the bench and looked at them confused "i was talkin- what...now that you think about it! who the hell was i talking to just now?" she asked as she looked around for the voice

then they all heard the voice this time "woooooaaaah! it's so high up here! i can see everything from up here!" they heard someone say from up above and they looked up above them and saw layna sitting in a tree, VERY high, on the highest branch. and she was looking up around her in wonder at the tree she was sitting on "wow! this tree is tall!" she mumbled to herself as she looked at it, and then took a bite of her ice cream

everyone looked up at her in shock, and then layna looked down at them and smiled

"hey, lessie-chan! loke! whatcha guys doing?" she said to them as she smiled and waved, then took another bite out of ice cream and swallowed happily

* * *

><p><strong>this is about what happened to layna about an hour ago...<strong>

i was still eating my ice cream when i looked up "ne, loke, whe-" i was about to ask him but i stopped

"huh? huh? loke, where'd you go?" i said as i looked around for him, but saw him nowhere

i stopped walking and stared around and jawdropped "i-i g-got lost again..." i said to myself as i then sweatdropped

"loke you idiot! you forgot me!" i yelled as i then stomped off in search of him

...

"now...if i remember correctly...loke said that we were going back to the...bark?" i said to myself as i looked around, then i shook my head

"no! it wasn't bark!...maybe 'hark'? 'ark'? 'tark'? 'mark? cark? dark? zark? huh? huh? what was that word again? s-...s-...sark?...no!..." i mumbled to myself in confusion as i tried to remember what the word was

then i sighed loudly "geez! this isn't helping! i guess i'll just walk around for awhile and see if i can find him..." i said as i then ate more ice cream, and continued to walk

...

sometime later.

"ah! i remember this place! this is where i snatched my ice cream back from loke!" i mumbled as i looked around the place

"so that means that loke might be somewhere around here!" i said happily as i looked around

"loke! loke! ne, loke! where are you?" i yelled as i looked around in confusion and placed the spoon in my mouth as i did so.

"*sigh* loke, where'd you go?..." i whispered sadly to myself as i looked down at the ground

i continued to walk for awhile when all of sudden i smelled mama, papa, loke, lessie, and everyone else

i looked up and saw them all standing together and mama was towering over loke and yelling something to him w/ everyone else watching

then i saw grandeeney and lessie say something, and then erza said something as she nodded and then she pointed and yelled to everyone and then i saw them all run off in different directions and they were searching for something w/ worried looks on their faces

"i wonder what they're doing..." i said as i was walk up to them, but then stopped "i can't see all of them so i'll watch them from up high!" i said happily then i ran to a tree and stared at it, then i used my magic to get on the highest branch

i plopped down on the branch and sighed happily "magic really is the best when you're doing something like climbing trees..."

i then looked around and saw everyone running around looking for something, and i sighed "what're they loooking for anyways?" i mumbled then continued to watch

...

30 minutes later.

i saw everyone all run back to each other, and they were all panting for breath and then they all started mumbling stuff to each other, when erza yelled something, then looked over at loke and she said something to him and loke looked back in confusion and said something back.

erza nodded and then she yelled something to everyone and then they all ran off again, but this time it was in the direction of the park

"eh? what're they doing now?" i said as i stood up on the branch, then hopped over to the next tree w/ my magic, and landed on that tree's branch.

i did this continously as i followed everyone, trying to figure out what they were doing and where they were going.

...

30 minutes later. again.

i had stopped jumping from tree to tree, and plopped down on a big tall tree, as i saw them all run back to each other and they were panting more than ever.

i plopped on the highest tree branch and looked far down at them, as i ate my ice cream (which was now a bit melted! ;D)

i saw papa say something as he panted then he fell backwards on teh ground and relaxed like that.

i then tried to see what everyone else was doing but i couldn't see them because some leaves were in the way so frizzled them a bit, causing them to fall down slowly to the ground, right where uncle gajeel had walked to.

i saw him look down at the leaves in confusion, and he mumbled something. then i looked and saw mama pulling loke's cheeks and he was saying something to her.

i looked over at lessie-chan, who was now sitting down on a bench and she was panting heavily as she tried to catch her breath

i looked down at her worried then yelled to her "lessie-chan, are you okay? you look very tired!" i said to her and she answered back

"we're looking for lay-chan but can't find her anywhere! and i'm tired from all that running around!" she yelled back to me as she sighed and everyone looked at her funny

uncle gajeel and melanie looked at her funny and asked her something, which caused lessie-chan to look around in confusion, and then everyone else looked in confusion also

i giggled at their confused faces and then went back to my ice cream, and i started to look around at the tree and unconsciously, i started to say my thoughts out loud

"woooooaaaah! it's so high up here! i can see everything from up here!" i said loudly as i took a spoonful, then stared around at the tree, then said again "wow! this tree is tall!" i said loudly again, but then i remembered what i was doing and looked down again to see everyone looking at me in shock

i stared at them for awhile then i smiled

"hey, lessie-chan! loke! whatcha guys doing?" i said to them as i smiled and waved, then took another bite out of ice cream and swallowed it happily

they continued to look at me in shock, then "lay-chan! where have you been? and why are you in a tree?" lessie yelled up high to me

"layna-chan! are you okay? come down from there, it's too high up!" mama yelled to me in a worried voice

"layna! i thought you were lost! how did you get up so high?" loke yelled to me

"so THAT'S why we couldn't find her anywhere! she was in the freaking trees!" papa yelled as he held his head up from the ground to look at me, then plopped it back down and sighed "making me run around like that for nothing..." he mumbled as he laid back down and closed his eyes, so he could catch his breath again

i smiled at them "what're you guys doing? i've been trying to figure this out for awhile, but what're exactly are you guys looking for? i could've helped, if you had just asked!" i said to them and they jawdropped

"we were looking for you, ya damn idiot! you got lost so we all went out to search for you! tch! this damn crazy chick!" gajeel yelled to me and i tilted my head in confusion

"me? lost? i wasn't lost! loke just forgot about me!"i yelled to them as i pointed to loke, and mama glared at him

"so you said you didn't lose her, huh? well layna-chan just said that you forgot about her!" mama yelled to him as she pulled on his cheeks again, and loke tried to pull her hands away

i laughed then i heard "now, layna! get down from there! it's dangeroud to be so high in the air!" melanie yelled to me

i smiled "okay! i'll come down!" i yelled happily to her, as i got up and stood up on the branch

"oi! that's like even more dangerous, than what you were doing before!" gray yelled to me as he saw me stand on the branch

i smiled "it's okay! i won't fall that easy! i am not that clumsy!" i yelled down to him and everyone sweatdropped

"no, you ARE that clumsy..." loke said as he looked at me

i laughed, then i reached down to grab my ice cream, when i saw it was gone

"huh? where's my ice cream? where'd it go?" i said as i looked around for it, and my eyes stopped on something "no! bad squirrel! bad, bad, bad squirrel! that's my ice cream, give it back!" i yelled as i saw a squirrel and it was standing on the edge of the branch, staring at my ice cream

it looked up at me when i yelled to it, and it tilted it's head in confusion, and i pouted "no! give it back! you bad squirrel!" i yelled to it again, and it hopped over to my feet and looked up high at me and tilted it's head again

"good! now shoo! don't touch my ice cream again!" i said to it as i tried to shoo it off, but it just stood there staring at me, then after awhile the squirrel turned around and hopped back off to my ice cream, and pushed it off the edge of the branch

"you evil little squirrel! how dare you! that was my ice cream! i wasn't done w/ it either!" i yelled to it then i hopped off the branch to catch my ice cream

"oi! is she crazy or something? you don't just hop off of a tree that high! you'll kill yourself!" gray yelled as he and everyone watched me jump off

i fell far down towards the ground, and when i was about halfway towards the ground i did a backflip and landed on the ground upside down, so i held my hand out and pressed it against the ground and then did another flip so that i was now on my two feet, and then i held my arms out and caught my ice cream which was now falling right in front of me

i caught it and smiled happily as i took another spoonful and ate it happily "yay! i got my ice cream back!" i mumbled happily through an ice cream filled mouth

everyone looked at me in shock, and disbelief

"what the hell are you? a cat? a freaking demon? you shouldn't have been able to land so easily on the ground like that! that tree was like 25 ft. high! how the hell did you do that?" blake yelled to me as he stared in disbelief

"i'm a neko, and even i wouldn't be able to land like that..." happy said in wonder as he stared

i looked at them in confusion "what do you mean? all i did was land on the ground! what's the big deal?"

"lay-chan! i'm sure that all of what you did was a big deal! that was just a bit impossible!" lessie said to me as she came up behind me and patted my back and sweatdropped at me

"l-layna-chan...are you like a gymnast or something?...or maybe you really are a cat?..." mama asked me as she sweatdropped

"layna, how did you do that?" melanie asked me in shock

i stared at them confused then my eyes widened "oh! you mean that! that was easy! all i did was jump off! it's REALLY easy! i can even climb up trees and i hang upside down!" i said to then i handed my ice cream to lessie and ran to a tree and climbed it up using all fours, then sat on the branch and smiled

"it's really easy! and fun too!" i said as i smiled down at them as they jawdropped at me

then i stood up, grabbed the branch, and jumped so that i was now hanging from it, then i hopped off and gently landed on my feet

"ah! i got some leaves in my hood..." i mumbled as i landed on the ground then examined my outfit and then pulled my hood off so i could take out the leaves

"s-she's definately not human...not human at all..." blake said as he watched me as he jawdropped like everyone else

"ah...when did i get all these leaves in here?...yosh! got 'em all!" i mumbled to myself as i pulled out countless leaves from inside my hood then when i got them all i smiled and pulled the hood back on, and walked over to lessie-chan

"thank you lessie-chan!" i said happily as i ate my now partially melted ice cream, so i looked down at it, and stirred the melted ice creamand the ,now warm, caramel, together and then after i did that i slurped it up

"yummy ice cream!..." i mumbled happily as i ate the last bit and then threw the bowl and spoon in the trash, and then looked at everyone else

"what were you guys doing again?...oh yea! you were looking for me! that's right! well now you don't have to anymore! so let's go!" i said happily as i marched off, and everyone, who were all trying to understand the situation, followed behind shortly after

* * *

><p>we were all walking through the crowds, finding something to do.<p>

"so bored! so freaking bored!" i yelled up at the sky as i walked, then i did a quick u-turn on my feet, and started walking backwards so that i was now facing everyone else

i looked over at happy who was flying up above mama and papa and he was eating a big fish

i held my finger up and motioned for happy to come to me "you stupid cat, come here!" i yelled to him, and he looked up from his fish and mumbled through a fish filled mouth "wby laybna? i dobn't wabna! you're sbcary!" ("why layna? i don't wanna! you're scary!")

my veins popped and i cracked my knuckles and yelled to him "you'll come over here because i told ya to! now get your furry blue ass over here!" i said to him and he sulkingly put his fish up in his napsack, then he slowly flew over to me, and sat up on my shoulder

"so? whadda ya want?" he asked me in his sulking voice, and i stared at him, then i grabbed him off of my shoulder and pulled his cheeks outwards

"you've got chubby cheeks! they're like big furry blue balls that are plasted on your face w/ whiskers attached to 'em!" i said in wonder as i pulled his cheeks outwards more and more

"ow! lawna, stwop it! thwat hwurts! my pwecious wittle chweeks are gettting pwulled! natswu! hwelp! wushi! hwelp!" happy said as he tried to use his little paws to remove my hands

"ah...someone should help him...shouldn't they?..." mama said as she sweatdropped at him

"someone should REALLY help him...right?" papa said as he also sweatdropped

"auntie lucy, uncle natsu...you two heard happy calling your names just now, didn't you?" lessie said to them as she sweatdropped at the two

"ne, is this where you store all that fish? is it? or is it in this round stomach?" i asked him as i pulled his cheeks more, then let go of them and then started poking his stomach over and over again

"layna! stop it! you're creeping me out! hahahahaha!" happy yelled to me through laughs as i kept poking him in the stomach

"or maybe you put it all in here? does all that fish just go to your tail?" i asked him as i then held him upside and started tugging on his tail, and bouncing him up and down in the air

"whyyyyyy? i don't deserve this torture! why can't you do this to lily or charle? but wait! don't do it to charle! but why can't you do this to lily?" happy yelled as he bounced up and down and his tail got tugged harder and harder each time.

after hearing that my face brightened up, and i dropped happy on the ground w/ a thud ("layna you're so mean! the ground is VERY hard you know!" happy yelled to her) and i turned to pantherlily w/ a big smile on my face

"ne, pantherlily! you th-" i said happily, but lily and gajeel both yelled "not a chance!"

"come on! be a good little flying kitty cat and just let me-" i said as i held my hands out for lily and he backed up behind lessie (he was flying next to her) and hid in her hair

"come on, lily! just for a little while!" i said as i stood in front of lessie, not knowing that i had accidently laid my chest right ontop of her head as a cushion, and reached far behind her head for lily

"please! just come here lily!" i said to him but he kept moving in her hair each time i came close to grabbing him

lessie-chan held her arms out for help "s-so heavy! lay-chan you're chest is so heavy! i'm suffocating!" she said as her walking slowed from my chest being laid right on her head, and she frantically held her arms out for help

melanie smirked evilly "hehe! lessie you should be happy! what's ontop of your head right now, is something that all men wish was ontop of their-" melanie said but was cut off by jellal who held a hand over her mouth as he blushed

"and that's enough talking for you right now, melanie!" jellal said as he blushed and quickly placed his hand over his daughter's mouth

lessie laughed at melanie as she grabbed my stomach and tried to push my chest off of her "haha! melanie you were gonna say weren't you? hahaha! good job stopping her uncle jellal!" she said as she laughed at her friend

"melanie, you and lessie are too perverted! who teaches you these things, i don't know!" levy said as she sighed loudly at the two, and erza nodded her head in agreement

"lily! come on! i just wanted to see if your cheeks are the same! come on!" i said as i, literally hopped over lessie's head and grabbed lily

after i hopped on lessie, i had my boobs squishing themselves onto lessie's head, and my feet were hanging in the air in front of lessie's face, and i was now happily grabbing lily, while lessie was now holding her hands out for even more help

"s-somebody! help me! these gigantic boobs are killing me! it's the attack of 'boobasaurus!' aghh! I'M GONNA DIE!" lessie yelled as she reached out for someone for help

everyone sweatdropped at her "again w/ the dramatic words, lessie..." levy said as she sweatdropped at lessie

then me-kun and gajeel came up on either side of lessie and they both tugged on one of my legs.

"you crazy chick! let go of my cat!" gajeel yelled as he tugged on my leg

"there is something wrong w/ this girl!" me-kun yelled as he also tugged on my other leg, and then they both pulled me off of lessie's head

"huh? why's everything upside down?" i asked as i looked around and saw that everything looked funny

me-kun and gajeel were each holding one of my legs, high up in the air, and i was dangling upside down from their arms, while i was holding lily tightly (he was also upside down) to my chest, to make sure he wouldn't fall, and me-kun, gajeel, and everyone else were all looking down at me

"you know you shouldn't hold her like that! she is wearing a dress, it might slip down!" levy yelled to them, and as if on cue my dress slipped down my legs and fell to my stomach

everyone sweatdropped at my shorts, which they could now see

"lay-chan, you're the only person i know, that would actually wear shorts under a dress..." lessie said as she sweatdropped at me

"t-that's quite something..." grandeeney said as she sweatdropped

i was still being held upside down as i felt my hood slip off my head, which caused my long hair to slip out and dangle helplessly on the ground.

my hair lay on the ground in layers, as it continued to fall and lap over itself into a pile of rose-pink hair

"ah! my hair! it's getting dirty!" i yelled as i let one hand go of lily, and frantically tried to pull my hair back up in the hood

"l-layna-chan, i don't think gravity will let that happen..." mama said to me as she watched me try to pull my hair back up, to no avail, and she sweatdropped

"let me down! let me down! my hair's getting dirty! you damn idiots!" i yelled to gajeel and me-kun as i continued to pull my hair up, but still to no avail

then gajeel and me-kun walked over to loke, w/ me still like this, and then handed me off to him, and loke slung me over his shoulder, so that now he was holding onto my feet, which were hanging up high in the air, and my stomach was touching his back, and my butt (well not really my butt...it was my lower area to be more exact...) while my free hand was clinging tightly to the back of loke's jacket, as i was trying not to fall off

my hair was now dangling over the front of my head, onto the ground, while my hood was now resting back on my head w/ the bunny ears flopping down w/ my hair. my hair was only a few centimeters from ground.

I held onto lily tighter and then as I saw loke start to walk off w/ everyone else doing the same, I pulled my head up slightly and looked evilly at gajeel and me-kun.

"you damn idiots! I told you to put me down, not hand me off to someone else!" I yelled to them, they both shrugged

"it's the same thing anyways, so calm down you little brat!" me-kun said to me

"and give me my cat back, goddamit!" gajeel yelled as he reached down for lily and snatched him out of my arms, and I pouted

"but I didn't get to feel his cheeks yet…" I mumbled sadly and they sweatdropped at me

Then I kicked my feet as loke held them "and loke! Why the hell do you have to hold me like this? I can walk by myself, dammit!" I yelled to him as I continued to kick my feet up high

He sighed "if you walked by yourself, you might've tried to kill happy and lily by pulling their cheeks, and we don't want that, now do we?" he said to me

"tch! You people act like I'm gonna kill the little furballs just by pulling on their cheeks…" I mumbled

"now, now layna-chan! Let's just go on home, now!" mama said to me as she smiled, and lessie sighed loudly and cracked her neck

"whoo! Lay-chan, your chest is so BIG! I thought my head would get completely covered in big, squishy parts!" lessie said as she cracked her neck loudly and stretched her arms out

Melanie smirked "but I betcha all the guys were jealous of you lessie, because they wan-" Melanie started to say but jellal placed his hand over her mouth and pulled her along to keep her quite, and lessie looked over at them and laughed

I watched them and sighed "yea…maybe we should go home…" I I mumbled as I watched then continued to cling tightly to loke's jacket and hang onto him

….

It is now 11:00 pm. Everyone is home. After they got home at about 6:00 pm, they all played around in the living room for awhile, then at around 9:00, they all went to bed.

Or at least layna went to bed.

So back to the regular thing! It is now 11:00 and layna is the only one sleeping! Everyone else is now in the living room, unable to fall asleep, and they are playing games as they try to put themselves to sleep like layna did. While poor little layna, was just laying herself in bed sleeping.

"mmggmhhmmm…." I mumbled in my sleep, then I grabbed my pillow and hugged it tightly "loke…I love…loke…" I mumbled as I held onto the pillow tightly, then as I slept I heard loud laughing coming from the living room

"hahaha! That was hilarious! But do you guys remember that time…" I heard someone yell happily and then after they finished the sentence they all busted out laughing again

" hahaha! no! no! no! I did NOT mean to do that, that time! It was completely accidental!" I heard someone yell and then someone else said

"but that's why it was so funny! I mean how do even MANAGE to…" someone else yelled and then afterwards everyone laughed at what was said

"hahahahaha! And then when Master came up behind him and he jumped! He fell into the…" someone else said happily as they laughed

"and then that time when she climbed up the rope! Hahaha! I still don't see it was possible for someone to…" someone else said and then everyone laughed even louder than before

My veins popped in my sleep, and my eyes flickered open, "those damn idiots! Making all this noise this late at night!" I mumbled angrily as I then got up out of bed, wrapped my blanket around me and grabbed my pillow and stomped angrily out the door, my now extremely spiky hair sticking out everywhere.

I walked into the living room and slammed the door behind me, and saw everyone in their pajamas and they were all huddled in a circle on the floor in the living room laughing and talking, then they all looked at me.

A dark aura appeared around me and I growled at them "WHO THE HELL LAUGHS THIS LOUD IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, WHILE SOMEONE IS TRYING TO GET SOME DAMN SLEEP? HUH?" I yelled to them angrily

"ah! It's layna! Thought you were asleep!" papa yelled to me happily, and I glared at him and then threw my pillow hardly at his face

"DON'T GO LAUGHING SO LOUD LIKE THAT!" I yelled as threw it in his face and he fell back on the floor (he was sitting on the floor, like everyone else) w/ a thud

Everyone laughed at him, and papa slowly got up as he pulled the pillow off of his face "only a demon kid like you could make something soft like a freaking pillow feel like a 10 ton boulder!" he mumbled as he rubbed his head and then threw the pillow back to me

I growled at him again "I ain't no goddamn demon! Now just shut the hell up, so I can go back to sleep!" I said to them and lessie-chan pouted

"come on lay-chan! Don't be like that! Just come on and plop down beside us and then we can have fun!" she said to me happily, and Melanie nodded

"yes, I see no reason for you to go back to sleep, when you are already awake, so come over and we can all have some fun!" she said as she motioned me over

I sighed "why should I do that? It's like 11:30 and I don't feel like it, so why?" I asked them and lessie-chan and Melanie looked at each other confused

"well even if you ask 'why?'…." lessie said as she looked at Melanie confused, and Melanie returned her stare

"yea, if you just ask 'why?'…I guess…it's because…" Melanie said as she looked at lessie-chan confused then they both stared at each other like that for awhile then smiled happily and turned to me

"because whenever lay-chan/layna is around, everything is much more fun!" they both yelled to me happily and I blushed

"so come on layna! Sit down w/ us!" papa yelled to me happily as he motioned for me to come over and I sighed and walked slowly over, as I dragged my blanket, then I plopped down into loke's lap and wrapped my blanket around me again and held onto my pillow in my arms, while loke wrapped his arms around my stomach tightly.

"*sigh* now what? Because if there's nothing to do, then I'm gonna go back to sl-" I said to them as I sighed and lessie-chan and Melanie cut in happily

"of course there's something to do my sweet little spiky haired girl!" they both yelled together at me and I sweatdropped

"did you just call me 'my sweet little spiky haired girl'?" I asked them as I sweatdropped then I looked up at loke "I think I see what you mean when you say that these are weird names…" I mumbled to him and he nodded "they sound like names for some kind of pet." He said to me, and I sweatdropped then looked back at lessie and Melanie

"so what is it?" I asked them and they smirked "why it's BON-KYU-BON, of course!" they said at the same time and we all sweatdropped

"bon-kyu-bon? Doesn't that mean 'big-small-big'? What is that?" papa asked them in a curious voice and we all sweatdropped at him

"you should NOT have asked that question, my friend, because now you will have to learn what it means…" igneel said to him as he patted him on the shoulder and shook his head at natsu

Lessie-chan and Melanie smiled happily and quickly got up off of the floor and stood up

Then Melanie held her hands out in front of her chest and pretended to squeeze them and she yelled at the same time "BON!"

Then lessie-chan popped her waist out and placed her hands on her waist "KYU!"

Then Melanie and lessie stood beside each other and they both popped their hips and butts out and pointed to their butts and hips "BON! Ain't that right, auntie lucy?" they both said happily at the same time and everyone blushed at their actions

* * *

><p><strong>lol! ok now what lessie and melanie just did, was a complete reference to the anime tv series 'THE IDOLMSTER' (yea that's how the title is supposed 2 look) just type in 'bon-kyu-bon, yayoi-cchi' on the good ol' youtube and click the vid that matches w that, and you'll see what i'm talking 'bout! when i saw the vid i thought 'haha! that's so cute and funny!' and then i was like why not do something similar? so yea...**

* * *

><p>"a-ah...yea, that's right..." mama said to them in reply to their question as she sweatdropped<p>

"so from what you just did, I'm guessing….you're talking about body measurements?" papa asked them and everyone looked at him in shock

"*gasp* that's impossible, right? Natsu actually KNOWS what body measurements are? THIS natsu?" levy said as she gasped in disbelief

"I cannot believe this either! He is usually very dense and has no idea what most stuff is, so it is quite shocking…" igneel said as he studied papa carefully

Papa just stared at them funny and then shrugged, then mama cut in "well besides the fact, that we might have just discovered that natsu actually KNOWS some things in this world…what are you two talking about, exactly?" she asked lessie and Melanie

The two smiled and Melanie said "we're gonna take everyone's body measurements of course!"

"we want to see who has the curviest bust, waist, or hips! Hehehe!" lessie said as she laughed evilly to herself

Then Melanie and lessie both smirked and turned to me, and I flinched "w-what? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked them in a nervous voice

"nothing! Nothing! It's nothing, lay-chan!" lessie said w/ a an evil smile

"yep! Nothing at all! We were just staring that's all!" Melanie also said w/ an evil smile, then they both turned back and smirked evilly at all the women

"now! Now! Who wants to go first?" lessie asked happily, and the girls all backed up

"but if nobody is willing to do it first, we can always just pick someone!" Melanie said as she watched them

Then they both turned to wendy who was sitting close to deeney, and wendy blushed in embarrasement

"eh? N-no, I d-don't t-think I s-should…" she said to them in embarrasement

"nothing to be embarrassed about wendy-nee! We just wanna hear your measurements that's all!" lessie said

"you two girls! Don't you dare pressure wendy, while you are doing this, if you do I will not forgive you!" deeney said and lessie and Melanie nodded their agreements

Lessie turned to everyone and smiled "don't worry! We're like skilled doctors when it comes to things like this!" she said w/ a sparkle in her eye, and everyone sweatdropped

"you two, seriously…all you're doing is asking her measurements, what's to be skilled about?..." Levy said as she sweatdropped at them

Then they both stared down at wendy in anticipation and wendy blushed

"ah…I feel kind of bad that someone as nice as wendy had to go through that first…" I said as I sweatdropped at them

"wait! Why are we doing this in the first place? I never said I wanted to get that kinda stuff checked!" mama yelled as she blushed when she saw papa looking at her body and then whacked him on the head

"I am not okay w/ this either…" levy mumbled angrily as a dark aura appeared over her and she curled up in her blanket and sulked, causing gajeel and me-kun to move away from her

"quite the dark aura she has there…" me-kun mumbled as he sweatdropped and moved away

"yea, I think I know why, but I probably shouldn't say it out loud…she might hurt me if i do..." gajeel also mumbled as he moved away and sweatdropped

"well, juvia honestly does not mind! If it means she can have fun, she doesn't really care!" juvia said w/ a smile and gray sweatdropped at her

"yes, it does not seem a big deal to me, so I don't see why not!" erza said, then she turned to me and mama

"besides! The two of you have very curvy bodies and it makes me curious as to what measurements you two have!" she said to us and mama blushed and backed up behind papa and iggy so no one would see her, and I also blushed and covered my chest in blankets as soon as she said that

"this is good! From your embarrassed reactions, I can guess that you two have very fantastic measurements!" erza said nodding in eagerness

"ah…I can see where Melanie gets all this perverted-ness from…" jellal said as he watched erza's eager face

Then they heard wendy whisper something to lessie and melanie "huh? wendy-nee, we can't hear you!" lessie said as she moved in closer to wendy

"you have to speak louder or else we can't hear!" melanie said as she also moved in closer, and then wendy looked down in embarresement and whispered something in lessie and melanie's ears, and they both smiled happily after she did so, all to which wendy blushed and hid behind deeney after she did.

"now juvia kind of does not want to do this…"juvia said as she looked at wendy's bright blushing face

Then Melanie stood up "un! Wendy-nee has some pretty good measurements! As to be expected!" she said as she nodded her head happily, then lessie stood up and looked over at melanie

"melanie w/ all of these measurements, we should really keep track of them!" lessie said and Melanie nodded, then she walked out of the room and into the girls room and after a few minutes, came back w/ a big dry-erase board

"Melanie! You brought a dry-erase board w/ you? Why?" I asked her as I sweatdropped and as she handed the board off to lessie she looked at me

"well, why wouldn't i?" she asked me as she tilted her head in confusion and we all sweatdropped, then Melanie added "I also have more cake…and then I brought some other stuff similar to this…" she mumbled to herself

"you brought some very weird stuff didn't you?" I asked them as I sweatdropped again

Melanie shrugged and then she motioned for lessie to hold the board up high for everyone to see and then she grabbed the marker and wrote at the top in big letters

"BON-KYU-BON! WHO HAS THE BEST MEASURMENTS?"

I sweatdropped at the title "since when did this become a contest?" I asked as I looked at the board

Then Melanie did a quick spin on her feet and turned to deeney "grandeeney, please let me say this first, but we're gonna take your measurements next!" she said to her and deeney looked at them like they were crazy

"me? Oh no, I'm fine. Besides even If you tried to do that, I'd probably hurt you along the way." She said as she turned her head away from them in boredom

"I figured it would come to this! Now we have to go w/ drastic measures!" lessie said as she placed the board down, and then she walked in front of me-kun, while Melanie walked in front of iggy and they both asked the two at the same time

"come on spit it out! You know grandeeney's body measurements, don't ya? Tell us!" they both yelled to the two male dragons

Me-kun and iggy's eyes widened and me-kun (who just always seemed to have some metal w/ him!) spit his metal out on the floor and started coughing hard

"*cough* I'm sorry *cough! Cough! Cough!* but what the hell did you just ask me? Did I hear that right?" me-kun asked as he looked at lessie like she was crazy

Then iggy looked at Melanie like she was also crazy "I heard that question wrong, didn't you? I mean you seriously didn't just ask me if i KNEW her BODY MEASUREMENTS, right? Because that's impossible, right?" he asked her in disbelief

Lessie-chan grinned down at me-kun "ah, come on ya stingy old granpa! I know that you know! You're just to embarrassed to say it, aren't ya? You are aren't ya?'"

me-kun blushed "no, you damn little squirt! i'm not saying anything because i don't know in the first place!" he yelled to her

lessie-chan just grinned even more "oh ho ho! you dirty little dragon man! keeping those body measurements all to yourself, so no on else can have them, are you now?" she mumbled evilly to him and i swear i saw him look at her like he was about to hurt her

"come on, just spit it out! we all know that the only other people who would know her measurements are you and metalicana so just come on out w/ it!" melanie said to iggy and he yelled "why the hell would we know that? are you seriously crazy?" he yelled to melanie as he blushed a bit

melanie and lessie exchanged evil glances then they both shrugged and walked off, but not before deeney stopped "and why exactly do you think those two idiots, would know my body measurements?" she asked them in a curious and confused voice

"well who else would? i'm sure wendy-nee knows, but if you won't tell us, then wendy-nee wouldn't either, so it had to be those idiots over there!" lessie said as she grinned evilly

"but that doesn't mean that they kn-" deeney said, but i cut her off

"you're lying." i said in a bored voice as i looked at iggy and me-kun, and everyone looked at me in shock

"eh? lying? about what layna-chan?" levy asked me, and i glared over at me-kun and iggy "you two are lying...you know grandeeney's measurements don't you?" i asked them in a calm voice and they both blushed

"w-what? no we don't!" iggy yelled to me as he blushed a bit

"has something finally gone wrong w/ your head?" me-kun asked me as he blushed a bit also

i looked at them in boredom, then at deeney "grandeeney, they're lying. i can smell it on them. they, for some very strange twisted reason, know your measurements. the smell is all over their bodies." i said to her and she got up and stood over me-kun and iggy and towered over them

"how the hell do the two of you know something like that? you some kind of perverts? huh?" she yelled down to them as she towered over them angrily

"well we DO know...but the way we found out was completely accidental!" iggy yelled to her as he scooted back in fear of her evil stare

"and what was this accidental way?" she asked them

"...well we don't actually know ourselvs, but we know it was on accident! definitely on accident!" me-kun yelled to her as he also scooted back in fear

deeney glared at them hard, then she punched both of them very hard and sent them flying across the room, and then sat down quietly on the floor next to wendy

"ah...igneel, you're a pervert aren't you?..." papa asked him as he watched his father get flung across the room and hit the wall w/ a thud

"hehe! you dirty perverted old granpas! i bet you found out on purpose, didn't you? you were probably all happy and feeling heated up, when you found out, weren't ya?" lessie-chan said as her mouth formed into an evil grin as she watched me-kun and iggy

i sweatdropped "it makes me curious as to how they even found out her measurements..." i mumbled as i also watched

i saw lessie smirk and she went over to me-kun and whispered something to him, and as he got up off of the floor and rubbed his head he looked up at her like she was crazy, and lessie-chan smirked wider and said something else, then she went over to iggy and asked him something as he also slid down the wall and fell to the floor lifelessly and he looked up at her and waved his hand at her as a motion for her to go away then he said something to lessie-chan, that made her jump up happily and she walked off grinning.

lessie-chan walked to the board, and wrote something on it really fast, then quickly turned it over on the couch so nobody could see, then she said "now we have grandeeney's measurements! who'd like to go next?" she said happily and deeney got off of her feet and walked to the board and picked it up and looked at it

she looked over it for a few seconds then her eyes widened and she blushed a bit "how the hell did they find this out?" she mumbled angrily, then she glared over at iggy and me-kun and they both looked away quickly in nervous-ness.

"hehe! grandeeney, that's quite the body you got there!" melanie said as she walked over and looked at the board

"now i really wanna see what it says..." i mumbled as i watched them and loke sweatdropped at me

after deeney sat down and lessie-chan placed the board back to it's original position, melanie said w/ a grin "now auntie juvia can go! come on!"she said happily as she waved for juvia to say her measurements

juvia smiled and raised her hand in the air "hai! juvia's measurements are 33-23-34!" she said happily then placed her hand down and looked at gray "right, gray?" she asked him w/ a big smile and he blushed

"don't ask me! and don't say the measurements out loud like that!" he yelled to her as he blushed

"woah ho ho! that's some pretty nice body parts ya got there, auntie juvia!" lessie-chan said to her and gray glared at her as he blushed and lessie-chan laughed at him

then melanie walked over to the board and quickly wrote the numbers down, then she turned to levy who was now trying to back out of the room

"oh, no you don't mom!" lessie-chan yelled to her as she dragged her mother back into the room, and levy pouted and sulked

"i don't wanna do this..." she mumbled angrily, and lessie smiled "aww, come on! it's fine! all ya gotta do is say the numbers!" she told her and levy looked at her daughter and glared "lessie, you DO know that you'll have to say your measurements too, right?" levy said to her daughter

after hearing that, lessie-chan stood frozen and didn't say a thing

"ah...i think lessie-chan broke from the shock of realizing that she had to say her measurements..." i said as i stared at her

lessie-chan then walked behind the couch and hid from everyone "i'm not here anymore, so please don't bother w/ me..." she mumbled as she sat and hid behind the couch and everyone sweatdropped at her

"poor, lessie-chan..." i said and then i looked over at levy who was now trying to make another run for it, but was quickly stopped by melanie who just dragged her back

"ugghghh! fine! you persistent little girl! fine!" levy said to melanie who just smiled happily then levy leaned over in melanie's ear and whispered something and melanie's eyes widened

"hmm...auntie levy what are you so embarrased about? it's actually not that bad! this is actually pretty normal "melanie said to her and levy blushed and pulled her blanket over her head, and melanie just shrugged and wrote it down on the board

"oooo!...may julie...go next...melanie-sama...?" julie asked her happily and melanie nodded, then julie said happily "julie's...measurements are...33-24-34!..." she said happily and blake, gray, and juvia looked at her in shock as they all blushed

then melanie said "yes, those are good numbers! now let me write this down..." she mumbled as she quickly wrote it on the board and then turned to her mother "now it's your turn mom! let's hear it!" she said to her

erza nodded "well my measurements are 33-23-33, is that good enough melanie?" she said to her daughter and melanie nodded "that is perfect! as expected of my mother!" she said before scribbling it down

"you know, you didn't have to say that out loud, erza!" jellal said to her as he blushed, and she looked at him confused

then lessie-chan popped up from behind the couch and reached out for melanie and she placed both of her hands around melanie's mouth "hehe! now it's melanie's turn!" she said as she held melanie's mouth, then turned to blake and smirked as a evil sparkle appeared in her eyes

"ne, b-kun! you know melanie's measurements, don't you? why don't you tell us?" she asked him and he blushed like mad

"w-what? why would i know her measurements? moreover! HOW would i know her measurements?" he yelled to her as he blushed hard, and lessie-chansmirked "you don't know her measurements but i'm sure you'd LOVE to know them! hehe! you transparent little ice boy!" she said to him and he blushed more and looked away

"do not worry son! unrequited love will always turn around! trust juvia, it has happened to her!" juvia whispered to blake as she gave him a big happy smile and blake blushed more

melanie pulled lessie-chan's hand off of her mouth "lessie, why would blake know my measurements?" she asked her and lessie-chan just grinned and shrugged "ooh, who knows? i guess the only person who will ever know i blake though!" she said w/ a grin

melanie looked at her confused, then shrugged "well my measurements are, at least i think, 33-22-33." she said to lessie

lessie looked at blake and much to her amusment, she saw him blush more, and she grinned and then wrote it down on the board

i smiled "ne, lessie-chan! isn't that mean it's your turn now? riiiiiight?" i asked her w/ a mira-style smile and i saw lessie jump and then she slowly turned around from the board

"w-what? i-it's already my turn? r-really?" she asked in a nervous voice as she backed away

"LESSIE-CHAN." i said to her as i continued to smile mira-style, "LESS-IE-CHAN." i said in a calm voice and still w/ the mira-smile

everyone sweatdropped at me "you're torturing her aren't you, layna?" loke asked me, and i shook my head

"no! i would never do that!" i said to him, then i turned to lessie and did the mira-smile again "but i just think it's fair that lessie-chan also has to do it too! you know since she and melanie started this whole thing! riiiiiiight, lessie-chan?" i said to her again, and she pouted

"lay-chan, you're so mean..." she mumbled as she pouted then walked to the board and scribbled something on it, then she held it close to her body and walked over to me, and then said to loke

"oi! little perverted lion! look away!" she said to him as she pushed his face away from her, then she quickly showed me the board

i stared at it "hmm...well you wrote it down, that's for sure! but lessie-chan it really doesn't look that bad!" i said to her and she held her head down

"no...it's bad..." she mumbled then she walked off w/ the board and handed it off to melanie before going back to sulking

i sweatdropped at her, then melanie and erza smirked at me and mama "now! the only 2 people left who we haven't heard from, are layna and auntie lucy!" melanie said

erza nodded in eagerness "yes! i would REALLY like to see what comes up for the two of you! it peaks my interest to the max, just guessing your measurements!" she said to me and mama

me and mama both blushed and we quickly got up, so we could run away, but were stopped by erza "don't even take another step!" she yelled to us and we both glanced at each other and then slowly sat back down

"please tell me why i have to do this, again?" mama asked erza

"i knew i shouldn't have stayed in this damn living room w/ you idiots..." i mumbled as i looked down angrily

"well if you two don't want to say anything, then we can always ask loke and natsu!" erza said w/ a smile

"yea, i mean they OBVIOUSLY know, so we can just ask them instead!" melanie said evilly

"oh, well layna's measurements ar-" loke started to say

"yea, and lucy's measurements, i think, ar-" papa started to say

me and mama blushed and shoved our hands over their mouths "NO!" i yelled to loke "bad lion! bad, bad lion! NO, NO, NO!"

"are you fucking stupid? don't say something like that out loud!" mama yelled to papa as she blushed

"well if you don't want them to say it, then you have to!" erza said to us

"but, if it's that embarresing for you, you can always just write it on the board!" melanie said to me as she smiled at us, but nobody saw her nice smile slowly turn into an evil grin

"if we do that, you promise not to show anyone, right?" i asked melanie

"of course not! who would do something so evil?" she said w/ a fake smile, and i looked at her unsurely and after a while me and mama both got up and walked to the board

we both looked at it, and sweatdropped

"this is quite the system you have to show the measurements, melanie..." mama said as she sweatdropped

"let's just get this over w/ before i go insane..." i mumbled as i picked up one of the markers, and mama picked up the other one

mama scribbled something on the board and i looked at it, and then i shakily opened the marker and wrote down my measurements

"t-there! i-i'm done!" i said as i placed the marker down, and mama looked over at where i wrote and her eyes widened

"w-woah! s-seriously? that's your measurements, layna-chan? t-that's...that's a huge chest!" she exclaimed loudly

"ooo! what is it? what is it? i wanna see!" lessie said as she ran over behind the board

"w-wow...lay-chan, that's a big chest..." lessie said as she looked at it, then looked down at her own chest "i now feel very ashamed in my own..." she mumbled as she stared down at her chest

"what is it? let us see!" melanie said excitedly, and lessie smirked then held the board up high so everyone could see

"w-what? you said you wouldn't let anyone see!" mama yelled as she tried to stop lessie but it was too late

the board said this:

**BON-KYU-BON! WHO HAS THE BEST MEASUREMENTS?**

**NAME BON (bust)  KYU (waist) BON (hips)**

**Wendy 31in 23in 33in**

**Grandeeney 34in 23in 33in **

**Juvia 33in 23in 34in**

**Levy 31in 24in 33in**

**Julie 33in 24in 34in **

**Erza 33in 24in 33in**

**Melanie 33in 23in 33in **

**Lessie THIS IS CONFIDENTIAL INFO!**

**Lucy 36in 22in 35in**

**Layna 39in 22in 35in**

i looked at the chart and sweatdropped as i turned to lessie-chan "lessie-chan! that's not fair! how come you're the only person who doesn't get to show your's?" i yelled

she smiled "hehe! i scratched mine's out just before i held the board up! i don't want people seeing that! and besides, only lay-chan knows my measurements, so it's okay!" she said and i sweatdropped at her

"you planned this whole thing didn't you, lessie-chan?" i asked her and she just winked at me, and i sweatdropped again

"OH MY GOD! **39 **inches?" melanie exclaimed as she looked over the board

"melanie, you should really stop saying stuff in english like that..." lessie-chan said as she sweatdropped at melanie

"juvia has never seen such a high number for measurments before!" juvia exclaimed as she blushed

"...*cough*..." erza just stood there looking at the board trying to figure out how such a size was even possible

papa and loke both smirked proudly at me and mama's measurements on the board then they high-fived each other, "hehe! nobody can ever beat our girls!" papa said as he grinned, and loke grinned back "they wouldn't stand a chance!" he said

"don't high-five over something like that!" mama yelled to them as she blushed

"loke! don't grin like that, over something like this!" i yelled to him as i also blushed

they just continued to grin proudly.

"that's just...wow!...and then look at lucy's AND layna's! those measurements! they've got like, some seriously curvy bodies! it's insane!" erza said as she got out of daze, then she nodded "this is to be expected of the two women who wear such sexy and explicit clothing..." she mumbled and me and mama sweatdropped at her

i pouted "well now that i got that done, i'm going back to bed!" i said to them

"aww, lay-chan don't go yet! we were gonna stay up later!" lessie-chan yelled to me

i looked at them all like they were crazy "you're STILL gonna stay up? seriously? it's like 12:30! it's still dark outside!" i yelled to them

"well it ain't that easy to fall asleep like you do!" iggy yelled to me

i shook my head "you people have problems..." i said to them, then i picked up my blanket and pillow and walked out the door

"GOOD NIGHT, YA DAMN IDIOTS!" i yelled to them as i walked out, and then went to my bed and hopped in

after awhile of me sleeping, i mumbled happily in my sleep:

"mnnnmmmm...loke...loke is mine!...mnnmnmm...i love you...loke..."


	24. Chapter 24

**chapter 24: Now...Let's Remember Those Good Times in Our Lives...**

* * *

><p><strong>ohayo mina-san! how ya doing? good? that's good! that's great! yea!... anyways...yes i know, mina-san, i DID in fact skip a good couple of days...i am TRULY sorry about this! i would REALLY like to apologize to you all, because i know it doesn't seem fair to skip that many days like that! but i really had a good reason, mina-san! you see, i was doing some pre-planning for a few of my future chapters and i had a new story arc that i'm coming up w that is gonna be like AWESOME, so i was just SOOO excited about it that i couldn't stand it anymore so i've been trying to type up all these other chapters so i could get to the arc! so please understand, my mina-san! and by the way, the arc i'm planning is REALLY awesome, but it won't be for about the 10 chapters or so! gomen!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DAY 7 OF THE BEACH TRIP <span>**

"WAKE UP AND GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED! NOW!" we all heard a voice yell while we slept, then i felt someone tug on my blankets and pull me onto the floor

"eh? erza give me five mo-" i mumbled in my sleep, but then erza tugged on my blanket and i fell to the floor "aghhgggh!" i yelled as i landed w/ a thud on the floor

i flickered my eyes open and held my hands up as a signal to erza "okay! alright! i'm up! i'm up!" i yelled to her

"good! now you go and get your stuff ready for when we leave, while i go wake up everyone else!" she yelled to me, as she then walked over to wake everyone else up

"geez! could've killed someone like that..." i mumbled as i got up on my feet and rubbed my back, and then walked over to the closet

i walked in and pulled my suitcase from the closet floor and opened it, then i went over to my clothes that were hanging and i pulled multiple ones off and then i stuffed them in my suitcase, then i got my shoes and did the same until i had most of my clothes in, leaving out the pair i was gonna wear today.

i zipped up the suitcase and sat on it "oof! i'm finished!" i yelled, and i saw some people walk into the closet

"hey, lay-chan! you're already done?" lessie-chan asked me as she walked in w/ messy bed-hair and then pointed to the suitcase i was sitting on

i laughed at her hair, and nodded "yep! just finished too! and i am SOO glad i did too! erza would have had my ass if i didn't!" i told her and she nodded in agreement

"oh! layna-chan! good morning! already done packing i see!" mama said to me as she walked in and went over to her suitcase also and then started packing

then everyone else walked in and started to pack up their things, so i got up and pulled my suitcase out of the closet and placed it beside my bed, and then went and grabbed my clothes for today, and walked out of the room.

as i walked over to open the living room door, i heard yelling coming from the boys' room and it sounded like erza was giving them a good talkin' to

i sweatdropped "i wish you guys the best of luck..." i mumbled then walked into the living room and then into the hall and stepped in the bathroom

i placed my stuff down and then i took off my clothes, got one of the showers ready and then stepped into it, and started washing up

...

i was in the shower for awhile, and sometime during it all i heard some of the others step into the other showers, and now i was done so i stepped out

"*sighs* showers feel nice!" i mumbled as i walked out

as i went to get a towel, i heard lessie-chan step out of the shower, and she jumped on me

"lay-chan!" she yelled as she behind me and grabbed my chest, and i squealed

"~kyaaa!~ l-lessie-chan! s-stop that!" i said to her as she squeezed my chest

she smirked evilly like a cat "kufufu! lay-chan your chest is so big! it's really squishy too!" she said as her mouth formed into a smirk

i squealed loudly and used my arms to cover my chest from lessie-chan "lessie-chan stop! don't squeeze them like that!" i yelled to her as i tried to remove her hands

then i heard someone else step out "*sigh* lessie, what are you doing now?" levy asked as she got a towel and wrapped it around herself, then walked over to us

"hehe! but lay-chan's chest is all squishy!" she said as she squeezed them again and i jumped "~kyaaa~ lessie-chan s-stop!" i yelled again as i blushed

levy sweatdropped at her daughter and then lifted her up and carried her away "ok, you little peverted child of mine! go get changed!" she said to her

lessie pouted as she got carried away "but lay-chan's chest was all squishy!..." she mumbled as her mom then placed her down

then other people stepped out "lessie, you know that we can hear you and layna making all that noise in the showers?" melanie said as she walked out the shower and wringed out her wet hair and then tied it in a ponytail and then went over to lessie-chan to ask her why she was making all the noise

"layna-chan you can squeal very loud! haha!" mama said as she giggled at me, while she stepped out and walked over to the mirror and looked in it and then pinned up her long hair also and then continued to look in the mirror

"seriously! you little girls, making all that noise! i thought my ears would bleed!" deeney said as she walked out and grabbed a towel, then used it to dry wendy's, who had also just gotten out of the shower, hair, then placed another towel on her head so she could dry her's later

then julie, juvia, and erza stepped out

"ah! juvia feels nice, now that she has gotten out of the shower!" juvia said as she stretched her naked body

"all of you should hurry and get ready! mira said we will leave in about an hour!" erza said as she went to dry her hair

julie walked up to me and smiled at my chest "...layna-chan!...you have a boing...boing, boing...chest...,no?" she asked in a humourous voice and i blushed

"w-why are you saying something like that? and what is a 'boing, boing, boing' chest?" i yelled to her as i blushed and she giggled then hopped away, to melanie who was still talking to lessie-chan

i turned around to go to my clothes so i could change, but right when i reached out for them i saw a hand reach out for them instead and then run off w/ them

"lessie-chan! give me back my clothes!" i said to her as i quickly spun around to get them, and i saw melanie, lessie-chan, and julie all smirking at me

"no way! i'm not giving them back!" she said to me happily as she handed the clothes to melanie, who appeared to have more clothes in her hands

"melanie! give them back!" i said to her, and she smiled

"nope! we're not giving you your clothes back! oh, and the same goes for everyone else, you're not getting your clothes back either!" she said happily and at that all the other women looked around to where their clothes had once been and saw that melanie, lessie-chan, and julie had already snatched them up

"hey! when did you guys do that?" mama yelled as she looked up from the mirror, and looked around for her clothes

"you little scheming girls! return my clothes!" levy yelled as she tried to find her clothes also

"juvia honestly does not care! she likes the feel of wearing no clothes anyways, so it fine!" juvia said happily w/ a smile and julie nodded in agreement

i ran over to the 3 to get my clothes back and saw melanie hand my set of clothes off to julie "julie! give 'em back!" i said to her as she ran around and she looked back at me and giggled

"...layna-chan!...while you are...running...your chest...is going...'boing, boing, boing'! hehe!" she said to me as she ran again, and i blushed and held my chest as i ran

"just give them back! and stop w/ the 'boing, boing, boing' thing!" i yelled to her and she giggled again

"lessie! give me my clothes!" levy yelled to her daughter as she ran after her and mama, erza, juvia followed in pursuit

"hehe! can't catch me!" lessie-chan exclaimed as she ran around w/ their clothes

"give me my clothes you little girl!" deeney yelled to melanie, and she smirked

"not a chance, dragon lady!" melanie said as she then ran around and deeney and wendy chased after her

then lessie-chan, melanie, and julie all smirked and then they ran towards each other and said to each w/ big grins "let's have some fun!" lessie-chan exclaimed as she stopped and looked at melanie and julie

"hehe! yes, let's!" melanie said as she looked at the two

"...julie...will have...fun w/...this!.." julie exclaimed and then the three of them fled for the door and ran out into the living room and kitchen

we all followed them in pursuit as they each got a few sets of clothes and then spread out around the 2 rooms.

"lessie-chan! give it! give it! give it! i need my clothes!" i yelled to her as she ran around in the kitchen, and then hopped on the counter and stood up high and waved my clothes around

"hehehe! no way! you have to fetch 'em if ya want 'em that bad!" she said as she held the clothes up high in the air as she stood on the counter and i pouted and started to jump up on my feet to reach up to her

then melanie ran into the living room and ran around the couch "give me and wendy back our clothes!" deeney yelled as she chased melanie around the couch

melanie jumped on the couch and started hopping back and forth on it away from deeney and wendy "no! i don't wanna!" she yelled as deeney and wendy both tried frantically to get their clothes back from the hopping girl

then julie ran in the area near the door "julie-chan! please give those back!" mama yelled as she, levy, erza, and juvia tried to catch her

"julie! give mommy back her clothes! she needs them!" juvia said as she cornered julie near the door

julie smiled "hehe!...julie does...not want...to mommy!...hehe!..." she said happily as she then ran towards the door which was now opening

we all stopped in our spots and looked towards the opening door and saw all the guys walk in

"ne, lucy! go make me some bre-" papa yelled as he pulled his arms behind his head as a rest, then stopped when he and all the other guys saw all the naked women in the room

they all saw us.

lessie-chan hopping up and down on the counter w/ my clothes. and she was naked.

me hopping up to try and get lessie-chan. and i was naked.

melanie standing on the couch, holding deeney and wendy's clothes in the air. and she was naked.

deeney and wendy jumping up high to reach melanie to get their clothes back. and they were naked.

julie standing right in front of the men and she was holding on tightly to the women's clothes. and she was naked.

mama and levy were both standing behind julie as they tried to reach for their clothes. and they were both naked.

erza and juvia were standing on either side of julie as they reached out for julie's arms. and of course, they were both indeed naked.

they saw a bunch of hot, naked, and wet women, and they were all jumping and running around, showing off their bodies.

the men all blushed hard and they nose-bled.

"l-lucy! what're you guys doing?" papa asked mama as he nose-bled and held his hand to his nose

"l-layna! w-why are you all in the room? and naked too!" loke said as he blushed a bright red, and then also held his nose from his nose-bleed

blake's eyes wandered off to melanie and his eyes widened "b-boing..." he mumbled as he looked down at melanie's chest, and then he blushed red and quickly placed his hand over his mouth as he realized what he had just said then turned his away in embarressment

"...what the hell is going on?..." gajeel mumbled as he blushed red

"g-grandeeney!" me-kun and iggy both yelled as they looked at her and blushed slightly

"e-erza! why are you..." jellal asked her but then stopped as he looked away and his nose bled and he held his nose

the girls all blushed crimson

"we forgot that the guys were here, too..." lessie-chan said as she lowered her hands and used the clothes to cover her body

i blushed and then hopped behind the counter and hid "l-loke! you guys, get out!" i yelled to them

then juvia and julie smiled up at blake and gray "~kyaaa~ gray!" she yelled happily as she then jumped on gray's shirtless body, who was now blushing like mad and had a very bloody nose, and wrapped her arms around his neck and started squeezing her body all on his chest as she pulled in for a big hug

"gray! juvia has missed you so much!" she exclaimed as she pressed against him w/ her body

julie also jumped on blake "onii-chan!...good morning!...julie will give...onii-chan a...good morning...hug!..." she exclaimed as she jumped onto blake and hugged him tightly and he blushed furiously as her chest smeared onto his

"d-don't do that julie-chan! come over here!" mama whispered to her as she frantically pulled her off of blake and she and levy quickly dragged her back into the bathroom

"juvia! stop that this instint!" erza yelled to juvia as she pulled her off and pushed her into the bathroom

juvia looked back as she was pushed and waved to gray "bai~bai, gray! juvia will hug you again, when she comes out!" she yelled to him w/ a smile and he looked away as he blushed

melanie hopped off of the couch and quickly ran after them into the bathroom, "hey! don't leave me behind mom!" she yelled after her mother as she ran into the bathroom and shut the door

deeney took the towel that she had on her head and carefully wrapped it around wendy then glared at me-kun and iggy "what're you idiots looking at?" she hissed at them and they blushed slightly and then looked away as deeney's glare pierced into them

"come on wendy, we'll go get your clothes back." deeney said to wendy calmly as she pushed the blushing girl back into the bathroom

i pulled my head up and motioned for lessie-chan to come down "lessie-chan! psst! lessie-chan! get down! get down!" i whispered to her and she looked down at me and quickly hopped off and hid down next to me

"lessie-chan see what you caused to happen!" i whispered to her as i blushed

she smiled sheepishly "hehe! my bad!" she said and i sweatdropped, and then stood up slightly "lessie-chan, come on! let's go back to the bathroom!" i said to her and she nodded then we quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, and as we did i looked back and saw loke's nose bleeding alot as he saw my chest and i blushed and then quickly pushed lessie-chan through the bathroom door

"hurry! the perverts are still staring!" i yelled to her as i pushed her through the door and slammed it shut

* * *

><p>we all walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later and saw that the boys were in the living room watching tv<p>

i walked out and went over to loke and he looked up at me and blushed a bit "why were you guys naked earlier?" he asked me, and i blushed and looked down

"l-lessie-chan, took our clothes so we were trying to get them back!..." i said to him as i blushed and he looked at me for awhile then laughed

"i-it's not funny!" i said to him as i looked up at him, and he said "yes it is! if they took your clothes, why didn't you just go and get some more? haha!" he said to me and i blushed as i realized that he was right "y-you're right..." i mumbled and he laughed again at me

"ne, lay-chan! are you and loke done w/ your little lovey-dovey 'dere, dere' moment, where you guys flirt?" she asked me w/ a grin

"w-what? l-lovey-dovey, 'dere, dere' moment? f-flirting? we weren't doing any of that!" i yelled to her as i blushed again

she giggled "i know! i just wanted to see how you would react!" she said as she giggled then she smiled at me "anyways, auntie erza said to go ahead and get your luggage, because we're leaving in a few minutes!" she said to me and i nodded, then she walked off to talk to julie and melanie

loke got up off of the couch "i'll help you get your stuff!" he said to me as he walked off towards the door and i followed after him

"why do you have to help, loke? you're probably just gonna do something perverted while you have the chance..." i mumbled to and puffeut my cheeks as we walked in the room, and then walked over to the closet and went inside, then loke turned around and smirked

"exactly! i'm gonna do just that!" he said to me w/ a smirk and i blushed and before i could say something, loke pinned me up against the closet's wall and kissed me

i blushed a bright red, but in the end i still kissed him back as i got into the kiss. i wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me deeper, then after a few good seconds, loke grabbed my legs and held them up close to him as he pushed me up into the wall more, and then he slowly stopped the kiss and then he started to kiss my neck gently

i closed my eyes and blushed and then i slowly got out of my trance "l-loke! s-stop! we can't do that in the closet!" i whispered to him in embarrassement and i felt him grin as he kissed my neck again

'l-loke! don't do th-" i started to say to him as i tried to push his mouth off of my neck, but then ,much to his pleasure, i moaned loudly as he kissed my neck

i blushed as i realized what i had just done, and i saw loke look up at me "you keep telling me to stop, but from the noise you just made, i think you're thinking otherwise!" he said to me w/ a grin, and i blushed again

i looked down "s-shut up! it just came out on accident!..." i said to him, and he grinned again and then stopped kissing my neck and he looked me in the face

"hehe! i'll stop for now but later layna has to treat me all day long!" he said to me w/ a big smile as he gently placed my legs down and i blushed again

"t-treat you? you pervert!" i said to him and he grinned, then walked over to my suitcase and he picked it

"doing something like that in the closet!...you better hope nobody heard us!." i said to him in embarressment and he just smiled and then walked out of the closet and i followed close behind him

we walked into the living room only to be quickly pushed out by everyone else, who had all of their stuff and were ready to go

"alright! let's go to the train station to meet up w/ mira!" erza yelled as she walked off

i sweatdropped "she's moving so fast w/ all of this today, i don't even know what's going on..." i mumbled

as we walked down the beach and soon got to the street, lessie-chan handed her bags to me-kun ("what the hell? why am i holding your crap, ya damn squirt!") and walked next to me

"ne, lay-chan! you made those houses, right? so shouldn't you get rid of them, now that we're leaving?" she asked me

i stopped in my tracks and looked at her dumbstruck "i forgot! aww crap, lessie-chan i forgot!" i yelled to her and she sweatdropped at me

"you really do tend to forget important things alot, don't you?..." she said to me

i shrugged "well it's actually not a big deal..." i said as i then snapped my fingers, and smiled at lessie-chan "they're gone now, lessie-chan!" i said happily to her, then i looked away and mumbled "at least i think so..." and she sweatdropped

"oya, oya! i was wondering when you would get here!" i heard a happy voice say and i looked up and saw that we had somehow gotten to the train station and mira-san was standing on that stool again and was looking at all the fairy tail people, and she waved to us happily

"ah, it's mira-san! good morning mira-san!" i said as i saw her waving at us, and she smiled "good morning, layna-chan! are you all okay and ready to go?" she asked us

erza nodded to mira-san and in return mira-san motioned to the train for us to get on "well then, you guys can go ahead and get on the train! we'll leave soon so go on!" she said to us and erza nodded again and started walking towards the train

...

we had settled in on the train awhile ago, and then sometime after we did mira-san came and told us that we were leaving soon. and soon after she said that, the train left the station, and we were headed home. now we were just sitting on the train looking for something to do.

i was laying upside down on the couch, my back laying flat on the chair's seat where my butt was supposed to be, my butt touching the backrest, where my back was supposed to be, and my legs propped up high in the air and i was kicking them slowly back and front as i looked at mama and papa who sat in the seat right in front of us.

"aaaaaahhhh! i'm sooooo bored!" i yelled as i looked back from staring at mama and papa

"layna-chan we just got on the train about 20 minutes ago..." mama said to me as she sweatdropped

i sighed dramatically and raised my hands up to touch my feet which were now stuck up high in the air "yea i know that! but i'm still sooooo bored! seeeeeee! i've even resorted to doing this since i'm sooooo bored!" i said to her as i pointed to my action of touching my feet

"for someone who is that bored, you sure are making alot of noise..." loke said to me and i sighed dramatically again "yea, but it's just sooooo boring! i wan-" i said but then i stopped as my eyes widened, and i then pulled my legs over my head and did a backflip-ish sort of thing and stood on my feet

"are you like an acrobat or something? how did you do that just now?" papa asked me as he sweatdropped

i ignored him and then turned around and walked into the aisle and everyone looked at me

i grinned and pointed my finger out "that's it! i've got it! yes, i've definetely got it! i've got the perfect idea!" i yelled to them all as i pointed my finger out

"got what, lay-chan? and why are you yelling into the aisle like that?" lessie-chan asked me as she sweatdropped

"i've got it! the perfect idea! the perfect thing to get rid of my boredom! yes, it's perfect in every way!" i yelled happily

"and we're asking ya what this damn idea is! tch! making all this damn noise...it's probably just something stupid anyways..." blake yelled to me

i smirked at him, then placed a hand on my hip and held the other one up to my mouth and did the 'snobby, rich girl' laugh "ohohohohohoho! how you underestimate me, my sweet little popsicle freezer boy! ohohohohohoho!" i yelled to him as i did the laugh again

they all sweatdropped at me "layna, that laugh is almost as creepy as lessie's laugh..." melanie said to me, sweatdropping

"i can kinda see why the two of you are friends..." levy said as she sweatdropped

"l-lay-chan, don't do that laugh...it's scary..." lessie-chan said, sweatdropped

i stopped laughing like that and placed my hand away from my mouth "oh...i guess it is..." i mumbled but then i shook my head "but no! that's not what i was saying! yes, i remember! i have an idea to stop my boredness!" i yelled again

"so what it is lay-chan?" lessie-chan asked me, and i looked over at her and tilted my head "huh? huh? huh? eh? huh? huh? now that you think about it...WHAT was it?" i asked her in confusion and they sweatdropped at me

"lay-chan you really do have a bad habit of forgeting things..." lessie-chan said to me as she sweatdropped and shook her head at me

"i can't believe you actually forgot that fast..." loke said to me as he sweatdropped

"l-layna-chan..." mama said to me, sweatdropping

i held a hand to my chin and looked up "huuuuuuuuuh? that's weird! i thought i knew what the idea was..." i mumbled, then i sighed sadly "then that means i have nothing to doooooo!" i wailed sadly as i then plopped down on the seat back to my previous position of sitting upside down

"aghhhhhh! sooooo boring!" i wailed to the roof as i tried to reach for my toes again

...

somehow i had fallen asleep in that position and i had just woken up...w/ a fall, of course...

"mgmghmmm..." i mumbled in my sleep, then i shifted around on the seat, and somehow my feet had slipped out of the air, and had now fallen down to the side of the chair and were now laying on loke's lap, then i shifted again so that now i had the first half of my body, from head to the end of my waist, was hanging off the seat, while my legs were still on loke's lap

"aggghh!" i yelled in my sleep as i then shifted again, so that now i had slid out of the chair and had hit my head and back on the hard train's floor

"ouch! that hurt!" i mumbled as i woke up and rubbed my head, and i looked up to see papa and mama staring at me in humor

"you sure do sleep like some kind of monkey, don't ya?" papa asked me w/ a humor filled smirk on his face as he laughed at me

"layna-chan, that is quite the sleeping habit you've got there! mumbling the whole time 'loke this' or 'loke that'! hehe!" she said to me and i blushed and quickly pulled myself upright on the floor, but then instantly felt my feet stay up in the air and i looked up and saw that they were still in loke's lap and he was looking at me w/ a grin, causing me to blush more

i quickly slid my legs out of his lap and stood up and walked over to where lessie-chan, melanie, julie, and blake were all sitting and i scooted in between lessie-chan and melanie

i shook my head to get rid of my blushing face, then i looked over at melanie who was eating a big piece of cake and swestdropped "melanie, where do you and erza get these cakes from anyways? we never even stopped by a cake shop yet..." i said to her and she looked up from her cake and smiled

"hehe! i'll never tell! it's a secret!" she said w/ a grin then went back to her cake, and i sweatdropped "that makes me want to know even more now..." i mumbled

lessie-chan laughed "well, everything's always a mystery when it comes to melanie, auntie erza, and a slice of cake all put together!" she said and i nodded in agreement

then julie "layna-chan!...julie would...like to...give you...a hug!..." she said happily as she jumped out of her seat and launched onto me in a hug

"w-woah! julie, don't just jump on me like that!" i said to her as she hugged me, then she smiled and then plopped herself into my lap and sat there like a little kitten

i laughed at her and held her in my lap as she sat there and snuggled up to me like a cute little kitten, and started playing in her hair as lessie-chan then spoke "so lay-chan, you still bored?" she asked me and i sighed

"yes! there is nothing to do on this train! it's boring! and my butt keeps getting all sore from all the sitting down!" i said to her in a exasperated voice as i sighed in aggervation again

she laughed and smiled "well if your fine now, then i guess you can't be that bored!" she said to me and i smiled, then i heard blake grunt and i looked over at him

he was now laying flat on the chair so that his entire body(which was of course shirtless) was laid out on it, since no one else was on the seat. "hmph! bored or not bored, you sure can talk up a storm ya damn big-boobed chick! it just be better if she was just knocked out or something!" he said as he placed a toothpick made of ice into his mouth, then rested his arms behind his head as a rest, as he laid back down flatly on the chair.

my veins popped "huh? i talk to much? you smart little popsicle boy! who the hell do you think you're talking to? ain't nobody even said a word to ya, yet you gotta come up and make things worse! i should whip your stripping little ass into shape! or you want me to slap that nasty ass mask off your face first?" i yelled to him as i placed julie down and hopped off the seat and stood hovering over blake

his veins also popped as he sat up straight in his seat, then got up and stood right in front of me and glared "you're gonna do what? ha! like you could even whip your own ass, moreover, mine! you're just some crazy demon w/ big boobs and is ALL talk! you'd probably be passed out on the floor before you could even do anything because you got that big ass chest!" he yelled to me and multiple veins popped out of my head

"you tryin' to start somethin'? huh, ya smart popsicle boy? huh?" i yelled to him as we butted heads and i pushed him back

"who the hell would start somethin' w/ a nasty flame-ass like you? i'd rather throw myself into the biggest ocean and then drown myself! you stinkin' old granny!" he yelled to me as he butted my head and pushed back

my eyes flared "old gra-oh that's it! you just crossed the line, you exhibitionist!" i yelled to him then i held my fist out and punched him straight in the stomach sending him flying through the aisle

everyone turned to stare "layna! what are you doing?" loke hissed to me

"ahhh...juvia sees blake flying..." juvia said as she watched her son get thrown across the aisle

"ooooo! b-kun got sent flying! do more! do more!" lessie-chan said excitedly as she clapped happily and levy sweatdropped at her "that's not something to be so excited about..."

"oooo! finally that popsicle's kid got a taste of what he deserved!" papa yelled happily as he smirked and watched blake get sent flying

gray glared at him "what was that ya damn idiotic flame-brain?" gray yelled to him and papa was about to jump out of his seat and say something back to him, and gray also did the same, but erza got up and stopped both of them

"enough! just shut up! right now we should try and stop those two idiots first!" erza said to them all as she looked to me and blake and everyone followed her

blake had gotten to his feet and was now smirking as he wiped his pants off "heh! for some big-boobed chick, you sure got a punch! but it still ain't enough, you damn ass demon girl!" he yelled to me as he stood up and smirked

i smirked back "oh is that so? cause it looked like i WIPED THE FLOOR w/ your sorry little frozen ass, just now!" i said to him as i smirked and he growled "ice make CANNON!" he yelled and a big ice gun, bazooka styled gun appeared in his hands and he shot it out at me

"oooo! b-kun pulled out the bazooka! i kinda like the bazooka!" lessie-chan said happily like she was some kind of announcer

"hey that's cheating!" i yelled to him, and the ice cannonball came shooting at me and my eyes widened and i held my arms out and as it came i held it back, causing me to slide back fast on my feet

i stopped and then crushed the big ice ball in my hands and glared at blake "you damn cheater! who uses a freaking BAZOOKA?" i asked him and he smirked

"technically it's not really a bazooka, it's still just ice, ya little weakling!" he said to me w/ a wide smirk, and my eyes flared angrily at him and i then held my arms out and in each appeared a big, multiple spiked, round, metal ball w/ a chain on it and i was holding on tightly to them

erza and melanie looked at the weapons in my hands in wonder "hmm...those look interesting...i wonder if layna will let me borrow them for awhile! but first i must see this fight to see how good they work..." erza said happily and everyone sweatdropped at her

"weren't you supposed to be stopping this fight in the first place? now you're getting all pumped up about it!" lucy asked her as she sweatdropped

"i wonder if they have those type of weapons in a larger size?..." melanie mumbled as she placed a piece of cake in her mouth and watched me in wonder and lessie-chan and jellal both sweatdropped at her

blake smirked "so i guess it's my turn now, huh? well then...ice make BOW!" and then a bow made of ice appeared in his hands "ice make ARROWS!" and then multiple ice arrows appeared and he placed them all in the bow at the same time and then shot.

dozens of frozen arrows shot towards me and i grinned "that seriously all you got?" i mumbled as i then swung one of the chains up in the air and then thrusted it out towards the arrows, completely smashing them all, and then i swung the other chain and threw the spiked ball towards him and swung it around his body, wrapping him up

"heh! that was a stupid move, ice boy!" i said to him as i then pulled him close to me w/ the chain, and as he came up to my face he smirked "stupid? maybe. smart? yea, it was!" he said and i looked at him confused, which caused him to smirk more "you're off guard!" he yelled to me and he smirked

"FREEZE!" he yelled and the chain that was wrapped around him was now turned into ice and then he pushed his back up against it hardly and it broke into a million little tiny pieces and he jumped back from me and smiled, then he looked up at something above my head

i followed his gaze and my eyes widened "you damn lit-" i yelled but then as i saw a giant ice hammer fall down onto me i stopped and closed my eyes as it rained down on me

"ooo! look at that! lay-chan got hit w/ the ice hammer! now what will happen next, i wonder?" lessie-chan said and julie sweatdropped at her "lessie...are you supposed...to be a...sports announcer...?" she asked her as she sweatdropped

"oh my! layna-chan!" mama yelled to me as she saw the hammer land on my head and loke sighed "no, it's fine lucy. she'll be alright, just watch." he said as he sighed at me

as the hammer fell down and at the exact moment it touched my head, my eyes flickered w/ a red fire, and suddenly my hair was lighting in a beautiful red-pink fire and it melted the ice hammer as soon as it landed ontop of my head

papa and igneel stared in wonder and amazement "ooo! she lit her hair on fire! igneel ya gotta teach me that!" he exclaimed happily to his father

igneel sweatdropped at him then looked back at me "to be honest...i actually have no idea how she did that! i've never seen someone being able to set their eyes or hair on fire, and on command at that!" he said as he stared at me in wonder and suspicion

papa shrugged then turned to me "ne, layna! ya gotta show me how to do that fire thingy, w/ your eyes and hair, sometime! it looks cool!" he yelled to me w/ a big grin on his face and i sweatdropped at him

blake smiled "not bad!" he said then he motioned for me to come at him and said "now i wanna see how good you are in sword fighting!" he said to me

i smiled "hmph! it'd be my pleasure to show ya and then kick your ass!" i yelled to him and then in both of my hands appeared two big swords made out of a blazing, warm fire

"oooo! ooo!ooo! can i eat that when you're done w/ it, layna?" papa asked me as he stared at my swords w/ a hungry look in his eye

"ice make...SWORDS!" and in his hands appeared big, long swords that were sparkling w/ ice at the tips

we both grinned then ran at each other.

he swung the sword at me and i dodged then held my sword up at his and we clashed

"hehe! this is so fun, ain't it, icey?" i asked him as i clanked my sword hardly against his and pushed him back

"sure is, big-boobs! but i'm still gonna wipe your ass to the floor!" he said as he used one of his swords to push mine back and then swung the other one at my arm so he could stop me

i growled at him as i quickly pulled my arm back, causing me to be caught off gaurd "ice make...COLD EXCALIBUR!" he yelled and his swords then transformed into one big gigantic sword in his hands.

i looked at it and smiled "that sure is a big sword..." i said as i smiled at it, then i held my arm out to my side "come my sword! DEMONIC DAYS!" and in place of my fire swords was now a gigantic sword about the same size as blake's. it was made of a dark, black metal, and the tip was very sharp, while the handle had a dark purple snake coiled around it's head stopped at the end of the handle and the metal snake's mouth was open and had it's tounge sticking out as if it were hissing.

erza and melanie stared at the sword in pure happiness "LAYNA! YOU **MUST **LET ME BORROW THAT, SOMETIME!" they both exclaimed to me happily at the same time and everyone sweatdropped at the two

"erza...are you even gonna stop this fight?..." jellal asked her as he sweadropped at his wife

i smirked and pointed my sword's tip at blake "i'd like to say something, to ya, icey! if i win this, then you have to bow down before me and tell me how much more awesome i am than you! got it?" i yelled to him and his veins popped

"hmph! so then what do i get if i win? although we all know that i will!" he said to me

i smirked again "yea, sure ya will! but if you do by any chance happen to defeat me, then i won't tell melanie about that little crush ya got!" i yelled to him

before anyone else could say anything else blake appeared in front of me in a split second, his sword held up against my neck and he glared at me angrily "don't say that out loud, or i swear i'll split your neck in half in this minute!" he said angrily to me and i smirked

"huh? blake has a crush on a girl? who? and why does it have to do w/ me?" melanie asked them all in confusion and they all sweatdropped at her

"...i feel...so bad for...onii-chan..." julie said as she shook her head at melanie

"poor b-kun...he's had to go through this for almost 17 years..." lessie-chan said in sympathy as he looked at the confused melanie and then looked away and shook her head in sympathy at blake

"juvia wishes you the best of luck in this sad tale of unrequited love, my sweet son! fight on!" juvia said to her son and gray sweatdropped at her

"how is it that you're acting so dense w/ the sitution, when layna just basically TOLD you who blake liked?" jellal asked his daughter as he sweatdropped and shook his head at her

melanie looked at them confused "huh? what're you guys talking about? and what do you mean that layna told me who blake liked? who is it? who? do i know her?" she asked them all and they just looked at melanie then at blake and they all shook their heads in sympathy at him

"poor guy..." they all murmured as they looked at blake, and i snickered "*pffft!*...you sure got quite the girl to have a crush on, don't you? *pffft!*" i said as i snickered at him, and he blushed

"s-shut up! who asked you people anyways? just shut up!" he yelled to them all in embarressment and i snickered again "that embarrased are we now? well then let's see how embarresed you are when i tell melanie the truth!" i yelled to him as i stepped away from his sharp ice sword and looked at melanie w/ a smirk

"ne, melanie! ya said wanna know who icey likes, right? well i'll tell ya! well, ya see, icey over here has a BIG crush on yo-" i was about to say but blake started blushing like mad and then he droppped his sword on the ground and looked at me

"fine! fine! i get it! fine! you win! i'll do the bowing thing! just shut the hell up!" he said to me and i looked over at him and smirked "hehe! well then get on w/ it!" i said to him happily and he sulked and then slowly fell to his knees on the ground and looked up at me and started to say in a aggervated voice:

"layna is..."

* * *

><p>blake was now sitting back in his chair, sulking in shame "can't believe i had to bow down to that big-boobed demon chick..." he mumbled angrily as he looked out the window<p>

lessie-chan giggled at him "b-kun has lost all pride in his life, hasn't he?" she said to me as she giggled at him, and he looked at her and glared and as lessie-chan laughed again he grunted and turned back to the window and started mumbling angrily again

i smirked at him then turned back to melanie who i was talking to "so you said that you and erza wanted to borrow some of my equipment?" i asked her

she nodded "yes, your weapons...i have never seen those before and i would like to borrow them for awhile, if you don't mind." she said to me and i nodded then got up, and walked to the seat behind us and peaked my head in and saw auntie juvia, uncle gray, uncle jellal, and auntie erza all sitting there together

"ne, erza! what equipment did ya want to borrow? i'm gonna show some of them to melanie, right now so you and her can pick some out if you want them." i said to her, and she nodded then i stepped out into the aisle so that they both could see me, and i crouched down on my legs and held my arms out

i mumbled something and then multiple weapons came out across the aisle floor. melanie and erza leaned over in their seats to have a look at them

"layna, what're those two?" melanie asked me as she pointed to two identical swords that were laid ontop of each other, one was a blood red color, while the other was a dark sea blue color, but they had designs on them and they looked exactly the same except for the colors.

i looked at them and picked them up and held them out to her "oh these? they're called TWIN TOWERS." i said to her as i handed them to her and she held them both in her hands

"twin towers?" she asked me and i nodded "yea, you see that they're both identical looking, except for the colors? well the red one is for fighting use only." i said to her

"so the red one can only be used for fighting? so if i tried to use it for something else, it wouldn't work at all?" she asked me and i nodded "yep! that's how it works! and the blue one is for protection only! it can be used in a battle as a 'support' type of weapon, and it will always protect the user no matter the circumstances! it's also good for healing small cuts and bruises on the body." i said to her

then erza pointed to something else "what's that?." auntie erza said as she pointed to something and i looked down at it

"this is called...i think...urm...what was it called again?...urm...oh yea! this thing is called the BLASTER." i said as i picked up the weapon and examined it. it was a normal sized gun that was fit for the size of my hands.

i looked at it "this gun can shoot like 10000 bullets a minute, and the bullets are mostly used for paralyzing your target, but if you're skilled enough you can easily use it to destroy things like buildings, towers, you could even make an explosion or two w/ it. and if the holder IS skilled enough, well these bullets will HURT LIKE HELL!" i said to them and they sweatdropped at it

then i looked at them both "but i don't think that you two are the type to use a gun, so it probably doesn't matter..." i said to them as i was about to place it back down but lessie-chan stopped me

"maybe Asu would like that! you guys know how much she likes to play around w/ her guns! she'd probably happy as hell if she got that!" lessie-chan exclaimed as she looked at the gun

"yes, that's quite true! Asu would be very happy if we gave her a new gun." melanie said as she examined the gun

i looked at them confused "asu? who's that? someone you know?" i asked them

"oh that's right! you haven't met asu yet, have you lay-chan?" lessie-chan asked me

"asu is one of the kids in fairy tail! she's 19 years old and the oldest of us all, her parents are bisca and alzack! we all like asu alot, and kinda see her as our big sister." melanie said to me w/ a smile

blake grunted "hmph! that girl's always going around calling me 'Lakey!' who the hell is lakey? my name is blake and i wish she'd get it freaking right!" he mumbled as he continued to look out the window

"julie likes...asu-chan!...she always...calls me...JuJu!...i like this...name...very much!..." julie exclaimed happily to me

"*sigh* yea...she calls me 'little lessless'...she just seems to have a habit of giving people these weird nicknames...well she gives them to you as an apology right after she accidently shoots ya w/ those guns of hers..." she mumbled that last part

i sweatdropped "t-this asu sure does sound like something...i mean does she seriously shoot people on accident that much?..." i asked them all and everyone nodded

"when she was 9 yrs. old and i tried talking to her, the girl turned around and started swinging those damn guns of her's around and she shot me in the goddamn leg! could barely walk for a week!" gray said

then papa butted in "that girl is crazy w/ her guns! always shooting them around the place like it's some kind of circus! she hit me in the arm w/ one of them one time too! i had my arm in a cast for a whole month! a WHOLE MONTH!" he said angrily as he remembered the thought

lucy sweatdropped at him and gray, then lessie-chan said "well be as it may! asu is actually one of the best magical gun users in all of fiore!" she said w/ a smile, then she sweatdropped "but she just tends to, get a bit...a bit...umm...out of hand w/ her guns sometimes, so she has a bad habit of accidently shooting people..." she said as she sweatdropped

"w-wow..." i said to her, then i looked at them in confusion "how come i've never met her before? where's she at, anways?" i asked them

they all looked up in thought "now that ya think about...asu, azack, hannabeth, elfie, and e-man went on a mission awhile ago right?" melanie asked them all

blake nodded "yea, the mission was supposed to be about 2 or 3 months long, wasn't it?" he said to them

then lessie-chan perked up and squealed happily "then that means that asu, azack, hannabeth, elfie, and e-man will be back sometime soon! yay! i hope asu brought me back some metal!" she said as she squealed happily

gray and papa groaned "she's coming back soon? oh god! that means we're gonna be shot to death!" papa said as he groaned loudly and banged his head against the window hardly in his sulking

"and the scar that was leftover from her last 'accidental' gun shot that she gave me had just dissapeared too! i don't need another one, goddammit!" gray exclaimed as he lowered his head and sulked

"huh? wait! i'm confused again! asu? hannabeth? e-man? elfie? azack? who are these people, anways?" i asked them in an even more confused voice then before

"oh yea, sorry! we forgot to mention that didn't we? well we already told you about asu, so now we should tell ya about the rest! well azack is asu's little brother! he's the second oldest of us all, and he's 18 yrs. old! then there's hannabeth! she's mirajane and freed's daughter, and she's the same age as us, 17! then e-man! he's 17 too, and he's the eldest kid of elfman and evergreen! and then there's his little sister, elfie! she's the same age as julie and is 16 yrs. old! they all went on a mission a couple of months ago, and now they should be getting home pretty soon!" lessie-chan said happily

i took in the information in my head and tried to put the parts together "ahh...ok...i think i get it..." i said as i tried to take in all of the information

then i saw melanie and erza reach out for a couple of weapons and they looked at me "layna, is it okay if we borrow a few of these for awhile?" melanie asked me and i nodded "sure! keep, 'em as long as ya like! i get plenty more, anyways!" i said to them w/ a smile as i stopped trying to put together the information

they nodded and then put the weapons up in their pocket dimensions.

i was about to get up off the ground when i heard a voice behind me on the seat loke, mama, and papa were sitting at "laaaaaayyyynaaaaa!" my veins popped as i realized who it was and i quickly turned around and grabbed something

"what is it ya little damn cat?" i asked happy as i pulled hardly on his cheeks

"lwayna, ywou're swo mw-wean! i jwust wantwed tw-oo sway hi!" he said to me through his pulled cheeks

"hmm? you just wanted to say 'hi'? that don't make any sense! always flying around like some little crazy cat and yelling all that stuff about me, and now you say that you just wanted to say 'hi'! i don't believe ya! not even the slightest!" i said to him as i pulled on his cheeks more

"but it's twue! i swear! i jwust wanted to sway hi!" he said as he reached his tiny little paws up and tried to remove my hands from his face

i glared at him, then let go of his cheeks "hmph! well i don't care either way!" i said as i took him by the tail, got up, walked over to papa and handed him the upside down cat

"if you want to say hi to someone, try doing it in a less aggervating way, ok?" i said to him as i plopped him down in papa's lap, then sat down next to loke and we started talking to each other

...

sometime while i ws talking to loke, i drifted off to sleep. my head fell gently towards loke's shoulder, w/ my long hair flowing right behind, and i dozed off into a deep sleep while loke shifted my position and held onto me tightly.

as i dreamt a happy smile crept slowly onto my face, and i clutched onto loke tightly also...

**flashback/dream**

**i was about 12 yrs. old and it was the happiest day of my life. *giggle* or maybe i should say to be more exact, it was the most embarressing day of my life! *giggle***

**i walked down the stairs in my tight pajamas and sleepily rubbed my eyes.**

**"*yawn*...huh? mama?" i asked as i then hopped off the last stair and walked into the kitchen to see that mama wasn't there**

**i looked around again, then walked sleepily into the living room and when i saw that she wasn't there either i frowned "she wasn't in her room when i checked on her earlier so i guessed that she in the kitchen or watching tv...but she's not here either..." i said as i frowned and then plopped down on the couch**

**"well she probably just went to the store or something...and if she did, then virgo-neechan is probably w/ her, so it's fine..." i said as sat down and then turned on the tv**

**i yawned as i watched tv "*yawn* i think...i'll take another...quick na~~~" i said as i leaned over to the side more and more as my body filled w/ more sleepiness and finally my head landed on the couch's seat. **

**or at least i thought it was the couch seat.**

**there was a poof and now loke was sitting right beside me, his hands held out for me and he was ready to catch my head.**

**as he caught it, i looked up at him sleepily and blushed "loke? why're you here?" i asked him in a embarresed voice as i tried to get up, but he quickly pulled me back into his arms and he was now holding my entire body gently in his arms**

**he smiled down at me "you looked sleepy so i caught you before you would fall!" he said to me and i blushed again, then before i could say something i felt him get up off of the couch and carry me in his arms up the stairs**

**"eh? what're you doing?" i asked him as he walked up the stairs**

**"you still look sleepy so i want you to go back to bed for right now." he said calmly to me as he climbed the last step and then walked over to my bedroom and walked in**

**i blushed "i'm not that sleepy! i was still just a bit tired from when i woke up, that's all!" i said to him in an embarressed voice as he then laid me down in the bed and i sat up and looked at him from under the warm covers**

**"just go back to sleep, it's not like we have anything else to do today. and besides lucy and virgo went to the store earlier and won't be back for awhile so it's fine to sleep, w/out lucy yelling at you for staying in bed so late." he said to me as he shrugged, and then got up off the side of the bed to walk out, but i stopped him**

**i grabbed his hand before he could get up "d-don't go! stay here, please?" i said to him w/ a blushing face as i grabbed him and pulled him back to the bed**

**he blushed at me "layna, why do you need me to stay here? can't you go to sleep by yourself?" he asked me as he blushed at me**

**i looked down at the covers in embarressment "y-yes! yes i can! but...i just want loke to stay here w/ me...that's all..." i said to him and he blushed more**

**"i-i don't think i sh-" he started to say, but then i looked up at him and gave him puppy eyes "umm...please?...just this one time, loke?...please? i won't ask you anything ever again!" i said to him as i unknowingly gave him big round puppy eyes and blushed softly at him**

**he blushed again at me and looked away "f-fine! but i'll stay until a bit after you fall asleep, and that's it..." he said to me, then he turned back to me**

**my eyes brightened happily "un! that's okay w/ me!" i said happily, then i scooted over in the covers and plopped beside loke, and leaned my head on his shoulder**

**"l-layna? what're you doing?" he asked me in a embarressed voice**

**i blushed softly again and then leaned my body into his lap and held my head up to his chest and blushed again "i wanna go to sleep while being close to loke!" i said to him, and he looked down in his lap at my curled up body and he blushed red, then just nodded his head as he looked away**

**i smiled softly and then i pulled the covers back up on my body and fell asleep as i held onto loke**

**...**

**i woke up and rubbed my eyes. i looked up and saw loke. he was now also sleeping, his body was leaning back up against the wall and his head was turned slightly to the side as he slept. i looked at his sleeping face and blushed**

**"he looks a little lion cub..." i whispered as i watched his sleeping face, then i looked down at myself.**

**i was still in the same position as before but as loke's body leaned back against the wall my body leaned forward onto his so i was now kinda laying ontop of him w/ the front of my body facing his so that i was looking right at him. my chest touching his and i was clutching onto the top parts of his shirt. his legs were wrapped slightly around my my legs which were gently under his as they lay across the bed. his arms were wrapped around my hips and my butt as he hugged them tightly.**

**i blushed softly, then i leaned my head into his chest again as i continued to hold onto his shirt. i felt him shift and then i heard him say "huh? layna? you woke up already?" he said in a sleepy voice as he yawned loudly**

**i looked up at him from his chest and blushed at him "l-loke...can you...um...remove your hands from me?" i asked him in an embarressed voice**

**he looked at me confused "huh? my hands? what?" he asked me as he then moved his arms around a bit and accidently squeezed my butt**

**"~kyaaa!~" i yelled as i jumped up in embarressment as he squeezed my butt and i looked up at him as i blushed more "l-loke! please remove your hands from me!" i yelled to him in complete embarressment now.**

**he looked down at what he had just squeezed and blushed a bright red adn quickly removed his hands "s-sorry! i don't know how my hands got there! i really don't!" he said to me as he blushed down at me**

**i shook my head and looked down as i blushed and then slowly got up from his body and slid off the bed, and stood there "i'm gonna take a shower!" i said as i blushed and walked out the room quickly**

**"eh? w-wait! layna!" loke called after me but i quickly ran into the bathroom across the hall and slammed the door shut.**

**i walked in and went over to the shower and got it started "that was so embarressing! he squeezed my butt!" i mumbled as i started the shower then started taking off my clothes**

**i hopped in and let the hot water hit my body.**

**i pulled my hair under the water and let it get soaking wet. i looked up at it slightly as it fell down in front of my eyes. my hair wasn't particularly long, it fell down to just a bit under my shoulders and even when it wasn't wet, it was very straight and silky like. from what mama and loke told me, they say that w/ my hair like this i look exactly like mama did when she was younger except the only difference is that my hair is pink. **

**i frowned at my hair "why'd it have to be pink? why couldn't it be blonde like mama's? when it's like this i look like _that man_..." i mumbled angrily as i looked at my hair, then i flipped it back over my head and wiped the water out of my eyes, and started washing my wet hair.**

**after i did that i washed the rest of my body. i looked at my chest as i washed my arms and legs "my chest is very big...is it normal for it to be this big even though i'm only 12 yrs. old?..." i mumbled to myself as i looked down at my chest**

**it was about a few inches smaller then mama's chest, but they were still big. mama said that by the time i turn at least 17 or 18 my chest might even be bigger then hers. then she laughed at me and smirked and went on about how loke would just LOVE to see my big chest as i grew up.**

**i blushed hard as i remembered what she said about loke "m-mama! why does she have to say stuff like that!" i said in an embarressed voice, as i finished cleaning and then stepped right under the shower head and let the hot water pour right on my head and flow fastly down my body.**

**i turned the shower off, stepped out, and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body, then walked over to the mirror and looked in it**

**"and...there!" i yelled as i looked in the mirror and then quickly shook my soaking wet hair fastly. after i shook it for awhile i looked at it in the mirror and giggled **

**"i got all this water on the mirror, and now my hair is looking like this!" i said through giggles as i looked at my hair which was sticking up high everywhere after i shook it**

**i grabbed a brush and gently brushed my hair out until it was back to it's straightness, then i walked out the door.**

**i looked in the hall "i hope loke went back home! i don't want him to see me naked!" i mumbled under my breath as i checked the hall then quickly walked towards my room, walked in, and slammed the door shut behind me.**

**i sighed in relief, then walked over to my closet and pulled out some clothes and hung them on the closet's door then i started taking off my towel**

**"l-layna! s-stop!" i heard loke yell and i looked up and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed and he was looking at me and blushing hard**

**i blushed hard as i looked at him "l-loke? ! why are you still in here? ! get out!" i yelled to him as i tried to pull my towel back up before it could fall down, but it was too late.**

**my towel fell down to the floor, exposing my mostly dry body. the fact that my chest was very big for my age, i had very curvy hips and waist, my hair was still a bit wet and water was slowly dripping down from strands of my hair onto my chest, and my lower area was out in the open, made loke hold his nose and blush hard as he stared at me**

**"layna...are you sure you're only 12 yrs. old? !" he asked me as he clasped his hand over his nose and blushed red at my body as he examined it **

**i blushed a deep crimson, and quickly grabbed the towel and held it up to my chest and wrapped it back around my body "yes! i am only 12 you perverted playboy! why are you still in here anyways? ! get out!" i said to him in an embarressed voice as i wrapped the towel back around me and pointed at the door**

**loke slowly shook his head as he got up and walked towards the door, and walked out then popped his head back in "layna, are you SURE that you're REALLY 12 yrs. old?" he asked me**

**i blushed again "loke! get out! go!" i yelled to him**

**"seriously? TWELVE years old? are you sure you're not like 16 or 17?" he asked as he looked at my towel wrapped body and blushed again**

**i looked down and blushed hardly "loke!" i yelled to him and he quickly slammed the door back shut.**

**i blushed hard and played w/ my fingers "that stupid perverted playboy! asking me stuff like that! i AM only 12 yrs. old! " i mumbled to myself as i went to get my clothes**

**as i took my towel off again and then started slipping my clothes on i looked down at my body and blushed softly "stupid playboy...saying and doing all that stuff...how could i even love someone as perverted as that, anyways?..." i whispered softly to myself as i looked at my body, then started putting my clothes on again.**

**...**

**i walked down the stairs and walked over to the living room and saw loke laying on the couch watching tv.**

**i blushed as i saw him and leaned over his head on the couch "move over loke! you're hogging up the couch!" i said to him and he averted his eyes up to me and just stared at me**

**"w-what? don't stare at me like that..." i said as i blushed at his stare and shifted my head a little as i looked down at him**

**he continued to stare at me like that and then he blushed the slightest bit as he quickly reached his hands up for my face and then pulled it in to his.**

**as both of our lips hit each others, i blushed like mad and tried to pull away, but he held onto my face and pulled my mouth onto his more. my eyes widened as i tried to understand what was going on, but then my eyes slowly closed as i stopped trying to pull away from loke's lips.**

**after a few minutes, loke let go of my face and pulled me back up and he blushed a bright red that was similar to mine's as he quickly got up and sat up straight and held his head in his hand's **

**"this isn't good! this is NOT good! why did i just do that? why? lucy's gonna kill me if she finds out! i'm in trouble!" he mumbled to himself as he shook his head in his hands**

**i blushed at him and walked slowly over to loke and sat down beside him and looked down at my feet "umm...loke? why did you do that just now?" i asked him in a quiet voice**

**he stopped shaking his head and slowly pulled it up from his hands and looked at me w/ a bright red face "b-because! i-it was..." he said to me, then he looked away and blushed more**

**"because! you were just standing over me like that and i thought you looked really pretty like that...so i just went a little...crazy...and pulled you in..." he whispred to me in an embarressed voice**

**i blushed more and held my head in my hands as i looked down in embarressment**

**loke looked over at me "i-i'm sorry! i didn't mean to! it...j-just happened!" he said to me as he watched me**

**i slowly shook my head, and then looked up from my hands and blushed at loke who was staring at me again. i looked at him, then i scooted over in the seat and pulled my head towards his and kissed him again**

**his eyes widened as i did so and he looked down at me as i kissed him, and i blushed then pulled my lips away from his and then laid my head in the crook of his neck and stared at his neck as i blushed so he wouldn't see my face**

**"i love loke..." i said to him as i looked at his neck in embarressment. he blushed and looked down at me "eh? wh-what? y-you...l-love...me?" he asked me in an equally embarressed voice**

**i blushed softly and turned to look up at him and i nodded "yea...i've always loved loke alot!..." i said to him in a soft, quiet voice and he blushed at me and then he grabbed me by the waist and then sat me in his lap so that we were both looking at each other**

**i blushed "w-why did you do that? and why do i have to sit in your lap?" i asked him as i shifted in embarressment ontop of his legs but then stopped as i remembered that loke was a man and i was just moving like that on his lap...i blushed a deep crimson at that thought**

**loke blushed as he saw me, then he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my chest up to his so that now our bodies were touching and our faces were only a few inches from each other**

**i blushed as i felt loke's breath hitting my mouth gently, and he just stared at me and smiled "well that's good to hear, because i like layna too!" he said w/ a smile, and i blushed hard and was about to look away but he quickly leaned forward on my chest and pulled his lips onto mine and kissed me**

**my eyes widened as he kissed me, but i closed them quickly as i let myself be pulled in**

**we kissed for what seemed like hours (which it probably was, since loke wouldn't let go of me) when we heard the door open**

**"ah! so the two love-struck puppies finally got together, huh? well that's good! now i don't have to sit here and watch the idiotic antics of you two! virgo i told you a million times! a spatula is NOT for spanking people!" mama yelled **

**my eyes opened and i quickly pulled loke off of me and looked over and saw mama and virgo walk holding multiple bags from the store, and mama smirked at us, then yelled at virgo who had pulled a brand new spatula out of the bag and held her butt out towards lucy and handed her the spatula**

**"shall punishment begin, hime?" virgo asked her as she stuck her butt out, and mama's veins popped "NO! i'm NOT going to spank you!" she said to her**

**virgo turned back around and held her arms out and the chains around her arms dangled low "then you shall like to use the chains to begin the punishment, hime?" she asked her as she slightly tilted her head**

**mama sweatdropped at her and walked to the kitchen "virgo, are you really that much of a masochist? or are you a sadist? maybe both?" she asked her as virgo followed her in the kitchen**

**"hime, i am neither of these. i just like to be punished and to punish others, that is all." she said as she followed mama in the kitchen**

**mama placed the bags on the table, placed her hand on her hip and looked at virgo "virgo...that's the same exact thing as being a sadist or masochist..." she said to her as she sweatdropped**

**me and loke sweatdropped at them "ah...virgo-neechan is quite something..." i mumbled as i sweatdropped**

**loke smirked then pulled me close to him again "now i can kiss my girlfriend again!" he said happily as he pulled his mouth back towards mine**

**i blushed hard and moved my mouth away "g-girlfriend? ! w-what? !" i asked him and as i saw him smirk widely and nod i blushed more and hopped out of his lap and ran to the kitchen **

**"mama! i'll help you put the stuff away!" i said to her as i walked towards the kitchen w/ a red face**

**"stupid playboy!" i mumbled in embarressment as i did so, but then my blush softened to a pink color**

**"he said 'girlfriend'..." i whispered quietly to myself as a happy smile crept on my face**

**flashback/dream ends**

i woke up and felt my head drooping down low w/ my long hair falling down over my eyes and gently falling down to the ground, just a few inches away from touching it.

i looked down at it "huh? the ground?" i mumbled to myself sleepily as i looked and saw the ground instead of the train floor

i yawned then grabbed my hair and pulled it back behind my head and tied it in a ponytail so i could see

i saw lessie-chan looking at me as she walked and she was smiling "hi lay-chan! you finally woke up, huh?" she asked me w/ a smile

"you were sleeping so long! i thought you had fainted or had died! were asleep for like 4 hours!" melanie said to me as she walked up to lessie-chan and spoke to me

"huh? what's going on? and why am i hanging like this?" i asked them as i yawned again

"because you fell asleep on the train loke had to carry you when we got back home!" mama said to me w/ a smile and i looked up slightly and, sure enough, i saw loke and he was carrying me over his shoulder as he walked down the street

i looked back down and saw that my hair, even though it was now in a ponytail, had slung itself over my shoulder and was hanging down low to the ground

i growled "loke! put me down! now!" i said as i saw my just cleaned hair starting to touch the dirty ground (*sigh* girls worry over such silly things...don't they?...sometimes i can't even believe that i'm a girl...)

he looked back at me and grinned then placed me back on the ground

i mumbled angrily as i took my hair out of a ponytail and brushed it off quickly w/ my fingers and then started walking

"why didn't you idiots just wake me up then? i mean if i was asleep for almost 4 hours then just wake me up!" i yelled to them as i walked

"hmph! like we could wake YOU up! you're like some kind of beast! everytime someone tried to touch you to wake you up, you'd slash at them w/ those damn fingernails of your's! i got cut 3 times, just because lessie didn't feel like waking you up!" blake said to me angrily while lessie-chan and julie snickered at him

"yea, lay-chan! you wouldn't let anybody wake you up! so we just decided to let you sleep on the walk back home!" lessie-chan said to me as she laughed

"what were you dreaming about anyways? it must have been pretty good if you didn't want anyone to wake you up for that long!" levy said to me w/ a wide smirk on her face and mama joined in w/ her

"hehe! layna-chan was probably having a nice, sweet, little dream about 'mr. lion' over there!" mama said to levy as they both snickered at loke and me

i blushed slightly as i remembered what i dreamt about and motioned for mama and levy to shoo off so they would stop smirking at me, but they just smirked more as they saw me blush

i looked away and went back to my walking, then i smelt something and looked back at melanie and erza and sweatdropped

"...where the hell did the two of you get cake from?" i asked them as i saw them eating two big pieces of cake that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"lay-chan...i think it's better that you don't EVER try to find out ANYTHING that has to do those two and cake..." lessie-chan said as she sweatdropped and shook her head at the two

i sweatdropped again "a-ahh...okay..." i said

we continued walking until after awhile mama said "hmm...since mirajane and the rest of the guild members already went off to the guild earlier i think i'll go there before i go home today!" she said happily

"yea, it's still early in the morning so i'll go to the guild too!" levy said to her friend w/ a smile

then there were murmurs from everyone as they said how they were gonna go to the guild.

lessie-chan walked up next to me and looked up at me "are you gonna go to the guild too, lay-chan?" she asked me, and i shook my head "not just yet. i'm gonna go home and take a shower and then change my clothes, then i come to the guild after that." i told her and she frowned sadly

"but lay-chan! you have to come to the guild first! please!" she whined to me as she pleaded

"why do you want me to come there so badly, anyways? i said i'll come back right after i change my clothes." i asked her as i sweatdropped at her

she smiled "because! lay-chan always gives me alot of metal scraps whenever we're at the guild! so i need lay-chan to be there!" she said happily at the thought of metal

i sweatdropped at her "t-that's quite the reason...well i told ya lessie-chan! i'll come back after i take a shower and change, so just try to stay calm while i'm gone for the while!" i said to her and she nodded happily and i patted her on the head playfully "yosh! yosh! good girl!" i said to her as i patted her head and she sweatdropped.

"lay-chan...i'm not a dog..." she said to as she watched me pat her head and she sweatdropped

i laughed, and then took my hand off of her head and we continued walking

...

when we got to the area where our two destinations were no longer going through the same streets we said our farewells and i made sure to promise to lessie-chan that i'd bring her a big tray of metal scraps when i came to the guild later (you better lay-chan! i won't allow it if you don't! you know how much i need my metal!) and now me and loke were walking to home.

when we got there loke went in the living room and laid flatly down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling as he listened to the tv "you can go on ahead and take your shower, i'll wait down here!" he yelled to me as i walked up the steps

i gave him a thumbs up (even though he couldn't see it) and walked up the stairs but instead of going into the bathroom i walked into my room.

"*sighs happily* it always feels so AWESOME to be back in my own room!" i said happily as i looked around my room and then plopped down on the bed on my back and looked at the ceiling

i started thinking about some things "*sigh* haven't had that dream in awhile..." i said to myself as i remembered the dream i had on the train, then i turned on my side and curled up in a ball, held my legs close to my face and blushed into my legs.

"it's still embarressing even though it happened like 5 yrs. ago..." i whispered to myself, then i held my legs even closer to my face "that perverted playboy!...asking me if i was actually 12 yrs. old!...my chest wasn't THAT big!..." i mumbled to myself in embarressment then i uncurled my legs slightly and stared down at my chest

"...or was it?..." i asked myself as i looked at my chest which was STILL too big for my age.

"even though i'm 17, my chest is bigger than mama's! and she was pregnant so her's are SUPPOSED to be bigger than mine! agh!" i said as i sat up straight and held my hands over them as i blushed "and it's only because that stupid playboy keeps doi..." i said but stopped as i remembered why my chest was so big on the first place and then started blushing hard and held onto my chest tighter

i sat there on the bed "now that ya think about it..." i said as i slowly removed my hands from my chest and then looked up in thought "loke said something about me...treating him?" i said then i looked down and blushed slightly at nothing in particular

"well..." i stopped blushing

"i don't feel like doing 'that' later..." i blushed again

"but it's not like i want to do 'that' now either!..." i stopped blushing

"but..." i blushed again, then i hopped off the bed "geez! i'll just get it over w/..." i mumbled as i then stripped off all of my clothes, and walked out my room.

instead of walking across the hall to the bathroom, i crept quietly down the steps, and walked behind the couch and peeked over and saw loke. he was still lying on flatly on his back, but now his head was turned towards the tv, his arms under his head as a rest.

i giggled at him as i then walked around the couch and then sat ontop of loke so that i was facing him, my butt ontop of his waist, my legs were gently laid ontop of his and i wriggled my toes playfully as they touched his baggy pants, my chest was dangling above his chest, and i placed my hands on his chest firmly and smiled down at him as he looked up and blushed.

as he felt me land ontop of his body he looked up from the tv and looked at me and he jumped "l-layna? ! why are you here? ! and why are you sitting ontop of me, naked? !" he asked me as he blushed and jumped at my sudden appearance, but since he jumped it also caused me to move and i clutched onto his chest more and smiled down at him

"~kyaaa!~ loke-sama, don't move like that!" i said to him playfully as my chest bounced up and down and then smirked playfully at him

he looked up at my chest which had just bounced a few times from the sudden movement, blushed hard, then quickly looked back at me "l-layna! what're you doing? ! and why are you calling me 'loke-sama'? !" he asked me

"but i just wanted to keep my promise to my dear, precious loke-sama!" i said playfully to him as i looked down at him and pouted in mock sadness "loke-sama...you don't want me to?"

he blushed again "layna! just stop calling me loke-sama! and get off of me and put on some clothes!" he yelled to me as he tried to sit up and remove me from his body, but as he moved my chest did so too

"~kyaaa!~ loke-sama, why do you keep doing that to me? is it that fun to see my chest bounce up and down like this?" i asked him w/ a smirk as my chest bounced again, and he blushed as he sat up straight so that now i was in the same position except that my hands were no longer on his chest, but i had them wrapped around his neck as my chest bounced

he was now looking straight into my eyes as he sat up right, then his eyes slowly drifted to my chest as my breasts were now sitting upright and were now showing him everythind on them, he blushed crimson at them

i saw him and then wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and leaned into his body so that now his chest was pressed firmly against mine and my chest was squeezed tightly between his and my body, i stared him straight in the face and smiled as he looked away and held his nose as my chest pressed hardly against his.

"lo~ke~sa~ma! are you happy now? instead of making my chest bounce like that, layna will make her dear loke-sama even happier by placing her chest, which her dear loke-sama just adores, against loke-sama's! ~~kyaaa!~~ layna has made her dear loke-sama happy, no?" i said to him w/ a play filled smirk as i moved around quickly and grinded my chest into his as i stared at him straight in the face and spoke to him w/ a smirk

he blushed harder as my chest grinded into his and he stared back at me "layna! why are you acting like this? and stop calling me 'my dear loke-sama' and quit talking in 3rd person!" he said to me as he blushed hard

i smiled at him, then placed my head into the crook of his neck and wrapped my arms around his stomach, and started pushing my chest up hardly against his "but lo~ke~sa~ma! you have been so nice to layna, and now layna would just like to pay her dear, beloved and PRECIOUS loke~sama back!" i said to him as i pushed my chest against his over and over again and he blushed and looked away

i smiled at him again "lo~ke~sa~ma! i love you! i love loke~sama! i love him aloooooot!" i said to him as i stopped pushing my chest on him and looked at him and kissed him on the cheek

then i unwrapped my arms from his stomach and sat there on his legs and looked up at him "hehe! sorry about that loke!" i said to him w/ a smile and he looked over at me. he stared at my face, then his eyes slowly went down to my chest, and then they went just a bit faster towards my lower area, and he stared at it

i blushed as he did so and tried to use my hands as a cover, then i just pulled my hair over my shoulders and let it fall down above that area so he couldn't see it

"stop staring at me like that!" i said to him in embarressment and he continued to stare at me, then he got up and stood in front of me

"w-what? why are you standing in front of me loke?" i asked him as i blushed and tried to cover my body again, and then he leaned down and wrapped his arms around my waist

"e-eh? huh? what're yo-~kyaaa!~" i said as he did so then he swiftly lifted me off of the couch and then walked up the stairs and up to my bedroom and plopped me on the bed

he pulled the both of us under the covers so that he was laying ontop of me and i was under him. i blushed as i realized what had just happened and what was going to happen so i tried to get away but he gently pushed me back down and looked down at me w/ a happy grin

"layna, i've told you a million times, haven't i? you shouldn't EVER tease me like that, because afterwards i might try and do something! now look at what's happening!" he said w/ a happy smile and i blushed hard and tried to cover up my chest which was in his eye view and all the while, there was loke, smirking like an idiot

"well then i'll start!" he said to me, then he lunged down onto me and planted his lips onto my and pulled me into a kiss

* * *

><p>my eyes flickered open and i pulled the covers from off of my face and looked to see that i was lying on my side, and loke's face was right in front of mine and he was staring at me.<p>

i blushed and jumped back a bit as i saw his face so close to mine "l-loke! why are you so close to me?" i yelled to him and he smiled "that's because we did th-" he started to say and i blushed more

"okay! don't tell me!" i said to him in embarressment and he laughed "and you know layna? right afterwards you got so tired that you fell asleep! i've been waiting for you to wake up for awhile!" he said w/ a laugh

my eyes blinked and then i blushed "i'm gonna go take my shower!" i said to him as i then tried to get up from my side, but there were two problems that made me plop right back down.

1. loke had his arms wrapped around my waist and he was pulling me toward him and wouldn't let go

and the one that seemed to have the most effect on me...

2. my hips hurt like hell

i flinched as i felt a sharp sting go through my hips and i quickly laid back down and i looked at loke "see what you did! now i can barely move!" i said to him and he smiled

"well you're only like that because i kep-" he said but i held my hand over his mouth and blushed "just stop! i get it!" i said w/ a blushing face

he smiled and then sat up straight, let go of my waist, and sat me up straight too.

"here, i'll help you walk to the bathroom!" he said to me as he got out of the bed and turned around to help me up. i blushed as he did so and pulled the covers over my eyes

"loke! put some pants on first! i don't wanna see that thing!" i yelled to him in embarressment through the covers

he looked at me in confusion then looked down and blushed slightly and quickly went to put on a pair of boxers.

i slowly pulled the covers away from my eyes and looked at loke, in relief, and saw that he had on a fresh pair of boxers. i pulled the cover off all the way and scooted over to the edge of the bed and held my arms up at him so he could pick me up

he leaned over and reached down for my waist so he could carry me but i quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his stomach, and i then pulled my head back a little so i could see him.

he blushed as i wrapped my naked body around his "why did you do that? i couldv'e just carried you the other way!" he asked me

i shook my head "no! if you carried me that way, my hips would have hurt even more! so just put up w/ this for a few seconds, ok?" i said to him as i then pulled my head into the crook of his neck and held onto him tighter so i wouldn't fall

he blushed slightly as he then wrapped his arms around my stomach and then walked off towards the bathroom.

...

"ok, layna, you can let go now." he said as he walked into the bathroom, unwrapped his arms from my stomach and then placed me on my feet

i looked down at my feet and pouted "but my hips still hurt..." i mumbled as i placed a hand to my hips for example

he grinned "then that means i get to help you wash up, right? i can, right?" he asked me happily and eagerly and i looked up at him and blushed

"no it does NOT! mou! i can take a shower by myself, you perverted lion!" i yelled to him as i looked up at him, then stomped off to the shower

he looked at me as i stomped off to the shower "i thought you said your hips hurt?" he asked me as i stomped off

"they do! but i don't want you to have a reason to try and sneak in my shower so i'll deal w/ it!" i said to him as i blushed a bit and then started my shower

after it was warm enough i stepped in and started washing up

...

"ahh! showers feel nice!" i exclaimed as i turned the shower head off and then felt my hips and nodded "and my hips feel better too..." i mumbled to myself, then i stepped out of the shower and looked around for a towel

i saw loke still in the bathroom and he was sitting in the bathroom's chair and was leaning back in it w/ his arms crossed across his chest as he looked up at the ceiling. as i stepped out the shower he looked over at me and grinned

"if ya need a towel layna then i'll be glad to be a human towel and rub the water off of your body!" he said to me evilly

"not a chance, mr. lion boy." i said as i walked by him and flicked him upside the forehead w/ my finger then continued my search for a towel

"ow!...layna there's a towel over there." he said as he rubbed his forehead a bit and then looked over at me and pointed to a towel

i looked at it and walked over to it "oh, thanks!" i said as i then started to wipe myself off, and when i was done i grabbed my clothes and put them on

...

"why cat ears?" loke asked me as he looked at my outfit as we both walked outside to go to fairy tail

we had both changed a few minutes earlier and loke was in his human form (sad to say, but he had the human hair too...) and i was wearing another animal outfit.

it was also a sweater dress but this time, this one was blue and gray, it had blue cloth buttons on the ends of the sleeves, the pockets were light blue, i had the long white sleeve shirt underneath, the sweater dress fell to just above my knees, the boots were long and went to just under my knees, and the hood was pulled over my head and had big cat ears sticking out the top of it. the ears were gray and light blue, and one of the ears was folding forward on itself while the other was sitting up high and perky like a cat's ear's would. my hair was pulled through the hood and was gently falling down my shoulders, chest, stomach, and all the way down to my knees.

i looked over my outfit as we walked "well this was the first one i saw when i looked in the closet, so i just picked it up and put it on...but there were others, too..." i said to him

"you have more of these outfits?" he asked me and i nodded

"there's the bunny, cat, dog, hamster, lion, wolf, panda, jaguar, tiger, mouse, panther, i even have one that has dragon horns on it..." i said as i counted them all on my fingers

he sweatdropped "when did you buy all of those anyways?" he asked me and i shrugged "to be honest...i have no idea either." i said to him and he sweatdropped again, then smiled

"well, i'd love to see you wearing the one w/ the lion ear's on it! i bet you'd look awesome in it!" he said to me and i blushed slightly

"just because you're a lion, doesn't mean that you have to have some weird fetish w/ them..." i mumbled to him w/ a slight blush across my face as i pouted

he turned back towards the road as we walked and looked forward seriously "that's only because us lions rule and kick ass!" he yelled seriously to no one in particular, and i giggled at him and also looked forward

"loke, you're weird!" i said w/ a giggle as i grabbed his hand and held it as we walked to fairy tail

* * *

><p>meanwhile at the guild at the same moment layna and loke got home from the trip, the rest of the gang has just gotten to the guild also.<p>

lessie was the first one to get in the guild. she kicked the door open w/ her foot and ran in happily to see everyone including mirajane doing their usual as they had gotten back from the trip. people were chatting loudly, fighting, throwing stuff, laughing and yelling, and they were drinking like the crazy people they were.

as the rest of the gang all sat down at a table to relax before they went back to their regular daily things, lessie ran happily to the memory bookshelf.

she ran up to it and searched through it for what she was looking for

"hmm...let's see...L...L...L...L..L..L...L...L...where is the L section?...huh? how'd i get back to the B section?...G...H...I..J...K...K...K...L! there it is! L! hehe! now i can get reedus to paint some of the things we did during our trip!" she said as she searched the bookshelf for the right shelf of people's books, found it and then looked through the different books happily as she then searched for her's

"now where is my book? hmm? if i remember correctly...it should be somewhere around..." she started to say but then stopped as she looked at the L section of books

"huh? for some reason...this section of the bookshelf...it looks...it looks like there are more books in it..." she mumbled to herself as she looked at the shelf in confusion

then she closed her eyes, reached out to the shelf and traced her fingers across the spine's of the books and started humming

she did this for a few seconds when her fingers stopped on the spine of one book and she stopped humming and her eyes flickered open "aha! it's this one! this book doesn't feel very familiar to me!" she said as she looked at the book that her fingers were touching and she pulled it out the shelf

when she pulled it out she turned it over in her hands so that she could see the cover. she looked down at the golden letters written on the cover of the red book and her eyes widened

"w-what is this?" she whispered as she looked at it, then slowly flipped it open and looked at the pages

as she looked at each page, her eyes widened more and more w/ each painting in the book, then when she got to th end of the book she slammed it shut and looked down.

"layna...heartfilia...dragneel...is lay-chan...lay-chan...is...lay-chan...is...she is...lay-chan is my friend...she's my best friend..." she whispered to herself as things started flowing into her head

lessie's eyes widened to the max as her memories all came flooding back into her head at once. "lay-chan...lay-chan...i forgot...lay-chan...i forgot...my best friend..." she said as to herself as the book shook in her hands

"...but now...lay-chan...i remember...i remember..." she said as she then stopped shaking and clutched the book to her chest tightly, and then slowly turned around and she started walking towards the rest of the gang

she held her head down as she walked towards them and was mumbling something as she got to them and stopped in front of the table. everyone looked at her

"huh? lessie what's wrong? what're you mumbling?" melanie asked her friend as she looked up from her cake (who know where she got it from...)

"lessie, something wrong? why're you holding onto that book so tightly? is that your book?" levy asked her daughter as she saw her stop in front of the table

lessie continued to look down but she stopped mumbling, and then gripped the book tighter.

"oi, squirt! what the hell is yo-" metalicana asked her in annoyance but then stopped as he saw a crystal bead fall from her face

"o-oi! what's wrong? why are you crying?" he asked her in a worried voice

everyone looked at lessie again to see what he was talking about and sure enough, there were teardrops falling slowly from lessie's face as she looked down

"l-lessie! are you okay? why are you crying?" lucy asked her in a worried voice

"lessie! what is wrong w/ you?" levy asked her

lessie slowly looked up at them, and the expression on her face completely surprised everyone.

lessie had tears coming down her face but she was smiling happily. she had a big happy smile plasted on her face. "my friend is lay-chan! and i'm lay-chan's friend!" she said as she wiped away her tears

"huh? come again? we all know that you're friends, so why were you crying?" blake asked her in a confused voice

lessie shook her head and smiled "no! lay-chan is my BEST friend! she and me are the best of friends and our parents are too! so that's why! un! yep! me and lay-chan are the best of friends!" she said happily w/ a smile

"your parents? i don't know that chick's parents!" gajeel said as he grunted

"i don't know layna-chan's parents either..." levy said to her in a confusion

lessie laughed "of course you do! you guys are best friends! in fact you're sitting across from them right now!" she said to them

everyone then tried to process what she just said and then they all looked across from levy and gajeel, to see lucy and natsu

"eh? what? lessie what are you talking about? we're not layna-chan's parents!" lucy said to her and everyone else

"yes! yes you are! you and uncle natsu are lay-chan's parents! i'm lay-chan's best friend! all my friends are lay-chan's friends and all my aunties and uncles are lay-chan's aunties and uncles! we're all one big happy family! right?" she said to them w/ a big smile

"lessie, i want you to listen to me right now...take in several deep breaths then blow out and try to calm down, i think you might have a fever." grandeeney said to her as she got up and placed her hands on lessie's shoulder

lessie laughed "there's nothing wrong w/ me! for all i know, the one who has something wrong w/ them are you guys! you guys forgot and you still haven't remembered!" she said to them w/ a laugh

"forgot? remembered? what? what the hell are ya talking about lessie?" blake asked her again

lessie sighed and then took the book out of her arms and held the cover up for everyone to see, and their eyes widened

"w-what? ! layna heartfilia dragneel? ! what the hell is this? !" natsu yelled as he spit out his fire whiskey (ya know...i really don't wanna know where he got that from...)

lucy blushed "w-what? i never had a child! and i know that i never gave birth to layna-chan!" she said as she blushed at the thought of having a child w/ natsu

"now that you think about it...that girl did seem a bit...weird...to me." grandeeney said as she sat back down and placed her hand in wendy's hair and looked up in thought

"yea, i thought it was weird how she smelled, looked, AND acted like that dense idiot of mine's..." igneel said

"and then remember that time she came up to us and called us those weird nicknames? said she was a 'special' god, but that didn't make any sense either because, well...ya know." metalicana said to the other two dragons as he kicked his feet up on the table and held his arms behind his head as a rest as he chewed leisurely on some metal

"but i've never had a child! i told you that!" lucy argued to them

then lessie plopped her small body ontop of the table and sat there and started swinging her feet back and forth and then swiftly she slid the book on the table so that it was now in the middle so everyone could see

she looked down and continued to swing her feet "just read the book...if you don't remember lay-chan might be sad..." she whispered quietly to them

they all looked at lessie, then levy reached out for the book and she flipped the book's pages open and everyone else leaned in towards the center of the table to have a look.

their eyes widened as levy continued to flip through the pages, and when they got to the last picture everyone looked at it in shock, surprise, and wonder

it was a painting of them all. together. as a big happy family.

it showed them all sitting around fairy tail. layna was sitting on the tabletop in loke's lap and he had one of his arms placed on her head as a rest and his head was placed on her shoulder and he was smiling w/ layna. lucy and natsu were standing in front the two and layna had her arms wrapped around their necks and was holding up two peace signs w/ a big goofy grin (wonder who she got that smile from?), while natsu had his fist pumped up in the air and he was also smiling a big goofy grin (oh...i see now.). lucy was smiling happily as she held happy in both of her arms, and happy had a big piece of raw fish in his hands as he did the same as natsu and held his little paw fist up in the air and smiled his cat smile. lessie and melanie were both sitting at the table next to each other. lessie had a big stack of books next to her and she was currently reading one as she looked up from it and smiled warmly at layna. panther lily was sitting peacefully ontop of lessie's head as he looked down at the book she was reading. melanie had her sword held up straight in the air and was looking up at it and studying it as she had a fork hanging from her mouth and there was a bit of cake icing on her nose. julie and blake were sitting across from lessie and melanie. blake had a ice toothpick in his mouth as he held his hand up high away from julie, while his other hand was placed in the pocket of his baggy pants. julie, meanwhile, was trying frantically to hold his hand, so she was shown as standing up in her seat and about to grab blake's hand happily. levy and gajeel were standing beside lucy. levy had her hair tied in a ponytail and she had on her reading glasses, and she had a big book open in both of her hands, but instead of reading it she was pouting up at gajeel who was patting her head and smirking evilly as though he were saying 'this little shrimp! so short!'. gray was standing beside natsu, he had on of his hands placed in his pocket, while the other was being wrapped up in juvia's chest. he was looking down, while blushing, at juvia and juvia was clinging her body to his arm very happily. she had her arms wrapped around his one arm and was happily pushing her chest up one it and was smiling very, very happily up at him as he looked down at her. erza and jellal were sitting on the floor in front of lucy and natsu. they both had their legs stretched out and jellal was smiling at erza as he used on of his hands to pat her on the head and the other was placed flatly on the floor behind him as a rest so he could sit up right. erza was sitting close to him and had a piece of cake in her lap as she placed a fork in her mouth and was smiling like a little kid as she did so. igneel and metalicana were standing on the table and they were giving each other dead glares. igneel had a piece of fire chicken hanging from his mouth as he bumped heads w/ metalicana and glared at him. metalicana had a big hunk of metal hanging from his as he glared and bumped foreheads w/ igneel. grandeeney and wendy were standing on either side of them behind the table and grandeeney was pointing up at them and saying something to wendy w/ a strict looking face ("wendy! don't ever grow up to be like these idiots, alright? you're a good girl, so don't even talk to idiots like these!") and wendy was shown to be sweatdropping at the two dragons on the table while she held a thumbs up to grandeeney. charle was sitting on wendy's shoulder and was shaking her head at igneel and metalicana as though to say something like ("this idiotness might just rub off wendy! seriously!").

the caption under had read "MY BIG HAPPY FAMILY! I LOVE MY FAIRY TAIL!"

* * *

><p><strong>p.s. from the author- this caption was written from layna's perspective, ok? and nobody actually read this out loud, they just read it in their heads.<strong>

* * *

><p>they all looked down at the picture and then lucy looked up and her expression was that of being in a daze.<p>

"i...i...i...i had a kid...her name...it was layna..." she said as something came to her head "...i left fairy tail...17 yrs ago...and had a kid...it was layna...i'm her mother...natsu is her father..." she mumbled to herself as things slowly returned to her mind

natsu looked at her in confusion "lucy what are you talki-" he started to say but then stopped as something also came to his mind "layna...layna...that name...ah! i remember!" he yelled as he looked up in complete stupidness then nodded his head as he remembered some stuff

"i met a kid named layna, and i named her mouse because she was so short..." igneel mumbled to himself

"i met that kid too and she started calling me me-kun and said i was the weirdest person she ever met..." metalicana said as he stopped chewing his metal

"and i gave mouse candy to calm her down when she was crying..." grandeeney said as she stopped playing in wendy's hair

and then everyone started remembering things, and soon they remembered everything. lessie smiled as she looked down, then hopped off the table and turned to them all

"now! my sweet, crazy, family of mine! shall we have a party?" she yelled to them w/ a big smile

* * *

><p>(back 2 those 2 ~love birds~)<p>

layna looked down at loke's hand as she held it and said out of nowhere "gay people are nice."

loke stopped walking and looked down at her "huh? gay people? why did you start talking about something so random all of a sudden?" he asked her as he sweatdropped down at her

she started walking again and looked up at him "because! gay people are nice! i like gay people!" she said w/ a happy face

loke looked forward in thought "well, yea...they are nice people, but i don't see why you just started talking about them all of sudden."

layna smiled "that's because i love gay people! they can always be so nice to girls! they know exactly what to say and when to say it and they can always cheer a girl up!" she said w/ sparkles around her smiling face

loke sweatdropped at her "so pumped up..." he said as he watched her

they continued walking and having the same conversation when they got to the guild

"aww! come on loke! just for a while! i won't ask again!" layna pleaded to loke as she was about to push open the door

"no! i'm not going to do that! you can't just make people do that!" he said to her w/ a blushing face

layna pushed open the door and they both stepped in

layna pouted as she stepped through "but you would only have to be gay for a little while! please! i wanna gay friend!" she said to him w/ a pout

loke blushed more "then ask someone else! because i'm not gay, i am perfectly happy w/ liking women!" he said to her in embarressment

layna giggled at him, then she looked up at the guild and she and loke stopped walking "huh? where is everyone? i thought they said that they all came back earlier w/ mira-san..." layna asked him in a confused voice as she looked at the empty guild

"that's what lucy said too..." loke said to her

layna sniffed the air and looked around quickly "huh? it smells like there are people in here...but i don't see anyo-" she said as she looked around, but then stopped as someone tackled her down

"lay-chan! we missed you!" lessie said as she ran to layna and jumped on her causing both to fall to the ground.

lessie started hugging her and squeezing her head into layna's big chest "lay-chan! lay-chan! i missed lay-chan!" she wailed into her friends chest

layna held her head up and looked at her friend and patted her awkwardly on the head "umm...i missed you too?" she said to her in a confused

"ano...lessie-chan, are you okay? i was only gone for like and hour, so you don't have to jump me like that..." she said to her friend as she tried to understand what she was talking about

lessie looked up from layna's chest and smiled at layna "but i forgot about lay-chan! so of course i'd jump on you like that!"

"huh? forgot me? does that mea-" she asked her, but was stopped by the happy yells of various people

she looked up from lessie and saw everyone. they had somehow, in the last 10 minutes of lessie jumping on layna, thrown confetti everywhere, placed ornaments and decorations all over the guild, and there was a big cake placed on the bartop and it reached up very high so that it almost reached the ceiling

layna sweatdropped at the cake "for some reason i can just imagine the name's of the two people who brought that cake..." she said and then as lessie got off of her layna stood up and dusted her clothes off, and looked around

"lessie-chan, what's this for? it's not my birthday or anything..." she said to them in a confused

"oi! cow boobs! what do you think it's for, ya damn idiot?" blake yelled to her as he sat down at a table and kicked his feet up on it and stared at her boredly

layna glared at him "who you calling an idiot? cause right no-" she stopped and her expression softened "huh? that name you just called me..." she said as her expression went soft and she looked around at everyone and they all smiled widely at her

then she saw natsu running towards her and he was crying like an idiot "layna-chan! papa's so sorry! he can't even believe that he forgot his precious little girl! layna-chan please forgive papa! " he yelled to me as he ran w/ his arms out for a hug and the tears continued to come out

(back 2 ~layna~)

my nose crinkled in disgust at his actions, but i allowed him to come give me a hug

"layna-chan! forgive papa!" he yelled to me as he hugged me tightly, and i sweatdropped down at him "yea, sure ok. just get some tissue or something...there's snot and tears flying everywhere..." i said to him as i awkardly patted him on the head

mama came up beside him and grabbed him by the ear "what is wrong w/ you? don't go making your snot fly everywhere like that!" she said to him and he pouted

"but i wanted to hug my little girl! lucy, you're so mean!" he yelled to her as he then turned back to me and hugged me again and started the crazy crying again

"mama, loke, will one of you please get this snot machine off of me?" i said to them and papa looked up and glared at loke

"layna-chan that not good! see, ya see, papa's the only man in layna-chan's life, so you can't do that! you'll make papa very sad!" he said as he glared at loke

me, loke, and mama sweatdropped "just let go already..." i said to him as i sweatdropped

"just come here you flame boy..." mama said as she dragged papa away from me and sat him at a table and started lecturing him

then melanie and auntie erza walked up "now that layna over here knows what this party is about, let's get to the party and then the cake!" melanie said happily

"but we should probably get to that cake first!" erza said as she looked over at it

"you're right mom! we should eat the cake first, to check to see if there is anything poisonous in it! now to the cake!" melanie said nodding in agreement, then marching happily towards the cake

everyone sweatdropped at them "this party is just another excuse for you two to get free cake isn't it?..." jellal asked them as he sweatdropped

i shrugged "THEN LET'S GO EAT SOME DAMN CAKE!" i yelled happily as i pumped my fist in the air and walked after them w/ loke and lessie-chan following close behind and then everyone else

.

.

.

.

it had been a few hours since we had started partying. people were either drinking, yelling, partying, laughing, throwing stuff, drinking, eating cake, drinking, just sitting down to relax, or drinking.

"what is wrong w/ you people? is drinking the only the you ever do? i'm surprised none of you have been placed in the hospital from the amount of beer and whiskey you drink!" deeney said as she looked at them all

i sweatdropped at her "t-that's actually very true..." i said to her as i sweatdropped

then everyone looked at me and loke "by the way, layna! when you and loke walked in the guild earlier what were you talking about?" mama asked me

loke blushed and held his down in embarressment while i smiled happily and sparkles appeared around my face again "oh that! well ya see, we were talking about gay people and how AWESOME they are!" i said happily

the men looked at me and loke funny, but the women nodded in agreements "that's right! gay people are THE best kind of people out there!" mama said as she nodded in agreement

i smiled and more sparkles "i know right! we humans just can't live in this world w/out the joy gay people bring us!" i said as i looked up in joy

"sometimes juvia wishes she had a gay friend! then he would compliment juvia on everything and anything and make juvia feel like she was on top of the world!" juvia said as she held her face and blushed happily

"un! there is no one better in this world then a gay man!" levy said as she looked up from her book and smiled happily

"if all men in this world were gay, i wouldn't mind living a hundred years in the world!" erza said as she placed a piece of cake happily

"i love gay people so much, that i actually encourage being gay! it'll make this world a better place w/ people as awesome as gay people!" lessie said as she pumped her fists in the air and smiled

"yes, i really wouldn't mind having a gay friend! it would make me feel very special and nice inside!" melanie said as looked up in pure joy at the thought of having a gay guy friend

all of us women were all happily grasping onto fantisies of what it'd be like to have a gay friend in our lives, when all of sudden the females all looked at the men

the guys all flinched and tried to make a quick getaway but we all dragged them back

"ne, loke! ya think that maybe you could be gay for just a little while? please!" i asked him happily

"natsu/gray! will you two please be gay for today?" mama and juvia asked the two of them happily

natsu and gray blushed "no! why would we do something like that? we're not gay!" they both said as they blushed at their wives

"c'mon, loke! it'll only be for a little while! like an hour or two!" i said to him as i wrapped both my arms around one of his arms and started pushing my chest up on his arm to get him to agree

he blushed down at me "no! layna, you can't just force someone to do something like that! and i like females, not the same gender!" he said w/ a blushing face as he tried to pull his arm free from my chest as i suffocated it

"but loke! i just wann-" i said to him w/ a smile, but then we all heard the guild doors open and we all turned to look

i turned my head around to see who it was

5 people walked in and they all looked about my age

"YEE HAW! MASTER, WE'RE BACK!" a girl that was standing up front yelled as she then pulled her guns out and started shooting them up everywhere

everyone's faces brightened

"asu! it's asu! you guys came back!" lessie yelled happily as she, melanie, julie, and blake hopped out of their seats and jumped out to greet the 5 people

"asu? the one who has a habit of shooting people on accident?" i asked but before i could an answer, the girl named asu started shooting again and as if on cue to my question she 'accidently' shot me in the leg

i hopped up and held my leg "ow! what the fuck? !" i yelled as i held my leg and hopped up and down

"there she goes again! shooting people on 'accident'!" papa yelled as he sulked and tried to hide from the girl's guns

i looked down at my leg and saw that the bullet had went through my boots and into my leg and blood was pouring out and staining my boots a deep red.

i groaned "for goodness sake! i just got these boots!" i yelled as i groaned and then slowly slipped off both shoes, then set them on fire

i threw my flaming boots towards papa and iggy and they both lunged towards it and each snapped a firey shoe in their mouths.

deeney and mama looked at them in disgust "that's disgusting..." they both mumbled to the two and they shrugged

the 5 people, lessie-chan, melanie, julie, and blake ran up to me

"whoops! sorry about that kid! i wasn't paying attention!" the girl said to me as she ran up to me, then stopped

"um...by the way...who are ya kid?" she asked me in confusion, and the other 4 strangers nodded in agreement to her question

i sat down on the tabletop and grabbed a napkin to wipe away the blood and as i did so i answered her back

"the name's Layna Heartfilia Dragneel."

* * *

><p><strong>*sighs happily* ya know...i really do love gay people. i have a best guy friend, and he's gay, and i just love him a bunches! he's so nice and sweet and i always feel so happy when i'm w him, sometimes i just feel like tackling him in public and giving him big bear hugs!**

**I ENCOURAGE BEING GAY!**

**anyways, i know that this chapter was taking a while to come out, but i got my laptop taken away! :(**

**and it seems that it's going to be taken away every day of school, because i 'spend to much time on it' *sigh* well, i guess i won't be updating for a while mina-san! gomen ne! but i'll probably have something up during this friday, saturday, or sunday, but i'm hoping it'll be on friday!**

**BAI~BAI FOR NOW MY SWEET, CRAZY MINA-SAN! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	25. Chapter 25

**"the name's Layna Heartfilia Dragneel."**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 25: Some Things We Did When We First Met That Day<strong>

the girl looked at me funny "dragneel? are you related to uncle natsu? are you his cousin or something?" she asked him in confusion

i looked up from wiping the blood off and turned to grandeeney "deeney! how do you take a bullet out w/out making the mark worse?" i asked her, and after she told me how i nodded and started to try and get the bullet out and at the same time i answered the girl again

"no, i'm not his cousin. i'm his daughter. believe it or not, that idiot is a father." i said to her as i tried to get the bullet out, but more blood just came out "tch! what kind of bullet is this thing? it's like stuck deep in there!" i mumbled to myself as i grabbed another napkin to wipe the blood off

the 5 looked confused "but uncle natsu isn't married...and he doesn't have any kids...and what's up w/ the heartfilia part? who is that?" she asked again

i sighed and looked up "hey, lessie-chan! i'm trying to get this out of my leg right now, so you and melanie just try and tell her the whole story ok?" i said to her and she and melanie nodded then started to tell the 5 the entire story from the start of when i first came to fairy tail all the way up to now, not leaving out any small things and making sure to put in lots of details.

.

.

.

.

.

they had just finished telling the story after what seemed like a lifetime, and at the same time i had finally got the bullet out of my leg.

i picked the long bloody bullet up and looked at it in disgust "eww...that is alot of blood." i said as i saw that it was completely covered in blood, and then wrapped it in the multiple napkins i had used, then threw it to me-kun

"throw that in the trash!" i yelled to me-kun and he looked at me like i was crazy "huh? you want me to TOUCH these nasty, bloody napkins and THEN touch the even more bloodier bullet that was in your LEG? you fucking crazy or what?" he asked me

"just do it, you weird dragon man!" i yelled to him and his veins popped "weird dragon man? who the hell she calling weird?" he mumbled angrily to himself as he got up to throw it in the trash

i hopped off the tabletop and stood in front of the 5 who were now looking at me in interest as they had just finished hearing the story

the girl named asu pointed her gun at papa and smiled "good job, uncle natsu! i didn't know ya had it in ya to actually get a woman!" she said as she held the gun at him and he backed up in fear

"don't pull that gun up in people's faces like that! and don't look so happy when you do it either!" he yelled to her in fear of being shot

she looked at him confused then at the gun in her hand and her eyes widened "ooo! where did this come from? i don't even remember picking this thing up!" she said as she then placed the gun back in her gun holder on her skirt's belt.

i sweatdropped at her "i can see how she would accidently shoot people w/ those things..."

she and the other 4 looked at me and she held her hand out to me "well, we know about ya, but you don't a thing about us do ya? well my name's asuka, but feel free to me asu, that's what everyone else does!nice to meet ya!" she said and i shook her hand

i examined her body as i shook her hand. she looked like a younger version of bisca, she had on a bikini top covering her big chest as a replacement for a shirt, just like bisca's, and ontop of it she had on a western type jacket that stopped right under her chest. on her right arm, the sleeve of the jacket stopped right where her shoulder was. on the left arm, the sleeve of her jacket went down all the way to her elbow. she had on cowboy boots that reached up high to her knees and they heels on them that were about an inch or two high, and they had light strips hanging from the tops. she wore a short min-skirt that was also similarly decorated in a western style. around her skirt she had a belt that had two gun holders on them, one was on her left hip area the other on the right and they both had a big, long gun hanging inside the gun holders. she had violet colored eyes like bisca, and had a big cowboy hat on her head that curved up a bit at the sides and she had it placed a bit crooked on her head so that it was leaning a bit more to one side. she had long hair that fell to her hips, and they were put into two big loose braids, and one of the braids was slung over her shoulder while the other hun down low. her hair was a dark black color but if i looked closely you could see small streaks of some green flowing in there. since she was 19 yrs. old and older then the rest of us, she was naturally a bit taller then me, but it wasn't by that much. her fairy tail mark was on her right arm, just a bit above her elbow, and it was a violet color.

she smiled at me "i'm the eldest around here, and i love to shoot guns!"

"tch! yea, maybe you love to shoot them a bit TOO much..." gray mumbled to himself as he looked in horror at the two guns on her belt

she shrugged and ignored him "well it's nice to meet ya lala-chan!" (she pronouces this as though she were saying 'laylay-chan' even thought it's written as 'lala-chan')

i looked at her confused as she stopped shaking my hand "um...lala-chan?" i asked her and she nodded

"yep! because your name is layna, i'll call ya lala-chan! and miss lucy over there will be called auntie lulu! i like them, so it's ok, right?" she said w/ a happy smile and me and mama nodded

"sure, i guess it's alright..." mama said as she sweatdropped at the name

then a boy came up to me. he had very short green hair and it was spiky in a way similar to alzack's. he also had violet eyes like asu and bisca. the only thing he wore on his upper body was a western style vest, it was sleeveless and the part where it was supposed to be buttoned up was left open so you could see all of his chest. the vest had light straps hanging the bottom and a bit on the sides, and it had two pockets on it, one of the pockets looked a bit bumpy like there was something in it and i realized that was because he had some old bullets in there. he had on a long pair of light brown western 'cowboy' pants, and matching shoes. he also had a gun holder on his pants and in it was a gun that resembled a revolver, he had another gun holder and in it there was another gun that resembled an old western time pistol. his fairy tail stamp was placed on his left wrist and it was a green color to match his hair.

" my name's azack and i'm sorry my sister shot you in the leg w/ her gun!" he said to me w/ an apologetic smile and smiled back at him

"no it's fine! it was accident, so it doesn't matter!" i said to him as i waved the problem off

"yea, well asu can really be quite the handful sometimes, so if she ever accidently shoots you or is about to please quickly call me so i can stop her." he said as he sweatdropped at his older sister, and i nodded and also sweatdropped at her

asu held her hands up in defense, not even realizing that in both hands were two big guns "hey! i am NOT that dangerous when it comes to my guns!" she yelled to us in her defense and at the same time she had accidently shot her guns off at the ceiling

"no, asu...you really are that dangerous w/ you guns..." azack said to his sister as he watched her guns shoot off w/ her notice

asu looked up at her hands and jumped back in shock "WOAH! when did those get there? i don't ever remember picking these up!"

i sweatdropped "i hope she doesn't go near children when she pulls those guns out..." azack nodded in agreement as we both sweatdropped at her

then a pretty girl walked up to me. she had long light green hair that fell a bit below her waist, and just like her mother she had her hair tied in a straight upright ponytail right above her forehead. she had big blue shining eyes eyes like mira-san's and under her left eye was a small beauty mark like freed's. her cheeks were a light rosy pink color. her hair spiked up the smallest bit at the side's of her head, in a similar fashion to freed's. she wore a pair of blue denim shorts and a short sleeved shirt. her shirt was light green in color to match her hair, it had white writing on it that read "FAIRY TAIL'S BEST, IS ALWAYS MADE OF SMILES!" and the writing was placed on her large chest area and some of it was on her stomach area. the shirt stopped right above her bellybutton and right where it stopped there were ribbons tied on the shirt. there was a ribbon tied on the right side and one on the left side and they were tied in little bows, and the ribbons extra pieces fell down to the top of her shorts. hanging from her shorts was a rune sword, so i guessed that she used runes like freed. she had on a pair of light green flips flops, also and her fairy tail mark was on her left ankle in a pretty sparkly green color.

"oya, oya, i guess it's my turn isn't it?" she said in a sweet voice as she smiled like mira-san and held a hand to her face

i smiled at her "let me guess, you're mira-san's daughter right?"

she looked at me in surprise "yes, i am! how did you know that?"

"well let's just say that it's not that hard to guess, you guys look and act alike, especially since you two talk the same you know w/ that 'oya, oya' thing..." i said as i sweatdropped

she held both hands to her face and smiled "oya, so nice you are layna-chan!" she said to me, and i sweatdropped "but i didn't even say anything yet..."

she held her hand out to me and shook it "it's nice to meet you layna-chan! i'm Hannabeth, but you can call me Hanna, if you'd like! i hope we can be good friends!" she said happily and i smiled at her

then two people came up to me, a light brown haired boy and a pretty white haired girl.

the boy had short spiky light brown hair, and it looked just like elfman's except for the color. he had on a pair of dark blue baggy jeans but he had on no shirt, so you could see his upper body which was very muscular and was a bit tanned. he had multiple scars on his arms and there was one big scar that went across his lower stomach area. he had on open toed sandals, and he had a jacket slung over his shoulder. his eyes were a dark brown like his mother's and his fairy tail mark was on his left shoulder and it was black.

the girl had white hair, the fell to about the middle of her back, and it was very wavy like evergreen's. she had on a tight, short, strapless dress, that stopped a bit around her thighs. the dress was a creamy white color w/ a soft redish pink tint to it, and it had a pretty pattern of light green roses decorating the dress around the stomach area, and below the rose design there was a design of three hearts. she had a big chest that was squeezed in her dress, and she had a pair of stockings, and a pair of sandal/ flip flop type shoes. she wore a pair of black sunglasses sitting ontop of her head, and for some reason she didn't have them on her eyes. her fairy tail stamp was placed on her left breast and it was a pretty creamy white-red color.

the girl stopped in front of me, pointed at me, and glared "girly! i will tell you this only once so listen closely! i am Elfie, but i will allow you to call me Elf Elf! but don't ever call me that because only one person may call me this! now get it straight girly!" she yelled to me

i sweatdropped "which is it? make up your mind..." i said to her w/ a sweatdrop and she pulled julie into her and squeezed her head into her chest

"only julie may call me that, so if i ever hear you say it i might just turn you to stone and then crush your body!" she said as she fondly and happily held julie in her chest and julie held her arms out as she tried to get her head out of the big chest her head was crushed in

i sweatdropped "a-ah...sure...ok...that's nice..." i said

"somehow i feel as though something similar happened to me when i first met evergreen..." mama said as she looked at me and elfie and sweatdropped

then elfie looked up from smothering julie in her chest and glared at me "you say something to me, huh girly?" she asked me

i sweatdropped "that wasn't even me talking just now, so how do you even hear me saying something to you?"

elfie released julie from her grasp and stood right in my face and glared "you listen here girly! i am the best of the best when it comes to being glamorous! i am the best of the best when it comes to being awesome! i am the best of the best when it comes to knowing who is the best of the best! i am THE perfect example of a PERFECT fairy, not you, but me! so you better watch who you're talking to girly, because i can and will break that smart mouth of yours!" she said to me

we all sweatdropped at her "but i didn't even say anything yet..." i said as i sweatdropped and moved my head away from her's as she leaned in more to me and glared

she huffed and then turned back to julie and started stroking julie's hair and smiling fondly down at her "good julie! you're so cute, i think you might even be a better fairy than me! good julie!" she said to her happily and julie happily accepted the praise and strokes to her hair

blake, gray, and juvia sweatdropped at the two, then the boy walked up to me and pumped his fists in the air

"MAN! MAN! IF YOU'RE A MAN, THEN YOU'RE A MAN!" he said as he pumped his fists up and nodded up at the ceiling, then looked down at me "oh yea, by the way, i'm Everman but people call me E-man so it's fine if you call me that." he said as he realized that i was still standing there

i sweatdropped "what the hell was the point of screaming out all that stuff about being a man?"

he smiled at me reasurringly and patted me on the shoulder "don't worry, layna! i'm sure that you are just as much of a man as the strongest man of men!" he said as he nodded and smiled reasurringly at me

my veins popped "did you just call me...A MAN?" i yelled to him and he nodded "yes, that is exactly what i said! even though i have not seen you fight before, you seem like the type of girl to have that fighting spirit and power of a man! and just by standing here i can feel you exerting a massive amount of magical power! such power is very manly! no! it is beyond manly! it is THE manliest of manliest in the world of men who are called a man! you are THE man!" he said to me

everything and everyone froze as soon as he said that last word and then everyone nervously looked at me

i was looking at him calmly, but my eye was twitching furiously and you could see a dark aura about to break from my body.

"l-lay-chan! just calm down! i'm sure he didn't mean to call you a man on purpose! r-right, e-man?" lessie-chan said as she came up to me and tried to calm me down and then looked at e-man for help

he shook his head and smiled "no! i meant everyword of it!" he said then he held a thumbs up at me "this girl, is the most manliest man in the history of being a man in the world of manly men!" he said w/ a grin as he gave me a thumbs up "so manly!" he said to me w/ his thumbs up

i heard iggy, me-kun, and papa all bust out laughing

"hahaha! e-man, you should shut your trap before that 'man' over there goes all berserk on ya! hahaha!" papa yelled as he laughed hard

"mouse, you can't get mad at him! you are like freaking strong and scary like a man! hahahaha!" iggy said to me as he laughed

"hahaha! that's quite the reputation you just got, mouse! 'the manliest man in the history of being a man in the world of manly men' he says! hahahaha!" me-kun said as he laughed hard

i turned around and glared at them, then grabbed iggy by the collar and held him up high in the air as i glared wildly at him "HUH? SOMETHING FUNNY? YOU GOT SOME KIND OF VOICE PROBLEMS? THAT WHY YOU LAUGHING LIKE SOME IDIOT? CAUSE I DON'T SEE WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUNNY!" i yelled to him and he looked down at me in fear, and i growled at him, then i swung him across the room and he flew into the bar crashing loudly against the glass

mira-san looked down at the flying man as he was now sliding slowly down from the glass shelves w/ glass stuck on him everywhere

mira-san placed the cup she was cleaning down on the bartop, turned around, and smiled down at iggy "oya, oya! looks like you made someone mad, am i right?" he nodded

"who was it? lucy? erza? melanie? layna-chan?" she asked him w/ a smile, and he held up four fingers, and mira-san nodded and smiled "ah...that makes sense! only layna-chan would go straight ahead into the fight and start throwing people..." she said happily to him and everyone sweatdropped

i looked over papa and me-kun and they backed up in fear, and i stepped up and grabbed them both and swung them the same way as iggy and the three all sat behind the bar, broken glass everywhere and mira-san smiling down at them and saying "oya, oya, you made layna-chan very mad didn't you?" she said to them w/ her happy-go-lucky smile.

e-man nodded at me "yes, this exactly what i was talking about! only a true man could do such damage! layna you are truly a great person and man in all the likeness!" he said to me as he crossed his arms and nodded at my destruction then turned back to me and gave me another thumbs up

i glared at him and was about to reach out angrily for his neck but lessie-chan and loke quickly pulled me back "l-lay-chan! it's not that big of a deal, so just calm down!" lessie-chan said to me as she sweatdropped nervously and pulled me back

"yea, layna! don't go killing people over something like that!" loke said as he quickly grabbed me and tugged me back

i, who could never say no to loke, looked at the two then at e-man, who was looking confused and trying to figure out what had just happened, then back at the two and pouted up at loke "fine...but if he says it again, i really will hurt him..." i mumbled as i sat down beside loke and he sweatdropped at me as he then patted me on the head to calm me down

e-man just shrugged and then blake and julie took their seats back at the table

"julie!" elfie yelled after the girl happily as she pushed through and squeezed down in the seat between julie and continued hugging her fondly and happily

then e-man, azack, and asu sat down but lessie-chan, melanie, and hannabeth stood standing up in front of the table and then hannabeth smiled over at me

i looked at them and then scooted back nervously "w-what? don't do that...it's creepy..." i said to her then all three of them looked at me and i tried to hide behind loke

"oya, oya! trying to hide, are you now? we just wanted to ask you something that's all!" hannabeth said as she motioned for me to look at her w/ her wide smile

i slowly looked up "ask me what? it's not about some crazy plan or anything is it?" i asked them in a caution voice as i looked at them back and forth in suspicion

lessie-chan held a hand to her face in mock offense "no! lay-chan why would ever do something like that?" she asked me in mock shock

"there is no way we would ever ask you about some crazy!" melanie said as she did the same as lessie-chan

"yes, layna-chan! what we wanted to ask you has nothing to do w/ a plan at all!" hannabeth said as she frowned at me and shook her finger

"well then what it is?"

the three smiled evilly at me "we want to ask you about a fun scheme we made up to get rid of our boredness!" they all said at the same time and i sweatdropped

"that's the same exact damn thing!" i said to them

lessie-chan shook her and went 'tsk! tsk! tsk!' then she smiled at me "no it's not lay-chan! you asked if we had a 'crazy plan' and we didn't! we had a 'fun scheme'! there is a difference ya know?

i groaned at them then hannabeth pulled me out of my seat and whispered something in my ear

i looked at her like she was crazy "huh? ! you want me to do WHAT? ! that's insane! where did you even come up w/ an idea like that? !" i asked them in shock

they shrugged "hey! we did say it was to cure our boredness, so it's gotta be a good scheme or else we'll stay bored!" melanie said w/ a shrug

"yea, lay-chan! and besides! i like this scheme! it sounds really fun and cute, don't ya think? i can't wait to see what'll happen when we're looking like that!" lessie-chan said as she squealed at thought of the scheme

i looked at them funny then placed my hands on my hips then sighed "well...sure...i guess it's alright...but you guys do know that we can't stay in a form like that for too long, right?" i said to them and they nodded

i sighed again, then motioned for julie, asu, and elfie to come here

elfie hissed at me as she and the other two got up and came up to me and then hannabeth whispered something to them

"ooo! that sounds fun~! did you come up w/ this lessless?" asu said as she looked down at lessie-chan in eagerness and she nodded to her

"...julie thinks this...sounds fun...! she cannot...wait to see what...her onii-chan...and daddy will...do!" julie said as she clapped her hands happily and smiled like a little girl

me and elfie looked at them like they were crazy

"i can't believe they actually believe that something like this is gonna be fun..." i said to elfie and she nodded

"they're are so many names for how crazy, stupid, idiotic, illogical, this scheme is that i don't even know what to call it..." elfie said in agreement

i sweatdropped at her "you just called it quite a few things just now..." i said and she shrugged "either way, this scheme is a bit to crazy than their usual ones." she said boredly

"layna, what is this scheme you guys are talking about?" mama asked me in curiousity

we 7 girls turned to look at them and i sighed "well, i'll tell you in a second, wait a sec..." i said to her as i then turned to elfie, asu, and hannabeth

"you three call your parents over here." i said to them in a bored voice and they nodded and then each called their parents from partying over to the table

mira-san, freed, evergreen, elfman, bisca, and alzack all came up to the table and they all said their hellos to the rest of the adults

"ok! yea yea! we get it! you guys haven't seen each other for like the last hour! whoopie! now quit w/ all the damn hello's for goodness sake!" i said to them as i got aggervated at them for taking so long to just say hello

they sweatdropped at me, then i slammed my hand on the table and then glared at all our fathers

"now i hate to say this right now, but...you idiot father's of ours are gonna have to take care of us while we're gone!" i yelled to them

our parents looked at us in confusion "while you're gone? we're are you guys going? and if you're going somewhere how are we supposed to take care of you?" alzack asked me

i sighed as i remembered the scheme that they told me about then i crossed my arms and closed my eyes "well we're not exactly going anywhere, but this scheme...this scheme it's...it's...well..." i said as i tried to find the right words

"oh for iron's sake! we're gonna be little kids again!" lessie-chan said for me, and i opened my eyes and nodded at lessie-chan "yes, that's what i was trying say!"

"little kids? what're you guys talking about?" mira-san asked me

me and elfie groaned "you don't even wanna know, what these 5 are putting us up to..." elfie said as she groaned at lessie-chan, melanie, asu, julie, and hannabeth

"well if what we said isn't a good enough explaintion for ya, then i'll go ahead and get on w/ the scheme so you'll see for ya selves!" i said as i got my fingers ready in a snapping postion

"huh? wait! layna wha-" loke yelled to me, but i smiled and waved "ba~bai! make sure you guys take good care of us, ne?" i said to them as i winked at them all then snapped my fingers and there was a poof and us 7 girls were covered in a big white cloud

what everyone saw next made their eyes widened. us 7 girls were standing there looking up high at our family. yes, i said LOOKING UP HIGH at them.

they saw us. but we 5 yrs. old.

(going 2 normal)

layna looked around and ran up to loke and reached her short little 5 yr. old hand to his pant's leg and tugged on it

"loke-niichan! where am i? where's mama? and virgo-neechan, aquarius-neechan, and aries-neechan? who are all these people? why am i here?" she asked him in a small little kid voice and he looked down at her

he stared then hearts appeared in his eyes "it's a little version of layna!" he said as he reached down to swoop her up in his arms, but lucy quickly got up, ran over to her and picked her up and held her in her arms

she glared at loke "don't go turning into some damn lolicon just because you see layna like this!" she yelled to him, but loke just continued to stare at layna w/ little hearts in his eyes

layna clutched lucy's shirt as she was held and looked around at the people before her in fear "mama! who are these people? when did i get here? where's virgo-neechan? i'm scared!" she said to her as she looked at everyone in fear, and she stroked layna's hair

"um...it's okay layna! these people are nice! in fact you know them very well!" she said to layna as she tried to figure out what was going on

"is this what they meant when they said to 'take care of them' while they were 'gone'?" mirajane said as she looked down at her chibi sized daughter who was now running up to freed and climbing his body up to sit on his shoulder and hannabeth smiled at them all

"mother, it's very high up here!" hannabeth said to her mother as she happily looked around from the height of her father's shoulder

metalicana and gajeel smirked down at the short lessie, who was a bit smaller than the rest of the girls even though most of them were also now 5 years old.

"hehe! even though that squirt got smaller, you'd think that she'd be the same height as them all, but she's still the shortest one of the bunch!" metalicana said w/ a grin as he flicked lessie on the forehead w/ his fingers

lessie rubbed her forehead in pain then looked up at metalicana and frowned "ow! old granpa, who are you? why do you look like my pops? and why do you smell like my pops?"

metalicana's veins popped and he leaned down and pulled lessie's cheeks "even when this damn squirt is 5 yrs. old, she sure has some nerve to still be calling me a 'old granpa'!" he said angrily as he pulled her cheeks, much to lessie's aggervation

"ow! ow! you mean old granpa! i don't know who you are, but you're just as mean as my pops! " she said as she held onto his big hands w/ her small tiny ones and tried to pry him away from her face

"hehe! i'm only mean to ya, because you're the tiniest thing i've ever seen before, shrimp!" gajeel said to her w/ a smirk as he leaned down to look at her also

lessie looked at the two back and forth "there's a pops there..." she said as she pointed to gajeel, "and there's a pops there..." she said as she pointed to metalicana, then she ran away in fear towards levy

"mom! there's two scary people to pick on me now! and what's worse is that they both look exactly like each other! aghghh!" she wailed in fear as she ran around to levy and hopped her little body in levy's lap and clung tightly to levy's stomach.

levy sweatdropped at gajeel and metalicana "come on guys...i know you find it fun to scare her like that, but right now she's not 17, she's 5, so just give it a break for now..."

they both turned around and looked down at lessie's small body and smirked widely, then they both growled loudly at lessie

"~kyaaa!~ mom! the two scary pops growled! they're demons!" lessie yelled as she jumped at their loud growls and then squeezed her mother tighter

gajeel and metalicana snickered at the little, frightened lessie and lucy sweatdropped at them "oi, oi..."

asu crawled up on the seat, then used the seat to get to the table top and she stood on it.

"haha! i'm not 5! i'm 7 yrs. old! hahaha!" she yelled triumphantly as she held up 7 fingers and laughed stupidly. *sigh* and yes...she never did realize that she had picked up one of her guns as she held up her fingers, so poor old natsu got it bad...

asu held up her fingers, not realizing that her big, oversized for her now 7 yr old age, gun was in her hand and she had accidently shot it off and it was facing natsu as the gun did so

natsu held his shoulder and groaned loudly in pain "OW! what the fuck, you damn little girl! bisca! alzack! take those damn guns away from her! who knows what she'll shoot on my body next!" natsu yelled to asu as he painfully grabbed his shoulder and then looked over at her parents

"ahaha! sorry natsu! that would be a smart thing to do wouldn't it?" bisca said to him w/ a laugh as she ran up to asu and confiscated her guns "asu, mommy's gonna take these from you for awhile, ok?" she said to her and asu nodded and let go of her guns as they were taken by her mother

julie's little 4 yr. old body had for some strange reason stripped her clothes off so that she was left in her underwear.

"oi! why did your kid strip her clothes off just now, freezer?" natsu yelled to gray as he looked down at julie

gray and juvia winced at their daughter "that's right...julie had a stripping problem when she was little didn't she?" gray asked juvia asked her and she nodded

"yes, that is correct...but she got out of that habit when she was about 12 or 13, so she didn't do that anymore...and juvia has been trying hard to KEEP it that way..." juvia said as she then picked up julie up and placed her clothes back on her

julie looked up at her mother as she did so, and when juvia was done juvia placed julie on the table top.

julie fell down on her feet a few times on the tabletop as she tried to stand up right, but then she got on her little feet and toddled across the table and stood in front of gray and blake.

she smiled at them and then reached over and patted them both on the head at them same time as she smiled warmly at them "yosh...good onii-chan!...good daddy!...julie loves...both of you...!" she said to them in her sweet little kid voice

gray and blake both blushed slightly at her actions, and juvia giggled at them. then julie hopped off the table and plopped down on the seat between gray and blake and leaned her little head onto gray's arm as she held one of blake's finger w/ her little hand because it was too small to grab his entire hand, and she smiled at them as they blushed again, and juvia giggled again.

then melanie looked down at the sword that was usually slung on her back, but was now laying on the ground. she stared down at it in wonder, then grabbed the handle in her small hands and dragged it along the floor towards her father.

"dad, what's this shiny thing?" she asked jellal as she came up to his feet, dropped the sword back on the floor, looked up at jellal and pointed over at the sword

"that's a your sword, melanie." he said as he smiled down at his now very small daughter

melanie tilted her head "my sword? but this thing is too big! how am i supposed to carry it?"

erza leaned over from her cake she was eating in her hands to see the two having their little conversation and erza stared down at melanie.

she stared at her for awhile, then she started drooling and she had a hungry look on her face "melanie's so small when she's like this! it's almost like she's a little cake in human form!" she exclaimed hungrily as she slowly reached down for her daughter

"erza! don't eat her!" jellal yelled to her as he picked up melanie and hid her away from his hungry looking wife

mirajane laughed and held a hand to her face "oya, oya! poor little melanie!" she said as she watched them

melanie, meanwhile, was looking at her mother from her position in jellal's arms.

no. scratch that.

melanie was looking at the cake her mother was holding. melanie's small mouth started drooling at the sight of cake and she hopped out of her father's arms and landed on erza and snatched the cake quickly from her, then she hopped out off of her mother and ran away happily w/ the cake towards lessie.

"hey! melanie, that's my cake! " erza yelled after her as she watched her little daughter run at full speed towards her friend

melanie stopped in front of lessie and held the cake up high to lessie "ne, lessie! let's eat some cake, ok?" she said to her happily w/ a smile

lessie looked down from her mother's lap and nodded happily at melanie "ok! but i get the piece w/ the most icing, ok?" she said as she helped melanie climb up to her mother's lap, then they both crawled onto the tabletop and sat down on it and used their little hands to eat the cake

asu, who was still standing on the table, looked back at them and walked over and plopped down beside lessie

"lessless! can i have some, too?" she asked them and lessie nodded and then asu reached her hand out and picked up a piece of cake in her chubby hands and chewed on it happily

julie stood up on her little chubby feet and peeked up at them from the edge of the table

"melanie-sama...may julie...have a piece...too?" julie asked her and melanie motioned for her to come over.

julie happily pulled herself up onto the tabletop and crawled over to them and plopped down next melanie and melanie fed her a piece of cake and julie munched on it happily.

elfie looked up at them from the floor, and then crawled onto the tabletop and sat down next to julie and she started to fondly pet her hair and help feed her cake along w/ melanie.

hannabeth looked at them from her father's shoulder and gracefully hopped off of his shoulder and landed on the tabletop. she walked over to them and then stood beside lessie and smiled down at her

"lessie that's no good! you mustn't eat like that! you'll get food everywhere!" she said to her w/ a smile as she watched lessie gorged the cake down and sure enough she was spilling it all over her face

hannabeth reached her small hands out for a napkin and then wiped lessie's face off as she chewed

lessie looked at her as she chewed loudly on her cake "oh...thank you hannabeth." she said as she looked up from her cake and gave her a thumbs up, then quickly went back to her cake

everyone looked at the 6 small girls sitting on the tabletop and they blushed

"s-somehow...this scene is very cute..." metalicana said as he blushed at them

"they're all so small! i could just wrap them up in bows and they'll be the smallest and cutest things in the world! kya!" mirajane exclaimed as she looked at them w/ sparkles surrounding her face.

layna looked down at them from her mother's hold and she pointed down at them "mama, how come those people don't eat fire? everyone eats fire don't they?" she asked her mother in confusion

everyone looked at her and sweatdropped "n-no, layna you, natsu, and igneel are the only people who would ever eat fire..." lucy said to her daughter

"natsu? igneel? mama, who are they? and how come they eat fire like me? you always told me that if someone else ate fire they wouldn't like the taste, so how come they eat it?" she asked her

natsu popped out of his seat and ran to layna and smiled at her happily "layna-chan! hi! i'm natsu!" he said to her w/ a wide smile

layna turned and looked at him. she stared at him for a few seconds then reached out and touched his hair and moved her small hand around in it "mama, how come this man has the same hair as me? it looks just mine, except mine's is straight and his is all spiky and goofy! but they're both pink mama!" she exclaimed to her mother as she felt around in his hair in wonder

* * *

><p><strong>just so ya know- yes it is true that layna had a hatred for her father for quite awhile, but the hatred for him only came to her when she was 14, ya know cuz that was the same year that lucy died from those attacks? but before any of that mess where she developed the hatred, layna was a nice sweet girl who was always wondering why she didn't have a father. but yea, as i said before when layna was 14 and lucy died, she learned of her father, natsu, and she then developed the hatred for him, so yea...;D<strong>

* * *

><p>natsu closed his eyes and grinned at her "i'm your dad, kid! that's why your hair's like that, and you like to eat fire!" he said to her happily w his grin

layna tilted her in confusion "papa? you're my papa?" she asked him and natsu nodded at her

layna looked at him in more confusion the she peeked behind natsu's head and looked over at igneel and pointed at him "that man looks like me too! are both of you my papa's?" she asked him

lucy giggled at her and natsu looked back at igneel "that's not your dad! i am! but he's my dad!" he said to her as he waved off igneel and then reached out to grab layna in a hug

"layna-chan papa wants a hug!" he yelled to her as he leaned into her happily to get a hug

layna stared at him and crinkled her nose at him "i don't wanna! only mama and loke-niichan can hug me!" she said to me w/ her nose crinkled up at him

natsu stopped as he reached out for her and stared at her as tears fell from his eyes and snot started dangling from his nose again "l-layna-chan! n-no! t-that's not fair! papa wants a hug too! why can't papa get a hug? how come that playboy gets to hug you? that's no fair!" he wailed to her as the tears and snot came out

layna's nose crinkled more at him "go get a tissue, dude." she said to him and everyone snickered at the daughter and father in their little conversation

loke stepped up and walked up beside natsu and looked at him "hmph! even when she's a little kid layna still loves me more than you, natsu! hahaha!" he said w/ a smirk and natsu glared at him "no, layna loves me more, you playboy lion!"

loke glared back "who said that exactly? because i'm pretty sure that layna loves me more!" he yelled back

"no! i'm her father so obviously she'll love me more!" natsu yelled

"heh! yea right! i'm her BOYFRIEND so she'll love ME more!" loke yelled

lucy sweatdropped at them "do you guys know that you look like some perverted lolicons the way you're fighting over a little girl like this?"

they both looked over at lucy and layna. layna was staring at them and blushing, while lucy looked at them and sweatdropped

as loke stared at the small sized layna, the hearts appeared in his eyes again and he grabbed layna out of lucy's arm and held her in front of his face and layna blushed as he did so

"s-so...so cute! layna were you really this cute when you were 5? i never noticed before!" he said to her as he looked at the blushing 5 yr. old

"mama! there's something wrong w/ loke-niichan! he's looking at me funny! it's scary!" layna yelled to her mother as she watched loke's hungry gaze that was cast upon her

loke pulled layna's face towards her "i wanna kiss her!" he yelled as the littel hearts continued to float in his eyes and he quickly pulled the young layna's mouth towards his

"woah! mom, pops look at that! that little pink haired girl and the lion guy are gonna kiss!" lessie exclaimed as she placed her cake filled hand in her mouth

at the word kiss hannabeth and mirajane were on the alert "kiss? who? where? i wanna see!" hannabeth exclaimed in an eager little kid's voice as she looked around excitedly

mirajane smiled at loke and layna "oya, oya! even when layna-chan is a little girl, those two are so intimate!" she said as she placed a hand to her face and smiled at them

"mirajane! that's not what you should be talking about right now! loke is about to kiss a FIVE YEAR OLD girl! he's gonna look like a lolicon!" levy yelled to mirajane

loke pulled layna's face towards his and layna was just squirming in his arms and blushing like mad "n-n-NO! loke-niichan you pervert!" she yelled as she squirmed in his arms and then started to break free, and she hopped out of his arms and ran away. loke came chasing after her w/ his arms wide open, ready to hug and kiss her.

"NOOOOO! LOKE-NIICHAN, YOU PERVERT! DON'T KISS ME!" she yelled as she ran away on her little feet through the guild and blushed as she tried to find somewhere to escape

lessie, melanie, hannabeth, julie, asu, and elfie all looked at this scene as they looked up from their cake

lessie looked at layna "ne, melanie! i don't know who that weird flame girl is, but for some reason i wanna help her!" she said to melanie as stared at the running layna

melanie nodded her small head "i feel the same way! i've never seen that strange girl before, but i wanna help her!"

"...julie...also feels...this way...!" julie said w/ a smile

"well if julie feels that way, then i do too!" elfie said happily as she looked at julie

"i don't really care..." asu said as she unknowingly reached out for her mother's gun, but bisca quickly pulled it away from her and sweatdropped at her daughter who was now unknowingly reaching out for her little brother's gun's around his pants.

"oya, poor little pink haired girl! getting chased by a perverted man, the poor thing, i feel sorry for her..." hannabeth said w/ a smile as she placed her small hand to her chubby, little rosy cheek

"hannabeth...you don't look that sorry, the way you have that big happy-go-lucky smile plasted on your face..." lessie said as she sweatdropped up at her

melanie stood on her feet and and held her hands to her hips "there is only one thing we can do!" she yelled to the other girls

lessie also got up on her feet and nodded "yea! there's only one thing! we have to help that weird pink haired girl!"

then melanie and lessie hopped off the table "come on! we gotta help that weird girl!" melanie yelled and then the other 4 girls hopped off the table and followed them, and all 6 of them snuck away w/out their parents ever noticing as they were too busy looking at loke and layna

levy turned her head to talk to lessie "lessie, are you done eati-" her eyes widened and she looked around frantically

"h-hey guys! where'd the girls go?" she yelled to them all as she looked around the table

everyone turned to looked at levy then at the tabletop

"where is hannabeth at? she was sitting there a few minutes ago!" mira said as she looked at the tabletop in confusion

"tch! w/ small squirts like that running around the guild, who knows if we'll even find them! it's better if you just forget about them, then wait for them to show up when they're tired of running in those little bodies of theirs!" metalicana said as he chewed on his metal and looked boredly at the tabletop, then kicked his feet up on the tabletop

"yea. those munchkins will be fine. just let 'em get tired and then they'll come crawling back, ready to fall asleep." igneel said as he held his head on the table w/ his hand and stared boredly off into space

levy sweatdropped at him "and you're the two dragons that supposedly raised gajeel and natsu?...i don't think i'd be that surprised if i found out that you did the same thing to natsu and gajeel when they were little..."

(meanwhilew/ those ~cute 5 yr. old girls!~)

melanie marched off as she and the other 5 stumbled through the crowded guild.

"geez! melanie, at this rate we'll never find that weird girl! there's too many people here!" elfie said as she looked around at the adult's feet from her little 4 yr. old body and held onto julie's 4 yr. old hand also

"don't worry elfie! before that weird girl started running off, i caught her smell, so i'll just sniff her out and we'll find her in a instant!" lessie said proudly as she then sniffed the air and then pointed somewhere

"thata way my sweet little friends!" she yelled as she marched off in the direction her finger was pointing then the others followed close behind

they walked for about 30 seconds, when lessie stopped and peeked through some adult's legs and she looked around then stopped and smiled and motioned for the rest to come look

"guys, i found her! she's over here! that weird girl!" lessie said to them as she motioned for them to come and they came up beside her and peeked through various people's legs to also see

they saw layna running around, blushing face and all, the guild frantically as she ran away from loke who she didn't even know was her boyfriend

"lay~na! come give me a kiss!" loke yelled to her as hearts circled around his face and eyes as he chased the little girl w/ his arms wide open, ready to grab her at any time

"NOOOOO! LOKE-NIICHAN, I DON'T WANNA KISS YOOOOOU!" she yelled w/ a blushing face as she quickly ran away

"*psssstt* oi! weird girl! weird girl!" lessie whispered to layna as she ran and layna's ears perked up and she stopped running and looked around

"huh? what's that noise?"

"*psssssssssssssst!* weird pink haired girl! over here!" melanie whispered a bit louder to her and layna turned in their direction

"oh! it's those girls that were eating the cake! what're you doing over there?" she asked them and they motioned for her to come follow them

"come quick! we'll help ya get away from the pervert!" lessie said and layna ran over to them and hid w/ them in the crowd of tall people's legs

then lessie and melanie dragged them all of to go behind mira's bar and hide

the 7 plopped down on their little butts on the floor behind the behind the bar and sat there

all of them looked at layna "ne, weird pink haired girl! who are you anyways? how come you're in our guild? where'd ya come from?" lessie asked her

layna looked over at lessie "my name's layna heartfilia! i don't know how come i'm in your guild! oh, and i came from my mama's stomach!" she told them w/ a smile

all of them looked at her "no, weird girl! we meant where's the place you live at?" melanie asked her

layna nodded "oh! you meant that! well i don't know! but mama says we live somewhere far, far away and it's a nice house, that has stairs and a kitchen and a big living room w/ a huuuuuuge tv! i have to sit there every day w/ virgo-neechan, aries-neechan, or aquarius-neechan!" she said w/ a shrug to her shoulders then she shook in fear

"but aquarius-neechan is a bit hard to sit down and talk to because she's so scary..."

they sweatdropped at her, then lessie held her small out to layna "well, i'm lessie! it's nice to meet ya! i don't know why or how you're here, but let's be good friend for the while!" she said happily w/ a smile as she shook layna's hand

then melanie patted layna on the shoulder "un! it's a pleasure to meet ya! i hope we will be good friends for the while that you are here! "

elfie popped up from beside julie and glared at layna "look girly! i'm on top here when it comes to glamour, fashion, awesomeness, and pretty much everything else, so you watch your smart little mouth! ok, girly?" she said to layna w/ a hard scary glare

layna backed up and sweatdropped "but i never even said anything to you yet..."

lessie sweatdropped at elfie and patted layna on the back "it's fine...elfie get's like that every once in awhile but it's fine...sometimes..."

layna nodded nervously at elfie who had stopped her glaring and went back to julie

"oya, here i go then! well it's a pleasure to meet you layna! i'm hannabeth, i hope we'll be good friends!" hannabeth said as she waved politely to layna

"i'm asuka! i'm the eldest around here and i love me some guns!" asu said happily w/ a wide grin then her face turned to confusion "but, for some reason everyone gets scared when i walk near them w/ my guns...weird ain't it, kid?"

they sweatdropped at her "that's because you're a bit scary w/ your guns asu..." melanie said

"...i am julie...!...i love my daddy...and my onii-chan!...i hope you...will be...julie's friend...!" julie said as she also waved to layna w/ a wide nice baby smile

layna nodded at them, then she hopped on her feet and walked over to the bar's door and took a peek under the swinging door.

she turned her little head and said to them "ne, lessie! loke-niichan's gone! let's go back to mama!"

lessie nodded "i wanna go and finish my cake!" she said as she hopped up and walked over to layna

at the mention of cake melanie sprang to her feet and followed lessie w/ others following

lessie and layna held hands as they walked through the crowded and party filled guild to get to their parents, and when they all got there they all crawled on the tabletop, going unnoticed by their parents as they were looking for their children, and plopped down on their butts and went to the cake

layna reached out for the cake and placed her cake filled hand in her mouth and she smiled happily "ne, lessie! this cake tastes awesome!" she said then she giggled at lessie "don't spill it everywhere lessie!"

lessie had cake all over her face, even though she had just gotten one small piece and lessie giggled too

"i don't even know how that happened!" lessie said as she and layna giggled

at the sound of the little giggling voices everyone turned and jumped when they saw the little girls suddenly appear on the table

"agh! when did they get there?" levy asked as she jumped back in her seat at the shock

"i thought i smelled a squirt or two..." metalicana said as he continued to chew boredly

lessie glared at him and metalicana glared back "what? ya got somethin' to say? huh? ya damn squirt!"

lessie growled at him and then she held her hand up at him and little metal spikes flew out and pricked metalicana's legs hardly

he jumped up and grabbed his leg "you damn assed brat! do that again and i'll put even bigger metal spikes in YOUR legs!" he yelled to her as he held his leg

lessie snickered evilly "hehe! old granpa! can't even take that little bit of metal! getting weak are we now, granpa?" she said w/ a evil snicker

metalicana's veins popped and he reached out for lessie's small neck but levy slapped his hand away "stop that!" she said as she glared at him and metalicana growled and then turned back to his leg

lessie smirked in her victory, and the rest of the girls sweatdropped at her

then they heard loke "lay~na! i didn't see you over here!" he said to her w/ the hearts still floating around his head, and layna flinched and scooted back some

"l-loke-niichan...you look scary w/ all those hearts floating around your head..."

"lay~na! can i please kiss you? please? i do it all the time, so why not now? pleeeeaaase?" he asked as he reached out for her small body and layna blushed hard

"oooo! pervert alert! pervert alert! pervert alert! pervert alert! there's a pervert w/ lolicon-like intentions! pervert alert!" melanie yelled w/ a evil snicker

lucy came up to loke and dragged him away

"loke! you can't do that to a 5 year old! it's wrong!" lucy said in a bossy tone

loke sulked gloomily "yes ma'am..." he mumbled

everyone sweatdropped at them, then mirajane walked up to the girls and smiled down at them "you guys want some juice?" she asked them and they nodded happily

"ok! come here!" mirajane said as she happily picked them all up in her arms and then walked them over to the bar

she sat them down on the bartop, so that their little feet were dangling off the edge, and then she went and got some juice for them.

she came back and handed the juice to them, all to the pleasure

"thank you haired lady!" layna said w/ a smile as she took the juice and sipped it happily

"oya! layna-chan, i'm not ' haired lady', my name is mirajane!" mirajane said to her

layna looked at her confused "that name sounds familiar..." she said but then she shrugged "well, then i'll call you mira-san! thank you mira-san!"

then as layna sipped her juice she looked back up at mirajane "mira-san! how come you know my name? i never told ya!"

mirajane smiled at her "oh, layna-chan, everybody knows your name! you and your father are quite famous here in this guild!"

"me and papa? but i never came to this place before!"

"oh, but you have! in fact you love it here! you and father are always the main people causing the fights and setting things on fire! it's actually quite funny!"

layna's ears perked up at the sound of fire "fire? fire? where? who? did somebody light something on fire? let me have it!" she said as she looked around eagerly

lessie sweatdropped at her "there's no fire here layna..." she said and before layna could say something natsu came running over

"layna-chan! papa missed you so he came to check on you!" he said w/ a happy smile as he ran to layna

layna looked at him "don't go getting all snotty and teary..." she mumbled to him

he smiled at her and reached out and pulled her in a hug and squeezed her tightly "ok layna-chan! papa will do his best to make you happy! but papa can only do that if you don't ever go near that playboy again! ok? because he's scary! he'll try to eat you up like some kind of monster!" he said to her as he pointed at loke

layna tilted her head "but loke-niichan is nice! he won't eat me!"

natsu nodded "he will! so don't go near him, and just always stay by papa, ok?"

mirajane smiled at natsu "natsu, please don't go teaching layna bad things..." then she motioned for natsu to sit down

"natsu, you stay and watch them for a second. i need to go and ask erza something, ok?" she said to him and he nodded then mirajane walked off

natsu sat down and stared at the 7 girls "what the hell am i supposed to do? there's too many of ya..." he mumbled to himself, then he looked at what they were

"lessie! whatcha drinking there?" he asked the little girl and she looked at him

"oh! uncle natsu! mirajane gave us some juice! it tastes good!" she said to him as she sipped on it

natsu's nose crinkled "juice? why the hell would you drink something like that? everyone knows that some beer or whiskey tastes the best!" he said to her w/ a nod

"whiskey? beer? what's that uncle natsu?" melanie asked him in interest

natsu smirked "it's good stuff! wanna try some?"

they all nodded and then natsu went behind the counter and looked around for something and then came back w/ a big cup filled of some kind of liquid

he plopped it on the table and the girls looked at it in wonder, and then lessie walked up to it and poked her fingers in the cup and then licked her fingers

"hmm...this stuff tastes funny! it doesn't taste good! you liar uncle natsu!" she said as she licked her fingers and then pouted

then melanie and layna came up and did the same "hmm...i think it tastes fine..." melanie said as she licked her fingers

layna's nose crinkled and she shook her head "no! this stuff is nasty! tastes like throw-up!"

then all of them did the same, and for some reason melanie was the only one who actually liked it, and then after they had all took a small taste they looked at natsu

"papa, you lied." layna said to him w/ a glare

he sweatdropped at her "well, it tastes good when you're older..." he said to her

then that's when they started acting funny.

all of the little girls felt a spark go through their bodies. then it started.

they all hopped off the counter and started running around

"o-oi! where ya going? don't run off like that!" natsu yelled to them, but they paid no attention as they continued to run around like crazy and laugh as they did so.

natsu ran over to everyone else "m-mira! t-the girls!" he said in a worried voice to her

everyone looked at him "what is it? did something happen?" mirajane asked him

he nodded and pointed to the multiple girls running around the guild and laughing their asses off "they started acting weird, and now they're running all around the guild like something's wrong w/ 'em!"

everyone looked at the various girls, who were now running around, knocking things down, pushing people, crashing into things, and laughing at all the destruction they were causing

"natsu! why are they acting like that? what did you do to them?" lucy asked him w/ a sharp glare and natsu flinched at it

"n-nothing! they just started acting all weird and then ran off and started making a mess!"

all the woman glared at him "really? so you did NOTHING? nothing at all?" erza asked him in a evil suspicious tone

natsu backed up nervously and rubbed the back of his head as he looked away "w-well...i kinda gave them some of my whiskey..."

"YOU DID WHAT? !" lucy yelled to him in a furious voice

"you gave julie WHISKEY?" juvia yelled as she glared at him angrily

"ooo! somebody's gonna get killed!" igneel said in a sing-song voice as he looked at natsu and smirked

grandeeney sweatdropped at him and metalicana snickered

"natsu! why in the world would you give them whiskey? mira! you should have never let this idiot stay w/ 7 little kids!" erza yelled to him and then at mira

"i didn't know that they would act up like that! geez, erza!" natsu said as he held his arms up in defense

"well that doesn't really matter right now! we have to stop them before they break something else!" mirajane said as she pointed back to the girls who were breaking more and more stuff

"natsu! you and igneel go get layna!" lucy yelled to them and they looked at her like she was crazy

"huh? me? you said that wrong didn't you?" they both asked her as they looked at her funny

lucy towered over them and glared "I SAID DO IT! IT WAS YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE NATSU, SO YOU HAVE TO! AND IGNEEL! YOU RAISED NATSU, WHO MADE THE WHOLE MESS, SO I WANT YOU TO HELP TOO!"

"tch! putting the blame on me, just because i raised the kid! this guild is filled of demon women, i tell ya!" igneel mumbled to himself as he angrily got up from his seat and went to help natsu get layna

they ran over to look for layna. as they called for her, they heard her little voice yell from up high in the air

"BWAHAHAHA! I'M ONTOP OF DA WORLD MI CRAZY PEOPLEZ! BWAHAHAHA!" they heard her voice yell loudly and everyone in the guild looked up and saw layna standing on the rail of the balcony on the 6th floor. she was yelling w/ a stupid laugh and grin plastered on her face, and she was doing a little dance on the rail.

everyone sweatdropped at her "what the hell is she doing?" igneel asked as he looked at her and sweatdropped

"layna-chan! that's dangerous! get off the rail!" natsu yelled to her

layna looked down at him and grinned her goofy grin and held a thumbs up to him "YO! PAPA! WHAT'S UP?" she yelled down to him happily

natsu and igneel sweatdropped, then layna started blowing flames out of her mouth natsu-style

"BWAHAHAHA! I AM THE GREAT FIRE DRAGON DEMON, NOW BOW DOWN TO ME! BWAHAHA!" she yelled in a stupid voice similar to natsu's as flames blowed everywhere out of her mouth

"ah...so she really did inherit some of your idiotic personality..." igneel said w/ a sweatdrop as he looked from natsu to layna

then lessie appeared out of nowhere right beside layna on the balcony's rail and she was smiling just as stupidly as layna

"HAHAHA! AND I AM THE GREAT IRON DRAGON DEMON! NOW BOW DOWN YOU PEASANTS! BOW DOWN! HAHAHA!" lessie yelled as she then started to do her dragon roar and let a big swirl of flying metal pieces come out

their fathers sweatdropped at them "what the hell are they doing? and why the hell are their dragon roars so intense even though they're little kids?" metalicana asked as he sweatdropped along w/ gajeel

"layna looks cute even when she's acting like an idiot!" loke said as he stared at his small girlfriend w/ the hearts floating in his eyes, and lucy sweatdropped at him

"you little dragon munchkins! get off the rail already or else you'll fall!" igneel yelled to them

layna and lessie stopped their dragon roars and looked down at everyone "huh? you want us to jump off the rail? why?" layna asked him in confusion

"no! i didn't say that! i said get off of the rail!" he yelled to them again

lessie tilted her head "eh? hop of the rail? you want us to hop off the rail?" she asked him in a confused voice

"you damn squirt! nobody said any of that! just take a step backwards and you'll be off the damn rail!" metalicana yelled to them

layna and lessie looked at each "ne, layna! how come they keep telling us to jump off the rail?"

layna shrugged "maybe they really just want us too! so i guess we'll do what they say!" she said to her and lessie nodded

"ok! we'll jump off!" layna yelled down to everyone and they jawdropped as they then saw the two girls hold hands and then hop off of the rail and fall down fastly from the 6th floor

"she really did get some of your idiotic personality..." igneel said as he jawdropped at them

as they fell, lessie and layna smiled giddily. "whee! this is fun!" they both yelled happily

as soon as they were about to reach the ground natsu and gajeel both ran up to them and caught them

"whoosh! and the ride's over!" lessie said w/ a giggle as she plopped into her father's arms

gajeel's veins popped and he pulled on lessie's cheeks "who the hell said for you to jump off the damn 6th floor? ! you trying to kill yourself? !"

lessie tried to remove his hands "ow! twhat hwurts pwops! stwop! stwop! stwooooop!"

gajeel snickered at her and continued to pulled her cheeks playfully

natsu was now hugging layna tightly to his chest and not letting go "layna-chan! don't scare papa like that! you shouldn't have jumped off! papa was just too scared for you! layna-chan!" he wailed to her as tears dramatically poured quickly from his eyes

layna sweatdropped "do you always cry this much?..."

then lucy came up to him and sighed at him "why do you always act so clingy and weird when it comes to layna, anyways?" she asked him and he looked up from his crying

he grinned "because i have to make up for those 17 years when i didn't see her, right?" he asked her w/ a big grin and lucy blushed

then natsu went back to hugging layna tightly "layna-chan! papa will always be the best, right? right? so don't leave papa ever! and don't go near that playboy either! he's bad!"

loke came up in front of natsu at the mention of his name then he stared down at layna "lay~na! can you give me that kiss now? please?" he asked her happily as the hearts floated in his eyes and he leaned into layna's face, ready to kiss her

layna blushed and squealed "NOOOOO! LOKE-NIICHAN STOP IT! YOU'RE SCARING MEEEEE!" she wailed as she hid her blushing face into natsu's chest and natsu happily excepted layna and hugged her more, while loked continued to try and give her a kiss

lucy sweatdropped at them "there is something wrong w/ you two..." she mumbled then she reached out for layna, pulled her away from natsu and loke, then held her in her own arms

layna wrapped her little arms around lucy's neck and snugged her head into the crook of her neck and looked down and blushed hard, while lucy looked at natsu and loke and sighed and just shook her head as they both tried to reach back out for layna.

then lessie hopped out of gajeel's arms and walked up to lucy. she crawled up lucy's legs, stomach, and then propped herself on lucy's other shoulder and looked around at layna

"ne, layna! whatcha doing on auntie lucy, like that?" she asked her and layna looked up at her

"because papa wouldn't let go of me, and loke-niichan kept trying to touch me! they're scary! i'm scared of those two idiots!" she whined to lessie and lessie sweatdropped

"ne, auntie lucy! put us down, ok?" lessie asked as she tilted her head at lucy and lucy sweatdropped "if you want to get down, then what was the point of climbing up my body just now and coming up here?..."

lessie shrugged "i was bored, so i thought it would be something to do!" lessie said w/ a thumbs up and lucy sweatdropped again

then lucy grabbed layna and lessie in her arms then carefully placed them both back on the ground

layna looked at lessie as their bodies touched the ground and lessie grinned at her and then ran off as she motioned for layna to follow

"lessie! where ya going?" layna called after her as she ran after her friend

lessie grinned and then ran towards the bar where melanie, hannabeth, elfie, julie, and asu were, and they were all standing on the table and were huddled around the gigantic cake.

lessie ran up to them and climbed onto one of the bar chairs and stood on it as she looked up at them, and she was closely followed by layna who did the same.

"melanie, what're you guys doing?" layna asked them as she watched them stare up high at the huge cake

melanie looked over at the two and she smiled "we're decided on how we should eat some of this cake!"

then asu turned to look at them "i think we should start from the side, so nobody will see us eating it!" she said w/ a evil smirk

"we should eat it from the top on down! it makes more sense that way!" elfie said to them

julie looked at elfie and smiled "but...elf elf...the cake is too...tall for us to...get up there...remember?" she said to her and elfie nodded as she thought about it "that's true, julie..."

"hehe! juju you're smart for a 4 year old! good job!" asu said as she gave julie a thumbs up, and julie bowed a short little bow as she happily excepted the praise

then hannabeth pointed to the very bottom of the cake, which was also the area the could only see of the big cake "wouldn't it make more sense if we ate the cake from the bottom? it IS the only part that we can reach so i think it is more reasonable to eat from her firstly and then make our way up." she said as she pointed to the cake's bottom and then turned back to everyone else and smiled her little happy-go-lucky smile

melanie nodded "yes! that makes alot of sense! good job, figuring that out, hannabeth! now let's dig in!" she said as she patted hannabeth on the back then looked hungrily at the cake as drool came from her mouth

and then they all lunged at the cake hungrily...

* * *

><p><strong>about an hour or two after the girls had eaten their servings of cake (which turned out to be almost the entire cake, leaving none for anyone else in the guild...)<strong>

melanie, asu, elfie, hannabeth, and julie were all now sitting back at the table w/ their parents, and the 5 girls lay on the tabletop on their backs as they rubbed their stomachs.

melanie rolled over from her back to her stomach and she looked up at her father and held her little hand out to him in help "dad! i think i'm gonna die! all that cake! can i throw up on your shirt, please?" she pleaded to him as she groaned and moaned on her stomach and reached out for her father

jellal sweatdropped at her "you shouldn't have eaten all that cake in the first place...and i think my clothes would prefer to be throw-up free..." he said to her as he looked down at her

melanie groaned again and then plopped her arm back on the table and let her head hit the table hardly as she groaned louder and rolled on her stomach more.

julie got up from her back and crawled over to hannabeth and elfie and she rubbed their heads "yosh...yosh!...pain, pain...go away!...pain, pain...go away!..." she said to them happily as she rubbed their heads and smiled up at them

hannabeth giggled at her "julie-chan, our heads don't hurt, it's our stomachs! but thank you for the help!"

elfie blushed slightly at julie and reached out for her and pulled her in a hug "s-so cute! julie's just too cute for me to even bare it!" she exclaimed as she wrapped julie in a big hug, while julie, once again, happily excepted the praise.

asu looked up at the ceiling as she rubbed her stomach slowly "that cake would've tasted so much better if i had a gun in my hand..." she mumbled to herself as she rubbed her stomach

azack sweatdropped at her "how would that make the cake taste better? that doesn't even make any sense..."

natsu huffed at asu "if she had those guns, she'd probably shooting 'em off everywhere because she was so excited to have some cake!" he said as he looked down at her and gray nodded in agreement

levy sweatdropped at all of them, then she turned to lucy "by the way...lu-chan, where are lessie and layna-chan at?" she asked her friend in confusion

lucy looked over at her and then she tilted her head in confusion "now that you think about it...where did they go? weren't they eating the cake w/ the rest of them, too?"

levy nodded then she looked around "then they should be over here...so where are they?" she asked as she searched around

then lucy looked at natsu and loke "natsu...loke...you two didn't scare layna off, again, did you?" she asked them in a suspicious voice and they sweatdropped at her

"we're not some demons, lucy..." natsu said to her as he sweatdropped

"you say it like i'm some kind of monster, lucy..." loke said to her w/ a sweatdrop

"well then where ar-" lucy started but then everyone in the guild heard yelling and they all turned their heads to the source.

they all saw layna and lessie standing in front of the guild doors, and they were arguing w/ each other

"no! mine is better!" lessie yelled to layna

"no! no! no! and no! mine's is WAAAAAYY better than yours!" layna yelled back to lessie

"liar! liar! you're lying, layna! mine's is better and always will be!" lessie said as she stomped her little feet angrily on the ground

"no you're lying! mine's better and you know it! mine's could beat yours to the ground, so just admit it!" layna said as she balled her fists angrily at her sides

everyone looked at them in curiosity and shock

"w-woah...it's like really rare to see those two fighting..." blake said as he watched their little scene and everyone nodded

"i know...their like the best of friends right?" levy said

"wait...what are they fighting about anyways?" lucy asked in curiousity and confusion

then lessie pointed to her father and she yelled loudly for everyone to hear "NOOOO! MY POPS IS WAAAAAY BETTER THAN YOURS! HE'S AWESOME!"

everyone sweatdropped at them "THAT'S what they're fighting over? really?..." levy asked as she sweatdropped at them

gajeel smirked "well i AM better than that fire freak!" he said w/ a wide smirk and natsu growled at him

then layna pointed to natsu "YEA RIGHT! MY PAPA IS _THE _BEST OF THE BEST!" she yelled to lessie and lessie pouted angrily, then she ran over to gajeel and then came back as she dragged him back to their position of standing in front of the door

lessie held a hand up at gajeel proudly and she grinned stupidly "see! he's awesome! he's an iron dragon slayer! he could whip your pops into shape, w/ one flick of his iron! hehe!" she said as she grinned proudly and nodded her head at gajeel

layna pouted and then went and dragged natsu over and she crossed her arms and smirked wide enough for everyone to see "well my papa is a fire dragon slayer! heh! he could melt your dad's iron brain in a spilt second! hehe! amazing ain't he? now i'd to like see you try and top THAT!" she said w/ a proud nod to her father and natsu nodded his agreements w/ his small daughter

lessie smirked "hehe! i CAN top that! just watch!" she said as she then ran over to metalicana and dragged him over, and she then pointed back at both gajeel and metalicana

"see THAT! i gots me's a pops who's a strong dragon slayer, AND i gots me's a old gramps who's EVEN stronger than that AND he's a REAL dragon, too! just TRY and top something as AMAZING as THIS!" she said proudly as she pointed back at the two and then smirked evilly at layna

metalicana veins popped at the mention of him being a 'old gramps', while layna ran and dragged igneel over to the scene

she stood beside natsu and igneel and waved a hand at them "now YOU look at THIS! yes! it's AMAZING, i know! now you can just bow down in fear of these two AWESOME fire idiots, because they can AND will destroy your papa and old gramps w/ a big flame of fire!" she said proudly and metalicana's veins popped again as he heard the mention of that nickname again

"why these little brats!" metalicana mumbled to himself angrily as he fought the urge to try and grab their necks and squeeze them

then layna looked up igneel and natsu "hehe! MY old gramps and MY papa are WAAAAAY better!" she said and igneel glared down at her "did you just call me 'old gramps'? i'll have you know, ya little mouse, that i'm only 36,000 years old!" he growled to her and natsu sweatdropped at him

"igneel, that's actually very old for a regular human..." natsu said to his father as he sweatdropped at him, and igneel shrugged "that's considered to be 36 years old in your human years, so i find that i'm NOT an old grampa, mouse!" he said as he looked back at layna

then layna turned back to lessie "well anyways...now you see, don't ya? my papa is waaaay bet-" she started to say but then she stopped and she looked down as she now held her stomach

"huh? layna-chan what's wrong?" natsu asked her as he leaned down to see her, and then lessie did the same as layna, and gajeel looked down at her in confusion

"oi! shrimp, what's wrong? you sick or something?" he asked her

neither said anything, and then layna looked up and as soon as she did there was a poof around layna, lessie, melanie, hannabeth, julie, asu, and elfie

the puff of white smoke that covered them all lasted there for a few minutes when they heard speaking "*cough, cough* damn smoke! why does it do that when i transform?" they heard a girl mumble angrily to herself and they saw a foot step out and they saw layna step out w/ a scowl on her face as she tried to fan away the puff of smoke, then layna looked down at her body and she exclaimed "w-what the hell? !"

then lessie stepped out also "geez, lay-chan! what's up w/ all this smoke? i can't see anything!" she wailed as she also fanned away the smoke, and then she also looked down and she blushed and then yelled to her friend "l-lay-chan! what's up w/ this? !"

then the other 5 appeared on the tabletop, laying on their backs

"ewww! what is up w/ this smoke? bethy, you ok? can you see?" asu said as she sat up on her butt and looked over at hannabeth who was also sitting up

"yes, i am quite fine. thank you for the concern." she said to her calmly as she then hopped off of the table and went to brush off her shorts, but stopped as she looked down at her body

she smiled her happy-go-lucky smile and then placed a hand to her face as she looked down "oya, oya! that's quite the problem isn't it, now?" and asu sweatdropped at her as she also looked down at their bodies and she hopped off the table and stood beside hannabeth boredly as she searched around for her guns

then julie popped up and she stood on the table as she looked down at her body "huh?...why is julie...like this?...she does not...remember ever...doing something...like this..." she said, but then she shrugged and crouched down on the table and reached out for her father who was blushing at her, and she held her arms out for him so she could pull him in a hug

"no! you cannot hug gray while looking like that julie! juvia will not allow it!" juvia said to her daughter as she wrapped her arms around gray's chest and pulled him closely to her and away from julie's open arms, all to gray's embarresement

then elfie stepped off the table and she looked at her body and shrugged "this really does not bother me at all..." she said as she looked down at her clothes and then walked over to melanie and helped her up off the table

melanie sat up and slowly hopped off the tabletop and looked down at her body, and blushed slightly, but then she went looking for her sword

the girls had finally changed back to their original, bodies, sizes, and ages, but...

but they were just naked.

layna quickly clamped a hand across her chest and lower area as she saw natsu and igneel blushing at her, which caused her to blush also

she looked at them in embarressment "don't stare at me you damn idiots!" she yelled to them as she slapped their heads away from the view of her body

lessie blushed and then punched gajeel and metalicana, as they stared at her and blushed, and sent them flying "perverts! don't stare at people!" then she turned to layna as she covered her body "lay-chan! why are we naked?"

layna shook her head "i think it's because the clothes we wore while we were kids, were too small for us to fit in..." she said and then both of them ran towards the table and layna quickly pulled loke's jacket off of him and wrapped herself in it

"hey! layna you can't just take my jacket like that!" loke said to her as he watched her and layna glared at him, but then sighed and she snapped her fingers and she was now wearing a pair of dark blue shorts, a light green shirt, and a pair of green and white converse.

she looked down at her clothes and scowled "why didn't it give me any shoes?" she said hissing down at her bare feet that were tired out from all her running around earlier

lessie pouted at her and quickly motioned for her to help "lay-chan! i need clothes too! don't leave me out!" she said as she blushed in embarressment

layna nodded and then snapped her fingers and lessie had on a brand new pair of clothes. lessie sighed in relief as she then held her head in relief also

"uh...layna...you still haven't given me back my jacket." loke said as he looked at his girlfriend as she stood there w/ his jacket

layna shook her head "no! i'm keeping it for now! it's really warm, so i won't give it back!" she said as she then zipped the jacket up on her and hugged it tightly to her body as she smiled happily down at it, causing loke to blush a bit at her actions

julie was still leaning over, naked, on the table as she tried to hug gray, much to juvia's disagreement as she held gray away from julie "no! only juvia may hug gray while she is naked! only juvia!" juvia said as she protectively squished gray's head in her chest and away from julie's fretting extended arms, and gray was just blushing the whole time trying to figure out how he got in such a situation

julie puffed out her cheeks and then she crawled on the table, over to blake and reached out for him w/ a big smile on her face

blake blushed like crazy as he felt his little sister pull him into a hug even though she was still naked "j-julie! let go of me! and go put on some clothes!" he exclaimed to her but julie just happily hugged him and squeezed her body closer to his

melanie came up beside the two siblings and stared at them "julie, why are you hugging blake like that, when you know you're naked?" she asked her in a confused voice

blake looked over at melanie as she stood there and he blushed a bright crimson as he saw melanie's naked body, and melanie just stood there, completely oblivious to this.

"...because...i wanted...to hug...my onii-chan!...yay..for onii-chan!..." julie exclaimed happily as she continued her hugging session w/ blake

melanie shrugged then she turned to blake and held her hand out to him "hey, blake! have you seen my sword? it was somewhere around here when i dropped it, so have you?" she asked him as she turned to him, thus showing him all of her womanly body parts

blake's blush sped up to the max and blood came pouring out of his nose as he stared at melanie, and then at the same time he felt julie's body pressing up against his chest, and soon he fainted from all the big chests he saw

julie looked down at blake and then slowly let go of him "ah...mommy...onii-chan fainted..." she said as she looked down at her passed out brother who had blood still pouring out of his nose from when he saw melanie

"ah...poor old blake...he had to experience so many big chest all at one time so he passed out from the shock..." layna said

lessie smirked "i betcha he enjoyed every minute of it though! that perverted boy!" she said as her mouth formed into an evil cat grin and she pointed at blake's fainted body

layna sweatdropped at lessie, then she sighed as she watched the multiple running around naked and causing trouble "i should probably help them find some clothes, shouldn't i?" layna asked herself as she watched, but then she smirked

"nah! they'll be fine w/out them for awhile! i'll just sit back and watch for a few minutes! hehe!" she said w/ a evil smirk as she then watched the other 5 girls running around naked, trying to find clothes, their stuff, and just plainly running around to be running around.

ah...today was gonna be a looooong day...

* * *

><p><strong>done! <strong>

**mina-san i've been getting some comments on my grammar and stuff like that, so in the NEXT chapter i WILL start fixing stuff like that, ok? so just wait till next time and i promise i'll have it right!**

**BAI~BAI 4 NOW MY SWEET MINA-SAN~!**


	26. Chapter 26

**CIAO-SU~! this is just an omake chapter, because i'm trying to think up some 'characters' for my new story arc, but i seem to be having a tad bit of trouble! so there might be another omake chapter after this one too, but i think i'll only have about 3 or 4 them so, no need to worry mina-san! so i hope you enjoy this chapter, i really like the concept of a 'highschool for fairies made by fairies' and i decided to make one too! so i REALLY hope ya like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 26: WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL HIGH! Part 1: Lost, Perverted, Lost, Fun, Meeting, Lost, and Sweatdropping<strong>

"layna! i said hurry up! you're gonna be late for school!" lucy yelled up the stairs to her daughter, down from the kitchen. then she sighed as she sat down in a chair in the kitchen and then held her head up

"and you wake up too, natsu!" she yelled up to them, and then she looked back at the stairs from her position in the kitchen and sighed once more "seriously! those two are the most laziest people i have ever seen!" she mumbled to herself as she then got up and walked to the fridge.

as she did so, two spiky pink haired people walked lazily and sleepily down the stairs and into the kitchen

"whaaaaat? ! lucy do you know what time it is? ! it's like 7:00 in the morning!" natsu whined to her as he walked in the kitchen, wearing only a pair of boxers, and plopped his head down on the kitchen counted lazily and started groaning as he saw what time it was

"mama! why do i have to be awake this early?" layna asked her mother as she sat down in a chair and laid her head sleepily down on the tabletop

lucy turned around and she had a cup of orange juice in her hand. she sipped it, then looked at them and sighed "ok, first of all...natsu go back upstairs and put some more clothes on, and second of all, layna you have to be at school by 8:00 and knowing how lazy you are, it will take you at least the entire hour just to get ready so, yes, that is why you have to be woken up this early!" she said to them and they both groaned loudly

"lucy! how in the world does that mean that i have to get up at this time, too?" natsu whined to her as he stood up, leaned back on the counter, and stared sleepily at her

lucy smiled "because! i want you and layna to get out of that bad habit you two have of being so lazy and always over-sleeping! now go and put those clothes on, natsu!" she said to him w/ a smile as she pointed to the stairs and he groaned again as he slowly walked towards the stairs and went back up to their room to change

lucy shook her head at him, then sat down in front of layna at the table, and lucy stared at her as she sipped her orange juice

layna sighed and pulled her head up, and looked at her mother as she sighed again "ok, what? are you going to lecture me on something again?"

lucy sighed also, and place her cup down and looked at layna "layna, you know that you have to be good at this school." she said to her and layna said nothing

"layna, you do know that we can't keep putting you all these different schools, like this, right?" lucy asked her as she continued on, and layna looked down and nodded slowly "yea, i know that..." she mumbled to her mother

"well if you know that then why must you keep causing all that trouble at every new school you go to? honestly! getting into fight after fight, and then you've had to go to 56 different schools! 56, layna! 56!" lucy said to her

"well those bastards deserved it! always trying to start something w/ me! acting all high and mighty like their the freaking rulers of the world! got on my nerves so i taught 'em a lesson! tch!" she mumbled angrily as she looked away from her mother

lucy glared at layna "layna! even if that's true, that doesn't mean that you can just go on and start all these fights!" she yelled to her, and layna huffed as she continued to avert her gaze from lucy

lucy sighed at her and then held her head in her hands "well, let me just tell you something about the school you're going to...when you get there i don't want you getting into any fights."

"yea, i know...i said i wouldn't in the first place." layna said to her, and lucy looked at her and continued "and when you're there...somethings might seem a bit strange and off to you, but that's just how the school works so don't go saying anything bad about the place, ok?" lucy asked her and layna nodded in boredom

"sure, got it." she said to her as she waved it off

lucy sighed at her and got up out of her seat and she walked to the sink "and layna, i want you to promise me one thing." she said to her as she then started washing dishes

layna looked at her mother as she did so "sure, what is it?" she asked her

"when you get to that school, don't tell anyone your last or middle names, alright?" lucy asked her as she started the water in the sink

layna looked at her mother funny "what? why not? it's my name, so why not?"

lucy sighed "well i just don't want you to, so don't ok? you promised..." she said to her as she then placed dishes in the sink and started cleaning them

layna continued to look at her mother funny, but then she shrugged and got up out of her seat and started walking towards the stairs "well, i'll go get ready for the 'oh, so fun' first day of school!" she said sarcastically as she walked boredly up the stairs, and a small smile crept on lucy's face as she did so

as layna walked up the stairs she saw natsu walking down the stairs and she sweatdropped at him "papa, you're still not wearing any pants..." she said to him as she looked at him as he walked down the stairs

natsu looked down at his boxers and swore, then quickly ran back up the stairs "lucy's gonna kill me if she finds out that i was walking around w/ out pants!" he mumbled to himself as he fled up the stairs and quickly ran into his room to change

layna sweatdropped at him "papa, you are really quite something..." she said to herself then she walked up to her room and got ready for her first day of school

* * *

><p>(2 layna~)<p>

i ran down the stairs quickly "dammit! i'm gonna be late, and mama's gonna kill me!" i said to myself as i fled down the stairs and ran into the kitchen

i saw papa sitting in a chair, his feet propped up on the table and he was chewing on three pieces of bacon at one time as he looked up boredly at the ceiling

"it's so boring when i wake up this early in the morning..." he said as he sighed in boredom

mama was sitting on the countertop, sipping some coffe, as she was looking at papa "well then get used to this boredom, because i am seriously gonna make you wake up early everyday!" she said to him w/ a smile as she sipped her coffee and papa groaned

my nose crinkled at the two "you guys act like some kind of old married couple...it's creepy and disgusting..." i said to them and mama looked up at me

"layna, why are you still here? you're going to be late!" she said to me and i flinched at her loud voice

"y-yea, i know! i was about to leave!" i said to her as i walked up to papa and stared down at him

mama looked at my outfit and frowned "layna, why are you wearing that? that's not the uniform for your school!" she said to me and i smiled at her as i looked up from papa

"but skirts are too girly! i hate stuff like that! i mean who in their right mind would wear a skirt when it's close to winter time, anyways? and besides i like my outfit like this!" i said to her as i looked down at my outfit

i was wearing the plain, white, button up, short sleeved shirt, the long black stockings that reached up to my thighs, and the regular shoes that matched, but i had on a pair of dark shorts (to match of course!) instead of the regular skirt. and yes, i DID look amazingly hot AND awesome in the outfit, even though i made a small change to it.

"layna! you're supposed to be wearing the skirt!" mama yelled to me as she looked at my outfit again

i pouted "but i don't wanna!" i said to her w/ a smirk and her veins popped "layna, just go back upstairs and put the skirt on!"

"no way! skirts feel disgusting! i hate skirts!" i said to her w/ a smirk and she glared at me "layna! go put on the damn skirt!" she yelled again as she pointed to the stairs

i giggled and then reached down for the three pieces of bacon in papa's mouth and then ran for the front door "well, i'll be going! don't wanna be late! see ya later, mama! papa!" i yelled to them as i ran out the door

"layna! ugh! that girl!" mama yelled after me and papa sat up in his chair "she took my bacon! hey give that back! i was stil eating that! layna!" he also yelled to me and i just laughed and ran away.

(2 lucy and nastu)

"*sigh* i really don't want her going to this school..." lucy said as she shook her head after she watched layna run out

natsu turned around to look at her "why not? i thought you liked it there? i mean, we did go there when we were younger." he said to her in a confused voice

lucy sighed "yea, i liked it there...i liked it alot, but..." she said as she drifted off, then she looked at natsu and shook her head "that place is gonna be a bad influence on her! i know it!"

natsu sweatdropped "in what way, exactly?"

"in every way! nothing ever goes right, when you're at that school! i STILL don't even understand what was up w/ that one teacher that kept talking about fish all day long! and then the fact that NOBODY else found that weird, made it even worse! and the principal! oh don't even get me started on the PRINCIPAL! was the principal even a HUMAN? i couldn't understand a word he said! and every year, the idiots that go to that school just LOVE to start fights, so i KNOW that layna will get into MORE fights! ugh!" lucy yelled as her veins popped at the thought of her old school

natsu laughed at her "you say all that, even though you had the time of your life there! ain't that right 'miss popular'?" he asked her w/ a smirk and lucy blushed

"i wasn't that popular..." she said as she looked away and blushed, and natsu smirked wider "yea right! in fact you and me were THE most popular people there! and i know you liked all that popularity, didn't you?"

lucy blushed more and then hopped off the counter and went over and flicked natsu on the forehead w/ her finger "s-shut up, you idiot!" she said to him as she blushed in embarressment and natsu chuckled at her

* * *

><p>i was walking for a while when i finally got to the school and i looked up at it in wonder.<p>

it was a big, gigantic building. from where i was standing, at my position of right outside the gate, i could see that the school had AT LEAST 10 floors in it. it was a very nice looking place and there was a big sign on the school building that read '**FAIRY TAIL HIGH: THE SCHOOL FOR FAIRIES, MADE BY FAIRIES'**

"fairy tail? fairies? what the hell is that? is this school made by mental people or something?" i mumbled to myself as i then walked through the gate of the school

i looked around as i walked and saw that the school grounds were completely empty and i sighed "just as i thought! i'm late..." i said sulkingly and then continued to walk towards the school doors

i walked in and saw that even the inside was huge, and i sighed again "i wouldn't be surprised if i got lost in here at least 95% of the time...now where is the principal's office at?"

i looked around as i then walked through the empty halls of the school, just searching for the principal's office, when i saw a sign on the wall that read "**Principal Plue's Office, Assitant Principal Makarov's Office'**

"plue? who names their child plue?" i mumbled as i followed the arrow on the sign and found a big double door. i knocked on it and then opened it slightly

"urm...excuse me, i'm new here and i was wondering if maybe someone could tell me where i'm supposed to go..." i whispered quietly as i opened the door and took a peek inside

i saw a short old man sitting on the desk in the room and he looked as though he were meditating, and i assumed that he was the principal

he looked up at me and waved me in "oh, a new student! it's rare to get those here! come, come! have a seat!" he said to me w/ a smile and i opened the door and i walked in and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk where he was sitting

"urm...excuse me, but are you the principal of this school?" i asked him as i looked around the room and saw no one else who might have been the assitant principal

he shook his aging head "no, no! i am the assisant principal!"

"well...urm...who is the principal, then?" i asked him as i stopped looking around and looked at him

he pointed to the chair behind the desk. i looked and saw that the chair was turned so that you could only see the back of it and i stared at it as i waited to see who he was talking about

"oh, yes. this is the principal of fairy tail high!" he said as he then spun the chair around and i jawdropped at what i saw next

"t-this is your principal? seriously? t-that's a joke...right?" i asked him as i pointed to the figure in the chair

it was a dog looking type creature. he had a nose that looked similar to a carrot, and his skin was a snow white color, and it was a bit...well, his skin was a bit...inflated? anyways...he was about the same height of the old man, which was very short, and he was shaking like he had a cold or something

i jawdropped at the principal "urm...are you sure that this isn't some kind of joke?" i asked him again as i looked from the old man to the white creature

the assitant principal laughed "haha! no it is no joke! this is our beloved principal of fairy tail high! although...people have a hard time understanding what he's saying so i have to come in time to time and translate for him!"

"translate? does he speak a different language or something?" i asked in a confused voice and he sweatdropped "w-well, not exactly..." he said and then he looked at the principal who was now holding a hand up to me

"puuupun! puun! puu! puupuupuuuun!" he said to me and the old man sweatdropped again "see? it is quite hard for people to understand his way of spe-" he said but i cut him off

"i understood what he said." i said to the old man and he looked at me in surprise "you do? are you serious?" i nodded

"well that is quite something! out of the years that plue has been our principal, not one person besides myself and a young boy, have been able to understand him!" he said to me as he looked at me, impressed

"a young boy? who was he? did he go to this school?" i asked him in curiousity, and he nodded "yes, quite the man he was! he was a bit of an idiot at times, but quite loveable he was! he, for some strange reason, was the only other person besides me who could understand plue! well that is, now that you can understand him, it seems that it is now us 3 that can understand him." he said to me w/ a smile on his face as he remembered thoughts about the young boy, then he stared at me in shock

"that young boy...why! you look a bit like him!" he said to me and i blinked in surprise "really? well that's weird..." i mumbled and he nodded "yes...that is quite strange indeed..." he said to himself as he examined me, then shrugged it off

"well, you said you are a new student, no? well then we shall need to get you your schedule!" he said to me as he then hopped off of the desk and walked over to a big file cabinet and opened it as he looked through

"uh...let's see...now, what is your name?" he asked me as he searched through

"oh, yea. my name's layna hear-" i stopped as i remembered what mama said and then quickly changed the sentence "i...uh...my name is layna!" i said to him and he looked back at me funny "no last name?" he asked me and i just looked away nervously and he stared at me, then went back to the cabinet and searched throughout it

after a few minutes he closed the cabinet and walked to me, and handed me a pink sheet "well, miss layna, here is your schedule for the year, and it also states which class you will have for homeroom, and a few other things and such...so i hope you have a good first day of school and make plenty of friends! now go on! you're teacher is waiting on you!" he said to me as he then motioned for me to get up and walk out the door

i got up and smiled down at him "thanks ji-chan! see ya later, snowman!" i yelled to the old man, then waved to the principal and then ran out the door

(normal~)

"huh? she just called me 'ji-chan'...only one child ever called me that...that girl is quite strange indeed..." makarov mumbled to himself as he watched layna run out

* * *

><p>(back 2 layna~)<p>

i was now walking around on the 5th or 6th floor of the school building, searching for my classroom

"huh? where's it at? i can't find it!" i said as i looked down at the paper and then around at the multiple rooms in the hall

i stopped in the hall and sighed as i looked up at the ceiling "i knew it! i got lost in this ridiculously gigantic school! ugh!" i yelled to no one in particular, then i walked over to one of the walls, plopped down and leaned back against it

i sat there for awhile just wondering what i was going to do, when i started to feel a bit hot "geez! even though i'm inside a building it's still hot from the air outside!" i said as i then unbuttoned a few of the buttons on my shirt, so that now the upper tops of my cleavage were showing, and i slumped farther back onto the wall

"so boring..." i mumbled as i started to fan myself w/ the sheet of paper and looked up at the ceiling, when all of a sudden i heard yelling

"~kyaaa!~ loke-sensei!" i heard multiple voices yell and i looked over at the direction of the noise, the stairs

i got up and walked over to the stairs and peeked my head around the corner and saw something that i found a bit amusing. there was a man standing not that far away from me on the steps, and he was indeed handsome. he had very spiky golden hair that seemed to resemble a lion's mane, he had on slightly tinted glasses/shades, and there was something about him that made him seem even more handsome and sly than he looked. he was wearing a teacher's uniform but his shirt was unbuttoned and i wasn't sure whether this was because he did so himself, or the screaming girl's just below him did.

the girls were blushing w/ excitement and were reaching up for the man as he tried to get away.

i watched in amusement and w/ a smirk, "ahh...i should probably help the poor guy out, shouldn't i?" i asked myself w/ a smirk and then whispered down to him

"hey, you! dude! look up here!" i whispered down to him and he looked up at me "who are you? i've never seen you before." he said through pants of air as he continued to try and pry away from the screaming and blushing girls

i smiled at him and motioned for him to come up the stairs "i'm new here! but that doesn't matter! now, come here! i'll help ya!" i said to him as i then i walked off and he stared off at me w/ a look of unsureness but he quickly followed me

i quickly pulled him into a space between a few of the lockers in the hall

"h-hey! what're you doing?" he whispered to me as i did so and i looked at him "shh! it'll be okay, so just stay there for a few seconds, ok?" i whispered to him as i placed a finger to my mouth, signaling for him to be quiet, and then turned around quickly as i heard the screaming girls come up the stairs

i looked at the wild group of girls as they ran up. they were all pretty and beautiful, and i gagged at this "eww! the stench of these disgusting, pretty, stuck-up girls makes me wanna throw up!" i whispered to the man and he sweatdropped at me

the girls all looked around the hall for the man and when one of them spotted me she looked at me suspiciously "who are you? why are you standing there?" she asked me and then all of them looked at me

i turned to the side and pretended to gag and throw up, then i turned back to them w/ a big smile on my face "uh...hi! i'm a new student here, and i got lost so...umm...yea! i've been here for awhile just trying to figure out where i'm supposed to go!"

the main girl stared at me suspiciously then she shrugged and then asked me "well i actually don't care about you anyways, so it doesn't matter! now tell me, have you seen loke-sensei around here?" she asked me as she glared spitefully at me

my veins popped and i resisted the urge to come over and snap her neck but i held in the urge and a smile crept hardly onto my face "if you're talking about a man, w/ spiky gold looking hair, then i saw him go that way!" i said as my mouth and eyes twitched angrily as i fought the urge, and then pointed across the hall

the girls then went off running in that direction, and after a few seconds the man stepped out from the lockers and he sighed deeply as he leaned his back up against the wall

i cracked my knuckles loudly and my eyes twitched more and more "those damn assed girls! if i ever see 'em next time i'll kick their asses! no! even better! i'll kill 'em, and make sure to leave nothing behind!" i said evilly as i looked at the spot where those girls were and hissed angrily

the man sweatdropped at me, then he got up from the wall and he walked in front of me "hey, thanks for helping me w/ those girls." he said w/ a smile

i looked up from cracking my knuckles and hissing and stared at him "oh, that. yea, it was nothing." i said to him in a bored voice as i waved the problem off

he shook his head "no, it was alot! i've been trying to get away from those girls ever since school started this morning, and i, obviously, had no luck until you came, so thanks!" he said to me, and i stared up at him boredly again

"yea, and like i said before, it's nothing. i was just bored, so i decided to help ya, i really had no good intentions in the first place, just bored that's all..." i said to him as my stare drifted off and i looked around boredly

he frowned "by the way...what are you still doing in the halls this late in the morning? classes started like an hour ago." he said to me as he pointed around at the closed classroom doors in the hall

i sighed and then looked down at the pink slip i got from ji-chan "*sigh* yea, i know that, but...this place is just so big, that i got lost the second i made it to the 2nd floor, and then somehow i found myself stuck here, on the 6th or 5th floor...to be honest i still have no idea which floor this is..." i said as i then looked around the area and sighed many times more

he chuckled at me, then he looked down at the slip in my hand and then pointed at the class name on the paper "that class is on the next floor, i think it's the first or second one as you walk down the hall." he said to me and i smiled up at him

"thank you! i've been trying to figure this out all day, and now i can FINALLY get to class! well, see ya!" i said to him as i then started to walk off, but he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back

he pushed me up against one of the lockers, leaned closely in my face, and smirked "but you can't leave just yet! i have to give you a reward for helping me!" he said to me evilly

i stared at him calmly "i knew there was something off about the way you looked, but i see it now. you're just BURSTING w/ the presence of a true and pure perverted playboy." i said to him calmly

he smirked and leaned closer so that now his forehead was bumping mine "how'd ya know? well, either way, i still have to repay you!"

i crinkled my nose up at him "what kind of teacher are you, anyways? trying to seduce one of your students, that's disgusting." i said to him, and he then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my chest into his and he looked down at my unbuttoned shirt

"hmm...you have a really big chest! i've only seen someone w/ a chest this big one time, when i was younger!" he said as he grinned down at my chest

i blushed slightly and pulled a hand to my chest to cover it and he smiled at this, which made me go back to looking at him in disgust "you pervert. is all you ever do, looking at girl's chests? that's the most disgusting thing i've ever heard of. i bet you could even win a prize for the most perverted man in the world."

he frowned at me "what's wrong w/ you? how come you don't act like other girls? usually you would've fallen for me the second you saw me." he asked me w/ a visual frown on his face

"because i don't like perverted playboys who try to seduce their students." i said to him calmly and he grinned "i like you! you act different than othe girls, and you've got lots of spunk! so now, i really want you to fall for me!"

i looked at him like was crazy "huh? you want me to fall for YOU? wow! like something like that would ever happen!"

he smirked "well, you seem interesting and that really makes me want you more, so i'm gonna make sure that you WILL fall in love w/ me!"

i frowned "and if i do? then what? are you just gonna toss me to the side, like all those other girls that fell for you?"

he smiled "that's exactly what i'm gonna do! i would NEVER stay w/ a girl for more than a day or so anyways, so i'll just kick you to the side sooner or later!"

i crinkled my nose in disgust "horrible. incredibly horrible. i'll never fall for someone as horrible as you." i said to him as i glared hatefully at him

he shrugged "sure, ok! that's what they all say, but in the end you'll just be clinging onto me and begging for me to stay, so it doesn't matter!" he said evilly to me, then he leaned forward more and pulled me into a kiss

i tried to break free, but he pushed me back up against the lockers again and when i felt that i couldn't get free anymore i stopped squirming, and for a few seconds i started blushing, then after a few minutes he pulled away and let go of my body

"that's my reward and a little something to start you off on the road to falling for me!" he said to me

i wiped my mouth w/ my hand and then looked at him "you're the most perverted person i've ever seen..." i mumbled as i then walked off and then quickly walked up the stairs to the next floor

i looked around the empty hall, and then at the pink slip in my hand "now, where is this classroom at?"

i then looked back up and walked slowly through the hall and looked back and forth at the class doors and stopped when i spotted the right one

"ah! there it is! now i can finally go to class!" i said as i then walked towards the door and then knocked on it's window

from inside the classroom, every one of the students turned to look at me as i knocked on the door's window and then a pretty girl w/ light green hair came and walked up to the door

she opened the door widely and smiled at me "well, hello there! might i ask what it is that you need?" she asked me w/ a pretty happy-go-lucky smile that kind of made me want to smile back

"uh...hi! i'm new here and this, from what i was told, is my homeroom class so...uh...yea..." i said to her and she nodded then looked at me confused "well, if you're new here and this is now your homeroom, why were you not here about an hour ago when classes started?" she asked me and i sweatdropped

"uh...well i...uh...had some trouble finding the right classroom in this big building, and then seeing as i had no help whatsoever the first 45 minutes, that made it even worse as i tried to find my way here..." i said as i sweatdropped and rubbed my head

she laughed "well, if it makes you feel any better, about half of the kids in the school get lost on a daily basis when they are trying to go somewhere!"

i sweatdropped again "no...i don't think that makes me feel any better...not at all..."

she laughed again, then motioned for me to come inside the classroom, and i followed her directions and stepped inside. she then walked me over to a podium and pointed to something on it. i looked down at the podium and as soon as i did i jawdropped

there was a cat.

he was blue.

he was in a uniform.

he was talking.

he was teaching a lesson on fish.

he was a blue cat, who was in a uniform, and was talking and teaching a lesson on fish.

i jawdropped at him and then pointed a finger at him "t-this is a joke, right? first the white snowman dog thing, and now i'm seeing a talking blue cat, who is TALKING."

i held a hand to my forehead and closed my eyes "ok...as of now, i believe that i have officially gone crazy...maybe i should be admitted into a crazy house? yea, that's good, if i'm there then i'll stop seeing these crazy things...yea..." i mumbled to myself, and the girl laughed at me

"no, you are not crazy! this is our teacher, happy-sensei! he's the best of the best!" she exclaimed to me

i sweatdropped "this place is very strange indeed, mama..." i mumbled to myself as i remembered what my mother told me

the blue cat looked at me and held a tiny paw up "oh! a new student! haven't seen those around here in forever! well, seeing as you're new and everything, please go on ahead and tell everyone your name and then take a seat!" he said as he motioned for me to turn to the rest of the class

i did so and looked at them "yo! the name's layna, and i honestly don't care about this whole little introduction thingy, but here's a warning to all of ya! if any of ya ever get on my bad side, i'll make sure that you'll never be able to walk again, ok?" i said to them as i looked around at them all and held a hand up to them

they all sweatdropped nervously at me, and i just shrugged, then turned to happy-sensei again "so, mr. blue cat! where am i supposed to sit anyways?" i asked him and he pointed a paw across the room

"you will seat over there, beside lessie. ah, yes, lessie please stand so layna will know who you are!" he yelled and then i saw a short girl w/ iron black hair, that was wavy and had a bandanna type ribbon tied in it, stand up

"hai, sensei! i'm lessie! nice to meet ya!" the girl named lessie said as she stood up in her seat and raised a hand at me and waved

i walked over to where she was and sat in the seat beside her as she also sat down, and she smiled over at me. i smiled back and then i saw the light green haired girl sit back down and then happy-sensei yelled

"alright! now let's get back to our lesson, shall we? now, we will go to the topic of 'how to go fishing for fish'! everyone please look at the board for the demonstration!" he exclaimed

i sweatdropped "how to go fishing for fish? what the hell is this, some kind of screw up cooking class? who in the wor-" but then i stopped and just sighed as i held my head down "you know what...i don't even want to know..." i mumbled to myself as i then leaned back in my seat and looked out the window, which i was sitting next to.

"*sigh* this is gonna be a boring day..." i mumbled as i then tilted my head to the side and felt myself drift off into sleep

* * *

><p>"mmgmggmgm...mmmm..."<p>

"hey are you gonna wake up? class already ended cow boobs."

"you think that maybe she fainted, b-kun?"

"that's impossible lessie! she was just fine a few hours ago, so there's no way she could've fainted!"

"wow! look at her chest! they're gigantic, melanie!"

"momo...what is the point of pointing that out?"

"ryuuji, have you seen rocko and rocky, anywhere?"

"effie...we've been here the whole time..."

"yea, what rocky-nii said! how can you just forget that we've been standing here the whole time?"

"ah! sorry! i didn't see you guys standing there! sorry rocko, so don't get so mad!"

"oya, oya, i think she's waking up!"

"really, hannabeth? because i think she looks like she's sleeping w/ out a care in the world!"

"yes, i can also see that azack, but look at her, she does seem to be waking up!"

"yes! only a true man would fall asleep in class and then wake up on cue! this girl is truely manly, hannabeth!"

"mmmmgmgmmg...mmm...what the hell is up w/ all the noise? if ya haven't noticed, i'm trying to sleep here!" i yelled to them as i sleepily opened my eyes and looked at the multiple people hovering over me and watching me sleep

the girl named lessie hopped up when she saw that i was awake and she smiled excitedly "she finally woke up! yay! now we can introduce ourselves!"

i sat up in my seat, rubbed my head, yawned loudly then looked at them "i don't really care, but ok, sure."

then they all started going around and telling me their names

...

i stood up in my seat and looked at them all again "hey, lessie, when is lunch? i'm hungry." i said to the short girl as i got up

"actually lunch is gonna be in a few minutes! oh and like i said before, you can call me lessie-chan if you want!" she said to me and i nodded and gave her a thumbs up "gotcha, lessie-chan."

momo held her head "agh! i forgot that we had lunch every day! i didn't bring any money! i'm gonna starve! starve i tell ya! starve!" she yelled in anguish as she shook her head

ryuuji sweatdropped at her "how in the world do you forget that we have lunch every single day, when we literally have lunch EVERY SINGLE day?" he asked her and she just shook her head then she turned to ryuuji and pleaded to him "ryuuji! please lend me some money! i won't ask ever again, so give me a little money so i can buy lunch!"

he sweatdropped at her again "um...ok, sure, but you have to pay me back, you know that right?" he said to her and she nodded happily "thank you! ryuuji you're a life saver, now i won't starve to death!"

"hmm...my manly instincts tell me that i am indeed hungry!" e-man exclaimed as he nodded and pumped his fists

"e-man, please don't get so pumped up over something like that." hannabeth said to him w/ a smile and a sweatdrop

i sighed at them all then i walked towards the door "well, come on! i'm hungry and i don't know where the cafeteria is so hurry up!" i yelled to them as i walked out the door and down the hall and they followed close behind

"the cafeteria is on the 2nd floor, so we have a while to get down there!" lessie-chan said to me as we walked down the first flight of stairs

i groaned "what the hell is up w/ this school's design? why can't it just have a few floors instead of 10? who puts 10 floors in a building anyways? that's the most stupidest thing i've ever heard of!" i whined to them all and they sweatdropped at me

"well it's still a nice place to go to, so it's fine!" she said to me w/ a pat on my back and then we continued walking down the multiple flights of stairs

* * *

><p>"*sighs happily* i love pizza! ne, hannabeth you gonna eat that?" i exclaimed happily as i took a bite out of my pepperoni pizza, and then looked over at hannabeth who was sitting across from me at the table and i pointed to her extra slice of pizza on her plate<p>

"oh no, i'm already full from the two pieces i had earlier, so you can have them layna-chan!" she said to me as she slid her plate over to me and placed the pizza slice on my tray

"yay! i really love pizza!" i exclaimed again as i took another bite

"how in the world can you eat all that food, lay-chan? where does it all go in that skinny body of yours?" lessie-chan asked me as she sweatdropped at me

blake smirked and he reached over across the table on my tray and grabbed one of my pizza slices and he took a big bite out of it and he grinned at me as he chewed "heh! i bet all that food just goes straight down to those big boobs of hers! i'm right aren't i?"

i blushed and hit him upside the head "no it does NOT! and give me back my pizza!" i yelled to him as i then reached out for my pizza but he quickly pulled it away and ate the rest of it in a big bite and smirked at me "hehe! sorry about that miss cow-boobs! was that your pizza? i didn't realize!"

my veins popped "why you little dam-"

"YEEEHAW! LESSLESS, WHATCHA DOING?" we all heard a loud voice yell from across the cafeteria and we turned to see 4 girls standing there

"asu! where were you? we've been waiting for you guys ever since lunch started! hurry up!" lessie-chan yelled to the girl as she motioned for the 4 to sit down w/ us

"asu! don't yell like that in the cafeteria! you'll bother people!" azack yelled to her and the girl waved him off and walked over to the table and sat down

"yea! yea! don't be like that little bro! it's fine! it's fine!" she said to azack as she sat down beside him and ruffled his green hair and he groaned

"little bro? that's your sister, azack?" i asked him and he nodded "yea, this is asuka, she's a year older than me, so she's 19, but to you guys she's two years older. she acts very carefree and crazy sometimes, but you'll learn to love her." he said as he tried to stop his sister from ruffling his hair but she just laughed and then started using both hands to ruffle his hair

then the other 3 girls sat down, a long blue haired girl sat down beside blake and she held his hand happily but it was much to his annoyance

"...julie is a year younger than...all of you...so she is 16!...she hopes...to be friends w/ you!..." the girl exclaimed to me and i looked at her confused

"julie? who is that?" i asked her and blake sighed "she's julie, but she has a habit of talking in 3rd person, so just try and ignore and i'm sure you'll get used to it, sometime..." he said as he pointed to julie and i nodded

she squeezed up beside blake and hugged his arm "and this is...julie's onii-chan...!...julie has the best...onii-chan...ever!" she exclaimed as she looked at blake and he just sighed in annoyance, i sweatdropped at them

then a very short girl, who looked like she could be an elementary schooler, w/ long snow white hair and a red ribbon tied in her hair to look like bunny ears, sat down next to rocko and she waved to me

"i'm rini! you can call me rini-chan if ya want, ok? oh and i'm your sempai by two years, so yea!" she said to me as she waved and rocko sweatdropped at her

"must you always bring up the fact that you're our sempai? you've been doing that ever since we were all in elementary school..." he said to her and rini-chan snickered "that's because i am your sempai, boy! and you do not talk back to sempai! got it boy?" she said to him w/ an evil smirk

"you're the devil, ya know that?" he said to her as he sweatdropped at her again and she laughed "kufufufufu! maybe i am, maybe i am!" she said w/ an evil smile as she rubbed her hands together and pretended to act 'evil'

momo sweatdropped at her "this little demon girl is very scary, by the way, layna. so i suggest that you stay away from her or else you'll get bitten!" she said to me as she pretended to bare fangs and pointed at rini-chan

i laughed and then leaned over and patted rini-chan on the head "well, it's fine! it doesn't bother me if she's a bit scary! heck, she might even be as scary as me! now, let's be good friends, ok rini-chan?" i said to her w/ a smile and a laugh as i rubbed her head

she looked at me and blushed slightly then she grabbed my hand as sparkles shined around her head "i have never seen someone as nice and pretty as you before! will you allow me to call you lala-chama? i shall hold deep respect for you, lala-chama!" she exclaimed to me happily

i sweatdropped "what was the point of asking me if you could call me that, if you were gonna do it in the first place?"

rocky and effie looked at rini-chan funny and effie placed a hand to rini-chan's forehead "i think there is something wrong w/ this devil girl! for some strange reason she is acting...oh my god...she's acting SWEET! rocky! call the peramedics! call the police! call the swat team! she's gone down w/ a major fever and that's why she's acting so...so...so...so SWEET! oh my god, i can't even say that word correctly in a sentence if her name is also in the sentence!" she exclaimed as she shook rini-chan and then motioned for rocky to call someone for help and he nodded

i sweatdropped at them "is it really that rare for her to act nice? how scary is she to you guys anyways?..."

then the girl w/ long, wavy, white hair sat beside e-man and she glared at me "lookey here girly! i'm the best of the best at everything and anything! so don't ever try and step up to me, because i will crush you before you even have the chance! got it, girly?" she said to me and i sweatdropped

"i didn't even say anything to you...an wait aren't you 16? should you really say stuff like that to someone older than you?" i asked her as i sweatdropped

she huffed "hmph! who cares about age! i'm still better than you so get it straight, girly!" she said as she huffed and pointed at me and i sweatdropped again "a-ah...sure...ok..."

then asu looked at me "and by my guess, you're that new girl, layna, right?" she asked me as she played in her brother's hair

"uh...yea, that's me, but how did you know that? i don't ever remember meeting you before or telling you who i was..." i asked her in a confused voice

she laughed "seriously? you're asking ME that? if you haven't realized it yet, you're quite famous in the school already, even though you've only been here for a few hours!"

i looked at her in surprise "really? i am? how so?"

then rini-chan piped up "there's a rumor going around that someone saw you this morning from their classroom window as you walked into school, and after seeing you people have been starting to say that you're the most beautiful the person in the entire school! ever since that you've been the talk of the whole school, ya know, even though nobody's ever really seen you yet."

i blushed slightly "who made something like that up just from seeing me for a few seconds?"

asu chuckled at me then she waved it off and said to me "haha! well, technically you're only in second place for the most beautiful person in school, so ya got a bit of a way to go!"

"who's first?...wait why am i asking stuff like this?" i asked her then sweatdropped at myself and my own question

she laughed again "haha! lala-chan you're funny!"

"lala-chan? wait! why am i still asking these questions?" i mumbled to myself as i kept sweatdropping at myself and asu laughed more at me

"no...i'm not trying to be funny..." i mumbled to her and she pointed at me as she laughed harder and i sweatdropped again until lessie-chan finally patted me on the shoulder

"don't worry lay-chan, she'll calm down eventually...anyways! the person who is in first pla-" she was cut off by someone calling their names again

"m-melanie! lessie! everyone! i-i'm sorry, i'm late!" a gentle voice yelled and we turned to see a very beautiful girl, who had long, flowing, honey golden hair, that fell to her knees and it was very wavy. she blue eyes that were tinted a violet color, and she was wearing the school uniform also.

"celeste! you're even more late than asu, elfie, rini, and julie! what were you doing?" melanie yelled to the girl

the girl sat down beside melanie and she sweatdropped at them "well...i...uh...i kind of fell down twelve flights of stairs on my way down here, and then after that i got lost on the 2nd floor, and then after that i somehow found myself stuck outside on the school grounds and i couldn't find a way back in, because they had already locked the doors..." she said as she sweatdropped at herself and smiled sheepishly

we all sweatdropped at her "you FELL down TWELVE flights of stairs? celeste, how clumsy are you gonna get, seriously?" lessie-chan said to her w/ a sweatdrop

"celeste, you were never very good w/ directions were you? i mean, you got lost on the 2nd floor? is that even possible? and what the hell were you even doing on the 12th floor of the school? our classes are always on the 7th floor!" blake asked her and she smiled sheepishly again

"well, it's hard for me to find my way around here! 12 floors of a school building is just to much for me to handle!" the girl said as she playfully hit blake on the shoulder

then lessie-chan turned to me "oh, yea! lay-chan, this is celeste! she's in the same grade as us, she's very clumsy and is terrible w/ directions!" she said as she smiled and pointed to the girl

the girl named celeste smiled and waved at me "hello! it's nice to meet you layna-chan! i'm celeste, let's get along well!"

i smiled and nodded back then looked at her confused "you're in our grade? i haven't seen you before, whose class are you in?"

they all sweatdropped at my question "a-actually, lay-chan...celeste is in our class." lessie said to me as she sweatdropped at celeste

"huh? really? she is? how come i didn't see her before?" i asked them in a confused voice

"well...as we stated before, celeste is very clumsy and is VERY terrible w/ directions so sometimes she can get a bit lost on the way to school...and on the way to classes...and on the way to activities...AND on the way home...AND on the to pretty much everything." asu said to me and i sweatdropped at celeste

"you should really have someone walk w/ you if you're gonna get that lost everyday..." i said to her as i sweatdropped

lessie laughed then she pointed to celeste again "by the way lay-chan! about what i was saying earlier, well this is the most beautiful person in school! and well...ya already met her so need for introductions, right?"

i looked at celeste and nodded "yea, that really does make sense that she's the most beautiful person in school!" i said and she blushed

"w-what? m-me? b-b-beautiful? . oh no! lessie, you're just making that up!" she squealed to lessie as she fanned her hand rapidly at her in embarressment and as she blushed

"well, it's true! that's what everyone in school says so it must be true!" asu said as she shrugged to her and then went back to her brother's hair

celeste blushed and then she quickly changed the topic "s-so! layna-chan! what classes do you have?"

i dug in my shorts pockets and found the pink slip that i was given and i looked at it "uh...it's really nothing special, just the basic, regular stuff that you usually have." i said to her as i scanned the sheet

"well what class do you have next?" she asked me in curiousity

i scanned the paper again "um...i think i'm supposed to go to cooking class next..."

she squealed happily "yay! we have that class next too! you can come w/ us layna-chan!" she said to me happily as she grabbed my hands and nodded eagerly at me

i sweatdropped at her "u-uh...sure...okay, i guess so..." i said to her and she nodded happily then got up out of her and pointed towards the cafeteria doors

"now, let's go! i wanna get to class on time for once!" she yelled as she did so

then everyone started getting out of their seats "well, i think it's time for us to part ways! we have to get back to class too!" asu said as she and rini-chan then walked out of the cafeteria

"...yes...julie and Elf Elf...must go...also!...see you later...onii-chan!" julie said as she waved her brother off and she and elfie walked out also

"well then, let's go! i don't wanna get lost again, so all of you make sure to stick close to me, ok?" celeste said as she walked out of the cafeteria and we all quickly followed her as we were seriously worried that she might get lost even if we looked away from her for a split second

* * *

><p>"o-ok, class! p-please, start m-making a-any d-dish and then later i w-will check it! i'm sorry!" aries-sensei said to the class as she looked around at us and then hid behind her desk and started screaming out 'i'm sorry!' and we all sweatdropped at her<p>

i looked around the classroom. it was like a big kitchen, that had lots of things we would need for the class and then i looked at the students in confusion.

"how come there are so many people here? isn't this just supposed to be our class in here?" i asked them

blake turned to look at me from behind one of the counters "this cooking room is so big that we have to share the class w/ at least one other class each day, but sometimes it can be made up of three class."

i looked over at him and i snickered "blake, don't you feel all girly while you're having to wear that apron?" i asked him as i pointed down to his apron that was wrapped around his waist, then i looked at the rest of the boys and started laughing at them also

he blushed "shut up! it's not like us males want to be in this class, anyways, but it's mandatory so we don't have any choice! so shut the hell up, cow-boobs!"

melanie walked up next to him as she placed her apron on and she patted him on the shoulder "well, i think it's quite fine for a man to be in a cooking class, so just try your hardest! oh...and if you have the time, you can also make me a cake during the class..."

blake blushed at her "why do i have to make you a cake? ! i don't even know how to cook!"

momo sweatdropped at him "isn't that what this class is for in the first place, blake?" she asked him w/ a sweatdrop and i sweatdropped along w/ her "i don't think he understands that fact, momo..."

then lessie popped up in front of all of us and she pumped her fist in the air happily "now! let's get this cooking done w/, so i can eat it afterwards!" she exclaimed as she smiled happily at us and we sweatdropped at her

"lessie-chan, you and melanie just want to eat all the food afterwards, don't you?" i asked them and they both nodded happily

i sighed at them "well, then i guess we'll get started!" i said to them as i smiled at them and they nodded

"let's make some food, dammit!" effie said as she pumped her fist and then turned towards the counter and started pulling out all sorts of things out from everywhere and we followed behind her as we then started prepairing the dish

* * *

><p>me, blake, ryuuji, rocky, rocko, e-man, and azack hovered over the dish of food that we all had made and we stared at it in horror<p>

"wh-what the hell is this...this thing?" rocky asked as he stared down at it

"h-hey! look at it! it's MOVING! is food supposed to move like that? is it?" rocko asked as he backed up in horror a bit from the dish as he saw something move in it

"o-oi! what the hell is that? look! there are bubbles popping up in it like it's some kind of acid!" blake said as he pointed a shaky finger to the big bowl full of some kind of slush

"i have seen very many manly things in this world, but the stuff in this bowl is very, VERY unmanly! i would not eat this!" e-man said as he pointed down to the t=bowl also

"i-i don't think we should give this to the teacher, because we might get an F..." ryuuji mumbled to us

"aries-sensei might be killed if she had a taste of this...this STUFF..." azack said as he looked from the bowl over to aries-sensei who was walking around and taste testing everybody's meals, or at least she was trying to as she kept saying 'i'm sorry' as soon as she tasted the dish

i stared down at the bowl and my nose crinkled in disgust "what the hell is this stuff anyways? what were we even making in the first place?" i asked them and the rest of the girls came up to our side

"lay-chan! you guys are so mean! this was supposed to be tempura udon! you guys are so mean, even though you helped us make it too! mou!" lessie-chan said to me as she pouted angrily at us

we all looked down at the bowl again and then back at the rest of the girls "huh? this? THIS was supposed to be tempura udon? seriously? you're joking right?" rocky asked them as he pointed to the brown, green, and black slop that was swishing around in the bowl

then momo leaned in next to ryuuji to have a look "i didn't know that we were making tempura udon! i thought we were having sushi!"

then effie took a peek over her shoulder and looked at it "i thought we were making ramen." she stated simply

"i thought we were making some kind of fish!" melanie said as she looked down at the bowl in surprise

"why would we make fish in a bowl?" blake asked her as he sweatdropped at her and she shrugged

"i thought that this was supposed to be onigiri and some fried shrimp!" hannabeth exclaimed as she held a hand to her mouth in surprise as she looked in the bowl

"huh? what is this? i thought we were making miso soup?" celeste asked in a confused voice as she looked at the bowl

we sweatdropped at them "i guess that explains why the dish turned out like this..." i said and ryuuji nodded

"yea...they all were making something completely different from the other, so it turned out into this...this mess..." he said as he looked from them to the bowl and sweatdropped again

then rocko stood up straight and sighed at the bowl "well, we can't turn this in to the teacher! so anyone have any ideas of what we should do now?" he asked us as he stared back and forth from us all and we all shrugged

"i think we should throw this stuff away and just accept our grade, i mean it doesn't look like we can just cook anything in a few short minutes." lessie-chan said and we all nodded in agreement

"then it's decided! we're gonna get rid of this nasty slop and accept our grade! no here we go, i'm gonna dump this out!" i said as i picked up the bowl and started walking carefully towards the trash can w/ it

i walked across the room as i tried to get the crowded area of students to the trash can

"lay-chan! be careful w/ that bowl, you might spill it on someone and we don't need that!" lessie-chan yelled to me from across the room and i nodded w/out turning to look back

"got it! i'll be ext-" but i stopped as i really did bump into someone. and of course, the bowl tilted over also and landed on the person's shirt

the girl i bumped into, who had nice pretty golden blonde hair that was tied in a high ponytail that fell to her knees, piercing yellow eyes that sparkled in the light that looked similar to a cat's, and a fairly big chest, eyes widened and she looked down at her now dirtied outfit that was covered in a brownish green slop and then glared at me

"watch where you're going! look at what you did to my clothes!" she yelled to me as she tried to shake the slop off of her outfit

i quickly placed the bowl down and then reached out for a roll of paper towels and tried to help her wipe the slop off "i am SO sorry! i didn't see you standing there!" i said to her as i reached out to help her wipe the stuff off

"well, obviously you didn't! are you stupid or what? now give me those!" she yelled to me as she slapped away my hand and then grabbed the paper towels from me and tried frantically to wipe the stuff off

i glared at her angrily "excuse me? did you just SLAP away my hand, even though i was so kindly trying to wipe this stuff off of you? and did you just call me STUPID?" I yelled to her as i felt my body grow intense w/ fury

she looked up at me like i was stupid "well, who else would i be talking to you imbecile? and nobody needs your help, when you were the one who made this mess in the first place! now get away from me! your nasty stench mixed in w/ the foul retchedness of this...this SLOP is making it hard for me to breath! now, shoo off pinky!" she said to me as she fanned me off angrily and then went back to her clothes

a dark aura appeared around me "oh, i KNOW you did not just say that i have a nasty stench! i'll make that pretty little face of your's int-" i started to say as i cracked my knuckles loudly and then started to aim my fist for her face, but everyone else, who were watching the whole thing, quickly ran up beside me and pulled me back

"oi! cow boobs! calm the fuck down!" blake said to me as he grabbed one of my arms and tried to pull me back

"l-layna! please calm down! don't hit anybody!" ryuuji said to me as he frantically grabbed my other arm and tried to pull me back

i was trying hard to break free from their grasp as i reached out for the girl's neck "i'll snap that pretty little neck of your's in a split second if you even say another word!" i yelled to her as i did so

she looked up at me and my friends who had come to stop her, then she looked over at celeste and smiled happily "celeste! i haven't seen you in awhile! where have you been? did you get lost again?" she asked her happily

celeste sweatdropped "minnie, why do you have to ask something like that when layna-chan is trying to kill you?" she asked her as she sweatdropped at the girl

the girl continued to smile at celeste then she crinkled her nose as she looked at me "how come you guys are hanging around this filthy girl? do you guys know her or something?" she asked them all

"she's the new student, ya know, the one everyone's been talking about? her name's layna." melanie said to her as she pointed to me

"minnie-chan, please apologize to layna-chan so a fight will not break out!" hannabeth said to her

the girl named minnie looked at me in disgust "why should i, of all people, apologize to pinky over here when she was the one who spilled this gluck on me? ! she should be apologizing to me, hannabeth!" she said to hannabeth as she pointed angrily at me

"why should i apologize to some cat-girl when i even had the kindness to help you get rid of the stuff in the first place? YOU should be apologizing to ME!" i said to her angrily as i got free of blake and ryuuji's grasp and glared hard at her

"well, i am NOT going to apologize to some disgusting pink haired demon who doesn't even know how to walk correctly!" she yelled to me as she glared back

"what? ! i KNOW how to walk correctly, but YOU were the one who bumped into ME! i mean if you saw me walking this way, then you could have easily just walked out of the way, cat-girl! so I'M not gonna apologize!" i yelled to her as we both started arguing back and forth

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP? !" melanie yelled to the both of us in a furious voice, that was loud enough for everyone in the class to here and made everyone and everything go silent

"now! i want both of you to apologize!" she yelled to us as she grabbed us both and pulled us next to each other so we could apologize

we just stood side-by-side and said nothing as we both looked away and started mumbling something in spite of the other

melanie glared hardly at us and then towered over us "I SAID APOLOGIZE, GODDAMMIT! OR DID YOU TWO NOT HEAR ME, CLEARLY ENOUGH? !" she yelled down to us

we both flinched and then slowly turned towards each other and pulled fake smiles on our faces "i-i'm...sorry..." i mumbled to her through gritted teeth

"yea, sure whatever...i'm sorry, too..." she also said through gritted teeth

melanie nodded "now! i don't want to hear any more fighting OR arguing from you two for the rest of the day!" she yelled to us as she looked back and forth from us

"yes, melanie..." we both said to her

lessie-chan and celeste sweatdropped at us "well, it's okay, lay-chan!" lessie-chan said to me as she patted me on the back and i huffed as i turned away

then celeste walked over to minnie and she walked her over to the door "come on, minnie! these clothes must be uncomfortable, so let's go get you some new ones, ok?" celeste said to minnie as they walked out of the classroom and minnie nodded to her, but she made sure to give me an glare that was full of spite just before she walked out the door.

my veins popped at her as she did so, but i tried my best to keep in the anger, so i just turned back to everyone else "do you guys know that girl? because she seemed to know you guys pretty well." i asked them as i calmed down

lessie-chan nodded "yea, that's minnie! we've all known her since preschool, but she's known celeste even longer! from what celeste says, they've both known each other since they were born, at least that's what i think she said..."

melanie nodded in agreement "yes, that's true! those two have been the best of friends since who knows how long! minnie and celeste are almost inseperable, so when minnie found out that we were all in a different class then her she was very sad and tries her best to come see us everyday! but she rarely gets to see celeste, because she's always getting lost..." she said w/ a sweatdrop

"we've all been friends w/ minnie-chan ever since preschool and she may seem a bit rude, but minnie-chan is actually VERY nice and sweet, but she just tends to get a bit worked up when she is mad and is a bit hot headed when she does so, so please don't take her words the wrong way!" hannabeth said to me w/ a smile and i nodded

"that description sounds a bit exactly like someone else we know, that's standing right...in front of us..." blake said w/ a smirk as he turned to look at me

my veins popped and i glared at blake "i do NOT get worked up when i am mad and i am NOT hot headed!" i yelled to him and he snickered

"oi, oi! look at what you're doing right now! i think that's the perfect example of your hot head!" he said to me w/ a snicker and a smirk and i blushed angrily and turned away from him

"well, either way! if that girl says anything to me again, then i won't even take caution in going to snap her pretty little neck in half like a twig!"i mumbled and lessie-chan sweatdropped at me

"i have a feeling that those two are not gonna be friends..." lessie-chan said as she sweatdropped and momo nodded in agreement as she sweatdropped also

then we all heard aries-sensei call us "a-ano! will you students please give me your dish so that i can grade it?" she asked us and we all turned to see her looking at us

we all started sulking "crap! guess that means that we're gonna get that F..." rocko mumbled as he looked down and started sulking

"well, we can always get a better grade sometime later, rocko..." i said to him reassuringly as i patted him on the back and he groaned

i laughed at him "keep trying hard for that A, huh, rocko?" i asked him and he looked up at me and groaned again as he went back to his sulking

* * *

><p><strong>~later that day~<strong>

everyone had already left school to go home and the school was pretty much empty, except for some few kids that had to stay over, and a few teachers who had meetings and such. i had already said my goodbyes to lessie-chan and everyone else as they went home, but i stayed, as i wanted to go to the school's library, and now that was exactly what i was doing.

i walked up to a bid double door and pushed it open to see a sky blue painted room, that had multiple books shelves in it.

i smiled and then walked over to the librarian's desk and was shocked at who i saw there

"aries-sensei? why are you in the library? i thought you were the cooking class' teacher?" i asked aries-sensei as i saw her sitting behind the desk and trying to figure out which books were due and which weren't

she looked up at me from her frantic search "o-oh, i am the teacher for cooking classes but i am also the librarian! b-but, l-layna-chan! why are you still here? school has already ended! you should be at home!" she said to me as she did her little 'i'm sorry' thing

i sweatdropped at her "aries-sensei, what are you sorry about, exactly?...but, i'm here because i wanted to read some books before i went home, so is that ok?" i asked her and she nodded

"it's fine, just as long as you don't stay too long..." she said as she continued to frantically try and figure out which books were due

i sweatdropped again at her, then walked off towards one of the shelves.

i started looking around for a book that i would want to read, when i found one "ah! i wanna read that one!" i exclaimed to myself as i looked up at the book and then reached up to grab it

i couldn't reach it because the book was so high, so i had to stand on my tip-toes, but that didn't really help either "h-huh? i can't reach it!" i mumbled to myself as i tried to get it

i sighed in aggervation "this is aggervating!" i said angrily to myself as i then stopped reaching for it and went back to staring up high at the book

"now, how am i supposed to get that book witho-" i started mumbling to myself but i stopped as i saw a big, strong hand reach up for the book and pull it down and hand it over to me

i looked over at the person and my nose crinkled in disgust "ew...it's that playboy sensei..." i mumbled to myself as i saw loke-sensei standing in front of me and was giving me the book

"ew? is that really something you should say to the person who just so happened to help you get the book that you couldn't reach?" he asked me w/ a smirk and i blushed slightly

"just give that to me!" i said to him, w/ a blush, as i reached out for the book in his hands but he quickly held it up high in the air so i couldn't reach it

he smirked down at me and then wrapped his free arm around my waist and pulled my body into his "i'll give it to you, IF you give me a kiss in return!" he said evilly w/ a smirk

i frowned and reached my arms up for the book "give...it...back! i wanted to read that book!" i said to him as i jumped up and down on my feet to grab the book from him, but he was taller than me so it was really to no avail in the end

he laughed at me as i did so "you're so short! and the way you're jumping like that, you really shouldn't do that because that big chest of your's is pressing on my chest!" he said to me w/ a laugh and grin

i blushed hard as i looked down at my chest which was, sure enough, pressed tightly up against his chest and was moving on him each time i jumped "s-shut up, you perverted teacher! don't just stare at my chest like that! and i'm not short! you're just taller than me because you're older!" i said to him in embarressment and he chuckled as he then lowered his hand and gave me the book

"haha! here, ya go! you can have your book back, ok?" he said to me as he did so and i quickly grabbed the book and pushed myself out of his arms

"ok, thank you! now you can go!" i said to him as i walked off towards one of the tables in the library

he followed me "hey, how come you're still here when school ended like 30 minutes ago? and how come you're in the library?" he asked me in curiousity as he watched me sit down at the table

i looked up at him boredly "i just felt like staying over and reading some books, is that a problem, mr. playboy?" i asked him as i then opened the book and read quietly

he shrugged and then sat down beside me "i don't really care, actually. i was just asking you that's all..."

"so? why are you here, then? knowing a playboy like you, you'd probably be off on a date or something, so how come you're still here, sensei?" i asked him flatly and boredly as i read my book at the same time

"because i wanted to! and besides, i don't feel like having to get up and walk out the door so i can go home!" he said in a lazy voice as he laid his head on the table and watched me as i read

i looked up from my book and stared down at him "you are a sad excuse for a teacher, you know that?" i asked him and he chuckled

"really? hmm...i never thought about it!" he said to me w/ a laugh and i blushed slightly then went back to my book "by the way, what the hell do you teach anyways? or do you just like to laze around in the school all day while you kiss girls?" i asked him in curiousity as i read through the book

he held his head up, then placed his elbow on the table and held his head in his hand as he then stared at me "i'm one of the p.e. teachers here, but i don't usually teach anything because i get bored!" he said to me as he thought about it

i looked up from my book again and stared at him "oh, you pervert..." i said to him in disgust as i shook my head at him

he looked at me in offense "hey! how am i a pervert just because i said that i was the p.e. teacher?"

i pointed an accusing finger at him "that's exactly why you're a pervert! i bet that you only have that job because you like to watch the girl's chests as they run around the field and do their exercises!"

he blushed "d-do not! i don't watch my students as they run in class!" he yelled to me in embarrassment

i stared at him suspiciously "eeeeh? that so? well, if that's what you say..." i said to him w/ a shrug as i went back to my book

he then stopped blushing and then held a hand a his chin in thought as he leaned back in his chair "yes, i definately wouldn't stare at my students as they ran in the gym, but while they SWIM! i might just do that! those wet, slick bodies! the round, curvy figures that have tight swimsuits plasted onto them! the 'boinging' chests! yes! that's something i would OBVIOUSLY have to look at! man, aquarius has it good, being the swimming teacher..." he mumbled to himself as he rubbed his chin in thought and nodded and blushed at each thought of each perverted word

i turned to look at him and stared at him like he was crazy "you are SERIOUSLY the most perverted person i have ever seen before..." i said to him and he looked over at me from his daydreams

he looked my body up and down, which caused me to blush, and then he stopped his eyes on my chest "you know...you have a REALLY big chest...to be a highschooler and have a body THAT curvy...i've only seen such a body before, one time in my entire life..." he mumbled to himself as he examined my chest and then examined my waist, hips, and his eyes slowly fell down to my lower area and he stopped in that one spot again.

i blushed hard and pulled the book over my chest, then lowered a hand to my lower area, and looked down in embarressment. he saw this then he smirked at me

"and you know, i just realized this, but you STILL haven't buttoned your shirt up all the way ever since this morning have you? i can see the top of your chest and everything! i can almost see your bra, too!" he said to me as he smirked widely at me

i blushed even harder and looked up at him embarressment "n-no! don't stare at me like that! are you even a teacher? stop that!" i yelled to him, embarressed, as i tried to cover my chest more

he laughed then waved it off "yea, ok! sorry about that!" he said to me as he then motioned for me to fix my clothes and then he turned his head so i could do so

i looked over at him to make sure he wasn't looking and then slowly went to trying to fix my clothes

"hey, you said that you've only seen someone w/ a...uh...body...like mine one time before, and you said it like two times, so who is it exactly?" i asked him as i buttoned my shirt

he looked up in thought "oh, that? it was this girl in my class when i was in highschool and i went to this school too...she had really big boobs and her body was very curvy...hey are you done yet?"

i nodded and held a hand out in front of his face as a signal that he could turn around, and as he did so he pointed to me

"you know those kids you always hang out w/? i think their names are...uh...lessie, melanie, blake, julie, elfie, azack, asu, hannabeth, and everman?" he asked me as he counted the names on his fingers and then nodded as he counted them all

i looked at him in confusion "uh...yea, but what does that girl have to do w/ them?"

"oh, well their parents and i, we were all close friends w/ that girl back in highschool." he said to me simply

"really? well then does that mean that one of them is that girl's kid? who is it?" i asked him in curiousity

he sighed "no, none of them are, she never had any kids, or at least that's what we can assume..." he mumbled to himself

"assume? are you saying that you don't even know whether your friend has kids or not? wow, some friends you guys are..." i asked him as i looked at him like he was stupid

his veins popped at me and he playfully flicked me on the forehead "no! that's not what i'm saying!" he said to me and then he sighed "it's just that...all of sudden, one day when were all like 17 or something, she just like...dissapeared." he said as he looked back up in thought

"dissapeared? so she just dissapeared in thin air?" i asked him

he nodded "yep! just dissapeared in thin air, like magic." he said to me calmly

"oh, ok. a girl dissapears into thin air, like _magic. _oh yea! that's a good one! let's go tell the media so they can hear this _awesome _story!" i said to him in a sarcastic voice

his veins popped again and he reached over and pulled one of my cheeks out in annoyance "it was figuratively! figuratively! magic doesn't even exist so don't get all smart!" he said to me as he pulled one of my cheeks playfully

i giggled "hai! i'm so very sorry, sensei!" i said to him w/ a smile and a few giggles

he blushed at my giggling, smiling face and then stopped pulling my face and looked away as he blushed

i smirked at him, "so what DID you mean, by she just 'dissapeared' into thin air?" i asked him as i smirked at him

he turned to me slightly as he also stopped blushing a bit "well, one day she just dissapeared, like she stopped coming to school, then she stopped talking to people, and then all of a sudden, we find out that she ran off somewhere w/ this boy in our class, and since we have no idea where she is, we just say that she dissapeared." he said to me as he shrugged, but i could tell that he was a bit sad to tell me something like that

i saw the sadness hidden in his face and i placed my hand ontop of his, causing him to blush slightly, "well, it's fine!" i said to him w/ a smile

he looked at me "huh? what do you mean?" he asked me in confusion

"what do ya think i mean, mr. playboy? it's fine! because one day, i'm sure that you'll all get to see your friend again!" i said to him happily

he blushed slightly at me "how do you know that? for all we know she could be dea-" he started to say but i stopped him

i held a finger to his mouth and frowned at him "no, sensei! don't ever say something like that! ok?" i said to him w/ a angry frown and he looked at me in shock and slowly nodding

i smiled and then pulled my hand off of his and my finger off of his mouth, then i patted him on the head "don't ever say something like that, sensei! ok? just don't say it and it'll be alright! i'm sure of it!" i said to him as i rubbed his head

"well for all i know, it could be true..." he mumbled as i did so

i smiled wider at him "ne, sensei! ya know what? you said that that girl was your friend right? well, then she won't die, silly! because if she's your friend, she'll stay alive forever and ever just so she can stay by your side! that's what a friend does, so don't ever think for a second that something bad happened to her, ok?" i said to him w/ a wide, goofy grin that i had gotten from papa

his eyes widened as he saw my wide, goofy, grin, and he then stared at my hair "natsu..." he mumbled very quietly to himself as he looked at my grin and my hair

"huh? did you say something, loke-sensei?" i asked him w/ a smile full of curiousity plasted on my face

he said nothing to me, but then he turned and looked at my eyes. he stared straight at them as his eyes widened even more.

and then as his eyes did so, he quickly grabbed me and wrapped me in a big hug. he leaned his head into the crook of my neck, held onto my head w/ one of his hands, wrapped the other arm around my waist, and pulled my body closely and tightly to his.

"lucy..." he whispered quietly to himself as he buried his face in my neck

i blushed at his actions "a-ano...s-sensei...are you alright? why are you holding me like this?" i asked him in a embarressed voice as i just sat there, frozen in his arms and blushing a bright red

he quickly pulled hiself from my body and he looked at me and blushed hard, then he turned in his seat so he wouldn't see my face

"why did i just do that? why? i mean, there's no way that she could...no! there's no way she could have!..." he mumbled to hiself as he turned and held his face in his hand and blushed hard from what he had just done

meanwhile, i was just sitting there staring at his back, my body still frozen from the shock and i was still blushing at his actions

then he got up out of his seat "i'm gonna go...and...uh...you know what, i'm just gonna go!" he said to me in embarressment as he didn't even bother to turn to look at me due to his blushing face

i nodded "uh...ok...sure..." i said to him quietly and he nodded also then quickly walked off and out of the library

i watched him go, and then as he walked out the doors i looked down at my book on the desk and blushed "why did he hug me like that just now?" i asked myself

then i smiled slightly "but for some reason...i was kinda happy that he hugged me..." i said quietly to myself, but then i quickly shook my head "no! that's no good layna! you're falling for that playboy teacher! this is just his plan! he did all of that just so he could get me to fall for him, then to hurt me later! yea, that's it!" i yelled to myself as i slapped myself out of it

i nodded "yea! that's it! definately!" i said as i then got up, and walked out the door of the library, and walked into the halls

as i walked down the stairs, my blush softened to a pretty pink color and i smiled a bit again "but for some reason...i was still kinda happy that he did that..."

* * *

><p><strong>~2-3 weeks later, my sweet mina-san!~<strong>

it was now lunchtime. the usual gang of us various and multiple children were sitting at the table, just talking and eating. i was yelling and arguing w/ minnie, while celeste tried to calmly stop us, and lessie-chan sweatdropped at us, when we heard an annoucement on the speakers that went all around the school.

"**yo! your assisant principal, here! i'd like to annouce to everyone that we will have our annual Parent Visitation Day tonight! so student, please make sure that you bring in your parents! and if you're parents are not able to come tonight, then we still encourage you to come tonight, as we will need multiple people to help set up! so i hope to see everyone there! now i'm going out of this speaker!" **

"huh? was that ji-chan just now?" i mumbled to myself as i looked up from my fight w/ minnie

then i heard all of them sigh loudly in depression. i looked at them and sweatdropped as i saw every single one of them sulking "g-guys, what's wrong? is it really that bad that we're having a parent visitation day?"

they all nodded sadly "julie...has gotten... many bad grades this...semester...and she does not think...she would like for...her teacher...to have ANOTHER...talk w/ her daddy...and mommy..." julie said as she sulkingly held her head in her hands and groaned

"i forgot to bring in at least three of my projects for my history class and i don't even wanna imagine what the reaction of my mom will be..." melanie mumbled as she shuddered at the thought

"knowing how scary you are, melanie, i can just imagine the scariness in your mom..." i said as i sweatdropped at her

"i got caught in 34 fights the past semester and the teacher said that they were gonna tell mom and my pops when parent visitation came...and then right after that i was told that i will be suspended because i was caught stripping all of my clothes off in front of a group of girls...although i never even realized i stripped in the first place..." blake said as he sulked

"where do you get this creepy habit of stripping anyways? is it something that just came naturally? or did you get it from someone? either way it's very perverted and creepy..." i said to blake as i sweatdropped then sweatdropped again as i saw him then strip off his shirt as he sulked, and he apparently had no idea that he did so

lessie-chan nodded in agreement to what blake said "and i was caught in 27 of those fights along w/ b-kun...mom's gonna kill me tonight when she comes to visit..." she said as she curled her small little body up in a ball on her chair

i sweatdropped at them "34? 27? seriously? when do you guys have the time to get into these fights?..." i said to them w/ a sweatdrop as i patted lessie-chan on the back in reassurance

"i was caught shooting several guns off in the courtyard after classes and the teacher said i might get suspended for a few weeks...dad is SOOO gonna kill me..." asu said as she pretended to shoot off a gun in her hand and then went back to sulking sadly

"they caught me carrying a gun on my belt, even though i tried to tell them that i had no intention of shooting it off, i am now going to be suspened just like asu..." azack said as he banged his head loudly on the table multiple times

"i keep failing swimming classes, and aquarius-sensei said that if i didn't improve soon enough, then i'd be forced to come to a summer school and be taught swimming lessons EVERY single day, and she also said that i would have to run a mile in front of the whole school w/out a single break or any water to drink..." hannabeth mumbled to herself

i sweatdropped at her "w-woah...aquarius-sensei really doesn't hold back, does she?"

"they told me, that if i ever threatened to kill a teacher again just because i thought that i was better than them, that i would be suspended for a month..." elfie said as she looked away and started sulking angrily "i AM the best of the best, so i have a right to threaten them! tch! damn laws!" she mumbled to herself as she sulked angrily

"they said that it is inproper to tell female teachers that they are manly and then try and to give them a 'manly slap' on their butts...they said that if i did something so unmanly again that i would be 'manly' suspended..." e-man said as he held his head down and sulked

"who in the world tries to slap a woman on their butt just because you think that they're manly?" i asked him as i sweatdropped at him

i, momo, effie, rocky, rocko, rini, celeste, and minnie all sweatdropped at them and i sighed "well, none of the stuff that ANY of you did can compare to what i did! so cheer up, k?" i said to them

they all looked up at me in confusion "lay-chan, what did you do?" lessie-chan asked me in curiousity then her voice was now full of sympathy "are you gonna get suspended too?"

i grinned then held a finger to my mouth and winked "shh! it's a secret so you'll have to listen in closely tonight to hear just what i did!" i said to them playfully and they all sweatdropped

i laughed at them, then patted lessie-chan on the back "well, besides all this sad talk! i can't wait to meet you guy's parents!"

"that's right, lay-chan! you're the only one who hasn't seen everybodies parents have you?" lessie-chan asked me and i nodded

"and to add to that fact, none of us have ever seen layna-chan's parents so this will be a great time to meet them!" hannabeth said w/ a smile

"i like meeting new people, so i can't wait to see layna-chan's parents!" celeste exclaimed happily to me, but then she sweatdropped "that is...if i will be able to find my way to the school tonight..."

minnie sweatdropped at her "i think that maybe i should come w/ you to the school tonight, celeste..." she said to her w/ a sweatdrop and celeste nodded in agreement

i smiled happily "then, we can all meet the other's parents! yay!" i said to them happily and they nodded

"i can't wait, till tonight!" lessie-chan said to me w/ a smile, then she turned her head and started sulking again "well, at least i CAN wait for tonight, as i don't want mom and pops to know about all those fights i got into..." she mumbled in a creepy and sad voice to herself and we all sweatdropped at her

"uwaahh...tonight's gonna be quite the night isn't it?" i said to them all as i sweatdropped and rubbed lessie-chan's back reassuringly

* * *

><p>"aghh! lucy! how much longer until we get there? this is tooooo long of a walk!" papa whined to mama as we walked to the school<p>

mama patted him on the head "just you calm down! we've only been walking for 5 minutes, and the school is only 8 minutes from home, so we should be there shortly, so calm down!" she said to him as she sighed and patted his head

he groaned and then started dangling his arms as he walked "but that's still tooooo far, lucy!" he whined to mama again then he turned to me and lazily waved me over to him

"layna-chan, papa's tired so carry him, ok?" he said to me in a lazy and bored voice as he tried to get my attention

my veins popped "carry yourself, dammit! i ain't some dog that comes to your every command!" i said to him as i pulled his lazing hand away from me and he went back to groaning and walking lazily

then i pointed "ah. we're here." i said boredly as i pointed up high to the school building, which was now in front of us.

mama and papa looked up at the building and papa grinned at it "this place hasn't changed a bit! it's still as gigantic and huge as before!" he said w/ grin as he got up from sulking and looked up at the building

"huh? you guys went to this school before?" i asked him in curiousity and mama sighed "yea...and we left here too..." she mumbled quietly to herself so the only thing that i heard was her answer to my question

we started walking again, but this time it was towards the gym, which was where the visitation was at. "i wonder if lessie-chan is here yet?" i mumbled out loud to myself as we walked

"lessie-chan? who is that? someone you know?" mama asked me in curiousity and i nodded

"yep! lessie-chan's my best friend! she's really short for her age, and she's always getting mad at people for picking on her about her being so flat-chested for her age!" i said as i laughed "oh, and she has pretty, wavy iron black hair too..." i added for no apparent reason

papa and mama looked at each other "that description sounds exactly like..." papa said to mama quietly

mama nodded to his words "yea...it sounds just like levy-chan...and then her hair color, sounds just like gajeel..." she said to him w/ a nod and then they both looked at the gym, which were now approaching, in thought "that means that we're finally gonna see them again, huh?" mama said to him w/ a sigh and he nodded

"hehe! when that stripper boy sees me, i can't wait to see how he reacts!" papa whispered evilly to himself and mama sweatdropped at him "you idiot..."

i, who wasn't paying any mind to their conversation, had just walked in front of the gym door and was about to open it when i felt something vibrate in my short's pocket

i jumped at the sudden movement and then quickly reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone and looked at the name on it and quickly pulled it to my ear "hello? lessie-chan what's up?"

"lay-chan! where are you? everyone's waiting on you and your parents!" i heard lessie-chan yell to me

"waiting on me? how freaking early did you guys come, in the first place? the visitation started like 15 minutes ago!" i said to her and she sighed

"well, we all were getting yelled at by our parents about our grades...so yea...we had to come early..." she said to me and i could to tell that she was sweatdropping from the way she sighed

i also sweatdropped and then i opened the gym's door "well i'm walking inside right now." i said to her and she shrieked happily, which caused me to hold the phone away from my ear, and then she said "well hurry up and come here, lay-chan!" she squealed to me

as we walked in the building and looked around the gigantic gym, and saw hundreds of people in their, all talking and laughing.

i sweatdropped "how the hell am i supposed to come over to them, when i can't even find anyone?" i mumbled to myself as i looked around

"oh, yea! i forgot about that lay-chan! here, just wait a minute! i'll get melanie to raise her hand up and you try and follow her, ok?" she said to me

i sweatdropped again "even if you do that, it'll still be hard to find ya..." i said to myself as i then looked around the huge crowd of people for melanie's hand

i saw it and then ran over to her

"w-wait! layna! don't just run off like that!" mama yelled after me as she and papa tried to follow after me, but i kept running towards the hand so i wouldn't lose sight of it

i pushed through the crowd until i found myself being pushed forward towards the arm, and then i fell to the floor as i felt myself get pushed again

"lay-chan! are you okay? why are you on the floor?" lessie-chan asked me as she and melanie came to help me up off the floor

i got on my feet and then i looked to see my friends there, and multiple people that looked just like them but were older

"woah! why do all of you have older looking twins? it's creepy!" i said to them all as i looked at their parents in wonder

then i looked and saw a woman that looked just like lessie-chan, but she had cornflower colored hair and she was a bit taller, and her chest was a bit small for her age

i stared at the woman's chest then at lessie-chan's chest and i patted her on the shoulder "don't worry, lessie-chan! your chest will at least get slightly bigger when you're the same age as your mom over here!" i said to her w/ a smile

lessie-chan blushed and pouted at me "geez! what is that supposed to mean, lay-chan? so mean!" she said to me as she puffed put her cheeks and pouted and i laughed at her

all of their parents just stared at me in shock, disbelief, and wonder

"l-lu-chan?..." lessie-chan's mom asked me in shock as she stared at me

"huh? lu-chan? who is that?" i asked her and she just continued to stare at me

"f-flamebrain...o-oi..." the person who i assumed was blake's dad, said to me as he looked at me

"huh? flamebrain?" i asked him in confusion then i turned to my friends "ano...guys, are your parents alright? they're staring at me kinda...funny..." i said to them as i shifted uncomfortably as i got stared at

"what'd i tell you? she looks just like the BOTH of them, doesn't she?" i heard someone say and i looked to see loke-sensei talking to someone who looked like a older version of melanie, but w/ red hair

the red-hair spoke back "well...yes, she does, but that doesn't exactly mean that she is...you know...their child...i mean we don't even know where those two went, moreever, whether they had a kid..."

then a pretty white-haired lady, who i assumed was hannabeth's mom, interrupted their conversation and she whispered to them "erza! loke! maybe we should just ask her?" she said to them and they both shook their heads

then blake's dad whispered over to gray "no! if we just ask her something like 'who are your parents' doesn't that seem like we're some kind of stalkers?" he said to them and they nodded

i sweatdropped at them "you people don't know how to whisper do you? i can hear you entire conversation..." i said to them as i placed a hand on my hip and sweatdropped at them

they all jumped in shock at me and looked nervously at me "y-you heard that? really?" loke-sensei asked me

i looked at them like they were stupid and nodded "yea! the WHOLE thing! and if you guys wanted to know who my parents were, why not just ask? better yet, why not just go and talk to them? i mean they DID come today..." i said to them like they were stupid

melanie's mom stepped in front of me and she stared down at me "well, then where are your parents? because i would actually like to see who they are for myself!" she said to me w/ a nod

"ah, they should be com-" i started to say but then we all heard someone calling my name

"layna-chan! layna-chan! don't run off like that! papa was SOOOOOO scared! he didn't know where you were in this big crowd of people! layna-chan!" we heard a voice yell and we all looked behind me to see papa running up to me, hands outstretched as he tried to give me a hug and tears falling dramatically from his eyes

everyone's parent's eyes widened at the sight of papa "n-natsu!" i heard melanie's mom exclaim as she watched him

i crinkled my nose in disgust at papa "don't come running up to me w/ all those damn tears pouring everywhere!" i yelled to him

"b-b-b-but! layna-chan! papa was so worried! you just ran off, like that, and papa didn't know where you went! layna-chan!" he exclaimed to me as he stopped running to look at me, and then went straight back to running up to me, ready to give me a hug

he plopped on my body and pulled me into a big hug and started crying in my hair "l-layna-chan! why did you run off w/out papa like that? ! papa just didn't know what to do! waaaah! he thought he lost you forever! layna-chan!" he whined to me as tears came out even more dramatically

my veins popped at him as i tried to unwrap his arms "tch! you damn clingy idiot! i ran off exactly for this reason! always running up to me and screaming 'layna-chan!' like some freaking idiot and got those nasty tears and snot coming out of your face like crazy! pisses me off!"

then before papa could say something mama popped up behind him and she was sweatdropping at him "what the hell are you two idiots doing?"

he let go of me and then ran dramatically towards mama as tears flew behind him "lucy! layna-chan's being mean to me!" he yelled as he plopped into mama's arms and sobbed loudly (and very dramatically) into her shoulder

mama petted him on the head awkardly and sweatdropped at him as he cried and spoke to her "and then! and then! she said that papa is nasty! she said papa was nasty, lucy! and all papa was trying to do was be nice and go searhing for his precious little girl, but...but!...but!...LAYNA-CHAN WAS SO MEAN TO PAPA!" he wailed into mama's shoulder as he pointed a finger at me

me and mama sweatdropped at him "t-this damn idiot..." we both mumbled as we looked at him

"l-lu-chan...it's lu-chan!" lessie-chan's mom whispered as she stared at mama then she ran up to her and also pulled mama in a hug

papa then stopped crying and pulled his body free from mama. he stared at the small body that was now hugging mama tightly, then he looked up at everyone else's parents

papa held a lazy hand up to them "yo. been a while hasn't it?" he said to them in a bored, calm, and lazy voice and they sweatdropped at him

blake's glared at him angrily "'been a while?' that's what you're saying to us? ! what the fuck is that? ! you could at least tell us what the hell happened to you two 17 years ago, when you both just suddenly dissapeared like that, you damn hothead!" he yelled to him angrily

"lucy! natsu! is that really you guys? really?" melanie's mom asked them both in disbelief then she towered over them angrily "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN THE PAST 17 YEARS? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD WE LOOKED FOR YOU, BUT TO NO AVAIL? WE THOUGHT YOU HAD GOTTEN KILLED!" she yelled to them in fury as she towered over them both

"oya, i can't believe that we finally get to see you two again, after all this time! we should throw a party!" hannabeth's said w/ a smile as she held a hand to her face and tilted her head slightly at mama and papa

hannabeth's dad, from what i assumed, sweatdropped at her "mirajane...learn how to read the situation..." he said to her w/ a sweatdrop and she looked up at him w/ a wide smile that was filled of complete oblivious-ness to the situation

all of us kids stared at our parents in confusion "hold up! back up a second! what the hell is going on? what the hell are you all talking about?" asu asked them as she looked at them all in confusion

"why do all keep asking layna-chan's parents about '17 years ago'? what happened 17 years ago? did you guys know each other?" hannabeth asked them in complete confusion and curiousity

"onii-chan! julie's...head is hurting...from all this...weird...talk! she does not...understand why her...daddy is so...upset w/ layna-chan's...daddy and mommy!..." julie said to blake as she held his hand and dramatically placed a hand up to her head as a way to show her head was hurting

"yea...well none of understand either...and what the hell was the point in placing your hand so dramatically on your head? for emphasis?" he asked her as he sweatdropped down at his little sister

"um...actually i really don't care about what happened between you guys 17 years ago, or how you even know each other, so can you just let it go?" i said to them in a bored voice as i boredly looked down at my phone and then held it out to lessie-chan

"ne, lessie-chan, do you think the touchscreen will still work even though this scratch is still on it?" i asked her as i pointed down to the small scratch on my phone

they all sweatdropped at me "way to ignore the situation lay-chan...and why would the touchscreen stop working over something so small?" lessie-chan said to me w/ a sweatdrop

i shrugged "well, why should i care about something that doesn't even involve me?" i asked them all and they sweatdropped again

"well, you should care because it's your parents that we're talking about, kid..." lessie-chan's dad, i assumed, said to me w/ a sweatdrop

"don't you even care about your parents' 'dissapearance' from 17 years ago? how lazy are you? seriously?" loke-sensei asked me w/ a sweatdrop

i sighed loudly "ok! sure! then how 'bout i go into my 'i really do care about this topic' mode, huh?" i asked them then i plasted a fake shocked expression on my face

"GASP! you guys knew each other 17 years ago? and even more, you guys dissapeared 17 years ago? GASP!" i said to them in a sarcastic voice and a fake surprised expression on my face

they all sweatdropped at me again "lay-chan that was voice was actually very sarcastic and very uncaring...and you do know that you're not supposed to say the word 'gasp', but you're supposed to actually 'gasp', right?" lessie-chan asked me

i shrugged "and like i said! i honestly don't care about it! if you guys wanna be all dramatic about something that happened SEVENTEEN years ago, then you go kick your asses out the door because i don't feel like going through w/ it right now! got it?" i said to them as i glared at them all in annoyance

"that's quite the kid ya got there, lucy..." blake's dad mumbled to mama as he and everyone sweatdropped at me

then i sighed and i looked around at them "by the way...melanie, where is celeste?" i asked her

they all jumped in surprise at the question and then looked around for the person in question "now that you think about it! minnie and celeste haven't gotten here yet!" melanie exclaimed as she looked around frantically

i sweatdropped "so she got lost, again, huh?" i mumbled and lessie-chan sweatdropped in agreement w/ me

then we heard someone calling us "oi! pinky! lessie! melanie!"

we turned and saw minnie running toward us w/ a worried expression on her face. she stopped in front of us and leaned over to catch her breath, then she looked up at me "pinky! have you see-" she started to say but then stopped as she looked over at papa

her nose crinkled in disgust at papa "there are TWO of you? eww! and by his looks, he looks like the biggest idiot of them all!" she said as she stared at papa

i heard lessie-chan's and blake's dads snicker at her comment on papa

me and papa's veins popped at her "who the hell you calling and idiot, huh, little girl? !" papa yelled to her as his veins popped at her

"you damn cat-girl! i'll snap your body in half like a log and throw it in the river!" i yelled to her in anger

lessie-chan sweatdropped at me "log? lay-chan don't you mean to say 'like a twig'?"

i shook my head and glared at minnie "i meant exactly what i said!" i said as i cracked my knuckles VERY loudly in minnie's face

they sweatdropped at me "is she seriously strong enough to snap a LOG in half?..." loke-sensei asked as he sweatdropped

"well, she IS lucy's kid, so it's possible in every single way..." blake's dad mumbled to him and loke-sensei nodded in agreement as they sweatdropped at me

"eh? snap ME in half? i'd like to see ya try, miss pinky! i'd throw ya into that wall before ya could even take a step! besides, someone as stupid and idiotic as you couldn't possibly know how even fight!" minnie yelled back to her in anger as she glared back

"stupid? idiotic? ME? OH, I KNOW YOU DID NOT JU-"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" melanie yelled to us as she towered over us angrily "i told you 2 weeks ago that i did NOT want to see you fighting or arguing, didn't i? so now you will shut the hell up and apologize!" she yelled to us

we turned away from her and looked away as we mumbled something angrily about the other

"I SAID APOLOGIZE!" she yelled to us again in a booming voice

we both turned to each other and mumbled something to each other through gritted teeth, then quickly turned away and huffed angrily

melanie nodded and then turned to minnie "now what were you saying when you walked in, minnie?" she asked

minnie's eyes widened and she turned to us, a frantic and worried look plastered on her face "that's right! i completely forgot! it's celeste! i can't find her!"

i turned to her "you lost celeste? what the hell were you doing? weren't you supposed to be coming w/ her to school today?" i yelled angrily to her

she glared at me "i didn't LOSE her! and yes, i did come w/ her to the school, but somehow, along the way, she wandered off when i wasn't looking and now i can't find her! so i came running here, because i thought that maybe she might have wandered off to the school!"

'well, where did you last see her at? where did she get lost? and to be more exact, HOW did she get lost, in the first place?" melanie asked her

minnie sweatdropped 'well...ya see...the last time i saw her...she was stepping inside of a manhole..." she said to us as she rubbed her head nervously

we all sweatdropped "why the hell was she stepping into a manhole? who does that?" blake asked her as he sweatdropped

"and if you saw her step into the pothole, why not stop her?" elfie asked her w/ a sweatdrop

"well, i didn't notice her stepping in it until right after she closed the cover and disappeared in it! after that i tried to pull the cover off to get her out, but for some reason the cover wouldn't come loose, so i ran here to come get help and find her!"

"how the hell are we supposed to find her, if she went inside a manhole?" i asked her w/ a asweatdrop

"well, knowing celeste, she probably wandered out of the manhole and then started walking around w/ a confused look and then got lost in the streets, and then after that she somehow found herself in a place that's actually really close to us! so really, we'll have no trouble finding her!" lessie-chan exclaimed to me

i sweatdropped at her "she must get lost quite often, if you can just guess what happened to her like that...and even if you do know that something like that might've happened to her, how are we supposed to get to her? we still have know idea where she went!" i said to them

"minnie-chan, why didn't you just call celeste-chan? i'm sure you would have been able to find her then!" hannabeth said to her in a confused voice as she tilted her head, also in confusion

minnie reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone, held it out to us, then sighed in annoyance "well i would have called her, but my phone died a few hours ago and my charger broke, so...yea..." she said to us w/ a loud sigh

"well then, melanie you call her!" i said to melanie as i turned to her

melanie shook her head "can't! my phone's been acting up, so as of right now i can only recieve calls, not make 'em! sorry!" she said to me

then i turned to lessie-chan "lessie-chan? can you call her?" i asked her and she smiled apologetically "gomen, lay-chan! i can't! my phone only has a little power left in it so if i call her now then it'll be dead, and like minnie, i can't find my charger either! gomen!"

i turned to blake "blake?" i asked him and he just grunted "like i'd use my phone for something that stupid! if she needs someone to call her just so she can be found, then she shouldn't get lost in the first place!"

my veins popped at them all "you people are like seriously useless! why the hell do you even have a phone if you aren't even gonna use it?" i yelled to them in annoyance, then looked down at my phone as my veins popped and started tapping the screen

i was typing in celeste's number when minnie walked up beside me and she reached out for the touchscreen on my phone "that's not her number, pinky! there's supposed to be a 5 there!" she yelled to me as she pressed one of the numbers and then dialed the number

then we heard a phone ring and we all looked at blake. he reached in his jeans pocket and pulled out his phone and his veins popped as he looked down at the name on the screen

"who the hell said to just randomly call me like that? ! you're wasting my battery, cow-boobs!" he yelled to me as he quickly stopped his phone from ringing and placed it in his pocket as he glared at me in annoyance

i glared at minnie "who's the stupid one now? hmph! don't even know your best friends' numder! how sad, miss cat-girl!" i said to her and she blushed in embarressment

"i didn't mean to press that button! shut up!" she yelled to me in embarressment

i smirked at her "ok, yea, sure. that's what they all say..." i said to her w/ a wide smirk as i then looked down at the phone and pressed in the 'right' numbers

then another phone rang and hannabeth happily reached down into her short's pocket, looked at the screen to see who it was, then placed her phone to her ear "hello?" she asked in a happy voice

i sweatdropped at her as i placed the phone to my ear "hannabeth...if you know it's me, then don't answer the phone..."

she smiled happily "oya! hi, layna-chan!" she said through the phone and we all sweatdropped at her

"why did you answer the phone in the first place?" azack asked her as he sweatdropped at his friend

minnie smirked at me and snickered as she grabbed the phone out of my hands "hehe! and you said i was the stupid one, pinky! now let's see where celeste's number is..." she mumbled as she scrolled through my contacts

she stopped scrolling through the contacts and she blushed hard at one of the numbers "wh-what? ! what is this? !" she asked me in embarressment as she pointed and blushed down at the screen

"oh? what's up minnie? what do ya see?" lessie-chan asked her in curiousity

"i wanna see! i wanna see! lemme see!" melanie said in a calm, yet very curious voice

minnie held the phone up to them and they both looked at it and they blushed "i would act shocked but, this just makes so much sense doesn't it, lessie?" melanie asked the girl as she nodded and blushed at the phone

lessie blushed also and she nodded slowly "a-ah...this just seems to fit right in lay-chan's personality...and besides...she does have a big chest..." she said to her as she pointed to the phone and nodded

i grabbed the phone from them "what are you guys talking about?" i asked them then i looked at the phone and i sweatdropped

"why are you three getting so excited over something like this? really?" i asked them as i sweatdropped at the screen then at them

"b-because! why would anyone in their right mind, have a number like that in their SPEED DIAL? ! that makes you seem a bit perverted! and by perverted, i mean loke-sensei perverted!" minnie said to me as she blushed and then pointed to loke-sensei as an example

"you evil little kids...always calling me perverted...i'm not THAT perverted..." he mumbled to himself and blake's dad sweatdropped at him

"layna, what are you guys talking about? what's the number on the phone?" mama asked me

i turned to her "oh, that? it's the one for the lingerie store." i said to her in a calm, simple voice

at those words everyone started blushing and they all looked away in an uncomfortable embarressment as they did so. me and mama were the only two who weren't blushing

i looked at them funny "what's the big deal, anyways?" i asked them

"well, you just said something like that out loud like it was nothing, so i guess that's the big deal! and why the hell is a number like that on your speed dial, pinky?" minnie asked me w/ a blush

i looked down at the phone boredly "oh, that's because i have to keep getting new bras. every 2-3 months or so, the ones that i have will get a bit too tight on my body, so i'll have to order new ones from the lingerie store..." i said to them as my voice drifted off a bit in boredness

they blushed again "that's really not something you should say out loud to people...and how big is your chest size? !" loke-sensei said to me as he blushed

lessie-chan stared at my chest intently, then at mama's, then at melanie's, then she peeked down at her's

"tch! damn big boobed ladies!" she whispered to herself as she gripped her chest w/ her hand and turned away from us

we sweatdropped at her "poor, lessie...she'll never understand, will she?..." melanie said as she sweatdropped at her

i shrugged then went back to the phone and scrolled again until i found what i was looking for. i tapped the screen, and then i heard it ring. i placed it on speaker phone, and then we all heard someone

"LAYNA-CHAN! LAYNA-CHAN!" we heard celeste yell into the phone loudly as she picked up her phone

i jumped at the shock from her loudness and i dropped my phone. i ran to pick it up and my veins popped "celeste! don't yell so loudly in the phone like that! talk normally!" i said to her

"ah...sorry, layna-chan! it's just that i was so happy that someone finally called me back! i was getting worried that you guys forgot about me!" she said to us and we sweatdropped nervously

"a-actually we kinda did forget you for a while..." i mumbled as i sweatdropped nervously then my ears perked up "wait...celeste did you just say 'called me back'? what do you mean? you tried to call us?" i asked her

"of course i did! as soon as i figured out that i was lost, i tried calling every single one of you, but none of you picked up! you meanies!" she said to us

we all sweatdropped nervously then reached in our pockets to check our phones

"t-ten missed calls..." i mumbled w/ a sweatdrop

"e-eighteen missed calls..." melanie said w/ a sweatdrop as she looked at her phone

"twelve missed calls..." lessie-chan said as she checked her phone's screen and then looked away nervously

"wow...she really did call...it says nine missed calls..." blake said as he checked his phone

"thirteen...missed calls..." julie mumbled quietly as she looked

"oya, it says i got eleven calls from celeste-chan!" hannabeth said as she looked at her phone and held a hand to her face in surprise

"hmm...fifteen missed calls...this is not very manly..." e-man mumbled to himself

"TWENTY-EIGHT missed calls? why the hell did she call me so many times?" elfie exclaimed as she checked

"twenty-five..." azack mumbled

"oh! leste called me twenty seven times! sorry, leste!" asu said as she checked her phone

we all sweatdropped nervously "s-she really did try and call us..." minnie said as she sweatdropped

"w-well! it doesn't matter now! celeste, where are you? we'll come get you!" i said to her

"urm...uh...ah...actually, to be honest...i don't know where i'm at." she said in a sheepish voice

"well what's it look like around you?" minnie asked her

"uh...let's see...well...hmm...uh...it's...it's...uh...it's dark!" she said to us and we sweatdropped

"celeste, it's night time, so of course it's dark outside, so please be a bit more specific..." lessie-chan said to her w/ a sweatdrop

"oh! uh...yea! sure, okay!" she said then there was a silence

we heard her voice again "ok!...well, it's dark! and for some reason, it's really cramped! and...and...and...well that's it really..." she said to us

"is that really all you see? are you even outside anymore?" minnie asked her

"well, technically, minnie, i can't see anything in the first place so when you guys asked me to be more 'specific' in telling you where i was, well that was a VERY stupid question if ya ask me...i mean i DID tell you that i couldn't see, because i was so dark." she said as she stated something that actually made complete sense

our veins popped at her words "celeste would you just look around harder and try and find out where you are? ! geez!" minnie yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear, into the phone

there was a silence and then celeste shrieked "wooooaah! minnie i could hear you SOOOO loudly just now!" she said to us and we sweadropped

"well, of course you could hear her, we all could! she was yelling like she had a bullhorn on her!" i said to celeste as i sweatdropped

"no! no! no! that's not what i'm talking about! i could like ACTUALLY hear minnie just now! i heard her on thhe phone and then i heard her yelling from somewhere else! it was like an echo!" she said to me

we looked up in surprise "c-celeste...are you perhaps...inside the school's gym, right now?" minnie asked her in surprise

there was another silence "hmm...i don't know...and if i was inside the gym, then why is it so dark, then?" she told us

i looked around the gym quickly and then spotted something that caught my interest

i turned back to minnie and motioned for her "h-hey, minnie! do that thing again!" i said to her

"huh? what thing?" she asked me in confused voice

"that thing! you know where you starting yelling just now? oh, just do it you damn stupid cat-girl!" i yelled to her in annoyance

her veins popped "WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING A STUPID CAT-GIRL? ! I'LL WHIP THAT PINK HEAD OF YOUR'S INTO SHAPE IF YOU DON'T SHUT IT!" she yelled loudly to me

then celeste piped up again "ah! i heard minnie again! where is that coming from?" she asked us

i sighed "she IS in the gym after all..." i mumbled, then i held the phone to my ear "celeste, do you know where in the gym you are?"

"nope! like i said before, layna-chan, it's just really dark and cramped in here! oh, and there is some kind of weird wall here too..." she mumbled to me

"weird wall? celeste what are you talking about? if you're in a cramped space like that, then there shouldn't even be a wall in the-" i stopped as i realized what she had just said

i figured out where celeste was and then i sweatdropped "c-celeste...are you inside of a box?" i asked her

everyone sweatdropped at that "now that you think about it...she said that it was dark and cramped...almost as if she was...sitting in a box!" minnie said as she sweatdropped

"why the hell is she in a box?" papa asked as he sweatdropped

"box? why would i be in a box, layna-chan? that's silly!" celeste said to me

i sweatdropped at her again, then i sighed "celeste, do you mind doing something for me?"

"sure, layna-chan! what is it?"

"would you mind, holding you arms up REALLY high in the air and pushing them up really hard and fast?" i asked her

"hmm...okay...i guess i'll do that..." she said then there was a silence

...

"ah...i was in a box..." she said after a few minutes

we all sweatdropped "why are you in a box?" i asked her

then there was another long silence and then we heard celeste yelling to us, not from the phone, but from inside the gym

"oh! layna-chan! minnie! lessie! melanie! over here! it's me!" she yelled from across the room and we all turned to see where she was at

we sweatdropped as we then saw celeste standing on the gym's stage. she was waving to us w/ a happy smile on her face and was trying hard to get our attention, and sure enough, a few feet behind her on the stage were a bunch of big moving boxes, and one of them was open.

"celeste! when and how did you get to the school? i thought you were still in the manhole! you idiot!" minnie yelled to her as she ran up to the stage and looked up at celeste

we all followed after her, and we also looked at celeste

"oh! minnie! layna-chan! i was so scared! i thought i would never find my way back to the school! but thank goodness you called me layna-chan!" celeste exclaimed to us happily as she crouched down on her feet and then slowly slid off of the stage and plopped on her feet and smiled at me and minnie

minnie walked up to celeste and playfully hit her on the shoulder "you stupid idiot! where the hell did you go? ! after you climbed into that manhole, i couldn't find you anywhere!"

celeste looked at her confused "manhole?...oh! you mean that? well, you see, after i climbed in i somehow found myself in the next town over!" she said w/ a smile

"the next town over? how in the world did you get there?" asu asked her

celeste looked up in the thought "hmm...i don't know...but! after that i met this puppy and i played it w/ for a while!" she said w/ a happy smile

"if you know that you're lost, then don't go playing around like it's the best time in the world..." blake said to her as he sweatdropped

"and then! and then! a kind obaa-san came and helped me find my way back to here!"

"so that's how you got here? the old lady gave you directions?" momo asked her in curiousity

celeste shook her head "nope! after the obaa-san talked to me, i tried following her directions by taking the train, but somehow i found myself in the forest!" she exclaimed

"how the hell do you take a train and then find yourself in the FOREST? are you seriously that clumsy?" lessie-chan's dad asked her as his veins popped at the stupidness of this whole story

"i am not clumsy!well...at least not most of the time...anyways! after i came to the forest, i was looking around to see if i could find anyone to help me out, when all of a sudden...BOOM! i saw a big bear come out and it tried to attack me!"

we all jawdropped "A BEAR? ! YOU SAW A FREAKING _BEAR? _HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE? !" blake's dad exclaimed to her as he jawdropped at this entire story

she nodded "yes! the big bear jumped out of the trees and tried to attack me while i wasn't looking! i tried to run and run away from it, but it was so fast and it kept catching up to me!"

"s-somehow...i don't want to know what happened next, because this story was already a bit stupid..." melanie's dad, i assumed, said as he sweatdropped

"and then! i was still just running as fast as i could, when all of a sudden i tripped on a stick, and then i fell down and started rolling and rolling and rolling down some kind of hill!"

we all sweatdropped " does anyone else think that this story sounds a bit exaggerated?..." papa asked everyone as he sweatdropped

"no...when it comes to celeste, NOTHING is ever exaggerated...this is all probably true..." blake's dad said to papa as he sweatdrooped

"i was just rolling and rolling like that when the rolling stopped and then i got up on my feet and saw that the bear was gone, but i had found myself standing in a river!"

"oh, the stupidness of this story just continues..." blake said in an un-enthusiastic voice

"don't worry blake! i'm almost done! anyways, after that i quickly got out of the river and then i started walking all around the forest, just trying to find my way out! then after a while i saw a road, and i went on it! then after THAT i saw a very, VERY handsome man and he told me how to get back to this town, and then after that i came back here! see, blake? i'm done!" she said w/ a wide smile

"that part about the handsome guy...he didn't do 'anything' to you, did he?" minnie asked her w/ suspicion full in her voice as she stared at celeste

"huh? what's 'anything', minnie? do you mean 'did he buy me ice cream'? becuas he didn't get me any ice cream so it's fine!"vshe asked her in confusion and we all sweatdropped

"t-this girl is so clumsy, air-headed, ditsy, and pure, that she doesn't even know what 'anything' is..." asu said as she sweatdropped at her

"no...i think we should just keep it that way...no need to rush something like that..." i said as i patted celeste on the shoulder and sweatdropped "you pure little girl...if you ever get a boyfriend i'll feel kinda sorry for him..." i said to her as i did so

she looked at me in confusion "huh? boyfriend? what's that?" she asked and we all jawdropped

"th-this girl is just to damn pure! she doesn't even know what a 'boyfriend' is!" melanie said as she looked at celeste in wonder "how can someone be some clueless when it comes to life?" melanie asked as she continued to stare in wonder

"if anyone needs an explanation as to what a boyfriend is, then i'll be glad to tell!" hannabeth said happily and we sweatdropped at her

"of course, hannabeth IS an expert on stuff like this..." i said as i sweatdropped

then hannabeth walked up to celeste and patted her other shoulder "ne, celeste-chan! a boyfriend is a person who hangs out alot w/ a girl, and the two of them like to kiss, hug, make-out, and do lots and lots and lots of things in bed together! ok?" she said w/ a bright, wide smile

we sweatdropped at her "s-she didn't even try to make it sound better than that..." lessie-chan said as she sweatdropped

celeste looked at us in confusion, then she smiled "oh! you said that boyfriends like to kiss the girl that they hang around w/ alot, right? so does that mean that loke-sensei is layna-chan's boyfriend?" she asked, completely oblivious to what terror she had just started

there was silence.

dead silence.

nothing moved.

no one moved.

nothing was said.

the only thing that was heard, was the loud cracking coming from mama's knuckles as she glared hard at loke-sensei.

"HUH? WHAT THE HELL DID SHE SAY JUST NOW? YOU TWO HAVE KISSED BEFORE?" mama asked loke-sensei as she glared dangerously at him

me and loke-sensei and i looked at celeste "c-celeste! how did you know that happened? i never told you that before!" i hissed to her in embarressment

then all of my friends started shifting uncomfortably "a-actually, lay-chan...everybody in school knows about it..." lessie-chan said to me as she shifted uncomfortably next to me

i blushed harder "w-what? ! how? ! there wasn't even anyone in the hall when that happened, so how? !" i asked them as i blushed hard

"well...me and hannabeth were actually about to go downstairs at the same time you two kissed, so hannabeth said that we should definately take a picture of it and so she did that...then she sent the picture to everyone in school...and then after that i texted everyone in school to act like they didn't know who you were so you wouldn't get suspicious of us..." effie said as she sweatdropped nervously

"this school is full of gossiping little girls..." blake's dad said as he sweatdropped at all of us

i blushed more "hannabeth! why? ! why would you do that? ! and if you did why not tell me afterwards? !" i said to her

she placed a hand to her face and smiled "gomen ne, layna-chan! i was a bit bored that day, and before i knew it i had whipped my cell phone out and had sent the picture! gomen ne!" she said

"hannabeth...the way you're smiling like that...you don't look sorry at all..." lessie-chan said to her

"but really! i was shocked when i saw the picture! you two were kissing so intimate in the hallway!" melanie said w/ a smirk

"we were not! i didn't even want to in the first place! he forced me! forced!" i yelled to them in my defense

asu walked up to me and smirked "it sure didn't look forced, lala-chan! you were happy during that time weren't ya? weren't ya? you were weren't ya? just admit it!" she said to me

"no i was not! where and how did you see something like me being happy that i was kissing him? ! show me this picture!" i said to them as i blushed more at her words

then hannabeth quickly whipped out her phone "i was waiting for you to ask, layna-chan!" she said as an evil sparkle shined in her eyes as she then started rapidly tapping the screen on her phone

their was a dinging sound that came from her phone and then i felt my phone vibrating and i looked down at it and clicked the screen

my eyes widened as i saw a picture of me loke-sensei kissing intimatelt in the hallway, me pushed back up against the lockers and he was gripping onto me tightly, not letting go

i blushed seven shades of red, then i looked up at melanie and nodded "i-i hate to admit it, but...we really do look intimate in this picture..." i said to her as i nodded slowly and blushed

mama came up and reached for my phone "w-what? no! mama, don't look at that!" i yelled after her as she then stared at the picture on the screen

lessie-chan's mom came up and looked at the picture beside mama and after she did so, she stood next to loke-sensei and smirked at him

"kufufu! you're still just as perverted as always, aren't ya, loke?" lessie-chan's mom asked loke-sensei as she nudged him in the shoulder and smirked evilly

he blushed and then turned his head away from her

mama then handed my phone to melanie's mom, who was now smirking down at the picture on my phone, then mama went up to loke-sensei and she quickly grabbed him in a head-lock

"you damn little pervert! kissing my little girl like that! and she says that you FORCED her to kiss you? ! I'LL SNAP THAT NECK OF YOURS!" she yelled to him as she tightened her head-lock

"lucy...when did you learn to head-lock someone?..." papa asked her as he sweatdropped

i sweatdropped as mama then tightened her hold to the max and loke-sensei started calling help.

"uwaah...you got it bad, loke..." blake's dad said to him as he sweatdropped

loke-sensei was now desperately trying to get free, and i stared at him, then turned to lessie-chan "ne, lessie-chan! have the teachers talke to your parents about what you did yet?"

she sweatdropped at me "ignoring the situation?...and no, they haven't but i sure it's gonna happen soon enough..." she said as she then started sulking

i patted her on the back "now, now, lessie-chan! like i said before! what all of you did is NOTHING compared to the damage i made the past 3 weeks!" i said to her and at that everyone turned to me

"LAY-NA. WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'THE DAMAGE' THAT YOU MADE THE PAST 3 WEEKS?" mama asked me as she let loke free and towered over me

i held up a hand and smiled "oh that? well, ya see! the first week of school, i got into 139 fights, broke 57 windows, and damaged 18 classrooms! the second week, i threatened 35 teachers, purposely made several explosions go off in science class, and almost gave aries-sensei food poisoning w/ the ramen i cooked! and then all the stuff that i did this week was, i tried to make happy-sensei in to cat stew, i got into a fight w/ aquarius-sensei over who was a better swimmer and then we both started throwing stuff, i beat up 12 kids that were two years older than me and in asu's class, i broke 33 kids phone's because they got on my nerves...oh, and what else was it?...hmmm...i can't remember...oh! i blew up the back half of the school's building! yea, that was it!" i said as i counted each thing over on my fingers and smiled at mama

everyone sweatdropped at me "s-she caused all that destruction in just 3 short weeks?...d-definately natsu and lucy's kid...definately..." blake's dad said as he sweatdropped at me

"when the hell did you do all of this stuff? i don't remember any of this ever happening..." asu said to me and the rest of the kids my age nodded in agreement

"lay-chan...the rest of us are gonna get suspended, but think that you might just get expelled..." lessie-chan said to me as she sweatdropped

"if you do get expelled, layna-chan, all of us will come visit you on the days that we're suspended from school! right, guys?" celeste said w/ a wide smile as she looked around at everyone else

"i ain't gonna waste the days i'm suspended on visiting cow-boobs over here!" blake yelled to her as he grunted

"julie...would like to...visit...layna-chan...on the days that she...is suspended!...it sounds fun!" julie said as she pumped her fist happily in the air

"if it's something to do while we're suspended then sure! let's all go visit lala-chan!" asu said w/ a smile

"i won't have anything else to do, so i guess it's fine." azack said as he nodded in agreement

"yes! i think that this will be very fun! while i am suspended i would very much enjoy visiting layna-chan!" hannabeth said as she smiled her happy-go-lucky smile

"it sounds like a manly thing to do, so i'm fine w/ it! i cannot wait to go visit this manly man's house!" e-man said as he nodded and gave me a thumbs up and my veins popped at him

"i don't really care but if julie's going then so will i! and besides, while i'm suspended i can pick on this girly more!" she said as she smiled at julie then glared at me and i sweatdropped

"i will also come visit on the days i am suspended! but that is, only if you have some cake at your home, layna!" melanie said to me as she smiled at the mention of cake

"we'll all come visit ya too! make sure ya have something fun to do while we're suspended!" momo said as she pointed to to herself, ryuuji, rini-chan, effie, rocko, and rocky and they all nodded and smiled

"yay! we get to visit lay-chan's house! thank goodness! i thought i was going be bored forever, while i'm suspended!" lessie-chan said w/ a smile of relief

"hmph! i don't wanna go to that pinky's house, but if it's something to do while i'm suspended then i'll go!" minnie said as she blushed a bit

all of our parents stared at us, then there was a silence

all of us held hands to our mouths as we all just realized what we had just said

"ALL OF YOU ARE SUSPENDED FROM SCHOOL? ! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO? !" melanie's mom yelled to us as she glared at us angrily

they all flinched nervously and i sighed at them "tonight is SOOOO not gonna end good..."

* * *

><p><strong>...ano...ano, mina-san...you see...well...i kinda wasn't able to fix the grammar and everything, because of some...uh...eh...problems...anyways! i PROMISE that i will do a grammar check in the NEXT chapter! i PROMISE!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Detective Ai, Detective Seigi, Detective Kibou, and Detective Heiwa: The Dramatic Detectives, Are On The Case!**

**9:00 am: The Beginning Of This Simple, Yet Unknown Puzzle**

i had just gotten back from the store. i had 2 big shopping bags w/ me and i was holding one of them in my hands, while plue was helping by holding one of the bags ontop of his head as he walked w/ me. when we to the guild i stopped in front of the door, and then crouched down beside plue.

"good boy, plue! here's a treat for helping me out!" i said to him as i then reached in my pocket, pulled out a big lollipop and then gave it to plue w/ a smile

he happily took the lollipop and quickly popped it into his mouth and chewed on it "pupuun! puuun!" he said to me as he smiled through the lollipop

i giggled at him "plue, you're so cute! if you ever want another lollipop or any kind of sweets i'll give you some anytime, ok?" i said to him and he nodded "puuuun! puun!"

i giggled again, then stood up on my feet. i gently kicked open the door w/ my foot, and me and plue stepped into the guild

"laaaaaay-chan! lay-chan! did you get it? did ya?" lessie-chan asked me eagerly as she ran up to me

"layna, can we have some now? please?" melanie asked me as she also ran up and stared hungrily at the bags that we carried

"yep, i got it! and, no, melanie! it's for later, so you'll have to wait, k?" i said to them w/ a smile, and they pouted

"but we wanna have some now! what about just a little bit?" lessie-chan said to me and melanie nodded eagerly

i shook my head "no! it's for later, so you'll have some later!" i said to them as i then walked through the guild w/ plue, to the kitchen and walked in through the door

* * *

><p><strong>4:45 pm: The Crime Investigation Begins<strong>

(normal p.o.v.)

lessie and melanie hopped out of their seats "yay! we can have it now, right lay-chan? it's already 'later', so we can right?" lessie asked layna in a eager voice

layna sighed "sure, i guess so...but i'm not helping pass out all of that ice cream! it's too much!" she said to them

they nodded "it's fine! we'll pass it out, k?" melanie said as se nodded to layna, and layna got up out of her seat "i'll let you pass them out, but i'll go w/ you two to make sure that that's ALL you do." she said to them w/ a glare then walked off towards the kitchen and the other two followed behind

...

"AGHGHH!" a scream was heard from the kitchen and everyone in the guild turned to see what was going on

out through the kitchen door, popped lessie and she was yelling in despair "NOOOO! MY ICE CREAM! MY SWEET, SWEET ICE CREAM! NOOOO!" she yelled as she held her head and shook it in despair

then melanie and layna came out and they ran to lessie. melanie grabbed lessie by the shoulders "lessie! snap out of it! we'll find the culprit! everything will be okay!" she yelled to her dramatically

"NOOOOOOOOOO! MY ICE CREAM! WHO? ! WHO WOULD DO SUCH...SUCH A THING? ! NOOOOO!" lessie yelled in complete drama

then layna also walked up to lessie and she then took melanie's place of grabbing lessie by the shoulders "everything will be fine, lessie-chan! so snap out of it! SNAP OUT OF IT, MAN!" she said to her as she then dramatically struck lessie across the face

lessie stopped yelling then she looked down "you're right...i was being too drastic..." she said to them in a dramatic voice

melanie and layna nodded "yes! and now you two, know what we must do, right?" melanie asked them

lessie, and layna looked at melanie and their eyes widened "no! anything but that! don't!" lessie yelled to melanie as she grabbed melanie and shook her as her eyes widened

"melanie! we can't! that's!...that's...if we do something like that, it'll tear us apart! we can't!" layna yelled to melanie in a dramatic voice as she grabbed melanie's arm and her eyes widened

melanie looked down at the floor and shook her head "it must be done...this crime is just too dangerous, so it MUST be done...yes...WE'LL HAVE TO BRING OUT THE BIG GUNS!" she whispered to them and then looked up and yelled in a dramatic voice

lessie and layna looked at her like she was crazy, then they glanced at each other "no hard feelings if something turns out wrong, right lessie-chan?" layna asked her in a sad dramatic voice

lessie nodded "un!...it's what we have to do, so there's no turning back either, right melanie?" she said to them w/ a weak smile, and melanie nodded as she then placed a hand each on their shoulders "ah...you two...i want you to know, this...but no matter what happens we will still be nakama, so don't forget that! not even once!" she said to them

tears filled lessie's eyes at melanie's words "m-melanie...l-lay-chan...no! i don't wanna do this! it'll all just end wrong! i know it!" she said to them

layna smiled at her then pulled lessie into her chest and rubbed her head "ah...and if something wrong does happen, we'll still be friends, ok? and besides we HAVE to do this! right, lessie-chan?"

lessie sniffled and clung to layna's shirt, then she slowly looked up from her chest and smiled a weak smile to them both "o-okay...so i guess that means that we'll be enemies, wont we?" she asked them w/ a small smile as she wiped away her tears

they both nodded and everyone sweatdropped at the three "layna...what the hell are the three of you doing over there?" loke asked her as he sweatdropped

"and why the hell are they being so dramatic about it?" natsu asked as he sweatdropped at them

"i actually don't want to know because it will probably turn out to be something really weird..." levy mumbled as she sweatdropped at her daughter

then they all heard a loud gasp and everyone turned to see that it was asu "n-no! you guys...you aren't thinking of doing 'that' are you?" asu asked them as her eyes widenend

melanie looked down in pain "you think we want to do this? huh? it's insane, i know! but...but...but it's the only way!" she yelled to her as she looked up and they all saw that she had tears in her eyes, although they weren't falling yet.

asu flinched then she looked away in despair "n-no...you can't...you can't...YOU CAN'T DO IT! IT'S TOO RISKY!" she yelled to them as she looked away and yelled to them

then layna got on her feet and pointed at asu "well, what would you do if you were put in a situation like this, asu? tell me! come on i wanna hear it!"

asu said nothing for awhile then she turned to them and whispered "i would do the same..." she whispered quietly to them from across the room, then she looked up at them "but it's crazy! we don't know what will happen in the end! someone could...someone could...GET KILLED!" she yelled to them as she clutched her jacket tightly while she tried to get the right words out of her mouth

layna pointed to her from across the room again "asu! don't you think we know this? but we HAVE to solve this, no matter what! it's our duty!" she yelled to her, then she stopped pointing at asu and she turned around so that she was facing the wall and she looked up at the ceiling "and it's your duty too, asu!..." she said to her in a dramatic voice as she looked up at the ceiling

asu's looked up again and her eyes widened "l-lala-chan...h-how did you..." she whispered to her w/ wide eyes, "how did you know?..."

then melanie walked across the room to asu and she smiled at her and patted her on the shoulder "asu...it's okay...we all knew...so it's okay...don't worry about it, ok? we're all in this together so there's no need to worry anymore about it..." she said to her as she smiled at her

tears filled asu's eyes and she held a hand to her mouth "c-chief...CHIEF!" she whispered to her, then she wrapped melanie in a hug and started crying dramatically in her shoulder

everyone sweatdropped again at the 4 "ok, will someone PLEASE tell me what these four are talking about?" bisca asked as she sweatdropped at her daughter

"i think we all want to know that...and who the hell is 'chief'?" igneel said as he sweatdropped at them

then layna turned around and looked at the other 3 and she smiled at them "now! this is where we part ways! any last words, my dear nakama?" she said to them

they all smiled at each other "yea...we'll always be best friends and family!" lessie said to them w/ a wide smile

"yep! even one of us gets killed along the way, we'll never have any regrets on it, and we'll never feel hatred for the other!" melanie said w/ a nod and smile

"chief! lala-chan! lessless! once this case starts, i won't go easy on any of ya!" asu yelled to them w/ a big smile

"ah! that's the spirit asu!" layna yelled to her w/ a smile

"layna, what the hell are you four talking about?" loke asked her as he sweatdropped again

layna turned to everyone else in the guild and smiled "now, my sweet mina-san! our crime investigation starts now!" she yelled to them all

"huh? wait, what? what crime investi-" lucy asked them, but before she could finish, all of the lights in the guild went out

"kya! why did the lights cut off like that?" lucy yelled as she jumped back and huddled up into natsu, while he blushed as she did so

"somehow, i feel like this has to do w/ what those four were talking about just now..." levy said as she sweatdropped and scooted back next to gajeel and metalicana

then a single light came back on in the entire guild. everyone turned to see layna, sitting on the 5th floor's railing, a single light shining down on her body, as she sat on the railing. one of her legs were propped up on the rail as she sat on it, the other was hanging down the side, and she was sitting sideways on the rail, her arm behind her back supporting her in case she fell.

she had on a light brown trench coat, and a matching fedora to match placed on her head. she was pulling down on the hat w/ her finger so that you couldn't see her face

"ah...something weird is about to happen...i can just feel it..." gray said as he looked up at her

from under the hat, a smirk appeared on layna's face. "ahaha! beautiful bishoujo and SEKUSHII detective girl, layna dragneel, is on the case! saa, mina-san! let's bring in the story!" she said to them in a mysterious voice to them as she laughed and smirked

"wow...that's a bit creepy..." blake said as he sweatdropped at her

then layna pulled the hat up a bit on her head, so that now everyone could see her smirking face "shall we put on a show for you?" she asked them w/ a wide smirk on her face, then she stood up on the railing and jumped

as she fell down to the ground she took off her jacket and hat, revealing her outfit. she was wearing a pair of light pink shorts, a white shirt, that read in pink letters "DETECTIVE AI" on it and there was a heart design under the word 'AI', and a pink and white cloth knit beanie on her head that was oversized so that it drooped down a bit in the back, and a pair of white and pink sneakers

she landed on her two feet and then crouched down on one of her knees while she jutted the other leg out and grinned up at them all

"with my transfixing kisses and winks! my lovely, flawless, skin! my perfect pink lips! my amazing smile that's incredibly charming! my sexy, heartbeating pose that can make your heart go 'doki!' 'doki!' 'doki!' my tender, loving touch! like a fairy dancing in the cool, autumn wind, i'll grace your life with a shining, sparkling flame called 'love'! in the name of all things rabbit related! i'm your special detective made by love for love! i'm DETECTIVE AI!" she yelled to them and they sweatdropped

"what's up w/ the part about the rabbits?..." metalicana asked as he sweatdropped at her

"layna...why are you being so dramatic? and from all of what you just said...you just wanted to brag about yourself, didn't you?" loke asked her as he sweatdropped at her

layna looked up at loke "chu!~ hi, HONEY!" she said to him as she winked and blew him a kiss. loke blushed at her actions and words "is that really necessary? and why did you have to say 'honey' in english?" he asked her as he blushed

then one more light flicked on and everybody turned to see lessie, standing ontop of the bartop. she also had on the trench coat and matching fadora. she was looking down at her feet, using her finger to pull her fadora down so you couldn't see her face. from under the hat, she smirked

"ufufufu! incredibly cute and awesome detective girl, lessie redfox, is on the case! saa, mina-san! let's bring in the mystery!" she yelled as she then took off her jacket and hat

she was wearing a dark colored gatsby hat ontop of her wavy, iron black hair, a pair of black glasses on her face, there was a pencil hanging from the top of her ear, she had on a orange shirt that read in white letters "DETECTIVE KIBOU" on it, she had on a pair of shorts that color matched the hat's, she had on a pair of suspenders and a pair of long socks that reached up to her thighs, the socks were striped with orange and white, and she had in a pair of sneakers to match.

* * *

><p>in case you don't know what a 'gatsby hat' is then here is a pic!<p>

**http : / / www . thatwayhat . com / system / 0000 / 0694 / smoke - gatsby - recycled - plastic - bottles - cap _ large . jpg**

* * *

><p>"ufufufu! shall my introduction begin, mina-san?" she asked them as she then kicked her leg up in the air and kicked the air "with my iron hard leg, i'll kick away the devil called 'lost hope' and bring you a shining tomorrow!" she yelled to them, then she punched her fist out "with my jabbing, iron strong arm, i'll punch away the evil-doers and make you cry out in joy, for your new found light called 'hope'!" then she placed her hands on her hips "with my menacing, and damaging words that can pierce your heart like the cold, hard tip of freshly sharpened metal!" then she held a hand up high in the air, so that her palm was facing the ceiling "in the name of my deceased gramps, metalicana! i'm your perfect detective made from the cutest of cutest treasures! i'm DETECTIVE KIBOU!" she yelled as metal then shot out of her palm and flew up high into the air, then hovered down low above lessie's head, and the metal started to form the words "DETECTIVE KIBOU" in big letters, and right after the last letter, there was a metal heart next to it<p>

metalicana's veins popped "you're trying to kill me off that quick? !" he yelled to her

"lessie, what exactly are you and layna-chan doing? and why are you detectives? what are you being detectives for? what is this so called 'dangerous' crime that was commited?" levy asked her in curiousity

she ran her fingers across the brim of her hat "ufufufu! the mystery started, mina-san, the mystery started! our story began, mina-san, yes, our story began! so, i bet you're wondering, what is our little mystery? what, i know you're wondering, is our little beginning story? if you would like to know more, then you must stay closely tuned into our little tale so you may understand! now, chief! take 'em home!" she exclaimed to them with a voice full of mystery then she pointed across the room to one of the many dark areas in the guild

out of the dark, appeared a single light again, and under it appeared melanie, and she was standing on a tabletop. she was also wearing the trench coat and fadora, and her finger was holding the hat down so that you couldn't see her face.

she took off her jacket and hat, revealing her outfit. she also had on a beanie similar to layna's but her's was a blue color. she had on a red shirt that read "DETECTIVE HEIWA" on it in big letters, and she had on a pair of blue shorts, and on her legs were a pair of striped red and blue socks that went up high to her thighs. she had on matching shoes, also. she was wearing a dark pair of black sunglasses on her eyes, and she pulled the sunglasses up on her head, so that they were now resting on her forehead. she had two small versions of her usual sword, sticking inside of each of her socks, so that she would be prepared to whip them out at any second.

she pulled one of the swords out of her right sock and pointed it out "with the sparkling tip of my shining blade, i'll bring you peace! with the swift slices of my dancing treasures! with a heart that could never be defeated by the simple words 'i give up'. even if there is blood shed on this lonesome dance floor, called 'war'! in the name of all cakes in the world! i'm your incredible detective made from the sweetest of sweets! i'm DETECTIVE HEIWA!"

then she looked at lessie and she smiled "lessie! it's good seeing you after so long! how long has it been, exactly? 12 years? 25 years? ah...back then...yes, those were the good times..." she said as a look of reminiscing appeared on her face

"what the heck are you talking about, melanie? 25 years? you guys just talked to each other like 15 minutes ago..." jellal asked her as he sweatdropped at her

"why are you still being called 'chief'? who is 'chief'? and what are you three even talking about?" erza asked her in a confused voice

the three girl ignored the questions and continued on with their banter.

layna looked up and her eyes widened "that voice!...c-chief? chief? is that really you chief?" she asked as she looked up from her position on the floor and blinked at melanie in shock and disbelief

melanie smirked evilly at her "yes, it's me girl! i bet you're surprised aren't you?" she asked her with a wide smirk

layna got on her feet and backed away in fear from melanie "n-no...no...NO! you're supposed to be dead! why are you still here? ! asu was supposed to have killed you! NO!" she yelled to her as she shook her head and backed away from her in pure fear, and you could hear the drama in her voice

"hmph! like a simpleton like that could kill me, the chief, off! i'm the best of the best when it comes to snooping and sneaking, doll face! not even a mere bug like you could kill me off! hahaha!" she yelled to layna as she pointed at her, smirked and laughed evilly, then she stopped laughing and a VERY wide evil smirk appeared on her face "oh...and by the way, doll face. that asu girl, i killed her ages ago." she said

"wait! wait! wait! back up a second! ok, so let me get this straight...melanie, or this so called 'chief', killed asu? weren't you just going on about how you knew something about asu and then she hugged you and started crying like you two were the best of friends? how the hell do you go from THAT to you now killing her? what is up with this plot?" elfie asked them as she looked at melanie like she was crazy, but just as usual, the three girls ignore the questions and continued on

layna backed up against a wall and she held a shaky hand to her mouth "y-you didn't! liar! asu wouldn't die so easily like that!"

melanie smirked and fanned it off "oh, but she did, doll face! she was gone in the spilt second i walked up to her and then...oh i probably shouldn't give you the full BLOODY details should i? you might have a breakdown, dollface!" she said to her as her smirk grew wider and more evil with each word

layna's eyes widened to the max and she slowly fell to her her knees "n-no...no...no...NOOOOOOO!" she whispered as she shook her head, then threw her head back and yelled up to the ceiling as fake tears poured from her eyes "ASU! NOOOOOO!" she yelled as the 'tears' poured and poured down her face

"don't be so dramatic..." lucy said as she sweatdropped at her

then their was another flicker of a light and there was a laugh. everyone turned to see asu standing in front of the guild doors. she had on a trench coat and of course the fadora that was being pulled down so that you couldn't see her face

"aren't you supposed to be dead? why the hell are you standing there and laughing?" blake asked her as he sweatdropped at her sudden appearance

asu looked up at them and tore off her jacket and hat. she was wearing a short shirt that stopped right under her chest, and it was purposely ripped at the end so that it gave her that 'punk' type of look (lol?) it was a pretty green color, and writted on her shirt on her chest area, in white letters was "DETECTIVE SEIGI". she had on a pair of white shorts that were also purposely ripped at the edges. she had on matching sneakers to go with both, her shirt and pants, and a pair of ripped green and white gloves that had holes for her fingers. she had on a hat similar to lessie's but her was, of course, in a color to match her outfit. there was a revolver hanging from her shorts and she had on a pair of white sunglasses on her face.

asu leaned back up against the door, her foot kicked up back up against the door's surface, and her arms crossed, and she was smirking from behind those dazziling white sunglasses

layna looked up from crying and she wiped her eyes and stared at asu in surprise and disbelief "i-is that you...sebastian?" she asked her in a happy voice

"who the hell is sebastian? ! weren't you just calling her by her name? ! so who the hell is sebastian? !" igneel yelled as his veins popped at the stupidity of this whole plot

gray sweatdropped "oi, oi...at least remember the right names if you guys are gonna be this dramatic..."

asu smirked again, then she whipped off her sunglasses and stared at layna "ah...it's me! i've made you very worried haven't i, christina?" she asked her with a small smile

layna's eyes widened and fake tears filled her eyes again "j-john! it really is you! JOHN!" she yelled to her as the tears fell happily down her face

"what? ! what the hell is going on? ! who the hell is 'sebastian'? and where the hell did this 'christina' come from? and then you completely forgot about sebastian and replaced him with some guy named john! who is john? ! is he american? !" igneel asked again as his veins popped more at the story's stupidness

melanie stumbled on her feet "i-impossible! i thought i killed you, asu!" she yelled to her as she hopped off of the table and ran up to her

"now you're going back to her real name? seriously? jellal asked her as he sweatdropped

layna got up and then stood in front of asu with her arms held out "NOO! i won't allow you to touch my nee-sama! never! you'll try to hurt her again!"

"first it was 'asu', then it was 'sebastian', then we went to 'john'! now you're calling her 'nee-sama'? ! make up your god damn minds!" gajeel yelled to them

asu walked up to layna and pulled one of her arms down and smiled over at her "it's alright, imouto-chan! i'll deal with the chief, so you just stand back for a while, ok?"

"and you're going along with it? ! imouto-chan? ! really? !" lucy yelled to them

layna nodded and then walked away. asu turned to melanie "chief! you tried to kill me, but failed, and i'm willing to forgive you!"

melanie shifted uncomfortably "why? why would you be willing to forgive me even after all of that? what do you want?"

asu smiled sadly "i don't want anything, chief...but you know that we can't just keep on this silly fighting forever..." she said to her sadly, then she looked off into the distance with an even more sad smile "especially not with this dangerous crime that was commited, still floating around the area...unsolved..."

melanie's eyes widened "y-you...are you saying that we're gonna have to spilt up?" she asked her

"split up? ! where do you get something like that from what she just said? !" metalicana asked

"ah...that's exactly what i'm saying chief...this crime is just too dangerous for us to go out and investigate alone...we'll need to split up into groups and do this..." she said with a nod

melanie looked down "but the last time we did that...we lost sebastian...forever..." she said

"what? i thought that asu was sebastian? now you're saying that sebastian is actually a completely different person? then why call her sebastian in the first place?" alzack asked as he sweatdropped at the scene

"yea, but sebastian will always be in our hearts, chief...so let's just get this over with, so we can solve this crime!" she said to her with a smile

melanie looked up at her and nodded "un! sebastian wouldn't like it if we just left a case like this unsolved! let's do it!" she said to her

asu smiled and patted melanie on the back "yea! we'll do it for sebastian! so if anything bad happens to the other, since we'll be enemies we can't have any hard feelings! right?" she asked her as she held her hand out

melanie looked down at her hand and she smiled "yea! because either way, we'll still be the best detectives out there and have sebastian helping us from...ya know...hell..." she said as she smiled and shook her hand

"wait...what?...hell?...sebastian went to hell?...not heaven?...then why were you guys talking about him like he was some kind of super nice and incredible person?" blake asked as he sweatdropped

then layna and lessie came up to them "asu! chief! are we finally gonna investigate?" lessie asked them

they both nodded, and then asu placed a hand on each of their shoulders "lala-chan...lessless...our work begins here." she said and then with that last word all of the lights went back off

"kya! stop doing that! it's creepy!" lucy yelled as she jumped again and quickly grabbed natsu's hand and pulled herself even more closely to him

"i can feel it...something incredibly dramatic is about to happen..." gray said as he sighed as the lights went off

"if that's what gray says, then juvia will also believe the same!" juvia said as she smiled happily and reached out for gray's body in the dark room

then they all heard a voice "ufufufu! and so, mina-san our investigation begins! who is the culprit? is the person inside the guild? if so, then why did they do it? all of these questions, mina-san, will be answered as our mystery unfolds little by little! UFUFUFUFUFU!"

they all sweatdropped at the sudden voice "that weird little 'ufufufufu'...that was lessie just now wasn't it?" levy asked as she sweatdropped and shook her head

then all of the lights came back on in the guild and everyone could see again. they then saw lessie and melanie standing in front of the guild doors, while asu and layna were sitting on the bar chairs.

layna hopped out of her chair and then she pointed to lessie and melanie "ha! you weak detectives! you will not defeat us!" she yelled to them

"hmph! yea, right! with me, the cute and awesome one, and chief, the best detective around, we've got this case in the bag!" lessie said as she flipped her hair and smirked

then asu got up and she crossed her arms and smirked evilly "well, if you guys are SOOO incredible, then you wouldn't mind if we took the first steps into this investigation, would you?" she asked them evilly

lessie glared at them "what? ! you can't just do tha-" she was stopped by melanie

"no. it's fine. they can go as far ahead into this investigation as they want, but they'll still never beat us! let them go on!" melanie said as she held a pouting lessie back

layna and asu smirked, then they both walked over to the rest of the guild and layna pointed at them all "now you people listen here, 'cause i'm only repeating this once! a great crime has been committed in this guild!"

"yes! a crime far greater than even the deepest of murders! it is THE crime! and we must solve it!" asu said as she nodded

"what crime? what happened in the first place? is that why you guys are acting so dramatic?" loke asked them

at that lessie's head hung sadly, and melanie patted her on the back in reassurance. layna looked up sadly "yes...a great, terrible crime it is..." she said in a sad voice, then she looked back down at them "YES! SOMEONE HAS STOLEN MY ICE CREAM!" she yelled to them and they all fell out of their seats at the shock

"w-wow...wasn't expecting the crime to be something so STUPID..." blake mumbled to himself as he climbed back into his seat

"hey! it's not stupid! i brought two big bags FULL of ice cream, so i could share with everyone, but when we went to go pass it out, it was gone! i will not forgive the person who did this! so you idiots better watch your asses, because if i found out that you did it then you're gonna be my personal slave for a week!" layna yelled as she glared at them all

then asu looked at layna "lala-chan! you know the drill!" she said to her and layna nodded "ah! i got it asu!" she said to her with a thumbs up, then she turned to everyone else

layna then walked up to mirajane and stood in front of her "mirajane...yes, mirajane...the sweet, kind, but yet demonic bartender of the fairy tail guild..." she said in a deep, mysterious voice as she nodded at mirajane

then she placed a hand on her shoulder "now, mirajane...i'm gonna have to ask you some very important information! please, answer me as best as you can!" she said to her and mirajane nodded

"sure, layna-chan! if it will help you find out what happened to your ice cream, then it's fine!" she said with a smile

layna smiled and nodded at her "good...now! mirajane!" she said as she then turned and looked at everyone in the guild "i want you to tell me which one of these idiots you saw going in the kitchen, between the times of 9:15 am and 4:30 pm!" she yelled as she pointed at the people in the guild

mirajane tilted her in thought "oya...well, that's a bit hard to answer layna-chan...but if i was supposed to estimate the amount of people that went in there from those times, i'd say...it was about most of them." she said as she placed a hand to her cheek in thought, then pointed over to the table where the usual gang was sitting

i smirked "heh! of course it was you fools! i bet the whole litter of ya ate the ice cream! ya just don't know when to stop do ya?" she said to them with a smirk

"actually layna-chan...you haven't really proved that we did anything, so should you really jump to conclusions, like that?" bisca said as she sweatdropped at her

then asu and layna both walked towards the table, and layna placed a hand on the table "well, if we're gonna do this investigation, then we'll have to start off with the main suspect of you fools!" she yelled to them

"main suspect? who the hell is that?" natsu asked her, and she grinned

"heh! why it's this little stripper boy, of course!" she yelled as she turned and pointed to blake

everyone looked at blake and he just sweatdropped "no...i didn't do anything..." he said as he sweatdropped at their stares

asu and layna walked up to blake and layna slightly towered over him "come on! spill it! i know you did it! just come on out!"

"i didn't anything, you stupid chick! and why am i the main suspect?" he yelled to her in aggervation

asu placed a hand on his shoulder "we all know how much you and lala-chan despise each other! so when you saw her with all of that ice cream, you just said 'if i eat this, that stupid cow boobs will get mad for sure!' and then you went and ate it and now you're trying to play dumb!" she said as she mimicked blake's voice

"that's actually a really good impression of blake..." juvia said and julie nodded in agreement "that sounds...just like julie's...onii-chan!"

blake sweatdropped at the two, then turned back to asu and layna "ok...first of all, i sound nothing like that...second of all, i DO hate cow boobs, over here, and everything, but why the hell would i do something as STUPID as eat TWO bags full of ice cream?...and thirdly, don't ever suspect me of something as stupid as this again, or else i'll try and hurt you." he said to them as he looked at them like they were stupid

layna and asu glared at him, then layna placed a finger on his forehead and she closed her eyes

"why the hell are you touching my forehead? get off!" he said to her as he reached up to remove her hand, but layna quickly used her free hand to flick his hand away, much to his annoyance

asu held a hand to layna's shoulder and she asked "lala-chan, did he do it?" she asked her

layna opened her eyes, and looked at asu "no, this stripper, didn't do it...tch! and i was getting all happy that i could finally hurt him..." she mumbled to herself angrily and blake sweatdropped at her

then layna removed her finger, and she crossed her arms "well...if it wasn't the exhibitionist...then it must be the second to main suspect!" she yelled as she then pointed to gray

"i can just see where this is going..." gray said as he sighed at her

asu walked up to gray and she ruffled his hair "uncle gray...it's okay...we know you did it, so don't get so depressed...we all know you did it..." she said to him with a sad smile as she ruffled his hair

"i didn't do anything...and stop ruffling my hair..." he said to her as he sweatdropped

asu stopped and then she smiled sadly down at gray again "uncle gray...why are you acting like this? you don't have to hide anymore...we know that you're the culprit, so just...just come clean...it'll make everything so much better and easier..." she said to him

his veins popped "and like i said, asu, i didn't do anything! why are you even suspecting me?" he asked the two

then layna walked up to him and she placed her hands on his shoulders "uncle gray! stop this charade! we all know the truth! you and papa have been rivals ever since you were just 7 years old! what better way then to get back at him, then by messing with his daughter? his incredibly beautiful, hot, sexy daughter who is the most perfect example of a human being? his daughter who is th-" she said as she shook him

everyone sweatdropped at her words "l-lala-chan...you're going a bit off topic, there..." asu said to her as she sweatdropped at her

"you just wanted a reason to brag about yourself didn't you?" lucy asked her as she sweatdropped at her daughter

layna looked at them and nodded slowly "a-ah...you're right...now where was i? oh yea!" she said then she went back to shaking gray

"then by messing with his daughter! so you decided to sneak into the kitchen when the kind mirajane wasn't looking, and then...BAM! you lunged into my precious ice cream and ate and ate and ate until there wasn't a drop left! just admit it, man! JUST ADMIT IT!" she yelled to him as she shook him even more

gray sweatdropped as he was being shaken, then he pulled layna off of him "and like i said, PREVIOUS TIMES BEFORE, i didn't do anything! who the hell would eat all of that ice cream anyways?" he said to her as she dusted his clothes off

asu came up to him and she placed a hand on the tabletop and she smiled sadly at him "uncle gray...you just don't know when to stop do you?...kami-sama wouldn't be very happy with you right now, uncle gray..." she said to him as she pointed upwards and shook her head sadly

then layna pointed to julie "and look at that uncle gray...this cute, ADORABLE little girl, who loves her father as much as i love my delicous ice cream...look at how sweet she smiles, you wouldn't want to trash that sweet smile, would you, uncle gray?...then be a good man, and just tell us the truth...tell us the truth, so that...so that..." she said as she pointed and smiled sadly at julie, then she started crying and she cupped her face in her hands as she did so

"SO THAT YOU WON'T TARNISH SUCH A BEAUTIFUL, AND ADORABLE SMILE OF A CUTE LITTLE GIRL!" she said as she cried dramatically into her hands

asu came up to layna and held her in her arms "shh...shhh...shh...it's alright, lala-chan...we all know how you feel...we all know how ya feel...none of us would ever like to see such a cute girl being crushed just because of something her father did...so just calm down...shh...shhhh..." she said to her as she rocked her back and forth in her arms and rubbed her back

everyone sweatdropped at them "why the hell are you even crying?" igneel asked her as he sweatdropped

"do you always have to be so damn dramatic about stuff like this?" metalicana asked her as he also sweatdropped

"okay...i have NO idea why you're crying, but i still did nothing! so just go investigate someone else!" gray said to them as he watched the two

layna looked up at him, then she placed a finger on his forehead and closed his eyes.

after a few seconds, she opened her eyes and smiled. she walked over to julie and pulled her head into her big chest "isn't that nice, julie? your father isn't a criminal! now you can always have a nice, happy family where you may always be with your father, who isn't going to go to jail!" she said to her as she stuffed julie's head into her chest and gave her a big hug and smiled down at her

"why would i go to jail for eating ice cream? and what in the world did julie even have to do with this whole thing?" gray asked her as he sweatdropped at her as he watched her suffocate julie's face in her chest

"...layna-chan...julie...she cannot...breath in your...big chest...!" julie said to layna as she tried to pull away from layna's chest

layna smiled at julie again, then she let go of her and walked back over to asu who nodded at her. then layna looked over at lessie and melanie

"oi! chief! lessie-chan! take what you want, now! we're done with these bags of scum for now!" she yelled to them as she pointed back to the group at the table

"bags of scum? do you even have any manners?" grandeeney asked her

lessie and melanie walked over to the table "heh! you two reek of terrible detectiveness! how did you even make it in this world, up until now?" lessie said to them with a smirk as she passed by them

layna and asu glared at her "tch! the shortie thinks she's all that just because she has chief on her team! i bet they both think they're better than us!" asu said as she looked at lessie

"oh, but we are so much better than you two! oh, and by the way, doll face! when i get this mystery solved, i'm making you two serve me and lessie to cake!" she yelld to layna

layna's veins popped "who said that you would solve it? if anyone were to solve anything, it'd be us! and when we do, YOU'RE gonna serve us to ice cream!" she yelled to them

lessie and melanie smirked "hmph! yea, right, little miss big-boobs! with me, the incredibly awesome one, and chief, the greatest detective of all detectives, we got this thing in the bag!" lessie said to her with a wide smirk

"little miss big-boobs? well, you don't even have anything up there short stop!" she yelled to her as she blushed and held a hand to her chest

"woah! woah! why are you two fighting? aren't you supposed to be the best of friends?" loke asked her

layna and lessie looked over at him "when you're a detective, you have no friends! just the case, clues, and your mind! we detectives have no time for something as simple as 'friendship'! and besides, who'd ever be friends with a second rate detective?" lessie said to him as she flipped her hair with a smirk

everyone sweatdropped at the two girls "you two had better go back to being friends after this stupid 'case' is over..." levy said to her with a sweatdrop

layna glared at lessie, then asu quickly pulled layna away from her, and lessie smirked. melanie, who was watching the whole thing, turned back to the people at the table

"now! we'll go to the second suspect of you fools!" she said to them, then lessie pointed at lucy "auntie lucy! suspect #3!" she yelled to her

"eh? huh? what? me? why am i a suspect?" she asked them as she looked around in surprise at the sudden words from lessie

lessie smirked at lucy "hmph! why WOULDN'T you be a suspect, auntie lucy? you have all the reasons to be a suspect!" lessie yelled to her with a smirk

"and what exactly are these reasons?" natsu asked them in confusion

melanie crossed her arms and looked at natsu and lucy like they were stupid " 'the reasons' he asks! well if you want to know that badly, then we'll tell you!"

then lessie sat on the tabletop and she patted lucy's head gently "we all know that you used to live the life of a princess, auntie lucy...all that glamour, fashion, money, high-class food...all of it...all of that stuff, made you feel different from the rest of the people in the world...and we all know that even though you still act all 'yankee' like, here in the guild because it naturally rubs off when you're around the people here, that you still have a tendecy to act snobby, and rich-like...ya know...all princess-y..." she said to her with a sad smile as she patted her head

"uh...no...i've never acted 'snobby', 'rich-like' or 'princess-y' in the guild before...and why are you patting my head?" she said to her as she sweatdropped at lessie

then melanie placed a gentle hand on lucy's shoulder "and so, when you saw layna, your daughter, with all of that ice cream, you just exploded and went into your 'princess-y' mode...and you said 'i've never tasted ice cream before! i should go and try this commoners treat, for once! it will be a good lesson in being common!'...that's what you said didn't you?...then you went in the kitchen, when auntie mira wasn't looking, and you tried some of the delicious commoner's treat for the VERY first time..." melanie said as she smiled sadly at her

natsu turned his head away from them and held a hand to his mouth as he tried to hold in his laughs, and lucy's veins popped

then lessie continued on for melanie "then as you tasted ice cream for the very first time...BAM! it was the best thing you'd ever had in the entire world! so you kept eating and eating it, until there was no more! and then when you found out that you had eaten all of the ice cream you said 'oh my goodness! the commoner's treat! i can't believe i, lucy heartfilia, ate all of it! what will the idiotic commoners of this guild think of me? i must hide the evidence that i was even here, or else the idiotic commoners might try and form an angry mob on me!'...that's what you said, wasn't it, auntie lucy?...then after all of that, you sneakily hid all of evidence of you even being there, and now you're trying to lie to your own daughter, by saying that you didn't eat her ice cream!"

now natsu was facing everyone else again, but he had a hand covering his face as he busted out laughing at the whole thing, and loke was now joining him, by pulling his jacket up a bit and hiding his face behind it as he also busted out laughing at lessie and melanie's words

lucy's veins popped even more "you act like i was some kind of snobby rich girl who doesn't even know what ice cream is! well, for your information, i HAVE tasted ice cream before when i was a little girl!" she said to them

lessie and melanie looked at each other with worried faces "chief...what should we do? auntie lucy is denying the fact!" lessie said to melanie with a worried look

melanie nodded "this is troublesome!" she said then she looked over at lucy "auntie lucy! are you denying the fact of eating the ice cream, because you're looking down on us? you think that we're all commoners? how mean! do you even see your own daughter and husband as commoners? what have we ever done to you? why do have to act so snobby and princess-y? we're all family!" she said to her as she shook her head in shame at lucy

lucy's veins popped to the max, as natsu and loke laughed harder as the two young girls kept talking

"you little girls! i said i didn't eat no damn ice cream so, understand that! now quit all the damn talk about me thinking that you're 'commoners' and i'm 'snobby'!" she yelled to them

then natsu looked up from his laughing and fanned the problem off to melanie and lessie "g-guys! i-i don't think l-lucy did it, so just go investigate someone else, ok?...hahahahaha!" he said to them through laughs, then he finally broke and he started laughing again

lessie and melanie nodded "well...if that's what uncle natsu says...then i guess it's fine..." lessie said

melanie then, placed a hand to her hip and pointed forward "now! suspect #3 has been interrogated! we must now go onto the next suspect of you fools!" she yelled, then she ran her eyes back and forth at everyone at the table

her eyes stopped on loke and he stopped laughing and sweatdropped "i didn't do anything, melanie..." he said as he watched her stare at him

then lessie came up to loke and she gave him a glare full of spite "huh? what's this i hear? you ate the ice cream? MY ice cream? how dare you call yourself lay-chan's, my best friend's, boyfriend! i should whip that little lion ass of your's into shape!" she said to him as she glared hatefully at him

he sweatdropped "first of all, i never ate any ice cream. second of all, if i did do that, layna would probably try to kill me. and thirdly, i thought you just said that you and layna weren't friends while you were being 'detectives'? make up your mind..." he said to her as he sweatdropped and held his hands up in defense

"tch! you lying to me? 'cause now that i think about it, it makes COMPLETE sense as to why you would eat that ice cream! so you lying to me? huh, lion boy?" she asked him as she crossed her arms and glared harder

"how does it make sense that i ate the ice cream? although i never did eat any ice cream..." he asked her

melanie came up to him and she looked him up and down "this! this is why it makes sense!" she said as she studied him up and down

"huh? you're saying that i would have eaten the ice cream, because of my body?" he asked her as he looked at her like she was crazy

melanie nodded "that's exactly what i meant! you, being a true and pure pervert/playboy in all entireness, got mad when layna wouldn't give you a kiss while we were turned into little kids, so you decided to eat her ice cream as revenge! you bad boyfriend! layna should take you to jail!" she yelled to him

"why would i do something like that? and i'm not a pervert or a playboy...at least not anymore..." he said as he sweatdropped more

"he's right melanie! loke, wouldn't do something as underhanded as that over a silly little kiss!" lessie said to melanie

loke nodded "yes! exactly! thank you, lessie!

then lessie smirked "heh! i bet the reason why he ate the ice cream was because lay-chan wouldn't do 'that' with him for the past week! i'm right, aren't i? ufufufu!" she said as she smirked widely and flicked loke on the forehead

melanie nodded "oh! i see, now! thank you, lessie! it makes PERFECT sense, now! loke got mad that layna wouldn't do 'that' with him this past week, so he took his revenge on her ice cream! yes, this makes sense!" she said as she smiled and put the pieces together in her mind

loke and layna blushed "no! that doesn't make sense at all! and i never ate any of her ice cream!" he yelled to them as he blushed

then layna ran up to them from her spot next to asu, and she grabbed lessie's arm "lessie-chan! how did you know that i wouldn't let loke do...you know...'that'? !" she whispered harshly to her as she blushed hard

lessie smirked and looked over at loke "ufufufu! who WOULDN'T know? i mean, you could just feel the deep sadness that was emitting from his body after you told him no!" she said with a wide smirk as she snickered at loke

loke and layna blushed again, then melanie smirked also "and all week long, whenever he was around layna, you could just feel the heat around him as he got all hot around you from the tension of not being able to touch your body! kufufufu! and you two actually walk around the guild like that? kufufufu! you nasty perverts!" she said with an evil snicker

"ok! now you're just making stuff up! none of that ever happened!" loke yelled to her as he blushed more

layna blushed and then she stared at loke "loke...you got like that while you were around me?...pervert..." she said to him as she walked away from the table and went back to asu

"w-what? ! i never said that! they're making that up, layna!" he yelled to her as she walked away and he blushed

lessie and melanie then busted out laughing "hahaha! o-oh my gosh! y-you should have seen your face, loke! hahaha!" lessie said as she leaned over and held her gut as she laughed

melanie came over to loke and placed a hand on his shoulder "w-we're sorry, loke! we were just saying that because we thought it would be funny to see how you two reacted, but we know that you didn't eat the ice cream, so just calm down!" she said to him as she tried to hold in her laughs

"you two...is messing with people's lives the only thing you're good at?" lucy asked them as she sweatdropped at them

...

after they had gotten through with laughing, melanie and lessie started their investigation again

"now! onto suspect #3!" melanie yelled to them, then lessie pointed to metalicana "old gramps, looks like it's your turn now!" she yelled to him

"huh? me? why the hell would i eat some ice cream?" he asked her as he stared at like she was crazy

lessie banged her fist on the table and glared at him "YOU KNEW I LOVE ICE CREAM! ESPECIALLY IF IT WAS LAY-CHAN WHO BOUGHT IT, THEN I'D LOVE THE ICE CREAM EVEN MORE! SO YOU JUST WENT AHEAD AND ATE MY ICE CREAM, TO GET REVENGE ON ME! YOU GOD DAMN GRAMPS!" she yelled to him in fury

he sweatdropped "why the hell would i know that you like ice cream? i barely even know half of the things about you...although it's not like i'd want to know anything about you, anyways..."

lessie pointed to him again "gramps! don't even act all innocent like that! we all know that you like to pick on me about my height and that you enjoy every single minute of it! so you decided to pick on me even more, by taunting me with your nasty, rusty metal mouth filled with my delicious ice cream!" she yelled to him and his veins popped

"lessie...if you're going by a description like that, then doesn't your dad also count as one of the suspects this time?" azack asked her as he sweatdropped

lessie smirked "hmph! maybe he does, but i actually LIKE my dad! as for that old gramps, i couldn't even form the words as to how much i dislike him! so in all fairness i decided to choose metalicana as the suspect!" she said with a proud smirk at her 'smartness'

metalicana's veins popped "in what way is that fair? this is the most stupidest thing i've ever heard of! eating some god damn ice cream! this is the most stupidest thing i've ever heard of!" he yelled as he got mad

then melanie placed a hand on lessie's shoulder "uh...lessie...maybe you should just let this one off...i think metalicana might just pop if you keep on..." she said to her as she sweatdropped at the two

lessie crossed her arms and huffed "hmph! i'll let it off this time..." she mumbled as she huffed and then went back to melanie's side

then layna and asu came up to the two "heh! now it's our turn!" layna said with a smirk

"awesome detectives my butt! we'll get this case solved in the next hour!" asu said to them with a wide smirk and lessie and melanie glared at the two

"fine...go ahead, but WE'LL still be the one's to solve this case." melanie said as she and lessie then stood next to their parents and waited to see when layna and asu were gonna start again

layna turned to everyone again "now! let's get this interrogation started again!"

* * *

><p><strong>two hours, that were full of questioning girls and refusing people, later<strong>

layna and asu had already interrogated, natsu, igneel, gajeel, erza, grandeeney, wendy, alzack, azack, and bisca, and then after they did so, melanie and lessie came back up and they interrogated others such as elfie, e-man, mirajane, elfman, evergreen, juvia, jellal, freed, happy, charle, pantherlily, and levy.

layna, lessie, melanie, and asu then looked at the last suspect in question.

julie.

little, sweet, kind, julie.

then everyone else turned to julie also

"oi! julie, OBVIOUSLY, didn't do anything so why do you even have to ask her?" blake said to the four girls

"we can't leave anyone out! this is a critical crime and EVERYONE that was involved MUST be talked to! whether you like it or NOT!" lessie said to him as she looked at him, then at julie

layna walked up to julie and she pulled julie in for a hug "julie...it's okay, if you did it! i'll forgive you! i won't hurt you or anything, because if someone as sweet as you did it, then i just HAVE to forgive you! so it's okay to speak up and tell me the truth!" she said to her as she hugged julie

julie tried to pull herself away from layna's body and when she finally did, she dusted off her clothes and sat back in her seat next to blake and gray

she smiled up at them "julie...did not..do anything..." she said with a simple smile

"juju! please, don't lie to us! you're the only person left!" asu said to her with a sad expression

julie tilted her head slightly and she continued to smile "julie...did nothing..." she said simply

"julie! it's okay! just come out and tell us! we'll understand!" lessie yelled to her as she shook her head sadly at the girl

julie tilted her head a bit more and she smiled more "julie...never ate any...ice cream..."

then melanie came up to her and placed her hands on julie's shoulders "julie! quit lying! we'll understand! so please...please tell us the truth! we'll still love you like family even if you did do it!" melanie yelled to her as she shook the girl's shoulders

as julie was being shaken, she tilted her head completely to one side and smiled widely "julie...said...that she did...nothing..." she said as she did so

melanie stopped shaking julie and looked at julie's smile and she backed up a bit "j-julie...stop that...that's creepy..." she said to her as she backed away from her

julie just continued to smile at the four girls and the other 3 of them flinched a bit at her smile and they also backed up a bit "a-ano...julie...please don't smile like that..." layna said to her as she stared nervously at julie's smile

"a-asu! she's scaring me! it's creepy!" lessie whined as she hid behind asuka and looked at julie then quickly went back to hiding as she saw her smile again

asu sweatdropped "juju...that's really creepy..."

then julie placed a hand to her cheek and she continued to smile and tilt her head at them "but...julie just wanted...to tell you...that she did...nothing..." she said to them as she did so

"o-okay! we get it! you didn't do it! now, p-please stop with the smile! it's freaking me out!" layna said to her as she backed up more away from julie as she placed her hand to her face

julie pulled her hand away from her face and then turned her head upright and smiled smally as she then started giggling at the four

everyone sweatdropped at julie "julie, where did you learn to do something so creepy?" gray asked her as he sweatdropped at the giggling girl

julie then looked at him in confusion "hmm...to be honest...julie does...not know...either!..." she said to gray as she shrugged her shoulders and he sweatdropped at her again "just don't do that smile again, because it really was creepy..." he said to her

then after the four girls had calmed down, melanie stepped up "this is insane! if all of you say that you didn't do it, then who did? the ice cream couldn't have just magically walked off! someone is lying!" she yelled to them all

then asu stood beside her "chief! if we don't solve this case soon, then we'll be dishonoring...sebastian..."

"so we're going back to the 'sebastian' thing, huh?" igneel asked as he sweatdropped

melanie looked down at the floor "you wouldn't like it if we messed up this case would you...sebastian?" she asked as she stared at the floor sadly

"are you supposed to be talking to sebastian in hell? ! and why is sebastian in hell anyways? ! what the heck did he do?" ! gray asked as he sweatdropped at her

asu placed a hand to her other arm and she rubbed it as she looked away sadly "sebastian...he used to be the chief, before melanie..." she said quietly in a sad voice

then lessie looked down "sebastian was...sebastian was...he was...he..." she said, but fake tears filled her eyes before she could finish and then she threw her head back and started crying dramatically "SEBASTIAN! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO IT? ! WHY? !" she wailed as she cried loudly

layna quickly pulled lessie into her arms and rocked her back and forth as she cried, while everyone else sweatdropped at the four again "you four just don't know when to stop being so god damn dramatic..." lucy said to them as she sweatdropped

"what the hell did sebastian do? and wait...who is sebastian supposed to be, again? is he even a real person? did you guys just make him up? and what the hell is up with his name, 'sebastian', did he used to be a butler or something?" metalicana asked as he sweatdropped

layna glared at him as she petted lessie while she cried "don't you dare talk about sebastian like that! he was VERY real and no, he was NOT a butler!" she said as she snapped at him, then went back to comforting lessie

asu looked at them "sebastian, was the best of the best detectives...even better then our current chief." she said as she pointed to melanie, who quickly looked away in sadness, then continued on "yes...sebastian was the best...until...until he did...THAT..." she said as she looked down in pain

at those words lessie's eyes widened and she then started wailing louder "SEBASTIAN! WHY? ! WHY? !" she yelled as she clutched layna's shirt tighter and yelled even more dramatically

layna nodded and rubbed lessie's back as she tried to get her to calm down "it's alright, lessie-chan..."

everyone sweatdropped at lessie and then went back to asu and melanie "so what exactly did this 'sebastian' do that was so horrible for you guys to take?" levy asked as she ignored her daughter's dramatic antics

melanie looked away again and she clutched her chest in pain "don't ask us something like that...it's hard to talk about it..." she said as she did so

"you four were the ones who started talking about it in the first place..." jellal said to her as he sweatdropped at her

asu smiled "sebastian murdered his brother john..."she said with a smile

"wait a minute! why are you saying something like that with a smile? ! and wasn't john supposed to be you? ! now we find out that john is actually a completely different person who is actually sebastian's brother? ! this plot makes no sense at all! are you four just making this up as you go? !" igneel said to them as he sweatdropped and his veins popped at the story's confusing plot

asu ignore him and continued on "it was a dark, lonely tuesday night...sebastian had just gotten done with the best case he had ever had...but before he went home, sebastian decided to stop for a taco..." she said as she looked up and smiled sadly at the ceiling

"now you're gonna tell a story? ! and by the looks of it, it's a pretty stupid one at that! i mean, a taco? !" metalicana said to them as his veins also popped

then lessie looked up from layna's body and continued for asu "as previously stated, sebastian decided to stop for a taco...he walked slowly, yet gracefully down the completely empty, dark streets, just looking for a place to get his taco..." she said as she sniffled a bit

"how do you four even know this story? were you with 'sebastian' when this all happened? and is there really point in talking about him looking for a taco?" grandeeney asked as she sweatdropped

lessie continued on "he then stopped in the middle of the street as he saw a taco vending machine..." she said as she then wiped her wet eyes

"taco vending machine? ! what the hell is that? ! don't you mean 'vending cart'? ! you're just making this up off of the top of your head aren't you? !" gajeel asked her

then melanie turned and faced them again as she continued the story "sebastian said 'oh...i should probably get a taco from there...' then he walked off towards it and bought himself a taco...minutes later he had finished eating it, which was quite delicious, and he then started walking home...yes, he walked home..."

"the part about the taco really had no meaning in this story did it? i bet you guys just made it up to make the story longer..." natsu said to them as he sweatdropped

"as sebastian strolled through the empty streets towards his home, he saw something that peeked his interest...yes, quite interesting it was..." melanie said in her mysterious voice as she drifted off

then layna started off for her again "through the crowded streets, that were filled to the brim with people, sebastian saw his wife...christina..." she said sadly

"huh? ! didn't you guys just say that the streets were empty? ! and wasn't 'christina' supposed to be asu? ! now we found out that she's actually sebastian's wife? ! you guys ARE just making this up as you go!" blake said to them as he sweatdropped

layna continued on "as he saw christina, his heart flipped with joy, so he decided to go to her...but as he got closer to her, his heart split and his eyes widened in sadness and anger at what he saw next...yes, what he saw next, was something that no person would ever want to see in their wife...christina was standing in the crowded streets, holding a warm gentle hand, and she was gazing lovingly up at sebastian's brother...yes, she was gazing, like a school girl in love ,up at john..." she said as she then turned around from everyone and clutched her heart in pain

asu walked over to layna and she patted her on the back and then talked to everyone else "don't worry about lala-chan...she's just getting a little sad, because she can also relate to how sebastian felt...i mean, how do you think lala-chan would feel if she saw loke-boy with some other girl and he was kissing her?" she said to them with a sad smile

they all sweatdropped at the two girls "loke-boy? since when have you started calling loke that? and layna never said anything about christina kissing john..." levy said to her with a sweatdrop

"anyways...sebastian was very sad and angry when he saw this so he decided to go up to the two and confront them, but...just as he was about to do so, he saw the most horrifying thing in his life..." lessie said dramatically

then asu stepped up and strecthed her arms out dramatically "CHRISTINA AND JOHN WERE KISSING! AGH!" she yelled to them in complete dramaticness to them, then melanie stepped up

"yes, what asu said is true...christina and john were now kissing passionately, and it crushed sebastian's poor little heart...so he stepped up and confronted the two..." she said as she then patted layna on the back

layna looked up from crying "huh? what?" she asked her as she wiped away her eyes and looked up at them all

melanie sweatdropped at her, then she fanned it off to her "oh...yes, right...you can do that thing now." she said to her as she remembered what she had to say

layna then nodded and then she, melanie, and asu then stood in front of the table and for some reason they started acting out the scene between sebastian, christina, and john

layna frowned "john! christina! what is the meaning of this? why are you two sharing a kiss?"

then melanie smirked "hmph! what's it look like, you damn idiot? i was kissing christina, and she was ENJOYING it! haha!" melanie yelled to layna with a wide smirk as she laughed at her

layna's veins popped "well i can see THAT, but why the hell are you two kissing? she's my wife, you bastard!"

melanie smirked then spun around on her feet and then turned back to layna "haha! you're so funny, brother! christina? you're wife? is THAT what you think? hahaha, you really must be a fool!"

layna stepped up slightly to the two "what do you mean by that, john?"

melanie smirked then pointed to asu "me and christina have been married for the past 25 years, brother! we've been keeping a lie to you this whole time!"

lessie gasped VERY loudly as she held a hand to her chest in surprise and everyone sweatdropped at her. lessie just shrugged "hey, somebody had to do it!" she said as she shrugged and they sweatdropped at her again

"wait a minute! 25 years? how the hell does someone NOT notice that their wife was cheating on them with another man for 25 YEARS? was sebastian like stupid or something?" metalicana asked as he chewed on a piece of metal and laid his head up on the table and sweatdropped over at them

they continued the story "GASP! w-what? ! c-christina what is the meaning of this? ! you have been lying to me for the past 25 years? !" layna yelled to asu

asu smiled happily and she looked up at the ceiling "hmm...25 years?...well, then yes...i have been keeping a secret from you for the past 25 years...time sure does fly by, doesn't it?"

"why the hell are you acting all reminscent when your husband just found out that you've been having an affair with his brother? ! and don't look so happy while you're doing it, too!" jellal yelled to her

then layna walked up to melanie and she slapped her hardly across the face

"oooo! the big SLAP! i have been WAITING for that to happen all day long!" lessie exclaimed as she watched in excitement

"oi, oi...even if you guys are acting, there's no need to be so damn graphic with what happens in the story..." azack said as he sweatdropped

melanie held a hand to her face and she grinned "what? is that supposed to be your way of saying that you hate me, brother? heh! you always were the weak one, doing the most weakest and stupidest of things that anyone could ever imagine! and for those exact things, that's why mother never loved you!"

"wait...who the hell is 'mother'? why do you guys keep adding in people as you go? it's making the story more complicated..." levy asked

then lessie popped up in the scene and she held the back of her hand to her mouth and laughed snobbily "oh ho ho ho ho! oh ho ho ho ho! did someone call for me, my sweet son?" she exclaimed as she did so

"and you're supposed to be the mother? ! and wait! what the hell is the mother doing in the middle of the street? ! was she just casually walking by, and decided to pop in on her sons' fight? !" gajeel exclaimed as he watched

"this story is actually very interesting..." erza said as she ate a piece of cake and watched the four girls, and everyone sweatdropped at her

"yes, i think this story is also very interesting! it makes today just feel so much more...vibrant! ya know?" mirajane said with a wide smile as she happily watched the story unfold and everyone then sweatdropped at her

lessie then stepped in between melanie and layna "oh ho ho ho ho ho! oh ho ho ho ho! how have you been doing my sweet son, john? oh, how i have always wanted to meet you and this christina together!" she said in a snobby voice then turned to asu

"oh...so this is the so called christina i have heard about...well, it's still better than nothing..." she said in a flat voice as she looked asu up and down

layna stepped back in shock and disbelief "m-mother! you knew of these two? ! why would you not tell me? !"

lessie turned to layna and she frowned "sebastian, why are YOU here? you know that i do NOT tolerate seeing your face at all! now, shoo! get away from us! i must talk to my precious son, john!"

layna frowned "are you even a mother? ! you knew of my wife and brother being married, yet you didn't tell me! and you now say to me, as i find out the horrible truth of the two, to go and not even stay to watch this? !"

lessie crinkled her nose in disgust at layna "yes! that is EXACTLY what i said, you insolent child! now get your butt away from my precious john, or you might spread your disgusting germs onto him! now GO back home!" she yelled to her as she fanned him away

layna crossed her arms "hmph! i will not hear such words from my own mother! i'm going home!" she exclaimed

everyone jawdropped "s-sebastian! why are you leaving? ! aren't you supposed to be confronting your wife and brother? ! don't you even care about your wife? !" gray asked as he jawdropped at the scene

then lessie, asu, melanie, and layna came up to the table and they stared at them all

"believe it or not...but this story ain't finished yet..." lessie said to them in a deep mysterious voice

"yea, i think we got that...i mean you guys did say that sebastian murdered his brother, so the story obviously isn't over..." loke said as he sweatdropped

"i think that this story was quite manly! MAN!" elfman yelled as he crossed his arms and nodded at the four girls, who just sweatdropped at him

"this was VERY stupid, and i wasted MY precious time on this..." evergreen mumbled as she flipped her hair in annoyance

"i'm still not sure of what is going on..." bisca said as she sweatdropped and alzack nodded in agreement "yea, this is really confsuing..."

then layna slapped her hand to the table "now, mina-san! we are switching over to scene two of the story! i hope you're prepared!" she yelled to everyone in the guild and they just sighed at her

then layna motioned for some people to scoot over in their seats so that the four could sit down, and when they did, they started up the story again

...

layna was sitting next to loke, her feet kicked up on the table and her arms crossed as she stared at asu.

asu was sitting down next to melanie and she had her hand placed on the table as she drilled/tapped her fingers back and forth in harmony as she also looked down at her lap, which had a gun in it and she was using her other hand to hold the gun

melanie was sitting across from lessie, and she had her hands on the table and she was playing with her fingers on the tabletop as she looked down at them in boredom.

lessie was sitting between gajeel and metalicana, she was boredly looking over at metalicana and then started to stick little pieces of metal into his arm, all to his annoyance, in complete boredom

"uh...so when are you guys gonna start the second part?..." levy asked them as she sweatdropped at the four

layna nodded then she banged her foot on the table (which caused some if the people to jump), and then lessie looked up from her little game of sticking metalicana with metal and she stared at layna, melanie, and asu

"sebastian's really gonna do it, huh?" she asked them

melanie looked up at lessie and she nodded "yep...sebastian's really gonna do it..." she said as she then looked down sadly

then layna cupped her face in her hands and sighed "sebastian is an idiot...even if he does something like that...it's not gonna solve anything..." she said as she sighed and shook her head

asu stayed quiet and continued to stare at her gun, when lessie piped up again "what sebastian said earlier...do you think we should help him?" she asked them in a nervous voice

lucy placed a hand on the table and looked at the four girls in complete confusion "ok! back up! what the hell is going on, now? what are you four even talking about? what happened to sebastian after he left his brother and wife? how did you guys even get to a scene like this?"

layna looked up at her and nodded "oh, yea...that's right...we forgot to tell you guys what was happening didn't we?" she asked them and they sweatdropped

melanie sighed "basically, after sebastian left his brother and wife with his mother, he came back to the station and he talked to us about what had happened."

"yea, since we're sebastian's most loyal and trusted detectives, he told us everything about what happened. as he did so, he then told us how mad he was about all of it, and then started going on about how he was gonna kill john for taking his wife." lessie said

"then he said that he would go and give his brother a little 'visit' and then...BAM! kill him dead! and just as he was about to leave, sebastian said to us 'ai, kibou, heiwa, seigi...what i'm doing right now is dangerous, i know...but might i ask of you four, to come and help me get rid of that man?' is what he asked us, and we all told him that we didn't know, and in reply he said to us 'hmm...i don't blame you for not wanting to come...but if you change your minds, you can always come and help me get revenge...' is what he said as he then walked out the door..." melanie said with a sigh

"and now we're here, just a few minutes after sebastian said that to us..." layna said to them, then she swiped her hand in the air "and...ACTION!" she yelled to them and they then continued the scene

"so do you think we should help him?" lessie asked again

melanie shook her head "no! we mustn't! this is something that sebastian must do by himself! although i wish he wouldn't settle it in such a bloody way..."

layna nodded in agreement "heiwa is right! if that's what sebastian wants then that's what he'll do! we have no choice but to sit back and watch..." she said to them sadly

asu stopped drumming her fingers on the table and she just sat there. very quietly and not making any movement as she stared at her gun.

layna glanced over at asu and she looked at her in suspicion "seigi...why have you been so quiet the past couple of minutes?" she asked her in suspicion

asu flinched and then she pulled her other hand down to her side and started examining her gun as she avoided the question

layna stared at her then shrugged and went back to melanie and lessie "so, we're not doing anything right?" she asked them and they both nodded

then melanie looked at asu "seigi, don't you agree?" she asked her and asu looked up

"..." she said nothing for a few seconds, then she quickly got up out of her seat and stood next to the table "y-yea! sure! i agree, with you guys, but i...uh...kinda have to go do something!" she said to them as she then ran off

layna, melanie, and lessie stared after her and they shook their heads "she's gonna help him, isn't she? she's thinks we don't even know her true intentions..." melanie said and the other two nodded

layna looked off to where asu ran off and she sighed "there is gonna be so much blood to clean up after seigi, isn't there, heiwa, kibou?"

then the lights flicked off "would you PLEASE stop with the lights? !" lucy yelled to the four girls as she squeezed even closer than before to natsu and clutched his body as she saw the lights go off, all of this being to natsu's embarressment as he blushed slightly

there was a gun shot. *BANG!*

there was another gun shot. *BANG!*

and then...the lights came back on.

"where did those gunshots come from just now?" levy asked as she looked around in shock

"uh...i think you guys should look at that..." bisca said as she sweatdropped and pointed at something across the guild

everyone turned and saw layna, asu, and melanie now across the room and they were continuing the story.

layna was holding one of asu's gun's in her hands and she was smirking down at something, while asu was beside her and she was looking shamefully at the gun in her hand as she mumbled something.

and melanie (oh that dramatic girl...) was sitting upright on the floor in front of them and she was clutching her side, which had alot of blood pouring out of it onto her shirt, and was glaring up at layna and asu

"that had better be fake blood..." lucy said as she sweatdropped at them

lessie nodded "of course it is! we're not THAT dramatic, that'd we go as far as to actually shoot melanie, auntie lucy!" she said to lucy with a thumbs up and a wink

layna smirked down at melanie "heh...now how does it feel, brother, to have that sad, yet angry feeling in your heart? because that's exactly how i felt when i saw you with christina!"

melanie glared up at her "you demon! you'd go as far as to try and kill me over something as stupid as that? !"

layna smirked a very wide smile and she then kicked her foot up and pushed melanie's body down with her foot "heh! 'try and kill'? i don' think so, brother! i WILL kill you, because you betrayed me! and to be honest, i've never really liked you, every since we were kids, all i heard was talk about 'how great john is' and 'how sebastian will never compare to him'! it's quite aggervating, ya know? so i guess that killing you right now, could be your way of apologizing to me for all of that AND for taking my wife!"

melanie just lay there on the floor and she glared at him "holding a grudge over something that happened from years ago? pitiful! i pity you!"

layna smirked even wider than before "pitiful? me? ha! how you make me laugh, brother! just look at you right now! you've been shot twice, and you can barely move, and you're having a hard time just talking to me right now, aren't you? haha! for all i'd care, you're the pitiful one right now!" she yelled down to melanie and melanie said nothing, but just stared at layna in hatred

then layna smirk widened to the max and she then started pushing her foot hardly on melanie's chest "heh! look at you! i bet you're enjoying the fact that you were shot! it makes you feel happy doesn't it? you're filled to the brim with pleasure aren't you? hmph! i bet you're feeling ecstatic by the fact that someone as amazing as me is stepping on you right now! you're gonna burst with the excitement of my precious foot stepping on you right now! you're feeling just SOOO special by having the honor of having such a wonderful foot step on your disgusting, filthy chest! aren't you? i bet you want to lean down on all fours and say 'SEBASTIAN-SAMA PLEASE STEP ON MY DIRTY BODY EVEN MORE!' and beg me for more of my wonderful feet! heh! you damn masochist!" she yelled down to her as she smushed melanie's body with her foot and smirked

everyone sweatdropped at the two "was sebastian...perhaps...a sadist?" gray asked as he sweatdropped

lessie nodded "yea, sebastian was a big time sadist! he enjoyed doing stuff like that all the time at the station! we had to make sure to stay close away from him when he went into his 'sadist' mode!" she said as she pointed at layna and melanie

melanie was about to say something but then the lights went off again.

"layna! i told you stop that! it's creepy!" lucy yelled in anger as she saw the lights flick off

then another gun shot. *BANG!*

and then they all heard asu's voice "*sigh* and so after that sebastian and seigi killed john...poor guy, had to die like that, but hey! it was a nice story wasn't it?"

"how the hell was this a 'nice' story? ! john died! he died! and what about sebastian? ! wasn't he supposed to have died to? ! why is he still alive? !" gajeel yelled

asu sighed from somewhere inside the dark guild "*sigh* oh yes...sebastian...our dear beloved sebastian...a few months after he killed his brother, sebastian went crazy and he jumped off of a cliff...and well...you can imagine what happened after that..."

everyone jawdropped "you just made that up off of the top of your head, didn't you? ! you guys got tired of telling this whole story so you just made up some random situation and killed sebastian off! were half of the characters in this story even real? !" metalicana yelled to them as his jawdropped

then lessie laughed from her spot at the dark table "ufufufufu! maybe, maybe not! who even knows if this story is even true? who knows? ufufufufufu!" she exclaimed as she answered metalicana's last question

then they heard layna's voice "whoo! that story took a while to finish, didn't it? now, i kinda want some ice cream..." she said as her voice happily drifted off into the darkness

then melanie's voice piped up "the ice cream! we forgot! guys we still have to find out who ate the ice cream!"

then lessie gasped loudly "*GASP!* you're right, melanie! we still have to find out who the evil person, who ate MY ice cream, is!"

then the lights came back on and everyone looked to see lessie, layna, asu, and melanie all standing in front of the guild doors and they were posing

everyone sweatdropped at them and then layna hopped over to them and she sighed "this has been going on for too long..." she said as she then placed a hand on loke's shoulder and stared at him

"loke...just do us all a favor and say that you did it, so that we can get this whole thing over with..." she said to him with a sad smile

"but i didn't do anything..." he said to her

layna sighed and patted him "yea, i know that, but...this case has gone on just too long, so we need someone to at least take the blame for it all." she said to him and he sweatdropped

"then why does it have to be me? i don't wanna take any blame..." he said to her as he sweatdropped

she smiled, once again, sadly at loke as then reached up and patted him on the head "yea, but we don't have anyone else to blame for the whole incident so just take the blame, k?" she asked him with a sad smile and he shook his head

"no, i'm fine." he said as he shook his head at her, and layna sighed and before she could say something, lessie, melanie, and asu popped up next to her

"h-hey! guys...where is hannabeth at?" lessie asked them all in a worried, yet suspicious voice

layna looked at them "huh? hannabeth? do you guys need her or something?" she asked them in a confused voice

melanie, lessie, and asu looked at each other with worried glances, then lessie said to layna "well, lay-chan...haven't you noticed that hannabeth is the only one not here? and that she's the only person that we haven't asked about the ice cream? maybe she ate it." she said to her

layna thought about it for a second "hmm...but i don't think hannabeth would do something like that...and even if she did, she would have told someone about it, because she's just too nice to keep a secret from anyone!"

then melanie looked over at mirajane "mirajane, where's hannabeth at?"

mirajane tilted her head in thought "well, if i remember correctly...about an hour or two ago, she said that she had to go to the store to buy something..." she said to them in thought

"did she look...like weird or anything when she said that?" asu asked her in suspicion

mirajane tilted her head again, then she snapped her fingers and nodded "now, that you think about it...she did look a little nervous as she was walking out of the guild, and for a second i thought i saw her looking around nervously too!"

melanie shook her head sadly, lessie looked away, and asu looked down "so she did do it...and i betcha right now, she's at the store, buying more ice cream to hide the fact that she ate lala-chan's..." asu said sadly

"i don't think hannabeth would do something as stupid as eating two bags full of ice cream..." freed said as he sweatdropped

layna nodded in agreement "yea, why would she do something like that? i think you guys are overthinking this one a bit too much!"

then lessie was about to say something to layna, but before she could, the guild door's opened and everyone turned to see hannabeth walking in with several (at least 3 or 4) big bags in her hands and she had a worried look on her face as she stepped in

"and ya speak of the devil!" melanie said as she looked at hannabeth

hannabeth looked up at everyone and she jumped back in shock "w-why are all of you staring at me like that?" she asked them in a nervous voice

"bethy...what's in those bags?" asu asked her in suspicion as she looked down at the bags

hannabeth quickly pulled the bags behind her body and backed up a bit "n-nothing! it's nothing!"

melanie stepped up a bit "then why are you acting so nervous? and what did go to get from the store, hannabeth?" she said as she glared at her in suspicion

"oi, oi...quit interrogating the girl...you're scaring her..." blake said as he sweatdropped at melanie

hannabeth looked away "h-hmm...what did i go get at the store, i wonder? well, i guess we'll never know!" she said in a nervous voice as she then tried to hurry and walk to the kitchen

melanie, lessie, and asu rushed to her side and stopped her as soon as they saw her about to run off and they confronted her "hannabeth, did you do it?" lessie asked her in a suspicious voice as she stood in front of her

hannabeth backed up at her sudden appearance and looked away nervously "h-huh? d-do what? what're you talking about lessie?"

melanie then stood up to her also "you know what we're talking about! now tell the truth hannabeth! why did you do it?"

then asu, also "bethy! why would you do something like this? and then you didn't tell anyone? i'm ashamed in you!"

hannabeth looked back and forth from the three girls, then she looked down nervously and fidgeted "o-okay! i did it! there! i told you!"

everyone gasped in shock "hannabeth! you really did it? why?" layna asked her

"you're joking right? you seriously did it? seriously? REALLY?" blake asked her as he looked at her like she was stupid "who the hell does something as stupid as that?" he mumbled to himself

lessie grabbed hannabeth by the shoulders "hannabeth! why? ! why? ! you're so nice and perfect! so why? ! why would you fall to the dark side and do something as evil and malicious as this? ! WHHHHHHHHHYY? !" she yelled to her as she slightly shook her

"i'm quite ashamed in you hannabeth...i can't believe you would do something like that..." melanie said as she shook her head sadly at hannabeth

"bethy, i'm dissapointed in ya...i really am..." asu said as she looked away and also shook her head

hannabeth fidgeted more "b-but i didn't mean to! i just went into the kitchen and it happened on accident! i'm sorry!" she yelled to them

lessie looked at her funny "how do you eat ice cream on accident? that doesn't even make any sense hannabeth..." she said to her as she stared funnily at her

hannabeth was about to say something else, but then her eyes widened and she looked around at them all in confusion "huh? ice cream? what are you guys talking about? what ice cream?" she asked them as she tilted her head in confusion

asu looked up at hannabeth "the ice cream, ya know, the one that you said you ate..." she said to her as she stared at hannabeth in confusion

hannabeth shook her head "what? i didn't eat any ice cream! what are you guys talking about?"

then layna asked from her spot by the table "so if you didn't eat my ice cream, then...what were YOU talking about, hannabeth?" she asked her in confusion

hannabeth flinched then she reached down for one of the bags and she pulled something out of it "w-well...i...uh...this morning i went into the kitchen to get something to drink, but i couldn't find any paper cups, so i decided to go into the cabinets and get a glass cup instead, and to do that i needed a stool to reach up to the cabinet, and when i finally got up there and got a cup i tripped on the stool and fell back on the floor and broke the cup...so i cleaned up the broken glass, then went back up on the stool and into the cabinet and tried to fix up the cups position's so it wouldn't look like a cup was missing, but...but while i was doing THAT, i had accidently knocked one of the cups over in the cabinet, which then caused the rest of the cups to fall...and well...i guess, you can imagine what happened after that..." she said as she pulled out a glass cup from the bag and sweatdropped while she told the story

we all sweatdropped "you broke that many cups, hannabeth? that's very clumsy..." freed said as he sweatdropped at her

then hannabeth stomped her foot and she pouted "well, then if you didn't eat my ice cream, then who did? ! mou! i'm confused and mad now!" she yelled as she did so

hannabeth then pointed at them "that ice cream you guys are talking about...is it perhaps the one that was in the kitchen this morning?" she asked them as she looked around at them all

layna nodded "yea...but how did you know that hannabeth? i never told anyone, besides lessie-chan and melanie, about that ice cream when i bought it, and you weren't here when we found out that it went missing, so how do you know that?"

hannabeth smiled and placed a hand to her cheek "oya! so you didn't know layna-chan? earlier this morning, i went into the kitchen again to get a spoon and i saw someone eating the ice cream!"

then lessie eagerly grabbed hannabeth's hand "hannabeth! who was it? ! who ate my ice cream? ! TELL MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

hannabeth smiled again as she had her hand to her face "oya! why it was that strong celestial spirit, auntie lucy has! you know, that plue! he looked so cute just eating on the ice cream, and i waved to him as he was eating it and he smiled back at me and gave me a big thumbs up with ice cream still on his mouth! it was just too cute!" she said with a wide smile as she fanned happily off to lucy and talked about plue (her 'strongest' spirit, lol)

everyone jawdropped, then lucy and layna looked at each other and sweatdropped "m-mama...where is plue at?" layna asked her mother as she sweatdropped

"i...i don't know...the last time i saw plue, he was with you this morning..." lucy said as she shook her head and sighed

then hannabeth pointed to something across the room "oya, but isn't that plue right there? he's sitting right there, look!" she said to them with a smile and everyone turned in the direction she was pointing

they saw plue. sitting on a tabletop far off in the guild. he was surrounded by ice cream containers, with one of them sitting in his lap as he ate from it. he had a wide, happy smile on his face as he took a spoon full of the ice cream and crammed it into his mouth.

everyone sweatdropped at him, and layna walked up to him and crouched down beside the tabletop "plue! bad boy! why did you eat my ice cream?" she said to him as she shook her finger at him and pouted

plue placed his ice cream down, then he looked at layna and he did a couple of motions with his hands as he went "puu! puuupun!"

layna nodded as she listened to what he had to say, then she sighed "well, that doesn't mean that you can just eat my ice cream, plue...and i never said that you could have the ice cream in the first place..." she said as she sighed at him

everyone sweatdropped "she understood that? what the hell did that dog say anyways?" metalicana asked as he sweatdropped

natsu held up a hand "ah, i'll translate...he said 'but layna, you said that if i ever wanted any kind of sweets from you, that i could get them, so i ate the ice cream, because i thought you were letting me have some...' is what he said." he said to them as he pointed to plue

"why can you understand it, too? and how the hell do you get a sentence as long as that from that short little 'puun' thing?" metalicana asked as he sweatdropped again and natsu just shrugged

"you'd have to be an idiot to not understand something as simple as that!" natsu said to them all and they sweatdropped again

"no...you and mouse are the only ones who can understand something like that, because stupidity and idioticness runs through your blood..." grandeeney said as she sweatdropped at him

then plue held a hand out to layna and he grinned widely as he went "puupuun! puuun?" (i'm really sorry, layna! i promise i won't do it again, so please forgive me, ok?)

layna looked at plue for a few seconds, then she blushed a bit and smiled "ahhh! i can be mad at you plue! you're just so adorable!" she yelled to him as she pulled him into her body and smothered his small white body into a hug and he happily accepted the hug as he continued to eat some of the ice cream

then lessie ran up to the two and she grabbed plue and pulled his cheeks "ah! you evil little white puppy thing...or are you a snow man?...ugh! it doesn't matter! but, you evil little thing! you ate my ice cream! how could you? ! i was waiting for that ice cream all day long!" she said to him as she pouted and pulled his chubby white cheeks

plue squirmed in her grip and then quickly hopped out of her grasp and ran up to layna and he jumped on her and started 'crying' (now, that you think about it...what would plue sound like if he cried? maybe it's be kind like...pwuwwwuun!...or something like that?) in her arms.

lessie's veins popped at plue "trying to run and go to lay-chan, huh? well i'll get you some day, for eating my ice cream!" she yelled down to the little celestial spirit

plue looked up from squishing his self in layna's body and he stared at lessie for a few seconds then grinned and waved her off "puun? puun, puuun, puupuuuun!" he said as he grinned at her

natsu listened to what plue was saying and he snickered "hahaha! plue said 'what? a shortie like you, trying to get back at me? good luck with that, shortie!' haha! that's a good one plue! haha!"

lessie's veins popped again and she reached out for plue's body "why you little, dog thingy! calling ME a shortie, ha! you're shorter than me!" she yelled to him as she reached out for plue, but layna quickly pulled him close to her body and shook a finger at lessie

"lessie-chan! don't hurt plue! i'm sure he was joking, right plue?" she said to lessie as she wagged a finger at her, then smiled down at plue

plue looked up at layna, nodded and gave her a thumbs up "puuun!" (of course, i was joking, layna!)

layna smiled and then sat plue on her head, and then got up and walked up towards the table, and as she did so, plue looked back at lessie and he grinned "puuun..." he whispered to her with a wide, yet a bit evil, grin as he waved to her

lessie's veins popped once more "i don't know what he said, but for some reason, it feels like he was boasting to me by the fact that lay-chan was holding him..."

as layna walked over to the table, she talked to plue "but, plue! i know that i forgave you and all, but how in the world could you even eat two full bags of ice cream in that small little body of yours?" she asked him as she then got to the table and stood by loke

plue looked down at her in confusion "pupuun? puun puuuun!" he said to her as he pointed to the ice cream that he was eating earlier

layna and natsu's eyes widened as they listened to what he said "what? what are you talking about plue?" layna asked him as her eyes widened and she picked plue off of her head and looked down at him in her arms

"what? what did plue say?" lucy asked natsu and layna in curiousity

"he said 'two full bags of ice cream? but, i only ate about 10 of those ice cream container thingys!' is what he said..." layna said to her as she continued to stare down at plue

then lessie came speeding up to everyone "so that means that someone else was eating my ice cream? ! how dare they? !" she yelled as she stomped her feet and pouted

then melanie and asu came up and they stared down at plue "if what this little snowdoggy says is true, then..." asu said as she stared at plue then looked at melanie

melanie looked up at asu, also "ah...that means that we have to continue this case! our culprit is still on the lose!" she said as she nodded at asu

then lessie came and placed a hand to each of their shoulders "we have to do this for sebastian! he wouldn't like it if we kept this case so messy! now, let's get to work!" she yelled to them and they nodded

"we're never gonna get away from this so called 'sebastian' topic are we?..." igneel asked as he sweatdropped

layna sighed as she then petted plue on the head

"i'm already tired from our first version of this case, and now i hear that there's more? oh...today is gonna be a LONG day..."

* * *

><p><strong>LET'S ALL GIVE A BIG 'WHOO HOO' FOR RABBITS!<strong>

**...*cough*...*cough*...uh...anyone?...not one person is gonna do it?...oh...**


	28. Chapter 28

**WHOOO HOOO! I LOVE RABBITS! OH...AND SQUIRRELS OF COURSE! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HELL YEA, FOR RABBITS (AND SQUIRRELS)!**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 28: FAIRY TAIL HIGH PART 2: Make Sure You Always Ask Kami-sama to Make Your Day Lucky and Beautiful, Ne?<strong>

_**a few weeks (about 6 or 7) after Parent's Visitation Day**_

"aagh! i'm SOOO tired! who in the world works kids that hard EVERY single day?" i yelled to my friends as we walked out of the classroom and i started stretching

"how the hell are you even tired? weren't you asleep ALL day long?" rocky asked me as he sweatdropped at me

"yea! but it's just SOOOO tiring to even be tired! now i wanna go to sleep again..." i said to them as i yawned loudly and we started walking down the hall

"technically, it wasn't all day long, rocky. we still have at least 5 or 6 more classes until the school day ends." effie said to him as she pointed the fact out and we all groaned

"*grooooan* 6 more classes? oh! i won't make it! i won't make it, i tell ya!" lessie-chan exclaimed as she then threw herself up against the wall and pretened to faint

we sweatdropped at her and blake went, sighing at her dramatic personality, and picked her up and started carrying her as we walked through the hall

"why must you be so freaking dramatic? if you're tired, then don't even come to school today!" he yelled to her in annoyance as he, in aggravation, carried her through the halls as we walked

"but! it's just so frustrating! why do we have to go to all these damn classes? i can't even keep up with all of my notes and because of that, i keep failing EACH class! uggh!" she yelled as she tried to free herself from blake, then when she finally got free she hopped onto the floor and started walking beside momo

i sighed as i looked up at the ceiling "and then with the fact, that our parents have to come see our teachers again BECAUSE of the fact that we're doing so bad in classes, doesn't really help..." i said to them and they all nodded, although it was in a sulking way, in agreement

"i just can't get it right in swimming classes! the way aquarius-sensei tells us swim, i don't understand! how are you supposed to 'swim like a shark attacking it's prey' or 'swim with only one foot'? it's so complicated, and now my parents have to come again!" hannabeth said sadly as she shook her head

"no...i think that you can swim just fine, hannabeth, but maybe aquarius-sensei, just finds more joy in torturing you like that..." momo said to her as she sweatdropped

then we started walking down the multiple (multiple, multiple, multiple...oh it just continues on...) sets of stairs, we finally got to the good ol' cafeteria

we walked in and saw asu, rini-chan, julie, and elfie sitting at a table and they were waiting for us

"yo! you guys sure did take your good old time! now hurry up and sit down!" asu yelled to us as she saw us walk in

we all walked over to the table and sat down at a seat "ne, asu! give me some of your sandwich!" lessie-chan said to asu as she stared hungrily at her food

asu shook her head and pulled her plate back away from lessie-chan "no way! if you guys want something to eat, then get it yourselves!" she yelled to her

lessie-chan started sulking "but i'm so hungry, and i forgot to bring money for lunch...this sucks..." she mumbled to herself

i laughed at her "haha! lessie-chan, if you're that hungry, then i'll buy you something, okay?" i said to her

she smiled eagerly at me "really? ! thank you lay-chan! i promise to pay ya back sometime!" she said to me happily and i nodded

then i got up and walked over to one of the vending machines in the cafeteria and popped in some money and out came a bag of chips, then i did this again and another bag of chips came out.

i was about to walk away, so i could get a soda, but as i turned around, i saw someone standing behind me

he was a guy (well, obviously, if i used the word 'he', lol). he looked like he was about my age, but even then he was still taller than me, so that i went to about to his shoulders. he had nice, short, light brown hair, that was slightly spiky, but it was mostly straight. his eyes were a pretty honey hazel that were staring down at me and it made me blush. his school uniform was the regular boys version, but he had his short sleeved, white, shirt unbuttoned a bit, so that you could see his chest, and at this, i blushed more because i could see that he had (lol, wait for it...) 6-pack, although, i only got a slight peek of this so i could see some of his 6-pack (damn! and i wanted to see it all...tch! even though i'm the author, i still couldn't see it...).

he looked down at me with those (sparkling, mesmerizing, wonderful, boy-licious, heat bringing, blush worthy, se-oh...i've gone to far haven't i?)

anyways...he looked down at me with those honey hazel eyes and he said "is something wrong? why is your face all red?" he asked me in a worried voice

i blushed more at this and quickly shook my head "eh? no! no! i...uh...no! there's nothing wrong! n-nothing! nothing...yea..." i said to him as i then held a hand to my face in embarrassment

he smiled at me "oh, that's good! i thought you were sick or something, but it's good to hear that you're fine!" he said to me with a smile of relief

i blushed slightly at him, then i quickly tried to walk away "well, thank you for the concern! i have to go get some sodas so, i'll be on my way!"

he looked at me as i was about to walk away and he stopped me "eh? you're gonna get more stuff? do you need held carrying all of that?" he asked me as he looked at the chips i had

"n-no! it's really not gonna be that much stuff, so you don't need to!" i said to him as i blushed slightly

he shook his head, "no! i have to help you! it wouldn't be right to let you go around walking with all of this stuff!" he said to me

i blushed even more, then i nodded in embarrassment, and he happily grabbed my stuff and we both walked off to get some sodas. after we did that we started walking off towards the table

"by the way...you wouldn't happen to be that new kid would you, ya know, the one named layna?" he asked me as we walked over to my table of friends

i nodded "yea, how'd you know that? oh wait...don't tell me, but was it from those rumors?" i asked him as i sweatdropped

he nodded "yea, you were the talk of the school for the past month! and besides, you REALLY are pretty and beautiful, so i can see why rumors like that are floating around the school!" he said to me with a smile

i blushed and looked away "t-thank you for the compliment..." i mumbled to him as i blushed, and he chuckled at me

then we got to the table and everyone turned to look at us, and as they did, their eyes lit up as they saw the boy

"onii-chan! what are you doing here? do you have my candy?" lessie-chan asked him happily

"nii-chan! why are you with that pinky? did she threaten you to help her carry that stuff?" minnie asked him as she smiled happily at him, then glared at me

"oh! onii-chan! i haven't seen you in so long! when was the last time that you helped me get to school after i got lost? a month ago? maybe two?" celeste asked him with a gentle smile directed to him

"yo! dude, where have you been? we haven't seen you here in, like, forever!" rocky yelled to him with a grin as he came up to him and gave him one of those 'brotherly and manly' hugs

"onii-tan! onii-tan! do you have more candy for me? do you?" rini-chan asked him as she happily bounced up and down in front of him

i looked at them all in confusion "huh? why are you guys are calling him 'onii-chan'? do you know him?"

they all looked at me like i was stupid "know him? who DOESN'T know onii-chan? !" lessie-chan exclaimed to me with a wide grin

"onii-chan is the student council's vice president, the nicest guy in school, the HOTTEST guy in school, he's the best at sports, he's THE perfect boy! and since he's so perfect, EVERYONE in school calls him 'onii-chan' because we look up to him like a big brother! even the kids that are older than him call him that!" melanie said as she smiled proudly at him

he blushed and rubbed his head in embarrassment "y-you guys are always exaggerating on stuff like that! i'm not perfect..."

"no! nii-chan, you're the most perfect person in the world!" minnie yelled to him with a thumbs up, and he blushed more

"oh, and by the way, onii-chan is actually minnie's real life brother, so yea..." lessie-chan said to me as she pointed to minnie

i stared at minnie "cat-girl...i can't believe that you have such an amazing and hot brother..are you guys even related?" i whispered to her in disbelief

her veins popped "huh? ! what's THAT supposed to mean, miss pinky? ! you saying that i'm not as 'hot' as my brother? ! because i will have you know, i am VERY hot AND sexy when the time calls for it!" she yelled to me as she glared hardly at me

"no. i just don't see it. i mean, yea, you're pretty, beautiful, and everything..." i said to her as i shook my head, then my eyes drifted off towards her brother "but your brother..." i said to her as my voice then drifted off also as i stared at him and i blushed more

"yea, i just don't see it! i CAN'T see it! nope!" i yelled to her as i blushed

she watched me as i blushed at her brother and she frowned "don't stare at nii-chan like that! i don't want your nasty eye germs to float onto him, so stop it!" she yelled to me as she got up and clinged to his body as she frowned and glared at me

i blushed more as i took a step back "s-stare? i wasn't staring at him!" i yelled to her in embarrassment

"yes you were! you were blushing and staring at him!" she yelled to me, then she smirked "although, i can see why you would stare at someone as awesome as nii-chan! i mean, he IS MY big brother! ha!" she said to me as she smirked and flipped her hair

"of course! leave it to cat-girl, over here, to brag about her own self as she talks about her 'precious' big brother! hmph! worst little sister i've ever seen!" i said to her with a smirk

"what? ! i'll have you know, miss pinky, that i am THE best little sister ever! isn't that right, nii-chan?" she yelled to me as she then looked up at him with a smile

"please don't get me caught up in your fight, minnie..." he said to her as he sweatdropped at us, and minnie just shrugged and then went back to glaring at me

i glared back at her, then as i saw the boy hand me over my stuff, i blushed slightly "ah...thank you..." i said to him as i grabbed the stuff and then handed a soda and a bag of chips to lessie-chan and kept the rest for myself

he smiled and nodded "no problem! if you ever need the help again, just call me!" he said to me with a smile

i nodded "okay! i'll make sure to do that!" i said to him as i pumped my fist

he chuckled at me, then he leaned forward to me and gave me a peck on the lips

i blushed hard, and as soon as i felt his lips on mine, i could have sworn that i saw the flash of a camera go off. as he quickly pulled away he laughed at me again "you're funny! so make sure that you remember to call for me, okay?" he said to me with a laugh

"n-nii-chan! don't just go around and kiss random girls like that! bad nii-chan!" minnie yelled to him as she playfully hit him on the chest

he laughed again, then walked off as he waved to us "yea, okay, minnie! see ya guys later!" he yelled to us as he walked off then went out of the cafeteria

as he left the cafeteria, minnie gave me glares that stung my body like daggers "don't ever go near my nii-chan again! if i EVER see you even looking at him, then i'll kill you on the spot! and don't go kissing him anymore!" she said to me with a voice that was full of spite

i backed up as i sweatdropped "b-but...he kissed me first..." i said to him as i backed up, then i stopped and stared at minnie

"oi, cat-girl...do you, perhaps...have a brother complex?" i asked her as i stared straight at her face

she blinked at me for a few seconds, then her face blew up with different types of reds and steam starting flowing out of her head "n-no! i do NOT have a brother complex! where did you get something like that from? !" she yelled to me in embarrassment

"liar. if you didn't have a brother complex, then you wouldn't be blushing that much." i said to her in a simple and calm voice

she blushed more and started to say something, but as she felt her self stutter on her words, she stopped and turned away from us all as she then plopped down at the table and laid her head on it. she covered her head in her arms as she lay on the table, and started mumbling something quietly to herself as she blushed.

we sweatdropped at her "so she DOES have a brother complex..." i said as i sweatdropped at her

asu rubbed her chin "well, i don't blame her! if someone as hot and SMEXY as THAT, was MY big brother, then i'd be drooling over him night and day! i wouldn't even care if he was my brother, that boy'd be in my head ALL day!" she said as she rubbed her chin in thought and nodded at minnie

"ufufu! if i had a brother that smexy, then i'd be jumping on him everyday and trying to get him to jump on ME!..." lessie-chan said with a smirk as her mind wandered off into the happy thought of having a brother like that

"minnie, you get to see someone who looks like THAT at school AND at home? you've got it good!" melanie said to her

"ahh! if he was MY onii-chan! every day would be like i was floating on cloud 9! ahh!" momo said as she held a hand to her forehead and pretened to faint from his hotness

"you guys are so disgusting..." rocky said as he looked at us girls, and blake nodded his agreements

then i held my face in my hands as i blushed "but why did he kiss me? ! that was so embarrassing!"

melanie sighed and patted me on the shoulder "onii-chan has a tendecy to...uh...be quite unpredictable at times, and since no one really expects him to do such unpredictable things, because of his nice and calm personality, it makes him...to many girls...it makes him seem even more 'unattainable' and even more 'hot/sexy'" she said to me as she sweatdropped

"but that doesn't mean that he had to kiss me like that! i mean, who goes up to a girl and says 'you're funny' and then kiss them? it's too embarrassing!" i said to them as i shook my blushing face

"tch! lala-chan, you got it good! i would be feeling ecstatic that he kissed me..." asu said as she started sulking

lessie-chan smirked at me, "hehe! she's only feeling so down at him kissing her, because the only person who is allowed to kiss her is loke-sensei!" she said as she smirked evilly

i blushed even more "no! neither one of them can kiss me!" i yelled to her as i blushed more and more

as i saw her smirk and then laugh, i blushed again and hit her playfully "mou! lessie-chan! you're teasing me! stop it!"

she laughed again, then asu motioned for rini-chan to followe her "oi, rini! class is about to start soon! let's go!" she yelled to her as she started walking away

rini came after her, then julie and elfie walked out shortly after and they all waved good bye to us as they did so.

after they had all left, melanie started walking towards the door "we should get to class, too!"

"eeeeeh? but we still have like 6 classes left! that's gonne be forever!" lessie-chan whined as she dragged her feet on the ground and followed behind

melanie laughed at her as we all then walked out of the cafeteria

* * *

><p>class had just started minutes ago. i was sitting in my seat, yawning and staring boredly out the window as happy-sensei started his 'great' talk of fish. i was about to fall asleep, when i felt my phone vibrate in my short's pocket.<p>

with a sleepy gaze, i reached in my pocket, held a hand a out on the desk, held my head in my hand, and stared boredly at my phone.

i read the text on the screen, and saw that it was from lessie-chan:

_2 people receiving messages_

_Lessie-chan: hehe! lay-chan, are you thinking about loke-sensei, right now?_

i blushed and then looked next to me at lessie-chan as she smirked and sent me the text

i quickly sent her something back

_Me: lessie-chan! stop that! you know that i wasn't doing something like that! i was just going to sleep! that's all..._

_Lessie-chan: LOL! lay-chan, you get so hyped up over such little things! but even then...i bet that you still were thinking about him! hehe!_

_Me: no i wasn't!_

_Lessie-chan: you were._

_Me: was not!_

_Lessie-chan: were._

_Me: wasn't!_

_Lessie-chan: weeeeere._

_Me: i wasn't!_

_Lessie-chan: yes, you were. and here is how you were imagining it:_

_loke-sensei pulled his face close to mine_

_with a smirk, he then licked my lips as he caressed my cheek playfully with his rough, yet gentle hand_

_then he bit my lip softly as his hot breath hit my red face_

_as my blushes came to no end, he saw this as the cutest thing, and he smirked more_

_then he whispered something, quite hotly and very sexily, into my ear, as he then leaned even closer to my heated up face_

_then he swiftly placed his lip on top of mine, as he pulled me forward into a deep and mesmerizing kiss_

_my eyes widened as he then pushed his self even further into my mouth_

_even then...i found myself lost in his lips_

_i closed my eyes...i didn't fight back_

_leaning forward onto him also, i wrapped my arms around his neck_

_i was lost in a trance_

_not ever wanting to let go of him_

_then he grinned through the kiss_

_he reached down for my shirt, pulled it up swiftly_

_he then stared at my chest_

_reaching out for my che-_

i blushed and then looked over at lessie-chan "lessie-chan! what is wrong with you?" i whispered to her in embarrassment

she smirked and waved over to me, then went back to her phone

_Lessie-chan: hold up a minute, lay-chan! before you get all 'blushy' over it, invite melanie over, ok?_

_Me:...fine..._

*ping, ping*

melanie reached down for her phone and she looked at it, and she started pressing the touchscreen

_3 people receiving messages_

_Melanie: layna, lessie! what's up?_

_Lessie-chan: hehe! we were just talking about how IN LOVE layna is with loke-sensei!_

_Melanie: *gasp* and you left me out? you should have got to me sooner!_

_Me: no...i shouldn't have gotten to you at all..._

_Melanie: why not?_

_Me: because...it's already bad enough that i have lessie-chan on my case, but then when it's the two of you...i just can't take all that drama..._

_Lessie-chan: hey! we are NOT dramatic!...at least not that much..._

_Me: you even admitted that you're dramatic...that just goes to show how you two are even more dramatic..._

_Melanie: anyways! layna! how has it been going with you and loke-sensei? have you gone any further than kissing?_

_Lessie-chan: oooo! i wanna hear about it, too! tell me!_

_Me: there is nothing going on between us! i don't even like him!_

_Melanie: hehe! you don't 'like' him, huh? so does that mean that ya LOVE him?_

_Me: ..._

_Lessie-chan: lay-chan?_

_Me: ..._

_Melanie: oi. layna. you still there?_

_Me: ...um...yes, i do..._

_Melanie: you do what?_

_Me: don't make me repeat it! geez!_

_Lessie-chan: repeat what? what're you even talking about?_

_Melanie: layna, you're really confusing us, here..._

_Me: mou! i do love loke-sensei! geez! quit making me say it!_

_Lessie-chan and Melanie: oh...oh!...OH!_

_Lessie-chan: finally! the embarrassed and dense girl has finally said it!_

_Melanie: ikr? she was just taking SOOO long, to say those three simple words! *sob* our little girl is growing up, lessie, she's growing up..._

_Lessie-chan: ah...she's finally spread her wings and is ready to leave the nest, my sweet husband..._

_Me: who the hell are you two even impersonating? i'm not even you're daughter..._

_Melanie: like it matters! now, layna! tell us!_

_Me: tell you what?_

_Lessie-chan: you know! when did you start to 'love' loke-sensei? i'm VERY curious!_

_Me: well...it was actually a few days after Parent's Visitation Day...loke-sensei wouldn't leave me alone for the next couple of weeks, like, he kept coming up to me and smirking all stupidly and kept pulling in for kisses and every time he did..._

_Lessie-chan: go on! go on! 'every time he did' what?_

_Me: it was just too embarrassing for me to take! i mean, every time i saw him (which, for some reason, was a lot) he would always pull me in for a kiss! all of that heat pouring into my face, i just couldn't take it! it made me go insane! and soon...i was starting to stop resisting his kisses and i was actually looking forward to him doing it when i saw him...i feel so perverted..._

_Melanie: that's because you are perverted._

_Me: well, thanks for being SOO modest with me..._

_Melanie: you're welcome._

_Me: *sweatdrop* i was being sarcastic..._

_Lessie-chan: so! so! so! does that mean that you ACTUALLY fell for him, like he said you would? wooooah..._

*ping, ping, ping, ping*

we all heard our phones and we looked around and saw hannabeth looking at us and motioning for us to check our phones

we all looked down at our phones. lessie-chan smirked, melanie grinned, while i blushed and shook my head

_4 people are now receiving messages_

_Hannabeth: hey, you guys! look at this AWESOME picture!_

and under it was a picture of me and onii-chan from when he kissed me on the lips in the cafeteria.

_Me: hannabeth! i thought i saw a camera flash earlier! it was you wasn't it? you meanie!_

_Hannabeth: hehe! as i have stated before layna-chan, i get very bored nowadays, so when i see something as HOT as this i MUST take a picture and send it to everyone!_

_Me: ...hannabeth...did you just say 'to everyone'? you didn't really do that, did you?_

_Hannabeth: oh, but i did! hehe!_

_Me: noooo! hannabeth! why? ! it was already bad enough that you sent that first picture of me and loke-sensei, but now this? ! i don't even like onii-chan!_

_Hannabeth: hmm...the fact that you just said that you didn't like onii-chan and onii-chan only, must mean...GASP! YOU LIKE LOKE-SENSEI? !_

_Me: y-yea...so what? it's not like it's a big deal..._

_Hannabeth: 'NOT A BIG DEAL'? OH, IT'S A BIG DEAL, LAYNA-CHAN! I HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE I KNOW! KYAAA! SUCH EXCITING NEWS!_

_Me: wait! hannabeth! stop it! don't tell everyone! stop!_

_Lessie-chan: woah...lay-chan, you really haven't learned your lesson have you?_

_Melanie: lessie's right...you should have known, by now, that you should NEVER tell hannabeth about something that you don't want anyone to know about, because then she'll tell EVERYONE and by everyone, i mean EVERYONE. she doesn't leave a single person out..._

_Lessie-chan: yea! last time i told hannabeth something, my measurements were posted everywhere in the entire school! she even told our parents! OUR PARENTS! i was SOOOOOOOO embarrassed..._

_Me: WHAAAAAAT? ! SHE'S GONNA TELL OUR PARENTS? ! NOOOO! MAMA'S GONNA KILL ME AND PAPA'S GONNA BE CLINGING TO ME LIKE CRAZY! NOOOOO!_

_Melanie: that's quite the family ya got there..._

_Lessie-chan: AWWWW! uncle natsu, sure does love his family, doesn't he?_

_Me: when did you start calling papa 'uncle natsu'?_

_Melanie: it just came naturally...we even call your mom 'auntie lucy'_

_Me: but you've only known them for a month...AGGH! that's not what we should be talking about right now! what am i supposed to do? ! i don't need everyone to know that i love loke-sensei! uggh!_

_Melanie: that's what you get for speaking even the smallest word of it to the biggest gossip in school..._

_Lessie-chan: poor lay-chan...you have to go through such a hard time, huh?_

_Melanie: well, it's alright! we've all been through hannabeth's gossiping days, so that just means that you'll be one of us!_

_Me: so she got all of you, huh?_

_Lessie-chan: she's quite the fearsome person..._

_Melanie: fearsome, indeed...indeed..._

_Me: so then what am i supposed to do now?_

_Melanie: you should just sit back and let it all play out! there's no way you could ever stop hannabeth once she's in her LOVE, LOVE MIRACLE MODE!_

_Me: 'LOVE, LOVE MIRACLE MODE'? *sweatdrop* what the hell is that?_

_Lessie-chan: it's the name we gave hannabeth, back in preschool, for when she starts affecting people's love life and anything closely related to it..._

_Me: she was like this, even back in preschool? oh, wow...you guys must have REALLY had a time..._

_Melanie: oh, yes...yes, we did..._

_Lessie-chan: anyways! class is gonna end soon, so we should stop for right now!_

_Me: oh...you're right! right after this class ends, our next one is gonna start in about 30 minutes!_

_Melanie: well then, let's stop this little chat for now!_

_0 people are now receiving messages_

we all then turned off our phones, and i placed mine's back in my pocket. as i heard happy-sensei end his lecture, and then he walked out of the classroom, i sighed

_"_now everyone is gonna know about that..." i mumbled to myself, then i stared out the window "damn you, hannabeth! right now i really want to say something bad about you, but you're just too damn nice! ugh!" i said to myself as i looked out the window

then i saw lessie-chan and melanie come up to me as class ended "oh, come on lay-chan! it's not THAT bad!" lessie-chan said to me with a thumbs up

"yea, she's right! if you're seriously in love with loke-sensei, then it wouldn't matter if a few people knew, would it? and besides! if he finds out this way, then it'll save you the time of having to go up to him and confess!" melanie said with a smile

i blushed "who ever said that i was gonna confess to that playboy-sensei?" i mumbled to them as i blushed

they looked at me in surprise "well, we thought that you would do something like that, because it just seems like the right thing to do!" lessie-chan said to me

"yea, i mean, isn't that what everybody does when they like someone? so we just naturally thought, that you would confess..." melanie said to me as she looked at me in surprise

"well, even if i did that, would it really matter?" i asked them

"what do you mean? of course it'd matter!" melanie said to me with a smile

"no, it wouldn't...i mean, do you guys really think that a playboy teacher like him would care if i confessed to him? he already gets like 25 different confessions everyday, so what does one more matter? i'd think that he'd just be bored with it, and besides, you guys know what he told me, right? 'even if you fall for me, i'll just kick you to the side sooner or later!'" i said to them in a bored voice as my eyes drifted towards the window

they nodded "well, it is true that he's quite the playboy of a teacher..." lessie-chan said with a nod

"and he never does really stay with a girl for more than a day..." melanie said, also with a nod

"see? so, really, it'd just be very useless for me to even say anything to him about it, and to be honest, i think he would just be smirking the whole time and going on about how i actually fell for him..." i said as my veins popped at the thought

before they could answer me something, the class doors opened and hannabeth popped in

"ahh! i feel so great after i told all those people about layna-chan! i feel refreshed!" she exclaimed as she stepped in the classroom

"starting more trouble, are we now, hannabeth?" rocko asked her as he sweatdropped and we all nodded in agreement

"trouble? GASP! i would NEVER start trouble for anyone! what gave you such an idea?" she yelled to us all in surprise

we all sweatdropped at her "she doesn't even realize all of the trouble she causes for people with that gossiping mouth of her's..." azack said as he sweatdropped at her

then i groaned "hannabeth, remind me to never EVER tell you anything important again..." i said to her as i held my head with one hand and shook it as i groaned

she looked at me in confusion, then shrugged "hmm...i have no idea what any of you are talking about, but layna-chan, you should be extra protective in school today!" she said as she turned to me and smiled

"huh? why? did something happen?" i asked her

"well, yes! you see, loke-sensei's fan girls were quite mad when they found out that you kissed him, they then got even more mad when they found out that you love him! so now they're after you!" she said to me with a smile, then she tilted her head up in thought "and now that you think about it...they also seem to be EXTREMELY mad because they saw the picture of you kissing onii-chan...they were going on and on about 'how we're gonna get that girl back!' and 'i'm gonna kill her for taking my precious loke-sensei, and onii-chan!', stuff like that!"

we all jawdropped "h-hannabeth! what have you done? people are gonna try and hurt lay-chan because of the pictures you sent!" lessie-chan yelled to her as she jawdropped

"you should have NEVER sent those pictures, hannabeth! layna's in some big trouble now!" momo yelled to her

i hopped out of my seat and towered over all of them "HUH? WHAT'S THIS I HEARD? HANNABETH, YOU SENT EVERYONE THAT PICTURE OF ME AND ONII-CHAN KISSING?" i yelled down to them all

"oh! why, of course i did! as soon as i took the picture, i sent it to everyone in school! i'm quite fast, aren't i?" she said to me with a smile and they sweatdropped at her

i towered down and looked at her "why? ! hannabeth, why? ! it was already bad enough that you sent that picture of me and loke-sensei! but now! oh, but now! if it was a picture of me and ONII-CHAN! oh, i don't even want to think of what those crazy fan girls will try to do to me!" i said to her as i sighed

"lay-chan! i'lle help you!" lessie-chan said to me, and then she placed her hands on my shoulders and stared at me seriously "are listening? because i'm only gonna repeat this once, ok?" i nodded, and she took a deep breath "*deep breath* ok...RUN! RUN LIKE YOUR BODY IS ON FIRE, DAMMIT! THERE IS NO ESCAPING THE WRATH OF CRAZY FAN GIRLS, SO YOU BETTER RUN! RUN LIKE THE WIND! RUUUUUUUUN!" she yelled to me as she shook my body

we all sweatdropped at her "just how, crazy can those two's fan girls get?..." i asked them as i sweatdropped

"oh, the word 'crazy' doesn't even describe what those girls will do..." effie said to me as she shook her head

"i wouldn't even call them girls...more like demons, devils, witches, the living dead, monsters, yandere-killers, poisonous females, vampires, wolfs, beasts...anything along that line...yea, it'd fit PERFECTLY..." blake said as he shivered at the thought of them

then i sweatdropped and melanie patted me on the shoulder "well, seeing as you're the new student, to school, i'm sure that the fan girls will go a bit easier on ya! ok?" she said to me with a pat, and i sweatdropped "no...it's not 'ok?', it's still bad either way..."

she shrugged then walked towards the door "we have to get drama class! hurry it up, people!" she yelled to us as she stepped out the door and we all quickly followed after her

* * *

><p>we were in the gym for drama class, because it's so big and spacious, and since it has the stage in it. but also, since it was so big, there were multiple students from multiple classes and years in here for drama class.<p>

"aaaggh! why didn't anyone tell me that we were doing a school play? ! AND that i was cast as the lead role? ! AND that it's tomorrow? !" i yelled to them all as i looked at a piece of paper that lyra-sensei passed out to all of us

the paper was basically talking about how our class was going to do a play for the whole school to see, tomorrow, AND for our parents and any family members. as i scanned the sheet and read through the casting list again, i groaned

"WHY did no one tell me about this? !" i asked them again as i groaned

they shrugged "we thought that you knew about it, layna-chan! so we just left the topic alone!" celeste said to me

"oh, great! this is just GREAT! first, i get embarrassing pictures of me, loke-sensei, and onii-chan floating around school! then i have some crazy fan girls on my case, and NOW i have to deal with some play that i didn't even know about! oh, kami-sama! why are you doing such things to me? ! WHY? !" is what i yelled as i looked up at the ceiling and they sweatdropped

"well, lay-chan! the best advice i can give you right now, is to wing it!" lessie-chan said to me with a thumbs up

"yes! you'll just have to wing the whole thing, because there is NO way that you'll be able to memorize the entire script in just a few short hours!" melanie said to me as she nodded

"h-how long is the script, exactly?" i asked them as i sweatdropped nervously

they held up 10 fingers "the script is exactly 10 pages long! you'll never make it in time, if ya ask me..." melanie said to me as she shook her head again

"*groan* i can't just wing it! if i do that, then what about all the other people in the play? how are they supposed to keep up?" i asked them

"well, we'll find a way to make it work! so you just try your best to go along with what everyone is doing and if you need any help along the way, then somebody will come help!" celeste said to her

"tch! i ain't gonna help that pinky, just because she didn't know that we were putting on a play..." minnie mumbled to herself

my veins popped at her, but before i could say something, i blushed as i then saw onii-chan walking up to us

minnie turned around and smiled at him "nii-chan! what are you doing here?" she asked him happily, like a little puppy

he waved to us "hey! there was nothing to do in the student council room, so i decided to pop by and make a visit!" he said to us with a smile

lessie-chan walked up to him and held a hand out "onii-chan! hand it over! quick!" she yelled to him as her eyes lit up hungrily

he laughed, then reached in his pocket and pulled out a big lollipop, and handed it over to lessie-chan "here ya go! you and rini, sure do love candy, don't ya?" he asked her as she happily took the lollipop and sucked on it and he chuckled at her again

"onii-chan! you're the best ever! oh, and make sure you bring me some chocolate tomorrow, when the play comes!" lessie-chan said to him through a candy stuffed mouth as she gave him a thumbs up and he nodded

then he turned to me and held out his hand. i looked at it in confusion and he smiled "i forgot to give you my number earlier, so give me your phone, ok?" he said to me

i nodded slowly, then reached down for my phone and then handed it to him. he grabbed it and then he started pressing the touch screen multiple times.

when he was done, he handed me the phone "there ya go! i put it in there, so make sure to call me if you ever need help!" he said to me with a happy smile

i blushed slightly and nodded as i reached out for my phone, but before i could get it, hannabeth grabbed it and she looked down at the phone

"hmm...this is no good! no good at all, layna-chan!" she yelled to me as she stared at my phone's screen

"hannabeth! give me my phone back! you're gonna do something to it, aren't you?" i yelled to her as i reached out for my phone

she quickly pulled it away and then started mumbling to herself "no good...this is no good...i must fix this...IMMEDIATELY..." she mumbled to herself as she then reached out for her phone and pushed a couple of buttons

there were two pings, one from her phone and one coming from mine, then she placed her phone away and looked down at mine.

"now i must get this in the right spot..." she mumbled to herself as she then started pressing all around on the touchscreen very quickly

"hannabeth! what are you do-" i was about to ask her, but before i could finish, she handed me my phone with a wide smile

"there! it's all done, layna-chan! you can thank me later, ok?" she said to me with a smile as my phone was handed to me

i looked at her in confusion then grabbed my phone and looked down at the screen

"w-what? ! hannabeth! what did you do? ! get rid of this! now!" i yelled to her as i then started blushing hardly at the screen

that devil of a girl had changed my cell phone's home screen wallpaper to the picture of me and onii-chan kissing, and then i looked and saw that she had also made my lock screen's wallpaper the same picture.

she smiled "oya! and if you look at onii-chan's contact picture, i also changed it to the same one! oya!" she said to me with her happy-go-lucky smile as she placed a hand to her cheek

i quickly went and checked where onii-chan's contact was and i blushed "hannabeth...you are really quite the fearful person..." blake said to her as he sweatdropped

"such a fearful aura is what i can call manly!" e-man said to her and she smiled at him "oh, you flatter me e-man!" she said to him with a smile

"that's not something to be flattered about..." minnie said to her as she sweatdropped

"hannabeth! get rid of this! i don't wanna see this picture all over my phone!" i yelled to her

she smiled and fanned it off "oh, layna-chan! i forgot to mention this, but i made it so that those pictures are permanently placed on your phone, and the only way to get rid of them is to type in a password, and i don't feel the need to tell you it, so good luck with that!"

"f-fearsome, indeed...very fearsome..." melanie said as she sweatdropped at her

i blushed more as i then looked down at the picture, and onii-chan came up to me and looked down at the picture "ah...when did hannabeth take this?" he asked in a simple voice as he stared at the picture

i blushed "you shouldn't be asking such simple questions, onii-chan! because of what you did, i now have to deal with this picture and a bunch of wild fan girls!" i said to him as i blushed and pointed at him

"now, now! there's no need to get so mad over it! all ya have to do is try really hard and avoid the fan girls and then i'm sure that you'll be fine in the end! ne?" he said to me as he patted me on the head and ruffled my hair slightly as he smiled down at me

"no! it's not okay! now i have another problem to deal with! geez!" i said to him as i puffed out my cheeks and looked up at him

he stared at me and blushed slightly, then he pulled his hand off of my head "well, i gotta go! see ya tomorrow!" he yelled to us as he then walked off from all of us

* * *

><p><strong>an hour after drama class.<strong>

"uwah! it was so hard trying to remember all those lines and then say them at the right time!" momo exclaimed as we all walked out of the gym and out into the school grounds

"layna-chan, you might not be the only person who has to wing it, because i can't remember a single one of my lines!" celeste said to me as she sighed, then she started wander off a bit from the group

minnie quickly ran to her and grabbed her and pulled her back "you get lost to easily so don't even think about wandering away from us, like that!" she yelled to her as she dragged her back before she could go any further

"hai..." celeste said in a lazy voice as she was dragged back to the group

"and NOW we have to go to ANOTHER class...why can't school just end?" lessie-chan said while sulking

"well, we only have about an hour of school left, so hold on until then!" effie said as she patted her on the back in reassurance

"i don't feel like going to anymore classes! i just have a feeling that if i step in another classroom, that my day will get even worse!" i yelled to them in annoyance

"you sure have had it hard, today, have't you?" momo asked me as she sweatdropped and i nodded

"today is just not my day..." i mumbled as we then continued walking through the school grounds to get to our class

* * *

><p><strong>last class ends. school days ends. layna's bad day doesn't end.<strong>

"lay-chan! lay-chan! lay-chan! lay-chan!" lessie-chan yelled to me as she tried to get my attention

i looked up from my digging in my bag and looked at them "huh? what? what is it?" i asked them

"lay-chan! what have you been doing the whole time? we've been calling your name the last 5 minutes but you didn't answer!" she said to me

i looked at them and waved them off as i went back to digging through my bag "oh, yea! sure, ok! now, what do you need?" i said to them as i continued my search

"a few of us were gonna go to the store on our way home, did you want to come?" melanie asked me

"uh...no, i'm fine! you guys go without me! ok?" i told them as i waved them off again

"layna-chan, what are you looking for?" celeste asked me as she peered over my shoulder

i kept looking through my bag, then i looked up and groaned loudly "aggh! i can't find my phone!" i yelled as i then stomped off towards the door

"you guys can go on and go home! i'm gonna look for my phone! see ya later!" i yelled to them as i ran out the door in annoyance and they sweatdropped after me

i quickly ran down all 7 flights of stairs "the last place i remember taking my phone out, was in the gym, so it has to be there!" i mumbled to myself as i then ran out the school building and then ran towards the gym

i walked up to the gym's door and pushed them open, and as i did so, i knew who would be inside, so i started yelling "loke-sensei! have you seen my phone? !" i yelled as i pushed open the wide doors

i stepped in and looked around the big gym and saw loke-sensei. but he was sleeping on one of the bleachers.

i sweatdropped "this damn lazy teacher...do you even do anything for this school?" i mumbled as i sweatdropped at him

i walked across the room and over to him, and quietly sat down next to his sleeping head

i stared at his sleeping face and blushed "he looks like some kind of lion cub when he sleeps...it's cute..." i whispered to myself as i looked down at him

i then poked him in the cheek "loke-sensei...loke-sensei...wake up...loke-sensei..." i whispered to him as i blushed softly and poked him gently in the cheek

he shifted in his sleep and turned over to his side as he then reached out for my chest and he squeezed it as he mumbled happily in his sleep

i blushed more "l-loke-sensei! you're a pervert even when you're sleeping!" i said to him as i then tried to pull his hand away from my chest, but he wouldn't let go, which caused me to blush more

he started mumbling more happily in his sleep as he grinned "hehe...layna...you have a big chest..." he mumbled in his sleep as he then shifted again, so that he was turned to his other side

i blushed and held my face "w-what? why is he talking about me in his sleep?" i whispered to myself as i blushed and shook my head, then i looked down at him again "is he dreaming about me?" i asked quietly as i stared at him and blushed softly at his face

then i quickly shook my head as my blush deepened "no! this pervert is just dreaming of perverted things! that's all!" i said as i shook my head, then i looked down at him and smiled sadly "yea...that's all..." i mumbled as i smiled sadly

.

.

.

.

.

i then sat there for a few more minutes as i waited for him to wake up. i got bored after a while and then reached out for his hair

"w-woah! you'd expect his hair to be all rough and dry because it's all spiky looking, but this is so god damn soft! it's like silk!" i mumbled to myself as i blushed in excitement at his hair as i ran it through my hair

"how do you get hair this soft? i'm actually a little jealous..." i mumbled once again as i felt his hair

then i pulled my hand away from his hair "wait! i shouldn't be doing this! it looks weird!" i whispered to myself as i clutched my hand to my chest in embarrassment

_"and besides...would that really be a good thing to do to someone who doesn't even like me back?" _i thought to myself as i then looked up at the ceiling in thought

"maybe i should go back home..." i said out loud to myself as i then got up "i can always look for my phone tomorrow, so i'll just go home..." i said as i then turned to walk away, but i felt loke-sensei grab my hand

i looked down and saw that loke-sensei grabbed me in his sleep. i tried to pull my hand free, but he gripped it tighter, then he pulled me into his body

"~kyaaa!~" i shrieked as i was pulled down and landed ontop of his sleeping body with a plop.

i was now lying ontop of him, so that i was looking right at him in the face, and i was blushing as i found my face so close to his. i then blushed even more as i felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me down onto his body more, so that now my chest was pushed up hardly against his, and the fact that my shirt was still unbuttoned a bit didn't really help, and my legs got entwined with his as i shifted in embarrassment

"loke-sensei...please wake up!" i whispered to him as i clutched, tightly, onto his shirt with my hands and blushed down at his face as i felt his breath hit me

in return, he tightened his grip around my waist and smiled in his sleep "layna...layna..." he mumbled as he smiled happily

my blush reached it's highest max as i heard those words "l-loke-sensei! please! wake up!" i yelled to him in a louder voice as i felt my face get incredibly hot

his eyes flickered open slightly and he stared at me sleepily "huh? what? there's two layna's..." he said to me in a sleepy voice

"t-two of me? what are you talking about?" i asked him as i stared down at him

he smiled "yep...there was a layna in my dream...and there's another one, here, too..." he said to me with a smile as his voice then drifted off sleepily

i blushed softly and a small smile crept on my face "s-sensei...you were dreaming about me?...really?" i asked him as a small smile crept on my face

he looked at me sleepily, then he opened his eyes a bit wider and blinked at me several times, then his eyes widened to the max and he blushed hard

"l-layna! why are you in here? ! and why are you lying ontop of me? !" he asked me as he blushed

i blushed softly again, and i looked down at his chest as my smile got slightly bigger "sensei...were you dreaming about me just now?" i asked him in a quiet voice as i stared at his chest

he blushed "w-what? ! how did you know that? !...oh wait! no! no! i wasn't dreaming about you!" he asked me in embarrassment, then blushed more and tried to correct his sentence as he realized what he had just said

i blushed again then i looked up at loke-sensei "loke-sensei...do you...like me?" i asked him as i blushed

he quickly let go of my waist, sat up straight in the seat and looked away in embarrassment.

i, who was partially sitting in his lap from and was facing him as i did so, looked down "i love loke-sensei..." i whispered to him as i looked down and felt blushes come to my face

his eyes widened and he looked down at me in surprise "eh? what did you say just now?" he asked me as he blushed slightly

i held my face in my hands and leaned my head onto his chest "don't make me repeat it! it's too embarrassing! geez!" i yelled to him as i did so

he blinked down at me, then he blushed as he then wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me closer to him

i flinched slightly as he did so, then clenched onto his shirt as i looked slightly up at him "what are you doing?" i asked him

he didn't answer my question, but then he started talking about something else "you know...after that time i told you that i would make you fall for me and you just walked away like it was nothing...for some reason...that made me want you more..." he said as he looked up in thought

i blushed and then looked back at his chest in embarrassment. he continued "and then over the past few weeks, i kept thinking 'she gets prettier and prettier every single day', and i kept wanting to be around you more and more..."

i looked up at him "is that why you always kept jumping on me and giving me kisses? !" i yelled to him as i blushed in embarrassment

he blushed slightly and looked away "y-yes! i just couldn't stand it sometimes, so i would just come and give you a kiss so i would feel a bit better about it! what's wrong with that?" he said to me as he looked away

a smile crept onto my face again "nothing is wrong with that! because i love loke-sensei, so i was actually happy that you did that!" i said to him with a wide smile

he blushed down at me, then he held my chin up with his hand and leaned down and kissed me on the lips

he kissed me, for what seemed like forever, and after a while he then started to reach for my shirt and he pulled it up high

i blushed and quickly pulled loke-sensei off of me "no! loke-sensei, no! pervert!" i yelled to him as i pulled it down and held onto it tightly as i looked at him

he pouted "eeeh? why not?" he asked as he pouted playfully at me

i blushed and pointed at him "because! it's perverted and we are inside of the SCHOOL! the school!" i yelled to him as i pointed at him

he looked up in thought "so does that mean...that if we weren't inside of the school...then you would let me?" he asked me

i looked down in embarrassment and nodded my head very slowly "y-yes...maybe...if that's what you wanted to do..."

he blushed slightly at me, then he grinned "then you wanna come home with me, today?" he asked me with a wide grin

i blushed and then felt my mouth open as i tried to form words, but each time i tried to say something it wouldn't come out, so i just looked back down at his chest

he grinned again, then he wrapped his arms around my waist, then he got up and carried me in his arms

"put me down! what are you doing?" i yelled to him as i then held onto his chest tightly, in fear that i would somehow fall out of his arms

he smiled, then started walking through the gym "i'm gonna take you home, and then i can pull up your shirt, right?" he asked me as he walked through the gym

i blushed, then tugged on his shirt "but, i still haven't found my cell phone! i need to find it!" i said to him

he looked down at me, then he reached in his pocket and pulled something out and held it out to me "is this your phone?" he asked me as he showed me my phone in his hands

i jumped in his arms and grabbed my phone "where did you find it? and wait...why did you have it?" i asked him

he shrugged "i was walking around in here earlier, and i found it on the floor next to the stage. i was going to go and check to see whose it was, but i didn't feel like walking around like that, so i laid down on the bleachers to relax but somewhere along the way, i fell asleep..." he siad to me as his voice slightly drifted off at the thought of remembering

my veins popped at him "you god damn lazy teacher! i was looking for my phone every since my last class, and here, i find out that you had it the whole time and didn't bother to give it back because you 'didn't feel like walking around like that'? ! lazy!" i said to him as my veins popped

he smiled "but it's just tiring to try and find out whose phone it was! i mean, if i did that, then i'd have to walk all throughout the school to find the owner, and if you hadn't noticed, this school has 12 floors! that's too tiring!" he said to me with a goofy smile

i blushed, then hit him on the chest playfully "there is something wrong with you! now...put me down..." i said to him as i pointed to the floor

he then let go of me and placed me gently on my feet, and i stared up at him.

i then held my arms out to him as i blushed in embarrassment "n-now, pick me up and put me on your back, ok?" i said to him

"then what was the point of me putting you down?" he asked me as he did as i asked and carefully helped me get on his back

i smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder "it doesn't matter! i just wanted you to hold me, but the other way was a bit hard for me, so keep me like this, ok?"

he blushed then started walking out the door of the gym

.

.

.

.

.

loke-sensei was walking through the streets, and i was happily holding onto him from my position on his back, when all of a sudden i remembered something

"loke-sensei...i don't think mama would like me going to your house..." i said to him as i leaned forward a bit and looked at his face

he stopped walking and then flinched in fear "you're right...lucy would kill me, if she found out that i took you home with me..." he said to me, then he looked away "and the fact that i was planning on doing 'that' with you, doesn't really help..." he mumbled to himself

i blushed and jumped in surprise on his back "w-what? ! you were planning on doing 'that' to me? ! noooo! i'm still pure! don't touch me! nooooo!" i yelled to him as i started squirming and blushing on his back

he sweatdropped at me "you really shouldn't scream stuff like that out when we're walking through the streets...people are staring at us...they must think i'm a child molester..." he said to me as he sweatdropped then looked around at the people who were walking around and looking at us and he sweatdropped again

"mommy! lookit! that man's a child molester!" a little kid said as she passed by and pointed up at loke-sensei

"shh! don't stare at him! he might try and hurt you, so stay close to mommy!" the child's mother said to her little child as she pulled her close into her body and walked away from us

i laughed "haha! i'm sorry, loke-sensei! you're not a child molester! although...you are a bit of a pervert..."

his veins popped "what is wrong with you evil little kids? always calling me a pervert! just because i like doing some...some perverted...things...okay...so maybe i am a pervert...but that doesn't mean that you have to point it out every day!" he said to me as he sweatdropped

i giggled at him, then i reached down for my phone "oh, well, that's nice loke-sensei!" i said to him as i then pulled my phone out

since my arms were wrapped around his neck, when i held my phone out so that i could see it, it was now in front of his face as i looked at it because there was no other place to put it.

he looked at my phone as i turned it on "who are you calling?" he asked me in curiousity

"lessie-chan! i need to ask her to do something for me!" i said to him as my phone then turned on and my lock screen popped up

i looked at the screen and blushed as i remembered the picture that was there. loke-sensei also saw the picture and he stopped walking again.

"what's up with this picture?" he asked me as he stopped and stared at the picture of me and onii-chan kissing

"hey! don't get all like that! i didn't even kiss him! he kissed ME! and i don't even know why he did it! and then hannabeth just had to and make this picture my home and lock screen wallpaper!" i said to him in my defense

he looked back at me "it's your wallpaper, too?" he asked me as he looked at me sadly and i blushed

"d-don't look at me like that! i tried to get rid of the picture but hannabeth put some kind of lock on it, and now i can't!" i said to him as i blushed at his sad face

he frowned, then he grabbed my phone and started pressing around on it

i peeked over to see what he was doing, but he was going to fast for me to tell. when he was done, he handed me phone back and i looked down at the screen

"how did you do that? ! the picture is gone! i couldn't even do that!" i asked him in shock as i looked and saw that the two pictures of me and onii-chan were go

"when i'm mad, i can do anything of the time calls for it." he said to me calmly

i blushed and poked him in the cheek "you were mad? really? that's quite shocking to hear..." i asked him as i poked him gently in the cheek and he blushed slightly, which caused me to giggle, then i looked down at my phone and, swiftly, i dialed lessie-chan's number

i held the phone to my ear, as loke-sensei started walking again, and i heard a ring, then someone picked up

"yo! lay-chan! what's up?" lessie-chan said to me in a happy voice as she heard my voice

"hey, lessie-chan! i need to ask yo-" i started to say to her, but then i heard loud voices in the background

"lessie! look at blake! he's blushing in full mode!" someone, who i assumed was rocko, yelled over the phone to lessie-chan

"haha! b-kun! you little love sick puppy! are you getting that embarrassed over seeing melanie wear a swimsuit? ! pervert!" lessie-chan yelled to blake over the phone

"s-shut up! i'm not a love sick puppy! and i'm not a pervert!" he yelled to her in an embarressed voice

"why would blake be love sick? who is he in love with?" i heard melanie asked in a confused voice

there was a slience, then i heard celeste, who sounded as though she were smirking, say "who does blake love, she asks! i can't believe you still haven't figured it out after all these years melanie! ya see, blake has a HUUUUUGE crush on yo-" she started to say

"CELESTE! STOP THAT!" blake yelled to her in an embarrassed voice

"dude, you really have to tell her, someday, ya know..." i heard someone, who i now assumed was rocky, say to blake as he sweatdropped (or at least i thought he did)

"awww! it must be so hard to have such a never ending, painful, tragedy filled, unrequited love...isn't it, lakey?" asu asked him in a voice full of sympathy

i sweatdropped at them all "swimsuit? blake blushing? melanie being as oblivious as ever?...what the hell are you guys are even doing over there?..." i asked them as i sweatdropped at the whole thing

then lessie-chan came back to the phone "oh! lay-chan! i forgot! sorry! now what is it that you needed to ask me?" she asked me as she remembered that i was on the phone

"uh...lessie-chan...do you think that you could tell my parents that i'm staying over at your house today?" i asked her

there was a silence and then i heard melanie come to the phone "layna...why do you need us to do that? where are you?" she asked me, and i could hear a smirk forming on her mouth

i blushed and rubbed my head nervously "i-i'm...i'm...uh...i'm with loke-sensei..." i said to them as i blushed

then i heard celeste, minnie, asu, and hannabeth come up to the phone and they squealed

i pulled the phone from my ear "geez! calm the fuck down! don't go squealing like some damn pigs!" i yelled to them as i then placed the phone back to my ear

then i heard hannabeth come to the phone "layna-chan! what are you doingwith loke-sensei? what? what is it? something dirty? something nasty? something perverted? WHAT?" she asked me in a very eager voice

"n-no! why must you always think that i'm doing something perverted? i'll have you know that i am not in the slightest bit of a pervert, and i'm very clean and pure!" i yelled to her in embarrassment over the phone

"oya?...lay-chan, you're pure?...really?..." lessie-chan asked me in a voice full of suspicion

i blushed even more "yes! yes, i am! i am VERY pure! i haven't ever done anything like that yet! and why do you sound so suspicious of me? ! do you not believe me? !"

"well...look here, pinky...it's really hard for us to believe that you're pure and all, because...because of all the 'sexy' things about you. i mean, you have a freaking big chest, your body has lots of curves and is, which i hate to admit, very perfect." minnie said to me

then melanie "and your thighs are thick and ripe, too! you're like the perfect image of a sexy person!" she said to me over the phone

"so it's just really hard for us to believe that, someone like you is 'pure' and 'clean'!" asu said to me

i blushed "who is the pervert now? ! you guys are going all on about how i'm...i'm...i'm _sexy_! you're like some perverted old men! stop it!"

"ah...the way she's reacting to our little 'sexy' conversation...you've never had a boyfriend before have you?" melanie asked me in a voice full of sympathy

my blush reached a max "...i...i...i...i..." i said to them as i tried to get the right words out, but they wouldn't come so i leaned my head back down on loke-sensei's shoulder and just looked down as i blushed more

"uwaah...she actually never had a boyfriend before..." asu said to me over the phone

"okay! so maybe i never had one! but it's not like you guys did either, so leave me alone!" i yelled to them in embarrassment

"yes, but that is because we choose to not have one! what's your reason?" lessie-chan asked me

"a-actually...when i was younger, i would get asked out at least 10 times a day...but i would never answer them, because i didn't know what to say..." i said to them as i rubbed my head in embarrassment

"10 TIMES A DAY? ! woah! you're almost as popular as onii-chan and loke-sensei! if you and one of them got together, then you'd guys be, like, the most popular couple in school!" lessie-chan said to me in wonder

"actually...what i asked you, kind of has to do with that..." i said to her

"WHAT? ! YOU AND LOKE-SENSEI ARE GOING OUT? ! SAY WHAAAAAAAT? ! YOU SHOULD HAVE TO ME SOOOOOONER!" hannabeth yelled over the phone to me

i said nothing for a while then i quickly changed the topic "anyways! i need you guys to tell my parents that i'm staying at lessie-chan's house! now just do it!"

"oyaaaaaaaa! are you and loke-sensei gonna do some 'things'? is that why you don't want auntie lucy to know? woo hoo! you per~verts!" lessie-chan said to me with a smirk (i assumed)

i blushed "lessie-chan! will you please just do it?" i asked her

"haaaaai! whatever you say, layna-sama!" she said to me

i giggled at her "thank you! now, see ya later, lessie-chan!" i said to her as i giggled at her

"see ya later, lay-chan!" she said to me happily, and then hung up the phone

i turned my phone off and placed it back in my pocket. "hmm...so you're 'pure' and you've never had a boyfriend...hmm?" loke-sensei asked me with a smirk

"s-so what! it's not like it matters!" i said to him

he smiled "it does matter, because now i can be your first boyfriend, ok?" he said to me with a wide smile

i blushed and nodded in embarrassment, then laid my head in the crook of his neck "okay...that's fine with me..." i said to him quietly and he smiled happily.

then we continued on our way, and somehow along the way, i fell asleep...

* * *

><p>loke-sensei hovered over my sleeping body and he smirked<p>

"i don't think she would mind if i just took a peek..." he said to himself as he smirked and reached down for my shirt to pull it up

my eyes flickered open and i stared at him sleepily "huh? loke-sensei? what are you doing? where am i?" i asked him in a tired voice as i sat up straight and rubbed my eyes

he pouted "how is it that right when i'm about to take your shirt off, you wake up and come to stop me?" he asked me as he pouted

i looked at him in confusion, then down at my shirt and saw his hand holding onto it tightly and he was ready to pull it up.

i blushed "n-no! what were you doing? ! you can't just do that while i'm sleeping!" i yelled to him as i grabbed his hand and held onto it as i pulled it away

"but you said that i could do it when we weren't in the school, and since we're not, i can!" he said to me with a wide smirk, as he then quickly grabbed my shirt again and pulled it up over my head

i blushed like mad as my shirt swiftly came above my head and landed gently on his bed, leaving my bra covered chest completely exposed.

he stared at my frilly pink and black bra and at my chest which was tucked tightly into it, and he blushed slightly as my chest then bounced as i tried to move away

"it went...boing..." he mumbled to himself as he blushed at my chest

i clasped my arms over my chest "b-boing? ! don't say something like that!" i said to him in complete embarrassment

"ah...it went, boing, again..." he said as he saw my chest bounce again from when i placed my arms around it

i looked down in embarrassment "s-stop that...it's perverted..." i mumbled to him as i looked down

he grinned and then jumped ontop of me, so that we were both lying on the bed and he was hovering over me, his face a few inches from mine

"i want to start the fun now!" he said to me with a hungry stare at my body, then he smirked "but if you are going to resist or anything like that, then i can always pin you down again and then make you enjoy it." he said to me with a smirk

i blushed softly as i looked away "i won't resist..." i said to him

he blushed a bit at me, then he smiled happily "good girl!" he said to me as he then leaned down and gave me a deep kiss

* * *

><p>i woke up and saw loke-sensei's face in front of mine. i looked up and saw that we were both lying under the covers and he had his arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me into his body<p>

i blushed as i then realized that we were naked "nooooo! i'm not clean anymore!" i said as i blushed at my naked body

he laughed at me, which caused me to blush "it's not funny, loke-sensei!" i yelled to him in embarressment

"it is funny! you were the one who said that you wouldn't resist me, and now you're going on about not being 'clean'! it's funny!" he said to me as he continued to laugh at me

i pouted then i hopped up out of the bed "i'm going to take a shower..." i mumbled to him as i puffed out my cheeks and pouted, then walked out the door

i walked down the hall and over to the bathroom's door, pushed it open and walked in. i walked up to the shower and turned it on

"hot water...hot water...hot water..." i mumbled to myself as i placed my hand in to check and see if the water got hot enough, and when it did, i stepped in and started washing up

* * *

><p>i turned the shower off and hopped out "and...hop!" i mumbled to myself as i hopped out of the shower and landed on the bathroom floor<p>

i grabbed a towel and started drying myself off, when i realized something "oh, yea...i don't have any clothes to wear..." i said to myself as i dried off

"hmm...guess i'll just borrow something from loke-sensei..." i said as i then went back to drying off

.

.

.

.

.

with my body dried and clean, i stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to loke-sensei's room

"loke-sensei! can i borrow some clothes? !" i yelled to him loudly and stupidly as i busted the door with my leg

i sweatdropped as i saw that he was now asleep, but instead of sleeping the proper way, his legs were sprawled on the bed and under the covers as the rest of his body now lay on the floor and he slept soundly

"it's a good thing this lazy teacher has on boxers right now..." i mumbled to myself as i sweatdropped at his body "and how the hell does he go to sleep that fast? i was only in the shower for 15 minutes..."

i sighed then looked around his room for some clothes, and when i found them i walked over to them and placed them on

"this really isn't the type of clothes i wanted, but it's all a man would have...isn't it?..." i mumbled as i looked down at the clothes i was now putting on

it was a light blue button up shirt, that fell down to my knees (which was most likely because i was a bit shorter than loke-sensei) and the sleeves were also long, as they fell over my arms so that you couldn't even see my hands anymore. i really didn't feel like putting on a pair of his boxers, so i just grabbed my only pair of underwear and placed them back on under the long shirt.

i finished buttoning up the shirt, although i left a few buttons alone around my chest area because it felt weird to have them all buttoned up like that, and then i walked over to loke-sensei and crouched down beside him

"loke-sensei. what are you doing on the floor like that?" i asked him quietly as i stared at his sleeping face

"loooooooke-sensei. wake uuuuuuuup." i said to him as i then poked him in the chest, then on the forehead

"lo-ke-sen-sei. wakey, wakey, mr. pervert." i said to him as i then shook his body slightly

i sighed as i realized that he wouldn't get up, then i stood up on my feet, placed my hands on my hips and stared down at him

"you really are a very lazy teacher...it's actually a bit hard for me to even watch this scene right now..." i said to his body as i stared at him

i sighed and shrugged, then i reached down and pulled on his arms "hehe! let's see if you'll wake up if i drag you around!" i said with a grin as i pulled him his body off of the bed and started to drag him out of the room

"geez! why are men so heavy?" i mumbled to myself as i dragged him through the hall, then stopped in the living room so that i could catch my breath and pant

i looked down at loke-sensei and kicked his chest playfully "mou! you heavy, lazy, perverted sensei! wake up!"

he started mumbling in his sleep, then his eyes opened slightly and he looked up at me

"it's so loud...what? i was sleeping..." he said to me in a lazy voice as he then slowly got up and sat straight up on the floor and gazed very sleepily at his feet

"that's exactly why i was dragging you...why the hell are you even sleeping? it's like 6:00..." i said to him as i sweatdropped

he shrugged and yawned loudly as he then sleepily looked at me "why are you wearing my clothes?" he asked me as he stared at my outfit

i looked down at the oversized shirt i had on "because i didn't have any other clothes to put on after i took a shower..." i said to him as i looked at the clothes, then i looked at him "and why are you asking? did you want me to walk around naked or something?" i asked him

he smiled widely "exactly!~ i wouldn't have minded if you were to walk around naked! it's totally okay with me!" he said as he gave me a thumbs up and a smile

i blushed "even when you just woke up, you're still perverted!" i yelled down to him as i blushed in embarrassment

he smiled, then he laid down on his side and used his his hand to prop his head up as he continued to smile up at me

"why are you smirking all creepy like that?" i asked him as i sweatdropped at him

"oh, no! it's nothing! nothing at all!" he said as he continued to stare up at me and smirk

"it is something! don't just smirk all creepy like that! it's scary!" i yelled down at him and he didn't budge from his smirk

then i shifted uncomfortably and in embarrassment as he continued to do it "what are you even staring at, anyways? it's just me!" i said to him as i shifted in embarrassment

his smirk widened and then he sighed "*sigh*...it's just that...you have such sexy underwear!" he said to me as his smirk widened

i looked at him in confusion, then i looked down at my body and realized that loke-sensei could see up my body from the position he was in

"n-no! stop that! you pervert! don't stare at my underwear! stoooop!" i yelled to him as i blushed and held my hands over the shirt where my underwear would've been

he then grabbed my leg and pulled me down to the floor. "~kyaaa!~" i shrieked as i fell down to the floor with a thud and landed on my back

"ow! loke-sensei! why did you do that?" i asked him as i rubbed my head and looked up slightly at him

i blushed as i saw him, now, staring at my body, which was now lying right in front of him, and loke-sensei's shirt (the one i was wearing) had gotten unbuttoned at the top from when i had fell down

"that's why you pulled me down? ! why are you so perverted? !" i yelled to him as i quickly buttoned up the shirt again and looked away in embarrassment

"ahh...you didn't have on a bra..." he said to me as he continued to stare at my covered chest

i blushed as i then held my head in my hands "now that you think about it...i-i forgot to put it on!..." i mumbled to myself in embarrassment as i did so

"you have quite the habit of doing some sexy things, don't you?" he asked me as he chuckled at me

"s-sexy? you sound like melanie and lessie-chan..." i said to him as i looked up from my hands and sweatdropped at him

he chuckled again, then he sat up straight and looked at me "well, that's only beca-" he started to say, but then we heard a noise

there was a loud cracking and booming coming from outside, and loke-sensei looked over at the window to see that it was raining hard outside

"ah...it's raining...and there's thunder and lighting, too..." he said, a bit stupidly, as he looked out the window

my eyes widened and i got up and jumped on loke-sensei, causing us to both fall down to the ground

"ow! layna, what are you doing? get off of me!" he said to me as he rubbed his head and looked up at me

"n-no! i don't like lighting or thunder! so let me stay ontop of you!" i yelled to him as i started shaking at the sound of the lighting and thunder

he sweatdropped "that's quite the fear you've got there...and 'let me stay ontop of you'? that sounds wrong..." he said to me as he sweatdropped at me

i frowned then i hugged his body tightly "i'm not gonna let go! never!" i yelled to him as i held onto him and shook slightly in fear

he smiled at me, then sat up straight "you're like a little kid, being afraid of thunder and lighting..." he said to me with a wide smile as he looked down at me and then he laughed

"i-it's not funny! i really don't like thunder or lighting! it's scary! scary!" i yelled to him as i blushed a bit

"where did you even get such a weird fear?" he asked me as he continued to laugh

i pouted and then looked down at his chest in embarrassment "i-i've been afraid of stuff like that every since i was born! it's because i got it from mama..." i said to him in embarrassment

he looked down at me again, then looked up in thought "now that you said that...lucy did have a fear of stuff like this when she was younger...so she's still afraid of lighting and thunder, huh? i kinda feel bad for natsu, right now..." he said as he then sweatdropped

"yea...mama's case is actually way worse than mine...she goes full crazy when she hears a storm coming..." i said to him as i sweatdropped

* * *

><p><strong>and just to confirm this little conversation between loke-sensei and layna...let's have ourselves a peek at layna's parents right about...now.<strong>

lucy was taking a shower when she heard the lighting and thunder

she hopped out of the shower and ran out the door and flew down the stairs

"~kyaaaa!~ natsu!" she yelled as she then jumped on natsu, who was sitting in the living room, lying down on the couch quite lazily, and watching tv boredly

he looked up at her and blushed hard "l-lucy! why are you lying on me while your naked and wet? !" he yelled up to her in embarrassment

lucy shook in fear, then she grabbed onto his body and hugged him tightly with her wet one

"nooooo! it's scary! it's scary, natsu! nooooo!" she yelled as she tightened her grip around his body and shook her head frantically

he blushed again, then sat up straight and tried to pull her body off of his "lucy! it's just some thunder! now get off, you're getting the couch wet!" he said to her as he sweatdropped at her

she shrieked as the thunder got louder and boomed in the sky, and she clung to natsu even tighter as she leaned her head in his shoulder and continued to shriek like a little girl and yell 'nooo!'

natsu sweatdropped at her again, then he got up and carried her upstairs to the bathroom "lucy, please put on a towel..." he said to her as he sweatdropped and grabbed a towel and tried to hand it to her but she wouldn't listen

"NOOOOOOOOO! IT'S SCARRRRRRY!" she yelled as she tightened her grip around natsu's neck and tightened her grip around his waist with her legs and started squeezing her body on him in fear

he blushed as he looked down and saw her chest squeezing on his chest "i-it's big..." he mumbled as he looked down at her chest, but then as he realized how perverted he was for doing that, he quickly pulled the towel over her chest to cover it

then lucy started screaming even louder "NOOOOOO! NATSU! GET RID OF IT! GET RID OF THE THUNDER! NATSUUUUU!"

"i can't just get rid of the thunder...that's insane..." he said to her as he sweatdropped and held his ears as her shrieks got louder

hmm...tonight would be quite the night for natsu...wouldn't it?

* * *

><p>(~back~2~layna~and~loke~sensei~)<p>

i heard the thunder boom louder and i jumped as i clutched loke-sensei's shirt tightly in my hands

"i-it's so loud..." i mumbled to myself as i shook a bit

"are you okay?" he asked me as he looked down at my shaking body

i nodded slightly, then went back to my shaking "y-yea, i'm fine! it's just...it's just that, it's scary!" i said to him as my shaking came to no end

he then wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me closely into his body as he hugged me warmly "you don't look fine! you're shaking like crazy!" he said to me as he did so

i blushed, then i looked up at him in wonder "l-loke-sensei! why is your body so warm? it's like the sun is shining down on your body!" i said to him in wonder as i blushed from both the warmth and the embarrassment

he shrugged at my question "i've always been naturally warm, for some reason. but if my body is too warm, then i can let go." he said to me as he then released his grip from me slightly

"n-no! don't let go of me! i don't want you to! it's too warm for you to let go!" i yelled to him as i pushed myself back in his arms and snuggled up to his body

he blushed, then slowly wrapped his arms back around my body and continued to hold me close to his body "you could have just asked me to not let go, instead of saying all that stuff about me being warm..." he said to me with a blush

i smiled and purred happily in his body as i continued to snuggle up to him "but it's so warm! i even stopped shaking and i don't even feel scared of the thunder and lighting anymore! you're so amazing loke-sensei! *puuurrrr*" i said to him as i happily snuggled his body with mine

he blushed at my words "why did you just purr like that?...although...it was kind of cute..."

i smiled, then wrapped my arms around his chest and leaned my head in his shoulder "because you feel so nice and warm, loke-se~~~..." i said to him as my voice then drifted off a bit and i felt my eyes get a bit heavy

"huh? layna? why'd you stop talking?" he asked me as he looked down at me and his eyes widened slightly

"s-she fell asleep..." he mumbled as he looked down at me and saw that i was sleeping happily in his arms as i purred quietly in his chest

"s-so...she's so cute..." he mumbled again as he blushed at my sleeping and purring body

then he smiled down at me and leaned his head down on top of mine and he quietly fell asleep on me...

* * *

><p>"layna...wake up...layna! wake up!" loke-sensei yelled down to me<p>

my eyes flickered open and i jumped up from his arms and looked around at the room with confused eyes "what? what's going on?" i asked as i looked around

he sweatdropped at me "layna, what are you doing?" he asked me as he sweatdropped

i looked down at him and my immediately closed slightly in tiredness as i stared at him "loke-sensei! what is it? if you have nothing to say, then please don't wake me up!" i said to him as i then sleepily shuffled my feet across the floor and then plopped down on the couch and closed my eyes again "i'm going...going...to sl~~~...sl~~~~..." i mumbled to him as i waved him off and closed my eyes and started snoring quietly

he sweatdropped at me again, then he got up and shook me "layna! wake up! it's morning and you have to go do that play, remember?" he yelled down to me

my eyes quickly opened and i looked up at him "aghh! you're right! loke-sensei! why didn't you say that earlier? ! baka!" i yelled to him as i hopped out of the chair, completely refreshed and energized, and looked at him

"i just told you, so don't even say something like that..." he said to me as he sweatdropped at me

i giggled at him, then my eyes widened "ah! i forgot! i need to change!" i yelled as i then fled down the hall and ran into loke-sensei's room

"agh! i don't have any clothes!" i yelled in frustration as i remembered that simple fact

loke-sensei came in after me and walked over and handed me a white buttoned up shirt "you can put this on, it's not that big, so it should fit." he said to me as he gave it to me

i grabbed it, then i grabbed my pair of shorts from yesterday and my bra. i quickly put my bra on and then loke-sensei's shirt and buttoned it up fastly, then i stopped as i looked at him

"loke-sensei! can i wear a pair of your boxers?" i asked him

he blushed "i don't think that you can do something like that and then pull it off..." he said to me as he blushed

"but the only pair of underwear i have on, is the one i'm wearing right now, and i've already worn them twice! they're dirty, so give me a pair of yours!" i yelled to him as i held my hands out

he blushed, then went and got a pair of his boxers and handed them to me. i took of my old pair of underwear and placed his on, then i slipped my shorts on over and started to fix the boxers on under my shorts, so that you wouldn't see his boxers from under.

as i finished putting my clothes on, i looked up at loke-sensei "come on! we need to hurry and go!" i yelled to him as i grabbed his hand

he looked down at me and sweatdropped "but i still haven't got changed yet..." he said to me as he then looked down at his body, which only had a pair of boxers on it

"loke-sensei! why weren't you changing while i was? hurry up! now!" i yelled to him as i pushed him towards his clothes

he nodded and then quickly got his clothes and put them on. "loke-sensei! hurry up! you're so slow!" i yelled to him as he then placed his pants on and he turned to me

"i got changed faster than you did!" he said to me as he turned around to look at me and pulled his pants up fastly

as soon as his pants came up, i grabbed his hand and pulled him along with me as i ran through his house and out the door and we ran like crazy down the streets

* * *

><p>we were still running, when we finally got to the school doors.<p>

i stopped and looked back at the panting loke-sensei "loke-sensei! you go inside first, ok? i don't want mama to see us together! she'll try and kill us!" i said to him

he leaned over and started panted, then he gave me a thumbs up as he didn't bother to look up at me "s-sure...sure thing!" he said to me as he tried to catch his breath

"and you call yourself the gym teacher?...wow...i'm surprised that they haven't fired you, yet..." i said to him as i sweatdropped at him

he looked up at me and his veins popped "hey! i'm the best damn teacher ever! don't you forget that!" he said to me as he pulled one of my cheeks playfully and his veins popped

i giggled, "yes! yes, you are!" i said to him with a grin and a giggled

he blushed, then let go of my cheek and walked up to the door's of the school "i have to go do something, anyways, so you can just go on to the gym." he said to me as he walked through the doors of the school and then walked off

i nodded, then walked over to the gym slowly, as i knew what was coming. i opened the doors and looked in and saw that there were chairs and people scattered all over the gym, waiting for the play to start

i walked in and pushed my way through the crowd "oh...i really don't wanna see mama's face right now..." i mumbled to myself as i walked through and searched the crowd

after a few minutes, i spotted multiple colored haired people and i winced "oh, yay...i just had to find them, right on the spot..." i said as i walked up to the group of crowded people

"please spare my life, kami-sama! please spare my life, kami-sama! please spare my life kami-sama! please spare my life, kami-sama!" i whispered to myself as i stepped up close to the group of people

i walked up to them and i looked at them nervously. they all turned and looked at me.

mama's eyes flared with anger as she saw me and she walked up to me

"layna! where have you been? you lied to me!" she yelled to me in anger as she towered over me

i flinched "kami-sama! you're so mean! why couldn't you just spare me? ! i want to live! I WANT TO LIVE!" i yelled to the ceiling as i turned and tried to run away

yes.

i TRIED.

mama quickly grabbed me by the collar and dragged me back as she towered more over me "ARE YOU TRYING TO RUN AWAY?" she yelled down to me in a scary voice

"of course i was trying to run away!...you're a demon, woman! a demon!" i mumbled quietly to myself as i was dragged across the floor

she glared down at me "DID YOU JUST CALL ME A DEMON? OH, I'LL SHOW YOU A DEMON!" she yelled to me

i whimpered and then i quickly shook my head "n-no! i was not trying to run away! i promise, i wasn't! i'm sorry!" i said to her as i whimpered, in fear that i would get killed

"poor layna-chan...she has to deal with someone so scary..." celeste said as she sweatdropped at me and everyone nodded in agreement

then she dragged me over to the center of the area and plopped me on the floor. i looked down at the floor and didn't dare to try and look up, because i was sure that if i did, i would see something very, VERY scary.

"s-sorry, lay-chan! we couldn't really keep the lie going on for that long..." lessie-chan whispered down to me as she smiled apologetically and sweatdropped nervously

"although, if you ask me, i feel that the lie would have worked for the whole time, if someone..." asu said as her voice drifted off and she looked over at blake and minnie

"or shall i say 'someones'...didn't blab about it..." she said to me as she sweatdropped at blake and minnie

"hmph! you expect ME to keep a secret about that nasty pinky? oh, i don't think so! you'd have to kill me before i'd ever do one nice thing for her! hmph!" minnie said as she looked at us all like we were crazy, then she flipped her hair and huffed

"i was bored, so i felt the need to do something interesting, and the first thing that popped to my mind was to tell about what you were doing, so...yea...and, yes, i did do it because i don't like cow boobs over here..." blake said as he stared boredly down at me and his voice started drifting off in complete boredness "*sigh* i kind of want a popsicle, right now..." he said out loud as his voice drifted off far away

melanie and celeste sweatdropped at them, and i looked up at them and glared "after this is all over, i'm gonna whip your god damn asses! i can't even believe you did that!" i yelled to them as i hissed in annoyance at them and they just smirked

they both looked at each other, smirked, then they both bursted out laughing "bwahaha! 'whip our asses' she says! bwahaha! so funny!" minnie said to him as she laughed and pointed to me as she held her gut

"hahaha! that's so funny, isn't it? i mean, i could've have SWORN that i just heard her say that she was going to whip OUR asses! hahahaha! so god damn funny!" blake said as he laughed along with her. celeste and melanie sweatdropped at them again

"so? will you please do us the honors of telling us where you were yesterday?" mama asked me as she then towered down and looked at me sternly

i pointed at her "now, about that...what exactly do you mean?" i asked her in a questioning voice as i tried to avoid the topic

her veins popped at me "you know exactly what i mean, dammit! quit avoiding the question!"

"now, when you ask 'where was i yesterday'...that's quite hard to comprehend, because, to be honest, i was in a LOT places yesterday! like at home, the kitchen, my room, the living room, the bathroom, school, homeroom, cooking class, drama class, lu-" i said to her as i counted off all of the things on my fingers

"layna! answer the question!" she yelled to me as her veins popped more

i flinched and then, with a nervous sweatdrop, i said "w-well, i still can't really answer that question, so you have to be more specific..." i mumbled to her as i sweatdropped nervously up at her

she glared at me in aggervation, then she said "what i mean is: were you at someone else's house yesterday?" she asked me in a very stern voice

i looked up at the ceiling "kami-sama, you've made my life so hard the past days! you're enjoying this aren't you? aren't you?" i yelled up to the ceiling in anguish  
>i'm a good kid , kami-sama! and even you were going to kill me off today, you could have saved me all that torture from yesterday! you're being so mean!" i yelled again, completely dramatic<p>

"who are you even talking to? and was your day really that bad yesterday?" papa asked me as he sweatdropped at me

"ANSWER. ME. LAYNA." mama said to me as her voice got very angry and impatient

i sighed, then i held up a hand "*sigh*...okay...you got me..." i said to her as i looked down sadly and sighed, then i looked up at her with a sparkle gleaming in my eye "yes! the truth is that, quite scarily, i was trapped in the middle of a gang fight!" i yelled to her as my eyes sparkled

they all sweatdropped at the stupidity of what i had just said "that is the worst lie, i have ever heard..." uncle gray said to me as he sweatdropped

"l-lay-chan...i don't think that you're doing this right...at least try to make the lie sound a little more believable..." lessie-chan said with a sweatdropped and she shook her head at me

i glared at them all, then i looked back at mama "o-okay...i was...at a person's house..." i said to her nervously

"and who was this person?" she asked me in a suspicious voice

"i-it was...a person...who's...who's human!" i said to her in a very nervous voice

"well, obviously! but was it a guy?" she asked again

"hmm...'was it a guy', she asks...wellllll...what exactly do you mean by that? what exactly is a 'guy'?" i asked her as i continued to avoid the topic

her veins popped at me, and i continued "because, technically...anyone could be called a 'guy'...i mean, i could go up to lessie-chan and melanie right now, and say 'hey, guys!' and that would still count as being a 'guy'...wouldn't it?...so what exactly are you trying to get at? who is a...'guy'?..." i asked her as i looked up in thought (wow...she avoids stuff so simply...)

more of her veins popped and she started cracking her knuckles as she stared evilly down at me "YOU AND THAT SMART LITTLE MOUTH OF YOURS!" she yelled down to me as her anger increased

papa quickly dragged her back, as he saw her reaching for my body, and he sweatdropped "l-lucy...don't go killing people, just yet..." he said to her as he patted her on the shoulder and sweatdropped

"yea! don't kill me! i have a life!" i said to her as i nodded

she glared at me, and i flinched and quickly told her "f-fine!...just don't glare at me like that! it's scary!...i was at...a male's house..." i said to her as i sweatdropped nervously at her

"and who is the male?" papa asked me, as he now looked up from trying to quiet mama down

"well...it was person...who had a name...and, obviously, a house...oh! did i forget to mention that it was a human? because, he was!" i said to them

"layna...you really should stop that...lucy looks like she's about to go crazy and jump on you..." papa said to me as he looked from me over to mama

mama had a dark aura around her body and she walked up to me

"m-mama! please don't kill me! nooooo!" i yelled up to her as i pleaded and scooted back some

she walked up to me and stopped right in front of me, and she looked down at me and after a few seconds, her dark aura dissapeared and she stared at me calmly

"w-what is it? don't stare at me..." i mumbled to her as i shifted uncomfortably

she stared at me for a few seconds, then she reached down and pulled the sleeve of my shirt off a bit and looked at it "layna...where did you get this shirt from? it looks really big on your body." she said to me in a calm voice as she inspected it

"ufufu! i can just imagine why she has that shirt on! lay-chan, you're so nasty! ufufu!" lessie-chan exclaimed as she and melanie snickered down at me

i stared down at the shirt i was wearing and smiled happily "oh, this? loke-sensei gave it to me! i like it, because it feels all nice and warm, just like loke-sensei!" i said to them all as i smiled widely

"t-this idiot! she just sold herself out!" blake said as he face palmed his face at my stupidity

"she's not the smartest kid in the world, is she?...but then again...she is natsu's kid..." auntie levy said as she sweatdropped at me, then sweatdropped again as her eyes drifted off towards papa

"hehe! what exactly were you two doing, that made you have to get a new shirt?" asu said to me as she smirked evilly at me

"huh? what we were doing? but...i just didn't have any clothes after i took a shower, so i had to keep borrowing his clothes..." i said to her with a confused look and voice

"and her stupidity continues on...and lucy doesn't look all that happy..." uncle gray as he shook his head at me, then stepped back a bit as he looked at the dark aura that was slowly creeping around mama's body

"you took a shower at his house? ! really? ! did you take it together? ! did you? ! huh? !" hannabeth asked me in a eager and excited voice

"no...why would i take a shower with loke-sensei?...that's just plain weird..." i said to her as i sweatdropped

"so...you didn't do anything 'wrong' with loke-sensei?...THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF US EVEN LYING FOR YOU? !" melanie yelled to me in disbelief and sadness

"why do you sound so sad by the fact that she di-...you know what...i don't even want to know..." uncle jellal asked her as he shook his head and sighed at her`

"huh? 'wrong'? whatcha talking about? what's 'wrong'?" i asked her in a confused voice

they all stared at me funny "hmm...by the fact that she doesn't even know what 'wrong' is..." auntie levy said as she stared at me intently

"must mean! GASP! she's still a dumb, idiotic, pure girl! good job lay-chan! good job! you never fail to amaze me!" lessie-chan exclaimed as she started crying tears of joy at me and gave me a thumbs up

"ah...quite the remarkable child she is...she's the best child we ever had..." melanie said as she smiled proudly at me

"no...i'm not your child...i never was and i never will be..." i said to them as i sweatdropped

then mama grabbed my shoulders and stared at me "then you didn't do anything 'wrong'? really? are you telling me the truth?" she asked me

i looked at her in confusion "what exactly is 'wrong' supposed to be? what are you guys even talking about? i don't get it..." i said to her as i tilted my head in frustration from this conversation "this is confusing! i don't get it!" i mumbled to myself as i rubbed my head in frustration

"definitely natsu's kid...definitely..." uncle gray said as he nodded at me

"layna-chan, when we say 'wrong', we're referring to that thing that we talked about on the phone yesterday afternoon when you called us, remember?" celeste said to me with a smile as she looked down at me

i looked up in thought "when i called you yesterday? when i called you yesterday...yesterday...yesterday...yesterday...yesterday...hmmm..." i mumbled to myself as i then looked down at my legs in thought

then it hit me and i pointed to her "ah!...ah! ah! ah! you mean that thing? i remember!" i exclaimed to her in a stupid voice

then i crossed my arms and nodded at the kids my age "well, if you guys are talking about the thing that we stated yesterday, then yes, i am not anymore." i said to them as i nodded at them

all the kids my age went silent as they stared at me with shocked faces "l-layna...you're joking right?...we were only playing when we said all that stuff to you earlier...so you're joking right?" melanie asked me as she sweatdropped at me nervously

"lala-chan...please say that you're joking...this is some kind of prank isn't it?" asu asked as she looked at me nervously

"actually...we weren't joking when we asked her that! we really wanted to know!" hannabeth said with a smile as she, lessie-chan, celeste, and effie nodded at me

rini-chan flamed with anger "noooo! i won't allow this! i won't allow it! someone has violated my precious lala-chama!" she yelled in anger, then she turned to her side and started mumbling evil things to herself "i'll have to hurt the fiend who did this! no...i'll do something even better...I'LL KILL HIM! YES! I'LL STRIP OFF EVERY SINGLE ONE OF HIS LIMBS AND THEN..." she mumbled quietly to herself as she started laughing evilly and continuing her rant of words of death...(so scary...)

"rini...you're scaring us...stop it..." ryuuji said to her as he and momo backed away from her

"what 'thing' from yesterday? what are you guys talking about?" mama asked as she stared at us suspiciously

i looked at her "oh, that? they were asking me if i was, like, 'pure' or 'clean' or something like that...and so i answered their question, just now, by saying 'no'." i said to her as i looked back down in thought

now everything went quiet again, and slowly, yet surely, a dark aura appeared around mama's body "IF I EVER SEE THAT DAMN PLAYBOY AGAIN, I'M GOING TO RIP HIS HEAD OFF!" she yelled as the dark aura appeared

i looked at her in confusion, then, as i slowly realized what was going on, i blushed and backed away from her "i-i accidently said it..." i whispered to myself as i blushed and backed away, then quickly got to my feet so i could make a get away

"OH, NO YOU DON'T! YOU COME RIGHT BACK HERE!" mama yelled to me as she got up and tried to reach out for me, but someone had already stopped me

i was just about to run away, when i ran into someone's chest. i fell back to the floor with a thud as our bodies made contact

"owwwww! that huuuuurt!" i yelled as i looked up and rubbed my head

i blushed as i saw onii-chan standing right in front of me, and he was looking down at me

"o-onii-chan! why are you standing there?" i yelled to him in embarrassment as the blushes kept coming

he looked down at me and held a hand out to help me up "ah...i was coming over, to see if you guys were alright and everything, and all of a sudden you just came running up. sorry, about that." he said to me as he pulled me up off the floor

then there were happy courses of his name being called "onii-chan! onii-chan! onii-chan! do you have my chocolate? you have it right? give it!" lessie-chan exclaimed as she ran up to him and stared eagerly at him

"onii-tan! onii-tan! please, give me some candy!" rini-chan said happily as she also stood and stared up at him anxiously

he smiled down at them and then pulled a chocolate bar and a lollipop out of his pocket and handed one to each "you guys really love to eat candy, don't you?" he asked them as he smiled and then ruffled their heads

rini-chan happily sucked on the lollipop, while lessie-chan happily, but hungrily, bit down on the chocolate and let it melt in her mouth

"onii-chan! you're the best person in the world! you think that maybe you could be my big brother?" lessie-chan yelled to him with a grin and a thumbs up

"i'm sorry about that, but i already have the position of a little sister filled by minnie!" he said to her with a chuckle

then minnie came up and clung to him "hmph! see that, pinky? nii-chan, loves me the most! so don't go around and staring at him with those nasty eyes of yours! he's MINE!" she yelled to me as she glared angrily at me

i blushed "why do you keep saying that? ! i-i wasn't staring!...my eyes just happened to wander to his face!...that's all..." i said to her as i continued to blush at him, then quickly looked away

"then why do you keep blushing at my nii-chan? or are did your blushes 'just happen to appear as you stare at him'?" she asked me as she smirked widely at me

i blushed more, then looked down in embarrassment "s-shut up! i'm not blushing! my face is just hot from the heat, outside!" i yelled to her

then onii-chan came up and placed a hand on my forehead "are you okay? are you sick? you look really red!" he said to me in wonder as he stared at my blushing face

i jumped back "n-nooo! don't touch me, onii-chan!" i yelled to him as i jumped back and he frowned"but you don't look good! do you need to go to the nurse? i can take you, if you need me to!"

"wooooah...this kid is hot..." auntie levy mumbled as she looked at onii-chan in amazement

"would i be considered a child molester or a pervert, if i called this kid smexy?" auntie erza asked as she looked over at onii-chan in thought

"t-this kid! he's like SHINING with hotness! it's just like...like, it's VIBRATING from his body! i can actually see the beautiful aura radiating from his body! it's blinding!" mama exclaimed as she looked at onii-chan in complete amazement

then onii-chan turned to mama and he smiled at her and waved. mama blushed and nodded her head slowly at him.

then onii-chan turned back to me "your mom is really pretty! she looks just like you!" he whispered to me in wonder

i blushed "are you saying that i'm pretty?" i whispered back to him in embarrassment

he smiled "of course you are! you're really pretty! it actually amazes me that someone can be so pretty!" he said to me with a wide smile and thumbs up

i blushed then i pointed at him "you really have a bad habit of saying the most weirdest and unexpected things! you should get help with that!" i said to him with a smile and he chuckled

"by the way...why are you guys calling him 'onii-chan'?...i'm very sure that i never had any more kids..." auntie levy said as she sweatdropped at us

"onii-chan is actually minnie's big brother, but since everyone in school looks up to him like a big brother, even kids older than him, everyone started calling him 'onii-chan' back in our first year of middle school!" melanie said to her with a proud smile as she patted onii-chan on the shoulder proudly and he sweatdropped at her

"middle school? you've known each other since middle school? and we've never met him before? that's weird..." auntie erza said to them in confusion

"ah...i would've met you all before, but i had, and i still do, a lot of work to do for the student council, so i never really have the time to come to all the events where parent's come." he said to them

"hehe! my nii-chan is the best of the best!" minnie said to me with a smirk, then she smirked even wider "someone as awesome as him doesn't even deserve to be around as idiotic as you! heh!"

my veins popped "you know, i REALLY want to snap you in half! or maybe i should break all of your limbs into small, tiny pieces and then feed them to sharks?...ha! who am i kidding? ! you don't even deserve the honor of having you limbs broken and fed to animals! to someone like you, that would be just TOO honorable!" i said to her as my veins popped, and i smirked, and we bumped foreheads angrily

"you god damn pinky! i should slap that damn smirk off your face and then kick your ass halfway across the continent!" she yelled to me as her veins popped and she pushed me back

i was about to yell something to her, when i saw mama come and drag me away and plop me back on the floor, then stare down at me sternly again

i looked up at her, as i already knew what was going to happen, and started whimpering when i saw a dark aura appear around her again

"N-NOOOOOO! DON'T HURT ME!" i yelled as i tried to crawl away, but, once again, she quickly pulled me back

"SO YOU THINK THAT IT'S OKAY FOR YOU TO GO OVER TO A MAN'S HOUSE, HUH?" she yelled down to me in complete anger

i whimpered again, then i crawled quickly over to onii-chan and gripped his leg "o-onii-chan! help me! i don't wanna die, so help!" i wailed to him as i continued to whimper from mama's angry glares at me

he sweatdropped at me, then reached down and gently pulled me off of his leg, then he looked up at mama "uh...i actually have no idea why you're mad at her...but do you think that maybe, you could just let it go? she looks completely terrified of you, right now..." he said to her as he smiled, then looked down at me and sweatdropped as he saw me trying to crawl and hide behind melanie and lessie-chan, then he looked back up at mama and smiled his dazzling, award-winning, smile at her

she blushed slightly at his smile, then she towered down and looked over at auntie levy "i just can't say no, to a smile as amazing as that, levy-chan..." she said to her as she looked at her friend

auntie levy sweatdropped, then she nodded her head "i wouldn't be able to say no to such a dazzling smile, either..." she said as she nodded in understanding

then mama looked over at onii-chan and she blushed as she shook her head at him "it's actually quite terrifying how beautiful he is...and that smile...i just can't say anything about that smile, because if i do...i might just faint..." she said to auntie levy as shook her head at onii-chan

then auntie erza held a hand above her eyes as she stared at onii-chan "i-it's...IT'S SO BRIGHT! IT'S LIKE I CAN SEE A SHINING AURA RADIATING FROM HIS BODY! TOO BRIGHT!" she exclaimed as she covered her eyes from his 'shining' body

"hehe! onii-chan, you're amazingly smexy body can even make our mom's fall for you! you never fail to amaze me, onii-chan! not once!" lessie-chan said to him as she smirked proudly and held a thumbs up at him

"yes! onii-chan, you are just to amazing! it's actually a bit scary, the way you can do such things! i respect that scariness!" melanie said to him as she patted his shoulder and smiled proudly at him

"heh! onii-chan is only amazing because of the way he looks! but...i can't say that i don't appreciate such a fact..." asu said as she smiled at him

onii-chan sweatdropped at them all and backed up a bit "f-females are kind of scary..." he mumbled as he backed up from them slightly

"...what is wrong with you women?..." papa asked them as he sweatdropped at them, and all of our father's nodded in agreement

then i got up and gave onii-chan a thumbs up "good job, onii-chan! you saved my life!" i whispered to him with a thumbs up and he sweatdropped at me

then lessie-chan grabbed my arm "ufufufu! you might have been saved, lay-chan, but we still have to put on a play!" she said to me with a evil smirk

i frowned "i can't do this play! it's impossible!" i yelled to them as i frowned

"why can't you do the play?" auntie erza asked me in curiosity

i sighed "because...no one even told me that we were doing a play! i just found out yesterday! and i'm cast as the lead role! i don't know my lines, what i'm supposed to wear, i don't even know what the play is about!" i said to them

"awww...you're having some tough luck, the past couple of days...aren't ya?" papa said to me as she smiled at me in sympathy

my veins popped at him, then melanie smirked "and to make her day even tougher! did you guys know that loke-sensei and onii-chan's fan girls are out to get layna? hehe!" she said to them as she, hannabeth, and lessie-chan then started laughing at me

they all sweatdropped at me "out to get you? what did you do to them?" uncle gray asked me as he sweatdropped

i shivered at the thought of the fan girls "because of some pictures that hannabeth took of me, loke-sensei, and onii-chan, their fan girls think that i'm 'getting in the way' of them being with those two...so they've been targeting me as their...next victim..." i said to them as i shivered, then glared at hannabeth, who just smiled and waved at me "hi, layna-chan!"

"of course it was hannabeth, who started the whole thing...of course it was..." uncle freed said as he sweatdropped at her

"uwaahh...you should never get a group of fan girls angry at you...trust us...we know what happens..." mama said to me as she sweatdropped at me

"how do you know that?" i asked her in curiosity

all of our mothers sweatdropped "n-now that you think about it...those fan girls were pretty scary back then..." auntie levy said as she sweatdropped

"even juvia was afraid of them! she saw no end to the evilness of those crazy fan girls!" auntie juvia said as she shuddered at the thought

"they tried to throw me into a pool one time..." mira-san said as she smiled and held a hand to her cheek as she did so

"they took my cake and smeared it all over my gym clothes..." auntie erza said as she remembered, then an evil smirk appeared on her face "hehe! but i taught them a lesson afterwards and now they should know that they should NEVER mess with me...hehe..." she mumbled to herself evilly and uncle jellal sweatdropped at her

i then crinkled my nose in disgust as i looked at our fathers "ewww...YOU creepy old men, had FAN GIRLS?...EWWW..." i said to them as i crinkled my nose at them

all of their veins popped at me "i'll have you know, but i was VERY popular when i was younger!" papa yelled to me as his veins popped

"i was THE best damn thing, when i was younger so shut your trap!" uncle gajeel yelled to me as his veins popped

i crinkled my nose at them again and pointed to them as i looked at mama "mama...i know that you may find this funny, but...i don't think you should joke around about something like that...i mean, that's just too cruel...this sick, sick, sick, SICK joke, is just too cruel...how do you think you would feel if papa said that you had a TON of fan boys after you?...you wouldn't like a joke like that, would you?...so don't do that to papa...he'll get depressed and he might emotionally break down..." i told her as pointed to them

mama sweatdropped at me "a cruel joke? oi...don't you think that you're the one who's taking this to far?..." she asked me as she sweatdropped

"a sick jo- it's not a joke! i had lots of girls after me when i was younger! i was POPULAR!" papa yelled to me as he grabbed my cheeks and pulled them as his veins popped more at me

"yea...right...and i'm the president of America..." i said to him in a sarcastic voice as i got my cheeks pulled, and his veins just kept on popping at me

then lessie-chan grabbed me again "okay! that's great and all, lay-chan and uncle natsu, but the play is gonna start in like 30 minutes, so hurry up!" she yelled to me as she dragged me away

"but...i don't wanna do the play..." i said to her as she dragged me across the floor to the stage and the rest of us kids followed

then we all went up on the stage, walked behind the curtains, and went to get ready for the play

* * *

><p><strong>*sigggggggggggggh*<strong> **i lost my ipoooooood...*siggggggh***

**...**

**anyways...so, how you doing, my mina-san? i just feel like talking to you right now, so...hey.**

***sigh* well...here's a random question for you all...**

**1. have you guys ever wondered how people came up with words/languages?**

** i mean, like, did cavemen just sit down on rocks together and point at something and then go "ooga! we will call this sitting thingy a 'rock'! ooga!" then they all went around in a circle and started naming stuff...*sigh* this really just makes me wonder...**

**and now one last thing, i'd like to ask you. **

**2. is it weird that my story is so long? do you think it's weird and strange that i've made my story almost 30 chapters long? because i really don't think that it's a good idea to make the story so long, but...I JUST CAN'T HELP IT! every time i try to end the story at one point, another AWESOME idea pops into my head and i just start typing! and right now, to be honest...i have several ideas in my head (and their all 'arc' type ideas) and they've been making me SO frustrated because i just CAN'T find the right name for some characters! so let me ask you just ONE more thing, ok?**

**3. can you guys give me some names that i can use? but it's okay if you don't! i can always just find them from somewhere else! but if any of you are willing to help me, then please look below**

**here's how i would like them:**

**i need a name for a evil, handsome, mysterious man, and his name has to be so that it will still sound good if you add '-sama' to the end of it. (i've been thinking of calling this one 'hethro' and he would also be known as 'hethro-sama'...although i just made up the word 'hethro' because it sounded cool...i'm not even sure if that's a real word or name...)**

**i need a name for a nice, yet, mysterious girl (who also has a mysterious and deep voice that is similar to a rich princess' voice), and is actually in truth VERY sweet and has a high fear of men. (*hint! hint!* this girl has a HIGH love for dragons...can anyone guess who she might be in my story?...ufufufu...)**

**i need a name for the 'old lady' that's inhabiting layna's body, and remember, she's a very nice person with a sweet personality and she is also a queen. so think along those lines. (hehe...sorry mina-san, but i really actually never thought about naming her before, and to be honest, it just came to my mind...)**

**i need a name for a little girl who is rejected by society, whose life is very mysterious, and she is seen as a 'curse' to everyone, but she is in fact a sweet, loveable girl who wants to be accepted by people, and layna is the only one who understands and loves her. (i've been thinking of calling of calling her 'isabella' and having layna shorten her name and call her 'bella-chan')**

**i know that i'm asking a lot from you guys, but it'd really be a HUGE help if you could offer me your opinions! but as i stated before, you DO NOT have to if you don't want to, because this is something that i can easily do by myself, but i just wanted to see what you all thought!**

**anyways...~BAI~BAI~MINA~SAN!~**

**P.S.-*thumbs up, and a wide grin at everyone* and, yes! my grammar STILL does suck! haha!**


	29. Chapter 29

**You're so mean, mina-san! SOOOOO MEEEEEAN! Why do you all have to tell me that my grammar, and stuff like that, is so terrible in such a bad way? ! I have feelings toooooooo! If you just asked me NICELY (and by nicely, i mean completely nicely) I would have been GLAD to fix it! But, you guys are so mean!**

**MOU! You're not my mina-san anymore! WAAAAAAAGH! *runs out of room, with completely dramatic tears falling from face***

**(Just so ya know, this is just a joke! I still love you, MY AWESOME MINA-SAN! So keep being awesome! :D LOVE YA!)**

**But, anyways...I've been REALLY getting tired of all the comments/reviews about how bad my grammar is, so I'm going to fix it. But, let me tell you this just before our story starts: I'm ONLY fixing the grammar! (Ex: spelling, capitalization, etc...) I heard some comments about something called "Mary Sue Perks" or something like that (not even sure if I ever learned about this, and if I did, I probably forgot about it, because I forget things REALLY fast!) and about those little Mary thingies, I WOULD fix them, but...the story is already to far in for me to even think about something like that. If I tried to fix it, my story might get even more confusing than before! So please understand that! I hope those people, who pointed the Mary thing out, aren't mad!**

**:D**

**WARNING! WARNING!...actually...there's nothing to warn you about...i just felt like saying that...lol...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: The Second Generation Part Of 'Welcome To Fairy Hills! !'<strong>

Lessie, Melanie, Asu, and Layna were all standing near a window and they were looking out at it, as rain poured down it in slow, gentle, melancholy way.

"It's raining out there..." Melanie said as she crossed her arms, leaned slightly against the window and stared out of it

"You're right, it is..." Lessie said as she stared out of it with gentle eyes

"Sure is..." Asu said as she tilted her head against the window and sighed loudly

"It's just pouring...Not ever stopping..." Layna said as she pulled her arms behind her head as a rest

"Wh-what the hell are you four doing, next to the window, like that?" Blake asked them as he sweat dropped from his seat at the bar with Julie

"...Julie thinks that...they look so...mysterious..." Julie mumbled as she stared at them with dazed eyes

Blake sweat dropped at his little sister, then Melanie looked up from spot at the window and she sighed "It's just raining...Just raining and raining..." she said with a loud sigh, then turned back to looking out the window

Layna spun around on her feet and she sighed, also, as she looked at the guild in boredom "So boring...There's nothing to do when it's all gloomy outside like that..."

"And I don't have any cake to calm my boredom..." Melanie mumbled as she shook her head lazily

"My guns are in the shop right now, so i'm extremely bored..." Asu said as her eyes drifted off to somewhere in the guild

"Pops and that stingy old grampa ate my last pieces of metal..." Lessie mumbled as she looked down at her feet and started sulking

Then Layna walked over to Mirajane and she removed her hands from her head and looked at her "Ne, mira-san...Do you have anything for me to do? I'm rea-" she started to say, but then the lights in the guild flickered off

As she heard her mother squeal, Layna looked around at the dark guild "Why did the lights go out? Me and Lessie-chan, didn't do it...So why?" she asked in a confused voice

Mirajane, who was now petting Lucy on the back as she tried to calm her down from the sudden light disappearance, sighed "Well. Since it's not thunder or lightning that's coming down outside, that must mean that the rain was coming down too heavily on the power lines and they just snapped...That'll take forever to fix..." she said as she sighed in agony at the thought of having to fix all those lights

Then, as they tried to find their way through the dark guild, Lessie, Melanie and Asu walked over to them all and they all heard Lessie laugh

"Ufufu! Interesting! Interesting! This is definitely something that we can work on! If I can get everything set up just right, I won't be the slightest bit bored today! Ufufu!" she said out loud as she then started mumbling something evilly to herself

"You know...I've realized this before, but...We REALLY need to make sure that Melanie, Asu, Lessie, or Layna are NOT around whenever the lights go off in the guild, because they'll always try to make something out of it..." Freed said as he sweat dropped

Then, Layna said, with a smirk filled voice, "Ooohoohoo! I know exactly what we should do!" she exclaimed to them all

"Ufufu! Lay-chan, you're always on the same page as me! Now, let's start!" Lessie said as she nodded in the dark, then smirked

They then saw a flicker of light pop up and they all looked and saw that it was Layna. She had her palm held out in front of her face and a bright flame of fire was flickering like crazy in her hand as it blew up higher at each breath from layna.

"Hehe! Shall we start, then, mina-san?" She asked them in a mysterious voice

"I don't want to even know about what's going to happen next..." Lucy mumbled as she sweat dropped at her

Then Melanie came up, placed a hand flatly on the tabletop, then sighed dramatically "Yes..It was a dark, dark, dark evening...just like this one...when Sebastian died..." She said in complete drama

"How many times are we going to back to this 'Sebastian' thing? ! And why are you starting to tell us how he died? ! I thought you said he fell of a cliff? !" Metalicana yelled to her

Melanie continued on, but then a smirk appeared on her face as the fire flickered evilly across her face "Oh, but this isn't just some story, my dear dragon man! We're going to tell you all some horror stories! It's perfect to do, with all of the lights out like this!" she said as she then laughed evilly at the ceiling

"So creepy..." Jellal said as he sweat dropped at her laugh

Asu walked up and she smiled sadly at them "You know...When we told you that Sebastian died by jumping off a cliff...That was a lie...So now, we'll tell you the truth..."

"Uh...No...We, actually, don't really care about how he died..." Gray said as he rested his head on the table and sweat dropped at her

Layna crouched down in front of the table and she smirked as she waved the fire around on the table. As if on command, the fire literally hopped out of her hand and started flickering on the table

Natsu and Igneel, both reached out hungrily for the fire as it waved and danced around on the tabletop.

Layna quickly snapped at them and told them to stop it, then she went back to the fire on the tabletop.

"Tch! That fire could have been my lunch, by now..." Igneel mumbled as he stared in annoyance at the flickering flame on the table

The flame, then blew up very highly in the air at Igneel's body

"W-what the hell? ! You little brat! Why did you do that? !" He exclaimed as he jumped back from the growing flame on the table that was inching closer and closer towards him, as it then started growing taller

Layna shrugged "I didn't do that. The fire did. It got mad at you for saying that you would try to eat it, so now it's trying to eat YOU." She said in a bored voice as she watched him

Then she waved her hand above the fire and it hopped away and started flickering, brightly and warmly, in the middle of the table. Layna stood up and she went back to listen Melanie.

"NOW! Our story will start!" Melanie exclaimed as she waved her arms up in the air dramatically at her words

Then...The story began...

"It was a dark, dark, dark, gloomy evening...such as this one..." Melanie started

"In a part far off the coast of anywhere...There were rumors of a ghost going around killing people. They said that the ghost had the appearance of a man, a fine young man with a sharp, keen, sense emitting from his transparent body..." Lessie said as she looked around at them all

"As the rumors stated, the ghost would wander far off from an endless, pitch-black, dirty road...And as soon as it did so, it would call out a name...'Sebastian...Sebastian...Sebastian...'...And then it would send out a flashing light...The light would wander and wander and wander far off into unknown places until it found it's victim...The person, who saw this light, eye's would lose all color and become dazed and drift off into a far away space...The person would slowly, yet surely, wander off to the ghost, never ever knowing how they got to it in the first place, and when they were there, the ghost would examine them..." Asu said in a mysterious voice to them

"The ghost would examine and examine the wandering and dazed person, and it would whisper to itself 'Sebastian...You...Are...Not...Sebastian...'...Then!...The ghost would get mad that it didn't find it's true victim and it would pull out a big, slick, and sharp ax that was shining with fresh blood from the last victim..." Layna said as she pretended to hold an ax in her hands

"And then...He swung the bloody ax, straight through the air! It landed with a CLICK across the vitcim's neck, and at the same time, the victim would always snap out of it's daze and scream out in horror...AAAAGGHH!...As they saw the glint of a perfectly blood red ax slice off their neck!" Layna said as she pretended to swing an ax towards Lucy's neck

Then at the same time as she did that, the fire on the table blew out and Lucy's, pale, shriek of horror was heard as someone reached out and grabbed her neck the minute the lights went out again

"AAAAGH! LET GO! LET GO!" Lucy yelled in fear as she reached for her neck to remove the hands, but they wouldn't come off

"And then! The ghost would reach down and grab the cut off head from the ground and strangle it soundlessly by the neck! As more and more blood dribbled and poured from the sliced neck with each squeeze, the victim's shocked face would be saying nothing...And in the pure silence of this scene, the ghost would smirk sadly and then grab his ax again...AND HE WOULD CHOP UP THE HEAD INTO TINY PIECES, LEAVING NOTHING BEHIND IN HIS REIGN OF TERROR ON THE HEAD! CHOP, CHOP, CHOP! EVEN THE EYES HAD TO GO!" Layna yelled as she grabbed Lucy's neck in the dark

"Layna! Stop it! That's scary!" Lucy yelled to her as she jumped in fear from the shock, then continued to try and remove her hands

Then the fire on the table appeared again, and everyone sweat dropped as they saw Layna 'strangling' Lucy.

"Why does Lucy have to be your 'victim'? You're scaring her..." Natsu asked his daughter as he sweat dropped at her

Layna laughed, then let go of her mother's neck "Hehe! Mama, you're so easy to scare! You didn't even see it coming! Hahaha!"

Lucy sweat dropped at her as she then started to rub her neck, and Layna just continued to laugh

Then Layna stopped laughing and she looked up in thought "Now, that i think about it...What did that story even have to do with Sebastian, besides the ghost calling his name? We didn't even tell how Sebastian died..."

"That's what we're all wondering..." Loke said to her as he sweat dropped

Melanie shrugged "Well, Sebastian's death was really explicit so we don't need to go into full details, so let's just go onto a different story." She said to the other three girls and they nodded

"Then it's my turn for a story! Yay!" Lessie said happily, then she turned to everyone else and started telling her story

_**The Bad Ojou-sama: She is My Precious Black Widow**_

_"Oya...I MUST get rid of it..." A mysterious voice whispered as the owner of the voice peered down at something lying on the floor_

_A lifeless body, lying flat and limp on the floor. Covered from head to toe in a deep crimson color as the killer peered over it and stared at it in boredom._

_"Oya...I MUST get rid of it..." The voice said again, as the person then, slowly and gracefully, sauntered off and out of the room._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_As the mysterious person walked through the streets, people stared._

_It was a beautiful woman, she had jet black hair, that were as dark as a starless night, it was flowing down her back as it stopped swiftly at her waist. With blood red eyes, she stared lifelessly and dazed at her surroundings, not noticing any of the staring strangers. Dressed in all black, her long, puffy silk dress gave her a mysterious appearance of a rich fellow's mistress._

_But the thing that set the people off, was that dripping, slowly yet surely, from the woman's hands, was bright red blood, that still looked fresh. Not only was the blood dripping from her hands, but also from the tips of her hair and there were big stains of blood on her dress, as though someone had...'splattered' it there._

_As soon as the people saw this, they backed away in fear as they realized who the woman was._

_Whisper and whisper and whisper...They speak of the woman's name...Multiple times and multiple times, her name is repeated as she walks by_

_The woman's curled lips, then, frowns as she hears her name being called, "The rumors these people spread...so ridiculous, but...They are always spot on..." She whispers to herself as she frowns at the people_

_Then, silently and leisurely, the woman walks through the streets, never looking back, always facing forwards towards her destination._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Walking into a dark room, the woman stops and looks around with her dazed eyes._

_"Hmm...It smells like...Death." She mumbles to herself as she peers boredly around the dark room, not a trace of life in there._

_"Such a smell...Must mean that 'He' has returned..." She said out loud as she sighed_

_Then, as if on cue, the dark room becomes incased with a brilliant light, and a handsome man is seen standing on the staircase, gazing down at the woman._

_The woman turns, and she frowns in a bit of boredom "So it was you...What do you wish of me, now?"_

_The man says nothing, but leisurely walks down the stairs and stops a few feet from her bloodied body._

_"Bad girl. Bad girl. Look at what you have done. You have caused quite the problem again. Bad girl." He whispers to her with a wide smirk_

_The woman frowns once again, then she turns away from the man "I did nothing bad. I simply got rid of a...a problem. That is all."_

_Then the woman starts to walk off, but suddenly, the man appears in front of her, even though he did not move one bit from his previous spot_

_"Bad girl. You do not walk away from me. You will listen to me. You will be a good girl. Not a bad girl." He said to her as he grinned and reached out for her gleaming black hair and let it loosely fall through his fingers._

_The woman did nothing, then she turned from the man once again and walked up the long set of stairs "Oya...I MUST get rid of it..." She whispers as she, then, disappears in the shadows of the stairs_

_The man stares at her from behind as she disappears from sight, and he smiles "You are a bad girl, Ojou-sama. Bad girl."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The woman steps into a dark room._

_She sits down in a chair._

_She sighs._

_The lights turn on._

_A decorated, but still very black, room is revealed._

_As the lights turn on, the woman slowly gets up from her seat and she walks over to something in the room._

_"Such problems...You are giving me quite the problem...Quite the problem, indeed..." She mumbles as she looks up at something dangling in the air_

_"And to think...Someone actually saw me...Who would have thought?...It was quite the shame, too. I had to kill him in a second..." The woman murmured as she, then, held a finger to her chin and looked down in thought_

_Then the woman shrugged, and she looked back up at the thing dangling from the air "Oya...I MUST get rid of it..." she whispers as she looks up in a daze_

_Then the woman's body transforms. Her beautiful arms and legs disappear, replaced by eight long legs that stretch far across the room. Her silky jet-black hair disappears, replaced by a rough, black surface, that is, in truth, her skin. Her blood red eyes disappear, replaced by a red emblem spread across her back. She stares hungrily at the object 'floating' in the air._

_"Oya...It seems as though i can finally get rid of this..." She says with a hungry stare as she then reaches out with her long 'legs' and starts to grab and chew at something dangling on a crystal white string._

_As she does so, the door to the room opens up. The man steps in and he smiles._

_"Bad girl. Ojou-sama, you are a bad girl. But, you are still my precious Black Widow."_

* * *

><p>Lessie stopped telling her story and everyone looked at her<p>

"What the hell was that story even about? You weren't very specific." Metalicana said as he looked at in confusion

"I...I didn't get that story...It didn't make any sense." Natsu said as he rubbed his head in confusion

Lessie sighed "You didn't get it? Even an idiot could get that story...Basically, the woman was a spider who could, like, change into a human. One day she was eating one of her 'prey', in her spider form, on a web in her room, but some guy saw her as she did so. As she realized that someone had saw her, the woman went to chase after the guy but he was already gone, so she found him later and killed him, then...yada, yada...later she comes home to her butler or something like that, and she continues eating her meal, you know, the meal that she 'MUST get rid of'?...I really don't see how none of you got that, it was really obvious." she said to them in a bored voice

"W-woah...lessie-chan...I didn't know that you knew how to make up stories like that...That was actually really good..." Layna said as she sweat dropped at her friend

"Huh? Oh, no. I didn't make that story up. That really happened." Lessie said to them with a confused look

They all sweat dropped at her "How in the world did something like that happen? That's impossible..." Levy asked her as she sweat dropped

"Huh? You guys didn't know about that? That story was, like, everywhere! It was all over the news and everything! They said that something like that happened in the next country over! There was some woman named the 'Black Widow' going around and killing helpless strangers, because she was 'hungry'...You guys really didn't know about that?" She asked them in shock and confusion

They all sweat dropped at her again "Why would we ever need to know something as creepy as that? Only you would find that interesting..." Blake said to her as he sweat dropped

Lessie shrugged, then Layna stepped up and she smiled sadly

"My story is actually based off of Mama...It reminded me of her..." she said as she smiled sadly, then she started her story

**_Bloody?...Yes...Mary?...No..._**

Lucy's veins popped "Hold up, hold up! This story is called 'Bloody Mary'? ! How the hell do you see me in this story? ! I'm not a murderer!" she yelled to her as her veins popped

Layna looked at her "Mama...the story is called 'Bloody?...Yes...Mary?...No...' please get it right...and don't interrupt me before i even started the story..." she said to her and Lucy's veins popped more

_**Bloody?...Yes...Mary?...No...**_

_DRIP. DRIP. DRIP. DRIP. DRIP._

_A beautiful woman sits by her window. Staring. She watches the rain pour slowly down her window. DRIP. DRIP. DRIP. DRIP._

_A gentle cry is heard. The woman looks down at the small baby in her arms and she smiles._

_"Yosh, yosh! Don't cry! It's just a bit of rain, ne?" The woman says to the small baby as she holds it up in the air, smiles at it, and rubs her nose with the baby's_

_The baby stops crying and giggles as it feels it's mother's tender touch. The baby reaches out a small hand, touches the woman's cheek, and rubs it softly as it continues to giggle._

_The woman smiles again, and then pulls the small baby into a hug "You're my little cutie! You always will be! Okay?" She said to the baby as she happily pulled it into a hug and embraced the small body in her_

_The baby giggle happily as it hugged the warm, yet larger, body in it's small arms and cried out in happiness._

_The two of them giggled at each other's awkward hug, and neither of them ever noticed that an angry and jealous man was watching them from outside, in the wet air, as he plotted his revenge._

"I don't think i like the way this story is going..." Lucy mumbled as she sweat dropped at Asu

"I don't think i like the way it's going, either..." Natsu said as he also sweat dropped at her

Asu wagged a finger at them for interrupting her again, then she started her story once more.

**_Days Later..._**

_"*pant, pant* Where...Where did he go?..." The woman asked herself as she ran through the crowded and wet streets, and stopped to look around with frantic eyes_

_"He couldn't have gotten far...So, where in the world is he?" The woman thought to herself as she then broke out into a run again_

_Pushing through the crowded streets, the woman tries desperately to find the man_

_Turning corner after corner, the woman stops as she hears a faint cry_

_She looks around with wide eyes as she realizes that the cry came from her baby_

_Running at full speed, now, she goes towards the sound of the cry_

_The cries get louder and louder as she gets closer and closer._

_DRIP. DRIP. DRIP. DRIP. DRIP._

_Louder and louder and louder._

_DRIP. DRIP. DRIP. DRIP. DRIP._

_Closer and closer and closer._

_DRIP. DRIP. DRIP. DRIP. DRIP._

_The woman stops running and her ears perk up as she hears the cry get even louder than before, almost like a scream or a shriek, and then..._

_Silence._

_Complete. Utter. Silence._

_The woman feels tears come to her eyes as she realizes what might have happened. She quickly hurries to where she had heard the cry._

_Stopping dead in her tracks._

_There is an even darker silence that washes over the woman and her now dead baby._

_Her eyes widen to the max._

_She falls to her knees._

_Hot tears, that made even the rain feel extremely cold, poured down her face in streams._

_Watching the whole thing, is the mysterious man. He smirks as he watches the crying woman. "That's what you get for not choosing me. I hope you've learned your lesson, you insolent woman." He whispers with a wide smirk, as he then strolls off through the downpour of rain_

_The woman throws her back and she starts screaming and crying at the sky._

_Her entire world is messed up._

_Her life is now miserable._

_Her spirit has dissolved._

_Her heart has fallen to a dark side._

_She no longer feels the need to even be alive in this world._

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

_CRA-ACK! CRA-ACK! CRA-ACK!_

_The sky cries and wails in pain for the woman._

_All her hope is now officially lost._

.

.

.

.

_The woman walks slowly and sulkingly through the streets._

_A tear streaked face. A broken heart. Little hope for tomorrow, she doesn't know what to do now._

_She __hears the low, gentle cry of a baby as she walks._

_She looks over and sees __a baby in a stroller, playing with a toy, and the mother happily pushing it._

_She frowns as she sees this and he nose crinkles in disgust._

_The baby throws it's toy far away as it plays with it, giving a loud giggle as it does so._

_The mother wags a finger at the baby, and she quickly runs off to retrieve the toy, leaving the baby to giggle and gurgle happily to itself as it waited for it's mother's return._

_The woman walked up to the baby and she stared down at it in hatred "Why is this baby giggling? What's so funny? Why is it so happy? It's getting on my nerves..." she mumbles to herself_

_The baby looked up at her and it waved a small hand to her and giggled as if to say 'Hi, there, lady!' then it went back to happily squirming around and playing with it's feet as it laughed in enjoyment_

_The woman stared down at the baby in pure hatred "I hate it...I hate it...Why does this baby have to look so happy, while mine can't even smile anymore? Despicable...This baby should just die...I wish it would die..." she mumbled angrily as she stared down at the baby with slanted eyes_

_Then, the woman reached down slowly for the baby's neck._

_The baby looked up at her from it's playing and gave her a confused look._

_The woman grabbed the baby's neck and squeezed it hard._

_Squeeze. Cry._

_Squeeze. Cry._

_Squeeze. Cry._

_Squeeze. Cry._

_Squeeze. Cry._

_Squeeze. Cry._

_Squeeze. Cry._

_SQUEEZE. Why did you stop crying? Oh...that's right...you've died._

_The woman looked down at the now dead body and she grimaced in disgust at the now dead body. "If my baby wasn't allowed to live, then why should this one? They...All of these disgusting brats...Should all just die...They should just die...Die...Die...Please, just die..." she mumbled to herself as she removed her hand and walked off slowly, towards anywhere._

_Anywhere, where she could release her anger and sadness by killing someone._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Blood...Blood...Blood...There's blood...Everywhere...Just like when my baby died..." the woman murmured as she looked down at her dirtied hands with a dazed look_

_In her rage, over the past weeks, the woman had gone mad with her sadness._

_She killed multiple children. Murdering them each with a silent, yet very bloody, way._

_Each time, she listened to the cries of the wailing children. Each time, she would listen intently "None...none of them...none of them will ever sound like my baby did...my baby cried harder...louder...shrill, cold and piercing my heart...I need to hear such a scream...I need to find such a scream...Yes...Then that child will see how my baby felt when it died...I need to hear it...I must hear it..." is what she would always say as she went on her killing stampede._

_But to her despair, she could never find the right one._

_Never finding the right scream, that fit in her ears just perfectly, she continued to kill._

_Or shall I say...She continues to kill._

_Never ending. She walks, a transparent figure, through towns. Killing. Murdering. Torturing. Trying desperately to find the right scream that will fit her baby's._

_As she kills, people call her spirit 'Bloody Mary'..._

_The transparent figure will turn, and look at the victim before she kills it, and she'll whisper just before she kills them off:_

_"Your death...Bloody?...Yes...My name...Mary?...No...Now...Will you be so kind as to die for me?"_

* * *

><p>Layna finished her story and everyone then looked at Lucy.<p>

"That kind of does sound like Lucy..." Natsu said as he sweat dropped at her

"Lu-chan...I hate to admit it, but...That sounds like something you might do if someone killed Layna-chan..." Levy said to her as she sweat dropped and smiled apologetically at her

"Oh...So, you're a murderer...huh?" Igneel asked as he raised an eyebrow in shame at her

Lucy's veins popped again "That does NOT sound like me and I am NOT a murderer! What is wrong with you people? !"

Layna patted her on the shoulder "Well, at least be glad that I didn't die because of one of your former lovers jealousy, okay? Just be glad..." she said to her with a smile and a pat

Lucy sweat dropped "Former lovers? What the hell are you even talking about? I've never had any 'former lovers'..."

Layna smirked evilly as she placed a hand to her mouth happy-style "Say whaaaaaat? Mama, you shouldn't lie like that! I know about those boyfriends you had when you younger!"

Natsu looked at Lucy in surprise, and Lucy blushed "H-how did you find out about that? ! I never told you before!" she yelled to her as she blushed in embarrassment

Loke looked away as he heard her ask that and Layna smirked more "'How did I find out' she asks! Did you know that your beloved celestial spirits have the most biggest mouths in the world? They told me EVERYTHING! Especially Aquarius-neechan, she was the one who knew about all of it in the first place, then she went and told all of your other spirits and they told me! They all just blabbed it out! Hehe~" Layna said to her with a wide smirk as she continued to hold a hand to her mouth happy-style

Lucy looked at Loke with a blushing stare "W-what? ! Aquarius did that? ! And you knew about it? ! And why would all tell Layna about that? ! That's confidential!" she said to him as she blushed in embarrassment

Loke sweat dropped nervously "Uh...Actually, we didn't mean to tell her...But Aquarius kept going on about how 'That damn girl doesn't have a boyfriend now, because she was dumped so many times before!' and then Virgo went along with it, going all 'Hime has had various trouble in the past with her multiple boyfriends. Ojou, you shouldn't ever follow Hime's example when it comes to having a boyfriend.' and then Aries and Gemini started doing it too...and somehow along the way...The rest of us got caught up in it, too...haha...sorry Lucy..."

Lucy blushed in embarrassment and anger, but then she smirked and flipped her hair "Dumped ME? Hmph! As if! I was the one who was doing the dumping, not any of those sorry boyfriends of mine!" She said as she smirked widely and flipped her hair triumphantly (lol?)

Everyone sweat dropped at her "So...You admit to the fact that you had boyfriends when you were younger?..." Natsu asked her as he sweat dropped at her

Lucy blushed as she realized what she said, then she looked down in embarrassment

Layna laughed at her, then she slowly stopped as Asu came up and said to them "Oh, that's right...It's my turn, isn't it LessLess?"

Lessie nodded "Sure is!"

Asu snickered, then she turned to everyone and she smiled "Then shall I start?"

**_Oh, Mr. Devil Man...Spin Me All The Way Into Your Hell_**

Everyone sweat dropped at the title "Asu, what's up with the title of this story?" Levy asked her as she sweat dropped

"Where did you even make something like that up? It sounds ridiculous..." Azack asked her as he sweat dropped

Asu pointed over at Layna "Oh, you mean the story? Layna told me this story to me, LessLess and Melanie a while ago...I really liked it."

Everyone looked at Layna and she shrugged "I was bored that day and I was thinking of how, if there are stories about how beautiful Angels are, why not make a story about a handsome Devil? I was just bored and my mind was wandering off all day, so...yea..." she said to them with a lazy shrug and Loke sweat dropped at her

"Lazy...So lazy..." he mumbles to himself as he sweat drops up at her

Asu coughed and continued her story "As i was saying before i was so RUDELY interrupted..."

_**Oh, Mr. Devil Man...Spin Me All The Way Into Your Hell**_

_Let's hold a party for the Devil, is what they said._

_Let's celebrate all day for the Devil, is what they said._

_Let's have a feast for the Devil, is what they said._

_Let's have a ball for the Devil, is what they said._

_Let's prepare our party for the Devil, is what they did._

_Let's prepare our celebration for the Devil, is what they did._

_Let's prepare our feast for the Devil, is what they did._

_Let's prepare our grand ball for the Devil, is what they did._

_The decorations. The food. The people. The dancing. The singing._

_All fit for that Devil of a man._

_So where is our little Devil?_

_Is what the young girl thinks as she looks around the room, with pure and curious eyes._

_The chitter and the chatter of the guests fills the room._

_The flashing of the shining lights illuminates the partying faces._

_But wondering and wondering by herself, this girl stands by and watches in pure confusion._

_"Why are we holding a party for the Devil? Isn't that a bad thing to do? Where is the Devil? Why is everyone so happy?" multiple questions, such as these, flow through her beautiful mind as she hopelessly stares around_

_Her friends come to her. Urging her to join the party. "It's fun!" they said. "It's a blast!" they said. "Just have some fun for once, okay?" they said. "You'll enjoy it! I'm sure!" they said._

_Is all what they said, but..._

_The girl just looked at them in confusion "Fun? But...Our guest isn't here, so why are you having fun without him? That's not fun..." she says to them and they shrug. They then walk away and continue to their party_

_As she watches, the girl hears the strangers whisper things "The Devil will come, and when he does, he will bring the best of happiness to someone here today!"_

_The girl tilted her head in confusion "Happiness? From the Devil? That is not possible...Such foolish rumors..." she mumbles as she sighs at the foolish strangers who continue to gossip on_

_Then the room goes comepletely silent._

_The girl looks up to see that people are now staring at a handsome man, who has just walked in._

_Jet-black hair and piercing red eyes, quite the match this was, but still he was very handsome._

_The girl frowns as she saw this man "Oh...Mr. Devil Man has come...Finally."_

_The man smirks back and he holds a hand out to her. She awkwardly reaches out for his hand and he pulls her close as they both start to dance._

_Stepping and Stepping. Sometimes tripping. But never letting go. Dance and dance. They dance. A grand time they have, as everyone else watches them._

_Later or what seemed to the girl, hours later, the girl looks at him_

_"Oh, Mr. Devil Man...Spin me all the way into your Hell." she says to him with a smile_

_He smirks "That is something you should never ask the Devil, Miss." he says to her with a wide smirk as he then does as she wishes and spins her on her feet._

_The girl smiles once more as she is spun around multiple times "Hmm...Mr. Devil Man...You've spun me into quite the Hell..."_

* * *

><p>As Asu finished her story, everyone looked over at Layna.<p>

She glanced at their faces and sweat dropped "Don't tell me...You guys didn't get it...Did you?" she asked them as she sweat dropped

They all nodded, except for Lessie, Asu, and Melanie, and Layna sighed "You people can be really stupid sometimes...I don't feel like telling you what it's about, 'cause i feel to lazy, so have someone else do it." she said in a bored voice as she leaned her body back up against the table, crossed her arms, closed her eyes and sighed lazily. They sweat dropped at her.

"Basically, in the story, when the girl asks the Devil to 'spin her into Hell', she asking him to...to...to...um...Melanie, help me." Asu said as she then looked over at Melanie

Melanie nodded and said quite frankly "Basically, the girl is non-literally asking the Devil to accept her love for him, and the Devil replies by non-literally saying 'Love is hard to get when it comes to someone as evil as me' but either way he accepts her love and, ya know, spins her around into Hell...Oh, and by the way, when we say 'Hell' we're talking about 'Love', because love is like a hell...get it?...so she's, like, saying 'Oh, Mr. Devil Man...Spin me into your love...basically." Melanie said to them as she tilted her head in thought a bit

Layna's body tilted slightly to the side, then she leaned over even farther and was about to fall when her eyes flickered open and she jumped "Agh! What's going on? ! Where am i? ! Oh...It's just you guys...Don't talk so loud..." she said as she looked around with alarmed eyes, then her eyes drooped in a sleepy way as she yawned loudly at everyone

"How do you manage to fall asleep so fast? And you already forgot where you were even though you spend every day here? Seriously?" Blake asked her as he sweat dropped

She shrugged in boredom, then she looked at Melanie "Mel~a~nie~...You can tell your story now...And make it quick, too...This rain is making me sle~~sle~~s~~~" she said to Melanie with a very sleepy as her eyes then started to droop downwards, until they finally closed and Layna then started to snore quietly and purr in her sleep.

Everyone sweat dropped at her and Melanie shook her head "Oh, no...I'm not going to tell a story, I don't really feel like it today. I haven't had any cake at ALL today, so i feel really lazy..." she said in pure hunger as she rubbed her stomach and yearned for some cake

They sweat dropped at her, then Lessie walked up to layna and peered up at her

"Lay-chan...Lay-chan...Lay-chan...LAY-CHAN! WAKE UP!" she whispered to her as she softly poked her in the cheek, then she sighed, stood on her tip-toes and yelled loudly in her ear

Layna jumped in her sleep and quickly fell to the floor as she did so. She quickly got to her knees and looked around at the table full of people as she had a confused look on her face

"HUH? What's going on? Where am I?" she asked as she held a hand up on the table and looked up high at them all with a confused and sleepy gaze

"We're going back to this again? You weren't even asleep for one whole minute..." Blake said to her as he, and many others, sweat dropped at her

She looked at him and fanned a hand off in his direction and used the other one to cover her mouth as she yawned "Yea...Sure...That's nice, stripper boy."

Then Layna looked out the window across the room.

"Mira-san...I think you can go and fix the power lines, now." she said as she pointed a lazy finger towards the window and Mirajane looked to see that it was no longer raining outside and was shining brightly out there, and a bit of light was pouring into the guild.

"*sigh* I guess you're right...I'll have to fix them, now, won't I? *sigh* So tiresome..." she said as she placed a hand to her cheek, sighed loudly and shook her head

Layna giggled, then stood up on her feet and looked Mirajane "If it's Mira-san that needs it, then I'll help!" she said to her with a wide smile

Mirajane smiled back at her, but she sighed again "That's very nice of you, Layna-chan, but that will be just too much for you to handle, so I'm going to have to decline your offer..." she said to her as she sighed, but then she looked up in thought

"But if you want to help me, then...You can help by cleaning out the pool."

"Huh? The pool? What's wrong with it?" Layna asked her in a confused voice

"Whenever it rains as hard as it did just now, the leaves and dirt start flying everywhere outside and a lot of times, it will go in the pool. So will you and the rest of you all go clean it up for me? That'd be a big help..." she said with a smile as her voice drifted off the tiniest bit

Layna nodded and gave her a thumbs up with a wide grin "Of course we will, Mira-san! We'll get right on it! Right guys?" she said as she then looked at everyone else who was now groaning

"Why do we have to help, Mira? None of us never offered for that! It was that flamebrain's kid!" Gray asked Mirajane as he groaned in aggervation

Mirajane tilted her head at them and she smiled creepily "But you can't just leave Layna-chan to do something like that ALONE, Gray. So i suggest that you all go and clean it up with Layna-chan, OKAY?" she said to them as she smiled a wide happy and creepy smile at them, and then a dark aura slowly broke out from the corners of her body

Gray quickly nodded as he saw this "H-hai, Mirajane!" he exclaimed to her as he saw all of this and backed up a bit

Mirajane smiled in relief, then her dark aura appeared and she placed a hand to her cheek as she smiled her usual happy-go-lucky smile "Oh, that's good, Gray! Now, Layna-chan won't have to do all of that by herself! So nice, you are!"

Freed sweat dropped at her "Mira...You were scaring him...That's all...That was all..." he said as he sweat dropped at her, and Hannabeth placed a hand to her cheek, also, as she giggled at her two parents, and then Freed sweat dropped at her too "...What was so funny, Hannabeth?"

Layna pumped her fist up as she marched off towards the guild's door in the slightly brighter room, "Come on, you idiots! Let's GOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>"You evil witches...Evil..." Natsu mumbled under his breath as he tied his mufflerscarf around his forehead and started to 'clean' the, now drained, pool

"Those demons...Making us clean this big ass pool...They're demons...All of 'em..." Gray mumbled as he started rubbing the sides of the pool with a sudsy sponge, but then stopped as Loke looked at him, sweat dropped and said "Gray...You're completely naked..." and Gray ran away to look for some clothes

"This is torture...They're torturing us...I kind of wish that I was back in the Spirit World right now...Torture..." Loke said as he turned back and tried to clean an area of the pool

"Your wives and daughters are monsters...Monsters i tell ya...Monsters..." Igneel mumbled as he tried to wipe away some dirt

"Tch! Why the hell do I gotta do this crap? Those damn squirts! Making me their slave or something!" Metalicana said out loud in annoyance as he kicked the side of the pool, then slowly went back to his cleaning

"Those damn shrimps, didn't even bother to help us one bit! I bet ya that they're just up there, giggling their little short lives away!" Gajeel said as he chewed on one of the metal handles from the broom he was using to clean the pool floor with

"You six whine too much. Why can't you just do the work, so that they won't try and come kill us later on?" Freed said to them as he resumed his cleaning

"This is very unmanly! Cleaning for the very people who said that they would help! So unmanly! I feel ashamed and I don't even think I will be able to call this manly! But it's still very manly to even have such thoughts! MAN!" Elfman yelled as he pumped one of his fists then went back to scrubbing the side of the pool with a sudsy sponge

"Ah...Our mothers sure are something...Aren't they?" Azack said to them all as he cleaned the floor of the pool and sweat dropped

"The way they just left us all to do the cleaning! It's so manly! Although...I don't find it manly at all, since I have to do all the work for them...But it's still manly!" E-man said with a nod as he helped Azack, then went to get a broom and sweep up some of the dirt in the pool

"Which is it, E-man? Make up your goddamn mind..." Blake said to him as he sweat dropped, then went back to his cleaning, but stopped as he looked down and saw that his shirt was missing from his chest. He mumbled something, then started looking around at the pool's bottom for his shirt.

Then all of the men heard giggles come from up above and they looked and saw multiple heads pop over the side of the gigantic pool and peer down at them

"Good luck, Gray! Blake! Juvia is rooting for you two! You can do it! FIGHT ON!" Juvia yelled down to them as she smiled proudly at them and pumped her fist in determination

Blake and Gray sweat dropped at her "Good luck? With what? The cleaning? That's not something to have good luck for..." Blake asked her as he looked up from his search and sweat dropped at his mother

"Woah! I didn't actually think that Natsu and Loke knew how to clean! It's even sparkling in the areas that they cleaned! That's amazing! Isn't it Levy-chan?" Lucy exclaimed in pure wonder as she looked down and around at the spots Natsu and Loke had cleaned

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan! Lu-chan! Look at it! It's so SURPRISING! Gajeel and Metalicana are actually DOING SOMETHING! They REALLY are! I'm in the wrong world aren't I? I am aren't I? This is just too unbelievable!" Levy squealed in complete surprise as she watched the two clean the pool

"You guys are like the worst support ever...You're not even doing anything to help us..." Igneel said to them as he sweat dropped

Natsu looked up at them from his 'cleaning', or least what he thought was cleaning...and he stared in confusion "By the way, Lucy where's Layna and those other munchkin girls?"

Lucy shrugged down at them "They said that they were going to look at the girls' dormitory and show it to Layna. That was all they told us."

* * *

><p>(~2 Layna~)<p>

"Woah! This place is pretty huge on the inside!" I exclaimed as I looked around in Lessie-chan's room

Then I sweat dropped "But Lessie-chan...Where in the world do you sleep in here?" I asked her as I looked around the room and saw that there were bookshelves everywhere and they were all filled to the brim with books, there were at least three desks in the room and they were all in different directions but they all had a lamp, some pencils, paper and multiple books laid across the tops. There were also an assortment of books and metal scraps laid across the floor.

She smiled and waved it off "Like it matters! I always find a way to sleep, somehow, so it doesn't matter!" she said with a wide and lazy smile

I sighed at her, then I looked around her room again "Ne, Lessie-chan! How come you guys live in the guild's dormitory? Why not just sleep at your own homes?"

She shrugged at my question "To be honest, we sleep here and at our houses! Whenever we can't find the rent to sleep here, we'll go home for the while! But we usually stay here, because we don't really enjoy having to here our parents, those good old parents, yelling at us 24/7..."

I laughed at her, then we heard a knock on her door.

Melanie stepped in and she waved to us as she happily bit at a piece of cake "Yo! Whatcha talking about?" she asked us through a cake filled mouth

"Nothing really...Melanie, don't spill that cake everywhere! You'll mess up my books!" Lessie-chan said to her as she pointed to the multiple crumbs that were scattered everywhere

Melanie looked down at it and nodded "Right...I'll get to cleaning that later..." she mumbled, then she looked back up at us "Lessie, can i borrow some books? You have some extra ones, right?"

Lessie nodded and pointed off to one of the bookshelves "Yea, i have some! They're always in the same place as usual, so go on ahead!"

Melanie smiled, then walked off through the maze of bookshelves.

"I didn't know that Melanie liked anything besides her cake and swords! Since when has she been interested in reading like that?" I asked Lessie-chan in surprise

Lessie-chan smirked and motioned for me to come forward to her. I leaned in and she started whispering something in my ear.

"Ya see! Ya see! Melanie actually likes to read those 'other' books and magazines!"

"Other? What is that?"

She smirked even more "Well, ya see...She caught the same habit from Auntie Erza and she has a little 'thing' for reading those...perverted/sexy books and magazines out there! She and Auntie Erza love them!"

I blushed. *DOKIN!* my heart did a flip as I realized what she was talking about

Then there was a loud thumping and I quickly turned to see Melanie and she was blushing slightly as she knocked Lessie-chan down to the ground with a crash and a thump.

Then Melanie looked at me and I jumped back with a nervous sweat drop.

Melanie grabbed me by the shoulder and she walked me out of Lessie-chan's room "How 'bout I show you around the rest of the dormitory, Layna?" she asked me as she avoided the topic and walked me out of the room

I looked back at Lessie-chan as we walked out and saw that blood was dripping slowly from her head "M-melanie...You demon..." she mumbled as she held a shaky hand up, but then it fell back down to the ground with a plop

"L-Lessie-chan...Please hang in there..." I mumbled with a nervous sweat drop, then we walked out

* * *

><p><strong>Into Julie's Room~<strong>

"Oh! It's Layna-chan...and Melanie-sama!...What can Julie...do for you?" Julie asked us in a happy tone as she looked up at us from searching for something under her bed.

I looked around her room and saw that it was pretty normal. It was painted light baby blue and white colors everywhere, the bed was huge, with frilly blue pillows and trimming all over it, and there was a white curtain dangling above it for when she needed her privacy, she had a closet, a desk, an eating table, some small beanbags around the table, and a pretty crystal blue chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling. Julie had changed into a short light blue nightgown that fell to her thighs, that was laced with decorations on the skinny straps, and she had her hair tied up in a long ponytail.

I then looked down at Julie "Julie, what are you looking for under your bed?"

She frowned then went back to her search "Julie..cannot seem to...find her...dolls of daddy...and onii-chan!...It's almost as if...they have disappeared...completely!" she said with a frown

"Dolls? Of Uncle Gray and Blake? And wait...Is there really any need to make a doll for each of them? They look exactly like each other..." I asked her as I sweat dropped a bit

"But!...Julie has had...those dolls since...forever!...She MUST...find them!..." Julie exclaimed as she reached her arm farther under the bed

Melanie tilted her head in thought "Dolls? Hmm...Dolls?...Julie, when you say dolls, do you mean those figure type things, that look like twins? Because if that's what you're talking about, then they're downstairs under the table in the lobby." she said to her as she then pointed out the door and down the stairs

At this, Julie's ears perked up and she quickly got up from the floor and ran out of the door

"Thank you...Melanie-sama!...Julie will repay you...by getting you...cake!" Julie yelled up to Melanie as she then flew quickly down the stairs and Melanie, in reply, nodded eagerly at those words

* * *

><p><strong>Into Asu's Room~<strong>

Asu's room was wild. Literally.

She had vines growing around the walls and there were foreign plants resting under the windows. Hanging from some shelves on her walls were some guns, bullets, gun-holders and many other gun-related things. Her bed was quite large and it had a colorful spread around on it, and there were at least two or three bright lights on the ceiling.

But the thing, the REALLY set it off, was that there were animals everywhere.

I backed up and hid behind Asu "A-Asu! Why do you have all these animals in here? ! This is insane!"

She smiled "Actually! Only half of these animals are mine, the other half are Azack's, but he sometimes asks me to take care of them!"

"That doesn't explain why you have them all in here!" I yelled to her as I ran away from the gigantic elephant that was stomping around in the room "Agh! WHY ME? !"

"Hmm...You're pets are just as energetic as always, Asu. What do you feed them to get them like that?" Melanie asked her as she glanced around at the dozens of animals that were making loud noises and playing around in her room

"Oh, ya see! I give them this special food, it's supposed to..." she said as she and Melanie then started to go off into a heated conversation about the animals

"AGH! WHY ARE YOU HAVING SUCH A CASUAL TALK, WHEN I AM ABOUT TO BE EATEN? ! AAAAAGH!" I yelled to them both as I screamed and ran away from the boar that was now also chasing me along with the elephant

I was about to run out the door, but I stopped as I saw a big male lion laying down right in front of it

I stopped running and I stared down at the lazy looking lion that was leisurely purring as it scratched lightly at the door with it's big claws.

Sparkles appeared around my face "A lion? Asu, you have a LION? Why didn't you tell me before? I LOVE LIONS!" I exclaimed as I then reached out and tried to pet the big furry lion

The lion quickly turned it's head to look at me and it opened it's mouth and roared loudly "RAAAAWWWRR! RAAAAAAAWWR!" it yelled as it then started slashing it's claws in my direction

I jumped back from it "W-what? ! It doesn't like me? ! B-but! Lions LOVE me! They always love me!"

Melanie and Asu snickered at me "Hehe! What's this? LaLa-chan, it seems that only your precious Loke-boy will be the only lion to ever like you!" Asu said to me as she turned her head to laugh at the scene

I pouted then turned back to the lion "But, that's not true! ALL lions love me! They really do! I've seen at least seven different lions before and they all have loved me! So why doesn't this one?" I whined in a frustrated voice as i tried to reach out for the lion again

It got up on it's feet and started snarling at me as it used one of it's paw to slash at me

"W-woah! Bad kitty! Bad kitty!" I yelled to it as I quickly tried to back away, but as I did so, I bumped into something

I turned and saw that there were now three elephants and they were flaring at me as though they were gonna attack

I sweat dropped "Oh, this is not going to turn out right...Is it?" I mumbled to myself

Then the lion jumped to attack me, and the elephants started to get into a running mode

"NOOOOOO! ASU! MELANIE! SOMEONE! SAVE ME!" I yelled as I got chased around the room, by the four wild animals

Asu and Melanie sweat dropped "Ah...That's right...I forgot to feed those four this past week...Gomen ne, LaLa-chan..." Asu whispered to herself as she sweat dropped and waved to me

"I hope you survive, Layna..." Melanie whispered as she sweat dropped

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO EAT ME? ! YOU COULD EAT MELANIE OR ASU! NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>I leaned the front of my body up against the wall and sweat dropped nervously "T-those demon animals...They were really trying to kill me..."<p>

Melanie patted me on the shoulder as she tried to comfort me "Well, it was worth the while that you at least got to see a lion, wasn't it?" she said with a wide smile

My head slowly turned to her as i sweat dropped at her "In what way? I was just about to get killed by it, so in what way?"

She smiled again, then she turned and looked down the hall "Hmm...It's been about an hour or so, since we all came here, so that means that everyone else might be at lake right now..."

I got up from the wall and looked at her in curiosity "The lake? The guild has their own lake?" I asked her in curiosity, but then I sweat dropped "You guys sure love to go over the top..."

She nodded and looked out of one the windows in the hall "We actually have two lakes, but that's not a big deal..." she mumbled and I sweat dropped again

"Two? Seriously?"

She then turned to me again "Since I'm not completely sure of where they all are...Layna would you mind and going to the pool or the lake to see where they all are, and then when you find out, can you please come tell us so we can meet up with them and then later on i'll show you the rest of the dormitory?"

I nodded "Uh...Sure, but I don't have any idea where the lake is, so..."

She smiled "Oh, nobody really knows where our lakes are, but there is a special path that only members of the guild can see, and it leads you there! You should be able to find it without even having to do anything!...But, still, nobody really does KNOW where the lakes are..." she said to me with a smile, then a shrug

I nodded again, then headed for the stairs "Gotcha! I'll be back in a while, Melanie!" I yelled up to her as i ran down the stairs

* * *

><p>"*sigh* Well...Since I only know where the pool is...I should probably go there first." I said to myself as i walked out of the dormitory and was now standing in front of the sign that read "Fairy Hills"<p>

I was about to turn, to walk away, but I stopped and jumped back when I saw an old women standing behind me

"AGH! Who are you? !" I asked her as I jumped back in surprise

The short, little, old, lady stared up at me for multiple minutes, then she spoke "You...Are you a female?"

I sweat dropped "I believe that I am..." I said to her as I sweat dropped at her

She tilted her head at me, then she jumped on me and started to examine my body

"D-disgusting!" I exclaimed as I felt her crawling all around my body to check to see if I was a girl

She hopped off and then she stood on her feet and stared at me again "Good! It appears that you are a female!"

"Why do you need to do all of that to find out if I'm a girl? ! You can obviously look at my body and see that!" I yelled to her as I sweat dropped again

She grunted, then she smirked at me "The way you are acting towards me, is exactly like that blonde girl from years ago! I believe her name was...Booby?"

I looked at her in confusion "Blonde girl? Oh, so you've seen my mama before?" I asked her as I realized who she was talking about, then I sweat dropped "And her name is 'Lucy'...Not 'Booby'...Just because they sound kind of similar doesn't mean that you can call her that..."

She waved it off "Booby or Lucy! Who cares!" then she looked at the dormitory and pointed to it "Girl! I need you to find something for me that I left behind!"

I sweat dropped, then turned to the dormitory "Well...I guess I could help you look for something...But why can't you just do it yourself?" I asked her in confusion

"That is because, the thing that I'm looking for is something that is supposed to be a 'surprise' for the girls of this dorm! So it wouldn't be right if they were to see me looking for it, so you go and do it!" she yelled to me

My veins popped at her "Wait just a minute, you old baa-san! I said that I would help you, so you don't have to get all loud with me!" I said down to her as my veins popped in annoyance

She smirked up at me again "Hmm...You really are just like your mother, she would react in the same ways..." she said as she smirked at me, then she studied my clothes

I shifted a bit as I saw her examining my clothes, then she nodded "I've decided! You will wear, this!" she exclaimed as she then pulled out a outfit

Before I could refuse, she had jumped on me and was pulling my clothes off

My shirt flew off, my bra flew off, my shorts flew off, my underwear flew off, my sneakers flew off, all replaced by the clothes that she put on me

I blushed as I looked down at the clothes she put on me, and started shifting uncomfortably

"A-ano...Why do I have to wear this? It's embarrassing..." I said to her as I moved in embarrassment

I was wearing an all snow white bunny costume. There were long white bunny ears placed on top of my head, some whiskers were sticking off of my cheeks, and my nose was turning a bit pink from the embarrassment. I had on a white shirt type outfit, that stopped just above my bellybutton and right in the middle of it, the middle of my body was completely exposed, leaving the middle area of my chest to be seen. The area that was exposed was laced together with string so that the shirt would hold up right, and my chest was squeezed tightly into the outfit, so that some of my chest was popping out at the tops and the sides when I moved. She put on a pair of tight white shorts, that fell right where my butt cheeks were, so that they were EXTREMELY short, and they were squeezed so tightly on my butt that even _I_ didn't enjoy it that much. The shorts had little white frills embroidered on the edges. I had, on my hands and feet, big white paws that had little pink marks on the bottom where the 'fingers' were supposed to be.

She looked up at me and pointed "At the end of all of your sentences, I want you to say 'pyon!', got it?"

I blushed more, in embarrassment and annoyance, "Why do I have to do something so stupid? !...P-pyon..."

She shook her head and looked to the side "Now that I hear it...Don't say 'pyon' anymore. You sound stupid."

My veins popped at her "Why you evil little baa-san! Make up your mind!"

She shrugged, then pointed at the dormitory "Now, Usagi-chan! I want you to look for the thing I lost! The only thing I can tell you is that it was in a dark area! Now, hop on! Oh, and I want you to continue to say 'pyon' after your sentences!" she yelled to me

My veins popped again "Chotto. Obaa-chan. Who do you think you're calling 'Usagi-chan', and what's up with 'hop on!' crap? And NOW you're going back to the little 'pyon' bit?"

She laughed evilly, then she pointed to something behind me.

I turned to see what she was pointing at, but I didn't see anything

"Obaa-chan! What the hell was that about? There's noth- Ah...She's gone..." I yelled as I turned back to look down at her, but saw that she was gone

I sighed "So, she made a quick getaway, huh?" I mumbled as I sighed, then I sighed again

"Well, I can always look for that thing later, so I'll go find everyone else first..." I said quietly as I then walked off awkwardly in the bunny costume

* * *

><p>I walked up to the pool and sighed in relief as I saw everyone still there.<p>

I walked over to them all, to see that the women were leaning over the edge and shouting words of 'encouragement' to the men as they just finished cleaning the drained pool

I sweat dropped and stood beside them as I watched them "What are you guys doing to them? They're losing self esteem...Pyon"

Everyone looked up at me and they sweat dropped "Layna, what are you wearing?" Loke asked me as he looked up at me and sweat dropped

"That's quite the outfit you have on, Layna-chan..." Auntie Levy said to me as she sweat dropped

"It's a long story, so please...Don't ask...pyon." I said to them

"And why are you saying 'pyon' at the end of your sentences?" Mama asked me as she sweat dropped more

"Like I said...It's a long story, so please don't ask, pyon." I said as my veins popped in annoyance at the thought of that old lady

"Damn you, you short Obaa-chan! Making me do something as embarrassing this! Pyon..." I mumbled under my breath as my veins popped

Then I looked over at Auntie Erza "Auntie Erza, Melanie told me to ask you if you're all still going to the lake, afterwards! Pyon..." I said to her

She nodded "Yes, we are. In fact, we were going to leave in a few minutes, if these idiots would just be quicker." she said as she pointed down to the men

I sweat dropped, then gave her a thumbs up "Got it! I'll go report back! Pyon..." I said to her as I then started to walk off from the pool

(~normal~)

"I can't believe that she actually said 'pyon' at the end of her sentences...Pyon...Haha!" Natsu said as he turned his head so that he could laugh and mimicked his daughter

"W-Wait! Don't laugh at your kid! She might get mad!...Pyon...Hahaha!" Gray said to him as he then mimicked Layna and also turned so that he could laugh

* * *

><p>(~2 Layna~)<p>

I walked into the dormitory and saw Melanie, Asu, Lessie-chan, Hannabeth, Elfie, and Julie all playing around the lobby

"Melanie! Your mom said that they're going to the lake in a few minutes! Pyon..." I yelled to her as I stepped through the door

She turned to me and nodded her head in response, but then she stared at me with a raised eyebrow: "Oh, that's good...Layna what are you wearing? And did you just say 'pyon'?"

I sweat dropped "Please...Please don't get me started with this again...Just don't..." I said to her as I shook my head and sweat dropped

Then the six girls got up and walked towards the door "Come on! Let's go! Ne, Lay-chan, aren't you coming?" Lessie-chan exclaimed as she pumped her fist and marched out the door, but then turned back to me as she saw that I was following all of them out the door

I shook my head "No, I'll come later! I have to...uh...look for something that I dropped earlier! So you guys just go on without me!"

They nodded, then as they stepped out and closed the door, I sighed "Now...Where am I supposed to look? Pyon..."

Just as I said that, I turned around to walk away and saw that old lady there again

"AGH! Would you PLEASE stop that? ! Pyon..." I yelled to her as I jumped in surprise

She said nothing, then she shook her head "You should really stop it with that 'pyon' thing. You sound very stupid."

My veins popped at her "You were the one who told me to do it!"

Then she raised an eyebrow at me "And you actually believed me when I said that? You are a very gullible child..."

My veins popped more as I tried to reach out for her neck, but stopped as I tried to calm down

She looked around the lobby and said in a bored voice "Actually...Now that I think about it, I never actually lost anything, so you don't have to look anymore." she said as she looked around in boredom

I sweat dropped "Then don't ask me in the first place..."

Then she looked up at me and said "But, I still want you to do something for me."

"What is it, Obaa-chan?" I asked her as I sighed

She dug in her pockets and she pulled out multiple pieces of plain paper, and handed it up to me

I grabbed them and closely examined them "Snap paper*****? Why'd you give me snap paper? Do you need me to take a picture or something?" I asked her as I looked at the paper and realized what it was

She nodded "Yes, I want you to take some pictures of those girls, both the ones who used to live here and the ones who already do."

"Uh...Sure, I guess I could do that." I said as I looked at the paper

Then I turned to look down at her, but saw she was already gone "*Sigh* For an old Obaa-chan, she sure is quick on her feet..." I mumbled as I then turned to walk out the door.

* * *

><p>It had taken me awhile to find the path to get to the lake that everyone was at, but I had found it not so long ago and was now sitting on one of the sea rocks and was watching them all from a distance<p>

I sweat dropped as I saw that the women were playing around in the water and the sand, but they were making the men 'serve' them. "I feel so sorry for them..." I mumbled as I watched all of the men who didn't get to have fun

Then my eyes wandered off towards Loke. He had his hair back in human form and, just like the other men, was in his swimming shorts as he tried to listen to what Mama was telling him and Papa, and I noticed that he was sweat dropping quite a bit.

Hearts appeared in my eyes as I stared off at Loke "Ahh! Loke looks so handsome when he's in swimming boxers!" I exclaimed to myself as I blushed in excitement and held my hands to my face and swooned at him

I continued to stare at Loke and blush, but then I remembered what I was supposed to do, so I quickly shook my head and went back to the rest of them.

I saw Melanie, Hannabeth, and Lessie-chan throwing a beach ball back and forth in the water, Elfie was trying to get Julie to enjoy swimming, while Julie was just staring around in the water with a bored face as though she were saying 'Swimming is such a boring...thing for Julie, because...she is made of water...', and Asu was acting her age and was making sure that they were all being careful, but she was also enjoying herself in the water. As for the older women, they were also enjoying themselves in the water, while some of them were also doing something to ease their boredom on the sandy land.

I sighed and then picked up one of the snap papers and held it up in front of where Melanie, Lessie-chan, and Hannabeth were and I watched as the paper went *snap!* and then the white blank sheet slowly absorbed the scene and a different assortment of colors appeared on the paper, and then the picture was there on the paper.

"Well, there goes the first picture for that old Obaa-san! She better thank me for this!" I mumbled as I then placed the paper down beside me and picked up another sheet

I was about to take another picture when my eyes wandered off towards Loke again.

"I-I just can't help it! Loke just looks so handsome!" I whispered to myself as I blushed and stared happily at Loke, who was now talking to Uncle Gray as they chatted about something (they're best friends, ya know? ;P)

With a giggling and blushing face as I watched Loke, I continued to hold up the paper and take pictures of what the old Obaa-san wanted, although I wasn't really paying much attention, as I really wanted to just pay more attention to Loke...

Then, when I had run out of paper, I looked down at it in surprise "Huh? I guess I used all the paper...But wait...Wasn't there more paper than this, when the old Obaa-san handed it to me?" I mumbled as I then flipped through the used snap paper, that was filled with pictures of multiple females from the dormitories.

Then I groaned "I hope that doesn't mean that I dropped some! Geez! Like this is REALLY need right now!" I yelled out in annoyance

I looked back over at Loke and sighed as I placed a hand to my cheek "*sigh* And all I really wanted was to just watch my handsome honey...That was all I asked..." I said out loud with a sigh, then I shook my head and hopped off of the sea rock to walk away

"Tch! You old Obaa-san! I'll never forgive you, if I won't be able to see my handsome honey! Tch!" I mumbled to myself as I clentched my fist in front of my chest as my veins popped

Then I walked off towards where the dormitory was, not realizing that someone had averted their eyes for a second and saw me, and they quickly walked off after me

* * *

><p>"Tch! Damn Obaa-san! Ruining my day! I could be out there having fun at the lake, too!...And wait...Why am I even helping her in the first place?...And wait, again...Who in the world is that lady, anyways? Does she work at the dormitory or something? And why does she even need pictures of Melanie and the rest?" I mumbled to myself as I walked up the hill towards Fairy Hills<p>

Then I stopped dead in my tracks and my face was blushing red as I snapped my fingers "Maybe! That old lady is a perverted stalker who likes to watch little girls in the nude, so she wants me to get more photos for her private collection! Then, once I hand them to her, she'll start drooling and everything, like a true and pure pervert!"

Then I nodded my blushing face, and smirked at the same time "Un! Un! That must be it! All perverts will do that, no matter how you think about it! I mean, I should know that the best! Loke is the most perverted person out there that I know, so I know this fact quite perfectly! It makes so much sense! It's kind of like..." I said as I then started mumbling to myself, then my eyes widened as I blushed in even more excitement "It's like, all perverts in the world have only one ambition! And that's to be the best at what they do, BEING A PERVERT!"

I smiled and nodded once more "Un! This makes sense...It all makes sense, now! Now I see why Loke is always so perverted all the time! He has to keep his pride as a true and pure pervert!" I said as I nodded at the thought of Loke

Then I pumped my fists in the air and smiled eagerly "I have to help Loke on the road to becoming the most perverted pervert out there! Of course, that's what I have to do!" I yelled eagerly, with a determined face, to no one

All of a sudden, I heard a voice from behind me "Ah...Such a nice way that you talk about me when I'm not even here, Layna...So nice..."

I jumped in surprise and turned around to see someone that I had least expected to be behind me "L-Loke! Why are you standing behind me? Where did you even come from?" I asked him in a voice full of surprise as I tried to calm down from my shock

He sweat dropped "No...That's really not what's important here...What IS important, is the question 'What are you talking about to yourself over there'?...You've been mumbling like that for the past five minutes..." He said to me as he sweat dropped at me

I smiled sheepishly and waved it off "H-huh? Say what? I wasn't talking to myself! That's weird!...Yea..." I said to him as I tried to avoid the topic of me doing something so weird

"Yea, right..." he said to me as he sweat dropped, but also chuckled slightly at me. Then as I started to walk away, he slowly followed after me.

"What are you doing all by yourself, out here, Layna? Are you going back to the dormitory?" He asked me as he leisurely strolled after me

I nodded, and pointed up the hill, to the dormitory that was up ahead, as we walked there "Yea, I left something in there, earlier, and I'm going to go get it!"

"I'll come with you, so you won't be by yourself." He told me in a simple voice as he, somehow, started walking closer beside me

I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow "You do know that I'm going to the GIRL dormitory, right? You can't go inside, or else Melanie and Auntie Erza will try and hurt you."

He shrugged as he then placed his bare arms behind his head as a rest "Well, those two aren't in the dormitory right now, so it'll be fine if I only go there for a couple of minutes. Don't worry."

I continued to raise an eyebrow at him, then I slowly turned my head away as a smirk appeared on my face "Hmm? You sure that it's not because you just want a reason to go inside and take a peek at all the _frilly, frilly, and frilly _girl stuff, that just makes your pervert cells go wild?" I asked him as a little smirk appeared across my face

He blushed very slightly at my comment, then he looked down at me as we walked "Why did you say 'frilly' like that and then for three times?"

I gave him a thumbs up and a wide grin "It makes the conversation get stupider than ever!"

He sweat dropped at me and shook his head, then we continued to walk on towards the dormitory.

* * *

><p>I was searching under the desk in the lobby of the dormitory, when I found the rest of the snap paper.<p>

"Ah! There it is! Geez! How did this even get here? I don't even remember dropping this earlier!" I exclaimed as I slowly pulled my body from under the desk and crawled back to open air.

Loke reached down for me and I held my hand up and grabbed his as he pulled me up on my feet, "Snap paper? That's what you were looking for? What do you need it for?" He asked me as he did so

I brushed my rabbit costume off as I got on my feet, and then I looked up at him "It's a bit weird, but I need it to take some pictures for...someone." I said to him as I shrugged

He glanced over at me and he just smiled, then he patted me on the head "Well, let's hurry up and go back! Lucy might get worried, and then she might kill me, if she thinks that I kept you here too long!" He said as he patted me on the head with a smile

I giggled at him and nodded "Mama is always looking for a chance to pick on you and Papa! It's funny!" I said to him as I giggled like a little kid and smiled, also, like a little kid, which caused one of my canine teeth to stick out a bit as I did so

He blushed a bit at me, then he turned towards the door and started walking and I quickly followed tried to follow after him.

As he stepped out the door, I was also about to do so, but as I closed the door I jumped as I saw the old lady again

"Stop that! Do you find it fun to just pop up around me like that? You crazy Obaa-chan!" I yelled down to her as I jumped back and held a hand to my chest in complete surprise

She looked at me and shook her head in shame "And to think, even after I popped up like that so many times, you still act very stupid and clueless and always react so surprised! Quite the shameful child, you are!"

My veins popped at her and my eye twitched a bit as I tried to hold in my annoyance at her, but then she spoke again.

She glanced out the door, where Loke had just walked out and her nose crinkled "Hmph! Bringing a male in here! You sure have got some nerve! You must really be that Booby's child!"

I sweat dropped at her way of saying Mama's name again "No...I've been over this before, but her name is 'Lucy'...not, 'Booby'...Please, get it right."

She grunted and quickly waved it off, as she then went back to the original topic "Anyways! Who do you think you are to bring a man in here?"

"Does it matter? It was just Loke...He didn't even do anything." I said to her as I shrugged lazily

She gave me a suspicious glare "Hmm? Are you sure that you two weren't planning on coming in here and doing something? Hmm?"

I blushed in embarrassment "W-What? ! What are YOU talking about, Obaa-chan? ! What do you mean by 'something'? ! Just as I thought! You're a perverted old lady!"

"I'm not perverted or anything, but it was only my assumption, because by the way that you two were acting so close to each other, made me think that you were planning on doing something in the dormitory. Just and assumption." She said in a calm voice as she shrugged lightly

"Well, we weren't going to! Don't get all perverted, Miss Obaa-chan!" I yelled down to her as I continued to blush in embarrassed

She cackled evilly at my reaction "Hahaha! Such a funny reaction, you always give me! Hahaha! But, anyways...I need to tell you something." she said to me as her cackling died down and her face slowly went back to it's regular look

She continued on "Do you have those papers I gave you earlier? I hope you have something on them." She said as she held her hand out for the papers

"Well, yea, I do...but, I wasn't able to use all of them, because I left some here, but besides that, I used about ten or fifteen of them." I said to her as I pulled out the mutliple used sheets of snap paper and held them out for her

She grabbed them and peered down at the pictures of everyone. She looked down at them for a few minutes, then a warm smile crept on her face "Hmm...So you had a child, Erza? She's quite pretty, might just be as amazing as you one day...All of them...Such wonderful little girls..." She whispered quietly to herself as she scrolled through the pictures and smiled warmly at them

Then she glanced up at me and sighed "Maybe even this one will be quite amazing when she's older..."

I sweat dropped "Why do you have to talk about me like I'm some kind of failure in life? You're like the most evil old lady I've ever met..." I mumbled as I sweat dropped down at her

She ignored me and looked back down at the pictures, then after a few seconds she looked back up at me "Well, I thank you for helping me! You can return, now!"

"Huh? But, I never got to use all the paper...Don't you want me to take more pictures?" I asked her in a confused voice

She looked back down at the papers and smiled again "No...This is enough...This is enough to make me feel alright for the next couple of years. Just as long as I got to see those wonderful little children of their's...That's enough..."

I looked at her in confusion, but I just shrugged it off "Well, okay...Glad I could be of help, Obaa-chan!"

She nodded at me, then shooed me off "Now, shoo! Get away from here! And don't you come back! Go on!" she yelled to me as she flicked me off

I turned to walk off "Geez! Such a pushy Obaa-chan! Making me leave like that!" I exclaimed as I started to walk off

As I turned and walked off, I never knew that the old Obaa-chan was smiling after me and as she did so, her body disappeared, slowly, into the warm and shiny morning sun.

* * *

><p>I had caught up with Loke, and he kept asking me why I had taken so long to come after him, and I just smiled at him the whole time and didn't answer.<p>

Then we got to the lake again, and I saw that everyone was still having a blast, and I laughed as I saw that the women had finally allowed the men to have their share of fun.

We walked up to everyone, Loke said that he wanted to talk to Uncle Gray and I saw Lessie-chan sitting on the beach beside Asu and Hannabeth as they had a conversation

Lessie-chan's face lit up when she saw me "Lay-chan! Where have you been? I haven't seen you here all day!"

I smiled at her "I kind of had something to do! Sorry I came so late, Lessie-chan!" I said to her with a happy smile

She nodded, then she got up on her feet and pointed to the lake, where everyone else was, and exclaimed "Now that Lay-chan is here, let's all go and play our asses off!"

I sweat dropped at her, then shook my head as I then pointed to my outfit "Sorry, guys, but I'm going to have to hold off on that for a few minutes! I'll go change first, and then I'll go in!"

They nodded "Make sure ya hurry fast, LaLa-chan! It'll be more fun if all of us are in there, so speed it up!" Asu said to me with a grin as she pointed to my outift

I smiled, then started walking off "Hai! Hai! I will go as quick as my feet need me to! Now I'll be on my way!" I yelled back to them as I walked off

I was not that far off from them when I heard my name being called.

"Layna~chan..." I heard someone call me in a quiet, yet gentle voice

"Layna~chan..." The voice called again, and I realized that the voice sounded very, VERY close to me

I spun around on my feet and looked over at Hannabeth "Hannabeth! Did you call me just now?"

She looked up at me from her brand-new conversation with Asu and Lessie-chan, and gave me a confused frown "No, I never called you, Layna-chan. Is there a problem?" She asked me in a confused voice

"Layna~chan..." The voice called me once more, but this time it was even quieter and even more gentler, almost as if it had drifted off into the air

I looked around in confusion "Huh? But I keep hearing someone calling my name..." I mumbled to myself as I stared all around my surroundings, but saw no one who could have been the owner of the voice

I looked at Hannabeth again, and smiled apologetically "Uh...Sorry that I bothered you Hannabeth! I guess I'll hurry up and change! Be back in a few!" I yelled to them as I then ran far off away from the lake

.

.

.

.

"But, that was really weird...I could have sworn that I heard someone calling my name..." I mumbled as I ran off towards the dormitory once again

* * *

><p><strong>*Snap paper, is something I made up! It's enchanted paper, that can do the work of a camera! All you have to do is hold the blank sheet up to what you want taken, and the paper will go 'snap!' and the magic on the paper will literally absorb the picture and place it on the paper! simple<strong>

**Random Fact From My Life That All People Should Take To Thought, So That They Won't Make The Same Mistake In Life #1: When you're in the cafeteria for lunch, don't EVER slip on a pickle, because the ending result is your body diving headfirst into a trash can...I smelt like nasty and rotten food all day long...**

****Random Fact From My Life That All People Should Take To Thought, So That They Won't Make The Same Mistake In Life #2: Don't run DOWN the stairs, because the result is you tripping on your shoelace and almost breaking your face as you fall face forward onto the staircase...****

******Random Fact From My Life That All People Should Take To Thought, So That They Won't Make The Same Mistake In Life #3: Don't let a hot guy from your class pick and yell on your best friend, because the ending result will be your friend crying a river full of tears, and the ending result for that bastard boy...Oh, well let's just say...That bastard won't be coming to school for a LOOOONG time...Hehehe...******

******CHECK BACK LATER, FOR 'MOTTO'...******


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Welcome to Fairy Tail, Onee-chan**

_**I'm in a completely white room. White walls. White floor. White ceiling.**_

___**There are no doors. There are no windows. There is no sunshine. No way to escape. Just the glimmering, shining, four, white walls that surround me.**_

_**I'm curled up in a ball. I hold my head up and peek around.**_

_**"W-Where am I? What's going on?" I ask, no one, as I stare around at the room, but then I just go back to having my head down, because all the white of the room makes me dizzy.**_

_**Then I hear a soothing voice, "Layna~chan...Wake up, Layna~chan."**_

_**I jerk my head up and stare around "Huh? Someone is calling me?" I whisper to myself, then I get on my feet and stare around in search for the person.**_

_**"Who are you? Where am I? How did I get in here?" I yelled around in desperation as I tried to find the person in question.**_

_**"Layna~chan...Can you wake up, for me?" The voice comes once again.**_

_**"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I yell, to the completely white room, once again.**_

_**"I'm your friend, Layna~chan...So, will you please wake up for me?"**_

_**"What do you want from me?" I asked in a suspicious voice.**_

_**"Just for you to wake up, Layna~chan...It's been getting terribly cramped in here, for the past seventeen years, and I would lik****e to come out for a while."**_

_**"W-What? What are you talking about? The past seventeen years? And where is 'here'?" I asked the voice in a confused voice.**_

_**"Layna~chan...If you just wake up...I promise that I'll tell you everything...So, please...Wake up, for me, okay?" The voice asked me kindly.**_

_**I then looked down at my feet "But...'Wake up'? I'm asleep? Since when? Isn't this supposed to be the guild?"**_

_**Then, as an answer to my question, I hear the squeal of my best friend "LAY-CHAN! WAKE IT UP! WAKE IT UP!"**_

* * *

><p>"LAY-CHAN! WAKE IT UP! WAKE IT UP!" Lessie-chan yells to me as she hovers over me happily.<p>

I started to mumbled in my sleep, then, slowly, I remove my head from the tabletop and rub my eyes sleepily.

"What? I was sleeping, Lessie-chan..." I say to her in a quiet and sleepy voice as I rub my eyes to get rid of my sleepiness.

"Lay-chan, you've been sleeping all day! Come on, wake up! I got a present for you!" She exclaimed to me in excitement.

I stopped rubbing my eyes, opened them and looked at her with a sleepy smile and nodded.

Lessie-chan stopped her excitement, as she now stood and stared at my face "L-Lay-chan...What's wrong with your eyes?" She asked me in a worried voice.

"Huh? My eyes? What are you talking about, Lessie-chan?" I asked her in a confusion.

She pointed to my eyes "Your eyes! They're silver! What happened to them? Didn't they used to be the same color as Auntie Lucy's?" she asked in a completely worried voice.

Then, at the sound of her name, Mama looked over at us and her eyes widened as she saw my face "Layna! What happened to your eyes? Why are they that color?" She yelled to me in surprise.

"Huh? What are you guys talking about?" I asked them as I snapped out of my sleepiness.

Then, everyone was now taking a peek over at me, to see what was going on, and they all jumped in surprise as they stared at my face.

"Layna, what did you do to your eyes?" Loke asked me as he stared at me.

"They're like a silvery gray color! What happened?" Auntie Levy asked me in shock.

I looked at them, in pure confusion, but before I could say something, my head jerked over to something in the open area beside the table "Somebody is coming." I said in a simple voice as I stared off that way.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I don't smell anybody..." Papa said to me as he turned to see what I was talking about, and sniffed the air.

"Somebody is coming..." I said again, but this time I was looking at the other side of the table "But, this time...It's coming from every single direction...Almost as if the person's magic is expanding everywhere in the room." I said to them as I peered, partly confused and partly suspicious, towards the area where Lessie-chan was standing at.

"Layna, what are you staring at?" Loke asked me and I glanced over at him.

"There is somet-" I was about to say to him, but then I stopped and turned back to Lessie-chan.

"Lessie-chan. Move." I said to her in a calm voice.

"Huh? What's wrong with where I'm standing?" She asked me in a confused voice.

"Lessie-chan. Just move. Do it." I said to her again.

She nodded slowly, then moved over to the other side of the table in confusion.

Then I motioned for all of the people at my table that were sitting around me, to scoot away "Move back." I told them as I motioned for them to move away.

"Layna, what's going on? Why do you need us to move?" Melanie asked me as she did as told and scooted farther away, like the rest.

"Because. There's something weird standing right there." I said to them as I continued to stare at the same spot.

Before anyone could question my words, there was a flash of light at the spot I was staring at, and a person appeared in front of the table.

It was a pretty lady. She had long white hair, that fell a bit below her waist, and there was a long bang covering one of her eyes. She wore a shining and gleaming crown on top of her head, that had pretty jewels in it, that shined the colors of the rainbow. Her eyes were a silvery gray color and they peered sharply into you heart, like a wild animal's. Plasted ontop of her body was a dress like that of a princess to wear. It was completely white and had silver parts on it, that made it twinkle like a star, but for some strange reason, she had nothing on her bare feet. She had that same happy-go-lucky smile as Mira-san and Hannabeth.

The woman smiled at me, then placed a hand to her cheek "Leave it up to Layna-chan, to be the only person to figure out what I was doing! Hi, Layna-chan!" She exclaimed to me as she did so.

We all looked at her in surprise, but my surprise was the biggest "That voice...Are you the one who has been calling my name, the past couple of days?" I asked her as I stared at her in surprise.

She nodded, then looked around the guild "Yes, that was most definitely me...Such a colorful place, this is! I've never seen so many exotic things before!" She exclaimed as she then started mumbling to herself in joy and stared around.

"Uh...Do you think you could tell us, who you even are? And why you're standing here?" I asked her as I sweat dropped at her.

She looked back at me and smiled "Oh, yes! I should have done that! Shouldn't I?" She said with a happy tone.

Then she bowed to us and smiled "It's such a pleasure to get to meet all of you people! Apparently, the name that Layna-chan has given to me, is 'That damn old lady inside of my body'! Right, Layna-chan?" She said to us as she then got up from her bow and smiled over at me again.

"Eh? That damn old lad-...That name sounds familiar..." I mumbled to myself as I looked down in thought, then I popped my head up and pointed to her.

"Ah! You're that old lady, that's supposed to be inside of my body! Right? I got that right, didn't I?" I asked her.

She nodded, then she reached out and pulled me into a big hug "I've always wanted to meet Layna-chan, so much! You were always such a nice little girl, so it always made me want to come out and meet you! I'm so glad that I finally get to see you!" she exclaimed to me as she suffocated me in her chest.

"Would...You...Please...Let go?" I said to her in a muffled voice as I tried to remove my head from her large chest.

She nodded, and pulled me out of her chest, and as I sat down, she stared around at everyone "Such colorful hair colors! I've never seen that before! This place is so strange!" she exclaimed as she peered around and around.

Then she glanced over at Deeney, Iggy, and Me-kun and waved happily to them "Oh! Igneel! Grandeeney! Metalicana! How are you doing?" she exclaimed to them with a wide smile and lots of waves.

The three dragons sweat dropped at her, and Wendy-neechan asked "Grandeeney, you know her? How?"

Deeney glanced at us and sweat dropped "Look here...We may be a bit older than you all, but we aren't THAT old..." she said with a sweat drop to us all.

"No...We actually never met her before, and I'm sure that nobody has seen her since the last million years, so that makes me confused as to how she even knows us..." Iggy said as he sweat dropped at the woman.

The woman came up and patted Iggy on the head as she smiled fondly at the three "Don't be silly! Of course I know who you three are! I know who all of the people from my kingdoms are! So silly!" she said as she patted him on the head like a little kid and he sweat dropped more.

Lessie-chan glanced over at me and pointed to my eyes "Lay-chan, your eyes went back to their regular color!"

The woman looked over at me and she sighed "I'm sorry about that, Layna-chan! When I was trying to come out here, I kind of messed up and your eyes mus have been the result of that..."

"You sure are clumsy for a queen...and don't go around in my head and making problems like that..." I said to her as I sweat dropped.

Then she looked over at Lessie-chan and sparkles appeared around her head as she ran over to her and pulled her into a hug "She's so short! She's like a little short ball of cuteness! And her chest is so flat, too! She's the perfect example of a little girl! Can I own you?" she exclaimed with sparkles as she happily hugged Lessie-chan.

Lessie-chan's veins popped, while everyone (besides Uncle Gajeel and Me-kun) sweat dropped at the woman.

"Y-Your Majesty...Are you...Perhaps...A lolicon?" Iggy asked her as he sweat dropped

"Lolicon? Huh? No! I just REALLY like little girls! They're adorable! The short heights that will most likely stay throughout adulthood! The flat chests that are always as smooth as a cutting board! This extreme cuteness! I love that! I just love it!" She exclaimed again as she mushed Lessie-chan into her chest more.

Lessie-chan's veins popped even more, while Uncle Gajeel and Me-kun continued to laugh their butts off.

"You ARE a lolicon...and an obsessed one at that..." I said to her as I sweat dropped.

Then, she let go of Lessie-chan and held her by the shoulders as even more sparkles appeared around her face. She held one of her hands out and in it, appeared multiple clothes.

"Can I dress you up? How about a princess? Or a baby with a lollipop? A ballerina? Want a tutu? The slippers? How about I give you the princess dress, pigtails, and THEN I'll give you the lollipop?" She exclaimed as she held out multiple clothes for Lessie-chan.

"Extreme...She's gone extreme..." Uncle Gray said as he watched her and sweat dropped.

"This is a bit scary to watch..." Blake said as he agreed with his dad and also sweat dropped.

Lessie-chan sweat dropped, backed up slowly, and held her hands up in her defense.

"Uh...No...I'm fine...Please don't mind me...I don't need to dress up or anything..." She said to her as she carefully and slowly backed up.

The woman smiled, then pulled Lessie-chan closer to her and smiled even more down at her "It's only an outfit! Nothing to be afraid of, so just try one on!"

Lessie-chan sweat dropped nervously as she looked away "No...There's everything to be afraid of...Especially with that smile of your's..." she whispered to herself as she sweat dropped.

I also sweat dropped at them, then I motioned for the motioned "Hey! Obaa-chan! I got a question for ya!" I yelled to her and she turned to me.

"Oya? What is it, Layna-chan? I'll be glad to answer!" She said to me with a smile as she walked a bit closer to me.

"I've been wondering this for awhile, but...What exactly did you need from me? You couldn't have just wanted to pop out, or something like that, just because you wanted to visit..." I asked her.

She frowned and then looked away "As expected of Layna-chan...Always one step ahead of the rest..." She said as she frowned and looked away.

Then, she sighed and turned back to me "Hmm...Well, how do I put this?...Layna-chan, I need you to take care of someone for me."

"Huh? Take care of someone? Who? And why?" I asked her in a confused voice.

"Yes, that is what I said...But, you won't have to take care of them right away, but it will be sometime in the near future that you will." She said to me.

"Near future? How far away is that? And, once again I ask, who is this person?" I asked her in an even more confused voice.

She held a finger to her chin in thought, then after a few seconds, she scanned the table and slowly pointed at Charle.

"That little white kitty knows what I'm talking about, don't you, kitty?" She said to Charle with a smile.

Charle looked at her, "Yes, I do, but why do you need to point that out? It honestly doesn't matter either way." She said to her as she huffed and went back to Wendy.

The woman laughed at Charle, then she said as she placed a hand to her face "Like I said, that little white kitty knows who you're supposed to take care of, and she knows why!"

But then, her smile got a bit crooked, almost as if she was trying to hold in a wide frown "Layna-chan...The person that I want you to take care of...You have to work hard for her. You can't do anything that will make her sad, because she is very fragile and already at the point of breaking. You must ALWAYS stay by her side." she said to me with that slightly crooked look.

I nodded unsurely "Ah...Yea...Sure...Whatever ya say, Obaa-chan." I said to her.

She smiled again, then placed a hand to her cheek "Really? Oh, that's so sweet of you, Layna-chan! I always knew that you were such a sweet girl! Thank you!"

Then, the woman jumped in surprise "Ah! I forgot! It's so important, too!" She exclaimed as she jumped in surprise.

She calmed down and smiled at me again "It seems that I have forgotten to tell you my name! I can't have you calling me 'Obaa-chan' the whole time!"

"Hmm...Your name?...For some reason...I have a feeling that it will be kind of...Queen-like...Or something." I said to her and everyone sweat dropped at me.

She looked down at her bare, naked, feet and pouted "I don't like my name at all..." She said like a little kid.

I sweat dropped at her "What is your name, in the first place?"

She looked up at me and pouted again "I go by my middle name, Amaterasu, but the people from my kingdom, for some reason, like to call me by my first name, Venus. I don't even like either name...They're so strange..." She said as she, then, held a hand to her cheek in thought.

We all jaw dropped at her "Y-Your name is Venus? Like that god? That's just a coincidence, right? R-right?" Lessie-chan asked her as she jaw dropped.

She looked at us in confusion "No...That is my name. I was born with it...Although...I hate it." she said as her voice drifted off in laziness.

"But besides that fact! Your middle name really isn't a shock! I mean, 'Amaterasu'? That's like the perfect name for the former queen of the Heaven kingdom!" I said to her as I sighed at the fact, that it was something like imagined.

She sweat dropped at me, then she said "Actually, I would like it if you called me 'Onee-chan' instead." She said with a smile.

We sweat dropped at her "Onee-chan? Why? I mean, you are, seriously, older than all of us...But, Onee-chan?" Me-kun asked her.

She smiled and tilted her head "Call me 'Onee-chan', okay? Just do it, Metalicana." She said to him as she smiled and tilted her head to the side "You'll do it, won't you? All of you? JUST DO IT." she said to them.

"T-That's a very creepy smile..." Papa said as he sweat dropped.

"And doesn't it make her look scary when she tilts her head like that? It's really creepy..." Uncle Gray said as he also sweat dropped.

"OYA? SO YOU"LL DO IT, GRAY-KUN? YOU'LL CALL ME 'ONEE-CHAN' WON'T YOU?" Onee-chan said as she continued to tilt her head and smile at Uncle Gray.

He backed up a bit and nodded his head quickly "H-Hai, Onee-chan!"

Onee-chan smiled and placed a hand to her cheek "Oya! Gray-kun, you're so sweet! Calling me 'Onee-chan'! So sweet!"

We sweat dropped at her again, and then she plopped down on the edge of the table and swung her bare feet up high in the air "Layna-chan...I'm sleepy." She said to me in a simple voice.

"And what am I supposed to do about that? Just go to sleep..." I told her as I sweat dropped.

Onee-chan turned back to me "But, if I go to sleep, then I'll die again." she said to me with a pout.

My veins popped "Then just don't go to sleep!"

"But, if I don't go to sleep, I'll get all cranky, and then I'll start yelling at people, and I don't like yelling at people!" She exclaimed to me.

My veins popped even more "Then go to sleep! Make up your mind, dammit! It's going to be the same result either way!"

"But, it's not the same result! Ah...I'm so sleepy..." She said to me as she her eyes drifted off into the distance.

"You're really getting on my nerves..." I said to her as my veins popped again.

"Layna-chan, can I borrow some of your pajamas? I have decided to go to sleep!" Onee-chan said to me as she got out of her daze.

"I thought you just said that you would die again, if you went to sleep?" I asked her as I sweat dropped.

She giggled "I never said that! It was just a joke!"

My veins popped to the max "Looky here...If you weren't a dead, old, lady, I would seriously try to hurt you, right now..."

She held her hands out for some clothes, and I just did nothing. She pouted, then said "Layna-chan, if you won't give me any clothes, then I'll just take them myself!"

Then she pointed at me, snapped her fingers, and swiftly slammed her hand on the table.

There was a poof around her, and Onee-chan hopped off the table and examined her clothes "Huh? Layna-chan, you have such a strange attire...I have never seen clothes like this before!"

She had on a pair of my white, fluffy, shorts, a white, and tight, shirt to match that read 'FIORE' on the front and the shirt stopped above her bellybutton and squeezed on her chest, and she had on, of course, my white fluffy shoes. For some weird reason, she still had that shining crown atop of her head, and her straight, breezy, white hair still fell to her waist.

"Hmm...You people dress so strangely...And what is a 'Fiore'? Is that a person?" She asked as she ran a finger over the words on the shirt.

"Uh...That's where we live...And why do you still have on that crown?" I asked her as I sweat dropped.

She looked up and pointed to her crown "It will always stay on my head, because I died with it on my head. That's how us dead people work, when it comes to stuff like this."

I nodded "Okay, I get it." I said to her, but then I got up out of my seat and walked up to her.

I stared at her and she stared back with a smile. I reached out for her crown and pulled it off.

Everyone jaw dropped at me as I held it in my hands and studied it "Hmm...So this is a crown, huh? It's all glittery and shining, and it's so big..." I mumbled.

"W-Wait just a minute! I thought you just said that your crown wouldn't come off, because you died with it on? !" Iggy asked her as he jaw dropped at me.

Onee-chan smiled and waved it off "It seems, as though, such things can have their exceptions!"

"Hey, Onee-chan...Is this real gold right here? W-Wow..." I asked her as I pointed to the brim of her crown and she nodded.

"I had it crafted by the finest of all in the Heaven kingdom! He was the best, dammit!" she said to me with a smile.

I sweat dropped at her "Did you just say...'Dammit'?...I didn't think that someone as nice as you and from a place called 'Heaven' would ever say that..."

She looked at me in confusion "Huh? Layna-chan, what might you be talking about? I never said that, ya damn idiot..."

We all sweat dropped at her again "Yes, you did...And you did it again just now, Your Majesty...You said 'Ya damn idiot'..." Deeney said to her as she sweat dropped.

"Oya? I did? When? I've never said such words in my entire life, so when?" She asked us in a very confused voice, but then she snapped her fingers and turned to Blake.

"Blake-kun, will you ask me something?" She asked him.

He looked at her like she was funny "Uh...Sure...Why would you like to live in someone as stupid and crazy as that cow-boobs over there?"

Onee-chan smiled "Because it's fun, ya god damn popsicle!" she exclaimed to him, and then she sweat dropped "Ah...Just like I thought..."

She turned to me as she sweat dropped again "It seems that since I've been inside of Layna-chan for most of her life, her...Uh...Rough language has rubbed off on me and I seem to say such things even when I don't realize it..."

Everyone looked at me and I sweat dropped "Hehe...Funny story...Heh..." I said to them as I sweat dropped nervously.

"Haha! Layna-chan's so funny! Ya dumbass!" Onee-chan exclaimed as she giggled at me, and then sweat dropped as she heard what she said.

I was about to say something back to her, but something important popped into my mind, something that made me start to blush.

The crown in my hands started to shake a bit, as my face blew up with a red color at the thought. "O-Onee-chan..."

"Hmm? Layna-chan why are you blushing like that? What's wrong?" she asked me as she studied my face.

"O-Onee-chan...You said that you're with me all the time...Right?...So does that mean, that you're with me even when I'm, like, taking showers...and other stuff?..." I asked her as I blushed at what I was REALLY trying to ask her.

She blinked at me, then she also blushed and turned her head in the other direction.

As I saw his, my blush deepened "You didn't answer the question! Why are you avoiding it like that? !"

She held a hand to her mouth as she turned away and blushed "L-Layna-chan...You're such a perverted child...Thinking of such a thing...I'd never watch you and...You know..." she said in embarrassment.

"Then what do you do? ! You don't have anywhere else to go, so you were, obviously, still there! You're lying!" I yelled to her as I blushed more and more.

She turned her head even more off away from me, but when she saw Loke looking at her, she shook her head at him and turned away from him as she blushed more.

"I saw that! You just shook your head at Loke, didn't you? ! You did, didn't you? ! So you were there!" I yelled to her as I just couldn't stop the blushes.

"Lay-chan...What are you two talking about?" Lessie-chan asked me.

I looked at her and my face blew up with steam again, and I looked down in embarrassment. Onee-chan turned to Lessie-chan and sparkles appeared around her.

"Huh? You want to know what we're talking about, little short one? I tell you, of course I will!" She exclaimed to Lessie-chan as a million sparkles appeared all around her body and Lessie-chan sweat dropped "S-So scary..."

More sparkles appeared, as Onee-chan grabbed Lessie-chan's hands and held them to her face "Me and Layna-chan were talking about her and Loke-kun and how they're always doing stuff together! That's it, my short one! That's obviously it!"

Lessie-chan blinked, then she looked over at me and smirked "Ufufu! Lay-chan, you're so dirty! Ufufu..."

I blushed more, then Onee-chan smiled (as she also pulled Lessie-chan into a hug) and said to me with a bit of a blush "Although, I don't think Layna-chan should be worried! I honestly don't stick around for stuff like that!"

"Then where exactly do you go? ! You're obviously lying!" I yelled to her with more blushes.

She smiled extremely happily as she blushed at the thought of where she went "I go visit my husband! He's so nice and handsome, so whenever I think Layna-chan needs her privacy I'll go visit him!"

My blush died down a bit and I looked at her in pure curiosity "Your husband? You mean that dragon king guy person?"

"Why do you have to call him that? I mean, 'that dragon king guy person'...Seriously? Just say 'dragon'..." Iggy asked me.

I ignored Iggy and continued to talk to Onee-chan "Shouldn't that dude be dead by now? I mean, you're already, about, a million years old, aren't you? So shouldn't that dragon king be dead, too?"

"Yes, he is, but that doesn't mean that I can't go and visit him! We're only dead, not banished off the face of the universe!" she said to me with a smile.

I sweat dropped at her and nodded slowly, then Onee-chan said "My husband, sometimes, likes to talk about you three! He says that 'They're a bit stupid for teaching dragon slayer magic in this day and age, because humans don't even know of our existence anymore! What idiots! That's just wasting your precious time!' is what he sometimes says!" She said with a smile as she pointed to Deeney, Iggy, and Me-kun.

The three dragons' veins popped as they heard this "How the hell can he even say that? ! First of all, we don't even know him! Second of all, isn't he supposed to be our previous ruler? ! Shouldn't he be encouraging and praising us, instead of belittling us? !" Iggy asked her as his veins popped in annoyance.

"But, you know...He's right...It is a bit stupid to teach dragon slayer magic to humans when most of them don't even know of your existence..." Lessie-chan said to them as she sweat dropped.

Me-kun glared at her "Don't go getting all smart! Just stay silent, short, and stupid, and the world will be perfect!"

Lessie-chan's veins popped, and she turned away as she mumbled something in an evil voice and tried to hold in her annoyance

"L-Lessie-chan...Please don't plot Me-kun's death...He still needs to live..." I said to her as I sweat dropped at her mumbling and evil voice

She turned to me and I could see the evil spark in her eyes, which caused me to back up slightly, but then Lessie-chan calmed down, but she still turned around and started saying something.

"Ah~...Short people are so cute when they plot people's death...So cute..." Onee-chan said as she smiled happily at Lessie-chan.

"That's not cute in any way, not at all..." Mama said to her as she sweat dropped.

"You have some strange interests, Onee-chan...I just can't believe that you're a lolicon..." I said to her as I shook my head, then slowly handed her the crown back.

She grabbed it and smiled "Layna-chan, I'm not a lolicon! I just find that short and cute and fluffy things like her are adorable! That's all!"

"That's exactly what a lolicon would say..." I mumbled as I sweat dropped.

Lessie-chan turned around in surprise and she looked at me "I forgot! I forgot!" she exclaimed as she looked at me, then she sped off.

She ran off towards the closet in the guild and she hopped in, the door closing behind her.

*CRASH! CRASH!*

*BOOM! CRASH!*

We all sweat dropped "Lessie-chan...What are you doing in there? It sounds like an explosion went off..." I mumbled as I sweat dropped at the closed door closet door.

Then, after multiple noises and minutes, Lessie-chan popped out of the door and she had a wrapped box in her hands, as she ran up to me.

"Lay-chan! Here ya go! I forgot to give it to you, earlier!" She exclaimed to me as I took the box from her hands.

I looked down at the box "What is this?"

"I found it when I was cleaning out the Library! It's something really cool!" She said, then she leaned over to me and whispered "Did you know that the library has all this weird stuff in it? I didn't even realize it until a while ago, but stuff just magically appears in there, when nobody ever notices it..." she whispered to me as she sweat dropped.

"The library in the guild is a bit strange..." I said to back to her as I also sweat dropped.

Then she pulled back and smiled at me "Don't open it now! Wait 'till later! Okay?" She said to me with a happy face, and I nodded.

Onee-chan had more sparkles around her head as she gleamed happily at Lessie-chan "Ah! Flat chested people are so nice! They like to give away presents and they're so adorable! I MUST hug it!" She exclaimed as she then tried to reach out and hug Lessie-chan.

Lessie-chan hid behind me and she sweat dropped "Please don't call me an 'it'..." she said to her, then she clutched her chest and looked away in annoyance "Tch! This evil, big-boobed, old lady just doesn't know when to stop pointing out the fact that my chest is small! Tch!"

Onee-chan continued to try and reach out and hug her, and I sweat dropped the whole time "Why am I always caught in the middle of such stupid things? And stop with the whole 'sparkly' thing, Onee-chan...It's scary..."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day: In Lessie's Room<strong>

"And why are exactly are you sleeping in my bed?" Lessie asked Onee-chan as she saw her sitting up straight with a sleepy face.

Onee-chan looked over at Lessie and smiled sleepily "Because! I wanted to see what the life of a short person was like! Just go along with it, okay?"

Lessie's veins popped and she quickly hopped out of bed, "This evil lady! Still calling me short!" She mumbled to herself as she leaned down and started cleaning up some of the books that were on the floor, while Onee-chan smiled sleepily again, then plopped back down on the bed and started snoring lightly.

**Layna's Room:**

"*Yawn* I'm still sleepy..." I mumbled as I gazed down at my bed-covered feet.

I wriggled my toes in the covers and yawned again "*Yawn* So sleepy..." I mumbled again, then I turned to the edge of the bed and hopped off, slowly.

Walked slowly and lazily, I stepped out my room and into the hall, then down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

I walked up to the counter and peered down at the box that Lessie-chan had handed me yesterday.

"Hmm...I never did open this, yet. Maybe I should now?" I asked myself, as I reached out for the box and carefully unwrapped the bow.

I placed the bow on the table and then reached out for the wrapping paper and tore it off, and quickly opened the box.

My eyes widened as I looked inside the box, and I picked the thing inside up, "Woah! This is so cool! Where did Lessie-chan find this?" I mumbled as I studied it in my hands

It was a snow globe. Inside of it was a small model of the guild, and you could tell it was a magical snow globe, because inside of it were different seasons changing. It started 'snowing' inside of the snow globe, then after a few seconds, pretty red and brown leaves started falling off of the trees inside of the snow globe. Then, the scenery changed to where it appeared as though hot rays of sun were pouring down onto the guild and then, the scene showed 'birds' chirping and flying around the guild's entrance, and you could see pretty flowers blooming in the corners.

I smiled happily "This is pretty! I have to thank Lessie-chan for this later!" I said as I continued to study it in wonder and happiness

Then, I heard a poof, and before I could turn around to see the person I was expecting, I felt, strong, warm, arms wrap around my waist and pull me into a hard chest.

I squealed in surprise, and then blushed a bit as I saw Loke's face appear, grinning, on my shoulder as he leaned down and stared at me.

"Don't pop up like that! I was about to drop the snow globe!" I said to him in embarrassment, as I looked back down at the present from Lessie-chan

He looked over at it, also, "Is that the present that Lessie gave you? That looks cool." He said to me

"Yea, so don't go jumping on me like that again!" I said to him

He said nothing, then he pulled one hand away from my waist and reached out for the snow globe "Layna, let me see it for a second."

"No! You might break it!" I said to him as I pulled it away

He pouted, then continued to reach out for it, and I continued to pull it away from he, "*giggle* I said, no, Loke!" I said to him as I giggled a bit at him

He continued to pout and then he reached down and started tickling me

"*giggle, giggle, giggle, giggle* N-No! I won't let you have it! S-Stop, you lion! *giggle, giggle, giggle*" I said to him as I tried to hold in my giggles and then I just started laughing as he continued to tickle me

He smiled, then reached out, quickly, for the snow globe and grabbed it out of my hands as he studied it

I pouted and quickly tried to get it back "You cheater! You tickled me just so you could take it! Give it back!" I said to him as I reached for it

He smirked and pulled it away from me "No! You might break it!" He said as he mimicked me

I blushed and pouted again, then continued to reach out for it "Give it! Give it! It's mine, so only I may hold it!"

I started to push on him as reached out for it, and, accidentally, I pushed on him and he tripped on his foot "L-Layna! Stop it!" He yelled to me as he quickly regained his balance and tried to get calm me down

"No! Give it back to me first!" I said to him and he sweat dropped "Just stop that or you really will break it!" he said as he sweat dropped

I pouted, then reached out for it again, but I tripped on Loke's foot and fell foward on him, causing us to fall to the floor.

There was a thud from the two of us as we fell, but there was a loud shattering noise that came from the snow globe.

"Ah...It broke..." Loke said as he sat up straight, helping me up on the way, and stared over at the broken snow globe

I sat up and peered down at it, and tears filled my eyes "L-Loke! You idiot! Look at what you did!" I yelled to him as tears fell from my eyes as I stared at the broken glass

"W-What? But, it was your fault, too! You kept pushing me!" He said to me as he sweat dropped at me

I looked at him as the tears continued to fall from my face, and he blushed a bit as he reached up and wiped away my tears "S-Stop crying...It's hard to look at your face when you cry..." He mumbled as he blushed slightly at my crying face

But, I continued to cry and cry.

Loke frowned at my crying face, then he leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.

My eyes widened in embarrassment, then as he pulled away, I asked him "Why did yo-"

But, he cut me off as he leaned in and kissed me again.

He pulled away again, and I asked again "Loke! Wh-"

He leaned in and kissed me once more, causing me to blush even more, then he pulled away and said "Every time that you speak, you're going to start crying again, and since I don't like seeing your crying face, I'll have to keep stopping you each time I hear you speak."

I blushed "That's not a goo-"

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled my mouth onto his as he kissed me deeply, then after various minutes, he pulled me slightly away from his face, so that we were only a few inches apart

"Like I said, every time you talk, I'll have to kiss you." He said with a simple tone as he stared straight at me

I blushed again, then I looked down at the broken glass, "Well, then what am I sup-" I said to him, but I quickly held a hand over my mouth as I realized what I just did

"Y-You don't have to kiss me, again! I won't cry!" I said to him in a muffled voice through my hand

He nodded at me, then grinned a bit "Okay...But, if I see you about to cry again, then I'll have no choice than to kiss you, okay?" He said to me and I nodded as I blushed a bit

Then, slowly as I wanted to make sure that Loke wouldn't try anything, I removed my hand from my mouth and pointed to the snow globe "What am I supposed to do with it, now? Lessie-chan gave it to me, and you broke it Loke! You meanie!"

He sweat dropped "Why do you keep blaming it on me? It was partially your fault, too, so don't blame it on others just because you're sad..."

I pouted at him, then looked at the snow globe again "But...But...Lessie-chan gave it to me, and you threw it on the floor so aggressively...You're a meanie, Loke...A meanie..."

"What are you talking about? I didn't throw it, it fell...And, how do you see, you and me, accidentally dropping it on the floor, as 'aggressive'?" He asked me as he sweat dropped again

"Lessie-chan's going to be so mad at you, Loke...She'll never accept you, now..." I said to him as I shook my head, then I smiled sadly at him and patted him on the head multiple times "Bad lion...Bad lion...Bad, perverted, lion...Bad...You shouldn't make my friends mad...Ne?" I said to him as I did so

"Don't do that, it's strange..." He said to me as he watched me pat his head

I was about to say something, but I heard someone knock on the door.

I hopped up in Loke's lap, and stood on my feet, as I walked over to door to open it.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Guild...Shortly After Lessie and Onee-chan's Little 'Meeting'...<strong>

"How did you even sneak into my room? The dormitory is supposed to be locked, right after we all go inside at nighttime..." Lessie asked Onee-chan as she sweat dropped

Onee-chan, who was still in her pajama's, because she finds them 'Quite comfortable to wear! I, now, know why Layna-chan enjoys such clothing!', smiled at Lessie "It was easy! All I had to do was use my magic on the door and it opened quite easily!"

"You do know that that's called 'Breaking and Entering'...Right?" Levy asked her as she sweat dropped at her

"Breaking and Entering? What is that? Some kind of decoration?" Onee-chan asked them in a confused voice and they sweat dropped at her

"And to think...You even had the nerve to use my toothbrush..." Lessie said to her as she sweat dropped at her

"Toothbrush? What's that?...Oh! You mean, that short instrument in your bathroom? It was so strange and fascinating, that I couldn't resist trying to figure out what it was!" She exclaimed with a care-free smile

"Uh...To get away from this WEIRD banter...Lessie, where's Layna at?" Melanie asked as she sweat dropped at the two

"Lay-chan? Ah...Knowing her, she's probably still snoring away, not even realizing that she was supposed to be at the guild awhile ago...Good ol' Lay-chan..." Lessie said as she turned to Melanie and sweat dropped at the thought of her friend

"Hmm...Well! This OBVIOUSLY means that we, her two best friends, just HAVE to break into her house and go see what she's doing! LET"S HEAD OUT, LESSIE!" Melanie exclaimed as she nodded, then smiled and walked off towards the guild doors

"OOOH! LET'S GO BREAK INTO LAY-CHAN'S HOUSE!" Lessie yelled, happily, as she ran after her, her fist pumping eagerly in the air

Everyone sweat dropped at them "You two...Don't BREAK into her house...That's a crime..." Levy mumbled after them, with a sweat drop

Onee-chan looked down at her fingers and she wriggled them around as she stared intently at them "Hmm..." she mumbled as she did so

Then, she giggled "*giggle* Oya, Oya...It seems as though Lessie and Melanie will get quite the surprise when they go to Layna-chan's house...I can't wait to see how this turns out *giggle*" She said as she giggled down at her fingers

"Huh? What do you mean? A 'surprise'?" Lucy asked her

Onee-chan looked over at them and she smiled as she held a hand to her cheek "It seems that those two will get in quite the problem, when they go to visit Layna-chan! I just can't wait to see how that turns out, for Layna-chan! *giggle*"

* * *

><p>I walked to the door and opened it to see Lessie-chan and Melanie standing behind it<p>

As I saw Lessie-chan, I remembered the broken snow globe, causing tears to come to my eyes.

"L-L-Lessie-chan..." I said to her as tears filled my eyes and leaned dangerously off the edge of my eyelashes

They looked at me in worry "Lay-chan! What's wrong? Why are you crying? What happened?" Lessie-chan asked me in a worried voice

I felt tears pour down my face "L-Lessie-chan! T-The...T-The...Me and Loke...M-Me and L-Loke..." I said to her as I tried to get the right words out

"What? You and Loke, what? What happened?" Melanie asked me, equal worry filled in her voice

"M-Me and Loke...W-We...W-We...W-We...W-We broke...W-W-We broke...L-Loke...He was...He was...He was holding..." I said to her, but more and more tears poured down as I remembered that we broke her gift to me

Their eyes widened and, misunderstanding the situation, they both exclaimed in surprise and shock "What? ! You and Loke broke up, because he was holding another girl? !"

I looked at them in confusion as I wiped my wet cheeks slightly with one finger "Huh? What ar-" I started to ask them, but they cut me off

"AAAGH! THIS IS TERRIBLE! I HAVE TO TELL HANNABETH! SHE"LL BE TORN TO PIECES WHEN SHE HEARS THIS! AAGH!" Melanie exclaimed as she ran off and down the street towards the guild

"Lay-chan! Don't worry! We'll go tell everyone, so you just stay put here! It'll be alright!" Lessie-chan yelled to me as she grabbed my hands in sympathy, then ran off after Melanie

I stared after them as they ran off, and my face crinkled in pure confusion "H-Huh? What are they talking about?"

Loke appeared beside me and he also watched them run off "I think that your words just started something, quite problematic for us..." He mumbled as he sweat dropped

Then, his gaze slowly fell down to my tear stained face, that still had fresh tears on them, and he frowned "I don't like seeing you cry..." He mumbled with a frown

Then, he leaned down, wrapped me in his arms and kissed me, causing me to blush as he, then, wiped away my tears.

* * *

><p>Lessie and Melanie busted through the guild doors and they were yelling for Hannabeth<p>

"HANNABETH! HANNABETH! IT'S TERRIBLE! IT'S HORRIBLE! TERRIBLE AND HORRIBLE NEWS!" Melanie yelled as she ran up to Hannabeth

"Hannabeth...It's so heart-breaking to even say it to you, but...But..." Lessie said to her as she ran up to her

Melanie leaned into Hannabeth's ear and whispered something, to which Hannabeth listened intently

Her eyes widened and she yelled in shock "WHAT? ! LAYNA-CHAN AND LOKE-KUN BROKE UP? ! HOW? ! WHEN? ! AND AGAIN, HOW? !" Loud enough for the entire guild to hear and sweat drop at her loudness

Melanie and Lessie nodded "Ah! That's the truth, my sweet green haired 'oya' girl!" Lessie said to her with a nod

"Layna said that she saw Loke holding another girl, and THEN they broke up!" Melanie whispered to Hannabeth with a thick gossiping tone

Hannabeth shook her head "Loke-kun's such a bad boy! Doing something like that! I bet Layna-chan is feeling terrible!"

"Yep! She was crying a river when we saw her! She wouldn't stop crying at ALL!" Lessie whispered to her as she shook her head in sympathy for her friend

Everyone sweat dropped at the three gossiping girls "You three aren't even TRYING to whisper to each other...We can hear you loud and clear..." Jellal said to them as he sweat dropped

"That's a bit manly..." E-man said in thought as he then gave a nod to the three girls

"And wait...Shouldn't you be more concerned about this, Lucy? You're just sitting there...Doing nothing at all..." Gray asked his friend as he sweat dropped at Lucy

Lucy looked over at him, slowly, with a far-off look in her eyes "Hmm? Oh...Yea...I got it..." then she said in a very monotone voice "*clears throat* Ah-Ah! Such a terrible thing that has happened to my daughter! Ah-Ah! Sob! Sob! Sob! Oh, sob! So terrible! Soooob!"

"Okay...First of all, act more concerned...Second of all, what's up with the whole 'Ah-Ah' thing?...Third of all, don't talk in such a lazy and monotone voice, and you're not supposed to say 'sob' out loud..." Gray said to her as he sweat dropped at her again

Happy flew over and plopped on Lucy's head "Rushi's tired 'cause she was yelling at Natsu all morning! He was being a bad fire boy!" Happy said with a smirk

Natsu's veins popped also "Shut up, Happy! I didn't MEAN to break the door! And the counter...AND the sink..." He said as his annoyance, turned to him sweat dropping at himself

"You're the most terrible parents I've ever seen...How are you NOT concerned about your own daughter, right now?" Gray asked them as he sweat dropped once more

In reply, Natsu and Lucy gave him a bored gaze "Eeeeeh?...But, I don't feel like working up the energy to be concerned about something..." They both said at the same time in completely lazy and bored voices

"T-They're perfect for each other...Perfect..." Levy mumbled as she sweat dropped at her two friends

Then, Lessie came up and pounded her fist on the table "This is horrible I tell ya! HORRIBLE! Be more concerned, you lazy parents! Lay-chan is sitting in her room and crying like crazy! You lazy, lazy, lazy, and LAZY people! BE MORE, GOD DAMNED CONCERNED!" She yelled to them in completely dramatic voice to them all

Onee-chan came up and she patted Lessie on the back "Little short one...I think that you might be misunderstanding something in the situation..."

"Huh? Misunderstanding what?" Lessie asked her in a confused voice

"I think that you are just misunderstanding this entire thing...The entire thing..." Onee-chan said as she sweat dropped a bit at her

Then, they heard the guild doors open, and they all looked to see Layna and Loke walk in

* * *

><p>As Loke let go of me, I gasped for air and continued to blush in embarrassment "W-Why did you do that, again?" I asked him as I held my blushing face<p>

"Because, you were crying again. I don't like seeing you cry, so I had to stop you from crying." He said to me in a calm voice, causing me to blush a bit more

"W-Well, I wasn't crying! I had already stopped crying a few seconds before you appeared! You didn't need to do that!" I saidto him as I wiped the rest of the few remaining tears, because Loke had already wiped away most of them, from my face and blushed up at him

"Well, that just means that you were already crying in the first place, so I had a reason to kiss you." He said to me with a smile

I blushed again, then I walked back inside the house and closed the door as Loke followed me back in.

I walked up to the broken snow globe and pointed to it "Loke, you clean that up. Now." I said as I tilted my head down at the snow globe

"Why do I have to clean this up? You could at least help me a bit. You broke it, too..." He said to me as he sighed and leaned down to clean up the mess

"Says the person who is already cleaning up the mess for me! Thank you, Loke! So sweet!" I said to him as I held my face and smiled down at him

He blushed, and continued to clean the mess up, then when he was done he looked up at me "So? What do you want me to do with this mess? Throw it in the trash?"

I shook my head "No, you're going to take it to Lessie-chan and tell her about how you broke it! Okay?"

He got up on his feet and sweat dropped at me "I didn't break it, we BOTH broke it, so we should BOTH tell her how we BOTH broke it..."

I shrugged, and smiled at the same time as I walked towards the door "Whatever you say! It still doesn't change the fact that you broke it, Loke!"

Then I walked out the door and he followed after me, the broken snow globe wrapped in a paper towel.

* * *

><p>I walked in the guild with Loke and saw everyone staring at us. I sweat dropped at them as I realized why they were staring at us "Uwaah...Loke, look at what you started..." I whispered over to Loke as I shook my head and sweat dropped<p>

"What are you talking about? I didn't start anything, you were the one who told Lessie and Melanie that ridiculous stuff!" He whispered back to me

"I didn't tell them anything! They must've misunderstood! In fact, I didn't even get to say ANYTHING at all!" I whispered back as I sweat dropped again

"~Layna-chan!~ Come here, for a second!~" Hannabeth called over to me with a smile on her face as she motioned a hand to me

Me and Loke walked over to her and she smiled again, then pointed to Lessie-chan and Melanie.

I looked over at Lessie-chan and the tears came to my eyes again "L-Lessie-chan! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I said to her as tears filled my eyes again

"Lay-chan! Why are you crying, again?" She asked me in a worried voice

I pointed to Loke and started crying "It's his fault! He did it! Lessie-chan, that evil lion did it! *cry, cry, cry*" I said to her

Everyone gave Loke accusing glares and he just sweat dropped "Layna, why do you keep blaming it on me? You were at fault, too..." He said to me as he sweat dropped

"I'm not at fault! You were the one who started it! And then...A-And...T-T-Then...*CRY!* Lessie-chan, Loke did it! Loke did!" I wailed as more and more tears poured out and I pointed an accusing finger at Loke

"Just because you're sad about the fact, doesn't mean that you can just blame me like that...That's just wrong..." Loke said to me as he sweat dropped once more

And, once again, everyone cast Loke an accusing, sharp and stinging, glare, causing him to back up nervously.

"What did you do to Lay-chan? ! You evil lion! Confess your sin!" Lessie-chan yelled to him as she and Melanie patted me in comfort

"Despicable..." Was all Melanie murmured as she shook her head

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! I always figured something like this would happen...Just like in that book I read last week..." Auntie Levy said as she shook her head at Loke in partial shame

"Hmm...You made her cry...You shouldn't make a girl cry, Loke..." Uncle Gray said to him with a shame filled gaze

"I, actually, quite like the turnout of this. It seems to make the entire day feel more...exciting." Auntie Erza said in thought and everyone sweat dropped at her

Onee-chan came up and she tried to get everyone to calm down "N-Now! Please calm down! Don't get mad at Loke-kun! You see, it seems as though you all have misunderstood the problem! Layna-chan and Loke-kun didn't break up, so please calm down!" She said to them as she sweat dropped

"H-Huh? What are you guys talking about? That never happened..." Loke said to them in confusion

Lessie-chan gave us a confused stare "Then, why is Lay-chan crying? What are YOU guys talking about?" She asked as she pointed to us in pure confusion

I wiped my eyes and pointed to the broken snow globe in Loke's hands "The snow globe...Loke broke it..." I said to her

"You mean WE broke it! We BOTH broke it! Quit blaming it on me!" He said to me

I shrugged "Yea, WE both broke it." I said as I shrugged

"Snow globe? What snow globe?" Melanie asked me in confusion

I grabbed the paper towel out of Loke's hands and spread it out on the table and showed them the broken glass of the snow globe "This snow globe. It was that present that Lessie-chan gave me yesterday..."

Lessie-chan peered over at it "Ah...It broke..." She mumbled as she looked at it

Then, she patted me on the shoulder and smiled "Well, if that's what you were so worried about, then it doesn't matter! It's fine if it broke! It was just a snow globe!"

I pouted at Lessie-chan "But...I wanted to keep it...How am I supposed to do that, now, if it's broken?" I said to her with a pout, then I looked over at Loke and gave him a sad stare that was VERY melancholy "Thanks alot, Loke..." I said to him with a melancholy stare

"I thought we had already gotten over the fact that it wasn't ME who broke it? ! Why are you still blaming me? !" He asked me as he sweat dropped

Onee-chan came up and she looked down at the snow globe "Hmm...Layna-chan, why didn't you just fix this yourself? You could have done that much with your magic..." She asked me as she looked down at it in thought

I turned to her and frowned sadly "Even if I did that, it wouldn't be fixed completely! There would still be some problems with it!"

She nodded in agreement "You're right..." She said

Then, she sighed and cracked her fingers, as she then looked down at the snow globe with a smile "*sigh* Well, then I guess that means that I'll have to fix it!"

"You can fix it? Really?" I asked her in an eager voice

She nodded at me, then went back to the snow globe "Um...Let's see...I'm not even sure if I can still remember how to perform magic, since I've haven't used it in so long...And, then the fact that my magic power is a tad bit weaker than before from me being dead, doesn't really help either..." She mumbled to herself

Then, she sighed again and waved her hand over the broken glass. There was a small flash over it, and when it went away, the snow globe was back to it's regular self

"Hmm...I didn't actually think that would work..." Onee-chan mumbled to herself as she sweat dropped down at the renewed snow globe

I smiled and picked it up as I examined it "Yay! It's back to normal again! Thanks, Onee-chan!"

She smiled at me, then sparkles appeared around her head as she stared over at Lessie-chan "If it was a present given to you by the short little one, then I would always be glad to help you, Layna-chan!" She exclaimed as she reached out for Lessie-chan and pulled her into her chest as she yelled happy words to her, much to Lessie-chan's sweat dropping annoyance

I lifted the snow globe up and studied it as the glass hit the light, and I smiled as I saw the scenery change to the warm summer with hot rays pouring down on the little version of the guild

"This is definitely the best present I've ever gotten!"

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, huh, Mina-san? Well, I guess I just didn't have that much motivation at the time...<strong>

**And about the whole 'Onee-chan' thing...I know that it was a bit rushed into the story and everything, but I couldn't find the right time to place it in there, so I decided to do it in this chapter!**

**Anyways! Check back in a couple of days for more! I hope to have the next chapter up by AT LEAST Monday or Tuesday!**

**BAI~BAI 4 NOW, MINA-SAN! **


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm so sad! I'm always keeping track of the manga and anime versions of the Fairy Tail series, and the way that the manga has been turning out right now, is acting like it's going to end soon! It's making me so sad, because I REALLY love Fairy Tail and just can't stand the though of the series coming to an end! SO SAD!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: A Day With RyuuRyuu-pyon and A-chan! Then, A Surprise For Me at School!<strong>

_In the cafeteria~_

"Ne...Don't you guys think that Lay-chan has been on the phone a lot, lately?" Lessie asked everyone as she watched Layna answer her phone, get up, and walk away from the table to answer her phone

"Yea, I noticed that, too...She's been on it every free time we get in school, and sometimes when I see her outside of school, she's on her phone even then..." Melanie said to her as she nodded and stared after Layna, also

"Maybe~...Layna-chan got herself a boyfriend!" Hannabeth exclaimed in pure eagerness

"No, something like that is impossible. She said that she likes Loke-sensei, didn't she? So something like that, it's just impossible." Asu said to her as she shook her head

"I don't care who it is! If someone tries to take away my LaLa-chama, I'll kill them all! ALL OF THEM!" Rini mumbled in an evil tone

Ryuuji sweat dropped at her "R-Rini...Please...Please, don't kill anyone..."

Momo, also, sweat dropped at her "I feel so bad for Loke-sensei...He's going to die earlier than usual..."

"I've been getting kind of worried about this! What if Lay-chan really does have a boyfriend? How are we supposed to get her and Loke-sensei to break up, then?" Lessie-chan exclaimed in agony

Blake sweat dropped at her "No...That sentence made no sense...It should be the OTHER way around, shouldn't it?" He asked her as he sweat dropped at what she just said

"No! It shouldn't! If Lay-chan has a boyfriend, then we OBVIOUSLY have to break her and Loke-sensei up! Not, break her and the, mysterious, person, up!" Lessie said to him as she shook her head

"Well, as we're not completely sure about this, right now, then we'll have to wait awhile, and then see if she really DOES have a boyfriend!" Melanie said to them and Hannabeth nodded in agreement

Ah...And so...This was how the scheme of these devilish little girls, began...

* * *

><p><em>In swimming classes~<em>

Layna was swimming her laps in the pool like the rest of the class, while the rest of her friends were already out the water and beginning their 'scheme'.

"Yosh! Me and Melanie will go in and see who Layna-chan has been calling the past few weeks! Lessie and Momo-chan! You two stay watch outside and make sure that Layna-chan doesn't catch us! Effie-chan and Celeste-chan! You be their back-up! If Layna-chan does happen to walk in on us, you try to distract her! Got it, everyone?" Hannabeth said to them

After multiple nods and 'I got it!' or 'Sure!', Hannabeth and Melanie snuck inside and they walked over to Layna's stuff and peeked at her bag.

"Melanie! You look for her phone!" Hannabeth instructed her

Melanie nodded, and then she reached down and dug slowly through Layna's bag for the phone in question.

Melanie's hand hit something and she pulled out Layna's phone and quickly handed it over to Hannabeth.

"Hehe! When it comes to hacking into a locked phone, then I'm awesome at this! Hehehe!" Hannabeth mumbled as she pressed the touchscreen rapidly

Melanie sweat dropped at her "Why, exactly, are you skilled at something like this? Do you hack into people's phones on a daily basis, or something?" Melanie asked her with a nervous sweat drop

Hannabeth smirked, then continued pressing buttons, until she finally got it unlocked, then she started scrolling through everything on it.

"Hmm...Now, where is her recent calls list at? Hmm..." Hannabeth mumbled to herself, then her eyes lit up "Ah! There it is! Woah! This one number has called her like crazy! It's the only number I can see on this entire section of recent calls!"

Melanie leaned over to have a look and her eyes widened as she saw the same number dozens of times "W-Woah! It everywhere! Whose number is this anyways?"

Hannabeth shrugged "I don't know...I've never seen this number before, so it can't be anyone from this school..." She said to Melanie, then after a few seconds, her eyes lit up again "Which must mean! Layna-chan's boyfriend is from another school! Kyaaa! Which also, also, and ALSO means! They're having a long-distant relationship, so her boyfriend has to call her everyday to check on her! KYAAA!"

Melanie nodded in agreement "That must be it! We have to hurry up and report this back to everyone else!" She yelled to her as she walked over to the door

Hannabeth smiled and nodded, but before she walked off to follow Melanie, she looked back down at the number and quickly pulled out a pen.

"Ufufu! I'll have to find out whose number this is, later!" She mumbled with a smirk as she wrote the number on her hand

Then, Hannabeth ran out after her various friends as they started talking about the mysterious person's number and who they thought it was, while Aquarius-sensei yelled at them for not doing their laps.

* * *

><p>(~Layna, people! It's Layna!~)<p>

I hopped out of the pool after I finished my laps, and walked over to the locker room and took wet steps toward my stuff.

I picked up a towel and wiped my body off, when I heard my phone go off.

I quickly wiped my hands and hair off, then reached down for it and answered it.

"Hello? Who is this?" I asked into the phone

"Layna, What took you so long to answer me?" A girl said calmly into the phone

I sweat dropped "Mako-chi...The phone didn't even ring two times when I answered it, so what do you even mean by that?" I asked Mako-chi as I, then, sighed and shook my head at her

"Ah...You are right.. I need you to do something for me, Layna." Mako-chi said into the phone with her calm voice

"What is it?"

"I am going to the store for my Dad today, so can you, please, keep A-chan (pronounced 'Ah-chan') and Ryuu-chan company? I do not want them to be lonely without me." She said to me

"RyuuRyuu-pyon and A-chan? Geez...I can keep RyuuRyuu-pyon company, because I love him like CRAZY, but as for A-chan...I just can't see myself hanging out with that narcissist all day long..." I said to her as I sighed, then I nodded "But, sure. I'll do it, although I don't know how I'm exactly supposed to keep A-chan company..."

"Layna, as much of a narcissist he may be, I do not think that you should call my boyfriend that. And besides, it will be quite fine. I am sure that you will be able to manage A-chan, because Ryuu-chan will be there to help you, so please do not worry. Everything will be alright and I will try to come and meet up with you three, later on, at the park, okay?" She said to me with her monotone voice

Before I could say something back, she hung up on me. I looked down at my phone and sighed "Mako-chi, you're way too mysterious, at times..."

Then, I placed my phone away and continued to wipe the rest of my body off "Yosh! RyuuRyuu-pyon had better buy me some ice cream, if I'm going to have to keep him company!" I mumbled with a smile as I wiped my wet legs off

* * *

><p><em>The next day, ya dumbasses!~<em>

I woke up early and took a shower, then quickly combed my hair so that it was now straight instead of spiky, and pinned it up in a long ponytail, with a hair clip pinning my bang together at the side. Then, I quickly changed into my regular outfit of a pair of shorts and a tight spaghetti strap shirt that showed my bra at the top since the shirt dipped down a bit low, with a pair of long socks that went up to my thighs and then my converse sneakers to match.

I grabbed my phone, which A-chan had called me on earlier, telling me where we were supposed to meet, then I ran out of my room and flew down the stairs.

"Layna! Where are you going, now? It's only 11:00 in the morning!" Mama yelled to after me as she watched me from the living room with a cup of orange juice in her hands (Papa was absent from the conversation, as he was still snoring his cares away on the couch beside her)

"I'm going to hang out with a friend! See ya later!" I yelled to her as I ran out the door and slammed it shut

.

.

.

.

_30 minutes later~_

"RyuuRyuu-pyon...A-chan...Where the hell was I supposed to meet you guys at?" I asked myself as I sweat dropped

I was walking down the streets and studying the area for my two friends.

As I walked, I heard someone call my name, and I turned and saw two handsome boys looking over at me.

I smiled "RyuuRyuu-pyon! A-chan! I was looking everywhere for you two!" I yelled to them in a happy voice as I ran up to them

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes after Layna left her house, ya smartasses!~<em>

"And? Why are we here, Lessie?" Lucy asked the short, black haired, girl as she sweat dropped at her

"Mou! Auntie Lucy! Don't sound so annoyed! I mean, we're going to look after YOUR daughter, in the first place!" Lessie exclaimed to her with a sigh

"Auntie Lucy! Don't get mad, get glad!" Asu said to her with a smile and thumbs up

"You do know that you just made the most stupidest reference? That reference isn't even from this continent..." Azack said to her as he shook his head at her

"So loud...Why did you wake me up so early in the morning for something like this?" Loke-sensei asked them as he yawned and rubbed his spiky hair with a sleepy gaze focused at them all

"Early in the morning? Loke...It's 11:15..." Gray said to him as he sweat dropped

"Yea, but I was still sleeping! I'm not used to waking up this early in the morning..." Loke-sensei said to him with another loud yawn to it

"Loke-sensei, you're such a shameful example of a teacher! I will never let you take LaLa-chama! You'll have to die first!" Rini yelled to him with a glare full of angry spite, that made him flinch and back up from her a bit

"Rini...Don't scare adults...You'll be scolded again..." Ryuuji said to her with a calm smile and a few pats to her head

"Celeste! Stop drifting off like that! You keep walking off when you do that!" Minnie yelled to her friend as she pulled her back into the group of multiple people and held onto her tightly so she wouldn't wander off again

"Huh? I was? Oh, I'm sorry Minnie! I didn't realize it!" Celeste said to her with a care-free and clueless smile

"Celeste, stay close to me and Minnie, okay? We don't need you getting lost again, so make sure to stay REALLY close to us." Onii-chan said to her with a refreshing smile and Celeste nodded in reply

"Lessie, please tell us why we're here...Natsu is drifting off into a dead state as we speak..." Lucy said as she sweat dropped down at Natsu, who was lying on the grassy park ground and his eyes were slowing dissolving into X's as he went into his 'dead' state

Lessie shook her head in shame "Lay-chan is doing some bad, bad BAD stuff! She's been doing some very BAD stuff the past few weeks!" she exclaimed in a shame filled voice

At those words, everyone looked at her in confusion "Bad stuff? Like what?" Levy asked her

Melanie, then, looked up in thought "Well, it's not exactly bad stuff. Just the fact that she's cheating on Loke-sensei with her boyfriend from another school...But, if you wanna call that 'bad stuff' then I guess it kind of counts." She said to them as she then looked back down and shrugged

Loke-sensei blushed as he got glared at by Lucy, but then Levy, who sweat dropped at the two, asked the girls "And how do you know that? That Layna-chan has a boyfriend, I mean?"

Celeste said to them in a worried voice "The past couple of weeks, Layna-chan has been talking on her phone a lot! During classes, during lunch, while she walks to school, on her way back from school, and even when she's not at school! We were really worried about her!" She said to them with a worried frown

"So, being the awesome and caring friends that we are, we hacked into her cell phone to see just exactly she was calling!" Asu said to them with a smile

Everyone sweat dropped at them "That doesn't exactly sound like being a 'awesome and caring friend' if you hacked into her phone..." Gajeel said as he sweat dropped at them

"Either way! Being such amazing friends, we hacked into her phone and we found out that she was calling the same number every single day for the past month and a half! It's suspicious, isn't it? VERY suspicious..." Melanie said to them with a small nod

"And afterwards! I looked up the phone number and found out that it was a boy's number, and that the boy was from another school!" Hannabeth said to them with a smile

Everyone looked at her in surprise, even the people who were apart of the entire scheme "H-Hannabeth...When did you do that? You never told us anything about that..." Melanie asked her in a surprised voice as she sweat dropped a bit at her

"I like to do things like this in secret! It makes me feel more comfortable that way! Ya know?" She said to them with a smile and they sweat dropped at her

"Hacking into someone's phone...Looking up a person, that you don't even know, by their phone number...You girls are criminals in the making..." Jellal said to them as he sweat dropped

"Hmm...Being a criminal is quite manly! Especially if you're a female criminal! That's on the highest scale of being manly!" Elfman said to them as he smiled at the multiple 'criminal' girls

"Hmph! I wasn't even apart of this stupid mess, so don't place me in as a CRIMINAL! I'll crush all of you if you even dare to call me that!" Elfie said to them as she flipped her hair in annoyance, then placed the sunglasses, that were always resting ontop of her head, on her eyes and huffed in more annoyance

"Julie...likes that!...Elfie! Don't you?" Julie exclaimed with a happy face as she smiled over at Elfie, and Elfie, who now had sparkles around her face, nodded in agreement with her and getting sweat drops at her at the same time

"Anyways! We've numbered it down to the only answer in the book! LAYNA HAS A SECRET BOYFRIEND THAT SHE'S BEEN KEEPING FROM EVERYONE!" Melanie yelled to them in a dramatic voice

"Wait just a minute! Don't you think that yo-" Lucy said to them, but she was cut off as they all heard an excited squeal

They all looked across the breezy park and saw Layna with two handsome men

"RyuuRyuu-pyon! A-chan! I was looking everywhere for you two!" Layna yelled in a happy voice as she ran across the street and over into the park to the two men with a happy face

Then, she jumped on one of the man's back and she hugged him as she was then shifted on his back "RyuuRyuu-pyon! I missed you! What have you been doing all that time I was away? You got so handsome that I can't even stand it anymore!" She exclaimed to the man

The man, after they all took a closer look at him, had short, light brown hair, that almost looked blonde, fall to his shoulders. It was tied up in a small ponytail at the top, and had the rest hanging down to just above his shoulders, and he had one ear piercing in his left ear. He had striking deep blue eyes that went perfectly with his hair. He had on a plain white shirt that fit snugly on his muscle-y body, a jacket to go over it that was unzipped, and a pair of slightly baggy pants.

The man glanced at her and he smiled "Layna-chan, why do you always get so excited when you see me and A-kun?" He asked her with a chuckle

Layna pouted "Eeeeh? Get excited over seeing A-chan? Impossible! Impossible! I could never get excited over seeing him!" She said as she crinkled her nose at the other man, then she wrapped her arms around the man's neck and hugged him tightly

"But, of course I would get excited over you, RyuuRyuu-pyon! I just love you so much! You're just to handsome for me!" She exclaimed in happiness as she hugged him, much to the man's amusement as he laughed at her again

The other man walked up to them and he poked Layna in the cheek "Hey! The ugly one over here on Ryuu's back! Are you done with your little love-fest? Let's hurry up and get this over with! I'm wasting my precious, and beautiful features from just standing here! I don't wanna lose my hotness from watching someone as ugly as you!" He yelled to her in annoaynce

Then, the two started glaring at each, both of their veins popping like crazy "So we meet again, huh? I never liked a god damn narcissist like you! I bet you could look straight into a mirror and then run away with it and get married!" Layna yelled to him

"Tch! You bastard witch! You have all that crinkly and ugly skin! You'll never be a match for my hotness with such horrible features pasted on that nasty body of yours! The only good thing about you are those big boobs of yours, and even then, they're still not that much! Hmph! Ugly people should just learn when and when not to go out in public, because they'll scare little children!" He yelled back with a look of annoyance

"Uh...A-kun...Layna-chan...Do you two have to have this same fight everytime you see each other? It's a bit strange..." The other man said to them as he sweat dropped

Everyone watched the three in shock, but the girls who knew about this the whole time, just nodded their heads

"Suspicious activity #1: The meeting of the girl and her boyfriend, along with a friend to hang out with them, as the girl lovingly praises her boyfriend!" Melanie said as she nodded her head at them

"Lay-chan just never seems to disappoint us, does she? She always seems to be RIGHT on the spot of the conversation that we're having! You just gotta love her for that!" Lessie said as she nodded at her friend and the two men

Lucy and Natsu, who had gotten off of the ground awhile ago, stared at the two men in thought "RyuuRyuu-pyon? A-chan? I feel like I've heard those names before, somewhere...Where have I heard them?" Lucy mumbled as she stared at them

"Those guys look kind of familiar...Like I've seen them from somewhere...Hmm..." Natsu said as he scratched his head in confusion, then fell back to the ground in frustration as he couldn't get it right

"Hehe! I like the way this is turning out! I like it A LOT!" Hannabeth exclaimed with a evil smirk as she looked from Layna to Loke-sensei, who had his face frowned in deep annoyance and aggravation at seeing Layna with the two men, but he quickly stopped and blushed in embarrassment as he saw that Hannabeth was smirking at him

"We HAVE to see more! I need to know why Layna-chan is doing something like this!" Celeste yelled to them as she ran off to follow Layna and the three men, who had now walked off

* * *

><p>(~Layna time! Layna time! It's Layna time, my peoplez!~)<p>

Me, A-chan, and RyuuRyuu-pyon wandered off in the crowded streets, just looking for something to do

"RyuuRyuu-pyon! Ne, RyuuRyuu-pyon! You're going to buy me some ice cream, right? You are, aren't you? Say yes! Say yes!" I whined to him in a lazy voice

He smiled as he carried me on his back "Of course I'll buy you ice cream! You always ask for some, so it'd only be natural for me to get you some! But, you're gonna have to wait a little while, okay?"

I nodded obediently and smiled "Hai! Just as long as you get me my ice cream, then it doesn't matter how long I have to wait!"

A-chan glared at me, then he sighed "Why does Mako have to make me hang out with you two? This is like hell...Hanging out with a yankee and a gay...Oh, so fun!..." He mumbled in a sarcastic voice as he looked down at his feet while he walked

Me and RyuuRyuu-pyon gave him funny looks "What's wrong with me being a yankee/gay? You're a narcissist, so why not us?" We both asked him as we gave him funny looks

His veins popped at us "Because! You two are strange! And I'm not a narcissist! I'm just very hot and eye-catching with lots of girls after me, that's all!" He yelled to us in annoyance

"Eye-catching? Hot? Girls chasing after YOU? Ha! Yea right! Like any of that stuff is true! The only girl that loves you is Mako-chi and I STILL don't see what she likes about a narcissist like you!" I said to him with a 'hmph!'

He blushed "S-So what if Mako is the only girl that likes me? I think that's fine!" He mumbled to me as he blushed

Me and RyuuRyuu-pyon smirked over at him "Hehe! You little love-sick puppies! Always acting all lovey-dovey any chance ya get, but when you two are alone and by yourselves, you get all embarrassed just from hearing the other's name! Hehe!" I said to him with a wide smirk

"A-kun, you and Mako are so cute when you act like that! It's actually a bit hard to not try to pick on you two!" RyuuRyuu-pyon said to him with a chuckle

A-chan frowned at him "Don't call me cute! It sounds funny to hear that from you! It makes me think that you're talking about something else!"

I pouted at him "But! But! RyuuRyuu-pyon was just being the nice person he is! Ain't that right, RyuuRyuu-pyon? See! THAT is why you just have to love someone as AWESOME as him!" I said as I leaned over on RyuuRyuu-pyon's shoulder and stared at him, then he nodded, and I smiled and pointed to him

"See that? Gay people are awesome! You just have to have people as awesome as him in this world!" I exclaimed

Then, I held a hand out to RyuuRyuu-pyon "Come on, RyuuRyuu-pyon! There needs to be more gay people in this world! Don't you agree?" I said to him with a smile

He nodded, and gave me a high five as we laughed together, with A-chan just crinkling his nose at us

"How you can get happy over something like that, I will never know..." A-chan said as he sighed at us

Then, I pointed forward "RyuuRyuu-pyon! Take us somewhere! Anywhere just anywhere! We need somewhere to go while we wait for Mako-chi to come!" I yelled to him as I did so and he nodded as he and A-chan continued to walk on

* * *

><p>(~Normal P.O.V...So...So...It's just so...So...NORMAL...~)<p>

As everyone followed after the three, Lessie pouted "Mou! This isn't good! I can't hear a thing that they're saying! It's all muffled from back here!" She whined to Melanie and she nodded in agreement

"Although we can't hear them...It seems like they're having a nice conversation up there..." Lucy said as she watched her daughter

They saw Layna whining at the boy who was carrying her, then she and the boy looked over at the other boy who was with them and they gave him funny looks, then Layna and the main boy smirked at the now blushing boy, and then the boy who was carrying Layna said something to the other as he smirked, causing the boy to frown at him and yell at him, and soon after they saw Layna and the main boy smiling and laughing as they gave each others a high five with the other boy sighing at the two. Then Layna pointed of somewhere and they continued their walk.

"*sighs happily* Layna-chan sure does know how to enjoy life, even though she's cheating on her boyfriend with another boyfriend...Such a care-free girl..." Hannabeth said as she placed a hand to her cheek and smiled happily at Layna

Freed sweat dropped at her "Don't look or sound so happy when you say something like that..."

"Ah...We lost them..." Celeste said as she stopped in her tracks and stared around for the three people, to no avail

At her words, everyone also stopped and they looked around for them too "Crap! How did we lose them that fast? Lay-chan, you move around too much!" Lessie exclaimed in agony as she stared around for her best friend

"Suspicious activity #2: Running off with the two handsome boys into a place that nobody knows!" Melanie said as she shook her head and looked around for Layna

"It's really not that suspicious...We just lost track of them, that's all..." Erza said to her as she quietly on a piece of cake, that she had gotten from Jellal awhile ago

Meanwhile, Layna, and her two friends, had walked into a clothing store.

* * *

><p>"There's so many clothes in here! I HAVE to try them on!" I exclaimed as I hopped off of RyuuRyuu-pyon's back and looked around to store<p>

RyuuRyuu-pyon nodded in agreement with me, while A-chan sulked behind us "A clothing store? I can just SEE how this is going to turn out...Layna and Ryuu are going to go crazy in love with the clothes around here, and Ryuu will start to put clothes all on her, to which Layna won't bother to object, and in the end, we're going to be here for hours..." He mumbled as he sulked, then sat down in a chair as he watched me and RyuuRyuu-pyon walk off into the store

I pulled out multiple outfits, and then RyuuRyuu-pyon pushed me into a changing room as fast as I could blink.

I took off my shirt, then my sneakers and shorts, and quickly placed on the outfit that RyuuRyuu-pyon had handed me.

I stepped out and he looked at me.

I had on an oversized t-shirt dress, that was black in color, and spread out in a happy manner when I held my arms out. I ,also, had on a pair of high-heeled white shoes that wrapped slightly above my ankle area.

He examined me up and down, then shook his head "No! No! No! You're wearing it wrong! I don't like it! Go change out of this mess, and quickly!" He said to me as he closed his eyes and sighed at me

I sweat dropped at him, "RyuuRyuu-pyon, you were the one who handed me this outfit..." I said to him, then I glanced down at the shoes I had on "And besides...I'm not a real big fan of heels! They're kind of hard to walk in!" I said to him

"Hmm...That's a problem, because I was going to make you try on all and only heels...Well, just go and change!" He said to me as he, then, shoved me back into the changing room

I, then, took that outfit off, hung it back up, and then placed the next one on and stepped out once more.

I was wearing a long sweater dress that fell to my knees. It was a pretty light blue color, and the back drooped down, in a natural way, to my waist but above my butt. I had on a pair of leggings and a pair of light blue boots to match. The top of the sweater dress slipped off my right shoulder a bit, and my hair was slung over one shoulder as I spun around to show RyuuRyuu-pyon.

"Hmm...That looks nice, but...It's showing too much in the back. Something as revealing as that doesn't really fit you, Layna-chan." He said to me as he tilted his head at my outfit

"So? I kind of like how the air touches my back like that..." I said to him as I glanced behind at my bare back

He shook his head "But, Layna-chan! You just don't seem to fit that! You should hurry up and take that off!" He said to me

I nodded in agreement, then I walked back into the changing room.

As I changed, again, I called out to RyuuRyuu-pyon "RyuuRyuu-pyon! Where's A-chan at? He was with us when we walked in, wasn't he?" I asked him

"Uh...I think he went and sat down somewhere. Mumbling something about how we were going to be here in the store for hours, or something like that..." He said back to me through the door that separated us

"RyuuRyuu-pyon! Go get A-chan! I'll help him pick out an outfit for Mako-chi!" I said to him and he replied to me, then I realized that he walked off

I walked out of the changing room, in my new outfit, then waited for the two to come back.

After a few minutes, I saw RyuuRyuu-pyon dragging a sulking A-chan back over here.

"Let go of me! What are you trying to do with me? Are you going to molest me? Stop!" He whined as he was dragged over here

Me and RyuuRyuu-pyon sweat dropping "I'm gay...Not a child molester...What is wrong with you?" RyuuRyuu-pyon said to him as he sweat dropped down at him and continued to drag him over to me

He stopped in front of me, and A-chan got up to his feet and stared at me in boredom "What do you want you ugly faced witch?" He asked me flatly as he ran a hand through his hair and then walked up to one of the mirrors beside the changing room and grinned at his reflection

I smiled "We're going to help you pick an outfit out for Mako-chi! It seems like the right thing to do since she's not here with us, yet!" I said to him as I ignored his comment on my face

He looked over at me from his face admiring and blushed slightly "Why do we have to do that? Can't you do that sometime later? It's embarrassing..."

"Ahh! It's just so damn cute when you act like that, A-kun! I really can't resist your blushing face!" RyuuRyuu-pyon said to him as small sparkles appeared around his pleasure filled and smiling face

Me and A-chan sweat dropped at him, then I pointed to him "Oh, come on! Just go along with it and help pick something out for her! Be a good boyfriend, you damn narcissist!" I yelled to him as I did so

"How are you even supposed to pick something out for her? Don't you need to know her size or something like that? And doesn't she need to be here for that?" He asked us in confusion

RyuuRyuu-pyon pointed to my body "Layna-chan and MakoMako's bodies are quite similar in size and shape, so it'll be fine if we just get Layna-chan to try the clothes on, and then give them to MakoMako later." He said as he pointed at me and I nodded

Then, he pushed me into the changing room again.

.

.

.

.

.

We were already in the store for at least 2 hours, and I had already tried on at least 60 outfits.

I was on the 61st outfit, as I placed it on and talked to them at the same time.

"RyuuRyuu-pyon! A-chan! You guys are being REALLY picky! This is, like, 60 or something outfits that I've tried on! Can't you two just pick something out faster?" I yelled to them through the door as I slipped on the dress.

"But, Layna-chan! None of these outfits just seem like they would fit MakoMako's personality! So you'll have to keep going on for awhile! Okay?" RyuuRyuu-pyon said to me as he sighed. I placed on one heel.

"And I don't think that any of the outfits that you wear, would look good on Mako at all, because you're so ugly, the clothes will also turn out ugly! So keep going strong!" A-chan said to me as he pumped his fist behind the door, causing my veins to pop slightly. I placed on another heel.

I fixed the top of the dress a bit so that it wouldn't droop down as much, and I examined my body in the mirror "Hmm...If it was in a different color, I might actually buy this outfit myself! I even like the heels on it, too!"

RyuuRyuu-pyon heard me and he said "If even Layna-chan likes the way the outfit looks, then this next one must be a success! Hurry up and come out!" He yelled to me

I opened the door and stepped out and as soon as I did, RyuuRyuu-pyon nodded happily at my outfit.

I was wearing a dark purple dress, that had black touches added to it. It fell to the middle of my thighs and the area that covered the bottom of my waist and my butt area, the part that resembled a puffed out skirt, had black ruffles on it, that were laid gently on top of the rest of the purple. From the waist up of the dress, it was completely purple and around my chest area it still drooped naturally so that you could see a bit of my chest, and it was sleeveless, so that it had to zip up in the back, but left my bra straps showing. I had on a pair of purple, to match the dress, lace up platform pumps (L-O-L), that tied up, on the side of my ankles, into bows.

I held my arms out a bit as I looked down at the outfit "Well? Is this good enough? I kind of like, so this is fine, right?" I asked them

"Somehow...I can actually see Mako wearing something like this...Especially in those specific colors..." A-chan said as he looked at my outfit and RyuuRyuu-pyon nodded in agreement

"This is perfect! The colors and shape will suit MakoMako perfectly! And if we just got this in a different color, it would look just as nice on Layna-chan!" RyuuRyuu-pyon exclaimed in joy as he examined me

"I was thinking the same thing...You think that I can get the same outfit? I really like it..." I said to him as I nodded slightly and turned in a circle to examine myself with small glances

"Of course! A-kun! Go get this SAME outfit, but in pink and white! Hurry up!" RyuuRyuu-pyon yelled as he fanned A-chan off

A-chan mumbled something, then he got up and walked over into the multiple rows of clothes, and came back, various minutes later, with the same outfit but in pink and white, just like he was told.

RyuuRyuu-pyon grabbed it from him, then he gave them to me "Okay! Put this on, and then we can get this outfit for you and MakoMako both!" He said as he then pushed me into the changing room again

I quickly slipped out of the outfit, laid it gently down, then changed into the other one.

I placed on the same exact outfit, but just slightly different in color.

I put on the white lace up platform pumps that laced up at the side into a bow, then I placed on the zip-up dress, that was white from the waist on up, and had pink ruffles around the slightly popped out skirt portion of the dress. Then, I grabbed the other outfit and stepped out.

RyuuRyuu-pyon smiled, then he reached up and undid my hair, so that it was now flowing down straightly (not spiky!) down my back, the hair clip still keeping my bang in place.

"Now! We can go and buy this stuff! Come on, Layna-chan, A-kun!" RyuuRyuu-pyon exclaimed happily as he walked off towards the cash register and we followed close behind

* * *

><p>"But who would've thought! I didn't know that stores would let you wear the clothes out the store as soon as you bought it! That's convenient!" I said as I held RyuuRyuu-pyon's hand and swung it back and forth as we walked through the street<p>

"That's the best part of going to the clothing store! You get to enjoy your brand-new clothing and show it off to the world!" He said to me with a smile as he also swung my hand back and forth

"I still don't see why it took so long for you guys to pick out just two outfits..." A-chan said to us with a sigh, and then gripped on tighter to the bag in his hand for Mako-chi

"Besides that point! RyuuRyuu-pyon! You promised me some ice cream! Let's go get some now! Okay? Okay? Okay?" I said to him with an eager face

He laughed at me, then nodded in agreement "Got it! We have to get you that ice cream! Let's go, you two!"

Then, we set off for my precious darling! Ice cream!

* * *

><p>(~It's the normal P.O.V.! Called 'normal'! OOOOH!...You just got...Got...Got...PWNED!...Yea!...Whoo :O...)<p>

"This is all your fault B-kun! Because of you, we lost track of Lay-chan! Baaaaaka!" Lessie yelled to Blake in agony as she sulked along the streets

"MY fault? In what way? ! I didn't even SPEAK for the past three hours and now you're blaming the whole thing on ME? ! You short devil!" Blake yelled to her in annoyance

"But really! Who would have thought that we would actually lose track of Layna for three whole hours! That must be a record or something!" Lucy exclaimed as she sighed

Then, they continued walking when they finally spotted Layna again.

They saw her in a completely different outfit with her hair out and flowing down her back to her knees, and she was holding one of the boy's hand and swung it back and forth as she sucked happily on a popsicle

"I didn't exactly ask for a popsicle, but thanks anyways RyuuRyuu-pyon!" She said as she chomped off a small piece of the popsicle and let it melt in her mouth slowly

"Well, they didn't have anymore ice cream, so I had to get that! And they're basically the same thing, so it's fine!" The boy, whose name was apparently Ryuu, said to her with a care-free smile

Then, Layna took the popsicle out of her mouth and held it out to the Ryuu's mouth "RyuuRyuu-pyon! Have some! It tastes great! Here!"

Ryuu leaned down and he chomped off a piece of the popsicle and then quickly curled his lips in mock pain "It's cold! Layna-chan, why didn't you tell me it was this cold? It feels like a freezer!" He said to her as he shook his head to get rid of the shiver of cold that went up his spine

"Well...I would have thought that it would have been pretty obvious...It IS a popsicle..." She said to him as she sweat dropped, then went back to swinging his hand and he did the same as the three continued to walk

Melanie nodded once more "Suspicious activity #3: Having her boyfriend buy her a brand-new set of clothes on their day out! Suspicious activity #4: Holding hands and sharing food as they walk down the street together! Layna sure is getting it done!"

Loke-sensei frowned at all of this, but then as he looked over Layna's outfit once more, he blushed. Hannabeth was still watching him, now along with Julie and Elfie, and the three smirked up at their teacher as he blushed various colors at Layna's outfit.

"Ne, Ne! RyuuRyuu-pyon! A-chan! When is Mako-chi coming? She said she would meet us in the park, so should we go there, now? I miss her, so let's go there!" Layna said as she looked up at the two boys from her popsicle

"Oh, yea...Mako did say that she wanted us to go meet her at the park, didn't she? We should probably get there fast, or she might panick..." A-chan said in thought

Then, the three walked off again, this time towards the park

* * *

><p>(~Layna! Layna! OOOO, Layna!~)<p>

We had been waiting in the park for about 15 minutes.

Me and RyuuRyuu-pyon were lying on the grass. We were laying side by side, and holding hands as we stared at the sky and pointed at stuff, and shared my, almost gone, popsicle at the same time. A-chan was sitting close next to us on the ground, his spread out before him, and one hand placed behind his back to keep him up straight, the other hand holding his phone as he texted away to someone.

"That one looks like a bunny!" I said to RyuuRyuu-pyon as I pointed my popsicle up at the sky

"No! It's a lollipop! A lollipop, Layna-chan! Lollipop!" RyuuRyuu-pyon said to me as he shook his head, slightly, on the grassy ground

"Bun~ny! It's a bunny 'cause I said so! BUNNY!" I said to him with a wide smile and squeezed his hand

"How is that a bunny? It's obviously a lollipop! It's sticking straight at you! How can you not see it?" He asked me with a small smile

"Because I want it to be a bunny! I SHALL OFFICIALLY NAME THIS CLOUD: BUNNY CLOUD 9!" I said as I then pointed up again and yelled in a playful voice

Me and RyuuRyuu-pyon laughed, and A-chan glanced over at us "Why are you guys being so loud over a cloud? Quiet down a bit, okay?" He asked us

I rolled my head over to the side and looked at him "A-chan, what have you been doing over there? Who ya texting?" I asked him as I sucked on the popsicle again

"*sigh* I've been trying to figure out where Mako is, but...I think that she might have come here, stayed for awhile, when she saw that we weren't coming, left and started wandering around for us." He said to us with a sigh as he looked up at the bright and cloudy sky

RyuuRyuu-pyon looked at him also "How do you manage to guess something like that?"

A-chan looked down at us "Because that was what she told me a few minutes ago."

Me and RyuuRyuu-pyon sweat dropped at him, then went back to our cloud naming.

"That's a bunny, too! See it, RyuuRyuu-pyon?" I said to him as I closed one eye, stuck my tongue out a bit and pointed at another cloud

"Eeeeh? How? That doesn't even look like a bunny anymore! Layna-chan, you're just making stuff up now! Why are you calling every cloud a bunny?" He said to me with a pout

"Because! In my WONDERFUL and AMAZING eyes, all I can see are cute and adorable bunny rabbits! They're EVERYWHERE!" I yelled in joy, and with a smile, as I released his hand for a second to spread my arms out across the grass in emphasis to my words, then quickly grabbed his hand again as we continued our cloud banter.

* * *

><p>(~~Normal~~)<p>

Now they were all watching the three as they spread out across the grassy ground and played around in boredom.

"Suspicious activity #4: Holding more hands and staring up at sky as they have a sweet little chat about the clouds! Suspicious activity #5: Still sharing that same old popsicle!" Melanie exclaimed as she stared at the three friends on the ground

"This just gets more and more suspicious as we go along! It's just so suspicious, that I don't even know where to start!" Hannabeth yelled as a hand flew dramatically to her chest and she gazed off at Layna

"Don't do anything dramatic, right now..." Freed said to her as he sweat dropped at her actions

"This is getting on my nerves a bit..." Loke-sensei mumbled to himself so that no one would hear him

Then, out of the blue, Minnie yelled "Celeste? ! Where did you go? !" and everyone turned to her to see what happened

"Don't tell me...Celeste got lost...Didn't she?" Onii-chan asked her as he sweat dropped nervously

Minnie nodded and continued to look around "She was standing RIGHT here! I was watching her closely, too! So how does she wander off like that? ! HOW? !" She yelled in agony as she searched around in franticness

"Woah! Woah! Minnie! Calm it down a bit! Knowing Celeste, she's probably just got herself in a place that's actually really close to us, so just calm down!" Lessie said to her as she tried to get her to calm down

Before Minnie could reply, they all heard Lucy say "Hey...Isn't that Celeste-chan, right there? You see, that girl that's looking around all confused and clinging to that strange woman?" She asked as she pointed far off somewhere in the park

Everyone turned to see Celeste with a confused look as she clinged onto a woman's arm. The woman had long jet black hair, that fell to her ankles and was very wavy. She was dressed in a black shirt, and dark colored shorts with matching sandals. She had dark purple eyes and her eyes had a far-off look in them as she walked casually, even though someone was clinging onto her, towards Layna.

As she approached Layna, Layna's head popped up and she smiled at the woman.

And at the same time, Minnie and Layna yelled out "Mako-chi!/Celeste!"

* * *

><p>"Mako-chi!Celeste!" I yelled to Mako-chi as I saw her walk up, but then stopped as I heard Celeste's name being called also

I glanced over and saw everyone not that far away from me, and Minnie was looking at Mako-chi

My gaze followed her's and I saw Celeste holding onto Mako-chi's arm tightly.

"Celeste? What are you doing, holding onto Mako-chi like that? And why are you even here?" I asked her in a confused voice as the three of us stepped off the ground and walked up to the two girls

Mako-chi stared at us with her normal and far-off eyes, then spoke in her always mysterious and monotone voice "This girl...While I was looking for you three, she, for some reason, started yelling to me about how she was lost and did not know where to go, then as I was about to walk off, she clung onto me and has been like this every since. Do you know her, Layna?"

I nodded and sweat dropped at Celeste "Uh...Yea...She's my friend from school...Celeste, what are you doing here? And why is everyone else here, too?"

Celeste's eyes lit up as she saw me "L-Layna-chan! I thought that I was going to be lost forever! There were so many weird people in that big crowd! Then, I bumped into this woman, and I just followed her! I'm so glad I found you! I was so scared!" She wailed as she shuffled over to me and cried into my chest

I sweat dropped down at her and patted her on the head a bit "Yosh, Yosh...Don't cry...Although...I have no idea why you're even crying, but still...Don't cry..." I said to her as I did so and she nodded in my chest

"Mako, what took you so long? I told you where we were, like 10 minutes ago!" A-chan said to her as he walked up to her, patted her on the head simply and sighed down at her

"A-chan. It was hard for me to find my way here, because of this girl. I thought that I had stated this before, no?" Mako-chi said to him as she tilted her, patted, head slightly to the side

Then, everyone else ran up to us. "Celeste! We told you to stay close to us! Why do you always wander off like that? Be more cautious!" Minnie yelled to her

Celeste looked at her and she pouted down at her feet "But! But! I got confused on who was who, and then after awhile, I started seeing all these weird people and I wasn't able to tell you all apart from the rest of the crowd! It was hard, ya know! It was really hard!"

I looked over at them all and frowned "How come all of you are here? Did something happen?" I asked them with a frown, as I reached back out for RyuuRyuu-pyon's hand and held it in mine's as he grabbed my popsicle from me and ate the rest of it for me

They all looked away nervously, but Lessie-chan said to me "Because you were being so suspicious over the past few weeks, we had to follow you and see what was going on!"

"Huh? Suspicious? What are you talking about?" I asked them as I sweat dropped

"You kept answering and calling on your phone for the past couple of weeks, on a non-stop basis! That's very suspicious!" Melanie said to me

I shrugged "Well, that's because I was talking to Mako-chi the whole time. I haven't seen her in almost half a year, so we talked on the phone a lot together." I said to them as I pointed over at Mako-chi

Mako-chi smiled a mysterious smile and held a hand up to them "Yo. It is nice to meet you all for the first time."

"Then, what's up with the number? It's a boys." Lessie-chan asked me

"Ah...I broke my phone awhile ago, so I was borrowing A-chan's. He was very nice to let me borrow it." Mako-chi said to them as she pointed over at A-chan's phone, which was in his hand

"Hmm...Then, what's up with this situation?" Hannabeth asked me in thought as she raised an eyebrow at A-chan and RyuuRyuu-pyon

I looked at her in confusion, "Huh? 'This situation'? What are you talking about, Hannabeth?" I asked her in confusion, then I glanced at the two boys again and my eyes widened in understanding

"Oh...Oh! OH! You mean that? Oh, no! I'm not dating either one of them!" I said to them as I shook my head at the two

"Really? That's a bit hard to believe..." Auntie Levy said to me as she looked at RyuuRyuu-pyon with a slightly raised eyebrow

I laughed, and pointed to RyuuRyuu-pyon "Hahaha! RyuuRyuu-pyon? You thought I was dating RyuuRyuu-pyon? No! That's impossible! I love him like crazy and everything, but I don't think it's that kind of love! He's my best friend!" I said to them with a laugh, then I smiled as I swung his hand in mine again

"And besides! RyuuRyuu-pyon? He's gay! And might I add, he's the best gay person in the WORLD! This guy is AMAZING! Amazing times five, I tell ya!" I said to them as me and RyuuRyuu-pyon high fived each other and laughed at each other

"Really? He doesn't look gay...It's hard to tell..." Auntie Erza asked in complete surprise, like everyone else, as she then chewed on her cake again

"Ufufu! That's because Mako-chi is always torturing him and making sure he gets into shape, so he won't lag behind!" I said to them as I, then, laughed at Mako-chi and RyuuRyuu-pyon

"Then, what about the other one over here?" Melanie asked as she pointed to A-chan

Me and A-chan frowned in disgust and said at the same time "Like hell, I would ever go out with this god damn ugly face/narcissist." We both said to them at the same time with annoyed frowns

They all sweat dropped at us, then RyuuRyuu-pyon looked over at Mama and he smiled happily "Lucy-chan! It's nice to see you again! We haven't seen you guys in forever!" He said to Mama with a smile

Mama nodded as she sighed "I KNEW I saw you guys before! You were those kids from the school Layna went to just before she transferred into this one!" She said as she did so, then she smiled at RyuuRyuu-pyon "I always liked you! You were always so nice to me! Gay people sure are awesome..." She said as her voice drifted off happily and I nodded in agreement

Then, Mako-chi walked up to everyone and she smiled "I have heard so much about all of you from Layna! I have always wanted to see these 'idiotic' people, that Layna has been with during my absence! It is nice to meet you all!"

"Idiotic? You sure do know how to describe us..." Uncle Gajeel mumbled

Then, Mako-chi pointed to Lessie-chan and she said in thought "Um...If I am not mistaken...You are...Bessie-chan...Right?"

"No...That's not my name...It's Lessie..." Lessie-chan said to her as she sweat dropped

Mako-chi nodded "Ah...Right. Messie-chan. Got it." She said as she nodded, and Lessie-chan sweat dropped at her again

Then, Mako-chi continued as she called out everyone's 'names'

"You are, Stacy?" She pointed to Mama

"Hatsu?" She pointed to Papa

"Zevi?" She pointed to Auntie Levy

"Lock-sensei?" She pointed to Loke-sensei

"Pajeel?" She pointed to Uncle Gajeel

"Felony?" She pointed Melanie

"Jake?" She pointed to Blake

"Marie?" She pointed to Julie

"Agack?" She pointed to Azack

"Masuka?" She pointed to Asu

"Bini?" She pointed to Rini-chan

"Ryuuta?" She pointed to Ryuuji

"Blocky?" She pointed to Rocky

"Stoppo?" She pointed to Rocko

"Meffie?" She pointed to Effie

"Melfie?" She pointed to Elfie

"Breverman?" She pointed to E-man

"Hannah?" She pointed to Hannabeth

"Mirai?" She pointed to Mira-san

"Fried?" She pointed to Uncle Freed

"Zomo?" She pointed to Momo

"Bayzack?" She pointed to Uncle Alzack

"Misca?" She pointed to Auntie Bisca

"Winnie?" She pointed to Minnie

"Breast?" She pointed to Celeste

Everyone jawdropped at her "_S-She's terrible at remembering names! Terrible!" _We all thought as we jawdropped at her

"You didn't even bother to try and say my name right! It didn't even sound like my name! All you did was take the '-cy' from the end and put it on another name!" Mama yelled to her as she sweat dropped at her

"Breast? It rhymes, I know, but...Couldn't you have come up with something else?" Celeste asked her as she sweat dropped

"W-Well! We should at least give her the credit for even remembering who we were BASICALLY were, I mean there are a lot of us, so we have to give her credit for that!..." Uncle Jellal said as he sweat dropped at her

Mako-chi frowned "I did not get it right? Really? I am very sorry, if I caused you any trouble by doing so. Please forgive me for my various errors." She said to them with a frown

Melanie, who was ignoring the entire situation before her, sighed and said to me "But really! It's hard to believe that nothing was going on! Layna, how do you even know these people in the first place?"

I glanced at her and then looked up in thought "How do I know them? Oh, well, ya see...Back in the last school that I went to, nobody really liked the four of us, so we just kind of became friends, because we were all left out by everyone else." I said to them with a shrug

They all frowned at that "What do you mean by that? Nobody liked you?" Papa asked me with a frown

I shrugged again "It doesn't really matter. All the schools that I went to, nobody particularly liked me, that was why I would always get into fights. Then, when I went to Mako-chi's school, it was pretty much the same as before, but the beginning was actually a bit different. When I first went there, they thought I was awesome or something, because I looked 'pretty', but then after awhile, they got on my nerves and when I finally snapped, they started calling me 'Yankee Hime' and people started avoiding me because they were afraid they would get hurt if they even looked at me."

"The same thing went for us...They thought that we were some kind of awesome people just because we looked 'pretty' or something like that, but after they found out how we really acted, they didn't even bother to waste their time with us anymore." A-chan said as he sighed

"They called me 'The Mysterious Killer of The Darkest of Night's', because of the way I talk. Such foolishness..." Mako-chi said as she shook her head and sighed

"I was called "That Smart-Ass Gay Kid'...Although, I actually found this name a bit funny..." RyuuRyuu-pyon said as a small smile crept to his face and I giggled at him

"And those bastards called me 'The Stupid Narcissist Who Only Thought of His Self!'...Tch! Those punks! I ain't a narcissist! I'm just way too hot for the eye to tell! That's all!" A-chan yelled in annoyance as he ran his fingers through his hair with his eyes closed in pure annoyance

"So, really, nobody really like us, so we quickly became friends after awhile of being bored of the stupid comments. Now, the four of us seem to be known as 'Those Crazy and Weird-Ass Idiots', because we seem to be so 'different' from their perfect lives." I said to them as I looked up in thought again

"Actually! Now, that Layna-chan has left school, they started calling us 'The Messed Up Pyschos'! I really have to wonder how they can be so creative and come up with such names in those tiny little brains of theirs! It's amazing!" RyuuRyuu-pyon said as he shook his head in wonder and I laughed at him again

"They called you guys all of that stuff? That's mean..." Lessie-chan said to me with a frown on her face

"If they called me something like that, I'd whip their asses into shape, the second I got!" Blake mumbled

"To be honest, Layna-chan actually did all of that! Whenever someone would call us names, she would always grab 'em by the neck and fling them halfway across the room! I'm still shocked that they didn't learn that they should have just kept their mouth's shut and not say anything or else they would get hurt..." RyuuRyuu-chan said to them

"Halfway across the room by their necks? What kind of demon are you?" Uncle Gray asked me as he sweat droppe

"I don't like it when people call my friends names, so I would get annoyed and before I knew it, I had already snapped their neck's in half as they went flying..." I said to them as my voice drifted off into the distance as I remembered the thought with a smirk

"Don't smirk over something like that...That's a bad thing to smirk about..." Loke-sensei said to me as he sweat dropped

RyuuRyuu-pyon glanced over at Loke-sensei "Layna-chan...You could do better than that...So much better..." He said to me as he, then, gave me a sympathetic smile and patted me on the head in sympathy

"What is that supposed mean? There is nothing wrong with me..." Loke-sensei said to him as he sweat dropped

RyuuRyuu-pyon looked around in confusion "Huh? Layna-chan, did you hear a voice just now? I thought I heard someone talking just now." He asked me

I sweat dropped at him "RyuuRyuu-pyon...Don't pretend that you didn't hear him, just because you don't like him...That's mean."

He pouted at me "But Layna-chan! That spiky haired man is scary! Even _I_ don't seem to like that perverted aura that's coming off of him! And I'm supposed to be the gay one over here!" He said as he pouted down at me, then gave Loke-sensei a death glare

"Why that litt-perverted aura? ! My body doesn't give off a perverted aura!" Loke-sensei yelled to him as his veins popped in annoyance

"There goes that voice again...I REALLY do wonder where it's coming from..." RyuuRyuu-pyon mumbled out loud again as his eyes drifted around in pure confusion

"Ryuu-chan. Do not do that. Such behavior is insulting for the perverted sensei. He will lose his self-esteem if you continue on, so please stop. Layna still needs that perverted man." Mako-chi said to him as she walked up to him and rubbed his head and 'calmed' him down

"You're gonna make my self-esteem lose out, too! Calling me a perverted sensei! You didn't even know me until 30 minutes ago, so how can you just go around and say something like that? !" Loke-sensei yelled to them in annoyance

RyuuRyuu-pyon smiled down at Mako-chi and held her hand "You're right, MakoMako! We wouldn't want to lower that perverted man's self-esteem anymore than it already is! Do we? We should just leave that disgusting, perverted and scary man alone! You're so right, MakoMako!"

Mako-chi smiled back up at him and she tilted her head a bit to the side as she did so "Yes. We wouldn't want to hurt the pervert's feelings. Would we? I have heard that many perverts, like him, seem to have an issue with being called things like 'nasty' or 'dirty' or even having little children yelling after them on the streets 'Pervert alert, pervert alert'...How bad those perverts, like the sensei over there, must feel in their lives. They must be miserable."

Loke-sensei's eyes darkened out as he turned slowly and stiffly away from us all and started sulking.

"You broke him...He's lost all self-esteem and the will to live...You just broke him..." Uncle Gray said to them as he sweat dropped nervously at his friend

A-chan sighed, and walked up to us "Hey! Are you guys done with this weird conversation? I have to hurry up and go to the store again, so can you hurry up and tell her already?" He said to the two as he pointed to me

"Tell me what?" I asked them

Mako-chi smiled at me with those mysterious eyes "The three of us will be going to your school from now on, Layna. Please take care of us at Fairy Tail High." She said to me with a smile

"Eh? Really? That's awesome! Now I can see you guys everyday!" I said to them in a happy voice and they smiled at me (Well, minus A-chan, because he was studying himself in a mirror, that he had pulled out of nowhere)

Then, A-chan quickly grabbed the two and dragged them off "Okay! You said your words, now let's go! I can't stand having to be around such an UGLY for so long! It makes my face break out!" He yelled to them as he dragged them far off

Mako-chi and RyuuRyuu-pyon waved after me as they were dragged across the ground and through the park, while A-chan continued to mumble about how 'ugly' my face was for him to even take.

* * *

><p><em>At school the next time~<em>

I squealed happily "RyuuRyuu-pyon! I missed you!" I exclaimed as I gave him a hug in the cafeteria

"Layna. Did you not miss me, either? I was not missed?" Mako-chi asked me as she tilted her head in confusion

I sweat dropped at her "I missed you too, of course, but you don't need to ask about it..."

A-chan huffed as he pulled out a mirror and studied his reflection "Hmph! I STILL can't believe that we're in the same school as little miss ugly face again, but...Since I'm already so hot and amazing here, I guess there's no helping it! Is there?" He yelled out in joy as he flipped his hair in the mirror

"You narcissist...You're almost as bad as me and my stripping habit..." Blake said to him as he sweat dropped

"Bessie-chan. Would you like to share my sandwich? I would be more than glad to share with Layna's best friend." Mako-chi said to Lessie-chan with a smile as she pointed to her plate of food

"No, I'm fine. By the way, my name is 'Lessie' not 'Bessie' or 'Messie' or anything else like that." Lessie-chan told her in reply

"Oh? Is that so? Please forgive my errors? I will try to get it right next time, Miss Zessie-chan." She said to her as she bowed slightly in apology

"Yea, you say that but, you still haven't got it right..." Lessie-chan said to her again as she now sweat dropped

"RyuuRyuu-pyon! Let's go shop for more clothes after school today! Okay?" I said to him with a wide smile as I ate a small bit of my food

"Hmm...But, if we go, you do know that you'll have to try on a LOT of dresses and heels? I won't tolerate you wearing those shorts and t-shirts anymore!" He said to me with a grin as he reached over and stole some of my food

"Hai! I got it, RyuuRyuu-pyon! Whatever ya say!" I said to him happily

Then, I turned to everyone and yelled as I threw my arms up "Then, It's decided! We can ALL go to the store together after school! Yay!"

"How do you get something like that, from just asking if you can go? Don't drag other people along!" Blake said to me

"Now, Now! It's perfectly fine! That just means that we can all be together for the entire day!" Hannabeth said to us all with a wide smike

I hopped out of my seat and stood on the table and exclaimed, so that EVERYONE in the cafeteria could hear, as I did a little dance "WHOO! LET"S HURRY UP AND GET DONE WITH THESE DAMN CLASSES, THEN WE'LL HIT THE STORE! WHOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh* Well, that's it for now! I was actually surprised that I had finished this chapter in only one day! It was quite the shocker!<strong>

**As for the next chapter, it might be an omake or I might go on to the rest of the story. I'm not sure yet, but I do know that if it's an omake chapter that's coming next, then it will most definitely be the last one for a while in this story!**

***sigh* You just gotta love RyuuRyuu-pyon...Gay people are just too awesome for me to even handle...*sigh***

**~BAI~BAI 4 NOW MINA-SAN!~**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Meeting**

_Once upon a time, in a far away land called Fiore, lived a pretty young maiden._

_She went by the name: Layna Heartfilia Dragneel_

_This young maiden was loved by many, and she loved many in the same way._

_But, the people she loved the most, were, of course, her precious family._

_She loved their smiles, their laughter, their happiness, their caring traits, the goofy actions, that smell of beer, the throwing of objects everywhere, the loud yelling and playing around, the blazing hearts that cared for all nakama just the same..._

_She loved it all._

_So, why?_

_Why, is this fair young maiden, who is so happy and pleased with her wonderful life full of amazing people, so sad?_

* * *

><p>The door to the guild creaked open and a shy head popped in "A-Ano! W-Where is this place? Where am I? I'm sorry..." A girl asked as she looked around in pure fear<p>

Mira-san walked up to the door and she pushed it open more, so that she could see the girl entirely.

She looked about my age, seventeen. She had orange hair that fell to her shoulders, and curled various times at the tips. Her eyes were a warm and welcoming shade of blue, but they were filled to the brim with shyness and fear. Her cheeks were graced with a soft pink color as she looked around in, now, pure confusion as Mira-san opened the door wider. She wore a black long-sleeved jacket, that stopped just below her chest area, and she had on a orange shirt to match her hair. A pair of dark denim shorts and orange flip-flops were placed on the other parts of her body.

She shuffled her feet a bit, as she came into view from behind the door and she took a small step back, "A-Ano...Where am I? I seem to have gotten lost..." She asked Mira-san, then she looked down at her feet and rubbed her hands together in embarrassment and said "I-I'm sorry!"

Mira-san sweat dropped "Sweetie...Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong..."

The girl quickly hid behind the door and gripped onto it tightly as only a few strands of her hair was seen by everyone, and she exclaimed "I-I-I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry!"

We all sweat dropped at her, "_She's the spitting image of Aries..." _We all thought together

Mira-san peeked around the door and smiled at the girl, "Are you lost? Or new to this town?" She asked her in a sweet and gentle voice

The girl peeked her head out from behind the door and nodded slowly, "H-Hai! I'm staying here for a two weeks, so I decided to look around, but somehow...I got lost and ended up here...I'm sorry..." She mumbled quietly to Mira-san as she, then, looked down at her feet and shuffled them again

Me and Lessie-chan hopped out of our seats and yelled to her "Yahho! If you're lost or something, and you got nowhere else to stay, then we'll be glad to take ya in!" I yelled to her as I hopped up in my seat and waved to her with a big grin

"Saa! Saa! Come on in! Take a seat! Just sit on down and do nothing! That's what all of us do everyday, so it wouldn't be that big of a deal if one more person joined in on the boredom! Come on!" Lessie-chan yelled to her as she ran up to her, grabbed her by the hands, and pulled her in.

As she was pulled in, the girl looked around at her surroundings and she whispered in fear to herself "S-So many men in here...It's scary..."

Then, Lessie-chan dragged her right in front of our table and she stopped her there with a smile, "See? Look at all of these idiots! Their stupidity might rub off on you, but you'll fit in JUUUUUUST perfectly!" She exclaimed as she waved her hand around the table, causing half of everyone's veins to pop

The girl stared at everyone as they stared back, and she quickly reached out and grabbed my shirt sleeve and looked down in fear.

"Huh? What's wrong, miss orange?" I asked her, and everyone sweat dropped at my name for her

She jumped in surprise at the sound of my voice, then she quickly hid behind me, away from all the staring faces, and whispered to me "T-T-There...T-There are men everywhere...It's scary...S-Scary..."

I glanced back at her, "Hmm...So you're afraid of men? I've never seen someone like that before..." I mumbled to her in thought

Then, a wide smirk appeared across my face, "He~y! Why don't you take a seat beside my good ol' weirdo, Me-kun?" I asked her as I quickly pulled her from behind me

She looked up in surprise, but before she could refuse, I had already plopped her down on the seat beside Me-kun.

She shook in fear as she sat next to him, then as she glanced at the person who was sitting across from her, Iggy, she shook more "S-S-Scary...They're scary...I'm scared..." She whimpered in pure fear as she looked down at the tabletop with a trembling body

"Layna...Maybe, you shouldn't have put her there...She looks scared to death..." Melanie said to me as she sweat dropped

I smirked "Well, of course she's scared! That's what happens when you have a fear of men! And you know, what else happens when you have a fear of men?" I asked her with a smirk

"What?" She asked me in confusion

I pointed over to the girl, and Melanie looked to see what I was talking about.

"Why the hell are you shaking like that? Are you like a little dog or something? What the hell is so scary? All you did was sit down, so what's so damn scary?" Me-kun asked her in an annoyed voice

He got more annoyed as she didn't answer him, so he reached out to poke her in the side and get her attention

The girl saw this, and she quickly hopped out of her seat and swung her fist up high in the air, and brought it down, incredibly, hard on Me-kun's chest

"NOOOOOOOOO! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T!" She yelled as she did so, then started hitting him even harder against his chest multiple times more

I laughed as I pointed to them again "That's what happens when someone is afraid of men! They like to go crazy and hit them! Hahahaha! Me-kun, you're so stupid! Hahaha!" I yelled in humor as I threw my head back and laughed, causing Melanie to sweat drop at me

"NOOOO! DON'T! TOUCH! ME! NOOOOOOO!" She yelled as she continued to hit him, causing him to get knocked down each time he got back up, and getting snickers from Iggy

As he calmed down his snickers, Iggy reached out to help Me-kun, but as she saw his hand coming in her direction, the girl jumped and she grabbed one of the trays on the table and started slapping him back and forth

"NO! NO! NO! NO! STAY AWAY! BETTER YET, DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! GET! AWAY! FROM! ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DIE!" She yelled as she slapped him, very hardly, back and forth on the face with the tray, striking his face in every direction with each slap

I laughed even harder as I saw this "Hahahaha! This is hilarious! Where was this girl when I needed her that time Blake stripped his clothes off in front of those children? Hahahahaha!" I said through laughs as I leaned over and clutched my gut

"DIE! DIE! DIE! PLEASE, DIE! PLEASE! DIE! PLEASE, DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" She yelled again as her slaps with tray got faster and harder upon Iggy's face, causing me to lean over the table and bust out laughing as I fell to my knees and gripped the sides of the table

"No matter how nice it may sound to you, don't say 'Please' when you're about to kill someone..." Lessie-chan said to her as she sweat dropped at the rapid swings she was setting off on Iggy's face

"I HATE MEN! ALL MEN SHOULD DIE! YOU'RE A MAN, TOO, SO YOU DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! YOU'RE SCARING ME, SO DIE! DIE!" She yelled out in pure fear as she continued to go even faster than before

"No...Instead of you being the one that's scared, I think that WE are more scared..." Papa said as he sweat dropped, and everyone nodded in agreement (minus me because I was laughing my ass off)

Melanie came up and grabbed the girl from behind and quickly pulled her away "H-Hey! Stop it! Nobody did anything to you, so just calm down! It's alright!" She yelled to her over the girl's scared yelling

As she was pulled from Iggy's face, she shivered in fear as she stared at Iggy's red and abused face.

"I-I thought I was going to...To...D-..." Iggy mumbled as he swayed, then his head dropped hardly to the table, before he could even finish his sentence, and his eyes turned into large X's as a white figure started to drift slowly from his body

"I-Igneel..." Papa mumbled as he watched him drop dead to the tabletop

"Hmph! He deserved it!" Deeney mumbled under her breath as she reached out and poked him in the cheek with a bored expression on her face

Then, Deeney glanced at Me-kun, who was slowly swaying forward towards the table as he clutched his chest in pure pain, and she said "And you deserved it, too! You don't just grab out for a girl, like some pervert! Fall down already, you damn metal head!" She yelled to him as she chopped her hand on his head and he was sent flying towards the tabletop, as his eyes also turned into X's and a white figure started to float out of his body

As I got up, I had a red and blushing face as I clasped a hand to my mouth and held in my laughter, then sat down beside Loke and laid my head on the table, in my arms, as I shook with more laughter and tried hard to keep in my laughter, getting a sweat drop from Loke

The girl fell to her knees, placed her hands on the floor, and looked down at the floor as she shook "S-Scary...So scary...And there's so many of them in here...I won't make it...I won't make it...I won't make it...I won't make it...I won't make it...Scary..." She mumbled to herself as she shook the slightest bit

Lessie-chan crouched down in front of the girl and poked her at the top of her head "He~y...What's your name?"

The girl looked up from her shaking and stared at Lessie-chan, and her eyes quickly went from scared to shy, "N-Name? I'm, Nana...M-My name is Nana...I-I'm sorry..."

"Uh...I don't know what you're sorry for, but...It's nice to meet ya, Nana-chan!" Lessie-chan exclaimed to her as she poked the top of her head again with a smile

"H-Huh? Nana-chan?" She asked her in surprise as she blushed slightly, and Lessie-chan nodded

Then, I, who had just gotten done with laughing although my face was still a bit red, pulled my head up and looked down at Nana-chan "H-Hey...Sorry about that whole thing just now...Y-Yo-Pfffft!" I said to her as I tried to hold in the laughter that I thought I had gotten rid of, but couldn't keep it in anymore so I laid my head back on the table and started shaking with laughter again, and Loke sweat dropped at me as he patted my head

Mellanie sweat dropped at me, then she looked down at Nana-chan and said with a grin "Well, now that that's settled! How about the three of us take you out for some cake?" She said to her with a grin, but you could see the hungry glint sparkle in her eyes

"C-Cake? Why something like that all of a sudden?" Nana-chan asked her in a confused voice

"Don't ask...Melanie just really wants her cake, so don't ask, and just go along with it...Don't ask..." Lessie-chan said to her as she shook her head

Nana-chan sweat dropped and tilted her slightly "H-Hai...I got it..."

Then, Melanie nodded again and she quickly grabbed me, who was still laughing my ass off, and Nana-chan, who was VERY surprised at the sudden movement, by the arms and ran out of the guild, with Lessie-chan running after us

"W-Wait, Melanie! Why are you running so fast? The sweets shop isn't even that far from here, so slow down!" Lessie-chan yelled to her as she quickly ran after us and slammed the door shut afterwards

* * *

><p><em>Some long time after they got back from the cake shop~<em>

"W-Wow...I've never seen someone eat so many cakes at once...It was a bit scary to watch..." Nana-chan mumbled to us as she sweat dropped at the happy Melanie who was rubbing her stomach in a satisfactory way

We were walking down the street, to get back to the guild.

"Y-Yea...You get used to it after awhile..." Lessie-chan said to her as she also sweat dropped

"Used to it? No...I don't think that such a sentence is possible when it comes to Melanie...I mean, she ate eighty-nine different slices of cake..." I said to them as I shook my head at Melanie

Then, Melanie stopped in the middle of the street and she looked at me "Layna...Go back to the sweets shop and get me some more cake...I'm still hungry..."

"_STILL hungry? Seriously?" _The three of us thought as we sweat dropped at her

"Layna, hurry up, or I'll get HUNGRIER. You won't like me when I'm like that." She said to me with a glare touched in

I flinched, and then did a u-turn and quickly ran in the direction of the sweets shop.

"Lay-chan! We'll go on ahead to the guild! Make sure you come back quickly so Melanie doesn't kill you! Oh...AND GOOD LUCK!" Lessie-chan yelled after me with a thumbs up, and I sweat dropped at her, and waved to them as I continued to run off

* * *

><p>I pushed the door to the sweets shop open, "*sigh* In the end...I didn't know what would happen if Melanie wanted just ONE slice of cake or an ENTIRE cake...So, I got the whole one..." I mumbled to myself as I walked out, carrying a box with an iced cake in one hand as I walked down the street<p>

"Melanie had better get me some fire whiskey after this! I wasted all of my precious time for her, so she had better!" I exclaimed to the sky as I clenched my fist near my chest

I was about to sigh again, but then I heard someone calling my name "Layna. Are you Layna?" I heard a monotone and mysterious voice ask me

I glanced behind me and saw a pretty girl, about my age, with long and wavy jet-black hair that fell very far down her body, and dark colored eyes.

"Uh...Yea, that's me...Do I know you or something?" I asked her in a confused voice

She smiled "You do not remember me, do you, Layna? It's me. Mako, but you would always call me Mako-chi?"

I tilted my head in confusion "Mako?...Mako-chi...I think I heard that name before somewhere...Mako-chi...Mak-" I mumbled to myself then I stopped and looked at her with wide eyes

She smiled again "So you remembered me, Layna. How have you been doing for the past couple of years?" She asked me with a mysterious smile as she walked up to me

"Mako-chi! I haven't seen you in so long! What are you doing in Magnolia? Are RyuuRyuu-pyon and A-chan with you?" I asked her as I smiled widely and accepted the hug that she gave me

"Ryuu-chan and A-chan, they are here with me. I needed some other things from the store, before I went back home, so I asked them to get it for me." She said to me

"Knowing A-chan, he's probably whining about how he doesn't feel comfortable around RyuuRyuu-pyon..." I said to her as I sweat dropped and she nodded in agreement

Then, she asked me "But, Layna, what are you doing here? Didn't you live somewhere else?" She asked me in a confused voice

"Oh, that's because we moved not that long ago...Right now, I'm staying with Mama and Papa, but I sometimes go over to a house that I have...Oh, yea! And I'm apart of this mage guild called Fairy Tail! It's really fun there!" I said to her with a wide grin that exposed my canine teeth

"Fairy Tail? You mean that guild full of yankees that always go around, destroying stuff? That Fairy Tail?" She asked me in curiosity

I sweat dropped and nodded "Y-Yea...That's the one...It seems as though we're quite the famous people out in the world...But, I can't exactly say that that's a good thing since we're only known for destroying stuff...*sweat drop*..."

She chuckled lightly "Yes, that guild is quite noticeable, even in far away countries. Just yesterday, when I was looking around I could see the Magic Council running around and trying to figure out which person from your guild caused the brand-new damage to town. It was quite funny."

I sweat dropped again, and glanced over to my side as I whispered nervously "L-Lessie-chan...So the Magic Council WAS looking for you yesterday...I thought it was suspicious the way you were just 'walking' around like that...That explains so much..." I mumbled to myself as I sweat dropped and glanced to the side, then turned back to her

She looked up high at the shining sky "Hmm...Otou-sama is looking for me..." She mumbled to herself as she did so, then she looked back down at me and smiled "It seems as though I will have to return home soon. Since A-chan and Ryuu-chan did not get to see you today, Layna, do you think that, maybe, you will like to meet up sometime soon? I am sure that they will be glad to see you again, I know I was."

I smiled and nodded at her "Yea! It'll be fun to meet up with everyone again! When do you guys have any free time?"

"Hmm...I am quite busy for the next couple of days, so are Ryuu-chan and A-chan, but...If you would like to meet up next week, then that will be fine. Also, the three of us like to sit around in The Cafe, during free time, so we will most likely be there if you would ever like to meet us. So just remember that, okay?"

I nodded, and as she smiled and walked off, I looked after her "*sigh* Haven't seen Mako-chi in so long! I wonder when I'll get to see A-chan and RyuuRyuu-pyon? *sigh*" I said to myself as I just kept sighing

Then, I jumped in surprise "C-Crap! I forgot! Melanie was getting really hungry, so I better hurry up and give her this cake!" I exclaimed as I jumped, then started running full speed down the street to the guild

* * *

><p>I was panting a bit as I opened the door.<p>

I stepped in and saw that some people were playing around and fighting, some were drinking, but most were crowded around Nana-chan at her table and were asking her questions like crazy.

One of the questions floated to my ear "Hey, hey! You got a boyfriend? They might seem stupid at first, but there are some pretty good-looking guys in this guild! You should snatch one up! Bwahaha!"

I sweat dropped as I realized who the owner of the voice was "C-Cana-sama...You're way too drunk..."

Then, I walked over to where Melanie was "Mel~a~nie! I got your cake! You may thank me as much as you like!" I said to her as I walked up behind her

She didn't turn around, but continued her conversation with everyone else as they questioned and laughed with Nana-chan

I tilted my head in confusion "Huh? Usually, at the word 'cake'...Melanie would be sent flying into cloud nine..." I mumbled in confusion, "Maybe she didn't hear me loud enough?"

I reached out and tapped her on the shoulder "Oi! Mel~a~nie! Did you hear me? I said I got your cake! It's a whole one, too!" I said to her as I tapped her, then leaned forward and peered at her laughing face a bit

She turned and looked at me in surprise and so did many others as they just noticed me standing there "Oh? Layna, when did you get here? I didn't see you...I didn't even hear the doors open..."

I sweat dropped and stood beside her as I did so, "What the hell are you talking about? I was trying to get your attention the whole time..."

"Oh, you were? Sorry...Now, what did you need?" She asked me as she nodded in apology

I held up the box of cake in front of her face and waved it around, "I got your cake, you know, the one you asked me to get an hour ago? Here." I said to her as I handed it over to her

She looked at the box of cake with a bored expression, "Huh? Uh...Yea, sure...The cake...I don't really want it right now, so can you just put it in the fridge for me?" She said to me as she turned away from me and waved me off

I looked at her in surprise, "Eh? You sure? It's a whole cake, ya know...And you don't want it?" I asked her in complete surprise

But, she wasn't listening to me. She had already gotten back into her conversation with everyone else, who had also ignored me, and Nana-chan and didn't even try to regard the fact that I had cake for her.

I shrugged slightly, then turned around and walked towards the bar, pushed open the swinging door, and stepped into the kitchen

"But...That was still kind of weird...I've NEVER seen Melanie refuse cake...I wonder why she did something so weird?" I mumbled to myself in confusion as I shrugged and placed the cake, gently, into the fridge, then walked to step out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>At that time, the young maiden didn't think of the possibility that her precious family might ignore her.<em>

_She didn't think of the fact that they might not want to be around her as much._

_She didn't think of the fact that this little situation was the start of many more._

_She didn't think that her precious family, the one she loved with all her heart for they were all she had, would throw her away like she was just something worthless._

* * *

><p><strong>SUUUUUUPER SHOOOORT CHAPTER!<strong>

**This was a Shorty McShort Shorts type of chapter, mina-san! And a quick heads up! For the next four or five chapters, sadly, they will most likely be short, too! I'm so sorry if you don't like this! It's just that...**

**WE HAVE TESTS.**

**Tests...Tests...The biggest tests of the year are coming up pretty soon...and...I've been made to study almost every single day, and have very little time with my laptop (Ah! My sweet laptop! I'll always remember you! *sob* I always will! *weep*)**

**So anyways, I'm sorry if this isn't how you wanted it, but I'm doing the best I can! :D Please go easy on meh!**

**But, on the bright side! Since the chapters are so short, I might be able to upload them faster! **

**SO for the next, at least, five chappies, I will have Shorty McShort Shorts! LOOK FORWARD TO IT, *rolls tongue* BAAAAABIES! ;D (Lol)**

**BAI~BAI 4 NOW, MINA-SAN!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: A Promise**

**Flashback**

**After I put away the cake and stepped out of the kitchen, things started to get really strange for me, and I didn't understand what was happening, until long after.**

**I sat down at the bar and looked over at Jii-chan, who was a bit farther away at the other end of the bar and sitting on it peacefully as he watched his laughing and talking children with Nana-chan, "Jii~cha~n! How come you always sit on the bartop like that?" I asked him with a smile on my face**

**He looked over at me, with his usual set of closed eyes, "Hmm? Why I always sit here? Well...So I can get a better view of all of my children, of course!"**

**I raised an eyebrow at him, "Eeeeh? Is that so? Jii-chan, you sure that it's not because you just want to stare at the women? Isn't THAT your true objective?" I asked him with a suspicious raise to my eyebrow**

**He blushed, then quickly turned away "W-What? I don't know what you're talking about!"**

**I laughed, "Haha! Jii-chan, you're so perverted!" I said to him, then I spun around on the seat, so that I was now facing the rest of the guild**

**"A~Ah! So bored! So bored! And that thing with getting Nana-chan to hit people, really isn't that much fun anymore...A~Ah! I gots me nothing to do!" I mumbled to myself as I sighed in boredom**

**Then, I leaned my head back on the bartop, closed my eyes and said as I reached my arms up in boredom, "Maybe, I should've asked Mako-chi if I could meet A-chan and RyuuRyuu-pyon today! I'm just too bored! Mako-chi...RyuuRyuu-pyon...I miss you guys like crazy!...Not so much A-chan, though...*giggle*" I whispered under my breath as I did so with a smile and a giggle**

**"Layna, what are you doing? Who are 'Mako-chi', 'RyuuRyuu-pyon', and 'A-chan'?" I heard someone ask me**

**I opened my eyes, and sat up straight, and I saw Melanie staring at me, "Ah...Hey, Melanie...It's nothing, so you don't need to worry about it." I said to her with a lazy smile, then I pointed and glanced behind me towards the kitchen, "But...Uh...Did you need something? 'Cause if you did, then I can just go and get Mira-san to com-"**

**She cut me off, and said "No. I don't need Mira. But, Layna, where is my cake? I thought I told you to go get it, earlier? Why do you not have it?" She asked me in a stern voice**

**I sweat dropped at her "Melanie, what the hell are you talking about? Didn't we just go over this, like, 15 minutes ago?" I asked her**

**She grew impatient, "Layna! I don't know what you are talking about, but you had better get my cake! I have been waiting for almost an hour and a half!" She said to me in a very impatient voice**

**I looked at her like she crazy, "Melanie, what is wrong with you? First of all, I already got your god damn cake, and I already handed it off to you. When I did, you refused it like it was some kind of nasty animal, and told me to put it in the fridge. So I did just that." I said to her with a funny look**

**She sighed, "Layna, I have no idea what you're talking about! Would you just stop making up all of this nonsense and get your butt up and out the door, already? Don't be so lazy and hurry up!" She yelled to me in annoyance as she pointed to the door**

**At her loud voice, EVERYONE in the guild turned to see what was happening with the two of us.**

**I raised an eyebrow at her, "I'm sorry, but did you just call me 'lazy'? Because, if I remember correctly, I was the one who had to walk HALFWAY across town, go into a SWEETS shop, spend MY precious money, buy a freaking WHOLE cake, then walk all the way BACK across town and come back in here to hear you say to ME, 'I don't want this cake, so go put it in the fridge!' Because, if you ARE directing those words to me, then you must be completely mistaken! And you can go get that cake, your damn self!" I yelled back to her with the same level of annoyance in my voice**

**Her veins popped in annoyance, "And like I said! I don't know what you're talking about! So just get up, go and get it!" She yelled to me in an even louder voice, out of pure annoyance**

**I threw my hands up, "Okay! Let me just say this! There is something wrong with you, Melanie! I JUST told you! I ALREADY went to the store and bought your stupid cake! And YOU told me to put it in the FRIDGE, so you can go and GET IT!" I said to her as my patient got shorter **

**Her patient, like mine's, was getting very short as we both got extremely annoyed with the other.**

**"You know...This is getting VERY aggrevating. Layna. What the hell are YOU talking about? You never came up to me about it, so why are you saying something so stupid? Why can't you just your lazy ass up and go do it?" She yelled to me in an extremely angry voice**

**I got up out of my seat and glared at her "And you're still calling me lazy? Look at you! Why don't you just go get it yourself? And by the way, it's in the FRIDGE!" I yelled to her as I got extremely angry and pointed behind me to the kitchen**

**"Because I told YOU to get it. And you ARE being lazy, so now that you're up, GO GET IT." She yelled back to me as she flared with anger**

**I got just as angry as she was, "What the hell is wrong with you? I've told you COUNTLESS times, I ALREADY GOT THE FUCKING CAKE!" I yelled to her in pure anger as I balled my fists**

**"BOTH OF YOU! BE QUIET!" Jii-chan boomed over to us in a loud voice, causing everyone in the guild to flinch at the sudden loudness.**

**He looked over at us, and he said Melanie in a suspicious voice, "Melanie...Do you not remember Layna coming up to you a few minutes ago?"**

**Melanie looked over at him and said "Master, Layna never came up to me! If she did, I would have noticed the minute she arrived, so what is she talking about?" He asked her in a confused voice as she calmed down completely**

**Then, Lessie-chan piped up, "Actually...Lay-chan, You never did come over here. And you never brought her the cake, either." She said as she shrugged her shoulders and everyone nodded in agreement with her words**

**"Jii-chan! I KNOW you JUST saw me walk up to ALL of them and hand that cake to her!" I yelled to him in my defense**

**Jii-chan looked over at everybody and he said, "Yes...I DID see Layna go up to ALL of you, just now. And she had your cake with her, Melanie. I think you all seemed to have forgotten this, even though she just went over there a few minutes ago." He said to them as he raised a suspicious eyebrow at them all**

**I threw my hands up, "THANK you! That's what I've been TRYING to tell you the whole time! Geez! You god damn idiots, just don't know when to stop the stupidity!" I yelled to them as I did so**

**Then, a voice piped up again "A-Actually! Layna-chan did come over here a few minutes ago! She came to give Melanie-chan her cake, but Melanie-chan told her to put it in the fridge...I-I'm sorry..." Nana-chan said to them, then quickly held her head down **

**"H-Huh? But...I don't remember that...Layna, did you really come up to me a few minutes ago?" Melanie asked me in a confused voice**

**I nodded, "YES! I did! I mean, seriously, what is wrong with all of you? You all looked at me and everything, but now you're acting like you didn't even remember that I was standing there! So annoying!" I yelled to them all**

**Then, I stomped out of the guild, slamming the door behind me and walked home with pure annoyance spread across my face.**

**Jii-chan stared after me as I did so and he mumbled quietly to himself as he rubbed his chin, "Hmm...This does not look good...It seems as though something quite terrible might happen if they keep this up...I should keep a watch over them, for now, and then if I see this going too far, then I'll put a stop to it."**

* * *

><p><em>1 week afterwards~<em>

"Okay. That's just wrong." I mumbled to myself

I was standing behind the bar, leaning an arm forward on it and holding my head in it as I did so. I was staring around at the guild before me.

Everyone was laughing, smiling, talking, everything like that.

But, it was without me.

Not ONE person had talked to me at ALL during the past week.

I was getting VERY lonely and sometimes, I would almost break into tears as I saw everyone having fun together without me.

And I was a bit jealous of Nana-chan, because she was just a stranger to us, yet, she got to enjoy all the fun like she was part of the family.

"*sigh*...Bakas...All of 'em...Leaving someone, as awesome as ME, out of everything...Bakas..." I whispered to myself in a melancholy voice, as I peered at them with very sad eyes

"Bakas..." I whispered again, then I heard a sweet voice chirp up, "Oya! Layna-chan, when did you get here? Do you need something?" Mira-san asked me with a smile as she stepped out of the kitchen, with a few plates, trays, and glasses in her hands.

I glanced back at her and smiled the best I could, "No...I just got here, Mira-san. But, I don't really need anything, just looking around...That's all." I said to her as I gave her a crooked smile

She started placing the items on the shelf behind the bar as she talked to me, "Oh, well, then if you're going to be staying there any longer, make sure it's not too long, okay? I just got done cleaning out the kitchen, so some of the cleaning fumes might spread out into the bar, and I don't want you to sick!"

I nodded, then turned back around to the guild, "Okay, Mira-san...Okay."

She turned around as she finished up, then brushed her hands off, lightly, on the front of her dress, then she went to step out of the bar, "I'll be going, Layna-chan! Don't stay there too long!" She yelled after me as she walked away from the bar, humming along the way to Uncle Freed and Hannabeth

My crooked smile, immediately, disappeared as she walked away, and I let my arm fall flatly on the table, and let my head droop down a bit, "Mira-san...I was here for the past four hours...You even looked over at me, at least, thirty times..." I mumbled to myself as I felt tears hit the bottoms of my eyes

I quickly shook my head, and pulled my hand up to wipe away the on-coming tears, "No! I can't cry! There's no reason to cry! It's all just a misunderstanding! They'll still talk to me like before, they're still the same! Yep!...A misunderstanding..."

I sighed again, then I walked from behind the bar and was about to wander off somewhere, when I saw Lessie-chan come up to me

I glanced over at her as I closed the swinging door to the bar, "Hey, Lessie-chan. You need something?"

She looked up at me, "Hey...Lay-chan...Do you think...That, maybe, Nana-chan could go on a mission with us in your place?"

My eyes widened slighty, at the surprise of her question, "H-Huh? You guys are going on a mission...Without me?" I asked her

She nodded slowly, as though she wasn't sure of how to say it to me, then she said, "Yea! You see, Master says that we're only allowed to have teams with member numbers up to, at least, ten...So...Since, you haven't really been wanting to go on missions with us lately, we were wondering if, maybe, Nana-chan could come with us?" She asked me with a slight smile

I looked down at my feet, "U-Uh...Yea...Sure, it's okay, with me...Go on ahead..." I whispered to her as I felt my voice tremble a bit

She smiled widely, "Really? Thanks, Lay-chan! I gotta go tell everyone else! Yay!" She exclaimed as she, then, ran off, with a happy smile on her face

I smiled a crooked smile, as I felt my voice get stuck again, "What the hell is up with that? 'You haven't really been wanting to go on missions with us lately'...I never went on any missions with you guys, because you never asked me..."

Then, I walked towards the door, "Guess I'll just go outside, now..." I mumbled to myself, but then as I opened the door I smiled sadly, "Heh...But, it's not like anyone cares, now do they?"

I stepped out of the door and quietly closed it shut, so no one would hear it, although it's not like they would have in the first place.

* * *

><p>I stepped out of the store, a box of Pocky in my hand, as I pulled a piece out and bit lightly on it.<p>

"*munch* They're so mean..." I mumbled to myself as I bit on the red covered Pocky stick that had a slight caramel glazing at the tip of the redness

My sadness immediately disappeared as I bit on the pocky, and sparkles appeared around my face, "Yu~m! I LOVE Dragon Volcano Pepper flavor! AND it has caramel on the tips! So delicious!" I mumbled as I chomped on the Pocky like a little puppy licking it's food to savor the flavor

I looked up in thought as I ate and walked through the streets, "Since Onee-chan said that she wanted to visit her husband for awhile, that means she won't be around for a few days, at least, that's what I think...Kya~ This Pocky is too delicious! I should have bought two packs!" I mumbled to myself

I chomped on the start of my 3rd piece of Pocky, when I smelled someone familiar.

I quickly looked down "Loke?" I mumbled as I looked around my surroundings

Then, I saw him. He was walking along the street with Nana-chan. They were laughing and talking along the way and they looked pretty happy together, but every once and awhile I could see Nana-chan flinch the tiniest bit if Loke got too close to her.

I frowned, "I thought Nana-chan didn't like men..." I mumbled as a weird feeling bubbled in my stomach, "Even if it did get better a bit, why does she have to walk with Loke?..."

I watched them as they continued to have their happy old time together.

As they passed by me, my eyes widened in sadness as I saw that Loke didn't even take notice of me, not at all.

I looked down and chewed slowly and sadly on the Pocky as I heard the two's laughter behind me, "Hehe! Loke-kun, you're so weird! That doesn't even make any sense!" and, "What? I'm not weird! It DOES make sense! See, ya see, it's how you look at it! It's actually pretty smart if you think about it! I said something smart! Hmph!" then there was more laughter after those sentences

"You haven't laughed with me, like that, for a long time, Loke..." I whispered to myself, as I took my steps down the street and continued to look down, never facing forward, in fear that if I did, the pain in my stomach would twist up my body and cause wetness in my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night~<em>

I placed on my pajamas, then I grabbed my box of Pocky (which I found in a cabinet in the kitchen. LUCKY!)

I was about to sit down on the couch, when I heard a poof, and before I could turn around to see Loke, I felt his strong arms grab me and pull me backwards, so that I was now sitting in his lap and clutching, slightly, onto his shirt as he peered down at me.

I blushed and looked down at my bare feet and mumbled, "Don't just appear like that and pull me in...It's embarrassing..."

He stared down at me, then he pulled my body even closer to his, so that my face was only a few inches from his

As my breath hit his face, slowly and surely, I blushed more, and was about to remove my hands from his shirt and get up, "U-Uh...I was about to go to sleep, s-so..."

But, he pulled me in again, so that my chest was pushed against his, my forehead against his, and my arms around his neck.

"W-What're you doing?" I asked him as I looked down, at his chest, in embarrassment

He smiled, then leaned his face forward even more and kissed me. I blushed as he shoved his tongue into my mouth and wouldn't let go of me at all.

After multiple minutes, I had already closed my eyes and was kissing him back, but as he slowly pulled away, I held a few fingers to my mouth and looked down in embarrassment.

He smirked at me, "You love it when I kiss you like that. Admit it." He said to me with a proud smirk to his face

I blushed more, "N-No, I don't! It's just that you wouldn't let go of me, so I naturally got into it!" I yelled to him in pure embarrassment as I moved the fingers from my mouth

He smirked again, then he reached up and brushed his fingers against my lips very gently, "Then, why were you holding your lips, just now? You OBVIOUSLY liked it when I kissed you if you went to all of the trouble to do something like that!" Then, he leaned in again as his finger stayed still on my bottom lip, "Does that mean that you want me another kiss? I can kiss you even better than that, ya know."

I blushed, then grabbed his hand and pulled it down and away from my mouth, "S-Stop it! Nobody said anything like that, so quit doing such embarrassing stuff!"

He stared at me, then he looked down at his hand, which I moved down and away from my lips. He laughed as he saw where his hand was, "See? You DID want me to kiss you again! You even put my hand so close to your chest!"

I looked down at where his hand was, and blushed as I saw it not even a centimeter away from grabbing my chest, "N-No! Stop it, you pervert! Don't grab me there!" I yelled to him as I jumped back and away from him

I forgot that I was sitting in his lap, and that my back was facing thin air, so when I did this, I fell backwards.

Loke quickly hopped to his feet and grabbed me as fast as possible, "What are you even talking about? You put my hand there!" He said to me as he did so

"Loke! We're going to fall!" I yelled to him as I looked and saw that he had just barely caught me and his hand was only slightly wrapped under my back, and he was leaning over me trying to keep me steady, while trying to stay upright himself.

But, since it was us we're talking about, we OBVIOUSLY ended up in another position that was a bit weird.

Loke fell forward, knocking me down with him, and he quickly wrapped me in his arms so I wouldn't get hit when we fell.

*thud* "Ow! Loke! Clumsy! So, clumsy!" I said to him as we hit the ground with a loud thud, and I playfully hit him on the back of his head

He stared down at me to make sure I was okay, then he slowly let go of body. He placed his hands on either side of my body, and hovered up above me as he stared down at me.

"W-What? Why are you always doing that? Don't stare...It's embarrassing..." I mumbled to him as I blushed slightly

He continued to stare at me, then he shifted one of his hands over to my chest and squeezed it tightly.

"~Kyaaa!~ P-P-Pervert! Stop!" I said up to him as I blushed and reached up to remove his hands, but he was quicker than me

He squeezed it again, causing me to squeal once more and blush in embarrassment, then he said as he stared intently at my chest, "Layna...Your bra...Did it come off?" He asked me

I looked at him in confusion, then I placed a hand to my chest and blushed as I felt that my bra was just barely on my chest, "L-Loke! You took my bra off! You pervert!" I yelled up to him

"No, I didn't! I just noticed it myself, that's why I was asking!" He said back to me as he shook his head

I blushed again, then placed a hand across my chest, "Well, then get off of me!"

"Why? I like this position." He said to me with a confused look to my words

"J-Just do it! I need to fix my shirt, and I can't do it with you on top of me like that! M-Move!" I yelled to him again

He shrugged, then he turned over so that he was now sitting up straight and right beside me as he stared down at me.

I, also, sat up straight, and I glanced over at Loke and shifted uncomfortably.

He saw this and asked me in confusion, "Layna, I thought you said that you needed to fix your bra? Hurry up."

I blushed uncomfortably and held my chest with an arm, "I can't do that if you're just watching me the whole time..."

"What's the big deal? I see your bra a lot. I unhook it a lot, too. Then, I can see, a lot, your REALLY big bre-" He said to me in thought, and I punched him playfully in the chest to get him to stop

"Just turn around, you stupid playboy!" I said to him as I did so

He stared at me, "No. I'm going to watch." He said to me with serious eyes as he then gazed down at my chest with eager eyes, "Yea. I'm going to watch."

I blushed again, then as I saw that there was no way to get him to turn back away, I slowly pulled up my shirt.

As I did so, my unhooked bra fell to the floor beside me, and my bare, upper, body was revealed.

Loke looked my body up and down, then he stopped at my chest and stared intensely at it, causing me to blush and shift again.

He blushed as I moved and mumbled in pure wonder and joy, "B-Boing...It went boing..."

I blushed at his words, then quickly reached out for my bra to put it back on.

He saw this and quickly reached down for it and snatched it away before I could get it.

"No. You can't have it back." He said to me in a simple voice as he held it behind his back

"G-Give it back! Pervert! I need that!" I yelled to him as I scooted over, leaned over his lap and reached behind his back for my bra

As I struggled to get the bra, which he kept moving away from me each time, he stared, intently, down at my chest as it dangled and shook above his lap

I glanced up at him and blushed as I noticed his stares pointed at my chest. I quickly stopped reaching behind his back and clamped an arm across my dangling chest, "D-Don't stare! S-Stop it!"

He said nothing, but continued to stare at my chest and blush slightly, then he said to me with a happy smile, "Layna...I can put your bra back on for you."

I blushed more, then I sat up straight and said to him, "W-Why do you need to do that? I don't want you to!"

He glanced to his side and pouted sadly, "You don't want me to? Oh...So, that means that you don't love me anymore, do you?...That's mean..." He said to me as he did so

My eyes widened and I jumped on him, "I didn't say that! I still love you, Loke! I really love you! Really!" I yelled to him as I jumped on him, clutched his shirt tightly and stared at him

He shifted in surprise as I jumped on him, then he said with a grin, "I was just joking...But, I guess it only makes sense for you to love me so much! I'm awesome!"

I blushed, then slowly removed myself from him, and looked down at the floor in embarrassment, "Don't brag about yourself, stupid..."

Then, in more embarrassment, I scooted around on my feet, so that I, now, had my back turned to Loke, "Just go ahead and put it on, you pervert!" I said to him as I stared at my legs in embarrassment

He smiled, then scooted up to me some more, and then he pulled the bra and wrapped it over my chest as I held my hair out of the way.

"Wait just a minute...I thought you said that you didn't know how to put on my bras for me?" I asked him as I looked down at my chest as he placed it over it

He grinned, "I don't! But, after seeing you put it on so many times, I figured it out!"

"...'After seeing me put it on so many times'...So you watch me while I do stuff like that? Don't do that! It's embarrassing!" I yelled to him as I blushed at what he said

"Well, of course I'd watch! And that's because, the only time I see you putting one on, is right after you wake up in bed, with no clothes on, and you had no clothes on because we wer-" He said to me as he grinned more

"Stop! Stop! I don't need to hear that! I know what you're talking about, so don't give me full details!" I said to him as I glanced behind me at him, and blushed again

He grinned again, then went back to my bra, and I looked down at my toes and wriggled them, "Loke...Will you stay home with me tomorrow? Okay?

"Huh? Why? Are you sick?" He asked me as he glanced over at me with a worried face

"No...But, I wanna stay home with you, tomorrow...So, you will, right? Promise?" I said to him as I blushed softly, _"I want to stay home with you, because I miss you. You haven't been around me, for almost a week and a half...I just miss you, you playboy."_

He finished, then leaned his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my bare waist, "Su~re! But, you have to let me hold you all night long! Okay?" He said in a happy voice

"F-Fine...But, let me put my shirt on, first..." I said to him as I blushed slightly at his actions and then was about to release myself from his grip to get my shirt

He quickly tightened his grip and pulled me closely into his body, then he fell down to the ground, so that we were both lying our sides, and he was holding me in a tight and warm hug on the floor.

I unconsciously wrapped my bare feet into his legs, and wriggled them in slight embarrassment. Then, I shifted in his arms so that we were in the same position, except I was now facing Loke's face as he smiled at me.

"Now! You can just go to sleep on me, like this!" He said to me as he smiled widely

I blushed, then laid my head onto his chest, and held onto his shirt as I smiled a bit, "Okay...Just keep holding onto me, alright?" I said to him as I blushed into his chest

He smiled, then pulled me even closer and held me tightly, so I wouldn't fall out, and he said, "Yep! I won't let go! Now, go to sleep my Ojou-sama!"

I blushed at what he called me, then I closed my eyes and felt myself drift on into a deep sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>A~An! Another Shorty McShort Shorts chapter, done!<strong>

**Just so ya know, my mina-san! This little story is only meant to be about 3-5 chapters long! Don't expect much!**

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE POCKY! (Although...I've only eaten one time before, and even then, it was quite the fleeting moment...)**

**BAI~BAI 4 NOW, MINA-SAN!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: My Wish...I Wanted An Ouji-sama...**

"Afu...Mgmmm..."

"Layna..."

"Mmmgmm..."

"Layna."

"Mmmmm...Afu..."

*poke* "Layna. Wake up."

My eyes flickered open and I stared sleepily at Loke. "W-What? Waddayawant?"

He smiled and said, "I've realized this before, but...Did you know that when you're sleeping, little huffs of fire will come out your mouth each time you breath out? You kept hitting my chest with it while you were sleeping, and it was warmer than usual."

I blushed sleepily, then I glanced down at my bra-only chest, and saw that my bra was about to come off again, "Loke...You took it off again, didn't you?" I asked him in a suspicious voice

He shook his head, "No! I didn't! You kept squeezing up against my chest while you were sleeping, and your bra got unhooked while you did it! I tried to fix it, but you kept moving away my hand each time..."

"I don't think that I would move your hand away, if you were trying to fix my bra...In fact, I would actually want you to fix it, because having it off is a bit perverted." I said to him as I sweat dropped

He, then, grinned and said to me, "But, the way you had moved my hand away...You're the perverted one..."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him

He grinned even more, "When I'd move my hand to fix your bra, you'd always grab my hand and push it straight into your chest! Then, you'd start to mumbled happily and call out my name! Your face was so cute! I was actually trying my best to not do anything while you were like that..."

I blushed, "L-Like hell, I would let you do something to me while I'm sleeping!"

He smiled, then he pulled me up, so that were sitting upright, my legs placed in his lap as I sat, kneeling, in his arms.

"Go take a shower. You were sweating, a bit, while you were sleeping. I don't want you to get sick or anything." He said to me as he tilted his head ever so slightly

I looked down at my bare upper body, and saw that the smallest beads of sweat were trickling down from my neck and sliding slowly, and curvily, down my round chest and into the bra.

I blushed slightly, then nodded, "Okay...But, you can't come in, this time." I said to him as I, then, got to my feet

He pouted at my words, then watched as I walked off and up the stairs.

I walked into the bathroom, walked up to the shower and turned it on.

"Hmm...I feel kind of cold, today...Maybe, I'll turn the heat up all the way?" I mumbled to myself as I turned the knob all the way to the warmest water temp.

I reached a hand out as the water poured out and steam came from all directions. I smiled, "Un! Burning hot water! Just how I wanted it! Ah~ Feels so nice on my body..."

Then, I placed my clothes off, and stepped into the shower

* * *

><p>I stepped out of the shower, wiped myself with a towel, then placed on a rose-pink, over sized, t-shirt that fell down to my knees, so I didn't bother with putting on anything else.<p>

I walked out and down the stairs, and saw Loke leaning in front of the counter and waiting for me.

I walked up to him, and he glanced at me, "Lay~na. I need to go to the guild, okay?" He said to me as he looked over at me

I looked at him in surprise, "H-Huh? You're going to the guild? Why?"

"Lucy wanted me to help Nana-chan buy more stuff, while she's gone on that mission, since she's leaving soon. So, I have to go and help. I need to leave soon, okay?" He said to me

"But, yesterday you said that you would stay home with me..." I said to him as I grabbed his hand and frowned at him

He looked at me in confusion, "What are you talking about? I don't think I ever said that..." He said as he tilted his head in thought and tried to remember

I looked down at his hand, which I was still holding, "You did say that...So, please stay home with me..." I said to him as I felt that weird feeling get in my stomach again

"But, I have to go and help Nana-chan, Layna. You'll have to just wait." He said to me as he let go of my hand and got up from the counter.

"But, you promised...You said you would stay home with me, Loke..." I whispered to myself as I saw his feet step away from me and towards the door, and the feeling in my stomach got tighter and twisted more

"I'll come back later, when I'm done helping Nana-chan. See you later, Layna." He said to me as he opened the door

"You can't come back later...You're supposed to be here with me...All day..." I mumbled unhappily and sadly

He stepped out he door and closed it shut.

I felt tears come to my eyes, as one wet, and slick, bead trickled down my cheek. Then, more came.

"Loke...You idiot...You're supposed to stay with me...You're not supposed to leave me..." I mumbled quietly to myself as I felt the tears come down and drop, swiftly and quickly, down onto my bare feet.

I started sniffling, very hardly, when I heard the door open again.

"Lay~na. I forgot to ask yo-" Loke said as he sighed and walked back in, but then stopped as he saw me crying

"Layna! Why are you crying?" He asked me in a worried voice as he ran up to me

As he held my head in his hands, so he could see my face, I continued to sniffle and tears continued to pour down at an incredible speed. "I...I...Uh...I think I accidentally bumped my foot on the counter...*Sniffle*" I lied to him as the tears continued to come down

He frowned, then wiped away my tears with his hand, "Don't cry...I don't like seeing you cry..."

I said nothing, but continued to cry. He frowned once again, then he scooped me up in his arms.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked him as I felt myself up high in his arms, and looked up at him with red and teary eyes

He walked up the stairs, he walked up to my room, walked in, and laid me, under the covers, on the bed.

"Go back to sleep." He said to me as he stared down at me

"Why? I don't want to..." I said to him as I sniffled a few times more

He reached down and wiped away the rest of my tears, then leaned down and pulled me into a hug, "Don't cry...Just go to sleep, and please don't cry...I feel horrible when I see you crying..." He whispered to me as he gripped me tightly in his arms

I blushed, and nodded slowly, "O-Okay...I'm sorry...I-I'll stop crying, Loke..." I said to him as I blushed, wiped my eyes, also, and blushed more as I felt him, slowly, release me and lay me gently back into the covers.

He said nothing to me, and as he walked back out, I watched him with droopy eyes, and soon after he closed the door, my eyes fell down, shut, and little huffs of fire started to pop out of my mouth in gentle gusts.

* * *

><p><strong>DreamFlashback**

_**When I was little...**_

_**I ALWAYS wanted a 'Prince' or shall I say...I ALWAYS wanted a charming Ouji-sama, just for me and me only. (*Giggle*)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A few months after I was born, I was already walking and talking. Mama found it cute, adorable, and quite amazing how I was able to walk and talk already, even though I had, probably, just turned one years old.**

**"Mama...Layna's bored...Tell her a story, okay?" Layna said to Lucy as she tugged on her pants and stared up at her with a thumb in her mouth**

**Lucy looked down at her and she smiled, "Story? Hmm...I don't know if I can remember any good stories, but I'll try to tell ya one! Up we go!" She said to her as she leaned down and swooped her up in her arms**

**Then, she sat down in a seat at the kitchen and plopped Layna's little body on the tabletop as she stared at her and held her little stomach in her big hands. "Hmm...Well, when I was little...MY Mama would tell me about Princes and Princesses in far, far, FAAAAR away countries!"**

**"Prin? What's dat, Mama?" Layna asked her as she tilted her head in confusion, and continued to suck on her little thumb**

**"*giggle* It's 'Prince' not 'Prin'! And a Prince is a handsome man, that always comes to the fair maidens rescue! He's amazing and quite charming and will always fall in love with his Princess!" Lucy said to her with a giggle**

**"Oh...Well, now dat Layna knows what it is, Mama you has to tell Layna more and more and more and more and more about it! Tell her a story 'bout one!" Layna said to her as she smiled a happy smile, exposing her small, but still large for a little kid, canine teeth that she got from Natsu**

**"Hai, Hai! Now, now...Where should I start, I wonder?" Lucy said with a playful smile as she looked up in thought**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_After that, Mama told me multiple stories of Princes and Princesses. _**

**_I loved all of them._**

_**I would always ask her to tell me a new story about them, and soon, I was, myself, reading and thinking about Princes and Princesses, like the little girl I was.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"**_**I like this story...I LOVE it..." I mumbled happily to myself as I flipped through a story book**

**I, just six years old and about half my height in the present, was sitting on the floor in my room, leaning my back against the bed and flipping through a big story book with happy smiles**

**"Fairy tales sure are nice...I wonder if any stuff like this ever happens in real life? That'd be awesome if they did! Hmm...**** A fairy tale...with a Prince and a Princess..." I said to myself as I, then, looked up in thought, but then I shrugged and looked back down at the book, "But...I guess fairy tales will never exist in this world...*sigh*" I whispered to myself as I did so**

**Then, I heard the door click and swing open, and I saw two people walk in**

**I looked up and smiled, then I crinkled my nose in disgust, "Virgo-neechan! Ugh...Why is Loke-niichan here?" I said to the two figures as I stared at them**

**Loke's veins popped as he mumbled something to himself and Virgo-neechan looked over at me, "Ojou. Hime says she would like you to come meet her at the store, in a while, so you won't stay in here all day. Are you prepared to leave?"**

**I shrugged, "Guess so...", then I closed the book and slid it under my bed, then swiftly got to my feet and went to put on a pair of sneakers**

**"Ojou. Would you like me to help you with that?" Virgo-neechan asked me as she saw me putting on the sneakers**

**"No, I've got it, Virgo-neechan." I said to her as I placed on one sneaker, then kicked the heel of my foot on the floor to fit it on properly**

**"Then...Since I was not able to be of any help, shall I be punished, instead?" Virgo-neechan said as she held a whip out to me and tilted her head in confusion**

**Me and Loke sweat dropped, "No...I'm fine, Virgo-neechan..." I said to her as I sweat dropped, then placed my other foot on**

**"Then, you shall like to use the bondage techniques instead?" She said to me as she, out of nowhere, pulled out different lengths and colors of rope**

**"Virgo...Don't go teaching Layna anything bad like that...Lucy will hurt you..." Loke said to her as he sweat dropped at the rope and she just nodded**

**I stood on my feet and walked to the door, "Come on, Virgo-neechan!" I yelled behind to her as I marched out the door, leaving the two behind**

**"You know...I'm here, too, Layna..." Loke mumbled as he followed after me and Virgo-neechan and we walked down the stairs**

**"Nobody told you to talk! Just be quiet and everything will be fine!" I snapped at him as I turned around and glared at him**

**"Why you little! Who do you think you're talking to? I should rip that mou-" He said to me as his veins popped at my short body**

**"Onii-sama. Please, calm down. If you try to hurt Ojou, then Hime will be trying to hurt YOU." Virgo-neechan said to him as she glanced over at us with a slightly humored face**

**We stepped out the door and started walking to go meet Mama at the store**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"So cute! There's so many cute rabbits here!" I exclaimed as I peeked through the window of a pet shop and blushed in pure excitement and joy as I saw little white and fuzzy creatures nuzzling their pink noses against the window at my happy face, almost as though they were saying 'Hi! Wanna come pet me? I wanna carrot! Gimme a carrot!'**

**I felt someone grab my hand and drag me away, "Don't get so lost in something like that. You'll get lost if you're not careful." Loke said to me as he sighed and pulled me away**

**"Virgo-neechan! Loke-niichan's being mean to me! He called me stupid and ugly just now!" I yelled over to her as I was pulled over towards her and we started walking again**

**"I didn't say that! And I wasn't being mean to you, either! Quit making stuff up!" He said down to me in annoyance as he gripped my hand and made sure I wouldn't wander off again**

**"Onii-sama. Such behavior will not be tolerated when around a little girl. You shall be punished." Virgo-neechan said as she started walking with us and pulled that whip again**

**"I don't need to be punished..." Loke said as he sweat dropped and stood on the other side of me, and at the same time, grabbing my other hand, so I wouldn't run away.**

**I frowned and started to pull my hand away from his, "Let!...Go!...You!...Stupid!...Lion!...Pervert!...NyaaUghh!" I yelled to him as I pulled and pulled my tiny one from his large one, but couldn't get it away, causing me to exclaim in agony**

**He smirked down at me, "Heh! Someone as little as you couldn't get free from my large awesomeness! You're like a little mushroom, all small and short down there! Hehe!" He said down to me with a wide smirk, as he continued to hold my tiny hand in his and not let go**

**I frowned and looked down at my feet, "L-Loke-niichan...You're a meanie..." I said to him as I felt tears hit my eyes**

**"Eh? What? ! Wait! Wait! Don't cry! Stop crying! I was just joking! It was just a joke! Don't cry!" He said down to me as he looked down and saw tears fall down my chubby cheeks**

**I started to wail and rub my pouring eyes with a tiny hand and then wail some more, "*sniff* L-L-Loke-niichan's mean! I hate you! You're a big meanie and I hate you! I'm telling Mama on you! *Sniff, cry, cry, cry, cry*" I said up to him as tears continued to pour down**

**"Oya. Onii-sama, see what you have done? Hime will, now, surely try to kill you. I suggest you make a run for the next town over." Virgo-neechan said to him as she continued to walk with us and pointed across the street and way over to someplace, causing him to sweat drop at her again.**

**He looked down at me, uncomfortably, "S-Stop crying...I said I was only joking, so don't take it so seriously..." He mumbled to me as he glanced away uncomfortably, but I continued to cry**

**He sighed, then leaned down and picked me up in his arms and held me up, high in the air, in front of face as I cried**

**"I'm sorry! Okay? I said I was sorry, so stop crying! Just stop crying!" He said to me as he blushed, slightly, in embarrassment at having to hold me up like I was his kid or something**

**I looked at him from crying, and wiped my eyes, and said nothing, but then I frowned, "Loke-niichan...You look stupid, even from up high like this..."**

**His veins popped and he quickly placed me back on the ground so I could walk myself, "You annoying little flame headed girl! I was trying to apologize to you, but you had to go and make me aggravated again!" He mumbled to himself as he walked ahead of the two of us in pure annoyance**

**Then, after awhile we got to the store, and we walked in to look for Mama**

**"Ufu! Mama spotted!" I exclaimed as I ran through the store and hopped on a pretty woman with blonde hair that fell down to her waist and was tied in a ponytail**

**"Ah! L-Layna! Just because you see, doesn't mean you can jump on me like that!" Mama said to me as she leaned forward from my epic jump on her back, then glanced back at me and smiled**

**"Mama! Mama! Did you buy me some fire chicken? Huh? Huh?" I asked her with a eager smile as I wrapped my tiny arms around her neck and craned my head in her shoulder to look at her**

**She started to walk over towards Loke and Virgo-neechan, "Well, seeing as that's the only thing that you seem to enjoy eating, most of the time, of course I got it..." She said to me with a sigh and I laughed happily**

**Loke grabbed some of the bags that Mama was holding and Virgo-neechan grabbed the rest of them for her, much to Mama's protest as she wanted to carry some, but they stopped her and told her that she didn't need to do anything except watch me, causing me to giggle at them**

**As we started to walk down the street I hopped off of Mama's back and held her hand as I talked on, "See! See! Ya see, Mama! Loke-niichan, that big old meanie, he made me cry earlier! Then! Then! Then, he yelled at me and Virgo-neechan and threatened to hurt Virgo-neechan if she didn't be quiet! He's so scary! Mama, that weird Celestial Spirit is SCAAAAAARY! HE'LL TRY TO BITE MY HEAD OFF! A-A-AHH!" I said to her as I, then, looked at Loke, held my head and pretended that my head was coming off, much to his annoyance**

**"I didn't do or say any of that! Quit making stuff up!" He yelled down to me in annoyance as he gripped the bags tighter**

**"But, besides that exaggerated story Layna just told...Loke. You. Made. Her. Cry." Mama said to him as she gave him an angry glare **

**"I-It was on accident! I didn't mean to do it, Lucy!" Loke said to her as he pleaded for his life**

**"Onii-sama. You are lying. You had all intention of making her cry. You evil, onii-sama." Virgo-neechan said to him as she wagged a finger at him. and they continued walking, with Loke mumbling something about 'annoying kids like Layna' ****to himself**

**After a few minutes, Mama reached her hand down to grab mine's in hers, but as she felt nothing but plain air, she looked down in fear, "W-Where's Layna? Loke! Virgo! Where did she go?" She yelled to the two of them as she glanced around**

**(I'm going to ~NORMAL~)**

**At those words, they were all looking around in caution for the little pinkette, but saw no sign of the flame-loving little girl.**

**"Find her! She was here a minute ago, so she couldn't have gotten that far!" Lucy yelled to the two as she ran off in search of Layna, with both of them doing the same thing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~Meanwhile, with Layna~~**

**Layna had wandered off and had, somehow, found herself chasing after a butterfly in a park**

**"*Giggle* Butter~fly! Butter~fly! Pre~tty! Butter~fly! Come here!" She mumbled in joy as she chased happily after it, clasping her hands in the air each time she jumped up to catch it**

**The butterfly flew up around a tree in dazzling circles, then it landed on a branch high up in the tree**

**"Oya? It flew up high..." Layna mumbled as she gazed up high at the butterfly**

**Then, she grinned Natsu's grin and said, "Ufu! Guess that means that I can go get it!"**

**Then, she, miraculously, started to climb up the tall tree, and as she started to crawl onto the branch, she mumbled, "When I get back home, I'll have to tell Deeney, Me-kun, and Iggy about the pretty butterfly! Yep!"**

**She, not bothering to realize how high up she was, grinned, showing those long canine teeth, and reached out for the silent and still butterfly before her on the branch, "Come...Here!"**

**"Aww...It flew off..." She mumbled sadly as she saw that the butterfly flew off as soon as her hand came in contact with the air around it**

**"Well, that sucks! I wanted to tell them about the butterfly, too!" Layna mumbled sadly as she shifted on the high branch and sat on it, so that her feet were swinging off the edge**

**She looked up at the branches above her and she sighed, "Ouji-sama...I want one...They sound nice, so I want one, when I grow up!" She said with a happy smile pointed to the swaying leaves before her**

**"Ou~ji~sa~ma...Handsome, smart, nice, and cool...My Ou~ji~sa~ma...The best of the best and quick as a whip...My swe~et Ou~ji~sa~ma...He'll love me and protect me forever...My dar~li~ng Ou~ji~sa~ma..." She sang out in a quiet voice as a smile appeared on her face again**

**Then, she looked down and stared at the ground that was far off from her and her eyes widened in surprise, "That's right! I have to go back to Mama! She's probably worried about me, again!" She exclaimed (notice how she said 'again', lol)**

**She started to get up to her feet and balance herself off of the branch, but her foot slipped causing her to fall**

**In the split second that she started to fall downwards, towards the hard and long-away ground, Layna blinked over to the side and saw something golden flash in the corner of her eye, and she whispered, ever so quietly, to herself "Ah...It's my Ouji-sama..."**

**Then, as she was prepared to fall hardly to the ground, she was surprised to find herself being cradled tightly in someone's arms as the mysterious person fell to down to their knees with her in their arms**

**With surprise, Layna opened her eyes and glanced up to see, to more of her surprise, Loke staring down at her with a red and panting face, almost as though he had just ran all the way over here**

**He stared down at her with a worried expression, but then his face quickly got mad, "Why were you in a tree? ! Do you know how stupid and dangerous that is? !" He yelled down to her in an angry voice, but you could tell that he was actually just worried, then he continued to yell down at her about how what she did was stupid**

**Layna said nothing, but she continued to stare up at him, not hearing a thing that he was yelling down to her, because all that she could hear and think of was, "_A handsome man, quick as a whip, who protected me...Hmm...Maybe...Maybe, Loke-niichan is my Ouji-sama?"_**

**"Layna! Layna! Oi, Layna! What is wrong with you? I'm trying to talk to you!" He yelled down to her as he saw her dazed look pointed at him**

**Layna blinked her eyes in surprise at the sudden voice that had entered her thoughts, then Loke started yelling to her again**

**"Don't run off like that! Do you know how worried Lucy is? She was running around everywhere looking for you! And here I found you, IN A TREE! Are you stupid? Why do something so dangerous? What would have happened if you died? You're the most crazy girl I've ever met!" He yelled to her in anger, but you could hear his deep worry for her**

**Layna blinked, but then she crinkled her nose and waved him off, "Nah...Ain't no way that this stupid and perverted lion is my Ouji-sama! Seems as though my eyes have gone a bit off!" **

**Loke's veins popped and he held her up in the air in his arms, "Who are you calling a perverted and stupid lion? ! And what in the world are you going about, a 'Ouji-sama'? !"**

**Layna, to his surprise, slid her body out of his arms, and she plopped her feet to the ground, "My Ouji-sama. He's gonna be handsome, the best person in the world, and really strong. I thought that my Ouji-sama was you, but it seems as though I was mistaken." She said as she stared up at him with a calm expression**

**He stared back down at her, and blushed slightly, "Nobody would want to be your Ouji-sama anyways...You're just an annoying brat..." He mumbled down to her as he blushed slightly at her words**

**She continued to stare at him, but then she giggled, "*giggle* Stupid Loke-niichan! Of course, someone will want to be my Ouji-sama! I'm awesome! And Mama told me that when I'm older, I'll get a big old fat chest JUUUUST like hers! Stupid Loke-niichan! *giggle*"**

**He blushed at her again, but it was not at her words that made him blush, it was the giggle.**

**In all of the seven years that Layna was alive, she had NEVER, not ONCE, besides making him annoyed and getting on his nerves, she had NEVER giggled for or at him. **

**It was the first time.**

**The first time he heard that cute giggle.**

**"Now! Come on, ya stupid old lion! Mama's got my fire chicken and I'm hungry! So off we go!" Layna exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and ran off with a dazed Loke trying to keep up with the little pink-haired girl**

**And at that time, neither of them ever realized, until many years later in the future, that with that problematic situation of a butterfly, a tree, a pink-haired girl, a handsome young man, and a simple, yet adorable, giggle...**

**Layna had fallen in love and had found her one and only...**

**She found a special and 'Lion-like' Ouji-sama.**

**Dream/Flashback ends**

* * *

><p><strong>New DreamFlashback**

**Eleven years old, an already matured Layna walks out of the store carrying multiple bags in her hands**

**Humming, she strolls down the street, "*hum, hum, hum* I've gotta hurry back home or Mama'll get mad at me for not being quick enough!" She mumbled to herself with a determined pout to her lips**

**As she walked, she never noticed the various stares of excitement and praise at her nice body, from young men, and envious stares that wished they could look like her, from jealous girls, as she walked past.**

**She was, quite in fact, more mature for her age. She was a bit tall for her age, she had long, yet straight, rose-pink hair that fell down to her a bit below her chin, but more above her shoulders, and she had it in a short ponytail, with two longs bangs, that fell to her shoulders and in a way, you could have said that Layna's hair was styled similar to Lucy's when she was younger, but Layna's was just a shorter version of it. Her warm, and seemingly, melting chocolate brown eyes were gleaming with happiness and the reflecting rays of the sun from up above. Sporting her regular attire of a tight t-shirt, her large chest was peeking out in all directions, from the tops it bounced as she walked and as some of her chest and bra showed at the edges of her shirt :D.**

**To most of the people on the streets, as she walked by, she seemed to be at the age of fifteen or sixteen, althought, she was, in fact, only an eleven year old girl.**

**"Geez! All of this stuff! I can't believe Mama made me buy all of this stuff for her! What does she even need half of these things for?" Layna mumbled to herself as she glared down at the various bags hanging in her hands.**

**As she walked on, she sniffed the air and blushed in embarrassment as she smelt someone familiar.**

**She glanced around for said person, and blushed even harder as she saw Loke not that far ahead of her on the street, *Dokin* *Beat, Dokin, Doki, Thump* is how her heart did a flip as she gazed off at him, but then she tilted her head and frowned as she saw something else.**

**Loke was most definitely there, but he had a girl with him. She was very pretty, with long light brown hair that fell down to her elbows, strawberry eyes that shined brightly in the sun, and naturally pink lips to match. She had a sexy looking beauty mark (think of Marilyn Monroe) a bit above the left of her lip. She had a big chest that bounced as she walked, and, much to Layna's smirking delight, her chest was slightly smaller than Layna's, but it was still large, you know, that adult woman type of large. The woman had her arms wrapped safely and tightly around Loke's one arm, and she was squishing his arm inbetween her chest as they walked and talked, the woman happy to have his arm between her large bosom. She was, as forgotten to mention, wearing a revealing tank top that hung a bit low on her chest and a pair of shorts/capris that fell to a bit above her knees.**

**"Hmm...I already hate her." Layna mumbled as she stared at her **

**Then, she sighed, spun on her feet, and started to walk in the opposite direction, "*Sigh* Well...No matter how much I like Loke...It's really not my business, so I guess I'll just take another way home..." She mumbled to herself with a slight frown, then started to walk away down the other direction**

**As she walked away, Loke just so happened to glance back, for no apparent reason of course, and he looked at Layna in surprise as he saw her walking away**

**"Huh? Layna what're you doing by yourself out here?" He called back to her, getting the attention of both the woman and a sighing Layna**

**"And when I try to walk away..." She whispered to herself as she sighed, and shook her head, but then she spun around on her feet and smiled at Loke**

**Loke and the woman walked up to her, and Layna said, "H-Hi, Loke...Yea..." She said as her voice drifted off in an uncomfortable state of seeing him with the beautiful women**

**The woman leaned over a bit to take a closer peek at Layna and she tilted her head in confusion as she stared at her, "Hmm? A kid? Or wait...Are you a teenager? Which is it, little girl?"**

**Layna's veins popped, "If you don't know whether I'm a kid or not, don't just go ahead and decide that and start calling me 'little girl'..." She said to her as her veins popped very slightly at her**

**The woman shrugged, then she went back to snuggling Loke's arm in her chest as she smirked at Layna, "Well, it doesn't matter! Either way, to me, you'll still be a little girl since I'm older than you! You should call me 'Senpai!'"**

**Layna's veins popped more, "What the hell is wrong with you? We just met, only 10 seconds ago, and you're already bossing me around and telling me to call you 'senpai'? Do you have any manners? Are you mental or something? Do you need to go to a crazy house?"**

**The woman hid behind Loke and pouted at Layna as she peeked over his shoulder at her, "Loke! This little girl is being mean to me! She's calling me crazy! Such a mean little girl! Lo~ke!" She said as she hid behind him and snuggled into his back in mock fear, causing Layna to glance away and mumbled something angrily about her, "Damn woman...Think you can get away with it, just because you're hiding behind Loke...I'll get you in a minute, you just watch...Oh I'll get your pretty little ass..."**

**"Layna, don't be mean! Apologize!" Loke said to her with a slightly stern face**

**The woman smirked over at her, "Yea, _Layna_! Apologize for being mean to me! Be a good little girl!"**

**Layna mumbled a few cuss words under her breath, then she said with a smile, that was full of held-in killing intent, "Heh...I'm so-...I'm sorry about that..." She said as she tried to restrain herself from snapping her in half**

**The woman stepped from behind Loke and stood beside him as she smiled at Layna, "Oya! Now, ya see? You seem like a sweet little girl, now that you've apologized! How about we be friends, little girl?"**

**Layna raised an eyebrow at her, "Huh? Oh, no...I'm fine...I'd rather be friends with a homeless person." She said as she raised an eyebrow, then glanced away in pure boredom **

**The woman's veins popped and she gritted her teeth, "O-Oh...I see...Well, th-that's fine..." She said through annoyed and gritted teeth**

**The woman smirked as she thought of something, "Lo~ke! I think I left my bracelet at the store again! Can you go get it for me? Okay?" She said to him with a sweet looking face**

**He nodded, then turned and walked off, leaving the two females, both with killing intent filled in their eyes, to each other.**

**The woman smirked at Layna, "Hmm...It's pretty obvious, but...You like my Loke, don't you?"**

**Layna blushed and glared at her at the same time, "M-Maybe, I do...But, what does that have to do with anything?"**

**"It has to do with nothing, little girl!" She said to her with a laugh, but then she walked up to her and glared down at her, "But, I'll give you a little warning, missy. If I find out that you EVER try to do anything to take Loke away from me, or even do the slightest or tiniest of things to make HIM fall for YOU, I WILL make sure you learn your lesson. Got it, little girl?" She said in a calm, yet pressuring voice**

**Layna said nothing, then just shrugged, "I don't care what you do to me. Hell, if it means that I can get away from this messed up world, then go ahead and take your best shot, little miss beauty mark."**

**Her veins popped, "Hmph! You may say that now, little girl, but if I find out that you did something to take my Loke away, then you had better be prepared. I won't let him go, without a FIGHT, little girl." She hissed down to her as she glared **

**Then, Loke started to walk back up to them, causing the women to stick her tongue at Layna, then turn and sauntered over to him with a smile**

**"Lo~ke! Did you find my bracelet, sweetie?" She asked him as she batted her eyelashes at him**

**He shook his head, "No, it wasn't there. You sure that you lost it?" He asked her in a confused voice**

**She smiled and waved it off with her hand, "Now, now! No need to worry and ask questions about it, anymore! That bracelet wasn't that expensive so it won't matter if you didn't find it! I'm just glad that you looked for it, for me!" She said to him happily, getting a smile and a nod out of him in reply**

**Then, she went back to clinging to Loke's arm and suffocating it in her chest, as he spoke to Layna**

**"Ah...Layna, I'm going to go on, now. If you're heading home, be careful and make sure Lucy doesn't yell at Gemini for breaking the table, okay?" He said to her as he waved to her and the two turned to walk off**

**Layna smiled sadly and waved behind him as they walked off.**

**Just before she was about to walk off herself, Layna saw the woman glance behind Loke.**

**She gave Layna the most cunning smile ever. Her pink lips curled up in slightest, yet cutest way, as they revealed the top portion of her white teeth, the top corner of the right of her top lip was curled so small but so slyly, the dimples that appeared on each perfect and full cheek, the way her eyes slanted so very slightly, the tiny crinkle added to the to tip of her nose, the slight movement of her ear.**

**All of that cunning little smile.**

**All of it was remembered in Layna's mind.**

**It was remembered as one of the most scariest things she had ever seen.**

**Something scary that she hoped she would never have to see again.**

* * *

><p>"Afu...Fufu...Mmmm...Afu"<p>

My eyes flickered open and I yawned loudly, "*yawn* I'm hungry..." I said out loud, with sleepy eyes.

I slowly pulled the covers off of me, and stepped onto the floor.

Walking out the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen, I ruffled my hair with a hand and yawned again.

I opened the fridge and peeked into it, "It's still kind of early in the morning...Then...I want some milk..." I mumbled to myself as I reached out for the big container of milk

I poured the milk into a glass cup, then drank it leisurely as I placed the jug back inside the fridge.

"*Gulp* Ah~ Good old milk..." I said with a smile as I drank the rest of it in one big gulp

Then, I looked down at my feet and sighed, "*sigh* I kinda want some more Pocky..." I looked up, then, and smiled, "Yosh! Guess I'll go get some more!~"

I ran up the stairs and placed on a pair of shorts, tied up the t-shirt at the side, with a rubber band, so that it wasn't as big or long anymore. Then, I placed a pair of rose-pink sneakers on and went back down the stairs.

"Woo hoo! I'm gonna get something to snack on!" I exclaimed as I ran out the door

* * *

><p>"Delicious~..." I mumbled to myself as I chomped down on a piece of Pocky<p>

I started walking down the street, when I heard someone calling me, "Nyaho. Layna, I brought A-chan and Ryuu-chan."

I spun around on my feet, the Pocky dangling from the side of my mouth and saw Mako-chi, RyuuRyuu-pyon, and A-chan

"A-chan! RyuuRyuu-chan! Mako-chi!" I exclaimed happily as I ran up to them and smiled widely

"Hmm...You're still as ugly as always...Guess time DOESN'T change the person..." A-chan mumbled as he glanced and frowned at me, causing my veins to pop

"Layna-chan! We haven't seen you in so long!" RyuuRyuu-pyon said to me as I jumped on him and gave him a bear hug

As he placed me back down, Mako-chi said, "Layna. I was wondering, but...Can we meet those people, of yours, from Fairy Tail?" She asked me as she tilted her head a bit

"Eh? Why?" I asked them in confusion

"We wanna see just exactly why people would ever want to take someone as ugly as you into their guild. That's all." A-chan said to me as he stared at me in boredom

RyuuRyuu-pyon shoved him in the shoulder, then he smiled at me, "No, that's not why Layna-chan...We just wanted to see the people who've been taking care of you for the past couple of years! It wouldn't be a bother, would it?"

I shook my head, "No it's not a problem at all! You can come meet them, anytime you want!" I said to them, but then I glanced over to the side and mumbled very quietly to myself, "You know...If they all have the time to remember about me for a few seconds..."

"Yay. Then, that means that it would be fine to meet them, tomorrow? Good." Mako-chi said as she smiled mysteriously and nodded slightly

"Wait...You can't just ask a question like that, then go ahead and agree with yourself about the decision of it...I didn't even get to answer you, yet..." I said to her as I looked up and sweat dropped at her

"Make up your mind, dammit! Can we come tomorrow or not? Ugly people are so annoying!" A-chan snapped at me in impatience

I sweat dropped at him, then nodded, "Well, sure...I GUESS you can come tomorrow...Well, first of all, do you guys know where the guild's at?" I asked them

They nodded, "Everyone in Fiore knows, Layna. Your guild is quite famous." Mako-chi said as she nodded, getting me a sweat drop

Then, I said to them with a sigh, "Well, then you guys can just meet me there tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Gotcha, Layna-chan! And...I had better not see you wearing another t-shirt. If I do see it again, I SWEAR that I will cut your hair off." RyuuRyuu-pyon said to me with serious eyes as he glared in spite at my large t-shirt, causing A-chan to shake his head at him and me to sweat drop and back up nervously from him.

After that, we talked and walked with each other for awhile

.

.

.

.

I had already left for home, hours after hanging out with my friends. It was night time and there were no people on the streets anymore. Except for...

As I left, I didn't know that the three were talking about me.

A-chan's face became serious, "Mako...Are you sure about this? You're sure that it's true? Maybe you guessed wrong?"

Mako stared off at the street Layna had walked and she shook her head, "No. I am sure that my guess is correct. In the split second that I met Layna, a few days ago, I could smell them on her. The scent was very strong, too. Almost as if she had been around them, like it was a natural thing to have that smell on her."

"Hmm...If that's true, then...That means that those three are in her guild, right?" Ryuu asked them in thought

"Yep! Guess we'll have to report this back, won't we?" A-chan said as he sighed and unknowingly ran a hand through his head

"But, really! Who would've thought that those three still went with the old ways and taught people Dragon Slayer Magic! I was a bit surprised when we were told about it!" Ryuu said as he sighed, and got a nod from A-chan

Mako looked at them and she pointed up at the sky, "Ryuu-chan. A-chan. We will need to head home, soon. We do not want to make Otou-sama worry." She said to them as she did so and they nodded

Then, there was a low growl and gigantic wings, suddenly, appeared on Ryuu's back

"I'll head back first, MakoMako!" He said to her with a wink, then he jumped and flew up high into the sky

"Mako, I'll head after him. Make sure to follow after us and stay close behind, okay? Your dad would kill us if he found out that we left you alone in the world." A-chan said to her and she nodded

Then, wings appeared on his back and he growled loudly, sending his body flying into the sky

Mako looked up at the two as they flew off, and she mumbled to herself, as wings appeared on her back and she went flying up high in the sky after them, "Otou-sama. I have found them. I have found Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney."

* * *

><p><strong>W-Woah! So dramatic at the end! <strong>

**Can anyone guess who Mako, Ryuu, and A-chan are? Can ya? *Wriggles eyebrows* Ufu! If you figured it out, then you're some pretty smart people mina-san! **

**But if ya didn't...I feel so sorry for you...But you can always find out in the next chapters! So stay updated!**

**BWAHAHAHAHA!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: The Meeting Of Eleven Dragons**

"Hey...Has anyone seen Lay-chan in the past couple of weeks?" Lessie asked as she glanced around the guild in thought for her friend

"Hmm...Now that you think about it...I haven't seen Layna in...What?...Maybe...Maybe, a week and a half? Auntie Lucy, is Layna sick or something?" Melanie asked as she rubbed her chin in thought

"I don't care either way...If that Cow Boobs wants to go missing, then let her." Blake said as he leaned back in his seat and kicked his feet on the tabletop and as he did this, he got scolded by Juvia for 'Having no manners, Blake!'

"Sick? No...I don't think so...At least, that's what I think..." Lucy said to them as she looked up from helping Levy and Mirajane with some cleaning

"Uncle Natsu? Have you heard anything from Layna?" Asu asked the man in question as she glanced at his bored and sleepy looking face

"I'm still awake! Wait...Huh? What? What's going on?" Natsu exclaimed as he snapped out of his drowsy state and then looked around in confusion

"Layna. Have you seen her?" Levy asked him as she sweat dropped

"Ugh...You woke me up from my sleep for that? But, no...I haven't seen her in a couple weeks...I just figured that she was with Loke or something..." Natsu said as his voice drifted off and his head plopped on the table as he started snoring loudly

"Well, that guess is quite impossible, seeing as Loke has been in the guild most of the time." Erza said as she sighed and whacked Natsu on the head, getting him to immediately wake up and look around in more confusion, once more

"Hmm...I saw Layna yesterday, but...I think...I think that, that was the only time in quite awhile...But, no. I don't know where she is." Loke mumbled as he looked down at the tabletop in intense thought as to where Layna was

"Hmm. It seems as though we've lost track of our little Mouse. That's not go~od." Igneel said in pure boredom as he started to get in a fight with Metalicana

Master, who was watching the whole scene from his position on the 2nd floor's railing, sighed, "*Sigh* I knew that you were all a bit stupid, but this is just a bit too much for me to handle right now..." He said to the entire guild in an annoyed voice as he watched their endless banter of Layna's whereabouts

Everyone looked at him in confusion, "Master~ Whatcha talking about?" Lessie sang out to him in a confused and curious voice

He sighed again, then he said, "So, from what I'm hearing right now...You all have JUST realized that Layna has been missing from the guild for the past, almost, two weeks?" He asked them

"Well, yea...We JUST said tha- Wait...Did you just say TWO WEEKS? Layna hasn't been in the guild for two weeks?" Melanie said as she shrugged at his words, but then she stopped and her eyes widened as she realized what he said

"Yes. It seems as though she was feeling rather lonely, so she was staying by herself for most of the time." He said to them with a slight grunt as he held his hands together behind his back and stared at them

"Lonely? Why was she lonely?" Lucy asked him in confusion

"Hmm...Well, as to that question, I cannot answer truthfully, for the person who truly knows the answer to it is, of course, Layna herself! But, I can tell you this, my stupid and oblivious children. Have any of you noticed that you've been ignoring her for quite awhile? I can assume that your terrible behavior is the cause of her absence." He said to them in a calm voice

They all looked at him in pure confusion, so, at these looks, Master continued to speak.

"Melanie...Do you remember when you and Layna had that little outburst together? I believe that, that was the start of your ignoring her." He said as he glanced at her

Then, he glanced at Mirajane, "Mira...Every once in awhile, Layna would come and sit at the bar, did she not? She would sit there for a few hours, but, for some reason, you never seemed to notice her until right when she was about to leave, hours later. That seemed to be the second incident of your ignoring her."

Then, he glanced at Lessie, "Lessie...Ah...Lessie...I think your situation hit Layna in the heart the hardest. I saw it all. It was quite a sad thing too. You should never walk up to your friend and ask them something like that. Her heart was broken afterwards. She didn't seem to understand what was going on when you asked her such a thing, to replace her on your team, but she seemed to get it afterwards. And also...Layna hadn't gone on any missions with you nine, because you never bothered to ASK her. THAT was the root of YOUR problem." He said to her as he tilted his head and sighed at the young, black haired girl, who was, now, looking down in guilt as tears came to her eyes, like a few others in the guild

Nana-chan came up beside Master and she said "U-Uh...I think your Master is right! You all have been a bit mean to Layna-chan, lately! Y-You shouldn't do that! She was trying to be as nice as she could, to you all, so please don't make her sad like that!" She said to them, but then she quickly hid behind Master and started whimpering at all the stares she was getting

"I-I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I'm sorry!" She wailed as she whimpered behind him and getting a sweat drop from Master

Then, as he watched all of his children look down in pure guilt and sadness, he glanced over at the guild door, which was now opening

Layna walked in. She had her hair in two loose ponytails at the side, and one slung down low over her shoulder. The ponytails were tied down low and a bit loosely, a long side bang was present and was slightly covering one of her eyes, while the ends of her hair were slightly curled and she was chewing happily on a piece of Pocky as she raised a hand and waved over to Master, "Oh! Jii-chan! What's up?" She said to him in a happy tone as she stepped through, then turned to close the door behind her

As she walked through the guild, Layna glanced around at the guilty and sad faces pointed at her, "Jii-chan, why's everyone looked so down? Somebody die?" She asked him in a confused voice

"Ah...No...Fortunately, nobody has died..." He said to her as he sweat dropped, then he flicked his hand off in everyone's direction, "They're just sulking, because they finally realized that they've been ignoring you for the past two weeks, give or take some."

Layna looked at him, then at everyone else and she nodded, "Ah...Got it. I hope you all have fun with that." She said as she held a peace-sign up to them, then went back to her Pocky

"*sigh* Mako-chi, must've gotten lost on the way...The three of them are taking so long..." She mumbled quietly to herself as she looked up in thought and chomped

"L-Lay-chan...Are you mad at us?" Lessie said as she glanced up at her friend, with guilty and teary eyes, but the tears weren't falling just yet

Layna looked down at them, "Hmmm? *munch* Well, sure, *munch* I'm mad at you. *Munch* All of you are very stupid *munch* for ignoring me. *munch* I actually want to snap all of your necks in half, then let Aquarius-neechan *munch* Sweep the blood and bones up in the ocean as sharks come to devour you bodies...*munch*" She said to them with a smile

"L-Layna-chan! Don't say something like that with a smile!" Nana-chan whimpered over to her as she sweat dropped

Then, Layna shrugged, "But, ya know...After I thought about it for a while...It's a bit funny."

"How is it funny? We were being terrible to you for the past two weeks! Why didn't you say anything?" Loke yelled to her in pure guilt

She shrugged again, "I DID say something to you all. BUT, right after I did, you just started ignoring me again. So blame yourselves on THAT question, Loke." She said to him and they filled with more guilt

"And right about now, I SHOULD burn you all to ashes, for ignoring some as awesome as me." She said to them with a serious look as she glanced at them in annoyance

"Layna...You're just too nice. I don't think I've ever seen someone as sweet as you." Master said as he chuckled at what he knew was about to come next

Then, Layna grinned that toothy grin, that revealed her sharp canine teeth. She grinned that famous smile that was known throughout as Nastu's signature smile.

"Hehe! But, I'll let you idiots off this once! In return, you have to meet some friends of mine! Okay?~" She said to them with a wide grin, then she munched on her Pocky again

"L-L-Lay-chan...LAY-CHAN! I'M SORRY!" Lessie wailed as she ran and jumped on her friend with happy tears pouring everywhere

Then, there was a chorus of people apologizing to her, and multiple people, also, got up to hug and apologize to her

"Y-Yea, I get it, guys...I-I get it...G-Guys...H-Hey...O-O-Oi..." She said to them as she sweat dropped and tried to squeeze her body out of the multiple hugs she was getting all at once

"ALRIGHT! I GET IT! NOW, BACK OFF! Geez...You almost smushed my Pocky..." She yelled to them as she pushed them all off, and sighed down at her, now safe, Pocky, getting a sweat drop from some people

She glanced back at the door, "Mako-chi, you're so late..." She mumbled again

Lessie, with her super hearing, looked at Layna in confusion, "Lay-chan, who is that? Who are you waiting for?"

Layna glanced back at them and a wide smile appeared on her face, "Mako-chi! She's my friend and she said that she would come visit me today! She's bringing RyuuRyuu-pyon and A-chan, too! I'm waiting for them!"

"Those names...Didn't I hear you mumbling something about them a few weeks ago?" Melanie asked her in curiosity and Layna nodded

"W-Wait just a minute..Did you just say...Mako?" Igneel asked her in a nervous voice

"O-Oi...It can't be HER...Can it? She really didn't come after us, did she? Grandeeney! You said she wasn't following us!" Metalicana whispered angrily to the two

"T-That's what I thought...I didn't sense her presence when we left...She must have started looking for us not that long ago..." Grandeeney said to them as she sweat dropped

"You guys don't know how to whisper do you? We all heard you just now..." Lucy said to them as she and everyone else in the guild sweat dropped

Metalicana sighed, then he asked Layna, "Oi, Mouse! That Mako girl...Does she have really long black hair and talks a bit funny?"

"Yea, but...Wait...You guys know Mako-chi? How?" She asked them in confusion

"I knew it! She's still searching for us! Dammit! He's just not going to leave us alone about it, is he? ! Tch!" Igneel mumbled in annoyance

"Well...Uh...You see...Back in the Dragon Kingdom...We're kind of...On the run from our king, because we did something 'bad'..." Grandeeney said to them as she blushed in embarrassment

"On the run? ! What the hell did you do? !" Natsu asked them in surprise

"I-It's a long story, but...That Mako girl...I think she's our king's daughter...Princess Mako, the heir to the throne of the Dragon Kingdom...Her dad, our king, told her to keep watch on us, but we escaped her and for the past couple of years, we've been trying to run away from her as best as we could..." Metalicana said to them in equal embarrassment as Grandeeney

"Eh? Princess Mako? I don't think that's right...I mean, she can be a bit...Mysterious and princess-like at times, but to go as far as saying that she's the princess of the Dragon Kingdom...That doesn't make sense..." Layna said to them as she shook her head

Then, the door opened and the three people in question walked in.

"Mako-chi! RyuuRyuu-pyon! A-chan! You're here!" Layna exclaimed

"Igneel. Metalicana. Grandeeney. Otou-sama is not happy with you three. You must go back to the Dragon Kingdom. NOW." The mysterious black haired girl said as she stepped through with two handsome men

"E-Eh? What a minute...So you really are..." Layna said as she looked at her in shock

Mako nodded, "Yes, I am, Layna. Ryuu-chan and A-chan are my personal servants from the Kingdom." She said as she pointed to them

"LAYNA-CHAN. I thought I told you not to wear those t-shirts anymore? Do you REALLY want me to cut your hair off?" Ryuu said to her in a menacing tone as she glared at the big shirt on her body, and she backed up nervously

"Ew. There's ANOTHER ugly faced witch in here. Are you the mother or something? Hmm...I can see that the ugliness passing on..." A-chan said as he glanced at Lucy in disgust

"Now, you lookey here..." Lucy said as she pointed a finger at him and her veins popped in pure annoyance, but she was quickly stopped by Gray and Natsu as she reached out to injure him

"NOOOOO! I don't wanna go back! You can't make me!" Igneel yelled as he ran away in terror from the three

"I'd rather die, than go back to the Kingdom! You're just going to hurt us if we go back, anyways!" Metalicana said to them in fear as he hid behind Grandeeney

"I-I can't believe I'm saying this, but...As of right now, I don't think that we'll survive the next day, so...Wendy, make sure that you be a good girl and don't let these idiots rub off on you, alright?" Grandeeney said as she sweat dropped nervously at them

"G-Grandeeney...Please don't say something so depressing..." Wendy said to her as she sweat dropped

"Seriously...What the hell did you three do that's making you criminals?" Gajeel asked them as he sweat dropped

"You see...Metalicana was to be engaged to Princess Mako..." Grandeeney said as she glanced behind at the man

Everyone's eyes bugged out, "W-What? ! Seriously? ! This old gramps? ! Engaged? ! W-WHY? And to someone as beautiful as her? !" Lessie exclaimed as her eyes bugged out in pure shock

"Hey! I am very amazing for your information! So shut your trap!" He yelled to her as he came up from behind Grandeeney's back

"But, Metalicana didn't want to marry her." Igneel said as she came back up to them and sighed

"What an ass! You were just to jealous of Mako's beauty so you, someone so ugly, didn't want to marry her! I pity idiots like you!" A-chan yelled to him as he gave him a glare

Ignoring the comment, Metalicana said in annoyance, "I don't see why I should have to marry some woman, just because I was forced to! I don't even like or know her! That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard of!"

"Well, if it makes you feel better, Metalicana, I do not love you either. In fact, I was against that marriage in the first place." Mako said to him with her mysterious eyes

"But...Even though Metalicana kept refusing, our king, wouldn't hear any of it, so he called for the wedding to happen immediately..." Igneel said

"And soon, the wedding came and Metalicana was still refusing, and he got mad and started to...um...Destroy things in the Main Castle of the Kingdom, which was where the wedding was held..." Grandeeney said as she continued to blush in embarrassment

"And basically, what happened was this: I started to cause a riot ALL over the kingdom by destroying everything in my path, the king got mad and sent Igneel and Grandeeney to stop me, knowing the idiot Igneel, to try and stop me he started to destroy stuff HIMSELF, causing Grandeeney to get mad at him and start to try and hurt us, but she missed almost every time, causing the three of us to start destroying everything in the kingdom back and forth between each. Soon after, when we had realized what we had done, it was too late, and the king was already coming after us, quite furious, and ordered us to be locked up in the Dragon Expel Session for three months, but we made a quick escape before it could happen, and now we're here...With Princess Mako trying to send us back." He said

We all sweat dropped, "T-That's quite something...Quite something..." Levy said as she sweat dropped

"Wait...Dragon Expel Session? What's that?" Lessie asked them in a confused voice

Igneel and Metalicana shivered, while Grandeeney just shrugged, "I don't know myself. Igneel and Metalicana have been in the Dragon Expel Session at least sixty-eight times, but as for me, I've only heard rumors about it, so I'm not sure."

"Y-You don't want to know what it is! Trust us! You will NEVER want to go through that! NEVER!" Metalicana yelled to her as he shook in fear

"S-Scary...The Dragon Expel Session is scary...And he said that he would lock us in there for THREE MONTHS? Oh no...I wouldn't survive for even the first five minutes...I'd be dead as soon as we stepped in...We'd ALL be dead if we stepped in there for just a few seconds..." Igneel mumbled in pure horror as he looked down at his feet and shook like crazy

"W-Woah...Seeing them so shaken up...Kind of makes me wonder what happens in there..." Layna said as she watched them in wonder

"The Dragon Expel Session is when, if you've done something bad in the Kingdom, Mako's dad will lock you up in a large prison-like cage for a certain period of time." A-chan said to them

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad. Why are they so scared of something so simple?" Erza said as she tilted her head in confusion

"No it's not simple! It's hell! It's hell I tell ya! HELL! You don't ever want to step foot in there!" Metalicana yelled to her

Igneel fell to his knees and he started mumbling stuff as he looked at the floor with distant and far eyes, "The last time I was in there...I thought I would die...I had never been so scared in my entire life...I was actually HAPPY at the thought of coming back out and being whipped by Grandeeney...THAT'S how scared I was..." He mumbled to them all

"Hmm...Now that I'm hearing this,... I'm fearing for my life even more..." Grandeeney said as she shook her head in agony

"Anyways...When you're in the Dragon Expel Session, yea, it DOES seem like you were put into a regular cage, but...It's actually a portal to the Hell Kingdom." Ryuu said to them

"H-Hell Kingdom? You don't mean...Wait! HE SENT YOU TO ZEREF? !" Grandeeney exclaimed as she glanced at the two cowering men

They both nodded in fear, "Y-Yea...We had to spend the day with Zeref and his Demons...It's not a good thing...It's not a good thing..." Igneel mumbled as he cowered in fear

"It's a scary ass place...It reeks of death and bones down there...And the demons there...They're just as evil as people say...They wouldn't leave us alone...Always torturing us every chance they got...I seriously thought that I was a goner..." Metalicana

"Zeref? Zeref? Zeref...Hmm...You mean that black haired kid from Tenroujima? He DID seem a bi scary, if I say so myself..." Natsu said as he looked up in thought, then shrugged

"W-Wait...Z-Zeref? How are you two not dead right now? You should be dead...Someone with as much dark magical power as him, and you spent the DAY with him...Yea...You should be dead..." Lucy said to them with wide eyes

"DO NOT TALK OF UNCLE ZEREF LIKE THAT." Mako snapped at them all, getting complete shock from them

"Uncle Zeref is a very nice man. In fact, all people from the Hell kingdom are VERY nice people. Their bodies are just functioned to go a bit out of control with their killing intent at times, it is not like they WANT to kill and destroy things. It just happens by itself whether they like it or not. They're still nice people just like you and me." She said to them with a hard glare in those dark eyes, causing them to be more shocked at her words

"Uncle Zeref? You're related to him?" Layna asked him with wide eyes

"Uh...No...See, Zeref has a daughter." A-chan said

"WHAT? ! ZEREF HAS A FREAKING DAUGHTER? !" Everyone in the guild yelled out in complete shock

"Y-Yea...Her name's Minnie...She and Mako have been friends ever since they were little, and Minnie kind of sees Mako as a big sister, which makes Mako get a bit protective of her whenever someone says something bad about her people..." A-chan said to them as he sweat dropped at their loudness

"So, is she the princess of Hell, then?" Lessie asked her in pure curiosity

"Yep! She's quite a handful, too! Sometimes, we like to call her a sadist and she gets mad, and starts to summon demons here and there, then throw a tantrum...Ah...Good old Minnie..." Ryuu said as he looked up in thought

"Minnie? Minnie...That name sounds familiar...Where'd I hear it before?" Loke mumbled as he glanced around in thought

Mako looked at him and her eyes widened, "Hey...You are a Celestial Spirit, right? Do you have a king, who is very tall and has this big white mustache?"

Lucy's eyes widened at the mention of him, "You mean Mustache Man! I haven't seen him in so long!" She exclaimed with a smile

"Yea...I do, but how do you know about that?" Loke said to her

"Because, he has a daughter. Her name is Celeste. She is my, along with Minnie's, friend. The three of us like to visit each other when we're bored. That is...Whenever we can find Celeste..." Mako said

"Daughter? He doesn't have a daughter! Where did you hear that from?" Loke asked her in complete surprise

"Yes. He does. It is just that...Celeste is VERY clumsy, ditsy, air-headed, and she gets lost VERY easily. And due to the fact of her getting lost all the time, she is RARELY seen in the Spirit World, because she, most likely, does not even know where she is at. That is why you have probably never heard of her, but I assure you, Celeste is indeed his daughter, a clumsy one, but she is his daughter." Mako said to him with a smile

Loke sweat dropped, and A-chan said, "Speaking of Celeste...She said that she was going to look for a lost Celestial Spirit, didn't she?"

"Wait...Wasn't that like, a month ago? Are you saying that she's still wandering around for it? Why didn't you mention that earlier?" Ryuu asked him as he sweat dropped

"Oh, wow...You lost her for a whole month..." Layna said as she sweat dropped

Then, Lessie busted up and yelled as she pumped her fist in the air, "NOW! Forgetting all of that stupid stuff in the Dragon Kingdom, for now of course, LET'S HAVE PARTY!"

"Party? For what?" A-chan asked her

"A party for the brand-new members of our guild! BWAHAHAHA!" Lessie exclaimed as she crossed her arms and grinned at them

"Eh? New members? But, we never joined this guild..." Ryuu said to them as he sweat dropped

"Yea, you didn't! BUT! Seeing as you're not going to be doing anything else for awhile, we'll take you in for the time being!" Layna said to them with a wide smile

"Yep! We love getting new members! Because..." Melanie said as she turned to everyone else

"BECAUSE WE CAN PARTY OUR ASSES OFF! HAHA!" They all yelled out in a merry voices as the party commenced with laughter, talking, fighting, throwing things, and clinking glass beer cups together and having drinking contests

"NOOOO! DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!" Nana-chan exclaimed as she saw Igneel walking in her direction, and she quickly started to beat him away, much to Natsu's humor

"Give that back! Who the hell said you could have that, you evil metal men? !" Lessie yelled up to her father and the iron dragon as they both snickered at her and chewed on her precious metal that she had just found awhile ago

"I'm telling Auntie Erza on you two! MOU!" Lessie exclaimed as she stomped off to the woman in subject, with the two men running after her in fear of getting hurt by the devil woman

"BWAHAHAHA! Lucy! Happy! Lookit!" Natsu exclaimed as he lit half of the guild on fire and started to dance around in some kind of victory

"Like hell I'd lose to you, Flamebrain! LOOK AT THIS!" Gray yelled with a smirk as he turned the other half into slippery ice

"Stop that! What the hell is wrong with you two? ! Don't go messing up the guild just because you feel like it!" Lucy yelled to them as she sweat dropped at the damage the two just created

"Onii-chan...Please, stop...Stripping your...Clothes off..." Julie said up to her big brother as she smiled up at his completely naked body

"UWAAH! WHEN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN? ! MOM! GIVE ME SOME CLOTHES! QUICK!" He yelled out as he turned to his mother and covered his manly parts

"AGH! Put some clothes on! Juvia does not need to see this! Hurry up! It's scaring Juvia, Blake!" Juvia exclaimed to her son as she blushed and held a hand to her face as she motioned him off quickly

"YOU. IDIOTS. SMASHED. MY. BRAND. NEW. CAKE." Melanie and Erza yelled down to the multiple people as they towered over and scared them with their booming voices

"Hannabeth! Stop doing that!" Elfie yelled as she saw that Hannabeth was giggling and trying to get Mirajane and Freed to kiss

"But, it's fun! You wanna try it too?" Hannabeth said with more giggles as she ran around like a little kid

"Such a manly spirit she has! To be able to be so care-free and spirited! TRULY MANLY!" E-man said with a smile as he watched after Hannabeth's giggling seventeen year old face

"This is a weird place..." Mako said as a smile crept on her face

Then, the three were dragged off by a happy Layna as she got them into the merriment of the party

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35 is done! It took me only a few hours to do this, so I decided to just stay up a bit longer to get it done!<strong>

**Check back next time, for a shocking surprise for the Fairy Tail Peeps! **

**Preview of Chapter 36: Ah...Such a 'Cunning Smile' that she has...**

**Can anyone guess what's going to happen next? I hope you got the message...**

**BAI~BAI 4 NOW, MINA-SAN!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Miss Beauty Mark and Miss Little Girl**

_A few days after the entrance of the three brand-new members._

"Ehhh? Nana-chan, you have to leave today?" I asked her in a sad voice

She nodded, "H-Hai! My Onee-chan is getting a bit worried about me, so she says that she'll come and pick me up, later! I'm sorry..."

"Onee-chan? Nana-chan, you have a big sister?" Melanie asked her in a curious voice

"H-Hai! She's can be a bit rude and sometimes she tends to get over worked-up about things, but she's a very nice person! I'm so sorry..." She said to them with a small smile full of embarrassment and shyness

"When's she coming to pick you up?" Lessie-chan asked her

"U-Uh...Actually...She should be here pretty soon..." Nana-chan said as she glanced over at the door

"Hmm...It makes me wonder, but...Nana-chan, is your sister just like you? Does she have a fear of men?" I asked her

"A-Actually! My Onee-chan, she loves men! She likes to go out on lots of dates with them, and many times, she'll bring them home with her! She also very straight-forwards and likes to get to the point quickly, so lots of men tend to follow after her because of that, and because she's pretty! S-Sorry!" Nana-chan said

We all sweat dropped, "You two sound like completely different people...Are you sure you're even related?" I asked her as I sweat dropped

Then, the door opened and a voice was heard, "Na~na! Onee-chan came to pick ya up! Give me a hu~g!" A woman exclaimed as she stepped in with a wide smile on her face

As we saw the woman, Loke and my eyes widened, while Nana-chan smiled, "O-Onee-chan! Hello!"

The woman walked up to her and she laid her head on her shoulder very lazily, "Aww, come on, Nana! Onee-chan sees you for the first time in almost a year, and all you say is 'Hello'? Mou! So mean! And I was going to ask you to cook dinner for me today, too!"

"O-Onee-chan...I think that sentence is a bit off..." Nana-chan said to her as she pulled her head off of her shoulder

"T-This is your big sister? S-She is?" Loke asked her as he stared at her in shock

The woman glanced at Loke and her eyes widened, "Loke! Why are you here?" then she glanced at me and her she frowned crookedly "Oh...And it's the little girl, too..."

"Eh? You two know each other?" Nana-chan asked her

Loke glanced away in nervousness, and I said with a wide frown, "Yep...Loke knows her...Why wouldn't he? I mean, she DID used to be his girlfriend." I said with a VERY unhappy frown

Everyone stared in shock, but Lessie-chan and Melanie smirked, "Ufufu! I'm LOVING how this plot is turning out!" Lessie-chan exclaimed

"I can see it all in my head! The two girlfriends meet, a blood-war starts, only one makes it out in the end as they fight for Loke's love! I wanna see some blood!" Melanie exclaimed as she put the image tightly into her mind

The woman smiled at me, "Well, it sure is terrible to see you again, little girl! Who would have thought that you actually grew up!"

I got up out of my seat and smiled back at her, "Well, thanks for the compliment miss beauty mark! I sure have hated you like hell over the past six years!"

"Oya. I feel the same way, little girl. You just make me want to scratch your eyes out with the sharpest of knives!" She said back to me with a wide smile

"I want to burn your body to ashes, then dump you in the darkest and deepest pit of Hell!" I said with a wider smile

"S-Somehow...Even though they're smiling...I'm sensing some scary killing intent coming from the both of them..." Iggy said as he sweat dropped at us

The woman smiled, then she said with a sigh, "*Sigh* So, it seems as though you actually DID steal my boyfriend...I'm not sure whether I should praise you or just kill you."She said as she motioned a slicing finger across her neck and frowned at me

"You should probably kill me, because taking a boyfriend from someone as nasty as you was actually quite easy, because you're nastiness broke it off RIGHT. AWAY." I said to her with a triumphant smile

Her veins popped, "Now, you listen here little girl! I was quite annoyed by you when you were just a small thing, but as of right now, I seriously feel like throwing you off a cliff! Don't you even dare and go around calling me nasty!"

"Okay. Then, I'll call you ugly. Is that better miss beauty mark?" I said to her with a sweet smile

"O-Oi...Loke shouldn't you stop this? I'm getting a bit scared just from watching them..." Uncle Gray said to Loke as he scooted back a bit and sweat dropped

"Uh..No...I don't think I'd want to do that...They're both a bit scary, so...I don't really want to take my chances on this one...Maybe, next time, though..." Loke said as he did the same Uncle Gray

"O-Onee-chan! D-Don't start anything! We're not back at home, so don't start throwing things! I'm sorry!" Nana-chan said to her as she whimpered behind us at our little fight

Then, the woman smirked, "Hmph! So, the little girl really DID grow up! I just can't believe it! I mean, didn't you used to be scared of me or something?" She asked me

"I wasn't scared of you! You just got on my nerves every time I saw you!" I said to her in annoyance

"Oya? That's not how I remembered it...For some reason, you would always act all tough and try to pick a fight with me, but then when I _smiled_ at you, you'd get all shaken up and couldn't take it. Aren't I right?" She said to me

And then, as if to show it off as an example, she gave me that same cunning smile that I'd always and still hated and feared

My eyes widened and I looked down, causing her to smirk, "See? You'd just get all shaky and scared when I smiled!"

"I hate your smile...It's annoying...It, seriously, pisses me off...The way your mouth moves like that, and your nose crinkles up like that...It's all so annoying..." I mumbled to her as I glanced up at her with an annoyed look

"Well, I can say the same thing. That toothy little grin of your's gets on MY nerves. I don't like the way a few of your teeth are so pointy and stick out so much, and how you just look so happy with your mouth open and grinning like that. I've always wondered what that was, though. It intrigued me a bit as to why you had such funny looking teeth." She said to me as she shrugged in slight thought

I glanced over to my side and smirked evilly, "Why, that's because I'm just better than you, miss beauty mark..." I said to her with an evil happy-style smirk to my lips

Her veins popped, "One after one...You just make a nerve in my body go 'BAM!' and you make my head ache like Hell! Sometimes I just want to grab your neck and squish it as tight as I can in my hands, then watch a the blood and bone-bits come dripping out..." She said to me as she sighed in frustration

"Oya? So you actually have a brain to think about stuff like that? And here I was, this entire time, thinking, to myself, that you had nothing up there and was just a ditsy women who LOVED to go around and play with men. I should apologize for having such the misunderstanding." I said to her in a bored voice

She stepped up to me and whispered with a smirk, "Someone must have been a bit jealous since my chest is bigger."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh, yea? And who exactly is that someone? Because, If I remember correctly, I should be the one who is saying THAT sentence."

"Liar. That's not possible. You're lying." She said to me as she studied my chest with suspicious eyes

I smirked, "Ufu! If I told you the truth, then you'd probably be in the most miserable state possible! Even I don't need to see something to pitiful..." I said to her with a smirk

Lessie-chan sweat dropped at us, "What are you they talking about so secretively over there?"

Melanie also sweat dropped as she watched us, "Somehow...The fact that they're whispering like that to each other, is making me very curious to know what they're talking about..."

"Stop lying."

"Who says I'm lying?"

"I know you're lying."

"How do you know I'm lying?"

"Because, it's not possible."

"How can it not be possible?"

"Because, you're just a little girl. Little girls shouldn't be that developed in such areas. It's just not possible."

"I'm seventeen and you don't even look that much older than me...*sweat drop*"

"I'm twenty-six, and YOU don't look that much younger than me. Are you even seventeen?"

"I'm very sure that I was born into this world just seventeen years ago, by my mother."

"Hmm...Are you sure about THAT? How do you know that she's your mother? You dad could have had another women, but she passed the baby off to your 'mom'."

"..."

"..."

"S-Somehow...I can actually see something like that happening..." I said as my eyes wandered off towards Mama and Papa

"No...I'm very sure that I spent nine months with you in my stomach...Nobody 'passed' you onto me..." Mama said to me as she sweat dropped

"Another woman? Who exactly would that be, anyways? Don't make stuff up like that..." Papa said as he sweat drop

"What do you mean, 'Another woman', Papa? That other woman could easily be, Lisanna-neechan." I said to him as I tilted my head slightly

There was dead silence, then everybody glanced over Lisanna, who was helping Mira-san by carrying some glasses and plates around for her to clean, who had joined the conversation at the sound of her name

"Eh? Why is everybody staring at me? Did something happen?" She asked them as she stopped walking and looked at them with an incredibly confused face

"Lis~anna...You didn't, perhaps, give birth to Layna-chan, then handed her off to Lucy while nobody noticed...Did you?" Mira-san asked her with a tilted head and a sweet smile

Lisanna blinked, then she dropped the glass in her hands, to the floor, and she leaned over as she started to shake and tremble with laughter

"Pffft! Hahahaha! Bwahahaha! D-D-Did I give bir-HAHAHAHA!" She said as she leaned over, picked up the broken glass, as she shook with merry laughter

"L-Lisanna..." Mira-san and Uncle Elfman said as they sweat dropped at their little sister

As everyone sweat dropped at her, Me and the woman entered our conversation again

"Hmmm...So it seems as though you're not a nasty child, and, in fact, have real parents...Guess that's nice for ya, little girl."

"Just like I thought, six years ago. You need to go to a crazy house. Don't you?"

"I don't need to go to a god damn crazy house! Where do you even get something like that from what I just said?"

"I don't know, myself...Your voice was just so annoying that it flew straight through one ear and right out the other...Maybe, I heard you say something crazy, maybe I didn't...Who knows?"

"And here it goes again! You're starting to piss me off with that smart-ass mouth of your's!"

"Hmm...I feel the same way, Mrs. You'll never understand my amazing traits."

"What amazing traits? There is NOTHING amazing about you, besides the fact that you're annoying, a brat, and WAY too proud of yourself! For all I care, you're just some spoiled narcissist!"

"Oh, no. No. No. NO. I am NOT a narcissist, miss ugly face. A-chan over there is a narcissist, but if you so as dare to call me that, then I will most definitely burn your PRETTY. LITTLE. FACE. RIGHT. OFF."

"Oya? Is that a threat? You can threaten me, now, can you? Now, where did you ever get such language, my little girl?"

"Why, I got it from the nasty woman staring right at me. I KNOW you remember that time that you threatened me. Don't ya, miss beauty mark?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes...I remember that...I really WAS going to kill you that time, too. I was very angry at you, and I still am. I'm surprised that I didn't try to grab a knife and stab you, that time we bumped into each other at the store."

"I was surprised that I didn't shove you into the middle of the road, when we met outside on the street again."

"W-Woah! Okay! Okay! Am I the only one hearing this conversation taking a whole new level killing intent? !" Iggy exclaimed

"Killing intent? Oh, no. I just want her dead. That's all." Is what we both said at the same time as we stared at each other boredly

"That's the same thing!" Iggy said as he sweat dropped

"Hmph! You want ME dead? You'd do better by dying yourself, seeing how terrible at life you are." She said to me with a smirk

"You know...I wanted to say this for a few minutes...But..." I said to her as I sighed, then a wide smirk appeared around my face and I held up four fingers on one hand and one finger on the other, "It's forty-one! Ufu!"

Her eyes widened, "W-What? ! That's not possible! You just made that up!"

"Did I, now? In fact, just a few weeks ago, it USED to be thirty-nine, but I seem to grow fast...Afu..." I said to her

"Tch! No way! I lost to a little girl! What the hell are you? Some kind of demon or something? There's no way that you can have such a number and then walk it off like it's the most natural thing in the world!" She said to me as she clenched her fist in agony

"Ufu...I call something as amazing as that, the 'Heartfilia Cycle'...Ufufu..." I said to her as I placed two hands to my hips and nodded in victory

"Heartfilia Cycle? What are you two talking about? Why are you calling my name out of nowhere?" Mama asked us in a suspicious voice

"W-Wait...Auntie Lucy...I think I know what they're talking about...It's a bit stupid and perverted, so maybe you don't want to know..." Lessie-chan said as she waved a cautious hand off to Mama and sweat dropped at our conversation as she realized what we were talking about, much to everyone else's confusion as they didn't get it

"Forty-one? Forty-one? What are they talking about? Forty-one...Forty-one what? What's forty-one supposed to be?" Melanie mumbled as in thought

"Tch! This just isn't happening! I lost to a seventeen year old little girl! That's insane!" She exclaimed as she shook her head

"Hehe...I knew you would get all sulky when you heard that! BWAHAHAHA! This is my victory you damn beauty mark!" I yelled to her with an evil laugh

She looked back at me, and asked in a suspicious tone, "When'd you get 'that'?"

"I was eight years old. Why?" I asked her in a confused voice

Her eyes widened and she tumbled back on her feet and had to grip the table to keep herself up, "N-N-No way...There's no way...You're lying...Something like that is just impossible...What the hell is up with your family? Are you, like, some kind of succubi or something? Are the woman in your family demons or something?" She mumbled to herself in complete and utter defeat

"L-Lay-chan! Why are you having a conversation like this in the guild? It's a bit inappropiate..." Lessie-chan said to me as she blushed and looked away as she continued to realize what we were talking about

"What? What is it? What are they talking about, Lessie? I'm confused!" Melanie exclaimed in pure confusion, just as confused as everyone else

"Hahahaha! Now, now! YOU should be the one to call ME 'Senpai!'" I yelled down to her as I laughed and smirked victoriously

She shook her head and continued to sulk, "Something like that is just not possible...You're a weird girl...Your family doesn't even sound human from such measurements and such an age to get 'that'..." She mumbled to herself as she shook her head again

"Please...Would the two of you PLEASE stop this very weird conversation? It's making me feel a bit uncomfortable..." Lessie-chan asked us as she continued to blush

"You know, I ALWAYS waited for the day that I could see you looking so pitiful and weak before me...And now that I see it, I have to say...I actually don't like the scene that much." I said to her as I watched her

But, then I glanced to my side and smirked evilly, "BUT...It does make me want to laugh my ass off to see this nasty lady all weak against me! Hehe~"

She glanced up from her sulking and asked me, "You're family is made up of demons, isn't it? You have demon blood in your blood, don't you? That's the only thing that makes sense..."

I sweat dropped, "From what I know...I am very sure that my family has no demons in it...Dragons, well there is that...But, I'm very sure that there was never a demon..."

She started to shake her head and say something else with a sigh, but, for some strange reason, I couldn't really hear or pay attention to her, because something pretty random flashed into my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback!<strong>

**I was reading a book on the couch, with Loke sitting close beside me and watching me intently and blushing at me as I read.**

**I peered through my reading glasses, as I read, intently, into the book and kept flipping pages.**

**I pulled a hand up to bring my, waist length and getting spiky at the ends, hair and brought my straight bang over and behind my left ear, so I could see clearly, and Loke blushed as I did this.**

**I brought a smooth and creamy piece of milk chocolate to my lips and licked some of it, getting tiny chocolate smudges on my lips to which I licked off with a slick tongue, then I started to suck very lightly on the chocolate, allowing it to melt gently in my mouth and go even more milky and creamy as it graced my mouth ever so slightly. Loke blushed at this.**

**I bit off at the chocolate, until there was only a tiny piece left, then I plopped it on my tongue and let it stay there as it melted, much to my joy as I tasted the nice milk chocolate savoring itself in my mouth. Loke blushed at this.**

**As I flipped through the book a few more times, I felt myself get a bit hot, and started to, ever so slightly, pull my revealing shirt back and forth to fan myself and cool down. Loke blushed as he saw large glimpses of my chest.**

**As I did this, very small trickles and beads of sweat slid down my neck, across my chest, and down the crease in between my breasts, and landing themselves right at the end of my bra and sitting there as it dissolved in the air, but then more sweat just came shortly after. Loke blushed at this and stared at my chest in something that could have been, either, wonder or joy, but either way, he was excited to see my chest out like that. (Pervert...)**

**I flipped the page again, getting ready to read the next sentence, but as I did so, a loud, yet gentle, yawn escaped my mouth. My mouth opened wide as I yawned, and the sound escaped from my lips as I, then, pursed them back together. Loke blushed at this.**

**I closed the book, took off my glasses, and stretched my arms up high in the air, making my chest bounce a few times as I reached up. Loke blushed at this.**

**I stopped stretching and glanced over at Loke, and gave him a sweet smile, as I asked him, "Loke, you okay? Sorry you had to sit there and wait for me while I was reading!"**

**He continued to blush at me, then he reached out and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my body close to his, "Layna...Please, can I do 'that'?"**

**I blushed extremely hard, and tried to free myself from his arms, "W-What? ! N-N-No! Why are you acting like that all of a sudden? !" I exclaimed to him as I pulled away, but he quickly pulled me back and started to kiss my neck gently and wouldn't let go, and I couldn't help but blush and moan as he kissed me "I-I said no Loke! S-Stop it! S-S-Stop...Stop..."**

**"Layna...Please? It's just too hard to resist you anymore..." He whispered to me, through his kisses, reached down and started to pull my shirt up**

**"N-No! Loke, stop it! I don't want to!" I said to him as I saw him pull my shirt over my shoulders, then over my head and dropped it to the floor, as he started to rub and kiss my bare stomach**

**"~kyaaa!~ N-No! Sto-Kyahhh!" I said to him through pants as I tried to remove his mouth from my stomach**

**He looked up from kissing my body, then he swiftly scooped me up in his arms, "L-Loke! What are you doing?" I said to him in embarrassment as I felt and watched him carry me up the steps and into my room, closing the door behind afterwards**

**He plopped me down on the bed, so that I was lying flat on my back and blushing up at his smirking face as he hovered above me**

**I saw him start to go around for my bra, and I quickly placed my hands in the way, so he couldn't get to it. "D-Don't do that!" I said to him as I did so**

**He smirked, "I can still get your bra off, even if you do that, Layna. See?" He said as he, VERY swiftly reached under my hands and snapped the hooks off and my bra came loose on my shoulders, and he, then, slid it all the way off of my chest, leaving the upper half of my body completely naked**

**I blushed in complete embarrassment as I turned my head and looked over to the side, but Loke was just as embarrassed when he saw my chest**

**"B-Big...S-So big...I didn't think that they were this big...Layna...Are you sure, that you're fifteen?...Big..." He mumbled to himself as he blushed down at my chest**

**I closed my eyes in embarrassment as I reached up and hit him hardly on the chest, "Stupid! What is wrong with you? Don't start acting all crazy on me, throwing me down and taking my clothes off! Now, get off of me! You stupid and perverted lion!" I said to him in embarrassment as I hit him hardly and then pushed him up and off of me, so that he was now sitting slightly upright and I was pouting while I got up**

**"But...I can't help it...It's just too tempting..." He mumbled to himself as he looked down at the floor and pouted sadly**

**"Tempting?" I asked him as I blushed slightly and quickly went to put on another shirt**

**"Yea...It's just that, you keep doing all these things, that I just make me want to jump on you..." He said in a regretful voice as he couldn't 'finish' what he 'started'**

**As I slipped my shirt on, I quickly turned to him and blushed as the shirt fell down tightly on my body, "J-Jump on me? ! What exactly are these 'things' that I've been doing that make you want to...J-Ju...Oh, I can't even say those words again..."**

**He glanced up at me and blushed, "Everything! Everything you do is too tempting! Like when you were reading that book earlier! Why do you have to sweat and eat chocolate while you're so quiet like that? It made you look..." He said to me as, then, looked down in thought for the right word**

**"M-Made me look, what?" I asked him and remembered the chocolate and how I was slightly sweating earlier, causing me to blush as I realized that Loke was watching me the whole time**

**"You looked kind of sexy doing that...It was just getting a bit hard to resist not jumping on you like the lion I am..." He said in thought**

**My face blew up sky high as I heard those words, "D-Don't...S-Say...S-Something like...M-Me being...S-S-Sexy...T-That's embarrassing.." I said to him in a quiet voice as I looked down at my bare feet and continued to blush hardly**

**"And then, that time we went to the store! Why did you have to lean over to get the bag off the ground when you dropped it? !" He said to me as he blushed slightly**

**"W-What? ! Why were you watching me lean over when I did that? ! How perverted can you get? !"**

**"But...Your chest...It was just...Big and your shirt was tight, so when you leaned over...I just couldn't help it..." He said as he blushed at me**

**"Pervert! Don't stare at people like that!" I yelled to him as I held a hand to my chest and blushed like crazy**

**"And then...That other time when you were trying get something off that really high shelf in the kitchen...I REALLY couldn't help myself that time..." He mumbled to himself as he blushed at the thought**

**"W-What do you mean by that?" I asked him**

**"Well...The shelf was so high, so you remember how you start jumping up and down to reach up to the top? Your...Um...Your chest was bouncing alot...I'm really sorry...I just couldn't help it..." He mumbled to me as he blushed **

**My ears went red, "I-Is that why you didn't bother to help me reach the top of the shelf? ! Because you were too busy watching my...Chest...B-Bouncing? ! What is wrong with you? !" I said to him in complete embarrassment**

**"But, you just make it so hard, Layna! You can't just go around blaming me! It's your fault, too! Blame your hot body and huge chest for making me get all excited!" He said to me as he waved a hand at my body for emphasis**

**My ears got even redder and I looked down in embarrassment, "I don't have a...A...A...H-Hot body or a big chest...Stop saying that stuff...It's embarrassing..." I whispered to him as I shifted in embarrassment**

**He got off of my bed and he gripped me by the shoulders quite steadily causing me to stumble back a bit in surprise and look up at him in surprise as he spoke, "No! Your body is very hot and VERY sexy, Layna! I'm still surprised by the fact that you're only fifteen years old and you have such an amazing body!"**

**I blushed up at him and quickly looked down again as he continued to hold me by the shoulders, "I REALLY love seeing your body! And I would be even more happy if I could see your NAKED body!"**

**I held a hand to my face in pure embarrassment, "S-Stop it! Why do you keep making all these weird suggestions, to 'that'? ! I said no!" I yelled to him in shyness and embarrassment**

**"But...I said yes..." He said to me with a pout**

**"And I said no." I said back up to him with a raised eyebrow**

**"Yea, but I said yes." He said as he gazed down at me**

**"And I also said no." I said back to him in a bit of an impatient and annoyed voice**

**"Why are you telling me no if I said yes? I just want to see you naked...That's all...So can I see you naked, Layna?" He said to me with a wide pout and his lion cub eyes**

**I blushed a bit, but then I quickly said, "N-No! And you say that, but in the end you'll probably just steal my clothes so I won't have anything else to put on, then you'll try to do something to me! Pervert!"**

**"Tch! How did she know? I was trying to keep it secret of my plan..." He mumbled to himself with a frown**

**I sweat dropped at him, "Plan? So, you planned to do something like that? You really are a pervert...I can't believe that I like someone as perverted as you..."**

**He glanced at me and smirked, "You say that, but in reality, you actually love me like crazy! I'm just awesome so it's very understandable as to why you can never part with me!"**

**I blushed slightly at him and nodded a bit, causing him to smirk more, "See? I'm amazing and you love that about me! Hehe!" He said **

**Then, he pulled me into a deep kiss, much to my surprise, but I soon got into it myself**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Now, every once in awhile, Loke would 'not be able to hold myself in!' and jump on me and try to get me to do...*cough*...You know...**

**One other time that this little situation happened, was like...Just now.**

**We were sitting down on a bench in the park, I was happily licking the spoon from some ice cream that I had, with a blushing Loke watching beside me.**

**"L-Layna...Why do you have keep licking it? Can you just swallow it already?" He asked me as he watched my tongue licking the ice cream up and down (This pervert...) and tried to keep his blushes in**

**I glanced over at him, as I still licked it, and tilted my head in confusion, "Huh?...Why?...I like this...Ice cream...So...Why?" I asked him through multiple licks to the snack**

**He blushed more as I turned to him and did so, "Because! The way you're licking it, is making it REALLY hard for me right now!" **

**I blushed as I realized what he was talking about and jumped back in the seat, "D-Don't jump on me again! W-We're outside!"**

**He nodded very slowly, as though he weren't exactly sure of whether he could keep his jumping instinct in.**

**I unsure turned away from him and went back to my ice cream.**

**I was about to take another spoonful, but the ice cream was already melted, so when I was about to hold it to my mouth, some of the ice cream slid and dripped down the spoon onto the bare tops of my chest and down the middle, getting plenty attention from a blushing Loke**

**He quickly reached out, grabbed my arm and pulled my body close to his, as he gave me an apologetic shake to his head, "I'm sorry, but that was just all I could take, Layna!" **

**As he pulled me in, I, who was very surprised, accidently let loose of the ice cream causing it to do a flip and then land right in my chest, getting ice cream all over it**

**As he held my body close to his, he gazed down at my ice creamed chest. There was ice cream everywhere, on my shirt, on my neck, sitting on my chest, and then after it melted, sliding quickly down into my chest and getting squeals from me in every bit of surprise at the coldness dripping down into my bra.**

**"~Kyaaa!~ L-Loke! I-It's cold! It's cold! Get me a napkin or something!" I exclaimed to him as I waved my hands very frantically around my chest as if to get rid of the cold ice cream in my chest**

**He blushed in excitement, then said as sparkles appeared around his head, "L-Layna! I can lick it off for you! Trust me! I'll make sure to lick off EVERY single last bit!" He said in a eager voice as he gazed down at my chest**

**I blushed and held a hand to my chest, "No! Don't!" but as I dd so, I completely forgot about the ice cream, causing my hands to get very sticky**

**"~Ewww!~ It's all sticky! My fingers are sticking together! Loke! Get this off!" I said to him as I flicked my hands around. There were long strings of caramel attacthed to my fingers and to my chest at the same time, making it hard for my hands to get free**

**He blushed, then he grabbed my arms and held them up high in the air, away from my chest, "It's too tempting..." He mumbled to himself as he leaned down and started to lick the ice cream off of my neck, (*Sigh* Good thing it wasn't my chest...Although...This is still bad and perverted...)**

**I shook with embarrassment, and squealed silently as I felt his tongue lick all around my neck, then he just started to suck on my neck to get the sticky stuff off**

**"S-Stop! You're going to leave marks there! And we're in public! L-Loke! G-Get off of me!" I said to him as I tried to pull my arms back down, but he held them up high in the air so I wouldn't be able to stop him**

**I was glad that there was nobody around in the park to see something so embarrassing, but it made me even more embarrassed because Loke also noticed this fact and was using it to his plan of trying to get me to let him lick my chest**

**He pulled away from my neck, and I glanced down to see multiple light red marks on my neck, causing my ears to turn slightly pink**

**Glancing down at it, Loke asked as he pointed to my chest, "Can I lick them clean, now?"**

**"N-No! No you cannot! Who ever said that you could do something like sucking my neck in the first place? ! P-Pervert!"**

**He said, "But, you won't let me see you naked at home..."**

**"B-Because! I don't want you to see me naked! I don't want you to touch my chest like that! I don't want to do 'that' with you! I don't want to!" I yelled to him as I tried to pull away from him**

**His eyes widened, and he let go of my arms, "You don't want to? With me...Oh, okay..." He said with wide eyes, then he slowly got up to his feet and stood in front of me**

**"Come on...I'll take you back home...Sorry about doing that..." He said as he helped me up and to my feet**

**"E-Eh? L-Loke...Are you okay?" I asked him as I got to my feet and started to follow behind him**

**He said nothing, but just continued to walk home. I continued to follow close behind.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"P-Put the...The...The...Put the what in the where, Mama?" I asked as I looked up from something on the counter and gave Mama one of my signature confused looks (that she got from Natsu)**

**Mama sighed and said to me as she pointed to something, "Put the cookie dough on the cookie sheet, Layna! On the sheet!" She exclaimed as she pointed to the bowl full of cookie dough, then to the cookie sheet**

**"A-Ah...Okay...W-Wait a minute...H-How did this happen? H-Huh?" I mumbled to myself as I tried to get the right amount of cookie dough on the sheet, but messed up and poured way too much, getting myself even more confused**

**Mama sighed and went back to making more cookie dough, and whispered to herself, "I swear, Layna is just as confused and stupid as Natsu when it comes to making food..." **

**My ear perked up and I heard her whispers causing me to crinkle my nose in disgust at the sound of his name, but quickly went back to the cookie dough as I saw that it was now everywhere**

**"W-What? ! H-How did that happen? ! M-Mama! It went everywhere!" I exclaimed as I glanced down and saw that it was overflowing on the sheet and the counter**

**She looked at me and sweat dropped, "Then, stop tilting the bowl forward like that..."**

**"A-Ah! That's a good idea!" I mumbled to myself as I nodded and quickly pulled the bowl back up and sat it upright on the counter**

**"M-Maybe, you should just go and help Virgo with the rest of the cookie dough...I'LL pour it on the sheets..." Mama said in a caution tone as she gently pushed me over to Virgo-neechan who was making the other set of cookie dough in a big bowl, then Mama went to the sheet and sweat dropped down at it as she tried to fix the mess**

**"Ojou. Please, watch carefully. I will show you how to make it correctly." Virgo said as she glanced up at me, and I nodded**

**I sweat dropped nervously as I saw her start to, VERY quickly, pour in different ingredients, use different measurements and cups, and quickly stir them up in the bowl with incredibly fast hands**

**"V-Virgo-neechan...I don't think I caught that just now...You were going a bit too fast..." I said to her as she looked up at me and pointed down to the bowl of stirred cookie dough**

**"Please do not be so modest, Ojou. If you are embarrassed to try and make the cookie dough, I'll be glad to show you again." She said to me with a tilted head**

**"N-No! I don't need you to do that again!" I said to her as I didn't need to see such fast movements again, or I might get dizzy**

**She nodded, then pointed me over to another bowl, "Then. Ojou, you may start working on the next set of cookies if you now understand."**

**I nodded, and went over to the bowl and tried to get a start on it**

**Mama talked to me as she placed cookie dough on the sheet and I got to work, "Layna...Wanna give some cookies to Loke?" She asked me with a smirk as she got another cookie sheet from the cabinets**

**The spoon shook very slightly in my hand as I stirred and blushed, "N-No! I-I'm fine!"**

**"Hmmm? Are you suuuure? I bet you wanna give him a big batch of cookies...Don't you?" She asked me with a wider smirk as she got more cookie dough from Virgo**

**Before I could answer, as if on cue to his name, a poof happened and Loke appeared**

**"Lucy, let me have a cookie~" He said as his hand drifted off to the finished sheet of cookies that came out of the oven a few minutes ago**

**She quickly turned around and slapped his hand away, "No! You can't have any yet!" She said as she wagged a finger at him, causing him to pout **

**"If you have enough time to come here and try to steal my food, then help out! Shoo!" She yelled to him as she fanned him off in me and Virgo-neechan's direction**

**I looked at him as he pouted and walked over to us, and shifted a bit uncomfortably as I remembered what happened a few days before**

**"Onii-sama. Would you also like me to show you how to make the cookie dough?" Virgo-neechan asked him as she looked over at him**

**"Sure." He said as he walked up to us, but I quickly shook my head, "Say no! Loke, say no!" I whispered to him and he glanced at my shaking head**

**Yea, but...It was too late.**

**He sweat dropped as he saw Virgo-neechan go at an incredible speed on the bowl and then she turned to him when she was finished, "Onii-sama. Have you got it down? Would you like me to demonstrate once more?"**

**"How was I even supposed to see that? You were going way too fast..." He asked her as he sweat dropped**

**She tilted her head ever so slightly, then pointed at me, "Well, then. Onii-sama. If you already understand, then will you please go and help Ojou? She seems to be having a bit of trouble." Then, she turned back to the bowl and continued to work**

**He nodded and went up to me as I tried to get the stuff right, "What are you doing? That's not supposed to go in there...Actually, half of this stuff isn't supposed to go in there..." He asked me as he sweat dropped**

**"H-Huh? R-Really? I couldn't really tell, because Virgo-neechan's explanation was a bit hard to see..." I mumbled to myself as I squinted my eyes down at the mixture to see what was in it**

**I grabbed the bowl and held it up to Mama, "Mama...I think I need to throw this out..." I said to her as I sweat dropped nervously**

**"You really are terrible at cooking..." Mama mumbled as she sweat dropped down at the mixture in the bowl, and quickly grabbed it so she could dump it in the trash**

**I sweat dropped again, then went back over to Loke and Virgo-neechan, and saw Virgo-neechan yelling at him to get him to put the right ingredients in the bowl**

**"Onii-sama. I told you to put the INSIDE of the eggs in there. NOT the entire egg, shell and all. You are almost as terrible as Ojou, when it comes to cooking." She said to him as she sighed and pointed at multiple things**

**"B-But, it's hard! And what is this thing? Wasn't I supposed to put it in there just now? W-Wait! Why is the cookie dough turning green? V-Virgo!" He exclaimed as he frantically tried to follow her orders, but messed up each time**

**"Males are so incredibly terrible when it comes to cooking." Mama said out loud as she sighed and placed a cookie sheet in the oven, then sat down for a few seconds before going back to the cookies**

**"I-It's hard, okay?...Geez..." He mumbled as he stared down at the green mess in the bowl, and quickly moved it over to the side, and Virgo-neechan got him a new bowl with new ingriedients**

**I went back to helping Loke.**

**I was still a bit uncomfortable from what happened last time, and got even more uncomfortable as Loke wouldn't even bother to talk to me the whole time**

**After a while, and we had already gotten the stuff in the bowl and I was now mixing it, Loke glanced down at me and, for a few seconds as he forgot his anger at me, he blushed slightly as he realized how quiet I had been in reaction to his quietness**

**I, who didn't notice his stares, continued to stir the bowl, "H-Huh? It's still not there yet? This is hurting my arm..." I mumbled as I held the spoon up and saw that the mixture was still taking long to get just right**

**Loke held his hand out to me, getting the attention of me, and he grabbed the spoon and started stirring it, "I'll do it. Give it."**

**I blushed and watched as he continued to stir, then, as I peeked down in the bowl I giggled softly, "It's not there yet! You're doing just as bad as I was!"**

**He looked over at me and blushed, "Well, that's because you messed it up! If you hadn't gotten it like this, it would be looking amazing while I'm stirring it!"**

**I gave him a raised eyebrow, "Really? Hmmm...Because, if I remember correctly...The one who made this...Whatever this stuff is supposed to be...Was YOU." I said as I waved a hand over the bowl**

**"It was an accident..." He mumbled as he continued to stir it and I giggled at him again**

**As he stirred, I reached a finger in the cookie dough and placed it in my mouth with complete surprise to my eyes, "W-Woah...This actually tastes good..." I said in complete surprise**

**I looked at Loke, "Wanna try some?" I asked him, and before he could turn to me and say something, I dipped my finger in the cookie dough and quickly dabbed some on his nose**

**"Eh? Wait! Why'd you do that?" He asked me as he looked at me in confusion, then as I giggled he remembered the cookie dough on his nose**

**"Because, you said that you wanted some." I said with a smile**

**"I never said that! I didn't even get to answer you!" He said to me as he blushed and wiped off his nose in a bit of embarrassment**

**_"That's good...Loke doesn't seem to be mad with me anymore...I'm happy..."_**

**"They looooove each other." Virgo-neechan said as she looked up at us and held a hand to her mouth (happy-style)**

**Me and Loke both blushed, then Mama said, "Awww! The two love-birds just don't know when to stop their lovey-dovey banter, now do they?" She said with a smirk as she went to check on the cookies in the oven, causing us to blush more**

**"W-We weren't acting lovey-dovey..." We both mumbled in embarrassment, then we quickly went back to the bowl of cookie dough, with blushing faces**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The next morning.**

**The sun was shining brightly into my room as I sat on the edge of my bed. **

**Mama was sleeping away in her room. I was glad that her screams had finally calmed down to a small and calm pace, so that they didn't happen as much.**

**I swung my feet back and forth up against the bed.**

**I threw my head back and blushed up at the ceiling, "L-Loke." I said as I did so**

**There was a poof in my room and I heard footsteps, then a creaking noise from bed, and I saw Loke sitting beside me and he was peering down at my blushing face, "What's the matter, Layna? You don't usually call for me so early in the morning..." He asked me in a confused voice**

**I took my gaze away from the ceiling and glanced over at him with an embarrassed blush to my face, "U-Uh...You know what, I didn't actually need anything, so you can go back! B-Bye!" I said as I quickly tried to get him to go away **

**He sat on my bed, his back up against the wall, and his feet crossed around each other as he propped his hand on one leg, held his head in it and raised an eyebrow at me, "I think you're lying. You wouldn't just call me here, for no apparent reason, like that. What did you need, Layna? Come on, tell me." He said to me with a sigh and a slightly suspicious tone at me**

**I blushed in embarrassment, "N-No! It's embarrassing!" I said to him **

**He sighed again, then he reached out and pulled me into his body, so that I was kneeling on my knees in his lap, and my body was facing his, "Tell me or I'll kiss you." He said as he stared down at my blushing face**

**I started to say something, but each time it came out, it was in the most terrible of stutters.**

**As I realized that I couldn't say it, I leaned forward, buried my head in his chest and pulled his jacket over my head so he couldn't see my red ears**

**I whispered something quietly to him as I did so, and he gave me a confused look, "Huh? What'd you say, Layna? I can't hear you if you whisper like that..."**

**"...Y-You can..." I said to him in a slightly louder voice**

**"What? I still can't hear you! You're talking too low!" He said to me as my voice drifted off a bit**

**"I said...Y-Y-You can do..." I said to him as my voice got quieter with the last few words and I started whispering again**

**"*sigh* Layna, I still can't hear you..." He said as he sighed down at me **

**I looked up at him, my face a bright crimson with pure embarrassment, as I exclaimed to him, "I-I said! You can do 'that'! I-It's fine with me!"**

**He blinked a few times, then he blushed slightly, "W-What? You...You're...Okay with that?...R-Really?" He asked me in a slightly surprised and slightly eager and happy voice as he gazed down at me with hopeful eyes**

**I rubbed my thighs and looked down in embarrassment, "Y-Yes...I did say that...D-Don't make me repeat it again...I-It's a bit embarrassing to say so many times..." I said to him in my tsundere type voice**

**He smiled, "Then...I get to see you naked, right?" He asked with a happy voice**

**I blushed and nodded slowly. Then, I reached down for the bottom of my tight pajama shirt and slowly pulled it up and over my head, causing my chest to bounce a bit**

**Loke stared at my chest in amazement as he saw the sudden movement come from it, "B-Boing...It's so big that it goes 'boing' when you move...L-Layna...Move again..."**

**"W-What? ! No! Why should I move again, just so something that perverted will happen? ! Stupid!" I yelled to him as I blushed and whacked him on the arm**

**When I did that, my chest moved, and Loke stared at it with happy intent, "I-It went 'boing' again..." He mumbled to himself as he saw it **

**I blushed as I realized what happened, then before I could do something about it, Loke pushed me down flatly on the bed and hovered above me**

**"Since it's okay for me to do 'that', then I will enjoy it as much as possible!" He said happily**

**"P-Pervert..." I mumbled as he stared down at me**

**Then, he swiftly leaned down and pulled me into a deep kiss.**

* * *

><p>"Oi! Little girl! I am TALKING to you! Listen to people when they are trying to talk to you!" The woman yelled to me in annoyance as she flicked my forehead<p>

I blinked my eyes in confusion, then shook my head and stared at her, "Huh? Oh, yea...Sure, that's nice..."

"What's nice? You don't even know what I said just now!" She said to me as she sweat dropped

"Oh...Well, that's nice." I said again as I rubbed my head and tried to snap completely out of my gaze

"Stop saying it's 'nice' when you STILL have no idea of what I said..." She mumbled as her veins popped in annoyance

"O-Onee-chan...I think that we should go home, now...O-Onii-chan wouldn't want you to go and destroying anything just because you're annoyed..." Nana-chan said as she got up, tugged on the woman's shirt and sweat dropped nervously at her

"There's another one of you? I pity you if your brother is anything like her..." I said to Nana-chan as I pointed a finger at the woman and crinkled my nose in disgust

"A-Actually, I have three siblings...Onii-chan, Onee-chan, and my other brother, NiiNii...But...Onee-chan is the scariest of them all...Especially when she's drunk or she broke up with one of her boyfriends..." She said to me as she glanced at her sister and stepped back slightly in fear

"I'm not scary! And I was only scary that time, because my boyfriend started dating my friend! But, either way, I'm NOT scary! APOLOGIZE, NANA!" She yelled to Nana-chan in an angry and annoyed voice

Nana-chan jumped in shock at the loudness of her voice and she quickly hid behind me, "I-I'm sorry! I-I-I'm so very sorry, Onee-chan! Please, don't tell Onii-chan! I'm sorry!" She said to her as she whimpered and shook in fear behind me

"Ah...I see why and how Nana-chan is always apologizing for no reason...She has scary siblings that make her apologize for everything that she does..." Melanie said as she sweat dropped

The woman calmed down and she grabbed Nana-chan's hand and dragged her away, "Come on, Nana! Nii-chan said he wanted us home before Dad comes to visit, anyways! Hurry up!" She yelled to her as she dragged her away

"B-Bye-bye, Layna-chan! I-I'll come visit you sometime again! B-Bye-bye!" Nana-chan exclaimed as she stumbled on her feet from the sudden movement to her feet, and gave me a sheepish smile and wave

"Don't you ever come visit that annoying brat!" The woman yelled after her as she stomped out the door

"I-I'm sorry! P-Please! P-Please don't tell Onii-chan on me! S-Sorry!" Nana-chan exclaimed as she tried to keep up after her sister

"See ya, Nana-chan! Come back sometime later!" Lessie-chan yelled after her as she waved, and multiple people did the same and yelled and waved after her, to which Nana-chan turned and waved sheepishly at them, then went back to running after her sister

"Tch! Now that the stripper is gone, the air around me doesn't reek of alcohol and se-" I started to say as I crossed my arms and spoke in an annoyed voice

"L-Lay-chan! Don't use that kind of language! Especially since you just got out of that weird and perverted conversation!" Lessie-chan exclaimed to me as she tugged on my shirt and blushed up at me, trying hard to get me to calm down

"And now that you say that...What exactly were you two talking about? What is forty-one supposed to be, and what were you talking about when you said you got 'that' at eight years old?" Mama asked me in a confused and curious voice and many others nodded

I blushed, "E-Eh? You guys heard that? I didn't know that I said that out loud...I guess I was too absorbed with trying to get her angry..." I said as I blushed in embarrassment

RyuuRyuu-pyon said, to which Lessie-chan nodded in agreement, "Layna-chan, I kind of guessed about what you were talking about, and I don't think you should have such a perverted talk in this guild. Don't do that again, okay?" He said to me with a smile and I nodded my blushing face

"And what exactly was this perverted talk? ! I'm confused here! Confused!" Melanei exclaimed in pure confusion and agony

Lessie-chan blushed in an uncomfortable and embarrassed way, then said as she held up four fingers on one hand and then one finger on the other, "You know how Lay-chan said 'It's forty-one!'...Well...It seems as though she was talking about her bust measurements...And she was looking quite happy to be boasting about it, too..."

Everyone blushed, and Hannabeth asked me "Forty-one? But...Lessie and Melanie told me that it was thirty-nine...And that was just only, about, two or three weeks ago..." She asked me in a confused voice, oblivious to the blushing faces around her

I nodded and pointed to Mama, "That's why it's called 'The Heartfilia Cycle'! Because, the woman in Mama's family have big bust measurements! Get it?" I said to her with a smile and a nod

Mama blushed and she quickly flicked Papa on the head as she saw him gazing intently at her chest, "Don't stare at it!"

"Hmm...Well, this IS to be expected of Auntie Lucy's daughter...AND it's also to be expected of the two women who wear such explicit underwear and bras..." Lessie-chan said as she snapped out of her embarrassment and nodded along with Melanie

Me and Mama sweat dropped at them, "Why do the two of you know what my underwear and bras looks like?" We both asked them as we sweat dropped

Lessie-chan smirked and pointed a finger to us, "Aha! So you admit that you have explicit clothing! I bet you two have a big drawer filled of such sexy and daring things! A treasure trove I tell ya!" She exclaimed with a wide smirk

"Well, yea...I have a bunch of old custom made bras that I give to Layna, because mine's always get too small..." Mama said as she looked down at her chest in thought

"And I have to get rid of those ones, that Mama gave me, a while after, because they get too small...Then, I have to get more custom made ones...So yea, I have alot of them." I said to her as I tilted my head

"Uwaah...They actually admitted it out loud...I don't think Natsu and Loke will be able to take it much longer..." Uncle Gray said as he blushed slightly, and glanced at the two dazed faces of Loke and Papa as they also blushed

"So, then what about that eight-years old thing? What'd you get when you were eight years old?" Melanie asked me in a curious voice

"Ah...I can answer that." RyuuRyuu-pyon said as he held up a hand, then he said with a pointed finger, "Melanie-chan! What's at the end of most sentences?"

"Hmm...A period...But, why ask me someth-...Oh...OH...OHHHH!" Melanie said to him as she gave him a confused look, then she blushed as she realized what he was talking about

Everyone blushed once more, and Papa asked in confusion, "Huh? What? What is it? Tell me! I'm confused!" He said in confusion and Iggy nodded in agreement to his question

"Y-You two confused and dense idiots...You won't ever need to know about something like that, so just forget about it...Just forget..." Deeney said as she blushed, held her head in one hand and shook her head at them

Melanie asked with a blush tinted to her cheeks, like many others, "E-E-Eight years old?...T-That's...W-W-WoW"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end!<strong>

**In the next chapter I will be starting something that I'm a bit nervous about!**

**Anyways! **

**BAI-BAI 4 NOW, MINA-SAN!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 Part 1: Hot Springs Make Everything SOOOOO Hot**

"Like, OMG, Becky! Look! At her! Butt!" Asu exclaimed as she and Melanie, the person she was talking to, laughed together as they pointed at me, who was just stepping into the hot springs

I sweat dropped at them as I hopped in the hot water, "Who the hell are you two supposed to be impersonating, exactly? And my butt isn't some kind of museum to stare at and then point at..."

Auntie Levy sighed as she leaned her head down into the steaming water, "I feel so ashamed to be sitting in here, next to Lu-chan and Layna-chan...They've got such big breasts...It's intimidating..." She mumbled as she glanced around at us with a half soaked head

"That's not something to feel bad about, Levy. In fact, we're ALL feeling a bit ashamed of ourselves right now, being in the presence of this gigantic big breasted women. You're not alone, kid." Auntie Erza said with a smile as she patted her on the head, getting a small pout out of her

I pulled my head under the water, going just a few centimeters from my bottom lip, and I gave a blank and bored expression, "This water isn't hot enough. It's all sissy warm. So lame..."

They sweat dropped, "What are you talking about? It's really hot, already..." Lessie-chan said to me as she sweat dropped at me

"It's not hot...It's so cold...I don't like it, it's boring..." I mumbled as I, then, drew my head down into the water all the way and started shaking my head around in the water in boredom

Auntie Juvia and Julie were feeling quite the same.

"Juvia knows that she states this many times before, but...This is not very fun for her." Auntie Juvia said as she gave a blank and bored expression as she flicked her wrist above the water, making small waves

"Julie...Is bored, too..." Julie said with a bored frown to her wet face as she wriggled her long waist length hair around in the water as it floated in it

Then, I pulled my head up from the water and shook my hair out as I wiped my eyes slowly.

Then, I pointed at Mama with a face of realization, "Aha! I've got it! I'll just ask Papa to heat it up for me, since I'm too lazy to do it myself! Genuis!"

"Wait a minute! You can't go in there with no clothes on! And don't ask Natsu to come over here!" Mama exclaimed to me

"Uh...Lucy-san...I think you're a bit too late with those words...She already left..." Wendy-neechan said to her as she sweat dropped at the empty area where I was a few seconds ago

"That idiot..." Mama mumbled as she got up, along with a few others, to clean off and come after me

Meanwhile, I had just stepped outside the men's door, completely naked and water dripping from every inch of my body as my hair draped over my shoulders and covered my chest and lower private parts. (Thank goodness for that...)

I slammed the door open with a forcing hand and grinned as I looked over at the idiot males from the guild, "Nyaho! Papa, I need ya to do something for me!"

They all glanced at me, and quickly blushed as they saw that I was completely naked, being just barely covered by my hair

"Why are you in here? ! And with no clothes on, at that? !" Loke yelled to me as he blushed

I grinned once more, "Because! The water isn't hot, so I came to ask Papa to heat it up, since I'm WAAAY too lazy to do it myself! Genuis, right? Right?"

"No...No, it's not..." Uncle Gray said as he sweat dropped, then as he remembered what I was NOT wearing, he blushed harder, "Get out of here and put some clothes on!"

There was a loud giggle behind me, and I glanced back to see Julie running full speed at us, a towel wrapped around her soaking wet body, "Daddy!...Onii-chan!...Julie would...Like a hug!...Ufu!~" She exclaimed as she ran into the men's area

She ran up to the spring and reached down for Blake's head, so she could hug it, much to Blake's annoyance and embarrassment, "Don't touch me, when you're wet and naked! What is wrong with you? ! Get out of here!"

I felt a dark aura behind me, and I flinched as i sweat dropped nervously. I slowly glanced behind me and saw Auntie Erza and Mama, both in their towels, giving me annoyed looks

"H-Hey! W-Whatcha doing?" I said to them as I waved nervously

"DON'T 'HEY' ME! WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME IN HERE WITH NO CLOTHES ON? ! AT LEAST PUT A TOWEL ON, IDIOT!" Mama yelled to me as she towered over me

"ARE YOU STUPID? DON'T RUN INTO A PLACE FULL OF MEN, WHEN YOU'RE BARELY COVERED WITH JUST YOUR HAIR! I SHOULD WHIP YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!" Auntie erza yelled down to me as she also towered

I backed up a bit from them as I sweat dropped nervously, but then I heard Julie say in wonder, "Oh!...Layna-chan has...A pretty...Butt! *giggle*...Just like Melanie-sama...And Asu said, earlier!...*giggle*.." She said as she snickered and giggled and pointed at my bare back

The men blushed as they saw what she was talking about, and Loke yelled to me, to turn away from them.

"B-But...If I turn away, Mama and Auntie Erza will try to kill me...I-I don't wanna die..." I whimpered

"Lu-chan! Wanna cookie? Lessie found some, and they're fresh and warm, too! You wanna try some, too, Erza?" Auntie Levy sang out to them as she appeared, wearing a towel, and leaned up against the door, munching happily on multiple cookies as she watched us in humor

"I'M FINE!" Mama yelled to her, and Auntie Levy nodded as she continued to watch in humor and munch on those cookies :D (I love cookies...)

Then, Melanie and Asu appeared, also in towels and munching on cookies, "Like, OMG, Becky! Do you, like, SERIOUSLY see this? It's, like, SOOO funny!" Melanie said to Asu with a smile full of humor, then bit on her cookies

"Why are you two still doing that? And wasn't Melanie, this so-called 'Becky'? Did you switch roles or something?" Auntie Levy asked them as she sweat dropped

Mama and Auntie Erza stepped closer to me, and I backed away in fear each time.

"*giggle*...Layna-chan's body is...So wet and drippy!...There's water...Sliding down into...Her -" Julie started to say, but Uncle Gray quickly cut her off

"Julie! Stop it! Do you know where we are? !" He exclaimed to her as he blushed in embarrassment

I stepped beside to Julie, who was kneeling right next to the edge of the spring, and I stopped as I felt my foot touch the edge of the spring, "C-Crap! Right when I need extra space to get away from them..." I mumbled to myself as I shifted my wet and slippery foot in agony

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN STILL HERE? HURRY UP AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! DO YOU NOT SEE THAT YOU'RE STILL NAKED?" Auntie Erza yelled down to me with a raised eyebrow and a scary yankee glare, that I was only sure that Aquarius-neechan could pull of

I shifted once more, "I-I would leave, but you two are scaring me right now...I can't even move, without one of you trying to hurt me...*whimper*"

The men continued to stare and blush up at men as they saw my fully exposed bare back.

Julie glanced behind Mama and Auntie Erza, over to Melanie and Asu, "Hm? What was...That, Melanie-sama?...You want me to...Do what?...Hm?...Push Layna-chan?...Into the spring?...Hmm" She mumbled

I glanced down at her with wide eyes, "H-Huh? W-Wait a minute, Ju-" I started to say to her

She, with a happy smile, grabbed my leg and pulled it back and off the ledge, causing the rest of my body to fall back-first, into the spring

*SPLASH!*

All of the males blushed and jumped up in surprise as they saw me fall into the water, my body concealed by the water

Lessie-chan appeared in the door, and apparently she was there for the past fifteen seconds, because she said, "Ah...She didn't come up, yet."

I blinked as my eyes got filled with water and I stared around the slightly dark area.

I blinked once more.

After a minute in the water, this happened:

I drew my head up and out of the water and had hands covering my eyes and holding my head as I yelled out, "AAAAGGH! NASTY! NASTY! NASTY! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? ! THERE'S! THERE'S! THERE'S SCARY STUFF DOWN THERE! AAAAGGGH! I CAN SEE SO MANY SCARY THINGS IN MY EYES! MY EYES ARE BURNING! BUUUUUUURNING! !" I yelled as I jumped around in the water, covering my eyes and yelling like crazy and the males blushed at me in realization and placed hands down below them to cover something (Lolz?)

"O-Oh my...What exactly did Layna-chan see in there?" Mira-san said with a slight blush and a hand to her mouth as she appeared and watched me

"NOOOOOO! I CAN STILL IT! I CAN STILL SEE THEM! MY EYES! SOMEONE! SOMEONE, PLEASE CUT MY EYES OUT! I JUST SAW SOMETHING QUITE HORRIFYING! WAAAAAHHH! *This is crying*" I exclaimed as I jumped out of the water and started running around, my hair covering my private parts once again

"H-Hannabeth! H-H-Hannabeth! I-I-It was so scary...*Whimper*...I-I don't know...I-I-I don't know whether or not if I'll be able to get the image out of my head...*Cry, sob*...H-Hannabeth! WAAAAAHHH!" I exclaimed with whimpers as I cried into Hannabeth's shoulder, who had appeared right after her mother did

"Yosh, yosh...It was scary, wasn't it?...Yosh, yosh...Good girl..." She said to me with a smile, as she rubbed my back and held me in her arms as I whimpered and cried out in horror

"S-So scary...W-What kind of...Kind of..._HORROR, _is that?..." I whimpered into her shoulder again as the men continued to blush in embarrassment

Asu came up to me and pointed a finger in a smart-type of way, as she smiled, "Why, that little horror that you just saw, it's a special thing! It's the thing that sets men away from women! It's the special part that is quite perverted! It's the thing that men like to use during se-" She said with an all knowing face

"Woah! Woah! WOAH! I think we get it! It's a pretty special thing! We get it! Now, PLEASE, stop that!" Auntie Levy said to her as she blushed and held a hand to her mouth and shook her head

Hannabeth, with a slight smirk, leaned down to my ear and whispered quietly so no one else could hear, "But, Layna-chan! Why are you getting so worked up? Don't you and Loke like to be 'naked' around each other, a lot? Ufu..."

I wailed even louder, "Hannabeth! You're so mean! Why do you have to bring something like that up? ! It's different! It's completely different! There was a whole bunch of 'em and it scared the hell out of me! WAAAAAAHHH! WAAAAHH!" I wailed into her shoulder as I cried harder and in more horror as I remembered the horror

She whispered to me again, so no one could hear once more, "Ufu...So, you're saying that it's okay to see Loke naked, but not if it's another man? So dirty, Layna-chan...Ufufu..."

I looked up from her shoulder and backed away from her as I blushed in embarrassment, "Y-You're so mean, Hannabeth! Stop bringing that up! I hate you! You're not my friend anymore! WAAAAHHHH! And I can still see the image in my head! OH MY GOOOOOD! WAAAH!" I yelled

Then, I started yelling once more, "SOMEONE! PLEASE CUT MY EYES OFF! *Whimper*" I exclaimed as I started running around in horrified circles, and got blushed at by the men as they saw peeks of my chest as my hair slowly started to dry up and fly behind me, instead of sticking to my body

As if on cue, two poofs occured.

Virgo-neechan appeared standing next to Mama, and Aquarius-neechan was, because she didn't want to appear in the water with all of the men in it, was standing in front of me, getting me to stop quickly in my tracks.

Aquarius-neechan smirked evilly, as she held her jug, that she could always make a huge amount of water appear in, up in the air as she glanced down at me with malicious intent, "Oh? So you've finally asked to be killed? Haha! It would be my pleasure to wipe those eyes of your's out, and INTO THE OCEAN!"

"NOOOOO! AQUARIUS-NEECHAN! YOU'RE ALMOST AS SCARY AS THOSE! THOSE! THOSE! THOSE THINGS! WAAAAAH!" I yelled as I ran away from her, as she came after me, hot on my tail

"Hime. I shall punish Ojou for saying such words. No?" Virgo-neechan said as she tilted her head

"Don't do it, Virgo...Don't do it..." Mama said to her as she sweat dropped

I ran out of the area, screaming in horror and fear, with Aquarius-neechan following after with an evil glint shining in her eyes, "NOOOOO! AQUARIUS-NEECHAN WILL KILL ME! AND! THAT IMAGE JUST WON'T LEAVE! WAAAAAAAAAH!"

.

.

.

.

.

We all had returned to the room awhile ago.

Dressed in our yukata, me and Mama had ours revealing our chest more than the rest, and had our hair pinned up in two ponytails slung over our shoulders.

Lessie-chan stood up to her feet, as she got done from playing cards with Melanie and Elfie, then she yelled out as she picked up a pillow, "Bwahaha! Let's have a pillow fight! The winner gets the losers to buy them food for the whole week!"

Before, anyone could reply, she swung the pillow at Blake, knocking him to the ground from the surprise of his sudden attack, "BWahaha! STAY ALERT, YOU IDIOT! THIS IS WAR WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! WAR, I TELL YA!" Lessie-chan yelled as she laughed down at him, and swung her pillow in victory above her head

He got to his feet, grabbed the pillow from her hands and swung it at her, swinging her back on her feet and falling to her back, "Why you little short weirdo! Why was I your target? ! I'm not even anywhere close to you!" He exclaimed to her in annoyance as he did so

I grabbed my pillow and threw it at Me-kun. It had such a crazy amount of force in it, that he was sent flying up against one of the walls, "HAHAHA! Me-kun, you're so weak!" I yelled as I got to my feet and busted out laughing

He crawled to his feet as he held a hand to his head in pain, "What the hell did you just do to the pillow? ! It felt more like a boulder, than some feathers! You annoying devil Mouse!" He yelled to me as he threw it back at me, just as hard

As it came to me, I smirked, then held my hand out and grabbed it like it was nothing, even though he threw it five times harder than I did, "And now! I'LL THROW IT BACK!" I exclaimed as I held it up like I was about to swing a baseball bat, and rolled up one of my yukata sleeves

I smirked once more, and threw it forward, but as I saw him get ready for it, I quickly turned and threw it at someone else instead.

"Ow! Why did you hit Juvia with that? ! And why is it so hard? !" Auntie Juvia exclaimed as she held her gut in pain

"Oya! That hit the wrong person!" I said with a Happy-style smirk

Papa grinned, then grabbed a bunch of pillows and threw them around everywhere, knocking multiple people down, "BWAHAAHA! This is fun!"

And in reply, everyone else started to do the same, "GRAY! Don't hit me with that!" Mama yelled to Uncle Gray in annoyance as she flung a pillow at him, with a bit of killer intent

It slapped him across the face, causing him to tumble on his feet a bit and grin at Lucy, then he went back to having a fierce and crazy pillow fight with Papa as they yelled out the most stupidest of things to each other

Auntie Juvia glared at Mama, then swung a pillow with incredible force towards her head, "Do NOT hit Gray! I'll hurt you, love rival!" She exclaimed in annoyance and anger as she did so

As Mama got hit with the pillow, she sweat dropped and got to her feet, slowly, "S-Somehow...I feel like I just started some weird rivalry, that she thought we had, from a long time ago..."

We were going around like crazy, throwing and yelling at each other.

It was a fun night.

.

.

.

.

.

_The next morning~_

I felt the aura of someone hover over my body, and a hot breath on my neck, "Layna...Wake up." I heard Loke say to me as he drifted his mouth onto my neck

I blushed in my sleep, then my eyes flickered open to see Loke hovering over me on the futon, his arms on either side of me, one leg etched into the middle of both of my legs as he brushed it upwards slightly, his mouth kissing my neck with happy and perverted intent, and his yukata was loosely tied, so that I could see his bare chest

"L-Loke! Why are you on top of me?" I said to him in embarrassment as I tried to get up

He pushed me back down, then plopped his body on top of mine, leaning his head in the crook of my neck and burying it in my hair as he wrapped his around my waist, "Because, I wanted to touch you. So, can I? Everybody else already left to go shopping and won't be back for awhile, so can I?"

I blushed and said nothing as I tried to free my arms from his, that were wrapped around my body, but he tighten his grip and turned his head slightly to the side, so that I could feel his breath on my ear and cheek, causing me to blush once more

"Layna~ Your body is so warm..." He said to me as he pulled his face to mine, as he snuggled his body even closer and tighter to mine in comfort and happiness

I blushed again as I felt him open his mouth very slightly and bite down on my ear gently, "L-Loke...S-St...S-Stop tha...S-S-Stop that..." I said to him in embarrassment as I blushed

"Only if you let me take off your clothes." He said through his bites as his breath got even hotter and heavier to my breath, which I thought was a way of him getting more perverted by the second from doing his actions to me

I continued to say nothing and blush in embarrassment.

Then, I sighed in my head, and said to him with an embarrassed face, "F-Fine! Y-You can ta-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, he bit down a bit harder on my ear, but still gently, then unwrapped his arms from my waist, and pulled his hands up to the top of my yukata as he grinned into my hair

As he pulled my yukata off of my chest, quite fiercely, leaving everything else on, just except for the top portion, I blushed, "W-What are you trying to do? D-Don't just pull it off, like some kind of animal!"

"They're really big...Just as usual...Hmm..." He mumbled out loud as he stared hungrily down at my chest, making me blush even more

"W-Would you st-" I started to say to him

The door rattled a bit.

Me and Loke both gave quick glances over to the door, as it slid open.

"I-I thought you said that everyone left? !" I whispered to him as I placed an embarrassed hand to my chest and tried to sit up at the sound of the door sliding open

He said nothing back to me, then quickly wrapped his arms around my waist, to my embarrassment, pulled the both of us off the floor and quickly running towards the bathroom and closing the door as fast as he could, when he heard the door slide open all the way

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm tired! So tired! I wanna lay down for awhile, then we can go back shopping! *relaxing sigh*" Mama exclaimed as she walked in with everyone else, then plopped her body onto one of the futons

"Lay-chan! I broug-" Lessie-chan exclaimed as she busted through the door with multiple books and boxes of snacks

"Huh? Where's Lay-chan? I thought she and Loke stayed here?" She asked as she looked around in confusion

"Maybe, they went somewhere, after we left..." Melanie said as she sat down and stretched her legs out as she relaxed from all of there walking around

.

.

.

.

Me and Loke, in a hurry, where pressed against the bathroom door.

He was leaning over me on the door, two hands placed above my head and flat on the door in a protective manner, as he panted from the shock of the whole scene.

I was staring up at him, a blushing face as I breathed heavily in pure embarrassment, "Y-You idiot...This is all happening because of your perverted actions..." I whispered to him

He glanced down at me, and as he did so, one of his armed limped up a bit, as he relaxed and realized that I was fine.

Then, his eyes fell farther down, and he stared intently at my completely exposed chest, "Breasts..."

I blushed and quickly reached down with both hands, so I could cover my chest, "S-Stop being a pervert! Do you know what situation, we're in right now? !" I whispered to him with tinted cheeks

.

.

.

.

.

Elfie stared around the room with a frown, "Where are my sunglasses? I think I left them in here, earlier..."

"You shouldn't wear sunglasses, indoors, Elfie! It's not a good thing to do!" Hannabeth said to her with a smile and Elfie just shrugged at her

"The last time I saw them, was in the bathroom. Check there." Evergreen said to her in a bored voice as she examined her fingers

Elfie nodded, then walked over to the bathroom.

"*sigh* Even after I got all these books, for me and Lay-chan to share! She's not even here! Curse that Loke! He always gets dibs on her first! I have to make sure that I call dibs faster!" Lessie-chan exclaimed as she clenched her fist in a happy determination

"Why are acting like Layna's some kind of food, that's last at the table? She's a human, you know..." Melanie said to her as she sweat dropped

"I wonder where Layna went...It's not as warm in here, with only Natsu and Igneel..." Mama mumbled as she rolled onto her side and stared over at Papa and Iggy

Elfie walked up to the door.

She reached out for the doorknob.

She twisted it.

*CRE~AK*

She pulled it open.

Her eyes widened, "W-What the hell? ! EWWW!"

.

.

.

.

.

As I started to pull my yukata back up, I felt the door shift on my back and Loke quickly released his hands from the door.

As I started to fall back with the opening door, I yelped as my yukata started to slide down once more, and Loke reached out to grab me.

"W-What the hell? ! EWWW!" Elfie yelled out as she saw us together, and quickly backed away from the door

As Loke caught me in his arms, I scrambled to my feet again, and blushed as I quickly tried to pull my yukata back up, and cover my exposed chest, "U-Uh...H-Hi?" I said to them as I blushed and did so

"OOOH! I see! So you were in the bathroom the whole time, huh? You dirty perverts!" Asu exclaimed with a smirk

"You two are quite something! We're all in the room right next door, but you're still going at it! The perverts..." Melanie said with a smirk as she glanced up from her stretching

I blushed, then glanced down at my outfit and quickly pulled it back up as I saw that it was slipping down again, "H-Huh? W-We weren't doing anything in the bathroom!"

"So, why are you both in the bathroom like that?" Auntie Levy asked me with a suspicious eyebrow

"W-What? W-Well...Y-You see...U-U-Uh...I-I was...There was...W-We were just..." I said to them as I stumbled and couldn't find the right thing to say without telling them about the events that occured shortly before they arrived

I blushed in embarrassment, then ran behind the bathroom door and shoved Loke forward as I slammed the door shut, "Loke can explain that!"

As he was left alone to be stared at with suspicious and killer glares, Loke sweat dropped back at me as I hid inside the bathroom.

"So, what exactly were you doing in the bathroom? LOKE?" Mama asked him with a scary ass glare to him as she sat on her stomach and held her head in her hands, her legs hung upwards in the air behind her

He glanced over at them and he said with a straight-face, "I was claiming her."

Everything went completely silent.

*cough*

*cough*

*cough, cough*

I kicked the door open, and the last thing Loke saw was my leg flying high up in the air, "P-Panties...", and knocking down on his body, "QUIT MAKING STUFF UP, YOU IDIOT!"

"I-I'm so sorry..." He mumbled as he landed face-first on the ground and blood started pouring out

I smushed my bare foot onto his back as I growled down at him, baring my canine teeth in annoyance, "You had better be sorry! Why the hell do you find the need to say something like that? ! That's not what we were doing! So annoying..." I yelled down to him as I pushed my foot onto his back and rubbed it hardly into his back in pure annoyance with his actions

"Demon girlfriend..." Azack mumbled as he sweat dropped at us, and everyone nodded in agreement

I glared over at him, "You say something? ! Huh? !"

He quickly turned away and started to whistle nervously, "N-Nope! D-Didn't say a thing! Ha...Haha...Ha..."

Loke, who started to sit up straight with his legs crossed, wiped his face free from the blood and sweat dropped up at me, who was still giving him an annoyed glare, "I said I sorry...Stop glaring at me like that..."

Lessie-chan rolled over on her back and stared over at me from a book that she had held up above her head in her hands, "So, what were you guys doing in the bathroom? Why weren't you in the room, when we came in, earlier?"

Loke said as he shook his head and wiped his face to get rid of the blood, "I was taking Layna's clothes off."

Everything went silent once more.

My veins popped and I swung my leg up very high, and brought it back down, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? STOP THAT!" I yelled down to him as I brought my leg up and down on him multiple times, and he got smacked down to the ground each time, "H-Help me..."

"Demon girlfriend..." Nods went out and through them all again

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37 Part 2: Fairy Tail High; Run For Your Friends and That Glorious Victory!<strong>

*Squirm*

Layna crouched down and pushed her head under Loke-sensei's bed

*Shimmy*

She reached her hand out and moved it around as she stared under the dark bed

*Wriggle*

Her butt, which was popped up in the air a bit, waved around as she looked for something

*Boing*

Her chest dangled low, from the loose tank top she wore, and was about to slip out of the shirt as she moved around

*Wiggle*

She pulled the other hand under the bed as she squirmed her head and both arms around for something under the bed

*Frustrated sigh*

"Where is it? I KNOW it's here! So, where is it?" A frustrated and annoyed Layna mumbles to herself as she continues to squirm and wriggle around

* * *

><p>Loke-sensei glanced around the kitchen, "Hm? Where did Layna go?" He mumbled in a confused voice<p>

He walked into the living room and saw no one there, "She just goes around and disappears when I'm not watching her..." He mumbled with a sigh as he walked around in search for the pink-haired girl

He pushed the bathroom door open, "Layna~ Where are you?"

He walked down the hall, "This is kind of annoying..."

He walked up to his room's door, opened it and peeked in

He blushed slightly as he saw Layna's butt poked up in the air as she wriggled around

"What is she doing under my bed?" He mumbled as he creeps up behind her

He got down to his knees and crawled behind her, then as he got closer, he lunged forward on her, hugging her body from behind, so that he was on top of her, both of them on all fours as he wrapped his arms around her small waist

She squealed in surprise, "Kyaa! L-Loke-sensei! Get off of me!" She exclaimed as she pulled her head from under the bed

He grinned down at her as he tightened his grip around her waist, then laid his head on her back as her hair dangled lowly to the ground, "Layna~ Whatcha doing? Why are you snooping around in my room? Did you lose something?"

She didn't answer him, but instead said with a blushing face, "Just get off of me! Don't lie on top of me like this! It looks like you're about to do something!"

He squeezed her stomach gently, then smiled into her back, "No! I wanna hug you like this! You feel comfortable and warm!"

She blushed, then he held his head up ever so slightly, "Layna~ Whatcha doing? What's under my bed that you need?"

As soon as he said that, she frowned, then went back to scanning under his bed for something, "I'm looking for something! That's all!"

He scooted up on her body, so that they were pressed together more, and he glanced down at her neck as he got closer to it

He grinned, then placed his mouth to her neck, "If you won't tell me what you're looking for, then I'll give you lots of kisses on your neck!" He exclaimed as he started to kiss her neck, getting her to blush like crazy under the bed

As she blushed, her hand hit something, and her eyes widened and she quickly grabbed it, "Aha! I found it! I knew it was here!"

She squirmed her head out, and glanced back at Loke-sensei. He pulled his head off of her neck and swiftly sat the both of them upright, so that she was sitting in his lap as he continued to hold onto her waist, not wanting to let go as he dropped his head into her shoulder and gazed down at her hands

He blushed as he saw what was in her hands, while Layna just frowned down at it, "Hm...Just as I suspected. So you DID have some of these, did you now?" She said with a suspicious raise to her eyebrow as she glanced down at her hand

In her hands were multiple magazines. I won't tell you what kind they were, but I'm sure that you can tell what they are from how Loke-sensei reacted...(men are so perverted)

"H-How did you know I had those? And why were you looking for them? P-Put those back!" He said as he blushed and tried to remove them from her hands

She pulled the stack of magazines away from his hands swiftly, then she spun around in his lap, so that she was now facing him, her legs spread out as her butt plopped down in the middle of his lap.

Then, she placed the magazines in the space between both of their laps, and pointed to them. "Throw these in the trash can."

"W-What? Why?" He asked her as he blushed slightly

She frowned once more, "Because. I don't want you to have these in here. Go get rid of them."

"And what if I don't?" He asked her in a suspicious voice

She flinched and gave him sad eyes, "Throw them away. I don't want you to have them, because you don't need them. I'm all you need, right? You don't need these, just me, right?" She asked him as tears started to fill her eyes

He blushed down at her, "O-Okay! I'll throw them away! J-Just...Just don't cry..." He mumbled to her as he blushed and wiped her tears away

Then, she looked down at his chest and pouted, "You didn't say it...Meanie..."

"Huh? Say what?" He asked her in a confused voice

She reached out, pulled him into a hug, clutching her hands onto the back of his shirt tightly, and buried her head deeply into his slightly bare chest, getting him to blush slightly, "You didn't say it! You're supposed to say that I'm all that you need! I'm all that you'll ever need! No one or anything else! Just me! Right? Right?" She said to him as she blushed into his chest, making sure to not show her embarrassed face

He blushed down at her, then glanced away in embarrassment, "D-Do I really have to say something so embarrassing? I mean, it's true and you already know that I don't need anyone else, so do I really have to say it?"

She sniffled into his chest, "...Yes..."

He blushed once more, then pulled wrapped his arms around her small waist in embarrassment, "F-Fine...You're all I'll ever need and no one else, because I...I...This is too embarrassing, but...Because I love you..." He mumbled to her in pure embarrassment, then he held a hand to his forehead, "Why are you making me say something embarrassing? Oh my god..." He exclaimed as he blushed like crazy and shook his head

Layna quickly pulled her head up and smiled up at him, "Really? You mean it? Seriously?" She exclaimed happily and with the widest smile ever, and he nodded a blushing face

Then, she pushed him down onto the floor and stared down at him. "Loke-sensei..." She whispered to him as she pulled her hands to his chest and held them there gently and stared down at him

He blushed up at her actions, "Why did you push me down just now?"

She leaned to his face and whispered into his ear, "Loke...I. Love. You." She said to him in a seductive voice, as she giggled quietly to herself

His face blew up with heat and he glanced at her face, that had a seductive look to it, "L-Loke? Y-You called me 'Loke'..."

She smiled, then dropped her body on top of his, and laid her head right at the very top of his chest as her legs entwined with his, and her arms were locked in his as she held his hands, "Hm? I can't call you Loke? But, that's your name, ya know." She said to him with a smile as she laid her cheek flatly on his chest and stared up at him happily

"But...You never called me just Loke...It's embarrassing to actually hear you say it..." He mumbled as he blushed at her

She giggled, then she pointed to the stack of magazines that she pushed to the side, "Now, throw those away, Loke-sensei. If you don't then I won't talk to you for the next month." She said with a pout

He blushed slightly, then slowly pulled the both of them up, and sat up straight as he reached out for the magazines.

He got to his feet and started to walk out the room, with Layna holding his free hand and making sure that he did what she asked.

As they got to the kitchen, "How did you even know that I had these? I never told you..." He mumbled as he blushed slightly

She huffed, "Because! All men are perverts! They ALL have them! Papa had some, and my friends told me that they're dads had 'em too! You're all just perverts!" She huffed to him as she glared at the stack of magazines

He blushed in embarrassment, then, a bit sadly, threw the magazines in the trash can, much to Layna's pleasure

"Good!" She exclaimed with a smile as she squirmed up to him, squeezing his arm in her chest as she wrapped both arms around it

As she did so, she pouted up at him, "But, ya know, Loke-sensei...If I see something like that in your house again, then I REALLY won't speak to you anymore!"

"W-Why?" He asked her as he blushed slightly

She snuggled into his arm once more, squeezing his arm even farther into her chest as she smiled like a little puppy, "Because! I'm amazing, real, AND have a fantastic body! So you won't need a magazine, right? Then, I'll be all you need! Kyan!~" She exclaimed as she happily hugged him, causing him to blush down at her, then glance away in a bit of embarrassment

Then, she stopped hugging him and she stared up at him, "Hmmmmmmmm..."

"What? Why are you staring at me like that? I know I'm amazing and everything, but you shouldn't stare." He said down to her in a calm and simple voice

As she continued to stare up at him and hum in thought, he sweat dropped, then held a hand to her fore head, pushing her bangs slightly back in the process as he stared right back at her and rubbed her forehead in boredom, "Layna~ Why are you staring at me? Layna~ Layna~"

"Hmmmmm...Hmmm..." She continued to stare at him, and he continued to hold a hand to her forehead and tap his fingers on it with a bit of humor to it

Then, she blushed a bit as she tilted her head, getting him to slightly move his hand to the side on her forehead, "Loke-sensei...Will you kiss me?"

He blinked, then blushed ever so slightly, "Why did you say something like that all of a sudden?"

She blinked her long eyelashes up at him and said, "Because, I like kissing Loke-sensei, and Loke-sensei likes kissing me back. So I wanna kiss him, now. I really wanna kiss him now." She said as she flashed her wet eyelashes and played with his fingers in her hand as she stared up at him, then she pointed to her lips as she stood slightly on her toes, "Kiss me, okay?"

He blushed slightly once more, then nodded and pulled her face into his and they started a deep kiss

Layna smiled through the kiss, and was about to pull away with a happy satisfaction, but he quickly and swiftly pulled her back in

She blushed in embarrassment, as she was not expecting him to do that, "L-Loke...S-Sensei...Let...Let go..." She said to him through deep kisses full of her blushing embarrassment

He didn't listen, but, instead, cupped her face in his hands as he pulled her mouth even more deeply into his, and kissed her intensely

She just blushed the whole time, but soon she let him do as he pleased and got into it, "Lo...Ke..." She whispered to him through the small and fleeting moments that their mouths came apart from each other

He released his hands from her face, then wrapped them around her waist and lifted her body up, so that her legs were wrapped around his body and he was holding her up from the bottom with her arms wrapped around his neck as he kissed her more and more.

*Flash, Click*

She pulled her lips away from his for a few seconds and revealed a blushing face, that was slightly panting, "L-Loke-sensei! I-I'm not...I-I'm not supposed to be kissing you right now!"

He frowned and pouted at the same time as he leaned his forehead against her's, "Why not? I need to kiss you right now."

She blushed as he said 'need' instead of 'want', "I-I'm not supposed to because Mama said that I can only come over here, as long as you don't touch me in any suggestive or perverted ways! S-So stop!"

He huffed, "Geez! Lucy is so mean...How did she even know what I was planning to do?...*huff*..."

She unwrapped her arms from his and placed them safely, because she thought she might fall, beside his waist and placed the tips of her fingers on his waist in caution, "I-In fact, I'm should be going home soon!"

He pouted once more, "Why? Why? What did Lucy say this time?"

"She said that I can only come over here, as long as I'm not spending the night, so I'll have to leave in a few hours!" She said to him

He sighed in agony and annoyance, "It's like she's reading my mind! Why does Lucy do this to ME? ! Evil woman..."

She smiled a bit sheepishly as she blushed a bit, "W-Well, I'll still be here for a few more hours, so it's okay, right?"

He nodded, "Then, let me spend the next few hours, kissing you!" He exclaimed with a smile, as he pulled his lips to hers once more

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day~<strong>

_7:30 AM_**  
><strong>

"Layna! Wake up, lazy! Wake UP!" I heard a voice, which I quickly figured out was Mama's, yell to me as I was shaken like crazy

I rolled over from my back and held a hand to my eyes, "W-What? I'm sleeping, Mama..."

She sweat dropped at me, then pulled the covers off of me, "Just wake up! You need to get to school, so hurry up and get ready!"

I groaned, then flipped onto my stomach and pulled a pillow over my head as I felt my eyes drift off slightly, "What's it matter? If I'm late one day, then it's fine...Lemme go back to sleep for awhile..."

She sighed, "You can't do that! Today is your Sports Festival at school, remember? You have to get there, early!"

I, who wasn't really listening to what she said because I was so sleepy, fanned her off as I yawned into the pillow, "Yea...Got it..."

She sighed once more, then she said as she turned towards the door, "Me and Natsu are going early, so we can meet up with Levy-chan and Gajeel! You hurry up and get ready, then meet us there! If you don't, then I'll take away the phone!" She yelled back to me as she stepped out my room, slamming the door shut afterwards

"Hai, Hai..." I mumbled in a sleepy voice

Then, not even knowing or remembering what day it was or what I was supposed to do, I drifted off into sleep once more.

.

.

.

.

.

_8:45 AM_

Lessie ran up to Lucy and tugged on her shirt, "Auntie Lucy! Where's Lay-chan? The Sports Festival is gonna start soon!" She exclaimed to her with a frown

Lucy's veins popped as she clenched her fist in annoyance, "I told her that she was supposed to be here over an hour ago...That idiot must still be sleeping her cares away..."

All the teens glanced around in worry, "But, we need Layna-chan here! She's our ace! Plus, she's going to be participating in most of the events! If she's not here, then we'll either lose or have to forfeit!" Celeste exclaimed in agony as she shook her head in worry

"This is bad. The winners of this festival will get a grand prize...If Layna's not here, then we might just lose, and not get the prize..." Melanie mumbled in thought

Hannabeth smirked, then whipped out her phone, "Ufu! I know how to get Layna-chan here, in the next fifteen minutes! Just wait a minute!"

"Julie is...Scared to see what...Hannabeth is going...To do..." Julie, who wasn't participating with their grade but with her own grade, said with a sweat drop as she hid behind Blake who was also sweat dropping at the two girls

"And...Send!" Hannabeth mumbled to herself as she pressed buttons quite rapidly, then smiled up at them, "If my guess is correct, Layna-chan should be here in the next fifteen minutes! So, please don't worry! Okay?"

They all sweat dropped at her, and wondered what exactly she sent to Layna.

.

.

.

.

.

_Fifteen minutes later~_

Layna stepped out into the outside gym area, with an annoyed face

"Ah! Lay-chan! You came! That was fast! Hannabeth you were right!" Lessie exclaimed as she smiled happily at her friend

She walked up to everyone and towered over Hannabeth, "HANNA. BETH. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PICTURE? WHERE DID YOU GET THIS FROM?" She yelled down to her as she held her phone out in annoyance

Hannabeth smiled and held a hand to her cheek, "Oya? Well, don't just suspect me like that, Layna-chan! I didn't take the picture! Someone sent it to ME! I was quite surprised myself! *giggle*"

Then, Layna spun on her feet and glared at her friends, "OKAY. WHICH ONE OF YOU BASTARDS TOOK THIS PICTURE? TELL ME QUICKLY AND I MIGHT JUST SPARE YOUR LIFE."

Melanie glanced at the screen of her phone, and she quickly turned to her side and held a hand to her mouth as she sweat dropped nervously, "O-Oh my...I-I thought that I sent that to ONLY Hannabeth...I didn't think that it went to everyone in school...T-T-That's not good..."

Layna towered over Melanie, which was quite the shock for some people as it was usually the other way around, "OH? SO IT WAS YOU, NOW WAS IT, MELANIE? AND HOW, EXACTLY, DID YOU GET THIS PICTURE? DID YOU TAKE IT YOURSELF OR DID SOMEONE SEND IT TO YOU?"

Lessie held up a scared and shaky hand as she hid behind Melanie, "I-I took the picture...H-Haha..."

Layna towered down and looked at Lessie, "Lessie-chan! How did you even know I was there? ! Why did you know where I was? ! And if you saw that, why take a picture of it? !" She exclaimed to her as she blushed and gripped her phone tightly in her hands

Lessie sweat dropped nervously as she held her hands up in defense, "L-Lay-chan...Please, just calm down...I-I didn't MEAN to take the picture...Y-You see...I-It was actually YOU who told me how to get there, you just must have forgotten, so I went to come and ask you if you wanted to hang out with the rest of us, b-but when I saw that the door was locked...I went to try and knock on the window, and...Waddaya know? I saw it, so I decided to take the picture...But, I ONLY sent it to Melanie! ONLY her! Promise!"

Layna screamed out in agony as she held her head, "UGGGH! So you DID mean to take the picture! What is wrong with you three? ! Why are you always taking pictures of me, in situations like that, and then sending it to EVERYONE in school? ! I AM GOING TO GET KILLED! DO YOU KNOW WHAT _THEY _WILL DO TO ME? !"

(Layna~)

"Hm? Who's 'they'?" Mama asked in a curious voice

Julie shook in fear as she clutched onto, now, Uncle Gray's shirt in horror, "'T-They'?...L-Layna-chan...A-Are you going...T-To die?...A-Are they going to kill you?...B-but...Layna-chan isn't supposed to die, yet...S-She's still...Julie's friend..."

Asu blinked her eyes in fear, "I-I forgot...'T-They'..." She mumbled in fear as she thought of a plan to get out of the situation

Lessie-chan held her head and fell to her knees as she screamed, "OH MY FREAKING GOD! I FREAKING FORGOT! NOW THAT THERE'S SO MANY PICTURES OF LOKE-SENSEI, ONII-CHAN AND LAY-CHAN OUT THERE, 'THEY'LL' TRY TO KILL LAY-CHAN! OH MY FREAKING, FREAKING, FREAKING, FREAKING, FREAKING, FREEEEEEEEAKING GOOOOOOOD! LAY-CHAN I'M SOOOOOO SOOOOORRRY! FORGIVE ME! I PROMISE TO GO TO YOUR FUNERAL, SO JUST FORGIVE ME!" Lessie-chan exclaimed as she started to beg for my forgiveness

"Oya? So the picture was of Layna-chan and Loke? Well, that seems to explain it...But, what are you talking about 'they'? Who is 'they'?" Mira-san asked us as she gave a tilted confusion to her head

Melanie shook her head in fear as she shook her head, "Remember when we told you about those crazy fangirls? They've been after Layna for the past couple of months...Even I'M afraid of them, so THAT should give you a good understanding as to how scary they are...*shiver*"

Azack sweat dropped nervously, "I remember when I was hanging out with Nii-chan...The fangirls thought that I was 'trying to steal away our Ouji-sama!' so they tied me in rope, then threw me in a closet for the entire day with a gasp of air, food or water...They're some crazy girls...You should NEVER mess with them..."

Elfie, someone who was always confident and no one thought that she would do so, placed her sunglasses over her eyes to hide her scared eyes as she shivered in fear, "I was just about to walk up to Loke-sensei and ask about our next assignment in gym class, when all of a sudden...Everything went black, and hours later...I woke up and found myself in some strange place...T-They're scary...Don't ever mess with them..."

Everyone sweat dropped nervously, then Hannabeth said with a frown on her face, "And due to that fact...That will make today quite rough for Layna-chan."

"Eh? Why?" Papa asked her in confusion

Melanie nodded in agreement, "Those fangirls...They're always looking for their targets weaknesses...And as of right now, Layna's weakness is her being in the Sports' Festival. They might try and sabotage her matches, because they know that she'll be sad or something if our team loses, and they LOVE to see their targets in ANY type of pain..."

"E-Extreme..." Uncle Gajeel mumbled as he sweat dropped

I tilted my head in thought as I stared around the gigantic outside gym area, filled to the brim with students, their parents and teachers as they got ready for the starting of the events

Then, I glanced over at the rest of my friends, who were geared up in their large white t-shirts, with gym shorts, and my eyes widened, "Wait! WHAT? ! We're having a SPORTS FESTIVAL? ! SERIOUSLY? ! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME? !"

They all jaw dropped at me.

"It took you THAT long to figure it out? ! What the hell did you even think you were here for? !" Blake yelled to me as he jaw dropped

"Well, how was I supposed to know that, Stripper? ! I just got here twenty minutes ago! And you guys NEVER seem to have the feeling of reminding me about such important things! Does ANYONE remember that little play we put on a few weeks ago, where I had to improvise the WHOLE THING? !" I said to them as my veins popped at the thought from weeks ago

They sweat dropped nervously as they also remembered that small fact.

Then, Celeste piped up with a worried shriek, "Agh! Layna-chan! The basketball team! The basketball team, Layna-chan! You have to change! NOW! GO!"

I glanced at her and my eyes widened as I saw that she and Minnie were dressed a bit differently from everyone else. They were both wearing a white t-shirt and gym boxers, but they had on large jerseys on top of the shirts

"You stupid Pinky! You're supposed to be in the final event with all the other sport club captains! Did you also forget that? !" Minnie hissed at me in annoyance

"Basketball?" Uncle Jellal asked in a confused

Lessie-chan smiled proudly as she nodded, "Un! Lay-chan is the captain of the basketball team! Celeste is the captain of the soccer team, and Minnie is the baseball team's captain! They're going to represent their teams for one of the events later on!"

"Everyone in school calls them 'The Bishoujo Sports Trio'! Nice name, right?" Melanie said with a grin

Papa huffed proudly, "Hehe! That's EXACTLY how it should be! I don't need no sissy daughters! Bwahahaha!"

Mama's veins popped in annoyance, "Every SINGLE year...These two have been playing _sports _every since Layna was only three years old and every time I feel like I'm going to kill one of them...The last time I saw Natsu and Layna playing basketball together, I thought I would snap..."

Auntie Levy sweat dropped at her, "Now, now, Lu-chan...Just be glad that you still had a daughter...A sports loving one, instead of a girly one, but still a daughter...Ne?" She said as she patted her on the back in comfort as Mama just sulked and mumbled something in anger

Celeste pushed me from me the back as she tried to move me forward, "Hurry, Layna-chan! Go get dressed! The events will start in five minutes! HURRY!"

I nodded and quickly ran off towards the locker rooms to get dressed

.

.

.

.

.

I ran back out, fully clothed in my white t-shirt, gym shorts and my hair tied up in a ponytail as I glanced down to check and see if my sneakers were tied.

"Lessie-chan, what's going on?" I asked Lessie-chan as I walked up to them, stood beside her and gazed over at the trick field that had multiple people on it waiting for something to happen

She looked up at me, "The Mixed Borrowing Race is about to start! B-kun and Julie are in it! Ufufu..." She said as she pointed over to the two

Julie, who wasn't even in our grade or our grade's team, was standing on one side of Blake as she cheered for him, even though she was participating in the game herself

Her teammates sweat dropped her, _"Why are you cheering for him? And don't lose this match, just because you want to help your brother!"_

A voice was heard over a mic, "Felony, is this thing on? Hm?" Mako-chi said into the mic as she and Melanie sat down at a table, announcing the events and Mako-chi had a mic in her hands

Melanie sweat dropped at her, "My name is 'Melanie' and yes...The mic is on, Mako..."

She nodded, then went back to the mic, "Nyaho~ The first event of the Sports Festival will begin soon. The Mixed Borrowing Race, made up of all grades, and all genders was created by the...Hm? What is this? It says...The Mixed Borrowing Race was created by the twelfth grade, the oldest in school, males who were bored for the past days so they wanted to do something...Funny and perverted? What is this?" Mako said in confusion as she looked down at a piece of paper and spoke into the mic

Everyone sweat dropped, then there was some whooping from some of the males, "WHOO~HOOOO! Yo, Blake! We made sure that to put a SPECIAL request in there for ya! So make sure you pick the right one, dude! Bwahaha!" One of the guys yelled out to Blake and they all busted out laughing

"What did you guys do? And you're not supposed to rig the game like that, idiots..." He mumbled as he sweat dropped at them

Melanie grabbed the mic and yelled into it, "Now...START THE RACE! HAHAHA!"

The runners sped off, fleeing towards the area with the request sheets

Julie got there fourth and she reached down to the ground for a sheet and caught one before it flew off in the wind

She stared down at it with blushing eyes, "W-What? !...J-Julie will not...Do this!" She exclaimed as she glanced around for help and a blushing face

Melanie smiled at her from across the way, "Sorry, Julie! You have to complete the request, no matter how stupid or weird it is! So good luck! Okay?"

Julie sweat dropped, then glanced back at the paper with closed eyes and blushing cheeks, "Julie will most...Definitely get the person...Who wrote this...Paper...She will..." She mumbled with an embarrassed face as she spun on her feet and ran to her destination

Blake got there soon after, about second or third, and he quickly pulled a piece of paper up

His eyes darkened out as he glanced down at the paper

Some of the guys smirked as they saw his expression, "Hehe! Look at that! From his reaction, that means Blake got the paper! Oh, I'm gonna laugh my ass off if this turns out how we thought! Bwhahaha!"

Blake turned stiffly towards Melanie and Mako-chi, "I'm forfeiting this event! I quit! Someone else can replace me and do this, but I'm out!" He yelled with a slightly blushing face

"You can not do that, Jake-kun. Unless you're injured or emotionally distressed, we can not allow you to drop out. Please, go on, okay?" Mako-chi said to him through the mic with a wag to her finger

He glanced down at the paper, "But, this request..." He said with a blushing face, "I...I'm not sure that this is something that I want to do...No. I'm VERY sure that I don't want to do this..."

"Just do it, Blake! Don't be a wuss! We'll lose this match if you don't go on, so hurry it up!" Melanie yelled to him as she grabbed the microphone

He blushed once more, then ran up to Melanie, "M-Melanie...U-Um...C-Can I borrow your...*cough*...*cough*...C-C-Can I borrow your...Y-Your underwear for a few seconds? A-And will you please tell me that you're wearing...*cough*...Polka-dotted and holey underwear...*cough*...Oh my god...I can't believe these idiots made me do this..." He asked her in an embarrassing awkwardness, then shook his head in embarrassment

Everyone busted out laughing, "Hahahaha! That's what the paper called for? ! O-Oh my goodness! Y-You guys! You guys are AWESOME! I have to give you a big praise for that! Hahaha!" I exclaimed as I laughed and pointed to my male senpai's that were also laughing

"Poor Blake..." Auntie Juvia mumbled as she went, 'tsk, tsk, tsk!' to him and shook her head, while Uncle Gray just sweat dropped at the whole thing

Meanwhile, most of the other contestants were also going around for their requests.

Julie ran up to us and she glanced at Mama with a blushing face, "U-Um! Auntie Lucy!...C-Can Julie have...Your bra for a few minutes?..." She asked her as she sweat dropped in embarrassment

Mama blinked, then held a hand to her chest, "Say what now? ! Why do you need something like that? ! What the hell is on that paper? !"

Julie blushed more as she read the paper out, "U-Um!...Julie sees that...It says...'Get a bra from a busty blonde haired women...The hold it up...For everyone to see'...I-Is what Julie sees that...It says..."

"That's really specific and perverted!" Papa exclaimed as his eyes bugged out

"N-No! Why would I do something like that? ! And in front of all of these people, too? !" Mama exclaimed in embarrassment

"But! Julie needs...It for the race!...Just give it to...Her, Auntie Lucy!...She promises to...Give it back...When she is done...With it!" Julie exclaimed as she held her hands out for the bra

And then, Meanwhile, with Blake

Melanie's eyes darkened out as she heard those words, "What the hell is that? ! Are you a freaking pervert? ! There isn't any way in Hell, that the paper says that!" She yelled to him as she towered over him

"No...That's what the paper says..." He said to her as he sweat dropped

"Well, I'm not giving something like that to you! You can just stand there and ask all you want, but that will not happen! PERVERT!" She yelled down to him

Mako-chi gazed off at them with a confused look, then she shrugged and said into the mic, "Oya...It seems as though time is up. So sorry to Nellie from Grade ten and Jake-kun from Grade eleven. It seems as though you have failed this event." She said to into the mic as she studied the rest of the contestants who had already got what they needed and passed the round

"The team that wins this round is...Hmm...Let me see..." Mako-chi mumbled as she studied the multiple people who had just crossed the finish line for the right person

"Ah. This round will go to Team Four, which is made up of Grade Nine. Good job, Team Four. Woo." She said into the mic as she waved to the winners and got sweat dropped at by them

"Geez...Auntie Lucy...You just had to...Take off your bra...That was all..." Julie mumbled as she sulked back over to her team with a pout as she kicked the rocks in the way

"That doesn't mean that I'll do it, though..." Mama said as she sweat dropped after the cute girl

As Blake came back to us with an annoyed and embarrassed face, Hannabeth, who was in charge of the scores and cheering for the teams with Elfie, as they both wore cheerleader outfits, walked up to the score board and put a '1' card under the right team's name, then turned back to everyone else with a smile and an 'Oya!'.

Then, Mako-chi said into the mic, "Boy. From the looks of it, Team Six, made up of Grade Eleven, seems to suck at sports. I do not even think that they might even make it to the next game."

Everyone sweat dropped at her, "Why are you trash-talking your own team?" A-chan asked her as he sweat dropped at her

Mako-chi shrugged, then said, "Although I am not very confident in saying this, because my team will most likely lose this next one, but...The next race is The Bread Eating Race...I do NOT wish my team good luck, because you already seem to have none. Sorry, but it is true."

"Stop that..." Melanie said to her as she sweat dropped

Hannabeth walked up from the board, to us, "Oya! It's my turn, isn't it, Layna-chan?"

"Yea, it is...But, why do you need to confirm that with me?" I asked her as I sweat dropped

She smiled, "Because! Layna-chan will be participating, too! Right?"

I blinked, "Hm? Say what? When was that decided? I don't remember anyone saying that..."

But, then I glanced at them with a raised eyebrow, "Although...It's not like you guys actually said anything about this Sports Festival in the first place, so...It would make sense if I was in a bunch on unknown events..."

Elfie, who I guessed was also in the race, walked up to her place on the track, and Asu, who I also guessed was in it, also stepped up

Hannabeth, a smile still on her face, dragged me over as a dozen of girl contestants came up to their postions

"Okay! There's a bit of a rule for this race, and it is obviously due to the fact that ALL OF THE CONTESTANTS ARE FEMALES!" Melanie yelled into the mic

She gave daggering glares to all the males, "No matter how tempting it may be, I will NOT allow you to stare, drool, blush, nose-bleed, or take photos at them as they're in the race. UNDERSTOOD, YOU PERVERTS?" She hissed at them with glares, and they all nodded quickly

"And also. Due to the race being for females, we are going to have a twist at the end. Once you grab your bread, you have to find a way to carry it back to the finish line. WITHOUT TOUCHING IT IN YOUR HANDS OR MOUTH." Mako-chi said in the mic

"What? That's not even possible! How are we supposed to do something like that?" Elfie exclaimed in annoyance and a few other contestants nodded in agreement

"Oya. Well, then. We just have to figure that out, when we get there, won't we, Elfie?" Hannabeth said with a happy smile and Elfie just shrugged it off

"Ufu...I've actually been waiting for this one event all day...NOW! YOU MAY...START! UFUFU!" Melanie exclaimed into the mic with a happy grin

We flew off.

"Bwahaha! Go Lay-chan! You're already in the lead!" Lessie-chan yelled after me as she saw me fly past everyone else

But, then Asu passed me, "Yee Haw! Sorry, LaLa-chan, but I'm gonna have to pass ya!" She yelled after me as she ran even faster and I sighed as I tried to keep up

Elfie and Hannabeth came up beside me as they matched my speed.

Asu, and many other of the contestants, were now staring up at the bread with confused faces as they tried to figure out how to complete the race the right way.

Hannabeth got there before me and Elfie.

She stared up at the bread, "Oya? How am I supposed to do this? Hmm..."

Elfie came up beside her and pulled her sunglasses to her face once more as she stared up at the bread, "Without my hands or mouth? That's just not possible no matter how you think about it..."

Then, Hannabeth smiled and reached up for the breath as she yanked it off the string, "I don't get it, but I like Anpan! *munch, munch* Yum~..." She mumbled as she snacked on the bread with a happy smile and got bean paste smudged on her cheek a bit

Everyone sweat dropped at her, "You're not supposed to grab it with your hands, Hannabeth...And try to remember the true objective of the game..." Uncle Freed said as he sweat dropped at her

I came up behind them all and I smirked, "It's obvious! If you can't touch it, you just eat it, idiots! Ufu!" I exclaimed as I jumped and smacked it into my mouth, then sped off, leaving surprised faces after me and crossed the finish line with a happy smile as I patted my stomach

"Oh. Smart one, Layna. I did not understand that one, myself. I thought that you were supposed to put it on your feet or place it in you shirt, or something like that...Eating it...That is quite smart..." Mako-chi said into the mic as she nodded her head, and everyone sweat dropped at her

.

.

.

.

.

We had already had the egg carrying and the three legged races, which we most likely lost in the end, so now it was time for the three legged race.

As people got ready, I glanced around as I just realized something, "Hm? Where's Loke-sensei? He's the gym teacher, so shouldn't he be, like, the main person here?" I mumbled to myself as I stared all around for him

I sighed and shook my head, "That lazy idiot is probably sleeping somewhere...Geez..."

Hannabeth came up to me with a slightly panting and red face, "Layna-chan, would you mind going and getting my water bottle from the locker room?"

I nodded, "Okay. I was going to get my water bottle from there, too, so it's fine."

Asu glanced over at us, and she pointed to me as she crossed her arms, "LaLa-chan! Don't go in there by yourself! Those fangirls might be waiting for you in there, so take someone with you!" She said to me with caution in her voice

I sighed, "I'm fine. I'm just going in there for a few seconds. It's not like they can do something that quick, so don't worry."

Melanie came up to me, from a break on the mic while the contest unfolded, and she frowned, "Layna, you should take someone with you! What will we do if you get in trouble? It doesn't matter how strong you are, trust me I know, those fan girls will go CRAZY ON YOU once they see that you're alone!" She yelled out in pure agony and worry

"No...I'll be fine. It's just two water bottle. I'll be back in fifteen seconds. Seriously." I said to them as I sweat dropped at Melanie's dramatic actions

As I started to walk away, Asu yelled after me,"If you're going by yourself, then be careful of Cheri! She's the one who'll try to get you, most likely!"

I glanced back at her, "Cheri? Who is that?"

"It doesn't matter if you don't know who she is! You'll be able to tell her apart from the rest as soon as you see her! Her name describes most of her features! Be careful!" She yelled after me again

I shrugged, then set off for the locker room again.

.

.

.

.

I grabbed the two water bottles, and as I started to walk back out through the multiple people in there, I sipped some of my water

"Ah~ Water tastes so nice, on hot days like this..." I mumbled with a happy face as I sipped the water

Then, as I got to the locker room's door, someone opened it from the outside

A pretty girl stepped in. She had cherry colored hair, cherry colored eyes, pretty pale skin, cherry lips, and her cheeks were tinted a light pink from the festival events, as she wore her gym outfit. Her skin was a bit tan, and she looked pretty.

I raised my eyebrow at her slightly as I saw her hand push open the door, _"Hm? This girl looks familiar...Like I saw her from somewhere before...Do I know her?"_

She glanced up at me as she pushed the door open all the way, and a frown fell to her face, "Layna? What are you doing here?" She asked me with a displeased frown

I blinked my eyes in surprise, "H-Huh? Eh? Do I know you?"

Her veins popped in pure annoyance, "Yes. You know me. We go to the same gymnastics class. In fact, we're usually partners for the exercises." She said to me through gritted teeth in annoyance

I squinted my eyes at her, "Hm? Really? Hmmmm..."

Then, my eyes widened, "Ah! You're Selenia! Aren't you?" I said to her with a smile as I snapped my fingers

Her eyebrow twitched at her name being called, but she nodded slowly, "Yes, that's me."

"I didn't know that you went to this school, Selenia! What class are you in? Are you in my grade?" I asked her with a smile

Her veins popped once more, "Why the hell are you asking me something like that, when we're in the same age group in gymnastics class? I'm obviously in the same grade as you!"

I nodded, "Oh, right! I forgot! Sorry!"

She frowned at me once more, "But, I didn't think that you went to this school, either..."

"Yep! I transferred here about four or five months ago! Maybe it was six, but I don't know!" I said to her with a shrug

"Hmm...I thought it was weird how the girl that was always hanging around Onii-chan had her name...Now, I see..." She whispered very quietly to herself, so no one would here

Then, she smiled sweetly at me, a bit too sweetly, but I didn't notice, "Well, I gotta go and get my stuff ready for the next events! See ya later, Layna!"

I nodded, "See ya, Selenia!" I said to her as I started to walk off towards the door

As I walked off in her direction, to get to the door, I held my water bottle down, so that I could take the top off once more and get another sip.

As I stepped out, Me and Selenia bumped into each other, "Ah! Sorry, Layna! I didn't mean to bump into you just now!" She said to me as we bumped shoulders and I opened my bottle at the same time

"Ah, no. It's fine. See ya." I said to her as I shook my head, then took a sip out of my water and started to walk out

I didn't know that when we bumped, she slipped something into my water, or that she was smirking and counting after me.

"One...Two...Three...Four...And..." She mumbled with a smirk as she watched me

As I stepped out, I held a hand to my forehead, "Huh? For some reason...I feel...Really..."

"Dizzy..." I swayed forward, my eyes drooping and I fell forward to the ground, my water still clutched in my hands as I didn't move on the hard surface

She stepped up to me and smirked down at me, "Five. Fast-acting sleeping pills, are so nice. Aren't they."

Then, she yelled back into the locker rooms, "Hey! One of you! Go carry her somewhere! Make sure it's far away, too! We don't want her here, for the events!"

"Hai, Cheri! We're coming!" A few girls came running out and they walked up to me

.

.

.

.

.

_They picked her up. Carried her off into the woods. Threw her in an old gym closet that the school had. They locked the door as she slept on the floor._

My eyes flickered open and I yawned as I stared around, "Huh? Where am I?"

I was in a weird place, the walls were painted white, it had lots of equipment in there, for things like sports and some other things, and surprisingly, it wasn't that dusty or old looking in there.

I scrambled to my feet, and walked up to the door, "How did I get in here? Or more importantly...What happened after that?" I mumbled as I did so and yawned in confusion

I reached out for the doorknob, "H-Huh? Wait, What? ! Why is the door locked? !" I exclaimed as I tried frantically to open the door

I released my hand from the doorknob and held a hand to my forehead in stress, "Ugh! This is not good! This is not good! I'm supposed to be competing in most of the events! What am I going to do? I can't get out here! I don't even know where I am!" I mumbled to myself in worry

I heard something shift in the equipment.

I jumped in surprise and fear, and quickly pulled my body up against the door as I looked around for the source of the sound, "O-Okay...W-What the hell was that?"

A rattling noise came from a corner filled to the brim with knick-knacks and sports equipment.

"P-Please let that be an animal...A nice animal that doesn't bite..." I mumbled to myself as I glanced over at the source of the sound as it rattled more and more

Then, I heard a loud yawn. The equipment started to fall down to the ground as somebody appeared from the tower of items.

My eyes widened in surprise, "L-Loke-sensei? !"

I ran up to him, fell down to my knees and started to help him out and pull away all of the junk

He glanced up at me sleepily as he rubbed his eyes, yawned more, and helped to pull the stuff out of the way, "Huh? Layna, what are you doing in here?" He asked me in a sleepy voice

I glanced at him and blushed as I saw his cute sleeping face, that really reminded me of a lion cub, "I-I don't know myself! Now, just hurry up and get rid of this stuff!" I said to him as I quickly turned away to hide my blushes and went back to removing things

He nodded, then pushed his body over as he tried to get all items off of his body.

As we pulled the last few things off, he, now a bit more alive and awake than before, asked me with confused eyes as we both scooted away from the mess of junk, "Why are you in here? How did you even know where this place is?"

I brushed my dirty hands off on my shorts, and shrugged, "I don't know. I was just about to walk back to everyone else, after I got back from the locker rooms, when all of sudden, I felt REALLY sleepy. The next thing I know, everything went black and a few minutes ago, I woke up in here. I don't even know how long I was sleeping."

Then, I looked up at him, as he yawned and scratched his messy and spiky golden locks, "Why are YOU in here? And sleeping under all of this junk, at that?"

He sweat dropped nervously, "U-Uh...Well, this place is one of the old gym supply closets from last year, so...I come here and sleep when I don't want to be bothered by anyone..."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "So, all of this time, when you were supposed to be outside and helping out with the sports festival, you were in here? ! Sleeping? ! Loke-sensei, you're so lazy! Idiot!" I said to him as I whacked him on the head playfully

"But, there's just so much noise out there...It's annoying..." He mumbled in an lazy voice

"You're so lazy. How are you even still teaching at this school? I'm surprised that they haven't fired you, yet..." I said to him as I sweat dropped at him and flicked his forehead gently

Then, he sighed lazily and plopped onto his side and curled up a bit on the floor in a sleepy state, "That's nice, Layna...I'm going back to sleep..."

I jumped on him and pushed my hands on his chest as I tried to shake him back into reality, "Loke-sensei! Please, wake up! You can't go to sleep at a time like this! We're locked in someplace, that's in the middle of nowhere, and I have to get back to the Sports Festival! How can you be sleeping? ! Wake up, idiot!"

He sighed as I shook him, then turned onto his back, grabbed me by the arm and stared up at me, "Okay. If we're locked in here, with no way out, then you can just go to sleep with me."

I blushed, "W-What? Why woul-"

He cut me off, and pulled me down by the arm, and held my body tightly in his arms as he looked down at my blushing face, "Don't whine. Just go to sleep. It's fine, I mean, it's not like they can't handle it without you. So, go to sleep."

I blushed as he pulled my head into his chest, and tucked my body into his as his arms wrapped around my small waist. Then, he buried his head into my hair, and started snoring lightly as his hot breath hit me

I blushed more, then gripped onto his shirt, as I leaned my head under his chin.

As the heat that came from his breath, his body, and my body all got mixed together, my eyes drooped, and they flickered as they finally closed shut, "Loke...You're so weird..."

.

.

.

.

.

"L-Layna, get off of me..."

"Mmmm...Afu..."

"L-Layna! Please, get off of me!"

"Nyaaa~"

"L-Layna!"

"Mmm...I love Loke-sensei...Nya~"

Loke-sensei blushed more than he already was, then he whispered to me again, "L-Layna! Just wake up already! Or at least move your mouth away from me!"

My eyes flickered open and what I saw before me, was no longer Loke-sensei's chest, but I was staring him straight in the eyes, and my lips were so close to his, that it looked like we were about to kiss. My arms had somehow gotten wrapped around his neck as I pulled my chest close and squished it on him, with each movement in my sleep, as he continued to hold onto my waist.

It didn't help, by the fact that I was still half-asleep and wasn't letting go of him, or moving away.

I gave him a dazed smile, then brushed my lips against his as I spoke, "Loke-sensei...What's up?"

He blushed as he felt my lips caress his, "G-Get off of me! How did you even pull me into this position? !"

I yawned very quietly and lightly, causing my lips to brush against his once more, then I tightened my grip around his neck once more and pushed my body all the way onto his, making him blush from my chest squishing so tightly on his, and I, still sleepily, pressed my lips up against his

"Loke-sensei, kiss me..." I mumbled, in a daze, as I pressed my lips onto his gently

He blushed, but still not having the will or ability to refuse me, this pervert kissed me back

As he kissed me back, I parted my lips ever so slightly and gave him a sleepy and sexy stare, "Loke-sensei...Do you wanna take off my shirt? I'll let you..."

He blushed slightly, "H-Huh? Layna, are you still half-asleep or something? Because, I don't think that I sho-"

I cut him off as I reached out for one of his hands on my waist, pulled it up and placed it on my chest, and pressed it their hardly, "I like it when you touch me here...I want you to put the other hand there, too..."

He blushed at me and was about to pull his hand away, but I stopped him as I pushed him over and hovered over his body.

I, still not snapping out of my daze, smiled seductively, then reached down for my shirt and started to pull it off of my body

"What are you doing? !" He yelled up to me as he blushed slightly

I continued to smile as I pulled the shirt and jersey all the way off of me, revealing my bra, "I'm taking my shirt off, silly. Do you want me to take off my bra, too?"

Before he could answer, I slowly reached behind my back and grabbed the hooks of my bra.

As my bra fell to the ground, I reached down for both of his hands, then pressed one hand to each of my breasts as I held them there firmly, "My chest is already pretty warm, but when you're touching it, it gets hotter than ever. *giggle*"

He blushed as he tried to make sense of what was happening, "D-Don't put my hands there, when you have on no clothes!"

I squeezed his hands on my chest, and giggled, "You like to squeeze my chest, don't you, Loke-sensei? Pervert! *giggle*"

"I didn't do that! You did! And quit doing all of this stuff!" He yelled up to me in embarrassment

I shook my head, then dropped his hands and reached down for his shirt and started to pull it off, "Nope! That's not going to happen!"

.

.

.

.

.

I couldn't fall asleep after that.

My eyes were wide awake and I was blushing in pure embarrassment.

I was lying ontop of Loke-sensei's naked body, my body was also naked, and I was curled up in a slight ball on top of his body.

When I moved even the slightest bit, I blushed more as I could feel my body sticking to itself, with sweat and a load of heat.

My hair had fallen out of it's ponytail and both our clothes were almost halfway across the room, lying on the floor in a pile.

I, still blushing like crazy, sat up slowly on his body, so that I was sitting upright in lap, my chest dangling low as I held a hand to cover it.

I glanced down at what my butt was sitting on, and I sighed in relief as I saw that Loke-sensei still had on a pair of boxers.

As he also sat upright, I blushed at him, "I can't believe you! How could you do something like this, when we're locked in this weird place? ! You're a nasty pervert!" I yelled to him in embarrassment as I pulled my hands to my chest and tried to cover them completely, to no avail

He sweat dropped, "I wasn't the one who started this whole thing. Because, if I remember correctly, you got all weird after you woke up, then started to make me touch your chest, and then after that..."

I blushed, then got up to my feet, "T-That doesn't mean that you couldn't have stopped me! If I was doing something weird, then you still could'v stopped me! You pervert!" I yelled to him as I started to reach down for my clothes

He smirked as he watched me, "Hehe...You shouldn't bend over when you have no clothes on..."

I blushed and quickly turned around on my feet and held a hand to my chest and one to my lower area, "Don't look!"

"It's tempting to not look..." He mumbled with a slight smirk

I blushed as I closed my eyes at him, in pure impatience with his actions, then I said to him slowly, "Loke-sensei, I'm going to use your shirt and wipe this sweat off of my body."

"Why? I don't want sweat on my shirt! I still have to wear that!" He said to me with a pout

"Then, how am I supposed to get rid of this sweat?"

He grinned, then got to his feet, and held his arms out for me, "I can get it off, if you come here! I can wipe ALL of the sweat off your body!"

I picked one of the old baseballs up and threw it at his chest, "In your dreams, pervert!"

"Ow...I just wanted to hug you, while you were naked..." He mumbled with a pout as he rubbed his chest in pain

I shrugged, "Well, I might smell a bit afterwards, but the sweat is kind of dried up, so I'll just put my clothes on..." I said as I started to reach down for my clothes once more

I placed my bra on, then my t-shirt and slipped the jersey on top of it, then slipped my underwear and gym shorts on.

I turned to Loke-sensei and growled at his lazy face as I saw him yawning and about to drift off into a sleeping state as he started to sway, "Loke-sensei! If you fall asleep again, I'll slap you awake! With a BAT!" I yelled to him with a growl

He quickly shook his head, to wake up, as he realized that I wasn't joking.

I picked up his clothes and walked over to him, "Put your clothes on, idiot."

He stared down at the clothes in my hands and gave a blank expression, "No, I'm fine. It's hot in here, so I don't feel like putting anything else on, beside my boxers..."

I sweat dropped, then picked up his pants, and held them out to him with a raised eyebrow, "If you don't put them on, then I'll put them on you myself."

"You wouldn't." He said to me as he stared down at me, but backed up the slight in caution

I smirked, "I am! Now put the clothes on, dammit!"

I jumped on him and quickly slipped the pants up his body as we fell to the ground, me giggling and he blushing.

As I got them all the way up and was about to zip and button them up, he blushed and quickly slapped my hand away, "I can do that by myself!"

I pouted then reached back down for his pants, (anyone realize how perverted this sounds...) and tried to touch his zipper again (Soo...), "Loke-sensei! I can do it! I already put your pants on, so why not do this? You're weird!"

He blushed, then slapped my hand away again, "Because! I can do something like that myself!"

I reached back down, "Just let me zip it, halfway?"

He blushed and slapped it away, "No!"

I reached down, "A quarter way?"

He slapped my hand away, "I said no!"

I reached down, "Why not?"

He slapped my hand away, "Because! If you reach down for the zipper like that, you might do something else!"

I reached back down, confusion on my face, "Hm? Do something else? What's that?"

He slapped it away again, "Something is something! You know what I'm talking about! If you accidentally reach out for the wrong part of my pants is something!"

I reached back down for his zipper, "Wrong part? What ar-"

He blushed like crazy and flinched as I grabbed something in my hands, "L-Let go! I-I told you that you would be clumsy and do this! L-Let go!"

I looked down at what I grabbed, "Eh? What is this?"

As I realized what had just happened, I blushed, "H-HUH?"

I looked up at Loke-sensei, who was blushing even more than me and was staring in embarrassment at my hand, which I had failed to remove just yet

As I stared at him, my blush darkened "W-WHAT? ! O-OH MY GOODNESS! ~KYAAA!~" I exclaimed in pure embarrassment as I quickly removed my hand

I quickly scooted away from him and held my hand as I started to shriek and yelp in embarrassment, "No! No! No! NOOOOO! Why did you put my hand there? ! P-P-P-Pervert!"

He blushed and looked down at his lap in slight embarrassment, as he clasped both of his hands over his pants, "I didn't put your hand there...You did..."

I also blushed, then grabbed his shirt and threw it to him, "J-Just put this on!"

.

.

.

.

.

As Loke-sensei placed his shirt on, I glanced around for my water bottle, "It's hot in here..."

I saw it lying on the floor, across the way and in front of the door, and I crawled over to it

"Ah~ It's still cold, too...So wonderful..." I mumbled with a refreshed look as I picked it up and felt the coldness from it

I opened the top and started to take big gulps of it

He glanced over at me, as he finished putting the shirt on. Then, he crawled over to me, sitting right beside me and he stared at me, "Why don't you have on any shoes?" He said as he stared down at my bare feet

After I took multiple more gulps of the water, I placed the water down and said as I glanced at him, "Because! It's hot and my feet would get all sweaty when I put the socks and sneakers on!"

He nodded, but then quickly crinkled his nose.

I saw him, "Hm? What's wrong Loke-sensei?"

He continued to crinkle his nose at me, then he grabbed me by the cheeks with one hand, causing me to blush, and pulled my face close to his

He opened my mouth with his other hand and sniffed the inside of it, frowning as soon as he pulled away, "Are you drinking water?" He asked me with a frown

I nodded as I concealed my blushes, "Yes, I am. Did you not just see me drinking out of the water bottle?"

He grabbed the water bottle and opened the top and sniffed it, "This water smells funny..."

I felt my eyes start to droop, and a small yawn escaped my mouth as I asked him, "Funny? How so?"

"It smells sweet. Water isn't supposed to smell sweet, unless it's flavored..." He said as he sniffed it once more

I yawned louder, then I felt my eyes droop more as I swayed over to his side, "Oh? Well, I wasn't drinking flavored water, Lok..."

I stopped talking as I yawned even louder, then my eyes fell shut, my swaying body falling with a thump onto Loke-sensei's lap

(normal~)

Loke's eyes widened and he tried to shake Layna awake in his lap, "Layna! Layna! Wake up! Why are you going to sleep all of a sudden? ! Layna!"

He cursed as he saw that she wouldn't move or reply in the slightest bit, then he glanced back at the water bottle, "There's something weird in this water...Is that why she fell asleep all of sudden?"

He looked back down at Layna's lifeless body as it moved so very slowly from her light breaths

He quickly grabbed her in his arms, got to his feet, and slung her over his back and wrapped her arms a bit messily around his neck, so that she would stay put, and pulled one his arms under her butt to prop her up and keep her steady

He picked up the water bottle, then faced the door.

"I'm going to regret this later, because I won't be able to come in here for awhile, but..." He said as he sighed at the locked door

He swiftly kicked his foot up and knocked it hardly against the door and put full pressure into it.

The door fell down with a slam to the hard and grassy ground.

"But, as of right now, Layna is more important!" He said as he walked out of the room, and into the forest area-type area, with trees, animals, and grasses to spare

.

.

.

.

.

.

"UAGGGH! This is terrible! Horrible! Disgusting to the point that I can't even describe! What are we going to do? ! Lay-chan! Where the hell did you go? !" Lessie yelled out in agony as she held her head and ran around in frantic and panicky circles

"I TOLD her not to go in there by herself! Now, we don't even know where she is! That idiot! I'll kill her if she ever comes back!" Melanie, who was taking a break from the mic as Mako filled in for her, exclaimed with a frown

"Well, seeing as how she's been gone for more than five hours...I don't think we really have a chance. No, correct that. I KNOW we don't have a chance." Blake said as he gave them a simple look

Lessie glared at him, and he shrugged, "Hey, don't look at me like that. I know it's true. You know it's true. We ALL know it's true. Deal with it."

Lessie twitched in annoyance, "I hate to agree with you, but you're right...And wipe that grin off your face, B-kun..."

Asu glanced at a group of girls, that were fawning over Onii-chan as he sweat dropped and tried to get back to his position with the Student Council, "Tch! Those evil witches! The next time I see them face-to-face, I'll scratch their eyes out! I'll make sure that they won't see the next day!"

Rini nodded in agreement as she smirked evilly, "I will and can NOT allow someone to hurt my precious LaLa-chama. I'll have to make sure that I bring something more...BRUTAL, yes that's the word, to finish them off with...*Evil laugh*..."

Ryuuji and Momo sweat dropped at her, "Don't get all yandere, all of sudden..." Momo said to her as she sweat dropped

Lessie glanced over to her side a bit, as she continued to yell in agony, and she snarled as she pointed at someone, "Aha! So, it was YOU who took Lay-chan! DEVIL! EVIL! DIE! FALL IN A DITCH! I'LL CURSE YOU FOR A THOUSAND YEARS, FOR ALL OF YOUR GRAND-CHILDREN! EVIIIIIIL!"

Everyone sweat dropped at her, then turned to see who she was talking to.

Loke was walking up to them, sweat dropping at Lessie, and carrying a sleeping Layna on his back, as her arm fell loosely in front of his chest and he tried to hold her up right.

"I didn't take her...And don't curse my grand-children...They'll still need to live life, so don't..." He said to her as he walked up to them all

Lucy got up and sighed, "What happened this time?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. She just got really sleepy all of a sudden and fell asleep."

He held the water bottle out to them, "I think that there's something in this water she was drinking. It smells funny."

Erza came up and grabbed it, took the top off and sniffed it, "Why does this smell sweet? Water is not supposed to be sweet." She said with a frown

Then, she held it out to Natsu, "Natsu! Smell this for a second! What's in it?"

He grabbed it, sniffed it and crinkled his nose, "This smells like some kind of high dosed sleeping medicine. It's really strong, too."

Lessie clenched her fist to her chest, "Those witches! I'll strip 'em limb by limb! I'll throw their extra body parts, if there are any, into a pot and boil it on extra high! I'll feed it to sharks and then make them come back alive again, so I can make them get tortured even worsely! THEY'LL HAVE TO DIE! DIE, I TELL YA! DIE!" She exclaimed in anger and annoyance as she started to come up with a plan in her head

"You know, I don't even want to ask as to what you're going on about..." Loke said as he sweat dropped at her

Mako glanced over at Melanie and waved her over, "Felony. The last event is about to start. Please come up here."

Melanie looked at her, "Last event? Which one is that?"

"It is the 698 meter run. All of the sports club captains must participate in it, along with various other club captains. It is supposed to show 'the determination a captain has for their members' or something like that...I was not really paying attention when the principal told me earlier..." She said to her as she shrugged

They all sweat dropped, "The '698 meter' run? Why such a stupidly and out of place number? And why is it such a long distance? That doesn't even make sense..." Gray asked as he sweat dropped

Mako smiled, "The assistant principal came up with that. He said that 'it would look more fun if all the girl captains tried to run a distance like that'...He is quite perverted/ No?"

They sweat dropped again, then Celeste started to walk off, "Well, me and Minnie should probably get over there!"

Minnie quickly grabbed her before she could take one more step, "No ya don't! You're not participating in this event, Celeste!"

"Eh? Why? Why? I wanna participate! That's no fair!" Celeste whined as she pouted

Minnie sweat dropped at her, "If you participate, who knows where you might end up...You might get lost, the minute you start running...We don't need something like that happening right now..."

"I will not get lost! I've trained, mentally and physically, for a situation exactly like this! I've made sure that I'll stay on track, and my mind won't wander off, so I can do it!" Celeste exclaimed as she pumped her fists in determination

Everyone sweat dropped as they saw that she wasn't even facing them anymore, and was, instead, talking to a tree, "Uh...Celeste...Yea, okay...Um, I don't think that you'll get the hang of it, if you can't even realize that you're talking to a tree..." Asu said to her as she sweat dropped at the girl

Celeste jumped in shock and held a hand to her face, "Oh my! A tree! Where did this come from? Who put this there? That's so weird! I was talking to Minnie a few minutes ago!"

Minnie sweat dropped again, as she saw that Celeste was now talking, in confusion, to a chair, "Yea...Definitely not prepared for this race..."

Lessie, still sweat dropping at the girl, came up to her and slowly brought her back to everyone else as Celeste continued to stare around in confusion.

"But, besides that weird situation..." Melanie said as her eyes drifted off towards Layna's lifeless body, "Layna is supposed to participate in this race, too."

"Well, she obviously can't do that, since she's sleeping. So, how are we supposed to deal with this? They said that all club captains had to participate in it, no matter what. I don't even wanna think about what will happen if she doesn't join in it..." Lessie said as she sweat dropped at the thought

Layna shifted on Loke's back, then her eyes flickered open, as she yawned loudly.

Loke pulled her down to her feet, and she stretched her arms out widely as she yawned even louder, *yawn* It's so bright..." She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and squinted in annoyance

Then, she gazed off at Melanie, "I'm participating in the race."

"You're not even half-awake, right now! How are you supposed to compete in a race, with such a long distance to run?" Melanie said to her as she shook her head

She stretched again as she yawned once more, then she glanced off at Minnie and Celeste, who had already left to get in their positions, "I'm fine...If I fall asleep, along the way, well...That's that. I'll just fall asleep."

Lessie pointed to her bare and naked feet, "You don't have any shoes. You can't run a distance like that with no shoes."

She started to walk off, "I'll be fine. Quit worrying over basic stuff like that. It's a bit annoying...How much do you idiots underestimate me, anyways?" She said back to them as she walked off

She walked up to her spot on the track, beside Selenia, and Celeste.

She glanced at Selenia, "Oh? Selenia? You're the captain of a team? Which one?"

Selenia glanced over at her and crinkled her nose in annoyance, "So she came back..." Then, she shrugged, "I'm the captain of the tennis team. What's it matter to you. anyways?"

Mako came up on the mic, "Nyaho~ The last event is starting in ten seconds. Participants should get in position."

The contestants crouched down and got in position.

Selenia glanced Layna's feet, "Why don't you have on shoes? That's stupid. Do you know how far we're running? You won't last the first half, like that."

Layna shrugged, "Hey, only making it half-way is still better than not making it all. So, what's it matter?"

Selenia growled at her, "You're so weird! Why can't you just do things the proper way?"

Layna grinned, "Because! Nothing's ever fun, the same old way! You have to mix it up all the time, and get a whole lot of variety! It makes life alot more interesting, ya know? *giggle*"

Asu shot a gun off, not a real one of course, "YEE HAW! START THE RACE!"

*DASH!* All the participants ran off

Selenia, and mostly everyone else, was shocked and surprised to see that Layna was getting a very good head-start out of everyone else as she flew past them all, like it was nothing at all

"Ow! Ow! Ow! My feet are killing me!" Layna mumbled to herself as she winced slightly, causing her to slow down the tiniest bit

Even though she slowed down the smallest bit, it was enough for Selenia to catch up with her, "If I win, then we are no longer partners in gymnastics! Got it?"

Layna didn't look over at her from her running, "Why? I thought you liked being partners..."

Selenia's veins popped in annoyance, "Well, you can't particularly enjoy it, if your partner is always forgetting that you even exist, and are like some piece of lint under the bed!"

Layna sweat dropped, "A-Ah...S-Sorry about that...I can be a bit clumsy and forgetful at times...Hehe..."

As they continued to run on, Minnie passed them both, "BWAHAHA! I'll kick your sorry little ass, pinky! This is my way of telling you to NEVER take my Nii-chan!" She yelled back to her as she smirked and ran off at incredible speed

Layna sweat dropped, "Take Onii-chan? Where did you get something like that from? I haven't even talked to him all day..."

Selenia growled at her as she caught speed and got a bit farther ahead of Layna, "I won't allow you to take Onii-chan either! You witch! I'll make sure you eat my dust!"

Layna's eyes bugged out, "You're doing it, too? ! What the hell are you two even talking about, all of a sudden? !"

Layna also brought up her speed, and tried to get closer to Selenia, but Selenia, with a smirk, paced up farther each time, "Hehe! I'd like to see you catch up with me!"

Layna pouted, then she stopped in her tracks.

"NOOOOO! LAY-CHAN! DON'T STOP RUNNING! YOU CAN STILL BEAT THAT WITCH, CHERI! COME ON! GOOOOOO!" Lessie yelled after her in agony, then in hatred as she glared at Selenia, who just sweat dropped at her and ran on

Layna mumbled in annoyance as she leaned down and stared at her feet, "I got rocks in my foot...Hurts like hell..."

She started to rub her feet and pry the rocks out, with winces, as multiple runners passed her by.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU, IF YOU LET THAT DEVIL GIRL WIN! YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS UP OR I'LL PERSONALLY COME AND SMACK YOU UP, MYSELF!" Asu yelled to her

Layna glanced up at them and sweat dropped, "Okay...I'm going...What is wrong with you people?"

Then, she got to her feet, spread her toes out a bit, then broke out in a run again.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! EXCELLENT! FANTASTIC! SHE'S ALREADY CAUGHT UP AGAIN! BWAHAHAHA!" Lessie yelled after her with a loud grin, and a proud nod to her head as she saw that Layna had already caught up with the rest, and was back on track with Selenia

"You just don't know when to quit, do you? It would have been better if you'd just stayed on the ground!" Selenia, slightly panting, said to her as she tried to keep up her running

Layna, also slightly panting, ignored her, and ran on, "Hey, Selenia...How come everyone calls you 'Cheri'? You're name is 'Selenia', isn't it?"

Selenia flinched and her pace slowed up a bit, but she quickly came back up, "I don't like that name, so I told them that my name was 'Cheri'. It fits more to my features, anyways, so who cares?"

Layna frowned, "I'm sure that someone cares. Just because you don't like your name, doesn't mean that other people don't. I'm sure that if you told it to them, they wouldn't laugh or anything."

Selenia laughed, "What are you, some kind of holy person? Yea, right! How do you know that they won't do that?"

Layna glanced over at her as they continued to run, "Because! I know your name, don't I? I'm not laughing! There's nothing funny about it! I like your name! It's pretty!" She said to her with a wide grin

Selenia blushed slightly, "Nobody needs your opinion, so just shut up! Geez..."

Layna giggled, then they both picked up their pace.

Mako came on the mic, "Wow. Most of the contestants, are almost to the finish line. If I guess correctly, the first person, should get there in the next five minutes. Girls are quite something, are they not? Being able to run such a long distance, with time to spare. Such amazing creatures. Unlike all of you filthy and perverted men, that is."

Everyone sweat dropped at her, "MakoMako! Watch what you say in the microphone! We can hear you, whether you think so or not!" Ryuu yelled to her as he sweat dropped

Mako held a hand to her mouth and gave her mysterious and blank expression, as always, "Oya? I am so very sorry. I did not mean to say that out loud. Please, forgive me, all of you nasty men. Please, forgive me."

"You're really not making it any better..." A-chan said to her as he sweat dropped

Selenia picked up speed and got farther ahead of Layna, "Well, I'll be going ahead! Make sure to eat my dust, 'K? Bwahaha!" She yelled after her

Layna sweat dropped at her, then sighed as she glanced down at her feet, "They hurt so much...I don't think I can keep running, without wanting to pass out...*sigh*"

Celeste passed Layna, much to Layna's surprise as she thought that Celeste would have gotten lost by now, "Layna-chan! You've gotta keep running! Don't stop now! You're almost there!" Celeste yelled back to her as she flew past her

Layna smiled after her, "I would've thought, for sure, that Celeste was out of the race as soon as she started! I'm surprised that she hasn't gotten lost, yet! *giggle*"

Then, Layna picked up speed and started to match up with Celeste, although her feet were still killing her.

As she passed Celeste once more, she squealed in pain as a stepped on a sharp and pointy rock, digging deeply into her foot

She fell to the ground and clutched her foot in pain, "~Kyaaa!~ What the hell? ! Hurts! Hurts! It hurts!"

"THAT IDIOT! I TOLD HER NOT TO PARTICIPATE WITHOUT SHOES! I'LL KILL HER WHEN SHE COMES BACK FROM THIS RACE! I'LL TEACH HER A LESSON!" Melanie yelled after her and everyone sweat dropped at her

Selenia was not that far away from the finish line, when she heard Layna's sqeal.

She glanced behind her, and sweat dropped, "Idiot...I told her it was stupid to enter a running race, without shoes..."

She was about to turn back around and start running once more, when she heard Layna's squeals get louder.

She stopped dead in her tracks, "No! No! No! Why am I stopping? There's no reason to help that idiot! No reason at all!" She mumbled to herself as she tried to step forward, but her feet just wouldn't seem to move, except twitching back in the direction of Layna

Mako came up again, "Oya? What is this? For some reason, Cheri has stopped, even though she is not that far from the finish line. What is going on, I wonder? Wow."

"Okay, no! No! This is not happening! No, it's not! Why the hell did I stop? ! No reason to stop!" Selenia mumbled to herself as she tried more frantically to find the will and move forward

Layna squealed out once more.

Selenia gritted her teeth, "There is no reason to help her! NO REASON!"

"_There's nothing funny about it! I like your name! It's pretty!"_

Selenia's eyes widened, and she glanced down at her feet, "A-Annoying...So annoying..."

She spun on her feet and started running off towards Layna, as others passed her, on their way to the finish line

Melanie pushed her way to the mic, "WOAH! WOAH! WOOOOOAAAH! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? ! HAS THE WITCH FINALLY LOST HER MIND? ! SHE'S RUNNING IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? !"

Selenia sweat dropped at her loudness, then continued to run over to Layna

She stopped in front of Layna.

Layna glanced up at her, from a pained face, "H-Huh? Why did you come back this way? You were almost at the finish line, Selenia..."

Selenia stared down at her. Then, her face tinted red with embarrassment, as she reached a hand down to her, "Y-You're so annoying! You know that? I really hate that about you! You get on my nerves when you do stupid stuff like that! Running without shoes! How much more stupider can you get? ! Seriously! S-So annoying!" She said to her with a blushing face and reaching out for her

Layna blinked at her, then stared at her hand, "Selenia...Are you, maybe...Trying to be nice to me?"

She blushed even more as she glanced away in annoyance, "W-What? ! I don't know what you're talking about! W-Who would want to help someone as annoying as you? ! Idiot!"

Layna stared at her hand again, "But your hand...You're trying to help me, right? If you're not helping me, then why is out for me?"

She blushed more and more, "N-No, I'm not! M-My hand is just there, because I wanted it to be! N-No other reason!"

Layna glanced up at her and stared as she said nothing

Selenia flinched at her stares, "S-Stop staring at me..."

*Staaaaare*

"S-Stop it..."

*Staaaaaaaaaaaare*

Selenia blushed to the max, then re-reached her hand out to her, "O-Okay! I'm helping you! I-I'm helping you, so just stop staring at me and grab my hand! A-Annoying!"

Layna grinned, then reached up for her hand and slowly wobbled to her feet, as Selenia pulled her up

Lessie held her head in pure worry and agony, "OH MY GOOOOOOD! HAS HELL TAKEN OVER HEAVEN? ! HAS THE UNIVERSE GONE MAD? ! BECAUSE, I COULD'V SWORN THAT I JUST SAW CHERI, THE WITCH, HELP LAY-CHAN! THIS WORLD IS BREAKING! THIS WORLD IS CRUMBLING! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She exclaimed in pure terror and everyone sweat dropped at her

The race finished as Selenia helped Layna back over to everyone else.

Layna smirked at her happy-style, "Selenia~ You're actually a really nice person, aren't ya? Aren't ya?"

Selenia blushed, "J-Just shut up! Do you want me to drop you on the ground again? ! Then, shut it!"

Layna glanced over to her side and held a hand to her mouth, happy-style, and continued to smirk, "But, Selenia~ That's the first time I've seen you do something so nice~ You're like...Some kind of Buddha, right now! We should call you, 'Buddha Selenia'! Nice name, ne?"

Selenia's veins popped, "Would you just shut up already? ! I get it! I did something nice for the first time! We ALL get it! I heard everyone gasp when I came over to you! No need to point it out! I GET IT!"

Layna giggled, "Sorry...It was just too tempting...You get so funny-looking when you're all roused up, like that...It's hilarious..." She said, making Selenia's veins pop more

Selenia walked Layna over to them all, and she got glared at by Lessie and Asu

"I REALLY think that I want to tear her body up, right now...Oh, just so badly!..." Asu mumbled as she glared at the girl

Lessie cracked her knuckles, "I don't think! I KNOW that I want to rip her limbs up in the smallest of pieces! BWAHAHA!"

Layna sweat dropped at them, "Why are you guys getting all brutal, for no reason?"

"We have every reason! I bet that she was the one who put that stuff in your water!" Lessie said to her with a frown

Layna shrugged, "I know she did that. I'm not stupid."

"Eh? You knew she did that?" Melanie asked her in shock, just as much as everyone else

Selenia grunted and crossed her arms, "I should have known that this annoying idiot, was aware of my intentions! I could never get her! She'd always just pop back up, like it was nothing! Aggrevating..."

Layna sweat dropped and scratched her head nervously, "Ahaha...Ha...You see, Selenia doesn't really like me. Even though we've known each other for a few years, she never really could get along with me, and was always trying to do things to me...Ahaha...Ha ha...Ha..."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Asu asked her with a raised eyebrow

"We take gymnastics and dance classes together...Apparently, Selenia doesn't really enjoy the fact that we're always partnered up for exercises...Haha..." Layna said to them as she sweat dropped again

"Who WOULD like you? ! Every single time we're partnered together, you always forget that I'm there, and you go around saying, 'Onee-chan! I don't have a partner! Selenia ran off again! She's not my partner!' and act like I didn't even exist! And then, just because you were 'tired' or 'too lazy to do something', you'd get to get out of having to do routines all day! It's annoying!" Selenia said to her with popping veins

Layna sweat dropped once more, "B-But, Selenia...I just can't take all of those movements in classes...I get motion-sick really quick, so it's hard for me to catch up with everyone else, without throwing up on you all..."

"Hm? Who is Selenia? Why do you keep saying that name?" Asu asked the two of them in confusion

Selenia shifted in awkwadness and Layna smiled as she pointed to her, "Selenia! She's Selenia! Right?"

She shrugged, "Yea, whatever...That's my name. It doesn't matter, though..."

Then, Layna fell forward onto Hannabeth and sighed loudly, "Hannabeth! My feet are killing me! Can you take me to the nurse?"

Hannabeth smiled and tilted her head at Layna, "Oya? Why, Layna-chan, you're asking me to do something for YOU? Well, then, what exactly happened to that water bottle that I asked for HOURS ago? Layna-chan?" She said to her with a smile, that made everyone flinch

Layna sweat dropped nervously, and quickly pulled herself off of Hannabeth, "H-Hannabeth...You sure do know how to hold a grudge, and threaten people...It's really creepy..."

Hannabeth giggled, then tilted her head more, "Oya? But, you still haven't told me as to where my water is! That's quite a problem, Layna-chan! QUITE a problem! *giggle*"

Everyone sweat dropped at her.

* * *

><p><em>The next couple of days~<em>

I was in gymnastics class.

Me and Latte were standing side-by-side as Sana stood a distance from us, holding a video camera and filming us

"This video is comparing a gymnast and a cheerleader! Now! Who is better at it? !" She said to us as she filmed

We were wearing t-shirts and shorts, but Latte had on a pair of sneakers, while I had on only socks, "Hai! Since I'm the gymnast, I'm obviously better!" I said as I raised my hand and smirk

Latte laughed at me, "I'm OBVIOUSLY better, Layna! If you hadn't noticed, I'm a cheerleader! Cheerleaders are dancers AND gymnasts!"

Sana said to us as she continued to film, "Okay! To see who is better, we'll have you do a Double Full each! Ufu..."

I gave her a confused look but, then Latte started to show me how I was supposed to have my hands, "Place them to your sides like this, and make sure..." She started going on

As she finished, I looked, confused, at Sana, "Sana! A Trouble Full? ! What the hell is that? !"

Some of the girls around us, started laughing, "Layna! I think she said a Double Full! Not a Trouble Full! Haha!" Someone yelled to me with a laugh

I sweat dropped, "O-Oh...I couldn't hear that..."

Then, me and Latte spread out. I went to one corner of the flooring, and she went to the other.

"Okay...And...Start!" Sana yelled to us as she got in a position where she could film the both of us

We both ran forward.

As we came to a point, we both jumped and did a back somersault, then quickly did two twists in the air, landing perfectly to our feets.

Applause went up, and Sana grinned, "Now! Who was better? ! The cheerleader? ! The gymnast? ! WHO? !"

"It was me!" Me and Latte both yelled out with smirks

"No, it was ME!" We yelled to each other as we both frowned

"It was ME! Not YOU!" We yelled again

Selenia, exercising and stretching, sighed at us, "Neither of you did it better, so just shut up already..."

Everyone sweat dropped at us, then Onee-chan, our instructor, came up

She placed a hand to her cheek as she blushed slightly at me, "Oya! Layna-chan! There's a handsome man out there, waiting for you! He's quite muscle-y, too! *giggle*"

I sweat dropped at her, then said, "Handsome man? Muscle-y? Is that even a word? But wait...Does he have this mess of golden hair, that spikes up everywhere?"

She nodded, "Un! He's so handsome and nice! Said he was here to take you home, because he wanted to see you more for the day! Such a sweet man!"

I blushed as everyone went 'Awww!'

"Y-You don't have to do that! Stop it!" I yelled to them

They snickered at me, "Layna! Is he your BOYFRIEND? You finally got one? Good luck! We were worrying a bit, for ya, kid!"

"I wish you the best of happiness on your honeymoon!"

"Send me postcards!"

"Call me about the details for the wedding! I'll be a bride's maid!"

"Give us those hot and sexy details about you're 'special' time together! *kissing noises* Hahaha!"

I blushed, "S-Stop it!"

Onee-chan giggled at me, as she motioned for me to go towards the main entrance, "*giggle* Well, you don't want to keep him waiting, Layna-chan! Please! Go on!"

I blushed and mumbled something as I walked off in the direction of the main entrance, with snickering and giggling girls calling after me

.

.

.

.

I poked him in the forehead as I saw him sitting on a chair and waiting for me, in the main office/entrance, "Baka...Nobody told you to come get me...Go home..." I mumbled to him as I blushed softly at him

He smiled up at me, "I missed you too much, so I wanted to come get you! If I have to go home after coming all the way for you, then you're coming with me!" He said as he reached out, wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head into my stomach

I blushed down at him, and flicked his head, "G-Get off of me! I'll go home with you, so just let go!"

He growled into my stomach, then glanced up at me, "I'll let go, if you kiss me."

I blushed and closed my eyes in impatience, "I-I'm fine! I will not give you a kiss, over something like that!"

He pouted up at me, "So, you want me to carry you all around town, like this? If I have to do that, then I'll make sure that you're extra embarrassed!"

I blushed, "F-Fine! But, you have to let me go! G-Geez...Pervert..."

He smirked, then stepped up from his chair, and pulled my face in a kiss

As I blushed, and felt my mouth being pulled deeply into his, I heard a chorus of "Awwww!' and '~Kyaaa!~" go off behind us

I quickly pulled away from him, and spun on my feet to see multiple heads popping out from the corridor, "G-Guys! Why are you watching! G-Go away!"

Onee-chan held two hands to her cheeks as she blushed in excitement, "Oh my! Layna-chan! You have such a intimate boyfriend! So perverted, you two are!"

Sana had the video camera in her hands as she smirked at us, "Ufu! I caught the whole thing on video! I can't wait to show it Hannabeth at school! I'll post it...EVERYWHERE! BWAHAHA!"

Selenia gave us a blank expression, "Hmm? Wow. So, you're dating this perverted sensei, huh? Well, my Onii-chan is much better, so you can have him."

Latte smirked at us, "Ufufu!~ So crazy in love you two are! How perverted can you get? !"

A girl nudged Latte in the shoulder as she sighed at her, "Latte, you're one to talk. You and Hiro are always kissing every chance you get. When was the last time, that we saw you two together, and you WERE coming up for a breath of air?" She said to her and multiple people nodded in agreement

"W-What do you mean by that? !" Latte yelled to them in embarrassment

I blushed at them, then grabbed Loke-sensei's hand and pulled him off towards the door in embarrassment, "C-Come on, Loke! We're leaving!"

He blushed after me, "You called me 'Loke'..."

They whooped and snickered after us, as we stepped out the door, and I pulled him far away.

.

.

.

.

.

I stepped into Loke-sensei's house and slammed the door behind us.

"Hm? Layna, why did you come back here? I was going to take you home..." He said to me in confusion as I released his hand from mine, and plopped down on his couch

I blushed as I sat on the couch, "Because! I like coming over here, and seeing you! Is there something wrong with that?"

He grinned, then sat down beside me, "Nope! I like it when you're over here, too!"

He pushed me flatly down on the couch and stared down at me as he hovered over my defenseless body, "I also like it when you come over here, because I can do as I want, since no one else is around!"

I blushed softly, "I-Idiot! Don't say something like that!"

He grinned, then reached out for my shirt and started to pull it up, "If I can't say anything, then I'll just show you what I mean! Hehe..."

* * *

><p><strong>W-Wow...I found that this chapter was a bit more perverted than usual...<strong>

**Anyways. I will not be posting for quite awhile, due to the fact that I'm going on a trip on Wednesday! I won't be back until Friday, and it takes me, like, three days to write these chapters, so the next chapter will probably be on next Sunday or Saturday!**

**And about that Hot Springs omake part...**

***sweat drop* **

**I am so sorry if it was not made to how you wanted it...It's just that, I've never really been to a place like that before, so I don't know exactly what one would do there, so...Yea, if that part sucked, please, put all blame on my stupid imagination. Lolz.**

**BAI~BAI 4 NOW MINA-SAN!**


	38. Chapter 38

**So, yea...**

**I am starting the story, now, Mina-san! REEEEEEEAD!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: Crazy and Hectic Problems, That Just Never Seem To End For Me<strong>

I poked Loke in the chest, "Why are you sleeping? And on top of a table, at that?"

He shifted on top of the kitchen table and pulled his jacket closer to his body as he snored and mumbled happily in his sleep, "Hehe...Layna you're chest is huge...They get bigger every day...Hehe..."

I sweat dropped at him, then poked him in the chest again, "Loke, wakey-wakey! I'll give you a long kiss if you wake up!"

He continued to sleep on, with a happy grin on his cute and adorable sleeping face, "My adorable little lion! Please, wake up! Adorable lion man! Oi!" I said to him as I blushed slightly, and started to poke him in the cheek

He turned over on his other side and mumbled louder, just as happy as before, though, "Layna...You taste so good...And you're boobs...They're the biggest things I've ever seen...*sniffle, yawn*" Yet, he slept on

I sighed at him, then reached down for my shirt and started to pull it up, "Loke! If you wake up, I'll let you touch my chest! Wake up, Loke!"

As my shirt came up over my head, I placed it on the table, and I unhooked my bra, Loke's ear and nose twitched a bit

I took my bra off and placed it to the tabletop and as soon as I did, his eyes opened, and he jumped up to his feet in front of me, not even the tiniest hint of sleepiness in his eyes as he gave my breasts a hungry stare, "Layna!~ You said I could touch them! Right? Right? That's what you said! Right?" He asked me in an eager voice as his hungry eyes never drifted from my breasts

I sweat dropped at him, "Why do you only wake up, when I do something like this? Were you always this perverted? Did I seriously fall for someone as perverted as you? Seriously?"

He reached out for my chest with greedy hands, "Just let me touch 'em for a few minutes!"

I slapped his hand away and reached out for my shirt and bra, as I turned on my feet to walk away, "NO! You didn't actually think that I would let you do something so perverted to me, did you? I only said that, so that you would wake up. Now, don't bother me, because I'm going to change my clothes." I said to him as I headed for the stairs, gripping my shirt and bra in one hand, using the other to cover my breasts

He came after me, with a grin on his face, "But, that's not fair! You should at least let me hold them, for a while, Layna!"

Before I could reply, he jumped behind me, grabbing my breasts in his hands, and pushing his body up against my back with a wide grin

I blushed as I felt him squeeze my breasts repeatedly in his hands, "L-Loke! Stop it! Stop it! Stop! Let go!"

His wide grin didn't vanish, as he leaned his head into the crook of neck, stared at me with a evil face, and continued to move my breasts around in his hands, "I'll only touch 'em for a little while, so calm down! You were the one who promised that I could do this, so no need to worry! Hehe..."

I squealed loudly as I felt his rough hands squeezing and moving my breasts, "~Kyaaaa!~ Loke!...St...Sto...S..Stop it!...*pant*...~Kyaaaa!~"

I blushed even more, then reached up for his hands and tried to pull them away, "L-Loke! Plea...Ahh~...P-Please let go! L-Loke! ~Kyaaaahh!~...Loke, if you don't let go...I won't...*moan, pant*...I won't even bother to talk to you for the next month..."

He pouted, then slowly, so very slowly, let go of my breasts as he spun me around, and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly as he pressed his forehead against mine and held my body close to his

I blushed as he placed his head in the crook of my neck again, and I felt my heart skip a beat as he pushed his body very closely into mine and made sure not to let go of me, "*Dokin!* L-Loke...I thought I told you to let go of me..."

He squeezed my body in his arms and tightened his grip around my small waist, and said to me as he closed his eyes and leaned his head farther into my neck, "No. You're warm and really cute. Why should I have to let go of someone like that?"

I blushed and shifted in his grip, "O-Okay...That's nice and all...But, can you please let me go, Loke?"

He growled into my ear, then slowly let go of me, as he didn't really want to in the first place, "Fine..." He grumbled in an unhappy voice as he released me from his arms

As I was completely released, I blushed softly and quickly placed my shirt over my chest to cover it, "What a pervert! I'm going to change my clothes..." I mumbled to him as I spun around towards the stairs

.

.

.

.

.

I had already changed and I was sitting on the couch, happily eating ice cream

"Layna~ Give me some!~" Loke said to me as he leaned his head on my shoulder and stared at the ice cream with the most adorable lion cub eyes ever

I couldn't help but blush at this, "S-So cute..." then I pulled the spoon up for a second, F-Fine! But, it's only this one time! No more after this!"

He nodded on my shoulder, then opened his mouth, "You can feed it to me, okay?"

"Don't act like a baby..." I mumbled as I picked the spoon up and scooped ice cream in it

I held the spoon out to his mouth and was about to put it in there, when he closed it and said with a pout, "Layna, that's not how you're supposed to feed me! You have to feed me mouth-to-mouth! Remember? Hehe..."

I blushed and pulled the spoon back, "I-I have to do it that way? Again?"

He nodded happily.

I blushed once more, then slowly retrieved the spoon into my mouth. Then, I turned to Loke and leaned into his mouth, with a blushing face.

Before I even made it to his mouth, he pulled his head up from my shoulder, cupped my head in his hands and pulled my blushing and surprised face into his grinning one, "Thanks for the ice cream! I'll gladly eat it, now! Hehe!"

I closed my eyes tightly, with embarrassment, as I felt him kiss me, shoving his tongue in my mouth and swallowing my ice cream, so he could continued kissing me

.

.

.

.

.

I held a hand to my mouth, in slight embarrassment, as Loke _finally _pulled away from me.

He smiled at me and leaned his head onto my shoulder once more, "You're so cute, Layna. You always get so embarrassed over something like that, but then sometimes you're so in to it, that you can't even get the slightest embarrassed. It's just too cute."

"S-Shut up! G-Get off of me!" I said to him as I blushed and shoved his head off of me

I stood up, picked up the ice cream bowl, and walked off to the kitchen, "There's something wrong with him...Definitely..."

* * *

><p>"Loke~ Go faster! Faster! You're not fast enough! *giggle* Faster my adorable little lion! *giggle*" I exclaimed to Loke with multiple giggles as he walked down the streets, me on his back, and playing in his hair as he held me tightly on his back<p>

"I can't go faster, and I'm not adorable. I'm extremely handsome." He said to me as he walked on

I giggled again, and ran my fingers through his spiky golden mess with a happy smile, "That's right! You're incredibly handsome! But, you're also really adorable, and I think you're hot, too!"

He blushed slightly at me, but continued to walk on as I talked to him in a happy voice, and twisted and played around in his hair with dazed fingers.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Loke!" I exclaimed as something appeared in my mind

He glanced back at me, "Hm? What is it?"

Sparkles appeared around my face as I held onto his body tighter, "Loke! Would you mind being gay for me? RyuuRyuu-pyon isn't here, right now, so would you do it for me? Please? Say yes! Say yes!"

He sweat dropped, "No, I don't want to do that...And why are you asking me something like that all of a sudden?"

I giggled and shrugged, "Ah, no! I didn't really need to ask you that! I just said it for fun! I like seeing you act like that; it's funny!"

He sighed at me, then turned back forward, "So, what did you really need?"

I held a hand to each of his cheeks and said as I rubbed them around, "Loke!~ Can you take me to the bookstore? I wanna go to the bookstore! Take me!"

He nodded, then set off in the direction of the bookstore, as I continued to rub his cheeks and giggle happily at it, making him sweat drop at me sometimes

.

.

.

.

.

"I don't have this book...Or this book...Hmm...I'll get this book, too...Hm, what about this one?...Did Lessie-chan already read this? Oh, who cares? I'll just get it anyways...This book...And this book...That one, too...Obviously that one...I don't like books like that...Loke, carry this for me?" I mumbled to myself as I passed through the aisles filled with tall and wide bookshelves, then spun on my feet and turned to Loke who was walking behind me

He stared at the large stack of books I had in my hands, and sweat dropped, "You want me to carry all of that? Do you really need all of these books?"

I pouted, "Of course I do! I'm going to read some of them, and then I'll let Lessie-chan read the others! So carry it for me, okay?"

He sweat dropped once more, as he came up to me and grabbed the stack of books in his hands, "Uh...Sure thing, Layna. But, seriously, what is up with all these books?" He mumbled to himself as he carried them in his hands, and started to follow after me towards the check-out

As I approached the counter, I smiled and waved as I saw a pretty woman with red, long and curly hair standing behind it and reading a book in boredom, "I got more books this time! Think you'll be able to stand it this time? *giggle*"

She looked up at me from her book and smiled, "Ah! It's Dragneel-chan! So, you're buying more books, huh? Is Redfox-chan here with you?"

I shook my head and motioned for Loke to placed the books on the counter, "Nope! Lessie-chan's still at the guild, but I bought her some books, just in case!"

She laughed as she grabbed a few of the books from the stack, "That's a good thing! I remember the last time you forgot to buy Redfox-chan some books! She was stomping and pouting all day around the store! Too cute!"

I glanced at the stack of books as she went through them all, and said to her in thought, "Did those books, I asked for, come in yet?"

She stopped going through the books and looked up in thought, "Hmm...I'm not sure..." then she pointed to me as she spun on her feet and walked towards a door, "Let me check back here! I'll be back in a second, Dragneel-chan!"

As she left, I poked Loke in the cheek as I saw that he was dazing off into space, "Loke~ Don't daze off on me, now. Stay with me. Stay with me, Loke."

He blinked his eyes and rubbed them as he looked at me, "H-Huh? Say what? Oh...Oh, yea...Sure...I'll make sure to do that...?" Is what he said to me with a slightly confused face, as he was still a bit confused from his daze

I giggled at him, and ran my hand through his hair, "You don't even know what I'm talking about, do you, Loke? *giggle, giggle*"

He blushed slightly at me, and just glanced away, and I giggled at him again, "Loke can be kind of cute, too!" I whispered to myself as I did so

Then, she came back out the door and was carrying a large bag, "Dragneel-chan! Here it is! I found 'em all the way back there, but they were definitely in store!"

I smiled widely and reached out for the bag as she held them out to me, "Yay! Thank you!"

She placed the bag in my hands, "No problem! Oh, and make sure you look at those books first! I'll need to know if they're not the right ones!"

I nodded, and glanced down at the bag, "Okay!", then dipped my hand inside of it and looked down at a few of the books

I frowned as I studied the books, "Hm? What's this? This isn't what I asked for..."

She looked at the bag, "Huh? It isn't? I thought you asked for those?"

I looked at her, "No, I didn't. All of these books are completely different from what I asked for..."

She reached out for the bag and I handed it to her, "Lemme see that, Dragneel-chan!"

She studied the books in the bag and tilted her head in confusion, "Well...These ARE the books you asked me for, Dragneel-chan...So, what are you talking about?"

I gave her a confused look, right back, "Um...No, I didn't...I never asked for any of those books..."

She leaned her elbow on the counter and pointed to me with a frown, "Yes, you did! You came in the store about two weeks ago, asked me for all of these books, and told me to make sure that I got them to you as fast as possible! You don't remember that?"

I shook my head, "Two weeks ago? No, I asked you for these almost a month ago! Did you get the order messed up or something?"

"No...I don't think so...I'm usually kind of spaced out when it comes to stuff like that, but not enough to mess up an order..." She said to me as she shook her head slowly and in thought

"Then, are you sure that it was actually me who ordered these?"

She nodded, "Of course it was you! Although..."

"Although what?"

She examined my body, "Although...That day you came to me about these books...You looked kind of funny..."

"Funny? What are you talking about?" I asked her in confusion

She pointed to me, "Well, first of all, I was REALLY surprised, because you were wearing a skirt and heels! You always told me that you didn't like 'em, and I had never actually seen you in them, so I was just really shocked! And you were wearing a pair of glasses! I didn't know that you had to wear glasses, so that also shocked me! Oh, and your hair! It was really straight and silky, not like how it's usually spiky like Dragneel-kun's...To sum it all up...I'd say that you looked alot more like Heartfilia-chan, the way you were dressed...It was really strange."

I frowned, "Skirt? Heels? Glasses? Are you sure that it was me? Like, really sure?"

She nodded, "I was thinking the same thing when I saw you like that, but then I saw that rose-pink of your's and I just knew that it had to be you! So, I'm positive!"

I sighed, "Well, these aren't what I asked for, and I don't really remember coming here two weeks ago, so..."

She shrugged and then handed me the bag again, "Well, it doesn't matter! Just go ahead and take 'em! It means that you'll just have more books for that cute little Redfox-chan!"

I nodded and grabbed the bag, and then motioned for Loke to get the rest of the books as she pushed them forward to me, "Loke! Get them, for me!"

He nodded and reached out and picked up the stack of books again, and I poked him in the chest to get his attention, "Come on, Loke! We're going back to the guild!"

* * *

><p>I busted the door open, and held the bag up, "Lessie-chan!~ I got you some more books! You can thank me later! Although! I wouldn't mind getting something for it, right now! Ufu..."<p>

I walked up to them all, with Loke behind me and carrying the stack of books, and scanned the table

As I scanned them, something caught my eye.

I stopped in front of the table and pointed to something, "Um...Am I the only one who sees the extra cat? Does anyone else notice that there are four of them, instead of three?"

The cat that I was suspicious about, stared at me.

It was a female cat. It had soft and creamy pink fur, and a long tail like the rest of them. She had a scowl spread across her pretty little face. Her eyes were naturally slanted and were a dark brown color, with long black eyelashes. Under her left eye, she had five black dots, circling under it, and under the middle dot was one more black dot that was slightly on her cheek. On her right ear was a dark pink ribbon that was tied in a large bow. She had a little dress fitted onto her cat body.

"Layla?" She asked me with a frown

I crouched down and stared at her on the tabletop, "Hm? No, my name is LayNA. It's an 'N', not a 'L'."

"You're Layla." She said to me with a frown again

"No. My name is Layna." I said to her as I sweat dropped

She tilted her head, "You look like Layla. You're Layla."

I sweat dropped at her again, "No...I'm not...My name is Layna..."

Lessie-chan poked the cat, "Hey! Isn't Layla, Auntie Lucy's mom? How come you know that name?"

The cat stared at Lessie-chan, "Who is Lucy? Her mom? I don't know what you are talking about."

I tilted my head at her, "So, then why do you know that name? And why do you keep saying I look like this 'Layla'?"

She turned back to me, and frowned once more, "Because, my owner's name is Layla. You look like Layla. You're Layla, right?"

"I am not. My name is, which I am quite sure of, Layna. Not Layla. Layna." I said to her with a smile

"No. You're Layla." She said to me as she continued to frown

My veins popped in slight impatience, "No. I am not. Would you please get that straight, little kitty-cat?"

She glared at me, "You're annoying me. I don't like annoyances. Annoyances should disappear."

I raised an eyebrow, "Well! Someone is getting a bit high and mighty! What kind of person is your owner? She sure did raise a stuck up cat!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, appeared in her hands was a large and light pink harisen* and smacked it across my face, "So annoying! Don't speak of my idiotic owner or I'll hit you harder! Shut it! Hmph!"

My veins popped in pure annoyance as I held my red cheek, and I glared at Me-kun and Blake, who were laughing their asses.

The cat stared at Blake and Me-kun and her eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Who said you could laugh? Shut up!" And she swung the fan hardly across their faces, causing Iggy to hold his mouth and try to hold in his laughter

"D-Dangerous cat..." Me-kun mumbled as he tried to hide his pain by holding his face

The cat turned back to me and she stared at me in spite. I glared back, "What the hell is wrong with this cat? You're just going around and slapping people with that huge paper fan!"

She snarled in anger and pulled the fan up again and drew it across my face once more, "I thought I told you to shut it? Do you have no manners? Quit speaking! You annoying girl!"

I held my other cheek and grabbed her by the tail, "Now, you look here! I don't know who you think you are, to just go on and slap me with that ridiculous fan, but I will seriously throw you in a hole and bury you alive!"

She stared down at my hand, which was still grabbing her tail, then she looked at me.

She swung the fan on my face again, "I don't think you understand Miss Pink Hair! I am Antoinette and I do NOT tolerate annoyances like you! You either shut it or I hurt you! Now, don't bother me! Hmph!"

Iggy was just trying so hard to keep in his laughter, so he held his head down to the table and laughed silently to himself

I stood up on my feet and reached down for her, "This is why I hate you stupid cats! You always got something smart to say! If you were Happy, I'd tear your flesh up and throw it in a bowl!"

Happy flinched and quickly hid in Mama's chest, "R-Rushi...Layna's scaring me...I didn't even say anything to her..."

Mama sweat dropped at me and rubbed Happy's head in comfort, "It's okay, Happy...Layna wouldn't really do that to you...Probably..."

The cat, apparently named Antoinette, stared at me with a bored face as she watched me grab her, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Miss Pink Hair. I promise that if you even try to hurt me, you won't be around to see tomorrow."

"Are you threatening me, stupid cat? What are you going to do?" I asked her with a smirk

She shrugged in boredom, "No, I am not threatening you. And, quite obviously, I can't do anything to you either."

Then, she stared at me with a glare, "But, if you touch me, I do know that my owner will come and kill you. She doesn't like annoying people like you. So, please remove that nasty hand from my clean air."

My veins popped, "You know, your owner sounds just as aggravating as you are...She's probably just as ugly."

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Well, then I guess you must be ugly, too. Because, my owner looks quite similar to you. Quite sad, isn't it?"

Iggy's laughs got louder, and as they did, Blake and many others joined in to snicker quietly to theirselves

My veins popped, "What I wouldn't do to kill you right now..."

Lessie-chan quickly pulled me away from her, as she sweat dropped nervously, "L-Lay-chan! No reason to kill anybody! Haha...Ha...Yea..."

I frowned as she plopped me down in a chair, "What is this annoying cat doing here anyway? Why can't she leave?"

Antoinette stared at me, "My owner told me to stay here, for the time being. She said that she would come by later, when she...Finished with 'something'. But, this place is quite disgusting, so I'm not very appreciative of it. Not in any way, whatsoever."

"Stay here? Why would she want you to stay here?" Lessie-chan asked her in confusion

Antoinette stared off into the distance, and said in boredom, "She said that this place was important."

"Important?" Melanie asked her as she tilted her head

She continued to gaze off boredly, "Yes. It seems as though her mother is living somewhere in this guild. I've never met her, though, so I'm not quite sure as to what she's talking about."

I leaned forward, "Her mother? Who is your owner? What does she look like?"

Cana-sama, slightly drunk, exclaimed as she pointed to Mama, "It's obviously Lucy! Are you people stupid or what?"

Mama blinked as everyone stared off at her, but said nothing as she looked down in, what I thought was concentration.

Papa tilted his head in confusion, "Cana! That doesn't make any sense! Lucy only had Layna! Why would she have another kid?"

Cana-sama chugged her beer, then said with a slightly slurring voice, "Doesn't it make sense, though? The cat said that her owner's name was 'Layla'! Lucy's mom's name is Layla, and Lucy gave birth to a kid named Layna! For all we know, Lucy could have had another kid, named Layla!" Then, she chugged her beer again, "Ain't that right, Lucy?"

Once again, eyes fell on Mama, who was still looking down.

She started mumbling something to herself, "Dead...She's supposed to be dead..."

Loke shifted in a bit of awkwardness as he watched Mama and slowly realized what was happening, but no one, not even me, noticed this.

"Who's supposed to be dead, Lucy? What are you mumbling about? Luuuuucy!" Papa said to her as he poked her in the head to get her attention

Mama looked up at him and blinked, "H-Huh? What?"

"You were mumbling something over there, Lucy. What's going on? You okay?" Uncle Gray asked her with a slightly suspicious voice

"H-Huh? Oh, yea! I'm fine! Sure!" Mama said to them as she nodded

Auntie Erza came up to her and she stared at Mama with suspicious eyes, "Lucy. I think you're hiding something from me. You know that I don't like it when you lie to me. Do you want to get cut?"

Mama flinched and smiled nervously, "W-What? Why would I be lying to you, Erza? T-That's crazy!"

Auntie Erza brought out one of her swords and raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure about that, Lucy? Because, I really don't like it when my friends lie to me. I will seriously cut you, if I find out that you're lying."

Loke quickly placed the books on the table and came up to them with a nervous sweat drop, "Woah! Woah! E-Erza! Put the sword down! Put it down! We'll tell you the truth, so please just put the sword down and out of sight!"

Auntie Erza, placing her sword away, raised her eyebrow again, "So, you were lying to me, Lucy?"

But, Mama wasn't even there anymore.

"She's trying to make a get-away." I said as I pointed off to Mama, who was about to step out the door

"Lu-chan..." Auntie Levy mumbled as she sweat dropped at her

"Layna! You could have least let me leave! Do you not want to help your mother?" Mama exclaimed to me as she jumped in surprise, and slowly turned to us

"Lucy." Auntie Erza said to her

"H-Hai?" Mama said as she smiled nervously

Auntie Erza towered, "LUCY."

Mama squealed and held her head in her hands, "I-I'm sorry! I'll answer you correctly! I'll answer correctly! I was lying! I was lying to you, Erza! Please, forgive me! Just don't kill me!"

"And what exactly are you lying about?" Papa asked her

Mama sweat dropped nervously as she scratched her head, "W-What WAS I lying about, I wonder? Oya..."

Auntie Erza towered over her more, "LUCY. I. WILL. CUT. YOU."

Mama flinched and quickly said in fear of being cut, "I-I lied! Layna's not the only child I had! I'm so sorry! Please, don't cut me!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, while Cana-sama pointed to Mama, "See? Good ol' Lucy had herself two children! I betcha that they're twins! They're twins, aren't they? Bwahaha!"

Loke sweat dropped nervously, "A-Actually...They WERE twins...Haha...Ha...Erza you're scaring me..."

I tilted my head, "Twins? You had twins? Who?"

Loke pointed to me, "Layna, you're one of the twins, she had. They're both girls, too."

My eyes widened, "Huh? What? I have a twin?"

I went silent.

Then, I held my head and started screaming out random things, "OH MY GOD! I HAVE A FREAKING TWIN? ! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE? ! IS SHE RUNNING AROUND TOWN AND KILLING PEOPLE? ! IS SHE TRYING TO FRAME ME? ! BUT, WHAT IF! WHAT IF, MY TWIN IS A FREAKING LESBIAN! SHE'LL TRY TO RAPE ME! I DON'T WANNA BE RAPED! OR IS IT MOLESTED? ! WHICH ONE DO YOU CALL IT? ! RAPING OR MOLESTING? ! BUT EITHER WAY! I DON'T WANNA BE VIOLATED BY MY EVIL TWIN! SOMEBODY! GET ME AWAY FROM MY KILLING MACHINE, LESBIAN, RAPING, AND MOLESTING TWIN SISTER! I'M SO SCARED! AAAAAAGGGGHH! SAVE ME!"

Uncle Gray sweat dropped at me, "You're going back to that ridiculous theory? What is up with the part about her being a lesbian? You won't be violated, so stop it..."

I cowered into Lessie-chan's hair, "SHE'S GOING TO RAPE ME! ! RAPING IS BAD! BAD! MOLESTING IS BAD, TOO! DON'T MOLEST ME, MY EVIL TWIN! DON'T! LESSIE-CHAN!"

Lessie-chan sweat dropped and patted me awkwardly on the head, "It's okay, Lay-chan...No one's going to do that to you...It's okay..."

Mama sweat dropped at me, "There is seriously something wrong with you...Why are you acting like that?"

As Auntie Erza gave him a skeptical glance, Loke quickly and nervously said, "B-Basically! Lucy had twin girls! But, the other one, which Lucy named Layla, kept getting sick, and we couldn't really do anything about it, so...You know..."

"Ah. So she's dead?" I asked them as I looked up from my random yelling

Mama flinched very slightly and nodded.

I sighed, "Aww! Well, that sucks! I wanted a little sister, that I could pick on! What am I gonna do, now? *sigh*"

"You're not even concerned with the fact that your mother just told you that you have a twin sister, who is dead..." Uncle Jellal said to me as he sweat dropped

Then, sparkles appeared around my face, "I know! Mama and Papa can just make me another sibling! This time, it can be a little brother! Little boys are so cute! Make me a little brother! Ahhh~~ Such a nice thought..."

Antoinette shook her head at me, "What an imbecile..." Then, she said as she stared off at Papa, who was staring off into the distance in complete shock and confusion, "Ah. It makes sense, now."

"What makes sense, annoying cat?" I asked her

She continued to stare at Papa, "Layla doesn't look anything like that Lucy woman. She looks exactly like this weird idiot. She has the same black eyes and pink hair. But...Her hair isn't spiky at all, though. It's quite straight."

Before anyone could say anything, the door busted open, causing Mama to tumble on her feet, and Papa ran to catch her

A girl ran in.

A girl that looked exactly like me.

The only difference was that her hair was very straight, tied in a ponytail, she wore black glasses, had on a pink tank top, a black skirt, and black high heels that were tied up with a long silky black ribbon that went up to her knees and tied into a bow at the sides.

She quickly slammed the door shut, as loud banging was heard from the other side, "Crap! Crap! This is not good! Not good! I thought I lost them! They're gonna kill me!" The girl mumbled to herself as she tried with all her might to keep the door closed as it was banged and pushed on

I held my head and screamed, "NOOOO! THE EVIL TWIN OF MINE'S, WHO IS A FREAKING LESBIAN, HAS FINALLY COME TO RAPE ME! GET HER AWAY FROM ME! NOOOOOO!"

The girl looked up at me, from pushing the door back with full force and she sweat dropped, "Um...Who are you? And why do you look like me? And I'm not a lesbian...In fact, I don't even know you..." Mama just stared at her with wide eyes, as Papa caught her

The banging got louder on the door, "Open the door, dammit! If you don't, I'll make sure that you're in prison for the entire year!"

The girl tried frantically to push the door back as it got pushed even harder, "I'm not going to jail! You're just some annoying people who've got no lives! Go die! Leave me alone!"

"Why this lit- I don't care what you have to do, bust this damn door down! NOW!" A woman yelled from behind the door

The girl's eyes widened and she quickly pushed Mama and Papa out of the way, "Out of the way, peoplez! MOVE!"

As soon as she did, the door swung open with such force, that a loud cracking noise was heard

A woman with long blue hair, that fell to her waist and was very spiky at the sides and ends, killer purple eyes, and a outfit that everyone instantly recognized as one of the Magic Council, popped in with dozens of guards behind her

The girl backed up nervously and tried to find somewhere to hide, as the woman stepped forward, "Oh, I see! So, you're apart of this crazy guild, huh? It makes sense! These people are quite known at the Magic Council! I should've figured it out, the minute I heard that you burned down eighteen buildings and destroyed five towns! Heh!"

"It was an accident, old lady! Why can't you see that? !" The girl yelled to her as she hid behind me

"Why are you hiding behind me? !" I exclaimed as I sweat dropped and she shrugged

The woman's veins popped as she took small steps forward, "Now, you look here! I'm well into my twenties! If you got the nerve to call me an old lady, then I'll make sure that you spend hell in prison!"

The girl smirked from behind me, "Twenties? Seriously? I thought you were, like, forty or something! Well, it's not like it matters though! To me, anyone who's older than me is gonna be an old lady, whether they like it or not! Now, leave me alone, Granny!"

The woman's veins popped once more, "I am going to tortu-" She stopped as she saw me, "Hm? There's two of them? So, then which one of them was the one who did it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow

A light bulb appeared over the girl's head and she quickly hopped from behind me and pointed to me, "She did it! She did it all! Take HER to the Magic Council!"

My veins popped as I stood up and glared at her, "What the hell are you going on about? I just met you thirty-seconds ago! Now, you're throwing your problems on me?"

She smiled sadly at me, "Don't lie to higher authority! I know you did it! Stop your lying!" and my veins popped again

The woman raised her eyebrow at us once more, "Hmm...Two of them...This was not in the report..."

Then, she shrugged, "Well, it doesn't matter! If neither of you will tell me who really did it, then the BOTH of you can be sent to the Magic Council!"

We both turned to her, wide eyed, "WHAT? !"

She walked up to us, "You heard me! The both of you are under arrest until we found out who did it! Isn't that nice?" She said with a smirk as she grabbed is both by the arm and pulled us away

"I don't even know what happened! SHE did it! WHY are you arresting me? !" I exclaimed as she pulled me away with a tight grip

The girl glared at me, "You know, this is all your fault!"

"MY fault? ! You're the one who should be going to jail! Not me!" I yelled to her with wide eyes

She crossed her arms and growled, "Who cares? ! You still could have went along with the plan, and gone to jail by yourself instead of me having to go, too!"

"No! No, I shouldn't have! What is wrong with you? !" I yelled to her

She sighed and held a hand to her cheek in a dramatic agony as she was pulled away, "*sigh* This is the twelfth time I've been sent to the Magic Council...What will Hibikin think of me, now? I hope he isn't worried..."

My veins popped at her, "This is really not the time for you to be thinking about how disappointed your boyfriend will be in you! Are you seriously mental?"

She wasn't listening to me, "Aww...Hibikin! I'm so sorry! Please, don't miss me too much! I'll be back in a year, once I'm out of jail! Hibikin! *sniffle*"

My eyes darkened, "S-She's not even paying attention!"

Antoinette flew over and she pulled out that gigantic harisen again, "Wake up, woman! That idiot boyfriend of yours isn't here, so get out of dream land! Understand the situation you're in!" She yelled to her as she slapped her back and forth

"You!"

*slap*

"Annoying!"

*slap*

"Little!"

*slap*

"Idiotic!"

*slap*

"And!"

*slap*

"Stupid!"

*slap*

"Girl!"

*slap*

"Wake!"

*slap*

"Up!"

*slap*

Her face completely red, she nodded slowly, "H-Hai...I'm so very sorry, Nette-chan...Forgive me..."

Antoinette slapped her again, "And I thought I told you not to call me that name, again? ! Listen when people talk to you! Who raised you? !"

"H-H-Hai...I'm sorry..." The girl said as her face got redder from the slaps

Then, Antoinette went up to the woman who was dragging us off and she slapped her arm as she floated in the air with her white wings, "And you! You're just some annoying old lady! Who do you think you are, coming and dragging this idiotic owner, and her strange look-a-like, of mine off? ! Get out of my sight, you insolent lady!" She yelled as she slapped her arms back and forth with incredible force

The woman jumped in surprise and pain, accidentally letting us go, and we ran like hell as soon as she did, "Ow! What is wrong with this cat? ! Get away from me!"

Antoinette huffed in annoyance, then flew back to me and the girl, who were hiding behind Auntie Erza, who was looking quite scary right now, so we found her as protection.

The woman spun on her feet as she realized that we were gone.

"Old lady! Doesn't know when to stop!" The girl mumbled as she hid farther behind Auntie Erza

The woman cussed under her breath, then she said with a spite filled glare, "Now, you look here, you little pink brats! I'll let you off the hook this time, since you keep refusing me! But, the next time one of the imbeciles in this guild get caught, I will make SURE that the two of you are sent to the Magic Council along with them! And knowing these people, there will most DEFINITELY be a next time!"

I sweat dropped, "T-That's not a good thing, now is it?"

Then, she spun on her feet and walked towards the door, "We're leaving! Hurry up!" She yelled to the guards as she walked out the door and they followed after her, slamming the door shut

The girl quickly hopped from behind Auntie Erza and she sighed in relief, "Whoo! That was close wasn't it, girl-who-looks-like-me?" She said to me with a relieving smile

I sweat dropped at her, "You're really annoying...Do you not realize how stupid you were just now? How evil you were to frame like that? And what the hell were you even going on about, 'Hibikin!' like some love-sick puppy?"

She placed her hands to her cheeks as sparkles appeared, "I forgot! Hibikin will be so proud of me, once he finds out that this is the first time that I haven't been sent to the Magic Council! I can't wait to be praised by him! Kyaa!~"

I sweat dropped at her again, "You really don't understand our situation...They said that they would come back for us, the next time..."

Antoinette flew over to Mama and Papa and she glared at Papa, then started to slap him in the face with the fan, "See what you did? ! How dare you give birth to such idiotic twins? ! They're just as stupid as you are! Do you here that idiot Layla, going on about her boyfriend, completely forgetting the situation she was in just fifteen seconds ago? ! Don't make such stupid and dumb children! HAVE YOU NO SHAME? !" She yelled to him as she beat him ruthlessly and quite brutally with the paper fan in pure anger

Papa swayed on his feet, with spinning eyes, "B-But...I never even gave birth to them...Lucy did that...And I didn't even know that we had two kids...L-Lucy, h-hel-help me..." And then he fell into Mama's arms, who was sweat dropping at the whole thing

The girl, who I figured out was named Layla, turned to Antoinette and pouted, "I'm not stupid! Or dumb! Or an idiot! You're so mean, Nette-chan!"

Antoinette closed her eyes, exhaled deeply and slapped Layla hardly across the face, "I thought I told you to shut up? ! Don't call me that name either! Get some manners, you annoying girl!"

Layla held her cheeks as the beating was finished, "When did you tell me to shut up? I just got here, fifteen minutes ago! I don't even know what you're talking about!"

Antoinette closed her eyes once more, in impatience, and she slapped her cheeks again, "Talking back to me is not allowed! Not in this day or century! After all these years that we've been together, have you still failed to learn such a fact? ! IMBECILE!"

Layla sweat dropped nervously and looked down at her feet as she held her face, "S-Someone, please remind me to get rid of that fan...I don't even know who gave it to her..."

I laughed to myself, "That's what you get for being so rude earlier...Ufufu..."

Layla glanced at me as she rubbed her head, and fixed her glasses on her face, "By the way...Who are you? Do I know you? Is there a reason as to why you look exactly like me?"

I tilted my head, "Apparently...You're my twin sister, who was supposed to have died when we were younger? Funny isn't it?"

She tilted her head in confusion, "Sister? I don't have a sister. And a twin at that? No."

I nodded in agreement, "I understand how you feel. I just found out myself."

Then, she sighed and pulled her arms behind her head as a rest, "Well, that's nice and all! But, I got another question for ya, my so-called-twin!"

"Don't call me that. My name's Layna." I said to her

She waved it off, "Yea, yea! Layna! I got it! Anyways..."

She pointed to Papa, who was passed out in Mama's arms, "Is that idiot really my Papa?"

I nodded, and she raised an eyebrow, "Really? So, what you're trying to tell me, is that...This poor example of a man, passed out in my Mama's arms, is supposed to be my father? Yea, okay...Wow...Okay..." She said as she nodded her head sarcastically

I sighed and nodded, "You know, when I first met him, I felt the same way...He just doesn't seem like the type to call an 'Amazing Father' does he?"

She tilted her head at him and went 'tsk, tsk, tsk!' then said, "It's quite sad, isn't it?"

I nodded as I stared at him too, "Yes. Quite sad, indeed. It's very sad."

"You're like the most terrible daughters ever..." Uncle Gajeel mumbled as he sweat dropped at us

Lessie-chan came up to us with sparkles around her eyes, "T-Th...THERE"S TWO LAY-CHAN'S!" She exclaimed in a happy voice as she grabbed our hands with sparkling eyes and eager nods to us

We sweat dropped at her, then Layla said with a grin, "Bwaha! So! I see that there's a bunch of idiots in here! It's gonna be fun to live here!"

"You're staying here?" I asked her with a tilted head

She nodded, and then said with sparkles around her head, " I just realized that this place is quite close to where Hibikin lives, so I'm DEFINITELY staying! Nyakyaaah!~"

"Ah...They're a pair of love-sick twins...That's nice..." Auntie Levy said as she sweat dropped at us

Mama, completing forgetting the fact that her daughter is in fact alive and well, said with darkened out eyes, "H-Hibikin? You don't mean..."

Auntie Erza's eyes also darkened out as she realized something, and she started to shiver, "I-Ichiya..." and as soon as she said that name, Melanie's eyes darkened out, too, and she quickly hid behind Uncle Jellal, as she started to shake like crazy

"Huh? Hibikin? Hibikin? Hibi...Hibiki? Wait, you mean that guy from Blue Pegasus? That Hibiki? The one who did those weird poses with the rest of them?" Auntie Levy asked as she rubbed her chin in thought

"Nyaaa~ Hibikin...Nyafu~" Layla mumbled to herself with a happy smile and I sweat dropped at her, "That's a bit creepy..."

Then, Melanie came up with a wide smirk, "Now! I'm going to ask something, that I'm sure everyone's dying to know!"

Then, she pointed at the both of us, "Which one of the twins is older? !"

We both tilted our heads in confusion, "Older?" We both asked in confusion

Then, we looked at each other in confusion, "That's actually a good question..." Layla mumbled and I nodded

Then, everyone stared off at Mama, who was sweat dropping nervously, "I-I don't know...They were hard to deal with, so I didn't really pay attention to something like that..."

Asu came up and she held a hand to her hip as she pointed the other at me, "LaLa-chan! What month were you born?"

"February..." I said to her

She pointed to Layla, "Month?"

"I'm February, too. But, um...Shouldn't that be pretty obvious if we're twins?" She said as she sweat dropped

She pointed to me, "Day?"

"The 2nd." I said to her

She pointed to Layla, "Day?"

"Um...It's definitely the 2nd...But, like I stated before...This should be quite obvious if we're twins..." She said to her as she sweat dropped

She pointed me, "Hour and minute of the day?"

"12:00 am." I said to her

She pointed to Layla, "Hour and minute of the day?"

Layla shrugged, "12:00 am. I guess neither of us is older."

Asu held her head and screamed, '"Agh! That's confusing! Why were you both born on the same exact minute? ! Now, how are we supposed to tell who's older? !"

I smirked, "If you're going to get all fussy over it, then there's an obvious way to tell who's older! The older twin is ALWAYS the one who's got a better chance at life!"

Then, both of us said, "So, that's obviously me!"

We both looked at each other with raised eyebrow, "No. You've got that wrong. I'm older." She said to me with a smile

"No, no! I'M the older one! Obviously!" I said to her as I flipped my hair

Her eyebrow twitched, "No, I'm pretty sure that I'm the older one. It's quite obvious that I'll succeed at life. Quite obvious."

"No, I'm older." I said to her as I tilted my head

Onee-chan came up to us, "Layna-chan, Layla-chan. Please, stop arguing. If you don't, then I'll have to make you stop. Now, won't I?" She said to us as she smiled happily and placed a hand to her cheek

We sweat dropped nervously and quickly nodded, "G-Got it..."

* * *

><p>"Quit staring at me." Layla said as she looked up from her book and peeked at Lessie-chan and Melanie<p>

"Don't stare at me, either." I said to them as I looked over from talking to Loke and stared at my friends

They sighed loudly, then Melanie placed her hands flatly on the table, "This is weird! You two are supposed to be twins, but you don't act alike at all! Not at all!"

"Yea! You're completely different! I was hoping for something else!" Lessie-chan exclaimed as she leaned back in her chair and sighed even louder than before

"What do you mean by that?" Layla asked as she leaned down to fix her heel, then went back to her book

Melanie stood up and she held up her finger, "There are many differences in you two!"

Lessie-chan also stood up, and she pointed to me, "Lay-chan, acts a lot more like Uncle Natsu, and is very rowdy, loud, and she loves to get into fights!"

Melanie turned to Layla, "Apparently, Layla is a lot more like Auntie Lucy, and she is quite fragile and doesn't seem to like loud things or fights!"

"Lay-chan's eyes are like Auntie Lucy's!"

"Layla's eyes are like Uncle Natsu's!"

"Lay-chan's hair is much more spiky!"

"Layla's hair is extremely straight and silky, like Auntie Lucy's!"

"Lay-chan has Uncle Natsu's addictive grin!"

"Layla has Auntie Lucy's amazing smile!"

"Lay-chan, despite having those humongous breasts, is a tomboy and doesn't enjoy wearing skirts, dresses, heels, or anything of the sort! She loves t-shirts, sports, fighting, yelling, sneakers, and anything like that!"

"Layla is much more girlier! She is the perfect example of a sexy, young megane girl! She has glasses, an amazing smile, a huge chest, wears skirts, heels, and is much more quiet and fragile!"

"Lay-chan, despises B-kun, just like Uncle Natsu does, and vice-versa!"

"Layla and Blake became quick friends, like Auntie Lucy and Uncle Gray did!"

"Lay-chan is quite smart, but she can be a bit dense at times! Just like Uncle Natsu!"

"Layla is very smart and quick-witted! Like Auntie Lucy!"

"Lay-chan likes to wear super tight clothes, that expose her gigantic breasts!"

"Layla does not like tight clothes, but she still dresses on the same level of sexy-ness!"

"Lay-chan has a habit of spouting flames everywhere and anywhere!"

"Layla, according to the Magic Council woman, does the same thing, but she is still able to restrain herself from it!"

"Lay-chan can chug a glass of whiskey down in a split second and even compete on terms with Cana!"

"Layla, apparently, has never even tasted such stuff in her life! So much like Auntie Lucy!"

"Lay-chan thinks that Metalicana, Igneel, Blake, and Uncle Jellal are strange and weird men, that she sees as 'The most weirdest people I've ever met!' but, says that she in fact likes them for being so strange!"

"Layla is much more sweeter, and she finds the for men in question to be nice people!"

"Lay-chan hates Happy's guts and tries to kill him every time he says something wrong!"

"Layla will just smile and laugh it off, if Happy says something incredibly wrong!"

"Lay-chan loves to squeeze and pull on Pantherlily's cheeks, because she finds him as 'The most adorable cat in the world!'...But...I kind of have to agree with that..."

"Layla likes Pantherlily, but she doesn't go as far as to pinch his cheeks!"

"Lay-chan agrees with Grandeeney's banter on hurting Metalicana and Igneel for their stupid antics!"

"Layla thinks that it's better to calm them down, by using less violent ways!"

"Lay-chan doesn't have a cat!"

"Layla has a cat! An evil one! But, still a cat!"

"Lay-chan has a weird infatuation with rabbits!"

"Layla has a weird infatuation with cats!"

"Lay-chan is extremely afraid of spiders and anything related to them!"

"Layla is afraid of snakes and anything resembling them!"

"Lay-chan acts very motherly to only me and Julie, when one of us is in trouble!"

"Layla is naturally nice and motherly to everyone!"

"Lay-chan is obsessed with Loke and lions!"

"Layla is obsessed with Hibiki and his weird sparkly/shiny poses!"

"Lay-chan extremely despises Uncle Natsu's 'father mode' where he is constantly trying to hug her!"

"Layla doesn't mind it and happily accepts his idiotic actions!"

"Lay-chan is a tsundere!"

"Layla is a tsunshun! And if you don't know what that is I'll tell you! It's when a person can get very cold and hostile to another, and as soon as they realize how they acted, they'll go into a large state of depression and will start to regret their actions!"

"Lay-chan is always so DereDere with Loke!"

"According to my fast and speedy sources, that I like to call by the name of 'Hannabeth', I've been told that Layla and Hibiki are even more DereDere!"

"Lay-chan can be quite straight-forward one minute, but then if you happen to embarrass her, she gets extremely cute, although she doesn't notice it herself!"

"Layla is naturally cute and adorable, but she gets straight-forward at rare moments!"

"Lay-chan loves books, and can read forty of them in one hour!"

"Layla loves books even more! She can read one hundred and seventeen of them in an hour and five minutes!"

Then, Lessie-chan and Melanie said with blank expressions, "So, basically, you're the most boring pair of twins we've ever met."

We all sweat dropped at them, "How do you know all of that stuff about me, if I just met you all an hour ago? Have you been stalking me for the past seveneteen years?" Layla asked them as she sweat dropped

Then, Melanie pointed a finger up in thought as she tilted her head, "But, I did notice a lot of things that the two of them had in common."

Lessie-chan nodded, "Like, how they both love to be around Plue, because they find him very adorable."

Melanie also nodded, "And they both have that weird obsession with two perverts."

"And those two perverts just so happen to be previous playboys/womanizers."

"They're both very dramatic."

"They both wear quite sexy and seductive clothes, including underwear and bra."

Layla blushed as she held her hands to he skirt, "Why do you know what kind of underwear and bras I wear? ! Were you looking? !"

Melanie gazed off at her and fanned it off, "Oh, that? No, no! It's quite obvious that you'll wear such things, since you're Auntie Lucy's daughter. Apparently, wearing such sexy clothes runs through the family."

Mama sweat dropped at them, "Well, what is that supposed to mean?"

Lessie-chan continued, "Lay-chan and the other Lay-chan, have the same: BON-KYU-BON! Ufu..."

Layla blushed more, "And why do you know something like that? ! Where are getting this from? !"

Melanie pointed to Hannabeth, and Hannabeth gave them her happy-go-lucky smile, with a hand to her cheek, "Oya? It seems as though I've been pointed at! Well, when Layla-chan wasn't looking I figured out her measurements, and when I compared them to Layna-chan's, I realized that they're exactly alike! I even found out that their breasts grow the same amount each week! Interesting, isn't it? Ah~..."

"Hannabeth, you truly scare me..." I said to her as I sweat dropped

Melanie continued, "Layna and Layla get very yandere, when it comes to the perverted men, whose names just so happen to be Loke and Hibiki. Quite ironic, isn't it?"

Layla smirked slightly as she held the book to her mouth, "Oh my...You found out about that bad habit of mine? That's not good, is it?"

Everyone sweat dropped at her, "Y-You really are yandere? We were just joking..." Lessie-chan asked as she sweat dropped

Layla said nothing but continued to smirk ever so slightly from behind the book, "Ah, but it was quite a shame...That woman died the second I saw her...Quite the shame..."

"What is wrong with you two? ! Did you really kill the woman or not? ! Are you just kidding, like Mouse was, or are you telling the truth? !" Me-kun exclaimed as his jaw dropped

Layla tilted her head in mock confusion as she continued to smirk, "Joking? Why would I joke about something like that? I seriously killed that woman when I saw her trying to mess with my Hibikin. That is not a lie."

Everyone's eyes darkened out, "O-Oh my god! S-She's not kidding! She doesn't look like she's kidding! Why is she still smirking? ! She's definitely not kidding!" Uncle Gray exclaimed as his eyes darkened out and he, along with everyone else, backed away from Layla

"Yes, quite sad...Quite sad...I really don't like for Hibikin to see me act in such a way. It's quite shameful for a lady to act in such a manner...*sigh*...Hibikin's so nice to forgive me afterwards...So nice..." She mumbled as she sighed, shook her head and gazed off into space

Lessie-chan continued on nervously, "A-Anyways...Lay-chan and Layla both do that cute little thing, when their sleeping and little puffs of fire come out of their mouth!"

"Ha...Have you been stalking me in the past hour?" Layla said as she sweat dropped at them again

Melanie sighed, "And there's so much more to it...But..."

Lessie-chan shrugged and finished her sentence, "We're just way too lazy to tell you the rest, when you can see for yourselves..."

Layla sweat dropped once more, "The people in this place are so lazy..."

Antoinette crossed her arms, the fan still in her hands, as she huffed, "Hmph! They're annoying, too! None of them have manners!"

"You're the one that doesn't have manners..." Pantherlily said to her

Antoinette turned to them and she whacked the fan, slowly but hardly, back and forth in one hand as she glared at Happy and Pantherlily, "Which one of you smart-mouths said that just now? Don't worry, I won't hurt you or anything. Just tell me." She said as she gave them an angry glare

Happy sweat dropped, "You're obviously going to hurt us..."

Pantherlily coughed casually and patted Happy on the back, "Happy! You shouldn't be so rude and tell females that they have such bad manners! It's quite rude! You should apologize!"

Happy eyes widened, "What? ! I didn't say that! Lily! You're so mean! I ne-AGGH!"

He screamed out in pain as Antoinette swung her fan back and forth, rapidly and swiftly, onto his small cat body, with an annoyed stare, "Insolent! You're annoying me! DON'T annoy me! I will slap you into oblivion! And what's up with your name? ! There is nothing happy about you! You're just an annoying blue cat, with no manners! How we are the same species, I don't know! INSOLENCE!" She yelled out in pure annoyance and rage as she slapped him back and forth like crazy

As she continued her slapping, Wendy-neechan sweat dropped at them, "Somehow...Doesn't this remind you of Grandeeney beating up Igneel and Metalicana, when they're being rude? Haha...Aha...Ha..." She said nervously as she glanced at the three persons in question

Iggy nodded as he also sweat dropped, "She even did the whole 'I can't believe we're the same species!' thing, just like Grandeeney..."

Grandeeney huffed, "That's because I really CAN'T believe that we are the same species! You're just too stupid for me to even take!"

Antoinette continued to slap away at Happy's body, which was crying out for help with spine-chilling shrieks, as she continued to yell at him, "Why are you yelling for help? ! Are you that weak, that you have to call for someone else's assistance? ! That annoys me! I don't like weak people! I don't like you! DON'T annoy me!"

Pantherlily stared off at them with Charle, "Hmm...We should probably help him, shouldn't we?" He asked as he tilted his head at the scene of flying pink paper, and a beaten up Happy

Charle shrugged as she gazed off in boredom, "I don't think so. Let him get beaten up. It's a once in a lifetime thing, so just enjoy it while it lasts. I know I am."

Antoinette continued to grand beating, "Quit yelling out! Quit making noises! Quit with that annoying voice of yours! ANNOYING! ANNOYING! ANNOYING! YOU'RE ANNOYING!"

Happy, getting beaten by the second, raised a small paw, only to have it whipped straight back down, whimpered, "I-I-I'm so sorry, Antoinette-sama! P-Please forgive me! *whimper, whimper, sniffle* AAAGGH!"

Pantherlily gazed off at him again, "Yea...Someone should really help him."

Natsu sweat dropped at Pantherlily, "It's your fault in the first place, so shouldn't you be the one helping him?"

Pantherlily turned away casually, as he floated over to Lessie-chan, "I could. But, my larger form isn't working as of right now, and that female cat is looking quite scary to me, so I do not wish to take such chances on my life. Lessie flip the page." He said as he landed on top of Lessie-chan's head and stared down at the book she was reading, getting her to sweat drop at him, then turn the page

Charle also stared off at this, and she held a paw to her chin in thought, "I wonder...Maybe, I should have taken a picture of this, so I could laugh at it later on? Hmmm..."

Antoinette, finished with Happy's beating, flew over to Layla and landed on her shoulder with grace.

Layla sweat dropped at her, "I've always wondered this, for the past couple of years, but...Who in the world gave you that fan? I'm pretty sure, that I didn't do it..."

Antoinette glared at Layla, then slapped the back of her head with the fan, "If you've wondered about something for more than five years, then ask about it sooner! You're so stupid! Who raised you? !"

Layla sweat dropped once more, as she held the back of her head and went back to the book, "H-Hai...I'm sorry..." then she started mumbling to herself as she read her book, "So abusive...I've never seen such an abusive cat...Why did I ever take you with me?...I should have left you back in that god damn egg..."

I, who was staring off into space, quickly snapped out of my daze and blinked as I looked around in slight confusion, then I remembered why I snapped out of my daze in the first place and reached over for something.

I picked up the bag of books that the lady from the bookstore gave to me, and I pushed them over to Layla, "I think these are your's."

She glanced up from her book and quickly grabbed the bag of books, "Ah! I was looking for these all day! Why do you have them? !"

"The lady at the bookstore thought that I was you, so when I asked for the books that I ordered, she gave me these instead..." I said to her as I looked at the books

She started to shuffle through the books, and I watched her, "But, you know...Some of those books are kind of weird...You read stuff like that?"

She continued to scan the books, "Huh? Oh, no. These aren't mine. They're for Ren-chan and Eve-chan. They asked me to order some books for them a while ago, but I forgot to go pick them up, and I was running around all day today, trying to find them...Hmmhmm..."

I sweat dropped at her, "Why are you adding '-chan' to the end of their names? They are males, you know..."

She also sweat dropped, "Ah, that...When I was little, Ren-chan, Eve-chan, and Master Bob-chan, would always gang up on me, and make me add '-chan' to the end of their names...They said that it sounds so cute and adorable, when I 'sing' out their names like that...It was a bit creepy, but I did it anyways..." She said with a sweat drop as she picked up one of the books and opened it

"When you were younger? You live there?" Lessie-chan asked her

She tilted her head as she read the book's cover, "Yes, I do. But, I've only started living there, quite recently. Up until I was eight, I lived in an orphanage, but it got destroyed during some time, so I ran off, because I didn't know where to go. Master Bob-chan found me a while after that, and he took me in. I've been staying there ever since...What the heck is this book? Ren-chan, you're so weird..."

Then, she looked up from the book and scrunched her nose, to fix her glasses a bit, and said with a creeped out frown, "It's fun living there and all, but...Ichiya kind of creeped me out...Sometimes he would just appear out of nowhere and start going on about how my 'Parfum' is very 'exotic' and 'passionate'...I'm a bit scared of him..."

Melanie jumped at his name and her eyes darkened out once more, as she mumbled something to herself, and Auntie Erza just glanced away with a far-away look, "Meeting Ichiya is a scar on your life, that you can never get rid of..." Is what she said as she gazed far off into the distance and Layla nodded in agreement

Then, Layla got up out of her seat, with Antoinette flying up after her, "I'm going to go give these to Ren-chan and Eve-chan. I'll be back."

I motioned to her and she glanced at me, "I'm going with you. I've never met them before, so I'll go."

She nodded as I got up, and I followed her towards and out the door.

* * *

><p>We stepped inside a large wooden door, and inside was a bar.<p>

It was pretty dark inside the place, the only thing lighting it up was naturally dim lights, to give it a more airy feeling. It smelled of alcohol, kissing, giggling, talking, laughing, anything of the sort. I'd say it was quite similar to our guild's smell, except the smell was made more of kissing, giggling, and one other thing that I can't say because it's too perverted.

There were tables everywhere, with people sitting there, having small conversations as they sipped on that fancy champagne, and some had whiskey and beer.

There was a bar and behind it was multiple rows and arrays of shelves, filled to the brim with shot glasses, beer cups, whiskeys, wines, and my mind went a little fried as I saw all the different colored types of alcoholic beverages. "T-That's a lot of alcohol..."

A large door was on the other side of the way, and a large man stepped in, filling the room with bright light for a few seconds, then closed the door.

He started to walk inside of the bar, when he spotted us, "Well, if it isn't Layla-chan! Oh, and someone that looks like her?" He said as he stepped in the bar and went behind the counter

Layla walked over to him, and I followed behind, "Master Bob-chan! I'm back! Oh, and she's my sister! We're twins, ya know?"

He nodded, "Ah, so you have a sister, Layla-chan? Well, that's nice!"

As we both sat down at the bar's chairs, I gave him a confused look, "You don't seem that surprised to find out that she has a twin sister..."

He smiled at me, as he started to clean a glass cup, "Well, that's because the day Layla-chan entered our guild, we were all quite suspicious as to who her family was, and right off the spot, we realized that it was most likely Natsu-kun and Lucy-chan! And then, not that long ago, when we heard that Lucy-chan had returned to Fairy Tail and she had a pretty young daughter with her, we got a bit suspicious of that, too! Although, none of us, never would have guessed that Layla-chan was a twin! Haha!"

Then, Layla placed the bag of books on the bar top with a smile, "Master Bob-chan! Where's Ren-chan and Eve-chan? I got those books that they asked for a while ago!"

"Ren and Eve? Hmm...I believe that they said they needed to go out somewhere...Oh, and I think that Hibiki went along with them, too...Although, I don't know what they were in such a hurry for..." He said as he spun on his feet and placed the glass cup, back on the shelf with the rest of the drinks and cups

Then, he turned back around and literally walked through the bar counter, "They should be back quite soon, so it's okay if you and your sister wait here, Layla-chan! If you need me, then I will be in the main room! Okay?" He said as he headed towards the large door once more

Layla yelled after him as he shut the door, "Okay! Got it, Master Bob-chan!"

Then, she turned back to me who was leaning my elbow over on the counter and holding my head in it, and she placed two hands to her cheeks as she blushed in excitement, "I just can't wait to tell Hibikin about today! He'll be so proud of me, for this being my first time of not being sent to the Magic Council!"

I sweat dropped at her, "You act really strange when you talk about him..."

She blushed in embarrassment and shyness, "Actually, I do that a lot, but when I'm really around him, I get really embarrassed and it's hard for me to even say anything...It's so embarrassing!"

I smiled, "I get like that around Loke sometimes...It's really is just too embarrassing."

She nodded as she blushed once more, "It's even more embarrassing, when he starts doing those sparkly poses, and then He, Ren-chan, and Eve-chan start saying all those 'womanizer' words and try to pamper me..."

I spun in the chair, so that I was facing forward, and leaned my arms back on the counter as I leaned back in the bar chair, "They all sound like a big group of womanizing playboys..."

Then, I smiled, "Just like Loke! Hehe!"

She giggled and nodded, "Yep! They've been like that to me, every single day that I've been here! It's a bit funny!"

(Layla P.O.V. Not LayNA, It's LayLA)

Layna turned to me again, and she asked, "I've been wondering this a while...How old were you when you and that Hibi guy started dating?"

She sweat dropped, "It's Hibiki..." then she looked up in thought, "I don't know...Maybe...When I was thirteen?"

She grinned and pumped her fists, "Aha! I beat you by a year! Bwahahaha!"

I sweat dropped at her, "You and that Loke man started dating when you were twelve?...Please, stop that creepy laughing..."

She turned to me and held her face as she blushed happily with closed eyes, "Of course! And when I was fifteen, he saw me naked! Nyaaa!~"

I blushed, "N-Naked? Y-You mean..."

She nodded and said as she stop her squeals, "Yea...Are you saying that your pervert boyfriend still hasn't...You know?"

I blushed in embarrassment and played with the hem of my skirt, as I nodded very slowly, "Y-Yes...A-Actually...I was f-f-fourteen..."

Her eyes darkened out, "N-No fair! You beat me by a year!...N-No helping it then! You win this round!"

I sweat dropped at her, "It was a competition? Since when?"

Then, with a nervous blush to he face, she leaned in to me, "But, that's young...And only one year after you started dating..."

I blushed more as she said that, "I-It was an accident! H-He didn't mean to do it!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Accident? How can something like that be an accident? You had better tell me what happened, or I'll blab to Mama. If she finds out, then she'll kill this Hibiki guy. So, tell me."

"I-It was an accident! He got drunk that night, and...H-He didn't mean to!" I said to her as I tried to defend Hibikin

She raised an eyebrow again, "Hmm? He got drunk, THEN raped you? What a nice boyfriend...Wow..."

I clenched my fist together in embarrassment, "He didn't rape me! It was just an accident! And in the end, I was fine with it, because I know that he didn't mean to, since he's a nice person! And he's not a pervert, if that's what you're thinking!"

She nodded slowly, as though she was trying to be sarcastic, which was exactly what she was doing, "Suuure. Okay."

I pouted, but before I could say anything, I sniffed the air and I blushed in embarrassment as I heard three voices, "Huh? Layla-chan? When did you come back?" Eve-chan asked as they walked up to us

They stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Layna, "There's two Layla-chan's...?" Ren-chan said as they stared at us

Layna grinned and gave them a peace sign, "What's up? ! I'm Layna! Her incredibly hot and amazing twin sister! I can sign autographs, but, sadly, I don't have any pictures of this sexy body...*sigh*"

I sweat dropped at her, "Why do you feel the need to introduce yourself like that?"

Hibikin tilted his head in confusion, "Twin sister?"

Layna raised her hand with a wide smile, "Hai, hai! I'll explain! Let me explain! *clears throat*"

.

.

.

.

.

Layna flipped her hair, "So, basically! Just this morning, I found out that there was a copy of my amazing self out in the world! *sigh* Quite a shame, though...I would have preferred having a little brother, instead of a little sister, with an evil cat..."

Antoinette swung the fan across the back of her head, "SHUT IT!"

She rubbed her head, and pouted, "What a demon..."

I smirked, "You deserved that! And I'm not the little sister! We don't even know who that is, so stop claiming yourself as the older!"

She shrugged, "It doesn't matter...Although, I'm still older...Afu..."

My veins popped, but before I could do anything Ren-chan and Eve-chan attacked Layna

Kneeling down and clasping his hands onto her's, Ren-chan smiled at Layna with sparkles around his face, "But, ya know...You're just too damn cute. Are you a model? Super model? The queen of the world? You're just too amazing."

Eve-chan wrapped an arm around her neck, "Do you have a boyfriend? I hope it's no."

I sweat dropped at them, "There is always something wrong with you group of womanizers..."

My eyes bugged out as I saw Layna blushing and shaking her head at Eve-chan's question, with a giggle, "Wait just a minute! Why the hell are you blushing at this cheesy crap? ! And don't you have a boyfriend? ! Did you already forget about him? !"

She, still blushing, turned to me and blinked, "H-Huh? Boyfriend...W-Who...?...O-Oh! Yea! Loke! Loke! I forgot! *giggle, blushes*"

I sweat dropped, "I'm telling Loke on you. What a terrible girlfriend."

Hibikin stared at me.

Then, to get my attention, he flicked me in the forehead, "Layla."

I looked up at him, and my face blew up with blushes, "W-What?"

He placed a hand to my forehead, as he stared calmly at me, "Do you have a fever?"

I blushed as I felt his hand to my forehead, "W-What? Why would I have a fever? D-Don't touch me!"

He placed the hand to my cheek, "Because. Your face is so red, almost like a tomato. And there's all this steam floating from your head..."

I looked down at my skirt, which I was playing with in my fingers, and blushed even more, "P-Please, stop that..."

He stared at me. Then, he smiled, sparkles appearing, as he flipped his hair and did a pose, "Sorry. But, I know the real reason that you're blushing. It's because you're so excited to see me, isn't it? You're just so in love with me, that you can't even keep in your blushes, can you? You're about to burst with squeals and pure joy, aren't you? *sigh* I can only understand why, though...I mean, why WOULDN'T you want to squeal after seeing all of _t__his_?"

I blushed more, "Y-You're just an egoistic womanizer! Shut up!"

He glanced at me, from his sparkly posing, and grinned, "And by those words, you're really saying, 'Ah!~ I just love you so much, Hibiki! A-Ah!~"

In embarrassment, I pouted, "I-I don't talk like that! Who in the world were you supposed to be impersonating? !"

"Ahh~...You just know that you can't resist me...I don't know why you can't just say it out loud, my mistress..."

"Don't call me that! I'm not your mistress!" I yelled to him

But, then, I smirked widely, blushed ever so slightly, and flipped my hair, "But, ya know! I would make an amazing mistress! Especially, for someone as disgusting and nasty as you! I could be your's and a hundred more men's mistress, because you're all nasty, foul, and ugly fools! Heh! Idiotic fools! You should all just bow down to my awesomeness, because it will be the best thing to happen in your life! Stupidly annoying males! Hmph!"

Hibikin stared at me, "Ah. Her tsunshun side came out, again."

My eyes widened as I realized that, and a dark aura appeared around me as I started to sulk over the bar counter, "*sulk, sulk* Ahhh...I did it again...I can't believe I did it again...Ahhhhhh..."

Hibikin leaned over and laid his head on my shoulder, as he turned his face to my cheek, and watched me sulk, "You look really cute, when you sulk. Almost as cute as when you do that giggle and twirl your hair."

I stopped my sulking, blushed and jumped in surprise and embarrassment, as he whispered in my ear, "G-Get away from me! D-Don't say something like that!"

I heard three snickering people behind us, and I turned a blushing face to see Layna, Eve-chan, and Ren-chan snickering their asses off

My eyes widened in embarrassment as I saw that Layna was holding a bunch of snap papers and was snapping away at me and Hibikin, "Un! Un! Unnnnn! This is perfect! Mwahahaha! I can't wait to show Hannabeth! She'll be so proud of me! Afufufufu..." She exclaimed as she snapped picture after picture

"W-Why are you taking pictures? ! Who are you giving those to? !" I exclaimed in embarrassment

She looked up in thought, "Who I'm giving them to? Hmm...Let's see...Ren-kun and Eve-kun asked for a set of the pictures...Hannabeth and Mira-san want three sets of them with all of the additional exclusive pictures...Lessie-chan and Asu want to have two whole sets, plus the first additional exclusive picture...Mama said she wanted two sets of the pictures, one for home, because she said that she wanted more pictures of you, and the other for the guild album...Oh, and that popsicle boy, Blake, said he wanted a set of the pictures, so he could see how you would react."

"B-Blake? ! Why? ! I thought we were friends? ! And wait! Why are all of these people asking for pictures like that? !" I exclaimed

She smirked, "Blake said that he and you are friends -heck, he even said you're best friends- but he said that since you're still Papa's daughter, he has a natural instinct to do evil things, like this, to you. You know, like he does to me. You shouldn't be worried about it, though, Layla. It runs in the Fullbuster and Dragneel blood, for us to start doing things like this to each other. We're all still friends, in the end, though. No need to worry."

Then, I glanced over at something on the bar counter, and my eyes bugged out, "When the hell did you take so many pictures? ! And why is there a price tag on all of them? ! You're selling them? !" I exclaimed as I saw five gigantic stacks of pictures on the table, all of them filled with things that me and Hibikin did in the past ten minutes

She smirked wider, "Ufu! Don't be so mad! I had to go through this, with Loke and it was just as embarrassing! So, now it's your turn, my sweet twin! Ufufu..."

* * *

><p>(Layna~)<p>

We just left that Blue Pegasus place, I left my pictures there, and told them that Hannabeth would probably come to pick them up later.

We were walking down the street, getting back to the guild.

"Can I ask you something?" Layla asked me with a slight blush

I, bored, placed my arms behind my head as a rest, "You just did."

She sweat dropped, "Well, then let me ask you something else."

"Sure. Go for it."

She blushed a bit, and mumbled, "Does that Loke person like to...Like to sleep on you, while you're naked?"

I looked at her and sweat dropped, "What kind of question is that?"

She blushed more, "B-Because! Hibikin has this weird problem, and every night he's like 'Take your shirt and bra off, so I can sleep on your chest! Okay?' and then he forces me to do it, and he takes his shirt off too, so 'I can feel your softness!' and then he sleeps ontop of me, like that...I was just wondering if Loke did that, because I thought it was a little strange, and wanted to make sure that Hibikin wasn't too perverted..."

I sweat dropped once more, then looked up in thought, "But, yea...Loke does that, too...Something about 'How amazingly and incredibly wonderful, it feels to have something so soft and big on your chest, when you're sleeping.' is what he said...But, I really think that he just wants me to do that, so that he can sneak his hands up there while he's sleeping."

She tilted her head in confusion, "Why do you think that?"

"Because, every time that I let him do that, the next morning, I find his hands all over my chest, while he keeps hugging me." I said as I sighed

She sweat dropped, "A-Ah..."

Then, out of nowhere, I exclaimed with a loud sigh, "But, ya know! It's so boring today! It's only, like, 3:00 and we don't really have anything to doooooo! Boooring!"

She smiled at my actions, "Won't we have something to do in the guild, though? It's pretty fun there."

I nodded, "Yea, sure! It's fun there, like, everyday! But...Today just doesn't seem like it'll be that fun, unless we do something to liven it up!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Um...Did you just say 'We'? Because...I'm not quite sure that I want to get any trouble with you...And yes, I believe that you will get in trouble."

I pouted, "Come on! It'll be fun! Just go along with it!"

She sweat dropped, "So, you already thought of the scheme, now did you? Oh, this isn't good..."

I grinned, that amazing grin, and pumped my fists as I ran forward, "Hurry up, ya slow-poke! We have to get to the guild! QUICK! I need to tell 'em my plaaaaaaaaan! BWAHAHAHA!"

Sweat dropping, she ran after me, although I wasn't sure how that was even possible when she was wearing heels...

* * *

><p>I, literally, kicked the door open, a wide grin glued to my face, as I stepped in<p>

"DID YOU MISS ME, YOU IDIOTS? ! I KNOW YA DID! BWAHAHAHA!" I yelled with a grin as I strolled in, without a care in the world

Layla came in a few seconds after me, panting as she tried to keep up with me, "Are you out of your freaking mind? ! Why the HELL did you run all the way here, from over half-way across town? ! How are you not tired? !" She yelled to me as she whacked me on the head

Antoinette, sitting on Layla's shoulders, "It wasn't that far a walk. Quit whining, idiot."

Layla's veins popped as she leaned over to catch her breath, "It wasn't that far a walk for you...BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T EVEN MOVE! YOU WERE SITTING ON MY SHOULDER THE WHOLE ENTIRE TIME! LAZY!"

I glanced at her, and did the famous Happy-style snicker, a hand to my mouth, my cheeks puffed out and a smirk spread a mile across my face, "You're so stupid, ya know that? Did you forget that Antoinette could fly? Why didn't you just ask her to fly you over here? Pfffft! What an idiot! Pfffft!"

Her eyes darkened out as she thought about it, "I-I forgot...Antoinette! Why didn't you remind me of that? !"

Antoinette huffed as she crossed her arms, "Why should I? It's not my job to be your personal calendar, and remind you of what you should do! Hmph! Idiot!"

I snickered at her, still Happy-style, "Pfffft!~ And you call yourself a smart girl? Smart my ass! Pffft!"

Her veins popped once more, "I'm really sick and tired of you, even though we've only been together for barely five hours..."

I nodded as I smiled and patted her on the shoulder, "Mutual feelings, then! *happy sigh* We're so good at connecting, aren't we, Imouto-chan?"

She sweat dropped, "I'm not younger...As of right now, neither of us are, so stop it..."

Then, I grabbed the paper fan out of Antoinette's hands, "What do you think you're doing with that, you annoying brat?"

I smiled as I hid it behind my back, "Ya see! What I'm about to say next, might set you off a bit, so I just want to make sure that you don't start slapping me with this thing..."

Many heads nodded in agreement and Antoinette just shrugged.

Then, grinning widely, I ran up to everyone, "I've got somethin' to tell ya, idiots! Listen up closely! Bwaha..."

Layla walked up to me, and sighed, "Don't listen closely...It's something stupid...Something very stupid..."

I snapped at her, "You haven't heard it, yet! Shut up!"

She sighed again, "Yes, I haven't. But, after seeing how you usually act, it wouldn't be that surprising if you're little 'scheme' was completely stupid. *sigh, sigh*"

I smiled at her, "Hey, Layla!"

She glanced at me, "What?"

I pulled the fan out, and slapped her upside the head with it, "Shut up! I ain't stupid, you creeper!"

Her veins popped as she rubbed the back of her head, "Creeper? What the hell? I'm not a creeper!"

I smirked as I held the fan to my mouth, "Oh, reeeeeeally? Oh, okay...I get it." I said sarcastically with a sarcastic nod

She sweat dropped, "Get what? What are you talking about?"

I turned to them again, "Ignoring her question! Shall I begin again? !"

As I was about to start, I glanced at Loke, who was sitting down and waiting like everyone else, for what I had to say.

I pulled the fan out, and with a tilted head, I slapped it across his face

Sweat dropping nervously, he held his face and looked at me like I was crazy, "WHY did you slap me? !"

I tilted my head again, "For some reason...You were annoying me."

He gave me that crazy look again, "I was just sitting here! I didn't even say anything!"

I scrunched my nose, "That's what annoyed me. Do you wanna get slapped again? Then, please stop annoying me."

Sweat dropping, he leaned back in his seat and mumbled something about me being so mean to him, and how I was a demon sometimes.

I glared at him, then turned back to them, "As I was saying! I have an excellent plan for today, my peoples! So listen closely!"

"Why is Layna-chan smiling so evilly? Juvia is getting scared..." Auntie Juvia mumbled as she scooted away in fear

"I'm fearing for my life...I am seriously fearing for my life." Iggy said as he watched me smiled widely and evilly

I slapped the paper fan on the table -poor table- and then said with a wide grin, "17 years ago! That's my plan!"

They all sweat dropped, "17 years ago? So, what? How is that a plan?" Asu asked me as she sweat dropped

I smirked and tilted my head a bit, "It's a plan, because! We're going back 17 years in time!"

They all jaw dropped, and I took this wrong, "It's brilliant! Right? I know it is!"

"No! No! And no! That is NOT brilliant! Not in any way! Are you mental? !" Layla yelled to me as she also jaw dropped

I tilted my head, "Not brilliant? How come? Oh, and I'm not mental."

She sweat dropped at me, "What an idiot...", then she picked a book up, out of nowhere

I jumped in surprise, "Woah! Where the hell did that book come from? ! When did you even pick it up? !"

She ignored me, then flipped the book open, as she held it up to my face and pointed in it, "You can't do something so stupid, Miss Stupid. If you do that, there's a number of things that could possibly happen. One of us might die, one of us might fail to exist in the future, one of us might be erased of all memories in our life, some things in the world could fail to exist, and one of the most terrible possibilities for all us, Fairy Tail might not even exist in this time. Are you seriously trying to destroy this world? Idiot..."

I stared blankly at her, "Ugh...So many words..."

Then, smiling widely, I turned to everyone else, "Like I said! We're going back 17 years in the past! Let's go now!"

Master smiled at me from over on his cozy spot on the bar top, "Layna. I'm quite fond of this guild and it's residents. You had better not destroy it in the past, or else I will hurt you in the future."

As everyone sweat dropped, I gave him a thumbs up as I winked and stuck my tongue out slightly, "Nothing to worry about, Jii-chan! I've got that all figured out! Nyafu!~"

Layla pinched me in the arm, "And how exactly do you have this figured out?"

I turned to her and smirked as I blushed slightly, "I may not look it, but I'm quite smart myself! I read a book, too, ya know!"

Everyone turned away from me and sweat dropped, "_We're doomed...We're seriously doomed..."_

"H-Hey! I did figure something out! Why are you doubting me? ! You're the most terrible people in the world!" I exclaimed as I blushed

Lessie-chan turned to me, a look of slight caution and worry on her face, "And what exactly did you figure out? I'm afraid to ask, though..."

I smirked again, as I blushed slightly, "Well, ya see! I figured that if we went back in time, played around and stuff in the past, and then came back, everything might be messed up! Right? Right? Then! My amazingly smart self figured THIS out! All I have to do is this! Just before we leave the past, I'll just erase their, the people we come into contact with, memories! Then, that way, nothing will be messed up or missing! Genuis! Right? Right?"

"That doesn't explain what you'll do if one of us destroys something or someone in the past." Deeney pointed out to me

"Speaking of someone...or some_ones_ destroying something..." Auntie Levy said as she gazed off at Me and Papa

We gave her confused looks, "What? Why are you looking at me, like that?" We both asked

She held up her hands and brushed us off casually, "Oh, it's nothing! Nothing! Nothing at all! Not at all..." She said as her voice drifted off, along with her eyes

Then, she turned to Mama, and 'whispered', "Lu-chan! You have to watch those two idiots! They'll burn something down, the second they step in a new place! They're dangerous to this world's survival!"

Mama nodded in agreement, and me and Papa sweat dropped at them

Then, ignoring them, I said, "So! Back to what Deeney said! That just means that we'll all have to be extremely careful, and not destroy something, like we usually do! Although, it might be hard for a few of us..."

"You're going to get us killed..." Layla said as she sweat dropped at me

Then, I said with a smile, as I held my fingers up in a snapping position, "Oh, and I forgot to mention! Me, Layla, Antoinette, and Pantherlily are staying behind for a few minutes! You guys ready to go?"

As I stripped him away from Lessie-chan's head, Pantherlily sweat dropped, "Why did you randomly choose me to stay over?"

I hugged him into my chest, pushing his small head all the way into the deep and dark depths of my breasts, as I smiled happily and wrapped my arms around him, "It wasn't random! Lily, you're just too cute! You're the best cat in the world! Too cuuuuuute! Nyaa~"

"W-What is this dark area? It's like a maze in here...So wide and large...And why is it so warm?" Pantherlily mumbled to himself as he squirmed in my chest

Happy sparkles appeared around my face as I gave a relaxed smile to him, patting him on the back, "So cute~...What a cute kitty...I wonder if it would be illegal for me to marry you? Ahh...So cute..."

Layla sweat dropped at me, "Uh...Apart from your creepy cat fantasy...Why do the four of us have to stay over? Not like any of us would like to go back in time, though..."

I twiddled with Pantherlily's tail in thought, "Oh..I...Uh...Um..I...I have to get something! I need to do something! Yea! I don't want to go by myself, so you guys can come with me!"

"That all sounded SO suspicious..." Melanie said as she raised an eyebrow at me

Sweat dropping nervously, I held my fingers up again, "A-Anyways! I'm sending ya now!"

"Wait! None of us never said anyth-" Mama exclaimed to me

I smiled, "Bai~Bai! See ya in a while!"

*snap*

A flash of light.

They, minus us four, were all gone.

* * *

><p><strong>*-A harisen is a large japanese paper fan, used in japanese comedies, such as plays, animes, and little humorous shows. You know how in some anime's, they have a person who has a fan like that, and then when another character does something stupid or foolish, they'll start slapping them with that fan. Well, that's what this is :D<strong>

**This was a very stupid chapter. **

**The way I just added Layla's character in there, was a bit stupid and reckless of me, because it was all WAAAAY too sudden.**

**I felt that it was a bit stupid and reckless -lol, didn't I already say that?- so I'm just telling you this now! :D**

**But, really...Even though she's not real, I'm a bit scared of Antoinette! She and that harisen are scary! **

**But, what makes Antoinette even funnier, is that she was modeled after a real person! My best friend! Lol :D**

**See, my friend, she REALLY doesn't liked to be annoyed, so when you get on her nerves, she'll punch you, pinch you, yell at you, step on you, glare at you, as hard as she can, just so you can understand that she means business!**

**Ahh...I love that girl...She's too awesome for me, to even bear...Ahhh...You're the best Ginger...You're just the best...:D**

**BAI~BAI 4 NOW, MINA-SAN**

**P.S.- Sorry if my story is getting a bit boring and off-track, lately...Or if it was like that from the start -LOL- but, I really mean well :D**


	39. Chapter 39

**Info! Info! Info for the chapter! You had better read this, or you will be VERY confused! Ufu...**

**This is a list of what Layna will call the past and future versions of her nakama:**

**Future Versions;**

**Loke**

**Mama**

**Papa**

**Uncle Gray**

**Auntie Juvia**

**Uncle Gajeel**

**Auntie Levy**

**Uncle Jellal**

**Auntie Erza**

**Uncle Elfman**

**Auntie Ever (Evergreen might kill her if she hears this name, though...)**

**Uncle Alzack**

**Auntie Bisca**

**Uncle Freed **

**Mira-san**

**Wendy-neechan**

**Happy**

**Lily**

**Charle**

**Jii-chan**

**Cana-sama**

**...~O~...~O~...~O~...**

**Past versions;**

**Honey or Darling**

**Lucy**

**Natsu**

**Gray**

**Juvia**

**Gajeel**

**Levy**

**Jellal**

**Erza-sama**

**Elfman**

**Ever (Evergreen will still try to kill her...)**

**Alzack**

**Bisca**

**Freed-san**

**Mirajane-san**

**Wendy-imouto (lol)**

**Annoying cat**

**Pantherlily**

**Carla**

**Master**

**Cana-sama (she just has too much respect for Cana...*sigh*)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39: Follow The Road To The Happy Past of Yesterdays!<strong>

_Fairy Tail, seventeen years into the past._

Nastu stared off with a worried face as he watched Lucy hold her mouth and run to the bathroom to throw up.

Levy came up to him and frowned as she watched along, "Lu-chan...She's been getting sick lately, hasn't she?"

Gray who was not that far from them, stepped up to them, "She's been throwing up for the past three or four weeks...And she won't let anyone take her back to her house, so she can't at least feel better..."

Master, sitting at the bar, smiled at them, "It's fine. Just leave her be. There's nothing wrong. Nothing wrong at all..."

Natsu gave him a frown, "Jii-chan! What do you mean by that? Of course, there's something wrong! Even I can see that!"

Master continued to smile, "No. There's nothing wrong at all with her. It's actually something quite excellent. Haha."

Levy sweat dropped at him, "It's not excellent, Master...Lu-chan's been getting worse and worse every day...And she keeps throwing up more, too."

Erza, eating a piece of cake, came up and pointed her fork at the bathroom, where Lucy was throwing up, "Maybe, you should give her some cake. I always feel better when I'm given cake. No matter sad or angry I am, cake will cheer me up. It should work for Lucy, too. I'm sure of it..."

Jellal sweat dropped, "That only works for you, Erza...And even then, it's incredibly strange..."

Mirajane came up, a hand to her cheek in worry, "But, you know...Even if she was just sick, Lucy shouldn't be throwing up so much...That doesn't usually happen, when you're 'just sick'..." She said with complete worry

Master sighed, "So idiotically dense you all are. I'm shocked that you haven't figured it out, yet..."

"Figured what out, Master?" Erza asked in confusion and through a stuffed mouth, causing Jellal, sweat dropping, to get a napkin and wipe the cake icing off of her nose and cheeks, "Don't talk with your mouth full, Erza..."

"*sigh* Nothing...Nothing, at all...Such stupid children I have...*sigh*" Master mumbled as he waved it off

Then, Lucy came out, her face slightly pale and she had a hand to her stomach as she walked slowly over to them all

Natsu ran to her, "Lucy! Are you okay? Do you need to go home?"

She shook her hand, as Natsu helped her, "I'm fine. But, thanks anyways."

"Lu-chan...You're obviously not fine...Why can't you just go home? Just for a little while?" Levy asked her with worried pleas to her face

"I don't wanna go home..." Lucy mumbled with a pout

Mirajane came up, a smile on her face, as she patted Lucy's shoulder, "Lucy! Just go home for a few hours? For me?"

Lucy stared at Mirajane's smiling face, and Lucy flinched, "S-Scary...Scary smile..."

Mirajane tilted her head, "Lucy?"

Lucy sweat dropped nervously at her, "O-Okay...I'll go home, for awhile...Just stop it with the smile, Mira..."

Then, there was a chorus of people offering to take her home.

"Uh, no! I'm obviously taking her home, you freezer!" Natsu yelled to Gray as he held Lucy protectively in his arms, much to Mirajane's pure pleasure and joy as she quickly snapped pictures, "Fantastic!...Ufu..."

Gray placed a hand to Lucy's head, "Lucy would rather have me take her home, instead of having a creepy stalker flame boy with her! Isn't that right, Lucy?"

Juvia glared at Lucy, "Love rival...*hiss, hiss, hiss*" and Lucy sweat dropped nervously as she tried to hide in Natsu's arms

Natsu smirked as he watched Lucy's actions, "See? She's much more comfortable with me taking her! Ha!"

Gray grabbed Lucy's arm, "She's obviously trying to hide in you! She's scared of who knows what, so she's just hiding! Now, I can gladly take her home!"

Natsu held Lucy tighter, all to Mirajane's blushing delight, as he pulled her head into his chest, "Lucy's gonna have me take her home! I can watch AND protect her! BwaHA!"

Gray pulled Lucy free from his grasp, "Lucy doesn't need a loud idiot like you to carry her back home! And you'll probably try and molest her on the way back, anyways!"

"ME? The MOLESTER? You're joking, right? Do you SEE how many times a day you strip in front of little KIDS? I'm pretty sure that you're the molester, here!" Natsu said to him with a laugh, as he pulled Lucy back

There was a poof.

Sparkles all around him, Loke scooped Lucy in his arms as he smiled down at her, those god damn sparkles everywhere, "It's alright, Lucy! Your amazingly handsome and cool prince on his white horse, has come to your rescue! Saa! Shall we go back home?" He exclaimed with a smile as he tried to make a get-away to the door

Lucy sweat dropped up at him, from his arms, "Loke...Those sparkles...They obviously mean that you're going to try and do something to me, while I'm sick...That's what those sparkles always mean..."

"Oi! Where the hell do you think you're going with Lucy? ! Loke! Come back here, you sly playboy!" Natsu yelled after him as he ran after the sneaky lion man

Gray ran after them, too, "Loke! You're just as worse as Natsu! The both of you are planning on molesting her!"

Loke, about to walk up to the door, smirked, "I wasn't thinking of such a thing! How dare you speak of me like that, Gray?"

Gray sweat dropped, "That smirk is telling me otherwise..."

As he was about to step up to the door, Natsu jumped on Loke's back, yelling and screaming, and Gray tried to pry Lucy from his arms

At that exact minute, a flash appeared in the guild.

Everyone turned to see a large group of people.

Their eyes widened as they saw that it was their own selves, staring straight back at them.

Now, you see, Loke, Gray, Natsu and Lucy were all in front of the mysterious group that appeared, so they were getting some glances at them.

Lucy looked up from Loke's arms, her face still a bit pale, "O-Okay...That's freaky...Why are there a whole bunch of people who look just like us?"

Natsu, still on Loke's back, ignored the strange people and bit Loke on the neck, quite hardly, "Stupid lion! Let go of Lucy!"

Loke jumped in surprise, and accidentally dropped Lucy as he reached up to hold his neck, "You idiot! Why did you bite me? ! Get off of my back!"

Gray, who was trying to pry Lucy loose, caught her as she fell from Loke's arms, "The molesters! It's a good thing you're not around them anymore, Lucy! You would have been molested right away!"

Lucy sweat dropped in Gray's arms, as she studied his body, "Gray...I think it's more dangerous for me to be around you, right now...You're only wearing a pair of boxers..."

Gray jumped in surprise as he glanced down and saw that she was right, "A-Ah! When the hell did that happen? !"

Natsu swooped Lucy out of Gray's arms, "CHILD MOLESTER! Don't molest Lucy, like you did with all of those poor defenseless children yesterday!"

Gray's veins popped, "I never molested any children!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "Are you SURE about that? What would those poor children say, if we asked them? Would they say you're lying?"

Gray punched him in the face, veins popping in pure annoyance, "Just shut up, you god damn Flame-brain! Who the fuck asked you? !"

Natsu growled in anger, "A sissy punch, for a sissy man! You damn Exhibitionist!", as he kicked him hardly in the chest

Erza, a fork hanging from her mouth and a gigantic sword in her hand, appeared by them as a dark aura appeared around her, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING? ! DO YOU NOT SEE LUCY, STILL HERE? ! WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF ONE OF YOU ACCIDENTALLY HIT HER? ! DO YOU _WANT _ME TO CUT YOU UP INTO BITE SIZE? !"

They flinched and immediately stopped their fighting.

Natsu laughed a bit, "But, Erza...It's kind of hard to take you seriously with that fork in your mouth...Pffft!..."

Erza swung the smooth side of the sword across his face, like a bat, "I wish you would just shut up and stop that idiotic nonsense sometimes! Now, one of you! Hurry up and take Lucy home, or else I'll have to take her home, myself!"

Lucy tried to squirm out of Natsu's arms, "I don't wanna go home..." She mumbled

Erza towered over her, "LUCY."

Lucy did not react to her, but continued to try and get free, "But...But, I don't wanna go home...Put me down!"

Levy came up, sweat dropping like crazy, "A-Ano...Am I the only one who noticed all the strange people appearing in the guild?...Haha...Ha...Yea..." She said with a nervous smile as she pointed to the people who looked just like them

Lessie ran up to them all, stood on a chair and waved her arms in the air, "YOOO!~ What's up? ! I'm Lessie! I'm from the future! Oh, and by the future, I mean the future Fairy Tail! We came to visit our dopey parents back when they were younger! So, give me some metal! Okay? Okay? Yay! Now, where is the metal? !" She exclaimed to them all with a wide grin, then looked around with greedy eyes

Metalicana walked up to her, punched her gently in the stomach, and drooped her body over his shoulder, "Squirt. Don't go making all that noise. I'll punch you harder, if you keep it up." He said to her in annoyance as he draped her small body over his shoulder

Gagging, she groaned on his shoulder, "Eww...Why the hell did you pick me up? I'd rather kiss a pig, that just rolled around in mud..."

Metalicana's veins popped as he walked back to them all, "I've always wanted to hurt you. Maybe, I should do that now?" He said in an evil tone

Igneel raised a hand in offer, "Ah. I'll help with that. I don't really hate the kid or anything, but I'm a bit bored. So, let's start."

Grandeeney, veins popping, swung her fists at the two, "WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY? ! Quit threatening children? ! I'll make sure you're sent into the Dragon Expel Session again! SHUT IT!"

They, rubbed their heads and chests in pain as they mumbled, "Tch! Damn old lady! Older than us by a a year, and she thinks that she can get away with stuff like this...I should kick her ass one day...Make her call me 'Igneel-sama'..." and "We should make HER go in the Dragon Expel Session for once...Heh...She's deserves it, anyways..."

Grandeeney towered over them, "I'M SORRY, WHAT DID YOU TWO SAY? DID YOU SAY SOMETHING? PLEASE, REPEAT THAT, SO WE ALL CAN HEAR IT!"

They shrunk under her dark aura, "N-Nothing! We're sorry, Grandeeney-sama! Please, forgive us!"

Lucy, future self, sweat dropped at them, "The idiots...And you're seriously supposed to be dragons? Goodness..."

Then, Asu came up and she walked up to a little girl, and crouched down to her height, "OH MY GOD! I'm so freaking cute, when I was little! Look at this, Azack! I'm freaking adorable! Look at those cheeks! Those dimples! The amazingly cute, yet confused, eyes! I'm the perfect definition of KAWAII! Ohhhh!" She exclaimed as she pulled the small girl into her large chest, that was covered only by a bikini top

"M-Mommy...I'm scared..." The young Asu mumbled as she tried to squeeze out of Asu's gigantic chest

Azack, sweat dropping nervously, quickly came to pull Asu away from the younger one, "A-Asu! Asu! Asu! ASUKA!" He yelled to her with sweat drops as he tried desperately to pull her off of the scared and confused young girl

At the sound of her full name, Asu glared and hissed at him, "I told you not to call me that!"

"Just let go! You're scaring her!" Azack yelled to her as he tugged on her harder and finally pulled her away,

As she was dragged away, Asu waved to the small girl, "A-Ahh!~ So cute, I was! I'm sorry that I didn't get to spend more time with you, my sweet little younger self!"

Azack sweat dropped at her, "That is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard...Technically, you spent all your life with her, since you're the same person, so please stop the dramatic act, Asu..." and she pouted

Melanie gazed off at the cake, that Erza was munching on, with greedy eyes

Blake sweat dropped at her and quickly placed a hand to her shoulder, "M-Melanie...Don't go crazy, now...Don't attack anyone...It's just cake..."

Melanie stared even more hungrily at the cake, "But...But...But, the cake...It has so much icing on it...And it's a triple layered one, too..."

Julie watched the two, and she smirked, "You liiiiiike each other!...Ufu!...Onii-chan, where...Do you think...You have that hand?...Ufufu..."

Blake blushed and quickly removed his hand, "Would you shut up? ! That's not why my hand was there!"

Julie smirked more, "Onii-chan!...You didn't...Deny it!...Do you like...Melanie-sama?...Ufufu..."

Blake blushed more, as Melanie glanced back at him and gave him a raised eyebrow, "Hm? What did she say just now? Blake did what?" Melanie asked in confusion, as she wasn't even paying attention, her attention completely on the cale

Blushing more, he waved it off, "N-Nothing! It was nothing, Melanie! Just go back to the cake! The cake! Y-Yea!" and she nodded suspiciously at him

Then, Hannabeth, sparkles flying everywhere, "This place! It reeks of unrequited, forgotten, and vanilla momented love! This is amazing! Fantastic! SPLENDID! Why wasn't I born during this time? ! WHY? !" She exclaimed as she looked around at everything and everywhere, hearts flying in her eyes and sparkles shooting out of every open space in her body

Mirajane, past self, also had sparkles around her head as she grabbed Hannabeth's hands, "Un! I don't know who you are, sweetie, or why you look like me, but, un! It's just too obvious, isn't it? ! These dense idiots just can't see it, can they? ! They can't see all of the love and fireworks that are going to, soonly, sparkling and blooming everywhere! It's amazing and sad at the same time!"

Mirajane, future self, held both hands to her cheeks in slight embarrassment, "Oya? Was I really like that, when I was nineteen? My, my! That's a bit embarrassing!"

Freed, future self, sweat dropped at her, "You're still like that, now..."

Lessie, away from Metalicana, gazed at the Pantherlily that was not technically her friend yet.

She walked up to him, and gazed down at him, *staaaaaare*

"Why is this strange girl staring at me? Is this supposed to be that Levy girl? What happened to her hair?" Pantherlily asked in confusion

Then, a face full of pleasure, Lessie reached down and patted him on the head, "Ahh...Lily, you're still so adorable...Such a cute cat...And you're afraid of lightning and thunder, too...That's even more cuter...Ahhh..."

Pantherlily flinched, "I'm not afraid of lightning or thunder!"

Happy, past self, smirked at Pantherlily, "Pffft! Why are you trying to walk it off, Lily? We all know that you don't like thunder or lightning! Pffft!"

Charle, somehow finding herself getting caught up in the process, pretended to be Lily by placed her paws to her ears and folded them down, "You even do that little thing, where you hold your ears down, and start shaking! It's cute, but so funny!"

Lessie patted the embarrassed Lily again, "Ahh...You're even more cute, when you're embarrassed, Lily...Seriously, who gave birth to this amazingly cute cat? I must praise them..."

Then, Erza glanced at the strangers, from her cake, "Oh, we forgot to ask...By the way, who are you people? And please explain why you look like us. That'd help."

Asu held her hand up, "I WILL EXPLAIN! YES! ME!"

Then, she cleared her throat, "*clears throat* Well..."

Then, with a lazy face, she pointed to Elfie, "Ne...Elfie, I'm starting to feel all lazy, again...Explain it for me..."

Elfie's veins popped, "What was the point of yelling all of that out, then? ! And why did you randomly select me, to do it? !"

Asu waved her off, "Because~ I'm lazy. You were the first person I saw. You were doing nothing. So, I beckoned for you."

"You don't 'beckon' for me! I'm not your servant!" Elfie said to her in annoyance

Asu shrugged sleepily, then leaned her head on Azack's shoulder, "*yawns* So sleepy...I miss LaLa-chan..."

In annoyance, Elfie pulled her shades off her head for a second, fixed her hair and bangs, then placed the glasses back on her forehead, "Okay. Whatever. I will explain, but I'm not answering questions. Listen closely, because I am seriously getting annoyed with ALL of you, right now. I'm surprised that I haven't turned at least half of you into stone, just yet...Hm..."

* * *

><p>Natsu grinned, "That's cool! So, you guys are us? But, from the future?"<p>

Lucy, back on her feet, sweat dropped at him, "So happy...He's so happy..."

Then, with closed eyes, Natsu rubbed his chin, "But, you know...Lucy, your boobs are huge. Like they grew, like...Like...Like twelve sizes."

Levy sweat dropped at him and patted him on the back, "Lu-chan has a big chest, but I don't anyone can grow that big..."

Still in the same position, Natsu mumbled, "Then...Eighteen? It's eighteen, right? Her chest grew eighteen sizes, right?"

Levy face palmed herself, "He doesn't get it...And why would you go higher?...Idiot..."

Loke, past version, stared off at himself from the future, in complete thought, "I don't like you." He stated clearly as he studied himself

Loke, future, sweat dropped, "We're the same person. How do you not like me?"

Loke, past, shrugged as he looked at him in thought again, "I don't know...It's just...Something about the way the happy meter on your body is so high, it's...It's pissing me off..."

Loke, future, sweat dropped again, "The happy meter?"

Lucy, future, smirked widely as she nudged Loke, future, in the shoulder, "Ufufu! That happy meter, eh? I betcha it's because of Layna, isn't it? Even though she's not here, you're set off the top with happiness, aren't you?"

Loke, future, blushed in embarrassment, glancing away.

Loke, past, watched this, "That annoys me. Who is this Layna? Why am I blushing over that name? I don't blush. I make others blush. This seriously annoys me..."

Lessie-chan fell to her knees and wailed loudly, grabbing everyone's attention, "It's so boring! Where the hell is Lay-chan, at? ! I'm so bored and sad without her here! LAY-CHAN! WAAAAHH! H-HANNABETH!" She wailed as Hannabeth crouched down and held her in her arms, a smile on her face as she patted her on the back comfortably

"Yosh, yosh...It's okay, Lessie. Layna-chan, said that she and Layla-chan would be back in a while, so don't worry! Yosh, yosh..." Hannabeth said to her as she soothed the depressed Lessie

"Layna? Layla? Who are they?" Natsu asked in confusion, rubbing his dense head

Levy, future, smirked widely as she held her arms out dramtically, "Why, they're you're sweet and quite sexy children, my good dense man! You and Lu-chan had them, just about sometime this year! They're seventeen and quite beautiful, if I say so myself!"

Lucy, future, sweat dropped at her friend, "Levy-chan! Why do you need to be so dramatic about it?"

Levy pouted evilly, "But! But, Lu-chan! He asked! I was just answering his question! Nyafufu..."

At that, accusing and suspicious eyes fell to Lucy, past, who just flinched nervously and glanced away, "W-Wow! T-That's a funny story! I-Isn't it? I-Isn't it? Oh..."

Levy came up to Lucy, with puppy eyes and a pout, "Ehhh? Lu-chan, you're pregnant? Why didn't you tell me? Where best friends, right? Right? That's so mean..."

Before she could say something, Lucy held a hand to her mouth and ran off to the bathroom, to throw up, of course.

Erza, future, said with a fork in her mouth as she chewed slightly on some cake, "Either way...This is bad, isn't it?"

Jellal sweat dropped at her, "Wait...Where did you get that cake? I never gave you any, before we left..."

"Erza-san, what do you mean by that?" Wendy, future, asked her as she tilted her head

Erza sighed as she crossed her arms, "You guys do realize that if Layna and Layla don't come back for us, then we're stuck in the past forever, right? Did you not realize that?"

All of their eyes darkened out, and they started panicking, "WHY didn't you mention something like that earlier, Erza? ! We wouldn't have come back to the past, without them, if we knew that!" Jellal, future, said to her as he and everyone else started panicking

"I can't be stuck here, in the past! I forgot to bring my muffler! AHH!" Natsu, future, exclaimed as he looked around for the object in question, checking his bare neck for it and everywhere else

Lucy, future, sweat dropped at him, "So...You're okay with being stuck in the past...Just as long as you have your muffler?...What is wrong with you?"

"No! No! No! NO! I didn't bring any books! I didn't bring my reading glasses! I can't be stuck in the past without that stuff!" Levy, future, exclaimed as she held her head in agony

"So, you're okay with it, because of something like that, too?" Gajeel, future, asked her as he sweat dropped

Master, future, laughed at them, "Do you really think that Layna would forget us here? She's too sweet to do something like that! And besides, she has Layla with her, and she'll kick some sense into her, if she tries to forget us here!"

As if on cue, Natsu, past, started to scream and hold his head, "OH MY GOD! THERE'S TWO OF ME, STANDING OUTSIDE THE DOOR! WHY? ! WHY? ! ARE THERE EVIL CLONES OF ME OUT THERE? ! HAVE THEM COME TO KILL ME? ! AGGHH!"

Happy, future, flew around his head, "Natsuuuuu...You're so stupid...Even in the past..."

Then, the door swung open, causing them all to move out of the way.

A widely grinning Layna busted through the door, with an annoyed Layla behind her, and two cats flying in between them.

* * *

><p>(Layna, konoyarou! I said it's Layna, bakayarou!)<p>

I slammed the door open with my foot, "Yo! Ya miss me? ! I know ya did, but I ain't signing autographs! BWAHAHA!"

Lessie-chan squealed happily as she saw me, and ran into my body, "Lay-chan! Yay! I missed you so much! It was so boring without you!"

I grinned, as I patted her on the head, "Well, of course it was boring without me! I'm freaking amazing! Ya know?"

Then, Lessie-chan let go of me and she stared at me and Layla with confused frowns, "Ano...Lay-chan...Did you guys change clothes?"

Layla snarled, "Well, we didn't have anything else to do, so yes! Yes, we did!"

I waved her off, "Oh, don't start whining about it, again! It was accident! Accident!"

Her veins popped as she walked up to me, her heels hitting the floor in pure annoyance, "An accident? ! How the hell was that an accident? ! WE FELL DOWN A FREAKING MOUNTAIN! With a BEAR after us, because you were too god damn lazy to get rid of it!"

I pouted and wagged a finger, "It wasn't a bear! It was a mountain lion! Mountain lion!"

She sighed loudly, "Mountain lion! Bear! What the hell is the difference? ! The real problem was that we almost got killed! FIVE TIMES! Yes, I said that right! We almost got killed five times! All because YOU were too lazy to do something about it!"

"Why would I have to do something about it? You have magic, too. Fix the god damn problem, yourself." I said to her as I waved her off

Her veins popped even more, "Well, I would have done just THAT! But, WHO was the one who got mad at me, and then took my magic away, because I 'Wasn't paying attention to Lily's cuteness! It's important, ya know!' So STUPID! Who takes someone's magic away, over something SO STUPID!" She yelled as she groaned and held her head

I reached out and grabbed Lily in my chest again, sparkles appearing, "But! But! But! Lily's cuteness is something that needs to be stated as fact! I just wanted you to realize that! That's all!"

She reached out for my neck, "Why you god damn littl-"

Melanie came up, her sword swinging off of her back as she towered over us, "ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING?"

We quickly looked down, "No, ma'am..."

Mama came up to us, "What are you two going on about? Where did you go? And how come you came in through the door, instead of popping in, like we did?"

Layla smiled sarcastically, "Oh, well you see! This genius over here, TRIED, notice I said tried, to pop us into the guild, but she kept messing up every single time!"

I blushed in embarrassment, "It's only because Onee-chan isn't here! And Mako-chi, RyuuRyuu-pyon, and A-chan said that they were going back home, so I couldn't ask them to fly us here! I'm not good with transportation related things, so of course I'd mess it up!"

She waved her arms in a disagreeing way, "Oh, no! No! No! No! NO! You didn't just mess it up! You screwed it up BIG TIME!"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**"Okay! We can go now!" Layna said with a grin as she held a shopping bag in her hand, and stepped out of the store with two cats and her twin sister**

**Layla sighed and blushed down at the bag, "I can't you believe that you brought something like that...Mama's gonna kill you if she sees that..."**

**Layna smirked, "But, I need it! And you can't say anything about it, unless I say so!"**

**Layla shrugged, "Sure, whatever. Just don't get me caught up in the drama that will come with it."**

**"Alright! Then, we can go!" Layna exclaimed as she pumped her fists**

**Then, snapping her fingers, Layna flashed them out of there.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

**"Y-You idiot! Where the hell are we? !" Layla exclaimed as she looked around at her surroundings**

**Pantherlily crossed his arms, "I do not believe that this is Magnolia seventeen years ago. I don't even think that is Fiore.**

**Antoinette, "The idiot twins have begun their daily session of stupid things..."**

**A pretty lady walked up to them, from the crowded streets, a smile on her face, "Etes-vous des étrangers? Je suis désolé, pour ne pas demander cette première, mais,sont capables de parler ma langue?"**

**Layna sweat dropped in confusion, "E-Eh? W-What'd she say?"**

**The woman tilted her head at them, "Etes-vous mages? Vous êtes perdu? Avez-vous besoin d'aide?"**

**Layla, also sweat dropping, "U-Uh...Maybe, we should hurry up and get out of here...I don't think this is Fiore anymore..."**

**Layna nodded, "Y-Yea...I think so, too..."**

***snap***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Remind me, to never travel with you again." Layla said with darkened out eyes as they studied their surroundings**

**They were standing inside of a house.**

**Someone's house.**

**A woman, in her pajamas, jumped in surprise as she held a hand to her chest, "Ω, Θεέ μου! Οι μάγοι καταραμένος! Πάντα βρεθώ μέσα και έξω από κάθε χώραμπορούν! Shoo! Shoo! Φύγετε από το σπίτι μου! Μην έρθει πάλι εδώ! Shoo!" She exclaimed with a glare as she tried to push us off **

**"W-Where the hell are we?" Layna mumbled as they were pushed by the woman**

**"I don't know...But, you had better get us out of here...She's getting madder..." Layla said as she sweat dropped**

***snap***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"I-It's smells funny in here..." Layna mumbled as she glanced around the room**

**Their eyes darkened out as they saw a pretty woman with flowing black hair, being pushed down on a large bed by a handsome man, "哦，我的！不要把我的衣服脱掉这么快！没有必要急于!" The woman exclaimed with giggles as the man, smirking, started to untie the sash around her kimono**

**"Get us the hell outta here!" Layla exclaimed as she covered her eyes**

**"You don't have to tell me twice!" *snap***

* * *

><p>Mama cut in on us, "Wait just a minute! Where the hell were you two on that last one? ! What was going on in that scene just now? !"<p>

Layla blushed and held a hand to her face, "I'm not sure that it's something that we can just say out loud..."

I held my head in my hands, "It was almost as terrible as that time I saw all those...Those things, in the men's hot springs! And after thinking about it just now, I remembered the image! It's everywhere! They're everywhere! I can see dozens of them! Everywhere! All over the place! *sniffle, sob*"

Lessie-chan sweat dropped at us, "What was going on in that room?"

* * *

><p><strong>"Okay! I got it this time! Yay!" Layna exclaimed as she glanced around her surroundings<strong>

**Layla closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, "Yes, yes you did. We are most definitely in Magnolia, Fiore, seventeen years ago, but..."**

**She waved her hands around them, yelling to the sky, "BUT, WE'RE INSIDE A FREAKING FOREST!"**

**Birds flew away from their trees at the surprise of her loud yelling, and some smaller animals on the ground ran away, from the two.**

**"Hey! At least, I got us here! That's enough! I mean, all we have to do now is to just walk back to town!" Layna said to her with a pout**

**Antoinette stared around at her surroundings, "Even if we walk...It would take some time. Since there's so many trees and wildlife in this area, I'm guessing that we're not a bit close to Magnolia's town area. It'd probably, at least, five or six hours, at least, of course."**

**Pantherlily nodded, "It's also a bit dangerous. There could be many wild animals in here. And seeing as this is a mage town, forgotten will be floating around in all directions, helping the animals cloak their presence. That's not good, because, we'll just be easier to catch."**

**Layna stared at Pantherlily. Then, those sparkles appeared.**

**"LILY! You're so cute! I wish it was lightning outside! Then, I could see you get all afraid and cute and adorable again! Ohhhh! What I wouldn't do to see that!"**

* * *

><p>I squeezed Lily in my arms, pouting, "Don't look at me like that! It's true! Lily is just too cute! I would do anything to see him shaking in fear, when there's a storm around!"<p>

Loke sweat dropped at me, "That's what you say now, but you get just as scared when a storm comes..."

I blushed slightly, "W-What? N-No, I don't! I-I'm just...I-I just happen to be looking for something under the table, every time a storm comes! Yea! That's it!"

They all sweat dropped at me, "Lay-chan, you're such a terrible liar...Almost as bad as Uncle Jellal..."

Uncle Jellal sweat dropped, "Wait, what? What does that have to do with me? And I'm not a bad liar!"

Melanie patted him on the shoulder, "No, you are a bad liar, Dad. The worst I've ever seen."

Auntie Erza nodded, the fork hanging from mouth, "You're quite bad at lying, Jellal. Not even quite bad, it's just plain terrible."

I gave him a thumbs up, "But, don't worry about it, Uncle Jellal! You're still incredibly weird and strange to me, so that counts! Right? Good!"

Uncle Jellal's eyes darkened out as he started to sulk, "First, I'm weird...Then, I'm just plain strange...Now, I found out that I'm a terrible liar...Do any of you ever try to help my self esteem? *sniff, sniff, sulk*"

Asu raised a hand, "Actually, if you think about it, LaLa-chan was the one who said the most about you. So, in all reality, it's really her fault that Uncle Jellal has no self-esteem anymore. Poor guy..."

I smiled widely, "Hm? What? I wasn't trying to decrease Uncle Jellal's self-esteem! I was just telling the truth! Mama always says that I have to tell the truth, so I did just that! Ain't that right, Happy?"

Happy nodded, "Of course! Rushi is always telling me to tell the truth, too! So, I do that! Like, you know, how I always tell Layna that she's as fat as an elephant, and she has this incredibly ugly attitude! It's the truth!"

Everything went silent.

My eyes darkened out.

I let Lily free.

The only thing that was heard, was the loud cracking of my knuckles.

"I'm sorry...What did you just say, KITTY CAT?" I asked Happy, eyes still darkened out, getting my fists prepared

He tilted his head, "You're fat and have an ugly attitude?"

"Ah...That's what I thought you said." I said as an evil smirk appeared on my face

Then, my eyes came back, blaring with annoyance and anger, as I swung my fist across Happy's face, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU GOD DAMN CAT? ! I AIN'T FAT AND I DON'T HAVE AN UGLY ATTITUDE!"

Layla watched me, then she turned to everyone with a smile, "Anyways! Turning away from Happy's destruction! After that, me and Layna started walking through the forest, to find the way back to the guild!"

Everyone sweat dropped at her, "_She's completely ignoring Happy getting killed..."_

* * *

><p><strong>"*sigh* There's so many bugs and trees and animals and..." Layna started to go on and on as they walked<strong>

**Layla was listening to her go on and on, in slight impatience, "Well, we wouldn't have to see all of these things, if you had just gotten us to the guild, instead..."**

**Layna, wasn't paying attention. She was going back to her Pantherlily mode, "Lily! May I marry you? Would that be illegal? You're just too adorable!"**

**Pantherlily drifted off in nervousness, "S-She is truly scaring me..."**

**Antoinette sighed at Layna, "Would you stop with the whole 'Lily's adorable' business, and just focus on walking through this forest? The more you waste time, the longer it'll be for us to get to town!"**

**Sparkles appeared around Layna, "But, I can't help it! Lily's just too cute! See? Even when he's giving me a scared and nervous look, he's cute!"**

**Layla sweat dropped at her, "Okay...You've got some issues...Lily is indeed a bit a cute, but you don't have to make some big dramatic announcement about it..."**

**Layna glared at her, "What? Lily is not just 'a bit cute' he's extremely cute! His cuteness could break the cuteness meter!"**

**Layla sighed, "You really shouldn't call a male cat, 'cute'...It's a bit hard for a male to be called that...Isn't that right, Lily?"**

**Pantherlily nodded, "It's actually a bit weird, too. I do not see how I am cute."**

**Stepping on branches and twigs, Layna smiled, "I don't really see it, either, but I think it's because of that scar you have! I mean, you have such a small and cute body, but that scar is like all tough and everything, so when you mix them together, it's even more cute! Nyaa!~"**

**Layla shook her head at her, "You really have some issues...He's not even that cute..."**

**Layna's veins popped in annoyance, "You're getting on my nerves! Quit disagreeing with every little thing I do and say! Is that all you can ever do in your life? !"**

**"Yes. That is exactly it. And that is because, you always have something pointless and stupid, that I must disagree with. Common sense. It's common sense."**

**Layna's veins popped more.**

**Then, she snapped her fingers.**

**Layla stopped in her tracks, as she glared at Layna, "What did you do to me, just now? Why does my body feel all weak, all of sudden? And why is my magic disappearing?"**

**Layna crossed her arms, huffed, and stomped ahead of them, "That's because I took away your magic!"**

**"YOU DID WHAT? ! WHY? ! Layla exclaimed after her as she tried to catch up**

**Still huffing and stomping in front of them all, "Because! You weren't paying attention to Lily's cuteness! It important, ya know!"**

* * *

><p>Everyone sweat dropped at me, "That's a bit stupid to do, just because she didn't agree with you..." Lessie-chan said as she sweat dropped<p>

"AND IF I SEE YOU SAYING IT AGAIN, I'LL MAKE YOU INTO CAT STEW! GOD DAMN CAT!" I yelled as I swung Happy's body, by the tail, across the room into a wall, leaving a large dent as he slid slowly down from it

"A-Aye...I-I'm so sorry, L-Layna-sama..." Happy mumbled as he did so, blood pouring everywhere

I huffed, then turned back to them as I brushed my hands off.

I glared at them all, still a bit angry from my little outburst, "Huh? What'd you say? What about something being stupid?"

They all backed up nervously from me, "N-Nothing! It was nothing!" Layla said as she also backed up

I shrugged, then went back to the story, with a bored face, "After that, we came to this river..."

* * *

><p><strong>"Ah. It's a river. We walked to a river." Layna said as she stared down at the flowing water below her<strong>

**They were standing on a ledge, that was multiple feet above the rushing water below them. Trees were everywhere and anywhere, and it was a bit hard to see some of their surroundings, but they were quite sure that it was a river.**

**"*sigh* This is really tiring...I wish we would just hurry up and get to the guild, already." Layla said as she sighed and stared down at the river**

**"It's only tiring for you, because you're wearing those heels." Layna said to her in a matter-of-fact-ly type voice**

**Layla mimicked her, "It's only tiring for you, because you're wearing heels!"**

**Layna's veins popped, "Stop it! I don't talk like that!"**

**"Stop it! I don't talk like that!"**

**"Stop!"**

**"Stop!"**

**"I said to quit it!"**

**"I said to quit it!"**

**"What the hell is wrong with you? !"**

**"What the hell is wrong with YOU? !"**

**Layna's veins popped more, "Why do you keep doing that? ! Stop it! I'm serious!"**

**"Stop it! I'm serious! What are you going to do? Push me? Yell at me? Punch me? Oh, that's SO amazing!" Layla said as she rolled her eyes and spoke sarcastically**

**Layna balled her fists at her side, "I should jus-" She stopped as she stared at something behind Layla, her eyes widened in slight fearL**

**Layla smirked, "What happened? Too weak to even threaten me? What a little idiot!"**

**Layna said nothing, but pointed behind Layla, "L-Li...L-Li..."**

**"What? Li? What is that?" Layla asked in confusion**

**She pointed again, this time more frantically, "L-Li...Li-Li!..."**

**"Why can't you say the word right? Have you gone crazy? And what are you pointing at?" Layla asked with a sigh**

**Then, to see what was going on, Layla spun on her feet, "It's probably something stupi-AAAAGH! GET IT AWAY!"**

**Two large lions were standing behind them, fangs bared as they started to snarl and roar at them**

**"L-LIONS! THERE'S LIONS! AAGGH!" Layna exclaimed as she jumped in fear and tried to hide behind Layla**

**"DON'T hide behind me!" Layla exclaimed in fear as she tried to get behind Layna**

**"Well, don't hide behind me! NOO! Don't do that, Mr. Lion! Don't come closer! Why are you baring your fangs like that? ! NOO!" Layna exclaimed as she tried to hide behind Layla, but Layla just pushed her back, getting the lion's attention as they stepped closer and growled louder**

**Shaking behind Layna, Layla whispered to her, "S-See what you did? ! You made them mad! We're going to die!"**

**Antoinette sat on Layla's head, boredness on her face, "Oya. We're in trouble."**

**Pantherlily flew above Layna, "Seems as though you two's loudness from your fighting, attracted the lions. Now, what exactly are you two going to do?"**

**Layna sweat dropped, "You're not going to help us? !"**

**Antoinette shrugged, "Of course not. It's your fault that we're caught in this mess, so you fix it. And besides, if they do try to attack, me and Pantherlily can always fly away from you. So, good luck."**

**Layla's veins popped, "What evil cats! You could at least help us think of something!"**

**Layna squealed louder as the lions stepped forward even more and were only a few feet away from her, "No! No! No! No! Stop coming close! Why do I have to stand up here? ! Layla! Switch spots with me! *whimper, squeal*"**

**Layla stayed safely behind, "Hell no! Why do I have to do that? ! I'll stay comfortably here! Now, go up to them!" as she, then, pushed Layna forward**

**"EHHHH? ! What? ! Why? ! I don't wanna die!" Layna exclaimed as she was pushed forward on her feet, even closer to the lions**

**So close to them, that she could feel their hot and meat-hungry breaths pushing on her body, she shivered and whimpered in fear, "S-So close..."**

* * *

><p>Everyone stared off at me.<p>

"*staaaaaare* Lay-chan...I thought you said that you were good with lions?" Lessie-chan asked me as she stared

Me, blushing slightly, "I AM! But, I would naturally be scared when two gigantic lions pop out of nowhere!"

Asu held a finger up in thought, "But, don't you remember that time...When LaLa-chan came to visit us at the dormitory, and she came in my room? She saw that lion, and it tried to eat her? Remember that, Melanie?"

Melanie nodded, "I remember it quite clearly. It pushed her up against the door, and then started to try and bite her clothes off."

Mama sweat dropped, "Wait a minute...It pushed her against a door, and tried to rip her clothes off?...Uh...Are you sure that the lion wasn't trying to do something else?...Like, uh...You know what...Never mind...I don't need to know..." She asked as she sweat dropped multiple times, then just waved it off as she realized something

"Well, I DO seem to have that effect against lions, so I wouldn't be that surprised if that was it's real intentions." I said with a slight blush, a small smirk, and a flip to my hair

Layla sweat dropped at me, "That's not something to smirk about..."

"A-Anyways! I, somehow, managed to get us out of that situation!" I said as I trailed away from the conversation

Layla sweat dropped, "Yea, you did, but...Right after that, you got us BACK into trouble..."

* * *

><p><strong>Layla shooed Layna off, "Go! Hurry up! Do something!"<strong>

**Layna hissed back at her, "Do WHAT? ! Let them eat me? ! Because, I am quite fond of my body!"**

**Layla tilted her head in thought, "Hey...That doesn't sound half bad..."**

**"LAYLA!"**

**"Yea, yea...Sorry...But, still! Just distract them or something! Me, Lily, and Antoinette, will try to escape!" Layla whispered back as she motioned to the two cats**

**"Wait, WHAT? ! You're going to escape without me? !" Layna whispered back to her**

**"Of course! And then, after we get away, and you're done distracting the lions, and they start chasing after you, then come find us! Good luck!" She whispered, then she swiftly spun on her, feet and started to climb down the ledge, two cats flying after her**

**"How evil..." Layna mumbled**

**Then, she turned back to the lions, "U-Uh...How the hell am I supposed to distract two mountain lions?"**

**They snarled and took giant steps forward again.**

**She squealed and quickly jumped back and away from them, "O-Okay! Seems as though these lions, are a bit unhappy with me..."**

**One of the lions growled extremely loudly, then jumped towards me, ready to claw at my body**

**"AHHH! NOO!" I exclaimed as I quickly jumped back**

**My eyes widened, and I almost stumbled on my feet, as I stepped on the very edge of the ledge, "This is not good...Not good..."**

* * *

><p>"Okay...Ignoring the fact that your sister abandoned you, so she could escape..." Lessie-chan said with a sweat drop and a glance towards Layla<p>

Layla shrugged, "Hey, it was a life or death situation. Being the smart one, I chose to live."

Sweat dropping at her again, Lessie-chan turned from her and back to me, "Did you not just say that you fixed the situation? From what you're telling us, it just sounds like you're getting in more and more trouble..."

I pointed my finger, "Oh, that? Well, you see...After I was about to fall off the ledge, something really cute happened!" I exclaimed with a smile

"Something cute?" Loke asked me

"Yea! Remember how we said that there was a whole bunch of trees everywhere, and we couldn't really see anything, except for the river below? Well, there was this huge tree above me, and it had branches that were dangling down super low and were hitting my head!"

"Where is this going?" Mama asked me as she sweat dropped

I smiled, "So, right before I was about to fall, there was this little whimpering type noise above my head, and when I looked up, I saw the most adorable pair of lion cubs, swinging their paws at me, like 'Nyaa~ Nyaa~'...Ah...Too cute..."

* * *

><p><strong>Layna looked up and her eyes widened, once more, as she saw two little lions, playing in the leaves above her, swinging their paws and roaring the most cutest noises.<strong>

**Hearts appeared in her eyes, and she unconsciously reached up and grabbed the cubs in her arms**

**"Oh my god! So cute! They have such tiny little paws! They're even more cuter than Lily!" She exclaimed as she tickled the cubs in her arms, and they 'laughed' and smiled around in her arms, causing her to have more hearts appear in her eyes as she watched them with delight**

* * *

><p><em>"Sh...She completely forgot the situation she was in!" <em>Everyone thought as they stared at me

I was in a daze, sparkles around me and hearts in my eyes, "Ahh~ That was just way too cute...They were just swinging those tiny paws around, and making the most cutest noises ever...One of them even climbed on my head and started playing in my hair...Ahh~ Too cute..."

Hannabeth smiled at me, then turned to Melanie, "Remind me to never go anywhere with Layna-chan again...I'm afraid that she might space out and get us killed..." and Melanie nodded in agreement

Layla sighed, "You won't even believe what this idiot did, next..."

* * *

><p><strong>"T-Th...This is just too cute!" Layna exclaimed as she, hugged one of the cubs happily in her arms, and watched as the other one played around in her hair, making little growls and roars, which were SO cute<strong>

**She flinched and her eyes darkened out as she heard two EXTREMELY loud roars, and then a deep growl in the back of one the lion's throat, "I-I forgot! The lions! And these cubs...OH MY GOD! The lions are going to kill me!"**

**Snarling angrily, one of the lions jumped forward, and she stumbled on her feet, trying to stay away from them, but also trying to stay on the ledge**

**She glanced at the happy and playing cubs, crawling and jumping all around her body, "M-Maybe...I should put them down...Haha...Ha..."**

**Then, slowly as she was also making sure that one of the lions wouldn't try to jump on her while she wasn't looking, Layna bended down and placed the cubs to their feet.**

**They ran to a lion each, as they played in the two large lion's fur.**

**Glancing back at the lion cub that jumped on it's back, the lion that was in front of Layna, then, turned to Layna and growled loudly**

**"D-Don't tell me..." Layna mumbled as she watched this**

**The lion jumped again, and pushed Layna's body harshly off of the ledge, "DAMN LION! WHY THE HELL DID IT DO THAT? ! I GAVE THE CUBS BACK! AAAAGGGHH!" She exclaimed as she fell far**

**Layla, on the ground below, glanced up as she heard screaming and her eyes darkened as she saw Layna. **

**About to fall right on top of her.**

**"You idiot! Don't fall this way! I thought you were distracting the lions? !" Layla yelled up to her**

**Layna, still falling, shut her eyes tightly, "WHO CARES? ! I'M STILL FALLING! AAGHHH!"**

**Layla, "Well, then fall somewhere el-OOOF!"**

**"Ow, ow, ow...Why the hell are you so god damn heavy?" Layla mumbled as she felt Layna's body crash on her's, the two of them landing flatly to the ground, right beside the river**

* * *

><p>Melanie raised a hand, "Let us answer that question!" She exclaimed<p>

Lessie-chan turned me and faced me to everyone, as she pointed a finger to my chest, "The reason this young girl is so heavy, is only because of the large bonkers she's carrying on her chest! As stated sometime a few days ago, we call this little process, 'Heartfilia Days' or 'The Heartfilia Way'! Oya? What's that Melanie? There was another name? Really? Oh, it doesn't matter! She still has gigantic boobs!"

Melanie appeared on the other side of me, and I sweat dropped as I saw her hair pulled back in a ponytail and was wearing glasses, with a clipboard suddenly appearing in her hand.

"Why are you wearing glasses, Melanie? And what's up with the clipboard?" I asked her as I sweat dropped

She shrugged, "I'm not quite sure myself...But, for some reason, these glasses are really comfortable on my face..."

Then, Lessie-chan pointed to the clipboard, "According to something Hannabeth, that sweet little snooper of ours, found out, Lay-chan is barely 100 pounds, but those big things on her chest, bring her weight measurements up quite highly. Ufu..."

"WHY do you know something like that? Oh, wait...You said Hannabeth, right? Never mind..." I said to them as I glanced at the smiling and waving Hannabeth, "You're scaring me, Hannabeth...Stop with that smile..."

"ANYWAYS." Layla said as she sweat dropped at Lessie-chan and Melanie, "See, the getting lost in a forest, the lions and the whole ledge falling thing...They were only MINOR problems in our situation. See...This idiot...She just HAD to make it worse, by pushing us into river."

* * *

><p><strong>Layna slowly pulled her body off of Layla's, "Ugh...That hurt like hell...Evil lion..."<strong>

**Antoinette and Pantherlily hovered over us, "That was very stupid. Why didn't you just call for one of us to come help you, instead of falling off the ledge?" Antoinette asked with a raised eyebrow**

**Layna's veins popped as she stood to her feet and brushed her clothes off, "Well...I WOULD have done that, if only the two little kitties in question hadn't told me earlier, 'We're not helping you, because this was caused by you, and can be fixed by you.' now, wouldn't I?"**

**Antoinette shrugged, "As true as they may be, that doesn't mean that you couldn't have remembered that we COULD have helped you. Although, we wouldn't have helped either way."**

**As Layla stood up and brushed her clothes off, Layna's eyes darkened as she glanced over at something.**

**Layla sighed as she stepped to her feet, "*sigh* Getting my clothes all dirty! I just bought these!"**

**Layla glanced at Layna, "Oi. What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow**

**Layna shook as she pointed to something on the ground, "S-Sp...S-S-Spi..."**

**Layla threw her head back and groaned, "We're going back to this again? ! Why can't you just say the word? ! Speak! Use your words!"**

**Layna let out a shrill scream of horror, "S-SPIDER! I DON'T LIKE SPIDERS! GET IT AWAY!" as she started jumping all around in pure fear**

**Sweat dropping Layla tried to stop her, "O-Oi...Oi, Layna...Calm down..."**

**"NOOOOO! I HATE SPIDERS! DIE! DIE! DIE! Ah. We're falling." She screamed as she jumped around more and pushed away Layla away from her, as she tried to help, causing the two to fall head-first into the rushing river**

**"You!...Damn idiot!...Why the hell did...You do that? !" Layla exclaimed to her as her body got pushed down into the water multiple times, and she tried desperately to pull her had back up**

**Layna was having just as much trouble, "*cough, cough, cough* I didn't mean to!...There was...*cough*...A spider! I don't like...Spiders! *cough*" she exclaimed as she tried to keep her body up in the rushing water, as they flowed by at incredible speed**

**Layla held a hand up to the two cats, "A-Antoinette! Lily! Help us!"**

**The two cats flew over, and the two girls reached up for their tails, "L-Lily! Quit moving!" Layna exclaimed as she tried to grab his tail**

**"I'm not moving! You are! It's the currents!" He yelled to her over the crashing water**

**"Antoinette! Come down lower!" Layla yelled as she tried to frantically grab her tail**

**"Not a chance! I don't want to get pulled in the water! Just jump higher!" Antoinette yelled down to her with a scowl**

**Layna finally grabbed Lily's tail, and an annoyed Layla finally got Antoinette**

**"HEY! Quit pulling on my tail! You annoying girl!" Antoinette yelled as she felt herself being pulled slightly down and towards the water**

**"W-Wait! The water! It's getting faste-" Layna started to exclaimed as she tried to hold onto Lily's tail**

**But, she and the other three stopped all their noise, as they were all pulled into the deep water, unconscious from the the roughness of the water, and being washed away with the waves**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Ugh...*cough, cough, cough, cough*...Nasty..." Layna mumbled as she rolled to her side and started to cough up massive amounts of water**

**She shifted on the hard ground, and started to cough water up more, "Eww...I think I have fish guts in my mouth...Or is it rocks?...Ewww..."**

**Layla woke up immediately as she felt something shift in her stomach and she sat up straight, coughing violently, "*cough, cough, cough* Ugh! There's something in my throat! *cough, choke, cough, cough, cough*" She exclaimed as she rubbed her neck**

**Layna sat up very slowly. She studied their surroundings. **

**She sighed as she saw that they had been washed onto hard ground once again, and that river was still not that far from them, pushing and swishing the waves harshly in every direction.**

**But, the reason why she sighed was not because of that, but because she saw that there were even more trees, bugs, shrubs, grass, everything, around them, "Seeing how there's much more trees than before, I think we're even farther into the forest..."**

**Layla rubbed her stomach, "I don't know why, but...I think I swallowed something in the river...Ew..."**

**Layna glanced over at the two cats, and she was slightly surprised to see them awake and sitting on the ground, silently, "Lily! Antoinette! When did you wake up?"**

**Lily raised a hand to her, "Ah. We got up around the same time you did. By the way, you and Layla really stink. Almost like dead fish."**

**Antoinette pulled the fan out, which was shockingly dry, and she slapped it across Layna's face, "Disgusting! You stink! Take a shower! Bathe for an entire month, nonstop! JUST DO SOMETHING! Ugh! Nasty!"**

**Layna sweat dropped as she held her cheek, "Well, excuse me for almost drowning in a river full of fish..."**

**Layla slowly stood to her feet, and glanced down at her wet clothes, "This is terrible! I just brought these! What are you going to do now, you idiot? !"**

**Layna stood up, also, and she held her hands to her hips as she stared off into the distance, "What I'm going to do...IS NOTHING! I'm seriously confused, right now, as to what just happened and where the hell we are, and thinking about how confused I am, is making me even more confused, so I'm going to do nothing! *sigh* But, doing nothing is kinda boring..."**

**Layla sweat dropped at her, "What an idiot..."**

* * *

><p>A smile played across Layla's face, "You won't believe what this idiot did, next...What a messed up and weird person she is..."<p>

I tilted my head, "What I did next? I don't really see what's so weird about it..."

* * *

><p><strong>Layla's eyes bugged out as she glanced over and saw Layna starting to strip her shirt off, "What the hell are you doing? ! Why are you taking off your shirt? !"<strong>

**Layna pulled the shirt over her head and started to wring it out, "But, it's all wet and sticky...What else am I supposed to do? It really only makes sense, ya know..."**

**Layla's eyes darkened out, "You really have no decency or manners as a female...How are you even the same gender as me?"**

**Layna glanced at her as she, then started to take her sneakers off, "Who the fuck cares about decency or manners, when we just freaking drowned in a river? If you wanna stay wet like that, then that's fine with me."**

**Layla facepalmed as she pointed to something, "No, that's not it, you idiot...Look."**

**Layna glanced over and she saw PantherLily staring up at her, "Ah. So, that's what that large maze-like area was. It makes sense." He mumbled as he stared at her, blankly**

**Sparkles appeared in Layna's eyes and she reached down, swooping him in her arms, "Lily! You're so small! Were you always that short? Who cares! It's cute!" She exclaimed as she pushed his head deeply into her partially bare and extremely slippery and wet chest**

**"T-The maze...It's back again...Is that a fountain in here?...Where does she keep this?" He mumbled as his head was pushed roughly and deeply into her chest**

* * *

><p>All the men glanced at Pantherlily, who was just sitting lazily on Lessie-chan's head, after he got free from me.<p>

Lessie-chan coughed, "*cough* Let me translate as to what these perverted men are thinking...'Pantherlily...You god damn lucky cat.'..."

I tilted my head, "Lucky? How is that lucky? All I did was hug Lily..."

Melanie patted me on the shoulder, "That's how their perverted minds work, Layna. They'll always want to have their heads smashed into gigantic breasts like your's. It's in their nature..."

I smiled, then reached out for Loke's head and pulled it deeply into my chest, "Oh, well it's okay now, Loke! You can hug me as much as you like! See?"

"C-Can't...Breath...I-It really IS a maze in here..." He mumbled as I pushed his head more and more into my chest

I, then, reached out and squeezed Honey's head into my chest, "Yosh, yosh. Two can hug me at the same time. No need to worry. I'll hug both of the perverted lions. Yosh, yosh."

"I-It smells like strawberries, kiwis, and ice cream in here...I-I can't breath..." Honey mumbled as I jammed both of their blushing faces into my chest, a happy smile on my face

Layla sweat dropped at me, "What a weirdo..."

* * *

><p><strong>Layla glanced around, "We should really hurry up and head somewhere. It's getting really creepy, just from standing in this tree-crowded area..."<strong>

**Layna, still squeezing Lily, glanced at her, "Ah, you're right. And, I forgot, something, too...We should REALLY get home before the hour ends..."**

**Layla gave Layna a raised eyebrow, "And why is that?"**

**Layna sweat dropped nervously, and gave a sheepish smile, as she rubbed her head nervously, "A-Ah, ya see! If I'm away from everyone from too long, our connection to the future, will be cut off, and only you, me, Lily, and Antoinette will be able to go back home! Everyone else will be stuck here, and due to this not being their original world, the atmosphere will try to 'kick' them out, and eventually, they'll die! Haha...Ha...Didn't I mention that?"**

* * *

><p>Their eyes darkened out as they realized the possibility, "Someone...PLEASE, remind me to never travel anywhere with Layna-chan...I am seriously afraid of just what might happen..." Hannabeth said with darkened out eyes, and everyone nodded in agreement<p>

I sweat dropped nervously, rubbing my head, "Ahaha...Haha...Ha!...D-Didn't I mention that? I-I didn't? Oh...Aha..."

* * *

><p><strong>Taking her shirt and wrapping it around her waist, Layna grinned and pointed in some direction, "Saa! Let's go, my evil twin sister and the two cats that came along! I feel like some ice cream, so let's go bother someone at the guild about it! BWAHAHA!" Then, she marched off in that direction, no idea of where she was going at all<strong>

**Layla, Lily, and Antoinette sweat dropped at the carefree girl, "Layna...Do you even see where you're walking? There is a ditch..."**

**Layna stopped in her tracks as she saw the large ditch a few feet away from where she was walking, "Woah! Where did that come from? ! I didn't see that!"**

**Then, with a relieving sigh and smile, she spun on her feet and started to walk away again, "Whoo! That was a close one! I seriously didn't see that thing there! Thanks for the hel-~KYAAA!~" **

**Layla facepalmed, "That idiot...She's sliding down a freaking mountain...Literally..."**

**"~Kyaaaaaa!~ H-Hey! S-Somebody! Help me! AHHHH!" Layna exclaimed as she slid down the large slope of the mountain**

**Layla, Antoinette, and Lily stared off at her from the top of the mountain, "What an idiot...She didn't even bother to watch where she was going." Antoinette mumbled**

**Layla crossed her arms and sighed, "Well. We should probably go help her. Come on, Antoinette."**

**Antoinette's wings came out, and she flew over to Layla, grabbing her and flying down the mountain, Lily following close behind.**

**"Hey! Idiot! Grab my hand!" Layla yelled down to her as Antoinette swooped low down and Layla tried to reach out for Layna**

**Layna's veins popped as she tried to stop her crazy slide down the mountain, "I don't really think that's possible! Do you see how fast I'm sliding down this thiiiiiiing? ! ~Kyaaa!~ Something went in my bra! Eww!"**

**Layla sighed and held her hand out again, as they tried to keep up with her speed, "Just do it! Do you want to fall of the end of the mountain?" She said as she pointed the other hand very far away**

**Layna's eyes darkened out as she saw where the mountain ended. It was a completely blank airy sky. Nothing else. Just the high mountain incredibly high up in the air, leaving the sky to it's end.**

**Layna quickly reached up for her hand, "Okay! Fine! Just don't drop me!"**

**Layla quickly slapped their hands together, "Okay, don't let go. If you do you just might die. Antoinette, fly up higher."**

**"W-Wait! My shirt! It came off!" Layna exclaimed as she started to be lifted up off the ground and glanced back at her shirt, that had fallen off from the intenseness of the slide down**

**"Quit moving around like that! It's bad enough, that I'm carrying two of you fat girls!" Antoinette yelled to them as she struggled to keep up with Layna's squirming body**

**"But, my shirt! I need that!" She exclaimed once again as she tried to squirm free**

**"Are you trying to die? ! If we fall at this speed, we'll die and fall off the mountain! Stay still! It's just a god damn shirt! I'll buy you another one!" Layla yelled to her in annoyance as she tried to keep the grip of their hands together**

**Layna sweat dropped nervously, "B-But! Papa's muffler is in there! I put it with my shirt! I need to get it!"**

* * *

><p>Papa studied my body.<p>

His eyes widened and he pointed to my waist, "Ah! MY MUFFLER! Why do you have that? ! I was looking everywhere for it!"

I glanced down at the muffler, that I had tied safely around my waist, "Actually, you forgot about it, way before I picked it up...Before me and Layla went to the store, earlier, we stopped by home...I saw the muffler on the floor, wedged in between your bedroom door...It was cold outside, so I took it...I'm surprised that none of you noticed it sooner...Hm..."

Papa sweat dropped, "O-On the floor in between the door? Why was it there? I thought I had it on, all day...Why didn't anyone tell me, that it was gone all that time?"

* * *

><p><strong>Layla screamed loudly, as they fell towards the sloping mountain, "THIS! IDIOT! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!"<strong>

**Layna quickly reached out for the shirt, and gripped it tightly in her hands, just before they started sliding down the hill with incredible speed, "AHHH!"**

**As they got closer to the end of the mountain, the two girls screamed louder and slid faster, "I don't wanna die! I'M GONNA DIE!" Layla exclaimed as she held Antoinette and Lily closely to her body**

**Layna closed her eyes and pushed her body against Layla's dramatically, "I'm not exactly pleased with dying right by my lesbian and evil twin sister, because she tried to rape and or molest me, but! Lily's with you, so I'll deal with it! AND WAIT! I forgot to tell Lessie-chan to "**

**Layla sweat dropped, "What the hell is wrong with you? ! We're about to slide off a freaking mountain and THAT'S what you're concerned about? !"**

**Layna screamed and pointed forward, "NOOOOOO! WE'RE GONNA FALL OFF THE MOU-AGGH!"**

* * *

><p>"And? What happened next? That story obviously isn't finished." Mama asked with a raised eyebrow<p>

We glanced at each other and shrugged, "We don't know."

"How do you not know? That doesn't make any sense." Auntie Erza said

I shrugged again, "Because. We just don't know. After that, everything got really black, and then the next thing we knew, we woke up, and we were lying in some place in Magnolia. We don't even know how long we were knocked out, or how we got there."

"But, then after that," Layla continued on, "We started walking through town, and we realized that we were still soaking wet, and we got a few stares and creeped out whispers from passing by people..."

I smiled, "For some reason! Everyone kept looking at me, and whispering about how I was such an 'indecent lady' for walking around town, with no shirt on! Weird, huh?"

Layla continued, "We decided to go to a store and buy some more clothes..."

I smiled again, "There was this nice man, at the store! After we changed clothes, he told us that if we ever needed him to 'change' our clothes again! But, I thought it was kinda weird! He kept glancing at our chests when he said that...Hmm...:

Lessie-chan sweat dropped at me, "So dense..."

Then, I grinned and pointed somewhere in the guild, "Okay! We've told you the story! Where's my ice cream? !" and, then, I started to drift off into a fantasy about ice cream...

Mama face palmed at me, then she pulled me back into reality, "Wait. You went somewhere before you came here, didn't you? Where?"

I blinked as I came back to reality, "Where am I?...Huh? Oh? Wait, what? What'd you ask me just now? I didn't hear it."

She sighed, "Where you went before you came here. Where was it?"

I looked up in thought, "Did I go somewhere before I came here? I did? I said that? Really? When? Who told you this? I should find it out from them, myself..."

Lessie-chan sweat dropped at me, "L-Lay-chan...Remember...Before we all came here, you said that you, Layla, Antoinette, and Pantherlily had to go somewhere...Remember that, Lay-chan..."

I nodded, "Oh, that! I remember! Yea, that was a nice memory! Un, un!"

As they looked at me, as though expecting something, I tilted my head in confusion, "Huh? What's up? Why are you guys staring at me, like that?"

Melanie whacked me on the back of the head, "Quit dozing off and out of reality! Remember the question that Auntie Lucy asked you! Answer it!"

I held my head, as I frowned, "Well, you didn't have to be so rough..."

Still frowning and rubbing my head, I said, "We went to the store. I had to get something."

Then, Layla glanced around, "Now, that you said that...What happened to the bag? Weren't you carrying it, earlier?"

I glanced at her, "Ah. Earlier, when we first got lost in that strange place, the bag got caught along the way, so I don't know where it is. But, I managed to take everything out of it, though. I still have the stuff I brought. In my pockets~"

As I said this, Lessie-chan glanced at my pockets, and curiosity filled her eyes as she saw a large bump in one of my pockets, "Oya? What's this?" She mumbled as she gave it hungry eyes

Then, slowly and making sure that I wouldn't notice, she reached out for my pocket and swiftly dug the item out.

As she held it in her hands, her eyes darkened out, "Wh...What the hell...?"

I glanced over at her, "Huh? Lessie-chan, what's wrong?"

She glanced at me, gripping the object in her hands, and her eyes still darkened out, "Wh...Wha...What the hell is this, Lay-chan? Why is this in your pocket?"

I glanced at what she had in her hands, "When did you get that?" I asked with a confused face

Melanie glanced at Lessie-chan's hands, and her eyes darkened out, too, "Why the hell do you have this? For what reason do you need this? Don't tell me..."

Hannabeth, that curious girl, came up and she unfolded Lessie-chan's hands, and took a peek inside.

Her eyes widened and she shrieked, "OH MY GOD! LAYNA-CHAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? ! I NEED TO KNOW SOMETHING LIKE THAT! I MUST! KNOW! SOMETHING! LIKE! THAT!" She exclaimed with happy sparkles in her eyes as she grabbed my hands and shook with pure joy, excitement and happiness

"What is it? What is it? Tell me!" Asu exclaimed as she walked over

Hearts and sparkles appeared everywhere around Hannabeth, "It's wonderful! Layna-chan's pregnant! I'm going to be a aunt! OR EVEN BETTER! I'll be a godmother! YAY!"

SILENCE~

Loke did a spit-take as his eyes bugged out, and Honey just blushed like crazy, "W-Wha...What?" Honey asked with a blushing face

Hannabeth squealed and pointed to Lessie-chan's hands, "That scary, yet incredible object! It's a pregnancy test! It was in Layna-chan's pocket! So fantastic! WONDERFUL!"

A dark aura appeared around Lessie-chan as she turned away and sulked, a sad smile on her face, "Oh, I see...If you couldn't even bother to tell me, that you were pregnant, then I guess...I guess we were never best friends...Huh, Lay-chan?...Or maybe I should just start calling you 'Layna', seeing as we're not best friends...Ah..."

I sweat dropped at her, "Lessie-chan, don't get so depressed over something like that..."

A dark aura appeared around Mama, as she towered over Loke and Honey, her knuckles cracking furiously and loudly, "I'M. GONNA. RIP. YOUR. SKIN. OFF. THEN. BAKE IT INTO LION PIE. IF THAT DOESN'T WORK, I'LL SPLIT YOU OPEN IN THE MIDDLE, THEN PULL YOUR GUTS OUT. ONE. BY. ONE." She said with a snarling and ice-cold voice

"Why are you doing this to me? I'm not the one who got her pregnant...He did..." Honey said with a sweat drop, pointing to Loke, who was just backing up nervously

She cracked her knuckles more, and put on a sweet smile. A smile, TOO sweet, "WHY, OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T. BUT, YOU WILL. IN JUST YEARS, YOU'LL DO IT, AND AT THAT TIME, I'LL KILL YOU, JUST LIKE I'M ABOUT TO DO. _RIGHT NOW._" She hissed at him and he tried to hide

Layla sweat dropped at them all, "Guys...Would you just calm down, for a second?...She's not pregnant...So...Calm down."

Hannabeth pouted, "Really? Aww...I wanted to be the godmother..."

Lessie-chan puffed her cheeks out, "You mean _I _wouldn't be the godmother."

Melanie placed a fork in her mouth, "No, no. I would've been the godmother. It only makes sense."

Asu held a hand up and shook her head, "Uh, no. You all seem to have that wrong. Since, I'm the oldest, it's quite obvious who would be the godmother. Quite obvious. Quite."

Julie smiled her bubbly and peppy smile as she raised a hand, "Julie would be...The godmother!...She loves Layna-chan...The most...So, it only makes...Sense!..."

Elfie sighed as she pulled her shades over her eyes, "What a stupid fight...There isn't even a child, in the first place."

I stared at them, as they fought, and I tried to keep in a smile, "Hmm...Well, if you're going to fight over it, then...Okay! I guess I am pregnant!"

Loke started to sway as he held his head, Honey blushed more, and sparkles appeared around Hannabeth again, "Really, Layna-chan? ! REALLY, REALLY? ! I can be the godmother? !"

Layla sweat dropped, "Quit urging them on..."

I smiled at her, and waved it off, "Aww, come on! They look so happy! Can't I just keep it up for a few hours?"

"No."

"Ehhh? Why not, you meanie?"

"Because. It's not something to joke about. You're not pregnant. You never were."

I placed a finger to my chin in thought, "But, you know...If I keep this up for awhile, I'm sure that they wouldn't notice."

"How in the world would they NOT notice something like that?"

I continued to look up in thought, "Well, it's just that...I wouldn't really be that surprised if I found out that I really WAS pregnant...It's not really that hard to believe, if you think about."

She sweat dropped, "Now that you think about it...It really wouldn't be that much of a surprise..."

Then, smirking, I mimicked her, "But, ya know...The way you're always going 'Hibikin! Hibikin! Oh, my! Hibikin!'...It wouldn't really be that surprising for you, either...Ufufu..."

Her eyes darkened out.

She turned to Antoinette, "Antoinette. May I borrow that fan for a second?"

She turned to me and slapped me across the face with the fan, "You just tried to call me fat, didn't you? !"

I held both of my cheeks in pain, as I sweat dropped nervously, "No, I wasn't...Why do you two have that fan, anyways? Someone should take that away from you two..."

Lessie-chan looked up from her and pointed to her hand, "So...Why do you have this, Lay-chan?"

I, rubbing my cheeks together and sweat dropped nervously, as I tried to get rid of the pain, turned to her and tilted my head, "Huh? Oh, I don't know either. That's not mine. I'm not even sure where that came from. I didn't buy it."

"So, then, what did you buy?" Melanie asked me

I shrugged, "Do you guys seriously have to ask me that same question every time? I always buy the same thing whenever I need to go to the store, so why ask, when you should know by now, what it is?"

Lessie-chan scrunched her face in thought, "Hm? The same thing? Hm, hm? What're you talking about? I don't get wha-Oh. Never mind."

Julie pointed to my chest, "Ah...Layna-chan, went to buy...More support...Didn't she?...Her chest got bigger, again...Didn't it?...That makes sense...Un."

Layla blushed slightly, "I had to stay with her the whole time, while she bought that stuff...No wonder she's so heavy to carry, those big-ass boobs are in the way..."

"I'm not heavy. I am barely 100 pounds. You're the heavy one. Even though you were the one, who was carrying me, I could tell that you were gigantic, because your body kept dropping us lower and lower and lower and lower..." I said as I glanced at her with a blank expression

Her veins popped, "I'm the same freaking weight as you! Who the hell are you calling heavy? ! You must be calling yourse-"

I cut her off, as I raised my arms in the air, a wide smile on my face, and I exclaimed, "Saa, saa! Come on, Lessie-chan!" I exclaimed as I started to wander off

She followed after me, "Huh? Where're we going, Lay-chan?"

I grinned widely, "To get my ice cream! I'm so hungry! Do you know how far I had to walk? ! I swear, it was, like, 800 miles! 800 miles, Lessie-chan! SO tired!"

She sweat dropped after me, "Lay-chan, you and Uncle Natsu, really have no sense when it comes to estimating numbers...None at all..."

I grinned again, placing my hands to hips as I walked, "That's because, I don't really feel like trying! It's so much more fun and enjoyable to guess stuff, and then watch as everyone gives you that look like you're stupid! *sighs happily* So fun..."

"L-Lay-chan..." She said to me

Then, I stopped in my tracks, as I felt that something was wrong.

I glanced down at my waist, and my eyes darkened.

Lessie-chan peered over at me, "Huh? Lay-chan, what's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

I creaked around, very slowly, as I faced her, with darkened out eyes, "L-Lessie-chan! I...I...I lost Papa's muffler! O-Oh my god!" I whispered to her, with darkened out eyes

She glanced at my waist, where the muffler last was, and she sweat dropped nervously, "Oh, that's not good...Uncle Natsu really loves that thing, too..."

I grabbed her by the shoulder, my eyes back to color, and shook her small body, whispering harshly, "But! But, I JUST had it! How the hell could I have lost it? ! It was right here, on my waist! Where the hell did it go? ! L-Lessie-chan!"

Hannabeth came up to us, "Layna-chan, Lessie, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

I twitched nervously, "W-What? N-No! Nothing happened! I-I didn't lose anything, if that's what you're saying! Ahaha...Ha..."

Melanie came up, "You're acting really suspicious...Something happened, didn't it?"

I glanced around for help, and Lessie-chan just shrugged as she mouthed her apologies, then I turned to them with nervous eyes, "M-Melanie! Nothing's wrong! Nothing happened! Quit asking questions!"

She towered over me, "I seriously don't enjoy it when people lie to me. ARE YOU LYING TO ME? SHALL I CUT YOU?"

I stepped back nervously, and looked around for a way to escape and try to find Papa's muffler.

My eyes shined evilly as I spotted something.

I grabbed Lessie-chan and pushed her over towards Lucy, who just walked up, her face a bit pale, as she had gotten done with throwing up, "Ugh...I feel like Hell..." She mumbled as she sat down at the bar and laid her head on the bar top, and groaned quietly to herself

I pushed Lessie-chan on Lucy, as I smiled and pointed down to Lucy, "That's it! Y-Yea! We were talking about Mam-I mean, Lucy! Yea! That's probab-I mean...That's exactly what we were talking about! Right, Lessie-chan? R-Right? Lessie-chan!"

Lessie-chan's eyes widened as she realized that she was supposed to say something, "H-Huh? Say what? O-Oh, yea! That's it! We were talking about...Uh...W-Wait, what? W-What were we suppos-I mean...What were we talking about, Lay-chan?" She whispered over to me, a look of confusion on her face

I face palmed, "Lessie-chan! WHY weren't you listening? ! You were supposed to follow along with me!" I said to her as I did so

She smiled apologetically, "B-But...I seriously don't get what just happened in the past five minutes...Besides, you losing Uncle Natsu's muffler, though."

My eyes darkened out, and I shook the small girl VERY hardly, "L-LESSIE-CHAN! Why the hell did you say that just now? ! Do you NOT remember what we talked about just now? ! Go along with what I'm doing! And what I was doing, was trying to keep that a secret!"

She sweat dropped nervously, "R-Right...Sorry, Lay-chan...I didn't mean to...I kinda forgot..."

Papa jumped on me, "WHAT? ! You little! You lost my muffler? ! Give it back, you little thief!" He exclaimed as he did so

I sweat dropped as I toppled on my feet, from his action, and glanced back at him, "How am I supposed to give it back? I just said that I lost it, you idiot..."

"I don't care! Give it back! Where'd you put it? ! Didn't you have it just now? ! Thief!" He yelled once more, as he moved around on my back

"Wh...Why the hell are you so god damn heavy? Get off of me, idiot..." I mumbled as I felt my legs about to break from all the weight I had to carry

Lucy looked up from her groaning on the table, a look of pure annoyance and hatred on her face.

She stood up and walked up to us, annoyance written all over her face.

She swiftly punched Papa in the face, "SHUT THE HELL UP! WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING SO FUCKING LOUD? ! GO LOOK FOR THE GOD DAMN MUFFLER, IF YOU NEED IT THAT BAD! IDIOT!" She yelled to him as she slapped his cheeks together, quite hardly, right afterwards

His eyes started to spin, "H-Hai...I'm sorry, Miss Lucy..."

Erza gave her a thumbs up, fork in hand, "Amazing, Lucy. Exactly how I taught you. Just fabulous." and Jellal sweat dropped at her

Mama smiled as she closed her eyes and nodded, "Un, un! That's exactly how you're supposed to deal with an idiot like that! Good job, me! Good job! I'm still amazing as always!"

Honey sweat dropped at Mama, "No...You're still as scary as always...That's all..."

Lucy sighed in annoyance, as she rubbed her head and went back to her seat, and laid her head on the top again, groaning very quietly and to herself

Then, pushing him off of my back, I said to Papa, "No need to worry! I'm sure it'll turn up, somewhere! But, as for now! I'll be going to my ice cream! Bwaha!

* * *

><p>For some reason, me and Loke were sitting behind the bar, on the floor, while everyone else was talking and doing things like trying to figure out how they became so and so in the future or were like so and so in the past.<p>

Loke was lying flat on the floor, and I was lying on his body, his arms wrapped around me as I talked to him, "Why not? Why not? Hmm? Tell me!" I urged with a pout

He blushed slightly, "Because, I don't really think that I should do something like that...Why are you asking anyways?"

I pouted, then pointed to my chest, "Because! My chest has gotten really soft and smooth, so I wanted you to touch 'em and see why they were like that! So, why can't you do it?"

"Because, I don't think I should." He said as he blushed a bit more

I pouted more, "Then, then! You're saying that even if it means that I could possibly die, you wouldn't touch my chest and check to see how soft they got? Really? That's mean..."

He sweat dropped, "I never said that."

I smiled, "So, then, you'll do it? Yay! Now, put your hand here and the-" I said as I tried to pull his hand up to my chest

He blushed and quickly pulled his hand back to my waist, "I never said that I'll do that, either! Layna, stop it!"

My bottom lip quivered as fake tears filled my eyes.

As the fake tears poured down, I slapped Loke across his face, "BAKA! You're so mean! Saying that you won't touch my chest, even if it meant that I could possibly die! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! BAKAAAAAA!" and I crawled off of his body

He sat up straight and sweat dropped, "What are you talking about? Layna, I neve-WAIT, WHAT? !"

His eyes bugged out, as he saw me sitting up on my knees and smiling up at Honey, who just walked into the bar, as I held my hands to his pants, "Honey!~ Hey, Honey!~ Can you do something for me? Please?"

He blushed down at me, as I did so, "Why are you on me like that? And what are you doing on the floor, back here?"

I pouted, and wrapped my arms around his legs as I pointed to Loke, "Loke was being mean to me! He said that he wouldn't touch my chest, even if it meant that I would die! How mean!"

Loke quickly reached out for me and pulled me back to him, "I never said that! And don't wrap yourself around someone's legs like that!"

I pouted as my back was pushed into his chest, "Ehh? But, why? You're the same person, so it's okay if I touch him, right? I can touch him anywhere I like! If you let me touch you, so then why can't I touch him? I wanna touch him! Nyaa~ Ny-aa-aa~" I said as I tried to reach out for Honey's legs again, squirming in Loke's grip

Honey blushed down at me, "Why do you have to say it like that? That you can just 'touch' me 'whenever I like'? Stop it!"

I smiled happily as I finally grabbed his legs, and I pulled my body up on his lower body, "Nyaaa!~ Honey!~ You're so warm!~ Let me touch you more!~ I wanna touch you even more, Honey!~" I exclaimed with a happy face as I rubbed my chest along his legs and squirmed into his legs

He blushed again, "Please, let go of me..."

Loke reached out to grab me again, "Layna! Stop that! Don't touch other men!"

I squealed as I clung to Honey more, and was pulled by Loke, "But! You're the same person! I can touch you both! I love both of you, so why can't I touch the both of you? ! Waaah! Loke, you meanie! I seriously don't love you anymore!"

He tugged on my body again, "I don't care! Just stop that! Come back here!"

I pouted and hugged Honey tighter, as he just blushed down at me and tried to figure out what was going on, "I love my Honey and Loke, so it's fine! Loke and Honey can touch me anywhere and as much as they like, because I don't care, so why can't I touch them? So mean!"

Both of them blushed at this, and before I or they could say anything else, a small giggle was heard.

I glanced behind me, and I saw Lucy still sitting at the bar, her head laying on the bar top as she smiled and giggled, very softly and with that sweet yet pale looking face, "Loke, your girlfriend is quite energetic and care-free, isn't she? *giggle*" She said with a small smile and a few giggles

Honey blushed, "L-Lucy! She's not my girlfriend! I don't have a girlfriend!"

I scowled and jumped on him, "NOOOO! Don't say that, Loke! Loke, stop! Why are you saying that? ! LOKE!" I exclaimed as I jumped on him, pushing him down, so that I was lying on top of my Honey, and he was just blushing up at me

As my hair fell over my shoulders and brushed his face, I smiled down at him, "Hey, hey! Honey!~ Can you feel my chest, for me? Since Loke won't do it, how about you do it, Honey? Trust me, it'll feel nice! My chest is really soft and smooth, for some reason! Wanna touch it? Come on! Nya!~" I exclaimed as I pointed to my chest

He blushed more, "Why would someone touch you there, over a reason like that? And why are you looking so happy about something so perverted?"

I smiled in memory, "Ah, that? It seems as though, I've been around Loke for so many years, that his perverted-ness and pervert-y actions kinda rubbed off on me, and I kind of have this weird fetish for perverts and doing perverted things...Haha...Funny, huh? *sighs happily and in thought*"

Loke huffed, then quickly reached out and pulled me back to his body with a thump as I slowly glanced up at him, "Loke's mad..." I mumbled as I watched his face with a blank expression

Then, sparkles appeared around my face as I jumped on Loke's body, my hands laid on his chest as I held him down to the ground, "Loke! You just look so amazingly handsome when you're mad! I kind of feel like a molester when I see that face! May I molest you? ! Ahh!~ That face! I just can't resist it! PLEASE, let me molest you!" I exclaimed as I gave him a happy and eager face with hearts in my eyes and sparkles everywhere else

He blushed, "W-Wait, what? What are you talki-"

I cut him off, as I pushed his chest again, "Now, you're blushing! Aww! Loke, you rarely blush! That's just too hard for me to take, anymore! Right now, I feel like just ripping your clothes off and THEN molesting you to death! Ahh-hhh!~" I exclaimed again, as I blushed in pure excitement

"Layna...What the heck happened to you, just now?...You're scaring me..." He mumbled with a blushing face

I blushed in more excitement, "Ahh!~ I really want to rip your clothes off! Can I? Please?"

Lucy giggled at us, "Loke, just let her rip your clothes off...Don't be ashamed. *giggle, giggle*"

"L-Lucy!" Honey yelled to her, as he blushed in embarrassment, and watched me and Loke

I glanced back at Honey, and more sparkles appeared as I held his hands in mine, "Honey!~ That embarrassment is amazing! Let me take off your clothes! I have to touch this embarrassed body! PLEASE! Nyaa-aaa!~"

He blushed more as he stared down at my sparkling face.

Then, a voice was heard, "Lucy! What're you doing over there? Come have a drink! It's more fun, so come on!"

Lucy held her head up and looked back at the owner of the voice, "Cana! You know I don't drink that stuff, whatever it is!"

"Luuuuu-chan! Can you come here, for a sec? I need he-lp!" Levy exclaimed

Lucy nodded and slowly got up, as she walked over to her friend.

As she vanished, I shrugged, then went back to Honey, "Honey!~ Honey, Darling!~ HONEY!~ Let! Me! Touch! You! More! ~Kyaaa!~" I exclaimed as I pushed him down to the ground

"G-Get off of me! I will not let you take my clothes off!" He exclaimed as he tried to safely remove me from his body, but I kept hugging onto him more

"Nya, don't be like that Honey!~ You know you wanna have me rip your clothes off, so calm down! I'll do it, really fast like!" I said with relaxed eyes and a wide smile as I reached for his jacket and pants at the same time

Loke quickly his hands to each side of my waist, and lifted me, slightly, off of the ground and back over to him, "Stop that! Don't take people's clothes off, just because you feel like!" He said to me in a slightly annoyed and impatient voice

I pouted as I was placed back into his lap, and I fiddled with the edge of my pants as I did so, "But, I just wanted to touch you...What a meanie..."

He sweat dropped at me, and wrapped his arms back around my waist, making sure that I wouldn't try to leave and do something weird again.

I glanced at Honey, smiling and waving, I asked him, "Ne, Honey!~ How come you're behind the bar? Did you need something?"

He sweat dropped at me, as he sat up, "I should ask you two that same question...What the hell were you doing back here, on the floor?"

I shrugged, smile still on my face, "I don't know myself! I came looking for ice cream, and when I had finished eating it, I somehow found myself on the floor with Loke! So weird, how me and Loke always end up in such positions~...Ah..." Then, I tilted my head, "So, why're you back here?"

He rubbed his head as he sat all the way up, "Ugh...Oh, that Lessie girl told me to get you. She said something about...A super-duper-incredibly-awesomely-wonderfully-and-important idea...?"

I leaned forward, eyes full of caution and suspicion, "Un, un! I understand! Now, what else did she say?"

He sweat dropped at me, "You understood that? Really?...Well, uh...She said something about...Something called...Plan B: Master 4...?...Are you seriously understanding this? Honestly? Because, I am seriously confused here..."

I gasped extremely loud, then hopped to my feet, "I gotta go to Lessie-chan!"

Then, I ran off.

"LESSIE-CHAAAAAN!" I exclaimed as I jumped on the small girl's back, yelling out incoherent words to the sweat dropping people around us

She sweat dropped nervously as she tried to stay on her feet, "H-Heavy...Heavy boobs..." She creaked out in a straining voice as she stumbled forward and held tightly onto the table

"Lessie-chan! ARE YOU DYING? ! NOOOOO! DON'T DIE, LESSIE-CHAAAAAAAN! LESSIE-CHAN!" I exclaimed as I moved around on her back and yelled louder

"L-Lay-chan...Please...Get off of me...I can barely move..." She said to me with a nervous glance back at me

"Lessie-chan! What's wrong? ! Why are you looking so pale? ! Are you okay? ! Sick? !" I exclaimed as I gave her a worried look

She sweat dropped, "L-Lay-chan..."

Blake sighed at me, as he slapped me on the head, "It's because your fat ass is on her small body! Get off! What the hell is wrong with you?"

I smiled nervously, "O-Oh...Sorry, Lessie-chan...Hehe..." as I stepped off her back

As I stepped off, Lessie-chan gasped loudly for air as she leaned over the table, "S-So heavy!...Lay-chan, you should really do something about that gigantic chest...It could kill someone..."

Melanie held a hand to her mouth as she and Asu started laughing at something, "Pfft! M-Melanie! Are we laughing at the same thing?" Asu whispered over to her as she tried to restrain her laughs

Melanie, whose face was red from trying to hold in laughter, nodded slowly.

Then, the two turned from everyone as they busted out laughing about something.

I sweat dropped, "I don't even wanna imagine what they're laughing about..."

Blake watched them with a bored face, "Probably something stupid...Again." and I nodded in agreement

Then, I turned to Lessie-chan, who had regained her full and complete conscious, "Lessie-chan! What'd ya need me for?"

She turned to me, after sweat dropping at the two laughing girls, and she said, "Ah...Uh...Let's see...Huh...Well, um...Yea, I kinda forgot." She said with a sheepish smile to me

"Lessie-chan, you seriously need to start writing stuff down...This is like the third time, today, that you've forgotten something, isn't it?"

Layla looked up from reading a book, as she sat on the tabletop, and said, with a ruffling hand to her ponytail, "Lessie-chan, Melanie, and Asu were going on about someone named 'Sebastian' and Metalicana and Igneel were arguing with them about this 'Sebastian' isn't even a real person, and how they were being way too dramatic. Then, Lessie-chan, Melanie, and Asu did that little 'Detective' thing, and started telling us how Sebastian got married to some woman named 'Christina' and how some lady, who was supposed to be 'Sebastian's' mother, was disapproving of this supposed wedding, and how this 'Christina' would have been better off with, some guy named 'John' who's supposed to be 'Sebastian's' brother or something...Despite the incredibly stupid plot and the ongoing dramatic act, it was actually nice. I liked it." and both Erza's nodded in agreement

I sweat dropped as I glanced at the three girls in question, and saw that they were most definitely wearing their detective outfits, "Wait, wait...I'm confused...What exactly was the reason for calling me over here?" I asked with another sweat drop and a scratch to the back of my head

Layla pointed to Lucy, "Apparently, Lucy seems to have lost one of her celestial keys. They said that they needed your help to find it. Oh, how I just can't wait to see how this shall end...Aha." She said in a monotone and bored voice as she slowly went back to her book

Lucy sweat dropped nervously as she tried to wave us off, "E-Eh? N-No, that's fine! I don't really need you to look for it! It's probably at my house, under the bed or something! N-No need to look for it!"

An evil glint shined in my eyes, "Of course, there's a need to look for it, my sweet young and nervous mother!"

She sweat dropped at me, "What's up with that name? Did you make it up on the spot? You forgot my name, didn't you?"

I smiled and placed my hands to my hips, "Of course not! You're my mother, so I wouldn't just forget your name, and then try to walk it off! That's a terrible thing to accuse me of, Stacy!"

She sweat dropped again, "No...You obviously forgot my name...You just called me Stacy...Who the hell is Stacy?"

I smiled as I placed a hand to her head, "Macy, you're saying such weird things! Those hormones acting up, Macy?"

She sweat dropped once more, "I'm not Macy...Why don't you ask my name, instead of going through this pointless conversation, that you're obviously using as a way to remember my name?"

I spun on my feet, away from them all, and a dark aura appeared around me as I mumbled to myself, "What's her name? Stacy, Macy, Betsy, Nancy, Kellcy, Darcy...Agh! God dammit! Why can't I remember it? ! Uh...Uh...Uh, um...Chelcy?"

She sweat dropped at me, "You know...Just because it ends in 'cy' doesn't mean that it's my name..."

I glanced back at her, "Your name...It's American, isn't it? It's...I-It's...L...Lily? It's Lily, right?" I asked her as I looked up in thought

She dropped her head to the table as she waved me off, "Never mind...You don't get it, so ju-...Just...Never mind..." She said with a stressful and annoyed sigh and rolled her head, slightly, on the tabletop

My eyes widened as I jumped up and down, pointing to her, "That's it! That's it! Your name! I remembered!"

She glanced at me with, very slightly, expectant eyes, and I smiled triumphantly as I placed my hands to my hips, "Yes! Your name! It's Luigi! I can't believe that I forgot something so important! Sorry about that, Luigi!"

She, and many others, groaned at me, as they face palmed themselves, "Just like Natsu...Just like Natsu..." Mama mumbled as she groaned and face palmed herself

Papa grinned as he wrapped a arm around Mama, "Bwaha! Whadda ya mean by that, Luigi? I always get your name right!" He said, quit confidently and proudly, as he did so

Everyone groaned again, as they shook their heads at us, getting confused looks from the two of us.

Then, shrugging off my confusion, I exclaimed as I pointed to the ceiling, "OKAY! Luigi! Just tell me which Key you lost, and I'll definitely find it, as I'm Detective Ai! BWAHAHA!"

She sweat dropped at me, "Uh...It was Plue's key...But, like I just said, I lose his key quite often, because he likes to play jokes, so it's probably just at my house...And stop calling me Luigi, when you obviously know my real name..."

I rubbed my chin in thought, eyes closed, "Plue, huh? That adorable little snowman or dog...Or cat...?...Wait, what is Plue? I always thought that he was a snowman, with supernatural powers that allowed him to have legs, so he could walk around...But, maybe he's a dog?...A cat?...Squirrel?..."

Lucy sweat dropped, "Off topic, a bit, are we?"

I snapped my fingers, a relieved smile on my face, "I'll call him a snowman! Ahh~ It's a good thing I figured that out, quicker...My head was starting to hurt from all that thinking...Ahh-hh~..."

Then, I said with a wide smirk, and a flip to my hair, "Anyways! I think I know where that adorable snowman-thingy is! This is just like that time, with the ice cream! If you let him out sometime today, he's probably sneaking off into the kitchen or trying to steal sweets from a store or maybe he's even sitting somewhere in the guild, but since he's so small, we all overlooked him! That's usually what it is, when it comes to Plue!" I said with an all-knowing smirk

Lessie-chan waved a hand over my face, to get me out of my daze, made from my smirking, and she said, "Lay~chan. We already thought of that. That dog-thingy isn't here. He's LOST." She said as she tilted her head at me, and nodded her head with wide puppy eyes

I smirked once more, pointing one finger to the ceiling and placing a hand to my hip, "See, I've thought of that possibility, too! So, the only reasonable thing to do, right now, is to ask Plue himself, as to where his key has gone! Brilliant! Wonderful! Fantastic idea! I'm so smart!"

They sweat dropped at me, "Uh...How are we supposed to ask him, if he's lost?...It's not really a smart idea..." Lucy said to me

I tilted my head in confusion, as I reached in my pocket and held up multiple shiny keys in my hand, "Huh? But, Plue's key is right here. What do you mean by 'He's lost'? He's been with me, the whole time."

"Why do you have those? How in the world did you get them from me? I just had them, and now you're saying that you had them all day?" Lucy asked me with another sweat drop

I pointed to Mama, "These aren't your's. Their Mama's. I stole them from her, earlier today, while she wasn't looking."

"And why did you do that?" Mama asked me

I smirked evilly as I held up Aquarius-neechan's key, "I was talking to Aquarius-neechan...She was just telling me such an interesting story about you, Mama...Quite interesting...No, it was EXTREMELY interesting...Ufu..."

Mama sweat dropped nervously, "W-Wait, what? What were you talking to Aquarius about? And how are you still alive? She didn't try to kill you, like usual?"

I smirked more, "Nothing!~ Just a story. That's it. But, it was such a nice story...*sighs evilly* Geez, Mama...I didn't know that you did stuff like that, back when you were younger..."

Her eyes darkened out, "And just what are you talking about? What the hell did Aquarius tell you? I'm gonna kill her..."

I ignored her, as I held the keys up and smiled at Lucy, "Nyaho!~ See, see! All we gotta do, is call out that adorable Plue! Ne?~"

Before anyone could say anything, I swung the key in the air, and a small poof appeared as I held my arms out and held something happily to my chest

"Ah~ Plue, you're so small and cute...Want a piece of candy?" I asked with a happy and elated face as I squeezed Plue to my chest

He nodded, "Puuun! Pu puun!"

I reached in my pocket and pulled out an extremely large lollipop, covered in multiple colors and swirls, "Ahh~ Good snowman-thingy...So adorable...If you ever want anymore candy, just ask me...Ahh~...Just too adorable..." I said to him as I rubbed his head and watched him stick the large lollipop into his mouth, with one gulp as he sucked and licked happily on it

Lessie-chan glared at the small Spirit, "This annoying little dog-thing, again? Just staring at it, makes my head hurt..."

Plue tilted his head at her and said with a smile, "Puun! Pu pu pu!"

I sweat dropped, "H-He said...'I have mutual feelings for you, miss shortie! Also, I can see that you're looking as short as ever! How much shorter did ya get? 10 inches?'...P-Plue..."

Lucy sweat dropped, "S-Somehow...I'm thinking that those two don't really like each other...And he said all of that, in that short little noise? Seriously?"

Lessie-chan's veins popped, "If you weren't Auntie Lucy's, I'd smack you around like I was inside a boxing ring! You deserve to be smacked into a god damn wall, you annoying little dog!"

Asu smiled as she came up and petted Plue, "Hey, there, Snowdoggy! Remember me? Wanna piece of candy? Here!" She said as she reached in her pocket and pulled out a jawbreaker, which Plue happily accepted as he popped it in his mouth, aside from his lollipop

Melanie sighed as she munched on her cake, "I would give the snowman some of my cake, but...I just can't do it...This has triple icing on it...I just can't..."

Then, I held Plue out to Lucy, "Now, see! Plue! Where is your Key at?" I asked him as I placed him on the table in front of her

Plue continued to suck quietly on his lollipop as he stared down at his feet.

"He's not doing anything." Auntie Levy said as she watched him, like everyone else

"Plue, where is your key?" I asked him again

He looked up at me, and pointed to my hands, which were holding Mama's Keys, "Puupun!"

"No, not this Key, the other one."

He tilted his head, "Puuun?"

"Lucy's key. Her key. Where is it?"

He tilted his head to the other side, "Puupuun, pu, puun?"

I sighed, and pointed to Lucy, "That's Lucy. She's your owner, remember?"

Lucy sweat dropped, "P-Plue...You forgot who I was? How mean..." and he just stared at her

Then, Plue went back to sucking his lollipop quietly.

"He's still not saying or doing anything." Lessie-chan mumbled as she watched him

He stuck the lollipop out of his mouth, and pointed to Papa, "Puupun! Puupuun, puun puuuuun!"

Papa growled at him, "WHAT? ! I didn't take your damn key! Why the hell are you blaming me? !"

Plue placed the lollipop back in his mouth, sucking happily on it again, "Puun, pu pu pu puuuun. Puun? Pupupuuun..."

I nodded, then turned to them all, "He said...'Layna, your dad is a terrible liar. Does my master seriously love this idiot? Haha...'"

Everyone sweat dropped, with the exception of the other half, who were snickering and trying to hold in their laughs, "What a mean dog..." Auntie Juvia mumbled as she sweat dropped at Plue

Then, Plue waved me over, and I leaned back to him, "What is it, Plue? Do you know where the key is?"

He did hand signals and signs with his hands, which were so adorable, as he spoke to me, "Puun, puuupun! Puun, puupun!"

I jumped in surprise and exclaimed, "Aha! So, that's where it is!"

"Where? What'd he say, Lay-chan?" Lessie-chan asked me

I smiled, "He said, 'It's in his muffler! In his muffler!'" as I pointed to Papa and Natsu

Papa grunted, "Well, I don't have my muffler, right now, so I don't have it."

Then, everyone turned to Natsu, who was snoring away on the chair, beside Lucy, "Idiot..Why the hell were you asleep this whole time?" Lucy said in annoyance as she stared down at him

I walked up to him, and stared at his sleeping face, which was quite cute.

Then, with an annoyed sigh, I pulled my hand up in the air, then brought it hardly down on his face, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP, PINK-IDIOT! WAAAAKE! UUUUUUP!"

He didn't to bother to open his eyes, as he spoke to me, "Whaaaaat? So loud..."

"Give me your muffler." I commanded him in a bossy tone as I held my hand out for the item

He turned in his sleep, "Sure. Whatever. Here." and slowly pulled it off of his neck, and placed it sloppily in my hands

"For something that you'll go crazy over when it's lost, you sure do seem to be pretty relaxed when handing it over, without even knowing the reason why..." Mama mumbled as she sweat dropped at him

I held the muffler up, spreading it out in the air, as I shook it out.

As I was done, I stared at it, "Hm...It's not in here."

"Then, that means that it's in Uncle Natsu's muffler. Which you lost." Melanie said through a cake-filled mouth

I turned to her, with a slightly dark aura behind me, "Well, gee, thanks Melanie. Because, I REALLY needed to be reminded of that fact. Thanks..." I said sarcastically

She gave me a thumbs up, "You're kindly welcome."

I sweat dropped, "I was being sarcastic..."

"But, how'd it get in his muffler? Lay-chan hasn't been around her keys at all, today." Lessie-chan said as she pointed to Lucy

Plue held up a hand to me, as he smiled happily from his delicious treat, "Puun! Pun! Puuupun! Puuun!"

I nodded, "He said...'When Layna lost that idiot's muffler, my master must've dropped my key in the same spot, because that's where it's at! Layna, can I have some ice cream? With extra sprinkles and caramel?'...Is what he said."

I smiled and nodded as I patted him on the head, "Un! Of course! I'll give you three big scoops, just because you're so adorable!~" and he nodded as though he were agreeing, happily, with my decision

"LaLa-chan. Don't go off into your little dazed out world, again. We already lost you in there, one time, and one time is enough." Asu said to me, as she wiped her guns off on her shorts, then held them up and examined them as she pretended to shoot them off

"Asu, put those down. You almost killed half of the guild, the last time you had them up in that position." Melanie said to her as she pulled the fork out of her mouth, and pointed to her with it and Asu sighed, but put them down, obediently

I stood up, then closed my eyes, placed my hand to my hip and pointed to slightly to the ceiling, "Hmm...Yea, the only thing that can be done, now...Basically...We'll have to force one of you idiots to go searching for the muffler, because, to be honest, I'm feeling REALLY lazy..."

"When are you NOT lazy? Geez..." Iggy mumbled as he sweat dropped at me

I gave him a thumbs up, "That's just it! I'm never not lazy! I just don't feel like doing all that work, or having to talk to all these people, or just talk in plain sense...*yawn* See? Already getting dazed out from talki..." I said to him with a lazy yawn, as my voice drifted off and so did my eyes

"Lay-chan." Lessie-chan said as she poked me in the cheek, and tried to pull me back to Earth

I shook my head and blinked, "Huh? Say what? Someone died? Oh..."

"Where the hell did you hear that? Nobody even said anything." Blake asked as he gave me a look that said 'What the hell is wrong with you? Idiot...'

I placed a hand to Melanie's shoulder, giving a smile, as I tilted my head slightly, "I'm sorry for your loss, Melanie. Uncle Jellal was a great man. A weird one, though."

Uncle Jellal's eyes darkened out, "WHY am I the one that died? ! And you don't look the least bit sorry! Would you be smiling if I really did die? !"

I clapped my hands together, "Yosh, yosh...Uncle Jellal can rest in peace, now...Yosh..." I said and everyone sweat dropped at me

Then, I gave Melanie a thumbs up, "But, don't worry, Melanie! Once Uncle Jellal's dead, I'm sure that you can get all of his personal belongings from that pitiful and sad life of his! Although! It's not really like Uncle Jellal has anything valuable, since he's so strange! Probably, just a book of all of the terrible lies he's told! Haha..."

Uncle Jellal beat his head against a wall as he sulked, a dark aura appearing around him, "Am I seriously that pitiful? Why hasn't anyone told me? Why didn't I know that I told terrible lies? My life is pitiful? It's sad?...That's it...That's it, I swear...Maybe...Maybe, I should just lock myself in a dark room...But, wait...You'd all be happy if I was in there, wouldn't you?...Because, apparently...I'm just a weird and strange man, who doesn't know how to lie correctly...*sulk, sulk, sulk, dark, sulk*...*sulk, sulk*...Yea..."

Everyone sweat dropped at him, while I patted him on the shoulder, a smile still on my face, "Don't worry, Uncle Jellal! Your wishes will come true, because I'm sure that none of us will remember you if you're locked in a dark room! I'm quite sure! Isn't that good? Yay..."

He banged his head on the wall again, as the dark aura got darker and he started mumbling sulk-ish words to himself, and I just smiled the entire time.

"LaLa-chan...You should stop that..." Asu said to me as she sweat dropped at me

I gave them a confused look, "Huh? Stop what?"

Julie came up, and tried to pull me away, gently, from Uncle Jellal as she sweat dropped at him, "U-Uh...L-Layna-chan!...U-Uncle Jellal! He's not...Feeling so nice, after hearing...Those words, from you, so...Maybe, you shouldn't say anymore than that...L-Layna-chan..."

I glanced at Uncle Jellal, "Ehhh? What a sissy. Can't take words like that, huh? How weak. You're just like Papa, Uncle Gray, Uncle Gajeel, Iggy, and Me-kun. All of ya, so weak. Who gave birth to you six? I know that it wasn't the strongest people in the world, so who? I'd seriously like to meet the people who gave birth to you guys, 'cause I bet they're just as weak..." I said to him with a slightly blank expression

"H-How mean..." Auntie Juvia mumbled as she sweat dropped at me

I towered over the five men in question, a smirk on my face as I hovered up high, and a intimidating aura around my body, "So weak. Look at you. You can't even stand properly, without having a natural idiotic gaze pasted to your faces. And you call yourself the best mages in the country? Seriously? Who even labeled you with that title? And you two, you're supposed to be dragons? Oh, come on. Look at your faces. Perfect examples of idiots. Can you even fly properly? Do you have to have Deeney help you with everything, just because you're to lazy and childish? What wimps. And I've heard that you've been in the Dragon Expel Session over 60 times, because you made the Dragon King angry each time? Heh, I'd like to meet this King of your's. I think that we could be the BEST OF FRIENDS. Now, look at that. Two dragons, two Dragon Slayers, four mages, ALL wimps and sissies. Well, ain't that something? We should report it to the news."

They sweat dropped nervously and flinched as they tried to move away from my towering body, "S-So mean...We didn't even say anything to her..." Iggy mumbled as he tried to hide from my smirking stare

Layla scanned her book for a few more seconds, then she closed her eyes. Slamming her book shut, with just one hand, she fixed her glasses, then hopped off the tabletop.

She walked up to me, and closed her eyes as she slammed the book across my face, "Would you SHUT UP, already? I'm trying to read my book, but it's hard to do that, with your loud-ass voice floating all around the room! Now, shut it!"

I held my face, "You're a demon! You should have been locked up, when that Magic Council lady came for you! You annoying demon, Imouto-chan!" I yelled to her as I pointed a finger at her

Her veins popped, as she held the book calmly in her hands, "Like I said, all those other times...I am NOT younger than you. Neither of us are. So, stop with the 'Imouto-chan' thing, before I MAKE YOU stop." Then, she walked back to the tabletop and sat quietly on it, continuing her reading

I pouted, and mumbled something quietly to myself as I rubbed my cheeks gently, to get rid of the pain.

Then, Lessie-chan tapped me on the shoulder and I glanced down at her, "Lay-chan, you were going to do something earlier, weren't you? What was it?"

I stared down at her, "Huh? I was?...Hmm...Oh, yea!"

Then, I turned to them again, and grinned widely, "As I stated before! One of you idiots will just have to search for the muffler, and then we'll find Plue's Key! Simple, right?"

"That's not simple. We don't know where you even lost the muffler, in just five seconds." Melanie said through icing and crumbs, and Auntie Erza went to wipe icing off her cheeks

Layla looked up from her book, and she tiled her head in confusion, "Muffler? Wait, what are you guys talking about? Papa's muffler is in the guild. I saw it a few minutes ago."

"If you knew that...WHY didn't you say that earlier, so we could get out of this crazy conversation and pointless talk with Plue, who wasn't really helping?" Lessie-chan asked her as she sweat dropped and pointed to Plue, who just continued to suck quietly on his lollipop and jawbreaker

She shrugged, "Because, I didn't even know what you guys were doing over there. I wasn't really paying attention."

"SO. Where is it?" I asked her, as I raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to continue

She smiled and pointed to the kitchen, "*giggle* While you guys weren't looking, Lucy's Plue popped out of his gate, then made his way to the kitchen. He was about to walk in, but then he spotted Papa's muffler, lying on the floor, maybe because Layna dropped it, and he dragged it along with him, saying something about how he could use it to wipe the ice cream off, while he was eating it...Then, he toddled off into the kitchen, with this extremely happy and satisfied look on his face...How adorable...*giggle*" Then, she trailed off back to her book

Papa jumped in surprise, "Wait, WHAT? ! MY muffler! Why is he using it to clean up ice cream? ! NOOOO!" And then, ran off to the kitchen

I ran after him, "NOOO! Don't hurt Plue! Stop it!"

Hannabeth smiled, placing a hand to her cheek, "Oya, this is almost like deja-vu, isn't it? Plue just seems to like ice cream, so much...So adorable."

Papa slammed the kitchen door open, "WHERE'S MY MUFFLER? !" and I quickly hurried in after him, sweat dropping at what I saw, "P-Plue..."

Plue was sitting on the counter, three large boxes of ice cream laid out in front of him, a gigantic spoon in his mouth, ready to swallow the large chunk in his mouth, ice cream and toppings splattered all over his cheeks, and a sloppily laid down muffler in his lap, with small blotches of ice cream on it here-and-there.

Plue turned to Papa, and waved happily, "Pupuun!"

"Don't 'hi' me! What did you do to my muffler? !" Papa exclaimed as he saw his ice-creamy muffler lying in the small Spirit's lap

Plue tilted his head, "Puun? Pupuun, puun puuuun. Pupupuun."

"Just because you didn't know, doesn't mean you can get ice cream on my muffler!" Papa exclaimed once again

I smiled at Plue and patted him on the head, "Yosh...Good boy, Plue...So cute~"

"Don't pet him or call him a good boy! He messed up my muffler!" Papa wailed sorrowfully as he stared at his stained muffler

"But, Plue's a good boy!~ He didn't know that it was your muffler!~ It's fine!" I said with a smile as I wiped his face off, and stared around at all the spilled ice cream

He puffed out his cheeks and mumbled something under his breath, as he walked up and snatched his muffler away.

I turned to him, a smile still on my face, "Hm? What was that, Papa? You say something, just now?"

He quickly spun on his feet, and made a getaway for the kitchen door, "N-No! You're hearing things! I'm going to find Lucy! She'll clean this!"

I smiled after him, creeping him out even more, and said, "Oh, so? That's nice. Though, I doubt that Mama would do something like that..."

He shrugged, then quickly stepped out, leaving me and Plue.

I turned back to Plue and smiled at him, as I saw that he had already gotten more ice cream on his body, "*giggle* You're so adorable, Plue...Maybe, we should take you back to Lucy, hm?"

He gave me a tilted head, "Puun? Puuun, puun?"

I sweat dropped, "T-That's right...You don't know who I am, do you?...And Lucy is your owner, snowman...Let's make sure that you don't say that when Lucy's around...I don't know how she'll take it..."

Then, I picked him up, still ice cream everywhere, and carried him out the kitchen.

"Were you eating ice cream with cookies in it?" I asked him in curiosity as I carried him out, and glanced down to see black and crunchy pieces in some of the ice cream he was chewing and that was on his body

He nodded, "Puuuun!"

"Caramel?" I asked as I glanced at his body again

He nodded once more, "Pupuun!"

"What about those sprinkles?" I asked as I felt a smile form slowly on my face, as I got a bit of humored from this

He nodded and smile widely, "Puuun! Puuun!"

I giggled at him, then continued to walk to the table.

I placed Plue on the tabletop and waved a hand over him, "I found the snowman/dog/cat/snowdoggy/thing! He's quite ice-creamy, isn't he?" I said as I did so

Lucy stared down at him, and sweat dropped, "Plue, why did you sneak in the kitchen and eat ice cream? You can't do that. Mira won't like that."

Plue tilted his ice cream covered head, and mumbled, "Puun...Puuuun...Pupuun...Puun...Puun?"

I stared at him, "He said...'But, Lucy...That pretty white-haired lady said that I could eat the ice cream whenever I wanted...I saw a pretty butterfly earlier today...There was a rainbow, too...The lollipop I had yesterday tasted really good, ya know?'..."

Lucy sweat dropped at him again, "Like, over half of that statement didn't even correspond with the situation...Why did you start talking about so many random things?"

I patted Plue on the head, "Ahh~ This is just too adorable..." I mumbled with a happy face

Lessie-chan stared at the two Plues, "This...Isn't adorable at all. It's really creepy."

I glanced at both of the Plue's, and sparkles appeared around my head as I thought of something, "Ahh! I just thought of something, so amazing!"

"Those sparkles...When there are sparkles, around Layna...It's not good..." Mama mumbled as she sweat dropped at me

More sparkles appeared as I reached out and grabbed Pantherlily and Lily, placing them beside both Plue's, pulled Julie over, grabbed little Asuka and placed her over there, too, then stared at them with hearts in my eyes, "I...IT'S SO ADORABLE! ALL OF THESE ADORABLE THINGS! I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

"Two Plue's...Two Lily's...Julie-chan...Asuka-chan...SO ADORABLE." I mumbled as more and more sparkles and hearts appeared everywhere

"S-Scary...She looks so scary like that..." Gray mumbled as he stared at me

Lessie-chan sighed and waved it off, "Yea, no. Lay-chan looks very scary whenever she something that overload one of 'special' meters. In this case, it was her cute meter."

"Meters? Since when did Layna have meters for stuff like that?" Melanie asked in confusion

Lessie-chan looked up in thought, "I think it was from that time, when she saw Loke wearing no glasses...That was when her handsome meter appeared, and then...Many more came afterwards..."

Melanie raised an eyebrow, "Wait, what? Loke without his glasses? When did that happen? And how would Layna go all 'sparkly' over that?"

Lessie-chan smirked widely, "Oh, it was funny! Lay-chan couldn't stand it, and she could literally barely stand when she saw it! She gets like that when his hair is all flat, too! It's so funny..."

Melanie looked down in thought, "I kind of want to see that for myself..."

Lessie-chan smiled and waved it off, "I'll show you when we get home...But, it's seriously funny...Ahh..."

I sweat dropped at her, "In what way is it funny? I don't think so, at all..."

* * *

><p>Hours later, almost 10:00 pm~~~~~~<p>

I sweat dropped nervously, "Hmm...Okay, now look, Melanie...I can explain...Seriously, I can..."

Melanie towered over me, fury burning at every edge and surface of her body, "YOU DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN. FIRST, YOU DESTROYED MY CAKE. THEN, YOU SAY THAT YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET US HOME? IDIOT! I SHOULD KILL YOU!"

I shivered under her anger, "O-Okay...So, maybe I don't need to explain...B-But, still...I-I-I'm sorry...?"

Something clicked in her eyes, and she reached out for my neck, "SORRY? SORRY, IS NOT ENOUGH TO REPAY FOR WHAT YOU DID! HOW EXACTLY ARE YOU GOING TO GET ME A CAKE, EXACTLY LIKE THE OTHER ONE? ! YOU HAD BETTER HAVE IT SO THAT EVERY INCH AND CENTIMETER IS THE EXACT SAME AS THE OTHER!"

Asu, sweat dropping, came and pulled Melanie away from me, "Oi, Melanie...You're not even thinking of the right thing right now...How is the cake more important than us being us in this time?...Just calm down..."

"W-We're not stuck here!" I exclaimed in my defense

"Oh, yea? So, then...You can take us home, now? Go ahead." Blake said as he raised an eyebrow at me

I sweat dropped nervously, "W-Well...Not exactly..."

"So, then, we're stuck here." Blake said

"No, we're not!"

"Yes, we are."

"Are not!"

"We are SO stuck here."

"You obnoxious bastard! I said we're not stuck here!"

"SOO stuck here."

"DAMN BASTARD! You're enjoying this, aren't you? !"

"Hell yea, I am."

"Blake. Come here."

"Why? You're just going to hit me, with those sissy and girly hands of your's." He raised a suspicious eyebrow at me

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, _no._ I was just going to pinch your cheeks, like an old woman, and give you _big fat kisses_. OF COURSE I'M KICK YOUR ASS! YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF, DAMMIT!"

As me and Blake started fighting, Auntie Erza knocked us on he head, very hardly, with her sword, "SHUT UP! DON'T FIGHT OR I'LL USE THE SHARP SIDE OF THE SWORD!"

We rubbed our heads and glanced away from her, "Damn Cow-Boobs...Always starting something...Next time, I'll kick your ass into the ceiling...What an asshole, I'll make sure to get her..." Blake mumbled to himself. "Fuck that Exhibitionist...Trying to fight with that god damn sissy body of his...I'll burn his ass up, into ash..."

Auntie Erza overheard our mumbling and towered over us, "WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, DAMMIT. DON'T SPEAK LIKE THAT WITH ALL OF THESE PEOPLE AROUND, OR I'LL HURT YOU."

We glanced farther away from her, and said nothing.

Layla hopped off the table, where she was reading another book, and walked up to us. She patted Blake on the head, "Blake. Don't fight. Good freezer boy. Good."

Blake scrunched his nose slightly and tried to slip his head away from her hand, "O-Oi, stop that! Don't touch my head!"

She smiled and continued to pat him, "Yosh, yosh. Don't fight. Don't fight. Don't fight...Yay..."

He sweat dropped at her, "Is that supposed to help or something? Stop it, already..."

I leaned my head over Blake's shoulder and held a hand to my mouth Happy-style and smirked widely, "Ufufu...Blake, getting all lovey-dovey with my evil little twin sister...So naughty..."

They both glared at me, "I'm not evil or your little sister. Please, shut up and stop saying such idiotic words, or I'll whip you into the wall." Layla snarled at me in annoyance

I smirked wider, still Happy-style, then clawed my hand out at them, "Rawwr...You naughty children! You shouldn't be so intimate in public! Do you not see where we are? Or, maybe...You're just so in love, that you couldn't hold it in, and decided to start the lovey-dovey-ness...Oya."

Blake's veins popped at me, "What the hell is your problem? We weren't actin-"

I cut him off as I waved to Melanie, "Nyaho, Melanie!~ Lakey-kun, over here, is getting all lovey-dovey with my Imouto-chan! What exactly are you going to do about that, as his _girrrrrlfriend!" _I exclaimed as I rolled my tongue like Happy, and Happy snickered along with me

Melanie, who had gotten a new piece of cake, immediately spit it out as she started choking on it, while Blake blushed like mad.

I smirked wider, "Oh, my, my, my! Oh, oh, oh! Look at it! The girlfriend is getting so struck by the sudden sight of her Lakey-kun getting treated so gently by Imouto-chan! OH, my, my, my!"

Layla's veins popped, "Stop calling me that! And me and Blake weren-"

I cut her off as I smirked more, and rolled my tongue, "Ara? Lying? Tsk, tsk, tsk! That's not good...*sigh* Guess, I'll have to do 'that'..."

She raised an eyebrow, "And what exactly is 'that'?"

Sparkles appeared around my face as I pointed a finger, "Why 'that' is 'that', of course!"

She sweat dropped in annoyance, "And like I asked...What is 'that'?"

I smiled, the sparkles disappearing, "Why, it's those handsome men from Blue Pegasus, of course!"

Her eyes darkened out, "What the hell...Are you talking about...?"

I flipped my hair, a smirk on my face, "Well, ya see! When I met those handsome guys from Blue Pegasus, they told me that if I ever saw you doing something unfitting, I should tell them, and they'd make you spend a day in 'hell'!"

Her eyes darkened out more, "W-Wait...W-Wait, wha...t? You're not...talking about what I think you are...A-Are you?"

The sparkles appeared again, "Why, of course I am!"

She held her head and started screaming, "NOOOO! Stop it! Don't do it! I beg you! Please! I'll do anything! I'll do anything! JUST DON'T! I CAN'T TAKE, HAVING TO GO THROUGH SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

Lessie-chan sweat dropped at us, "What are you two talking about? And why is she so scared?"

I smirked, "Eve-kun told me that if Imouto-chan was doing something bad, while they weren't around, she'd have to spend an entire day with Ichiya, while she was wearing a cat costume! God, I love those guys! They're so handsomely evil! Just how I like 'em! *sighs happily*"

Everyone sweat dropped, while Layla shivered, her eyes darkened out once more, "The last time that happened...Going on about how 'Beautifully' and 'Well-equipped' and 'Perfect' and 'Magnificent' my 'parfum' was...So scary..."

Melanie sweat dropped nervously as she also shook slightly, "I-It is quite scary...I don't really enjoy it either..."

I smiled again, "THEN! Then, that Hibiki guy said, after I processed all of the pictures of Imouto-chan and Hibiki, that if I wanted to, I could even come up with her punishment!"

As soon as I said that, a smirk appeared on my face as I glanced at Layla, who was taking a few steps back from me, "S-Stop it...You wouldn't..."

I gave her a sweet smile, "Oya? Why wouldn't I? See, ya see...I was thinking of something like this: You can spend all WEEK with Ichiya. In a MAID COSTUME. THEN, you'd have to take enough photo's, in that same outfit, to make several large stacks of embarrassing pictures. Ahh~ I'm so nice...Aren't I?"

Lessie-chan sweat dropped at me, "Lay-chan...You've turned into a pink-haired Hannabeth...Listen to what you just said..."

Hannabeth wiped tears from her eyes, and gave me a smile and patted me on the shoulder, "L-Layna-chan...I'm so proud of you...You've finally aced finding people's weak spots...I am truly proud of you...*sniffle, sniffle, sob*"

Sweat dropping at us, Elfie came up and waved a hand to get us out of our evil little trance, "Uh, hello? Yea...Ahum, ya see, we're still in the _past. _Not out home, which is in the _future. _So, uh...If ya don't mind, take us home. IMMEDIATELY." She said with a slightly annoyed voice

I snapped out of my gaze and rubbed my head sheepishly, "Ahaha! Oh, that? Well, I really wasn't lying when I said that I have no idea of how to get home!"

Mama's veins popped, "And why exactly can't you get us home?"

I sweat dropped, "Ah, well ya see...When it comes to using any magic that's related, even the slightest bit, to transportation...I'm pretty god damn useless."

At that, everyone shot accusing glances at Papa, who looked around in confusion, "Huh? Why's everyone staring at me? I didn't do anything...How mean..."

Auntie Levy shook her head at him, "Of course...I get it now...Natsu=Layna. Natsu has incredibly high motion-sickness with even the slightest reference to motion=Layna has incredibly high motion-sickness with even the slightest reference to motion...Exactly the same..."

My eyes darkened out and I toppled on my feet, "N-Now that you said that...I don't think I'm feeling all that good...Ugghh..."

Everyone's eyes bugged out, "Seriously? ! You're getting motion-sick just from thinking about being motion-sick? ! What kind of messed up science is that? !" Uncle Gajeel exclaimed as his eyes bugged out

I swayed on my feet, as I held a hand to my puffed out cheeked mouth, "B-But...After Auntie Levy said that...I can remember that train I rode, a couple of weeks ago...I was so fast and moved around so much...U-Uggghhh..."

Lessie-chan's eyes darkened out as she turned away from everyone and held a hand to her mouth, "I-I remember riding that train...Uggghhh...It was so fast...Everything's spinning..."

Me-kun sweat dropped at her, "And you're getting motion-sick over thinking about it, too?"

Mama's eyes bugged out, "And why the hell are you getting sick, Natsu? ! What the hell? !"

Papa was now lying on the floor, his cheeks puffed out as he made throwing-up noises, and held a hand to his mouth, "B-But, Lucy...I just remembered...That time Wendy couldn't perform Troia on me, but instead...It just got worse and worse each time...The train was moving so fast...Uggghh..."

Layla laughed at us, "You guys are so weak! How are you getting motion-sick, just from thinking about it? Hahaha!"

Melanie studied Layla and raised an eyebrow, "Wait...Aren't you supposed to get motion-sick, too? You don't?"

Layla smirked, "I DO get motion-sick! But, obviously, I can hold in the sickness, much better!"

Blake poked her in the cheek, a blank expression on his eyes, "A bullet train was running at 145 miles per hour, non-stop. It was going on for eight long hours."

Layla's eyes darkened out as her cheeks puffed out and she held a hand to her mouth, "1...145...S-So fast...Ugggghh..."

Blake watched as she fell to her knees and her cheeks puffed out more, "Idiot. You get motion-sick, just as easily. Wow."

Mama sighed as she watched the four of us, trying hard to keep in our sick throw-up, and sighed, "Would you just hurry up and take us home...And someone...Please, get Natsu a bucket. He's trying so hard to keep it all in. It's really nasty."

I raised a swaying hand as I stumbled on my feet, "A-Aye! J-J-Just...Wait a minute...O-Okay?...U-Uggh..."

I creaked out in a weak voice, "L-Lessie-chan...C-Call Onee-chan...For me...Uggh." As I fell to the ground and felt my cheeks puff out more

Lessie-chan nodded, and waved her hand weakly, "O-Onee-chan...Onee-chan..." and then she fell weakly to the floor, more throw-up coming on the way

A glint of light, and a smiling woman appeared, "Nyaho!~ My sweet little Layna-chan! Did you call for me?"

She stopped smiling and tilted her head in confusion as she looked around, "Huh? Layna-chan? Layna-chan? Layna-chan, where are you? Layna~chan..."

I raised a weak hand, "D-Down here, Onee-chan..."

She glanced down at me and smiled as she waved, "Oya! Hello, Layna-chan! I see you got motion-sick again! My, my! And Natsu-kun! And the little short one! Oh, my, my, my! And Layla-chan, too! My, my..."

I rolled on my stomach, "O-Onee-chan...Enough with the 'My, my'...Just take us home...I need to lay down...Uggh..."

She looked around at her surroundings, and she frowned, "Layna-chan. Didn't I tell you not to do something like this? Why didn't you listen to me? And I bet that you can't get home yourself. See, that's why I told you not to do it. Bad Layna-chan. Bad."

She was about to lecture me some more, but sparkles shined in her eyes as she spotted a defenseless Wendy-imouto, "WENDY-CHAN! May I dress you in a magical girl costume? !"

Wendy-imouto, sweat dropped nervously, "E-Eh? W-What? M-Magical girl costume? N-No, thank you..."

Sparkles appeared every as Onee-chan smiled and grabbed Wendy-imouto's hands in her's, "If you won't wear that costume, then do something else for me!"

"H-Hai..." Wendy-imouto said nervously as she sweat dropped at her

Onee-chan did some kind of pose. She kicked one of her legs up, held up peace signs on her hands, winked, and stuck out her tongue slightly, "Say: KYA PIPIPIPIPIN! MIRAKURUN SUTAATO! YAY! Say it! Go on! Please, do it!" and everyone sweat dropped at her

Wendy-imouto nodded nervously, then slowly mimicked the pose Onee-chan just did, "A-Ah...Um...Well...K-KYA PIPIPIPIPIN! M-MIRAKURUN SUTAATO! YAY!" with maximum embarrassment

As Onee-chan went crazy and over-flowed with sparkles, Hannabeth snapped away at the young girl, "Hmmm...What a cute pose...I should take that, for later..."

Wendy-neechan sweat dropped at her, "Please, don't take photos of that...Please, don't..."

Deeney nodded as she watched Wendy-imouto posing, "Wendy, you're really cute. I think I might take one of those photos for myself."

Wendy-neechan sweat dropped at Deeney, "G-Grandeeney..."

Mama's eyes glinted with a sparkle, as she held up a whole hand, "I think I might want five sets of those photos!"

Auntie Erza placed the cake in her mouth, and nodded, "I'll take six sets. Please."

Auntie Levy's eyes shined evilly as she held up both of her hands, "Hit me up with ten sets."

Wendy-neechan's eyes bugged, "Ehhhh? ! Lucy-san, Erza-san, Levy-san! WHY? ! Are you lolicons, too? !"

Mama rubbed the back of her head, as she smiled, "Uwaah...It's just that...Wendy, you're just too darn cute...I couldn't help it..." and Auntie Erza and Auntie Levy nodded in agreement

Onee-chan smiled as she started to hold and pet a sweat dropping Wendy-imouto, "Uwaah...Wendy-chan...I'm not a lolicon...I just like small and cute little girls...Please, don't get them confused...Uwaahh...Wendy-chan, you're so cute~~"

Wendy-oneechan sweat dropped, "Onee-chan...You do understand that those are the exact same things, right? And that's not me, that you're petting...I'm standing over here..."

Onee-chan blinked as she looked back from the two, "Oya? Really? I thought you were Wendy-chan...Oya, oya...Seems as though I've become confused...You two just looked so alike, that it was incredibly hard to tell..."

Wendy-neechan's eyes darkened out as she leaned against a wall and started sulking, "*Suuuuulk* *suuuulk* Oh, I see...So, basically...I still look the same as when I was that age...Even though I'm over ten years older, and taller...I see...That's nice...*suuuuulk* *suuuulk*"

I, who had just recovered from motion-sickness, grinned, "Wow! The way Wendy-neechan's getting all sulky, is just how Uncle Jellal gets when I tell him how weird, strange, and a terrible liar he is! Bwahaha!"

Uncle Jellal's eyes darkened, "W-What? You never...Told me that before...W-What?...Am I seriously that bad at lying?...Why doesn't anyone tell me this?"

I nodded, a smile on my face, and patted him on the back, "Uncle Jellal! You're the worst liar, I've ever seen! If there was a lying contest, you'd be caught in dead last! No! You'd be in the spot AFTER dead last! The SUPER dead last!"

He fell to his knees and started sulking, "How mean...How mean...And why doesn't anyoen bother to tell me this?...Don't lead me on...How mean...How incredibly mean..."

Elfie, completely annoyed, whacked me on the side of the head, as she took her sunglasses off of her head and held them in her hand, "Just take us home, already! I'm getting incredibly annoyed with you, right now!"

I pouted as I rubbed my head, "Elf Elf, you're so mean...How could you hit me like that? Meanie."

Her veins popped, "I thought I told you not to call me that? ! Who do you think you are? ! Are you Julie? ! Laxus-niichan? ! I don't think so! So, shut it!" and whacked me again

Julie smiled as she patted Elfie, "Elf Elf...Don't hit people...It's not good...Okay?...Yosh..." and Elfie just turned away and mumbled something

E-man examined my bruise from Elfie's hits, "Hmm...How manly. To sustain that kind of bruise, you are truly the manliest of men, Layna."

My veins popped, "E-man...SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR I WILL SHUT IT FOR YOU."

He nodded, but gave me a thumbs up as he turned away, and I sweat dropped at him, "Idiot..."

Then, I turned to Onee-chan, "Onee-chan! Oi, Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"

Onee-chan wasn't listening, as she continued to sparkle over Wendy-imouto. I sighed, then said quite monotone-ly, "Oh, oh! Would ya look at that! Lessie-chan is dressed up as a magical girl! She's SO cute!"

More sparkles appeared around Onee-chan as she turned to me, "WHERE? ! Where is that little short one at? ! I must see this!"

I sweat dropped at her, "Onee-chan...Just take us home..."

She waved it off, "Home? Oh, yes, yes...Of course...Yes...That's what I was called here for, wasn't I...Yes, yes...Hmm..."

I motioned her on, "So? Are you going to take us home?"

She smiled as she held a hand to her cheek, "Oh, my! I don't think I can do that! Seems as though I've forgotten how to get home, myself!"

Mama's veins popped, "You two are so fucking useless! You can't even remember how to get us home? ! Aren't you supposed to be, like, some kind of extremely God and Dragon queen? ! How the hell can you be forgetting things so easily? ! And you! Aren't you supposed to know everything that Onee-chan does? ! Why can't YOU remember? !"

Onee-chan smiled as she held her face in her hands, "But, it's just so hard to remember things after I go to visit my husband! Everything's all blank and fuzzy! Fyu!~"

I smiled, "And as for me! I'm just naturally dense and stupid like that, so I easily forget stuff like that! I'm not even sure if I knew it in the first place! Kinda ironic, isn't it?"

Her veins popped more, "What I wouldn't do, to just go inside of that brain of your's and see just what is floating around in there...OH, what I wouldn't do..."

Onee-chan smiled as she raised a hand, "Hai! Hai! I know what's in Layna-chan's head! Loke-kun, books, how to get rid of Happy, how to hurt Blake-kun, Loke-kun, Loke-kun, hmm...Loke-kun, Loke-kun, sleeping, being lazy, how strange Metalicana is, how she should cook Happy, Loke-kun, fighting, cute things, fighting, fighting, Loke-kun, Loke-kun, more fighting, more and more fighting, lots more Loke-kun, how annoying Natsu-kun's 'Papa mode' is, Loke-kun, Loke-kun, Loke-kun, fighting, fighting, fighting, how amazing she is, cake, cake, Loke-kun, Loke-kun, fighting, Loke-kun, Loke-kun, fire whiskey, RyuuRyuu-pyon, ice cream, more ice cream, sleeping, sleeping, Loke-kun and how she should manipulate Blake-kun's love life!"

Everyone sweat dropped, "Such a simple life you're living...Isn't it?" Iggy asked me as he sweat dropped

Onee-chan rubbed her chin in thought, her eyes closed, "Hmm...Oh, and did I forgot Loke-kun? Yes, yes...That's also in there...Quite a lot, actually...I'm actually very scared as to how much I can see Loke-kun in there...Layna-chan, you are a fearful person...Hmm, yes, yes..."

"Lay-chan, is that seriously all you think about?" Lessie-chan asked me

I rubbed my head as I yawned loudly, "Well, what else am I supposed to think about? All you guys ever do is destroy things, destroy more things, yell and fight, laugh and talk, and get into fights with other guilds. It's not really that surprising that I'd be thinking stuff like that, after being in an environment like this for so long..."

Everyone sweat dropped as they realized how true my words were.

Then, Onee-chan tilted her head in surprise as she opened her eyes, "Hmm? What is this?" She mumbled to herself

I glanced back at her, "Huh? Onee-chan, you say something? What's wrong?"

She looked at me, and squinted her eyes, "Layna-chan...What exactly are you thinking right now?"

I tilted my head, "Huh? I don't know. I'm just thinking of stuff. It's not I like I'm monitoring my mind and know everything in there..."

She placed a hand to her chin, "Yes, but I am, and there is something strange floating in your head."

Blake huffed, "Like there isn't something strange ALWAYS floating in that idiot's head." and Auntie Juvia nudged him in the shoulder to shut him up as I glared at him

She closed her eyes and squirmed her eyes around in suspicion, "There's this strange person...A picture of a strange person, going around in the back of your mind...Some woman...A very pretty woman, that I've never seen before..."

I held my arms behind my head, "A pretty woman? Huh? I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe, I can't see it, because it's so far back in my mind, but I seriously don't know who you're talking about?"

She squirmed her eyes again, "Now..The woman...She changed into a little girl...A pretty little girl...Someone, who I also do not know...And now...She's changing back into the woman..."

I sweat dropped at her, "Onee-chan, you're creeping me out a bit..."

She opened her eyes, suspicion full in her eyes, "And now...The woman...She's with Lucy-chan. She is getting mad at Lucy-chan. Very mad at Lucy-chan. Layna-chan...What exactly is that?"

I blinked, "Hmm? Getting mad at Mama? Hmm...Are you sure it's not Auntie Erza, for messing up her cake? No? It's not? Hmm...I don't remember...Anyone getting really mad at Mama...Nope, not a thing! I seriously don't know what you're talking about! I do not see a pretty woman getting mad at Mama! Nothing!"

Onee-chan raised an eyebrow, "Really? Are you telling the truth?"

"I am telling the truth. Honest." I said to her as I gazed up at the ceiling

She fidgeted nervously, "Oh, well that is not good. Lucy-chan, I don't think that you should stay around Layna-chan for the next few days."

Mama blinked, "Huh? Why not?"

Onee-chan fidgeted more, "Because...I have a feeling that the thought in Layna-chan's mind, was not just a thought...I think that Layna-chan just saw something that will happen in the future."

Lessie-chan jumped up and down, "Woah! Lay-chan! You can see into the future? ! Amazing!" and I sweat dropped at her, "Calm down, Lessie-chan..."

Onee-chan continued to fidget, "Yes, apparently, she's not only inherited my powers, but EVERYTHING of me, and can get slight glimpses of things to come...Almost like that Kitty-cat can..."

"But, what's the big deal? If the woman just getting mad at Lucy, then that's not so bad, is it?" Uncle Gray asked

Onee-chan started biting her fingernails as she fidgeted even more, "O-Oh no...That's not exactly what I saw...You see...The woman...She was actually killing Lucy-chan...Yes, yes...She was extremely angry, a large sword in both hands, trying to kill Lucy-chan with all her might, not holding back a bit..."

* * *

><p><em>That day, we went back to our home in the future, an unsettling feeling shifting through all of us.<em>

_As we got back home, I made sure to erase the other's memories from the past, but allowed my nakama from the future to still hold onto the memory of our time-travelling._

_I went home that day, with Mama, extreme worry in my body._

_Layla and Papa were also filled with equal worry as we tried to stay close-by Mama and go home._

_I'm not sure what that so-called 'vision' is, but...__I won't allow anyone to hurt Mama._

_I'd rather die, than to have that happen._

* * *

><p><strong>WHOO! Chapter...Wait, what chapter is this?<strong>

**Oh, yea! WHOO! Chapter 39 finished! YEA! WHOO! PAR-TAY! I'm gonna celebrate my chapter finishing! WHOO HOO! Shake my butt off to the ceiling and dance like there's no tomorrow! YEA! Shake it, shake it, shake it like I've gone wild! BA-BAM! YEA-AAH!**

**Hehe...Seems as though I'm a bit hyped up on sugar...I knew I shouldn't have had twelve of those Pixy Stix...*sigh***

**Saa, saa! Mina-san! Please, check back in next time for mooooooooooore! **


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Mission Week! Layna and Loke's First Mission Together!~**

Jii-chan smiled, stepping onto the stair's rail, devious intent sparkling in his eyes, "So! This week shall be our annual Mission Week!"

Everyone, almost everyone, groaned, and I tilted my head in confusion, "Is that a bad thing? Isn't it a good thing to go on a mission? What's the problem?"

Lessie-chan banged her head on the table, groaning loudly, "Mission Week is NOT a good thing! It's terrible! I hate it!"

I sweat dropped, "M-Must be really bad if you're whining like that..."

Blake sighed in annoyance, "It ain't just bad, it's horrible. Every year, we have a special week to go on 2 or more missions. You have to complete each mission, successfully, and without the slightest of fails."

Melanie nodded, "The missions can be in any category, of S-class or just a simple mission, but you're responsible for your own safety if you choose a high level mission."

Elfie gripped her sunglasses, in her hands, in pure annoyance, "And one of the worst parts of it...You're going to be timed, so when you complete your set of missions, you'll have to immediately retreat back to the guild, or PUNISHMENT will be inflicted..."

Hannabeth smiled her peppy smile, "Also! At the end of the week, everyone will be given points, that come from their performance in the missions and how fast they come back to the guild. Those points that you receive will be racked up into ranks, and whoever gets first place will get a special prize!"

I sweat dropped nervously, "What happens if you're in last place?"

She continued to smile, "You receive a SEVERE punishment."

E-man nodded, "It is known as 'Fairy Retribution'. I have never been in it before, but I have heard that is quite gruesome and painful on the body. How manly. I kind of want to see it for myself."

Layla sweat dropped at him, "You don't sound the least bit scared, E-man...You actually sound a little hopeful in getting the punishment..."

Azack waved him off, a sweat drop to his temple, "Don't bother with him...He's usually like that...Just don't bother..."

Asu rubbed her temples in stress, "So, basically, you go on a specific amount of missions. Complete 'em. Come back home, immediately. You fail, you possibly die. Got it? Simple."

Jii-chan smiled widely, "And the best part of it! I get to pick your partners! Ohohohoho..."

Everyone groaned again, "Jii-chan! Why do you always have to pick the partners? ! You always give us the most craziest people to partner up with!" Papa exclaimed in agony

Auntie Levy pouted and puffed out her cheeks, "Well, excuse me for being the most craziest partner that you've ever had...How mean..." and Papa quickly tried to take back what he said as Uncle Gajeel and Mama gave him daggering glares

Mira-san came up, beside Jii-chan, and smiled as she clapped her hands, "Alright? I'll call out the partners, okay? Oh, and by the way! I made the partner list, personally, this year! Isn't that FABULOUS?"

Everyone's eyes darkened out as they heard that, "S-Shit...If Mira made the partner list..." Mama mumbled as she bit her fingernails in fear of Mira-san's doings

Mira-san, and I was pretty sure that I saw an evil glint shine in her eyes, held a clipboard to her hip as she stared down at it, "Okay! Let me start! 'K? The first partners are...Hmm...Oya? I don't remember putting that down, but...Lessie and Metalicana!"

Lessie-chan's facial expression became blank, as her eyes became wide and blank orbs.

She glanced out a window and smiled sadly, "Ah...Seems as though I'm going to die this week...I should probably get my gravestone ready...Ah..."

Metalicana huffed, "Nobody wants to be partnered with you, either..."

Lessie-chan placed a hand to my shoulder, smiling sadly, "Lay-chan...Would you lend me a knife?"

I sweat dropped, "What for?"

She sighed sadly, "If I'm going to die this week, then...Why not just go ahead and get it through with? I'll just commit suicide, instead of dying because of that old gramps...So, just lend me a knife..."

"Lessie-chan..."

Mira-san continued on, "Erza and Blake!"

Auntie Erza nodded, then turned to Blake as she patted him on the shoulder, "That's good. While we're alone, I can have a little talk to you, about how you'll treat Melanie in the future. I'm not having any grand-children, until I am well over forty, so you had better remember that."

Blake sweat dropped, "You act like me and Melanie are going to get married..." and, as usual, Melanie wasn't even paying attention as she gazed around for some cake

Happy flew over Blake's head, as he caught him glancing at Melanie's dazed face, "You liiiiiiiiike her! Hehe!"

Mira-san continued, "Lucy and Juvia! Oya, oya! I can't wait to see how that turns out...Hehe..."

Mama sweat dropped as Juvia glared hardly at her, "Lucy-san may be Juvia's friend, but she has still not taking a liking to her. Please, don't bother Juvia too much, Lucy-san."

Mama nervously hid behind Papa, "S-Somehow...I can feel that I might be falling off of a cliff or something, while we're on this mission..."

Mira-san continued, "Hannabeth and Alzack. Hannabeth, please don't give Alzack a hard time. No hurting him, just because he won't answer a question. Okay?"

Hannabeth smiled evilly as she stared Uncle Alzack, "Hello, Uncle Alzack. Now, now...How about you tell me a little something, before we begin this mission...Ufufu..."

Uncle Alzack backed up nervously, "I don't think I'm quite comfortable with this..."

Mira-san continued, "Natsu and Levy!"

Auntie Levy turned away from everyone and smiled sadly as a dark aura appeared around her body, "Oh, but I guess I'm still just a crazy partner...Huh, Natsu? You probably don't want to be paired up with someone as crazy as me...Ahaha, just crazy old me..."

Papa sweat dropped, "L-Levy, I wasn't talking about you...You don't have to take it so seriously...I said I was sorry..."

Auntie Levy scratched her fingernails on the wall, her dark aura deepening, "Oh, but I guess I can't take thing seriously, because of my craziness...Now can I?...Aren't you just so glad that I'm so crazy, Natsu?...Yay..."

Mama and Uncle Gajeel shot Papa more glares as he just sweat dropped and shrugged.

Mira-san started again, "Oya? I don't remember putting this together either...My, my...Well, it seems as though it's me and Freed. Isn't that nice?"

I sweat dropped, "Don't 'oya' me, Mira-san...You totally rigged these pairings, didn't you?" And she just gave me a smile

She started once more, "Layna-chan and Loke. Do you think I rigged the pairings, now? Hmm, Layna-chan?" She asked with a smile

I blushed and glanced away from her, "N-No...I'm sorry, Mira-san..." and she nodded at me

"Evergreen and Gray. Evergreen, don't kill Gray, okay? He still has many years to live, so don't do it, alright?" Mira-san said with a sweet smile and a wagging finger

Uncle Gray was about to say something to Auntie Evergreen, but she stopped him with a held up hand, "DON'T. Just...DON'T. It's bad enough that I have to deal with idiots almost every single day, and then I have to deal with the stripping idiot, so just don't..." She said, annoyance in her tone

Auntie Juvia sent Auntie Evergreen killer waves, "Juvia will not allow another love rival to appear for her Gray-sama! She will hurt you if she finds out that you and Gray-sama do something, while you are alone!"

Uncel Gray sweat dropped, "Don't start calling me that name again...And what would we do?..."

"Jellal and Elfman! Elfman, Jellal's a very bad liar, so if you ever end up in a desperate situation that calls for lying to the enemy, make sure that Jellal's not the one doing it."

Uncle Jellal just stared off into the distance, mumbling about how mean we all are for not ever telling him about his lying abilities.

Uncle Elfman studied Uncle Jellal with a sigh, "This mission will be no fun...I'm with the most unmanliest man in the entire guild..He's also really strange, too...*sigh*"

"Layla-chan and Igneel! Oya? Oya, oya? My...That's quite different..." Mira-san mumbled to herself as she thought of all the situations that could perfectly fit the two

Layla wasn't even paying attention.

Indulged in a book as she lay flatly on a tabletop, her lacey underwear showing as her skirt left her lower body vulnerable, and Antoinette sitting beside her, "Oi, pay attention!" Antoinette yelled as she nudged Layla in the head

Layla slammed her book shut, and sat up, a sleepy and dazed look to her face, "Hmm? Say what, now? Oh, yea...Yea, yea...I'm with that Igel guy...Okay..."

Iggy's veins popped, "The name's Igneel...And why am I paired up with this carbon copy of Mouse? Why couldn't I be with a MALE?"

Layla laid back down on the tabletop and went back to her book as she spoke, "I could say the same thing, Mister Dragon. Why do I have to be with this carbon copy of my Papa? Why not a female? Hmm? Now, please don't bother me. I'm reading."

Mira-san started, "Wendy and Julie! Aww, that's so nice..."

Wendy-neechan started to panic like crazy as she saw Julie break out into tears, "E-Ehhh? ! W-Why are you crying? Is it really that bad to be paired up with me? I-I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Please, don't cry!"

Julie wailed tears, and everyone ran for cover as they saw it was those 'killer' tears that could flood the guild in a minute, "J-Julie...Wanted to be...With Onii-chan!...This is not fair!...WAAAHH! *wail, sniffle*"

Blake, standing on a table to get away from the tears that flowed all over the floor, sweat dropped, "Don't cry over something like that, you idiot...You're flooding the whole guild..."

Hannabeth, standing on a chair, smiled as she watched the water flow into the guild, "Ahh...Just thinking about all of this water flowing in this dirty guild...I won't have to clean the guild for the next week! Oh, yay!"

My eyes bugged out, "THAT'S what you're worried about? ! Seriously? !"

Mira-san, sitting on the stair's railing along with Jii-chan to get away from the water, smiled as she went back to the list, "Yes, yes...Let's see...Where was I? Hmmhm...E-man and Bisca shall be next! And then, right after shall be Asuka-chan and Elfie! Melanie and Azack! Oh, yes and, um...Grandeeney and Gajeel!"

Asu twitched at the sound of her full name, "Mira, please don't call me that...And since when have you added '-chan' to my name?"

E-man smiled and nodded, "Ah! I'm with a very manly woman! I like this! This shall be an interesting week!" and Auntie Bisca's veins popped, "You just called me a man, didn't you? !"

Azack smiled nervously at Melanie, "Melanie...Please, don't kill me this week...Alright?"

She nodded, "As long as you provide me with cake, I will try my best."

Grandeeney huffed in annoyance and stress as she stared at Uncle Gajeel, "I have to deal with Metalicana EVERY day...Now, I'm stuck with the exact copy of him...Oh, how FUN." She said quite sarcastically, and Uncle Gajeel sweat dropped a bit

Then...Mira-san started calling out other people's names...And soon, the day of the great Mission Week began.

* * *

><p>I sighed, as I felt muscular arms wrap around my body, "Loke...I told you a thousand times...It is illegal to do something like that in a forest."<p>

Yes. We were in a forest.

Our first mission's destination was in a city that was located at the top of a mountain, inside of a large forest, so we had to 'hike' there.

I was wearing a large, off-the-shoulder crop top, that fell to a few inches below my chest. It was white and had pink lettering on it, reading "A Fairy Summer Breeze" on it. I had on a pair of my usual set of tight pink shorts, and matching sneakers. My hair was in two ponytails, one slung over my shoulder each. My hair had been into two braids, falling down to my knees in the front, and I had one side bang framing one side of my face, with two longer bangs framing both sides of my face. I was sighing at Loke's action.

Loke, who was in his human form, had his hair less spikier, was wearing a large, green t-shirt, and shorts that were a vanilla white color, or maybe it was off-white, I couldn't tell.

He was smiling as he came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my bare waist, and pushed my body back into his. Then, laying his head onto my shoulder, he pressed his mouth against my neck, "Why is it illegal? It's not like anyone will see us. You're being mean, Layna. Why can't I jus-"

I cut him off, "No. It may not be technically illegal, since no one is around to check, but I don't want you doing that in a FOREST. That is not healthy."

He pouted into my neck, "Ehh? How? How? Why can't I just do it for a while, then we can go back to the walking part. Okay?"

I sighed again, "No, Loke. You're being way too perverted. Why would you want to do something like that in a forest, anyways?"

He tightened his grip around my waist, "Because! It's so big and empty out here, that I can't help but want to see you naked! So, just for a little while! Okay? Okay?"

I sweat dropped, "That's not a very understanding reason...And no."

He sighed, letting go of my body and going back to walking, "Layna, you're being so mean. This isn't going to be a fun romantic getaway if you're not letting me do anything! *sigh*"

I glanced at him, and raised a eyebrow, "Wait, what? Romantic getaway? We're on a mission, not some honeymoon."

He sighed again, "See? You're even denying the fact that we'll be on a romantic getaway together!"

Then, sparkles appeared around his face as he smiled forward, as we walked, "Ya see! Our honeymoon is going to be AMAZING! I won't let you out of the bed, AT ALL! You won't even be able to feel the lower half of your body when I'm done with you! Hehe!"

I blushed and slapped him on the head, "Loke! Stop that! We're not on a honeymoon! And you're NOT doing that! Get out of that wild fantasy of your's!"

He sighed, "This romantic getaway is going to be so painful and tempting for me..."

"Mission. It's a mission."

"Romantic getaway."

"Mission."

"Romantic~ Getaway~ Hehe..."

* * *

><p>My eyes darkened out as we stepped into the city.<p>

"Wh...WHAT THE HELL? !" I exclaimed as I blushed

Loke nodded, sparkles appearing around his face, "I MUST thank Mira for this later! She's truly an angel sent from above! She did all of this for MY sake! Didn't she? Now! Let's go, Layna! Into this fantastically built city, where our romantic getaway slash honeymoon, shall begin!"

The place was an average city, all right. It was just that...Most of the hotels...They weren't regular hotels...They were...Well...How should I say this...They were *cough* EROTIC *cough*. You know what kind of hotel I'm talking, so...Don't make me say anymore...Please...Just don't...

I gave him a blushing glare, "N-No! We're not staying in one of those hotels! NEVER!"

He leaned down to my face, his hands in his pockets and a wide smile on his face, "But, Mira already got us a room~ Isn't that so kind of her? Hehe..."

I cussed under my breath, "Dammmit! Mira-san! I thought it was suspicious when she was the one who gave us our missions! She rigged this thing, start to finish!"

He pushed me from the back, and dragged me into the city, smiles and sparkles everywhere, "Come on! Let's go! Let's not worry about that mission, just yet! How about we go and check into that hotel? I'm sure that it'll be _fun_!"

I blushed as he dragged me in front of a large 'hotel', that smile still sticking to his face, "Nothing to worry about, Layna! I'll protect you, if you get in trouble, so you don't have to be afraid of this place!" He said as he patted me on the head

I sweat dropped, "Instead of being afraid of any dangers in this city...I'm getting a little more scared of you, Loke...You look like some perverted old man, trying to rape me...It's scary..."

He threw an arm out, more sparkles appearing as he stared into the distance, "I'm just getting you ready for our honeymoon! We HAVE to be VERY active and energetic, when together! So! How about we step inside?"

I sweat dropped up at him again, "What kind of 'active' and 'energetic' are you talking about, exactly?"

He boldly placed his hands to my breasts, causing me to blush as he gave a serious face and squeezed them in his hands, and stared down at my bulging chest, "Hmm...My guess is..If I get you in bed, naked of course, for the next week, at least twice a day...Your breasts will get five inches bigger..."

Then, he gave me a sparkling smile, a glint shining in his eyes, and still holding tightly to my breasts, "Yosh! Let's go, Layna! For the sake of your breasts!"

I blushed more and slapped his hands away, "For the sake of my bre- LOKE! Stop it! We're NOT going in there! We're going to a REGULAR hotel! REGULAR!"

He pouted, and let go of me, "Ehh? Why? It's not as fun, when you're in a regular hotel..."

I blushed in embarrassment, as I looked at my feet, "B-Because...That's really embarrassing to go in some place like that...I don't know what you did in places like that, before, but I'm not exactly the type of person to be comfortable in a place like that...And I'll be even more uncomfortable, after finding out that you've been in a place like that before, with someone else..."

He rubbed his head nervously, and gave me a sincerely apologetic look,"O-Oh...I completely forgot about that...I-I'm sorry, Layna...That must be really uncomfortable for you to deal with..."

I blushed and nodded, still staring at my feet, "I-It is...It's very uncomfortable..."

He shifted awkwardly as he realized what had just happened, and what he brought up from his past.

He watched me, and then reached out and pulled me in a hug, much to my blushing surprise, "I'm sorry. Please, forgive me, Layna. I won't do it again, so forgive me. I don't like seeing you like that...It's hard for me to take in..."

I blushed as he buried his head in my hair, "I-It's...F-Fine...I...I wasn't...Mad or anything..."

He said nothing, and I, blushing slightly, tried to look at him, but only spotted his neck and hair, "L-Loke...Are you okay? Why aren't you saying anything?"

I was about to ask him something else, when I felt something on my BUTT. Then, I felt something on my butt again, and then I felt my breasts get squeezed.

My eyes darkened out, and I quickly pulled my body from his, a dark aura around my body, as I gave him a glare full of anger, "LOKE, YOU LITTLE!"

He smiled apologetically, rubbing his head as he blushed slightly, "Hehe, sorry! I just couldn't help it! You were just looking so vulnerable and pretty, and then...I saw my hand so close to your butt, so I OBVIOUSLY had to touch it...And then...Your body was just pressed so close to mine, and your chest...Ahh~ So warm and thick...I-I mean! I'm sorry! Y-Yea! That's it!"

I towered over him, "You sure didn't sound sorry! You pervert! How dare you use a moment like that, to touch me all over? ! DESPICABLE!"

* * *

><p>We were, now, inside of a hotel. A REGULAR hotel, of course.<p>

I was lying on the bed, which was very large and had enough space for at least five or four people, staring at the ceiling as I spread my arms and legs out.

I heard a knock on the closed door, "Layna...Come on...Let me in...I apologized almost all day...Why can't you just forgive me?"

I continued my staring contest with the ceiling, "No. I won't forgive you. You can't just use moments like that, to touch me to your free will. I'll get mad if you do."

He knocked on the door again, and let out a whimper, which I couldn't help but blush at, "Layna...Please...It's so lonely out here...I'm not as warm, when I'm around you...And...And...And it doesn't smell as sweet, like how you smell just like peaches and honey...Layna..."

I rolled to my side, curling up in a ball, pulling my knees up to my chin and wrapping my arms around my legs, as I blushed softly, "Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere, Loke."

He whimpered again, so adorable, I thought, then knock lightly on the door once more, "Layna...Layna...I really am sorry...Please, forgive me...I didn't mean to touch you like that...It was just out of habit...I'm sorry...Layna..."

I pulled my face deep into my knees, "Idiot..."

He knocked one last time, "Layna...If you're not going to let me, then I'll come in myself...You can't keep me out all day..."

"No. Stay there, until I say so. It's punishment for earlier." I mumbled as I blushed slightly

He sighed behind the door.

Then, there was a poof in the room.

I curled up even more and buried my face deeply into my knees, blushing softly, "Don't just pop in, idiot...That's rude..."

I heard a creaking on the bed, and seconds later, I felt someone hovering over me and someone's legs brushing against mine, "Layna. Look at me. Layna." Loke said as he hovered above me, and poked me in the forehead

I looked up from my knees, "What? Don't poke me..."

He unfolded my arms and legs from my body, straightening me out on the bed, as he plopped down on top of me, wrapping his arms around my waist, "I'm sorry. Really, I am. Can you please forgive me?"

I blushed softly, and nodded slowly, "Yes...I forgive you...Just don't do it again, idiot..."

He smiled and nodded, "Of course! I don't like it when you're mad at me, so I won't do it again! Hehe!"

I blushed again, then held my hands to his face, "What a weird pervert..."

* * *

><p>"Hnnn...Nnn...Lok...L...Mmmnn..." I peeped out through kisses as I tried to pull Loke's face from mine, but failed as I felt myself getting pulled back in each time.<p>

It was the next day. Dressed in new clothes and standing in the middle of the street, Loke was trying desperately to kiss me as much as possible, without coming up for air, of course.

Finally, I pulled away from him, my face blushing, "Why did you do that all of a sudden? ! Do you not see where we are? ! Please, don't start kissing me in public, out of nowhere, like that! It's embarrassing!"

He smiled, leaning his head, lazily, onto my shoulder, "But, it's our honeymoon! Our romantic getaway! I have to kiss you as much as I can! Hmm~ Your mouth tastes so sweet...Like golden honey...Delicious!~"

I blushed and turned away from him, "J-Just hurry up! We need to go start our mission! Come on!" And he strolled lazily after me

* * *

><p>"Loke. What. The. Hell. Is. This." I asked him, although, it was more of a rhetorical question, and wasn't really a question at all.<p>

He shrugged, "I don't know,but...I think Mira might have switched our mission papers..." and sweat dropped at me as he thought of the possibility

I stared at the mission paper in my hands, and sighed in frustration, "Ugh! Mira-san! How could you? ! You're being so evil! But, it's in such a clever way, that I can't really get mad at you! Ugh!"

The paper was quite annoying to me.

It said that we would have to dress up as a mistress and her master.

And then, we'll have to do a 'bedroom' scene.

As in, Loke lying on top of me. Me, lying under Loke. A thin sheet over our bodies. Me, completely naked. Loke, partially naked. Not doing the 'real thing', but just teasing it off.

But, even then...Even if we weren't SERIOUSLY going to do 'that'...It was too embarrassing for me...

"I can't do that." I said up to Loke with embarrassed eyes

He stared at the paper, and sparkles appeared around his face as soon as he finished reading it, "WE'LL DO IT!"

The woman named Maria, who was the photographer of the shoot, and the owner of the building we were standing in, sweat dropped at Loke, "So enthusiastic...Uh, Loke right?...Yea, you DO know that you're not really going to be doing 'that', right?...It's just a tease photo..."

Loke smiled, more sparkles appearing, "I know that! But, since Layna's going to have to take her clothes off either way, then I'm totally fine with it! Now! Shall we get this started? Where is the bed? I can get Layna in there, quite quickly!"

Maria sweat dropped at him again, "What a guy..."

Then, Maria turned to me, her blonde strands, that fell to the tips of her breasts, brushing across her rosy cheeks, as she fiddled with the camera in her hands, "Uh, yea...Ignoring mister sparkles over here, uhm...Layna, right? Yea, I need you to take the clothes off. Can't have those getting in the way of the shoot. Come on~"

Loke smiled as he placed his hands to my shoulders, "If taking her clothes off, is all you need, then I can get that done in just ten seconds! I'm a pro, when it comes to stripping Layna! Come! Let's take these clothes off, Layna!"

I blushed, "N-No! I don't wanna! Why should I have to do something so embarrassing? !"

He pouted at me, "You have to do it! I'm sure Mira would be ecstatic if she got pictures of this! Come on, Layna!~"

I sweat dropped, "For some strange reason, I can really imagine Mira-san jumping with pure joy after seeing pictures like that..."

He smiled and dragged me off, "So, it's settled! To make out dear Mira happy, we'll do this! Ahh, I just can't wait to see how amazing you'll look while you're nak-I mean...I can't wait to see how amazing these photos will turn out! Yea, that's what I was going to say! Yea!"

"No! No! No! NOOOO!" I said to him as I crossed my arms and made him stop dragging me

Maria sweat dropped at us again, "You guys should really make up your minds..."

We both turned to her, "I'm not doing it/she's going to do it!" and she sweat dropped at us again, "A-Ah...Okay...That's very confusing..."

I raised a eyebrow at him, my arms still crossed, "Loke, I said NO."

"Yea, but I said YES." He smiled at me, tilting his head

Maria sighed, and fiddled with her camera once more, "Look, if she doesn't want to do it, I can always ask another girl to fill in...I can understand if she doesn't feel comfortable with doing something like that, so make up your minds. You either do it, or someone else does."

"Well, I'm obviously not going to do it." I said to her as I rolled my eyes

She raised a eyebrow, "So, you're fine with another girl doing it? Really? Hmm..."

I rolled my eyes once more, "Well, of course not. Why would I let some nasty girl go around and touching Loke, while she's naked? Like hell I'd let that happen."

She sighed once more, spinning on her feet and walking through the bustling and busy studio,"Well, well. You better make up your mind quickly. I'm going to shoot in about 15-30 minutes. Hurry, hurry." and then she disappeared through the mess of camera snapping, light flashing and yelling people, trying to get their photo shoot's exactly how they wanted.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "But...I don't want to do this..."

Loke stared down at me, a bit tired, "Layna, how about I just take the photo with someone else?"

I felt something tinge in my chest, and I gave him surprised eyes, "W-What? Why...?"

He continued to stare, "Well, you JUST said that you didn't want to do it, so..."

I blushed and held his hand, "F-Fine! I'll do it! I'll take the picture! Just don't do something like that with another woman! I won't allow it! Loke's mine and only mine! Nobody else can touch him or any part of him, besides me! Only my hands can touch Loke!" I exclaimed as I blushed

His cheeks got a bit hot as he watched and listened to my actions, "Okay...All you had to do was say that you'd do it...No need to add that other embarrassing stuff..."

My face blew up like a rocket, as I realized what I had said, "_Only my hands can touch Loke!" _and I held my hands to cheeks in embarrassment, "T-That sounded a bit wrong, if you think about it correctly..."

He nodded, "Yea...It almost sounded like you were talking about touchi-"

I waved my hands frantically, heat filling my ears and cheeks, "S-Stop! STOP! I don't need an out-loud explanation of what it sounded like! I'm very sure of what it sounded like! So, stop! STOOOOP!"

He smiled at me, ruffling my hair, "You're so cute, Layna! That's why it's always so hard to not be tempted into kissing you out of nowhere! Haha!"

* * *

><p><strong>INTERMISSION STORY!<strong>

_Intermission story: We saw Mommy and Daddy! Doing stuuuuuuff...Rawwr...Those lions..._

"Tch! How annoying! Why do we have to share a room?" I mumbled as I looked over at my reading twin, from my comfortable bed

She rolled on the floor, and looked up at me, pouting, "Because! It's so lonely in that other room! I don't wanna sleep in there by myself!"

I sweat dropped at her, "How old are you? Four? Just sleep in your own damn room, by yourself, scaredy-cat..."

She pouted again, turning back to her book, "I'm not a scaredy-cat! It's just so lonely! I've always had someone sleeping with me at nighttime, so it's really lonely to wake up in the middle of the night and see that no one's there! Geez!"

I smirked, plopping back down on the bed, pulling the covers back over me, and staring at the ceiling, "Oh, oh? And who was that person you always had sleeping beside you? Was it that Hibiki guy? My, my..."

She blushed and placed the book over her face, "N-No! Hibikin would just sneak in there whenever he wanted, and it was unexpected! But, the other times, I would just sleep with Mimi or Rimi! That's it!"

I continued to stare at the ceiling, "Hmm? Who are they?"

"Mimi's the chef at Blue Pegasus. She's only two years older than us, but she's always complaining about how she'll never get a boyfriend and how she wishes she was as young as I was...Just to make fun of her, everyone likes to call her 'Granny Mimi' because she acts like some kind of old woman...Rimi is Mimi's older sister, and is four years older than us. She's kind of like Mira-san. They both like to go around, messing in people's love life's, gossiping, and taking embarrassing out of nowhere..."

I grunted, "Kind of like Mira-san? I think that's the exact definition of her! They must be twins!"

We giggled, but stopped as we glanced over and heard Antoinette mumbling in her sleep, "Layla...Shush...Nyaa~...Fish~...Shush..." Antoinette mumbled as she rolled around in Layla's make-shift bed

I glanced over at Happy, who was sleeping in my closet, dangling upside down by his tail and mumbling happily as he unconsciously ate a piece of fish, "Hnn...Charle...Fish...Charle...Fish...Hnn..." and I sweat dropped at him

Layla turned to her side and read through her book again.

I pulled the covers over my head and quickly fell asleep, having sweet dreams of me and Loke...Nyafu~

At least...I WAS having sweet dreams...

About two or three hours later, Layla started to shake me in my sleep, "Oi! Wake up! Hurry! Oi! Miss 'I love my lion Loke'! Layna!" She whispered to me as she shook me like crazy

I sat up straight in the bed, and rubbed my sleepy eyes, "Whaaaa? I was sleeping...And dreaming about Loke...*yawn*"

She held a finger to her lips, "Shhh...Listen...Do you hear that?"

I tilted my head sleepily, then went completely still so I could hear what she was talking about.

My ears perked up as I heard a noise...It was muffled...It sounded like...Like...Like...Someone was...Screaming?...No, that's not it...It was...Moaning...?

"Huh? What's all that noise?" I peeped out in a sleepy voice as I looked around for the source

She motioned for me to get out of the bed, "Hurry up and get out of bed! I think I know what that noise is! Hurry!"

Stepping out of bed, and following her out of my room, I tilted my head in confusion as we stood in front of Mama and Papa's room, the door closed shut, "Huh? Huh? Why are we...?...*yawn*"

She blushed slightly as she pointed frantically to the door, "In there! Those noises! It's coming from in here!"

My eyes widened, and I snapped completely out of my daze as I heard an extremely loud moan, getting me to blush like crazy, "Wh-What the hell? ! That's nasty! Why would they do something like that, so loudly? ! Do they not remember that we're still here? !" I whispered in embarrassment as I heard more noises doubling from the door

She was blushing just as much as I was, "I-I can't believe this! They're...THEY'RE DOING SOMETHING SO PERVERTED, WITH US RIGHT DOWN THE HALL!" She whispered harshly as she shook my body

I blushed in slight eagerness, as I pointed a shaky finger to the door, "O-Oi...Open the door..."

She gave me a look like I was crazy, "WHAT? ! And see them doing 'that'? ! Are you CRAZY? !" She whispered fiercely

I, stilling blushing oddly, said, "But...What if they're NOT doing something perverted...What if they're just...Having a nightmare or something?"

She sweat dropped, "If they're having a nightmare, it must be one pretty damn good nightmare! Making all those noises, like they're in Heaven! They're obviously doing 'something'!"

I pushed her towards the door, "J-Just hurry! I'll do it with you, so come on!"

She nodded.

At that moment, we both opened the door very slowly and quietly.

Our faces blew up with heat and redness, like ripe tomato's, as we peered through the very small crack and saw no people.

Just a raised sheet COVERING the two people in question, and the loud creaking from the large bed, as it shook.

.

.

.

.

.

_Next day, Mina-san!~_

Auntie Levy gave Mama a worried look, "Lu-chan, are you alright? You don't look all that good!"

Mama sighed and laid her head on the table, rubbing her back, "My back really hurts...Actually, it hurts pretty much everywhere..."

Auntie Erza held out some cake, "Lucy, want some cake? It always makes a person feel better!"

"No, you're the only person who that will work for, Erza..." Auntie Bisca said with a sweat drop

Auntie Levy rubbed Mama's back, worry still on her face, "Lu-chan, do you need to go back home? Are you sick? Because, if you are..."

Mama smiled at her, "No, I'm fine Levy-chan...It's not a big deal. I'll be fine, if I just lay my head down for a while...It's okay." and Auntie Levy just nodded, a bit unsure of her words

Uncle Gray gave Papa, who was drinking his daily fire whiskey in large gulps, squinted eyes, "What the hell is up with you, popsicle? I know that I'm hot and everything, but I don't go that way." Papa said through his whiskey

Uncle Gray squinted his eyes again, "It's just that...You look funny, Flamebrain. Like, something ain't right with you today. You look...I can't even put it into words, to how you look."

Papa shrugged, "You look funny everyday, so I guess that's nice." and Uncle Gray's veins popped

Me and Layla smirked, "Oh, the lie's these two are telling..." Layla mumbled with a smirk on her face

"Oh, I know RIGHT?" I said, my smirk just as wide

Then, we turned to each other and gave each other wide grins, that just read 'it's a twin thing!'

Then, grins spread across our faces, we stood up on the table, arms outstretched and getting everyone's attention.

"Ne ne, Mina-san! Listen!" I exclaimed

"Wanna hear a secret? We'll tell ya!" Layla exclaimed

"It's not a secret if you're telling everyone..." Blake mumbled as he sighed at us

I smirked, "Last night! Hey, last night! Wanna hear what happened?"

Layna grinned, "Well here's a little intel! Now, now! How SHALL we start this FANTASTIC story, my twin?"

I continued to smirk, "Ya see! Ya see, Mina-san! Here me and my precious twin were, sleeping and talking like the angels we are!"

Layla smiled, "Those precious little cats, beside us! Sleeping just as peacefully!"

"So, I decided to go to sleep!" I exclaimed

"And just hours later, I, being that nice sister of her's, decided to wake her up, when I hear something scary!" Layla said with a pout

I tilted my head in mock confusion, "And I also get confused as I hear some 'strange' noises! Hmm, hmm, hmmm!"

Then, me and Layla smiled, and said at the same time, "Now, now! Mina-san! Can you guess what was heard?"

Cana-sama smiled, full of humor and amusement, "I think I'm liking where this is going!~ Come on! Tell us what ya heard! Let us all hear it!"

I winked at her, giving a thumbs up, "As expected of Cana-sama! You know what it is, even before we gave the FULL, and FANTASTIC details! Nyafu..."

Layla shrugged mockingly, "So, I tell Layna, that maybe we should go check this scary and strange noise out!"

I sighed, "Tsk, tsk, tsk! And ya wanna know what we found out? You REALLY wanna know?"

Smirks appeared on our faces.

We both held hands, holding them up in the air, and kicking one of our legs up, "We saw Mommy and Daddy! Doing stuuuuuuff!"

As multiple people whooped and snickered, Mama's face blew up with red as she almost fell out of her seat, while Papa spit out his fire whiskey and started coughing hardly.

I held my face in mock fear, "See, ya see! I, being incredibly scared at the scary noises, decided to open my precious Mommy and Daddy's door...I thought they were having nightmares! So loud! I seriously thought they were having nightmares!"

Layla fanned her face off, a smirk on her face, "If THAT was a nightmare, I'd very much like to see a sweet dream! Whoo! DEFINITELY not a nightmare!"

Auntie Levy gave Mama darkened out eyes, "Ehhh? So, that's why your body is hurting so much, huh Lu-chan? Hmm...That's something..."

Auntie Erza's eyes darkened out as she smashed a sword into the floor, "How improper! How could you let your children see something like that? ! HOW could you do something like that with two children and two CATS in the house? ! At least check to make sure that they're asleep!"

Auntie Bisca sweat dropped, "I don't really think that cats count, for that list, Erza..."

Cana-sama took a swig of her beer, from that large barrel, "Whoo! I'd like to have me's a nightmare, too! Sounds INCREDIBLE! Doesn't it, _Lucy_? Hehe..."

My eyes darkened out, as I placed a hand to my hip and stared out the window, "And you wanna know something else?"

I held a hand to my mouth, eyes still darkened out and hand to my hip, as I tilted my head a bit, "I realized...After careful thinking and tracing memories from the back of my mind...That..."

Layla sweat dropped as sparkles appeared around my face, "That I could possibly have a little brother! How amazing is that? ! Amazing! Right? ! I was thinking that we should name him after Iggy! Or! Or! If I had a little sister! Oh, that's just amazing! I'd call her Ember! She'd be my cute, adorable, and wonderful little sister! She'd call me 'Onee-chan!' or, or, or! Maybe, she'd call me 'Layna-nee'! Or maybe even, 'Nee-sama!' Oh! Oh! Oh! OH! What about, 'Neenee!' That'd be awesome! Ahh!..."

"I think two of you are already enough to handle...No need for three..." Uncle Gray said as he sweat dropped and multiple heads nodded in agreement

"Don't tempt them...Do NOT tempt them..." Auntie Bisca said as she tried to silently motion to Papa and Mama

Layla sweat dropped at me, "You're such a weirdo..."

.

.

.

.

All the men were sweat dropping at us, "Th-These woman...They're almost as bad as us...Making bets in the middle of the day...And over something like that...These little gamblers..." Uncle Jellal said as he sweat dropped at us, and all the men nodded in agreement

I smirked as I laid a bag full of jewels on a table, smirking woman in front of me, "MY bet! Blake's gonna get tired off all the pressure, and decide to confess! 100, 000 jewels!"

Auntie Juvia wagged a finger, placing a bag of jewels to the table, "No, no! As my son, Juvia's can OBVIOUSLY see that Blake will unconsciously confess, then once he realizes it, just days after he did so, he'll already be over it, and start trying to ask Melanie-chan out on dates! 100, 000 jewels! Ufufu..."

Auntie Bisca smirked, laying the money to the table, "Hehe! Here's how I see it! Blake and Melanie will get stuck in a situation together, ALL alone, no one else around! Blake'll unconsciously pull out that golden stare of his, and along the way, out of his awkward and embarrassed self, he'll use the heat of the moment and try to make a move on that oblivious Melanie! 100, 000 jewels!"

Asu stepped up, wide smirk to her face, laying a bag of money to the table, "Heh! Now, now! Here's how it'll REALLY work out! Blake will get too scared to confess, as he'll be worried that his friendship with Melanie will be ruined in the end, so! He goes to Uncle Jellal, and they talk over it, ya know, a little bonding between future father and son! Meanwhile, they didn't realize that Melanie was listening in the whole time, and once he realizes it, his face as red as hell, Blake'll chase after Melanie, and sort things out, and we'll have ourselves a brand new couple in this musky old guild! 200, 000 JEWELS! Bwaha!"

Lessie-chan smirked even wider than the rest of us, placing a bag to the table, "No, no, no! See, B-kun, in reality, is actually a fragile male! He's always looking all tough and hard to stagger, but he's really this big softie, like Uncle Gray, and will fall to his knees the minute he sees a weak, fragile, or crying girl! So, here's how I see it! Melanie gets into trouble on her way home from a mission, and she comes home, weak as hell, bruises everywhere and is crying! Blake falls to her will, unable to leave a girl alone like that, and as he helps Melanie, he builds up the courage, thinking that even he screws the whole thing up, it won't matter because Melanie probably won't remember in the first place, and then blows the topic out into her ears, and BAM! That's his confession! 200, 500 jewels!"

Mama placed a bag to the table, "Hehe! See, you ladies haven't considered one other possibility in the bag...What if, it wasn't Blake who was confessing, but it was MELANIE? What if, Melanie actually has a secret crush on Blake, and being as straight-forward and oblivious as usual, she'll step up to Blake and mutter those three little words, like it's nothing in the world! 300, 000 jewels!"

Layla smirked, laying out two bags of money on the table, laying them down like she was playing a game of cards, and said with closed and smirking eyes, "I'm thinking the same thing that Mama is! Now, now! What if...Melanie confessed to Blake, but...IT actually turned out to be a fake? ! Blake heard some misunderstandings, Melanie, clearly oblivious to these misunderstandings, unconsciously follows along with his misinterpretation and doesn't even realize that she's given him false hope! 600, 000 JEWELS! I am SO getting ALL of your money!"

Elfie laid a bag to the table, "I think Blake's gonna chicken out, then once he does, Melanie realizes that she actually likes Blake. She tries to tell him, but chickens out too. In the end, the two of them'll both build up the courage to confess, and they'll hit FIREWORKS once they both confess at the same time! 200, 000 jewels."

Auntie Erza smiled, laying her money to the table, "Knowing how things work in this guild, the confession will probably be a cliched moment. That's ALL I have to say. 300, 000."

Grandeeney laid money to the table, "After seeing what that Mirajane does around here, it's most likely that she'll send them on a mission together, for a week or two, making SURE that they're in the same room...I need not say more. 200, 000 jewels."

Wendy, sweat dropping the tiniest bit, placed money to the table, "U-Uh...I think that Blake-kun is going to confess after all of the pressure, just like Layna-chan said. 200, 000 jewels. Ah...I really wish someone would tell me why I'm doing something like this, right now..."

Hannabeth smiled, placing her money down, "400, 000 jewels. After hearing about a mysterious little friend Melanie had when she was younger, and the person was in fact a male, who cared very much for her, Blake will be devastated. Devastation turns to courage. Courage turns into confessing. Nothing more to say. Oh, and yes, Melanie DID have a male childhood friend. Most of you just didn't know of his exsistence, as I was told to keep it a secret. Seems as though that secret is let out. UFUFU..."

Mira-san, much to everyone's surprise, just smiled and shrugged, "Ah...Yea, I got nothing. I've been working on these two for the last ten years...And over the last ten years, I've still got nothing...Blake and Melanie are just too much like Gray and Erza...They like to keep to themselves, so it's really hard to tell what's going on between the. Ahaha, sorry."

And the final person.

Everyone turned and stared at Auntie Evergreen.

She sighed, then laid her money to the table, closing her eyes as she sighed once more.

"Okay. I honestly don't know why I'm participating in this, but...I think you're all wrong. You've all bypassed one little problem in this situation. And that one little problem will get in the way of everything." She said as she stared around at us

I raised a eyebrow, "What problem?"

She raised an eyebrow right back, "The people in this guild. THAT is the problem. Knowing how all of you like to snoop and butt into people's business', such as we are doing right now, you will all, most likely, interfere with the process of Blake's love life. JUST like you have been doing for the past ten years. And so, that is my bet. One day, all of us are going to go a little too far with the teasing and one that special little day, SOMEONE'S, not pointing fingers, going to blurt it out to Melanie. Someone will blurt it out to the WORLD. And once that happens, we'll have pandemonium on our hands as we have an embarrassed and awkward Blake, and a just-starting-to-understand Melanie. Now, I'm making my bet 800, 000 jewels. No objections, right? Although, you should object, because I'm pretty sure that you all know that I'm quite right, and that my guess will be the one that will most likely happen. Aha."

All of us shifting in unease as we realized that she was particularly right with her guess on all of us liking to butt into other's affairs, making it worse for the latter.

Meanwhile, completing forgetting our bets, the men stared on with darkened out eyes, as they all thought, "_Wait...Where in the world did they get all of this money from?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Regular story...BEGINS!~ Rawwwwr!~ Meow!~ Ahahaha...I'm so stupid...<em>**

I ran across the room, my arms spread out before me as I blushed and cried out, "Noooo! Loke! Stop! Don't!"

Loke chased after me with a grin, reaching out to grab me, "Layna! Come on! Just let me!"

I ran faster, my nightgown flowing up on my butt as I picked up speed, blushing more, "Noooooo! Don't! You pervert!"

He grinned even more, then made his speed just as fast as mine, "I'll catch you whether you like it or not, so you should just surrender! Hehe!"

"Like hell, you will! Don't! Loke, stop! Noooo!"

* * *

><p>I pouted as I was plopped into Loke's lap, as he sat down on a chair, my body facing him and my back pressed up against a table edge. He grinned as he wrapped an arm around my waist and leaned his face down to mine, "I told you that I'd catch you! Now! You can fall to my bidding! Ahaha!"<p>

I pouted more and blushed a bit, as I crossed my arms, glancing away from him, "No. You cheated. I won't do anything you say."

He laid his head into my shoulder, breathing onto my neck, "Yes, you will!~ I won fair and square, so you have to let me, because that's what you said!"

I stared at his flat, but slightly spiky, hair and grumbled, "Fine...You pervert..."

He quickly pulled away from my shoulder, and gave me a sparkling face, "I knew you would let me!"

I blushed as he reached out for my chest, "Where do you think you're putting that hand? !"

He stopped, his hand hovering right in front of my chest, only centimeters away from his destination, "But...The outfit you're wearing...It really made me want to touch you..."

I glanced at my outfit. A light pink nightgown that fell to my thighs, just a bit below my butt, the sleeves fell to my elbows, fur trimming on the edges of the entire gown, and loose on my body. But...It was transparent see-through. And since I wasn't wearing a bra, but just a pair of underwear, Loke could see my chest through the gown.

"Where did you get an outfit like that? It's really..." He said as he blushed down at it

I blushed a bit, "Don't say sexy or hot...Pervert..."

He said it anyway, "It's extremely sexy."

I blushed, then shifted in his lap, "Mama gave it to me. She said not to wear those other clothes to bed anymore, because they'll start to feel uncomfortable on my body. She gave me a bunch of her old ones, like this one...I have more of them..."

Dramatic tears fell from Loke's eyes as he smiled with multiple sparkles, "Thank you, Lucy! You really must be thinking of me, if you're giving Layna such sexy clothing! You really are an angel! I must thank you later! This...This is just too amazing and hot!"

I sweat dropped, "Don't get all dramatic...It's just an outfit..."

He shook his head, "No! This is not 'just an outfit'...It's the thing that will begin our honeymoon/romantic getaway! Now, come on! We can go 'start' our energetic adventure!"

I blushed as he wrapped his arm back around my waist, and slung me over his shoulder like it was nothing, "H-How did you...?" I exclaimed as I blushed and looked around in surprise as to what happened so suddenly

He smiled, "I'm just very happy! Ahh...Let's go! To start our 'active' and hot honeymoon!" as he walked over to our room

I pounded his back, blushing, "It's not a honeymoon! It's not a romantic getaway! We're on a mission! Stop! Stop! Let me down, dammit! I won't forgive you if you start doing something perverted to me!"

He didn't listen. He dropped me down on the bed, on my stomach, and I blushed more as he, grinning, crawled on top of me.

It was quite a suggestive scene...Me, on all fours and blushing as I threw my head back in surprise and embarrassment, and Loke on all fours, too, hovering on top of me, wrapping his hands in mine, pushing his lower area, which still had pants covering them, thank goodness, up to my butt (oh, my, my, my...), and grinning as he leaned forward, into my shoulder, and I felt his heated breath on my cheek.

"Th...THIS LOOKS PERVERTED!" I exclaimed with closed eyes, and heat filling into my face as I tried to squirm free from the strange position

He brushed his mouth on my cheek, "Layna!~ Can we start our honeymoon, now?~"

"I-It's not a honeymoon! We're not even married, you damn idiot!" I yelled to him as I quickly moved my cheek from his mouth

He pouted as he rolled his head, slowly, around on my back, "Ehh? But, I thought that we got married..."

I sweat dropped, "Where the hell do you remember that? You're confusing your memories with someone completely different...Idiot..."

He grinned and reached up to grab my chest, and exclaimed as he squeezed them, "Well, if we're not married, then how about we get married right now? All we have to do is have some fun tonight, and then in the morning we'll be married! Yay!"

I squealed in surprise as he grabbed onto me, and dropped to my stomach in more surprise, his body landing hardly on top of me, and exclaimed, "You can't get married that easily, stupid! Just because you do 'something' doesn't mean you're married! And let go of me!"

"Just as thought...4 centimeters..." He mumbled as he squeezed my chest again

I squealed again, "What the hell are you talking about, 4 centimeters? ! Let go!"

He nodded on my shoulder, and spoke into my ear as he squeezed my chest again, "4 centimeters. Your breasts got 4 centimeters bigger."

I blushed and looked back at him, "What is your problem? ! Why do you know my measurements, all the way down to the centimeter? !"

He said nothing, but squeezed my chest again.

I squealed once more, and tried to move his hands away, but since I was lying flat on the bed, my chest being squished tightly to the bed, his hands were smushed inside of my chest, and squished into the bed, as he happily held them in his stuck hands, "Loke! Stop! Please, get off of me, so I can get up!" I wailed out as I tried to get free

"No."

I huffed, and pouted, "Then! I'm not doing anything perverted with you, like you wanted! Nothing! Keep your hands there all you want, but I'm not doing ANYTHING!"

He thought about it for a moment, "Hmm...Well, that's fine. I'll just force you into being more energetic for our honeymoon, tomorrow. Besides that, I get to hold your breasts all night! Hnnn...So soft..."

I blushed more, "LOKE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dude, that was a short chapater. Yes, I know that I added an extra 'A' to chapter...AhahahahahaHA.<strong>

**I bet you're wondering why in the world I just typed 'Ahahaha' like that. And if you weren't already wondering, after reading that sentence, you're wondering about it now, aren't you? And right after reading that sentence, you're sweat dropping at my stupidity. Now, after reading all three, a very small smile is creeping on your face as you realize that I am right...Aha.**

**Now, you're continuing to read this weird ending conversation. **

**You don't even have any idea about what I'm talking about, do you?**

**You're just reading on, because you see that the page can still be scrolled down a bit more, so you realize that there is more to this conversation.**

**Now, you're thinking about how true that is.**

**See? I am a fortune-teller.**

**Wanna get a fortune?**

**Here...**

**Once you finish reading this incredibly weird conversation, that has no main point to it at all, you will move your mouse to the bottom-right of the screen.**

**You shall click the button labeled 'NEXT', and read on to the next chapter...OOOOhh!~ So spooky!~ I told your fortune, and now you're freaking out with wonder as you realize how right I am...OOOOhh!~ Spooooooky!~**

**BWAHAHAHA.**

**BAI~BAI 4 NOW, MINA-SAN! I FREAKING LOVE YOU PEOPLE! IF I COULD EVER MEET YA, I'D SERIOUSLY GIVE YA'LL BIG OL' BEAR HUGS! MWAH! MWAH! LOVE YA!**

**P.S.- This story's missions, yea, they will be continued in all other chapters, but as intermission stories. You know, like how I did in this chapter with the 'I saw Mommy and Daddy'? Yea, so, all of the missions that everyone went on, they will be seen more in intermissions, as short stories, to entertain you during those serious times of a chapter...**

**Also, did I forget to mention that my story, as of the past ten or twelve chapters, has been set in December? Ohohohoho...Can you guess what is coming next? **


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Trouble, Trouble! The Spirits Go Wild!**

Lisanna popped up beside Layna, "Layna-chan! Mira-nee said to she n-Wait...Uhm...What...Are you doing?" But, immediately sweat dropped as she saw Layna

Layna and Melanie were hovering Happy. They were dressed in a doctor and nurse outift, Layna the doctor and Melanie the nurse, and were staring down at a scared Happy, who was pinned down to the tabletop and pleaing for his life, as Layna held a large knife above his stomach.

Layna pulled the face cover from her mouth, and glanced over at Lisanna, her pinned up hair swaying slightly, "Hmm? What's up, Lisanna-nee? You okay?"

Lisanna sweat dropped, "No, I'm fine...But, what are you doing to Happy?"

Layna placed the face cover back on her mouth, twirling the knife in her hand, "Surgery. What else?"

"Yea, but that's just it...Why are you doing surgery on Happy?" She asked a she stared down at Happy as he tried to get free from Melanie's pinning grip

Layna placed a gloved finger to the tip of the knife, and turned back to Lisanna, who was sweat dropping more and starting to back up in a bit of fear, "We are doing surgery on the cat, because we believe that he is infected. Nurse."

Melanie glanced over at a clipboard beside her, "It seems as though the cat has a long-lost infection, that was believed to have been cured and deleted from this country, hundreds of years ago. Also, he seems to be disease ridden with another long-lost infection, so he must be dissected, so that it won't be spread to the other civilians. Immediately."

Layna nodded, turning back to Happy's body, and sticking the knife's point up high in the air, "So, then. If there are no more interruptions...The operation shall begin."

Happy squealed as the knife started to fall down to his stomach, "NOOOOO! Layna! You demon! Why are you doing this? ! You obviously made that disease thing up, just so you could kill me! NOOOO! Stop it!"

Lisanna turned to everyone else and sweat dropped, "Why isn't anyone stopping them? Do you guys even care about Happy?" and they all just glanced away nervously

Layna stopped her knife only a few centimeters above Happy's body, "Wait. I think we have to stop this surgery."

"Thank you! Layna! Let me go! Don't cut me open!" Happy exclaimed

She turned to a small box beside her, multiple hospital knives inside, and slowly went to replace the one she was holding, "Okay. We can start again. I got the knife that cuts the body open easier. Go on, Nurse." and Melanie nodded as she pinned Happy down more

Happy and Lisanna's eyes bugged out, "EHHH? !"

Then, their eyes bugged out more as they saw what she was using to cut Happy, "WAIT, WHAT? ! THAT'S NOT EVEN A KNIFE! IT'S A CHAINSAW! A CHAINSAW, LAYNA-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO TO HAPPY? !"

Layna started the chainsaw, and held it above Happy's body as it revved up, "Don't worry, kitty-cat. It'll all be over before you know it. Don't worry..." and she started to lower it down onto his body

Lisanna's eyes darkened out, "Hey...Wait a minute...Someone should really stop this...Natsu...Lucy...Please, do something about this...Happy's going to die..."

"Hey! Don't kill Happy! He's still got seven lives left!" Natsu exclaimed as he jumped on Layna's back

Layna was taken from surprise, and the chainsaw flew up from her hands, doing a flip in the air as it flew above her head, "Ah. It flew. You guys should move out the way."

Everybody quickly jumped out the way as the chainsaw landed right in the middle of the table, slicing the table in half and as soon as it fell to the floor, it started cutting a hole into the floor, as it revved on. Igneel sweat dropped, "Dangerous idiot...Don't use a chainsaw..."

Layna, ignoring the problem at hand, turned back to Lisanna, "Hm...Lisanna-nee, what's wrong? You said something earlier, didn't you?"

Lisanna sweat dropped as she watched everyone going crazy over the wild chainsaw, that started to revv on and cut everything in it's path, "A-Ah...Uh...Y-Yea...W-Well, Mira-nee said that she needed you to do something..."

"Huh? Mira-san? Where is she?" She asked as she dusted her hands off on the short doctor's skirt she was wearing

"She's in t...Okay, it's really hard for me to have such a casual conversation with that chainsaw going after everyone's lives..." She said as she watched everyone running for their lives

Layna sighed and waved it off, "Aw, they'll be fine! That chainsaw will have to die out sometime, so when that happens, they can just...You know, do whatever."

Lisanna nodded, sweat dropping, then said, "O-Okay...Well, Mira-nee isn't here right now. She went out to the store with Elf-niichan...She wanted me to ask you if you could do something for her...Yea, I REALLY can't have this conversation with that chainsaw everywhere..."

"What's Mira-san need me to do?" She asked her

(Layna)

Lisanna-nee pointed to Melanie, "Actually, she said that she wanted you and Melanie to do it together. I think that it was a mission or something."

Melanie's ears perked up at her name, and she looked up from letting go of a blissful Happy, "Mission? What mission? Why couldn't she tell us this before she left?"

"Ah, yea...I don't know myself. All she told me was that she wanted you to do a mission, and that I had to make sure and tell you about it...Sorry." She said with a shrug

"Well, that's not very helpful. How are we supposed to know what she's even talking about?" I asked with a sigh as I sighed in relaxation and started to rub my shoulders

Lisanna-nee snapped her fingers, "Ah! But, I think she did say something else! Hmm...Yea, she said...She said that Layna-chan would know what the mission is. She said that she already showed it to you."

I narrowed my eyes in thought, "Huh? I don't remember any mission...And I'm pretty sure that I'd remember something like that, if it was Mira-san who gave it to me..."

"She said that you had it, actually. I think she said that she gave it to you a while ago." Lisanna-nee said with a sighing thought

"Hmm...I don't...Reme-" I started to say as I looked down in thought, but then stopped as I remembered something. I reached in my pocket for something, "Wait a minute...Does she mean this?" And held up a folded sheet of paper

Melanie took the paper and started to unfold it, "Let me see that."

Melanie scanned the paper, "Hmm...This is...Quite the mission, Mira..." She mumbled with a sweat drop

"What is it? I don't remember what was on it, so tell me!" I said as I tried to peer over her shoulder and look at it

She held the paper to my face, and as soon as she did, my eyes darkened out. I clenched my fists to my chest, my eyes still darkened out, "MIRA-SAN...OH, HOW I YEARN FOR THE DAY WHEN I CAN GET YOU AND HANNABETH BACK...OH, HOW I YEARN..."

Lisanna-nee took the paper and stared at it. A smile appeared on her face, "Ah! I remember Mira-nee telling me something about this before! I still have those outfits from when she told me about it! Hey, wanna try 'em on? They're REALLY cute!"

I sweat dropped nervously, "No...I'm fine..."

Melanie shook, "No, we'll try them on."

I whined, "W-What? Why? I don't wanna try something like that on!"

"You'll try it on, whether you like it or not. We have to make sure they fit, before going on the mission anyways." She said to me with a cold glare

I sulked, "B-But...Melanie..."

Lisanna-nee smiled evilly, "Yay! You'll try them on! NOW, COME ON!" And she quickly dragged us away

As I was dragged away, I sweat dropped, "Why do I get the feeling that messing with people's lives is something that runs in this family..."

* * *

><p>Lessie-chan stared at me and Melanie with wide and innocent eyes, just staring, "Hmm...Nice outfit, Lay-chan. But, why are you wearing it?"<p>

We were waitress dresses, but...I'll leave it up to your imagination as to what we were exactly wearing. (P.S-They were quite sexy and seductive outfits, though)

I blushed, scratching my head, "Yea, I don't know myself...Apparently I have to wear this for the mission...And Melanie, why aren't you complaining?"

Melanie glanced at me, "Because. I don't particularly care, just as long as you provide me with cake, of course."

"Why do I have to buy you cake? What does that even have to do with what me and Lessie-chan just said?" I asked as I sweat dropped at her

She shrugged, "Does it matter? Just buy me some cake when this mission is over."

I frowned and started sulking again, "I don't wanna go on this mission...Asu take my place."

She shook her head, "NO. I'm not wearing an outfit like that. Especially if it's at a restaurant. There are perverts in places like those, you know."

I sulked more, "Well, gee. Thanks for informing me on that. Now, I don't wanna go even more than before..."

Layla came up to me and gave me a smile and thumbs up, sparkles all around her face, "Don't worry! There is a bright side to this job! Trust me!"

"And what exactly is that?" I asked her in a monotone voice, clearly bored with this

More sparkles appeared around her face, "Just think about it! If you're working a waitress job, then you'll get extra money from tips! And then! If the way you're dressing reflects the restaurant's atmosphere, then there will definitely be a bunch of hot guys there! Hot guys equal them staring at you! Them staring at you equals them starting to flirt with you! Them flirting with you equals you having to flirt back! You having to flirt back equals them getting extremely happy with themselves, and their self-esteem flies rocket-high into the air! Them being happy with talking to a pretty girl equals even more tipping! Even more tipping means MORE money! And more money equals MORE AND MORE AND MORE money! Then, once you have all that money, you go and work your way up to the hottest bartender in the store! After doing that, you get him drunk after an hour! Once you do that, you use a sexy pose to make him fall for you! He falls for you which equals his drunk ass asking you out! At that time, you snatch his wallet and take his money! Then! You'll have MORE money! It's perfect!"

Sparkles appeared around my face as I rubbed my chin in thought, "Hey...That doesn't sound like a bad idea...If I just use my amazingly hot body, then I could get some money..."

Then, with wide smiles, me and Layla both exclaimed, "And more money, means that we can pay rent! OF course!"

Everyone sweat dropped, "Somehow...Don't they remind a lot of Lucy?" Uncle Gray mumbled and everyone nodded

Mama blushed, "W-What? I never acted like that!"

Papa nodded, "Yes, you did. Every time we got a mission that came with a lot of money, you were always the first one to pipe up and run to get the reward. Always going on 'I can finally pay my rent with this!' with all those happy sparkles flying everywhere..."

"I guess your love for money just runs in the family..." Uncle Gray said as he stared at a blushing Mama

I marched off to the door, sparkles everywhere, "Come on, MELANIE! We're going on this mission! I don't care if I bump into a pervert or a molester! Let's go! For the money! I mean...For the mission! Yea, that's it!"

* * *

><p>I frowned, "This is so wrong."<p>

I watched as Melanie sat a couple of men down to a table, and she unconsciously started using sexy poses to get their attention. Melanie sat on the tabletop, leaning slightly over as she held a writing pad out with a seductive smile, "May I take your order? What would you like?" And the men immediately fawned over her, each of them trying to get her attention and get a flash of her chest

I ran over to the bar with dramatic tears pouring out of my eyes, "Ryuu-chan! Ryuu-chan! It's terrible! You won't believe it!"

A handsome man behind the bar turned around to me, as he cleaned a glass, "Hmm? What's up, Layna?" We had become friends not that long after me and Melanie came here to start out mission. Ryuu-chan was nice and he listened to me while I talked about anything.

I leaned over the bar counter, more and more dramatic tears pouring as I tried to grab Ryuu-chan, "Ryuu-chan! Ryuu-chan! It's so terrible! None of the hot guys in here will talk to me! They act like I don't exist! They don't even bother to compliment me on how hot I am! It's so mean!"

He sweat dropped at me, placing the glass down, "Is that really something to be worried about? Just do your job..."

"But! I can't do it, if no one is paying attention to me! I need them to fawn over me! I need them to blush at me! I need them to try and take a peek at my chest! I need them to notice that I'm here, so my self-esteem won't go down! I need them to do it so I can get this job done with, and then brag about it to my sister!"

He chuckled, "Layna, you're so weird. Just get back to your job, and I'm sure that someone will pay attention to your looks."

I pouted, "Yea, right...These guys are so mean..." and I slowly got up and walked away

I sighed as I walked around the restaurant, "What should I do? I don't think there are any people who haven't ordered yet...And no one has come in yet...*sigh* I really don't have anything to do."

Then, Melanie came up to me, "Hey Layna. Some people just came in. Can you take care of them? I've still got some other stuff to do."

I nodded, "Sure. I'll be back." and walked off

I went up to the front of the restaurant, and waved over to a group of men. As I did so, I tilted my head in thought, "But, really...What's up with all the men in this place? Isn't this a regular restaurant? Hmm..."

I smiled as I stood in front them, "Hi! I'm Layna! I'm your waitress for today!"

One of them studied me, "Hey, you've got big boobs."

I sweat dropped, "Is that really necessary to say? I'm quite aware of that fact..."

He smiled, "Well, then, you can just take all of our orders today. Isn't that nice, Miss Big Boobs?"

I sweat dropped once more, walking off to lead them to a table, "And I get stuck with a group perverts, right from the beginning..."

* * *

><p>I placed multiple plates onto a table, and sweat dropped, like I had been doing for the past hour, "No...You cannot have me as an order...What is wrong with you?"<p>

The man grinned, holding his chin in his palm, "Nothing. You're just way too pretty, so I can't help it. So, are you sure about that offer? Because, I'd be pretty pleased if you were to be my order."

"No..." I mumbled with another sweat drop

"Aww, come on. Wouldn't you like it when I get to just eat you up?"

"You're perverted."

"No, I'm not. I wasn't even thinking perverted thoughts just now. I was clearly stating something quite true. Because, if you were to be my order, then I'd naturally have to eat you, as you're my food. Right?"

"You're totally a pervert..."

"And you've got gigantic boobs. It's so fun stating facts, isn't it?"

"So, you're accepting that you being a pervert is a fact? Wow..."

"Yep. If that's what you say, then I guess I am."

"Is that supposed to be some kind of messed up flattery?"

"If you say so, Beautiful."

"Why are you agreeing with everything I say?"

"Because~. I can't just DISAGREE with someone as pretty as this. It'd be very rude and I wouldn't be seen as a gentlemen if I did so."

"Hmm? Were you even a gentleman in the first place?"

"Of course I was!"

"Oh, okay...So...When you came up to me earlier and said, "Hey, you've got big boobs', that's supposed to be your gentleman side?...Oh, okay..."

"No need to be sarcastic."

"Stupid calls for sarcastic."

"So, I'm stupid now, huh? You're so mean..."

"Yes, I've heard that quite a lot. I've also heard that I'm a bit of an idiot, a pyromaniac, a weirdo, oh and did I forget to mention, an idiot?"

"..."

"See? You're so amazed with my idiotic words, that you don't even know how to reply. That is the magic of my special idiot waves. Ahaha."

"Pffft...You're so weird...What's up with that?"

"No, no. See, I shall give you a brief explaination. Once upon a time, an idiot married a super hot woman. That idiot is my father. That super hot woman is my mother. See, my father is quite stupid, and very dense. When they had me, it seems as though I've caught his denseness and stupidness. Even right now, I'm not even sure where this conversation is heading, due to my idiotic thinking mind not really caring for this entire situation. Oh, yes, I forgot to add this, but...THE END. Ahaha."

He laughed, "You're really strange! Okay, okay! I get it, I get it! Nice story! Hahaha!"

I smiled, "That's good. Well, if you don't need anything else, I'm going. See ya." and I spun on my feet, turning to go

I went back over to the bar, gripping the round serving tray in both of my hands as I held it down and in front of my lap, then sat down at one of the seats, "Ryuu-chan!~ Fix me something to drink!~"

"What do you want, Layna?" He asked me as he turned on his feet and went to get a glass ready

"Fire whiskey."

He glanced back at me, and raised an eyebrow, "Fire whiskey? You drink that stuff? Seriously?"

"Yea, I do. Why wouldn't I?" I asked in confusion

He sweat dropped, "Well, there's really only one guy in town that drinks stuff like that, and because of that, all of the restaurants in the area have to fix up that special type of whiskey, just in case he comes around...So, why are you drinking it? I mean...It's made of fire."

I scratched my head, "Well, I'm drinking it, because...I'm his daughter. I'd naturally like to eat and drink fire."

He raised another eyebrow, "Hm? You're his daughter? Oh, now that you think about it...They said that that guy was destroying more things in town, now that his father and two daughters came back with him, and the four of them started going out of control with the whole fire thing...So, you're one of those people, huh, Layna? That actually doesn't surprise me, though..."

I grinned, "Yep! I just have to be careful, or else the Magic Council'll come and take us away! Hehe!"

He grinned back, then turned back to the glasses, "One fire whiskey coming up."

* * *

><p>Me and Ryuu-chan were laughing and talking, with me completely forgetting that I was on a mission.<p>

Ryuu-chan laughed. "No, no! It's true! It's true! I'm not lying! Seriously!"

I rolled my eyes, a giggle coming out from my lips, "Oh, REALLY? I don't believe you! There's no way!"

He gave me a humorous smile, "No! It really is true! No lying! I swear! How can you NOT believe me, Layna? I'm serious!"

I held my chin in my palm, giving him a humor filled smile right back, "Okay, then. I'll believe you. ONLY if you show me evidence, though."

He pouted, "Ehh? Evidence? But, I'm telling the truth! I really am!"

I sighed mockingly, "Okay, then...I guess you're just a big fat liar, if you can't show me some evidence...Poor Ryuu-chan."

He grinned, "Fine! I'll show you! But, you'll have to bow down to me when you see that I'm telling the truth!"

"Whatever." I giggled.

He motioned for me to go behind the bar. I hopped out of the seat and walked through the small swing door, and walked over to Ryuu-chan as he walked into the employee's break room.

"Okay. Show me your so-called '8-pack abs', Ryuu-chan. Although, I still don't believe you." I said with a smile as I sat down in a chair

He reached down to pull up his shirt, pointing to his body as he did so, "Here! Look. At. It."

I giggled, "You are a liar, Ryuu-chan! You don't have a 8-pack! That's only 6!"

He blushed slightly and mumbled under his breath, "Well, what's it matter? I'm still hot, either way...Don't laugh..."

I continued to giggle, and I waved my hands around his chest, with more giggles coming out, "There! With a wave of my magic, Ryuu-chan shall have a 8-pack! Let the magic begin!"

He laughed, "Is that some kind of spell? Stop it!"

I wriggled my fingers around his chest, and closed my eyes, "Woooo!~ Abracadabra or whatever that word is! I'm casting a magic spell! Ahahaha! Look! My magic powers are kicking in! They're going to work any minute! Trust me!"

And we busted out into a fit of laughter for the rest of the day

* * *

><p>"Ahh, how annoying!" I exclaimed as I sat down on a chair back in the guild, and stared out at the almost dark sky through a window<p>

"Lay-chan, you look tired. Are you okay?" Lessie-chan asked me as she watched me

I rolled my head on the table, "Yep!~ But, I had to walk around so much, Lessie-chan! That place was huge! I got lost when I was trying to go to the BATHROOM! The BATHROOM! That's just how big it was!"

She giggled, "Lay-chan, I think you're finally starting to go crazy! You should go to sleep!"

I sighed and plopped my face flatly to the table, closing my eyes, "You're right...And I'm really tired from all that working."

Melanie sat down beside me, chewing on a piece of cake, and she pointed her fork out in thought, "Layna, you didn't work. Why are you tired?"

"Hey! I DID work! Probably..." I exclaimed as I pointed to her

She shook her head, pointing her fork at me again, "No, you didn't. You kept getting upset because all the men in the restaurant weren't paying attention to your 'hotness', so you hung around the bar most of the time. Although, you did help a few times, but still, you barely worked."

Everyone stared at me, and I sweat dropped nervously, "A-Anyways! How am I supposed to work in a place like that and in an outfit like that, with NO men complementing me? ! That's absurd! NO! It's Hell! What kind of torture is that? ! If you're even the slightest bit decent, you HAVE to say SOMETHING to a female when you see a hot body like THIS in an outfit like THAT! ABSURD!"

"So, you didn't work at all, huh?" Uncle Gray asked with a smile, completely ignoring my rants, and making me suffer with his words

I flinched and shrinked at the sight of his smile, "I-I...Worked...Probably..."

Melanie shook her head once more, "No. Like I said before, you barely worked. You were spending your whole time, talking to that guy at the bar. What's his name again? It's Ryuu, right? Yea, that's it...He's hot...*munch*..."

Once again, everyone stared at me, and I sweat dropped, "W-What? So, I wasn't working. So, I was talking to a hot guy the whole time. So, I forgot about the mission. So...?"

Melanie reached in her pocket for something, "Oh, yea...That Ryuu kid...I have a picture of Layna and him, while she was SUPPOSED to be working, but was instead playing around. It's quite ironic, if I do say so myself."

My eyes darkened out as I caught a glimpse of the picture coming out of her pocket, "Wh...Where did you get that picture, Melanie?"

"I took it."

"Yea...But, when? Nobody else was in that room, except for me and Ryuu-chan..."

"I got tired, so I went to sit down for a while, and I saw you two in there, so I took a picture."

I sweat dropped, "So...What you're trying to tell me...Out of PURE accident, you just so happened to have a camera towed in hand, and you JUST SO happened to see us in there...Huh?...You're just like Hannabeth..."

Hannabeth smiled, "Thank you, Layna-chan!"

I sighed, glancing out a window, "It's not a compliment, Hannabeth...Not a compliment..."

Melanie held the picture up, placing the fork back in her mouth and chewing, "Here ya go. One of you can have it if you want. I have plenty more, so it's fine with me."

I took a closer look at the picture, "Wa...Wai...WAIT JUST A MINUTE! WHAT THE HELL? ! WHAT IS THIS PICTURE? ! IT'S COMPLETELY MISUNDERSTANDING!" and my eyes bugged out...

Remember when me and Ryuu-chan were talking about his abs? Yea, well...In this picture, shows a shirtless Ryuu-chan and a smiling me. And the way she took the picture made it look like I was touching his chest, even though it was just me doing that little 'magic spell' thing...

My eyes bugged out again, "MELANIE! WHAT'S UP WITH THIS PICTURE? !"

She glanced at me, "Hmm? What's wrong with it? Oh, I don't know...It looks fine to me."

"NO. That's not what I meant." I crossed my arms in an 'X', "This picture. It's completely misunderstanding. Why the hell did you take it from this viewpoint? You did this on purpose didn't you? You brought up this picture, just to make my life more miserable, didn't you? Hannabeth was in on this, wasn't it? I bet Mira-san was, too. You three just don't know when to leave me alone..."

Lessie-chan stared at the picture with those wide and innocent Happy-style eyes, "Hmmm...Lay-chan, seems as though you were having the best time of your life. You know, just touching all over this man's body and everything."

Loke stared at me, and I nervously scooted away.

Melanie stared at the picture, "Ah, but no. They were just acting like idiots, back there. There's nothing wrong with this picture. I just took it funny."

I felt dramatic tears fall from my eyes, "Thank you, Melanie! Thank you! You're so sweet! I thought you would be like Hannabeth or Mira-san and use this picture to blackmail me or something! THANK YOU!"

"But..." Melanie started and as soon as she did, I went into sulking mode, as I knew something bad was about to come from her lips, "It was an incredibly weird conversation for a 21 year old man to have with a 17 old...Apparently, they were talking about whether he had an 8-pack or not. And apparently, Layna didn't believe him so she forced him to take off his shirt so she could tell the truth...Then, they started doing some weird magic thing, something about getting him an 8-pack if Layna just touched all over his body..."

Everyone stared at me again, and I just went into full-throttle sulking mode, "No...It's true...I can't lie about that...That's really what happened..." I mumbled as a dark aura flew around my body and I placed a depressing hand to the tabletop, staring down at it with sulking eyes

* * *

><p>Next morning~<p>

I stood on a table, hands on my hips and a wide, toothy grin on my face, "Listen up, Mutts! I'm bored! You know what that means!" and they all sighed

I laughed loudly, "Exactly! It's Heaven for me! Hell for you!"

Then, I extended one arm out with a dramatic wave, "NOW! To cure my boredom for this week! You guys are being forced to go on a mission with me! I've already gone on a mission with Melanie and Loke, so they're safe! But, everyone else! Be prepared, because I'm not holding back this time!"

Lessie-chan sweat dropped at me, "L-Lay-chan...I don't think this is a good idea...M-Maybe, you sho-"

I cut her off. I grinned widely, "Now, now! Which one of you wimps shall be my partner for the day? ! If no ones raising hands, then I can always do a random selection! And random selection means that you have a higher probability of going on a mission with me! And going on a mission with me, means you'll most likely die! BWAHAHA!"

I closed my eyes, and waved a finger around, "Hm. Who should go with me? Who should suffer a terrible fate with me? Who should have the worst time of their life with me? Hm."

I stopped my finger and opened my eyes, "AHA! Who is it? Who is it? Hmm..."

I smiled, "Ah! It's Wendy-neechan!"

Wendy-neechan squirmed nervously in her seat, "Uh, no...I'm fine...No need for me to go on a mission right now, Layna-chan...J-Just take someone else..."

I waved it off, "Ah, come on! If it's Wendy-neechan, I won't do anything! You're too soft, so whenever I try to make you cry, it won't be that fun after a while, because you'll probably cry from the start!" and she sweat dropped, "I don't cry over stuff that easily, Layna-chan..."

I shrugged, "But, if you're that afraid, then there's no helping it! Wendy-neechan can get off with a special toll! Just make sure you pay it in the next four days, Wendy-neechan!"

Then, I scanned the crowd of people again, "Saa, saa...Who is my next victim...?"

An evil glint shined in my eyes as I spotted someone. I jumped in the air and off the table, "Ufufu! Target spotted!" And landed on top of the person's body with a loud thud

I grinned as I stared down at the person and purposely pushed my foot into their squished back, "Romeo-niichan! Yo! How 'bout going on a mission with me?"

He groaned under my weight, "Get...Off of me...You're heavy, idiot..."

I pushed my foot deeper into his back, smiling widely, "Hmm? What was that? Did you say something?"

"N-No...But, please...Just get off of..." I pushed my foot again, "ME! AGH!...Evil..."

I smiled wider, "NO."

He glanced up at me, sweat dropping, "Why? You're really heavy..."

"BECAUSE."

"You're scaring me with that smile."

I tilted my head, "Hmm? Really? How so?"

He dropped his head back to the floor, "Ne...Never mind..."

I sighed and pushed my foot into Romeo-niichan's head, "Well...I guess Romeo-niichan doesn't wanna do it. That sucks. I actually like this kid, too."

Then, with one more kick to his body, I strolled away from the sweat dropping Rome-niichan as he sat up on the floor and rubbed his head, "What was the point of jumping on me in the first place?"

"Hey! Lessie-chan! Wha-" I started to say

Layla quickly hopped off of a table, and quickly motioned for me to stop, "WOAH! STOP! DON'T walk any closer! Stay still you idiot!"

I stopped in my tracks, "Huh? Why?"

She pointed to the floor and I sweat dropped. There was a large hole in the floor, and my feet were just centimeters from stepping in. "Why...Is there a hole in the floor?"

Suddenly, a voice appeared, "Ojou. You should be careful. I had forgotten to cover this hole. Please, watch where you are going."

Everyone sweat dropped at Virgo-neechan as she mysteriously appeared, "_Where the hell did she come from?"_

I slowly turned on my feet, so as not to fall in the hole, "Virgo-neechan, where did you come from? And why is there a hole in the gui-~Kyaaa!~" But...There was another hole on the opposite side of me.

Virgo-neechan peered down the hole I fell in, and covered one of her hands to her mouth as a way to make her voice louder for me to hear, "Ojou. Are you alright? Did I not just tell you to be careful of the hole? Why would you jump in like this?"

I, who was climbing my way back up, yelled up to her, "You didn't say there was TWO holes! And why are there holes in here, anyways? ! When did you even find the time to dig these? !"

She spoke back down to me, "Ojou. Please, be careful down there and watch your step. It'd be terrible if you got hurt."

I sweat dropped, as I hoisted myself up on the side of the hole, about to hop out of the hole, "I don't there's anything worse to happen to me, since I've already fallen in a hole."

She reached down and held a hand out to me, "Ojou, you are so slow. Please, take my hand. I shall help you."

My veins popped and I reached for hand, "Well, I wouldn't be so slow if this hole wasn't so god damn big..."

She started to tug me up, "Hmm...Have you gotten heavier, Ojou? I must ask Capricorn to put you on a diet."

As I got to my feet, my veins popped more, "HEAVIER? ! What the hell did you say? ! I've been the same weight for almost six years! Which is a very skinny weight! How the hell am I heavier? !"

Virgo-neechan turned to Mama, "Hime, would you also like me to ask Capricorn to put you on a diet? Along with Ojou, of course."

Mama's veins popped, "I'm not getting 'heavier', Virgo. I DON'T NEED A DIET."

Virgo-neechan held a hand to her chin in thought, "So, it has been decided, then. Hmm...So, I shall ask Capricorn to reserve three dates, for Hime, Ojou, and Ohime to go on diets...This is good, no? That way, you three can shed off those extra pounds. Good."

Layla's veins popped, "Why was I brought into it? I didn't even say anything. And I'm not getting 'heavier'."

Virgo-neechan pulled out a whip and tilted her head, "I shall be punished? Or would you like me to punish you?"

We all sweat dropped, "No...And why did you just change topics so fast?" Mama mumbled

Virgo-neechan pulled out some rope, and nodded her head, "I see. So punishment shall be inflicted with rope. You have such strange tastes, Hime."

Mama's eyes bugged out, "You're the one with the strange tastes! Are you a masochist? ! A sadist? !"

Virgo-neechan tilted her head, "Hime, I am neither of those. I simply enjoy punishing people, and getting punished back."

I face palmed, "That's the same exact thing..."

Mama sweat dropped at her, "Virgo...Why are you here anyways? Just go home..."

Virgo-neechan shook her head, putting her rope away, "No. I am here because of something important."

"What?"

She glanced far-off and her eyes gave a far-off look with it, as she spoke in thought, "Aquarius said that if you didn't pay back her favor to you, which she did for free, in the next 45 minutes, then she would flood the entire guild. It did not sound as though she were joking, Hime."

Mama flinched nervously, "Wh-What? Favor? Okay, if someone were to do me a favor, I'd most definitely pay them back, but...Aquarius? Doing ME a favor? And for FREE?...Really?...Aquarius? I don't know what she's talking about..."

Virgo-neechan stared down at the two holes on the floor, "Oh, yes. Right after that, Aries said that she got on her way back to the Spirit World and she needed you to come get her, which is quite strange, though, because it would be quite impossible for her to even tell me this, seeing as she is lost... And right after that, Gemini said that their transformations into you haven't been working lately, as you keep moving around too much, so it is impossible for them to keep up with your outer appearance. And right after that, Lyra said that she broke her harp and that she didn't know how to fix it, so she was wondering if you could do something about it. And right after that, Sagittarius shot Plue in the butt with five flaming arrows, and soon afterwards, Sagittarius shot Aquarius with one and she has started to go on a rampage, trying desperately to kill him. Plue is running around, holding his butt, and screaming very loudly, and the Spirit King is getting quite annoyed with this, and would like you to do something about it. QUICKLY. On my orders, Onii-sama went to look for Aries, but along the way, it seems that he has gotten lost, also. Taurus accidentally threw his ax into Scorpio's sand cannon, and it is currently being dissolved at incredible speed. Scorpio is having trouble moving around, due to the extra weight of Taurus' ax on his cannon, and, thus, his body. Cancer cut off Crux's mustache, and then soon after, he cut off the Spirit King's mustache, and both of them are quite angry. Oh, and it seems as though my new steam roller has gotten loose, and is going around the Spirit World, flattening everything in sight."

Everybody sweat dropped, "Okay...First of all, do you guys even know how to take care of yourselves, without causing some kind of trouble that Mama has to clean up? And secondly...Why do you have a steam roller?" Layla asked as she sweat dropped

Then, Virgo-neechan looked up at the ceiling, "Also. The Spirit King is quite furious with all of us. It is a bit scary as to how his voice got louder than usual..."

Mama sweat dropped nervously, "H-How furious?"

Virgo-neechan shook her head, a sigh popping out, "He said that if you didn't do something within the next fifteen minutes, he is going to shut off all oxygen in the human world, for two hours, and watch you all, to see how long you can survive without air. That is how furious he is."

Everyone stared at Mama, "You had better do something, quick." We all murmured and she sweat dropped

"How am I supposed to fix stuff like that, in fifteen minutes? ! Has Mustache Man finally gone insane? !" Mama exclaimed

Virgo-neechan shook her head, "Hime, I believe that you shouldn't have said that. The Spirit King told me, as of five seconds ago, that you now have ten minutes left. You are creating a ticking bomb, here, Hime. A ticking bomb."

Everyone stared at Mama again, "Lu-chan...I don't wanna loose my oxygen...You had better do something fast."

Mama held her head, "Wait, what? ! Why are you all staring at me like that? ! I don't wanna be the destroyer of this planet either! How am I supposed to calm down all of those idiot Spirits, when I don't even have a clue as to what they're doing? !" And she exclaimed loudly

Virgo-neechan waved her hand off in the direction of an open space, "Hime. If all you needed was to find out what they were doing, why did you say so earlier? I shall fix that problem, simply. Please, wait a moment."

Then, multiple poofs happened, and a loud noise was heard as multiple and frantic Spirits appeared.

Aries-neechan was holding her head and crouching down to the floor as she yelled out, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! What happened? ! M-Master!"

Loke fell to the ground as an angry Aquarius jumped on his back, "OUCH! Why are you on my back, Aquarius? ! Where did you even come from? ! GET OFF!"

Aquarius-neechan swung her water jug, washing a large wave of water in the guild, and yelled, "OI! BLONDIE! WHAT THE HELL YOU GONNA DO ABOUT THIS? ! FIRST, YOU DON'T REPAY MY FAVOR, AND NOW THAT IDIOT SAGITTARIUS IS SHOOTING MY ASS WITH A GOD DAMN ARROW! I'M GONNA KILL YOUR ASS, BLONDIE!"

Plue was holding his butt, which was lit on fire, and running around in every direction, letting out loud screams...I don't know how a screaming Plue would sound, so...I don't know what else to say...

Lyra held up a broken harp as dramatic tears fell from her eyes, "L-LUCY! My harp! It's broken! I can't play my songs anymore! WAAAAHHH!"

Gemini popped up, frowning widely, "Lucy!" "We can't transform into you, anymore!" "What are we gonna do? !" "It's terrible!" "It's horrible!" "It's BAAAAADD!" "LUCY!"

And...It was like this for all of them...Just running around and yelling at each other.

Mama sweat dropped, "You annoying idiots...You're about to destroy my source of air, over such stupid stuff..."

I glanced at Capricorn, "Capricorn, why didn't you do anything to stop them?"

He looked over at me, "Layna-sama. It was quite impossible for meh to stop such outrageous outbursts. But, I did try." and I sweat dropped, "So, these idiots are too much for even you to handle, huh? Well, that's not good..."

Virgo waved a finger, "Hime. Five minutes until the King takes away oxygen. Do not worry. I shall surely come to all of your funerals, when you lose out on oxygen. I shall read the eulogies. Isn't that quite nice of me? You may thank me, whenever you wa-...Oh, wait...You won't be able to do that, because you'll be dead...Never mind."

Lessie-chan held her head and started screaming, "NOOOO! I still air! I still need to breath! I still need to LIVE! AUNTIE LUCY! Stop these stupid Spirits of your's, before they kill us all! AGGGGGGGH!"

Uncle Gajeel quickly reached out and placed a hand over her screaming mouth, "It's already way too loud in here. We don't need another idiot running around and screaming, shrimp." but, she continued to scream muffled screams through his hand

An evil glint shined in my eyes as I pointed a finger, "I know how to stop this! Ufufu! Trust me! I can save our lives! Probably! Ahahaha!" and they sweat dropped at me

Asu sighed, shrugging her shoulders, "Well...If LaLa-chan's gonna do something about it, then I guess we're all doomed for it. Might as well start saying our last goodbyes, seeing as we're gonna die in two minutes."

I ignored her, then turned to all the frantic Spirits. I stood in front of them, getting their attention, and said with a calm face, "Hey. If you guys don't calm down, I'll tell the Mustache Man what you did. Yea, I know what happened that day. I know it all..."

They all stopped in their tracks, their eyes darkened out as they shifted uncomfortably, "Wait...What? I-I thought nobody knew about that...Who told?" Aquarius-neechan hissed as she gave them all silent and killer glares

Virgo-neechan took a nervous step back, "O-Ojou...H-How do you know about that? We made sure to keep that a secret..."

Plue stopped screaming and hid nervously behind Aries, his butt still on flame, though, "Pupuun...Puun..."

I nodded slowly, "Yea. I KNOW what you guys did that day. You can't hide from me. I saw it all. I know EVERYTHING you did that day, and EVERYTHING that you HID that day. I know it all..." and they all shifted nervously

Mama sweat dropped, "Wait...What the hell did you guys do? And why do you know about it, Layna?"

I glanced back at her, "Oh, I don't know anything. I just made that up on the spot. I didn't actually think that they did something bad, though...It makes me wonder what they REALLY did, to get them this nervous..."

Happy flew around Mama's head, landing on top of it once he did it seven times, "Ruuuuushi! Your Spirits are so strange! Just like you! I bet that you rubbed off on them, after all these years! Hehe..."

Mama's veins popped, "Happy, get off of my head, before I tear you off."

Antoinette came up and started slapping Happy with that gigantic fan of her's, "ANNOYING! Don't annoy me, HAPPY! I! WILL! KILL! YOU!" And Happy started to shriek out in help, as he tried to fly free

I snickered, "Hehe! That's what ya get, you damn cat! You des-" I stopped mid-sentence as my ears perked up

Lessie-chan turned to the door, "There's something outside...The door."

Blake sweat dropped, "Oh, no, Lessie. We all just thought that there was something outside of the KITCHEN." and spoke in a sarcastic voice.

She pouted, "You don't have to be so sarcastic, B-kun...I was just saying..."

The door creaked open and just barely swung open. I watched in curiosity as a little girl, of about ten or eleven, stepped through.

"It's a little girl..." Lessie-chan mumbled. Blake sighed at her, "Oh, no, Lessie. We all thought that it was a tree. Yes, that's what we thought. A TREE." and Lessie-chan's veins popped, "OKAY, B-kun. I get it."

The little girl closed the door and walked slowly through the guild, looking around in confusion, "It smells like beer..."

She squealed in surprise as she tripped on her foot and fell towards the floor, landing on her face.

Mama sweat dropped, "Doesn't that remind you of Wendy? She trips a lot, doesn't she?"

Wendy-neechan blushed, "T-That was an accident! An accident, Lucy-san! M-My shoe was just untied, so I tripped on accident!"

Mama sweat dropped again, "Wendy...You were wearing flip flops..."

The little girl slowly got to her feet, rubbing her face in pain, "Ow, ow, ow...That hurt..."

Hannabeth crouched down in front of her, "Hey, are you lost? Did you lose your Mommy or Daddy?"

The girl blinked, "H-Huh? Ah...No, I'm not lost..."

"So, you're not lost? Then, how come you're in here?"

The girl looked around in a wondering confusion, "U-Uh...I-I'm supposed to be here..."

Jii-chan narrowed his eyes, "Are you Hirari?"

The little girl tilted her head and blinked, "Y-Yes..."

I leaned down in front of the girl, sparkles appearing, "Uwaah...She's so cute...How old are you?"

"I'm...Almost twelve..." She mumbled as she watched the sparkles appear on my face, and she sweat dropped in surprise, "A-Are those sparkles supposed to be there?"

Hannabeth smiled and waved me off, "No one knows what's up with those sparkles, either, so you don't have to worry about it! That's just Layna-chan being Layna-chan!"

More sparkles appeared and I greedily reached out for her, "She's so cute! LET. ME. HUG. YOU."

She squealed as I grabbed her in a sparkling hug, "N-NO! Scary! Let go of me! NO!"

Melanie whacked me on the head with her sword and swiftly dragged me away as I started to yell at her, "SHUT. UP. Don't grab people when you have those strange sparkles floating everywhere. Come on."

"S-Scary..." Hirari mumbled once more as she backed away from me and hid behind a sweat dropping Hannabeth.

Lessie-chan patted me on the head, "Lay-chan...Don't turn into a lolicon...Don't turn into Onee-chan..."

Jii-chan smiled at Hirari, "Do you know why you're here?"

Hirari swayed, slightly, in a shy confusion, "A-Ah...U-Uh...L-Let's see...There's a lady...I'm supposed to see...In here...Named Layna...S-She's supposed to take care of me...For a while...?"

I stopped squirming and yelling in Melanie's grip, "What? Me? Why?"

She flinched, "E-Eh? Y-You're Layna? N-No..." and whimpered in fear.

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, "Why is it always me? Do you people seriously enjoy throwing your unwanted baggage on me? I have a life, you know."

Jii-chan smiled, "No, you don't."

I sweat dropped, "Th-That's mean...And I do have a life...You can't just throw stuff like that on me..."

"Yes, I can. You yourself said that you have nothing in your life that's interesting and that you're always so bored with everything. You also said that you didn't understand why everyone is always throwing their baggage on you..."

I sweat dropped, "I said that? I don't remember that..."

He glanced away in thought, "That's because you were seriously drunk and Mira had just knocked you on the head with a bat..."

"A BAT? ! Mira-san!" I exclaimed as my eyes bugged out.

Mira-san smiled, acting like there was no problem, "But, you wouldn't listen to me, Layna-chan! I think it was because you were so drunk, but it was like you couldn't hear me at all! I don't particularly enjoy being ignored, so, that's what you get!"

"Evil..." Uncle Jellal mumbled.

I turned back to Hirari, "Wait, why am I taking care of you, again?"

She glanced up from asking Hannabeth something. "Because..."

"Because, what?"

She tilted her head, "Because."

I sweat dropped, "Well, that's a nice word and everything, but do you think you could add a few more of 'em after it?"

"Because, I said so."

My veins popped, "Don't get smart with me..."

She blinked in confusion, "But, you said to tell you why..."

"So, I have to take care of you, because you said so? Is that what you're saying?" I asked with a sigh.

She nodded, "Because, I said so. And because Mother said so."

"Mother? Who is that? And how does she know me?" I asked her

For some reason, her eyes wandered off towards Deeney as she spoke, "Mother is Mother. She doesn't know you."

"Don't stare at me." Deeney snapped.

She slowly let her gaze fall away from Deeney, "I'm sorry, Grandeeney..."

I stared at her, "So, what am I supposed to do with you? You can walk by yourself can't you? You can eat by yourself can't you? Stuff like that, you can do it, right?"

She sweat dropped, "Yes..."

I gave her a thumbs up, "Good! Then, we'll have no problems."

Hannabeth smiled at her again, "Do you want something to drink?"

She nodded, "Okay."

I watched as Hannabeth led her off into the kitchen, "I don't know why, but that smile is still creepy, Hannabeth..."

As they both walked into the kitchen, Deeney's ear perked up in confusion, "You know, I just realized something..."

Me-kun glanced at her in boredom, "What?"

She pointed to the kitchen, "That little girl...She said my name just now, didn't she?"

"So, what?"

She scratched her head in confusion, "But, I never told her my name. And nobody said it, before that, either. How did she know it, just now?"

* * *

><p><strong>GOD, I suck with introductions! I'm sorry if this ending was a bit messed up, but I just seriously suck at introductions! Especially if I just push it into the story at the very ending!<strong>

**Ah...Mina-san, I'm so tired. I was getting ready for tests all week, so that is why my chapter took so long. And the next chapter won't be out until one or two more weeks, as I have big tests coming up, and I AM GOING PASS THEM ALL! AHAHA! I SHALL WIN THIS!**

**Oh...Yea...Anyways...BAI~BAI 4 NOW, MINA-SAN! I WUUUUUUUV YOU! MWAH!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Here is a little story to tell you what is happening to my story, Mina-san. **

**Don't worry, it's good news. :D**

**(And yes, in this little story, my characters will know of my existence...Ufufu)**

* * *

><p>"LESSIE-CHAN!" Layna yelled across the room.<p>

Lessie hopped over to Layna as her name was called, "What's up Lay-chan? Something happen?"

Layna patted the seat beside her, and Lessie sat down and stared around at all the others at the table. (Melanie, Hannabeth, Layla, Elfie.)

"Lessie-chan! Did you hear? ! Did you? !" Layna exclaimed.

"What is it? What happened?" Lessie asked as she gave all the girls questioning glances.

Melanie slammed her hand to the table, "It's Writer-sama!"

Lessie gasped loudly, "Don't tell me! Did she...DIE? !"

Hannabeth shook her head, "NO! Even worse! It's even worse!"

Lessie tilted her head, "Worse? How is there anything worse than death? I don't understand..."

Elfie sighed, crossing her arms, "Apparently, Writer-sama is canceling this story."

Lessie gasped even louder, getting questioning glances from passing by guild members. "WHAT? ! HOW? ! WHY? ! Is she going insane? ! She can't just CANCEL this story! If she does that...Then...Then...THAT'S LIKE SAYING, THAT ALL OF US OC-CHARACTERS ARE DYING! I DON'T WANNA DIE! ALTHOUGH I WOULDN'T MIND IT IF METALICANA DIED, SO THAT PARTS ALL FINE WITH ME! BUT, I STILL CAN'T DIE YET!"

Layna nodded, "Exactly. But..."

"But, what? ! What else did Writer-sama say? !" Lessie asked as she shot more eager questioning glances.

Melanie smiled, "But, it's not serious business."

Hannabeth nodded, "Yea. It seems as though she's only stopping the posting of chapters to THIS story 'link', and will instead just continue the story in another 'link'."

"Eh? What? Why is she doing that?" Lessie asked in confusion.

Elfie leaned her chin into her palm, "She says that this story is getting a bit too long, with the fact that we've already reached 41 chapters, and including this one with all the information for the new story, it's now 42. She says that she can't even keep up with her files for this story, as it's getting a bit hard to tell one chapter from the other."

Melanie nodded, "Also, she says that she is a bit annoyed with some of the new story readers, who haven't yet reached the final chapter of 42, keep repeatedly telling her that her story's grammar and stuff like that, is a bit on the sloppy side, even though she already fixed it. She's not exactly mad at those reviewers, but she is just getting a bit 'sigh-ish' over the fact that they don't bother to go ahead and read onto the story, ALL THE WAY, before reviewing on stuff that has already been stated by other people and has already been fixed by herself."

"So...What's happening to us again? Because, I seriously don't feel like dying, yet. I'm still not married." Lessie said with a raised eyebrow and a wave to her hands as she threw them in the air.

Layna started to say something. "Lessie-chan, if you want to marry someone, then why don't you just marr-"

Lessie glared at her, "Lay-chan. DON'T. YOU. EVEN. GO. THERE." And Layna took a sweat dropping scoot away from her.

Layla smiled, "We're fine. See, she's only moving the story into another area...Well, let me rephrase that...How should I say this?...Hmmm..."

Layna rested a hand on Lessie's shoulder, "Basically, Writer-sama is making another story, that is going to continue from THIS story's chapter 41, but as chapter 1 for the new story. The new story is gonna be called 'I Am Layna, Here Me Roar Of The Fire Dragon: Part 2', and there's nothing new to this story, as I stated before, but it's just going to be continued from chapter 41, as I also stated before."

Lessie let out a sigh of relief, "That's good...I thought I was going to die..."

Then, a voice appeared, "What in the world are you six doing, over here?"

They turned to see a sweat dropping me, Writer-sama! "Writer-sama! Where'd you come from? !" Hannabeth exclaimed

I sweat dropped, pointing back to the guild doors, "The door was unlocked...Do you know how super dangerous that is? I could'v been a serial killer or something...Be glad that is was me and that I locked the door..."

Melanie nodded, "Ah! I'll have to tell Master of this, later! That is quite dangerous!"

"But, why is Writer-sama here? This is really messed up..." Elfie mumbled as she sweat dropped

An evil glint flashed in my eyes, "So, you wanna know why I'm here, huh? Well, I'll tell you..."

A dark aura appeared over me, "ONE OF YOU IDIOTS STOLE MY GOD DAMN COMPUTER! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO WRITE THIS GOD DAMN STORY IF YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? ! HUH? !" Getting everyone's sweat dropping attention

A chorus of "I didn't do nothing..." mumbled it's way out through the guild as people glanced away.

"Stole it? Who was the last person around you, then? They probably took it." Melanie asked

I towered over them, cracking my knuckles, "YOU KNOW...I WAS JUST THINKING THE EXACT SAME THING. SO...TELL ME, WHERE IS MY COMPUTER? IGNEEL? JELLAL? LAYLA? AND LUCY?"

Lucy's eyes bugged out, "Wait, what? ! I wasn't around you for the past week! How are you going to accuse me of something that is impossible for me to even do? !"

Igneel swallowed a big chunk of fire chicken, gulping it down with fire whiskey, and turned to me with a raised eyebrow, "I didn't take no damn computer...Why would I do that?"

Jellal looked up from carrying a large cake to Melanie, who greedily reached out for it, "Computer? I didn't take that. Sure, I was around you for a while, but it was only for, like, fifteen minutes. Right after that, I had to go and find Melanie's sword, because she lost it..."

Layla stared at me, "I didn't steal anything. Are you sure that someone else wasn't around you?"

I gave her a look like she was stupid, "NO. You four were the only people wh-"

I sighed as I remembered something. With a face palm, I asked, "Hey...Does anyone know where Plue is?"

Lucy sweat dropped, "Don't tell me...Plue took it?"

I glanced away, also sweat dropping, "Yea, I think so...It makes sense, too...I forgot to give him his weekly piece of candy, last month, and he might still be holding a grudge..."

Layna tilted her head and pointed off to the seat beside her, not where Lessie was sitting, though, "If you're talking about Plue, then he's been sitting beside me the whole time. See? He's sucking on a lollipop."

Everyone sweat dropped as they saw a happy and dazed Plue sitting right beside Layna's thigh and swaying back and forth as it sucked and chewed on the lollipop, "Puuuuuun..." He whispered to himself, in a sing-songy voice, not realizing that everyone was staring at him

My eyes bugged out as I spotted something lying under Plue's butt, "MY LAPTOP! WHY IS IT UNDER HIS BUTT? !"

Layna glanced down at it, and reached for it, "Plue! Why is this here? This isn't a chair! Bad boy!"

An evil sparkle shined in Plue's eyes, and he immediately shoved my laptop away from Layna and moved to his other side. He patted the smooth surface of my laptop with a devilish look, "Pupuun! Puun...Pupupuun."

Layna sweat dropped, "He said, 'No candy for me, no laptop for you! It's such a sad thing when people forget my candy...Ahaha.'...Plue, you're a bit scary at times...I didn't know that you had such an evil side..."

Hannabeth leaned around the table and smiled at Plue, "Plue, can I have that laptop? Please?"

My jawdropped as he nodded and handed it over to her with a happy smile, "Say what? ! You won't give me back MY laptop, but you'll give it to someone else? !"

He shrugged, "Puupun."

Layna translated, "That nice green-haired girl ALWAYS remembers my weekly candy."

"So, we're still on the candy grudge, huh? I seriously have to remember to buy more bags of sweets..." I mumbled as I raised an eyebrow at him and quickly grabbed my laptop from a smiling Hannabeth

Lessie gasped loudly again. I sweat dropped, "Uh...What exactly...?"

She shrugged, "I don't know...It just felt like a gasping moment..."

"Ahuh..."'

With a shrug, I spun on my feet, walking to the door. "Hey! Writer-sama, where ya going?' Layna yelled after me

"Home. This place stinks like beer and whiskey. Do you people ever stop drinking?" I said back to her

She grinned, waving me off, "See ya!"

I waved back to her, not looking back, "Yea, sure. Whatever."

I opened the door and just as I took one step out, I threw my head back and stared at their upside-down bodies, "Oh...I forgot something."

"What now, Miss Annoying?" Metalicana mumbled

I spun on my feet, giving them one small wave to my hand, "Don't speak to me like that. And a head up to you idiots: as of my next chapter, you won't be seeing Lucy around for a while. She might even die. Ain't that sad?"

"WHAT? !" Lucy exclaimed as her eyes bugged out

I grinned and laughed, running out the door, "I was joking! Joking! You won't die, Lucy! But, they still won't see you around for a while! You've got a big mission coming up, so I can't allow you talking to these idiots! See ya, My Sweet Idiots!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, yea!<strong>

**I'm not stopping my story! I'm just moving onto another 'area' as this story is getting a bit too long, and I don't really like that...**

**SO! Mina-san! Look out for the continuation of this story!**

**It's called "I Am Layna, Here Me Roar Of The Fire Dragon: Part 2" and will begin where chapter 42 ended, but will just be labeled as 'Chapter 1'...Get it? Good!**

**Now...PEACE OUT MY ADORABLE MINA-SAN! I SERIOUSLY WUV YOU! **


End file.
